Land of My Fathers
by Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Summary: Uhtred was a farmer who dreamed of being a hero-warrior, of winning honour and glory in battle before joining his father in Sovngarde. Instead, he travels to Skyrim and finds himself embroiled in situations out of his control, towards a destiny he could never have comprehended in his wildest dreams. Action / adventure to start though there will be an element of romance eventually.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

_A/N - Hello! Quick note about who / what this is all about. I've written stories for Mass Effect but, considering I am waiting for Andromeda to come out, I recently picked up Skyrim Special Edition and, having played through a large portion of that, I wanted to give writing my own Skyrim story a crack. While I'm not going to say this will be an epic, this will be my own spin on game events while I'll try and add plenty of my own content as we go along._

 _If you're wondering about the name of the main character, it's an adaptation of one of my favourite characters from a series of novels, Bernard Cornwell's 'Saxon Stories'. (Name is the same. Character, not so much.)_

* * *

My name is Uhtred. I am a Nord. Yet I have never seen my homeland of Skryim. Or, at least, I had not until two days past. I currently sit in a prison cell, I know not where, waiting for whatever is to come next. Already dreams of winning honour and glory in battle are fading and I believe my days may be numbered. There are whispers about where we are headed from my fellow prisoners.

But that is getting ahead of myself. There is a story as to how I got here.

My father, a proud Nord man, had served with the Imperial Army for years, fighting across Tamriel in the name of Skyrim, Empire and Emperor. He had always served the Empire with courage and honour in battles that raged across the entirety of Tamriel, but was one of thousands cut down during the Battle of the Red Ring. I know not what became of his body. I can only hope his body was burned instead of being placed in the cold ground and that he waits for me in Sovngarde.

My mother, a Cyrodilian by birth, raised me alone in his absence, constantly telling me stories of brave soldiers fighting for the Empire and for Skyrim against the elves of the Aldmeri Dominion, until she passed sometime after my seventeenth winter. After burying her in the land of her birth, at the back of our small homestead on the outskirts of Chorrol, I was left with a choice. I could remain on the farm and work the soil on my own, scratching a meagre living until I died myself. Or I could return to the land of my fathers and help bring freedom to my people.

I would eventually learn of the strife taking place in Skyrim, of the fight between my kinsman and the Empire. And I believed in the cause myself. How could I not when the Empire forbade us from worshipping the very man who had founded the Empire itself? Tiber Septim, or Talos as he was now known, was once a Nord, then an Emperor and now a God. The Empire had finally proven itself weak, being defeated by the elves, and the outlawing of Talos was the final straw for many, an insult to the thousands of Nords who had fought and died for the Empire. Jarl Ulfric had called forward all true sons and daughters of Skyrim to join the cause and restore our rights as Nords to worship who we please and that we would no longer be dictated to by the elves, who had been banished by Skyrim by our ancestors' centuries before. I had never set foot on my ancestral homeland but I would answer that call.

I had relatives in a town by the name of Falkreath though I had never met them. Before leaving the farmstead for the last time, I ensured I sent a letter forward letting my uncle know I would be setting out and would arrive in time. I had little coin otherwise and could certainly not afford a horse or carriage to transport me into Skyrim. I would have to undertake the journey by foot.

I was not what you would call an educated man. I knew my letters and numbers, I could read a little and write basic words, but I spent most of my teenage years working on the farm, ensuring the crops would grow and that we would not starve during the winter. Years spent in the sun had bronzed my skin, a contrast to my blonde hair, which I kept long but tied up. My mother often told me I had blue eyes like the ocean, though I had never seen such a thing myself. I was tall; my mother often said almost physically imposing as I grew. By the time I was sixteen, I found myself having to duck through each doorway in our small house.

I worked the farm until I reached the eighteenth year of my name day, scrimping and saving any coin I could from the sale of crops, keeping just enough for myself to prevent starvation. I yearned to depart as soon as possible but wanted to be prepared before I finally set off. It was a lonely existence otherwise, rising at dawn, heading inside as the sun disappeared over the horizon, trekking into town occasionally to buy food or mead.

Eventually the day came where I had to make a move. I packed myself a small backpack with the essentials before I locked the door to my home for the last time. I figured someone else would either move in or it would eventually be ransacked by bandits. I cared little as I knew I would unlikely see the farm again. It was a cold spring morning the day I finally left, a thin coat keeping away the chill, the backpack across my shoulders, a steel dagger at my hip and a few coins in my pocket. I had no idea what was going to happen on my journey yet I faced it with the confidence, though others would call it the stupidity, which comes with youth.

I headed east from the farm, intending to stop for a while in Chorrol. There was a specific reason for that. Chorrol was home to the local Fighter's Guild. While I did not doubt my own physical strength, I had to learn how to fight, to feel the weight of a sword in my hand, how to use a sword and shield together in combat. I did not want to arrive in Skyrim and offer my services in the war without at least knowing how to fight.

I had intended to only spend a few months in Chorrol before moving on. But even the best laid plans can go awry. I found I enjoyed my time working for the Fighters Guild. After a couple of weeks of basic training, I was given a series of what even I'd consider easy jobs either in Chorrol or nearby towns and villages. In addition to learning my craft, I also made coin, some of which I saved, some which I spent in the many taverns around Chorrol. Although part of me still yearned to move on, I held station as I slowly ascended the ranks of the Chorrol chapter, continuing to develop my skills with sword and shield, while also taking time to learn the bow. I rarely used that on the job but I enjoyed hunting game in the forests surrounding the town.

Life was good in Chorrol and thoughts of leaving for Skyrim diminished until news arrived of the strife affecting a number of cities across Cyrodil. From the accounts of a travelling sell-sword, Cheydinal had descended into violence as had Bravil, while at least another half a dozen towns and cities were simmering on the verge of erupting into violence. No-one was sure what was causing all the fuss but the citizens of Chorrol were growing increasingly concerned that their city may be the next to fall.

It was finally time to travel to Skyrim, not because I was worried about my own safety, but if Cyrodil was descending into chaos, I wondered what the situation was in Skyrim. I'd made plenty of coin but had invested a lot of it in a fine steel sword and shield plus hunting bow, in addition some decent light armour. I purchased enough food to last me for at least part of my journey, figuring I could buy more and also rest at inns and taverns along the way. I knew the city of Bruma was also a possible destination along the way, though would only stop there for a short rest before continuing on my way. I knew it would be an arduous journey once I hit the northern mountains separating Cyrodil from Skyrim. I had no map of my homeland, hoping major destinations would at least be signposted along the way.

The roads were relatively quiet during my week's journey to Bruma, though being armed and possibly looking relatively dangerous, I can only assume any bandit who thought about robbing me had second thoughts. I asked anyone I did pass for information about what was happening around Cyrodil, or even if they knew events of Skyrim, though news was sparse. Most were simply trying to get on with their own lives. I didn't blame them.

The weather turned cold as I approached Bruma. Having spent nearly my entire life in and around Chorrol, I'll admit the change in scenery and weather was a shock to the system. In the distance, I could see a mountain range, already assuming that I would have to a find a way across them to get into Skyrim. What surprised me is how different the city was to Chorrol. I was left with the distinct impression that these were my people. Nords, who just happened to live in Cyrodil.

But a conversation the next night at a tavern in Bruma highlighted the difficulties of trying to get into Skyrim.

"Your biggest problem is the Jerall Mountains. There is a road that goes directly north from here but that will take you along what locals call the Serpent's Trail," the old man told me in between taking sips of mead, "Along the trail is the ancient fort of Pale Pass. The Saviour of Bruma helped secure the fort during the Oblivion Crisis."

"Saviour of Bruma? Who was that?"

"You don't know?" I shook my head. "I may be old but it all happened even before my time. But that's for another conversation. You can attempt to travel through the Pale Pass into Skyrim, if the pass is clear. The weather has been inclement for a number of weeks now. It's possible there have been avalanches we don't know about."

"Do I have any other options?"

The old man shrugged. "That is the only major route between Cyrodil and Skyrim from here. The only other option would be heading to Cheydinal and swinging around until you arrived near a city called Riften. But that will take far longer and I can only assume you want to get into Skyrim quickly."

I nodded. "Is the road north still open?"

"One of the town guards may have the latest information. My only suggestion would be to wrap up warm. If you think it's cold here, wait until you hit the mountains."

I left the next morning, a town guardsman informing me that the pass was open but that I should be careful as there had been heavy snowfall. And the old man was right. It was cold unlike which I'd ever felt. I had departed before dawn, hoping to make most of the journey within a day though I had camping supplies if it took longer than anticipated. While cold, there was no snow and progress was smooth until I started to climb. The road was surprisingly well maintained considering there was no real traffic, barely seeing a soul all day.

Ideas of making the journey within the day were halted by the snow still lying on the ground. The road was still open, the snow thick, so progress slow. My muscles burned as I trudged forward, barely stopping all day, knowing that I would have to spend at least one night under the tent in the wilderness, thankful I would at least have one or two furs to bury myself under once the sun disappeared.

By lunchtime of day three, I was finally through the worst of it, the snow clearing and the path leading down into Skyrim. There was no sign indicating when or where I crossed the border, but I just had this sense that I was now… home. As the snow cleared, the landscape changed ahead as I noticed trees. Trees! After three days of a barren rocky landscape and nothing but snow, it was nice to see colour again. Snow turned to grass, the temperature rose with each step as I felt it necessary to remove my coat and I knew I walked along with a slight smile, knowing I was closer than ever. I was feeling confident that I would soon find someone who could point me in the right way of Falkreath, where I could finally meet my uncle and eventually do my part and join up in the war effort.

But, as I said before, even the best laid plans go awry. Later that evening, after entering the forest, I was sat in a prison cell, my weapons and armour taken, now sitting in a threadbare shirt and trousers. I had stumbled into a skirmish between Imperial and what are termed Stormcloak, or rebel, soldiers. I could do nothing as I found myself surrounded by half a dozen legion soldiers, three with arrows aimed at me, three other three armed with swords, ready to cut me down if I resisted. I surrendered, proclaiming my innocence, though they didn't listen. I was in the area, therefore they assumed I was one of the rebels, despite the fact I wasn't dressed like one of them.

I was not told what would happen to me. There was no interrogation. In fact, I wasn't spoken to at all until sometime the next morning when the door to my cell was opened, my hands bound together and I was led, along with the other men captured, towards a row of waiting carriages. We were still not told what was going to happen to us though there were whispers of conversation of what may occur when we arrived wherever we were going.

Execution.


	2. Chapter 2 - Survival

The ear-splitting roar of the dragon diminished as it finally seemed to leave us alone, both of us ducking below a rocky outcrop, my Stormcloak dressed colleague peering over it beside me to make sure it definitely was departing.

"It's finally leaving us alone!" my fellow Nord exclaimed before he turned and took a seat beside me, leaning back and closing his eyes, sucking in deep breaths, both of us calming our furious heart rates.

"What was all that about?" I finally asked, "Dragons? I thought they were a myth!"

"So did I."

I paused as I went over everything that had just happened. "Do you think the Jarl go to safety?"

My companion grinned. "It will take more than a dragon to kill Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak."

We sat in silence again, both comprehending the fact we had just witnessed a dragon attack and had managed to survive. The town we had been in, Helgen, was completely destroyed, though I was thankful to just have my head on my shoulders. _A few more seconds and I'd be dead._ In all my time with the Fighter's Guild, I'd never had a fight similar to that of our escape from Helgen, my companion and I cutting through numerous Imperial soldiers. I take the view it was only in self-defence, having been wrongly arrested and then my escape hindered by them trying to kill me. But it was the revelation of a torture chamber, the fact the Empire carried out such atrocities against my people, that only hardened my resolve to join the so called rebellion.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

The Stormcloak got to his feet and gestured in the distance. "My home of Riverwood is not far from here. We should head there. We'll be safe for a while."

I got to my feet and we started walking. After the madness of the previous hour, all was now serene. Quiet. Calm. It reminded me of my old home back in Chorrol, the forest spreading as far as the eye could see.

"Don't suppose there would be any chance of retrieving my old weapons and armour?"

"That would be long gone, kinsman. In fact, through all this, I don't believe I know your name."

I held out my hand. "Uhtred of Chorrol."

"Ralof of Riverwood. Well met," he said as we shook hands, "So what brings you to Skyrim, Uhtred?"

"I come to fight."

"Who do you come to fight for?"

"The Stormcloaks."

Ralof stopped in his tracks, looking at me with a keen eye, as if judging my words. "Why do you want to fight for us?"

"Talos. Elves dictate to us who we can or cannot worship. That is not right. The Empire turned their back on Talos. That is reason enough to fight."

Ralof kept his eye on me, as if judging my sincerity, before he nodded. "Aye. A good reason to fight," he finally stated as we continued walking.

"Why do you fight?"

"Freedom. Many of us fight for a free Skyrim in addition to our free worship of mighty Talos. The Empire has proven itself weak over the centuries, province after province turning their backs. Little wonder. The Septim dynasty died out a long time ago. The Emperor who now sits on the throne is nothing but a pretender. But that is not all. Skyrim should be ruled by a Nord. The High King of Skyrim should be the undisputed ruler of our land, and not subservient to someone from the Imperial City. And we should certainly not have our lives dictated by a bunch of elves from the Aldmeri Dominion."

We eventually ended up walking along a road alongside a flowing river, Ralof telling me stories of growing up in the area. It was all relatively idyllic, already thinking that journeying here, despite some of the setbacks, had been the right choice. As we walked along, Ralof told me about the local hold, pointing at the mountainside in the distance to our left. 'Throat of the World', he called it. It certainly appeared to reach towards the Gods, the top of the mountain disappearing into the clouds high above. He mentioned his village was part of Whiterun hold, the city of Whiterun further north.

Riverwood itself was a tranquil little village, a dozen or so homesteads and shops. I immediately noticed it was undefended, a wall at either end of the main road but I saw no town guards patrolling the area.

"Peaceful," I murmured.

"The war has not affected Whiterun and its surrounding area. At least, it hasn't yet. Jarl Balgruuf has pledged to remain neutral though I don't know how long that will last."

No-one paid us any attention as we walked through the centre of Riverwood, despite the fact we were dressed in Stormcloak clothing. Ralof mentioned his sister, Gerdur, was in charge of the local mill and she would help us out. After a quick reunion, Gerdur immediately shepherded us to her house, out of sight of anyone else who may report on the arrival of two men dressed as Stormcloaks. In the apparent safety of her home, she had us take a seat at the table, grabbing us a bottle of mead each.

"Ralof, it's wonderful to see you, but what are you doing here? I thought you would have been out fighting? Or at least still in the north?"

He took a long drink of mead before replying. "I was captured along with Jarl Ulfric by the Imperials. They laid the perfect trap for us." Gerdur noticeably gasped. "It is only thanks to my friend here," gesturing towards me, "That I'm even here now to tell you the story."

She turned towards me. "Are you a fellow Stormcloak?"

I shook my head. "No. Or, at least, not yet. I was arrested not long after crossing the border from Cyrodil."

"That is not all, Gerdur. The Imperials were going to execute all of us. Including the Jarl. No trial. No honour." His sister gasped again at the revelation. "The Imperials have a new weapon in their arsenal. General Tullius is now here in Skyrim."

"Could this end the stalemate?"

Ralof shrugged. "I don't know. But the Jarl would be concerned at this latest development. I will lay low here for a while before I make my way back to Windhelm. I have no doubt the Jarl will have plans."

Gerdur turned towards me. "And what of you? What is your name?"

"I am Uhtred. And I am not entirely sure what I should do now. I had arrived three days ago with a purse full of gold, two weapons at my hip and armour to protect me. Now I have nothing except what I'm wearing, an ordinary iron sword, bow and shield."

"Hmmm… You could speak to Alvor, the blacksmith. I'm not entirely sure what you can do without being able to pay, but he may have work for you to do in lieu of gold. But I would certainly hide the Stormcloak cuirass while in Whiterun hold. The area is supposed to be neutral, though both Imperial and Stormcloaks have camps in the area. And, to be honest, there is certainly more pro-Imperial sentiment in this town and I believe in Whiterun too. It is why my brother will keep out of sight until he eventually leaves."

"Is there any way I can make coin?"

"There are plenty of farms in the area who are always on the lookout for help."

I groaned, earning a quizzical look from the pair of them. "I've worked on a farm nearly all my life. I joined the Fighter's Guild to escape that life and to prepare for joining the war effort in Skyrim."

"You're a fighter?" Gerdur asked. I nodded. "The Companions may have work for you then."

"Companions? Are they a Guild?"

Gerdur shrugged. "Of a sort. Seek out Kodlak Whitemane in Jorvasskr, which is in Whiterun. In fact, if you do head towards Whiterun, could I ask a favour?"

"Of course."

"See if you can gain an audience with the Jarl. Jarl Balgruuf. He is a good man, will certainly want to know of the dragon attack and see if he will send assistance to Riverwood. We are undefended out here and could use some soldiers out this way."

I looked at Ralof. "I can only echo my sister's request. Villages like Riverwood have been forgotten during the war. If dragons have returned, then we're going to need all the help we can get."

I nodded. "Okay. I'll go at once. Do either of you have any armour around that I could borrow?"

"I should have something," Gerdur replied, rifling through a nearby wardrobe, "Ah, here we are. It's only leather…"

"It will do for now."

I would have been happy to stay in Riverwood for a time, working the mill and making some coin, but events were out of my control. And I also wanted to help, and if I couldn't help in the war for the time being, I'd certainly help against dragons. After assembling myself in the armour, Gerdur was nice enough to give me a few coins, just enough to purchase a couple of meals on my arrival in Whiterun. Ralof told me that the road between Riverwood and Whiterun should be clear of soldiers, though I'd have to keep an eye out for wildlife as wild dogs or wolves could be a problem.

The sun was still high in the sky as I departed the little village, Ralof suggesting that I should make my way to Windhelm as soon as possible if I was serious about joining the war effort. Other than that, we shared a handshake, my fellow Nord wishing me a safe journey and onwards I marched.

It was that word again. Tranquil. A reminder of my old home. _I could definitely see myself eventually settling down around somewhere like this._ Alone with my thoughts, there was only the sounds of the forest around me, the chirping of insects and the roar of the river to my right as it descended into a series of rapids. The road towards Whiterun appeared well-maintained, though I met no traffic coming the other way.

Half an hour later and the path started to descend, the forest clearing and I came to a stop as the view of the plains came into view. There was no missing the large town, which I assumed to be Whiterun, nestled on the hell, the large hall likely allowing a view for miles around. I could see farms spread out into the distance, each with a bumper crop, plenty of farmhands working the fields. I'll admit to feeling a pang of… not regret, but the sense of normality that came with being a simple farmer. Life was simple then. Already my life was taking a turn and I wasn't sure if it would be for better or worse.

A signpost at a crossroads pointed the way to Whiterun. I turned and let my eyes wander, passing the first two guards I'd seen since leaving Bruma, which already felt like a lifetime ago. I walked past more farms, gazing ahead towards the horizon, the plains stretching as far as the eye could see. I had no idea how large Skyrim as a landmass was, but the size and breadth of just this hold was breath-taking.

Movement far off to my left caught my eye. _The hell is th… Is that… a giant? Skyrim is home to giants?_ I jogged towards the giant as there was no missing the sounds of battle, the roar of the giant as it attempted to stamp on something, noticing a trio of people fighting for their lives as I leapt over a low wall. I dumped the shield from my back and sword from my hip, taking out my bow. Normally I would take a lot of time to prepare before I loosed an arrow but time was of the essence. I drew back the arrow and felt the tension in the string, taking aim at the giant. _Where to hit? Stomach? Legs? No, I'll hit the others. Upper body it is._ I let go of the arrow, watching it fly as I grabbed a second one and simply aimed at the same spot, hearing the giant roar as the first, second and third arrows hit home, two in the neck, one in the chest, finally causing it to stagger. The trio of warriors also attacking looked in my direction and roared their approval as the larger male finally got the upper hand, bringing the giant to its knees being running it through with his greatsword. I grabbed my gear as the other warriors walked in my direction.

"You're not bad with a bow," the female stated. She had war paint across her face, dressed in leathers but her major feature was a mane of fiery red hair.

"I'm alright. I didn't have much time to prepare before letting fly."

"Your other weaponry has seen better days though," the male stated, gesturing to my sword and shield.

"I'll have to make do until I can afford better equipment."

"Our task here is done. Do you wish to accompany us back to Whiterun?" the female asked.

I nodded. "Sure. That was my destination."

Stowing weapons, we made introductions as we walked towards Whiterun. Aela was the fiery redhead, sharp with a bow. Farkas was the warrior armed with a greatsword. Ria was the other female, who introduced herself but stayed relatively quiet as I was inundated with questions from the other two. Who was I? Where was I from? Why was I headed to Whiterun? I didn't give too much away, at least not for now, but at least showed an interest in who they were and what they were doing as I found out relatively quickly that they were part of the Companions guild which Gerdur had told me about.

At the two gates, we were stopped by a pair of jobsworth town guards, stepping forward with hands stretched out. "Halt! No entry on orders of the Jarl."

"We're Companions, back from a job, you idiots!" Farkas yelled.

"I don't care who you are. No-one enters without express permission of the Jarl."

"Farkas, we can handle them," Aela suggested.

"Wait a second! There's no need reason to fight," I started before turning my attention to the two guards, "Listen, I come from Riverwood. The village seeks the Jarl's aid. There have been sightings of dragons."

The two guards shared a glance, unable to see concern or worry on their faces, covered by their helmets. One of them turned and looked up. "Open the gates! Riverwood seeks the Jarl's aid!" There was a shout from above and then behind the gates before there were a series of noises then the creak of unoiled hinges as the two giant wooden doors were opened. "The Jarl is at the top of the hill, in Dragonsreach," one of the town guard explained, "Head there right away. He will want to hear the news immediately."

I nodded my thanks as I strode forward. "What is this about dragons?" Aela asked.

"Helgen was destroyed by a dragon. I was there."

"By Ysmir… How did you survive?" Farkas wondered.

"Luck."

"Surely more than that?"

"No. I was…" I stopped. _How much should I reveal? I may want to work with them later and, if I was a prisoner, they may block me from joining if they find out I was a prisoner, even if I had done nothing wrong. But then I would be lying, wouldn't I?_ "I had help from someone who lives in Riverwood. We two survived. I don't know if anyone else did."

I would like to say that I took in the sights and sounds of Whiterun once we had entered the city but my eyes were firmly set on Dragonsreach, towering over the rest of the city at the top of the town. There was the general hub-bub of a busy city – the clang of hammer on metal at a nearby blacksmith and the shouting of traders as we walked through a busy marketplace. Small children weaved their way through the crowds, my own mind wondering if some of them were pickpockets, having had trouble myself back in Chorrol.

At the top of a set of stairs, my three companions bade me farewell, pointing to the large building nearby. "Jorvasskr," Aela explained, "You should come see us after your meeting with the Jarl."

I nodded. "I'll give it some thought."

"Ask to speak to Kodlak Whitemane if you decide to join us," Farkas added, and after a series of handshakes, the three walked the stairs towards their guildhall.

Meanwhile, my attention was taken by the voice shouting from nearby. And there was no missing the fiery sermon he was giving. _Looks like Talos worship isn't completely outlawed then._ Dressed in the robes of a monk or priest, if I didn't know any better, not only was he disobeying the law regarding worship of Talos, there was no missing the fact he was an ardent Stormcloak supporter. I would have liked to sit and listen to what was definitely a passionate speech, but I did not think I should delay attempting to visit the Jarl any longer. _I may have to talk to this priest later._

I bounded up the stairs towards the giant hall which the guards had called Dragonsreach. It was certainly impressive, the styling far different to most buildings I had seen back in Chorrol and what I knew of the styles back in Cyrodil, though I'm the first to admit my knowledge was lacking in the area. Two town guards stood at attention to the side of the pair of doors, stepping forward as I approached, blocking my entry.

"What brings you to Dragonsreach, stranger?"

"I come from Riverwood. A dragon has attacked Helgen and the people of Riverwood request the Jarl's aid."

The two guards shared a glance before one stepped aside, a whisper of 'The rumours are true?', the other opening one of the giant wooden doors. "Enter at once."

Nodding my thanks again, I entered the giant hall, surprised at how well lit the entryway was. There was a small crowd of people sitting to the side. If I were to guess, they were waiting for an audience with the Jarl. I climbed the short set of stairs into the main chamber, a large fire burning in the middle, providing plenty if not a little too much heat, considering it wasn't particularly cold outside. Ahead, a man sat on what was clearly a throne, a well-dressed man stood to his side, gesticulating widely as a female Dunmer did a clear double take as I approached before she strode my way, weapon in hand. I couldn't help but come to a stop, holding both hands up.

"Who are you?" she asked, ice on her tone, sword not pointing my way at this second but ready to move in an instant.

"I've just come from Riverwood. The people request the Jarl's aid."

"For what reason?"

"Have you not heard of the news from Helgen? It's been destroyed by a dragon!"

"I thought that was the just the imaginings of foolish civilians," she muttered before finally sheathing her sword, "Very well. Jarl Balgruuf will want to hear this news at once. You may approach."

I cautiously approached the man sitting on the throne. He straightened as I came to a stop before the small set of stairs, unsure if I should take a knee of not. The man to his side looked me up and down. The dark elf whispered into the Jarl's ear, no doubt explaining why I was currently standing in front of him, the Jarl nodding a couple of times before turning his full attention in my direction.

"You were in Helgen? You saw the dragon?" the Jarl finally asked.

"That is correct, my Jarl."

"How did you manage to survive such an event?"

"Luck. The town was utterly destroyed as I escaped."

"And you've come from Riverwood?"

"The people request your aid. The town is undefended and the people are concerned."

The Jarl nodded. "Of course."

"My Jarl, I will send troops to Riverwood at once, if I have your agreement," Irileth stated, "It's in the most immediate danger, particularly if that dragon is lurking in the nearby mountains."

Now the other man finally spoke up. "The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we are preparing to take Ulfric's side." _Interesting! Whiterun must be truly neutral in this conflict._

"No, Proventus, Irileth is right. Riverwood must be defended. If Jarl Siddgeir has issue with me protecting my people, then he can write a letter or personally travel here to talk about it. Irileth, send a detachment of troops to Riverwood at once. Have them report back if they see any sightings of a dragon or dragons."

The dark elf bowed slightly. "At once, my Jarl."

Irileth strode past me, a slightly nod of recognition my way before she disappeared, turning my attention back to the Jarl. "You have my thanks… I don't believe I know your name?"

"My name is Uhtred of Chorrol."

"You have thanks for bringing this news, Uhtred. Proventus, please give Uhtred here a purse of coin once we are finished here. He deserves a reward for helping protect Whiterun and its people."

"I will go at once, my Jarl."

"What brings you to Skyrim, Uhtred?"

I shrugged. "Skyrim is my home. I may have been born in the Imperial province, but my father and forefathers were all proud Nord men. Once my mother passed, I felt I needed to return here."

"You come at a bad time. Skyrim is beset by problems. And now with dragons? One wonders what will happen next." He then looked at me with a keen eye. "May I ask what you were doing in Helgen?"

I figured I had to be honest. "I was arrested not long after crossing the border into Skyrim as I was caught up in an… incident involving Ulfric Stormcloak."

The Jarl clearly scoffed. "Should have known Jarl Ulfric would be involved in all this. But are you are a Stormcloak?"

I shook my head but stayed quiet. _I'm not… yet._ There was clearly more to the war than I knew about. All I had wanted to do was join the Stormcloaks. I still wanted to do that but figured it wise not to publicly stated my possible allegiance. I had learned nothing that would change my mind. But this Jarl appeared to be a good man and I figured he had his own reasons for neutrality. _He's worried about his people. An admirable concern and I know little of the problems here._

Proventus returned with a small coin purse. I looked at the Jarl, who nodded, before I opened it. _Coin. Lots of it._ "Thank you, my Jarl. This is… thank you."

"Will you be remaining in Whiterun, Uhtred?"

"I am looking for work. I've heard the Companions are recruiting and I worked with the Fighter's Guild in Chorrol so may approach them later."

"You wish to be a Companion? That is a noble path. Honour and glory in battle. Plus, you will also make plenty of coin at the same time."

"Do you need me for anything else, my Jarl?"

"Not at the moment, Uhtred. But if I may make a request?" I nodded. "Stay in Whiterun for the time being. You have survived Helgen and the dragons and were positive in your attitude, coming here to warn us. I need people I can rely on and you've already proven yourself. And I may have more work for you later, if you accept."

"Of course."

"Very well. If you need somewhere to stay until you are accepted into the Companions, see Hulda at the Bannered Mare. Good food. Strong mead. And a warm bed."

I bowed slightly. "Thank you."

"Good luck to you, Uhtred of Chorrol."

It was dusk by the time I wandered back through the doors of Dragonsreach, fires illuminating Whiterun in a golden glow. Above, the skies twinkled with starlight, the enormous moon, Masser, glowed, not as brightly as the sun, but was always a comfort when looking into the night sky. The sun set and the moon rose, bringing peace of mind to each and all of us.

The Bannered Mare was full of locals as I made my entrance. I saw none of the Companions I had met earlier in the day, guessing they may have their own mead hall in Jorvasskr. I noticed a few glances my way, guessing the locals were wondering who this stranger was who had just entered, as I made my way to the nearest stool. I ordered a meal – nothing fancy, meat, potatoes and vegetables, tasty nonetheless – a tankard of mead and a warm bed for the evening. I made polite conversation with those around me, while the bard serenaded us with old Nordic songs throughout the evening. After the craziness of the past day and more, it was nice to simply sit down and relax.

As I lay down my head that evening, I simply had no idea how my life was going to change. For the better or worse would only come with time.


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Calling

After a simple breakfast of bread and cheese, I exited the Bannered Mare to be greeted by grey skies, rain and all round misery. It was relatively early, the traders still setting up their stalls for the day as a stream of people, mostly farmers and farmhands, headed down the slope towards the city gates. Figuring there was no point delaying, I headed up the stairs to Jorrvaskr.

I entered the guildhall, expecting to find everyone at breakfast. Instead, I walked in to see a fistfight, with nearly everyone else standing around the two participants in a circle, urging the fighters on or giving advice. _Never saw such things back in Chorrol!_ As everyone else was watching the fight, I noticed an old lady off to the side, sweeping the floor, shaking her head as she looked towards the fighters. "Excuse me, can you tell me where Kodlak Whitemane is?"

"He's downstairs, dearie."

I wouldn't have called it cosy downstairs but it was certainly the living quarters of the Companions. I tried not to be too nosy, considering I wanted to make a good impression. There were plenty of trophies lining the walls and hallway, bookshelves stacked with numerous texts, mannequins with ancient armour and weapon plaques with swords, axes and maces attached. The treasures alone suggested the Companions may be a particularly old guild. I still wondered how I'd never heard of them.

At the end of the hallway were two men, sitting across from each other at a table. One looked like Farkas, so I thought he may have been a brother of the warrior I had met the previous day. The other man, a mane of flowing silver hair, a grey beard that any man would be proud of and a voice, strong and wise, who I assumed was Kodlak Whitemane. I stood back as the two conversed in hushed tones, again not attempting to eavesdrop on what was clearly a private chat. Once their conversation appeared finished, I stepped forward and politely as possible cleared my throat to grab their attention. Farkas looked me up and down, and while I wouldn't say he sneered at my presence, he didn't look impressed.

"Ah, another stranger comes to our hall," Kodlak stated, I figured as a way of greeting.

"My name is Uhtred, sir, and I wish to join the Companions."

The other man scoffed while Kodlak nodded in silence. "Would you now?" he wondered.

"Yes, sir."

"Sir?" he asked, smirking, "How… polite." He got to his feet, eyes meeting my own, as he circled around me. I didn't realise how tall he was until he stood up. While there was no doubting his advanced age, I could already feel the aura surrounding him. It was strange. "Hmmm. Yes. You certainly look the part," he stated, grabbing my sheathed sword, "But you have worked before?" he continued to question, now standing in front of me.

I nodded. "Yes, sir. I worked with the Chorrol Fighter's Guild for some time back in Cyrodil. I ended my time there as one of the Grandmaster's trusted lieutenants."

"Convenient that can't be verified," the other man stated. I ignored the jibe. _Perhaps it is just a test to not react?_

"And now you are in Skyrim and wish to join us?" Kodlak asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Interesting…"

"Master," _Master?_ "You're not seriously considering accepting him, are you?"

Kodlak turned and resumed his seat, shaking his head at the other man. "I am nobody's master, Vilkas. And last time I checked, we had some empty beds here in Jorrvaskr waiting for those with a fire burning in their hearts."

"Apologies, Harbinger," Vilkas added, before looking my way, "But we've never even heard of this outsider. He's probably just some milk-drinker from Cyrodil."

"Do you believe you are honourable, Uhtred?" Kodlak asked.

"I believe I am, sir."

"And you fight with courage in battle?"

"I'm not dead yet, sir. And that's not through running away."

Kodlak turned to Vilkas. "Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fortune, Vilkas. We may not know of this outsider, of this Uhtred, but they may tell tales of his life across the rest of Tamriel. What matters most is his heart."

"And his arm," Vilkas muttered.

"How are you in battle?" Kodlak.

"Confident but there is always more to learn. Every day in Chorrol, I learned something new. Whether it was a new sword technique, or correct breathing when using a bow. Or simply a new piece of armour that could end up saving my life one day."

Kodlak nodded. "An admirable attitude. The downfall of many warriors is over-confidence. Trust in your heart and your arm but never overestimate your own abilities. I've seen many of our own succumb to rash decisions." He turned to Vilkas. "Vilkas, take Uhtred outside and give him the test." He looked at me. "It's nothing arduous. If you are honest, and have fought with other guilds, then you should at least convince Vilkas that you would be worthy of joining our ranks."

I convinced Vilkas after a good sparring session, the warrior not saying much but I knew enough about body language and figured I had impressed him… enough, at least for the time being. That earned me the names 'New Blood' and 'Whelp'. I'd been called worse before so took that as another sign that he'd accepted me. Of course, being the whelp, I soon found myself being given a series of odd-jobs, none very exciting. Take a sword here. Deliver a shield there. Fetch the mead. Those sort of things. However, I did have the opportunity to speak to Eorlund Gray-Mane up at the forge later that day. Or, as I found out from the man himself, something he worked on called the 'Skyforge'. I didn't know what made it any different to a regular forge, it certainly didn't look any different, but Eorlund assured me the steel it made was special. As someone who looked experienced in how the Companions was set up, I inundated him with questions, and his knowledge was vast. I learned of someone called Ysgramor, no idea who that was, but apparently he was the first and only leader of the Companions. Kodlak was what they called the Harbinger, not a leader, more of an advisor to the rest of the group. Other than that, each member of the Companions answered only to themselves. As long as they fought with honour, there were no real problems. I'll be honest, it sounded ideal.

My first day with the Companions ended in Jorrvaskr, sitting with the rest of the group at the ring of tables surrounding around the large fire, enjoying a meal and the first of many bottles of mead. Aela was happy to see that I had taken her advice and that I approached the group to join them, exaggerating the story of the fight against the giant. While I don't think they believed her, there was at least an element of truth to it. Whatever the case, the night ended after much laughter, singing and drinking, staggering into a bed downstairs once the fire had all but extinguished.

The next morning dawned with the sun shining once again. And with the sun out came my first real job. Nothing particularly dangerous and it was local at least.

"You just need to rough them up a little bit. Intimidate them. But don't kill them. The contract will be forfeit and you'll earn no coin if you do," Farkas explained as I strapped on my armour.

"May as well leave my weapon here, then."

"No, take it just in case. If the target pulls a weapon, then you have the right to defend yourself. But, still, try not to kill them."

I nodded that I understood. "Who's the target?"

"Some local milk-drinker by the name of Nazeem. I don't know him well, but he's a Redguard. I would normally have urged caution on that fact alone, but from what I know of this man, he's grown fat and lazy. So you shouldn't have too much of an issue handing him a beating."

"Where will I find him?"

"He's owns a farm on the outskirts of Whiterun – Chillfurrow. If you don't find him in town, you'll find him there."

"Will guards get involved if it's public?"

"Only if weapons are drawn. They will usually turn a blind eye to fistfights."

"Good to know."

I enjoyed a good stretch and yawn as I exited the hall, shading my eyes from the sunlight until they adjusted to the brightness of the day. The priest was again shouting his sermon for anyone and everyone to hear. I recognised two others dressed in the brown robes of the priesthood sitting next to a withered tree, noticing for the first time the Temple of Kynareth opposite of Jorrvaskr.

The market was once again a hub-bub of activity, merchants shouting out deals on their wares for sale, while throngs of people moved from stall to stall, some browsing, others chatting with the merchants or amongst themselves. The town guard kept watch, some standing guard to the side, others weaving their way through the crowds. _Probably on the lookout for thieves._ I didn't notice any Redguard males in the area so figured I would ask around. It wasn't long until I was pointed in the direction of Chillfurrow Farm itself.

It appeared the Jarl had relaxed his order regarding access to and from Whiterun as the city gates were now open though I still counted at least a dozen town guard keeping watch, half of them on the walls above, eyes on the horizon. I had overheard no talk of dragons or dragon sightings, so was left wondering what had led to the dragon attack on Helgen. It was obvious the creatures had returned but where were they? I tried not to think about it too much as it was up to Jarls, the Empire and or the Stormcloaks to deal with that problem. I was just glad to have survived such an ordeal.

The farms I passed were once again hives of activity, fields upon fields of wheat, potatoes, cabbage and all other sorts of vegetables being grown, most, I assumed, being sold in Whiterun markets. The meadery sitting at the crossroads appeared to be open though there was no traffic in and out of the building, leaving me wondering what the deal with the business was. I'd heard one or two mentions about Honningbrew at the tavern a couple of nights back, and the general consensus was that the mead they produced was of good quality. _May have to pop in for a tankard later._

Across the bridge and I had been told Chillfurrow was the first farm on the left. The farm wasn't as busy as the others I had passed before, only one or two farmhands working the fields. A large man was leaning against a post nearby, turning upon hearing my approach. I got straight to business.

"Is Nazeem in?"

"Aye. He is. What do you need him for?"

"I'm here to sort out an… issue. On behalf of the Companions."

The man grinned. "I understand. We won't come running. The front door is open. Just don't kill him. This work keeps my family fed."

"We don't work that way. He just needs reminding of his obligations."

The man looked ready to laugh, instead just clearing his throat, a smirk on his face as he walked away towards his workers. I turned and walked towards the small farmhouse, opening the door. Nazeem was sat at a table to my left, looking over a large book. _Probably some sort of manifest_. He looked up upon hearing the door open. "Help you with something?"

"You won't know who I am, but I am here on behalf of the Companions. Do you know why I would be here?"

The Redguard stared at me silently. I figured he would do one of two things. Either nod his head in understanding or be uncooperative. After thirty seconds, he chose option two. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Listen, I can either walk out of here with your understanding to do what is necessary, or… well, you should know what I'll do otherwise."

He stood up. He wasn't as tall as I was. He was also clearly overweight. Too many years of comfort eating and idleness. I thought he was a fool. He proved it with his next few words. "You have no right to talk to me that way. I have the ear of Jarl Balgruuf. I am important man in this city. Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"So we're doing this the hard way?"

The swing he sent my way was so obvious, all I had to do was take a step back. His swing caused him to slightly lose balance, leaving him open for a counter-attack. A quick flurry of punches into his gut and kidneys left him on the ground on his knees, gasping for breath. It was far too easy. _If my contracts are this easy going forward…_ I could have stood over him and mocked him for his pathetic display, but that wasn't the point. I had a job to do. "Now that you've gotten that out of your system, let me ask you again. Do you know why I'm here?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"So you know what to do?"

He nodded again. "I'll make sure it is sorted by the end of the day."

"Good. I don't particularly want to come back again."

With that not so subtle warning, I walked out of the farmstead. The farmhand I'd spoken to earlier was leaning against his post once again, looking my way. I nodded silently, he returned the gesture. "I'll go and check on him in a couple of minutes," he added.

I reported back to Farkas that the deed was done. He didn't seem overly impressed but was happy enough that the contract was complete and that coin would soon head my way. I was still a whelp, though, but he mentioned I would soon be given a task that would herald my confirmation as a member of the Companions.

So the next few days were spent either in or around Jorrvaskr, in the woods surrounding Whiterun and even heading to the forests around Riverwood, hunting elk and deer for their fur and meat, or completing some minor contracts for the Companions, mostly just what Farkas called 'hired muscle', generally intimidating someone into completing a request. Like usual, it always seemed to involve someone owing coin to someone else.

I also spent time getting to know the local inhabitants of the city, figuring I may be staying for the foreseeable future, already enjoying life with the Companions and feeling no real desire, as yet, to move on. Most were simple people, struggling to survive, supporting their families and children, yearning for a better life but making do with what they had. I was left in little doubt that life in Skyrim was tough, but the people were tougher, as far as I was concerned. I got to know quite a few of them by drinking in the Bannered Mare of an evening, regaling those who chose to listen to stories of Chorrol and my time in the Fighter's Guild. There were exaggerations at times but I'd certainly proven myself capable as a fighter. Many of them were aware of my position within the Companions, numerous jokes at my expense about 'simply fetching the mead for the real warriors'.

It was around a week later that Skjor approached me outside Jorrvaskr as I was putting a series of iron arrows into a nearby target. I sensed he was watching me, and I'll admit I found him watching me slightly unnerving, so finished the last arrow in my quiver before giving him my complete attention. I hadn't spoken much to Skjor since joining up with the Companions. I wouldn't have called the man intimidating, but he certainly had a presence. The others spoke in hushed tones of his previous life, about the contracts he had completed but also of the respect he had for the Companions way of life and for the Harbinger.

"Uhtred, your time has come."

"My time?"

He gestured towards the nearby table, suggesting we should sit down. Once settled, he continued. "A scholar has visited us in the past week. Do you know much about the history of the Companions?"

I shrugged. "A little. Eorlund explained the basics. I would have asked the Harbinger, but wouldn't want to bother the man with my questions."

Skjor nodded. "Understandable. But the Harbinger is always willing to explain who we are, what we do and why. I'm sure you've been told about Ysgramor and his Companions, correct?" I nodded. "Ysgramor carried a weapon known as Wuuthrad. Centuries ago, Wuuthrad was lost and broken into pieces. The Companions have been searching since then for pieces to eventually reforge the weapon. It is a point of pride."

"Has a piece been found?"

"It is possible. The scholar believed so. We generally work on rumours alone but the honour of the Companions demands that we seek it out."

"Okay, what do I need to do?"

"Good. I'm glad you're eager. This will be known as your 'Trial'. Carry yourself and act with honour, fight with courage and you will become a true Companion."

"Will I be completing this trial alone?"

"No. Farkas will be your Shield-Sibling on this venture. Try not to get him killed."

"I'll do my best."

"Very good. Seek out Farkas and he will explain the rest of what is expected."

I found Farkas inside with his brother at a table around the large fire, both turning my way as I took a seat nearby. "Skjor informed me this morning that you will finally have your Trial," Vilkas stated. I nodded. "Good. You've performed well so far with the jobs you've been given. But this will be a true test of your skill."

"We will leave at first light," Farkas added, "We head to Dustman's Cairn."

"Where's that?"

The two brothers shared a look. "You don't have a map?" Vilkas finally asked.

"Never needed one before."

"How did you manage to get from Chorrol to Skyrim?"

"It was a matter of following a couple of major roads and asking for directions if I got a little bit lost. I'll admit I had no idea how vast Skyrim was, though. Whiterun Hold itself is enormous."

"I'd suggest you buy a map from one of the shops in town. Perhaps Belethor will have one, though considering his prices…" Farkas added, "You can buy either a map of Skyrim, which will only show major routes and town, or you can buy a map of only the hold itself, which will detail most major points, such as forts and ruins. There's plenty out there for an adventurer such as yourself to explore. You'll just want to watch your back. Plenty of bandits, mercenaries and wild animals ready to kill you without hesitation."

"Do you have a horse?" Vilkas asked.

I shook my head. "Never been able to afford one."

"No matter," Farkas added, "We can travel by foot. There are roads leading directly to our destination."

"I would also consider some new armour, if you can afford it," Vilkas continued, "Simple leather won't suffice for what you may find in some of these ruins."

"Does Eorlund make armour?"

"He does, but only for members of the Circle," replied Farkas, "But Adrianne down at Warmaiden's is where some of us usually buy armour when we need a new piece. She's an excellent blacksmith. Some of her weapons are nearly as good as those produced by Eorlund. Just don't let the old man hear you say that."

"I'll head there right away."

It was late afternoon, the sun still shining but starting to dip over the horizon and there was a slight chill in the air. I was already used to the weather in Skyrim, by how much cooler it was that back in Cyrodil. I liked it, particularly in the mornings when the fields were covered in frost and the sunshine caused it to almost twinkle in the low light. The first stop I made was at the general store run by Belethor. He had a number of maps for sale, eventually picking one of just Whiterun Hold itself, figuring that I probably wouldn't be travelling too much farther afield, at least for the next few months or weeks.

Next stop was Warmaiden's. Thankfully Adrianne was still working at her forge, hammering away at a piece of iron. "Can I help you?" she asked as I approached.

"I hope so. I'm after some new armour."

She stopped hammering and looked me up and down, nodding to herself. "I recognise you. Seen you walk past every now and then. You're with the Companions?"

"Yes. I'm Uhtred," I replied, offering my hand. She accepted. _Strong grip. Wouldn't want to mess with this woman._ "My trial is tomorrow. It was suggested that I should come see you before that."

"Hmmm. It's too short notice to make you something new right now, but we have plenty of pieces inside."

"We?"

"My husband runs the shop. Come on, I'll show you what we have."

Three of the four walls were covered in all sorts of weapon and armour. Some of the sets looked incredibly detailed, well maintained and, probably most importantly, prohibitively expensive. Behind the counter was an enormous man. "This is my husband, Ulfberth," Adrianne stated.

"Well met, kinsman," he stated, offering his hand. His grip was also strong, figuring he could crush my hand without thinking if he wanted to.

"The armour is against this wall," Adrianne explained, "We have all sorts available but the most important question is; do you prefer light or heavy?"

"Light."

"Lightly armoured means light on your feet. Smart. So, you don't want leather. Understandable as it doesn't exactly offer a lot of protection. How much coin do you have?"

"To be honest, not a lot but I'm hoping we could come to some sort of deal."

"Hmmm. Well, let's see what I've got." I waited patiently as she rifled through piles of clothes and armour. "Ah, here we are. Have you heard of scaled armour?" I shook my head. "It's a fusion of leather, steel and corundum. But the metal within is thin and nowhere near as heavy as steel plate, so allows more manoeuvrability. Just remember that this lightness does come with a price to personal safety, though. Are you sure you don't want something heavier?"

"I'm sure. I only used light armour when I worked with the Guild back in Chorrol."

"You're from Chorrol? I would have thought you'd be from Bruma?"

"My father was a Nord. My mother was Cyrodilian. I lived on a farm on the outskirts of Chorrol until my mother passed."

"What brings you to Skyrim?"

I shrugged. "I guess you can say I felt drawn to my homeland and I didn't want to work on a farm for the rest of my life."

"Good a reason as any."

"Can I grab some headgear at the same time? I'll keep my leather boots and braces but better head protection may be a good idea."

"Tell you what, you buy this scaled armour off me and I'll throw a scaled helmet in for free. Sound good?"

"Sounds great! How much?"

She turned to her husband. "What do you think, Ulfberth?"

The giant of a man scratched his chin. "Hmmm. Let's see… He's a kinsman. Fights with the Companions, which is an honourable path. And is definitely going to need something like this for his trial. I think we can let him have it for, say, a hundred gold coin. Does that sound fair?"

I whistled, nodding to myself before I took the coin pouch from my waist, placing it on the counter. "Think you'll find that's exactly what I had."

"Excellent," Adrianne stated, handing over the armour and helmet, "Thanks for shopping at Warmaiden's. You need anything else, drop by and I'll see what I can do."

Farkas was surprised by the fact I had purchased light armour, figuring I would purchase armour similar to him and his brother, though said little else except that I should not drink too much that evening and to get an early night.

We would leave at first light.


	4. Chapter 4 - Acceptance

"Who or what is this?" I asked, crouching over the body. We had just entered Dustman's Cairn to find someone had got there before us.

"They're called draugr. Crypts like this are sometimes if not always full of them. I don't know much about who or what they may have once been. What I do know is that they're undead. Living corpses."

"So we could run into more of these?"

"It's possible, but as I said, I think there are other people already here."

"Who?" I asked, looking up at him.

"No idea. But we'll need to find out. They must not take the piece of Wuuthrad."

I stood up, wiping my hands on my armour. "Agreed."

I'll admit right now that I found the place creepy. Corners were shrouded in darkness as the fires provided only faint light into the gloom. The near silence was… deafening, the only sounds were the slight clank of the armour of Farkas. I thought that would have echoed deep into the crypt, so figured trying to sneak forward was pointless.

At least whoever had come before us had been kind enough to leave torches and lanterns to provide light as we descended deeper into the crypt. I don't know if Farkas was wondering but I was certainly trying to think of who else would be in the crypt. Treasure hunters? Adventurers? Perhaps they wanted to find the piece of Wuuthrad and just sell it to the Companions? I guess we would try and prevent that if possible.

We had our first run in with draugr as we entered a burial chamber. They spoke in a language I didn't understand, those that didn't speak simply growled as they attacked. Most of them were unarmoured, swinging either giant swords or using magic against us. Farkas and I worked well together, using my shield to block, allowing him to attack with his own greatsword, cutting down the enemy. I struck down one or two myself, earning a grunt of approval from my shield-brother as we slowly moved forward.

"That wasn't too bad," I stated, exiting the chamber.

"This is only the beginning. We'll find plenty more. And likely other things too."

"Like what?"

Farkas shrugged. "Who knows? Skeevers? Spiders? These crypts are usually full of all sorts of creatures."

Farkas continued to explain these crypts, particularly the fact that they were thousands of year's old. I could tell as walls and ceilings had crumbled as we plunged deeper into the cairn. There were also spider webs. Lots of spider webs. I shared a look with Farkas, who again just shrugged, suggesting we may run into some sooner or later.

The next chamber may have been some sort of throne room at one time, though thankfully it was empty of any draugr. Our progress was barred by a gate so we needed to find a way to open it. I eventually found a lever in a small room to the side and simply pulled it without a second thought. My stomach plummeted when I heard a gate descend, locking me in the room. Then I heard Farkas sigh as he approached me.

"What did you do?"

"I only pulled this lever."

"Hmmm. Some sort of trap. Never mind. I'll see if I can find another lever to get you out. The other gate did open at least."

Footsteps to our left grabbed both our attention as at least half a dozen people streamed into the chamber, already armed. _Who are they? Must be mercenaries. Mostly humans. An orc too!_ They took little notice of me, at least for the time being, all six forming a semi-circle around Farkas, who hadn't unsheathed his own sword. _He's confident._

"Knew you'd eventually turn up," one of the others stated.

"Yes, you've made a mistake coming here, Companion."

"Which one is he?" another asked.

"Who cares? As long as he dies."

"Yes, killing you will make an excellent story."

Farkas glanced across the whole group, who started to close in on him. Then he laughed. "What a pity none of you will be alive to see it."

Then something startling and a little terrifying happened. Completely unexpected, too. He started to… change. His arms lengthened. His armour unclasped and fell to the ground as he grew larger. His body was quickly covered in fur. His face took on the appearance of a wolf. He stood tall, towering over the half a dozen mercenaries and howled, if not roared.

And then the wolf slaughtered them. Blood sprayed in arcs around the room as the razor-sharp claws of the werewolf tore the mercenaries to shreds. There was next to no resistance. They simply were not quick enough, the reflexes of the werewolf so much faster than their own. The last mercenary attempted to flee but barely made it halfway up the steps before the werewolf was upon him, tearing his throat out. The sheer power of the creature was awesome. The werewolf then looked my way and, I'll admit, I took a step back, thankful for the gate because I had no idea if Farkas was still in there or not.

It then disappeared off to my left, the gate opening a few seconds later. I took the sword from its scabbard and cautiously walked forward, looking towards the now opened gate, waiting for whatever would walk through. Farkas appeared, naked as the day he was born, showing no sign of embarrassment as he immediately started dressing himself.

"So, what was that, Farkas?"

"I would call it a blessing, Uhtred. We can be like wild beasts. The power and speed of the wolf."

"Are all Companions werewolves?"

"No. Only those of the Circle have the beastblood. Don't worry, we're not going to turn you against your will or anything. First, you must prove yourself worthy of being a Companion. The issue of the beastblood is a question for another day."

I scratched my head, feeling totally confused about all this talk of honour and respecting old traditions yet it appeared some Companions were now werewolves. I know little about werewolves, couldn't say whether such a thing was a gift or not but what I did assume was that this would only be a gift from a daedra.

"Check the bodies, see if they reveal anything," Farkas instructed.

I tried not to look at the more gruesome aspects of the carnage that had just taken place. I noticed each of the mercenaries carried a silver weapon, which now made complete sense. I checked pouches and found each also carried a potion. I uncorked one and sniffed it but had no real idea what it is. I handed it to Farkas, who did the same, then laughed.

"It's a disease cure. Idiots. We're not like vampires. A bite doesn't cause people to change over time. They're carrying silver, though, I take it?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm."

"Any idea on who they are?"

"No. But the old man has heard stories of werewolf hunters working in Skyrim. How they've found out about us is another question."

While my tactics going forward didn't particularly change, considering I just wanted to survive, get the piece of Wuuthrad, return to Jorrvaskr and become a Companion, Farkas definitely fought with a renewed intensity when we ran into these mercenaries as we moved forward. There was a certain element of blood lust to how Farkas operated, his greatsword soon dripping with the blood of the enemy, his armour and face caught with sprays of blood as limbs were severed or heads sent rolling. This expedition was supposed to be my initiation but the arrival of these mercenaries certainly awoke something deep in my shield-brother.

"Watch the archer!" Farkas yelled as we entered another large room, lifting my shield just in time to deflect an incoming arrow, "I'll take the mercenary here. You take care of that archer!"

The mercenary armed with the greatsword ignored me, heading straight towards Farkas, leaving me to bound up the stairs towards the archer, who stowed her bow and took out a dagger. I grinned to myself, though she was certainly quick coming forward, looking for any chink in my armour or defence. Dressed in only light armour, and with no shield herself, I blocked or dodged, almost playing with my opponent until Farkas told me to stop messing around and just kill her. So I obliged.

We wandered through a few more burial chambers, having to deal with a few more draugr along the way but the mercenaries were more of a danger. It didn't take long to figure out that it was movement that caused the draugr to stir and wake up, as we heard shouts and sounds of fighting from further within the crypt, suggesting the mercenaries were also having to deal with draugr.

The deeper we descended, the more the place appeared to be crumbling. In some areas the roof had caved in completely, exposing the sky above, a surprise as I thought we would have been deeper underground. A set of steps led down towards a pair of iron doors. Farkas held up a hand for us to stop.

"Mercenaries ahead."

"How can you tell?" Then I paused for a moment. "Ah, so it helps you even when you're not a werewolf?"

He nodded. "Yes. All your senses are heightened. I can hear and smell them from here. We should try and catch them by surprise." He pointed down. "Watch your step. Step on one of these pressure pads and you'll find yourself full of poisoned arrows. These ruins are usually full of them."

"I'll keep that in mind."

We managed to sneak up on the two mercenaries at the bottom of the stairs. Farkas practically cut his opponent in two, I ran my sword through the gut of mine, watching the tip appear through their back, having to use my foot to dislodge the body, blood pooling around our feet. We checked their bodies too, finding the same silver weapons and the same potions. I'll admit I also pocketed a few gold coins that I had found, figuring the mercenaries no longer needed them and I could use the coin myself. Farkas said nothing as he was doing exactly the same thing.

A lone mercenary was standing guard on the opposing side of the iron door, cutting him down in quick order, barely giving him time to shout out before he was left on the ground. A wooden door led us to a bridge, looking down to see the mercenaries and a host of draugr in the middle of a fight. I turned to Farkas and put a finger to my lips. He nodded his agreement as we cautiously moved forward, trying not to make a sound. It appeared to work as neither group below us noticed our progress.

The bridge led to another burial chamber, Farkas mentioning he could hear fighting ahead. "We'll mop up whoever is left," he added. We moved forward cautiously, trying not to wake any other draugr, though some still woke up, making short work of them. We stumbled upon more bodies of both draugr and mercenaries the further we descended, the length of the burial chamber mind boggling, leaving me to wonder how many draugr were once left here. A pair of mercenaries were the last enemy despatched before we finally exited the burial chamber, ascending a set of steps and arriving into a new room.

A lone door lay ahead. Farkas grabbed my shoulder. "I'll bet all the coin I have that there is plenty of enemy on the other side of these doors. Prepare yourself."

"Why don't you change to take care of it?"

"Because this is your initiation. Don't worry, I am your shield-brother. I have you back as you have mine."

I took a deep breath and nodded that I was ready. I opened the door, a mercenary standing with his back to us. I put my sword through his back, causing him to cry out, catching the attention of the other mercenaries in the room. Twice our number, thankfully none armed with a bow. That would have made life tricky. We caught them by surprise with the old proverb. The best defence is a good offense. We attacked immediately, not letting them overwhelm us with numbers. The greatsword of Farkas gave them a moment of pause as I used my shield to protect us while finding gaps in their defence. Strangely, they didn't seem to work together, not attacking us as a group, instead trying to fight us one on one.

It was not easy. We ended up covered in blood. I received a deep gash on an arm. I'm sure Farkas was also bleeding by the end. But we were victorious. Whoever these mercenaries were, we'd cut a swathe through them. Farkas was still muttering to himself about finding out who they were. He sounded confident but there was no missing he was worried. I could only assume their blessing was a deeply held secret, something that would see the Companions as outcasts if the people of Whiterun ever found out.

The double doors were locked, so we had to spend a few minutes trying to find the key, eventually finding it on one of the mercenaries. After dealing with mercenaries and draugr ever since entering the cairn, having to deal with a few skeevers was almost comical, though even they could be dangerous when attacking in numbers. But we made short work of them.

Then we came upon spiders after having to take a detour, ending up in a cave. And they weren't just any ordinary spider. They were… large. Very large. Only two of them but I'd never seen such things in my life. I noticed Farkas come to a stop then actually take a step back. _So he does have a fear. I won't mention it though._ And these things were aggressive. As soon as we stepped into the cave, the eight legged creatures surged forward, spitting their poison at us before one leapt at me, forcing me to raise my shield, poking my sword forward over its edge. I heard the spider actually scream as my sword found its target before Farkas stepped forward, his great-sword swinging downward in an arc into the body of the spider. There was a squelching sound before he wasted no time, a roar from his throat as he charged at the other one. The spider leapt at him at the same time as he swung his greatsword. The dead body of the spider ended up on the other side of the cavern. Then he noticeably shuddered.

"Hate those things," he muttered.

I said nothing as we carried on, dealing with one or two draugr before a doorway led back into the cairn itself.

"How much farther?" I wondered aloud.

Farkas didn't reply as we walked through another burial chamber, thankfully this one empty of draugr, though that's not to say that we weren't cautious. I was tired and I was pretty sure Farkas was starting to feel the strain as well. The next door led to a far larger room and I figured this was finally the end.

"Careful, Uhtred. I don't think the surprises are over just yet."

"Look at all the sarcophaguses. How many are there?"

"Too many."

Braziers illuminated the entire room, a large one attached to the ceiling above us actually providing heat as well. At the far end of the room was an altar while behind that was something I'd never seen before. I looked at Farkas before we approached the wall.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I have seen them before. They're ancient, just like these crypts."

I looked at the strange language inscribed on the wall. It was unlike anything I'd seen before. I was going to ask Farkas what it was before something strange happened. As I approached, a small section of the wall appeared to glow.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at Farkas, who simply shrugged. The glow was strange enough. Even weirder were the noises I was sure I could hear as I climbed the steps. It sounded like… chanting. "You hear that?"

"No. What is it?"

"I'm not sure. It sounds like… chanting."

"I can't hear anything."

I stopped in front of the glowing word, Farkas muttering that I should be careful, though I don't think anything was going to happen. I stopped in front of the glowing word and, if anything, it glowed brighter than the sun. It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen. I couldn't read or understand any of the other language written on the wall but, for some reason I still can't explain, I understood the glowing word.

"Yol," I whispered.

"What was that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I can't read any of this except for this one word here."

"You can understand that?" Farkas asked, sounding surprised.

I scratched my cheek. "I don't know. It's just a… feeling. This right here," pointing at the word that stopped glowing, "I think says 'Yol'."

"Yol?"

I nodded. "But I don't know why I know that. I don't know what it means. But I just think I know what it says."

I looked at Farkas, who simply shrugged again. "Speak to the old man when we get back. Maybe he'll know. Come on, grab the piece and let's get back to Jorrvaskr."

I went to grab the piece before I stopped, hand hovering above the altar. "Wait a second. What are the chances of me grabbing this piece here and draugr coming out of these sarcophaguses?" Farkas said nothing. He just took the great-sword from his back and readied himself. "I thought as much," I added quietly, taking my sword from its scabbard, holding in my right hand before I quickly grabbed the piece and pocketed it.

The sound of lids crashing into the ground echoed across the chamber. There were growls and metallic scrapes. Draugr rushed forward, muttering their strange language. Farkas and I got to work. Some of the draugr wore no armour, and they were easy pickings. The armoured draugr were a more difficult proposition. Farkas swung his great-sword in swooping arcs, cutting down anything that got in the way. I used all the training I had received during my time in Chorrol but, even with all the training in the world, a lot of battle is simply based on instinct, if not a little bit of luck, particularly when facing the enemy in larger numbers than your own.

The one thing that worked in our favour was the fact the draugr were aggressive. They thought nothing of defence, just all-out attack. Because of this fact, battle was simpler than it was against the mercenaries we had fought earlier. Block their swing with my shield, stab or swing in reply. It was a simple strategy but one that worked, draugr falling at my feet before moving onto the next one. I heard Farkas in battle alongside me as ever more draugr continued to wake up.

"Keep going, Uhtred. Honour and glory!"

I'll admit those words alone spurred me on, letting go a roar to match those of the draugr as I increased the tempo and ferocity of my own attack, smashing my shield into the face of one draugr, causing it to stagger back before decapitating it with my shield. I then turned, blocking a swing from another one, swords clashing as I blocked a further swing before I kicked out, forcing it back and stabbing forward, smashing my shield forward again. I felt the presence of another draugr to my right, not needing to turn as Farkas leapt forward and split its head in two.

We stopped, sucking in deep breaths as we looked at the ground around us, now covered in the bodies of draugr. Farkas looked at me, a wildness in his eyes that only ever came with battle. I wondered if he was on the verge of turning before he blinked and then grinned.

"Aye. This was a good initiation."

"Are they always like this?"

"Not always. But this was a good trial."

I looked around the chamber. "So how do we get out of here? I don't particularly want to go back the way we came."

"Look around. There's usually a chain or lever that will reveal a shortcut back to the entrance."

It was late afternoon by the time we finally climbed out of the cairn, well and truly dusk by the time we'd walked back to Whiterun. I was exhausted. I just wanted to hand over the piece of Wuuthrad, perhaps take a pat on the back for a job well done then crawl into bed for the rest of the night.

Vilkas was waiting for us as we climbed the stairs to Jorrvaskr, asking for both us to follow him. At the back of the hall, braziers had been lit as the skies continued to darken, illuminating the rest of the Companions who appeared to be waiting for our return. At the centre was the Harbinger, with Skjor and Aela to his side, Vilkas and Farkas standing to his other side. I was pointed to the middle. The rest of the Companions, those not of the Circle, were standing behind me.

"Brothers and sisters of the Circle," Kodlak stated, "Today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold. This man has endured, has challenged and has shown his valour. Who will speak for him?" he asked, looking around the circle.

"I will!" Farkas called, "I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us."

"Would you raise your shield in his defence?"

"I would stand at his back, that the world might never overtake us."

"And would you raise your sword in his honour?"

"It stands ready to meet the blood of his foes."

"And would you raise a mug in his name?"

"I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall revelled in his stories."

Kodlak nodded. "Then the judgement of this Circle is complete. His heart beats with fury and courage that have united the Companions since days of distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call."

"It shall be so," the rest of the Companions echoed.

"Uhtred of Chorrol, welcome to the Companions."

I was in.


	5. Chapter 5 - Deep in the Barrow

I woke with a heavy head and queasy stomach the next morning. Celebrations had gone long into the night and probably the morning once my acceptance as a Companion was complete. Food was eaten. Many, many tankards of mead were consumed. Songs were sung. While I believe most of them were pleased that another warrior had joined their ranks, while I wouldn't say they were suspicious, one or two were still careful around me. I guess they still considered me an outsider. I thought of myself as a Nord, but coming from Chorrol and Cyrodil, in their eyes I assumed I was not a 'true' Nord. But I didn't let it bother me. I would change their mind through my actions, not my words.

Through it all, though, I didn't have any real opportunity to speak with Kodlak in private. The revelation of beastblood was still in the back of my mind. I was left thinking that it was something that should have not been revealed so early. I still wondered if I would be offered such a blessing, as Farkas had called it. I wasn't so sure it was a blessing, but I had seen the power of the wolf, and some of the advantages of having beastblood. I thought I would have to speak with Kodlak later and get his view on it.

Any thoughts of speaking to Kodlak was put to the back of my mind when Aela approached me while I was eating breakfast by myself. She had a strange look on her face as she took a seat next to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's a pair of town guard outside asking for you."

"About what?"

"They didn't say why. They only said that the Jarl has requested you go see him straight away."

"So I'm not in trouble?"

"I guess not. But why would the Jarl be asking for you?"

I shrugged. "I did bring the news of the dragon attack on Helgen and the request of aid for Riverwood. He asked if I could stay in Whiterun as I only guessed he may have a job for me."

"Working for the Jarl, Uhtred? Friends in high places?"

I laughed. "Hardly. Do I look like someone who would be part of the Jarl's inner circle?" I paused. "Don't answer that. But I guess I'd better go see what he wants."

"I may jest, but the Jarl is a good man. It would be worth having someone like that on your side if you wish to make your way in life."

The pair of town guard said little as they escorted me to Dragonsreach, not that I asked them any questions, figuring the Jarl or his steward would answer any questions I may have. Again, there was a small crowd of petitioners waiting to see the Jarl, the great hall otherwise feeling rather empty. The two guards escorted me as far as the stairs before they turned and left me alone, the Jarl standing and walking forward to greet me. Again, I wasn't sure if I should take a knee or not. He could obviously read my face as he held up a hand to stop me.

"No need for that, Uhtred. I have requested your presence for a specific reason." He'd got straight to business. I appreciated that. "Have you settled in well?"

"I have. I was made a Companion last night."

"Your trial was successful?" I nodded. "Where did it take place?"

"Dustman's Cairn."

"An ancient Nordic crypt? They didn't make it easy for you."

"No. But we were triumphant in the end as I stood side by side alongside my shield-brother. We brought honour to the Companions."

"Just don't let the old man down. Everyone in Whiterun has respect for Kodlak Whitemane. But I also consider him a close personal friend."

"I'll do my best, sir."

"So I'm guessing you're wondering why I've asked you up here?" I nodded. "Come with me." I followed him into a side room where a man dressed in robes was reading over some sort of tome. "This is Farengar, my court wizard. He will explain what is required."

It sounded simple though I knew it wouldn't be. Retrieve something called the 'Dragonstone'. Farengar explained that it was a map of dragon burial sites and may help discover where the next dragon would appear. It had been some time since the attack on Helgen but no-one thought it was an isolated incident. Dragons had returned. It was simply a case of where and when the next attack would occur. I asked but one question.

"Where am I going?"

"Bleak Falls Barrow. It is not far from Riverwood."

I had a vague idea where it was. _Think that was the ruins Ralof pointed out after we escaped Helgen_. "I'll leave at once."

"Be careful, Uhtred. These old ruins are usually full of the undead, though I guess you're already used to that after your trial."

I headed straight back to Jorrvaskr and prepared myself for what was to come, in particular the new sword Eorlund had given me the night before. Skyforge steel. Far stronger than regular steel but also lighter, which I didn't particularly understand. I then thought that I was now a Companion and could probably use help for when I arrived at the barrow. _An ancient Nordic ruin?_ _Going to be a full of draugr. Definitely need help._ Having worked with Farkas during my trial, I thought I may ask for someone else for help. _Maybe even two._ I ran into Aela first and asked her if she was willing to join me. She leapt at the opportunity to jump into action. I saw no-one else around so, wasting little time, we headed off to Riverwood together.

"We should head to that shop for supplies," Aela suggested when we entered the little village.

"What sort?"

"Do you have any health or stamina potions?" I shook my head. "We should grab a few of those, just in case. See what else the store has available. You don't use potions?"

I shrugged. "Not particularly. I find not getting cut or stabbed helps."

"What about magic?"

I shook my head. "I'm a Nord. I'm not particularly inclined to magic anyway."

Aela laughed, I think _at_ me. "You sound just like Skjor and the others."

"What about you?"

"While I will admit that I'll use my bow above anything else, I do have some skill in regards to magic. I just never really have to use it because of my adeptness with the bow."

We entered the shop to find a man behind the counter in an argument with a woman who we soon discovered was his sister. A quick discussion with the man, Lucan Valerius, told us about the robbery that had recently taken place in his shop. He said nothing had been taken except one object, a golden claw, and therefore he would pay us in coin, a lot of coin, if we were to retrieve it. He asked where we were headed, and upon telling him that we were headed to Bleak Falls Barrow, he said there were rumours in town that is where the robbers had fled to. Aela purchased some potions from Lucan and, after an escort to the opposite side of town from his sister, Camilla, we started up the mountain pass.

It was a long walk up the path and the weather slowly changed the higher we climbed, a reminder of my trip from Bruma into Skyrim, what already felt like a lifetime ago. The forest and fauna eventually thinned as the mountain towered over us. When I looked up, the peak was barely visible thanks to the cloud and I could see the weather was closing in. I looked at Aela, who had plenty of skin exposed.

"I'll be fine. I brought a coat," she stated, pointing to the small pack on her back.

We soon ended up on a narrow path circling around the mountain, the green turning into white as we soon found banks of snow on either side of us. The view to our left was breath-taking in its beauty, mountains ranges spreading as far as the eye could snow, snow-capped peaks shrouded by fluffy clouds, while far below in the valley, a river ran through a forest of trees, green fields far off to our right turning into farms nearer to Whiterun. I could have stood there all day and simply taken in the view.

The first snowflakes started to fall as we climbed even higher. The wind started to howl, whipping even more snow into our faces. It wasn't blinding but it was certainly getting uncomfortable. We stopped for a moment to put on our coats to hold off the worst of it. We Nords are particularly hardy and are certainly used to the cold. I've been told that we have an inbuilt resistance to the cold. Considering the harsh landscape, it would make sense. Aela certainly looked far warmer wrapped in her fur coat as we trudged forward.

"Halt!" Aela called quietly as we approached a tower, immediately taking a knee, scanning ahead.

"What is it?" I asked as she came alongside.

"Ahead near the tower. There's a guard."

I couldn't see a thing ahead. Then I thought. _Must be the beastblood. All Circle members have it, after all. Smell, hearing and sight appears to be significantly improved._ "Can you hit him from here?"

She answered by taking an arrow from the quiver on her back, taking aim and firing. I tried to track it but lost it through the snowfall. "Let's move," she stated, so I guessed the arrow hit its intended target.

We found the body a couple of hundred metres ahead, the arrow piercing the throat of what appeared to be a bandit. _Dressed like a bandit, but may be one of the robbers._ I took the sword from its scabbard and entered the tower, another bandit sitting at a table. He heard my entry but it was already far too late, walking out a few seconds later, sword bloodied.

The weather well and truly closed in as we continued our long walk up the mountain, barely able to see a few feet in front of us, having to use a hand to shield our eyes from the snow and wind. Even in our fur coats, we were both chilled to the bone, eager to get into the barrow as soon as possible, not because it would likely be any warmer, just so we'd get out of the snow.

After what felt like hours, though wasn't, it was only the bad weather which caused our pace to slow, we finally arrived at a set of stairs leading up the barrow. Again Aela called me to a halt, bow already in hand. I'd brought my bow as well, and while nowhere near a good a shot as she was, I figured I could help. Cautiously we climbed the steps, the howl of the wind in our ears, as we both readied an arrow, a sixth sense that more bandits would be waiting for us.

Before I'd even seen or heard the enemy, Aela had already loosed an arrow, a second arrow readied immediately, turning and firing at a bandit that had been running towards us. I hadn't even heard him! I twirled again as I heard a shout, a third bandit approaching cautiously, shield in hand. I readied my arrow, waiting for the opportunity. For some reason, the bandit thought banging his shield would be a good idea. _Wrong!_ I let go and watched the arrow find its mark. Aela made sure by loosing a second arrow after my first. We checked for any further bandits, but finding no more, we entered the barrow, despatching the pair of bandits guarding the entrance with ease.

"This place must be thousands of years old," I wondered aloud as we walked along the expansive entrance chamber.

"Yes, it shows," she replied, pointing at a wall that had completely crumbled, exposing us to light and snow.

"You ever been in one of these old ruins?"

"I have from time to time. I wouldn't exactly call myself an adventurer. I prefer hunting out in the open though, through the forests or across the plains."

"As a human or…"

She came to a stop, eyebrows raised. "You know?" I nodded. "Yet you sound intrigued. Is that true?"

I shrugged. "I can see the benefits. But I guess it's not an easy choice."

She shook her head. "No, it isn't. I would suggest you speak with Kodlak and the others before making your choice. The old man is…" She trailed off before clearing her throat. "Apologies, I am speaking out of turn. What the Harbinger thinks is private and for him to share."

"I take it you enjoy the beast-blood?"

A look entered her eyes for a moment and I knew immediately that she enjoyed it a lot. "I consider it a great gift from Hircine. I know Nords generally wish to journey to Sovngarde when they die. I will be happy to serve Hircine in this life and the next."

"I assume Hircine is a daedra though?"

Aela nodded. "He is. But, unlike most of them, I believe him to be honourable. I am a hunter and believe I will be rewarded to participate in Hircine's hunting grounds for eternity once this life has ended."

"An interesting viewpoint."

"And you, Uhtred? What do you believe?"

"My father waits for me in Sovngarde. I wish to join him."

We descended deeper into the barrow but I was surprised to find no further bandits waiting for us. Well, that's not quite correct. We came across the body of one bandit when we entered what Aela called a puzzle room. "Another sort of trap," she added, "Don't put that lever until we're sure everything is right. They usually look simple but appearances are deceiving."

If these were the sort of puzzles the ancient Nords thought would stop adventurers such as myself, they were sadly mistaken. Not because I'm a smart man, just that the puzzle wasn't too difficult, strolling through the open gate no more than a minute or so later. We were met with a dead end, though there was a rickety wooden staircase that led downstairs. Below, we were greeted by thick spider webs. _Ugh, more spiders._ Aela had her bow in hand, following her example as we took our time moving forward.

"Wait, I hear something. Up ahead."

"What?"

"A voice. Terrified."

The webs continued to thicken until we could go no further. I drew my sword, hacked my way through and, ten seconds later, wish I hadn't as I scrambled back through the doorway, a giant spider in my footsteps. Aela took a small bottle from her pack and started coating her arrowheads in something. She looked up at me while busy at work. "Poison. It should slow if not paralyse the spider. Once I've put about three of these into the creature, you get in there and put it down."

Sometimes the best laid plans don't go awry. Quicker than even I could imagine, she put three arrows into the spider. It screamed, if such as a thing was possible, before it shuddered then eventually collapsed to the ground. I ran in and leapt onto its back, driving my sword down through its head. Just to make sure, I stabbed down a couple of more times, tempted to severe its head from its body. So focused on trying to kill the giant spider, I hadn't even heard the voice yelling for help.

We approached the elf wrapped in webbing. "Who are you?"

"I'm Arvel. I'm… an adventurer."

"Try again," Aela stated.

"What?" Arvel asked, confusion in his tone.

"Do you have a golden claw?" she asked.

"Yes! Yes, I do. It will reveal the secrets of this barrow. If you cut me down, I'll share it with you. You've already help take care of the spider. You will be of great assistance with whatever else we have to face."

"So you admit to being a thief?" I asked. His face dropped. "We'll cut you down, you give us the golden claw then you can get out of here. We'll let you live but you're so called adventure ends."

I cut him down and then the fool decided to run before I even had a chance to grab him. We let him go, figuring we would catch him eventually deeper in the barrow, and would probably be running to his death considering the manner of traps and creatures waiting for us. Thankfully I wasn't wrong, finding his body in a burial chamber surrounded by a trio of draugr. We put them down quickly before I found the golden claw in his backpack, pocketing a few coins and also a couple of gems hidden in another pocket.

"What do we do, keep going or head back?" Aela asked.

"Up for some adventure? He mentioned there were secrets to this place. We could find out what they are? Plus, there's also the Dragonstone and we haven't found that yet."

She grinned. "Sure. Why not. It will be a story to tell on our triumphant return."

There was still plenty of draugr for us to pick through and a number of traps ready for the unwary to stumble into but Aela and I worked well as a team. If I wasn't convinced before, I was now proud to be a Companion, to have people I could call up at a moment's notice for help in any given situation, and I would happily answer their call if required. Aela's skill with the bow was incredible, draugr falling to the ground before they've even come close to me. I even found reason to complain that I was feeling a little left out as she put arrow after arrow into the enemy.

A swinging axe trap did cause a moment of concern. I don't know how it started as we stepped on no pressure pads. For the first time, Aela looked nervous if not a little unsure. So I, bravely, stupidly or unwisely, volunteered to run through and stop them swinging, hoping there was some sort of lever on the other side. I handed my weapons and small pack to Aela before I stood before the swinging axes, took a deep breath, and once they had swung one way, I ran, feet pounding into the ground before I dove forward as the axes returned the other way.

I was through.

I found a chain and stopped the axes, allowing Aela to pass through safely. We continued to descend through the crumbling ruin, eventually arriving in a chamber, a waterfall to our left with water cascading through a gate to our right. But it was another dead end.

"Wait, there may be a way through here," Aela stated, pulling a chain nearby. The gate through which the water flowed opened and we followed the path through. We followed the water until arriving in another cave, continuing to descend further, running into the occasional draugr.

"Are we still in the barrow?" Aela wondered as we walked through a tunnel.

"Can only assume the ruin has collapsed and someone has dug all these tunnels," I replied.

"Who would have done that?"

"I don't know. The draugr, perhaps? They appear to be the guardians of these places. Considering how old these places may actually be."

The series of tunnels finally ended after a few minutes, re-entering the barrow, looking back to see an entire hallway had collapsed in on itself, though we were so far underground, there was no sunlight. Happy that we were back on the right track, we ran into a lone draugr standing guard at a large pair of doors. Any hopes that this would lead directly to the secret were dashed as we entered a room full of sarcophaguses.

Of which at least half a dozen then opened. I knew I groaned as I took out my sword yet again, Aela already unleashing a storm of arrows. This time, she didn't kill them all as my sword was bloodied once again, the clang of metal as two swords met, the crash of sword hitting shield, though my sword, smithed with Skyforge steel, actually caused the ancient metal of the draugr to snap and break apart at times, leaving them as easy pickings. My sword was so sharp it cut through draugr like butter, leaving a trail of blood and body parts behind me.

A few minutes later we ended up in a long hallway. To our left and right was ancient artwork and inscriptions. I didn't know what to make of them, asking Aela for her opinion and she didn't know either. We spent a few minutes' look at each one, trying interpret what they meant but eventually gave up. It was far beyond anything I could understand but it was interesting nonetheless. At the end of the hallway was a large door, covered in more inscriptions. There was also a giant lock. _Ah, so that's what the claw is for._ I withdrew the claw from my pack and was ready to insert it when Aela stopped me.

"Wait!" she shouted, grabbing my arm, "It could be a trap. See the symbols?" she asked, pointing at the door, "I have no doubt they have to be correct, otherwise… something will happen. Probably bad."

"How will we find out what's correct?"

"What about the claw itself?"

I turned the claw around in my hands and the answer was right in front of me. "It can't be that easy. Surely…" I wondered as I entered the three symbols before placing the claw in the lock, turning it counter-clockwise. There was a loud click and then the door slowly started to lower. "I guess it is," I muttered under my breath.

We climbed another set of stairs, muscles in my legs starting to tire from all the walking and climbing, as we entered another cave. More sarcophaguses were dotted around the cave but nowhere near as many as before. And, thankfully, none of them opened as we carefully walked forward. I wasn't too surprised to see another of those strange walls ahead. A pair of braziers were lit, with even more spread out across the complex, providing some light, while there was evidence of a further cave in as sunlight filtered in through a gap in the ceiling ahead. Otherwise, all was silent apart from two waterfalls off to our left.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I suggest we be cautious. Any idea where this Dragonstone is?"

"If I were a guessing man, it's somewhere near that wall."

Aela kept her bow in hand, watching my back as we slowly climbed the steps leading up to the wall. Just like in Dustman's Cairn, I started to hear chanting while a small portion of the wall started to glow. I looked back at Aela. "Can you not see that?"

"See what?"

I pointed. "The wall? Part of it's glowing!"

"Are you feeling alright, Uhtred?"

I sighed. "Never mind." I walked forward towards the glowing wall and again that feeling overwhelmed again, learning something I didn't particularly understand. "Fus," I whispered.

"What was that?"

"Fus. No idea what it means but that's what it says, right here," I replied, pointing at the wall, now no longer glowing.

"You can read the writing?"

"No. I can't read a single thing. But… I'm just left with the feeling that this right here says 'Fus'. But I don't even know what that means in our language. I don't what any of it means, full stop."

Aela looked unsure before she finally shrugged. "Come on, we should find the Dragonstone and get the claw back to its own."

There was only one place it probably was. The lone sarcophagus sitting centre of the platform on which we were currently standing. The lid was currently in place but I knew once we approached it, whatever was inside would wake up then try and kill us.

"What do you think?"

"We have to get it, Aela. We can't leave empty-handed."

"Okay. I'll cover you as best I can."

Sword in my right hand, shield attached to my left forearm, armour in place, I stepped towards the sarcophagus. I was half a dozen steps away when the lid popped, crashing down to the ground alongside it before there was a growl, the draugr moving swiftly. I readied to charge forward when I paused a moment as this draugr was dressed in exquisite armour, looking far stronger than anything we had dealt with previously. It pulled an enormous sword from its back and looked directly at me, its green eyes aglow.

And then it shouted. I have no idea what it actually said or how such a thing was possible, but the force of the shout blew me from my feet as I tumbled head over butt back towards the word wall, thankfully not meeting the wall with my head, though that didn't stop pain racking my body when I slammed into it. I heard Aela shout out my name before the draugr growled and then I heard footsteps. I staggered to me feet, watching the draugr rush towards Aela. I yelled at the draugr to grab its attention, the undead creature stopped in its tracks and meeting my eye. I clashed sword against shield and beckoned it forward towards me instead.

It rushed towards me, great-sword swinging in a slow arc. I managed to dodge it quite easily and slammed my shield into stomach of the draugr. It barely seemed to feel it as I swung my sword, metal hitting armour. I then took a step back and readied myself for the next phase.

"I can't get a clear shot!" Aela yelled as I ducked another swing, "You're in the way. Force it towards the wall."

 _Yeah, because that's how easy it'll be._ The draugr swung his sword again, using my shield to block, deflecting it away, stabbing forward with my own sword. It was a glancing blow but I knew I'd hit skin as the draugr growled again. With eyes watching intently, I slowly circled around the draugr until its back was to the wall.

Then I attacked, slamming my shield into the draugr again, putting all my strength into the move. This time the draugr staggered backwards, stumbling back into the wall behind it. I heard a shout of my name, then I think it was followed by 'duck' as I hit the floor. I looked up as one, two then three arrows entered the face of the draugr within seconds, the creature collapsing to the ground. I simply rolled onto my back and sucked in a few deep breaths.

Aela appeared in my eye line. "That was a good fight." I nodded. "Are you okay?" I nodded again. She offered her hand to help me up.

"Once I'm back in Jorrvaskr, I'm having a drink," I stated once I was upright again.

"Another night of revelry?"

"I thought that's what we did after a triumphant return?" I questioned rhetorically as I walked towards the sarcophagus, finding the Dragonstone at the bottom of it. I placed it carefully in my pack before we looked for the exit. It was dark outside once we'd found it, having to use the lights that illuminated Riverwood to find our way back. Thankfully it wasn't too late to return the claw to Lucan, the shopkeeper so happy to have his claw returned that he rewarded Aela and I with more coin than I could have contemplated.

It was usually unwise to travel when dark, but with torches in hand, we walked back to Whiterun as I wanted to return the Dragonstone as soon as possible. Town guards were still patrolling as far as the meadery, passing one or two farmhands as we approached the city gates. I was already recognised, one of the guards greeting me by name, which was a nice feeling.

"Want to come up to Dragonsreach?"

"No, thanks. I'll head back to Jorrvaskr. I'll see you there."

The Jarl was sat down for dinner with his family upon entering the great hall. I was ready to turn around and not interrupt but he saw and called me forward, immediately inundating me with questions about the success of my quest.

"Do you have it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Come with me."

Farengar wasn't alone this time when we entered his quarters, deep in conversation he was with someone else, though I could not see their face, though the other voice was definitely female. Their conversation ceased once they noticed the Jarl before they both looked my way.

"You have it?" Farengar asked. I took the stone from my pack and handed it over. "Ah, you found it. Excellent! Yes, you are certainly a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way."

I think that was a compliment, slightly backhanded it may have been. "You delved into Bleak Falls Barrow by yourself and retrieved that stone?" his companion asked.

"Not alone. I did have someone help me."

"Nevertheless, I'm impressed. Not many people adventure into one of those ruins and comes out alive."

I just shrugged. "I'm not completely untrained. I was part of the Fighters Guild in Chorrol and I'm now a Companion. That's not to say it was easy. It was anything but. And my colleague, Aela, a fellow Companion, should also be thanked."

The Jarl nodded. "I will ensure word is passed to Kodlak but you, Uhtred, have done Whiterun another great service. Is there anything you want that I could give as a reward?"

"I don't want for anything, sir. I've already been rewarded plenty of coin by helping a shopkeeper in Riverwood retrieve something that had been stolen from him. I'll be happy enough to just head back to Jorrvaskr for a rest."

The Jarl nodded. "Of course. Of course. Farengar, do you need anything else?"

"No, my Jarl. I will get to work straight away."

"I will also take my leave," the female stated, "Farengar, you will keep me updated?" He nodded. "Very good. Jarl Balgruuf," she stated, nodding deferentially towards the Jarl before she left.

"Who was that?" I asked the Jarl as he escorted me towards the giant doors of the great hall.

"She's a friend. I feel I can't say anything more than that, unfortunately. It's not an issue of trust, it's…"

"Say no more, sir. I understand there are secrets that cannot be divulged."

We shared a handshake, though that of warriors, grabbing a forearm each. "You have my personal thanks for everything you have done so far, Uhtred of Chorrol. I can rest assured you will assist Whiterun again if I call?"

"Of course, sir."

He smiled. "Very good. Then enjoy your evening. I'm sure you'll have plenty to tell your colleagues in Jorrvaskr."

He was right. It was another long evening once I walked through the doors of Jorrvaskr and shared the story of Bleak Falls Barrow, many toasts towards myself and Aela for another successful quest and triumphant return. To be honest, after such a day and then evening of celebration, the only disappointment was that I went to bed alone.


	6. Chapter 6 - Dovahkiin

I'll be honest, I didn't think I'd hear from the Jarl again for quite some time. I was now a Companion, and while I wouldn't say we were inundated with work, there were enough contracts to keep us busy, and on quiet days, I figured I could train, talk with my colleagues, particularly Kodlak, who I believed had decades of wisdom to share, or simply relax and enjoy the peaceful life in Whiterun. I still wanted to involve myself in the war eventually, but from everything I had heard, there was a stalemate between the two sides with little chance of it changing. And, again being honest, life as a Companion was exciting compared to that of a soldier, particularly after talking to one or two ex-soldiers in the Bannered Mare, who complained of long, boring days of drills, marching, standing guard and not a lot else.

I was busy tucking into lunch a few days after my adventure into Bleak Falls Barrow when the doors into Jorrvaskr burst open. I looked up in surprise to see Irileth running towards me. "You! Come quickly!"

I didn't particularly like being ordered around at the best of times and was ready to retort but there was something in the tone which stopped me. _She sounds… concerned._ Instead, I asked "What is it?"

"There are rumours of another dragon sighting. The Jarl has requested your presence at Dragonsreach."

Lunch was immediately forgotten as I didn't even bother strapping on a weapon before I hurried with Irileth up towards Dragonsreach. "Where is it, the dragon?"

"As soon as I heard the story, I came to get you straight away."

"I don't know if I should be honoured by that or not."

"I'm not sure about your honour though I'd take it as a sign that the Jarl trusts you. All I'm worried about is the fact a dragon has been sighted nearby and Whiterun is practically defenceless against a dragon attack."

The Jarl was not sat at his throne when we entered the great hall, Irileth rushing past it and up the stairs. We found the Jarl and his court wizard at the top of the stairs questioning a lone town guard, who was busy explaining what he had seen. For the moment, it sounded like the dragon wasn't looking to attack Whiterun, which to me was good news. The bad news is that there was a dragon nearby and no-one had an idea about its intentions. Once the Jarl had finished questioning the guard, he turned towards Irileth.

"Irileth, gather some guardsmen together and head towards the watchtower. According to the guard, the dragon is circling in that area. If we can keep it away from Whiterun, that in itself a victory."

"At once, my Jarl."

"Just don't get yourself killed."

Irileth looked my way before she turned and hurried away, no doubt to gather a rather large force of men. _How many do you need to kill a dragon?_ The Jarl then turned towards me. "I need your help again, my friend."

"What do you need, sir?"

He sighed before he locked his eyes on mine. "I'm asking a large favour here. I would like you to join Irileth and help fight this dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here." He was asking for a favour which could and should likely result in my death. He obviously knew that as he dangled the reward next. "If you do this for me, Uhtred, I can only promise you a fantastic reward on your victorious return."

I felt like I had no choice. Not because I was afraid. Because I was. Anyone who goes into battle and isn't afraid is a liar. You just don't admit such things, of course. But I'd survived Helgen by the skin of my teeth. Dumb luck and not a little bit of help got me through that day. Now I was being asked to head out and face a dragon head on? Any sane man would have said no. I don't believe I had anything to prove. I thought I was brave, at least a little bit, but the honour that would come with fighting a dragon and defeating it? Stories and songs of Uhtred of Chorrol would be sung for eons to come! The Nord who returned to his homeland and helped defeat a dragon.

"I will head out at once, sir."

The Jarl sighed with relief. Without another word, I rushed out of the great hall back to Jorrvaskr. I grabbed everything I could think of. Sword. Shield. Bow. Arrows. Armour. Potions. I then hurried around, looking for any colleagues. I found Aela and Farkas outside, both looking up as I ran towards them.

"Want to win honour on this day?" They looked at me confused. "There's a dragon nearby. The Jarl has asked if I can assist. I figured the Companions would be happy to assist too."

They didn't need asking twice. Before we rushed towards the city gates, I stopped near the preacher and the altar of Talos. I figured if I needed the help of the Gods at any time in my life, now was the time. I pressed a single gold coin into his palm, whispering 'Praise Talos.' I still didn't even know the preachers name, despite how often I had walked by him as he shouted his sermon. But he seemed to know who I was and what we were about to do.

"Talos protect you, my son," the preacher stated.

Happy that the Gods may now favour me in whatever was to come, the three of us jogged towards and through the city gates, catching up with Irileth and the guardsman she had gathered as we met up near the main road.

"By Ysmir, how are we meant to defeat a dragon?" Farkas wondered aloud.

I didn't blame him for the question. I was thinking exactly the same thing. "Arrows. Lots and lots of arrows," Aela stated in reply. _If only it was to be that simple. They tried the same thing in Helgen and they paid the price._

"And a healthy dose of luck," I added as we approached the watchtower. Or what was left of it. It had probably been an impressive tower many years ago but was verging on being a crumbing ruin. _Though perhaps the dragon has helped in the destruction?_ Fires raged around the tower, suggesting the dragon had been past and recently. Eyes turned to the sky but there no sign of the dragon nearby, at least for now.

"What do we do?" asked one of the guardsman.

There was no response and I lowered my eyes to see everyone, even Irileth, was looking my direction. "You've survived an encounter with one. Surely you have an idea?" Irileth asked.

I looked around, assessing what I could see. To be honest, I was as clueless as the rest of them but I figured I'd give it my best guess. I turned to Aela. "Take a trio of guardsmen and head to the top of that tower. Call down as soon as you see anything. Other than that, it's what you said before. Arrows, lots of them."

"And the rest of us?" Irileth asked.

"Get ready for the dragon. What I'm hoping is that we can force it to the ground. If we can do that, then we can only pray to the Gods that sheer numbers will help defeat it."

We spread out and looked around, finding a few burned corpses, who we could only assume were town guard caught up in the fiery breath of the dragon. But apart from those and the fires that raged around us, though already starting to thankfully die down, we could only wait for word from above.

I heard my name called from above. I looked up, barely able to see Aela but I could see her pointing. Then she yelled that a dragon was coming. All eyes turned in the direction of where she was pointing. Coming over the mountains in the distance was one of those giant creatures that, even now, caused undoubted fear if not the loosening of bowels. I simply took my sword from its scabbard and pointed the same way.

"Here it comes!" I yelled, almost stupidly, considering it was obviously heading our way. We all watched, waiting for whatever was to happen next. If I didn't know any better, it was heading straight for me. "Take cover!" I yelled and we split up as I felt a sheet of flame behind me as the dragon dove from high above. All I could hope is that anyone armed with a bow was now firing at the dragon.

"Watch out, it's coming around!" Farkas yelled.

"It's heading for the tower!" Irileth yelled.

"Look out!" yelled a guardsman.

The dragon headed towards the top of the tower. I was expecting it to simply burn everyone up there. Instead it grabbed one of the guardsman in one of its claws. We could hear the poor sod screaming in terror as the dragon circled around us before it simply let the man go. He fell, screaming all the way until he hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"Anyone with a bow, get that dragon on the ground!" I yelled.

It was frustrating watching the dragon simply fly above us, unable to do anything for the moment. But Aela didn't miss. Neither did most of the guardsmen and it wasn't long before the dragon was full of arrows. Surely it wouldn't take too much more for the dragon to finally hit the ground.

Thankfully, it didn't. A few more arrows found their mark and the dragon growled as it looped around for the last time before it slammed into the ground, heading straight for me. I raised my shield, ready for the dragon to slam into me but it stopped a few paces away. I could see blood pouring from its wounds and was confident it surely wouldn't take too much more punishment before it was finally dead. Everyone now descended upon the giant beast, swords and axes cutting into the dragon, drawing even more blood.

I went straight for the head and drove my sword underneath its jaw, causing it once again to howl in pain. I withdrew my sword and the dragon tried to bite down on me, lifting my shield in time to deflect its teeth, feeling its hot breath on my face. It tried to bite again, causing me to duck, before it again howled as it continued to take punishment, turning in a small circle, using its claws and back legs to force all of us back.

Without even contemplating what I was doing, I jumped on the wing of the creature and crawled up onto its back, barely keeping my feet as the dragon crawled forward towards a trio of guardsman. I yelled at them to get out of the way as the dragon lifted its head and then unleashed another breath of sheer flame. I think they got out of the way in time as I slowly crawled along the back of the dragon towards its head, taking a seat on its neck, gripping with my thighs as I looked for the best place to plunge my sword. _Eye? Eye!_ I aimed and, praying to Talos to survive whatever was to happen next, I drove the sword down into the eye of the dragon, all the way to the hilt.

The dragon howled again and, if my hearing was correct, it actually spoke, shouting "Dovahkiin! No!" Then its head collapsed to the ground and I dropped to the ground, rolling away before lifting my shield, ready for another attack. Instead, the dragon didn't move as the guardsmen around me started to roar their approval.

Then something strange happened. The dragon started to, for want of a better word, dissolve. But it wasn't just the fact that the skin of the dragon started to peel away as if it was on fire. Something unnatural headed directly into me, I have no idea what, but I felt something enter me at the same time as the dragon dissolved. It was an eerie feeling. Virtually unexplainable. It took only a few seconds before the only thing that remains of the dragon was its skeleton. My eyes were so focused on the dragon that I didn't even notice the guards had surrounded me.

"I don't believe it! You're… Dragonborn!" one of them stated quietly. Almost reverently.

"Dragon… what?"

"You've never heard of the Dragonborn?" I shook my head. "In the very oldest tales, back when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power. That's what happened, isn't it? Absorbed that dragon's power?"

I removed my helmet and scratched my blonde hair. _Dragonborn? I'm a nobody from Chorrol. I just want to fight with the Companions and die with honour._ "I have no idea what just happened. All I know is that we've just, somehow, killed a dragon."

"No, you definitely absorbed something. It's why you glowed, just like the dragon after it died. You should try and Shout."

"Shout? What's that?"

"According to the old legends, only the Dragonborn can Shout without training, the way the dragons do."

Farkas and Aela had joined me. I met their eyes and there was something different in them. I don't know if it was awe or respect, but it was something. "Remember that wall we found in Dustman's Cairn? That word you say you found?" Farkas asked. I nodded. "You should see if that's what all this is about."

"Do you think?" I asked in return. Farkas nodded. "Okay, everyone stand back."

The guards cleared a path and, without knowing what I was doing, I simply opened my mouth and said the word I could remember.

"FUS!"

It was like a thunderclap had just left my mouth. I didn't even have to try and shout like I normally do, where you feel it rumble from deep inside before opening my mouth. It was the strangest thing I'd experienced, and my experiences since arriving in Skyrim had been something else entirely. Life had been normal until I escaped Helgen. Now I was apparently Dragonborn. What I knew is that I needed answers.

The guards crowded around once again. "Dragonborn," they whispered together, almost in reverence. I thought they were all going to take a knee in front of me.

I looked at Irileth, who was standing off to the side, simply observing at what was happening. "What do you think?" I asked. I wouldn't call her a friend but she trusted my opinion, it seemed, so I would trust hers.

"I think some of these town guard need to keep quiet instead of flapping their gums about things they know nothing about. But… I also can't fault what I've just witnessed. Here's a dead dragon and that is something I can understand. So at least we know we can kill them. As for you being Dragonborn? I can't answer that. None of these fools can either."

"Who can?"

"I don't know. But you can kill a dragon. Dragonborn or not, that's enough for me."

"You ain't a Nord, Housecarl. You wouldn't understand," one of the guards stated, before he caught himself, "Er, no disrespect."

"But he just Shouted," another guard added, "He must be Dragonborn!"

"You should return to Dragonsreach at once, Uhtred, and report our victory to the Jarl. I'll secure the area," Irileth ordered.

Figuring I needed answers to what had just happened, I left at once with my two Companions, unsurprised to see most of the town guard also follow us, talking amongst themselves, making some outrageous claims as we returned to town. _I could be related to Tiber Septim if I have dragon blood? Does that mean I could be… Emperor? But even I know the bloodline ended with Martin Septim. I've never been to the Imperial Capital, but everyone knows of the dragon that now sits in the ruins of the Tower of the One._ The town guard were incredibly excited and I couldn't help but laugh to myself as we came to the turn towards town.

As we turned, there was a rumble in the sky coming from the mountains to our right, what I knew was called the 'Throat of the World'. What followed the rumble appeared to be a loud shout if not roar. And I recognised it as the same word that the dragon appeared to have shouted before it died.

Dovahkiin.

"Did you hear that?" I asked my colleagues. They both nodded. "Who or what was that?"

Aela shrugged. "May have been the Greybeards," Farkas replied.

"Greybeards? Who are they?"

"I don't know much about them. The Jarl will definitely know more. He's a student of history."

"Perhaps it was a summons to High Hrothgar," one of the guards suggested.

I don't know how but news about our victory and what had happened to me had already got back to Whiterun by the time we walked through the city gates, guards calling me 'Dragonborn' as I walked past and citizens I knew well lining the road up towards the Bannered Mare. "Are you really Dragonborn?" was the usual question. I just shrugged. What else could I say? It was, quite frankly, all rather overwhelming.

We stopped at the steps to Jorrvaskr. "You two coming to Dragonsreach? You helped just as much as me."

"No. I think you need to speak to the Jarl alone, Uhtred," Aela replied.

"Agreed. I think your time with the Companions, at least for now, may be limited. If you truly are Dragonborn," Farkas added.

"Good luck," they stated together before they left me alone to climb the stairs to Dragonsreach, thankfully now without a trail of guards following me.

With a slight sense of trepidation, I entered Dragonsreach again, the guard opening the door as I approached. I withheld a sigh as he also whispered 'Dragonborn' as I passed by. _News travels quick around here, it seems._ Deep down, I didn't actually blame them. From everything I learned about Skyrim since I'd arrived, the people needed a little bit of hope. Perhaps the return of the Dragonborn heralded that hope? But if they were relying on me… I was a farmer turned guild fighter turned Companion. I certainly wasn't a saviour.

Jarl Balgruuf was waiting for news, leaning forward on his throne as I came to a stop before him. "What news do you have, Uhtred?"

Inwardly I sighed with relief that he didn't also call me Dragonborn. At least for now. "The dragon is defeated, sir."

The Jarl grinned, clapping his hands together. "I knew I could count on Irileth. She's never let me down," he exclaimed, before he fixed me with a stare, "But what else happened?"

"The watchtower was completely destroyed. It may take some time for it to be rebuilt."

The Jarl waved that concern away and looked at me again, a slight grin. "Uhtred, you're stalling."

I withheld another sigh. "Okay, when we killed the dragon…"

"When _you_ killed the dragon. I've already had word from the guards about what happened out there. That was a brave thing you did."

I shrugged. "When the dragon lay dead, something happened. The guards then called me 'Dragonborn'."

"It sounds like you don't know much about the Dragonborn, Uhtred. I can understand your hesitancy if you don't. Tell me, did the men say you absorbed the dragons' soul?" I nodded. "Then it's true. It was the Greybeards who were summoning you. Before you ask, I can only assume you don't know who they are. The Greybeards are known as 'Masters of the Voice'. They live in seclusion on the slopes of the Throat of the World."

"So I can only assume they are summoning me for some reason?"

"If I know my men, they've no doubt already told you plenty about the Dragonborn. Much of it is probably myth or legend, but there is always an element of truth to even the most outrageous of stories. The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice. It is said the Dragonborn has the ability to their very essence into a Thu'um, or Shout."

"So they can help me?"

The Jarl nodded. "They can teach you how to use your gift."

"If you heard the thunder on your return to Whiterun then that was definitely the Greybeards summoning you to High Hrothgar," Hrongar, the Jarl's personal bodyguard, added.

"You sound excited, Hrongar," Proventus stated, teasing the larger man.

"Of course I am! This hasn't happened in… centuries, if not far longer. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned while he was still Talos of Atmora."

Proventus scoffed. "More Nordic nonsense. What does any of that have to do with Uhtred? He's clearly capable but as for 'Dragonborn'? I'm yet to be convinced."

I was sure a fight was about to break up as Hrongar puffed himself up and strode towards Proventus, jamming a finger in his chest and even I would admit he looked very intimidating. To his credit, Proventus met his eyes, not shrinking away as I thought he would have. "Nordic nonsense? I should cut you down where you stand for insulting our entire race. These are our sacred traditions that go back to the founding of the First Empire!"

The Jarl got to his feet. "Enough! Both of you!"

Hrongar took a couple of steps back, looking ashamed. "I apologise, my Jarl."

"I mean no disrespect. It's just… What could the Greybeards possibly want with him?"

The Jarl calmed as he sat back down. "That is for the Greybeards to explain to him. Whatever happened with that dragon, they are now aware and they would like you to visit with them. I can only suggest that you visit as soon as possible. If you are Dragonborn, they would be the best people to tell you. Whatever the case, a summons from the Greybeards is a tremendous honour. No true Nord would refuse."

"I'll leave as soon as I am able," I stated, thinking that while the Jarl wasn't exactly ordering me to go, the suggestion was barely subtle.

"Before you do leave, you must be rewarded for your service to Whiterun. For now, return to Jorrvaskr and revel in your victory with your Companions. But, please, return tomorrow to receive your reward."

I wondered what I could possibly be rewarded with, but the Jarl gave nothing away. Still feeling overwhelmed by everything I had just learned, I simply bade the small group farewell and returned to Jorrvaskr, where I was then inundated with more questions as everyone wanted to hear of the story of how Uhtred had slain the dragon.

I had no idea what sort of reception I was going to receive the next morning, but Kodlak suggested I should make sure my armour was clean if not polished and resplendent in its colour. I made sure I woke up early, making sure I washed before ensuring my armour was in perfect condition. I cleaned my weapons until I could almost see my reflection in the light of the fire. Before I was ready to go, I was joined in the main hall of Jorrvaskr by the members of the Circle, including Kodlak.

"We wish to join you," the old man stated.

"You honour me, Harbinger." I wouldn't say that I was also slightly embarrassed by being centre of attention.

The town guard lined up either side of the steps as I led the way up the stairs towards Dragonsreach. I came to a stop at the doors. The two guards in place bowed slightly my way before one turned and knocked on the door three times. Both doors were then opened and the guards gestured for me to walk in. It appeared almost all of Whiterun was in attendance as they crowded to either side. I recognised many of the faces, hearing whispers of 'Dragonborn' as I slowly filed past.

At the top of the stairs, the tables had been cleared away. Instead, there were short pews where even more citizens of Whiterun sat quietly, all turning to watch my progress. Stood in front of his throne was Jarl Balgruuf, dressed in his finest clothes, compared to his usual appearance. To his left was Irileth, dressed as a warrior, while to his right was Proventus.

I came to a stop before the Jarl and finally knew what to do, taking a knee. "My Jarl," I stated, meeting his eyes.

"Uhtred of Chorrol, although I should now call you Uhtred of Whiterun, you have done a great service for the city and entire hold of Whiterun since your arrival, and have also done me a great service in carrying out any request I have asked of you since you first walked through the gates of my city. I have met few warriors who carry out their tasks with as much honour and courage such as yourself. Your name will now carry the respect of all the citizens of Whiterun for the service you have provided and for the service I have no doubt you will continue to provide. You have proven to be a true warrior, a defender of the city and a champion of its citizens."

I lowered my head as he drew his sword, feeling the tip of it placed on my shoulder. "Dragonborn, it is my great personal honour to provide you with two titles. The first, by my right, is to name you the Thane of Whiterun. But I also add a second title, by my right, that of Defender of Whiterun. These are the greatest honours I can bestow upon you as Jarl."

I looked up and found myself speechless. "Hrongar, bring forth the weapon," the Jarl ordered. I looked to my left to see Hrongar walk forward, holding a giant war axe in his hands. "Dragonborn, I present to you the Axe of Whiterun. I award this to you as a symbol of the badge of office you now hold." He then turned to his steward. "Proventus." The steward turned and grabbed a piece of paper from a nearby table. "I also award you a property in Whiterun, by the name of Breezehome. You will find it has already been furnished with everything you will require. As you now own property in this city, and befitting your new title, I have assigned you a personal Housecarl." He gestured to his left, where a woman was now standing next to Hrongar. "Her name is Lydia. She will serve you well."

I won't say I was going to break down in tears at what was happening but the feeling of being overwhelmed was now weighing down on my shoulders. It was far too much, far too quickly. _I'm just a simple farmer turned ordinary warrior._ "Thank you, sir," I managed to say.

"Three cheers for the Dragonborn," the Jarl called as I got to my feet and turned to face the crowd. I looked towards my friends of the Companions, who joined in with the cheers. If I didn't know any better, Kodlak looked like a proud father, which heartened my soul even further. Even Skjor met my eyes and nodded his respect. All of them beamed with pride that one of them had been feted as such a hero of the city.

"What will you do now?" the Jarl asked quietly as the crowd continued to cheer.

"I head to High Hrothgar. I must learn if I truly am Dragonborn."


	7. Chapter 7 - First Steps

It was hours later, exiting the great hall to be greeted by darkness, before I finally unlocked the door to my new home, followed by Lydia, who I'd barely had an opportunity to share two words with. It had been a long day. After the ceremony, I shared lunch with the Jarl and nobles of the city. It was no ordinary lunch as the event lasted for hours, over many courses and too many tankards of mead, if I'm honest. Of course, I was also centre of attention, receiving numerous questions about my life prior to walking through the gates of Whiterun. Considering my new titles, I left nothing out. My humble beginnings as I grew up on a farm. My time with the Fighters Guild in Chorrol. My journey to and subsequent arrest on arrival in Skyrim. My survival through Helgen. And also my original intention of why I had journeyed to Skyrim in the first place. That was the only thing that caused most of them to go quiet.

"And what do you think now, Dragonborn?" the Jarl asked.

I knew this was a touchy subject, especially in Whiterun, the town split in two over support for the Empire and support for the Stormcloaks. I hadn't learned of anything so far to change my mind. But I didn't want to offend the Jarl and could even understand the reasons for neutrality.

"I'll be honest, sir. I'm not really sure any more. I left my farm, what feels like so long ago, simply intent on coming to Skyrim and joining the Stormcloaks. But after everything that has happened, even just in the past day, I'm not sure that's even my fight. Do I want a free Skyrim?" I shrugged. "I don't think wanting to be an independent kingdom and being able to worship who we please is a bad thing." I heard murmurs of discontent. I held up a hand to forestall too many arguments. "But I have also spoken with some of you who support the Empire and I can understand your argument as well. I did not grow up in Skyrim. I may be a Nord but I am an outsider in the grand scheme of events to have taken place."

"So what will you do?" Jon Battle-Born asked. I knew of the bitter dispute between his families, though I had earned his friendship over many tankards at the Bannered Mare.

"Regarding the war between the Empire and Stormcloaks? For now, absolutely nothing. If I'm truly the Dragonborn, I can see myself being a pawn in their war. So I won't allow myself to be one."

"Where does your loyalty lie then?" Vignar Gray-Mane asked.

I looked at Vignar before turning towards the Jarl. "Jarl Balgruuf was right about one thing during the ceremony. My name should now be Uhtred of Whiterun. My loyalty lies with this city and its people. And I will defend it and them until my last breath."

"Bah, then you are nothing but an Imperial sympathiser," Vignar added.

There was a loud bang on the table as everyone immediately went quiet. "Enough. We won't have talk of the war ruin this day," the Jarl called.

"I apologise, my Jarl. I were merely providing honest answers to questions raised," I stated.

"And I appreciate that honesty, Dragonborn. It's just any talk of the war usually leads to disagreement and arguments."

Thankfully the table changed the course of conversation and the rest of the day and early evening progressed relatively peacefully. Plenty of guests staggered out of the great hall when the event finally finished, receiving so many handshakes that my hand actually start to hurt.

Breezehome was a cosy little place. I wasn't expecting a palace and didn't want one. It was nice having my own room to sleep in after spending the past few weeks bunking in Jorrvaskr. A fire provided plenty of light and heat in the living area downstairs with a dining area towards the back. Upstairs was the master bedroom where there was an empty weapons plaque above my bed. I immediately attached the axe I'd received on it. There was a second bedroom which I assumed was for my new Housecarl, Lydia.

Tour over, I took a seat near the fire next to my Housecarl and, to be honest, cast an eye over her. Brunette hair cut shoulder length, two braids framing her face. Dark brown eyes. Full lips which were more colourful than I was used to. I'll admit, she was pretty. I was surprised that she was dressed in armour and was ready to suggest she slip into something more comfortable, then realised that would sound suggestive.

"Do you need anything, my Thane?"

"Uhtred."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Uhtred."

A confused look crossed her face. "I am your Housecarl. It is merely a sign of respect for you and your position."

"Okay, I'm obviously new to all of this. What does a Housecarl do?"

"I have spent years training under Irileth ready to serve the next Thane of Whiterun. I am sworn to protect you as your sword and your shield. I…"

I held up a hand to interrupt her, feeling slightly guilty as she obviously took her role incredibly seriously. "Okay. I get it. You're not exactly a servant, which I certainly don't want. So you're some sort of helper cum bodyguard. But let's be honest. I'm apparently this mystical Dragonborn and I can obviously look after myself." A hurt look crossed her face so I smiled. "But I'm certainly not saying I don't appreciate or want the help. So, I guess the only question I have is, do you like adventure?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, my Thane."

"Good. Because we depart for High Hrothgar first thing tomorrow morning."

We talked for at least an hour, asking each other plenty of questions, simply getting to know each other, before I yawned and bade her goodnight. I'll admit, I slept well that night. There's sometimes no greater joy than a peaceful night's sleep in your very own bed. I woke and dressed the next morning, almost stumbling down the stairs to find Lydia standing at the fire, cooking us breakfast.

"Morning, Lydia."

"Good morning, my Thane. Did you sleep well?"

I was going to argue about the use of my name but figured I should already give up. _If it makes her comfortable, so be it._ "I slept like a log. You?"

"I have no complaints."

 _And you wouldn't complain even if you did._ "What's for breakfast?"

"Potato soup. I've also purchased some bread and cheese from the tavern for our journey to High Hrothgar."

I took a seat, warming myself next to the fire. It had been a cold night despite the abundance of furs. "How well do you know the area?"

"Not very well. I've spent most of my life in Whiterun. I've had no reason to travel around Skyrim."

"Okay. We're probably going to need a map to find a route to High Hrothgar. I'll also need to speak to Kodlak and let him know what I'll be doing. Not that I need to excuse or justify myself, but I respect the man and his position so figure I should."

"Do you own a horse, my Thane?" I shook my head. "Perhaps this journey would be best taken on horseback?"

I nodded my agreement. "I'll stop at the stables and purchase one. I certainly have enough coin now. Do you own one?"

"I do. I've had years of training to ride a horse."

After shovelling soup into my mouth in a way that certainly didn't befit my position as Thane, I left Lydia to purchase one or two more things, including a map, for our journey as I visited my friends in Jorrvaskr. Farkas and Vilkas was breaking their fast at one of the long tables near the fire, greeting me with a friendly 'hello'. I ran into Aela downstairs, who couldn't help but refer to me as 'Dragonborn' after I greeted her, before I found Kodlak sitting in his usual position outside his bedroom. He gestured to me silently for me to take a seat, fixing me with a stare before nodding to himself.

"So, Dragonborn… It's been a very long time since I've heard someone called that. I take it this has all come as a bit of a shock, Uhtred?"

"That's an understatement, sir. But that's why I'm here. I have a question."

"I'll attempt to answer, if possible."

"What do you know of the Dragonborn?"

"Probably nothing more than what others have already told you. I have read books of those purported to be those of the dragon blood. There are those recorded before the Septim Dynasty but the first Dragonborn myself and many other know of would be old Tiber Septim himself. By wearing the Amulet of Kings, it was only they who kept the Dragonfires lit and Tamriel safe from invasion. You are aware of Martin Septim being the last Septim?" I nodded. "That in itself is interesting. Do you know your own history or blood line?"

"No. My father was from Skyrim; my mother was from Cyrodil. I never even knew my grandparents. But… Are you saying, somewhere in the distant past, I may be related to the Septim bloodline?"

"That is something I cannot answer, Uhtred. However, there were those of the dragon blood before the Septim dynasty. There are those who believe the dragon blood is a gift bestowed by Akatosh himself, that to receive the dragon blood is simply a gift from the Gods. But there is also the prophecy, that the last Dragonborn is sent to Tamriel at the return of the dragons and whose destiny is to destroy Alduin and save the world."

I sat back and ran a hand down my face. _This is way too much._ "When I left Chorrol, all I wanted to do was return home to the land of my fathers and become a warrior. Now I may have our entire existence resting on my shoulders."

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"I will travel to High Hrothgar immediately. So I guess that means my time with the Companions will end, at least for the time being."

"I think we would all understand, Uhtred. There are events now taking place far more important than a few contracts that Skjor or Vilkas could offer. All I can do is wish you good luck on your quest and that I hope you find the answers you need."

"Thank you, sir," I stated. We gripped each other, hand to forearm, before I left without a backwards glance, unsure if I'd ever work with the Companions again.

* * *

I owned my first horse. It was black, had four legs, a tail and was… well, a horse. In addition to never owning, I'd also never ridden one before and simply getting in the saddle was difficult enough, ignoring the laughter of my Housecarl as it took at least three or four attempts before I managed to adjust myself comfortably enough in the saddle.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, sir?" Skulvar asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll learn as we ride. Right, Lydia?"

"If you say so, my Thane." She looked as convinced as her tone. To be honest, I didn't really blame her.

"You should be fine if you keep her at a slow trot, sir. I would suggest you don't get her into a gallop or canter until you're more experienced."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"It's all in your thighs, sir. That is what will keep you upright. And, remember, only dig into the ribs once, twice at most, to get the horse to amble along. Any more and the horse will pick up speed. To slow down, simply pull on the reins. The horse will understand what you want. What are you going to call her?"

"I wouldn't have a clue. Lydia?"

She was quiet for a few seconds, doing that thing of looking into the distance as she thought. Then she smiled as her eyes met my own. _Ah, mischief._ "Sooty."

"Sooty?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes, my Thane. It's not a warhorse so it can have a… nice name."

"I was thinking something like Shadow but…" I shrugged, "Sooty it is." Then I groaned. "The Dragonborn goes into a fight against a dragon riding Sooty. That'll be a song to remember," I mumbled under my breath.

"Anything else, sir?" Skulvar asked.

"No. I think we're good to go. Lydia?"

"I'm ready when you are, my Thane."

With hearty thanks to Skulvar for his help, I gently kicked the horse in the ribs and thankfully she understood the request and she started walking along, hearing Lydia urge her own horse on at the same time. She had her horse join in alongside me as we passed the farms to our right. The sun was still rising in the sky so I knew we had plenty of sunlight left to make our destination of Ivarstead. Lydia had explained everything once I'd returned from Jorrvaskr. She'd purchased a map of the holds we'd be travelling through, more provisions as we both assumed we'd be gone for longer than a couple of days and also two thick fur coats as the weather towards the top of the mountain could only be extreme in its cold.

The vast plains of Whiterun were left behind as we passed through the crossroads and crossed the bridge over the White River, which we would follow until we turned off the main road towards Ivarstead. We both knew this could be a treacherous journey. Roads were safer during the day, though bandits could always be a problem, and climbing the mountain pass may lead us into packs of wild animals. We were both armed and ready for anything but I assumed that both of us hoped the journey could pass without too much incident.

By mid-morning we were passing through a valley, the river to our left far below us as the mountain to our right almost shaded us from the sun. _And we have to somehow get to the top of that. Insanity!_ Ahead were what I now knew as Valtheim Towers, thankfully now empty of the bandits that had once been living there, robbing trade caravans and being a nuisance. I had taken care of them with Farkas and Vilkas a week or so before after the Companions had received a contact to clear the towers out.

"Will I be allowed into High Hrothgar?" Lydia asked, the road we were travelling along now descending to sea level.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I could end up walking all the way up there with you and then have to wait outside."

"Good point. But if they've requested my presence, they may assume I would bring someone along for help. Or just company for the seven thousand steps."

"Do you think it's really seven thousand?"

I shrugged again. "No idea. But the Jarl said he'd completed the pilgrimage once as a younger man."

"So I assume we're going up by foot?"

"I don't think taking horses will be a good idea. The Jarl mentioned the path can get quite narrow in places. Considering the conditions, snow and ice under foot will make it difficult enough for us."

"Okay."

"You're not worried, Lydia?"

"No, my Thane. I just want to be prepared for any eventuality."

"We'll be fine," I said confidently. I'll admit that my tone didn't match how I felt this time. I didn't think we'd die climbing the mountain, though thought people probably had before. All I wanted to do was climb the mountain as quickly as possible and find out what the Greybeards wanted. If I was the Dragonborn. _And what if I am? What do I do then?_

We ambled along for a while longer before crossing another stone bridge, a crumbling fort in the distance to my left and a sign that caused me to pull the reins for my horse to halt. Lydia came to a stop beside me. "Something wrong, my Thane?"

"Is this the route?" I asked, pointing up the steep dirt track.

"Let me consult the map," she replied, looking through her pack and finally finding it, steering her horse closer to me. "Okay, I think we're here," she stated, pointing with her index finger, "No. No. This isn't the route we want to take. Well, I certainly wouldn't recommend it."

"So where do we make the turn?"

She slid her finger along the map until she stopped. "There. I think that's Darkwater Crossing. It's a small mining settlement. See that road? That should take us directly to Ivarstead."

"Darkwater Crossing? I remember that name. That's where Jarl Ulfric was captured by the Legion."

"How did you end up in that mess?"

"I'd already been arrested. I wasn't even involved yet they still wanted to execute me." I shrugged. "It doesn't matter now."

I kicked the horse forward and we continued our journey. "Do you still want to fight for the Stormcloaks?" Lydia finally asked after a few minutes' silence. I guess she was trying to find the confidence to ask it. She may be my servant in all but name, but as far as I was concerned, I'd also consider her my confidant.

"In here," I replied, placing a hand over my heart, "Yes. From what I know, and even I can admit I know little, I still agree with the reasons why. But in here," I added, pointing to my head, "Then no. Things have changed. I am now a citizen of Whiterun. They are now my people. I already have many friends there. My home is now there. I don't want to do anything to destroy that."

That seemed to satisfy if not make her happy. And it was also true. Deep down inside, I felt torn by my original plan of signing up to fight, and also my new thought of remaining loyal to Whiterun. But I shook my head and squashed those feelings down. The most important thing to worry about was the dragon crisis. Solve that first then worry about anything else.

We rode into the outskirts of Darkwater Crossing after a quick lunch of bread and cheese. It was a small settlement, no more than handful of dwellings and what appeared to be a functioning mine. But there didn't appear to be any sort of shop so didn't bother stopping, riding past and finding the sign for the road up to Ivarstead.

Our journey had been peaceful so far but that ended not long after turning off the main road. We crested a rise, my horse in front, when I pulled it to an abrupt stop.

"What is it?" Lydia asked from behind. I waved her forward, not turning my eyes away from the beast ahead. "Shor's bones. That bear is enormous," she whispered.

"You have a bow?" I asked quietly. She nodded. "Take it out slowly. I'll do the same."

"What do we do?"

"Bears will only defend their territory. They are not aggressive animals, despite what you may have heard. Let's just wait and see. I don't particularly want to kill it."

The bear watched us as intently as we watched it. I heard it growl once or twice but it didn't appear to be trying to intimidate us. If it stood on its hind legs, then I knew we might be in trouble. But it didn't come towards us at all. I made sure I looked relaxed, glancing at Lydia to ensure she was doing the same. We waited a few minutes, perhaps longer, before the bear finally turned away from the path and disappeared into the trees. I couldn't help but sigh with relief when it did.

"How did you know?" Lydia asked.

I shrugged. "I've never found them dangerous. Don't get me wrong; they are wild beasts and not to be trifled with, but when it comes to animals, I have a live and let live policy. Well, except for those animals which make some tasty food."

We continued on, eyes now scanning the horizon and our surroundings in case any other wild animal decided we would make a tasty lunch but the journey remained peaceful as we continued to climb. Conversation halted as we rode single file, though that's not to say there wasn't plenty of noise. The raging river beside us. The many sounds of the forest. The wind rustling the leaves of the trees. Howls of wolves appeared to echo around us, though we saw none nearby.

We forded the river sometime later, the sun starting to lower and a slight chill starting to develop and I knew we'd have to stay in Ivarstead overnight before attempting the path to High Hrothgar early in the morning. Plus, I figured the villagers may have plenty of information about what to expect on our journey and may have hints and tips to help our survival.

My mind was off in the clouds, and though I kept an eye on where we were going and our surroundings, I wasn't really paying attention. It wasn't until I heard Lydia shout from behind me that I brought my horse to a halt and finally heard what caused her to shout.

An arrow flew past my ear, landing where it had been intended, into the chest of the troll. The arrow clearly angered it, the troll leaping in the air, waving its arms around furiously. I managed to get off my horse without falling over, drawing my sword from its scabbard, calling for Lydia to join me immediately. I heard her footsteps rush forward, glad to see she was now armed the same I was.

"What's the plan?" she asked, taking a deep breath to stoke her courage.

"Flank it. I'll go straight for it. You cut into it from the side. They're tough, though. This will take a few swings."

She nodded without a word and slowly moved left. I made straight for the troll. A troll was not a wild beast, noble and proud but fierce like the bear we had met before. A troll was nothing but a monster. I had no problem killing monsters. It swung its arms wildly at me, causing me to take a step back, raising my shield to block the swing of its right arm. That caused me to stagger slightly, realising the power the troll had in its arms. I stabbed at the troll, cutting its side, which did nothing but anger it and it retaliated with another swing. I managed to block it in time but I nearly lost my footing completely.

Lydia came to the rescue, hitting the troll from the side, cutting deep into its arm and drawing a lot of blood. She swung again and again as the troll turned towards her. Before it could swing its arms, I charged forward with my shield, crashing into it, causing it to stumble while I almost followed it. I swung my sword wildly, feeling the steel hit skin and eventually muscle again and again, the troll replying again with another wild flailing of its limbs. I took a few steps back and took a deep breath, glancing at Lydia.

"Together!" I yelled and we descended upon the troll at the same time. I took a hit to my arm and felt a cut from its claws, blood oozing down my arm immediately. I ignored the pain and replied in kind, driving my sword into the side of the troll, causing the monster to cry out in pain. Lydia then followed my example, driving her sword in from the other side, causing another cry. Unable to withdraw my sword, I placed my shield between myself and the troll and pushed forward, urging Lydia to do the same. We pushed it back until it hit the wall of its cave before I slammed my shield into the monster again and again until I could hear the troll struggling for breath. I kept my shield up as I finally managed to withdraw my sword, taking a step back to see the troll was now gravely injured.

"May I do it, my Thane?" Lydia asked. I looked across to see her face spattered with blood. She looked at me and I nodded. She fell upon the troll, driving her sword high into its chest. I'm sure there was some warrior term fancier than to say it was the killing blow, but I don't know of such a term. All I know is that she stood over the troll for a moment in silence, revelling in her triumph. She then turned, a look of concern.

"Your arm, my Thane!"

"It's nothing, Lydia."

"But…"

"We're probably not far from Ivarstead. We'll sort it out there, okay? For now, I'll just wrap it in something to stop the bleeding."

She didn't look particularly happy but argued no further. We checked the cave and found the bodies of two Stormcloaks. Finding bodies wasn't surprising, and I actually felt sorry for them after finding the note on the second body. _So much for only being a couple of wolves. Poor bastards._ Apart from the remains of a few elk or deer, we got back in the saddle and completed our trek into Ivarstead without further hassle.

"This is a quiet little village," Lydia commented when we entered Ivarstead, the afternoon now turning to dusk.

"I take it you've never been here?"

"No. Never."

"We should see if there's an inn for the night."

We passed a couple of farms, workers still tilling the fields, no doubt counting down the time until the sun finally disappeared and they could retire for the night, with a mill to our right quiet for the moment, though there was an elf busy chopping firewood, singing to himself as he lowered the axe time and again. We tied up our horses outside the inn and walked inside to see one or two tables occupied but the counter clear of customers.

"Hello, travellers. Welcome to the Vilemyr Inn. My name is Wilhelm. What would you like?"

"Do you have any rooms for the night?"

"Ah, do you plan on heading up the seven thousand steps?"

"How did you know?"

"Pilgrims such as yourself often stay here of an evening before journeying up the mountain in the morning. I assume that is what you are in Ivarstead for?"

I nodded. "Right you are."

"I have one room available. Would you each like a meal too?"

I looked at Lydia, who nodded. "Yes, one meal each and we'll no doubt enjoy one or two tankards of meads too."

"Very good. The room is to your right. I hope it will suffice."

I looked at Lydia again, who said nothing, so I said it was. Once we'd settled on an amount, I handed Wilhelm a small pouch of coin before heading outside to grab our gear. Once in our room, Lydia finally said something.

"There's only one bed."

"So?"

"I'll… sleep on the floor then."

"That's absolutely not necessary." Then I paused and figured I'd just ask her straight. "Are you embarrassed or uncomfortable by the fact there is only one bed?"

"Honestly, neither. It's just that you're my Thane and…"

"Lydia, I know we haven't known each other that long but do you trust me?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Truly?"

She nodded emphatically.

"Then, rest assured, my intentions are nothing but noble." She opened her mouth, no doubt to argue that wasn't what she meant. And I already knew that. "We're two adults. We can't share a bed without it being an issue. Right?"

She was silent for a few seconds, no doubt thinking. Thankfully, she didn't sigh, like she'd given up. Instead, she smiled. "Of course, my Thane."

"Good. Now that all this has been settled, why don't we enjoy a meal and a few drinks?"

After enjoying a hearty but simple meal, we spoke with the inhabitants of Ivarstead to gain an understanding of what we may face on our journey up the mountain. Apart from the weather, which we knew was always going to worsen the further up we headed, we were also warned of the wild animals we may come across and also things such as ice wraiths. I'd never heard of such creatures but was warned they could be incredibly dangerous.

We also shared a tankard of mead with a man named Klimmek, who approached us upon hearing of our intention to journey the next morning. He asked if we could take a package to High Hrothgar for him. Hearing it was a package of supplies that he often delivered to the Greybeards, for no compensation other than he felt compelled to do it, I happily agreed to help him.

We headed to bed earlier than normal, knowing we needed to leave as early as possible the next morning. Thankfully the room had a door for some privacy though I could see Lydia was still unsure. She looked happier that I kept a shirt and a thin pair of trousers on and also that there were two sets of furs on the bed so wouldn't have a to share. I got into bed first and settled on one side before I felt Lydia do the same. I could feel that she was staying as close to the edge as possible.

"You'll fall off if you're not careful," I stated quietly.

"I'm fine," she whispered, "Goodnight, my Thane."

"Goodnight, Lydia."

I waited until I heard her breathing change to know she was asleep. Happy that she wasn't going to move onto the floor while I slept, I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come for myself.


	8. Chapter 8 - Mountain High

I know we both sighed as I opened the door to be greeted by rain, wind and lightning. Any hopes of at least ending the journey dry disappeared with the sun and warmth we experienced on our journey to Ivarstead. We put on our thick fur coats straight away, hoping they being wet wouldn't cause us too much discomfort when we hit the snow, ice and undoubted bitter cold.

After a quick breakfast, strapping our small packs to our back and sheathing our weapons to our hip, we walked across the bridge and started to climb the seven thousand steps. We'd already agreed that we wouldn't rush this journey. Klimmek said that it would take all day and it was smarter to take it slow and steady. The path would be narrow in most places. I didn't particularly want to slip, lose my footing and fall over the edge to my death. The only positive is that neither Lydia or I were afraid of heights, so I figured we could possibly stop at times and simply take in the view, weather permitting.

But I know we were both feeling quite miserable as we started to climb. I took the lead and simply checked where I placed my foot, one after the other. I didn't believe we'd meet another soul during our entire journey, though Wilhelm mentioned having pilgrims often visit Ivarstead, so I wondered if anyone else had headed this way upon hearing the summons of the Greybeards. But we hadn't been climbing for long when we made another discovery.

"What's that?" Lydia asked as I came to a stop next to what appeared to be some sort of monument.

"I have no idea. But it's in our language at least."

Lydia leaned forward and read the passage. "It mentions dragons. Perhaps there are more ahead. Maybe it will explain why dragons have returned? Or what it means being Dragonborn?"

I nodded. "I think you might be right. We'll stop if we find anymore and see what they say."

I thought the weather had settled in for the day so was surprised that the rain soon disappeared though the wet ground was still treacherous underfoot with each step we took, using my toes to ensure I gripped each step, looking up every so often to see ever more steps ahead, while looking to my side or behind to see the progress we had made. The view was already spectacular as the clouds slowly parted and the sun finally started to shine down.

The path turned sharply at times, carved into the side of the mountain, becoming even steeper, causing our pace to slow even more. I wasn't too concerned about being too slow, as long as we made High Hrothgar by nightfall. The wide path we had started climbing narrowed soon enough so we had no option but to walk in single file. We'd already been climbing a while and I'll admit I was already blowing a little bit from our exertions. The steps were not easy, arms swinging but leg muscles burning, and I could understand why Klimmek suggested he now found the climb difficult. _I couldn't imagine doing this once a month or so._

After stopping at a second monument and reading the words, we continued upwards, the grass and trees lining the path thinning out as we soon found the ground covered in shallow snow, though the path and steps themselves were still relatively clear.

"And to think we're probably not even a quarter of the way there," I heard Lydia grumble behind me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my Thane. At least it's not raining. Trying to look at the positives."

I could hear her sucking in deep breaths already, not that I wasn't doing the same, so I kept the pace relatively sedate in front. I had no idea if we'd come across any wild animals during our journey so certainly didn't want to get separated. Getting into a fight on this path would not be ideal, no matter what. Part of me wanted to stop from time to time as we continued to climb and a different part of Skyrim below me was revealed. Ivarstead had now disappeared and in the distance I could see forests and rivers, forts and ruins. I had thought the surrounding lands around Chorrol had always been magnificent but, as far as I was concerned, nothing compared to what I had found in Skyrim since I had arrived. There was a rugged beauty to this land that was almost moving at times.

We continued to climb, the snow slowly starting to get deeper, our feet crunching on the surface at first, leaving a line of footprints in our wake. Before long, our feet were sinking into the snow and our pace slowed even further, the strain and exertion on our muscles increasing. As the snow deepened, the weather turned cold and the wind picked up, ruffling the bottom of our coats, blowing snow into our face. And it was only going to get worse.

"Are you okay?" I yelled behind me.

"Just keep going!"

I figured if we stopped, we'd fall to the ground in exhaustion. The only option was to keep going until we either dropped or reached our destination. Though, if we dropped, we'd probably die in the cold. At least we could still see the steps. I had thought counting them would have been a good exercise, a motivational tactic to keep both of us going as the number increased with each step, but I gave up that idea relatively quickly, and the steps had now disappeared under the snow. I simply hoped I wouldn't turn an ankle as we continued to climb.

"Wolves!" I yelled.

Two of them ahead. They hadn't seen us yet but I knew they would turn soon enough. As I've said, I have a live and let live policy regarding wild animals but we needed to get past and I knew if we approached these two wolves, they would do one of two things. Run away, and we'd only meet them later on the path, or they would attack us, and therefore we'd have to put them down anyway.

"What do we do, my Thane?"

"We'll have to put them down."

I looked at Lydia, who simply nodded. I guess she wasn't going to argue the point. It was my decision, after all. We took out our bows and readied an arrow. I felt the tension in the string as I pulled it back, narrowing my focus on one of the wolves ahead. I didn't want to have to use more than one arrow to put down the wolf, quietly instructing for Lydia to do the same as possible.

I let go of the arrow and string, lowering the bow as I watched the arrow fly through the air, almost in slow motion, before it struck exactly where I'd aimed. The wolf dropped to the ground immediately. The other wolf slightly turned before it too was struck down by the second arrow.

"Good job," I stated, "Come on, we should keep going."

We trudged on, the wind starting to pick up and the first flurry of snow smacked me in the face. It wasn't thick but was more than likely a sign of things to come, barely lasting a minute before it stopped. And at least it wasn't rain. I could feel the sweat drip down my back, feeling warm in my thick fur coat, but I didn't want to take it off. With each step forward, the climate continued to cool and I figured my own body heat would help dry the coat out. And I guessed I may end up getting wet later on anyway.

I had no idea how long we had been walking, all I know is that it had been uphill the entire way, when the angle of the climb appeared even steeper. The snow at least thinned underneath our feet but each step was even more difficult, looking back to see Lydia was struggling as much as I was, but she met my eyes and I saw the determination in them. I gave her a nod of respect for the fact she would keep going as long as I would go. All I knew is that we couldn't stop. Burning muscles or not, we must keep walking. This was a test of endurance. A test of my if not our fighting spirit, to overcome the obstacles and arrive in High Hrothgar in triumph. A test of how much did I want to know if I was Dragonborn.

The angle of the climb finally levelled out after a few minutes and we crested a rise. The view ahead was spectacular, a canvas of unbroken snow. But the wind was vicious, cutting through my fur coat, almost blowing me from my feet while whipping snow and what felt like ice into my face. I took a step forward as the path finally levelled out, appearing to even descend ahead, only for my foot to disappear in the soft snow. I looked back at Lydia.

"It's getting deep," I yelled over the howling wind. She just nodded and beckoned me to go on.

My feet were blocks of ice in seconds. My hands were numbing in the cold, unwilling to put them in my pockets in case I fell over and using one of them to shield my eyes. My nose felt detached from my face. Even my journey from Bruma had been nowhere near as extreme as this. Each step was now a mission in itself, feet sinking deep into the snow until we touched the surface below, which was nothing but sheet ice.

But we continued on, sucking in deep breaths, the cold air freezing throat and lungs. The view was still spectacular but I barely took any notice, all my focus on simply taking one step and then another. The weather continued to worsen as we started to climb again, the ferocity of the wind something I'd never experienced before. I looked up and saw no real dark clouds but the snowfall was tremendous, almost blinding, thankful that we were at least walking in daylight. If we'd done this in the dark, I had no doubt we'd both be dead.

I looked back and stopped as Lydia was now a few paces behind. She had an arm raised, protecting her face, a hood pulled up and tied tightly around the rest of her head.

"Are you okay?" I yelled as she walked past me.

"I'm okay!" she yelled back, "We must keep going. No matter what."

I wasn't about to suggest that we stop, as that would have been suicide without shelter, but I just wanted to make sure she wasn't going to stop. I'd only known her for barely two days but I was already impressed by her tenacity more than anything. I had a feeling that I would be able to rely on her for a long time to come.

Up and down the path we walked. Perhaps stomped would be a better word, the snow still deep enough to leave our feet and lower legs cold and wet. The wind never abated. The snow continued to fall. Somehow it was still light. I looked around and the weather was clear in the distance. I assumed we were receiving all the bad weather due to being on the mountain. I couldn't see too much above us because of all the snow but it was obvious we were now incredibly high, close enough to touch some of those fluffy clouds.

We found a few more of the monuments during our progress. I think it was explaining the history of the dragons and also of people who shout. I thought perhaps I should have been writing it all down as I wouldn't be able to remember it all, but it was interesting reading each little section.

Again the path dropped down into what could almost be described as a valley. I almost slipped at least once as my foot hit ice beneath the snow while I heard Lydia cry out as she almost slipped as well. I would have yelled out 'Be careful' but she got there first. I just looked back at her and grinned, earning a smirk from her in reply.

I wouldn't say as soon as we started, but thankfully as we started to climb again, the wind and snow slowly started to dissipate. It didn't stop, the wind howling, still blowing snow into our faces and snow continued to fall, but it was no longer blinding, though I know Lydia and I were both absolutely freezing. My own teeth were chattering while I saw Lydia's were doing the same thing. My cheeks felt like ice while hers had taken on a rosy glow. As had the tip of her nose. Something I may have to tease her about at a later date. Though I wondered what I looked like, figuring my beard would be covered in ice.

I was hopeful we had to be getting closer as we had been going for what felt like hours. We probably hadn't but the exertion we'd put into the journey so far I knew was going to leave us absolutely exhausted on our arrival. _Hope the Greybeards will be understanding if all either of us will want to do on our arrival is go to sleep!_

As the weather brightened somewhat, I started to feel more confident that we would soon be in the clear and I started to think about our arrival at High Hrothgar. Who were the Greybeards? What could they possibly tell me about being Dragonborn? Would I undergo any training? Would they tell me what I had to do next? Most importantly, would they be able to tell me how to defeat the dragons? So many questions and I could only hope they had the answers.

Then I heard my name shouted. Considering there was only one other person on the mountain with me, I came to a stop and looked back. "Lydia?" I asked in surprise. _She said she'd never use my name!_

She ran forward, pointing. "I'm sorry, my Thane, but look!"

I looked towards where she was pointing, shielding my eyes from the light which bounced off the snow. "Is that a troll?" I asked.

"It's a frost troll. I've never seen one before. I've only ever read about them."

Good information, but there was concern in her tone. "What is it?"

"If it chooses to attack, they are incredibly tough to take down."

I unsheathed my sword and readied my shield. Lydia doing the same. And the troll chose to attack, running towards us at tremendous speed. I raised my shield, Lydia doing the same, stepping closer together as the troll hit us at full force. I dug my foot into the ground, thankful there was no ice under foot, Lydia keeping her footing at the same time. The troll swung its arms, moving my shield to prevent any impact to my armour before I yelled to push forward, both of us bashing the troll with our shields before I lunged forward, feeling the tip press into the troll.

That only angered the monster as it struck out again. I managed to get my shield up in time to block but the power in its arms was something else altogether and I found myself stumbling back at least half a dozen paces. Then it turned all its attention on Lydia, who attempted to strike the troll. But I saw the mistake, leaving herself open and the troll hit her with a backhander. She went down without a sound, face first in the snow. I didn't see her move.

All that did was make me angry in turn. I knew I needed to change tactics. I yelled at the troll and flung my shield at its head. It smacked into it with a crunch, the troll yelling, bouncing up and down on the spot as I now only had my sword to hand. It was going to be death by a thousand cuts for the troll. I hoped that was only a turn of phrase I had learned in the guild.

I beckoned the troll forward, wanting to appear confident, unsure if the troll even understood those sort of emotions. Whatever the case, it came forward at pace, swinging its arms when it was within range. I simply ducked and manoeuvred out of the way before slashing away, feeling the sword dig into leathery skin with each swipe, noticing blood start to drip from a series of cuts. I circled around the troll, no longer feeling the exhaustion of the climb, instead feeling the adrenaline of battle through my veins, the thrill of the fight and knowing the triumph of my victory. Or so I hoped…

The troll continued to swing its arms. All I did was step back and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike, hoping the troll may lose balance. It didn't but it left itself open to another slash, then another and another on top of that. The snow beneath our feet started to turn pink as blood continued to flow from the troll and I pressed forward and finally attacked in earnest. The troll swung its arms again but it was weakened, trusting in my armour to keep me safe as I thrust into the troll, hearing it cry out as I drove forward, driving my shoulder into its chest and forcing it backwards. Withdrawing my sword, I slashed again and cut it deeply just above its stomach and now the blood flowed freely.

The troll growled but I knew the battle was nearly over as it stood still, breathing deeply before it finally sank to its knees. This was not a battle of honour against another warrior. There would be no surrender. There would be no quarter given. As I said, I have no problem killing monsters. Holding my sword in both hands, I aimed for the neck, feeling my Skyforce steel sword slice through without a problem. The trolls body fell forward into the snow, turning the snow a dark, crimson red.

I sheathed my sword and jogged over to where Lydia still lay on the ground. I gently turned her over and was relieved to see there was no blood but her face already had the appearance of a dark bruise on her cheek. I shook her gently. "Lydia," I said quietly. It took a couple of more mentions of her name before she finally slowly opened her eyes before she blinked rapidly, looking left and right before turning to me.

"Uht… I mean, my Thane."

"You took quite the hit there. How are you feeling?" She moved her jaw around and winced noticeably. "Do you think it's broken?"

"No. By oblivion does it hurt though."

"Come on, you should get up out of the snow. You'll only go and catch a cold."

Offering my hand, I helped Lydia to her feet, helping retrieve her sword and shield. We were under an overhang so took a moment to gather ourselves. "Should we have lunch?"

I had no idea what the time was but having something to eat sounded like a fine idea after the journey so far. But while stopping and eating was a good idea, it was still bitterly cold and I suggested we needed a fire.

"We passed some trees down that way," Lydia stated, pointing back the way we came, "See if you can find us some branches. Er, if you could, my Thane."

"Sure, not a problem. Do you have kindling?"

"Something better," she replied with another smirk.

I had no idea what she meant but had a look for what she requested. There was plenty around and soon returned with arm armful of branches. I spent a few minutes breaking them up and soon had a little pile ready to burn.

"So what's this something better you have?" I asked as she had only pulled food out of her pack so far.

She said nothing, instead only putting her right palm towards the pile of sticks. And then, no word of a lie, flame erupted from her palm for barely a couple of seconds, but long enough to convince me of the positives of magic straight that. That isn't to say I almost shouted out in surprise at the same time, falling back on my behind, leading to much laughter from my Housecarl. I soon forgot that as the fire took hold and soon hands were being warmed and I could feel the blood start to flow again around my fingers.

"Is there anything you can't do?" I asked.

"As I said, I've had years of training in preparation for my position as Housecarl, my Thane. I'm a jack of all trades, a master of none unfortunately. But, for example, if you were to ever buy an alchemy lab for your home, I could make all sorts of potions you may need for your adventures."

I nodded as I chewed on a piece of bread. "I'll certainly look into buying one then."

"What about yourself, my Thane? I take it by your reaction that you have no experience with magic." She said that as a statement, not a question. Because it was obvious.

"None at all. I've never cast a spell in my life."

"But you do know everyone is born capable?"

"I've never thought about it. I've always trusted in my blade to get the job done."

"But you know there are other spells to use than just destruction, right?"

"Lydia, I have no idea about magic at all."

"Right, I think one of the first things we'll have to do when we get home is give you some basic training."

"Hang on, did you just call it home?"

"Of course, my Thane. I live with you. Breezehome is our place of residence, as it is mine. So… home. And you're avoiding my idea."

"I think it's a good idea. I've been learning all my life. I don't plan on stopping now. So, once we're home, we'll look into it."

After finishing our lunch and dampening the fire, we put our packs on, sheathed swords and shield and continued on our journey. I guessed it was sometime in the afternoon but it looked like the worst of the weather may have finally cleared as it was certainly far brighter than before. The path continued to wind its way around the mountain, the clearing sky revealing views of which I wished there was a way of capturing them for an eternity. _Perhaps I could commission a painting. Surely they have artists in Skyrim?_

The snow under foot was nowhere near as deep, leaving me wondering if we were now so high it didn't snow as much up here. The air certainly felt cleaner if not a little thinner, not leaving me breathless but I noticed a subtle difference. It was still bitterly cold, but the wind was now calm and the snowfall almost non-existent. Otherwise I strode forward happily, Lydia now able to walk alongside as the path widened, the slope now gentle. I sensed we were getting closer to the end.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lydia mused.

I looked at the view again. "Certainly is. Never thought I'd ever see something like this when I left Chorrol."

"I wonder how many Housecarls have walked to High Hrothgar?"

"You're probably the very first."

"I just realised something, though."

"What?"

"We're going to have to walk all the way down again."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I think walking down will be far easier than climbing. But, we've done it once now and know what to expect. If we have to do it again, we can prepare even better next time."

More steps. Even more steps. I knew they would end eventually. I'm glad I hadn't counted them all. Even after our rest, the muscles were still crying out to stop for the day. I was still very cold and hoped there would be a warm fire waiting for us in High Hrothgar. But instinct told me we were nearly at the end as we continued to wind our way around the mountain, sometimes going up, sometimes going down. At least it was no longer steep and our footing was relatively secure. We walked carefully and slowly, knowing we should make our destination by the time it was dark.

The path curved to the right and I saw the first sign that we were now incredibly close as the outline of a building appeared as the rocky outcrop of the mountain was left behind. And then, as we crested another set of steps, I saw a status of Talos and I knew then that we had arrived. In front of the statue was another small monument and this helped me make sense of everything we had read before. Lydia joined me as I looked at the statue.

"Would you like to take a moment, my Thane?"

"I thought this was illegal…"

"What the elves don't know won't kill them. I'm a Nord, my Thane. Talos is my God. I just don't share that with a lot of people. Most people don't. We worship in secret. Well, most of us do. Heimskr doesn't care. I think he's almost daring for someone to stop him."

"Heimskr? Is he the preacher in front of Jorrvaskr?" She nodded. "He's a brave man."

"He is. But he's also foolish. The elves always hear about worshippers in the end. Everyone has heard of known Talos worshippers disappearing. That is the only reason why I would ever agree with Ulfric Stormcloak. Anything else, I think he's foolish. Skyrim is stronger in the Empire. The Dominion would invade us tomorrow if we were to secede." Then she paused a minute. "Apolo…"

I held up a hand to halt her. "Never apologise for having an opinion, Lydia."

A slight smile. "Of course, my Thane."

I walked forward and kissed the base of the statue, Lydia doing the same thing before we turned and climbed the steps to what had the appearance of a monastery. I guess that would be the correct word, the Greybeards being some sort of monks, secluded as they were away from the rest of Skyrim, worshipping the Voice.

Suddenly feeling weary once again, we climbed the final few steps up to the monastery itself before we found ourselves standing in front of a giant pair of doors. Unsure if I should knock or simply enter, considering the Greybeards had summoned me here, I simply put my shoulder into the door and pushed forward.

Grey stone met my eyes plus a sense of warmth, a series of braziers in the reception area providing both heat and light. There was a hole in the roof that also let in sunlight. I slowly walked forward, taking in what I could see, which to be honest, wasn't very much for the moment. I dumped my bag on the ground and took the scabbard from my hip, laying my sword and shield down as well, hearing Lydia do the same behind me.

"My Thane. Ahead," Lydia whispered.

Down the stairs in front of me approached a man in grey robes and a very long grey beard. He looked incredibly old. Almost ancient. From other doorways came three other Greybeards, the same grey robes and long grey beards. They said nothing though they all met my eye. The first one to enter the area stopped only a couple of paces away from me. I stayed silent, allowing the Greybeard to speak first.

"So… A Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age."

I looked at Lydia, who simply smiled and nodded. I turned back to the Greybeard. "I am answering your summons. I wish to know if I truly am Dragonborn."

The Greybeard nodded. "Then step forward. Show us your gift. Let us taste of your Voice. Then we will know if you truly are Dragonborn."

I looked at Lydia again, who simply gestured for me to step forward. So that is what I did. I stepped into the middle of the room, took a deep breath…

And showed them my gift.


	9. Chapter 9 - Dragonborn

I am Dragonborn.

I'll have to repeat that, mostly for myself as I still can't believe it. I was a simple farmer in Chorrol who dreamed of being a warrior like my father, journeying to Skyrim to fight for an ideal, finding a calling by joining the Companions and yet now my destiny is something near unimaginable.

I. Am. Dragonborn.

I'd spent at least a week with the Greybeards learning all I can about being Dragonborn, asking more questions than I could count about who came before me and why I was chosen now. I've learned more words of power from the Greybeards during a series of tests to prove I am capable. I still don't know how it all works, but without any training, I can Shout any words I learn immediately. The Greybeards have also explained the word walls I had found previously and those I may find in the future. I would not know the dragon language yet, but they have offered to teach me if I desire. But they say the word walls are inextricably linked to the Dragonborn, and though I may not be able to read the language written, the word I see highlighted on each wall is linked with me, I would assume by magic, understanding I am of dragon blood when I approach.

They also explained the prophecy as foretold by the Elder Scrolls as best as they knew of it. According to those, I am the Last Dragonborn, sent forth by Akatosh to prevent Alduin, known as the as the 'World-Eater', from ending our and perhaps all existence. With the help of the Greybeards and any other allies I can find, I will need to defeat Alduin to prevent armageddon. I am now starting to realise what is resting on my shoulders. It is a lot for one single man to take in.

I thought after a week of learning, of tests and of observing the Greybeards, I would be accepted. But no, I was told there would be one final trial before I was truly accepted as Dragonborn. I didn't blame them for wanting to be entirely sure. It would give me peace of mind too. Lydia was a different story. Her attitude to me was already deferential because I was a Thane but that was just part of her job. The fact I was now Dragonborn? Now it wasn't just a case of being the job. I think she was already a true believer. I thought she would have been bored solid during our week at High Hrothgar but she never complained, spending much of her time reading the numerous books the Greybeards had available while spending some time outside training… when it wasn't snowing.

Arngeir was the first Greybeard I had spoken to on arrival and had explained he would be the only who would speak to me during my stay. They had to be careful when speaking around Lydia as she would be unable to handle the power of their voices. Anyone untrained, except for the Dragonborn, could be killed otherwise. So Lydia was sent away whenever there was a test of my voice.

It was the eighth morning when Arngeir approached the room Lydia and I had been given for the duration of our stay. We looked up from our breakfast as he took a seat at the small table.

"It is time for your final trial, Dragonborn."

It sounded somewhat ominous, immediately assuming it wasn't just about learning and practicing another Thu'um. "What is it, Master?"

"The founder of our order, Jurgen Windcaller, was buried in a tomb known as Ustengrav far from here. Within the tomb, you will find his sacred horn. Retrieve the horn, remain true to the Way of the Voice, and you will return."

"I'll leave at once. Time is of the essence."

"Of course, Dragonborn. The Greybeards will await your return."

The skies were clear when we exited High Hrothgar and the weather remained thankfully calm for our trek down the mountain. Having dealt with any wild animals or monsters on our way up, the trip down was peaceful and also far quicker, arriving back in Ivarstead by mid-afternoon. I discussed with Lydia the idea of hurrying back to Whiterun in preparation for our trip to Ustengrav. She wasn't particularly keen but, seeing that I was eager to get going, she eventually agreed with little argument on her part. This meant riding our horses at pace, something I'd never done before.

Once secured in the saddle, we dug our feet into the flanks of the horses and galloped back to Whiterun as quickly as possible. I'll admit it wasn't a comfortable journey. Having never ridden a horse so fast, certain parts of my body suffered from the experience and I was glad to see the walls of Whiterun lit up by braziers in the distance after what had been a very fast ride. After stabling the horses, we were walking up the path into Whiterun, the night sky twinkling with stars and the moon as large as ever, when we ran into Aela, holding a torch and obviously waiting for me. I wasn't too surprised to see her, being a fellow Companion, but the concern on her face brought me to an abrupt halt.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll want to see this, Uhtred. Something… happened."

I felt my stomach drop. "What?"

She simply gestured for me to follow, walking up and through the gates into a scene of carnage. "They attacked just after nightfall," she explained as I examined the scene, bodies and blood, the signs of battle and the overwhelming stench of death. There was nothing that I or anyone could do for them now.

"Who or what attacked?" I asked

"Vampires."

"Vampires?" Lydia asked, incredulous at the very thought.

Aela nodded. "They're not a figment of imagination, if that's what you think. They exist. We've dealt with them before. But they've never attacked anywhere, that I know of, in such a manner."

"Any idea why?" I asked.

"Honestly, we haven't even started giving that a thought at the moment. All this happened barely two hours ago."

"Any idea on who was killed?"

"A couple of town guard. I think one or two civilians are currently being treated at the Temple of Kynareth."

I just nodded before sighing. "First dragons, now vampires. What next?"

It was a rhetorical question and, considering there was nothing I could really do to help out, I bade farewell to Aela and headed back to Breezehome. It was nice to be home after spending a week with the Greybeards, but knew we'd probably be on the road immediately the next morning. I would have liked to spend at least a day speaking with the Jarl and Kodlak, and would give the matter some through during the night.

Lydia offered to make dinner. While she did that, I made a quick trip up the Bannered Mare to grab some bottles of mead. She cooked it quickly as it was ready by the time I returned, offering to dish up dinner as she took a seat, opened a bottle of mead. She then noticeably shuddered.

"Something wrong?"

"Just the thought of vampires, my Thane. I've heard rumours of such creatures, but to know that they have the audacity to attack our homes and cities."

"Let's hope it's just an isolated incident. Perhaps something happened which riled them up?"

"I hope so too."

We at the rest of our meal in silence before simply sitting back and sharing some mead in front of the fire. It had been another long day and I know I needed to unwind before bed. I could also sense Lydia was still concerned about the vampire attack and didn't want to unduly concern here. _But it may be something that will concern us all if it isn't an isolated incident._

"So, do you know where Ustengrav is?" I finally asked sometime later.

"No idea, my Thane."

"Okay, I'll ask around and see if anyone knows. We could also do with some more supplies before we head out."

"Oh, so… You want me to go with you?"

I must have given her a look as she actually blushed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought since we're back in Whiterun, you'd ask one of your Companions for help."

"While I'd like to consider the Companions my friends as well as shield-brothers, what I also have to remember is that they work for coin. Aela accompanied me to Bleak Falls Barrow but she was paid by the shopkeeper after we found his golden claw. Not to say they wouldn't work with me for free but I don't want to presume."

"So you'll take me along because I'm free?" She was grinning as she said it and I wouldn't have said anything even if she wasn't. _Glad we've already got that sort of friendship. Well, I hope she sees it that way too._ I just had a good laugh as she was at least half-right. Anyway, she'd proven herself on the walk up to High Hrothgar. All I knew is that I couldn't do this alone. I would need all the help I could get.

The next morning had Lydia shopping for supplies while I asked around for the best route to Ustengrav. I eventually ran into Skjor in Jorrvaskr, who was able to offer some advice but also news on the latest developments affecting the Companions. A lap map of Skyrim was sat on a table in the main hall. He spoke as he pointed.

"I guess you'll want to stay on the main roads?"

"It would probably be safer in the long run. Shortcuts save time but who knows what we could end up running into."

"Okay. The easiest route would be to follow the road out of Whiterun west until you reach Rorikstead. From there, follow the signs for Morthal. Horrid little town, well, it's a hold capital so technically a city, but I still wouldn't suggest staying there too long."

"What makes it so horrid?"

"It's situated near the marshes of Hjaalmarch. It's just a depressing area. All manner of creature makes their home in the marshes. There are all sorts of rumours about other things that may reside in the marshes. I'd tread carefully, Uhtred."

"And Ustengrav?"

He placed his finger on the map. "Northeast of Morthal. Do you have a map of the area?"

"Lydia is buying one now. I suggested she should just buy a map of each hold so at least we're prepared for wherever we have to go."

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"We'll head for Rorikstead today and complete the journey tomorrow."

"Do you mind if I discuss something else with you before you depart?"

"Sure." He gestured to one of the tables surrounding the large fire. I'd always found Skjor rather serious in demeanour but it was obvious there was something on his mind as his expression was sterner than normal. "Okay, what's the problem?"

"We've discovered the name of the mercenaries you fought in Dustman's Cairn. The Silver Hand. Werewolf hunters. Normally this would not be an issue to the Companions but the news we've received even has Kodlak worried." I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows in surprise. "Their numbers are… staggering. They could attack Jorrvaskr and there may be little we could do to prevent it."

"How did they find out about the beast blood?"

"That is something we're all still wondering and will eventually find out. Which leads me to a question for you, Uhtred. Would you consider become part of the Circle? I have spoken with Aela and she mentioned your interest. I will be honest, having the Dragonborn as a Companion and Circle member would be a boon for our small group of warriors. And I understand you would like to remain a Companion."

I nodded. "I thought I wanted to be a solder. But I enjoyed working for the guild back in Chorrol and take pride in being a Companion. I would still like to be one once this business with dragons is complete."

"Would you consider becoming a Circle member soon? The main reason I suggest is that you may find having the blood of the beast advantageous in your fight against the dragons. You've seen Farkas change and the power that may be at your disposal, and I'm sure Aela was enthusiastic in her descriptions too."

I chuckled. "Yes, she certainly was."

"It is merely something to consider, Uhtred. Give it some thought and if you choose to do so, come see me and we will organise a ceremony."

"And the Silver Hand?"

"The honour of the Companions is at stake. We must take the fight to them when and where we can."

"If I have time, I will come to your aid."

"We all understand there are important issues affecting all of Skyrim but your offer is appreciated, Dragonborn."

I groaned. "You too?"

"Oh, you're still a whelp when it comes to being a Companion, Uhtred. But your destiny lies away from us for the time being."

We shared the handshake of warriors before I exited Jorrvaskr, tempted to visit Dragonsreach and speak with the Jarl, but considering I wanted to reach Ustengrav as soon as possible, I returned to Breezehome, Lydia was ready to go as I opened the door. She had even taken time to pack my small bag.

"In a hurry?"

"I've heard about Morthal from Jon. It's not somewhere I would like to travel through when it's dark."

"Don't worry. We'll head as far as Rorikstead, find an inn there for the evening then continue tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Better than heading through marshland at night."

We were saddled and riding half an hour later, turning right upon exiting Whiterun and heading out onto the vast plains of the hold. The sheer vastness beggared belief. The mountain that I could see in the north were barely visible, though those to the south towered over us, no doubt hiding numerous caves full of wild animals or monsters. It was slightly warm out on the plain, no shade and the sun did beat down. We passed a fort not long after leaving Whiterun, no desire to stop and explore but it was interesting to see what appeared to be an unoccupied fort so close to the city.

"Why doesn't the Jarl occupy this?" I had to ask.

"I'm not sure," Lydia replied, "I think because the Jarl chooses to remain neutral, both sides would see the movement of troops into the fort as a provocation."

It was a sensible explanation so we passed the fort without stopping. _Could be bandits in there or something. May end up having to take it anyway._ I could see fires in the north, Lydia explaining those were where giants made their home. After stating my surprise, she added that giants were usually docile creatures and would leave people alone as long as the boundaries of their camps were respected. The giant I had helped fight when I first arrived near Whiterun may have been from a nearby camp and been angered by continuous intrusions on its land. It was a possible explanation.

Otherwise we met not a soul for most of our journey towards Rorikstead, sharing some conversation as the horses trotted along. During those moments of silence, I could only guess we were each alone with our thoughts. My own were rather obvious. Two topics. One, the most obvious, that about being Dragonborn. The second was in regards to the offer from Skjor about the beast blood. I was tempted to ask for Lydia's opinion but then remembered that it was a secret of the Circle. Although I trusted her, I didn't know how she would react to such a confession, so, for the time being at least, I would have to keep it a secret.

"What would you have done if you had not become a Housecarl?" I asked.

Lydia blinked rapidly as I broke her train of thought. "I don't really know, my Thane."

"Uhtred."

She smiled. "My Thane."

I just laughed. "You've never thought about it?"

She shrugged. "Honestly, not really. As I said, I've been training for this position since I was a little girl. Irileth was like a mother to me."

"Oh, what about your parents?" Her face told me everything I needed to know and I'll admit I felt guilty immediately. "Sorry..."

She shook her head. "Don't be. You were not to know. Just know that they are now at peace."

I didn't ask any further questions about her family. My father had died a hero in the war against the elves. My mother passed peacefully in her sleep. It didn't take too much thinking to understand how her parents had likely died. Further evidence, if any was required, that Skyrim was a hard, unforgiving land.

After a few hours' ride, with the sun now starting to dip over the horizon, we came to a junction where the road split three ways. Lydia pointed out the path to our left, which crested a rather large hill, led to Falkreath. So busy I had been with the Companions then the news about being Dragonborn that my mind turned to the family I may still have there. _Wonder if my uncle is even still alive? I've never even seen the man before._ I had sent him another letter before leaving Chorrol for the final time yet events again had conspired against me, in a way, from arriving on his doorstep when I planned.

"I have an uncle in Falkreath," I mentioned once we'd taken the road to Rorikstead.

"You do?"

I nodded. "Never met the man. Don't know if he's even alive. I've sent him letters before but if he's ever received them, I'd never know. I just paid a courier to deliver them to Falkreath."

"Will you visit him?"

I shrugged. "If I manage to find myself being sent to Falkreath for a reason. I'll certainly think about it once all this dragon business is over."

We entered Rorikstead just as the torches and braziers were being lit, the last of sunlight finally disappearing to leave Skyrim in darkness once again. It was a small village, with only a few farmhouses, farms and thankfully an inn, where we tied up our horses outside and entered to see the place was relatively deserted. Mralki, the inn's owner, was friendly enough and was happy to provide us with rooms, this time separate, to the apparent relief of Lydia, along with hot meals and some mead.

"Did you know someone called Lokir?" I asked Mralki as Lydia and I enjoyed our first tankard.

"I do. What of it?"

"Has no-one wondered as to his whereabouts?"

Mralki put down the tankard he had been cleaning and stared at me. "What do you know of him?" he asked cautiously.

I held up a hand. "You misinterpret my intention. I merely have news of what happened to him."

"I assume he's dead?"

"He is. But why do you assume that?"

"Because the man was dishonest, a liar and a thief." He spat on the floor. "Oblivion take Lokir."

"Did he have any family?"

"No. He had a wife at one time, but she left him when she realised he would not provide for her. Lokir believed farming was beneath him and wouldn't attempt to do anything else. I think he was just bone-idle lazy."

"Is it wise to speak ill of the dead, my Thane?" Lydia whispered to me.

I nodded, understanding what she meant. "Where did all this happen?" Mralki asked.

"Helgen."

"He was killed by the dragon?"

"No. We were being lined up to be executed by the Empire. Lokir tried to run and was taken down by a pair of arches."

Mralki scoffed. "He couldn't even face death like a true Nord. But you survived?"

"I did. I had some help and a lot of luck."

"So where are you headed tomorrow?"

"An ancient Nordic ruin by the name of Ustengrav."

"By the Eight. Whatever would give you the idea of visiting there?"

I looked at Lydia, who understood and simply shrugged. _She's suggesting it's my decision._ I figured I would be cryptic. "There's something in the ruin that I have to get."

Mralki looked ready to ask a question then thought better of it, or that's what I thought. Instead, he trailed off and started speaking of Rorikstead, where it got its name, what the local farms were growing while also mentioning issues about the Forsworn.

"Who are they?" Lydia asked.

"You don't know?" We both shook our heads. "They're the native men and women of the Reach. I don't know much more about them personally, just tales that have come from warriors arriving out of Markarth. Bloodthirsty, daedra worshipping madmen is the general consensus. What I do know is that they managed to take control of Markart for a time, at least until Ulfric Stormcloak, while he was still loyal to the Empire, took it out of their hands. The Forsworn have been in rebellion against both the local Nords and the Empire ever since."

"Hope we don't run into any of them," Lydia muttered.

"You should be okay. They very rarely leave the Reach. They've only raided here once or twice looking for supplies. Thankfully they're only looking to steal, not to kill."

"Well, we'll certainly keep an eye on the hills until we reach Hjaalmarch," I stated, Mralki simply nodding his approval to such a good idea.

We left Rorikstead at first light the next morning, crossing the border into Hjaalmarch sometime mid-morning, thankful that each hold had banners attached to wooden posts that signified each border crossing. The road followed a river, unsure as to the name, Lydia mentioned it was probably the Hjaal River, though the map didn't state it if it was or not. But we followed the road and the river until we came to the turning for Morthal, the weather turning colder as we started to climb again, thankfully not too high, snow lightly falling at the same time and settling on the ground, leaving hoof prints in our wake.

We rode through Morthal before lunchtime without stopping, our progress far quicker than expected as we put our horses through their paces. I was surprised to see that the capital of a Hold appeared almost completely undefended, no sign of any walls or barricades preventing an invasion with only a few town guard on patrol. The citizens looked at us warily as we rode by and, while not openly hostile to our presence, I was left feeling with the distinct impression they didn't want us to stop on our way. Lydia mentioned she was left with the same thoughts once we'd crossed the bridge out of town.

The fog started to thicken once we'd left Morthal, not thick enough to leave us blind but the sense of gloom left that feeling running up the back of your neck, wishing you could heighten your senses even more. _Another advantage of taking the beast blood?_ Every noise in the distance led to immediate turns of the head, staring ahead and listening hard to see what made the noise. Our pace dropped as a consequence and we travelled more on feel and guesswork rather than any real idea of where we were heading.

After a few stumbles and being turned in the wrong direction at least twice as no path led directly to the ruin, we finally found Ustengrav, I guess sometime in the afternoon, as although it was still light, the thick fog prevented us being able to see the sun. We hadn't arrived expecting to find the ruin deserted, but running into a trio of bandits outside was a surprise. We were off our horses and attacking them within seconds of seeing them, putting them down with almost relative ease, Lydia and I already working well as a team. We had a look around the camp the bandits had made but there was nothing of consequence we could find but we now realised we would definitely not be alone.

"Do we go in now?" Lydia asked.

"I don't think delaying would be a good idea. These bandits may have friends inside who might wonder where they've disappeared to."

"There's a good chance it will be dark by the time we're done," she stated and there was no missing the nervous edge to her tone.

I nodded. "Understood. We have camping supplies so we can make camp once we're out." Lydia's face fell at the thought. "Or we could head back to Morthal. Though that would mean journeying through this marsh at night."

Lydia sighed. "Neither option sounds great, if I'm being honest."

"How about we just get the horn first and worry about that later?"

"Okay."

We tied our horses to a wooden stake next to the ruin, leaving our packs behind as well, taking only what we needed as we cautiously descended the steps towards the iron doors of the ancient tomb. I took one last look back at Lydia, who met my eyes, determination in them once again, nodded that she was ready.

Barely thirty seconds later, Lydia and I were both lucky to be alive.


	10. Chapter 10 - Undisputed Fact

If I ever have to set foot in another ancient Nordic ruin again, it will be too soon. Not only were there mages and necromancers waiting for us deep in the ruins of Ustengrav, but there were also bandits, draugr, skeletons and spiders to deal with as we plunged the depths of Jurgen Windcaller's tomb. Well, when I say waiting for us, I think they were there for their own agendas, but once they laid eyes on Lydia and I, we had to cut our way through them all until we reached the objective.

Was there any good news? Well, there was a word wall where I learned another Shout. Despite being Dragonborn, I still wasn't sure when I would ever have the opportunity to use all these Shouts. Unrelenting Force, as the Greybeards had called it, was easy enough. I could just blow the enemy away, laughing away to myself as I imagined blowing the enemy off high points, watching them plummet to the ground below. Yes, I know, childish but funny to think about. Sprinting fast and using fire were both self-explanatory and would come in handy. But, as I can't read dragon language, I still don't know what some of these words mean and what they allow me to do. And I didn't want to just Shout the word, not knowing what could happen.

After what felt like, and probably was, hours of fighting, we finally made it into the tomb of Jurgen Windcaller himself. And this is when our mission took a turn for the… strange. The tomb holding the first Greybeard was intricately designed though I could not read the words inscribed, being written in the dragon language. The reason I say strange is that the horn was missing. In its place was a note. I scratched my beard, feeling slightly confused as to what was going on.

"Where's the horn?" Lydia asked, understandably confused.

I shrugged. "Here's hoping the note will explain all," I replied, grabbing said note, reading it over before handing it over to Lydia. She read it then looked at me in surprise. "So who's our friend?" I wondered.

"Who else knows you're Dragonborn?"

I thought for a moment, thinking of everyone who could possibly know. "Our friends in Whiterun and the Greybeards. That's it."

"Who in Riverwood could possibly know that you're Dragonborn?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Ralof, the Stormcloak soldier I escaped Helgen with, wouldn't know as my gift hadn't been revealed then. And he's probably on his way to if not already in Windhelm. No-one else I met would have had the capabilities of descending into this very ruin to obtain the horn unless they found a secret entrance to this room." I sighed, letting frustration get the better of me for a few seconds. "Guess it's back to Riverwood then. I'll be tempted to give this 'friend' of ours a piece of my mind once I get there."

It was pitch black by the time we'd climbed out of the ruin and, not wanting to chance a journey through the marsh, we agreed to make camp next to the ruin, near where the bandits had made their own camp. We built a fire to provide some light and warmth and agreed that we would keep watch during the night, one at a time, until the sun rose. Lydia offered to take the first watch and I figured there was no point in arguing as both of us were going to miss sleep. I slept soundly and will admit that I was surprised that she did eventually wake me up sometime early in the morning, as I went to sleep figuring she'd try and stay awake all night, but there was no missing the exhaustion in her eyes by the time she woke me to take the next watch, hearing the change in her breathing within minutes of her laying down to sleep. I simply sat back, watching the mist and fog clear enough to allow me to watch the sun rise. It was peaceful, though not quiet as the marsh provided plenty of ambient noise.

Lydia woke with the sun and, after sharing a quick breakfast, we were back on our horses and riding fast back to Whiterun. No doubt we put a lot of strain on our animals at the speed which we travelled, but, although we had all the time in the world, I was feeling increasingly annoyed by the fact some stranger, purporting to be a 'friend', was interfering with my mission. Despite the speed, it still took most of the day to back to Whiterun, breezing through both Morthal and Rorikstead without stopping, surprised to actually pass a couple of Imperial patrols on the edge of Whiterun Hold. _Tempted to share this news with the Jarl when we get back. Wonder if he's aware?_

The bodies had been cleared from near the city gates as we walked through them as dusk settled over Whiterun, signs of battle still in evidence from the blood that still lay on the ground. Life appeared to be going on as normal though appearances can be deceiving. We dumped our gear at home and headed straight to the Bannered Mare. Not because we wanted to gossip but we both wanted a hot meal cooked for us and to share in some conversation with the locals. Thankfully, most of my friends had already reverted to just calling me Uhtred. The guards, those who knew me, still called me Dragonborn. I figured I was going to be known as that until the day I died so figured I may as well accept it with good grace.

I was surprised to see the members of the Circle walk into the Bannered Mare later that evening, approaching the counter to grab tankards of mead before taking one of the tables for themselves. Figuring they were there to see me, considering they all kept looking at me, I excused myself from the company of Lydia and others, joining the Circle at their table in a secluded corner of the tavern.

"How was your journey to Ustengrav?" Skjor asked.

"The journey itself was without any major incident. It was the tomb itself that was difficult. Bandits, I can deal with easy enough. But I hate facing mages. And then there was interference in my mission objective."

"What do you mean?" Aela wondered.

"I was sent to retrieve a horn. Sounds simple enough. But someone got there before me."

"Who?" Farkas asked

"No idea. They did leave me a note, though. I was told to meet 'a friend' in Riverwood. I intend to meet them tomorrow and ask a few questions myself."

"There was a reason we all came in here tonight, Uhtred," Skjor stated a little later, "The Circle were wondering if you gave my proposal any further thought."

"I have," I stated simply.

"And?"

I shrugged. "I'll consider it. There's just a lot going on." I then fixed each of them with a stare. "Why the urgency?"

They all shared an obvious glance before Skjor spoke. "I believe we may soon find ourselves at war with the Silver Hand. Three of our Companions were attacked today. The Silver Hand lured them to a cave with a fake contract."

"Are they okay?"

Skjor nodded. "Yes. They managed to fight their way out of the cave but not without receiving injuries. And they did not kill all the Silver Hand present."

I looked back at Lydia, busy in conversation with Ysolda, before returning my attention to Skjor. I nodded. "Tomorrow. Let me deal with whoever this person is in Riverwood then, depending on what happens there, I will return here and we can discuss this further. If I'm delayed, I'll send a message to let you know when I can return."

She would never have said it to my face but Lydia appeared pleased that I would be leaving her at home while I travelled to Riverwood the next morning. I didn't mind. We'd barely stopped since our trip to High Hrothgar, and while she gave lip service to being 'my sword and shield', it didn't take much convincing to suggest I should be fine, the trip to Riverwood taken on horseback barely taking an hour. Lydia said she'd stay busy while I was away, suggesting she would gather some material so, when I returned, we could practice magic. I still wasn't convinced but she was eager to teach me so I figured it was worth a try.

I wasted no time upon waking the next morning, dressing quickly, wolfing down the breakfast Lydia had cooked and was riding my horse towards Riverwood as the mist still rose off the plains around Whiterun, still cold enough that I could see my breath upon each exhale. The ride to Riverwood was even quicker than I thought, getting off my horse as I approached the village. I noticed Whiterun guards now patrolling the length of the village but wondered what they could do in the event of a dragon attack except sending one person to warn Whiterun. But the intention was noble and I knew they'd fight to the death to protect civilians.

Tying my horse up outside the inn, I entered to find the place relatively deserted. There was a man behind the counter and a female sweeping the floor. I wondered who I should approach first, and since the female was closer, I talked to her first.

"Hello." She looked at me expectantly. "I'm staying in Riverwood for the night and I'd like to rent the attic room please."

The look she returned suggested she was my 'friend'. Then she smirked as she obviously looked me up and down. "Attic room eh?"

"That's right."

"We don't have one of those but you can have the first room to your left," she stated, thumbing behind her, "Make yourself at home."

I entered the room, closing the door behind me and sat down in the only chair available, watching the door patiently. If my instincts were correct, I had no doubt my 'friend' would be coming in to visit rather quickly. I wasn't disappointed as she opened the door five minutes later, closing it quietly behind her, carrying a small bag. I simply kept still, waiting for whatever she had to say.

She folded her arms but I couldn't read her face. "So you're the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about." She sounded sceptical. I gave no reaction so she walked towards me, holding out the bad. "Here, I think you'll want this."

I knew what the bag held but still opened it to see the horn. "Impressive," I stated nonchalantly. _At least I can now head back to High Hrothgar with the horn. And I will be honest with Arngeir about what's going on._

"We need to talk."

"I think that's rather obvious."

I made sure I used a tone that would easily suggest I wasn't happy. She noticed and nodded. "I can understand your frustration but there is a very good reason I've got involved in all this. It's why I've had Farengar investigating all this for me to start with."

The penny dropped as I sat forward, hands on my knees. "That's who you are."

"It seems the Jarl was right about you, Uhtred. You have a knack for getting the job done." She gestured again. "Please, I can explain everything if you'll just give me some time."

An explanation for what was happening would be nice so I followed her into the bedroom opposite. She asked me to close the door as I followed her in, and there was obviously more to this woman than met the eye as the false back to the only wardrobe in the room led to a pair of raised eyebrows on my part. A set of stairs led down to a secret room, stocked with weapons, armour, ingredients, maps of Skyrim and each Hold and even an enchanting table. On the table in the middle of the room was a large map, which I couldn't figure out, and a book, titled 'The Book of the Dragonborn'.

"You may want to take that with you, Uhtred. It will explain a lot of things." I nodded, waiting for this woman to get to the point. "The Greybeards seem to think you're the Dragonborn. I hope they're right."

"I can demonstrate my Thu'um if that's what you need."

"Anyone can learn to Shout. It just takes lots of practice. I need to know if you're of the dragon blood."

I folded my arms and made sure I returned a hard stare. "You know who I am. So just who are you?"

"My name is Delphine."

I waited for her to continue but she didn't say anything. I almost sighed. "Listen, you said you'll give me answers but I'm not convinced. You managed to get the horn somehow so you're clearly not some innocent innkeeper. But unless you start giving me answers, and I mean right now, I walk."

She returned the stare before she relented. "Listen, someone in my position, who I am and what I've done, you can't be too careful. Thalmor spies are everywhere."

"The Thalmor? What do the Thalmor have to do with any of this?"

"I had to make sure this was all legitimate. I had to make sure that you truly are Dragonborn before I approached you. I can hear the frustration in your tone, Uhtred. I know you think I'm interfering. But I'm not your enemy. I just need you to hear me out." I looked around for a seat and grabbed one near the wall. I took a seat and gestured for Delphine to continue. "Thank you. Okay, if you're wondering how I know it's you, the Jarl told me. Don't blame him, he's an old friend and considering how heavily you've been involved in all the work, he figured you wouldn't mind. Now, as to who I am, well, I'm part of a group that been looking for someone like you for a very, very long time. As I said, I need to know one hundred percent if you are Dragonborn so I need to make sure if I can trust you."

"I can say exactly the same thing, Delphine. You're not exactly giving me a lot here. As I said, I could easily demonstrate my Thu'um, give you a taste of power and show that it isn't just something I've learned in a few days."

"You don't trust me?"

I resisted laughing in her face. "You've given me nothing so far to say that I should."

"Then you're a fool to have walked in here."

I was ready to walk out and had to prevent the muscles in my legs moving the rest of my body. I know I'm Dragonborn and don't need whoever she was doubting that I was. But, like usual, there were obviously larger powers at play here, no doubt beyond my realm of understanding, so would likely have to hear her out. _She may actually provide information in the end. Play the game, Uhtred._

"Okay, how about you tell me what you do know. The horn. How did you know about that?"

"I knew the Greybeards would send you there. A predictable move."

I nodded. "Okay, I guess if you know the Greybeards well enough, I can accept that. Why are you looking for the Dragonborn?"

"The book in your pack will explain it better but the basic reason is that the myths about the Dragonborn fail to state one thing – that the Dragonborn is the ultimate dragonslayer. You're the only person who can kill a dragon permanently by devouring its soul."

"That's what happened outside Whiterun. Speak to the town guard. They'll tell you exactly what you need to know."

She shook her head. "Not good enough. I need to see it myself. I need proof."

I wanted to groan but resisted. At least I was getting something out of her, though not a lot. I could guess where the conversation was going, about needing proof, but that wouldn't be a problem. "Okay, you obviously want to keep things close to your chest. Fair enough. What do you know that you can tell me?"

"It's not just a simple case of dragons coming back. They didn't just disappear for centuries just to return. No, they are coming back to life. My predecessors and yours, those of the dragon blood, other Dragonborn, killed off the dragons. But something is happening out there that is bringing the dragons back to life. And, I'll be honest, I need your help to stop it."

"You need my help yet you doubt that I'm Dragonborn?"

"If you help me with this and prove that you are Dragonborn, I'll tell you everything. Absolutely everything."

"Sounds like another test," I muttered under my breath, "Okay, you clearly have an idea."

She gestured for me to stand next to her, pointing at a map. "The dragons are being woken up somehow. I have no idea how but there are a couple of ancient burial mounds nearby that are now empty. I know for a fact they once held the bodies of a dragon." She pointed continuously at the map. "See this pattern?" I nodded. "I know where the next dragon will be woken up."

"Now we're getting somewhere. What's the destination?"

"Kynesgrove."

"Never heard of it."

"It's near Windhelm. But just outside Kynesgrove is a burial mound. If the pattern is correct, that will be the next dragon to be woken up. If we get there in time, perhaps we can stop it."

"I can head back to Whiterun and get us some help."

She thought for a moment before nodding. "Very well. As long as the dragon dies and you devour its soul, that will be proof enough. I'll head out immediately and meet you near Kynesgrove. There's an inn there called the Braidwood. I will meet you there. Hurry, Uhtred. Time is of the essence."

I raced back to Whiterun, forcing my horse to run as fast as possible, leaping out of the saddle as I threw the reins at Skulvar, yelling I'd be back for it within a few minutes. Through the gates I ran into Breezehome, figuring I'd better get into my armour and grab all my weapons. Lydia was full of questions and I answered those I could. Once I mentioned a dragon, her eyes lit up. I had to let her down, not particularly gently, that I was going to get the Companions to help. Thankfully, while understandably a little upset at being left out, she understood my reasoning.

I headed up to Jorrvaskr as soon as I was ready, thankful to see most of the Circle still around. They all looked up as I burst through the doors.

"What's the rush, Uhtred?" Farkas asked.

"Who wants to go fight a dragon?" I asked in return.

"Where?" Skjor asked.

"Kynesgrove. I can explain on the way. But it's only me and one other person and I figured I'm going to need some help. I thought of the Companions immediately."

Aela was the first to stand up. "Lead the way, Uhtred. Killing a dragon will bring honour to the Companions." Skjor, Vilkas and Farkas followed her example, heading downstairs to grab their weapons. Ten minutes later, all of us now on horseback, our convoy was leaving Whiterun stables, this time heading east towards the meadery. I was in two minds about either turning north or continuing east, Skjor seeing my hesitancy and suggested heading further east before turning north would be the best idea. We practically raced along the road, following the White River, where I knew we would eventually have to turn left and head north.

It was the same way Lydia and I had travelled when heading to High Hrothgar but this time the scenery passed in a blur, eyes only for the road ahead. We crossed the bridge heading north after only an hours ride such was the pace I was keeping, feet in the stirrups and barely sitting in saddle as I urged my horse on. I knew our horses were eventually going to falter so I held up a hand to back the pace off a little. We'd made good time so far and it was only the middle of the day. We still had plenty of time left to make it to Kynesgrove while it was still light.

Skjor came up alongside as we trotted along. "How do you know this dragon will be there?"

"Someone I spoke to this morning is sure that the dragons are coming back to life. And she had evidence to suggest the next dragon would wake near Kynesgrove."

"Who is this 'someone' you speak of?"

"Delphine."

Skjor barked a laugh. "The innkeeper?" He laughed again. "My, my, my. Little Delphine has kept that one quiet. Now I wonder who she really is?"

"No idea. But she said people like her had been looking for someone like me for years."

"People like her? I wonder who she means?"

I shrugged. "She told me that I would be told everything once we've defeated the dragon. It took nearly the entire town guard plus some Companions to bring a dragon down last time. I have no doubt this battle will be just as difficult."

"Do you have a plan?" Farkas wondered. It was a sound question.

"Get the dragon on the ground and fight it like we did last time. If necessary, I'll use my Thu'um. I know a few words that could help us."

The further north we travelled, the colder the weather turned though it was only when we hit the outskirts of Windhelm that the snow finally started to fall. And did it fall thick. _This will make fighting a dragon just that little bit more difficult._ I'd never seen Windhelm and, even from a distance, it appeared to be an imposing city. Grey and, if honest, slightly forbidding. It did not look welcoming. But it was also home to Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. To half of Skyrim, a rebel and traitor to the Empire. To the other half, a hero rising against a weak Empire, promising freedom of religion and for its people. When I'd first arrived in Skyrim, I'd wanted to march up to the city gates, walk to the palace and offer my services directly to him. Now I saw the gates, far in the distance, and turned away. I had another fight, some would say a more important fight, to win.

We found the road up to Kynesgrove and Delphine waiting for us outside Braidwood Inn. She leapt on her horse immediately and rode towards us.

"I know you mentioned help, Uhtred, but I did not expect this. Hail, Companions," she stated, bowing slightly at my colleagues.

"They helped take down the dragon at the watchtower. They have just as much experience as me at fighting dragons. Plus, we're going to fight a dragon. We need the numbers. And this weather isn't helping either."

"Agreed, Uhtred. I'm certainly not complaining." She turned slightly in her saddle and pointed. "The burial mound is up there. We should head towards it immediately."

Delphine took the lead as we cautiously followed the narrow path up the hill towards the burial mound. As we started to reach its crest, we all heard the roar before a dragon swooped above the tree tops before swinging around away from us. I breathed a sigh of relief it hadn't taken any notice of us yet. Delphine held up a hand for us to stop before gesturing for us to get off our horses and walk the rest of the way. Crouching down, we kept to cover as we heard the dragon roar again.

Rounding a large rock, we came to a stop as we saw the dragon come to a stop, floating above the ground as we watched… something… happen to the burial mound. The dragon then started to speak in a language I didn't understand. Though I knew immediately what it was. _Dragon language. The same I find on the word walls._

I don't know what the dragon said or did but the ground started to rumble before the cover of the burial mound started to shake and then exploded, sending stones, mud and dirt flying in all directions. I was ready to ask Delphine what the dragon was doing when my question was answered as the skeleton of another dragon climbed its way out of the ground.

"We're too late," Delphine muttered.

The skeletal dragon started to reform, in the opposite way to the dragon I killed near Whiterun, as the two dragons then conversed between themselves. I glanced back at my companions, who were all ready to go, weapons in hand, obviously waiting for my signal. I knew we had to kill the dragon, to prove I was Dragonborn, but I admit, I was interested to see if this dragon would speak to me. It then looked right at me and did exactly that.

"You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah."

The floating dragon then said one more thing to the other one, and if my hearing was right, I think it was called Sahloknir. Whatever the case, the floating dragon disappeared from view as Sahloknir roared and ascended into the air. It flew directly over us and we broke ranks, heading into the open. Aela and Delphine were armed with bows and were waiting for the dragon to come into range while the rest of us had to wait until the dragon finally hit the ground.

Sahloknir flew in circles around us. I turned slowly, tracking it with my eyes, sword unsheathed and already in hand, shield attached to my left forearm, ready to block anything heading my way. It continued to circle before it started to descend, shouts of 'Duck!' as we found ourselves under fire. Unlike the dragon outside Whiterun, this one appeared to use frost. Farkas and Vilkas, both without a shield, took the brunt of the attack.

"Are you okay?" I shouted as the dragon ascended again.

"Fine. Just a little cold," Vilkas replied with a laugh. Perhaps their heavy armour helped keep away the worst of it.

"It's taken some hits," Aela yelled, "I put at least four in it."

"Count three for me," Delphine added.

The dragon circled over us again, continue to speak in dragon language that none of us could understand. I simply yelled back for it to get on the ground and actually fight us. It was certainly a brave suggestion. Braver than I felt, despite the fact I was Dragonborn and had already killed a dragon.

"Use your Thu'um!" Delphine suggested.

 _Not a bad idea. But which one? I want to knock it out of the air._

I tracked the dragon, waiting for it to swoop in again, watching its body language for the moment it would change direction. It took what felt like minutes before it finally did. As soon as it changed direction, heading right for me, I shouted with all my might. The force of the shout caused its wings to flutter and collapse against its body and it flew right above my head before crashing into the ground behind me. With a roar of my own, I turned and charged towards it, the dragon recovering quickly as it founds its feet and turned to face me.

It looked ready to breath frost again, so I slowed and raised my shield, hoping to prevent the worst of it.

"Die, dragon!" I heard Skjor yell from beside me, taking enough of its attention that it didn't cover me in frost. I hoped my colleagues were lined up beside me as surely our numbers would eventually tell.

The dragon stepped forward and snapped its massive jaws, causing me to step back while I swiped my sword in reply, missing completely. I heard the others rush past me and soon I heard the sounds of weapons being swung. I stepped forward and bashed my shield into the face of the dragon, hoping to keep its attention while the others attacked. I heard someone yell out before glancing to my left, eyes only, to see someone was sent flying by a kick from the dragon.

"Watch out, it's…" Delphine didn't finish her sentence as Sahloknir took off again.

Arrows continued to fly, some hitting their mark, as it was a case of rinse and repeat about trying to get the dragon on the ground. But the dragon remembered what I had done last time and didn't come closed enough to take the full force of my Thu'um. But I still had other shouts up my sleeve. I just had to bide my time. It circled again and again and I just watched and waited, hoping it would make a slight mistake, just enough to leave it open. It made to swoop and I readied myself, but it was deceptive. _Smart dragon._ Then it swooped but it didn't fly above me, exposing itself, but instead stopped and floated. I threw caution to the wind and approached the dragon as it looked ready to fire. I fired first, fire somehow escaping my mouth, sheathing the dragon in flame. It collapsed to the ground and we fell upon it at once.

Again I headed straight for its head, leaping as I drove the sword through the top of its mouth, missing the jaw bone and going straight through, my sword then slicing into its tongue. The dragon threw its head back, taking me with it as the sword slid out and I ended on the dragons back. It was a hard landing and I couldn't help groaning. Then I felt it move.

"Don't let it take off!" I yelled.

I turned and got on my knees and, holding my sword in both hands, I simply drove my sword down into its back. I heard the dragon roar as I drove it down again and again, drawing plenty of blood. The dragon tried to move but we were doing tremendous damage and I saw sure the dragon would have to die soon. I got to my feet and staggered forward, falling on its neck and driving my sword in again.

"It's head, Uhtred. Attack the head!" I heard someone yell.

I was worn out. Covered in blood, thankfully none of it my own. My sword was covered in blood. Talos knows where my shield had disappeared to. I was sitting on the back of a dragon that refused to die. A thousand thoughts passed through my mind, even as I was fighting, about where my life was heading. _Farm life doesn't look so bad at the moment_. I inched my way down the dragon and I knew it would recognise what I was doing, hoping my colleagues would keep it distracted long enough for me to get the killing blow.

Not distracted enough as the dragon shook its entire body and I felt to the ground below its head. I got to my knees in an instant and drove my sword upwards into the underside of its head, blood immediately covering me. The dragon tried to shout out before it shuddered as I drove the sword in even further, covering my hands and arms in its blood before I recognised it was about to die, withdrawing my sword and rolling out of the way as it finally collapsed to the ground.

Then it happened again. The dragon appeared to disintegrate and what I now knew was the soul of the dragon flowed into me. I didn't feel any different but I still wasn't sure what it all meant. All I know is that I glowed while the dragon was eventually left as the skeleton it had been when awoken by that other dragon. Once I stopped glowing, Delphine approached me and it wasn't hard to miss her change of demeanour.

"It's true, isn't it? You really are Dragonborn."

"I am."

"We should head back to Riverwood. I know I have a lot of explaining to do. It's a long story and we probably shouldn't discuss it here."

"Of course. I'll see you back in Riverwood."

"I'll let you celebrate this victory with your companions. Until later, Dragonborn."

I turned to my fellow Companions. Bloodied. Bruised. Battered. But a respect in their eyes I had not seen before. If they weren't believers before, they were now. Each of them greeted me as a warrior, grabbing each other by the forearm. Then, with one final look back at the skeletal remains of another dragon, we mounted our horses and started the trek back to Whiterun.


	11. Chapter 11 - Split Loyalties

"Here you go, Uhtred. The best Honningbrew mead available."

"Thanks, Orgnar. Where's Delphine?" He gestured with his eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Having a tankard of mead probably wasn't a good idea, my stomach still flipping after our celebrations in Jorrvaskr the previous night, but I'd learned that hair of the dog, as they called it, was a good idea. I'd staggered into Breezehome I don't know when, but Lydia had told me that she did have to help me upstairs such was my state. Now she just looked at me like I was an idiot. She was right, in a way. "I don't know how long I'll be. Will you be alright waiting?"

"I brought a book with me. I shall wait patiently, my Thane."

"Are you sure you're alright heading up to High Hrothgar again?"

"You don't have to ask me, my Thane. If you ask me to do something, I will do it. Within reason."

I shrugged. "I know. This is all still new to me, remember?"

She smiled. "I know."

I took a swig of mead. "Okay, I'll speak to Delphine and then we can head out."

Delphine was waiting for me downstairs, gesturing to the empty seat across the table from her. I placed my tankard down then took a seat. Her body language spoke volumes. Her tone spoke even more. _She's embarrassed, guilty or… something. But she should never have doubted me._

"How are you today, Dragonborn?"

"I have a thumping headache."

"Any injuries?"

"No. We all survived. That's the important thing. Injuries can heal… most of the time."

"Of course." She paused, probably waiting for me to say something. But I wasn't going to make this easy for her. I was still frustrated with all the cloak and dagger and the simple fact she refused to believe who I was. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions. I would too, in your position. Ask anything, Dragonborn. Nothing is off limits."

"Who are you?" A simple question but I now expected an honest answer.

"My name is Delphine and I am one of the last members of an organisation called the Blades. A long time ago, the Blades were dragonslayers, and we served the Dragonborn, the greatest dragonslayer."

"And what do you want with me?"

"Since the last Dragonborn emperor, the Blades have been searching for a purpose. That's nearly two hundred years of not knowing if our existence as an organisation is even necessary. But now that dragons are returning, our purpose is clear again. And the Blades will once again assist you, Dragonborn."

"I'm going to sound ignorant, but who are the Blades?"

She sighed. "It's no surprise you haven't heard of us. The Blades were the organisation that loyally served the Septim emperors, until the day Uriel Septim VII was murdered and Martin Septim sacrificed himself at the end of the Oblivion Crisis. With no dragon blood emperor to serve, we worked in secret, protecting the Empire from our base at Cloud Ruler Temple. But the end of the Great War and the signing of the White-Gold Concordat was the death knell of our organisation. We are a dying breed as our order has been hunted to near extinction by the Thalmor."

"That explains why you think the return of the dragons has something to do with the Thalmor."

She nodded. "Yes. I don't have any evidence. But my gut tells me they're involved."

"I have no love for the elves but I don't think even they are powerful enough to do this."

"You may be right but it stinks of Thalmor treachery. A dragon appears at the same time as the Empire catches Ulfric Stormcloak? Far too convenient for my tastes."

I could only nod in agreement at that. Though I was still a Stormcloak supporter at heart, even I recognised that executing him would have ended the war there and then. "And you? Why would they be interested in you?"

"They want to end the Blades as an organisation so I've lived in Riverwood, avoiding detection for years, waiting for any sign of the Dragonborn. Not even Orgnar knows who I really am."

"And now that I'm here?"

"I offer you my service, Dragonborn."

I know I blinked in surprised, silenced into surprised. "Thanks," I finally managed to say.

"No thanks are necessary. It was part of the oath I took upon joining."

"So what do we do now?"

She sighed again. "I'll be honest; I really don't know. Now that I've found you, I can perhaps re-establish some old contacts that remain trustworthy and start doing some digging. I still believe the Thalmor are involved somehow, so I may look into that. Other than that, we need to find out who that other dragon was. Maybe the Greybeards will know something?"

"I can ask but I'm not sure how forthcoming they will be with information about killing dragons. I mean, how will they react if they found out the Blades are working with me?"

"They won't be pleased. And they think we'll poison your mind."

I nodded and thought for a minute about what we should do next. To be honest, I didn't really have a clue. I figured I could wander around, looking for dragons, but that seemed pointless. What we needed was a plan. "Okay, here's what we do. Start doing some digging into the return of the dragons. If you think the Thalmor are involved, look into their activities. I don't know much about them; you seem to know a lot more than I do so you may be right about their involvement. Sounds good?" She nodded. "I'm heading back to High Hrothgar to return the horn. After that, I'll remain in Whiterun until you contact me. I'll be honest, I don't have a clue what our next step should be so I do need your help."

"Of course, Dragonborn. As soon as I have enough information to make our next move, I'll contact you immediately."

Happy that an element of trust was now established between us, though I'll admit even after this conversation I wasn't completely convinced, I grabbed Lydia from upstairs and we were soon on horseback and on our way to High Hrothgar again. Time wasn't particularly of the essence, so we didn't push our horses too hard, figuring we'd make Ivarstead by nightfall and complete the journey tomorrow. I was honest with Delphine about one thing. I had no idea what to do next. I was honest enough with Lydia, too, when she asked what my plans were.

I had a feeling that I was expected to be some sort of leader now that I was Dragonborn. But I knew little about the dragons themselves. Still didn't know much about being Dragonborn except what I'd been told. I now had one person who suggested they would now be a loyal servant. I had a Housecarl who would do the same thing. I had friends in the Companions who would probably help me without requiring payment. But it wasn't what I would call an army to stop however many dragons had now returned.

We rode in silence most of the way to Ivarstead, Lydia leaving me alone with my thoughts, something I thanked her for later that evening. Wilhelm remembered us and was surprised to see us again so soon, stating that pilgrims generally only made the journey once a year, and even then, only the hardiest of pilgrims chose that option. Most only did it once or twice in their lifetime.

We headed up the mountain the next morning, leaving our horses behind as last time, having to make the journey on foot. The weather was once again awful the higher we climbed, but as we didn't run into animals or monsters on the way, we simply suffered in the cold as we trudged through ever deepening snow. But as we'd already been through this once before, the mountain could throw anything at this time and we were prepared. The snowfall was again thick, near blinding at times, the wind nearly blowing us from our feet. Halfway up and I know we were both chilled to the bone. But we didn't stop, not even for lunch. Lydia simply said 'Just keep going until we get there.'

Having left at dawn and not having to stop for any reason, not even for a five-minute rest, pushing our bodies to their limit, we arrived at High Hrothgar in the afternoon, both of us completely exhausted, our muscles screaming from the exertion of climbing the seven thousand steps across a barren, snow covered mountain, our extremities near frozen solid from the cold. The first thing both of us did upon entering the monastery was warm our hands at the fire, lowering our faces as well, feeling the blood start to flow once again.

"I hope we don't have to make the journey up here again for a long time, my Thane," Lydia stated as she continued to shiver. I don't think she was joking.

The Greybeards were waiting for our return. They said nothing about how long we had been gone as I handed over the horn to Master Arngeir. He didn't appear surprised that I handed it over, at least.

"Well done. You have now passed all our trials."

"What's next, Master?"

"It is time for us to recognise you formally as Dragonborn. You have completed your training and now we wish to Speak with you."

"Speak? You mean Shout?"

Arngeir nodded. "Yes. Few can withstand the unbridled Voice of the Greybeards. But you are ready." He then glanced at Lydia. "But I'm afraid I must ask that your companion to wait outside. She should be safe out there. But no mere mortal can survive the power of all four of our voices."

They waited until Lydia disappeared through the entrance of the monastery before all four of them started speaking. I'd never experienced anything like it before. I didn't understand a single word they said, obviously speaking in the tongue of dragons, but I withstood the power of their voices with ease, slightly losing my balance once or twice but, other than that, I was generally left wondering what they were saying. Once they completed the ritual, all four bowed towards me. I returned the gesture.

"Dovahkiin. You have tasted the Voice of the Greybeards and passed through unscathed. High Hrothgar is open to you."

"Thank you, Master Arngeir."

Lydia walked back into the monastery, stating the noise had been deafening even standing outside, as we both accompanied Arngeir to another room to explain what had been happening since last I had left the High Hrothgar – our journey into Ustengrav, the fact someone had found the horn before me, the meeting with Delphine, our journey to Kynesgrove and defeat of Sahloknir and finally the revelation that Delphine was a member of the Blades. This is when Arngeir scoffed.

"The Blades!" He paused for a moment as I think even this gentle elderly man was angered by the revelation before he immediately calmed. "I apologise, Dragonborn, but I can only issue with you a warning. Do not trust the Blades. They will turn you away from the Way of the Voice."

"They said they served the Dragonborn, who was a dragonslayer. Is that correct?"

He sighed before he nodded. "Yes, that is correct. But it is not the whole truth. I can only say this, Dragonborn. Follow your own path. Do not allow yourselves to be a puppet to their own selfish objectives."

"What do you mean?"

"The Blades may say they serve the Dragonborn but they do not. They never have. They have corrupted each previous Dragonborn with their arrogance and lack of wisdom about the power of the Voice."

"So what should I do? I mean, they are offering to help bring about the defeat of the dragons."

Arngeir remained silent in thought before he nodded. "Yes, their offer of help is understandable, given the circumstances. I can only advise that you be careful in your relations with the Blades. The Greybeards are here to help you as well, Dragonborn. And here, we will teach you the true Way of the Voice."

"Of course. You have my thanks again, Master Arngeir."

"Sky above, Voice within. Remember that well, Dragonborn."

We stayed the night in High Hrothgar, leaving the Greybeards to go about their business. We wandered around, looking at some of the murals carved into the walls, wondering what some of them meant. Possibly their entire history from their first founding, if one thought about it. I could have asked Arngeir but I didn't want to continuously bother the man as he meditated. I wondered what their life was like up here, secluded away from the rest of Tamriel. I know they were a peaceful order but I considered myself a warrior so, though I'd never say anything, I thought their life was probably a little… boring.

The next morning, after thanking the four of them again for their help and wisdom, Lydia and I headed back down the mountain. It took two days for us to trek back to Whiterun as the weather was even worse as we headed down the mountain, slowing us down so much that it was pitch black by the time we arrived back in Ivarstead, spending practically all night huddled under furs, sat near the fire to sweat the cold out.

The clouds well and truly closed in overnight and we awoke to pouring rain and continuous darkness. Lightning flashed across the cry as thunder rumbled, almost thinking the Greybeards were summoning me again such was the noise. We were both soaked to the bone within ten minutes of leaving Ivarstead, the path back to the main road turning into thick mud, slowing our progress to a crawl as each step for our horses was treacherous. A simple slip would leave either one of us on the ground and our horses likely injured enough to necessitate putting it down. As neither of us particularly wanted to walk back to Whiterun, we were incredibly careful until we hit the main road.

Still cold, wet and miserable, we left our horses at the stables and, like a pair of drowned rats, walked back into Breezehome. We changed quickly into some warm clothes and huddled under furs by the fire to warm up. We'd barely swapped a word since leaving Ivarstead, not because either of us was unhappy, but our moods were as miserable as the weather.

"What do were do next, my Thane?" Lydia asked once her teeth had stopped chattering, though she still shook from the cold.

"Regarding the dragons?" I shrugged. "I don't know. I have to wait for Delphine to get in contact. I need to keep myself busy, though, so I'll head to Jorrvaskr tomorrow and see if they have any work."

"Will you visit the Jarl?"

I shrugged again. "I may do. I'm sure he's been informed of what we've been up to. If he needs me for anything, he knows where I am. But, for now, I'm staying right here by the fire until sometime this evening, then I may head up the Bannered Mare for a tankard of mead, sitting by the fire up there, and I'll worry about anything else in the morning."

So that's what we did. Lydia cooked us a simple dinner later than evening as I contented myself with reading a couple of books given to me recently. Once we'd finished dinner, we headed to the tavern for one or two tankards and enjoyed the music of the local bard, songs about Nordic heroes, Sovngarde and, somewhat surprisingly, allegiance to the Empire. I didn't mind as there were plenty of citizens who owed their allegiance to the Empire but I didn't miss the fact the three members of the Gray-Mane family immediately stood to walk out as the song started. Rather sarcastically, the Battle-Born family clapped them as they departed. Amazing, it was Vignar who stopped and glared at them, the last to leave, and I thought a fight may break out.

"There'll be no fighting in here, Vignar," Hulda warned from the bar.

"You'd better keep that Empire supporting scum in line. Better yet, they should be kept out of respectful establishments such as yours, barkeep," he retorted before he made a threatening gesture towards the Battle-Born table and then left without another word.

"If I didn't know any better, the tension between the families is getting even worse," Lydia muttered.

"What's happened to cause that?"

"Thorald Gray-Mane has disappeared and the family is convinced the Battle-Borns are involved somehow." She sighed. "This war is tearing this city apart. Anyone who has an allegiance one way or the other is viewed with suspicion by former friends if they support the other side. And, the worst part is, the Jarl is going to have to make a decision one day. He can't stay neutral forever as this war has to end eventually."

"Which side do you think he'll choose?"

"The Empire. He will never support Ulfric Stormcloak."

"What makes you say that?"

"The two men have… history. I'm not sure of all the details but, if push comes to shove, the Jarl will throw his allegiance behind the Empire. But only when his hand is eventually forced. Which leads me to one question, my Thane. What about you? Which side will you choose?"

I thought about that question for a few minutes. As I've said, my home is now Whiterun. I would now consider myself a loyal servant of Jarl Balgruuf. He is a good man and he is now my Jarl. My allegiance is to the city and citizens of Whiterun. "I side with Whiterun, Lydia," I stated firmly.

I know the answer surprised her, raising her eyebrows as I knew what that could mean. "Even if…"

"I hope it doesn't come to that. But if, and I mean it is a big if, either side were to attack Whiterun, I would first ensure Whiterun is protected and secure. Then…" I shrugged.

"But…"

I held up a hand. "Let's worry about it if it happens."

"Of course, my Thane."

We were joined by friends we knew during the evening and chatted about the inane details of their lives. Certainly far duller than my own but, even now, I sometimes looked back at how simple my life was back on the farm, or even in the Fighters Guild back in Chorrol, and wondered just how my life had developed since then. Everyone in Whiterun was now aware of who I was but thankfully, aside from the occasional fawning, they didn't ask too many questions about what was happening, except to know why the dragons had returned. I answered that question as best I could. Otherwise, it was an enjoyable and relaxing evening.

My life the next evening would take another turn for the… strange.


	12. Chapter 12 - Blood of the Beast

Jorrvaskr was illuminated in orange and yellow light by the numerous braziers dotted around it as I climbed the steps towards the hall for the second time that day. I turned left at the top and headed towards the Skyforge though not climbing towards the forge itself, heading around the back of the hall instead. It was there that I met Skjor.

"Are you ready for this, Uhtred? This next step is not to be taken lightly."

"I'm ready."

"I'm not sure how this will affect your dragon blood. To be honest, I'm not sure if your body will even accept this new gift. But I would not fret. Your body is strong. You'll survive."

"Okay."

The Underforge was a cavern dug into the rock under the Skyforge, a stone façade keeping it a complete secret, likely even from those Companions not of the Circle. I followed Skjor inside and wasn't shocked to see a werewolf waiting inside for us. Skjor spoke grandly of the apparent gift this beast blood would prove to be, speaking of the honour that I would soon receive. I wasn't entirely convinced this was an honourable route. But I wanted to be a member of the Circle, and had seen the advantage of having the blood of the beast. Having dragon blood and my Thu'um was one advantage. In my battle against the dragons, I was going to need any advantage I could get. _Let's just hope there's a cure if I want one._

He then gestured towards the werewolf. "I'm sure you'd recognise Aela, even in this form. She has agreed to be your forebear." I would have said thanks, but had no idea if she'd understand me in this form. "We do this in secret because Kodlak is too busy trying to throw away this great gift we've been granted."

"What makes you say that?" I'll admit, I wasn't happy to hear such words about Kodlak. My respect for the man was high and he obviously had valid reasons to, from the sounds of it, want a cure. _If that's what 'throwing away this great gift' means._

Skjor heard my tone and was conciliatory in return. "He thinks we've been cursed. Aela and I respectfully disagree. We consider this a blessing of Hircine. How can something that gives you this kind of power a curse? It would be similar to calling anyone of the dragon blood a curse."

I nodded. _A valid point._ "But you're still doing this in secret?"

"To be honest, you're the first member of the Companions to be initiated into the Circle for many years. For one, Kodlak has forbidden this ritual. Secondly, the others are simply not ready. I can't fault their hearts but I don't believe they'll ever accept what it takes to become members of the Circle."

"But you think I'm ready?"

"You've proven yourself already, Uhtred. And your reaction to finding out about this blessing has been mostly positive. Correct?" I nodded. Again, he was right, to a point. "So that leads me to one final question, Uhtred. Are you ready to join your spirit with the beast world?"

I didn't think I should dilly-dally about responding. I needed to appear positive and sure this was the right decision. "I'm ready."

"Good."

I shouldn't have been surprised that this whole ceremony would have involved a blood ritual. I knew enough about alliances with daedra to know that blood was always involved somehow. Once there was enough blood for me to imbibe, he passed me the silver chalice. I smirked at the fact it was silver and, trying not to smell the liquid and hold back a gag, I drank deeply.

I blacked out about thirty seconds later.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see stars. Lots and lots of stars. It was beautiful. I could have laid there all night and watched them twinkle, hoping to see a shooting star. Mother had told me that if I wished upon one then it would come true. Though I have no idea what I'd actually wish for. Then I shivered as I suddenly felt the onset of cold, looking to my left and right to see I was lying in the snow. _How the…?_ I shivered again before groaning as I sat up and realised I was somehow completely naked. My attention was then taken by a person with a torch heading towards me.

"Uhtred?"

"Aela?" I asked in return as I got to my feet.

"I was starting to think you may never come back."

"What do you mean?"

"Yours was a difficult transformation. But you're still alive, so congratulations."

"Er, thanks." I then looked down before looking back up. I know I blushed, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks despite the cold. She looked down at the same time, probably a natural reaction, and I noticed the slightly raised eyebrows and, I think, a slight smile. _Why do I have an erection? In fact, I feel… different. My eyesight appears even better than before. I swear I can hear water running. And what's that smell?_ "Um, are my clothes anywhere around here?"

"What?" She blinked a couple of times before finally looking at me in the eyes again. "Yes, of course. They're over there, on that log," she said, thumbing behind herself.

I didn't bother covering myself as I walked past, considering she'd already seen everything anyway. I quickly dressed myself in my armour before grabbing my sword and sword, placing my helmet on last. Feeling slightly warmer now that I was at least dressed, Aela explained what we were doing. "As I said, yours was a difficult transformation. I think only Farkas was more troublesome. But, considering where we've ended up, we have a celebration for you."

"Should have I got dressed for this?" I asked.

She laughed. "No, Uhtred. Not that." _Damn. I wouldn't have turned down such an opportunity._ "There's a pack of werewolf hunters camped nearby at a fort called Gallows Rock. I believe Skjor has told you about the Silver Hand, correct?" I nodded. "Good. Because we're going to slaughter them. All of them."

I looked around. "Where is Skjor?"

"He's scouting on ahead. Come on, we should catch up with him."

As we walked towards the fort, I had to ask "So what just happened?"

"You were born into the pack. The first time is almost the most… intense."

The tone she used made it sound almost erotic. "But I don't remember anything?" That was mostly true. I don't know how I got to where we were, but I did have faint memories of immense power and strength at my beck and call.

"Most don't remember the first time they turn. The feelings are overpowering. Once you adapt to the blood of the beast, you will retain all your normal senses. But you will also experience the strength and power of the wolf."

We came to a stop not far from the fort. Aela extinguished the torch, cloaking us in darkness. In the faint light provided by the moon, and now with the enhanced eyesight the beast blood provided, I could see at least three Silver Hand standing guard.

"One question before we go further. Kodlak says this is a curse. What's your opinion? And be honest, considering I've now undertaken the ritual."

She was quiet for a moment. "Very well, I guess you deserve to hear it. I love Kodlak like a father. After my mother died, he looked after me like I was his own daughter. And I knew that took a lot of his heart as many of us know of his past. I will respect and follow him until the day he or I die. And I honestly mean that. But even the Harbinger, a great man such as Kodlak, can be wrong. The beast blood is no curse. We're made into the greatest hunters in the land. It's just a shame most of the milk-drinkers that surround us cannot understand this is a gift so their reactions are as you would expect."

"Nords like him and I are worried about entering Sovngarde," I retorted, "Surely you can understand why an 'old man' such as Kodlak would be worried about his very soul?"

"Then he's free to pursue a cure if that is what he desires. None of us will stop him. I think Vilkas and Farkas may even follow him into wanting a cure. If you eventually want to be cured too, then so be it. But I'll take the glories of the hunt right here."

I nodded in the darkness. "Thanks for honesty."

"You deserve to know the truth, Uhtred. If you want to hear the other side of the argument, speak to Vilkas or Farkas. You could even speak to Kodlak, though I'm not sure how he'd react to hearing you are now part of the pack. But that is for later. Come, we should handle these fools."

Gallows Rock was a crumbling old fort nestled in mountains some distance from Windhelm, or that's what Aela stated as she put arrows into two of the Silver Hand guarding the entrance while I cut down a third blindly charging at me through the darkness and snowfall. I ran him through with my sword, barely breaking stride towards the door leading into the fort. Thankfully there was no-one waiting for us on the other side and, after a quick exchange of views on tactics, both of us agreeing that stealth may serve us well considering we were only a pair, I took the lead as I swung my shield onto my back and would simply use my sword for now.

At the bottom of the steps, we stopped as two Silver Hand were sitting next to a fire. After a couple of hand gestures, Aela put an arrow in the Silver Hand sitting further away while I fell upon the other Silver Hand, my sword going through his gut before he'd barely had time to unsheathe his weapon. It wasn't the glorious sort of battle I had hoped for, killing a man practically unarmed, but our war against the Silver Hand wasn't about honour and glory. I had a feeling it was going to be ugly, like war generally is.

What angered Aela was finding the body of a werewolf. It was dead. Had been for quite a while, truth be told. Even I could see that. What angered her most of all was the evidence of torture, plenty of appliances used for that being found on the floor nearby.

"Anyone you know?" I asked as I did what I thought was a slightly honourable thing and cut the beast down.

She sniffed and shook her head. "It's not Skjor, at least. No-one I know otherwise."

"How many werewolves are out there?"

She shrugged. "I don't think anyone would truly know. Some are like us and are able to handle the transformations, control the beast within. Many others are incapable of that and basically turn feral, living most of their lives as werewolves."

"Where's Skjor?"

For the first time, I heard a hint of worry in her tone. "Hopefully he won't be too far ahead."

The hallways and corridors we followed were bathed in darkness, forcing us to walk forward slowly. Despite having better eyesight, or I think I did, though perhaps it was my mind playing tricks, I still couldn't see too well if it was dark. We finally reached a set of stair leading up, cautiously ascending, stopping near the top as we could see more Silver Hand standing guard at what was clearly a former prison, cells leading down to our left and right. Aela set herself ready to fire at a Silver Hand at the far end of the room and, with a simply nod, I jogged forward as she fired and decapitated the Silver Hand sat at a nearby table. The commotion caused two more Silver Hand to rush forward from the other side. I cut the first Silver Hand down with relative ease, the second one actually had some skill and I had to work hard without a shield, having to use only my sword to block a number of swipes and parries, the Silver Hand using her shield to keep me at bay. Keeping her attention, Aela had flanked the Silver Hand and, when I gave the signal, she grabbed the Silver Hand and drove her dagger into her neck. I could see a change in Aela's eyes and wondered if she was about to turn. But she didn't, simply letting the body of the Silver Hand fall to the floor.

Not all the cells were empty. Aela checked each one for any sign of Skjor but there was still no sign of our fellow Companion. There were three werewolves in total and I wondered what we should do with them.

"We'll have to leave them. I think they're feral."

"So they'll attack us too?"

She nodded. "Even if we transformed, they would still attack. Thoughts of the pack would mean little to them now."

Was I feeling guilty about leaving them behind, likely to die in a cell? I'll admit I was, at least a little bit. Releasing them and cutting each of them down, if they attacked, may have been the more humane thing to do. But I trusted Aela's instincts so followed her suggestion.

At the end of the cellblock was another set of stairs, these leading down. The ceiling had caved in ahead, forcing us to take a side door. We stood to the side as I slowly opened the door, hoping the hinges would squeak as it did. I peeked around the doorframe and counted how many Silver Hand were waiting for us on the other side. Aela looked at me and I returned three gestures to state what was waiting for us. She simply nodded and reading herself to go.

I charged in towards the first Silver Hand barely half a dozen paces in. He managed to unsheathe his sword in time but I hit that away with my sword and used my shoulder to push him back into the wall behind. I heard the crack of his head hit the stone wall and I knew he was dazed, taking a step back and swinging my sword. I heard him struggle for breath, dropping his sword and raising both hands to his throat, the blood trickling through his fingers. I moved on, not even bothering to watch him die.

I headed right towards the second set of stairs as a second Silver Hand descended towards me, armed with only a great-sword. Our swords met with a metallic clash and I knew I'd made a slight mistake as he had the higher ground, a larger sword and therefore the advantage. So I backed off, seeing if the enemy would follow me down. Stupidly, he did as I met each of his swings or parries with my own. Even though I was focused on the Silver Hand in front of me, I could hear Aela working behind, the cries of battle taking place. I knew she was winning as she exclaimed victory over whoever she had just put down while I continued to dance with the Silver Hand opposite me. He was a big, lumbering brute and his swings were wild.

"Stop messing with him and put him down, Uhtred."

So I did. He swung wildly again, too wild as I simply ducked as the brute lost his balance. I stepped to my left and ran my sword into his side and watched him drop.

"Anyone else?" I called.

"No. The other two are dead."

I climbed the stairs to see one Silver Hand with an arrow where their left eye should be, while the other had their throat slit. We quietly searched around and it was clear this was a Silver Hand base of operations so taking everyone out was certainly the logical choice.

"Aela, where's Skjor?" I asked, unable to keep the concern out of my own voice.

Now she looked very worried. "I don't know," she said quietly.

I swallowed down anything I could have possibly said in reply to that. None of it would have given either of us hope that… the worst may not have happened. _But surely we would have found him by now if he was alive? Perhaps they have him prisoner somewhere and will ransom him off?_ I sighed to myself. _I hope so._

We followed the next hallway and almost stumbled into a lone Silver Hand perched next to a roaring fire in what appeared to be a rudimentary kitchen. Thankfully they didn't hear us approach as I stepped back, causing Aela to bump into me. "They're covered in heavy armour," I hissed.

"Sneak up and take their head off," Aela whispered back.

I looked at her like she was out of her mind but I couldn't think of any easier way to do it. The kitchen was far too small to be fighting in and I didn't particularly want to end up in a battle in the hallway. I nodded to Aela that I'd agreed with her plans and noiselessly handed her my shield. Swallowing hard, I slowly walked into the kitchen, holding the hilt of my sword with both hands like a club, the Silver Hand still warming their hands by the fire. If they sensed my presence, they made no movement to suggest they heard me approach. I lifted my sword ready to swing and then struck when I close enough. A bloody helmet went flying as the body fell forward, partly resting in the fire. I had no doubt the smell would soon become overpowering.

I couldn't help but breathe an enormous sigh of relief.

"Not bad for a big man. I thought for sure he would have heard you," Aela stated.

"Why the hell didn't you do it then?"

"Because I doubt I could have done that," she replied, pointing at the helmet sitting nearby, "With just a dagger, Uhtred."

She handed me my shield and I attached it my forearm. We continued on and I sensed there wasn't too far to go now. I was proven right as Aela tapped me on the shoulder at the bottom of the next set of stairs.

"What is it?"

"From what I remember of the layout of this fort, this is the last room. We're likely going to run into the leader of this Silver Hand unit."

"Okay."

"I've heard rumours of their leader. He's called 'The Skinner'."

"Charming."

"Do I need to tell you why?"

"No. I think I can figure that bit out. What's the plan?"

"Kill them all."

It was a solid plan.

I led the way to the what we thought was the final door, unsure of who we would meet on the other side and what exactly we'd find. I opened the door slowly, again hoping that no-one would hear our entrance. I counted four people immediately, walking in ready to fight.

"Which one of you is the Skinner?" I asked.

By the time I'd finished asking the question, Aela had already put an arrow into one of the Silver Hand as another Silver Hand, covered head to toe in heavy armour, slowly approached me. He pointed his giant mace at me before he pointed across the room. I couldn't help but follow and my stomach sank as I saw the body.

"A pity but you and your entire order will soon join him in Oblivion."

"You're 'The Skinner'?" He bowed slightly, not taking his eyes off me. "You may think we're all daedra worshipping fools but there is one thing you don't know about me. Would you like to know what that is?"

"And what is that?"

"I'm the Last Dragonborn."

The eyes behind the near full-face helmet, that had looked so confident only ten seconds before, changed immediately, only for a moment, but it was enough to know he now feared me. He beat his chest and beckoned me forward. "Well, come forward then, Dragonborn. I'll skin you just like the others."

The man was a fool and it was time to show him my other gift. He ran towards me with the mace high above his head and I simply Shouted with all my might. The sheer force blew him back into the wall behind him, connecting with a sickening crunch, his broken body falling to the ground. I ran forward and pointed my sword at his neck. But the eyes behind the helmet were already dull and his life force was clearly ebbing away. I heard him mumble something but didn't bother leaning over to hear what he said. A few seconds later, his head dropped to the side.

I turned around to see Aela on her knees next to the body of Skjor. "He should not have come in without a Shield-Brother," she stated angrily before looking at me. I almost took a step back. "He was the strongest of us and now he's gone. They're going to pay for this in blood, Uhtred. This is just the beginning."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want your pity."

"It's not pity." I joined her on the ground next to Skjor. His body had been mutilated. It was clear we had interrupted the 'Skinner' in the middle of his task. Aela didn't look away as she gently stroked Skjor's head. _Well, if there was any doubt about their relationship. But it's not my place to say anything._ "Do you want me to look around? See if I can find anything?"

She nodded. "Just give me a couple of minutes."

"Of course."

I searched the room and found some information about Silver Hand operations, but I didn't read too much as I kept an eye on Aela. I didn't miss the fact she wiped her eyes a few times. _The Huntress has a heart._ Surprisingly, she leant down to kiss his forehead, her last gesture before she got to her feet and approached me. "What have you got?"

"A journal. Doesn't say too much but I think it's enough to go on for now."

"Good work."

"Thanks. So… What do we do with Skjor?"

"We take him back to Whiterun and send him to Hircine's realm properly." She noticed the look I gave. "It is what he wanted, Uhtred. He did not have dreams of Sovngarde like you or Kodlak. Please respect that."

"I do. Don't worry."

"Good. I'll find something to wrap him in to cover his wounds. Would you be able to carry him out?"

I nodded. Aela used a couple of fur blankets from some beds in the room and soon we had Skjor wrapped from head to toe. Skjor had been a big man but I managed to pick him up in both arms and carry him out though my arms were screaming to stop by the time I had him strapped to my horse that Aela had brought along after my turning.

The sun rose as we made our way back to Whiterun. It was cold and started to rain, the weather matching our mood as grey clouds spread out across the sky as far as the eye could see. Aela said absolutely nothing the entire way and I left her alone with her thoughts, not trying to tempt her into any conversation. Her body language alone spoke volumes about her inner turmoil. I have no idea if she loved Skjor as a man or if she was upset at losing a close companion within the guild. But I'd heard rumours that they had been very close. But it was also the clear anger she had. It matched my own. Skjor was good man and I would mourn his loss like the others.

We rode into Whiterun and stabled our horses. I carried his body in both arms again as we approached the city gates. By the time we had walked through, the town guard had formed an honour guard leading up towards the Bannered Mare. Numerous civilians came to a stop as Aela and I passed by, hearing the whispers and questions of 'Who died?' I guess they would find out soon enough.

News passed quickly up to Jorrvaskr as by the time we'd climbed the steps, everyone else was waiting for us, including Kodlak. If he knew about our ritual from the night before, he said nothing. There was no missing the heartbreak on his face though. Vilkas gestured for me to carry his body up to the Skyforge where a pair of priestesses were already waiting for us.

"They will prepare his body for the funeral this evening," Vilkas explained once I'd placed his body on a bench.

"What happened?" Farkas asked.

"The Silver Hand," I stated simply, leaving out the part about the ritual. I guess they'd find out soon enough. "I'd better speak to Kodlak about what happened."

"That would be best."

I thought Kodlak would have come up to the Skyforge to perhaps view the body but Ria told me he'd returned to his quarters. I took my helmet off as I approached the doors to his sitting room, the old man in his usual seat. He looked at me, nothing but sorrow in his eyes and it was as if he'd aged a hundred years in a few minutes. "Dragonborn," he stated simply.

I took a seat across from him. "I feel I have some explaining to do, Harbinger."

He didn't appear too surprised that I needed to get something off my chest. "I assume you underwent the ritual?" I simply nodded. This was not a time to lie. "I thought you would have eventually."

"You're not disappointed?"

"Disappointed? No. Surprised? I'll admit, yes, I am. But I never thought we would have lost Skjor. At least not like this."

I explained everything that happened. Kodlak let me talk without interrupting. At the end, all he did was nod that he understood but he didn't ask any questions. I guess there was no point. Skjor was dead. That was all that mattered. I made to leave and was about to walk out the door when he did ask one question.

"Tell me, Uhtred. Did any survive?"

"No, Harbinger. We slaughtered them all."

The old man nodded. "Good. Good."

"Do you need anything, Harbinger?"

"No, Uhtred. Just be there at the funeral tonight. That's all I ask."

"Of course, sir."

The old man turned away and stared into nothingness as he wallowed in his grief. My heart went out to him but there was nothing I could say or do to help. I quietly closed the doors behind me and simply returned home.


	13. Chapter 13 - A New Offer

The banging was relentless. At first I thought it was just in my head as I felt my brain pounding behind my eyes, swallowing to prevent the bile in my stomach rising any further. But as it continued I very slowly started to wake up and realised the cacophony of noise was coming from downstairs.

"Lydia!" I called out but there was no response. I called her name again. Silence again, except for the continuous banging. "By Talos, where is she?" I muttered to myself as I swung my legs out of the bed, got to my feet and almost collapsed to the floor as my head continued to pound. I leaned against the wall for a few seconds, taking in deep breaths, until I felt some sort of equilibrium. Happy that I wasn't about to collapse or throw up, I staggered down the stairs and towards the door, throwing it open and shielding my eyes from the bright light. I expected to see one of my Companions or perhaps even Delphine. Instead, an Orc was waiting for me dressed in some strange armour. "By Oblivion, man, don't you know what time it is?"

"I believe it would be approaching midday."

I blinked again before stepping forward and looked up to see the sun high in the sky. "Oh…"

"Long night?"

"Something like that," I replied, stepping back behind the threshold and finally taking a look at the man, or now I realised, Orc, standing before me, dressed armour I'd never seen before, "Can I help you with something?"

"Perhaps. But I do need to speak with you, Uhtred of Chorrol."

Now I fixed him with a stare. "How do you know who I am?" I asked carefully.

The Orc laughed. "Oh, come now, Uhtred. You're already very well-known across many cities of Skyrim. Thane of Whiterun. Member of the Circle of Companions. And the Last Dragonborn."

I suddenly felt very exposed and unarmed. _And how does this person know where I live?_ I did my best to stay calm. "You know who I am. And you are?"

The Orc bowed slightly. "My name is Durak. And I certainly mean you no harm, Uhtred. I merely come to you with an offer."

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows. "What sort of offer?"

"If you allow me to come in, I can tell you all about it. And, if it makes you feel any better," he took the great-sword from his back and offered it, "You can take this while I'm in your home."

"No, that won't be necessary," I replied as I took a step back and gestured. "Come on in." He nodded his thanks as he walked by and took a seat on one of the chairs next to the fire. "Can I get you something before you tell me about your offer?"

"Got any ale or mead?"

"Sure." I kept plenty of bottles in a nearby cupboard so grabbed one for him. I would normally have joined in, but after the night before, there was no way I could have had a bottle and kept it down. Durak took a sip of the mead before he settled back. "So, what's your offer?"

"First, a question. Have you ever heard of the Dawnguard?" I shook my head. "Figured. I'll put this simply. We're an order of vampire hunters and we're looking for new recruits. We're looking for the best warriors in Skyrim to serve in our order. My leader, Isran, sent me out specifically to find the Dragonborn. That is what led me to your door."

"I'm honoured that you'd consider me for joining your cause."

"Have you noticed or been personally involved in defending against any vampire attacks?"

"Personally, no. But I did return to Whiterun in the aftermath of such an attack. It was… ghastly."

"There have been other attacks across Skyrim. Villages, towns and cities are all under threat until the menace is dealt with."

"The situation is that bad?"

"It is and will only get worse unless we do something about it. We need to find the source of this vampire menace and end it. But we need numbers. And we need your help."

"As I said, I'm honoured that you would approach me to help but you are aware I have the dragon crisis to worry about let alone certain events affecting the Companions at the moment?"

"We understand. But, even if your time with us was limited, we believe you would help turn the tide against these vampires."

I sat back and ran a hand through my thick hair before I stroked my beard and thought about the offer. Honestly, I was tempted to simply turn it down flat. I was waiting for news from Delphine and as soon as she sent a message, I'd have to focus on that. Until then, I was more worried about the Silver Hand and their impact on the Companions. But if vampires were rising as a menace across Skyrim, could I really sit back and do nothing about it?

"Where are your headquarters?"

"Fort Dawnguard. If you head to Riften and then look for Dayspring Canyon, a path will lead you to the fort. Is this a sign that you will accept the offer?"

"I do but there is a proviso. I can't come at the moment. There are other things I need to take care of first. However, as soon as I have nothing on my plate, I will head to Fort Dawnguard at once and see what it is your leader…" I trailed off and looked at him for help.

"Isran."

"Yes, I'll see what Isran has to say. Unfortunately, that is the best I can do at the moment."

Durak drained the bottle of mead and then nodded. "Very well, I'll report back to Isran and let him know what you said. He's a patient man so we'll keep recruiting where we can but we'll certainly wait for your arrival."

I got to my feet and walked the orc to the door. "Of course. I simply don't know how long the other issues will take to resolve. I have a feeling it won't be easy."

Durak shook his head. "First dragons. Now vampires. What next?"

"I dread to think."

I shook hands with Durak, closing the door behind me as I took my seat back near the fire. I'd barely been alone for five minutes when the door opened and Lydia walked in, holding a basket that appeared to be full of food. "My Thane, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"I'm surprised you're up. You came home very late this morning."

"It's been a long and difficult couple of nights that necessitated the Companions needing to consume a lot of alcohol to deal with it all."

She placed the basket on the table behind me before taking a seat next to me and actually grabbed my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I heard about Skjor. I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Thanks. But how did you hear?"

She let go of my hand and made a gesture outside. "Everyone knows. It's talk to the town. A Companion murdered by a group of mercenaries."

I shrugged. "It's not that simple but that's about the crux of the matter."

"How…" She trailed off.

"How did it happen?" She nodded. "I don't wish to speak ill of the dead, but he made a mistake. He went into a mission alone and paid the ultimate price. But it was still murder in the end."

"So what are the Companions going to do about it?"

All I could do was shrug. "I have no idea. We know the organisation that is responsible. But now we have to find them. Then we will deal with them."

"Sounds like this could get bloody. And what about the dragons?"

"They're the first priority. But I'm waiting to hear from Delphine. For now, I'll help the Companions where I can."

Lydia offered to make me a very late breakfast, or perhaps a slightly early lunch. No matter what the meal was called, I gratefully accepted the offer and soon gorged myself on at least two plates of food as I was absolutely ravenous. I headed upstairs and found my armour scattered across my bedroom floor. _I sometimes wonder why I don't just sleep at Jorrvaskr._ I spent some time cleaning and polishing it before I dressed myself, and feeling slightly more human than when I woke up, I was ready to face the rest of the day.

"Who was your visitor?" Lydia asked once I'd returned downstairs.

"How'd you know about that?"

"Ysolda mentioned that she saw some orc at the door earlier on."

"Oh… Ever heard of the Dawnguard?"

"I have in passing. They're vampire hunters, right?"

"Correct. Based in some fort near Riften."

"They've had recruiters wander the town looking for people want to join up. Is that who the orc is with?"

I nodded. "Personal invitation for the Dragonborn to join them."

"What was your response?"

"I said I'd have to think about it. Would you be interested in joining?" I noticed the hesitancy and subsequent lack of reply. "Lydia, if you don't want to, you don't have to."

"I can handle a lot of things, my Thane. But vampires," she shuddered, "I'd like to stick to fighting bandits or wild animals, and if not fighting, just keeping this little house in order. There's a chance of death in battle in most things but not a chance of ending up undead when fighting vampires."

"I'm sure I'll be one of many when I join up so, when I eventually travel over there, you can stay here and keep the house safe." I stretched out the last kinks before heading to the door. "I'm heading up to Jorrvaskr. After what's happened, I think Aela was putting together a plan regarding our next step. Or that's what I vaguely remember from our conversation last night."

"Stay safe, my Thane."

I wished for some sort of eye protection as I closed the door behind me, squinting in the bright light as I did feel the onset of another headache. _I hope the Companions don't want me to go and fight today._ I slowly walked up the hill towards the market outside the Bannered Mare, hearing the sizzle of meat as Anoriath cooked something he'd no doubt killed recently, my mouth watering at the prospect of biting into a juicy bit of meat.

Jorrvaskr was unusually quiet when I walked through the front doors. Little surprise considering recent events. Farkas and Vilkas were sat at the row of table surrounding the fire, looking up as I entered. There wasn't much conversation between us and I was left with the distinct impression that they were disappointed I had undertaken the ritual. That only solidified my opinion that if a cure was found, they would take it as I assumed Kodlak would too.

I found Aela in her quarters, leaning over her table, arms spread wide as she looked over a large map of Skyrim. I joined in alongside her, noticing a number of journals and paper with notes written on them. It wasn't hard to guess what it was all about.

"How's the head?"

"I'm fine, Aela. How are you?"

"I'm working so it means I can focus on something. Focusing on something means I don't have to think about anything else. Trust me, I'm not going to break down and cry. You should know me well enough by now. Vilkas and Farkas have been walking on eggshells around me this morning because they think I'm about to snap."

"Are you?"

She looked at me and smirked. "Not at you or anyone here. But the Silver Hand..."

I gestured at everything on the table. "Okay, so what have you got so far?"

"I've got enough to know what step we should take next. The journals I have don't have the location of their headquarters, which is unfortunate, as I'd be tempted to attack that."

"Would be suicide, though."

She nodded as she continued to look at the map. "Agreed. So we have to whittle down their operations and force them out into the open. The funny thing is, they're not just after us. This journal," she pointed to a red-covered book, "Suggests they are forcing their way into Skyrim as a new mercenary group. But their end goal is clearly the end of the Companions."

"The one thing I have wondered is how they found out about the beast blood. Anything here about that?"

"Not specifically but it's an open secret around Whiterun. People know, they just don't say anything. Not because they're afraid. Well, not all of them. It's our business and they keep their noses out of it."

I couldn't help raise my eyebrows at that one. "Really? So Lydia…"

"She knows, Uhtred."

"Oh…" _I'll have to ask and see if she's honest with me._ "Okay, what's our next step?"

She pointed at the map. "They have an outpost here. We're going to hit there. Tonight. Are you in?"

"Absolutely." I looked at where she was pointing. _Close by. Good._

"We'll leave after the sun sets. Prepare yourself, Uhtred. This is going to get bloody."

* * *

I spent the rest of the afternoon finally taking Lydia up on her offer of teaching me how to use magic. Apparently everyone is capable of using magic, even in their daily lives, with next to no training. I was sceptical to say the least but Lydia was adamant that she could teach me the basics. So, to keep her happy, I went along with it.

She disappeared up to her room for five minutes and returned downstairs carrying a bunch of tomes and one or two potion bottles. Placing them on the floor in front of her, she handed me one of the books.

"We'll start with healing spells."

"Okay." I knew I sounded unsure.

"Magic is all in the mind, my Thane. Once you know the spell, it's simply about summoning the magic that already lies deep within you, in a metaphorical sense at least, and then on your ability to focus. You simply have to control the magic with your mind and you'll be amazed at what you'll be able to do." I opened the book and started to read as she continued to explain. "You don't have to read the spell out loud when you learn it nor if you cast it again. But once you know it and have cast it once, your mind will adapt and you'll only have to think of the part which will cause the spell to actually work."

I held up my left hand. "And it'll come out of here?"

"Or your other hand. It's all about focus."

"And what's in those potions bottles?"

"As you've never used magic before, I thought we should give you a little boost." She picked up one of the blue bottles. "This is known as a 'Potion of Magicka'. It will help get the magic flowing within you." She then picked up the other one. "This is called a 'Draught of Magicka' and will give you a particular boost when you want to learn harder spells. I think this will help you summon the magic within, even more than normal. Once you've cast a few spells, your body will adapt and you shouldn't need either of them anymore."

"Alright, let's give it a go."

I had no idea how it was supposed to all work but I drank the potions, both of which tasted horrendous, almost gagging on the second bottle, then I simply focused on what I had read and did as Lydia instructed. _Think positive. It will work. I guess that should help, right?_ I placed the book down beside my chair and then focused on the required words.

And then it actually worked. A blinding yellow light appeared out of my left hand and the headache that had been bothering me all day disappeared in an instant. I kept the spell going and felt all the aches and pains I'd picked up ever since first arriving in Skyrim go away. I know I looked at Lydia, eyes wide with surprise and mouth agape, as she started to giggle away to herself.

"Is it working, my Thane?"

I stopped the spell and simply looked at my hand. "I can't believe it," I said quietly.

"And it wasn't that difficult, right?"

"No. Not really. It was pretty much just focus on the words and the mind, even without thinking, does the rest."

"Want to learn another one?"

"Yes," I stated enthusiastically.

"Very good. Considering some of the situations you get us into, I think learning some spells from the Destruction School may be the best thing."

"Destruction?"

"Flames, my Thane. Fire and flames."

By the time I closed the door behind me, on my way to meet Aela at the stables, I'd learned two spells from the Restoration School and three from the Destruction School. I was still a complete novice, and sometimes the spell didn't come off as it appeared negativity and self-doubt affected one's ability to cast a spell, but otherwise it was a productive afternoon. I doubt I'd ever end up being a mage of any sort, and I'd always trust my hand to handle a sword or a bow than cast a spell, but it was a useful backup if I was ever in a tight spot.

Aela was already mounted on her horse and appeared eager to go as I mounted my own and, without a word, she dug her heels in her horse and led the way. We were heading to a place known as Redoran's Retreat. I had no idea what to expect when we got there except that we were going to wipe out an entire Silver Hand outpost.

We rode without the aid of torchlight, only the faint light of the moon plus our own slightly advanced eyesight, thanks to our beast-blood, illuminating the way to our destination. We followed the road west until we reached Fort Greymoor. I saw no lights from within the thought, further evidence, if I needed any, that it was abandoned. We turned off the road and started north. It was a still night, barely any wind, the only noise provided by the insects that were still awake at this time of night.

After riding a few minutes or perhaps longer, time of no consequence when it is night, we saw the light of fires ahead in the distance.

"That is our destination," Aela stated, "They must have braziers outside the entrance to the cave."

"Strange they'd light it up like that."

"They probably do that for any couriers that are heading there. Or perhaps they have patrols out who need help returning home. But, no matter, at least it helps us at the same time."

A small gully fifty metres or so away from the cave was the perfect space to leave our horses, tying the reins to a nearby log to prevent them wandering off. Using the darkness for cover, we crouched and slowly made our way towards the entrance, stopping no more than ten metres away as one of the braziers illuminated one Silver Hand standing guard. Aela already had her bow in hand so simply lined him up and loosed, the arrow striking without a sound, the Silver Hand falling to the ground. We rushed forward and I dragged the body around a corner, hoping no-one would find it until we were done.

The entrance to the cave was even darker than outside, using a hand as guidance along the wall before we finally reached a larger area where we could see light ahead from more braziers and candles. We could hear and see something else.

"They have a dog," I whispered.

"So?"

"I can't kill a dog! Do you think we could distract it?"

"Unless you have some meat or a bone hidden somewhere on you, Uhtred, the dog has to be put down. Don't worry, I'll do it."

I couldn't watch as she stringed another arrow to her bow. I only heard the sound of her letting go of the arrow and then a quick yelp from the dog. I then heard a voice exclaim something in surprise and figured we may have woken another guard. Using the shadows for darkness, I crept up the Silver Hand, who approached the dead animal and didn't hear me at all as he soon felt the steel of my dagger slid across his throat. I managed to kill him quietly and gently laid his body down beside the dog.

We found another pathway deeper into the cave, moving forward carefully in the darkness, trying to keep our noise to an absolute minimum. The path ended at another large room, illuminated by a roaring fire off to our left. There were a trio of beds to our right with a small kitchen area in the middle. Two of the beds had bodies.

"Plan?" I whispered.

"Kill one. Question the other. Then kill them."

"Very well."

Watching the ground for any traps, we cautiously approached the sleeping bodies. In the light of the fire, Aela returned my look and nodded as I covered the mouth of the Silver Hand and stuck my dagger in, struggling against my hold for barely a few seconds before they stilled. The Silver Hand below Aela woke with a start before realising he had a dagger at his own throat. Aela grabbed him by the hair and dragged him out of bed before throwing him across the ground.

"Get in the chair," she ordered.

The Silver Hand did as she requested as Aela sat across the table from him. I stood behind him, simply to intimidate. I doubt I'd have to do anything except kill him in the end. But even while doing this, my mind was in turmoil. _I know Skjor was murdered, but is this any better? Where is the honour?_

Did the Silver Hand prove co-operative? No, he did not. Aela asked numerous questions about their organisation, what they knew about the Companions and, the most important question, how did they find out about the beast-blood. The Silver Hand simply laughed in our faces, stated he knew he was going to die and that he would take pleasure in knowing that we would all soon die, no matter how hard we fought in reply. Eventually Aela tired of his attitude and looked at me.

"You want to die with honour?" I asked.

"I will die with more honour than you no matter how you do it."

"Aela, I'm willing to give him a fighting chance. What do you say?" She shrugged. "Very well." I looked around for a weapon to give him and eventually noticed the rack of weapons. I grabbed a sword and laid it on the table in front of him. I unsheathed my sword and handed my dagger to Aela. "Let's see if your actions match your words. It will only be you and me. Aela, give your word that you will not involve yourself."

"You have it, Uhtred."

Aela moved towards the exit, leaving the entire room available for the Silver Hand and I to face off. He twirled the sword in his right hand a couple of times as I simply watched his movements, trying to judge how able he was. _And at least this is slightly more honourable._ I didn't have to wait long for him to attack, his sword moving incredibly fast and I knew he was a trained swordsman and perhaps not some ordinary bandit or mercenary. _Finally, a good fight!_ I weaved and parried his strokes but he had a fine demeanour in addition his skill with the sword. This was not going to be an easy fight.

I continued to parry, judging his ability and his movements, not leaving myself open to be cut but trying to give him enough self-confidence that he'd soon make a mistake. I started to answer his parries with attacks of my own, deft movements that would cause concern but I wasn't looking to press home any advantage. Or, at least, not yet.

"You're being cocky, Uhtred. Kill him and be done with it."

"I'll kill her once I'm done with you," the Silver Hand threatened.

I didn't both retorting, instead simply pressing home an attack, swipe, swipe, thrust, quickly parrying his own attack before going on the front foot again, forcing the Silver Hand back one, two then three steps, closer and closer to the fire. He tried to respond and press forward but I managed to keep him in position and I knew he was now getting uncomfortable, no doubt feeling heat build-up in his legs. I was hoping this would cause a mistake.

It did. The pain must have become unbearable as he roared and charged forward, swinging wildly. I parried one of his wild swings and hit him in the face with my fist, causing him to stagger back. I then swung my sword hard and knocked the sword out of his hand. The Silver Hand knew it all was over and collapsed to his knees.

"Will you offer me a good death?" he asked.

I looked at Aela and I was surprised that she nodded.

I gave the Silver Hand a clean death.

We searched the room for information, Aela spending a few minutes at the table, looking over a number of journals. I searched the rest of the room and found something strange in a chest, carrying it across to my companion.

"What's this?"

She looked at it and gasped. "I don't believe it…" she whispered.

"What?"

"It's a Totem of Hircine. I'm sure of it."

"Okay, you're going to have to explain what that is," I stated as I placed the totem on the table.

She picked up the object and turned it slowly in her hand. "It is what I said it is, Uhtred. It's a totem. Skjor was investigating them as he'd found evidence of their existence as he looked into the acquirement of daedra artefacts."

"Daedra artefacts?" I asked, unable to hide my surprise.

"Only in regard to Hircine, Uhtred. Despite our allegiance to Hircine, we're not a cult of daedra worshipping lunatics. But I'll take this back to the Underforge and investigate further as I know there are at least two more."

Aela finished up her investigation into Silver Hand operations and we exited the cave. Using one of the torches we'd found in the cave to help us, we eventually found our horses and made our way back to Whiterun. Once stabled, we split up as we walked past Breezehome.

"Thanks for your help, Uhtred."

"Thanks aren't necessary. The Silver Hand must end."

"They must. I'll look into information we found and let you know our next move. No matter what, the Silver Hand will pay for what they did."

As I closed the door behind me and headed straight to bed, I had a feeling we were practically at war with the Silver Hand. I wondered when the blood-letting was going to end.


	14. Chapter 14 - Payback

The next week or more saw Aela provide me with three more operations to carry out against the Silver Hand. The other members of the Circle were already getting wind of what we were up to, Farkas going so far as to pull me aside one day to warn me that it was being noticed. Aela didn't accompany me on any of these missions after that first one as she was following her own avenues of investigation, suggesting that she was also 'running interference', whatever that meant. I hesitated to think of what she was up to at times but I know she was also disappearing for hours at a time.

As Aela couldn't accompany me, and we didn't want to involve any other Companions in what we were up to, I took Lydia with me each time as I'd learned the hard way that going solo may end in tragedy. I didn't explain exactly what Aela and I were up to but I don't think it would have been too hard to figure out as we annihilated each Silver Hand outpost before I returned to Aela with more information. We were definitely closing in on their base of operations. Once we had that, I knew we were going to strike.

"Still no word from Delphine?" Lydia asked at breakfast one morning.

"Not yet. I had no idea what our next step was so I was leaving it to her. She thought the Thalmor were involved so I assume she's looking into them. But she has a price on her head so has to be careful."

"I haven't heard any news of more dragon attacks."

"Neither have I. It's strange that they haven't tried attacking here, for instance. The Thalmor link is interesting, though. Do you know much about them?"

Lydia shrugged. "No more or less than anyone else. All I know is that they elves, think they're better than us, almost defeated us in the Great War and now threaten our very existence."

I scratched my beard. "You think they're behind the dragons?"

She shook her head. "No. I think they want another war. They want to completely defeat and then subjugate us. It wouldn't surprise me if they tried to push all humans off the continent of Tamriel. I think they've been burning for revenge against man for centuries."

"An interesting viewpoint." _And one that makes a lot of sense._

"Which is why this war between the Stormcloaks and Empire is so stupid. The Empire is not the enemy. The Thalmor are the enemy. The White-Gold Concordat was necessary to stop the war. Ulfric is using that as an excuse to…" She trailed off.

"You can keep going, Lydia."

She sighed. "No. It's been discussed to death, my Thane. What's done is done. You know what I think."

"Are discussions always like this?" I asked, unable to hold back a slight laugh.

"That's why we generally try to avoid talking politics, my Thane."

I took the hint and shut up about the Thalmor and the war. We finished the rest of our breakfast in blissful silence. Knowing Aela would likely have more work for me, I wandered up to Jorrvaskr, stopping to have a quick chat with Carlotta and grabbing some fruit to eat later in the day. Heimskr wasn't raging with another fiery sermon this morning, instead appearing to be praying or meditating at the Altar of Talos he proudly displayed. I'd wanted to ask the Jarl why he tolerated it but felt it wasn't my place to ask. The Jarl ran Whiterun however he saw fit, but seeing Heimskr preach without censure pleased me. It was another reason why I was content to remain in the city for the foreseeable future.

Farkas was waiting for me at the top of the stairs. "Uhtred, a word."

I heard the tone. It wasn't good news. "What is it?"

"The old man wants to speak with you." I would have asked 'What about?' but it was a pointless if not stupid question. I knew exactly what Kodlak wanted to ask me about. "He was always going to notice what you've been up to. Just be honest with him. Skjor was a friend and companion to us all."

I found Aela inside and she had the look of someone who had been given a talking to. She met my eye and grimaced, shaking her head then pointing towards the stairs, so I figured there was little point asking what was asked. With what I would admit a large amount of trepidation, I slowly walked down the hallway until I arrived at the doorway to Kodlak's sitting room, the old man in his usual position, reading a book. He looked up, I guess sensing I was nearby.

"Uhtred, I'm glad you came. Please, take a seat." I quietly took a seat and readied myself for whatever was to come next. I didn't think he'd start shouting at me, I knew that wasn't his way. But, already, I could sense the disappointment. "So, Uhtred, I understand you and Aela have been keeping yourselves busy of late." I opened my mouth to say something, then close it. What could I really say? Sure, I could try and justify what we'd been doing but it was one of two when looking at it dispassionately; we were either on a hot streak of revenge, or we thought we were doing the honourable thing. "Aela, I can understand her reaction. She has a hot blooded streak in her, and add that to the beast-blood that flows through her veins, and her 'close' relationship with Skjor, and I should have realised this would happen. You, though, I'll admit I'm surprised."

"I wanted to help Aela," I stated with a shrug. It was mostly true.

He gave me a curious look. "Why is that?"

I didn't understand the tone for a few seconds. Then I realised, knowing my eyes opened wide. "Oh, not for that reason. That's not to say… I mean Aela is… But she's also…" I cleared my throat. "We're just friends, sir. And, as I said, I wanted to help. But I also remember finding Skjor, and what they did to him. It wasn't just murder. It was…" Then I trailed off and just shrugged. I'm not sure if he ever actually saw the body as he wrapped up in furs when I took him up the Skyforge for the funeral. If he had, perhaps he would understand…

"Do you believe this has been honourable?"

He knew exactly what to ask. I looked down and shook my head. "At times, no. No, it hasn't," I replied quietly.

"I do wish both of you had spoken to me about this before going on your personal vendetta. You are warriors, and if you had come to me with a plan of how to deal with the Silver Hand, you both should have known that I would have backed you. But it's the sneaking around…"

"I'm sorry, sir." I felt like I was five years old and being told off by my mother for doing something wrong.

He shook his head. "You don't have to apologise to me or any of your other Shield-Brothers, Uhtred. That's not what I called you in here for. What you do in the name of the Companions falls on you alone. If you believe what you do is honourable, then that is all that matters. If not, then perhaps you need to re-examine what you're doing."

"Are you suggesting we stop, sir?"

"I think it's too late for that now, Uhtred. This has turned into a vicious cycle, a tit-for-tat that I think may run for some time. I would have suggested we try and contact the Silver Hand leader and talk to them, but I don't think that will be possible now."

"So what do we do?"

"I'll talk to the others and concoct a plan. We may have to continue on this course in regards to the Silver Hand. But you, Uhtred, I have a particular task for you, and you alone. Though I understand you generally take your Housecarl if you don't take one of your Companions, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. So, about the task. You've asked Eorlund questions about our history?" I nodded. "He knows most of our history but there is one aspect he would know nothing about. How we came to be werewolves. What do you know about that?"

"Not a lot, sir. And those I have asked, I think it depends on their viewpoint. I see the advantages of it but I want to go to Sovngarde when I die."

"As do I. The Companions are nearly five thousand years old, Uhtred. We're almost as old as Skyrim being home to the Nords. And, for millennia, we fought simply for honour and the belief that we would all head to Sovngarde when we died."

"So how did we end up as werewolves?"

"A few hundred years ago, one of my predecessors, a good but short-sighted man, was looking to give the Companions an advantage over other guilds. So he made a bargain with the witches of Glenmoril Coven." I sat back, absolutely flabbergasted by that revelation, as Kodlak continued. "The agreement struck was that if the Companions hunted in the name of the daedra lord, Hircine, then we would be granted great power."

"I can only assume that there was a ruse somewhere in all this? Surely they should have realised striking a deal with witches would only lead to what happened to us?"

Kodlak nodded. "As I said, he was a short-sighted man. I don't know if the Companions were in any trouble but the deal reeks of desperation. And I also believe that the Harbinger did not think it would be a permanent change. The deal struck with the witches was no different than any other, according to the records. But, no, we had been deceived. The change was permanent and we have been cursed since that time."

I scratched my head, slightly confused. "Well, that's a point but only the Companions of that time were given the beast-blood. Surely it could have died out over the centuries?"

Kodlak shook his head. "No. Many of my predecessors have seen the benefits of the beast-blood, as have those who worked under them. Many may have been happy to have travelled to Hircine's hunting grounds when they died."

"So what do I do? Kill the witches?"

He sighed. "If only it were that simple. You see, the beast-blood is a disease, and it doesn't just affect your body, giving you the advantages you know of. No, it seeps into your very spirit. So even those who still wished for Sovngarde would have been claimed for Hircine. As I said, many like Aela, and likely Skjor right now, would be happy to chase prey with their master for eternity. I cannot fault anyone for what they believe in. Thousands of Nords worship daedra and that is their choice. But I am a true Nord, Uhtred. And I dream of Sovngarde. I wish to join my fellow Companions there when I pass."

"I've heard rumours that you've been trying to find a cure. Is that where these witches come in?"

"Yes. I've spent years investigating how we may be cured. I believe there is a way that the Companions as a guild can be completely cured of this curse, if they choose. I know Aela would not want a cure and that is her choice. Vilkas and Farkas, I believe, will want a cure. And what of you, Uhtred?"

I shrugged. "I may want a cure eventually."

"Bu you dream of Sovngarde?"

"I do, sir."

"Then that is why I ask you to travel to Glenmoril Coven. The witches magic ensnared us, and only their magic will release us. But I imagine it will only take force to obtain what we need. Strike them down, Uhtred. Strike them down like the true warrior I know you are at heart. Then bring me their heads! Only from there may we start to undo centuries of impurity."

I stood up, invigorated by his unbreakable faith. "I will restore the honour of this guild, sir."

He nodded. "Talos guide you, Dragonborn."

The hall was empty as I walked through it, actually thankful it was so I didn't have to explain what I was up to. I jogged back to Breezehome, Lydia sitting by the fire, reading a book though meeting my eye as I burst through the front door. She put the book down immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. But I have a task from Kodlak himself."

She was silent and I knew she was thinking before she finally replied. "Is it to do with what you have been up to lately?" I nodded. "And the fact you are werewolves?"

"You _do_ know?" She shrugged. "And you weren't going to say anything?"

"It's none of my business. But most of Whiterun knows your 'secret'. But we overlook that because you are still an honourable guild."

"I guess it could explain how the Silver Hand found out. Someone could have inadvertently let it slip."

"Or someone with an axe to grind," Lydia suggested ominously.

I know I stared at her. "You think?" She simply nodded without a word. I could only sigh. "I'll get my armour on. Will you be ready to go soon?"

"Just give the word, my Thane."

Half an hour later, both of us were mounted and riding towards Riverwood, discussing or, for want of a better word, arguing over which was the best route to take. I could go into detail of the argument, but even now, I can't really remember what it was about. I think it was about if we should go north or south of the lake. Whatever the case, it was one of the few times I invoked my right as Thane to decide, and therefore we took the road south.

Once south of the river, we headed west and it was another fine day in Skyrim, barely a cloud in the sky. I actually sighed to myself as we trotted along, side by side, chatting casually about nothing in particular, avoiding the topics we'd discussed to death over recent days. Truth be told, we'd known each other a while by now but were still getting to know each other. That's why I wasn't surprised by one question she asked.

"Do you like her?"

"Who?" I asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Aela?"

"Of course. She's a fine warrior and a good friend. Someone I can trust to cover my back."

"No, I don't mean like that."

"I know exactly what you meant, Lydia," I stated, having a quiet chuckle. I'm surprised she'd waited this long to start teasing me.

"Well, do you?"

I shrugged. "She's certainly got some spirit, that's for sure."

"And a nice pair of legs." Now I burst into laughter. "Come now, my Thane, are you seriously going to suggest that you have never looked at Aela that way?"

"I'm not going to suggest anything. But what I do know is that her heart belonged to Skjor. I think she's still grieving for him. It would certainly explain what we've been up to." I shrugged. "Yes, Aela is an attractive woman, I'm not going to deny that. Am I interested in her? Not in the way you think."

"Is there anyone that has caught your eye?"

"Are you trying to play match-maker, Lydia?"

"Certainly not! I'm just wondering."

"Then the answer would be no. If it isn't dealing with the dragon issue, I've been working for the Companions. I can't remember the last full day where I've done absolutely nothing. Not that I'm complaining. Days like that are boring."

We eventually arrived at a junction in the road. To the left was Falkreath, and I have to admit I felt a pull towards the city. I'd been in Skyrim for at least a couple of months by now and still barely seen most of the country. There was also the fact I had family in the city. But I had a job to do and I had left Kodlak's sitting room under the assumption that he wanted this job completed as soon as possible. Lydia pulled the map from her pack and we checked for our destination. We agreed to keep to the road north until we had no option but to leave the road and trek through the forest.

The weather had taken on a chill the further south around the lake we had diverted, a faint mist descending and the forest took on an eerie feeling. The horses certainly noticed, as they skittered at times, alarming me as I still wasn't used to handling a horse, though I was more comfortable in the saddle. We eventually arrived at a point along the road where there was a large clearing to our left and we knew this was where we would have to make our turn.

Travellers and adventurers always warned about going off the road, as all manner of beasts and creatures wandered the wilds, waiting for the unwary to drop into their lap. It was with this advice in the back our minds that we slowed our horses down to a walk as we wound our way through the trees, the mist thickening until we could only see a few feet in front of us.

"I don't like this," I heard Lydia mutter from behind.

"Just keep an ear out. We'll be fine."

I'll admit we got slightly lost after turning off the road as there were no signs pointed directly to the cave, and using the sun was out because of the mist. So we rode by feel, trying not to take too many sharp turns and though it took longer than expected, the mist finally started to clear up and I could see a cave in the distance. I called out to Lydia and we slowly approached the cave, eventually tying our horses to a tree before approaching the cave entrance. The path was lined by dead trees, from which were hanging strange symbols I could only assume were daedric in nature. The path itself was splattered with blood spots.

At the cave entrance was a brazier on either side, thankfully lit to illuminate the darkness inside. I unsheathed my sword, looking back at Lydia who was already prepared. "Ready?" I asked quietly.

"Ready, my Thane."

We'd barely walked a dozen steps before an almost unbearable stench reached my nostrils, hearing Lydia almost gag behind me. I heard mutterings under her breath but she didn't stop, following my lead as we followed the passage around a corner, coming to a stop as we let our eyes adjust to the gloom. It was then that I felt Lydia clasp my shoulder.

"My Thane, these are not just normal witches. They're Hagravens!"

"They're what?"

"Powerful witches. This task just got complicated. I'd suggest we don't just rush in."

"We'll take them out at distance. Did you bring you bow?" I saw her nod in the near darkness. "Then we'll do it that way."

I took the bow attached to my back and placed an arrow against the string, pulling it back until the tension allowed it no further. I then lined up the Hagraven in my sights and asked if Lydia was ready. When she was, I counted down from three and then we fired. The two arrows hit simultaneously, one in the side of the head, the other in the neck. The Hagraven went down without a sound.

We moved quickly, keeping crouched as braziers dotted around the area provided enough light that someone else would have noticed us. I unsheathed my sword and told Lydia to look away as I took the head clean off.

"Is that it?" Lydia asked once I was done.

"No. We're wiping them out."

She heard my tone and, even though I don't think she would have argued about saving a bunch of Hagravens, all she did was unsheathe her sword and state she was ready to follow me.

What followed over the next hour was bloody revenge. The Hagravens were not all together in one area of the cave. Instead, each had their own where they appeared to be concocting all sorts of experiments. There were dead animals, dead bodies, dead creatures, dead… things I didn't even recognise. The Hagravens tasted the wrath of the Dragonborn and his Housecarl, revenge of the Companions for a bad deal agreed centuries before.

The fifth and last Hagraven put up a terrific fight, casting all manner of spells in our direction and I know Lydia and I would be feeling the pain on the ride back. But we eventually cornered the creature and I was hoping to question it.

"Do you know who I am?" The Hagraven hissed at me so I simply raised my sword into its eye line. "Answer me!"

"Yes. I know who you are, Companion."

"I have one simple question. Why?"

The Hagraven hissed again. "Hircine now has thousands of souls. A price worth paying."

"You should have known we would have come for you eventually."

"You are cursed. It can never be broken. Hircine will take you, just like he has taken all those before."

"We'll see about that."

I simply stepped forward and drove the sword through the face of the Hagraven, only stopping when my sword hit the rock of the cave wall behind. I then took her head. I used the long hair from each of the disgusting creatures to tie their five heads together and carried the bundle out, blood still dripping from their severed necks and I could see the disgust on Lydia's face, finally explaining why I had their heads.

By the time we were back on our horses, it was late afternoon and I knew we'd get back to Whiterun after dark. I asked Lydia what she wanted to do and she was happy enough to ride fast back home. So that's what we did, kicking our horses into a canter once we'd found the road and following exactly the same route we'd come.

The sun had disappeared over the horizon once we were passing through Riverwood, and I was tempted to stop at the inn and see if Delphine was there and if she'd found anything. But Delphine had said she would message me if she'd found anything so I could only assume she was still investigating.

Lydia lit a torch as we departed the village and it was another gentle ride back to Whiterun. We stabled our horses as usual and I earned a few strange looks from the town guard as I carried the heads over my shoulder towards the city gates. It was on the other side of the gates that my world started to come crashing down.

"Another vampire attack?" I heard Lydia ask as the we looked over the bodies. I could see Silver Hand mixed in with those of town guard.

"Not this time. Jorrvaskr has been attacked," the guard replied.

"How?" I asked.

"Honestly, we thought they were with you. It was only when we heard the sound of fighting that we knew something was wrong. We tried to stop them but they had no problem cutting us down as they escaped."

"I'd better get up to Jorrvaskr," I muttered. Lydia said she'd come too, fearing what we were going to find.

Nearly all of Whiterun appeared to be crowded at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the guildhall. I weaved my way through them, receiving questions of what had happened. I ignored them, only concerned about what I might find at the stop of the steps. Halfway up, I noticed Companions not of the Circle dragging bodies to the side, lying them in a line, checking them for information, or perhaps coin. I counted at least another half dozen in addition to the bodies I'd counted near the town gates. The number of Silver Hand which attacked us almost beggared belief.

"Where have you been, Uhtred?"

I turned away from the bodies to look at Vilkas. The tone had been one of anger but he looked… broken hearted. My stomach dropped as I dreaded to ask. "What happened?"

"They finally got the courage to attack Jorrvaskr. We tried to hold them off but…" He trailed off.

"But what, Vilkas?"

He turned and gestured for me to follow, the doors to Jorrvaskr wide open. We stopped at the entrance. "The old man… He's gone, Uhtred. They sought out only him. And then they murdered him."

My eyes took in the scene. Farkas was sat beside the body. There was no missing the tears streaming down his face, holding the limp right hand of our Harbinger. I watched Aela pace about, glancing my way and the guilt on her face was palpable. I couldn't say a thing. What could I say? It was clearly our actions that had led to this reaction. But my mind was working at a thousand miles an hour as I thought about what we had to do next. Thankfully, what Vilkas said next matched my thoughts exactly.

"We're going to kill them all, Uhtred. You and me. We're going to kill them all."


	15. Chapter 15 - Vengeance

I met with Vilkas in his quarters the next morning, just after sunrise. He had spoken of departing right away the previous night but I suggested that cooler heads would prevail in the morning. He thought I didn't want to counter-attack, so I had to settle him down and let him know that I would help but not when emotions were still raw. I could understand his impatience but we couldn't just go running into the lion's den. We needed to formulate at least some sort of basic plan.

Then we'd wipe out the Silver Hand, once and for all.

Aela had handed over every single bit of information she had about the enemy and we soon had an idea of where the Silver Hand headquarters was located. It was going to be a long trek.

"Driftshade Refuge. I've never heard of it," Vilkas muttered.

"This isn't going to be easy, Vilkas. Not only is it on the other side of Skyrim, but it appears to be high in the mountains, at least that's what the map says. Are you sure you don't want to take anyone else?"

"No," he stated adamantly, "This is something for you and I to handle. Farkas isn't in the right state of mind and neither is Aela, if I'm being honest. And don't even get me started on the other members." He then glared at me. "This is for you and me to handle. When we are done, they will only sing songs of the Companions for the rest of time."

 _You think either of us are in the right state of mind to do this? Your blood is up and you want nothing but vengeance. And I'm feeling no better than Aela when it comes to feeling nothing but guilt. We're responsible for what's happened. We forced the Silver Hand to respond in such a manner._ I didn't say any of that, of course.

"I wish to leave right away, Uhtred. Are you prepared for what is to come?"

I met his eyes again. The determination was there but I also noticed the beast within. We Companions spoke often of honour and glory in battle. I believed I always fought with honour, though I know in recent weeks that had diminished in the work I had been completing on behalf of Aela. The only justification I gave myself was that I never turned. I had the power of the wolf in my veins, and I used the advantages I had when still a man, but I never turned into the beast itself. I still fought the enemy as a man and I always gave the enemy a clean death. I only hoped that the Gods would eventually forgive me whenever I chose to cure myself.

"Let me grab my things from home and I'll meet you at the stables, Vilkas."

Lydia offered concern as I packed my things back at Breezehome. She trusted me to do the right thing and she understood the reasons why I was travelling with Vilkas. But she was still worried. What did surprise me before I walked out the door is that she actually hugged me. Then she gave me this funny look that I didn't understand until I was on my horse and riding alongside Vilkas, heading east towards Rorikstead again. When I thought about it, I hoped it was only because she cared for my safety and wasn't a signal of any deeper feelings. We had spent a lot of time together recently and, I'll be honest, I liked Lydia and I enjoyed her company. But, like Aela, I only considered her a friend. A close friend, sure, but only that.

Vilkas and I agreed that we'd try and make good time, arriving in Dawnstar by the evening. We would then complete the journey to Driftshade Refuge tomorrow morning. Other than that, the plan was simple. Infiltrate the old fort, wipe out any resistance, retrieve the fragments of Wuuthrad that the Silver Hand had managed to steal, then find their leader and exact vengeance upon him.

"Any idea on who their leader is?" I asked.

"None. I just hope he isn't a Nord."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because any Nord I fight and kill I would still send to Sovngarde, if they were to face me in a battle of honour and fought me with courage. But whoever this Silver Hand leader is, I hope to consign their soul to Oblivion for eternity."

"You have hate in your heart, Vilkas."

He turned and glared at me again. "Of course I do, Uhtred! They took the one man who meant everything to my brother and I. Kodlak was like a father to us, just like he is to Aela and the others, just like he was to you. And he was murdered. There is only one reaction to that. The Silver Hand will be destroyed."

I said nothing, because he was right. My one regret was that I had spoken to Kodlak a number of times, but never truly _spoken_ to him, if you know what I mean. And I also knew that Vilkas was treading a dark path. But I wanted to help my Shield-Brother. I hoped the Gods would forgive both of us for whatever we were about to carry out.

We passed most of the journey towards Morthal in silence, trotting through Rorikstead not long after lunch-time, not stopping as Vilkas had brought a bit of food to eat so we didn't have to stop. The weather remained clear until we came to the outskirts of Morthal as we turned east, the mist descending and generally taking a turn for the worse. We didn't pass through Morthal itself, the road to Dawnstar continuing east, and I wondered if we'd actually taken a longer route. I didn't say anything to Vilkas as he continued to brood in silence.

Once past Morthal, the weather truly descended as the snow and wind both whipped in from the mountains in the distance. We both took out our thick fur coats to fight off the cold and the sky took on an ominous darkness that promised only heavy rain, heavy snow and definitely thunderstorms. It wasn't long until lightning flashed across the sky and thunder started to rumble. _Wonder if people out there think it's another dragon attack?_

"Ustengrav is off to the west somewhere," I stated, simply trying to make conversation, riding close to Vilkas as the weather continued to worsen.

"What's there?"

"Ever heard of Jurgen Windcaller?"

"No."

"He was the founder of the Greybeards. They sent me there to retrieve a horn."

"A drinking horn?" he asked, actually sounding somewhat enthusiastic. _Should have known. Fighting and booze._

"I think it may have been. It was either that or something he blew into like a trumpet."

"And the Greybeards sent you to get a horn?"

"It was my final trial to prove that I'm Dragonborn."

"But you can Shout? What more evidence did they need?"

I shrugged. "I guess I had to prove my prowess in battle."

"You've done more than enough with the Companions, Uhtred. You have all our respect as a warrior. And I'm not just saying that because you're also Dragonborn."

"Thanks."

"No need. It is why you were made a member of the Circle so quickly. One question, though, if you don't mind."

"Ask away, Vilkas."

"You've undergone the ritual the rest of us have. Would you consider a cure if one were possible?"

I could do nothing but shrug. "Perhaps. What about you, Vilkas?"

He nodded. "Aye. I have thought about it for a long time now. So has my brother. We're true Nords and we both dream of Sovngarde."

"Do you have any idea of how you can be cured?"

He shook his head. "No. And now Kodlak is dead and he dreamed of a cure too."

"We'll think of something."

"Aye. We will. I just hope there is some way we can save Kodlak's soul."

"I hope so too."

The conversation helped thaw the chill between Vilkas and I until we reached Dawnstar for the evening. I wouldn't have blamed the man if he, in return, blamed Aela and I for the events that have unfolded since my trial. That was our first run-in with the Silver Hand and events had almost spiralled out of control since then. I'll be honest. I blamed myself too. In fact, that's too simple. I was wracked with guilt and part of me simply wanted to stop and weep for the loss of Kodlak. I'm sure Aela was wracked with guilt if her body language around Jorrvaskr was any indication of any inner turmoil she was experiencing.

Covered in snow and chilled to the bone, we arrived in Dawnstar after dark, heading straight for the inn, tying our horses up outside before basking in the warmth of the fire. It only took a couple of minutes to realise all was not well. Vilkas and I shared a glance and he simply stated, whatever the problem is, it had nothing to do with us. We had a job to do.

We spent coin on a room each for the evening, a large meal that filled our bellies and a tankard or two of mead as we conversed with the locals. They soon realised we were Companions but, if asked, simply said we were in the area on a contract. News about what had taken place at Jorrvaskr the previous evening hadn't reached this part of Skyrim, or so it seemed.

We woke at first light the next morning and, during breakfast, discussed what we should do. I had the map of the Hold and it appeared Driftshade Refuge was far away from any of the main roads. After discussing a number of ideas, we eventually agreed that we'd simply go by foot, paying the innkeeper to mind our horses until our return. We opened the door to be greeted by a chill wind but at least the snow had cleared, though the sun, which did appear in the sky, provided next to no warmth.

We barely followed the road for a few minutes before Vilkas pointed towards a nearby mountain range, thankfully not heading into the clouds above us, and said we needed to walk up there. With no real path to follow, we trudged through the knee-deep snow, weight down by our armour and weapons, our feet freezing in our boots within minutes, and I simply hoped we wouldn't be exhausted by the time we reached our objective.

Apart from passing what appeared to be an empty lighthouse to our left, our only company were a few stray goats and a wild fox. The wind continued to whip down the mountain into our faces, thankful that our coats were still relatively dry, buttoned up so only our eyes would have shown. Vilkas had taken the lead and simply strode forward, looking back every so often to make sure I wasn't falling behind.

I have no idea how long we struggled for until we crested a rise and the outline of the fort appeared in the distance through the snowfall. Vilkas raised a hand to halt, slowing his pace and crouching down, hoping the few trees and snowberry shrubs may provide some cover as we approached the outer wall. What may have been once an imposing fort had clearly fallen apart over the centuries.

"What do you think, Uhtred?"

"Two options. I take out the one on top of the fort and hope the other two near the door don't realise where the arrow came from, then we fall upon them. Two, and slightly more difficult, I sneak around, take the one out on top quietly then we fall upon the other two."

Vilkas thought for a moment. "Option one. Take the one out on top and then we can simply fight the other two one on one."

"Okay."

The wind was ferocious considering how high we were so this was always going to be a difficult shot. I placed my sword and shield on the ground so I could get the right balance before stringing the arrow and feeling the tension in the string. I then aimed, but not straight at the Silver Hand on the roof. I had to take into account the fact the wind was into my face and slightly from the left. Once I was sure, I let go. The arrow went straight where I wanted, centre mass of the Silver Hand, and he fell down where he stood, thankfully still on the roof. The two standing guard by the door had no idea. Vilkas and I surged forward, war cries rising from our throat. They actually appeared stunned at our sudden appearance and were barely ready by the time we fell upon them.

We escaped the chill wind inside the entrance, taking a moment to take off our coats. There was no discussion of tactics. It was quite simple. Kill them all. And don't die in the process.

"For Kodlak, Vilkas."

He nodded. "For Kodlak, Uhtred."

And then we slaughtered them. Was any of it honourable? I guess that depends on your point of view. I did not turn and neither did Vilkas. We handled them as warriors, our swords running red with blood as we cut a swathe the deeper we descended into the fort. None of the enemy begged for mercy as they knew there would be no quarter given.

Vilkas fought with a ferocity I'd barely seen before. It wasn't long before he was coated in blood, nearly from head to toe. The whites of his eyes stood out compared to the redness of his face. I think the beast came very close to escaping the more Silver Hand we cut down.

As Aela and I had found at Gallows Rock, it wasn't long until Vilkas and I found evidence of torture. Not of any Companions but we found numerous werewolf bodies, many of them with their heads cut off and mounted on pikes. We also found another couple of werewolves still alive but, as Aela and I had also done, Vilkas sniffed the air and proclaimed them to be feral and they would like attack us as they would the group that had jailed them. Neither Vilkas or I wanted to put them down so we left them there. I did wonder if that was a crueller fate.

We continued to descend into the bowels of the fort, wondering how far below the ground we were now. _I had no idea the Empire built such forts!_ We continued to find groups of Silver Hand, I hesitate to call warriors, perhaps mercenaries would be a better word. No matter what we called them, we continued to cut them down. That's not to say it was easy. Many had clearly been well-trained and fighting in narrow hallways was difficult at the best of times. When Vilkas had his blood up and continually charged into the fight, I spent more time keeping people off his back than focusing on doing my own thing.

Not a single room went unchecked. Those we found asleep in beds had their throats cut. That was when I knew we had crossed a line, but just as the actions of Aela and I had forced the attack on Jorrvaskr, their attack had broken us apart and I'll admit, I was looking for vengeance too. I did not have the hate in my heart that Vilkas did but, feeling as responsible as I did, thoughts of honour in battle soon disappeared as the blood-letting continued unabated, bodies continuing to fall at our feet. I wondered what both Vilkas and I looked like as we both knew we were approaching the end.

We looked up a set of stairs towards a closed door. "I think this is it, Uhtred," Vilkas said quietly.

"Aye."

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"What we've done today?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I always thought I was honourable. Have always tried to fight with honour. What we've done today… Will the Gods forgive me?"

"If they forgive you, then they'll do the same for me."

"I want my soul to go to Sovngarde." He looked at me, his face dripping with blood. "Do you think they would allow me in after this?"

"You've always been honourable until today?"

"Aye."

"Then I guess you could pray for forgiveness. I'm not really sure how it works, to be honest."

"And you, Uhtred? What about your soul?"

"It will recover eventually. But, first, we must deal with whatever we find behind that door."

"For Kodlak, Uhtred?"

"For Kodlak."

Vilkas led the way up the stairs, kicking the door open and cutting down the first Silver Hand in seconds. I followed in behind, charging towards a second Silver Hand, smacking his face with my shield, causing him to stagger backwards before I put my sword through his chest. I turned and weaved just in time as another Silver Hand came at me with an axe, hitting him in the face with the hilt of my sword, hearing the crack of his teeth before I elbowed him in the side of the head. I then swept his legs and put my sword through his throat.

I turned to see Vilkas in single combat with another Silver Hand, this one dressed from head to toe in heavy armour. A second Silver Hand was watching that fight before turning towards me. Armed like me, I beckoned her to come forward. She was nimble, I'll give her that, but I just used my strength. Even when hitting her shield, I know she felt that through her arm and up into her shoulder. She didn't stagger badly but it was enough to know that I had the upper hand. I saw the fear in her eyes but there would be no quarter. She was a Silver Hand. And she would die like all the rest.

I eventually knocked the sword out of her hand and she dropped her shield, possibly thinking I would accept her surrender as she fell to her knees. But I was surprised when she looked up at me defiantly.

"Know that I will travel to Sovngarde, beast."

I sent her to Sovngarde.

I turned to see Vilkas still in battle with the last Silver Hand. Dressed as they were, I could only assume this was their leader. Both were armed with great-swords, the clang of steel as the two giant swords met echoing in the otherwise silent room. I offered to help but Vilkas denied that request. This was personal and he wanted to do it himself. I knew Vilkas was a strong man, a fearsome warrior and worthy of great respect, but this Silver Hand, whoever he or she was, would have been worthy of the same respect, had he not worked for an organisation that wanted the end of our existence.

I kept my sword in arm as I beckoned Vilkas on to draw blood and then take his head, just like I had done to the Glenmoril Witches. But he didn't really need me on the side-line, urging him on. Each swing carried all the strength in his arm, all the hate in his heart and all the vengeance of the Companions. Whoever was behind the helmet, they were responsible for launching their attacks, and they were responsible for the murder of our Harbinger. I wouldn't be surprised if Vilkas took his head back to Jorrvaskr when he completed our victory.

"End him, Vilkas!" I roared.

Vilkas hammered into the Silver Hand leader with everything he had and it took the slightly mistake for the great-sword to be knocked free and Vilkas was victorious. The Silver Hand leader fell to his knees as Vilkas stepped forward and grabbed the helmet, ripping it from his head.

"You're a Nord," Vilkas muttered without surprise, "Why have you done this?"

The man simply sneered and spat at the ground. "You speak of a company of honourable warriors. But you sold your souls to Hircine centuries ago. You besmirch the very name of Ysgramor and his Companions. By rights, you should not exist. You should be driven from Whiterun and Skyrim. You should be driven into the sea. But not back to our ancient homeland. No, you should be driven into the arms of the damned Akaviri! But know this, there are still those out there who know your secret, who know your shame. They will one day rise up and finally end your order, once and for all."

"How did you find out?" I asked.

He looked at me and laughed. "And there he is. The so-called Dragonborn. To think someone of your bloodline could stand shoulder to shoulder with a group of daedra worshippers. Talos himself must weep, knowing the gift of Akatosh is being spurned by someone like you."

"Answer the question!" Vilkas demanded, placing the tip of the sword at his throat.

"Kill me and be done with it, beast. I shall answer no more of your questions. Just know that this is only the beginning."

Vilkas didn't even hesitate as he lifted the sword and took his head.

We searched the room and found the fragments of Wuuthrad hidden in a strongbox, thankfully unlocked. I also found another totem that Aela would want to see, placing it in my small pack. Vilkas looked at me curiously but said nothing. I suggested to Vilkas we should clean our faces first, making sure most of the blood was washed off before we looked for an exit. We eventually found a barred door, wandering through to find ourselves back at the entrance to the fort, exiting into the bitter cold and a dark sky, the last vestiges of light over the horizon about to disappear. Without a backwards glance, we hurried back to Dawnstar.

I don't think either of us slept well that night. I can't remember exactly what I dreamed about but I woke not feeling fully rested, and that wasn't just because of the beast-blood. There was something unsettling about Dawnstar that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Vilkas felt it too, mentioning at breakfast of disturbing images that he knew little about. He didn't think it had anything to do with slaughtering the Silver Hand, and I agreed.

We mounted our horses soon afterwards and rode back to Whiterun. We didn't exactly canter but wanted to make good time, hoping to return home just before or just after dark. It didn't particularly matter but I certainly wanted to simply get out of my armour and, being honest, get very, very drunk. I'm pretty sure Vilkas would have agreed with that sentiment. We didn't speak much, if at all, during the entire ride except when we had a quick lunch with food we purchased from Dawnstar. Otherwise, considering neither of us had a great night's sleep, it was a case of trying to stay awake in the saddle.

After hearing horror stories of bandits plaguing Skyrim, of all the wild beasts it was possible to run into during a journey, I was surprised that I rarely had any issues travelling from one side of Skyrim to the other. Maybe it was because I always stuck to main roads unless I had no choice. Maybe bandits simply kept to their forts because there were still patrols to keep the peace. Or maybe I was just lucky and managed to complete most journeys without hassle. Travelling with someone like Vilkas probably helped too. The man just looked intimidating. I was a little taller than him but Vilkas was broad.

Whiterun was quiet when we arrived back, the city lit up by braziers as darkness had fallen. I heard music from inside the Bannered Mare, along with plenty of laughter and the sound of conversation. Part of me yearned to enter, grab a tankard and lose myself in it. But I stayed alongside Vilkas as we headed to Jorrvaskr. Inside, the rest of our Companions had already started the wake.

"Did you get the pieces?" Eorlund asked.

"Aye. We did," Vilkas asked.

"Give them to me and I'll start working on building Wuuthrad tomorrow morning."

"How long will it take to complete?" I asked.

"Even with the Skyforge, it will take some days to perfect it. This isn't a job to be done half-right."

"Of course."

Eorlund then waved me closer. "Uhtred, if I may ask a favour?" he whispered. I nodded. "Kodlak kept a piece of Wuuthrad to himself. It's somewhere in his room but, I'll be honest, I don't particularly want to go in there. Would you do it for me please?"

I looked around the room and figured I was probably the best person to do it, considering only Vilkas and I were still sober, and I doubted Vilkas would do it. "I'll go grab it now."

The walk from the doorway leading into the living quarters to Kodlak's sitting room was one of the longest in my life. It hit home that he was really gone. I'd never walk into that room and see him sitting there, reading a book or talking with a Companion, imparting his many years of knowledge and wisdom. Opening the doors to his bedroom was even worse as I looked around and saw mementos from a life truly lived. I had no idea where he would have kept it but I eventually found it after some searching in his bedside table. Next to the piece of Wuuthrad was his journal. I felt guilty thinking about, even guiltier when I picked it up, but part of me wondered if he'd written anything about how he could or would have been cured within the journal.

My hands shaking, I opened it and started reading. I soaked in the words and was simply stunned. When I was finished, I simply placed the journal next to me and quietly wept. I'd simply had no idea about any of what he had written. I eventually dried my eyes and simply sat in silence, not really feeling up to even moving. I felt… deflated. And completely heart-broken. _I wish he'd said something._

I must have been missing a while because I heard a cleared throat, looking up to see Aela in the doorway. "Uhtred?" she asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

I shrugged. "Fine," I replied, lying through my teeth.

"What have you got there?"

"Kodlak's journal. And a piece of Wuuthrad." Then I remember, reaching into my pack. "I have something for you too. I think I found another totem."

Her eyes lit up as I handed her the little wooden trinket. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"No problem."

"What does…" She paused. "No. I don't want to know."

"About the journal?" She nodded. "There was nothing much about a cure."

"Oh…" I shrugged again. "Uhtred?"

"Yes?"

"Meet me in the Underforge in ten minutes."

I looked up and met her eyes. "Huh?"

"Just do it. Please." She wasn't pleading. But there was a look on her face I'd never seen before.

"Okay."

I waited what I thought were ten minutes before I wandered back into the main hall to hear my Companions singing songs of triumph yet of mourning, of brave but fallen warriors. I would have joined in but I wondered what Aela wanted. I had an idea but… _Surely not._

The centre basin in the Underforge was now lit by a small fire. On the ground next to the fire was a layer of furs. On top of the furs waiting for me was Aela. I came to a stop as I could only drink in the sight. The fiery red hair trailing down over her shoulders and resting above her small bare breasts. Her face was clear of the war paint she always wore and she was, I'll admit, beautiful, though smiling at me somewhat awkwardly. She had an athletic body that showed the scars of battle, a flat stomach below which were two fantastic legs, just like Lydia had said. I let my eyes run down her once or twice before my eyes met hers.

"Uhtred?" I think I managed to mumble a reply. "Despite the fire, it is cold in here. Are you going to join me or not?"

By Talos, did I join her. It had been a while since I had last laid with a woman. From memory, it was probably some tavern wench I like spent coin on in Chorrol. But Aela was unlike any woman I'd ever been with before. This was not an act of love or, at least, I don't think it was. As I said, I didn't feel that way about her. I didn't think she felt that way about me. I think, that night, we just needed each other. But it was certainly one of the best nights I'd had since arriving in Skyrim.

Much later, as we huddled under furs to battle the cold, her head resting on my shoulder as I had an arm wrapped around her, she cried. Not about the act we'd just completed. I know why she was and I didn't blame her one little bit. So I just let her cry. No point asking awkward questions or saying something stupid. When she stopped, I kissed her and I think in that instant we both knew it wasn't love though there was an attraction. _Though if she does want it again, I'm not going to say no._ Despite all that, it didn't stop her snuggling into me as we eventually went to sleep.

"His funeral is tonight," she said as we finally dressed sometime the next morning.

Not even Mehrunes Dagon himself could have stopped me from being there.


	16. Chapter 16 - Got to Go

_A/N - For those who might be wondering, I've actually written 60 chapters for this story up to now. So the story of Uhtred has a long way to go yet!_

* * *

I'd polished my armour until my fingers were raw. I'd actually washed myself thoroughly, the bucket of water I'd heated over the fire turning black as I washed away layers of dirt and grime. I even washed my hair, as much as I could, making sure I dried it completely, not wanting to catch a cold by being outside when the temperature dipped below freezing. Lydia stayed silent as I readied myself. I guess she just knew my thoughts were all over the place, which they were. She was also coming, of course, resplendent in her own armour. I know she'd spent just as long making sure she looked perfect for the occasion.

"Are you ready, my Thane?" she asked from the doorway, as I stood by myself in my bedroom.

"No. How can you ever be ready for something like this?"

"We have to go. It will start soon."

"I know. Part of me just wants to get on a horse and go."

"Go where?"

"Anywhere but there."

I hadn't shared with anyone what his journal said. I simply passed it to Eorlund as the journal had drawings of what Wuuthrad originally looked like, creasing the corner of the pages so he would know where to turn to. I knew he may have been curious as to what Kodlak had written, just like anyone else.

But I had to go. I grabbed my sword and sheathed it before I turned to Lydia and nodded I was ready. We exited to see people already heading towards Jorrvaskr. It was no surprise that everyone in Whiterun and likely from the entire Hold would be attending the service. Kodlak Whitemane had been one of the most respected warriors in Skyrim. His send-off would be a reflection of that respect. It's sometimes a shame that it takes the death of such a person to realise what they meant to an individual.

I received numerous nods as I walked through the crowds, murmurs of 'Dragonborn' or 'Companion' as I walked by. Jorrvaskr was lit up by what appeared to be a thousand fires, the crowds thick around the guildhall as I climbed the steps to the Skyforge. Here, the rest of the Companions were readying themselves for the service. I was delighted to see the Jarl in attendance, walking towards me as I crested the stairs.

"Dragonborn," he stated quietly, clasping me as a warrior.

"My Jarl."

"I am sorry, Uhtred. Kodlak was a great man. And a good friend. He will be sorely missed."

"Irreplaceable, sir."

"Oh, I'm sure Kodlak already had an idea of who should succeed him if the worst were to happen."

I heard the tone, knew what he meant and, frankly, wasn't surprised. _Kodlak probably spoke to the Jarl about such matters._ "No-one could take his place, sir. His wisdom and guidance set us apart from any other guild I know of."

The Jarl nodded. "You speak true, Uhtred."

I joined the rest of the members of the Circle as a hush came over the entire crowd. The Jarl then called out 'Guards!' and I looked back to see every other light in Whiterun soon extinguished, so that only the lights of Jorrvaskr would likely be seen throughout the entire Hold. It was a beautiful if not slightly haunting sight.

"Who will do the honours?" Eorlund asked, "Dragonborn, will you?"

I met his glance and nodded, knowing what he wanted. I stepped forward to the Skyforge, a pyre being built upon which Kodlak had been laid to rest. I looked back for a moment at my Companions before I grabbed a torch, using the heat from the Skyforge to light them, handing out three before keeping one for myself. I had spoken to Aela of this ritual, of the words that we would share, but the silence between us spoke volumes. None of us wanted to start. None of us truly wanted to say goodbye. It didn't take long until my fellow Circle members all looked at me. I could only nod.

"Before the ancient flame…" I started.

"We grieve," came the response, from the other members of the Circle, from the Jarl, from the rest of our Companions, from the citizens of Whiterun below. All spoke in one loud voice.

"At this loss…" Eorlund continued.

"We weep." If I didn't know any better, the words echoed across Skyrim.

"For the fallen…" the Jarl added.

"We shout!"

I knew what do at that moment, as I stepped forward and used my Voice to bathe the pyre in flame, again looking across the members of the Circle as the flames illuminated our faces. I could see theirs would have matched my own.

"And for ourselves…" I asked.

"We take our leave."

Whiterun then fell into silence, no voices heard, only the crackle of the fire as we watched the pyre burn, alone with our thoughts and memories, or perhaps our feelings of guilt and regret. All I knew is that I would miss the man until the end of my days and hoped that, one day, we would meet again in Sovngarde. I'm man enough to admit that I wept again, glancing left and right to see none of us had dry eyes. Warriors don't cry often, but when we do, it always means something. I remember crying only once before, after I'd put my mother in the ground. I'll be honest… This felt even worse. Mother dying had been expected, having suffered a long illness. Kodlak was taken from us in an instant. Butchered. Murdered. Both were irreplaceable influences on who I became as a man and then as a warrior.

Eventually the crowds started to part as braziers across the city were lit once again. The four remaining members of the Circle were the last to depart, descending the stairs and heading into the Underforge. I knew what the discussion would be about and it wasn't long before Aela and the two brothers were almost at each other's throats in regards to the blood that flowed through our veins. I was worried that it may come to blows.

"Well, what do you think, Uhtred? You've been quiet," Aela asked, putting me on the spot.

"Kodlak wanted a cure. And it had something to do with the heads of the witches. But what we're supposed to do exactly, I don't know."

"I know," Vilkas announced.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes. I've been reading over some of my own journals and found a reference to the Tomb of Ysgramor he mentioned long ago. It is there that the soul of a Companion can be cleansed."

"There the soul of the Harbingers will heed the call of northern steel," Aela added.

"You know?" Vilkas asked.

"I loved the old man just as much as the rest of you," Aela replied quietly, then added. "But to enter the tomb you need Wuuthrad and it's still in pieces, and has been for thousands of years."

The stone door to the Underforge opened and Eorlund walked in. "And dragons were just stories. And the elves once ruled Skyrim. Just because something is, doesn't mean it must be."

"What are you saying, Eorlund?" I asked.

"Wuuthrad is a weapon. A tool. Tools are meant to be broken. And then repaired."

"How long?"

"Give me three days to reforge the weapon. Then take Wuuthrad, enter the tomb and send Kodlak to Sovngarde."

Lydia was still waiting up for me once the rest of the Circle and I had finished discussing the details of what we should do once we had Wuuthrad back in our hands. I explained what our plan was but stated, for three days at least, I had no idea what to do. All I wanted to do is go to bed. She grabbed my hand as I walked past and smiled at me. I couldn't return the gesture.

I didn't sleep much that night and the sleep I did manage was plagued by dreams and nightmares. I was up before sunrise, sitting by myself by the fire downstairs when Lydia joined me, already dressed and ready to go. It was like she could read my mind.

"Where are we going?" I looked at her, I guess completely surprised. She smiled again. "I know you well enough by now, Uhtred, that I know you want to get out of Whiterun, at least until you know what to do next."

I smiled at the use of my name but couldn't help but sigh. "I have to get out of here. I'm thinking of heading to Riften and then seeing what this Dawnguard is all about. You're welcome to join me for the journey there. You don't have to come and join the Dawnguard."

"Of course, my Thane."

"Okay. We'll leave in an hour. I'd better tell the fellow members of the Circle my plans."

I met with Farkas, Vilkas and Aela, explaining what I would be doing. They were not surprised that I would be leaving Whiterun until Wuuthrad was ready, suggesting they, too, would also be heading away to clear their minds. We agreed to return to Jorrvaskr in a week, unless we were otherwise waylaid, then we would then head directly to the Tomb of Ysgramor.

We rode fast once we'd crossed the bridge past the crossroad at Honningbrew Meadery, heading in the same direction as when we had travelled to Ivarstead to visit High Hrothgar. I didn't want to waste any time, knowing a normal journey to Riften would take an entire day if not more. Apart from commenting that my riding skill had improved since that first outing on a horse, which already seemed a lifetime ago, we spoke little until we stopped for lunch on the outskirts of Darkwater Crossing. I should have known the obvious topic of conversation too.

"So I heard you and Aela disappeared the other night and were not seen again until the following morning."

I simply bit into a piece of bread to hold back the smirk. And maybe a chuckle. "And?"

"I'm merely intrigued, my Thane. I thought you were not interested in her that way."

"I wasn't. But I'm not going to say no either. I'm as red-blooded a man as any other."

"So did you… You know…"

I should have said it was none of her business. "Is that a problem, Lydia?" I asked instead.

"No," she said sharply in a tone that suggested it was. And I knew why but I wasn't going to broach the subject myself unless my hand was forced.

"We're just friends, Lydia. It was a one-time thing. Well, I think it was… Anyway, it's not like I'm going to suddenly walk around with an Amulet of Mara and propose marriage or something."

"I'm only looking out for your welfare, my Thane."

I looked at her and she didn't meet my eye. I had a feeling things were going to get awkward between us if I didn't nip this in the bud. But I had to think of how best to approach. "Do you not like Aela?"

"No. Well, it's not that. I mean, as I said, I'm aware of your secret…"

"Which most of us are likely going to be cured of once I return."

"You are?" she asked in surprise. I nodded. "Why? I thought it gave you advantages?"

"The blood affects the soul. You know I want my soul to go to Sovngarde after I die. So did Kodlak. So do Farkas and Vilkas. The only one I'm not sure of is Aela."

"Figured," Lydia muttered.

I sighed. _This is all I need. A jealous Housecarl. I'd better just change the subject otherwise this will just get too awkward._ "Have you ever been to Riften?"

Lydia looked surprised, but also immediately thankful, at the change of topic. "No, my Thane. But I've heard the stories about the place."

"Like what?"

"It's not a very safe city. Apparently the Thieves Guild are headquartered there."

I raised eyebrows in surprise. "They have a presence in Skyrim?" She nodded. "I thought they were a myth. I heard such rumours of their existence during my time in Chorrol."

Lydia shrugged. "I'm not sure myself. Only rumours. Every city appears to have their secrets it seems."

I let that comment pass without retort and we resumed our ride soon afterwards. We turned east as a cluster of mountains towards over us to our south, our own path ascending for a time but never too high, heading towards a settlement on our map by the name of Shor's Stone. Lydia had never heard of the place and while the map suggested it was a village, I figured we may have to stop there for the evening, depending where the sun was in the sky by then.

The road soon turned south itself as it passed through a valley, the perfect spot for bandits to hide and attack. But we passed through without incident, eventually passing a watchtower and I knew we should be arriving in the village shortly. There was still enough light by the time we arrived but it had been a very long day in the saddle and my thighs were crying enough. Lydia was happy enough at the suggestion that we camp somewhere in the village for the evening as there was no inn.

There wasn't much to Shor's Stone otherwise. The only reason for its existence appeared to be the mine. Once the skies darkened and the stars came out, we sat around a campfire and chatted with the miners, asking questions about the local area and also what they knew about Riften. I heard the same warning I'd heard earlier from Lydia. Watch out when we get to Riften. All is not what it seems, they said.

I built our tent once the miners started to turn in for the evening and was somewhat thankful Lydia and I would have separate bedrolls. After the awkwardness of that night in Ivarstead and our earlier conversation, sharing a tent may be bad enough. But she said nothing as she clambered out of her armour, climbing into her bedroll and then covering herself in furs to keep away the chill.

"Will you go into Riften or head straight to meet the Dawnguard?" she asked once I was in my own bedroll.

"I'll escort you to the city gates but then head straight towards Fort Dawnguard. Will you be okay to wait in Riften?"

"Of course, my Thane. There should be an inn or two where I can wait until your return."

"If the rumours about Riften are true, just be careful."

The journey started uneventfully the next morning as I took in the natural beauty that was the The Rift. The colours of the flora and fauna surrounding ourselves was a kaleidoscope of colours, the trees near and far almost the colours of the rainbow, while it appears man or mer had not seen off the wild animals that inhabited the forests around us. If it wasn't for all the rumours about Riften, it would have been a wonderful place to make a home, if one was inclined, spending their days wandering through the trees, hunting game.

Bizarrely, the road to Riften passed directly through a fort. I raised a hand when I noticed a lookout on one of the forts defences, believing it was a bandit and not a Stormcloak or Imperial soldier. I heard a faint shout that sounded like a warning.

"What do we do?" Lydia asked.

"I don't particularly feel like getting in a fight with a bunch of bandits just to travel along a road. But I don't like the look of that path leading around the fort either."

Lydia put a hand to her sword, and most of the time, I'd have done the same. Instead, I grabbed her gently by the wrist and shook my head. "No. We'll race through and hope for the best."

"If you're sure, my Thane."

I wasn't sure it would work but I nodded, trying to look confident. I turned my horse and trotted back the way we came for around thirty seconds before I turned the horse, dug my heels into its ribs, and cantered towards the fort. There were barricades set up on the road itself and I hoped my horse could leap, trusting in it to leap without too much input from my reins. Thankfully, the horse could also read my mind, or so it seemed, as it leapt the barricade without hassle and we burst through the entrance. I vaguely heard shouts as we thundered through the middle of the fort, and I also heard the whoosh of arrows as they passed by harmlessly. I heard Lydia shouting behind me and it wasn't long until we were through the other side, leaping again over another barricade and I kept going until we were clear of the fort.

I turned to make sure Lydia was through safely, and she was, and then I noticed the arrow sticking my horses flank. It shuffled underneath me as I dismounted. Remembering what I had recently learned from my Housecarl, I wasn't too worried. I tried to soothe my animal as I grabbed the arrow and then, with one firm pull, wrenched the arrow out. My horse cried out but thankfully didn't run away, keeping a hold of its reins though it was clearly uncomfortable. I then used a restoration spell and managed to actually heal the wound.

"Well done, my Thane."

"I'll never get used to that."

"I'll certainly keep that in mind next time I'm injured in battle."

I looked at her and smirked. "How about you just don't get injured?"

She said nothing, instead just sticking out her tongue. I laughed, imagining no other Housecarl probably did that to her Thane.

The rest of the route to Riften was clear, though I was surprised that the road headed up again but it was of little consequence. Leaving our horses at the stables on the outskirts of the city, I said I'd escort Lydia to at least the inn before I journeyed the rest of the way by myself. It was when we were simply trying to enter Riften that we had our first taste of the corruption that appeared to permeate the city. Lydia and I were approaching the gates, which were surprisingly closed, when two overweight and clearly stupid guards, who I'll call Tweedledee and Tweedledum, tried to bar out entry, one holding out a hand to stop.

"Hold there," Tweedledee stated.

I looked at Lydia before returning my attention to the guard. "What is it?"

"Before I let you into Riften, you need to pay the visitor's tax."

As I've said before, I'm not a particularly smart man, but I'm also not some dumb Nord brute. And I know a swindle when I hear one. "What tax?"

"The tax for the privilege of entering our fair city. Why else do you think?"

"Yeah, you should be glad we're even contemplating letting you in at all," Tweedledum added.

"Surprised you know such a large word," I said.

"What?" Tweedledum asked, already confused.

"You heard me." I then turned back to his friend. "You have any idea who I am?"

"Someone who is looking to end up in a jail cell if he's not careful," Tweedledee warned.

I looked at them both before asking, "Ever heard of the Dragonborn? Heard of his return? How he defeats dragons and devours their souls?"

"Yeah. I've heard the story. Apparently he's seven-foot-tall, swings a massive club and breaths fire out of his mouth."

I just smiled as I took a step back, turned towards a nearby tree and lit it in flames. I walked back towards the two guards, who stepped back, clearly worried about what I would do next. "I'm not that tall but I can do that. Now that I have your clear and undivided attention, are you going to try and take money off me now?" The guards shared an obvious look of concern before they stepped back again without another word. "I hear either of you trying to shake down another person and I'll be back."

The first thing to greet us upon entering Riften was the smell. To call it disgusting would be an understatement as to how distasteful both Lydia and I found it. The type of smell that entered your nostrils, causing your face to crease before it settled somewhere in your throat. It was hard enough trying not to gag, knowing you had to breathe again and take in another lungful of it.

"Eww. What is that?"

"I don't know. I don't really want to find out either."

We wandered into the centre of the city, taking note of how… drab it all appeared. If this had once been a grand city, if at all, its best days were definitely behind it. But it was still a city full of noise, a crowded marketplace near its centre, its traders shouting at the top of their lungs about the products they had on offer, and it was close by that we found the local inn. The Bee and Barb was already full of people though we managed to find a spare table in a corner. I offered to pay for the room, and after a half-hearted argument from Lydia, she relented, thanking me for the offer.

We grabbed an early lunch, chatting about nothing in particular as both of us were keeping an ear out for conversation. I kept hearing whispers of the Thieves Guild, particularly from a nearby table, where a female, dressed as a warrior, strawberry blonde flowing locks, face covered in war paint and dressed in fine armour, was in a heated discussion with a man across the table from her. I only caught bits and pieces of their conversation and it was clear she had an axe to grind. I tried not to be too obvious but she eventually looked my way and glared. I simply smiled and gestured. "Care to join us?"

She looked confused by the offer but eventually grabbed her chair and joined Lydia and I. "I'm Uhtred and this is Lydia."

"Well met," she replied, offering her hand, "I'm Mjoll, and this is Aerin. What brings you to Riften, Uhtred?"

"I'm here to join the Dawnguard. I believe they are located in a nearby fort."

"Aye, they are. There have been recruiters recently here in Riften. I would be inclined to join myself but I feel I have a much larger beast to slay."

I nodded. "I understand. Apologies for eavesdropping on your conversation, but your… passion in regards to the Thieves Guild is something else. What can you tell me about them?"

Mjoll scoffed. "To even call them a guild is an insult to the very word. What they are is in their name, preying on the people of Riften. I would like nothing more than to end their so-called guild entirely, but I am only one person. And they also have Maven Black-Briar at their back."

"Who's that?" Lydia asked.

Mjoll's face darkened. "We've all heard of the return of the Dragonborn. They say he has his great dragon to slay. Maven is my dragon. She hides behind the Empire, using bribes to keep herself and her children out of jail and has the Jarl under her thumb, despite her protestations to the contrary. She is untouchable, but only at the moment. One day her own empire will crumble and I will watch her taken to Riften jail in chains."

"What about the Thieves Guild themselves?" I asked.

"They hide away in the Ratway, the sewers beneath the city. Sometimes I think about heading down there by myself and putting them to the sword, but I do not wish to throw my life away without ending them first."

"And the Jarl does nothing?" Lydia asked.

"No. As I said, I believe she is in league with them. If not her, then someone in her company. Everyone knows the Thieves Guild exist in this city yet nothing is done."

"The Thieves Guild in Cyrodil was always a rumour," I stated, "The city where I lived for a time, Chorrol, always had rumours of a gang of thieves working together but I never saw anything myself."

"What brought you to Skyrim, kinsman?" Aerin asked.

I shrugged. "Some would probably call it destiny, now that I think about it."

Mjoll and Aerin shared a look. "What do you mean?" Mjoll asked.

"My life has taken quite the turn since I arrived in Skyrim. I'll leave it at that for now."

"You're an adventurer?"

"Something like that. But I like to think of myself as a warrior. Ever heard of the Companions?"

"Aye. Before arriving here in Riften, I considered joining their order in Whiterun. Are you one of them?" I nodded. "Word of the loss regards to Kodlak Whitemane arrived here the other day. You have my condolences."

"He was a great man. And his soul now rests in Sovngarde." An obvious lie, but I couldn't exactly tell the truth, could I?

"And now you wish to join the Dawnguard?" Aerin wondered.

"There have been rumours of vampire attacks, Aerin," Mjoll stated, "Another noble order one would be willing to join. First there is the war that never seems to end, then the return of the dragons and now vampires," she stated sadly, shaking her head, "When was the last time Skyrim was truly peaceful?" She sighed. "You have arrived at a bad time, Uhtred."

"We're doing what we can to help," Lydia stated.

"How long are you in Riften?"

"Lydia will remain here while I journey to join up with the Dawnguard. I don't know how long I will be. Hopefully not too long as I need to return to Whiterun soon."

I finished up my lunch and, with Lydia happy to remain in the inn with Mjoll, I bade them farewell and wandered back towards the stables. I found the road that led around Riften and had to use my map to find the entrance to the canyon. The only visible sign of the entrance was that of a lit brazier. Otherwise, I had to dismount my horse as the ravine I eventually found myself in was relatively narrow. After walking for only a short time, the rock walls of the ravine disappeared, exiting to a scene of beauty, a near frozen waterfall across a large lake. There was a sign that fishermen had been using the lake, though no actual fisherman were currently working. Otherwise, it was relatively idyllic.

I wandered along the path until I rounded a turn and I saw the first sign of the imposing fort, far larger than any other I'd see during my travels. As I approached the entrance to the fort, I passed other recruits while I noticed the orc who had visited me in Whiterun earlier. He noticed me walk by, looking my way, returning a nod. Another man was keeping watch on the steps into the fort, simply instructing me to go inside to meet Isran.

Without any real sense of fear in regards to what might happen, I entered the fort, wondering what turn my life would take next.


	17. Chapter 17 - Blood

I'd met some gruff, blunt, stoic, unapproachable and cold people in my life but absolutely none came close the leader of the Dawnguard, known as Isran. I'd met men and women with hearts full of hate, but his hatred of vampires was something else altogether. The very first meeting had me wondering just how far he would go and what exactly he would do to end the menace. Some of those thoughts ended with _I may have to stop him._ Not the greatest of introductions but I also believed his heart was in the right place. He wanted to stop the vampire menace and protect the people of Skyrim.

He wasn't particularly impressed, or didn't seem to be, that I was Dragonborn. He must have believed me, though, because he didn't ask for a demonstration of my gift. What he did state, though, was that all initiates were to undergo a trail and, Dragonborn or not, I had to prove myself worthy of joining the Dawnguard. I simply asked what he wanted me to do.

"I have heard rumours of a vampire stalking Morthal," he stated, his voice low and gravelly, "Head there right away and find out if those rumours are true. If there is a vampire or are vampires around Morthal, wipe them out without hesitation."

The only question I asked is how he had heard of this rumour and said his recruiters often brought back rumours about vampires. I had no idea it was such a widespread problem, Isran stating that many vampires worked in secret and chose to live in many communities, the citizens unaware that a vampire was in their presence until it was too late.

Isran had little else to say, stating he wasn't going to explain anything else until I was formally inducted into the order. I figured he wanted to keep secrets, and probably didn't trust me. Then again, I had the feeling he didn't really trust anyone. So I headed straight back to Riften. Lydia was surprised to see me return so quickly, explaining what I had been instructed to do.

We left Riften the next morning, passing Mjoll standing by the city gates, promising that we would return one day soon. I even ventured that I may help in regards to the Thieves Guild problem. I had no idea what I could actually do to help but the intention, I felt, was noble nonetheless. Mjoll thanked me, replying that she may eventually take me up on the offer when the time comes.

Lydia asked if we would head to Whiterun first but I said we should head straight to Morthal. I wanted to complete the task as soon as possible so I could find out more about the Dawnguard. She laughed as I explained my meeting with Isran, adding that she was even happier that I hadn't requested she join. I retorted by saying I'd order her to join if she wasn't careful.

In the end, we did stop in Whiterun for the night, arriving well after dark and both of us exhausted in the saddle. There was still no word from Delphine, which was starting to worry me, knowing she was investigating the Thalmor. Vilkas knocked on my door not long after we got home and I felt that I had to explain what I was up to. He said Wuuthrad still wasn't ready so I had some time and the Companions would wait for me anyway, understanding that I did have other jobs to do.

Before I left the next morning, I told Lydia that she didn't have to accompany me considering what I would be investigating. She, of course, wouldn't hear of it, stating she was my Housecarl and that she was my sword and shield. I wasn't going to argue as I figured I'd need all the help I can get if or when I eventually had to battle a vampire. So we left together before sun-up and rode like the wind, arriving in Morthal in the afternoon, though you wouldn't have thought so considering the mist and fog that appeared to descend upon the town as we entered and the chill wind that blew through it. Skjor had been right; it was a miserable little town, the road through the middle churned into mud, the citizens as miserable as the weather.

I'll be honest about one thing. I had no idea what I was looking for. I assumed if there was a vampire or vampires in Morthal, they would be hiding in plain sight. I'd seen pictures in books my mother had shown me, so I had a basic idea of what they looked like, and the concern was that, most of the time, they looked like us. I would have to question some of the people and figure out who may be the vampire stalking Morthal.

The first thing we did was find the inn and the burned out house nearby was the first thing to grab my attention. As I bought Lydia and I a room each for a couple of nights, I asked the landlady, who introduced herself as Jonna, a few what I hoped appeared innocent questions about Morthal. She was very talkative, excited that she had some customers so I found gathering information from her was easy enough. I ended the conversation thinking I would need to approach the Jarl and possibly offer my services.

Highmoon Hall, the Jarl's residence, wasn't anything I would call spectacular, particularly compared to as residences such as Dragonsreach. Nevertheless, I entered and once again found the Jarl's Housecarl approaching me with a hand on the hilt of his weapon, ready to draw.

"Who are you, stranger?"

I had to select which title. "My name is Uhtred. Thane of Whiterun. Circle Member of the Companions. Initiate of the Dawnguard. Oh, and also the Last Dragonborn."

The Housecarl simply blinked at me, stunned at the number of titles headed his way. "Oh, and what is your business with the Jarl?"

"I have been sent by the Dawnguard to investigate rumours of a vampire preying on the people of Morthal."

"Vampires?" he questioned quietly. I nodded. "Approach the Jarl right away."

I followed the Housecarl as he bent down and whispered in the Jarl's ear, no doubt explaining who I was and what I was doing there. I noticed the eyes look me up and down a couple of times as she also nodded to herself. Finally, the Housecarl stopped and took a couple of steps back, standing guard once again as the Jarl leaned forward in her chair.

"Where did you hear rumours of vampires in Morthal?"

"I've been sent by the Dawnguard leader, Isran, to investigate."

She nodded. "Yes, I've heard rumours of this Dawnguard. A pack of vampire hunters, correct?" I nodded. "I don't know anything about vampires stalking my city. Morthal is a safe place to live. However, may I ask a request of you since you're here?"

"Of course."

"You saw the burned house outside?" I nodded again. "I would like to know if that was a terrible accident or a case of arson. It was once owned by Hroggar, who lived there with his wife and daughter. One night, only a fortnight or so ago, a terrible fire burned the house to the ground with his wife and daughter inside. Hroggar, conveniently or not, depending on what you think, was not home."

"You believe Hroggar was involved?"

"What I believe isn't important. But the people talk. And the fact he moved in with another woman, Alva, before the embers were even cold would suggest something untoward, wouldn't you say?"

"No, it certainly doesn't look good."

"If it all was an innocent set of coincidences, then so be it. But if Hroggar murdered his wife and child, I want to know about it and he must face justice. And if, through this investigation, you find that a vampire or vampires are stalking Morthal, then you have my permission to do whatever is necessary to ensure the protection of my people. Understood?"

"Yes, my Jarl," I stated, bowing slightly.

Lydia had waited outside for me as I spoke with the Jarl, immediately questioning what we were going to do. I simply gestured for her to follow me back towards the inn before turning towards the remains of Hroggar's residence. We stopped before climbing the steps and explained what the Jarl had told me.

"Who would do such a thing?" she eventually asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm tempted to ask Hroggar directly about what happened but I don't want to scare him off. Or involve myself in a situation which would force me to hurt him before my investigation is complete. I'll be honest, I have no idea what I need to look for though." I gestured towards the house. "There's nothing left of it. And I'm certainly not trained to investigate such things as arson."

"I've spoken to one or two other citizens at least willing to talk. In addition to this house fire, the wife of another man, Thonnir, has disappeared recently. Then there is the arrival of a new mage, Falion."

"Did you speak with him?"

She shook her head. "No. Apparently he is reclusive. Funny thing is, they don't suspect he's up to anything. They just don't like the fact he's moved here."

"So you don't think he's involved in all this?"

"From what I've been told, no. But the rumours about Hroggar… The evidence of what happened after the fire could speak volumes about him."

"But to murder your own wife and child?"

"What do you plan on doing, my Thane?"

I shrugged. "Look around what's left of the house, I guess."

Lydia kept watch outside as I climbed the steps and passed the threshold, unsure of what I would find. Like I thought, there was little left apart from the burned remains of the walls and furniture within, all now covered with a thin layer of snow, assuming the roof burned away during the fire. There was little for me to check but I got down on my knees and looked through the now cold fireplace, wondering if I could find anything incriminating. It was then that I heard a voice behind me.

"Is that you, father?"

I looked around, wondering where the voice came from. Then, out of nowhere, a ghost appeared in a dark corner of the ruined house. Or, at least, I thought it was a ghost. I'd read stories about ghosts, spirits who had been unable to ascend, and while most ghost stories were meant to frighten, it was clear this was the ghost of a little girl. And, more than likely, the ghost of the little girl killed in the fire. I got to my feet, wiping my hands on my armour as I approached the ghost, getting down on a knee to meet her, well, eye level.

"Who are you?" I asked kindly.

"I'm Helgi. But father says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. Are you a stranger?"

"No. And I can be your friend if you can tell me what happened to your house?"

"The smoke woke me up. It was hot, and I was scared, so I hid. Then it got cold and dark. I'm not scared anymore." _Does she even know she's dead?_ It was a terrible thought. "I'm lonely. Will you play with me?"

 _This may be the only way I can make a connection with the ghost and find out what happened._ "I'll play. But, if I do, will you be able to tell me who set the fire?"

"Okay! But let's play hide and seek. If you find me, I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Do you want to play now?"

"No. We have to wait for night-time. The other one is playing too, and she can't come out until then."

 _The other one? What does she mean? Her mother?_ "Who's the other one?"

Her voice turned quiet, glancing around before she answered. It was obvious that she was scared. "I can't tell you now. She might hear me. But if you find me first, I can tell you. I promise." And, with that, she suddenly disappeared. I turned to see Lydia standing in the doorway, white as a sheet.

"Was that… Was that a ghost?"

I nodded. "It was the ghost of the little girl."

"I thought I heard two voices so came to make sure everything was okay. But a ghost? What is happening to this town?"

"I don't know, but I think I have a lead. She wants to play hide and seek. But where would a ghost hide? She wouldn't hide here. It would have to be somewhere she would know."

"In stories, ghosts are always found in haunted houses. Or cemeteries."

Our eyes met as we had it figured out already. "Let's ask around where the nearest cemetery is. We'll head there after nightfall."

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the tavern, avoiding the temptation of drinking a tankard or two of ale. We would both need a clear head if we had to battle a vampire. There were few customers walking through the door, even after the sun went down and the expectation that workers would head in for at least a drink. Something about Morthal just didn't add up.

One of the town guard pointed the way to the cemetery and I made sure we approached with weapons in hand. Lydia wasn't tense behind me but I knew of her worries about facing a vampire. She met my glance with a simple nod as we crested the small hill to be greeted by a scene of horror. A coffin had been dug up, small enough to indicate it held the body of a child. The lid of the coffin had been partially torn away and you could see the burned remains inside. I heard Lydia whisper something behind me as our focus was taken by the woman standing next to the coffin, turning towards us, her face immediately changing, eyes red, fangs protruding from her mouth as she attacked.

I generally don't use my Voice unless I'm in a battle with dragons. The Greybeards gave me plenty of advice and one thing I keep in mind is not to abuse such a gift. But, in times where my life is on the line, I'm going to use every advantage I've got. Considering I have beast-blood and refuse to give into temptation to use that, I'll use my other advantage. Before the vampire got close enough, I Shouted, sheathing the vampire in flames, hearing her screams as Lydia and I fell upon her, cutting her down with numerous swings of our swords. The vampire fell to the ground as the flames disappeared, her blood soaking the ground around us.

I approached the coffin and gently placed the lid back in place. It was then that I heard Helgi's voice.

" _You found me! Laelette was trying to find me too, but I'm glad you found me first. You see, she was told to burn mummy and me, but she didn't want to. She wanted to play with me, forever and ever. So she kissed me on the neck, and I got so cold that the fire didn't even hurt. Laelette thought she could take me and keep me, but she can't. I'm all burned up. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep for a while now."_

I'll admit right now, I had to wipe my cheek after hearing that story. _Turning a child into a vampire? Who would even think about doing such a thing?_ I then felt a tap on my shoulder, turning as Lydia pointed towards the row of torches heading our way. I stepped forward as a number of the townsfolk approached us, figuring their inquisitiveness came from hearing my Voice.

"What have you done?" one of the men asked.

"I haven't done anything. She," I pointed towards the dead body, "Was a vampire. She had tried to turn the little girl, Helgi, into a vampire too."

I heard a cry from the middle of the crowd, one of the men pushing the others out of the way as he collapsed to his knees next to the body. "No! Laelette!"

"You know this woman?"

He looked up at me. "Of course I do! She's my wife! But…"

"But what?"

"I thought she'd run off to join the Stormcloaks. She left me a note just a week past, telling me she wanted to serve Jarl Ulfric."

I noticed a shuffle within the crowd, expecting to see someone step forward. None did, but they all looked uncomfortable. _Morthal is an Imperial town, after all._ I got down on my knees next to the man. "What's your name?"

"What does it matter?"

"Because I can help find whoever is responsible for this."

He looked at me, as if judging my sincerity. Then he sighed. "I'm Thonnir. And this is… was my wife, Laelette. We've been married many years now. Have kids of our own. Life was always hard, but we always had each other." He paused. "But a vampire? How…"

"She was probably turned into one by someone else. Did you wife start acting strange recently?"

He scratched his head. "Well, now that I think about it, yes, she did. There's another woman in our town, by the name of Alva. The two never saw eye to eye about anything. Constantly bickering about the silliest of things. But in the last couple of weeks before she left that note, she started spending a lot more time with Alva. I thought it was strange but thought they perhaps finally mended their relationship."

"How well do you know Alva?"

He shrugged. "Well enough. I never had a problem with her. She was kind enough to tell me that Laelette had been the one who had told her about joining the Stormcloaks, the last day I saw my wife alive. I found the letter at home after Alva had told me."

"Thanks for telling me this information." He nodded and didn't say a thing as I walked back towards Lydia, noticing the crowd was already starting to disperse, one or two others approaching Thonnir and helping him to his feet, escorting him back to town. "I think we have a lead," I told Lydia once we were alone.

"What do you think?"

"Only one person links Laelette and the fire. Alva."

"You think she's a vampire?"

"I'd put all the coin I have on it. I don't think we should waste any time."

I asked one of the town guard where she lived, subtly suggesting that she may be at the centre of the problems affecting Morthal. While I wouldn't say the guard was convinced, he told me what I needed to know, suggesting in return that the guards may turn a blind eye if what I suggested was true. Knowing Hroggar now lived with Alva, I figured he may be in residence. I had never met the man before so didn't know if he was in the crowd or not.

"How do we handle this?" Lydia asked as I was about to knock on the door.

"If Alva is a vampire, he's either already one himself or is under some sort of spell. In fact, he'd have to be. Jonna said he was devoted to his wife and child until the fire. You said it yourself, how can a man move in with another woman when he hadn't even buried his wife and child?"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't want to kill him, so I'll knock him out and deal with those consequences later."

I knocked on the door and waited for a reply. I heard footsteps from within. _"Who is it?"_

"I have information about what happened to your wife and child, Hroggar."

" _They are no longer my concern."_

I glanced at Lydia, whose face told a thousand stories. _I think she wants to kill him._ "Do you not care what happened to them? I have the evidence with me. Let me in so I can at least show you."

I had no idea how convincing I sounded. But finally he replied _"Very well."_

I readied myself for when the door opened. As soon as there was a crack, I rushed forward, putting my shoulder into the door, knocking Hroggar back. What I carried out next could only be termed as an assault. But, as I said, I didn't particularly want to kill him, only knock him out. I hit him in exactly the right place, more through luck than any skill, sending him crashing to the ground unconscious.

"Good hit, my Thane."

"Thanks. Have a look around while I move him onto the bed."

Once moved, I checked him over to make sure he wasn't a vampire. I saw no sign that he was so figured he must have been under a spell. _Further proof I know little about vampirism. Hopefully Isran can tell me more._ We searched upstairs but found nothing incriminating. What we found downstairs, though, was all the evidence we needed. The coffin was empty, slightly disappointing as I wanted to run Alva through right away. But we found her journal and the contents within were simply horrifying. I handed it to Lydia to have a read as well.

"We need to find this Movarth," I stated once she was done.

"By Ysmir, they were going to turn the whole town! We need to find this Movarth and end him."

"No doubt this Alva is with Movarth as well. We'd better visit the Jarl first thing in the morning. She'll want to know about all of this."

The next morning, we gave the journal to the Jarl who, after reading through the journal twice, tasked us with one simply job. Eliminate the vampire known as Movarth. If we found Alva, we were to eliminate her as well. The Jarl may have wanted to actually arrest her, but considering she was now a vampire, and proven to keep men under a spell, she thought it best to eliminate the threat. Exiting the hall, I was surprised to see what appeared to be half of Morthal's population, armed with pitchforks and pickaxes, ready to head off.

"Do you even know where his lair is?" I asked.

"One of the girls saw Alva head towards a nearby cave. That has to be where the vampires live."

"And what are you going to do?" Lydia asked.

"We're going to help kill him."

Lydia and I shared a glance, no doubt both of us thinking along the same lines. I held up both hands. "Look, your hearts are in the right place but have any of you ever fought a vampire before?" I heard the murmurs but there was no missing that there wasn't a single positive response. "I have experience fighting vampires. I also have experience fighting dragons. Trust me, I'm the best person to deal with this issue, and so is my companion here."

"So we should just stay here as cowards?" one of the men asked.

"You want to throw your life away when others are far more capable of handling this issue?" I knew the question was harsh but, I'll be honest, I didn't want them getting in the way, and I didn't want to worry about protecting them either. None of them looked like warriors or former soldiers. They were farmers and millers. While I don't think they were happy, I noticed a few of the weapons start to lower as they started to think. "I'll put it like this. I'm going to Movarth's lair and I'm going to end the threat to Morthal. Those of you who want to come with me, I can't stop you. But I'm also not going to possibly get myself killed by keeping you alive." A few more grumbles but I knew I'd convinced them to stay at home as most of the improvised weapons were now lowered. "Okay, now can someone point me in the direction of his lair."

Fifteen minutes later, Lydia and I were standing outside the entrance to the cave. Concerning to both of us was the blood trail we followed about halfway from town to the cave, leaving us both wondering who or what had bled so much.

"Ready, Lydia?"

I knew she hated facing vampires, telling me as much. But she looked at me and I could see the determination. "Ready, my Thane."

It was another dark and gloomy cave, mist appearing to rise from the ground. Neither of us had torches so had to rely on whatever light was available, thankfully there were torch scones located around so we were not completely in the dark. There was no missing the smell of blood coming from deeper within the cave, almost overpowering with each step forward we took. After taking care of a lone guard, who appeared to be a Thrall, we eventually arrived in a larger cavern which revealed the atrocity that had taken place.

After killing another Thrall, we counted the bodies. There were far too many for them to have all been from Morthal. Isran was right. This was much worse that anyone thought.

"They must be killing travellers," Lydia muttered.

"The Jarl didn't mention anyone going missing from Morthal itself. The vampires must be stalking the roads. The road leading north back west does go up to Solitude. Wouldn't be surprised if some of these poor souls were on their way there."

Bodies. Body parts. And the ground was soaked in blood. I'd seen one or two horrific things in my time but this was right up there as one of the worst. I felt my hand automatically grip the hilt of my sword just that bit tighter, feeling angrier with each passing moment. I would have to calm that, though. _Can't fight angry. That's how you make mistakes. And you can't do that against a vampire._ We found another passage and followed that, eventually coming to another large chamber. There was a large dining table in the middle, lit with candles and covered in food. A dozen seats surrounded the table. Sat in one of the seats, at the head, was a vampire.

"Movarth!" I yelled, grabbing his attention.

I noticed the grin. And the fangs. "Ah, another meal has just arrived. Yes, both of you will do just nicely."

I just lifted my blood covered sword and beckoned him on. He rushed towards me and I saw his face as he used some sort of spell on me. And he was ugly, face pinched by the disease that ravaged his body. And the smell… If I wasn't already used to such smells, I'd have thrown up. I lifted my shield to block the spell, but it didn't seem to work. So I went on the attack, hearing Lydia yell something to my side as she attacked someone else.

I assumed Movarth was old. Very old. And also experienced, as he was an expert swordsman. I made sure he didn't get close, keeping him back by either bashing him with my shield or thrusting with my sword. I didn't want to get in a long battle, wanting to end this as soon as possible.

I let him come forward, using my shield to block as I simply parried other attacks. I wanted him to get confident that he would defeat me. Then he'd get sloppy and overconfident, letting his desire for my blood overcome his senses. Then I'd strike.

"I'm going to keep you alive as one of my Thralls," he threatened.

I just smiled as I continued to defend, easily deflecting his shots, but I'd been in enough battles to see he was on the verge of making a mistake. I watched his body language, the way he moved his sword. Any time he tried to use a spell, I simply counter-attacked, making him use two hands on his sword. Otherwise, I continued to bide my time, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Morthal will be mine!" he shouted.

He made a mistake. And my sword went straight through him, the point coming out his back. He shouted out in surprise as I made sure I rammed the sword home again then twisted it, hearing him growl. I withdrew the sword as he collapsed to the ground and I took his head to finish the job. I turned to see Lydia putting the finishing touches on a second Thrall.

"Where's Alva?" she asked.

"She must be here. Keep looking."

We found her in another chamber further in, cowering behind a cupboard. As soon as she saw us, she started pleading for her life. Lydia stepped forward, I assume to put her down, but I called her to a halt. She looked at me, obviously perplexed.

"Alva?"

She looked at me, and although she was clearly a vampire, she was not what I expected, in the sense that she was frightened. I'd never met a frightened vampire before. "I was under his spell. I didn't know what I was doing," she pleaded.

"You were going to use the people of your own city as blood cattle!" Lydia shouted, her body language suggesting she was ready to strike.

"I didn't want any of this! I just wanted some excitement in my life…"

"And Hroggar? His wife and child?" Alva didn't respond, simply shaking her head. "And Laelette? Were any of them given a choice?"

"He made me do it! You wouldn't understand… He promised me…"

"You do realise you can't go back to Morthal. You wouldn't last thirty seconds. We'd be doing you a favour by killing you here instead."

"No! Please, don't! I…"

"Lydia?"

"It's your choice, my Thane."

I approached Alva, using the point of my sword to lift her chin towards me. I made sure she looked directly into my eyes. I expected to find nothing but evil in them but, while dark red, they did not reveal the horrors I had seen in Movarth's. She also didn't have the usual appearance of a vampire, suggesting she had only recently been turned. "I'm going to do something I never expected to ever do, particularly when it comes to dealing with a vampire. I'm going to let you go. But you are to leave Morthal alone. And you are to leave Skyrim. Don't go to Cyrodil either, or any other Imperial province. They are under my protection, as is this land. If I hear of another vampire stalking a town anywhere in the Empire, I will track it down. And if I find out it is you, I will cut you down myself, or even hand you to the Dawnguard. Do you understand what I mean?" Alva nodded. "Do not make me regret this decision."

Alva nodded. "You won't. I promise," she practically sobbed.

I removed the sword point and gestured towards the exit. "You first." She gathered a coat, putting it on, and we escorted her out of the lair. Once outside, I pointed in the opposite direction of Morthal. "Remember, if I ever see you again, I will cut you down without hesitation." She simply nodded and I watched her walk away.

"Are you sure that was wise, my Thane?" Lydia asked once the vampire was out of earshot.

"Probably not. But I think she was under a spell, just like everyone else in Morthal. The journal said she was bored and looking for excitement. No doubt Movarth fed on that. We all know how seductive vampires can be, promising the world but ending up as slaves. I actually pity her in a way." I shrugged. "Add to that, I just wanted to prove, maybe to myself, that the Dragonborn can be merciful, even to creatures that I would normally strike down without a second thought. You understand what I mean?"

"I do, my Thane."

"Come on, we should report to the Jarl that Morthal is now safe."

The Jarl was happy to hear that Movarth had been slain, though I lied about Alva, saying she was cut down too. They'd never see Alva again so didn't think that would cause me a problem in the end. Other than that, the Jarl simply thanked me for our help, rewarded us with a bag of coin, polite enough not to check its contents in front of her, before I bade her farewell. Not wanting to spend any more time than necessary in the town, we mounted our horses and started the journey back to Whiterun.


	18. Chapter 18 - Infiltration

Any thoughts of the Companions or the Dawnguard were put on hold once we'd walked through the gate of Whiterun and arrived at the front door to Breezehome. I grabbed the letter nailed to the door and read it over. I couldn't help the sigh. _So much for possibly having half a day to relax._

"What is it?" Lydia asked.

"It's from Delphine. She has asked me to return to Riverwood as soon as I'm home. I'd better go."

"Do you need my assistance?"

"No. Make yourself at home. If I'm not back soon, it means I'm off with Delphine somewhere."

"Of course. Stay safe, my Thane."

Before leaving, I figured I should at least send a message to Ford Dawnguard, letting Isran know I'd completed the mission. Having no idea about how to send a message in Skyrim, and figuring it would probably be a lot different to Cyrodil, I simply had Lydia do it, who laughed at me because of my cluelessness. But she was kind enough to say she'd do it right away.

I could have walked to Riverwood, but figuring Delphine had made a breakthrough in her investigation, and assuming we'd probably end up travelling somewhere else, I took my horse, Skulvar joking that I should make up my mind sometimes whether I wanted to stable the thing or not. I rode into Riverwood with the sun warming my back, a sign of how some things had not changed, the only change from the very first time arriving in town being the appearance of a few Hold guards.

I found Delphine waiting for me downstairs of the inn. "Everything alright, Dragonborn?" I shrugged. "Keeping busy?" I nodded. "I was at Kodlak Whitemane's funeral."

I raised eyebrows at that. "You were?"

"I didn't think I should make my presence known. What I didn't know was that you were a member of their Circle. You rose the ranks fast."

I shrugged. "I think they liked to the idea of having the Dragonborn as one of them."

"Have you been investigating anything to do with the dragons?"

"Not really. There's also a vampire menace too."

"Ah, so you've been approached by the Dawnguard?" I nodded. "I've seen people wearing strange armour around here recently. One or two have come into the inn, looking for recruits. Orgnar gave them short shrift when they asked him."

"You know anything about the Dawnguard?"

She shook her head. "No. Dealing with vampires was never a task the Blades handled." She paused a moment. "Had any issues with the Thalmor?"

That took me by surprise. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have no doubt they would know of the Dragonborn. And would probably know where he lives by now. The only thing they wouldn't know is exactly who the Dragonborn is. That may keep you safe for the moment but I'm not sure how much longer our luck will hold out."

"You think they'd what, want to kill me?"

"If they're behind the return of the dragons, then I'm absolutely sure that is what they'd want to do."

"Right, if that's the case, I'm hoping you have a plan to deal with them."

She smiled. "I do. You're going to infiltrate their embassy." I must have made a face as she laughed. That surprised me. _Didn't think she laughed._ "Don't worry. They probably have heard of the return of the Dragonborn but they won't know it's you."

"Okay, give me the details."

"The Thalmor ambassador, some elven bitch by the name of Elenwen, regularly throws parties where the rich and connected cosy up to the Thalmor." She sneered. "It's disgusting how our own people fawn all over them."

I shrugged. "Perhaps it's the only way to keep the peace?"

"We're only at peace because the Thalmor like it that way for now. They'll change their mind soon enough and part two of the war will resume." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, we're getting off track. The good news is that I can get you into one of these parties as one of the guests. Likely as the Thane of Whiterun. I just hope the news the Dragonborn is also the Thane hasn't reached their ears. But my contact may help in that regard anyway."

"So what do I do once I'm inside?"

"Sneak away and find any files you can on the dragons. I can't help you in regards to where they are. Our contact inside may be able to."

"Who's the contact?"

"A wood elf by the name of Malborn. And, trust me, he hates the Thalmor as much as all the Nords of Skyrim. He won't like the idea of having his life on the line but he'll otherwise help however he can."

"Where am I going?"

"Ever been to Solitude?"

"No."

"It's far to the north of here. Capital of Skyrim. Grand old city, lots of history and the embassy is close by. There's an inn, just past the city gates, called the Winking Skeever. Malborn will meet you there with further details."

"And how am I getting into this party?"

She returned a slightly evil grin. "I've managed to gain you an invitation."

"Where will you be?"

"I can't go inside the embassy. My face is simply too well known. I'll travel back to Riverwood and wait there while you're at work. But meet me near Solitude stables once you're done with Malborn and we'll organise things from there."

"When's the party?"

"The night after tomorrow. You've got enough time to get to Solitude."

* * *

The city walls towered over me. I had seen Windhelm from a distance, and thought the dark walls of the ancient capital had been imposing. But the walls of Solitude simply said 'You shall not pass!' I craned my neck as I walked the hill towards the city gates, the flag of the city hanging from walls to both sides of the gate. In the middle, above the gates, was a headless body, hung from a bit of rope. Above that, on a pike, was a head, a crow pecking away at the face.

"Who was that?" I asked one of the guards.

"Ah, that was old Roggvir. He was a town guard until he allowed Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak to escape after he'd murdered High King Torygg."

 _What? Murder?_ "What?"

The guard looked at me like I was an idiot. "You haven't heard?"

"I'm new to Skyrim." A half-truth. "Jarl Ulfric murdered the High King? How?"

"Jarl Ulfric was summoned by the High King to discuss the civil war plaguing our land. He arrived under a banner of peace and was allowed safe passage to the Blue Palace. The details of what transpired within are murky, but Roggvir claimed Ulfric challenged Torygg to single combat and then shouted the High King apart."

 _Ulfric has the power of the Voice? That I did not know. How did he acquire that?_ "Shouted him apart?"

The guard shrugged. "I think it's an exaggeration. But it was murder, plain and simple. Then Roggvir allowed Ulfric to escape. We arrested Roggvir quite quickly after that, put him on trial, found him guilty of treason and executed him. I worked with him as a guard for years. Good man. Well respected. The Captain hated having to put one of his own men to the sword, never thought he'd stoop to treachery against his own people. And as for Ulfric, he showed his true colours once and for all by murdering the King. Now the people of Solitude stand firmly behind the Empire, and we shall bring his rebellion to an end then hang his body from here too."

 _I had no idea about any of this. Murder? But what if Roggvir was right? I may need to gather more information. But the longer I'm here, the more I'm unsure about anything regarding this war. There appears to be no right or wrong on either side. It's just… stupid. Particularly in regards to the Thalmor. The longer I'm here, the more I listen, the realisation should be that they are the enemy, not each other._

It was certainly a revelation to oneself. All the ideas and dreams when I left Chorrol were diminishing rapidly the more I learned about the war. I wasn't sure what I believed anymore. Maybe I'll just sort out the dragon crisis and remain a Companion? Perhaps I'll adventure across Skyrim and find great prizes in old ruins? Maybe I'll just become a full-time vampire hunter? I had plenty of possibilities. Perhaps, at the end, the civil war can just sort itself out without any help from me.

I thanked the guard and entered Solitude. And it was crowded! So much so that I continually had to say 'excuse me'. So much busier than Whiterun, a true sign this was an important city. There were a number of bustling marketplaces while I plenty of shops lined the main thoroughfare, their signs indicating all manner of clothes, armours, weapons and potions to be traded. In the distance, I even saw a sign for some sort of college. I eventually found the sign for the Winking Skeever and entered, grateful to escape the crowd. I looked around for a wood elf and saw one in the far corner, back to the wall, obviously watching who came in and out of the door and clearly paranoid. But he'd clearly been told what I looked like as he made the smallest gesture with his head to approach, taking a seat next to him, also back to the wall, not meeting each other's eye. It was certainly… clandestine. And Malborn oozed with fear. I wondered if he was in over his head.

"You're Uhtred?" I nodded. "Okay. Here's the deal. I'll smuggle some equipment in for you. You won't be able to go in armed for the party, not even a dagger. The Thalmor take security very seriously."

"I'll want to be quick and quiet so just take my dagger."

He raised eyebrows. "That's all?"

"For a big guy, I've proven to be rather sneaky."

"What about armour?"

"If I'm desperate, I'll rob it off some poor unfortunate Thalmor bastard I may end up killing."

"Do whatever you have to do. I just don't want anything linked back to me." I could have asked him questions, particularly about how he came to be involved in all this, but figured he probably wouldn't tell me. "Okay, I'm going to go. I'll keep an eye out for whenever you arrive."

I spent the rest of the afternoon strolling around Solitude until near enough to my agreed meeting time with Delphine. There was certainly plenty to see and do. The college sign I'd seen early was for aspiring bard's, so that immediately counted me out. A raving lunatic wandered past me a number of times, ranting about losing his master. I ignored him. I eventually ended up outside the palace itself but didn't think I should really enter. I had no business in there and would probably find myself roped into doing some sort of job considering that's what seemed to happen to me nowadays.

The sky had turned a beautiful orange and pink as the sun set behind the mountains before I finally left Solitude. Delphine was waiting for me, just as she said. Before she'd said a word, I could sense the nerves. I wasn't feeling too nervous, considering I was the one heading into the lion's den. She probably just thought I was out of my depth. She was probably right.

"Everything go alright with Malborn?"

"Apart from the fact he was the most nervous wood elf I've ever seen, yes, he has what I need."

She looked me up and down. "No armour?"

"I plan on doing whatever it is I need to do quietly."

"Very well. I have some clothes for you to change into over there in one of the stables. There's also a bucket of water for you to quickly wash down. The Thalmor are suspicious at the best of times, so you need to completely look the part. So have a wash, change clothes and then you should be all set. The carriage to take you there should be here shortly."

I had a quick wash before changing into some of the finest clothes I'd ever had the pleasure of wearing, the cut of cloth smooth against my skin. _I could get used to this._ The shoes were also comfortable and I immediately had thoughts of lording it up back home in Whiterun in my finery. I was still chuckling to myself at the visions as I walked back towards Delphine, the carriage having arrived. I handed over everything I didn't need.

"Any last minute pieces of advice?" I asked.

"Yes. Just don't get yourself killed. Do whatever it is you need to do then get out there alive with the information we need. Though if you have the chance to put that bitch down, take it."

I raised eyebrows. "Seriously? That would surely start a war?"

Delphine shrugged. "If the Thalmor were to invade, the civil war would end immediately as we'd once again have a common enemy. You did notice the Imperial presence in Solitude, right?"

"Yes. I assume it's rather well defended?"

"The Thalmor managed to sack the Imperial City but even they'd have second thoughts about trying to take some of the cities in Skyrim." She cleared her throat. "Right, we're off topic again. You should go. Once you're done, head directly to Riverwood. I'll meet you there and hopefully we'll have something to go on."

* * *

"Invitation, sir."

With steady hand, and a false smile, I handed over the invitation Delphine had managed to get me. The high elf stared at it hard while the second elf patted me down for weapons. "Have you ever visited the Thalmor embassy before?" the elf patting me down asked.

"No, I haven't had the pleasure."

"Ambassador Elenwen will greet you upon entering the door. Please show her the respect her position deserves."

"Of course."

The drunk I'd arrived with continued to talk behind me, hearing the other elf scoff under his breath as he asked for his invitation but the two appeared to know each other, so I figured he was a constant visitor. The elf patting me down finally finished and gestured towards the door.

The embassy was certainly a grand old building, wondering who owned it before the Thalmor moved in. I wasn't surprised it was so close to Solitude. Even I wasn't dumb enough to realise the Thalmor would be keeping tabs on Imperial troop movements through the province. I'd heard more than enough rumours about what the Thalmor were actually up to. It was clear they were preparing for another war. I wondered when it would start again as there was no doubt that I would sign up for that.

A female elf approached me as I entered the embassy, both of us coming to a stop a few paces apart. She smiled at me, though it was insincere. A smile that didn't reach the eyes. "Welcome. I am Elenwen, Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim. I don't believe we've met."

"No, we haven't, Ambassador. I'm Uhtred of Whiterun. A pleasure," I stated, bowing slightly.

"Ah, yes. You're the new Thane, correct?"

"I am."

"And what has brought you to Skyrim?"

She obviously had a good ear for accents as even I knew that I didn't sound like the locals. But before I could even respond, I heard a question asked behind her. _Malborn?_ I didn't know why he'd distracted her, but whatever she wanted to know about me was conveniently forgotten and she simply wished me a pleasant evening. Whether it was a who's who of Skyrim at the soiree, I'll never know. But the money on show was something else entirely. I attempted to mingle, and while one or two were polite enough to indulge me in conversation, I received a number of curious glances and, I'll admit, one or two sneers. Compared to some of them, I obviously was far above my station in life.

After giving myself some time to acclimatise, I approached Malborn behind the bar, cleaning it with a cloth. Compared to the nervous wreck he was the inn in Solitude, here he was the picture of confidence. He met my eyes, grinned and bowed slightly. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a glass of brandy, if you please."

"Of course." He grabbed a bottle from a shelf behind and poured as he spoke quietly. "Good. You've settled in well. What you need to do is distract the guards. Once you do that, I can slip you out the door behind me."

I thanked him for the glass and turned back towards the crowd, wondering who would provide the perfect distraction. I noticed the drunk who had followed me in sitting across the room, looking slightly unhappy. I waded through the crowd and sat down next to him.

"Having a good time?"

He crossed his arms in a huff. "No. Elenwen said I have to dry out a bit before I can have another drink. Though, I guess it's good she knows who I am otherwise I'd never have been let in."

"If I give you this glass of brandy, can you do something for me?"

"Sure. What?"

"Create a distraction."

He smiled. "My friend, I can do even better than that."

I didn't particularly know what he was going to do as I circled around the crowd once again, looking back as he stood up on the bench and beckoned for everyone's attention. It worked like a charm, even the Thalmor guards turning to look at him just long enough for me to slip through the door into the kitchen. Malborn led me to a storage room, where my dagger had been well hidden. I clipped the sheathe to my belt and was shown the way out of the kitchen, the khajit cook looking at me quizzically, Malborn simply telling her to mind her own business.

Once on the other side of the door, I heard it locked behind me and I was now on my own. I moved a silently as possible down the hallway as I heard two voices from the next room. And the discussion between them already suggested they were as surprised by the dragon attacks as everyone else. _But they are regular soldiers and wouldn't be involved in the machinations of politics._ I peeked through a door and saw two Thalmor soldiers and knew I'd have to take out both to get anywhere. I watched one of the soldiers walked down a hallway in the distance and turn a corner, leaving the second elf alone.

I struck immediately, not overthinking nor wasting time on strategy. Quickly and quietly was the simple idea. The elf didn't hear me until it was too late as I grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth with my left hand as I buried the dagger into his chest with my right, feeling him struggle against my grip until his body finally turned slack in my arms and I let him drop to the ground. I looked around for a place to hide his body, eventually finding a storeroom. I took his sheathed sword, attaching that to my belt.

I searched each room, becoming more frustrated as each desk was filled with nothing but junk, any chest containing only coin and jewels, which on any other day I may have considered taking, thinking the Thalmor wouldn't have missed them too much. But I needed information about the dragons and there was none to be found. _Maybe there's another building?_

I found an exit to the back of the embassy. Across an open expanse of snow was another building, where I could only hope that I would find the information I needed. A trio of Thalmor soldiers were on patrol and even I wasn't confident enough to think I could take on all three at once. I watched their patrol routes for a few minutes and finally moved, keeping to the shadows and thankful cloud was covering the moon. I thought they would have heard my footsteps in the snow, or my heavy breathing as I crossed from one building to the next, but I got across unscathed, the three Thalmor not even turning in my general direction, more interested in keeping people out than worried about anyone behind them.

I was thankful I entered quietly as two people in conversation did not hear me walk through the door. I hid behind a column and waited for them to disappear, thankful they did after a few minutes, wiping my brow of sweat as, I'll admit, the nerves and strain were taking hold. I was well outside my comfort zone doing all this sneaking around and cloak and dagger. I heard footsteps disappear so moved quickly again and eventually found an office. There was a Thalmor seal on the wall in addition to a number of flags and artefacts. _Must be the Ambassador's office?_

I search each drawer and cupboard and finally found what I needed. There were two journals which I pocketed without checking plus an official looking letter, which I did glance over and, if anything, it proved the Thalmor were as surprised by the return of the dragons as everyone else. _If this is the evidence Delphine wants, then we're at a dead end._

Knowing I couldn't go back the way I came, and surprised my disappearance from the party had yet appeared to be noticed, I looked for a way out, heading down a set of stairs and finding an unlocked door. It was through here I finally found evidence of Thalmor brutality, hearing the cries of someone below me as he was obviously being tortured, hearing question after question being shouted at the other, who did nothing but plead for mercy. I wasted no time, unsheathing the sword I'd taken earlier, leaping over the railing to the floor below. The Thalmor sat at a desk heard me land and got out from his seat but I was too fast, swinging my sword and cutting his throat.

The second Thalmor obviously heard something over the screams of his torture and walked out of the chamber to find me waiting for him, cutting downwards with my sword, hearing him match the screams of whoever he was torturing as I almost cut him in two.

"Thalmor bastards," I muttered as I walked into the darkened cell. In the gloom I could just make out the body of a man, shackled by his wrists to the wall. He heard me approach and tried to curl into a ball, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"No more! No more!" he whimpered.

"I'm a friend," I stated gently as I crouched near him. Even in the darkness, I could see the bruises and blood covering his face, "Give me a moment to find the keys to get you out."

He said nothing as I checked over the Thalmor I'd just cut down. He had nothing on him, searching the other Thalmor, finding nothing there. On a desk I found a couple of keys, pocketing those, while I searched a nearby chest and found a third journal, placing that in the band of my trousers with the other two I'd found earlier. Using the keys I'd found, I finally managed to release the prisoner. He was unsteady on his feet as I helped him up, letting him lean back against the wall to gather himself.

"Who are you?"

"Etienne. I'm… a nobody."

I knew being 'a nobody' was a lie but I wasn't about to question that. "What did the Thalmor want?"

"That I will gladly answer. They're after some old guy called Esbern." The name meant nothing to me. _Yet I have a feeling Delphine will know._ "The Thalmor are worried about the return of the dragons. In fact, I'd say they're frightened. They think the Nords have something to do with it too. I know I'm not the only Nord they've chained up here and tortured to death."

"Do you know anything about this Esbern?"

He nodded. "I may do, that's why they grabbed me. There's an old guy who lives in the Ratway. That's the sewers below Riften. The Thalmor seem to think that is who they're searching for. They were trying to get me to confirm that."

"Do you think it's Esbern?"

He shrugged, pain etched on his face. "No idea. But the Thalmor appear convinced it is. They just wanted a local to confirm their suspicions."

I had what I needed and, slipping Etienne my dagger, I motioned for us to leave. Etienne was leading me to a trapdoor nearby when I heard footsteps thunder down the staircase behind us. I was ready to just leave when I heard Malborn cry out in pain and I knew our entire plan had likely been discovered. I also knew they'd kill him without hesitation. _Do I want that sitting on my conscience?_

"Listen up, spy! You're trapped in here and we also have your miserable little accomplice. Surrender immediately or both of you will die."

"Just run! Run!" Malborn yelled as he leapt over the railing, landing in front of me with a thud. He didn't move again, standing no chance of surviving the way he landed. Etienne yelled from behind me to hurry up and, taking one last look at Malborn, muttering my apologies at the waste of life, I turned and leapt through the gap in the floor, lifting the door behind me and locking it, hoping I had the only key.

We'd descended into a cave, numerous bodies around us, further evidence of Thalmor crimes against the people of Skyrim. Thankfully, we were high up on a ledge and heard before we saw the troll below us. I was unarmoured and armed with only a sword, while Etienne was in no condition to fight at all. Somehow we managed to sneak by the troll, keeping to the shadows as the troll was focused on eating, dreading to think what it actually was but the evidence was clear enough.

Outside the cave, it was near the middle of the night and, with the moon behind covered, it was nearly pitch black. Etienne bent over, hands at his knees, and was sick.

"Sorry. It's just…"

"Don't worry about it. Unfortunately, in my line of work, you get used to it."

"It wasn't just that. The Thalmor fed me all sorts of potions. I guess they were trying to get me to tell the truth. More fool them that I was. But that didn't stop me from appearing unconscious, but hearing everything they talked about."

"Where will you go now?"

"I'm going to head back to Riften. Thanks for the rescue. I may see you there one day."

I let him run away, figuring he was in for a long journey home. I had no idea where I was, following the path down the hill until I came to a road, recognising, even in the darkness, that this was the road towards the embassy. It was a cold night, my clothes were thin and it wasn't long until I was chilled to the bone. I followed the faint lights in the distance and finally arrived at the stables.

Delphine had hidden a chest with my armour inside. I spent a minute or two changing then burned the fine clothes I had been wearing, figuring I should eliminate any evidence, even though plenty of people had seen my face, so I knew the Thalmor would definitely be looking for me now. I just added them to the mental list I kept of people, animals or creatures who wanted me dead. The Thalmor could simply get in line. The day of reckoning would come with them soon enough.

I mounted my horse, dug my heels into its ribs and started my journey back to Riverwood. On my way back, I took the time to read the three journals I had stolen from the embassy. Reading one of the journals would change everything I had believed in and had been the very reason why I had come to Skyrim in the first place.


	19. Chapter 19 - Journey

I never thought I'd ever see Delphine smile but, to be my amazement, she did when I walked into her secret room back in Riverwood. "Praise Talos, you're alive."

I just took a seat, weary after the long journey on horseback, my thighs and groin crying out for relief. "That was not easy. At least with a dragon I can attack it head on with a sword and shield. Sneaking around isn't my forte."

She nodded. "Of course, I understand. But what did you get? Anything useful?"

I took everything I had gathered from my small pack, spreading them across the table. "I managed to grab a few things." I started pointing as I revealed what I found. "This is a letter that would suggest, if not confirm, the Thalmor are not responsible for the return of the dragons. In fact, the Thalmor, if this one letter is anything to go by, are incredibly nervous about it." I pointed to the first journal. "This book is all about you, Delphine."

I should have known she wouldn't be surprised. "Say anything nice about me?"

"I think I can say the Thalmor at least have respect for your abilities. But it also reeks of desperation to catch you." I grinned. "Three attempts at assassination, all failed. They also have no idea where you are. You could operate with impunity across Skyrim and I don't think they'd have a clue.

"And the other two?"

I pointed at the second one. "This one is about Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. Once I am done here, I'm heading straight to Whiterun to speak to Jarl Balgruuf."

"Why?"

"Because its contents are disturbing, at least to someone who arrived in Skyrim wanting to support his cause. I may be interpreting the writing incorrectly but the Thalmor refer to him more than once as an 'asset'."

"You think he's a Thalmor plant?"

"I have no idea anymore. That's why I need to speak to the Jarl."

"Of course. And the third one?"

I simply handed it over, allowing her to read its contents and gauging her reaction. It didn't take long until she gave me all the evidence I needed. "He's alive," she whispered.

"Okay, the thing is, I know they're even more desperate to catch him. They were torturing some poor bastard at their embassy and he told me what he overheard. So why is this Esbern so important?"

Delphine took a seat across from me, laying the journal back on the table. "The Thalmor want to execute every single Blade they capture. However, there are one or two of us they would probably keep alive, at least for a little while, until they had the information they wanted. Now Esbern…" She grinned, probably at a memory. "He's a little crazy. But there's no doubting the intelligence. He was one of the Blades archivists, though that was a long time ago, before our order effectively disappeared during the Great War. But, and this is the important thing, Uhtred, he knows everything about the ancient lore regarding the dragons, particularly in regards to the Blades."

"Where are the archives?"

"Gone. The Thalmor sacked every city they passed through during the Great War. Our bastion in Cyrodil, Cloud Ruler Temple, was put to the torch as soon as they invaded the Imperial province. Every Blades member within, executed. The Thalmor were and are still ruthless in their pursuit of our order. I thought I was the only one left, though I always wondered if there were more of us out there, working in secret. Now that Esbern may be alive, we have a chance at defeating the dragons."

"Okay, we've got plenty to go on. What's our next move?"

"Do whatever it is you need to do first then head to Riften. If I know Esbern, he'll be completely paranoid, even more than me, and has likely paid off anyone in the Ratway to keep his location a secret."

"So how do I get in?"

"Approach a man named Brynjolf. He's… well-connected. He may be able to point you in the right direction."

"And when I find Esbern?"

"Just ask him where he was on the 30th of Frostfall. He'll know what it means. I'll wait here and put out some feelers about our next move."

With at least a plan in place of where I would head next in regards to the dragon crisis, I mounted my horse and rode fast back to Whiterun. I didn't even bother stopping at Breezehome as I walked straight to Dragonsreach. The Jarl wasn't on his throne though Irileth was sat at one of the long tables by the fire, turning towards me as I approached.

"Thane Uhtred," she stated, dipping her head in what I thought was respect. _I'm still not entirely sure what she thinks of me._

"Just Uhtred."

"Of course. What brings you to Dragonsreach today?"

"May I have an audience with the Jarl?"

"Of course. He's upstairs. I don't believe he's in his private quarters, likely looking over his map as usual, imagining troop movements."

I didn't know if she was joking about that last part or not but thought nothing of it, simply thanking her before bounding up the stairs, two at a time. The Jarl looked up from his map, just as she'd said, appearing surprised by my appearance.

"Dragonborn."

I stopped and bowed my head. "Jarl Balgruuf. Are you well?"

"Well enough." He paused and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

I didn't think I was that easy to read. I approached him as I grabbed the journal from my bag and handed it to him without a word. He read its contents over twice before he took at a seat at the table, gesturing to the spare chair across from him. He placed the journal on the table, next to the map, and looked at me again. "Now I understand the face."

"I don't really know what to think now."

"What does your heart say?"

"He's not being controlled by the Thalmor and is fighting for a noble cause. A free, independent homeland, who will not be dictated to by anyone. Not the Empire and definitely not the Thalmor. We will worship who we want."

"And you're head?"

"A win for the Empire may end up keeping Skyrim safer. Nords and Imperials have been brothers for eons. How can we suddenly turn our backs on hundreds if not thousands of years together, all because of one treaty? But a victory for the Empire could result in a second war with the Thalmor. Can we afford another war with the Thalmor after a civil war that may turn completely bloody?"

"Why do you think I insist on staying neutral, Uhtred? There will be no winner in this war. It has torn the country apart. Our own city has splintered into factions, supporting one side or the other. There needs to be a negotiated settlement between the two sides, but I don't see that happening now that General Tullius is here. Before his arrival, perhaps the Empire may have negotiated as neither side had a clear advantage. But sending him here was a clear sign of intent by the Empire that they will eventually wage full-scale war."

"Nord should not be fighting Nord. We should be preparing for another war with the Thalmor. That's in addition to dealing with the dragons. That needs handling first. And fast."

"You have my complete agreement, Uhtred. And, at the moment, the war doesn't appear to be getting in the way of that. As for the Thalmor, those elven bastards will get what's coming to them. I know why the Empire signed the treaty. I didn't like it then; I don't like it now. But I understand why. Even Ulfric, deep down, understands it had to be signed. He fought in the Great War. He saw the slaughter of both men and mer by the thousands. But he's simply using that as an excuse to gain power."

"Did he murder the High King?"

I know that question surprised him. The sigh and shrug surprised me. "From what I have heard, he followed our ancient customs by challenging Torygg to a duel. But I'm not sure of the exact details. All I know is that Ulfric has dreamed of being High King for many years. The rebellion is one facet of achieving that dream. The death of Torygg was another."

I sat back in the chair, running a hand over my face. "I just don't know what to think about any of it now."

He actually laughed. "So don't, Uhtred! You have enough to worry about being the Dragonborn and trying to end the dragon problem. Let the politics sort itself out. Wait until all this is over, then decide if you truly want to involve yourself."

"My sword is always ready and available to defend Whiterun, sir."

"And I appreciate that. But we'll worry about the neutrality of my city if or when it becomes a problem. For the moment, we're being left alone. That is all I ask."

I sat quietly for a few moments as I thought about what he'd said. _The Jarl is absolutely right. Any idea of involving myself in the war now… Forget about it. There are too many unknowns. Neither side is right. Solve the dragon issue. Serve the Companions. You were happy in the guild back on Chorrol. Destiny brought you to Skyrim. Just do whatever makes me happy in the end. Life is short in the end._

"What are your plans?"

"Regarding the dragons?" He nodded. "I'll be heading to Riften shortly. But first I need to check in with the Companions and resolve an issue there."

"Of course. Have you discussed who will succeed Kodlak as Harbinger?"

I shrugged. "Not yet. And I have no idea, to be honest." _Despite Kodlak's journal stating otherwise._ "It's something we'll discuss at a later date."

"If you ever need an ear, Uhtred, you know where I am."

"Thank you, my Jarl."

We shook hands, my head feeling slightly clearer, and after a quick word downstairs with Irileth about nothing in particular, the dark elf simply showing an interest in what I was up to, surprising as I'd always had the opinion she didn't particularly like me, I walked down the steps towards Jorrvaskr.

Heimskr was in place as usual, his voice carrying across Whiterun as he lambasted the Empire for turning its back on Talos, shouting that only Ulfric Stormcloak would guarantee our freedom of worship. When I'd left Cyrodil a lifetime ago, I'd have agreed with every single word, the fervour of his sermon likely causing me to depart for Windhelm straight away. But after hearing so many conflicting stories about the war, the words now seemed somewhat hollow.

But he was also a devout follower of Talos and a citizen of Whiterun, so whatever his personal opinions, he is someone I would protect with my life. It was strange how my thoughts had changed since that first day I arrived. These were my people and, even if I wasn't Dragonborn, I believed the people of Whiterun now considered me one of their own. I knew everyone, considered many of them friends, the Jarl was a good man, so I would do everything to keep them safe. I just hoped the neutrality of the city would continue to be respected.

The four members of the Circle, which included myself, gathered in the Underforge. Resting against the basin in the centre of the cave was the rebuilt weapon, Wuuthrad. I'd read a little about its history and it was stained with the blood of thousands of elves, when humans first arrived from the continent of Atmora and eventually settled across Skyrim.

"Does anyone know where the tomb is?" I asked.

Farkas nodded. "Aye. Far to the north. Likely to be a two-day journey, depending on which route we take."

"We would like to leave tomorrow, Uhtred, just after dawn. You will be coming?" Vilkas asked.

"Wouldn't miss it. For now, I'll head back home and get ready. I'll meet you at the stables tomorrow morning."

I slept well that night, having not slept for at least a couple of days after events at the Thalmor embassy. Yet I had not felt tired and assumed it was another aspect of the beast-blood that flowed through my veins. Thinking about it, I often slept at night without feeling a sense of wanting to sleep. Tired and sore after a day's ride and likely a fight, sure. But I had not felt the overwhelming need for sleep in some time. Part of me wondered if I should experiment and see how long I could stay awake.

Farkas, Vilkas and Aela were waiting for me at the stables just after dawn the next morning, another beautiful sunrise in my homeland. I'd seen the rising of the sun numerous times since I had arrived, each one more breath-taking than the next. _I'll have to commission an artist to paint one._ I was surprised when Farkas handed me Wuuthrad.

"We believe the Dragonborn should have the honour of carrying the weapon, Uhtred," he explained.

I nodded my head in thanks and, after some asking the stable-hand for some strapping, managed to secure the weapon to the flank of my horse. Once mounted in the saddle, Farkas took the lead as we headed east towards the meadery. For the first time I could remember, we then turned north at the crossroad, the four of us riding in a line, alone with our thoughts. I know what Farkas and Vilkas thought of. The blood that flowed through their veins. Kodlak's journal stated they were both now conflicted in their views and I believed that both would also like to be cured eventually. I was sure Aela wouldn't be cured. If her heart still belonged to Skjor, then she would keep the blood and join him in Hircine's realm. As for myself, I was too busy thinking about dragons and what would happen after I found Esbern. Finding the man was one thing and, I hoped, not too difficult. But after that? I could only hope that he would have some answers.

We'd been riding for a couple of hours, our pace slow as there was no real rush to get to the tomb. The landscape slowly changed from the wide open plains of Whiterun Hold to a snow covered landscape, mountains looming over us near and in the distance. The wind picked up, thankfully not too much so our heavy coats were not required, at least for the moment. Eventually conversation between the four of us started, the three showing an interest in what I had been up to.

"I attended a party at the Thalmor embassy," I stated.

"What were you doing there?" Farkas asked, "I thought you hated elves."

I shook my head. "Not all elves. Just the Thalmor. Right bastards, they are," I muttered, "Anyway, I was at the party as… someone who I'm working with in regards to the dragon crisis believed that the Thalmor may have been behind their return."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Vilkas grumbled.

"It was one avenue of investigation, at least. So I attended the party, and thanks to some help from inside, I slipped out and eventually found a couple of interesting things. One, the Thalmor are not behind their return, so that was something. But, two, the Thalmor are kidnapping people across Skyrim and torturing them. I saw the cells. And the blood soaked floors. And the tools used during their 'interrogations'."

"Should have just slaughtered them all," Farkas stated.

"The thought crossed my mind, but what I did would be enough to cause a diplomatic incident as it is. No doubt the Thalmor are hunting me right now."

"We have your back, Uhtred," Aela said. Farkas and Vilkas vehemently agreed.

"I know. And it was a necessary move but I may now have to kill every Thalmor I come across now."

"And that's a bad thing?" Vilkas asked, chuckling to himself.

I shrugged and smiled. "Probably not. War is coming anyway. I may have just helped start it earlier." I paused and met all their glances. "I know you're not going to involve yourselves in the civil war, but what if we went to war with the Thalmor?"

"Sign me and my brother up," Farkas stated, Vilkas nodding away in agreement.

"Aela?"

"The Thalmor would be greeted with a hail of arrows, Uhtred."

"And you, Uhtred?" Vilkas asked.

"The Dragonborn would lead great armies and crush the Thalmor. Or, at least, that's what I dream about."

"I think this Dragonborn business has gone to his head," Aela said not so quietly to the two brothers.

We spent the rest of the ride talking and joking between each other, knowing the serious stuff would come at the end. I know it was all in the back of our minds, having laid Kodlak to rest and now having to save his very soul. None of us had any idea what we would find in the tomb. Farkas and Vilkas both had a general idea that it would probably be a series of tests of our worthiness, but other than that, we had no real idea of what we would find.

We passed an inn during the afternoon, maps stating it was the Nightgate Inn. But we were making better time than thought so we continued, agreeing that we'd stop in Winterhold for the evening before continuing our journey the next morning.

The road started to ascend into the mountains, the snow ever deeper to our flanks though I think we were all thankful to be dry but cold. Conversation had died down again as we approached a fort in the distance and it was Farkas, still leading, who suddenly raised a hand and called us to a halt. We formed up alongside him as he stared ahead.

"What is it?" I asked.

He didn't point but gestured slightly with this head. "The fort ahead. There are people on its walls. And I don't think they're friendlies."

"Look like mages," Vilkas stated.

"And skeletons," I added.

"Think we could hit them from here, Aela? Could force the rest of them out," I suggested.

She replied by simply taking the bow she had strapped to the side of her horse and nocked an arrow. I did the same, my bow attached to the other side of my horse. "Which one, Uhtred?"

"I'll take the one on the right."

"On three?"

"Three."

We loosed our arrows together, watching as they hit out intended targets, both disappearing into the fort. We didn't hear any raised voices, considering the distance we were from the fort, but it didn't take long until bodies started to flood from the fort. _Idiots._ I strapped the bow back to my horse and unsheathed my sword and, digging my heels into the flanks of my horse, three of the four of us charged forward, Aela keeping her distance as she continued to draw on her bow.

The skeletons were easy to handle, falling apart at a single swing of a sword, but the mages were a more difficult proposition as flames and frost spells were hurled towards us. Our horses were hardy but not capable of taking too much punishment, and sometimes frightened easy, so keeping them calm was difficult as we continued to circle the mages. Keeping them distracted allowed Aela to continue raining down arrows, the mages unsure whether to attack us or her. I met the eyes of Farkas and Vilkas and they nodded.

Consequences be damned, we closed in on the mages.

We rode into Winterhold after dark and found the inn straight away. Farkas had an arm wrapped around my shoulder while Aela helped Vilkas stagger inside. The innkeeper immediately pointed us to a pair of rooms, where a brother was laid down on a bed each.

"I have to remove your armour," I said quietly. Farkas simply swallowed and nodded.

Trying not to disturb his wounds, I managed to retrieve most of it while keeping his modesty intact. Aela approached me as I finished. "What are we going to do?"

"I know a couple of healing spells."

"You do?"

I nodded. "Lydia showed me. But I'm barely a novice. I'm not sure…"

"Do what you can. I'll see if there's a shop which sells potions."

"How's Vilkas?"

"He'll live. But he's looking no better than his brother." She said that in a tone which, despite his pain, caused Farkas to laugh. "You'll be right soon enough, Companion."

"Aye. Will take more than a small fire to take me down."

 _Small fire? The man was sheathed in flames. It took rolling around in snow to put him out._ I grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed. I hovered both hands above Farkas, closed my eyes and then, remembering everything I learned from Lydia, summoned whatever magic I had within me.

Even with my eyes closed, I know my hands began to shine brightly as I remembered the words and summoned the healing power within and transferred it to my friend. I still didn't know how magic actually worked. Lydia had done her best to explain it, and while I understood the basics, I mostly just went along with it. I kept my eyes closed, simply to help my concentration, until I heard Farkas' breathing steady and the smell of cooked flesh slowly start to disappear.

I soon felt drained and stopped the spell, dropping my head and looking away. I didn't want to look, unsure if I'd done enough.

"You've done well, kinsman," Farkas stated, strength returned to his voice.

"I have?"

"Yes. Look."

I opened my eyes and slowly turned my head, my jaw dropping automatically in amazement. There was still some scarring and his skin was still bright red, but the burns had almost disappeared, though there were one or two spots that I just couldn't heal. Farkas lay back, wide-eyes and aware of his surroundings. Then he started to laugh.

"By Oblivion, Farkas, what are you laughing about?"

He turned his head to look at me. "Remind me never to take on a fire mage head on again. Otherwise your ass will be cooked." He paused a moment. "Thank you, Uhtred."

"Not necessary, but appreciated."

"Please, check on my brother."

I had no idea the extent of Vilkas' injuries until I pulled back the furs covering him, hearing his teeth chatter before he cried out in pain.

"By Ysmir," I whispered to myself. Not only did he appear near frozen, but the frost burns were horrific, even worse than the burns from the flames his brother has suffered. I listened to Vilkas breathe rapidly and I knew the pain he was suffering was intense. Even with the beast-blood that flowed through his veins wouldn't be helping.

"Can you help him?" I heard Farkas ask, looking to my left to see him propped against the door frame.

"I don't know."

More footsteps as Aela appeared behind Farkas, holding up a small pack. "The shop across the road had a few potions. This should help you feel better," she stated, handing one to Farkas.

"What do you those things actually do?" I asked.

"I would call it invigorating rather than actual healing. Basically they make you feel better though you still need wounds attended to." She paused, looking at Vilkas. "Can you help him, Uhtred?"

"I'll do what I can."

I got down on my knees next to Vilkas and summoned the magic within again, concentrating hard. I don't know how long I cast for but I opened my eyes to see it was working, though noticed my own vision was darkening at the edges. I thought it was simply an effect of the spell on Vilkas and thought nothing about it until I felt my head start to spin and the last thing I heard was my head slamming on the wooden floor below me.

I don't know how long I was out or what time it was when I woke later. I only felt something cold on my forehead as I felt myself regain consciousness, weakly trying to rub my forehead.

"It's okay, Uhtred," I heard a feminine voice say quietly.

"Where am I?"

"We're still in Winterhold."

"What happened?"

"You passed out while trying to heal Vilkas. A mage living in the inn helped out. He said you drained yourself too much."

"Is Vilkas okay?"

"He's still a bit sore but he'll recover eventually. Farkas is okay too."

I finally opened my eyes, noticing Aela sat on the bed next to me. I was laying bare-chested with furs only covering my lower half. _So, someone has undressed me._ I looked at her again and noticed the plain face, cleaned of war paint, and a look in her eyes that I'd seen once or twice before. I swallowed, as although I still felt very weak, I wasn't going to say no. She continued to press a cold cloth to my forehead.

"We're still in the inn?"

"We are. But the innkeeper allowed me to move you into the basement. Farkas and Vilkas have the two rooms upstairs." I opened my mouth to say something but figured nothing I said would sound right, so stayed quiet. "I also locked the door so we can have some privacy." I must have looked surprised. I certainly felt it. I guess that's why she laughed. "You're a good friend, Uhtred. And a good man."

"Thanks." It was the only thing I could think of to say. As I've said, I'm not always good with words.

She leaned down to kiss me and it felt… different to those we shared in the Underforge when we first slept together. I guess there was something between us, but we both knew it didn't involve the L word. But she obviously thought things had changed between us too, I'm not sure why, as she undressed rather quickly, allowing me an unhindered view of her body once again before she joined me under the furs. Any weakness on my part disappeared as soon as I felt the warm skin of her breasts under my hand and her hot breath on my neck as… well, that's for me and her to know only.

There wasn't too much more sleep that night in the Frozen Hearth inn.


	20. Chapter 20 - Pure Blood

I didn't wake up alone the next morning, which I'll admit was a surprise. I thought Aela would have disappeared sometime during the early morning. Instead, she only stirred when I moved, moving onto her side, holding her head up with her left hand as I shuffled across in the small bed.

"Good morning," she said in a tone that suggested she was actually rather content.

"Morning," I stated, smiling somewhat awkwardly.

She laughed. "You're thinking about what happened already, aren't you?" I shrugged. "Do you regret it?"

Now I smiled 'normally'. "Of course not." Then I know my brow furrowed. "It was… I mean… It's just…"

"I'll always love him, Uhtred. But he's not here with me now. You are. And, before you start worrying about what any of this means, I'm not expecting you to wear an Amulet of Mara and then for both us to wear the Bond of Matrimony. I'll say that right now. We're simply friends who find comfort with each other and… well, enjoy what happened last night… and this morning too." I just nodded, figuring no matter what I said, it could or would be misinterpreted. "I would like to do something together one day, though?"

Raising my eyebrows in interest, I asked "What would that be?"

"Go hunting together. And I don't mean as werewolves, as your feelings about that are obvious." She smiled. "And I understand why. I mean ride our horses to a forest, thick with game, and spend the day with our bows, attempting to take down giant beasts. When we're done, we'll build a giant campfire, cook what we've killed, pitch our tent and then… well, use your imagination. I've always wanted to make love under the stars…"

"Sounds like a grand way to spend a day and evening."

"Perhaps it's something we could do once everything to do with the dragons is over?"

"Sure."

"I might hold you to that, Uhtred."

"Might give another reason for my Housecarl to be…" I trailed off, wondering if I should mention anything.

"Your Housecarl? You mean Lydia?" I nodded. "Uhtred, are you suggesting she is… jealous?"

I shrugged and figured there'd be no harm in admitting it. "I think so."

"Should I be flattered? Or worried?"

"Neither, I guess. But our ride to Riften recently was awkward to say the least. You and I disappearing into the Underforge for the night didn't go unnoticed, though I guess the twins upstairs won't say anything, while the rest of the Companions aren't dumb enough to even mention the subject, at least to or in front of us. But, somehow, my Housecarl somehow found out and, well… She says she's worried about me. We're good friends but… well, I'm not sure but I think she may want more."

"Worried about you?"

"I think it's because of the blood that flows through our veins."

"And wanting more?"

"I think so. But I don't really want to broach the subject as I don't see her in that way. I mean, she's a woman. Certainly attractive. Skilled at her job. And I like her company. But…"

"So what about me?"

"You're... confusing. But, I'll admit, I like what we have at the moment. Let's keep it how it is."

She seemed happy with that. "Good. Should we join the others upstairs?"

We found Farkas and Vilkas were eating breakfast once we had dressed, neither saying a thing apart from wishing a good morning as we took a seat on the bench opposite them. Farkas appeared to be near enough to completely recovered from his burns. Vilkas still looked in some pain but said he would be ready to take on whatever we happened to find in the tomb.

It was beyond freezing as we exited the inn, low, dark clouds above dumping endless snow on the ground and on our heads as we started walking towards the tomb, having decided to leave our horses stabled near the inn. This meant having to carry Wuuthrad on my back, my sword sheathed on my right hip, dagger on my left, shield attached to my left forearm. I'll admit I felt utterly weighed down, thankful that at least my armour wasn't completely destroying my back at the same time.

Ahead was the College of Winterhold, or that's what I had learned from the innkeeper. There were a few houses but to call Winterhold a city… Perhaps many years before it had been so but not now. And it wasn't long until we came across the ruins of old city walls and other buildings that appeared to have collapsed over a cliff.

"Anyone know what happened?" I asked as we descended towards the shore far below, passing under the bridge leading towards the college.

"The locals called it 'The Great Collapse'," Farkas replied, "Apparently something happened with the College, causing more than half the city to fall into the ocean. Damned mages." He paused. "Well, I guess some magic isn't so bad…"

"I wouldn't even call myself a novice. But Lydia suggested I should learned."

"Smart woman. You should take her advice more often," Aela stated, meeting her eye and returning a look that caused me to laugh.

I noticed the twins share a look and shake their heads. While I wasn't stupid enough to think they didn't know what Aela and I were up to, I wondered if they thought it was something deeper than what it actually was. I wasn't about to go and talk to them about it though. I'd let them think whatever they wanted. If they wanted to approach either or both of us about it, then we'd talk about it then.

I pulled my coat tighter as we ended up on the shoreline, the breaking of the waves echoing off the cliffs around us. The wind was bitter and I couldn't help the slight chatter of my teeth. The twins were certainly feeling it as they recovered from their own ordeal, while Aela was wrapped from head to toe in furs as well. We came to a stop as the water lapped at our feet, Farkas pointing across the strip of water.

"The tomb is over there."

"Are you sure?"

"Aye. The map never lies."

"It doesn't look too deep. We can wade across," Vilkas added.

I looked at Vilkas as if he was mad but the twins simply stepped forward and started walking across the channel towards the small island. I looked at Aela, who simply shrugged and followed the pair of them in.

"This is all we need. All four of us to catch a cold," I muttered as I followed the trio into the icy water. Not to put too fine a point on it, but as a man, when you feel real cold, certainly parts of the body react and retract. I can honestly say I walked out of the water on the other side partially a woman I was so cold. In a futile effort to warm up, I wrapped my arms around myself, rubbing my skin to generate any semblance of warmth.

The outside of the tomb was like many I had already seen across Skyrim, the four of us rushing towards it, hoping we would find warmth inside. We shut the iron door behind us, the howl of the wind and crashing of the waves disappearing as we felt enveloped by the warmth of the entrance chamber. The twins lit the braziers dotted around the room and we warmed ourselves by the fire for a few minutes before we looked around.

"I guess that's Ysgramor?" I wondered, not expecting an answer as it was obvious.

"This is the resting place of the man himself and his most trusted generals. We should be cautious," Vilkas added.

Now that we were finally here, I realised we didn't really have a plan. So I asked if we had one.

"We do," Farkas said, "You, Aela and I will head into the tomb. Vilkas will wait here."

I looked at the other twin. "Is there something wrong?"

Vilkas lowered his head for a moment, shaking it, before returning his eyes to mine. "Kodlak was right, Uhtred. We were wrong in our reaction. I let vengeance rule my heart. I know you wanted to stop me, and I thank you for not doing that. I have no regrets. We did what needed to be done, but I cannot enter this tomb until I have restored my honour."

"You mean a cure?" He nodded. "I understand. We should have brought more than one head. We could have cured everyone who wanted it."

"We have time to return again. For now, place Wuuthrad in the hands of Ysgramor and you should gain entry to his tomb."

A passage opened once I'd placed Wuuthrad in the statue's hands and I led Farkas and Aela into the tomb. Farkas mentioned that all the original companions had been buried over the years with Ysgramor and were likely the guardians of the tomb.

"So like draugr?" I asked.

"No. They won't be undead. They'll be… something else. Though I'm not sure what."

I unsheathed my sword, Farkas taking the great-sword from his back as Aela already had her an arrow ready to fire. I'll admit to feeling nerves as we followed the corridor, not knowing what we would find. If not draugr, what would the guardians of this place look like? Vilkas had mentioned something about proving we were worthy of making it to the tomb of Ysgramor himself, so I assumed we would have to fight something or someone along the way.

As we finished descending a flight of stairs, I heard voices ahead and I have to admit I came to a stop, absolutely dumbfounded by what was approaching.

"Ghosts?" I wondered, raising my shield as whatever it was attacked.

"Spirits of the Companions. They wish to find if we are worthy," Farkas replied.

"Then I guess we should prove it."

This was just another first in a bizarre line of them, as though they were ghosts, spirits or whatever you called such things, I still felt their spectral swords strike my shield, the sound of steel clashing with steel. I narrowed my eyes and looked over the ghost. An ancient Nord helmet covered a grizzled face, a veteran of war. I could even see the outline of what appeared to have been a beard. Its body covered in ancient Nord armour though the sword and shield, while looking different to my own, would have cut me in half all the same. I felt the power in the swing and could see the skill in how the ghost used his sword and shield as a combination. When I eventually managed to stagger the… ghost, I thrust forward and, while it wasn't the same feeling as running my sword into something living, there was still a sensation through the steel and hilt then up my arm any time I killed my mark. I turned to see Farkas deal with the second ghost, even more amazed to see a pair of arrows sticking out of it. A sweep of the great-sword and the ghost disappeared.

We moved on down another set of stairs into a larger room, full of sarcophaguses. I knew it did not bode well. Any time we entered a crypt or tomb and found rooms full of them, that meant potentially fighting lots of draugr. While draugr didn't come popping out this time, plenty of ghosts stepped forward to greet us instead. We got to work immediately, Aela aiming for any armed with a bow while I made a beeline for those armed with a sword. I heard Farkas shout a war cry as he charged forward as I slammed my shield into the ghostly face of an approaching enemy, leaving it open for me to thrust my sword into its… well, ghostly chest. I swivelled and met the sword of a second ghostly enemy before it was then virtually cut in half as Farkas swung his great-sword in a sweeping arc, before we barely exchanged a glance and charged forward together at another pair of ghosts, one falling to its knees as Aela continued to fire arrows from the steps behind us. I eliminated that ghost before Farkas and I made short work of the last one.

"I'll admit it, we really could have used Vilkas down here," I stated as we gathered together before moving on.

"We're still alive, Uhtred," Farkas retorted.

"Would have made this slightly easier. But, I know, got to prove our worthiness and all." I noticed Aela wrapping a bandage on her arm. "You okay?"

"Arrow grazed me. Just a cut. Nothing too serious."

We wandered the chamber for a couple of minutes as a few of the sarcophaguses were missing lids, seeing the withered, ancient remains of the first Companions. They were little but bones and dust after thousands of years. They had also been buried with their weapons and armour, remarkably well preserved over the same time. We left everything as we had found it as we prepared to move out.

More ghosts greeted us in the next chamber and it was the same tactics as before. Aela took care of any ghostly archers while Farkas and I tried to make as short a work as possible of any ghostly warriors. Even though there were three of them, and we had to be careful of the archers to worry about, we still proved our worthiness in the end, each ghost disappearing into thin air. After eliminating each one, I did wonder what happened to them. They were already dead, so did they simply return to sleep and wait for the next group to come through?

My thoughts were interrupted by Farkas, of whom if I didn't know any better, approached me somewhat sheepishly. "Uhtred, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I can't go any further after seeing what is ahead." I must have looked surprised, if not a little confused. "Spiders, Uhtred. I can handle anything else thrown at me but the big creepy crawlies? I'm man enough to admit they scare me to death. Every man has his weakness. I'll stand here and admit mine."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I'm sure, Uhtred. I'll do nothing but freeze up if I were to go any further. I'll head back to the entrance and stand guard with Vilkas. Give my regards to Ysgramor."

"Of course."

I shook hands with Farkas before joining Aela on the other side of the chamber. She didn't ask where Farkas was going. I assumed she was already aware of his weakness. "Just us two again?" she asked, unable to hold back the smirk, "Whatever will your Housecarl say?"

"Now is not the time."

She simply returned a mock salute before drawing another arrow from her quiver. "If you'll do the honours, I'll start killing spiders. Suggestion, too. If you have got some magic in you, try using a flame spell. Spiders hate them and they will stay back. That'll give me plenty of time to let fly with a lot of arrows."

I took the advice, sheathing my sword. I could hear the spiders on the other side of the webbing, no doubt waiting for our appearance. I glanced at Aela, who already had the arrow at her eye-line, ready to let go as soon as a spider came into view. I summoned flames and burned away the webbing, seeing three spiders appear. I stepped forward and fired a wall of flame at them as Aela stepped next to me, continuing to fire arrows. Any time the spiders looked like they were getting too close, I just summoned another sheet of flame to keep them back, hitting them at times, causing them to scurry out of the way, allowing us to slowly move forward.

Each spider died with a disgusting squelching sound, being inundated by either arrows from Aela or flames from my palm. Using magic during a fight was a completely different experience, and while I don't think my flames killed any of the spiders, it was still weird not to have my sword in hand.

I burned away more webbing covering the next doorway, immediately wishing I hadn't as I'd barely taken a few steps before an enormous spider suddenly dropped from the ceiling high above. I'll admit that a primal form of terror came over me, and I yelled if not cried out in fear as I scrambled backwards. I didn't even hear Aela firing at least one or two arrows before I bumped into her, forcing her back through the doorway. Once I'd composed myself, I got to my feet, taking a moment to calm my heartbeat, then fired flames through the doorway as the spider approached.

"Put your arrows away, Aela. I'll use my Voice."

"I thought you didn't like to?"

I nodded, as we had spoken of it before. "I don't. But, at times like this, I'm going to use whatever gifts I have… within reason. But it's a spider so any sense of personal honour doesn't really matter."

I summoned flames again with my right hand as I gestured for Aela to follow with my left, forcing the giant spider away from the doorway. Once through, I quickly assessed how large the room was and knew there was enough space to do what I wanted. I dropped my right palm and the spider immediately sprang forward. Just as it was looking to leap at both of us, I force shouted, catching the spider with a full blast of power. The spider flew across the room, slamming into a wall on the far side. It hit at tremendous speed but it wasn't dead. Not quite yet.

Aela started firing arrows again as I strode forward and summoned fire from both palms. Lydia had told me that doing so would 'overpower' the spell, though I would find it mentally and physically draining. She was right, of course, but the spider soon collapsed in on itself as I simply let the body burn.

"Remind me, Uhtred. I never want to fight one of those again."

"You and me both."

"But your gift is…" She paused. "I mean, to have that power at your fingertips…" She trailed off.

"It's why I don't like to use it against anything but dragons. It is what the Greybeards spoke of. Respect the Way of the Voice. To abuse this power is to go against the Gods favour."

"You're a pious man, Uhtred?"

I shrugged. "I've always believed in the Nine," Aela noticing I didn't say 'the Eight', "Though I would never have called myself devout. But, for some reason, I've been given this gift."

"Because you're a good man. The Gods favour good men."

I returned a smile. "Thanks. But I have to be more than that when I have this sort of power at my disposal. I can see how this sort of power could be corrupting or abused. Or I could find myself a pawn in someone else's game. I'm sure there are plenty of people who would believe the Dragonborn would be the perfect ally for whatever scheme they have cooking."

We moved on, unsheathing my sword again in the hope that we wouldn't run into any more spiders. _Ghastly things._ The way forward continued to head downwards, leaving me wondering how deep the tomb was. The building of these tombs thousands of years ago always left me staggered in their design and just how people managed to build them.

We descended into a series of burial chambers, dealing with even more Companion ghosts. Now that there was only Aela and I, the going was tougher than ever. The same tactics were used, though. She stayed back and rained arrows down on them. I strode forward and kept them otherwise occupied. Taking on three warriors at once though? Not easy and these ghosts were smart, attacking me all at once. I found myself having to defend more often than I liked, but taking their attention from Aela helped us both.

Our work was slow but methodical. The ghosts were remnants of those first Companions, so were tried and tested warriors. But Aela and I had worked together numerous times by now, knowing each other's strengths and weaknesses and. I got in close, did the dirty work and kept their attention. She hung back and picked them off, one by one. We worked our way through at least a trio of burial chambers, each full of decomposed bodies, though most were now just bones. But each one had been a true Companion.

We climbed a set of stairs towards large double doors, standing side by side for a few seconds before opening them. "I think this is it."

"I have your back, Uhtred."

"What do you think we'll find?"

She shrugged. "The lore about this place is very old. The one thing we should find is Ysgramor's tomb itself."

I pushed open the double doors and strode forward, albeit slowly and carefully. The chamber was enormous, the ceiling above as high as the sky. An enormous brazier was hanging in the middle of the chamber, illuminating every corner, with smaller braziers on the ground. Ancient treasures abounded, hearing Aela gasp as we took in everything we could see. However, it was then who or what was waiting in the middle of the chamber that took our complete attention. I sheathed my sword as I approached the ghost appearing to warm its hands at what Aela had whispered was called the 'Flame of the Harbinger'.

"Greetings, Uhtred."

"Kodlak?" I asked, looking at Aela, who was as dumbfounded as I was.

"Is that really you?" she asked.

"Of course! My fellow Harbingers and I have been warming ourselves here. We've been evading Hircine. He is hungry for our souls."

I looked at Aela. "You see any others?" I asked quietly. She shook her head. "Kodlak, you're the only one we can see," I added.

"You only see me because your heart knows only me as the Companions leader. I'd wager old Vignar could see half a dozen of my predecessors."

"Vignar must be ancient," Aela whispered.

"But I can see them all. Those in Sovngarde. And those trapped with me in Hircine's realm. And they all see you, Uhtred. You've brought honour to the name of the Companions. We won't soon forget it."

I took the lone head I'd brought from Whiterun, showing it to Kodlak's spirit. "I brought the head, sir. Vilkas said you can still be cured, even now."

The spirit nodded. "Excellent. Throw the head on the fire. It will release their magic, for me at least."

I nodded, unsheathing my sword, looking at Aela, who already had her bow to hand. Kodlak's spirit had taken a step or two back as I carefully placed the witches head on the flames. I stepped back myself as the flames changed colour and then almost appeared to reach the ceiling high above. There was then a roar, turning to see Kodlak bent over as another spirit appeared to be escaping his chest.

"Shor's bones," Aela whispered as we watched the spirit of wolf leave Kodlak.

"It's enormous!"

"It's only a wolf. We can take it!"

The wolf growled as it turned towards us, keeping one eye on Kodlak as he stepped out of the way. Then I went on the attack, not giving the spirit beast a chance to attack us itself. I slammed my shield into its face, hoping to stagger it. Despite it being a spirit, I felt the shudder through the shield and my forearm as I connected, watching the spirit step back. I then swung my sword and know I connected as the spirit howled. I kept attacking, shield up, right foot forward, ready to strike. Surprising, I didn't hear or see any arrows, glancing left to see Aela circle around the wolf with dagger in hand.

I know what she wanted, making sure I kept the spirits attention, now stepping back, swinging my sword at the time. When she was in position, I smashed my shield into the spirit again as Aela leapt onto its back, holding her dagger in both hands, jamming it down into the back of the spirit. As soon as she struck, the wolf howled one final time before it blinked out of existence, Aela falling to the ground. I offered my hand, helping her up before we turned to see Kodlak walking towards us.

"You work well together."

"Thank you, Harbinger," we stated together.

He took a deep breath. "And I feel myself again. I feel pure. The beast has finally been slain. Thank you to you both."

"What do we do next?" I asked.

"While I can only thank both of you for helping me, there are many others still trapped in Hircine's realm."

"What can we do to help?"

"For the moment, your place is here. But perhaps from Sovngarde, the heroes of old can join me in their rescue. Imagine it! The Harrowing of the Hunting Grounds. It would be a battle of such triumph."

"Wish I could be there at your side," I stated.

Kodlak nodded. "Maybe one day, Uhtred. One day, we will join in battle and taste triumph together. But for today, return to Jorrvaskr. Triumph in your victory. And lead the Companions to further glory."

He reached out and I grabbed his forearm. I saw the smile on his face, the nod of recognition that the torch had been passed. And then he disappeared.

"Goodbye, Harbinger," I whispered.

I took a seat on the ground near the fire, looking around the chamber, Aela joining me to my left. We sat in silence for a few minutes, alone with our thoughts.

"I heard that correctly?" she finally asked.

"I think so."

"You've earned it, Uhtred. We all know the old man had ambitions for you. He was convinced the day you walked through the doors into Jorrvaskr the very first time. And that was before we found out you were Dragonborn."

"What do you think?"

"I'm no leader. I'm proud to be a member of the Circle but you can lead the Companions on a new path, free of the beast-blood." I must have returned a look as she simply smiled. "I know I will be the last Companion and Circle member to have the blood. You know I don't mind. Farkas and Vilkas will eventually return to be cured. And I have no doubt you will too."

"You speak true."

"So, what are your orders, Harbinger?"

"Uhtred." I paused a moment. "You've been speaking to my Housecarl. We should go meet up with the two brothers and head back to Jorrvaskr."

We took a few moments to wander the tomb, finding that of Ysgramor himself. The artwork on his sarcophagus was exemplary. I know little of art but it appeared to dictate at least part of his life, that of their arrival on Skyrim and their war against the elves. But it was what was lying nearby that took my attention. A shield, metal still shining as brightly as the day it had been made and polished. The shield also seemed to glow.

"Any idea what this is?" I asked.

Aela grabbed a journal from her pack, thumbing through the pages. "Here! It's the Shield of Ysgramor. It is said Ysgramor carried this shield, along with Wuuthrad, into battle against the elves. With Wuuthrad, he slayed entire elven armies. With his shield, he defended the Companions from sword and bow."

"You think I can take it?"

She shrugged. "I see no reason why the Harbinger of the Companions cannot wield the shield in his honour."

"I'll grab Wuuthrad too. We should hang that back at Jorrvaskr."

We found a way out of the tomb and met the twins back at the entrance. I let Aela share the news that I was the new Harbinger. Both appeared pleased, a round of handshakes shared. I grabbed Wuuthrad from the hands of the statue, hearing the doors into tomb sealing shut once again upon its removal. With a last look around, we exited the tomb to begin the long journey back to Jorrvaskr.


	21. Chapter 21 - Good Rats

_A/N - As I've had a couple of notes over time about certain aspects of this story, I figured I'd take a moment to clarify one or two things:_

 _1\. First, and most obviously, Uhtred considers himself a Nord. His father was a Nord. His mother was Cyrodilian. According to lore, children take their mother's race. Whether Uhtred is a Nord or not, who really cares? He thinks and wants to be thought of as a Nord. So leave the man alone._

 _2\. Was Tiber Septim a Nord? Uhtred thinks he was. So do many other Nords (according to the game). Whether Tiber Septim was or not, again, who cares? We're seeing this story from one point of view only - Uhtred's. Lore doesn't really figure into it. (And pointing one single book as 'proof' that Tiber Septim WASN'T a Nord wouldn't be enough evidence to suggest one way or the other, considering it's unlikely Uhtred has even read the bloody book!)_

 _I make no apologies if the story isn't completely accurate to lore as that isn't the point of this story and I simply cannot remember every single aspect of lore anyway. However, I will respect the major aspects of lore by not doing anything outrageous (like introducing AK47 wielding draugr or something.)_

* * *

I looked up at the sound of someone knocking on the door, seeing the three Circle members waiting for me. "You summoned us, Harbinger," Farkas stated.

"Uhtred." The three shared a glance, noticeably smiling, as I gestured for them to take a seat, holding back a sigh. _Another group who won't call me by name anymore._ "Any word of unrest from the others?"

"No, Harbinger," Farkas replied, "They respect the decision. We don't think there will be any issue."

"Very good, because I've already made a decision about what we do next. Please hear me out first." I met their eyes, each one nodding. "Kodlak's soul is now at rest in Sovngarde and, for the moment, the issue of the beast-blood has been resolved. You two," pointing at Farkas and Vilkas, "Still have it, as do I, but I anticipate we three will be cured eventually. Correct?" The twins nodded. "Aela, I assume you won't be cured?"

"No, Harbinger."

"And you know I have no problem with that. It is your choice. Farkas, Vilkas, do you feel the same?"

"You'll have no issue from us, Harbinger. Aela is free to pursue the path as she desires," Farkas replied.

"Good. So, as to my decision, I cannot give the Companions the time my position as Harbinger deserves as long as the dragon issue remains unsolved. I anticipate I will be absent from Whiterun more often than not the longer it does go on, therefore I will need people I can trust to be my eyes and ears while I am not here."

"What are you asking, Harbinger?" Vilkas asked.

"I would like you three to work together while I'm not here as Harbingers in my name. Each of you has their own temperament and I believe that, as a team, would be more than capable of ensuring the Companions, as a guild, continues to work with honour until the day I am able to return to this position without distraction. Kodlak trusted each of you as a member of the Circle and you know I do as well. As members of the Circle, guide the rest and provide advice where it is needed. I would also suggest we start a small recruitment drive. We have plenty of empty beds here and could always use more warriors."

"Do you believe any of the others are ready to become a Circle member?" Aela asked.

"Honestly, no, not at the moment. They have good hearts, and good arms, but to be a Circle member from now on must mean more. It's not about just being the best. It's how they act as a man or a woman in addition to how they are as a warrior. The Circle is three members at the moment, excluding myself as Harbinger, who I believe should be more of an overseer than an active participant. Therefore, I would like to see two members eventually ascend to the Circle. Keep an eye on those Companions we already have, and may recruit in the future, and judge who you three would provide an invaluable member to the Circle."

"May we ask what your next plans are, Harbinger?"

"Of course, Vilkas, as there must be no secrets between us now. I will be travelling to Riften tomorrow as I need to find someone. If I can find them, then apparently they will be able to help with the dragon issue. That's the hope."

"Will you need assistance?" Aela asked.

"Not for now as Lydia will accompany me for this next mission. If I may ask one other favour though?" The three nodded. "I know this is not particularly in your job description, but those contacts you have dotted around Skyrim? Ask them to keep an eye on Thalmor movements. There are things I've done which has likely stirred the nest and I have a feeling I now have their complete attention. Considering they know where I live, I don't want anyone else hurt."

"We'll do what we can, Harbinger."

"Watch out for Heimskr too. If they didn't know about him before, I have no doubt they'll soon know all about him."

"They won't touch a hair on his head," Farkas stated in a tone suggesting he'd go to war with them if required.

"Good. Then I have no further instructions. Keep doing the job you were doing under Kodlak and we'll worry about what we do next once I've returned. Until then, I have nothing else. Before I go, do you have any questions?" All three shook their head. "Very well. You can return to whatever you doing. I'll make sure I say farewell before departing."

I shook hands with Farkas and Vilkas, watching them leave as Aela stayed sat down. Once they'd given us privacy, she strode across the room, closed the doors, locked them (the key being in the lock) then sat back down. I simply sat back, crossed my arms and waited for whatever it was she had to say.

"Stop smirking," she finally said.

"What? You clearly have something your mind that requires an element of privacy."

"I do. Have something on my mind, that is." I waited for her to get whatever it was off her chest. "I'll keep this simple, Uhtred. What are your plans for this evening?"

"I don't have any. Do you have any, Aela?"

"I have an idea. I was wondering if you would be interested in it?"

"Tell me what it is and I'll let you know."

"I was thinking we should celebrate you becoming the new Harbinger."

I smirked, knowing what she wanted, but thought I'd play along. "Oh, so you mean join the others upstairs where we'll drink, eat and sing all evening?"

She just gave me a look which, I'll admit, stirred certain parts of my body. "Do I need to spell out what my idea is, Uhtred?"

I shuffled in my seat as she moved closer. I gulped. "Probably not."

She got up and leaned in close, whispering in my ear "So which would you prefer?"

I cleared my throat. Even now, the thought caused a touch of nervousness. "There's wine in the bedroom."

She learned back and smiled. "Perfect. So, will you join me?" she asked, walking into the bedroom, ensuring she looked back with a look that left me in no doubt what I was in for.

I waited about three seconds before I followed her in.

* * *

Unlike our previous arrival in Riften, the city gates were wide open once Lydia and I had dismounted and stabled our horses. Guards were still on post, the two that had greeted us previously not waiting for us. _Good. Wouldn't want to meet them again anyway._ The smell wafting from the canal was as strong as ever, both of us coming to a stop for a few seconds at the gates to adjust ourselves to it again.

"Gods, can't they do something about that?" Lydia asked, holding her nose.

"I agree. There are gates. I don't know why they don't open them to at least get rid of the stagnant water."

We waited a couple of minutes to get used to the smell before walking through. We'd taken our time riding to Riften as there was little chance Esbern was going anywhere. I had sent a message to Delphine, letting her know I would be leaving and would be bringing him back to Riverwood if I managed to find him. Our last conversation had warned that the Thalmor were also looking for him. I had not noticed their presence on our way to Riften but figured I would have to ask questions around Riften, not only to find Esbern but also if anyone noticed the presence of Thalmor in the city.

Once Lydia nodded at me that she was ready to proceed, we wandered into the city itself to be greeted by Mjoll, walking towards us from the inn. The three of us shook hands as we greeted one another.

"Have you been waiting for us?" Lydia asked.

"No. This is pure chance. But it is good to see you both. What brings you to Riften?"

"I'm here to find someone," I replied, "Perhaps you can help?"

"I'll help how I can. What do you need?"

"We need to find someone called Brynjolf. I've been pointed in his direction…" I trailed off explaining anymore as I noticed Mjoll's eyes darken and her jaw set. I looked at Lydia, who probably looked as surprised as I did.

"Something Uhtred asked?" Lydia asked lightly.

Mjoll looked left and right before leading us to a house. "This is my place," she explained, opening the door and ushering us in. We took a seat and waited for Mjoll to continue. "What do you need Brynjolf's help for?" she finally asked. The tone suggested she was very unhappy but willing to hear us out.

"I've been sent here by a friend to find someone down in the Ratway. She suggested I get in touch with Brynjolf," I replied.

"You don't need the help of Brynjolf. He's nothing but a thief and a crook. Stay away from him."

I knew a warning when I heard one. "You're saying he's a member of the Thieves Guild?"

Mjoll nodded. "Indeed I am."

"Uhtred, how does Delphine know a member of the Thieves Guild?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know, though I guess it has to do with how she has managed to maintain her secret identity for so many years. Okay, Mjoll, what do you suggest?"

"I can at least show you the entrance to the sewers. From there, you can find the Ratway, though you may end up in the Ragged Flagon, which is a tavern somewhere beneath us, and where members of the Thieves Guild congregate."

"Why does the Jarl do nothing about this?" Lydia wondered.

"Because Maven Black-Briar is the legitimate face of the Thieves Guild. And she has the Jarl in her pocket. The Jarl may make proclamations about ending the Thieves Guild, but she is effectively powerless. It is Maven Black-Briar who is the true source of power in Riften. She owns everything required to ensure no-one would dare stand against her."

"You do," I stated.

"Aye, I do. But I am only one person against an army."

I looked at Lydia, who immediately knew what I was thinking, though she only shrugged in a way that suggested _It's your choice, my Thane._ I turned my attention back towards Mjoll. "Look, this sounds like a worthy cause. I can't stand thieves myself. Been to deal with enough of them with all the jobs I've done for various guilds. But, at the moment, helping just isn't possible."

"I understand, Uhtred."

"But I may be able to help later. Think about how best we can take them on, including Maven Black-Briar. Sometimes the best way to take on a serpent is immediately take off the head."

"She's near untouchable. To take her out would be to bring down an entire organisation of criminals upon us."

"Or we destroy their safety net and the entire lot scatters to the four corners of Skyrim and beyond."

Mjoll was silent in thought for at least a minute before she slowly nodded her head. "You really believe that is possible?"

I shrugged. "I'm willing to try."

We shook hands in agreement. "Come on, I'll show you the entrance to the sewers. My knowledge is limited after that. I would suggest heading to the Ragged Flagon but keep your wits about you. They're as liable to kill you as help you."

We exited into the smell of Riften, thankfully already used to it. Mjoll simply joked, seeing our reaction, stating the smell was likely ten times worse down in the sewers. We circled on the far side of the canal, Mjoll pointing out the people who ran the stalls, including Brynjolf, who was at a stall of his own.

"Nothing but another way to con folk out of coin," Mjoll stated as we passed by the Temple of Mara, pointing out the Jarl's residence and finally an orphanage before we ended up walking down a pair of steps, halting at a gate, behind which was a lone door.

"Okay, this is the entrance to the sewers. Somewhere behind this door is the Ragged Flagon and hopefully the Ratway."

We shook hands with Mjoll, who wished us good luck, before entering the darkness of the sewers. The smell was overwhelming. I know I gagged on it. I'm sure Lydia was sick behind me. It certainly sounded like it, muttering her apologies, which I waved away. _It took all the self-control not to do that myself._ We took a few seconds to adjust to the smell before we moved on. I unsheathed my sword, the shield already attached to my left forearm. I looked back at Lydia and gestured for her to also use her sword and shield. In this confined space, using a bow would be pointless and near impossible. Thankfully a light ahead illuminated the entrance to the sewers, moving forward slowly as we heard voices ahead.

We stopped, discussed tactics then simply charged forward, leaving the voices ahead in little doubt of who we are. The pair we discovered were the low-lives we expected to find in the sewers, turning with weapons already brandished and ready to swing. But we were trained in battle, they were not, and although I felt the power of their swing as I deflected with my shield, it didn't take long for either Lydia or I to cut down our opponent.

And that is how our trip through the sewers progressed. I didn't particularly want to cut a swathe through the lives that inhabited the sewers. I didn't think they would be all bad. I'd seen the poor, homeless and destitute across Cyrodil and Skyrim. The Thieves Guild may or may not make their home in these sewers, but I also knew the forgotten people of society also had to make their lives somehow. We did come across one or two who didn't attack us on sight, shuffling away into a corner in fear as we passed. But others left us with no choice but to put them down, even when I called for them not to attack, that we were only passing through.

The last man we faced, and I hesitate to call him that as he was near enough to a giant, was near the door of leading into the Ragged Flagon. He was armed with only a great-sword but I'll admit I was glad to have the Shield of Ysgramor, as I'm sure meeting the swing of his sword would have shattered my old one. I kept his attention, allowing Lydia to flank him, our plan not quite working as his great-sword was used in great sweeping arcs. But with his eyes firmly on me, she eventually managed to get behind him and I watched the point of her sword appear through his chest as he cried out, running my own sword through the opposite way.

"He stinks," Lydia stated, withdrawing her sword.

"They all do. Hope the Flagon isn't as bad. Sheathe your weapon when we enter. We're not going to pass off as anyone who would live down here but I'm hoping they'll still help. Probably need to pay though."

We left the near unbearable stench behind as we entered the Flagon. A giant cistern of water made up the centre of the tavern, though the water appeared fresh. Well, fresh enough so that there wasn't a smell, though I still wouldn't have been tempted to drink it. We rounded the pool of water, walking towards a bridge where a large man appeared to be standing guard. He held up a hand for us to stop.

"What are you here for?"

He sounded as smart as you would expect. "Just a drink."

"Could have just gone to the Bee and Barb."

"We're looking for someone too. But wanted a drink to take the edge off. It wasn't easy getting here."

The other man laughed, I think at us, but I wasn't going to take offence. "Who you looking for?"

"Someone hiding down in the Ratway."

He returned a blank look, and I knew he either didn't know, or knew and wouldn't tell us without greasing his palm. Then he thumbed behind him. "Try Vekel behind the bar. He may know who you're looking for."

I noticed the glances from the patrons of the Flagon as we crossed the wooden bridge into the bar itself. I knew immediately that most if not all of them were probably thieves but I wasn't here to make enemies. I just wanted information, then leave. I approached the bar, taking a seat on one of the stools, placing my hands on the counter away from my weapons. The man behind the bar, apparently Vekel, looked at me, part surprise, part suspicion. _Strangers are likely unusual and unwelcome down here._

"Something I can do for you?"

"I'll have a tankard of ale." I gestured towards Lydia, not wanting to use her name.

"Same," she stated.

Vekel still didn't look convinced but he poured us a tankard each, flipping him a couple of gold coin for the trouble. I took a gulp and immediately wanted to spit it out, forcing it down, nodding towards the bartender. To her credit, Lydia did the same thing. Then I knew I would have to bite the bullet.

"In addition to the tankard, I could also use some information."

"What sort of information? And most of the time, that doesn't come free."

"Are you aware of the dragon attacks around Skyrim?"

Vekel didn't reply for a few seconds. Then he nodded. "Aye. I've heard. So they're not rumours?"

"No. They are not. And I'm looking for a man. A man who, my contact tells me, is currently hiding down here in the Ratway. For good reason, as the Thalmor want to kill him. I'm here to ensure they don't. And I need his help."

"Why do you need his help?"

"Because he will help me defeat the dragons."

"And who are you?"

I looked around for a second before returning my eyes to him. "Someone with an interest in defeating the dragons. So, you wouldn't happen to know where this old man is?"

Vekel remained quiet for at least a minute if not more as he thought. I didn't miss the careful eye he cast over me and my colleague. I guessed he was trying to figure out who I was. If he took a guess, I wasn't going to share. I knew where I was. I just wanted to find Esbern and get out as quickly as possible. If necessary, I'd be willing to at least grease his palm. He finally appeared to make up his mind, taking the cloth from is belt and wiping the counter, leaning in close and keeping his voice low. "Listen, I'll tell you but you didn't get this from me. Understand?" Lydia and I both nodded. "Okay. There are plenty of old homeless guys around here but only one guy who is paying a lot of people to maintain his secret. But if he's as important as you say he is, then I see no reason in not helping you. Take the door behind me into the Warrens."

"Thanks."

"I'll give a word of warning to be careful, though. I've had word that others are looking for him."

"Who?"

"Elves. So, Thalmor, if what you said earlier is true. I like the old guy. Bit weird but harmless and simply wants to be left alone. If you can save him, then go now before they find him first."

"Do they have any idea where he is?"

Vekel shook his head. "No-one here would have said a word. They've been searching aimlessly for a while."

I looked at Lydia. "We'd better move."

I was ready to lead the way out when I noticed someone at a nearby table, who I was sure had been watching my conversation with Vekel. And he looked familiar, knowing I'd seen him before. But I couldn't place where, at least not at first.

"Something wrong?" Lydia asked, thankful again she didn't call me 'my Thane'.

I kept my eyes on the other man, who now didn't meet my gaze, finishing his tankard and looking ready to move. Before he could run off, I strode quickly towards him, grabbing his arm. "I remember you. I saw you in the embassy."

The man's face turned pale. "No. No. You're wrong. I'm a nobody."

I shook my head. "No. You're definitely working with the Thalmor. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing."

"Try again," I stated harshly as I unsheathed my dagger, noticing out of the corner of my eye that Lydia was also now armed.

The man looked between myself and Lydia, continuing to struggle against my hold. Wanting answers, I lifted him from the chair and then slammed him onto the table, dagger at his throat. I glanced up to see the patrons of the Flagon were now watching us intently. I looked back down at who I was holding. "How many Thalmor?" I asked. He continued to struggle so I made sure I broke his skin, watching a trickle of blood slide down his neck onto the table. "I won't ask again," I stated, slamming his head into the table, "How many Thalmor?" I yelled into his face.

"Half a dozen. At least half a dozen."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No. They haven't a clue. We've searched everywhere."

I looked up towards Vekel. "What do you do with traitors around here? I can only guess he helped them grab one of your own men."

"You know who we are?"

"Of course. But my quarrel is not with you. I'm here to grab who I want then leave. But I rescued someone from the embassy who helped me, and putting two and two together, I can only assume he'd be one of you. So this guy," I grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him up, dragging him towards the small group, pushing him towards them, "Obviously had something to do with his torture."

I noticed a sea of faces darken at that as a number of hands grabbed the man I'd thrown towards them. "We'll take care of him. You have our thanks, stranger," Vekel stated.

I gestured to Lydia to move quickly, opening the door leading into the Warrens. The Flagon had been brightly lit to the near dark hallway which greeted our eyes, taking a few moments to adjust before we moved on. Thankfully we met no Thalmor nor anyone else as we carefully walked through the dim light, though there were no end of groans, moans and other sounds from near and far, suggesting the Warrens may have been full of people, hopefully none interested in our arrival, though we tried to move as quietly as possible not to arouse suspicion.

I thought we were going to reach Esbern without difficulty when I heard other voices above us. There's a tone difference between the voices of man and mer. I came to a stop and gestured to Lydia, looking back as she met my eyes and nodded. As noiselessly as possible, we unsheathed our swords and watched each step as we followed the sound of voices. Eventually I reached a corner and peeked around, seeing three Thalmor together. It was obvious their conversation was about Esbern. I held out a hand with three fingers for Lydia to see, then held out two then one. I felt a tap on the shoulder and we moved together as one.

The first Thalmor fell within seconds, running my sword through his spine, almost lifting him up as I thrust forward, Lydia moving past to my right, hacking away at a second Thalmor. I removed my sword as quickly as possible, lifting my shield to deflect a blow from the third Thalmor.

"Die, Stormcloak scum!"

I met the Thalmor's eyes. "I'm not a Stormcloak. But, at this moment, I'd gladly kill in their name."

It didn't hit me at the time but I soon realised it was not an off the cuff remark about not being a Stormcloak. What I did know is that I may not have had much feeling for the Empire but I hated the Thalmor. Lydia and I moved together as one and I'm not ashamed to admit we took delight I stabbing the third Thalmor to death, both our swords and armour bloodied by the time we were finished. I spat at him when we were done.

"Oblivion take your very soul, you elven bastard."

I was breathing deeply, feeling rage within as I met Lydia's eye. "Are you okay, my Thane?"

I closed my eyes for a second and swallowed, urging myself to calm down. _I don't think I've told her what I saw._ "They're torturing us, Lydia," I said quietly.

"What?"

"They capture Nords and torture them. In our own homeland, they do that to us."

"I had no idea…"

"No-one knows. If the Empire knew, I can bet every coin in my possession that the so-called peace agreement would end in an instant. The White-Gold Concordat did not give the Thalmor the right to act against us without retribution."

"Your tone has changed, my Thane."

I nodded, knowing what she meant. "War is coming, Lydia. But not with the Stormcloaks." I sighed. "But that's for later. Come on, we should find Esbern."

Sheathing weapons, we moved on, confident that we may have handled any Thalmor currently in this section of the sewers. Not finding any living quarters, we found another door and this appeared even more promising as we located a number of doors. Most appeared locked though we could hear voices from behind them, mostly the babblings of the insane. Climbing a set of steps, I saw a door ahead that could only have hidden Esbern as it appeared to be thick steel and likely had a series of locks.

"Think this is it?" Lydia asked.

"Can't be any of the others."

I knocked on the door rather gently and listened for a response. Silence. Shrugging to myself, I balled my hand into a fist and banged instead. That provoked a response, though not the one I wanted.

" _Go away!"_

"Esbern. I'm a friend. Can you open the door please?"

" _Esbern? Who's Esbern? No idea what you're talking about. There's no-one by that name here."_

"Esbern, it's okay. Delphine sent me to find you. We need your help."

" _Delphine? HA! So you've finally found her after years of searching, and now you've finally found me. And here I am, caught like a rat in a trap. Well, let me tell you, Thalmor stooge. That door is thick enough to withstand any sort of physical or magical attack at your disposal. You may as well turn around and head back to the Summerset Isles right now."_

I heard Lydia mutter something behind me. "I just need to convince him," I whispered to her. So I bit the bullet. "Esbern, I'm Dragonborn."

Silence for a few seconds before he pulled back a slide, letting me see at least part of his face. His eyes were wide but also darted about. _He's crazy._ "What's that? You're… Dragonborn?"

"Yes, sir. And, if you need any further evidence that I'm a friend of Delphine, where were you on the 30th of Frostfall?"

A slight smile appeared on his face as he nodded. "Yes. Yes. Only Delphine would know about that," he said quietly, before he cleared his throat, "Yes, you must come in at once. The Thalmor are getting close."

"I've taken care of a few of them," I stated, thumbing behind me as I listened to the old man open a series of locks. We waited a few seconds before he finally unlocked all of them, opening the door wide, gesturing for us to hurry inside, before he closed and locked the door behind us. The place was a mess, books in a series of piles around the room and the lone desk covered in papers. There were a few chairs around, grabbing one for Lydia and myself as Esbern joined us once he was happy the door was locked again. He looked me up and down a few times, muttering to himself before he finally appeared satisfied.

"Who's your friend?"

"She's my Housecarl."

I noticed raised eyebrows. "Housecarl?"

"I'm the Thane of Whiterun."

"But you truly are Dragonborn?" I nodded. "Thank the Nine. After so long, there may be hope for all of us." He started shaking his head. "All I thought we would do is watch helpless as doom approach."

I shared a glance with Lydia as his tone suggested something. "Is the return of the dragons that bad?" she asked.

"Dragons?" He scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. "Dragons can be killed. I'm sure you've already killed a few. The Blades killed many in their early days as dragon-slayers. No, the dragons are merely the final portent of the End of Days."

"Okay, you're going to need to explain this one."

"You mean no-one has told you what is happening right now?"

I shrugged. "Dragons have returned, I'm the Dragonborn. That's about it."

Esbern sighed, mumbling again for a moment. "Alduin! Alduin has returned, just like the prophecy said! The Dragon from the dawn of time, who devours the souls of the dead. No-one can escape his hunger, here or in the afterlife. Alduin will devour all things and the world will end. Nothing can stop him!"

"I will."

He heard my tone and blinked rapidly for a second. Then he slumped in his chair, running a hand through his thinning hair. "I'm sorry, Dragonborn. It's just that, living here by myself, knowing what was coming, and having no hope for so long…"

"Tell me. What do I do?"

He nodded, feeling better already. "The prophecies are clear. Only the Dragonborn can stop Alduin."

"Then I suggest we get back to Delphine as quickly as we can and establish what we do next. Agreed?"

He nodded again. "Agreed."


	22. Chapter 22 - Reunion

After battling our way back through the Ratway, leaving plenty of dead Thalmor in our wake, we finally escaped back up into Riften itself, checking behind to make sure no-one was following us before making our way to the gates as quickly as possible, where Mjoll was waiting for us.

"You found him," she stated rather obviously.

"We did. Thanks for your help. But have you seen any Thalmor heading this way?"

"No. Why?"

"Because they were definitely looking for him," I replied, pointing at the old man, "While I have no doubt they know who I am now too. If we've managed to kill them all, then that's good."

"Aye. I have no love for them myself. And the Thieves Guild?"

"We met them."

"What do you think?"

I looked at Lydia. "They may be a problem here, but if anything we overheard is correct, they are not particularly strong at the moment," she stated, "I think they are beset by problems."

"But my promise to come back and deal with them remains. I have one or two ideas how we can approach it but that is for later."

"Are you heading off now?" she asked.

I nodded. "We'd better leave as soon as possible. I doubt anyone will care about finding Thalmor bodies down there but I have no doubt there are patrols between here and Riverwood."

"You know; I'd like to join you but…"

"You feel you should stay here." She nodded. "Then stay here for now. Help the people of Riften. You never know, perhaps you could, one day, slay the beast yourself."

She smiled. "I hope so. If not, then I look forward to the day we can work together."

We grasped each other as fellow warriors before three of us wandered out towards the stables. Esbern didn't have a horse so I put him behind me before we departed. Once mounted and ready, we waved goodbye to Mjoll, shouts of good luck and promises to return, before making haste back to Riverwood, blowing through the next village of Shor's Stone without a backwards glance. There was no stopping, checking with Esbern every so often that he was okay. He simply told me to keep going as he wanted to meet with Delphine as soon as possible. We did watch the sun eventually disappear over the horizon, but it was a cloudless night, the large moon appearing to hover right above us in the sky, providing at least some light for us to keep going.

The sun was already up by the time we reached the crossroads, the city of Whiterun in the distance, smoke rising from chimneys as the braziers still glowed. It was a cool morning, all of us having stopped to at least put on our warm coats as we turned onto the road leading to Riverwood. We slowed as we approached the village though the guards certainly noticed and recognised me on horseback, shouts of my name or 'Dragonborn' yelled with arms raised as we rode along the main road.

"They know who you are?" Esbern asked as we dismounted outside the inn.

I nodded. "He's killed at least a few dragons since finding out who he was," Lydia added.

"And you take their souls?" he asked.

"That's what people say," I replied.

Esbern stopped and gave me a curious look. "You don't believe them?"

"What? No, of course I do. The evidence is all there. I've met with the Greybeards. It's just… well, the whole prophecy, saving the world thing. It's a lot to rest of one's shoulders."

The old man nodded. "Understandable. But, unfortunately, that will be the reality going forward. It rests on you, Uhtred. Only you can defeat Alduin and save us."

We entered the inn, only Orgnar behind the bar as the place was otherwise deserted. We didn't even have to ask as he jerked his head towards the door leading towards the secret room. I led the way downstairs, Delphine looking up from the book she was reading as I entered, followed by Lydia and finally Esbern. She put her book down, walking around the table, laying a hand on my forearm and smiling at me as she passed, I guessed as thanks, before she approached Esbern.

The two then embraced. I'll admit, it was a nice moment.

"It's good to see you," Esbern stated, "It's been far too long."

"You too, Esbern, you too. It's been a long time, old friend."

The two then broke apart, looked at each other, grinning like a pair of fools before they both turned towards me. "Glad to see you both made it out in one piece, too."

"Not through lack of trying on part of the Thalmor," Lydia stated.

"But we handled them. Not a single one of those bastards lived," I added.

"Good. That's something at least."

We each took a seat around the table. I stayed silent, as did Lydia, as I figured Esbern and Delphine had plenty to talk about. And they did, sharing what they had been up to since they had gone into hiding. Esbern described how he'd been on the run for years, finally escaping to Riften years before. Delphine admitted that she had no idea he was there.

"Are there any other Blades alive?" she asked.

"I don't know. After the temple in Cyrodil was sacked, anyone not there when it happened simply did all they could to remain incognito, disappearing into the mists... I see no way of being able to contact them. The Thalmor eventually showed up in Riften. I'm surprised they haven't appeared on your doorstep yet."

"If they managed to find you, they'll end up here soon enough."

"Then I suggest we should leave this place behind."

"I take it you have an idea, Esbern?" I asked.

"I do," he stated, opening the pack he'd brought with him, retrieving a lone book. _Huh, that's what he was searching for up and down. Wonder what's so important about it?_ He opened the book, flicking through the pages as he searched the map already on the table. "Ah-ha! There it is!"

"What's that, Esbern?" Delphine asked.

"Sky Haven Temple." I shared a glance with Lydia, who shrugged her shoulders. I didn't know either. Esbern looked across our dumbfounded faces. "It's an ancient fortress constructed by the Akaviri military during their conquest of Skyrim."

"And where is it?" I asked.

"Here," Esbern replied, pointing at the map, "In an area of Skyrim called The Reach."

I stood up and glanced at the map. "That's Riverwood there, and the temple is west of that. Correct?" Esbern nodded. I looked at Lydia. "Forsworn country. Great." Turning my attention back to Esbern, I asked "Okay, what's so important about this temple?"

"This is where they built Alduin's Wall. That is where all their accumulated dragon lore was set in stone."

"Why did they do that?"

"Because they knew we would forget. I think what is happening right now is proof of that. No-one in this room has any idea how to defeat Alduin. But the wall should tell us."

"Smart people," Delphine stated.

"They were. At the time it was built, it was considered a wonder of the ancient world, it's fame spreading across Tamriel. But with the retreat of the Akaviri, the rise of the Empire and all of our petty squabbles since the days of the dragons, the location of the wall has been lost."

"I'll admit, I've never heard of it," I stated.

"Me too," Lydia added.

"Listen, even I'll admit to that, Esbern. But you're clearly excited about something to do with this wall. So, let's cut to the chase and explain it simply. What is this wall, exactly, and what does it have to do with stopping dragons?" Delphine asked.

Esbern finally sat down again. "The wall is where the ancient Blades recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return. Part history, part prophecy. But this book," he thumbed it lying next to the map, "Is something I have been putting together for decades. Every whisper of its location, I've added to this book until I have an idea of where it was. The wall and temple was never lost, just forgotten. Like the dragon war itself."

"Did you save anything from the archives?" Delphine wondered.

Esbern shook his head sadly. "Barely anything survived. The Thalmor burned it all. So much history gone in an instant." He sighed. "Doubt I'll live to see us get our revenge too."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," I stated. He looked at me, blinking in surprise. "Let's just say I've done enough to certainly gain their attention. The fact I'm Dragonborn as well? I'll bet all my coin they're already hatching plans."

"We shouldn't push them too far for now," Delphine stated.

"Don't get me wrong, I actually agree. At least they are not involved in anything to do with the dragons, so as long as they leave us alone, I'll forget about them for the time being."

"So where are we going?" Lydia asked.

Delphine checked the map. "We're heading somewhere called Karthspire, near the Karth River canyon. I know the area well enough. There's a Forsworn camp nearby so we'll have to be careful." She then looked me up and down. "I'll be honest, Uhtred. I'd consider gearing up for this. The Forsworn are not easy combatants and who knows what we'll find at the temple."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd look into getting some new armour. You're the Harbinger now, right? Surely Eorlund can make you something."

"Do you know anything about enchantments?" Esbern asked. I shook my head. "They can't help regarding physical attacks, but they can help against magic. The Forsworn are practitioners of the dark arts. I'd suggest enchanting your armour at the same time."

"That may take a couple of days at least," I stated.

"We don't have to leave straight away. Do what you need to do and we'll wait for you here. Just… Well, try not to get involved in anything else."

"Of course we won't," I said, Delphine giving me a look that she didn't believe me as Lydia and I left immediately, mounted our horses and rode directly back to Whiterun. She headed straight to Breezehome, desperate to change out of her armour, as I headed up to the Skyforge. Thankfully Eorlund was still busy at work and I almost felt guilty interrupting him.

"Greetings, Harbinger."

"Eorlund, I have a favour to ask."

He looked up from the grindstone he was working at. "Oh, what sort of favour?"

"You know how I'm Dragonborn?" He nodded, smirking as it was obviously a stupid question. "I'm about to head off on another expedition and it's been suggested I should get some new armour. I was wondering if you could do something for me?"

He stood up and wandered over to where he kept a stack of weapons and some armour. "You don't wear heavy, do you?"

"I prefer light. Always have. I'm used to it."

He grunted, staying silent as he obviously thought. "Would you like some wolf armour? I can build a lightened version of it. I don't have any here. Give me two or so days and I should have something for you."

"That quickly?"

"I have everything I need here." He looked me up and down, probably taking my measurements simply by eye. "Sure. Two days at the most. Give me your weapon too and I'll see if I can make any improvements."

"Can you send word once it's all done?"

"Of course. I'll send one of the whelps."

With two days to wait, I had to keep myself occupied, or so I thought anyway. So I popped into Jorrvaskr to see what the Circle were up to. They were surprised to see me, suggesting they thought I would have been gone for longer. All I wanted to know from them was what they knew about the Reach and the area around Karthspire, thinking they would have worked the area before. We gathered around the map as they explained the area, the location of Forsworn camps and what we would find at Karthspire, though they were all surprised to hear of a temple being located there. They were polite enough to enquire if I needed any assistance but I assured them I had help from others, trusting them to share the fact that I was working with a group that had once served the Septim Emperors.

Next stop was Dragonsreach. The Jarl was sat on his throne, listening to one of his citizens though as soon as he saw me crest the set of steps, he gestured for me to approach immediately.

"Dragonborn. Or should I say Harbinger. Maybe Thane?"

I knew he was ribbing me. "Uhtred will be just fine, sir," I replied after a quick chuckle.

He laughed at my slight discomfort. "Still getting used to the titles?"

I shrugged. "I have at least three I know of now."

"What brings you to Dragonsreach? I thought you would be off fighting dragons."

"Soon enough, sir. I was actually hoping to have a moment of Farengar's time. I could probably do with his help."

"I'm sure my court wizard can spare a moment of his time to assist the Dragonborn. He should be somewhere in his quarters."

"Thank you, my Jarl."

I found Farengar hovering above a dusty old tome, barely glancing my way when I entered his room. Since he didn't give me any attention, I rather rudely cleared my throat to gain it. He sighed as he looked up, giving me a look of, I'd have to say, displeasure. I simply glared back at him, the same look I returned to my enemies. _Careful, Uhtred. He's a powerful wizard. And you also need his help, idiot._ He finally stopped reading and folded his arms defensively.

"Help you with something?"

"Yes. I need help with enchanting. I was hoping you could help me?"

He actually blinked in surprise. "You want help with magic?" His tone matched the look on his face. Considering he thought I was little more than a relatively dumb Nord brute, I shocked him further by casting a healing spell, bright light illuminating all four corners of the room for a few seconds before I extinguished it. "You've learned magic?" I nodded. "You surprise me again, Dragonborn."

"I need every advantage I can get to fight dragons, which is why I need your help."

Any negativity from him ended as he was now as helpful as he could be, asking what I'd like enchanted, how it all actually worked and suggesting which enchantments I should use on each piece of armour. I explained that I wouldn't have the amour for at least two days but he stated all I had to do was bring it in and he could do it immediately as it wouldn't take long. He also offered to teach me more magic if I was interested, so the end to our meeting was far friendlier than the beginning.

Three days later and I was preparing to depart back to Riverwood. My new armour, designed and built by Eorlund, gleamed in the candlelight, polished until I could almost see my reflection in the thin steel. Farengar has also enchanted it for me, guiding me through the process and explaining which enchantments would be best. He basically said anything that would prevent magic attacks and also environment effects would be best. As for physical effects, he actually joked that using my shield or simply ducking would be the best solution. I'd also taken Lydia to Dragonsreach to have her armour enchanted as well. Any suggestion that she would be staying was dampened due to her near insistence that she would be joining myself and the others in finding the temple. I'll be honest, the more of us, the better, as far as I was concerned.

Delphine and Esbern were ready for us and, after one or two comments on my new armour, we mounted horses and prepared to leave, Delphine and I sharing a map as we discussed tactics.

"Do you have a route?" I asked.

Delphine nodded. "I do. Once we get on the main road heading west, we should be okay regarding route. But when we hit the border of the Reach, we'll have to keep an eye out for Forsworn patrols."

"Forsworn patrols? What about the Legion?" Lydia asked.

"They hit the Forsworn where they can but they consider it a matter that should be handled by the local militia. They underestimate the Forsworn. But that is understandable as they're more worried about the Stormcloaks."

"Are the Forsworn really that much of a problem?" I asked.

"As long as we're sensible, we should be okay until we arrive at Karthspire itself. But we'll have to deal with whatever Forsworn force is currently residing there."

"You'll be okay, Esbern?" I wondered.

"I'll be fine, pup. Survived far worse skirmishes than what happened in the Ratway."

We headed out, knowing we wouldn't make our destination by sunset, so our horses had been packed with gear for camping. That knowledge that we'd have to camp also meant we took our time and I could truly to get know my two Blades companions, inundating them with questions about their roles in the organisation, but in particular, their role against the Thalmor. Considering they now considered me an ally, if not the figure they now served, they held nothing back, explaining missions they had undertaken deep behind enemy lines during the war, but also of the personal losses both had suffered as the Thalmor marched inexorably across Tamriel.

Esbern also explained what had once been held in the archives. 'The history of Tamriel itself', he described it, speaking wistfully of the hours he had spent researching dragonlore. I sensed the regret he had at losing such a vast resource, and of the bitterness he had towards the Thalmor for burning what had been such a precious resource. The more I spoke with them, I realised that my original idea of joining the civil war would probably never happen. Both were convinced that war with the Thalmor would come again, sooner rather than later. Both believed the Empire should be gearing up for round two and doing whatever was required to ensure the Stormcloak rebellion ended.

"They need to kill Jarl Ulfric," Esbern stated, the sun starting to dip behind the mountains and the climate cooling with each minute. _We'll have to camp soon. Wait, what?_

"Won't that just cause further insurrection from his supporters?" Lydia asked.

Esbern shook his head. "Cut the head off the snake, the body will die soon afterwards. The war is nothing but a projection of the man's vanity, a mis-held belief that he is destined or deserves to be king. Talos help us if that were to happen. He'd be nothing short of a tyrant. And would do nothing but antagonise the Thalmor, who would then invade Skyrim."

I looked at Lydia, who matched my own look of surprise. "I take it you're a supporter of the Empire?" she asked.

"It's not just about supporting the Empire. Our history is littered with rulers who were little more than madmen. Or madwomen, if they happened to rule. But what the Empire needs is stability. Word that General Tullius has arrived in Skyrim even reached me in Riften. He's a good man and a fantastic leader. He's exactly what was needed to end this stupid war. Then we can put our entire focus on the true enemy."

"The Thalmor need to be put in their place," Delphine added.

"Didn't they almost defeat us?" I enquired.

Delphine nodded. "Aye. They almost did. But we've learned our lessons from the last war. We need to bring everyone back under the banner of the Empire. The Thalmor want to dominate Tamriel, that much is clear. We need to grovel to the people of Hammerfell, asking forgiveness for turning our backs on them. We need to get the people of Black Marsh back on our side, though how we do that, Talos only knows. Valenwood and Elsweyr are completely subjugated and we need them to rise up against the bastards too."

"What are the chances of any or all that really happening, Delphine?" Esbern questions, likely rhetorically. Even I know most of what she just said was fanciful.

"We need a victory. A single victory, proving the Thalmor can be beaten, will surely wake them up. But what I do know is that next time we must be the ones to strike first."

"First we need to defeat the dragons," I stated.

"Of course, of course, Dragonborn. We've gone off-track."

"Like usual," Lydia added, throwing a sarcastic grin my way.

"What do you know of the wall?" I asked.

"Only what was recorded in the archives. No drawings or carvings of it exist. Quite simply, I'm hopeful that it will teach us how to defeat the dragons. You have the Voice, so that is a boon to our side. But there has to be a particular way to defeat Alduin. He was beaten in the past somehow. We will have to do that again."

We made camp as the last bit of light disappeared behind a mountain range on the horizon. I pitched a pair of tents, unrolling our sleeping bags as the others prepared a fire and an evening meal. We had stopped near a lake, allowing us a quick wash while topping our water sacks with fresh water at the same time. Dinner was nothing exciting, as usual, but at least we had full bellies before we cracked open a few bottles of mead, sat by the fire and finally conversed about something other than dragons or war before we all crawled into bed once the fire finally died.

We awoke the next morning to a sunset shrouded by mist and fog, a frost covering the ground around us adding to the chill. After a cold breakfast of hard bread and cheese, we mounted our horses feeling somewhat refreshed, prepared for the rest of the journey, Delphine stating it shouldn't be long until we reached Karthspire.

Conversation was muted as we rode in a line, Delphine leading the way, glancing at her map every so often. It wasn't long until she held up a hand, bringing us to a halt. I stopped beside her as she pointed across a nearby valley, a river running through a canyon. It would have been idyllic… except we could see a large Forsworn camp.

"Karthspire is there."

"The cave?"

"Correct."

"How many Forsworn do you count?"

"At least a dozen."

"We've handled worse, my Thane."

"Have you fought Forsworn before?" Esbern asked. Lydia shook her head. "They are no ordinary bandits. Poisoned weapons. Dark magic. Daedra worship. They are not to be trifled with."

"But we have no choice," I added.

"You're right, of course, Dragonborn. I merely suggest we approach with caution."

"How are you with a bow?" Delphine asked, scanning the horizon, shielding her eyes with her right hand.

"I think you can say Lydia and I are both adept."

"Hmmm." Delphine pointed. "See that ridge? I see no reason why the three of us can't head there and launch attacks. Esbern has his magic abilities so he can rain fire. We can soften them up a bit before going in on foot."

We tied our horses to a nearby tree and, crouching down, made our way to the ridge line. It gave us a perfect view of the Forsworn camp, tracking the patrols along the perimeter while also noticing one or two other concerns.

"Hagraven," Lydia whispered.

"Any ideas?" I asked. Before anyone could answer, I held my hand up for silence as I heard a noise in the distance, and it wasn't from the camp. "Anyone else hear that?" I looked across to see three nods in agreement. Before we could move, I looked behind us to see a dragon high in the sky, approaching from behind a nearby mountain range yet ready to swoop down on the camp below us. "Get down!" I yelled, feeling the air rush by as the dragon swooped over us.

"By the Gods, what a stroke of luck!" Esbern crowed as the Forsworn's attention was turned towards the dragon, watching on as a slew of arrows and magic attacks were fired towards the dragon. It, in turn, doused the Forsworn in fire and soon their entire camp was in flames. We heard the shouts and screams of the Forsworn below as they were cooked by the flames but, to their credit, they returned plenty of damage.

"Let's move!" I stated, unsheathing my sword and we rushed down into the valley. Distracted as the Forsworn were, we tore through them, hoping they would continue to attack the dragon, leaving it as easy pickings for us though we soon had the attention of the giant beast, swooping in an arc towards us. I stopped and simply used my Thu'um, the force of my voice almost knocking it out of the air as it sailed over us harmlessly. However, my shout simply gained the attention of the remaining Forsworn.

Their numbers had been whittled down enough that, although still incredibly dangerous, we managed to handle the remaining Forsworn without incident, our swords bloodied as I was more concerned about the dragon rather than the few Forsworn that remained. I could hear the roar of the dragon above us, keeping one eye on the sky. The dragon had numerous arrows sticking out of its scales, the beast bleeding heavily and I felt assured that it would land soon.

"Is the Hagraven dead?" I asked.

"Yes, the dragon got it!" Delphine yelled over the roar of the dragon.

I pointed. "Then we need to get that thing on the ground!"

"I'll handle that," Esbern stated, and before I could enquire as to how, he launched a series of firebolts at the dragon, each one hitting where he aimed. After the third blast hit, the dragon was near enough to mortally wounded and it finally landed across the river, near the entrance to Karthspire.

"Perfect. Kill it then we enter the cave," I stated, leading my trio of companions through the raging fires of the Forsworn camp, up a set of steps and raising my shield just in time as a sheet of flame headed our way from the dragon.

I returned a Shout of flame myself, earning a gasp of surprise from Esbern as I simply charged at the dragon, the giant beast staggering back, taking its eye off me. That allowed me to close the gap, swinging my sword down upon the jaw of the dragon. That did nothing but anger it, biting at me in return, lifting my shield to block that attack.

"Just stab the bloody thing!" I yelled and soon all four of us were drawing rivers of blood, the dragon swinging its tail and flailing with its four legs to prevent our attacks. But it was to no avail. I was unsure who got the killing blow. To be honest, I think it simply lost too much blood, noticing Lydia use both hands to thrust her sword into the side of the beast and, while I don't know dragon anatomy at all, I'm sure it would have come close to its heart.

Whatever we did, it certainly worked as the dragon roared its last before it collapsed to the ground. Once I'd absorbed the dragon soul, Esbern turned to me, a look of amazement on his face.

"Dragonborn," he said quietly, "It's… simply amazing."

"How does it feel?" Delphine asked.

I could only shrug. "Honestly, I don't feel any different. I'm just glad we didn't die." I looked at the cave entrance. "Come on, let's go find this temple."


	23. Chapter 23 - Rock and a Hard Place

_A/N - Apologies if you haven't received an email but there were issues this morning when I tried to upload._

* * *

The numerous puzzles hadn't been a surprise. Thankfully Esbern had been prepared for such an eventuality, the lone book he carried having at least an idea of what we would be facing. We got through without too much hassle and were making decent progress until we came to another door. I hesitate to call it a door considering it was a rather sinister representation of a man's face. _Maybe it's just really old art or something._ I watched as Esbern walked in a circle, looking at what appeared to another sort of carving on the floor.

"Ah, a blood seal. Another of the lost Akaviri arts. No doubt triggered by…" Then he looked at me, "Well, blood. Your blood, Dragonborn."

I sighed. _More blood rituals._

"Who's the head belong to?" Lydia asked.

"That would be Reman Cyrodil, founder of the Reman Dynasty, and first Emperor of the Second Empire." He looked between Lydia and I as I assumed we both returned blank looks. "You don't know of him?"

I shrugged. "Recognise the name but know nothing of the man himself."

Esbern simply tutted to himself, mumbling something but otherwise left it alone. Then he started to gesture again at the statues and carvings surrounding us. "This whole place appears to be a shrine to Reman. He ended the Akaviri invasion under mysterious circumstances, you recall…" He paused. "Or maybe not."

I stepped forward into the centre of the circle, taking my dagger from its sheathe. Propping myself down on one knee, I cut my left hand with the dagger, ensuring the blood dripped onto the seal below me. I stepped back, wrapping my hand with a cloth, as the seal below me started to move before there were sounds of gears moving. All four of us turned to see the head move backwards, revealing an entryway into the temple itself.

"After you, Dragonborn," Delphine stated, "You should have the honour of being the first to set foot in Sky Haven Temple, the first in centuries."

"If not millennia," Esbern added excitedly, "There's no telling what we might find inside!"

The hallway was pitch black, Esbern casting a spell, a magic light appearing above my head. The doors into the temple were made of stone and incredibly heavy. I put my right shoulder against the door and heaved it open, Lydia arriving to my right and putting her shoulder into it too.

"I guess they didn't like visitors," she joked once we had the door open.

It was even darker inside the temple, the light above my head illuminating myself, Lydia and not a lot else. Esbern and Delphine appeared behind us, carrying torches, and we took our time climbing the stairs, gazing upon the carving that lines the walls to either side of us. All four of us came to a stop as we crested the stairs, our necks craning towards the ceiling high above us. There was a large gap in the ceiling, allowing natural light to filter in, though the room was still mostly shrouded in darkness.

"I'll light some braziers," Lydia stated, watching as small flames started to appear around the room.

"This place is enormous," Delphine added in wonderment as she began her own investigations of the temple, leaving me alone with Esbern.

"Aye. The wall is just over there too," Esbern stated, wandering towards it. I followed him as his torch began to illuminate the magnificent carvings and artwork. I only hoped he could interpret whatever it was we were looking at. I didn't miss the excitement in the old man's voice as he weaved his torch along the wall. "Shor's bones! It's… so well preserved. I've never seen a finer example of early second era Akaviri sculptural relief…"

He spent a few minutes simply looking at the artwork, getting in close and blowing away the dust and webs, using his fingers to clean sections. I left him to it as I gazed upon it myself. I couldn't interpret a single thing, though I could make out certain features. The dragons were obvious while I could see ancient warriors, who I assumed were Akavir or even ancient Blades. Other than that, I guessed we were looking at a representation of a battle or battles but this was why we'd recruited Esbern. I simply hoped the wall would help us in the end.

"Esbern!" Delphine called.

"Yes, yes. It's just… simply magnificent."

"Take your time, Esbern," I stated gently.

"Yes. Thank you, Dragonborn. It's just… seeing this, the first people to gaze upon the wall in who knows how long…" He gestured grandly across the temple, "All of this is a representation of our history. Events that have disappeared into the mists of time. Forgotten names of heroes and warriors. Book that have been written in the intervening years may have to be completely rewritten upon what we may find here."

"So what does the wall tell us?"

Esbern took his time explaining it to me, knowing my own knowledge was limited or non-existent. I listened as he described each panel, most focused on Alduin and the power he held during ancient times, explaining what the Dragon Cult was and the rise of humans against their dragon overlords and subsequent Dragon War. The centre of the carving was what interested me. How we could defeat him. And that was exactly the question I asked. It was the whole point of the wall.

"Patience, Dragonborn. We'll get to it eventually. What you have to understand is that the Akaviri were not a straightforward people. Everything is couched in allegory and mythic symbolism."

"But you can understand it?"

He returned a smile that suggested that, yes, he very well did. He gestured me to step closer to the wall before pointing at the wall. "See these Nord heroes here?" I nodded. "That there, just above them, is the Akaviri symbol for 'Shout'. But… there's a problem. There's no way to know which Shout is meant."

"But they used a Shout to defeat Alduin?"

He nodded. "Definitely, Dragonborn. It may all be allegory and symbolism, but it's also clear to those who understand it. The Shout used would certainly be specific to the dragons or even to Alduin himself."

I scratched my head. "So I'm looking for a Shout? I don't suppose there's a word wall here?"

"I doubt that very much, Dragonborn."

I looked to my left as I heard Delphine approach, obviously listening in to our conversation. "Do you know of a Shout that can actually knock a dragon out of the sky?" she asked me.

"Me? No. I mean, the Force Shout I can does disturb their flight, but doesn't knock them out. But…" I trailed off.

She looked at me carefully. "But what?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe the Greybeards might know." _But I don't particularly want to involve them._

She surprised me with what she said next. "You're probably right." That wasn't the part that surprised me. "I was hoping to avoid having to involve them in this, but it seems we may have no choice." That was the bit that did. And I had to ask.

"What's your problem with the Greybeards?"

She heard my tone and, while not defensive, she didn't hold back her opinion. "If they had their way, Dragonborn, you'd do nothing but sit up on their mountain and talk to the sky, or whatever it is they do. The Greybeards are so afraid of power that they won't use it."

"As taught by their founder, Jurgen Windcaller, who realised such power can lead to corruption."

She scoffed at that remark. And probably at me for believing it. "What have they done to help stop the civil war? What have they done to stop Alduin?"

"The civil war has nothing to do with them."

She raised an eyebrow. "So what about Alduin?" I had no answer to that one. "That's right. They've done nothing. And they're afraid. Afraid of him. And they're also afraid of you and the power you now wield."

"You think I'm not afraid of Alduin?"

She actually smiled, shaking her head. "There's no reason to be afraid, Uhtred. Think of Tiber Septim, now Talos, our God. Do you think he'd have founded the Empire if he'd listened to the Greybeards?"

I walked across to a chair, taking a seat, placing my helmet on the table as I ran a hand through my hair. Delphine and the others took a seat nearby. "Listen, I can understand the Greybeards hesitancy. Neither you or I have any idea of the real power I can wield. Not yet. I'm still a novice when it comes to this. All we know is that I have the gift to use my Thu'um with minimal effort on my part."

"But are you afraid of your gift?"

"No. Not afraid. More unsure. Unsure of how I should use it. To defeat Alduin? Of course. I'll do everything in my power to end him. But what about after that? You asked about the civil war. What about my role? Should I remain neutral or should I choose a side? Then there's the fact I'm of the dragonblood. There's no doubt the Thalmor want my head. The Empire may even look to me as a possible link to the Septim bloodline and want me somewhere in their fold. Who knows what my future may hold."

"Your destiny is to defeat Alduin, Uhtred. Anything after that is what you choose to do."

"Anything else on that wall that may help, Esbern?"

"Not at the moment, Dragonborn. But give me time to look at all these carvings and murals. I have no doubt this place holds millennia of information, perhaps stretching all the way back to the First Era. Gods, what a treasure trove."

"And what will you do, Uhtred?" Delphine asked.

"Guess I'd better go see the Greybeards and see what help they can offer."

She sighed with relief. "Good. I doubt they'd help either Esbern or I if we just strolled up to their front door. While you're doing that, Esbern and I will clean this place up and, as he said, see what other mysteries this place holds. Whatever the case, this is a perfect hideout if not headquarters for the coming battle."

I got to my feet, placing the helmet back on my head. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Talos guide you, Dragonborn."

* * *

"I don't trust them."

I'd been close to dozing, the sway of my horse almost rocking me to sleep, as we rode away from the temple. I looked up, no doubt in surprise. "You what?" I asked, unable to stifle the yawn.

"I don't trust them. Something about them just doesn't add up. I think they will end up using you for their own reasons. The way they speak about who the Dragonborn should or shouldn't be. And it's obvious they have their own ideas of who you should be and what you should do. But do they match your own ideas and your own ideals?"

If there was one person I trusted in this life, it was my Housecarl. She had no problem sharing her opinions but only ever shared them if she was sure to be right. "I won't let them boss me around. The Blades are meant to work for me, right?"

She shook her head. "Delphine certainly seems to be the one giving the orders at the moment. And I still don't trust her."

"I need all the help I can get, Lydia. But I hear what you're saying."

"Do you? Really?" I nodded. She returned a smile of thanks. "Okay, just… We should be careful while dealing with them. And let's not forget the Thalmor too. We could end up being caught in the middle. And then their disdain for the Greybeards…"

"No, I don't like that either. There must be a reason for their mutual loathing. I'll speak to Arngeir. He's already mentioned that I should be careful with the Blades."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to live in peace, my Thane. That's what most of us wish for."

"If we end the dragon war and then the civil war, do you think there'll be peace?"

She sighed. "Probably not."

"Nothing wrong with hoping for it, though."

We agreed to stop in Whiterun the next day, having needed to camp during the night on the way back such was the distance. It was beyond nightfall by the time we opened the door to Breezehome, simply heading straight upstairs to our bedrooms, both of us tired and sore from what felt like days on end in the saddle. We left Whiterun on horseback once again before dawn the next day, planning to make it to High Hrothgar before sunset that evening, if possible, knowing we'd probably end up climbing the last part in darkness. The ride to Ivarstead passed without incident, forcing out horses to canter practically the entire way, knowing they would rest in the village while we walked the mountain.

We stopped to have a lunch in Ivarstead, believing it not to be midday, so with hope that we wouldn't be bogged down in the snow during our climb, we started our ascent after a quick rest. The early part of the climb was as we remembered and endeavoured to climb it quickly until we reached the first drifts of snow. Around halfway up, we were greeted by thick snow on the ground but, thankfully the Gods must have favoured us, as the weather remained clear, though the wind still whipped snow into our faces on the exposed mountainside.

It was dark by the time we reached High Hrothgar itself, the giant monastery bathed in moonlight from the cloudless sky. I'll admit I was actually nervous about greeting them this time, unsure of how they would react to my working with the Blades. I figured the Greybeards would echo the thoughts of my Housecarl to not trust them.

They must have heard the door to the monastery open, the wind howling through the opened door before we forced it closed, as Arngeir was front and centre to greet us. I bowed slightly. "Master Arngeir," I stated respectfully.

"Dragonborn," he replied, bowing himself.

I got straight to business. "May we talk, Master?"

Arngeir probably had a sixth sense, or simply heard my tone, as he gestured to a set of stone seats nearby. After taking one each, he cast me with a curious eye. "How may we help the Dragonborn?"

"Alduin has returned, Master."

"Such as was foretold by the prophecies."

"Indeed. So I need your help in defeating him."

Now he cast me with a curious eye. But the change in body language was perceptible. "What help exactly?" he asked sharply.

"The ancient Akaviri used a particular Shout that defeated Alduin millennia ago. I need to learn that same shout to defeat him again."

I didn't think a Greybeard would ever get angry. But the frown that appeared suggested they did. "And where did you learn of this? Who told you about that?"

"The Blades helped me find Alduin's Wall. The wall suggested there was a certain shout that helped them defeat Alduin before."

Arngeir scoffed, getting to his feet and pacing angrily in front of me, muttering under his breath. "And you trust the Blades, Dragonborn?" I could only shrug. "They've always meddled in affairs they have no understanding of. Their arrogance knows no bounds. I thought you knew better, Dragonborn."

"Now hang on a second…"

He waved a hand dismissively, continuing to pace. "The Blades have always sought to turn the Dragonborn from the path of wisdom." Then he stopped in front of me and slumped. "Have you learned nothing from us, Uhtred?" he asked quietly, then met my eyes, "Would you simply be a tool in the hands of the Blades, to be used for their own purposes?"

"Of course not, Master. I am my own man and will make my own choices. But Alduin will destroy the world if left to his own devices and the Blades are helping me in regards to his defeat. Surely that is a noble endeavour in and of itself?"

Arngeir remained silent, chewing on my words, until he nodded his head and resumed his seat next to me. "Of course. I apologise, Dragonborn. I have been intemperate with you."

"What is your problem with the Blades exactly?"

"They Blades may say they serve the Dragonborn, but that is mere lip service, as they do not. And they never have. Only the Greybeards can guide the Dragonborn on the true path to wisdom and guide him or her as they follow the path. The Way of the Voice is the true nature of the Dragonborn."

"I understand, Master, but Alduin cannot remain unopposed. Only I can stop him and I'll do everything I can to do that." Arngeir nodded, I assumed understanding my viewpoint. "So can you tell me about the Shout I need?"

"No." I must have looked nonplussed. "No, I cannot teach you, Dragonborn, as I do not know it," he added.

"Do you know anything about it?"

"I do. It is called 'Dragonrend', and it is a Shout of immense power. But the words required are unknown to use as the Greybeards chose not to know it. The Shout holds no place in the Way of the Voice."

I glanced at Lydia, who looked concerned. "It sounds… evil, my Thane."

"You are correct, young one. It was created by those who had lived under the unimaginable cruelty of Alduin's Dragon Cult. Those who created the Shout poured all their anger and hate into the Shout. Remember, Dragonborn, that when you learn a Shout, you take it into your very soul, effectively becoming the Shout itself."

"So you're saying it could change who I am?"

"Such a thing is possible. By learning this Shout, you will be taking this evil into yourself. It is nothing but a Shout fuelled by hate. The unadulterated hatred of dragons." I couldn't very well sit back and think about it too much. Evil Shout or not, I needed to know it. I could only hope it wouldn't change me too much. Arngeir could obviously see the gears in my head turning, and I didn't even have to ask when I turned back to him. He simply nodded, understanding what I required. "Okay, Dragonborn. We do not know the words, but our master, Paarthurnax, can answer that question, if he so chooses."

"May I meet him?"

"You weren't ready. You still aren't ready." I thought he wasn't going to say anything else, until he sighed, shaking his head. "But, thanks to the interference of the Blades once again, you have questions that only he can answer."

"Where is he and how can I meet him?"

"He lives in seclusion at the top of the mountain. We rarely speak to him and he never speaks to outsiders. Being granted permission to see him is a rare privilege." He paused, obviously thinking about what to say next. He nodded to himself. "Tomorrow morning, Dragonborn. Meet me in the courtyard after sunrise and I will teach the Shout necessary to climb the mountain."

With that, we bowed again and he walked away. I knew he wasn't happy. Didn't particularly blame him either. But needs must and I needed to learn that Shout. Alduin had to be defeated and I was beginning to understand it may be at any cost. And I knew that cost may even be my own life in the end. I hadn't given my own mortality a second thought during my time with the guild in Chorrol, nor since my arrival in Skyrim. Even since I learned of being of the dragonblood, I'd rarely given death a thought, even when in battle with a dragon. But I knew the ultimate sacrifice may now be required to ensure the defeat of Alduin. _As long as he dies too then the cost would be worth it._

"Arngeir wasn't pleased, my Thane."

"I know," I answered, chewing on a piece of bread, finally eating after our journey up the mountain, "But I also need to know."

"Push them too much and they may not help us again."

"This will be the last thing I ask for as I know I'm asking a lot from this request alone. But if Paarthurnax can help me with this Shout and, who knows, perhaps in how to defeat Alduin completely, then I can return to their path of wisdom."

"So you won't become the dragonslayer the Blades expect?"

"No."

"Why?"

She sounded genuinely surprised. "Because I don't think being of the dragonblood, a gift from Akatosh, means I am meant to simply traipse across Skyrim, killing dragons. There is more to it than that. I think neither the Greybeards or the Blades have it entirely correct. Tiber Septim was of the dragonblood yet he founded an Empire."

"So what will you do?"

"Use the gift as to how I see fit. I won't abuse the gift as suggested by the Greybeards. In that regard, I believe them. But I also believe in fate, or destiny, as Delphine stated. But I won't simply be guided to that fate by the Blades. I'll make my own choices, and will choose whether to accept the guidance of others. The consequences will rest on my shoulders alone."

Lydia woke me the next morning, shaking me awake, stating it was past sunrise. I'll admit that I enjoyed the warmth of being wrapped in furs, the monastery also far warmer than one would expect, considering the weather outside. After dressing and a quick breakfast, we wandered outside onto the courtyard to find the four Greybeards meditating. We stood back as we allowed them to complete whatever they were doing, Arngeir finally looking our way after a few minutes' observation.

The six of us gathered near the tower, the path ahead leading up the mountain. In the middle of us roared a great fire, providing warmth on an otherwise cold mountaintop. Arngeir gestured towards the gate behind us.

"The path to Paarthurnax lies through there. I will show you how to open the way."

The wind howled past the gate and I knew that it was no ordinary wind, that there was a magical element to it that prevented easy access. I wondered why access was barred in such a way. _Perhaps Paarthurnax simply wants uninterrupted privacy?_

Like during my last visit to High Hrothgar, I learned words of power directly from the Greybeards, all four of them sharing their knowledge of a Shout they called 'Clear Skies'. Arngeir then stated what I had already assumed. Learning this Shout would be the last gift of the Greybeards towards the Dragonborn. I understood why and didn't question the decision.

"Clear skies will blow away the mist, Dragonborn, but only for a time. The path itself is perilous and not to be embarked upon lightly. Keep moving, eyes on the summit and you will reach your goal."

I bowed again. "You have my thanks, Master Arngeir."

"We wish you luck on the path, Dragonborn."

All four Greybeards bowed and left us at the gate, Lydia and I looked through it at the visible howling wind. Even standing as far back as we were, we could feel the bitter cold. I could sense the nerves of my Housecarl at the same time.

"You ready for this?"

She grimaced but nodded at the same time. "Yes, my Thane."

"Are you sure? Listen, Lydia, you can stay here if you want."

"No. I'm not afraid. It's just…"

"Stepping into the unknown?" She nodded again. "Well, why don't I clear the mist and we'll find out what's up there?"

"I'm right behind you, my Thane."

I used the Shout just learned to clear the mist. Even the howling wind quietened down, revealing a crisp, snowy path and a cloudless sky above. Gesturing towards Lydia, we hurried ahead, hearing the wind start howling behind us as we followed the track ahead. There were a number of stumbles as the path was not clear, rocks and boulders in our way, some requiring to be climbed over. The path was also narrow, the snow and ice underfoot treacherous so I made sure Lydia and I took our time. Getting to the summit alive was the most important thing.

I had to use the same Shout again and again as the wind was relentless. It was strong all the time, but certain sections were impassable. _Definitely magic._ We crossed a wooden bridge and rounded a corner, coming to a stop when I noticed something strange in front of me.

"Ice wraith!" Lydia shouted.

"A what?"

"Use your flames, my Thane. Use your flames!"

Since my sword was already sheathed, I simply had to summon the flames, raising both hands and watching the magic flow from my palms. Lydia stepped alongside, flames flowing from her own hands. The ice wraith flew towards me, causing me to weave out of the way, my flames stopping for a moment as I turned to meet the wraith. It then flew towards Lydia, my Housecarl ducking out of the way as I followed the creature. It was turning for another attack when it simply seemed to shattered into pieces. I extinguished my spell and stepped towards the remains.

"Don't touch them. The remains may still burn you for the moment."

"Frost burns?" She nodded. "Still strange, that phenomenon. What are these things anyway?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly, I just know what they're called. I think they're magical though."

We trudged on, thankful the snow underfoot was thick and hard, allowing a stable footing, further evidence that the path hadn't been used in a long time. Apart from having to shout to clear the path every so often, the rest of our journey took place without any major incident. That's not to say it wasn't exhausting. The incline was worse than that up to High Hrothgar, the muscles in my legs burning with each step, the wind still blowing into our faces whenever we were not shielded by the mountain itself.

The view, though… That was simply spectacular. I wondered how many people had seen Skyrim from such a height. Very few to none at all, particularly if even the Greybeards rarely if ever walked to the Throat of the World.

"It all looks so small," Lydia stated in amazement, "How high do you think we are?"

"Absolutely no idea. Higher than any bird flies?"

"It's possible."

We continued walking, wrapping our coats close to our bodies to keep the cold at bay. Despite the exertion, the sweat on my back and on my forehead, it was still bitterly cold. It was even harder to breathe, feeling it necessary to take deeper breaths, slowing my pace as we climbed due to a feeling of breathlessness, if not light-headedness. I used the Clear Skies Shout again and, passing through a pair of rock formations, I figured we were now at the summit of the mountain. I crested the path ahead of Lydia and saw a word wall ahead. Just as I was about to walk towards it, I heard a roar above, looking up to see a dragon fly overhead.

"Dragon!" Lydia yelled, joining alongside me as we both unsheathed our swords. We watched and waited until the dragon flew over us twice before it landed ahead of us, near the world wall. I was expecting it to roar at us with either flames or frost. Instead, the dragon simply watched us intently as we watched it in return. And then, probably to both our amazement, the dragon spoke.

"Drem Yol Lok. Greetings, wunduniik. I am Paarthurnax."


	24. Chapter 24 - Twists and Turns

My life has taken some turns since I left the farm. Normal ones, such as joining the guild in Chorrol, where I learned how to fight like a warrior. Then not so normal turns, such as my arrest on arrival in Skyrim and the near death experience I had in Helgen. Unbelievable turns, such as learning I was Dragonborn and the apparent saviour of all life from Alduin, the World-Eater. But all of those paled in comparison to the experience of sitting down on top of the Throat of the World and, I must admit, enjoying a conversation with a dragon. The old saying 'Don't just a book by its cover' does appear to ring true.

Asking me to actually Shout at him was a request I hadn't expected but Paarthurnax stated I was honour bound to do it. _Strange that a dragon would be concerned with a concept such as honour._ Further proof, I guess, that I actually knew little about dragons. Come to think of it, nearly all of us – mortals, that is - were working with little information, relying on texts passed down through the ages and ancient murals that could be misinterpreted. Sure, my previous experiences with dragons had involved fights to the death, but perhaps there were other dragons out there, such as Paarthurnax, who chose to live in peace? It was something to think about.

After we exchanged Shouts, from which both of us remained unscathed, we spent time getting to know each other, for no other reason that he mentioned not having conversed with anyone for many years. I'll admit I actually felt a little sorry for him so I spoke of the life I had lived so far. He didn't show much interest in life taking place far below him, saying the lives of mortals did not interest him, but he was pleased that I made the effort to at least converse for a time. But he eventually asked what I had travelled up the mountain for. He wasn't surprised when I said I was there to learn the Dragonrend shout. And I wasn't surprised by his response.

"I do not know the Thu'um you seek. It cannot be known to me."

"Why is that?" I wondered.

"Your kind – joore – mortals – created it as a weapon against the dov… the dragons. Thus, our minds cannot even… comprehend its concepts."

"Damn…"

"Tell me, Dovahkiin. Why do you want to learn this Thu'um?"

"The prophecy speaks of…"

"No, dovah. That is not what I asked. I asked why do _you_ want to learn this Thu'um?"

"I want to stop Alduin from destroying the world. I like this world. And I think the rest of us do too. I don't particularly want to die either. I can't let Alduin win and end existence."

"Hmmm. Alduin… The elder brother. Gifted, grasping and troublesome as is so often the case with firstborn. But not ending the world is as good a reason as any. There are many who would feel the same as you do, though not all."

"What do you mean by 'not all'?"

"Some would say that all things must end, so that the next can come to pass. Who is to say this world should not end? Would you stop the next world being born?"

"Quite the philosophical question."

"One has time to ponder such questions when at the Throat of the World. But the question is valid, all the same. Perhaps the return of Alduin, at this time, is the Gods suggesting that this world should end and a new world be reborn in a new image."

I shook my head. "I don't believe that. The Gods don't want our destruction. And the next world will have to look after itself. According to the prophecy, it is Alduin who precipitates the end of the world. If I end Alduin, the world remains safe."

"Hmmm. A fair answer. Even we who ride the currents of Time cannot see past Time's end. Those who try to hasten the end, may delay it. Those who work to delay the end, may bring it closer."

"I'm not working for either. I simply want to defeat Alduin and ensure we all live through this."

"Another fair answer, Dovahkiin." Then he paused, apparently in thought. His next question surprised me. "Do you know why I live here, at the peak of Monahven – what you name Throat of the World?"

I shrugged. "Because of the seclusion? And I've been told that we'd generally find dragons at the peak of mountains."

"Both are true responses. But there is a particular reason why I am here at this very spot. Few remember that it was here where Alduin was defeated by the ancient Tongues. Perhaps none but me now remember how he was defeated."

"I assume that was with the Dragonrend shout?"

"Yes and no. You see, Alduin was not truly defeated." _I gathered that much._ "If he was, you would not be here today, seeking to… defeat him."

"So what does Dragonrend do?"

"The Nords of those days crippled Alduin with that Shout. But this was not enough."

"What else did they use?"

"The Kel – the Elder Scroll. They used it to cast him adrift on the currents of Time."

"I guess they didn't plan for him to arrive back right now?"

"No. I assume they would have hoped he would be gone forever, lost to the ages. But I knew better, knew he would eventually surface one day. Time does flow ever forward."

"Is that why you've waited here for millennia?"

"For thousands of mortal years I have waited. Being immortal does have its advantages, and also explains why Alduin cannot be defeated, at least in this mortal realm. But I knew where he would emerge when he did return, simply not when. But I am patient. One has to be, not knowing when the time would come."

I looked at Lydia, who had listened to our conversation in virtual silence. She returned a look of confusion, shrugging her shoulders as to what a lot of this meant. I think I was following a lot of it but I still didn't have the answers I sought. Or, at least, not a simple answer that I could use to defeat Alduin. Paarthurnax obviously sensed this as he continued.

"The use of the Elder Scroll by the ancient Nords shattered time, creating what is called the Time-Wound. But, if you were to return the Elder Scroll here, you may be able to cast yourself back, to the other end of the break. And, once there, you may be able to learn the Shout from those who created it. That may help you defeat Alduin."

I turned to Lydia. "So we now have to find an Elder Scroll. Any ideas?"

"One or two, I guess."

"I'll ask Arngeir. He said the Greybeards wouldn't offer any more gifts, but finding an Elder Scroll shouldn't offend them. Right?"

Lydia shrugged. "I have no idea how they'll react."

"The only other person I can suggest is Esbern, but I don't feel like riding all the way back to the temple to ask a simple question."

"What about the College?"

"You mean the one in Winterhold?"

"Yes, my Thane."

"You think they'll have an Elder Scroll there?"

She laughed. "No, my Thane. But I think there's a good chance they'll know where we can find one. Perhaps they'll point us in the right direction of the very one that opened the Time-Wound."

"Trust in yourself, Dovahkiin. Find the Elder Scroll and return to the Time-Wound. I will be here for guidance once you do."

I wondered why this dragon was peaceful compared to the rest. I suppose he had his reasons, and I did want to ask, but I wondered if that may be a personal question, one that he may not want to answer. I'd only just met Paarthurnax and didn't want to abuse his trust already. A weird thought, trusting in a dragon, but he had already proved nothing but helpful, though he did speak in riddles at times. No surprise, considering he lived in isolation at the top of a mountain.

I bade Paarthurnax farewell after we conversed a while longer, asking him simple questions about his life on the mountain, and also about his relationship with the Greybeards. _I wonder how those below us would react if they found out the Greybeards master was a dragon?_ The more we spoke, the more I was left thinking he must have been lonely, though I knew a dragon wouldn't want my pity. I guess being immortal does have its downsides.

We made our way back down the mountain to High Hrothgar, going down far easier than going up, as usual, though we were both worn out by the time we'd walked through the doors of the monastery. We searched for Arngeir, finding him meditating near a fire along one of the vast hallways that made up the building. I got down on my knees alongside him, closed my eyes and meditated alongside him until he spoke first.

"You spoke with Paarthurnax. The dragonblood burns bright within you."

"That we did, Master Arngeir. A most knowledgeable master of the Thu'um."

"Did he tell you what you wanted to know?"

"No. He didn't know the Shout either. But he suggested another avenue of investigation."

I heard the sigh. In a way, I didn't blame him. "So be it. If he believes it necessary for you to learn this, then we will bow to his wisdom."

I opened my eyes and looked at him, seeing he was already looking at me. "I need to find an Elder Scroll. Not just any Scroll but the one the ancient Nords used. Do you have any idea where I could find it?"

He shook his head. "The Greybeards have never concerned ourselves with the Scrolls. The Gods themselves would rightly fear to tamper with such things."

"He speaks true," Lydia whispered, "The Elder Scrolls are not to tampered with lightly. They have immense power. Enough to rival the Gods themselves."

"Your companion speaks true, Dragonborn. But, there are always those who wish to use such things. Such blasphemies have always been the stock in trade of the mages of Winterhold." The old man shrugged. "I guess they may be able to tell you something about the Elder Scroll you seek."

"Are you aware of any other way we could defeat Alduin?"

"Let me ask you a question in return, Dragonborn. How do you know that Alduin is not to be defeated? He is called the World-Eater for a reason. We all have a reason to exist. Perhaps that is the reason for his existence. He was not defeated before. Those who overthrew him in ancient times only postponed the day of reckoning. They clearly did not stop it as Alduin has returned. If the world is meant to end, so be it. Let it end and be reborn."

"You don't mind dying?"

"All things born must die in the end."

I could have tried arguing the point, mentioning the immortality of dragons and vampires, but when looking at the lives of men and mer, even despite the long life spans of elves, everyone died eventually. But the whole world? I don't think anyone would expect existence to end it its entirety. I thanked Arngeir for his assistance and decided we should leave immediately.

Most of the walk back down the mountain took place in silence. I have no idea what Lydia thought of everything but my own mind was in turmoil. The master of the Greybeards was a dragon. The Greybeards apparently didn't care if the world ended. The Blades had their own ideas of what I should do. And I knew, if they ever found who or what Paarthurnax actually was, they'd want him dead. I knew I was going to pulled in two directions. The Greybeards would want me to follow the Way of the Voice. The Blades wanted me to become a dragonslayer. I obviously couldn't be both.

We'd left the snow behind when Lydia finally offered an opinion. "Should have realised Paarthurnax wasn't going to be human, living at the top of a mountain."

"Never gave it a thought, to be honest."

"What about the fact he's a dragon?"

I shrugged as the village of Ivarstead came into view below us. "He's lived for centuries in peace. And he's done his best to assist us. Like wild beasts and even vampires, I'm not just going to slaughter every single one I meet."

"The Blades will freak out if they discover this."

"If…"

"I assume you're not going to tell them?"

"They want any and all dragons dead. So the answer is obvious."

We departed Ivarstead the next morning, planning on reaching Whiterun by nightfall. To be honest, I was in no real rush as a journey to Winterhold would take some planning, as not only was there trying to enter the College itself, and I had no idea how they would react to me showing up and asking about an Elder Scroll, but the chances were high that we may be sent somewhere completely different to actually get it. And considering everything thrown at me and any of my companions so far, I had no doubt it would be another dangerous and death-defying adventure.

Lydia headed home as I walked up to Jorrvaskr, braziers illuminating the old building in an orange glow. I walked around the back but found no-one outside, wandering in to see a few people enjoying dinner around the fire. They greeted me with hearty calls of Harbinger before turning back to their plates of food or tankards of mead. I was looking for my fellow Circle members so headed downstairs, hoping they were not out on a mission of their own.

Aela was actually relaxing in her room, rapping quietly on the door, causing her to look up from her bed in surprise. "Harbinger, I wasn't expecting to see you again in quite a while. Glad to see you're still alive." She gestured to a seat near her desk. "What brings you back to Jorrvaskr?"

"Are Farkas and Vilkas here as well?"

"Aye. They've just arrived back from a contract. Why?"

"Do you mind grabbing them and meeting me in my quarters in a couple of minutes?"

She looked curious, if not a little concerned, but agreed. I wandered into my quarters, wondering if I shouldn't just hand it over to one of the other three, though I knew they wouldn't accept it. I sat in the chair against the wall, looking back down the large hallway, the treasures from thousands of years of contracts lining each wall. The room I was in had plenty of trinkets left over from Kodlak's time. I hadn't changed a thing since the day we'd sent him to Sovngarde. Far as I was concerned, the place could remain as it was as the day he died.

Aela had grabbed Farkas and Vilkas, all three taking a seat at the table with me, greeting me with the usual pleasantries before Farkas enquired as to why I had requested their presence.

"I'm heading north to Winterhold again and wondered if you wish to accompany me."

"What are you heading there for?"

"I need to enter the College."

Aela laughed. "You looking to become a mage, Harbinger?"

The twins also chuckled at my expense. I simply returned a rueful grin. "No. It's possible they may be able to help with the dragon crisis. That's the hope, at least. But, while I'm in the area, I know you two," pointing at the twins, "Want to be cured. So I figured two birds with one stone. I'll help you with that first then head to the College."

"When do you want to go?" asked Vilkas.

"First thing tomorrow."

The three shared a solitary glance before they nodded in my direction. "We'll meet you at the stables at sunrise, Harbinger."

I returned to Breezehome, Lydia having prepared an evening meal for which I was grateful, thinking back and realising I hadn't eaten since leaving Ivarstead that same morning. Famished as I was, I devoured at least three bowls of food before we enjoyed a bottle of mead apiece. I told her of my plans for the next few days.

"Will Aela be joining us too?"

I shrugged. "Probably. She'll want to help Farkas and Vilkas despite her own desires." I took a sip of beer. "You're not going to be awkward, are you?"

She pulled a face of shock. "Of course not, my Thane. Whatever would give you that idea?"

I shrugged again. "Just thinking of some of our previous conversations. I just want to make sure you two get along."

"I'll do nothing to put the mission in danger, my Thane."

I nodded. "Very well."

I left the issue alone after that. I was left with the feeling she was offended by the question, but I had a good memory and remembered her reaction when she found out I had spent the night with Aela the first time, and subsequent conversations after that. Whether it was purely innocent or actual jealousy, I didn't know and, to be honest, I didn't want to know. But I also figured if the two spent time together, while I didn't think they'd end up being friends, if there was at least respect between the two, then I wouldn't be left with the feeling of awkwardness I sometimes felt.

We woke at first light, meeting Aela, Farkas and Vilkas at the stables with the sun still barely over the horizon. Wrapped in furs to keep out the cold, we mounted our horses and after a quick discussion of ideas, we rode fast all the way to Winterhold, only stopping for lunch, with the sun high in the sky though providing little heat on the barren but beautiful snow covered landscape. Our journey took place without any major incidents, the wild animals crossing our path giving us a wide berth, the castle which had injured the twins so grievously last time thankfully remaining empty of bandits or witches.

Night had fallen by the time we walked into the Frozen Hearth Inn. We purchased rooms to sleep, food to eat and mead to drink, gathering around the open fire to warm our bones, near frozen as the weather had closed in the closer we approached Winterhold. The five of us were talking amongst ourselves, thankful that Lydia and Aela were actually sat next to each other and appearing friendly. _Hope that lasts._

The next morning, I left Aela and Lydia at the inn as Farkas and Vilkas would accompany me to the tomb. Farkas carried Wuuthrad this time as we clambered down the narrow path to the seaside. Once again I nearly froze as we crossed the bitter water, rising above my crotch, causing me to yell out in surprise. I heard the twins do the same thing so I wasn't the only one to suffer. The tomb was as we left it after our last visit, Farkas placing the giant axe in the statue's hands and thankfully both stone slabs lowered, meaning we didn't have to go the long way.

As neither had made it to the actual tomb of Ysgramor before, I had to explain how it all worked. Thankfully it was a simple explanation and after weapons were unsheathed, I handed a head to Farkas for him to throw on the fire. After handling his wolf spirit, we did the same for Vilkas. The wolf spirit of each twin was incredibly strong, and wondered if it had something to do with where each spirit was expelled from.

They each took a seat on the ground once we were done. I joined alongside them, taking a moment to gaze around the enormous chamber. "How do you feel?" I eventually asked.

The twins looked at each other and grinned. "I feel good," Vilkas replied.

"Aye. It's like relaxing into a warm mug of spiced mead. I'm losing aches I didn't know I had," Farkas added.

Vilkas nodded his agreement. "This is how a warrior should feel. Alive and aware. Not clouded with thoughts of the hunt."

"What about you, Harbinger? When will you cure yourself?" Farkas wondered.

"Once all of this is done. I still need the advantages the blood gives me."

"Knowing the cost to your soul?"

"I've learned things in the past couple of days which make me wonder how clean my soul is even without the beast-blood."

"What do you mean?" Vilkas asked.

"It's to do with learning Shouts. The simple explanation is that learning a Shout means you become one with it. And there are some I may learn which could darken my very soul."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Keep me on the right path. I need friends like you to remind me of who I truly am and why I fight. The most important is the Way of the Voice. Don't worry, you won't know anything about that. It's something the Greybeards have told me about."

The twins nodded. "That we can do, Harbinger."

"Okay, I'm going to head back to the inn. You coming?"

The twin looked at each other again. "I think we'll stay here for a while, Harbinger. Neither of us came this far last time. Don't know if we'll ever return again. We'll meet you back at the inn once you're done with the College."

"Of course. I'll see you back there."

Despite the low grey clouds that greeted me upon exiting the tomb, it was still daytime as there was plenty of light so finding my way back to Winterhold wasn't difficult, though the path up the side of the cliff leading towards the city wasn't comfortable, my feet continually slipping on the icy surface. Aela and Lydia were surprised to see only me walk through the door, Aela immediately wondering if anything had gone wrong. I had to chuckle before I allayed their concerns.

"The twins are fine. They just wanted to explore the tomb awhile so I left them to it."

"So what will you do now?"

"May as well try and get into the College."

"Will you need me to accompany you, my Thane?"

"Not this time, Lydia. I'm hoping they'll just let me in, I can ask whoever it is I need to about finding an Elder Scroll and I'll go from there. If not, then I may be back quicker than expected."

"Will you be joining us for lunch?"

"No. I'll go now. Sooner I get in, the sooner I'll find out where the Scroll is." I turned to Aela. "Will the Companions remain here?"

She nodded. "Depending on where the Elder Scroll is, I figure you may need all our help. Correct?" I nodded. "Then I'll tell the twins to wait until whenever it is you return."

Gladdened to hear that I would have more assistance if I had to search Skyrim for an Elder Scroll, I exited into Winterhold and headed straight for the College. I had little to no idea what to expect once I'd crossed the stone bridge into the College. What I didn't expect was to be stopped at the very first arch before I'd even contemplated crossing the bridge. An Altmer stepped from the shadows, hand held up high as a signal to halt where I was, making sure she also blocked my path at the same time.

"Cross the bridge at your own peril! The way is dangerous and the gate will not open. You shall not gain entry!"

I looked left and right, feeling slightly bemused at the welcome. Then I returned my attention to the Altmer. "Er, listen, I'm actually here to enter the College."

She looked me up and down with a cautious eye. "Really?" she asked. I could hear the sarcastic tone in her vice. "Another Nord wishes to join us? It's utterly surprising we even have one Nord student."

"Well, I'm not exactly here to be a student. I'm more after information about something."

"We don't allow visitors to wander the campus. Only those wishing to become students may enter the College."

"Seriously?" She nodded. I sighed. "Very well. What do I have to do to gain entry?"

"Tell me. What is it you wanted to learn in the College?"

"I'm…" Did I really want to share the fact I was Dragonborn? Probably not, and I doubt it would make a difference anyway. "I've been tasked by someone in finding an Elder Scroll. I was informed that this would be the best place to ask of their whereabouts."

Now she looked surprised. "There are those within the College who have spent their lives researching the Scrolls. What you seek does not come easily and can destroy those without a strong will." She paused a moment, then nodded to herself. "Very well, the College may have what it is you seek. But what can you now offer the College in return?"

"I'm Dragonborn."

I watched the jaw drop wide. "You're what?" she asked, incredulous at the thought.

"You heard me."

"Prove it," she asked, the smirk sarcastic.

"Very well." I took a couple of steps back, turned away and Shouted, watching as the flames burned a couple of trees in the distance. I turned back, knowing I had a self-satisfied smile on my face. "Is that evidence enough?"

She stumbled over an apology. "I mean it's just been so long… And none of us have heard… Normally we'd ask for a display of magical aptitude but, for you…" She smiled. Even stood at attention a little. "You would be a superb addition to the College, Dragonborn. Please, follow me."

I followed her across the bridge, thankful I wasn't afraid of heights as sections had no stone barrier and the drop was a long way down. "What's your name, Dragonborn?"

"Uhtred of Whiterun. You?"

"I'm Faralda. You may see me around the College, so if you're ever interested in learning destruction spells, let me know and I'll see if I can help. Otherwise, you'll want to speak with Mirabelle Ervine, our Master Wizard. She'll point you in the right direction once you're inside."

I followed her as far as the gate, which she kindly opened for me. She actually bowed slightly towards me before turning back towards the bridge. I wandered into the courtyard, snow covering the ground though there were a few snowberry bushes. It was certainly peaceful, barely a sound. In the middle of the courtyard was a statue overlooking what appeared to be a pool of water, though on closer inspection was something magical. I wandered around the statue and came to a halt, my hand moving immediately to the hilt of my sword, as two people conversed without noticing me approach.

The woman was human. More than likely from Cyrodil but could be a Breton. I couldn't see her face but she wasn't elven or Nordic. But it was who she was in conversation with. I had to resist stepping forward and cutting him down immediately, the usual thought I had whenever I saw someone like him nowadays. All I knew is that I would now become a student at the College of Winterhold and find out why he was here.

The man she was talking to was Thalmor.


	25. Chapter 25 - Warrior Mage

I'd kept quiet long enough, following her without complaint as she'd taken me on a tour of the College. When she finally stopped talking, I called her to stop. "Look, Miss Ervine…"

"Please, just call me Mirabelle."

"Fine, Mirabelle. Listen, you don't know the whole story of why I'm actually here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the Dragonborn."

"Oh… You are?" Then she paused, eying me curiously. "So? You do want to be a student here, correct?"

I shrugged myself. "I guess. To be honest, I hadn't really given it a thought. It's just that, well, I was actually only here to find out about an Elder Scroll."

"An Elder Scroll? Whatever would you want with one of those for?"

"I've been told finding a particular Scroll will help me with the dragon crisis."

She was silent for a few moments. "So it's all true?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. Dragons have returned to Skyrim. And I'm the Last Dragonborn. Have you ever heard of the prophecy?"

She shook her head. "No… By the Gods. And we're not even prepared."

"We may not be but I'm doing what I can to bring it to an end. So I need to know about the Scrolls. But…" I trailed off, unsure whether I should ask.

"But?" She sounded curious.

"What's the Thalmor doing here?" I asked bluntly.

"You don't like them either?" she asked, a slight smirk.

"You haven't seen what I've seen." I kept it cryptic. She was smart, understanding immediately. "So, while I was originally only here about the Scroll, I'm intrigued about this Thalmor. What's his name?"

"Ancano. He's a meddling, arrogant…" She trailed off. "Forgive me, but there are ears here who may be listening," she whispered. "I have no doubt he's a spy, but there's nothing we can do about it," she added.

"As I said, I was only worried about the Scroll but, I'll admit, I'm intrigued as to why the Thalmor is here. I've had… one or two run-ins with them."

She nodded. "Come with me. It would be best if you fit in if you want to stay." She led me back to the room she had shown me earlier. "You'll find robes and a hood in the wardrobe. They should fit over your armour. I think it would be best if you attended some lessons so you don't arouse suspicion."

"I can do that."

"How adept are you in regards to magic?"

"Honestly?" She nodded. "I know about half a dozen spells."

"Okay, we can work with that. I'll speak with Tolfdir, ask him not to put any focus on you whenever you're in group sessions. I'll leave him a message in his quarters, explaining who you are and what you're actually doing here."

"And the Scroll?"

"You'll want to speak to our librarian, Urag gro-Shub. You'll find him in the Arcanaeum. But, as I said, you should attend at least one or two lessons before going to see him."

"I agree. I might actually learn something at the same time."

She sighed with relief. "Good. Thank you. Tolfdir, one of our professors, will likely be in the middle of a lesson in the Hall of the Elements. Join his class there. I'll help however I can going forward."

I thanked her for the assistance and, after putting on the mage robe and hood, exited to the hall where Tolfdir was in the middle of a lecture. I had hoped there would be more people so my arrival would go unnoticed, but there were only half a dozen or so other students, so he stopped speaking for a moment as I lined up with the others before he continued on with his lecture. I'll admit I barely gave whatever he saying half an ear, my own mind thinking of what exactly I was going to do next. _I should really be focusing on the dragon crisis but if the Thalmor are interested in the College, that can only be bad news._

"What do you think?"

"Huh?" I looked up, seeing all eyes now on me. "Sorry, what was the question?"

"I asked what you think about the dangers of magic?" Tolfdir asked, "Should we be safe or do something practical?"

I looked at the eager young faces and shrugged. "My old Guild Master in Chorrol always stated that practice makes perfect."

"Did he?"

I shrugged and he turned his attention away from me. I silently thanked him, my mind wandering again. I hesitate to use the word turmoil, because while I was worried, I wasn't going to turn into a nervous wreck. It just… wasn't easy. He had the group performed a magical experiment, not involving me, hearing him speaking about something to do with wards. No idea what those were, and I guessed I could learn about it later. I watched on silently as he had at least three of the students show their abilities. Then Tolfdir said something which, I'll admit, finally interested me.

"The College has undertaken a fascinating excavation in the ruins of Saarthal nearby. It's an excellent learning opportunity. I suggest we meet there tomorrow morning and see what awaits us inside." He looked across all of us. "That's all for now. Until tomorrow morning then."

I dispersed with the group, and while they all headed to their quarters, I took the bridge back to Winterhold. I entered the inn, four faces turning to meet mine, which all then burst into laughter. I'd completely forgotten I was still wearing robes and a hood, taking off the hood as I approached their table.

"Alright, laugh it up, you lot."

"I didn't think you were joining!" Lydia stated through her laughter.

"I wasn't intending to but a discovery I made led to me changing my mind, at least for the time being."

"What discovery?" Farkas asked.

"One word. Thalmor."

"What are the Thalmor doing at the College?" Lydia wondered.

"That's what I intend on finding out. But it is secondary to discovering the location of the Scroll. Anyway, I won't be leaving just yet. As I don't want to raise too much suspicion, I'll be joining in with a couple of lessons until I feel comfortable enough to start asking questions. So, tomorrow morning, I'll be heading to Saarthal. The question is, do you wish to remain here or head back to Whiterun?"

"We'll wait here, Harbinger. You may still need help in finding the Scroll, after all."

I looked at Lydia. "You think I was going to actually leave, my Thane."

* * *

I waited outside the next morning for Tolfdir to walk past. I'd looked over the maps Lydia had brought along so I knew where the ruins of Saarthal were. The reason I was waiting is that I wanted to speak to Tolfdir, hoping he had read the note left by Mirabelle so would understand I was more than just a simple student. I had no idea what Lydia and three Companions were going to do while I was gone but they insisted that they would happy waiting until I was done.

I had only been waiting a few minutes when I noticed the professor walk by, and after a friendly greeting of 'Good morning', we walked together towards Saarthal. He mentioned reading the note and he knew who I was. He was intrigued as to why I'd joined the College. Not wanting to involve him too much, I simply said I had limited knowledge of magic and wanted to learn some as I thought that might help me fight dragons.

The ruins of Saarthal were buried within a snow covered mountain chain. The walk with Tolfdir had taken place without incident, the passage up the mountain not particularly arduous and the plateau we crossed was wind-chilled but otherwise passable. There had been some building work around the entrance, wooden platforms and stairs being built where some artefacts had already been stored, reading for cataloguing and likely transport back to the College.

One or two of the students were eager, already waiting for us, and we didn't have to wait long for the rest to arrive, something we were all grateful for as the wind started to blow furiously, causing us to huddle closer together for warmth. Once all students were present and accounted for, Tolfdir finally explained why we were there.

"Why are we here exactly?" asked one of the students.

"A good question. We're particularly interested in the prevalence of magical seals placed on the tombs here. It's rather unlike anything we've encountered."

"What sort of magical seals?" another student asked. _Should really learn their names._

"That's what we're here to discover. Are you all ready to go?" We all nodded. "Very well. Be careful once we're inside. The ruins are unstable in certain areas."

Though there were lights within Saarthal, the ruins were shrouded in darkness, meaning we all had to be careful of where we placed each foot going forward. The ruins must have been thousands of years old as sections had collapsed or crumbled away, the excavators having installed wooden platforms or walkways in most sections. As we wandered forward, Tolfdir explained the history of Saarthal, which I knew absolutely nothing about. I'd never even heard of the place before. Apparently it was one of the very first Nord settlements upon our arrival in Skyrim, though what actually happened to it after the place was sacked by the elves has been lost to the ages.

Once at the bottom of the excavation, Tolfdir gave us a series of mundane tasks to complete, nothing magical about them whatsoever, and I heard the grumble of my fellow students as we dispersed. I eventually found a colleague of Tolfdir, who instructed me to search for any enchanted items.

"And I suppose I'm just going to find them lying around on the ground?"

He heard my sarcastic tone but actually laughed. "Look, I know it's boring but it'll keep you out of my hair for a while at least."

Part of me thought this was completely pointless and I was ready to just walk out. But I had to keep up appearances so did as I was told. I actually managed to find one or two trinkets on the ground and I had to prevent myself pocketing them as they looked exquisite, and expensive. But it was finding and taking an amulet hanging on a wall where my day took a turn for the worse. No sooner had I removed the amulet that the gates leading into the room I was in descended, locking me in. I could only groan to myself, thankful that at least I had a torch nearby to provide some light.

"Are you alright in there, Uhtred?" I heard Tolfdir call.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Trapped, though."

"How did that happen?"

I gestured to the wall and held up the amulet. "I removed this from there and the gate descended."

He stroked his chin for a moment, obviously in thought. "Hmm. Perhaps the amulet is connected to the wall somehow. Do you think you can use it?"

"You mean put it on?" He nodded. "Okay then." I put the amulet around my neck and head a noise behind me, turning to see the wall resonating with something. Something magical.

"You see that, Uhtred?"

"I do. What is it?"

"The wall must be connected to the amulet. Try one of your spells and see what happens."

I thought he was mad but, considering I was trapped in here otherwise, I figured I had no other choice. I summoned a flame spell and aimed it at the wall, right where the amulet had been hanging. As soon as the flames hit the wall, it disintegrated into pieces. I also heard the gate ascend behind me, Tolfdir joining alongside me as we looked beyond the gap.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I think we should follow wherever this goes. There has to be a reason why this was blocked off."

"Okay. Let's see where it goes. Who knows what discoveries we might find?"

The old man seemed rather excited by the discovery and, I'll admit, it was rather infectious. Still, my hand grabbed the hilt of my sword as we followed the dark path ahead. We didn't walk alone for long, eventually ending up in a small burial room, wondering why this was cut off from the main site. Tolfdir was walking in behind me when something strange happened. The room was suddenly filled by a bright light, turning to see Tolfdir was frozen in place. Just as I was about to wave my hand in front of his face, the light turned even brighter for a second before a ghostly figure appeared in front of me.

"Hold, mage, and listen well…"

"Who the…?"

I'm not sure he heard me as he continued without any real pause. "Know that you have set in motion a chain of events that cannot be stopped." I turned to Tolfdir, who was still frozen in place. "Judgement has not been passed, as you had no way of knowing. However, judgement will be passed on your actions to come, and how you deal with the dangers ahead of you. This warning is passed to you because the Psijic Order believes in you. You, mage, and you alone, have the potential to prevent disaster. Take great care, and know that the Order is watching."

And, with those final words, the figure disappeared. I had to shake my head, thinking I'd just dreamed all of it. Or maybe I was going mad? Who knows? I turned to see Tolfdir was looking at me with a quizzical look on his face. "I swear I felt something rather strange just then. What happened?"

I scratched my chin. Well, the beard over my chin. "Some sort of apparition just spoke to me. Said he was part of the Psijic Order."

He looked at me with a curious eye. "The Psijic Order? Are you sure?" I nodded. "That's… very odd. They have no connection to these ruins and nobody from the Order themselves has been seen for over a hundred years. Anything else?"

"The only other thing is that he gave a warning of danger ahead. But he didn't specify what."

"Well, these sort of ruins are always full of traps but we've handled those so far. Perhaps we should move forward and see what we find."

And then the draugr decided to wake up. After taking down the two that woke up in the small burial chamber we were in, Tolfdir proving his mastery of magic with his spells, we decided to delve deeper into the hidden ruins, wondering just what we would find ahead. What we found first was another burial chamber, full of skeletons. I counted at least half a dozen, maybe more.

The way ahead was barred by a gate, pulling a nearby lever to open it. I walked through, sword in hand as I tried counting the number of sarcophagus surrounding us. _Too many for just two of us._ A small bridge crossed an opening in the middle of the room, glancing back at Tolfdir, who simply gestured for me to move forward.

I knew it was a bad idea as soon as I stepped forward as at least two lids dropped, followed by the growls I knew oh so well by now. I wasted no time, charging forward, not giving the draugr time to prepare for my attack. The first I cut down without a problem, the second was armed as it rushed towards me. It was a simple of weaving, ducking then killing. More lids dropped and thankfully Tolfdir was able to assist, flinging destruction spells across the room from his position in the middle of the bridge. It wasn't a bad idea as I joined him as we allowed the draugr to come towards us, cutting each one down as we mixed up our tactics. I was hoping that not all the lids would open, but of course they did, bodies of draugr piling up around us before we were finally done.

"You have quite the arm," Tolfdir stated.

"I've killed plenty of draugr since arriving in Skyrim. I'm not going to say this was nothing but…" I trailed off as I saw his attention taken by something else.

"Look up!" I did and could see all the sarcophaguses above. _Shor's bones! How many are there?_ "I've never seen anything like this in Nordic ruins before. Look at them all!"

I shrugged. "Ruins like this are usually full of draugr."

"Really?" I nodded. "But this was a full functioning city. It wasn't built as a tomb. I wonder why they are all here?"

"You think we should investigate further?"

"I think you'll be capable of handling whatever is ahead yourself. Correct?"

"I guess."

"I'd like to stay here and inspect some of these but I'll catch up later."

For the first time in a long time, I was on my own as I walked through the iron doors. Working for the Companions, I always had a Shield-Brother with me. Otherwise, I'd have Lydia beside me. But I trusted my arm, my skill and, if I was ever in trouble, I could trust my Shouts. I didn't like using them constantly, thinking it was an abuse of my power. A personal thing but also something I had taken from my lessons with the Greybeards.

What I found is that Saarthal was like any other ruin I had explored since arriving in Skyrim. Full of draugr just waiting for the unwary or idiotic to stumble in. I considered myself a bit smarter than that nowadays so was cautious with each step, on the watch for any sort of trap that could end with my skewered by pikes coming out of the floor, the walls or the ceiling.

The one thing I was thankful for is that I never met large groups of draugr. I met them in dribs and drabs. One draugr I could handle without a problem. Two could be difficult while three was... more than difficult. Any more and I had to think hard, though I usually had to Shout to clear some killing space. The burial chambers were the worst, as usual, full of draugr just waiting for someone to clatter by and wake them up. I'd learned over time that I had to move stealthily through these areas, and even then success wasn't always guaranteed. Whenever one did wake up, I tried to kill it as quietly and quickly as possible in an attempt to wake the others. It usually worked. Usually…

The obvious thing is that Saarthal had not been explored in thousands of years. The entire complex appeared on the verge of falling apart. Each room or chamber I entered had walls or ceiling caving in. What did surprise me was finding a puzzle room, and this one took some thinking. I had nothing to help me choose which symbol so it was simply guesswork. The first time I pulled the lever ended with the gate not opening and poison arrows shooting my way. Luckily I was ready to move in case the gate didn't open, so I didn't get hit. A second attempt ended the same way but third time was a charm and the gate opened.

I hate puzzle rooms.

More draugr waited ahead though they appeared to be thinning out. I had figured out the draugr were guardians of these tombs, crypts or whatever you wanted to call them, so still didn't know who or what they actually were. Undead warriors? Undead servants? Undead poor bastards in servitude in life, death and in between? All I knew is that they were vicious when armed though not particularly smart.

I eventually stumbled upon a second puzzle room, and while this one had hints for me, rather bizarrely I might add, the devices I had to move had a mind of their own, and it took many minutes of frustrating turning before I finally had the symbols correct, the door opening again once I pulled the lever.

I really hate puzzle rooms. Next time, I was going to make sure I had someone with me.

Just as I was about to descend even further into the ruins, I heard someone call from behind, swinging around with sword ready to see Tolfdir walking towards me. He stopped for a moment, eyes on my sword. I muttered an apology as I sheathed it.

"Looks like you've been busy, Uhtred."

"Had may run-ins with draugr?"

The old man laughed. "I'm glad to say I spend most of my days behind the safe walls of the College."

"Ruins like this are always full of them. They can be annoying in packs but easy to pick off in ones and twos. Probably looks worse than it actually was."

"Found anything to suggest what's here?"

"None. I can only assume it's further on."

"Lead the way."

Unsheathing my sword again, probably leaving Tolfdir in no doubt that I wasn't a mage, we moved on. We continued to descend through numerous empty rooms until I could see a faint light ahead. Wondering what it was, I jogged forward, coming to a halt when we entered another large chamber. In the middle of the room was an enormous green orb. _This must be what they were hiding down here._

"Why is this buried so far within Saarthal?" Tolfdir wondered.

"Good question," I stated by way of reply, "But I'd be concerned about that," I added, pointing to the draugr sat on a throne in front of the orb.

"We should be careful," the old man stated quietly.

"Agreed."

I took the lead, moving carefully, hoping we wouldn't wake the slumbering draugr. But we hadn't even walked halfway down the stairs when the draugr stirred and stood tall. It was dressed in ancient armour, and had the tell-tale helmet of being a difficult draugr to take down. It didn't arm itself with a weapon, though, which caused a moment of consternation in my mind as it unleashed a frost attack. I lifted my shield and thanked whoever had placed the enchantment on it as the attack barely touched me. Once it lowered its arm, I attacked, striking at its arm.

My attack did nothing.

"Um, Tolfdir…"

I attacked again, striking as hard as I could, sure I would hit. But no. My sword appeared to go straight through its body.

"Tolfdir!" I yelled as the draugr attacked me in return.

"The orb, Uhtred! It must be connected to the orb!"

"Well, do something about it!" I yelled as I retreated, shield up as I blocked numerous magic attacks.

With the draugr having eyes only for me, I had no idea what Tolfdir did for the next thirty seconds to a minute, but whatever he did worked as there was a noise came from the orb that caused both myself and the draugr to stop. It almost looked unsure, it's arm still outstretched… which I then chopped off.

"My turn," I growled as I stepped forward, plunging my sword into stomach of the draugr, full through to the hilt, the breath of the draugr in my face. I twisted the sword and the face looking at me creased in pain before I withdrew. I stepped back as the draugr fell to its knees, still looking at me.

I made sure of the job and took its head. I checked the body, finding a strange fragment around its neck. I didn't normally look for too many coins or treasure but this appeared exquisite, and rather unique, so I took it, putting it in my pocket. I then checked the table and found a tattered old note, though I could still read the scrawl.

 _Be bound here, Jyrik, murderer, betrayer_

 _Condemned by your crimes against realm and lord._

 _May your name and your deeds be forgotten forever_

 _And the charm which you bear be sealed by our ward._

"By Oblivion, whatever did this Jyrik do?" I wondered aloud to myself.

"What was that, Uhtred?" Tolfdir asked. I handed him the note. He looked up in surprise once done reading. "Do you think it has anything to do with this orb?" I shrugged. "You'd better return to the Arch-Mage and let him know what we've found. It's clearly magical as it radiates magicka."

"What about the others?"

"Take them back as well. I'll have to stay here and watch the orb. I should be okay for now."

I found a word wall upon exiting the chamber, again not understanding any of the writing but the single word was highlighted. I tested the Shout once I'd learned the word, interested to see that it appeared to turn things to ice. _That might come in handy later. Though I do prefer fire._

I gathered the rest of the students, most of whom were sat around, bored out of their brains, and thankful that I would be escorting back to the College. The sun was setting as we climbed out of Saarthal and we walked briskly back to Winterhold, eager to avoid the wild beasts that come out at dusk in these areas. Still, darkness was overtaking us by the time we walked past the inn. I was ready to stop and speak to Lydia and the Companions, but I had a feeling reporting to the Arch-Mage was a matter of urgency, so figured I'd catch up with them later.

The door to the Arch-Mages quarters was closed. I was polite enough to knock once, then twice, but hearing no reply, I opened the door to a large personal quarters, including a sitting area and bedroom. There was also a small herbal garden. The Arch-Mage was sitting by himself at a table, eyes glues to a dusty old tome. I cleared my throat and he looked up, surprised to see me.

"Yes?" Then he looked me up and down. "Oh, you're one of the new students, are you not? With Tolfdir's group?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir. I've just returned from Saarthal."

He stood up and held out a hand. "Savos Aren. Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold."

"Uhtred of Whiterun. The Last Dragonborn."

"Oh, so you're the one Mirabelle was talking about."

"Yes, sir."

He gestured. "Please, take a seat." I took a seat opposite the Arch-Mage. "So what is it that brings you the College?"

"I'll be honest, sir. I originally only came here to learn of the location of an Elder Scroll."

"What do you need a Scroll for?"

"To help me defeat Alduin, the World-Eater."

He nodded. "Speak to Urag. He'll certainly point you in the right direction."

"Thank you, sir. But, right now, I'm actually here for another reason. We found something in Saarthal that Tolfdir thinks is important. It's an… orb of some kind. Tolfdir was very excited."

"Can you describe this orb?" I did my best to explain what little of it I had seen. "Very well. Speak to Urag downstairs about this as well. See if he had any texts about Saarthal."

I thanked the Arch-Mage for his time and headed to the library. I had a feeling it was time to do some reading.


	26. Chapter 26 - Why Always Me

I should have known I'd be roped into doing a secondary job to get information on the Elder Scroll I wanted. To be honest, I didn't exactly blame the librarian for wanting me, or anyone else for that matter, to go searching for some lost books. I did feel like telling the orc to shove his job and give me what I wanted, but I figured I was going to need his co-operation going forward. So that's why I was heading back to the inn, in quite a bad mood, when I was stopped by someone I really didn't want to see in the courtyard.

"You there. I have questions for you."

I glared at the Thalmor, resisting the urge to put him down, then and there. I've been questioned once or twice by friends and companions if I hated elves. No, I certainly don't hate them all. I don't really hate anyone. Well, maybe vampires, though I've even let one or two of them live. But Thalmor… Yes, I hate them. I've seen what they do to us. And I know what they've done to others. The only reason I don't slaughter every single one I met is that, perhaps like every other group out there, not all of them were guilty. But still, this Thalmor rubbed me the wrong way already.

"What do you want?" I replied icily, making sure he heard the tone clearly.

He simply sneered, arrogance oozing from him. "You were in Saarthal, yes? It has come to my attention that something was found there."

I shrugged. "No idea what you're talking about. I simply escorted the students back to the College due to the late hour."

"Don't play me for a fool, boy."

Now I puffed myself up and stepped forward, eyes unblinking as I stared into his, making sure he knew exactly what I thought of him through that alone. I had to resist putting a hand to the hilt of my sword. "Who are you calling boy?" I growled.

"I would be very careful what you do in the next five seconds." The change in body language was subtle.

I simply smiled. "I'm not going to do anything. What I do know is that I don't answer to you. You are here as an 'advisor'," ensuring to mock him with air quotes, "So I don't have to tell you a damned thing."

His eyes narrowed and my grin grew larger. "I'll be watching you," he warned, "And I don't need you to confirm anything. Tolfdir can report to me what was found when he's returned."

"Good. Anything else?"

"No."

"Then get out of my way."

I made sure my shoulder brushed his as I walked past, and I thought he was going to shout something. I felt his eyes bore into my back as I walked towards the bridge, making sure I didn't look back towards him. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. I filled in Lydia and the Companions about what I had to do next, once again laughing at my expense, jokingly calling me 'the errand boy'. Once the laughter had died down, they asked where we were headed. I'll admit, that did surprise me.

"You don't have to hang around."

"You're our Harbinger and need our help. Therefore, we'll stay for the time being," Farkas stated.

"Agreed. And we still need to grab that Scroll. So there's no point heading home now when we still have work to do," Aela added.

"When do we leave, my Thane?"

I shrugged. "Guess we'll head out first thing in the morning."

We set out for Fellglow Keep next morning after checking the map and realising we'd be pretty much heading back near enough to Whiterun anyway. Whether any of my Companions yearned for returning to the city, I don't know as they said nothing, but we turned off the main road south and ended up wandering through the wilderness on horseback, taking it slow as we didn't want to stumble across the fort and end up injured.

"So, we're here to find books?"

"Yes, Lydia."

"To end up finding a Scroll?"

"Yes, Lydia."

"My Thane, have you ever heard of the term pushover?"

I heard the muffled chuckles of the Companions. "Do you really think I want to be out here finding a bunch of books?"

"Well…"

"He wasn't going to help me otherwise. So it's a case of finding some books, then he'll tell me what I need to know. Hopefully it'll be a case of pulling out a map and writing x to mark the spot."

"Are we getting paid for this?" Farkas asked. I think he was joking, though I couldn't be sure.

"I'll make sure we're compensated."

"What about me?"

"You're provided with food and lodging, Lydia."

"What about always putting my life on the line?"

"You're my sword and shield, remember?" She simply returned a rueful grin, her words coming back to haunt her. I held up a hand, bringing us to a halt. "Aela, you seeing that ahead?"

"I have a mage on that broken tower. Another to our left, near the fort."

"They're all yours. We'll move out once they're down."

I watched as Aela took aim with her bow, focusing on the mage standing guard on the tower. She loosed, and we watched the arrow as it hit, the mage stumbling back and falling to the ground below. She wasn't even watching, lining up the second mage. She loosed again, the second mage taking an arrow, this time not falling to the ground. In fact, she got a little bit angry and charged towards us. Which was stupid, as Aela simply hit her with a second arrow. Once the second mage crumpled to the ground, we kicked our horses forward, slowly of course, Aela covering us with her bow.

We tied our horses outside the fort and looked for a way in. The front door, as it were, was barred. Farkas suggested cutting it down, but I said we simply find another way in. Which was a mistake, as a flame atronach appeared from a nearby flight of stairs. Before any of us even had a chance to arm ourselves, I used the new shout I'd learned the previous day, freezing the atronach in place.

"That's a new one," Lydia stated as we gathered around the atronach, now frozen solid.

"Learned it yesterday. Figured it would come in handy, just not that quickly."

We descended the stairs, the door ahead opening into near darkness. "Great," I heard Farkas grumble behind me. I didn't blame him. No doubt we were going to run into a lot of mages and none of us were mages. So we'd have to work fast and smart. Aela was likely going to get a lot of practice with her bow. Without being asked, Lydia also has her bow to hand.

The fort was another crumbling ruin, likely thousands of years old, built by one of the Empires long ago. There was a constant drip as water cascaded in from somewhere, all five of us moving quietly, trying to make as little noise as possible. We followed a series of darkened hallways until we finally walked into a larger room. I heard a voice on the platform above and moved quickly with weapon drawn. I soon wished I didn't as there were two spiders including a mage. I stopped and retreated slowly, allowing the spiders to come forward as there was a reason.

The two spiders soon found themselves skewered by a number of arrows. Once dead, I leapt over their bodies and ran up the stairs, shield raised to prevent any attack from the mage. Knowing mages were unarmoured, I knew it would take little effort to kill them with my sword, proving my point when I ran the mage through, near skewered, his faltering breath in my face before he died.

"I hate mages," Vilkas muttered behind me.

"We're not going to be running into any bandits or mercenaries in here," Aela added.

I made sure Lydia and Aela were directly behind me as we moved down the long, dark hallways, ready to duck as soon as the enemy came into view. I hated fighting in forts. There was usually not enough room and fighting mages was going to be worse, considering we'd find ourselves doused in flames, frost or who knows what else. I wasn't dumb enough to fall into the mages traps, noticing the pressure pad sitting under some loose straw, pointing it out to my colleagues behind.

Descending a flight of stairs, another mage was sitting at a table on the other side of the room, only turning upon hearing my entry, only getting to his feet by the time an arrow struck home. The five of us then gathered as we noticed prisoners in the cages. But no ordinary prisoners.

"Are those vampires?" Lydia asked.

"I think so. I wonder why they're here?" I wondered, approaching one of the caged vampires. "What are you doing here?" The vampire shrugged but said nothing. "I could let you out if you tell me."

"Are you crazy, Uhtred?" Farkas asked.

"If they turn on us, we'll kill them. They're unarmed but have some skill with magic. Correct?" The vampire nodded. "So, why are you being kept here?"

"The mages are performing experiments on us. We're not the only unfortunates," the vampire replied.

"Any idea how many mages there are here?" The vampire shrugged again. "If I let you out, you could have your revenge. A nice meal too."

"You're serious?" Lydia hissed quietly behind me.

I didn't turn around as I replied. "As I said, they attack us, we kill them."

"You have a deal, human."

"Lydia, find the switch or lever that'll let them out. Only let them out one at a time. You other three, stay armed. If they make a move toward us, kill them."

The first cage door opened and the vampire got to her feet and walked by us calmly towards the closed door. It was seconds later that we heard the cry of battle. Lydia quickly opened the other three doors, letting the other vampires go and help. Once the room was clear, we entered the next room to see three vampires fighting at least half a dozen mages. There were already three bodies on the ground as Aela and Lydia started firing. Without an order, Farkas and Vilkas rushed forward and soon blood flowed in rivers across the floor. In all the excitement and confusion of battle, I'll admit we may have killed a couple of the vampires too. In the end, we were the only survivors as mages and vampires littered the floor.

"By Ysmir, what are these mages doing…" Farkas stated more than questioned as we looked around the room. It was… disgusting. Tables and walls were caked in blood. The mages were performing all sorts of experiments, nothing which I could understand except humans and vampires must have experienced horrific pain before eventually succumbing to the numerous wounds their bodies were covered in.

"What do you think they were trying to do?" Aela wondered.

"Honestly, who cares. We're going to kill them all," I stated.

"Aye," four people added.

We continued to descend through the fort, believing we must now be deep underground. I always got confused in these sort of forts, that were already half buried on the outside. A couple of mages proved some resistance but soon found themselves dead on the ground as we found more cells, this time with only one occupant. He scurried back from the door as we approached. He looked like a mage and I wondered if this was the same person Urag had mentioned. I gestured for him to approach, sheathing my sword to show I wouldn't harm him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Orthorn. I'm a mage from the College of Winterhold."

"Who stole some books…"

"Oh… Is that what you're here for?"

I shrugged. "Urag did mention your name when he sent me here. Whether I was actually meant to save you at the same time or not, well, you can think what you want. But I am here for those books."

"Tell you what, let me out of this cage and I'll help you kill the mages and get the books back. I really want to go back to the College. I was an idiot. I had no idea what they were going to do to me."

I looked back at my colleagues. "We could always use the help of a mage," Lydia stated.

I nodded. "Good thinking." The lever to let him out was behind me, and he was delighted when the door opened, promising again and again to deliver us to the books. I was simply happy to have the help of a mage, though we hadn't really struggled so far.

"So who are we after?" Aela asked.

"The Caller."

"The Caller?" I asked, unable to hide my mirth.

Orthorn shrugged. "That's what she calls herself. I don't know her real name. All I know is that she promised me… things for my help. Instead she locked me up, ready to do whatever it was she had planned."

"Very well. Follow me. Try not to get yourself killed."

He muttered something under his breath, I know not what, nor did I care. This wasn't a rescue mission and I was still thinking this was a complete waste of my time. _All this for some books._ But I'll admit that letting Orthorn tag along did make our progress slightly easier. We ran into ever more mages, some necromancers and even more vampires, though these poor sods were being used as targets. In the end, we had to put them out of their misery too.

Each chamber and room we entered had at least one or two enemies. Sometimes more. Sometimes many more, which made it… well, I wouldn't say fun, but it was when all six of us could get to work. Progress was slow, methodical but inexorable. I won't say fighting mages was easier, as some were capable of rather nasty spells, but I'd rather fight magic than some big, hairy bastard armed with a massive warhammer. I'd already done that once or twice, lived to tell the tale but had the scars to prove it wasn't always smart.

The one annoying aspect was that Orthorn never… shut… up. I know I could be silent and brooding at times. The twins as well. Lydia liked to fill the silence with her incessant chatter at times. Aela could talk if she wanted. But Orthorn did not have an off switch. He talked and talked and talked until I swore someone wanted to put a dagger in him. I would have been at the head of that queue. He didn't even take subtle hints. Eventually Farkas told him to shut up or he'd shut him up.

Orthorn shut up. At least for a little while.

But I couldn't complain about our progress and the line of dead mages and necromancers that were left behind us. We found more evidence of experiments, rooms filled with tables covered in bodies, numerous implements of torture laying around and a never ending smell of blood. So thick you could almost taste it. As a warrior, you get used to the blood. I'd been covered it in enough times that it was almost a second skin at times, ending battle bathed in red, only the whites of my eyes and teeth appearing in contrast to the red. Orthorn, on the other hand, looked a little green around the gills as we searched. To his credit, at least he wasn't sick.

One thing I'll remember is that the Keep was enormous. I hoped with each door we opened that we'd finally be at the end, facing down whoever The Caller was. But each time, that hope was dashed, instead opening door after door to be meeting by mages, skeletons, necromancers, conjurers and all manner of other enemies. Frost, fire and ice would usually greet us, thankful I carried the Shield of Ysgramor and that my armour was enchanted. Not to say I still didn't feel some effects from the constant magic attacks.

"Any idea where we are?" I finally asked Orthorn, my patience wearing thin.

"I'm not sure. I know we'll be close when we find a staircase leading upwards."

"Will The Caller be alone?"

"No idea. I doubt it, though. She is the leader of this group of mages so would assume she'd have some protection."

We continued on, eventually climbing some stairs, not the staircase Orthorn mentioned, leading towards a series of bedrooms and other living quarters. After wiping out the mages, we had a good look around. It was obvious the mages had been based at the Keep for a long time, and also had not expected to be attacked. Not that we found journals or anything incriminating, just the general sense that the generally lived in peace.

After following another hallway, we came to another staircase and this one was what we had been looking for. At the completion of the ascent, the six of us gathered at the door, gesturing to be quiet as we discussed tactics.

"What's the plan, Harbinger?" Farkas asked.

"Aela. Lydia. Have your bows out, arrow at the ready. Orthorn, you stay behind us. Farkas, Vilkas, you flank me. Maybe we can talk her down." Orthorn muttered something inaudible. "Ready?" Four then five heads finally nodded that they were ready.

I opened the door and calmly strode forward, sword in my right hand, shield attached to my left forearm, covered in armour that should keep me alive. I was greeted by a circular room. In the centre was a pedestal on which sat a book. _Probably one of those I'm looking for._ Behind the pedestal, staring at me, was a female mage. I took two steps forward, allowing my colleagues to form up alongside. I figured we would have looked rather intimidating, five warriors in a line, ready to cause havoc at my call.

To her credit, The Caller proved feisty. "So, you're the one who barged into my home and laid waste to my projects. How nice to meet you…"

Sarcasm oozed from her tone. _Don't blame her, in all honesty. We have just laid waste to everyone else._ I shared a glance with my colleagues. I smirked before I bowed slightly. "Pleasure."

"What are you doing here?"

"Who are you?" I retorted.

She scoffed. "I think we're past names, don't you think?"

"I'm Uhtred."

"I'm not going to say it's a pleasure, Uhtred, not after the mess you've made. You may call me The Caller, if you wish. I don't really care. But I will ask you again. Why are you here?"

"The books."

"The books?"

"Yes. Urag is very upset that Orthorn took his books. He sent me to retrieve them. Me and my companions. Er, they are actually Companions too. You know, that guild from Jorrvaskr…"

"And we usually kill mages," Farkas stated.

"And their leaders," Vilkas added.

"Aren sent the Companions for a bunch of books?" she wondered, sounding confused.

"No. It's far too long to explain and I don't really want to either. Just give me the books and we'll be on our way."

"No."

I sighed. Aela looked ready to fire. I signalled for her to wait. "Perhaps we can come to some arrangement. You don't need to die."

She laughed at me. "I'm not going to die. But… I'm willing to meet you halfway. You give me the elf; you can have your books."

"You want Orthorn? Why?"

"None of your business. Now, do we have a deal or not?"

"Ideas?"

"I won't feel comfortable handing him over," Lydia stated.

"I have to agree, Harbinger. Is one life worth a few books?" Farkas asked.

Farkas talked sense and I had to agree. With the deftest of signals, Aela and Lydia put an arrow each into the mage. She went down in a heap and I moved forward immediately, ready to complete the job if necessary. But as I noticed as I rounded the pedestal that both arrows hit true and the mage was busy bleeding out. She attempted to cast a spell despite the fact she was dying. I simply put the tip of my sword to her throat and shook my head. "At least die with dignity," I stated quietly. I waited the next few seconds, watching the eyes eventually glaze over and her head fall to the side.

I gathered the three books, reading the titles and wondering what she had wanted with the three books. I was tempted to ask Orthorn but didn't bother. Honestly, I didn't really care. I had the books back, that was all that mattered. Once happy, we found a ladder leading up to a trapdoor, opening up in the ruins of the fort, our horses tied up not far away. It was still light though was late in the afternoon. As none of us wanted to ride into Winterhold in darkness, we agreed to the short ride back to Whiterun where we'd spend the night. As for Orthorn, he thanked all of us for the rescue but mentioned he probably wouldn't head back the College. At least not yet. He wandered off in the opposite direction to us as we took the road south towards the crossroads.

Our horses stabled, we gathered in Jorrvaskr, Lydia included, who was practically an honorary Companion after spending so much time with them the past couple of days. I finally convinced the trio to wait in Whiterun while I returned to the College, stating that as soon as I had the location of the Scroll, I'd head back immediately and then we could head off to find it. They grumbled but had to admit they would appreciate one or two nights in their own beds.

Lydia and I rode back into Winterhold late the next day, the sun still shining in the distance though snow was currently falling, adding to the piles that spread as far as the eye could see. We tied our horses at the inn as usual, Lydia heading inside, stating she'd simply wait for my return. Faralda was in position at the entrance to the College, mentioning that Ancano had been grumpier than usual and suggested I was the cause of it. I feigned shock and disbelief. All she did was laugh, knowing full well I was responsible. All she added was that I should be careful.

I assumed Urag was delighted to have this three books back, though you'd never have known from his gruff manner. But he still thanked me and handed me a reward, stating that he knew I wasn't really a mage, that he could smell a warrior a mile away so knew I'd rather coin over anything else. I simply thanked him and then asked about the Scroll.

He sighed, giving me a withering look, shaking his head. "An Elder Scroll is an instrument of immense knowledge and power. To read an Elder Scroll, a person must have the most rigorously trained mind, or else risk madness. Even so, the Divines usually take the reader's sight as a price."

"I don't understand. Are you saying that I won't be able to read it? What are they exactly?"

"The simplest way to put it is 'knowledge', but there's nothing simple about an Elder Scroll. It's a reflection of all possible futures and all possible pasts. Each reader sees different reflections through different lenses, and may come away with a very different reading. But at the same time, all of it is true. Even the falsehoods. Especially the falsehoods."

I didn't understand a word he just said. As I've stated before, I don't think I'm some dumb Nord brute but the Elder Scrolls appeared to be beyond my comprehension. So I asked a simple question.

"Where can I find the Elder Scroll I need? Do you have one?"

Urag laughed at me, so that was the answer to whether he had one lying around. When he was finally done laughing, he told me to wait as he searched the bookcases surrounding us. Eventually he returned with two books about the Elder Scrolls: _Ruminations of the Elder Scrolls_ and _Effects of the Elder Scrolls._ I didn't even bother opening them as I figured the chances of me understanding either was practically zero. "Is there anyone who could help me understand these two?"

Urag pointed at the first booked. "Sure. You can try and find Septimus Signus. He's a specialist in Elder Scrolls lore but he's also a bit… Well, I haven't seen him in a long time and he was off the deep end before he disappeared."

"Where is he?"

"Last I heard, he was digging some place far to the north. I'd ask Tolfdir. He may be able to point the way if you have a map."

I thanked Urag for his help, though he couldn't he cracking a joke at my expense as I wandered out of the library. I found Tolfdir downstairs, where the giant orb now took pride of place. Though I was interested in what the orb was, I was more concerned about finding the Scroll. Others can worry about the orb.

"Tolfdir, can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you know where Septimus Signus is?"

"What do you need him for?"

"I need help finding an Elder Scroll. Urag said he'd be the best person to ask."

The old man's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Whatever do you need one of those for?"

"It may help me defeat Alduin."

"Oh, of course. Of course. Do you have a map?" I pulled one out and opened it up for him. "He has an outpost far to the north here," he pointed near the edge of the map, "You should be able to cross the ice all the way to his outpost. If not, you may find a boat to get you across."

"Excellent. You have my thanks."

"Be safe, Dragonborn. Septimus may appear to be a scholar but he's also… He delves into things that even we mages would consider unsafe. I would suggest you be cautious while dealing with him."

I knew a warning when I heard one. I thanked him again before returning to the inn, explaining to Lydia what we would be doing next. She didn't sound thrilled about crossing an ice-bound, barren landscape, but was happy enough that we were once again making progress. I went to bed that night hoping Septimus would finally point us in the direction of the Elder Scroll.


	27. Chapter 27 - Breadcrumbs

"He's insane," Lydia finally admitted after I'd started rowing us back to the mainland.

"He's been living in isolation for who knows how long. He was always bound to be a little eccentric."

"No, my Thane. He's off the deep end. Someone from the College should really come and check on him."

To be honest, she was absolutely right. But his problems were not mine, at least not for now. I had a destination, which he'd kindly pointed out on the map. I was tempted to go straight to Alftand and find the Scroll but I'd never explored a Dwemer ruin before, nor had Lydia, so figured I should head to Whiterun first and see if the Companions were still willing to assist.

We walked through the city gates two nights later, the journey taking longer than expected after we were slowed by a snowstorm, having to spend a night in an inn on route. Lydia headed home, stating she would start preparations for the expedition to Alftand, as I headed to Jorrvaskr. Once I'd sat down with the Companions and explained what I had to do, I could only ask what to expect.

"You've never been in a Dwemer ruin?" Farkas asked in surprise.

"No. Been in plenty of other ruins but nothing Dwarven. Don't know anything about them, in all honesty."

"No-one really knows much about them except for the fact they simply disappeared one day a long time ago, leaving behind their cities. They can be dangerous to explore as the machines they built were left behind as guardians," Vilkas added.

"Indeed. Numbers at your side is a good idea, Uhtred. You don't want to explore these ruins on your own," Aela stated.

"That's why I headed back here. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Does that mean no drinking?" Farkas joked.

"Not unless you want to ride with a hangover," his brother retorted.

Farkas scoffed. "Just because you can't handle your mead."

"I can handle more than you, whelp."

"Who are you calling whelp, ice-brain."

I left the twins to bicker between themselves, thinking it would eventually come to blows, nothing serious as they occasionally scuffled and the only thing wounded would be pride for the loser. After wishing Aela goodnight, no offer of further companionship forthcoming for the evening, I headed back to Breezehome, joining Lydia for dinner before we both headed to bed, worn out after a long, cold journey.

"Off again, Dragonborn?" one of the guards questioned as I walked through the city gates the next morning.

"No rest for the wicked. Now I'm off to find an Elder Scroll."

"What do you need one of those for?" another guard wondered.

"Where do you even find one?" another guard asked.

"In a Dwemer ruin and, hopefully, it should help me end the dragon crisis."

"A Scroll can do that?"

"That's the hope."

"That must be why the Companions walked by earlier. They should already be at the stables."

"Good luck, Dragonborn. And be careful. I've heard all sorts of stories about the unwary traversing those sort of ruins."

I thanked them for the sensible advice, though he was telling me things that I already knew, of course. Farkas, Vilkas and Aela were already mounted and ready to go, Lydia busy tying a bag to her saddle before she mounted up. My horse was saddled and simply needed mounting, the Companions ensuring to share a number of jokes about her name at my expense.

"Still can't believe you called your horse Sooty," Farkas stated, snorting through his laughter.

"It wasn't my idea," I retorted, glaring at Lydia.

"You asked me, my Thane. You didn't have to agree."

"I can't wait to hear the new Dragonborn song in the Bannered Mare once all this is done. Uhtred and Sooty, his mighty steed, charging into battle against dragons," Vilkas added, the three Companions laughing away.

I simply rubbed my horse on her neck. "Don't listen to them, Sooty. You're alright in my book."

"Are you ready, my Thane?"

"I will be if you're all done with the jokes at my expense."

The laughter stopped, followed by some cleared throats and none of them met my eye. I started laughing at how uncomfortable they all looked as I simply kicked my horse in the ribs and rode off, looking back to see the four of them meekly following me along. We'd been riding an hour when I suddenly remembered something, turning to Lydia.

"Did you pack those things Septimus gave us?"

"They're in my saddle bag."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Though I still don't see the point of whatever he wants."

"Or is it a case of not understanding?" Aela asked.

"Did you understand much of what he said, Lydia?"

"I don't think anyone could have understood him. As I said when we left him, insane."

"What do you need to do?" Aela wondered.

"Something about gathering the knowledge of the Dwemer. I guess we'll learn more once we get there. To be honest, he spoke in a torrent of riddles. But I think we gathered the basics of what he wanted. Right?"

"I think we'll be fine, my Thane."

While we didn't dawdle along, we certainly didn't ride hard and fast towards Alftand, making the decision on route to stop in Winterhold for the night, or at an inn between Whiterun and Winterhold if the weather proved difficult, and we would make for the ruin the next day. My colleagues were happy to do that, not particularly wanting to explore a ruin after spending an entire day in the saddle. The weather that had dogged our ride back to Whiterun a day or two before had also cleared, though the road was still buried under snow, which slowed our progress. We eventually rode into Winterhold well after dark, huddled in our coats as nights were freezing this far north. Despite spending nearly all day in the saddle, it was still a draining day, and after a meal and a tankard of mead, we all headed to bed, ready to face whatever we would find in Alftand.

The next morning, leaving our horses tied outside the inn, we began our trek through the deep snow towards Alftand. I knew we would pass near the ruins of Saarthal, finding a clear enough path leading southwest not far past the ruins, hopeful that it would lead us to where we wanted to go. The wind was ferocious as we crested a hill, but the weather was at least clear, granting us a view of the exposed, barren landscape of northern Skyrim. A white canvas upon which the greatest artist could have painted a masterpiece. I couldn't help but stop for a couple of minutes and simply drink it all in. We continued to follow the path and it was around another hour when we crested another rise, seeing a tower in the distance. Upon approaching the tower, we saw a part of ramshackle shacks and I immediately came to a halt.

"Septimus didn't mention he'd sent anyone else," Lydia stated.

"Weapons at the ready. We don't know who else is here," I ordered quietly.

We approached the shacks cautiously, though I heard nothing above the howling wind. A quick investigation of the shacks suggested whatever expedition had trekked here had gone terribly wrong, as we found destroyed tents and a number of bodies buried under the snow. Aela gave me a journal she found. A quick read of its contents suggested we may find whoever these people were in the ruins, though the destruction of the camp still didn't make sense. _Perhaps they were simply caught out by a storm?_

A call from Farkas grabbed our attention, seeing that he was pointing towards a wooden bridge and our likely entrance into the Dwemer ruins. The rickety bridge overlooked a canyon, following a series of wooden walkways down the side of the canyon until we reached a small crevice. I waited for my colleagues at the entrance, each of them taking their time down the walkways as they were coated in ice and treacherous underfoot.

I wondered if this had once been a mine as there was plenty of mining paraphernalia around us as we entered the crevice. It was bitterly cold, walls, floor and ceiling of ice, torches carried by my companions the only source of light. A cold cooking spit suggested that whoever had been before us had long since disappeared, followed by one or two more. _Maybe they came down in here to escape the weather outside._ There were signs people had tried to live down here, as there were rudimentary tents, plenty of empty sleeping bag, barrels of salted meats and mouldy vegetables.

"Wonder where they are?" Lydia asked quietly as we continued to walk forward.

"Who knows?"

Then we found the blood. Lots and lots of blood. I heard one or two mutters from behind as the torch illuminated the pools, a vibrant red compared to the dull colour of the ice. We looked around and saw streaks on the icy walls and even one or two spatters above us.

"Where are the bodies?" Aela wondered.

"And who did this?" Farkas added.

More evidence that people had been trying to scratch a living though it was now clear they were most likely dead. But who had killed them? It didn't look like the work of ordinary bandits. I thought perhaps a troll, though there was no evidence one had made its home here. After a basic investigation, attempting to find any sign of who these people were, we moved forward with plenty of caution in each step, following a trail of blood. And then we heard a voice.

"Khajit," Aela whispered, "Suffering skooma withdrawal."

"How do you know?"

"The tone in the voice."

As we continued our descent, the ice started to thaw to reveal the Dwarven ruin itself. It was my first glimpse of their architecture and technology, seeing pipes attached to the ceiling, though some were now broken, dripping water to the floor. We followed the corridor, a mixture of ruin and ice, and that is where I saw the first Dwarven creature. It was made of some sort of metal. It was not flesh and blood.

"What is it?" I asked, crouching down next to it, poking it with my dagger, hearing the metallic clink as my dagger touched it.

"We call them Dwarven spiders. They're more a nuisance rather than something to really worry about," Farkas replied.

"Yes, it's the Centurions you have to worry about. Massive bastards," his brother added.

"Don't forget the Spheres. More dangerous than spiders though someone like you should be okay, Uhtred," Aela stated.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you can use your sword and shield against them like you do an ordinary bandit. Though the Spheres can be a right bugger to take down. All you can do is hit them until they finally break."

"Good advice."

I'd been walking along without a weapon but immediately unsheathed my sword, figuring we would eventually run into the enemy, either Dwarven or otherwise. I encountered my first mechanical spider only a couple of minutes later. I'll admit I watched it slowly approach, almost transfixed by its movement, before I remembered that it probably wanted to hurt or kill me, so I struck when it was close enough to hit. My hand vibrated as my sword connected with its body. The spider stumbled and I hit it again. That did the job as its legs and body came apart.

A nearby stone table was covered in books and spiders; clear signs of experimentation having taken place as the spiders were in numerous parts. I also found another journal, of the same name as the journal we'd found at the camp outside. I wondered if we may eventually find this Sulla somewhere deeper in the ruins. I also wondered exactly who he was and what he was doing here. A simple treasure hunter? A researcher of the Dwemer? Or something else…

We ended up walking through more ice corridors, these clearly dug out by miners as we found a number of abandoned pickaxes and more mining equipment. And we found more blood trails, but again, no bodies. I didn't think any of the Dwemer machines would take the bodies so who had, if people had been killed? It made absolutely no sense. Nonetheless, we continued to descend, careful not to slip on the icy floor, the blood trail making it even worse at times, careful as possible not to step into the blood.

We heard a voice ahead, making a gesture to those behind, hearing murmurs of understanding.

"It's that khajit we heard earlier," Aela whispered, "Be careful."

The khajit was standing over the bloody body of another of his race. He turned as soon as I saw him. He was armed with an axe and he immediately started charging at me. Before I could even yell at him to stop, I had to lift my shield to deflect the blow. He swung again and again and I was left with little choice but to cut him down. As I sheathed my sword, Lydia had gone across to investigate the second body, returning with half a dozen small empty bottles.

"Skooma," she stated.

I nodded. "I know what it is. I can only guess they were both addicts?"

Lydia nodded. "The one you killed must have killed that one over there. They look exactly the same so perhaps they were brothers? There's only two bedrolls. No personal journal or anything that would suggest who they were."

I grabbed the journal we had taken at the camp outside, flicking through the pages to the list of names. "Here. They're khajit type of names. Not that it really matters now. We're looking for this Sulla, if he's still alive. If he's still alive, maybe his bodyguard Umana is too."

"And the rest?"

"Probably dead."

"Now you know why we insisted on coming," Farkas added.

I had to agree, assuming that it was only going to get worse the further we descended into the ruin. We left the ice behind and I think we finally entered the ruins of Alftand proper, a cacophony of noise as the machines built by the Dwemer were still… alive may be the best word. Torches were extinguished as the lights were still on and I was amazed at how intact this part of the city was. Unlike many Nordic ruins I'd traversed, which always appeared to be falling apart, the Dwemer had built their cities to last. Or so it seemed…

We remained cautious as we moved forward, knowing that Dwemer contraptions could appear from anywhere. Our caution was proven justified as balls of metal appeared from a nearby wall. They rolled along the ground for a few metres before they then turned into what could only be described as humanoid-ish creatures. The next thing I knew, both Farkas and Vilkas had charged forward, swinging their great-swords in sweeping arcs, pushing the Spheres back before they retaliated, swinging its metallic arm as it lunged forward.

I stepped forward to assist, blocking one lunge with my shield, allowing Farkas to swing again, knocking the Sphere back again, seeing smalls bits of metal fly off its body. I heard Lydia yelling something beside me, assuming she was helping Vilkas. Farkas and I stepped forward together, the same tactic of blocking with my shield, again feeling my arm vibrate from the hit, as both Farkas and I struck. This time the Sphere fell apart from the blows, immediately turning to see Lydia and Vilkas had also destroyed the other Sphere.

"And the Centurions are bigger?" I asked.

"Much bigger," Farkas replied, "The only hope we have is, if we do see one, that we may be able to sneak by without waking it up."

Sound advice if ever I've heard it. A larger room ahead was only guarded by a couple of the small spider-like creatures, a couple of swings wiping those out, though one released sparks of energy as it died. It didn't harm us too much but it still stung.

"That was lightning," I stated, checking over the spider body.

"Another Dwarven trap. This place is alive. You can hear and feel it," Aela stated.

We explored the room, finding more spider bodies and more evidence of experiments, assuming we were still following whoever Sulla was and whatever he was looking for. Vilkas called my name from the other side of the room, handing me a journal as I approached. I read its contents, it proving my theory that whoever came before had taken refuge in the cave from a storm, but also suggesting that the miners, explorers or whoever they were, had been a significantly large party but had been whittled down by the Dwarven machines. We all read the journal and understand the difficulties we may face going forward.

"We have to keep going. We need the Scroll," I stated.

"We've faced worse and lived to tell the tale," Farkas added.

"Think of the honour it would bring to the Companions, that we five were to find an actual Elder Scroll. They would sing songs of us for the next thousand years," Vilkas said to nods of us four.

"I guess what we're saying is we're definitely not turning around, my Thane."

What followed were a series of dark, long hallways, left with an eerie sense that our progress was being watched, the Dwarven mechanisms still working, though thankfully we came across no more of those automatons, as they were described in the journal we'd just found. Aela was right about one thing. Alftand was alive and I wondered how many other Dwarven ruins were out there, across Skyrim, still alive with the sounds of Dwarven machines. The only question I had is one asked by everyone else; where did they all go?

Abandoned living quarters of the Dwemer were still full of treasures, the artwork and attention to detail of these pieces far greater than anything you would find on the surface. Stone beds and chairs didn't look particularly inviting or comfortable, assuming that anything that had been used to soften them had long since disappeared. But it was a minor glimpse into what their lives may have been like all those years ago.

We walked along these hallways for a while, hearing water cascading through the pipes above our heads until we exited into another large chamber, our way blocked by a number of working pipes that, if passed at the wrong time, would knock us to the ground below. We timed our movements carefully as we passed each pipe. The last thing we wanted now was a serious injury. Apart from the pipes, there were one or two spiders that required quick killing, the twins taking care of those with relative ease, a swipe of their great-swords each leaving them in pieces on the ground.

Through a great pair of doors, we walked along another hallway, though this one was far brighter than those we had just left. We checked the rooms to either side. It was there that I found some rather strange armour and weapons.

"That's a Falmer weapon," Aela stated, obviously wondering where I'd disappeared to.

"Falmer?"

"You don't know about the Falmer?" I shook my head. "I don't think I have enough to explain who and what they are. But if the Falmer are here, then this just got more complicated."

"Why?"

"The Falmer are the most vicious creatures you will ever have the displeasure of meeting."

"What are they?"

"They were the Snow Elves that once inhabited Skyrim. Though that was thousands of years ago. Whatever they once were, they are no longer. My advice, Uhtred. We kill any we come across. Because, trust me on this one, they won't hesitate to kill us in return."

We found our first body soon after. Dressed in ragged robes, reminiscent of those I had worn at Helgen, we searched his body for any sign of identification, finding a journal hidden on his person. His writing, if the scrawl on the pages could be called that, suggested he had been kidnapped by the Falmer. _Eyeless creatures? They're blind?_ But, from what I read, the entire expedition led by Sulla, including the man himself, had been kidnapped, though most had managed to escape. A check of the man, the journal revealed as Endrast, suggested he had died from blood loss from all his injuries.

We followed even more hallways, handling the couple of spiders and spheres that we came across. We then came to an incline, noticing the pressure pads on the floor, waiting for the wary to step on them. I wondered what would happen if someone stepped on one? I didn't want to find out, warning my colleagues about them. We all climbed the incline without incident though, at the top, I came to a stop again.

"Those look like eggs."

"Chaurus eggs," Farkas stated.

"What?"

"Chaurus. I've only ever seen the creature once or twice. Horrid things. Worse than the Falmer with the poison they spit."

"So not only do we have to worry about the Dwarven machines, we now have to concern ourselves with Falmer and Chaurus?"

"That would be correct, Uhtred."

I couldn't help the groan, though I was left with the feeling the other four agreed.

The cavern we entered a few minutes later was enormous. I looked up, half expecting to see blue sky high above. But I wasn't that fortunate, as there was a ceiling far above. To our right were two towers, while numerous pipes criss-crossed the cavern. I edged to the side of the walkway and peered over to see how high we were. Again I was happy that I wasn't afraid of heights as it was a long way down, stepping back as I didn't particularly want to slip and fall.

There was only one way to go. Down. The lights were still on, so I was glad not be descending in darkness, but that meant the Dwarven machines were still awake, handling one or two as we went. The building of all these – the towers, the pipes, even the path we walked along – simply boggled the mind at how the Dwemer had managed to build all of this. If they were so advanced all those years ago, imagine what else they could have done… had they not disappeared, of course.

Finding the body of an orc after having to jump down a level was a surprise. A cursory check did not immediately reveal who she was and we didn't find a journal. However, the journals we had collected and a check of the list of names suggested the body was of Yag gra-Gortwog. Whatever had killed her had made a real mess of her. Aside from the pools of blood, counting all the wounds would have taken too long. Barbaric was a word that came to mind.

"Who would have done this?" Lydia wondered.

"Falmer," Aela replied, picking up an arrow and sniffing it, "Yes, definitely Falmer. The arrows are poisoned."

"With what?" I asked.

"Anything that will cause you the most painful death imaginable. The Falmer hate anything and everything. They are vile, twisted creatures."

Her words were proven correct when I saw my very first Falmer only minutes later. To call it anything but a creature would be an insult as if they had one been mer, that was a long time ago. They were clearly blind, as they had no eyes. But years of subterranean living had caused their skin to change and, even when standing, they appeared to bend over, as if their backs could not completely straighten. And the smell! The creature was still metres away but I could smell the Falmer from where I was standing. It was nauseating. Aela and Lydia wasted no time as I looked at the Falmer with curiosity, filling it with arrows.

I didn't both checking the body, simply continuing our journey downwards, figuring we were bound to run into more Falmer the further we went. I just hoped they were as easy to kill as that first one, which was unarmoured and barely dressed when thinking about it.

More Falmer were encountered and put down the further we descended, thankful we didn't meet a whole bunch of them at once, I'll admit slightly fearful of encountering their poisoned weapons, if Aela's warning rang true. I was aware the beast-blood that still flowed through my veins could prevent some diseases, but poisons would still kill me if potent enough.

I looked up once we'd descended as far as we could, spending a moment to simply appreciate the scope of the Dwemer buildings. The door ahead then revealed something remarkable. Falmer society, if one could call their simple collection of tents spread across the next few rooms and hallways. And they obviously heard our approach, as they were ready for us.

"Don't get hit!" I yelled as we fell upon them. I gave them plenty of respect, ensuring I didn't make a mistake. They hissed and growled as they attacked, their breath almost as overpowering as their general smell. Most of them were unarmoured and our swords pierced their undefended bodies relatively easily. But we had to watch the archers, Lydia and I having to deflect numerous arrows, allowing Aela to hit them in reply. The twins simply left a bloody path in their wake, cutting down numerous Falmer, some having barely walked out of their tents before finding themselves missing an arm, leg or head.

Finding a Falmer wielding a magical staff was the real surprise. I gathered everyone behind me, holding my shield high, knowing it wouldn't protect me completely from magic but that, with my armour, should be enough. Once close enough, having taken a couple of hits and feeling some pain, the twins flanked to either side and we cut the Falmer to pieces.

"Still won't use your Voice?" Lydia asked, once sure we were alone.

"You know I'll only use it when necessary."

She looked embarrassed. "Of course, my Thane. I never meant…"

I just smiled. "I wasn't having a go, Lydia. I understand why you asked the question. But unless we were on the verge of death, I'll trust my arm and yours." I thumbed towards the Circle. "And theirs, too. We usually manage without having to rely on my dragonblood."

I know we were all angered by what we found next. A lot of blood. And signs of torture. We found the one body, unsure as to who this was, again no signs of identification, but it was obvious the poor woman had been tortured, her body covered in wounds and burns. Another body had been completely torn apart and I was left wondering if the Falmer actually ate those they captured. It was a disturbing thought. We also found evidence of the expedition, including a backpack which looked out of place to everything else. I was left wondering who owned it.

"No-one deserved this," Farkas growled as we continued to search.

"They're animals. We should kill them all," Vilkas added.

"You obviously don't know your history then," Aela stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Part of that very long story, Uhtred. Let's just say no-one is truly innocent. But still," she gestured at the torture devices, "No-one deserves this."

We found an exit back out into the cavern, descending once again, eliminating the few Falmer on patrol. At the very bottom of the cavern, we all looked up, one or two of us whistling at what we could see above. The level of genius to have built all this was almost beyond imagination. A search of the few tents revealed nothing so we moved on, again following a number of long, relatively well-lit hallways, through a number of enormous doors, wondering what we were going to find next.

Managing to avoid the traps ready to kill the unwary, we took care of another couple of Falmer and exited into another large cavern. And even more Falmer. This time, they were not ready for us and we cut them to pieces, all of us swelling with anger after what we had found earlier. I generally tried not to fight angry. Using anger as fuel is fine, but it can lead to mistakes. You must fight with a clear head, always with a watchful eye and an open ear, ready to defend or strike in a moment. But, I'll admit, I was angered by the slaughter of the people we'd found since entering the crevice. I didn't know who they were but the evidence we'd found suggested they actually hadn't been doing anything wrong. They were explorers, adventurers or treasure hunters. Did they deserve what had been done to them?

After finding the lever to remove the spikes barring our way, ascending the stairs carefully. Near the top, I slowed and then stopped as I noticed something ahead, making a gesture that the Companions would understand.

"Centurion," Farkas whispered.

"Can we get by without waking it?"

"Probably not. They always seem to know when anything approaches them."

"So we should ready ourselves to attack?"

"Yes."

We retreated and ascended a separate set of stairs, further away from the Centurion, noticing the second one had already been taken care off, a surprise considering the size of the machine. Farkas was proven right, though. As soon as I stepped foot on the same level as the Centurion, it woke up. The five of us attacked immediately, getting in a series of strikes before it retaliated, swinging its giant arm, sweeping the twins away. I managed to get my shield up but even I was knocked from my feet, rolling away in time to see it reach its full height.

"My Thane, it's time!" Lydia yelled.

She was right. Steam escaped the Centurion as it attacked, and it blew the blistering hot air into the faces of the Companions, forcing all of them to retreat. I yelled at the Centurion, watching its head turn my way and I beckoned it toward me. I knew what Shout I was going to use, I just had to let it get close enough to work as I planned. Well, planned in my head anyway.

The Centurion loomed over me and I figured it was close enough. So I Shouted and had to laugh to myself as I watched the Centurion tumble away. All five of us then attacked and we somehow managed to disable the giant machine, Farkas attacking its head with great-sword, Vilkas attacking one of the legs. The Centurion attempted to get up as we attacked but somehow we managed to keep it down and, once its head was cut off, it ceased to function.

"Life is never boring with you, my Thane."

"Though I'm not sure I want to do another Dwarven ruin any time soon," Farkas added.

"Draugr are far easier to kill," Vilkas stated.

"Come on, I have a feeling we're close."

I was right in a way. I opened the gate to see a pair of armed people facing off, though they were in conversation. They didn't hear us approach so we could listen in to what they were saying.

"Blackreach. We must be close," I stated quietly.

"And I think we've found Sulla. But what are they doing?" Lydia wondered.

"I think they're going to kill each other," Aela suggested.

"I think they're both mad. But should we stop them?" Lydia asked.

Before anyone could reply, their conversation ceased and they attacked each other. Sulla died within a few strikes, the Redguard woman turning our way and running towards us. A mistake, as she died not long after Sulla. "What a waste," I muttered as I searched their bodies.

Once we were done, we activated the mechanism as instructed by Septimus, revealing a staircase leading downwards. At the bottom was a door, all five of us passing through to enter a place I'd never imagined even in my wildest dreams. Somewhere I'd never heard of until the place was mentioned by Septimus, Sulla merely confirming we were close. A vast, cavernous place, eerily if not hauntingly beautiful, full of dangers that would test all of us to our absolute limit.

A place that was also home to an Elder Scroll that may, in the end, help me defeat Alduin.

Blackreach.


	28. Chapter 28 - What are Friends For

"Wow!" Lydia stated quietly.

That was pretty much my sentiment, the five of us standing in line as we just took in the enormous cavern which greeted our eyes, though to call it a cavern would have to be incorrect. From what I could see, the buildings in the distance, it had to be another Dwarven city. The colours were unlike any I had seen before. The sheer size of Blackreach boggled the mind. How did the roof not collapse? How far underground were we? Was there anyone alive down here?

"So where do we go?" Aela asked.

"We're looking for the Tower of Mzark. That's what Septimus said. Lydia, is that right?"

"It is, my Thane. Though he said nothing about its location except it was somewhere down here."

"So, ideas? I'll be honest, I don't particularly want to suggest splitting up, simply because we have no idea what's down here."

"Why don't we investigate that building over there?" Farkas suggested.

"It's a start."

A lone Sphere was patrolling the road in front of us. Once we'd turned it into scrap metal, we checked the road left and right for any more enemies. There were none visible though assumed that Dwarven contraptions and Falmer likely inhabited all of Blackreach, so we knew the fighting wasn't done just yet. Outside the building were what appeared to be glowing mushrooms. But it wasn't just the fact they glowed. I don't know whether it was my ears playing tricks on me but they also appeared to… sing. And if it wasn't the mushrooms, it was something else. There was a gentle ringing sound that echoed across the entire cave, incredibly soothing in a way, bringing a sense of calm, to myself at least.

The building we entered was empty of life though there were signs that someone had once made a home there. A skeleton by the fireplace was a sign of whoever had once inhabited the building so we investigated to see who the skeleton may have been. The room was full of Dwarven artefacts, though nothing which I would consider treasures. Then we found a journal, giving the skeleton a name of Sinderion.

"This must be crimson nirnroot," I stated, the journal in one hand, the nirnroot sitting on the table.

"I thought nirnroot was green?"

"It is, Farkas. It must have a different colour down here."

"What do you think killed him?" Lydia wondered.

"Falmer?" I asked in return.

"No. More than likely one of the Dwarven contraptions," Aela replied, "That spear next to his body is Dwarven. The Falmer don't use those as weapons."

"The man was definitely an alchemist. Look at all these ingredients!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Want to make some potions?"

"No, my Thane. It's just rare to see someone keep so many varieties. I just wonder what he was doing here?"

"Looking for this nirnroot. His words suggest he was rather obsessive about it."

"To be killed over nirnroot?" Aela asked.

"As you said, the Dwarven contraptions are guardians of these places. Perhaps he annoyed them with his presence?"

"Hmmm, good point."

"Come on. There's nothing really in here for us. Let's find that tower and head home."

I think we were all feeling rather weary. We had no idea what time it was having spent so long descending in either darkness or the light made by the Dwarves. I had no doubt that whenever we found ourselves back on the surface it was going to be dark, if not already the next day. I'll be honest. Part of me would have loved to explore every nook and cranny of Blackreach, finding all its secrets and treasures. Given its size, I figured exploring its entirety would take days, and considering the enemies I figured were residing in Blackreach, perhaps that wasn't the most sensible idea. So I put any idea of exploration to the back of my mind but wondered if I should perhaps return one day and see what I could find. It was an idea at least

Turning right upon exiting the building, we trudged along in a line, eyes on the buildings we walked by or on the horizon, constantly on the lookout for enemies. Aela and Lydia shot down a couple of Falmer guarding a nearby building, a cursory search providing little. Walking by a Dwarven Centurion was a rather butt-clenching experience, all of us expecting it to wake up at any moment, until Farkas pointed out that there was a lever next to it, suggesting someone had to actually wake it. We chose not to.

Then I heard a noise far ahead, thankful I still had the beast-blood, as I had my first ever sighting of a Chaurus. Two of them. Both were pure black and just looked… evil. I can't even begin to describe what it actually looked like. It was definitely ugly, walking on four legs, continuing to make a strange sound as the two walked towards us.

"Watch it carefully as it will likely spit poison," Vilkas warned as we enclosed on the pair.

Then it spat at us. I lifted by shield to block, hearing the acid sizzle against my shield. "Get in close!" I yelled and four of us charged forward, only Aela hanging back as she wasn't suited to melee attacked. The Chaurus were well armoured, feeling and hearing my sword crack against its outer shell. The Chaurus attempted to bite me with its pincers in return, lifting my shield to block and then bash its face, forcing it backwards. I stepped forward and hit its face, dazing it. Vilkas flanked to my left, lifting his great-sword high above his head and swinging down, cutting the Chaurus in half. The smell that arose from the broken body was indescribable, its blood oozing around us and even that appeared acidic, Vilkas and I stepping back quickly.

"And that was a small one," Vilkas stated.

"Seriously?"

"Oh, aye. There are those we call Reapers. At least twice the size. And uglier. The only good thing is that you don't find too many of them."

I was told where we found Chaurus, there would be Falmer. And we ran into a whole bunch of them. Aela took out the one in the distance with a fantastic shot from her bow as the rest of us fell upon them with sword and shield. I tried breathing through my mouth as we dealt with them, the smell from their bodies pungent, trying to ensure they didn't breathe on me at the same time as I blocked their swings, their faces coming in close to mine. I thrust forward, feeling my sword break skin and then press forward. I pulled the sword back, seeing blood drip from body or sword, kicking forward at the same time and turning slightly to my right, cutting down on another Falmer. Fighting in these sort of numbers is always hectic, but my Shield-Brothers and Housecarl would protect my back as I would protect theirs, turning in time to block another swing that would have connected with Vilkas a second later, cutting down and seeing that same sword clatter to the ground, a Falmer hand still attached.

We pushed the Falmer back as a line, the two great-swords of Farkas and Vilkas cutting the Falmer to pieces. Lydia and I protected them where we had to or joined in on the killing otherwise. Aela continued to let loose behind us, not a single Falmer breaking through our line, leaving her in peace, picking off whichever enemy she chose.

Once the last Falmer fell, we stopped, taking a moment to look behind us and the number of bodies now lying on the ground. "Shor's bones, how many are there?" Lydia asked.

"We could stand here and count but is there any point? At least they're dead," I replied.

"I'll be honest about one thing, Uhtred. I much prefer fighting bandits," Farkas stated.

"Or wild beasts. These Falmer are… something else entirely," Vilkas added.

We had to spend a minute or two cleaning the blood off us, finding a stream of water nearby, taking a moment to wipe our faces and armour while also taking a moment to quench our thirst. As we were cleaning and drinking, I looked up and noticed the building on the other side of the river. The buildings were large and appeared to be in very good condition, considering their age. Formidable was one word that came to mind. Any human army would think twice about scaling the walls I could see.

"What do you think those are?" I asked.

"No idea. But none look like a tower," Lydia replied.

"You want to explore, Uhtred?" Aela asked.

"Part of me does. Part of me just wants to find the Scroll and get out of here. We've been on the go for hours now. Let's follow the path we're on and see if we have a bit of luck finding this tower."

We kept to the path alongside the river and the city, as that is definitely what it was, unveiled itself as we rounded the bend. None of the buildings were what I would have called a tower but I had to dampen the urge to climb the stairs in the distance and see what we could find. Any notion of exploring was further dampened by the appearance of a couple of Falmer. One was armed with a bow, Aela replying in kind, while the second ran towards the four of us. Vilkas simply called it an idiot before nearly splitting it in half.

"Did the Falmer kill the Dwarves?" I wondered.

"I don't think so," Aela replied, "From the books I have read, the Dwemer disappeared through their own design. One day they were here. Next, poof, they were gone. However, one book has explained that the Falmer tried to overthrow the Dwemer before they disappeared."

"Why were they trying to overthrow them?"

"Because the Falmer were kept as slaves."

"Good a reason as any then."

"Another one of the reasons why we can hate but pity them at the same time."

We crossed a bridge and a tower appeared in the distance. At least, that's what I thought considering it was rather dark. I pointed it out to the others and they agreed that it was worthy of investigating. The path continued to curve around to the right, around the city to our right, so we found a path leading off to the left, towards the tower in the distance, with each step closer becoming clearer. I don't know why, but in my gut, I knew this was the tower we were looking for.

We eventually passed another building, similar in appearance to the very first building we had entered upon reaching Blackreach. This time we didn't bother entering. All our eyes were focused on the tower. I walked slightly quicker, feeling the excitement build, knowing we may be near the end of the mission and the Scroll would soon be in our hands.

"This is definitely it."

"What makes you so sure?" Lydia wondered.

"I just am. I'm the Dragonborn, remember?"

I just heard her groan as the other three tried to hide their laughter. I bounded up the steps towards the tower, gesturing for my colleagues to hurry up. I opened the twin doors and was slightly disappointed to see a room with a lever in the middle. I glanced back as the others joined me.

"What's this?"

"Ah, it must be an elevator," Aela replied.

"A what?"

"Another one of the devices built by the Dwarves. Instead of stairs, they built machines which allowed them to travel up and down quickly. Allow me to demonstrate," she stated, grabbing the lever. She must have noticed I looked a bit unsure. "You won't need to hold on. These things are incredibly safe. As well built as their guardians which still patrol their cities."

"Before you do," I stated, turning to Lydia, "We are definitely coming back here."

She smiled, looking unsure herself. "Of course, my Thane."

I nodded, turning back to Aela. "Very well. Pull the lever."

I was impressed by how smooth the journey was. It was loud, much like all their other machines, but I wasn't left in fear during the ascent. I glanced towards Lydia, who appeared to enjoy it. The Companions were relatively unperturbed as well. _All in a day's work, I guess._ I don't know how long we ascended but I could only imagine it was far quicker than walking up stairs. Or climbing.

The doors ahead opened as the elevator finished ascending, a large chamber greeting our eyes, illuminated by a Dwarven light in the middle of the room. The room was in a slight disarray as there was evidence of a previous visitor. We split up and checked to see if anyone was actually alive down here. I check the campfire and realised it had not been lit in a long time. The cooking pots hanging over the fire were empty and cold. Shelves against the wall were full of books, all of them ruined. There were some Dwemer instruments plus an armoured helmet, appearing to be Dwemer in design.

"You can have that," I stated to Lydia, handing her the helmet.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If you don't want it, one of the Companions may have it."

"Lydia can have it, Uhtred. We put our trust in whatever Eorlund builds us," Farkas stated.

"There we go, Lydia. All yours."

"Thanks."

I shrugged. "It's a shame we haven't come across any of their armour. I think Dwarven armour would be incredibly strong."

"May have to traverse more ruins then. Right, my Thane?"

I noticed the sarcastic smirk and simply laughed. "Find anything else?"

"Nothing to indicate who was living here," Aela replied.

"Very well, let's move on and get this Scroll."

The next door opened up to something simply astounding. Its sheer size was incredible. I had to rap my knuckles on it to make sure it was real. And it was, made of metal. I had no idea what it was called, Septimus had not told us. But I knew this is where we had to obtain the knowledge he wanted. And, somewhere in this giant metal thing, was the Elder Scroll.

I turned right and started looking for a way up. I knew I'd taken the wrong turn when a raised walkway went above my head. So I simply turned around, weaving my way through my colleagues, who decided to laugh at me, and I headed left and soon headed up the raised walkway. I'll admit, once I'd climbed part of the way, I did take a look at the roof, and could see things attached to the roof. It looked like glass, or perhaps they were crystals? I couldn't be sure. But it was what I found on the floor that first had my attention. Another skeleton. Again, no idea who this may have been but there was a tattered journal next to its body. It was almost falling apart but I managed to decipher some of the writing. It didn't give us a name of the machine, as that is what it was, according to the notes. It also stated it needed a 'box', so I guess that was the lexicon Septimus gave us.

The top of the walkway gave us a perfect view of the machine. Circular arms, with glass inside, were attached to the roof. In front of me appeared to be the controls of the machine. I'll admit it right now. I had little idea what to do. But I figured there was one thing I could do.

"Lydia, you have the lexicon?"

She handed it to me and I placed it where I think it should fit. Once it was attached, the machine started up. I almost jumped out of my skin at the sound as the arms attached to the roof started to move. Once my heartbeat calmed, I noticed two of the button were now lit up.

"Okay, what now?" I asked quietly, more to myself rather than anyone else.

"What does the journal say?"

I flipped it open again. I think there was a suggestion about pressing one of the buttons four times. Or, at least, that's what I took from it. I handed it to my colleagues and stated what I was thinking. Farkas and Vilkas didn't have a clue. Aela and Lydia agreed with me. So I pressed the first button four times. Nothing happened. So I pressed the second button four times.

The lexicon opened and shone brightly. The third button then lit up. I turned to Aela. "It can't possibly be this easy. Puzzle rooms in Nord ruins are more complicated than this!"

"I don't think it's meant to be a puzzle, Uhtred. It's about transferring knowledge to the lexicon."

I pressed the third button and watched the arms move in circular patterns. I had no idea what they were doing but I was confident the outcome would be positive. I pressed the button a second time, the arms moving again, light now appearing from each of the crystal discs, and there was a noise from the lexicon. It still shone brightly but was now closed.

"I think whatever Septimus wanted is on the lexicon," Lydia stated.

"Don't forget to grab it once we're done here. The Scroll must be… in this thing. Whatever it is…"

The fourth button was now available to press. My heart was beating rapidly as this would surely unveil where the Scroll was. I looked at my colleagues and could see they were just as nervous as I was. I'll admit my hand was shaking slightly as I pressed the fourth button. The arms moved in another pattern before a crystal container attached to the roof detached and was lowered as the arms ascended, almost like a counterweight. I watched as the container was gently lowered before it then opened.

"Is that it?" Lydia asked quietly.

I didn't reply as I silently walked down the path towards the crystal container. Inside was a cylinder and I knew this was the Scroll. I held my breath, trying to stop my hand shaking as I reached forward and grabbed it. _Wow, far heavier than I thought it would be._ I held it in both hands, turning it this way and that, as my colleagues joined me.

"Stop smiling, Uhtred."

"I can't believe we've got an Elder Scroll," I stated quietly.

"Just don't read it," Aela warned, "I've heard reading it can make you go blind."

I raised eyebrows at that one. "Really? How am I meant to use it then?"

Aela shrugged. "I have no idea. Perhaps someone else can help you…"

"I've got the lexicon, my Thane. So the question is; what do we do first?"

"Find a way out."

"There's a door this way," Vilkas called, pointing down another corridor, "Perhaps there'll be another of those elevators all the way to the surface?"

"Let's have a look."

I looked through my pack and found some string, tying it to both ends of the Scroll and I threw it over my shoulder. It felt slightly awkward on my back but it was the only way I could carry it. Once I was comfortable, Vilkas led the way to the next door and we found an elevator. Once all set, Aela pulled the lever once more. Natural light soon greeted our eyes, realising it was daylight as we ascended. Once the elevator stopped, another lever opened the gates and I realised we were nowhere near Alftand.

"Gods, where in oblivion are we?" Farkas asked.

"No idea, but someone has made camp," his brother replied.

A quick check proved the campsite had been long abandoned. But we needed rest. "Any idea of the time?" Lydia asked.

"No idea. But, I'll be honest, I'm beat," I replied.

"There are bedrolls in here," Vilkas stated.

"I can get this fire started," Lydia added.

We had nothing to eat but we definitely needed to rest. I had no idea how long we had been going but we'd ended up somewhere else in Skyrim. Add to that all the fighting and the walking and it was little wonder we didn't just collapse into the bedrolls. But since we didn't know where we were, we agreed to sleep in shifts. Two to guard, three to sleep, swapping until the next morning. I agreed to take first watch with Lydia, allowing my Shield-Brothers the opportunity to rest, figuring Vilkas and Farkas would be feeling exhausted now they no longer had the beast-blood flowing through their veins.

"Any idea where we are?" I asked.

Lydia shrugged. "Think the best thing to do would be to head south. If we're still in the north, then we should come across either a major road or a village soon enough."

We sat back and talked about nothing of consequence for a few hours, watching as the light slowly started to disappeared. Thankfully the weather didn't close in before we woke Farkas and Vilkas, instructing them to wake me with Aela after a few hours, suggesting we didn't need as much sleep considering the blood in our veins.

I know I slept like a rock, groaning when I felt Farkas shake me by the shoulder what felt like only minutes later. It was early morning, the fire still roaring to provide warmth as, although there was no snow, we were still high in the mountains so it was still bitterly cold, Aela and I wrapping ourselves tightly in our coats and sitting as close to the fire as possible.

"Stars are bright tonight," I stated.

She gave me a look and chuckled. "You remember?"

"How could I forget? It was quite the offer."

"It still stands."

"As I said, I'll take you up on it one day."

"What would your Housecarl say?" My face must have fallen as she laughed again. "Easy, Uhtred. I have to say Lydia is, well, I'd say she's a friend. What I do know is that we share one opinion."

"And what is that?"

"You're a good man."

"I'm just doing what I think is right."

"Then keep doing that. We'll let you know if you divert from the path. What are friends for."

We eventually sat in silence, only the crackle of the fire providing ambience and warmth as the sun slowly started to rise over the mountain nearby. Once there was enough light, we roused the other three out of their bedrolls. With stomachs grumbling from a lack of food, we tried to figure out the way south. After one or two wrong turns, we finally started to descend the mountainside, the snow turning to grass and we eventually came upon a road. And, glory of glories, we saw Dragonsreach in the distance. A speck at the moment but I know our pace quickened immediately.

I doubt the Bannered Mare had ever seen five hungrier people come through their doors and I felt a bit sorry for Saadia at the order we made once we'd sat down. We were absolutely ravenous but, to her credit, our plates were never empty for long as we gorged ourselves on meat, vegetables and no end of mead. Once we'd sated our appetites, and consumed more mead than we should have done, all of us rolling drunk after half a dozen or so tankards, we headed to our respective homes, agreeing to rest for the day and make our way back to Winterhold the next day to collect our horses.

Lydia was in bed by the time the sun disappeared over the horizon. I sat by the fire, reading a couple of books about the Dwarves, finding myself interested in their lore, wondering who they were and how they had managed to build their civilisation under the surface of Skyrim. It was all quite interesting but even I found myself yawning and eventually headed to bed.

Mist and cloud greeted me the next morning as I exited Breezehome, feeling refreshed, Lydia doing her best to outshine me considering she'd slept from sundown to sunrise at least. We met the three members of the Circle outside near the stables and hitched a ride on a carriage to Winterhold. It was slower than riding a horse but it gave us plenty of time to relax and chat amongst ourselves, sharing stories of our lives so far, those which didn't involve each other. I found myself regaling them of my time with the Fighters Guild in Chorrol, some stories I'd shared before while one or two I hadn't, knowingly exaggerating them to the mirth of my fellow Companions.

I gave one of my first real orders to the Circle once we'd arrived in Winterhold, telling them that I was going to head to see Septimus the next morning, would then ride straight for High Hrothgar but that only Lydia would accompany me for the journey. I had not shared the detail of who or what Paarthurnax actually was and, while I felt guilty holding a secret of such magnitude from my friends, it wasn't a matter of trust in them. It was simply to ensure everyone's safety. Thankfully they understood the seriousness of my request and they cheerfully bade Lydia and I farewell the next morning, stating they would see what contracts were available and keep themselves busy until I next walked into Jorrvaskr.

Once the three disappeared from view, Lydia and I turned the other way and headed to see Septimus to hand over the lexicon. It was another cold journey across the ice, our small rowboat crashing against it as the remnants of a storm tossed us around. I think both of us were sick at one stage, both of us definitely looking a little green once I'd pulled the boat ashore near the outpost.

Once we'd handed over the lexicon, telling Septimus that if he wanted anything else done he'd have to get in line or send a note to the College, we returned to dry land, mounted our horses still waiting for us outside the Frozen Hearth in and, for what felt like the umpteenth time since I'd arrived in Skyrim, slowly headed towards Ivarstead and eventually High Hrothgar.


	29. Chapter 29 - Destiny

All the travel back and forth across Skyrim, annoying though it was, finally proved worthwhile. The Scroll, now wrapped around my body by a flimsy piece of string, may be the one thing that will help me defeat Alduin. I tried to appear confident, that whatever Paarthurnax had planned would work. But in the back of my mind was a kernel of thought… _'What if it doesn't work? What do we do then?'_

Our trip from Winterhold to High Hrothgar took at least two days, the Gods not making my job easy, snowstorms affecting our journey south from Winterhold while our climb up the mountain took far longer than normal, another snowstorm slowing us to a near crawl, leaving both of Lydia and I frozen to the bone. By the time we entered High Hrothgar, we were both exhausted and grateful the Greybeards offered us the same rooms as usual. Arngeir enquired as to if we had yet learned Dragonrend, replying I had not learned it yet but the Scroll may have the answers I seek.

Paarthurnax appeared not to have moved since we left what felt like eons ago. I showed him the Scroll, and while his tone barely changed, he appeared interested, even a little excited that I held such a power relic in my hands.

"You have it. The Kel - the Elder Scroll. Tiid kreh... qalos. Time shudders at its touch."

"You have no idea how hard this was to get."

"Hmmm. There is no question. You are doom-driven. Kogaan Akatosh. The very bones of the earth are at your disposal. Go then. Fulfil your destiny. Take the Scroll to the Time-Wound. Do not delay. Alduin will be coming. He cannot miss the signs."

The Time-Wound was near invisible but it appeared to be a ripple of some sort. When looking directly at it, you could see a distortion in the air. Not knowing what was going to happen, I dropped my pack to the ground with my sword and shield and unwrapped the Scroll. Remembering Aela's words about sending people who read them blind, I looked at Lydia, knowing my face would state one word. Fear.

"You'll be fine, my Thane," she stated reassuringly.

I took a deep breath, calmed my nerves to ensure my hands didn't shake. And then I opened the Scroll. A pattern appeared to imprint itself on my eyeballs before everything turned a bright white…

My sight slowly returned and I knew I was no longer in my own time. I blinked rapidly, urging my vision to fix itself and finally I could see clearly. A large man, clearly a Nord warrior, appeared in front of me, wearing ancient armour, intricate in its design and dripping red with what I assumed was blood, wielding an enormous battle axe. Surprisingly, I could understand everything he said.

Then a dragon appeared and the two were joined in battle. The man, large though he was, appeared incredibly graceful in battle, swinging his axe in tandem with his footwork, ensuring each bite of the dragon met only thin air as he started to draw blood, lots of blood, from the dragon. A second Nord warrior, this a female armed with an enormous sword, joined battle and the two Nords lay waste to the dragon. When the dragon died, it simply fell to the ground and neither of the Nords absorbed its soul, so neither of them were Dragonborn.

With the dragon dead, the two warriors conversed between themselves. I couldn't move but I was able to look around and could see numerous dragons flying in the distance, while the mountain itself had bodies of even more dragons, so it appeared the two warriors I was watching had been busy this day. Even though we were up on the Throat of the World, I could hear the battle taking place far below. From what the two humans were discussing, the battle against the dragons was taking place across Skyrim.

A third Nord appeared. This one was dressed in robes, not armour, and I thought for a moment he may have been a Greybeard. But he carried a great-sword on his back so any thoughts that he may have been a mage were quickly dismissed. The three started to discuss the situation and were worried about drawing Alduin near. And it was during their discussion that the third Nord mentioned Dragonrend.

Not just Dragonrend too. Apparently Alduin could not be slain like any other dragon, confirming what Paarthurnax had told me before. _So I may be able to fight Alduin in my own time but not kill him. What do I do then? How do I kill him? Or do I have to send him even further into the future? Or banish him… somewhere else?_

My own thoughts were broken by the appearance of Alduin. He looked no different than when I saw him near Kynesgrove, nor, when I thought about it, when I ran in terror through Helgen. I watched, along with the ancient warriors, as he circled above a couple of times before he finally landed on the still intact word wall. The dragon then spoke in their own language before he attempted to take off as the sky turned a crimson red and some sort of storm appeared overhead. _Is that a… storm? Are those rocks from the sky?_

And then the warriors Shouted. Dragonrend!

I had what I wanted. But the Scroll would not release me, though I realised I had no idea how to leave. _Maybe it has more to show me?_ It was then that I saw how the Shout worked. I'm not exactly sure what Alduin was enveloped in but he was immediately forced to the ground and was susceptible to attack. And did those warriors of old attack! Drawing blood from Alduin and I thought, just for a moment, that they would be victorious. Then I remembered what I was actually seeing this for, so simply watched what would happen.

One of the warriors died, Alduin grabbing her in his jaws and you could hear her cry in pain as his teeth bit in. Then he shook her for a few moments before flinging her away, leaving a trail of blood in the air as she landed heavily. And dead. That is when the warrior dressed in robes pulled out the Scroll and read a series of words. As suddenly as Alduin appeared, he disappeared in some sort of cloud.

My vision turned white again and I know I passed out.

I felt myself being shaken, feeling rather cold at the same time, opening my right eye to see Lydia looking at me, rather pale herself. "Are you okay?"

"I have one hell of a headache," I stated, opening both eyes, smiling at the fact I could see, "And at least I'm not blind."

"Good. Because Paarthurnax thinks Alduin will be here any minute."

She helped me to my feet and I checked my armour was all in place. I grabbed my sword and shield, looking towards Paarthurnax, who return my glance. "Alduin approaches, Dovahkiin. Prepare yourself."

We heard the roar of a dragon, louder than any other I'd heard. If anything, it was the same roar I'd heard at Helgen and at Kynesgrove, so I knew it was Alduin who approached, turning to see him fly above us, circling once then twice before he hovered near the word wall. I readied myself as he looked straight at me. I thought I should have felt afraid. Instead, I felt… calm. I knew what I had to do.

"Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor. My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin. Die now and await your fate in Sovngarde!"

Serious or sarcastic? I didn't get a chance to reply as Paarthurnax interfered. He immediately leapt from where he had been perched on a nearby rock, flying straight towards the other dragon and doused Alduin in fire. The two then lifted off, high into the sky, trading Shouts as I watched on, feeling rather left out, to be honest.

"Lost funt. You are too late, Alduin! Dovahkiin! Use Dragonrend, if you know it!" Paarthurnax called from high above.

So I did. And, like I'd seen happen in the Time-Wound, Alduin came crashing down to the ground. I immediately doused him in fire from a second Shout before he had the opportunity to attack me. Then I let roar a war cry and charged forward, Lydia roaring beside me as we fell upon Alduin. As each stroke of our sword found purchase, Alduin tried to taunt me with various comments though I let them wash over me. I knew I would not be able to kill him now. I knew I wouldn't be able to banish him either. But I was going to prove that I was better. After that, I was all out of ideas.

He snapped at Lydia and I numerous times and surprised me when he used a Force Shout. I could withstand even the greatest Shout, though it did make me stagger and a little dizzy. Lydia wasn't as fortunate, tumbling end over end though she landed gently enough in a bank of snow.

"Are you okay?" I yelled, thrusting my sword through the scales of Alduin once again, my sword thick with blood.

"I'm fine… Okay, a little dizzy."

I returned my attention completely to Alduin. "You'll pay for that."

And then he took off, circling above my head again, watching as Paarthurnax descended through the clouds and bathed Alduin in flame again.

"You are weak, Paarthurnax. And you are disloyal. You will soon die, just like this pathetic human below."

Alduin then Shouted and the sky turned a sinister dark red. I knew those rocks from the sky would start falling again. I turned to Lydia. "Get clear!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Just get back!"

I know she wouldn't want to but that was as clear an order as I could give. I returned my attention to the dragon battle above and I could see Paarthurnax was wilting. Only slightly but it was clear Alduin was the stronger.

I used Dragonrend again, forcing Alduin to the ground, and I knew the Greybeards were right about the Shout. I could feel all the anger and hatred of the creators. But, probably unlike them, I didn't hate all dragons. I hated Alduin. I wanted to kill him more than anything. And knew I would do anything to ensure his death.

He covered me in frost as soon as he landed, crouching down behind my large shield to avoid the worst of it. With his attention only on me, he didn't see Paarthurnax land on the word wall and Shout himself again. I just went in for the attack, ignoring Paarthurnax, ignoring the rocks falling from the sky, ignoring if Lydia was still obeying my command. I only had eyes for Alduin. I wanted his blood. I wanted his soul. I wanted to take his skull and mount it on a wall in Breezehome.

He continued to taunt me as his jaws snapped, lifting my shield in time to prevent losing my head. "I have feasted on many greater than you."

"You won't be given the opportunity to feast on me, though."

He snorted. "Dovahkiin, you call yourself? Arrogant mortal."

"Not arrogant. Just confident that you will be defeated. That is my destiny."

And I believed it completely. He snapped again and I smashed his head with my shield, forcing it away and I attempted to do what I'd done before, sliding under his neck and attempting to stab him there. But Alduin wasn't called the World-Eater because he was stupid. He knew what I wanted to do and stepped back, Force Shouting again and this one did cause me to take a couple of steps back. I steadied myself and met his eyes, banging my sword against my shield.

"Is that all you've got?" I taunted.

He set himself to Shout again and I rolled out of the way just in time as a sheet of flame burst past where I had just been standing. He tracked my movements as I jogged in a semi-circle, trying to flank him. Paarthurnax was still attacking from the other side and finally Alduin responded, turning to face the other dragon. I burst forward, leaping onto Alduin's tail, unsheathing my dagger and slamming it down into the back of Alduin. Whether he felt it or not, I'm not sure. I stayed on my hands and knees, continuing to slam my dagger into his back with each move forward. Each time I dug my dagger into his back, I could see the dark blood run away from the wound.

My arms were starting to tire, my legs ready to give way, feeling all the aches and pains of everything I had experienced since that first day, facing down Alduin at Helgen. But I wasn't about to give up. Not yet. I took a deep breath and forced my arms to work, digging into Alduin's back again and again. _Surely he must know what I'm up to._ Just as I was about to get onto his neck, he shook me free.

I landed with a thud in the snow and watched as he stepped back and I looked directly into his teeth, his jaw ready to grab me, likely tearing my head from my shoulders. Before I even had a chance to lift my shield or sword, I heard the roar of a female voice, even Alduin turning his eyes from me to be greeted by the swing of another sword. _Lydia!_

I rolled out of the way, getting to my feet as quickly as possible and, with Alduin distracted by my Housecarl, I dropped my shield and, with both hands on the hilt, stepped forward and drove my sword into his neck. And I didn't stop there, but made sure I twisted and turned the sword, driving it in further until the hilt almost disappeared into Alduin, blood flowing down my hands and forearms. That was when Alduin finally roared and tried to back away. He moved his head from side to side, trying to shake me loose. I held on for dear life until I realised the futility of simply holding on, eventually pulling my sword free and I quickly back away, yelling at Lydia to do the same.

Blood flowed from Alduin, down his back and in great pools from the large wound on his neck, the snow around him turning dark red and then pink as his claws mixed the blood and snow. But I knew the day was won. I just wondered what was going to happen next. I glanced to see Paarthurnax was also bloodied, watching Alduin intently. Alduin turned to looked at his fellow dragon.

"Join me now or perish with your mortal friends."

"Never again shall I bow to you, Alduin."

"I like this dragon," Lydia whispered, "What do we do now?"

Before I could reply, Alduin let rip a loud roar, though it was not a Shout. I don't know if he felt pain at all, but he should have been in agony from the blood that flowed. He looked at me again. "Meyz mul, Dovahkiin. You have become strong."

"Strong enough to face you." I banged my sword against shield again. "Do you wish to continue tasting my steel?"

He simply snorted his derision. "I am Al-du-in, Firstborn of Akatosh! Mulaagi zok lot! I cannot be slain here, by you or anyone else!"

"I'm willing to keep trying if you want to keep fighting."

I didn't know dragons could laugh until I said that. It wasn't like a human laugh. It was more of a series of grunts, but it was a laugh. Then his eyes bore into mine. I readied myself for an attack, but he proved the battle had been won, flying off after he added "You cannot prevail against me. I will outlast you... mortal!"

I was tempted to use Dragonrend again but it was clear Alduin was retreating, I knew not where, but I was willing to let him go for now. I looked down to see I was covered in blood and knew some of it was mine. Slowly but surely the pain and exhaustion came, pretty much knocking me out as I dropped my sword and shield and hit the ground with a thud. I sucked in a series of deep breaths as the sky cleared as suddenly as it darkened, sunlight filtering through the clouds and, even this high up the mountain, I could feel the warmth on my face.

A face appeared in my vision again. Lydia, also covered in blood. "Are you okay, my Thane?" she asked with a slight grin.

"I didn't sign up for this, Lydia."

"Neither did I. But don't say you don't enjoy it just a little?"

A made a gesture with my fingers. "Maybe just a little."

"What do we do now?"

I looked at Paarthurnax, once again perched on his word wall. "He may have an idea." Lydia helped me to my feet once again and I approached the dragon. "You fight well, dovah. You have my thanks for your assistance."

"No, Dovahkiin. You truly have the Voice of a dovah. Alduin's allies will think twice after this victory."

I removed my helmet and scratched my head before I felt another bout of weariness and sat down on the ground. "I'm not sure if I'd call this a victory. Alduin escaped. Granted, I know we can't kill him but he still escaped."

"While that is true, even the heroes of old were unable defeat him in open battle."

"So what do we do?"

"Alduin was always arrogant in his power. He took domination as his birth-right. But your victory here, as you have defeated him in battle, forcing him to withdraw, should shake the loyalty of the dov who serve him."

"You mean we should approach his allies?"

"Do you really think any other dragon would help us?" Lydia whispered under her breath, now sat next to me on the ground.

"Your friend asks a pertinent question, Dovahkiin. While one of his allies may be able to share his location, it will be another matter entirely convincing them to betray him."

I smirked. "I can be remarkably… convincing when I choose to be."

Lydia covered her mouth as she laughed. Paarthurnax took my words rather literally. "Yes. Perhaps the palace in Whiterun, Dragonsreach, can be used. After all, it was originally built to house a captive dovah. Yes, that would make a fine place to trap one of Alduin's allies, agreed?"

I glanced at Lydia. "I think the Jarl may owe me a favour or two…"

"Throwing a coin purse your way is one thing, my Thane. Using his palace to trap a dragon is completely different. He'll take some convincing."

"Well, as I just said…"

She smirked. "I do not doubt that you can convince him of the need," Paarthurnax added.

With a groan I got to my feet, this time assisting Lydia to her own. I turned back to the dragon. "Paarthurnax, you have my unreserved thanks for your help. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I am at peace, Dovahkiin. Though if you wish to journey here and converse, I would be most appreciative."

"Of course. But until next time."

"Remember the words of the Greybeards, Dovahkiin. They will guide your path."

As we made our way down the mountain to High Hrothgar, I started thinking about what we needed to do. _How do we trap a dragon? How do I even summon a dragon to Dragonsreach? Will Jarl Balgruuf agree to such an insane idea? What do I do once we have it trapped?_ It was late by the time we reached the monastery, Arngeir showing in interest as he asked questions about our latest meeting.

"We fought Alduin."

It was the first time I noticed surprise reach his features. "And you were victorious? You must have been, considering you are sitting there in front of me."

"We won the battle but not the war. He cannot be defeated like any other dragon. Paarthurnax has suggested another way we may be able to take the battle to him and eventually end him."

"He is willing to continue his help?" I nodded. "Understandable."

I felt Arngeir probably had more to add but I wasn't about to probe him for more information. I knew little about Paarthurnax, though he had shared plenty about his previous life in other conversations but assumed there was a lot more he could probably share. But still, Arngeir's silence spoke volumes. "Master Arngeir…" I trailed off, not wanting to presume.

"You wish to know, Dragonborn?" I nodded. He sighed. "There is much to tell. But it is not for the Greybeards to share. It is up to Paarthurnax. I hope you understand."

"I do. When the time is right. I will ask. Or he may share."

He nodded, gratified. "One word of caution, Dragonborn." I shared his glance. "Beware the Blades."

I thought of what that simple silence meant, then wondered if he would add. He did not, so I had to ask "What do you mean?"

"We trust _you_ , Dragonborn. And you alone. We only ask that you remember what we have told you and not let yourself be swayed from the path."

"Of course, Master Arngeir."

He was happy with that. Many may wonder why I still called him 'Master Arngeir' or simply 'Master'. It was a matter of respect, something missing from the majority of people today. I knew the Greybeards were a learned folk, who could teach me things I did not know. And I appreciated their viewpoint, of using their power for peaceful means. So different to my life now, but I respected what they hoped to achieve. I only hoped my appearance would not rob them of their tranquil life they had lived so far. But I also knew it would not last…

We left the next morning, knowing we would have to head to Whiterun, knowing I would have to head to Dragonsreach and ask the Jarl for the improbable, if not the impossible. I trusted him as much as he trusted me but I knew I would be asking a lot, if not too much. Whiterun as neutral was caught in a vice between the Empire and Stormcloaks. The pressure would soon tell, and I wondered which way he would turn. But if he was still neutral now then I knew I may have to speak now as the Dragonborn, use the power the name carried and simply hope everyone would follow my word.

Each Whiterun guard was as respectful as I knew as I walked towards the gates. I knew many of them by name by now and, while not friends, I knew I had their respect and I made sure I spent time speaking with them, getting to know their stories. Perhaps it was the wrong thing to do, knowing they may die at a moment's notice, but I felt that it was the right thing to do. No matter what, I would make sure I would remember each of them, no matter what happened. Every man or women who wore that uniform deserved to be remembered. Particularly now, with everything at stake…

The Jarl was speaking with Irileth as I approached. The dark elf met my glance and smiled. _How different our relationship is now. She's almost…_ I shook my head of any further thoughts. I had to focus. I knew I was asking the near impossible. I got down on one knee to emphasise what I was about to ask. "My Jarl," I stated deferentially.

It's almost like he knew immediately. "Dragonborn."

I took a deep breath. "My Jarl… I request a favour." I met his eyes, staring into mine. He simply gestured I continue. "We need to capture a dragon."

Our conversation continued as I expected. Nothing was ever simple.


	30. Chapter 30 - Head Over Heels

If I ever doubted the support of Jarl Balgruuf, declare it now that I doubt no longer. I knew he was worried about my plan. I knew he was worried about the people of Whiterun. I worried about them too, all of them, no matter who or what they supported. But the fact that was his first concern when I mentioned my idea gladdened me completely. No matter what, the people were his first concern. As far as I was now concerned, the Jarl and I were allied until the end. The end of what, you may ask? The end of everything? Possible, if not probable. No matter what, my sword belonged to Jarl Balgruuf.

Our discussions went long into the night. There were calls from many to throw our weight behind one side or the other. But the voice of the Dragonborn and the Jarl carried the most weight. Whiterun would remain neutral. We care little for the kingship of Skyrim. At least at the present time. What mattered was the dragon crisis. Jarl Balgruuf knew I needed a clear head to deal with that. If we could ensure the civil war enveloping Skyrim would not blow up into full scale war, then all the better.

Of course I knew of the war across Skyrim but, apart from that, I had no idea of the situation on the ground. No idea of which side, if either, held the advantage. Figuring neither the Empire or Stormcloaks would know my face, the Jarl asked a question. We needed a neutral venue. Whiterun would not suffice. The Jarl did not want the Empire or Stormcloaks gathering information of his defences. So he asked an enormous favour…

"You misunderstand our authority, Dragonborn. The Greybeards have never involved themselves in political affairs."

I understood completely what Master Arngeir meant. "The request has come directly from Jarl Balgruuf. I'm sure you're not aware, but Whiterun is neutral in the war. And…" I paused, for effect. "It is also my home."

Arngeir met my eyes. "Your home?"

"Yes, master. I have many friends there. And the Jarl is a good… No, he is a great man. He cares for his people and does not want them or himself to be a pawn in the game of others."

"You trust him?"

"Absolutely."

Arngeir was silent for a few moments. Then nodded. "Very well. I know Paarthurnax has made the decision to help you. This is the road we Greybeards have to walk. Even we must bend to the winds of change, it seems. So be it. Ask the Jarl to send word to Ulfric and General Tullius that the Greybeards wish to speak to them. We will see if they still remember us." I knew what the Jarl and I was asking. Arngeir knew what I was thinking. "It is okay, Dragonborn. It is about time the Greybeards revealed themselves and showed those down below the Way of the Voice."

"Are you sure?"

He shrugged. "We have no choice now either way. Send word to Balgruuf that we agree."

I thanked the Greybeards, all of them. I knew what I and the Jarl were asking. They were peaceful folk, isolated from the rest of Skyrim. Now every little problem was about arrive on their doorstep. I could understand why they may hesitate in wanting to help. I knew they were only helping because of me. I would never be able to thank them enough.

I returned the news to Jarl Balgruuf. While pleased, he knew this was only the beginning. He would have to send couriers to begin negotiations to bring both sides to the table. He told me directly that it may take time and actually suggested that, considering it may take weeks for both sides to agree to terms simply to meet at High Hrothgar that, if I had anything else to take care of, then I probably had time to deal with it.

I was ready to be sitting around, bored out of my mind at Breezehome, when a message arrived no more than a day or two later. It was from Isran. The message was brief, expected as I remembered his conversational skills, or lack thereof, so expected nothing else from his note. But it was interesting nonetheless, requesting if I could return to Fort Dawnguard as soon as possible. I immediately spoke to the Jarl, who suggested again that it may be a number of weeks before both sides would agree terms to the meeting at High Hrothgar so said, if I had anything else to take care of, now may be the best time.

So I rode out the next day for Fort Dawnguard alone. Lydia wasn't happy but I wanted her to be my eyes and ears around Whiterun while I was away. She still wasn't happy after explaining why but understood my reasoning. Events may happen while I was away and, if it was concerning, she was to send messages to Fort Dawnguard or Mjoll in Riften, hoping she would understand what said messages might mean.

Isran was as gruff as I remembered, though he at least seemed to be at least slightly more respectful when I walked through the doors of Fort Dawnguard. He congratulated me for taking care of the vampire problem in Morthal but immediately asked I could do another favour. As already appeared usual, he gave little away, but asked if I could journey to the Hall of the Vigilant. He had been told by a former colleague that the Hall had been sacked by vampires and wanted a pair of neutral eyes to confirm. The former colleague had also told him of a cave nearby that may hold information regarding why vampires had become such a menace in recent times as there were rumours of a vampire presence in said cave. As I've said before, I generally don't like being told what to do, unless it's by the Jarl but, considering I had plenty of time until all parties would agree to meet at High Hrothgar, I stated I'd check out the hall and, if I had enough evidence, the cave as well.

Despite the heavy snow and near blizzards, I finally arrived at the Hall of the Vigilant two days later. And it was a scene of carnage. Bodies lay everywhere, human and vampire. But it wasn't just the bodies. Blood coated the snow around the hall and, once I'd ventured inside, I had to cover my mouth and nose from the stench that threatened to invade my mouth and nostrils. Bodies lay everywhere, burned, somewhat burned or otherwise intact, but clearly dead. Telling apart human and vampire was easy enough, if they hadn't been burned to a crisp, but some bodies were near burned beyond recognition. There was little I could do either way, covering those bodies I could with the cloaks of the vigilant, otherwise I could only show them the respect as fellow warriors.

Once outside, I had to stop for a moment, dry heaving as I thought I would throw up every meal I'd eaten since arriving in Skyrim. It wasn't just the bodies and the blood. It's the smell… When others think of war, they think of brave warriors, armed with sword and shield, the clang of steel, war cries, honour and courage, brave warriors on either side fighting to the death. What these stories miss is the smell of blood, of bodies cut apart, and the parts that fall through their shaking hands. And then there is the piss and shit… Not just of those who are afraid, but of those who have or are about to die. The battlefield is a horrendous smell, something I wouldn't even wish on my worst enemies. There you will find man at his lowest ebb, someone begging to live, or to die…

It was only guesswork that led me to the cave, wandering up a nearby path around a mountain. I guessed that is where the vampire came from and, for once, my intuition proved correct. The entrance was near dark but it wasn't long before I heard a conversation ahead, crouching and moving forward as slowly as possible. I couldn't quite make out what they were talking about but, from a distance, I knew they were vampires.

Once I'd handled the two vampires, thanks to the handy new crossbow Isran had given me, and also put down some sort of vampire dog, I found another body of a Vigilant. I checked his body for any clue to who he was, then figured it may have been Vigilant Tolan, who Isran had mentioned was heading in the same direction. He was surrounded by the bodies of three other vampires, so he had certainly gone down fighting.

Once I'd figured out how to open the gate, I descended into what had the appearance of an ancient crypt. I don't think it was one of the numerous Nord ruins scattered across Skyrim but there was definitely something ancient about the place. I hacked my way through a number of skeletons as I wandered through an ancient gravesite, another vampire also tasting a trio of cold steel bolts. I'd had little training with the crossbow so was pleased I was already rather adept at using it. Perhaps it was just natural talent?

I continued forward, running into the occasional vampire or two and it was obvious they were looking for something. Considering they seemed so intent on finding it, I figured killing them all while finding whatever they wanted the best course of action. Although I still don't think it was a Nordic crypt, I did come upon the occasional draugr, woken by the presence of the vampires it seemed. I generally sat back and let them battle it out, mopping up whoever was alive at the end.

One particular chamber I came across gave me a fright as the floor was littered with the bodies of, thankfully dead, spiders. The next chamber contained an enormous body of another spider, also dead, and also another vampire. Any thought of a quick kill was extinguished as he parried away what would normally have been killing strokes.

"You're too late. Nothing can stop us now." I had no idea what he was talking about so ignored it. "The prophecy will be fulfilled. We will one day use you all as nothing but cattle to quench our thirsts." Now he had my attention, though I still had no idea. _What prophecy? Whatever it is, doesn't sound good._ I drew him in, letting him think he was gaining an advantage. Let him get over-confident, as vampires were oft to do. Because then he made a mistake and I took pleasure driving my sword through him, twisting it for maximum effect. I let his body drop to the ground and simply strolled through the next gate.

* * *

I moved the last piece into place and there was a rumbling sound from deep within the centre of the circle. I took a few steps back as the floor started to move as a stone block lifted itself from underneath the floor. There didn't appear to be an opening as I stepped towards it, pacing around it for a way to open it. Then, without me doing anything, it opened to reveal someone inside. She appeared to be fast asleep and fell forward. I stepped forward myself, catching her in my arms before she hit the floor, her head resting on my shoulder. I heard her come around and lift her head, her eyes meeting mine. She was pale, almost porcelain skin with long, dark hair and red eyes. There was no doubting she was beautiful, my heart leaping into my mouth for a second, before my stomach dropped, as I knew immediately what she was.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. "Can you stand?" She nodded again.

I let her go and stepped back, keeping my hands free. Not because I thought she'd attack and that I would need to defend myself. You know that gut feeling you have about people, even vampires? Yeah, my feelings about her were already positive. If she'd wanted, she could have bitten me immediately considering my neck was open when her head was resting on my shoulder. Thing is, I've dealt with vampires and have never really met a friendly one. This was a first so it was a good opportunity to speak.

She looked me up and down quietly for a few seconds. "You're not who or what I was expecting." Her voice was soft and she appeared be doing everything possible to appear friendly. But I also guessed she was trying to keep me from doing anything either of us may regret a moment later. She looked at my right hand, which now gripped the hilt of my sword.

"Who were you expecting?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Someone like me."

"You mean a vampire," I stated, not needing to actually question it. She nodded. I gestured behind me. "Well, there were some here but they got in my way."

She looked past me at the bodies before her eyes returned to me. I immediately saw the concern in them. "So... What will you do with me?"

I shrugged. "That depends on you. But I'm assuming you won't attack me?"

I noticed the smirk form. "Not if you don't attack me."

"I wasn't planning on it. I generally have a live and let live policy... Though not always with vampires. But, and you may be surprised by this, I was sent here to find you. Well, sort of..."

"By who?"

"I'm working on behalf of the Dawnguard." The name appeared to mean nothing to her. "We're... They're... vampire hunters." I almost felt guilty admitting it. _You're not thinking straight, Uhtred._

"Yet you were looking for me?"

"I'll be honest; I wasn't expecting to find you exactly. I was told there was something here that could help us."

She scoffed. "Ah, I know exactly what whoever sent you want." She turned back and reached into her tomb. I guess that's what it actually was. She turned to show me a Scroll. "I can only assume this is what they want."

I shook my head. "Isran never mentioned a Scroll."

"Isran?"

"He's the leader of the Dawnguard."

"And you are?"

"My name is Uhtred."

"I'm Serana."

"Pleased to me you."

She smirked. "Seriously?"

I shrugged. "You're the first vampire I've ever met who hasn't immediately tried to kill me. I'd say we're off to a good start."

"So what do we do now?"

"That actually depends on you. I wasn't expecting to find you. I was expecting to find something I could take back to Isran. But considering you're a vampire, I don't think taking you back to the base of a bunch of vampire hunters would be the best idea."

She appeared surprised. "You actually care for my welfare?"

"As I said, you don't appear to want to do me any harm. So I'll live and let live. The question is, what do you want to do?"

"I want to go home."

"And home is where?"

"Castle Volkihar." I looked at her blankly, clueless as to where she meant. "It's off the north-west coast of Haafingar."

"Okay, let's go."

As we fought our way out of the cave, thankfully nothing too dangerous or to cause us too much trouble, she asked plenty of questions about the state of Tamriel. She showed her possible age when I mentioned the civil war and the fact she knew nothing of the Empire, though apparently infighting about who was High King was nothing new. I thought the Empire had been timeless in its existence but Serana had never heard of it, nor anything about Tiber Septim and his bloodline. I asked how old she thought she was and she had no idea. 'You don't count the years when you're immortal', was her reply. Otherwise, the centuries she had spent asleep had done little to dampen her enthusiasm for a fight, her skill with magic putting even the elves to shame. I did ask her one or two personal questions during the moments when we were not fighting, and while she was forthcoming about certain things, she was honest to say she didn't trust me enough to share too many person details. Though she added the proviso of 'yet' to the trust. I shared one or two details about myself, not bothering to mention the fact I was Dragonborn, figuring if I needed to Shout, all would be revealed, instead simply stating I was a warrior, though not a soldier. She thought I meant a mercenary, and while I said I did fight for coin at times, I fought for and with honour. I almost wanted to prove to her that I wasn't just some dumb Nord brute.

I noticed Serana pull her hood tight over head as we exited the cave, slightly surprised as the snow fall was still thick to block out the sun, which I could only guess was getting closer to setting. I wanted to ask why but didn't want to sound like a complete fool so I simply looked for the path back towards the main road.

"Guess the world hasn't warmed up in all the time I've been gone," she stated sarcastically once we were on the right path, both of us on my horse, Serana behind me, holding on tight.

"I didn't think you would have felt the cold."

"I don't really but it would be nice to feel some warmth for the first time in a while."

I'll admit a few thoughts crossed my mind, all of which can't be shared. I immediately shook my head of those, gripping the reins of my horse tighter instead, thinking of anything but that...

 _She's a vampire, Uhtred. And you've just met her. What is wrong with you? See a pretty face and lose control? Well, you almost did Lydia, despite the fact you'd never admit it. And then let's not forget Aela, who you've actually slept with numerous times!_

If Serana wondered why I'd suddenly fallen silent, she didn't say anything. Apart from continuous snowfall, which was proving rather treacherous at times as the thick snow covered a ground of sheet ice, our journey was relatively peaceful, even as the skies started to darken.

"We may have to stop for the night and camp," I suggested.

"If you think that's best. Do you have any supplies?"

I gestured to the saddle pack. "Small tent, bed roll and some food to keep me going. But if we can find an inn or something, that would probably be better."

"Are you sure, considering I'm..."

"Oh, right."

We kept going for as long as we could but eventually the light faded completely and, not wanting to keep travelling near blind in the faint moonlight, we agreed to settle down and make camp. I pitched the small tent as Serana gathered some wood for the fire. She got that started with a bit of magic, no surprise there, before I offered to cook us some dinner. I had no idea if vampires ate regular food or not, but she took me up on the offer, appearing surprised I'd even asked. If was nothing special, just a simple leek and potato soup, but she was polite enough to say it tasted delicious once I'd served it up. Then we sat around the fire and continued to talk, getting to know each other, avoiding the private details she didn't want to discuss so it was more a case of letting her know what had happened in the intervening however many years. Then she asked a question that didn't surprise me at all.

"Why did you join the Dawnguard, Uhtred?"

"I wanted to do something before I'd even joined the Dawnguard. I remember returning home to Whiterun after a vampire attack. A lot of innocent people were hurt or killed during that attack. I've heard of one or two other incidents taking place involving vampire attacks so I was left feeling there was something going on. I don't know what's been happening to cause it but once I was approached to join, I thought I should do my part, even with everything else on my plate at the moment."

She raised her eyebrows. "What else is going on? You make it sound important."

"Ever heard of the Dragonborn?" She nodded. "I am. Apparently the last one."

She nodded again. "I've heard of that prophecy. The Last Dragonborn sent forth by Akatosh to save the world from Alduin, the World-Eater."

I shrugged. "That's what they say."

"You're not convinced?"

"Oh, there's no doubting I'm Dragonborn. But people are under the impression that I can do this alone. Trust me on this one, I can't. I'm a warrior, that is true. I believe I'm noble, that I fight with courage and honour and will one day find glory in Sovngarde. But actually fighting to prevent the end of everything we know? That's a lot to rest on any one man. And the problem is that people, even people I call close friends and allies, almost treat me as if I'm some sort of God once they realise who I am. They put me on a pedestal alongside Talos because I'm of the dragon blood, a gift from the Gods themselves. So all I do is worry about is letting everyone down. Or letting the world fall into chaos and ruin."

"You ever told anyone else this?"

I scoffed. "Of course not."

"Yet you've told me?" I shrugged, not meeting her eyes. "Thank you," she added quietly.

"From what you've told me, it sounds like you have enough to worry about anyway. It's nice to just to get everything off your chest. Thanks for listening."

"What are your plans for me then?"

"I'll take you home. Whatever you want to do after that is your choice."

"That's it?"

Now I met her eyes. "That's it."

"Even though I'm a vampire?" I nodded. She grabbed my hand again, giving it a gentle squeeze. I tried to ignore the coldness of her touch. _By Talos, Uhtred. You are pathetic._ "Thank you again," she whispered.

She offered to keep watch all night, stating that she'd been asleep for so long, she wanted to simply watch the stars all night. The offer was kind but wasn't particularly necessary though I did take her up on the offer. I didn't get much sleep, and that I did was spent tossing and turning. The next morning proved cold but dry, the snowfall disappearing overnight to leave a further blanket of snow. Serana had kept the fire lit all night so was able to warm myself up before we packed up the camp and continued on.

We arrived at some sort of jetty later in the day, a rather rundown looking boat looking like the only way across. Serana stood on the shoreline, water lapping at her feet, as she pointed. "Across there is the castle. It should be too long a row."

I didn't let the water at the bottom of the boat unsettle met as I climbed in, helping Serana in and letting her settle, untangling the rope that held it in place before grabbing the oars and started stroking. The water wasn't exactly calm, it wasn't like rowing across a lake, but we weren't tossed about too often. "Uhtred, I have a favour to ask," she said when we nearly arrived.

"Sure."

"Once we're inside, let me do all the talking."

"I won't say a word."

"Be careful of any tricks my father may try to pull."

I nodded as I slowed the boat, the side banging against the jetty. I tied up the boat again and stepped out, reaching forward to help Serana up, earning another kind smile for my troubles. I think she wanted to lead the way as she made sure to walk faster than myself as we walked over the bridge towards the castle. I noticed gargoyle statues to either side, having visions of them waking up and tearing us both to shreds. The gate opened as we approached, a vampire at the gatehouse, watching our progress.

"Lady Serana," he stated in complete shock. He hurried across to unlock to the door. "Please, go in at once. Your father has been waiting."

With slight trepidation, I followed Serana into the castle, met by near darkness and gloom. And a smell I knew oh so well… We arrived in what appeared to the be main hall and the sight that met my eyes was horrifying. There was blood and bodies everywhere, noticing eyes turn our way when they saw us approach. It took all my self-control to not simply grab my sword and start swinging.

I followed Serana down the steps towards the ring of tables, noticing one man approach her in return. _Must be her father._ Everyone else had their eyes on me. It was… creepy. I know they saw me as nothing but a potential next meal.

"My long-lost daughter returns at last. I trust you have my Elder Scroll?"

I heard the sigh Serena gave. "After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me? Yes, I have the Scroll."

"Of course I'm delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud? Ah, if only your traitor mother were here, I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike. Now tell me, who is this stranger you have brought into our hall?"

"This is my saviour, the one who freed me." _Saviour? I like the sound of that._

"For my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Uhtred."

He bowed slightly. "I am Harkon, lord of this court. By now, my daughter will have told you what we are."

I shrugged. "Vampires."

I noticed the grin. It was not friendly. I kept my hand away from my sword. "Not just vampires. We are among the oldest and most powerful vampires in Skyrim. For centuries we lived here, far from the cares of the world. All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole away that which I valued most."

I cared little for the problems of what happened between vampires. But I was behind enemy lines. In a stroke, I knew the entire lot could attack me and I knew I'd be dead in seconds. I just wanted to get out with my head on my shoulders and not a vampire. I wanted out right away. "Okay, so what happens now?"

"Would you like a reward, Uhtred?"

"Depends on what it is." That was the most non-committal response I could think of.

"I offer you my blood. Take it, and you will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again."

 _I'm already a werewolf. I certainly don't want to be a vampire._ "No thanks. I'm already a werewolf…"

He sneered. "Yes, I can smell that stink on you."

"And I want to be cured of that. I don't particularly want to be a vampire either."

I noticed the slight grin. It was definitely not friendly. I noticed movement at the table. I felt the presence of others to either side of me closing in. "Is that your final response, Uhtred?"

"It is."

"Very well." He paused for dramatic effect. I knew what he was going to say before he'd said it. "Guards, seize him!"

"Father! No!" Serana cried. I had my hand to the hilt of my sword at the same time, ready to draw, glancing left and right as two guards closed in, hearing others at the table getting to their feet.

"What's that?" her father asked.

"He rescued me. Please, let him go. He meant no offence. He just doesn't want to be a vampire. Right, Uhtred?"

Her father glared at me and I knew he wanted my blood, as did the others in the room. There was no way I was going to allow myself to be turned. I already wanted to be cleansed of the beast-blood and certainly didn't want to become a vampire. I smiled as naturally as I could. "Of course I mean no offence, Serana. As I just said, I also wish to be cleansed of the beast-blood currently in my veins. I dream of Sovngarde so have no desire to remain as I am, nor be turned. If you all wish to be vampires, then who am I to disagree? You may live your lives as you see fit."

"See, father, he understands. Let him go."

Her father continued to glare before he finally relented, nodding at the two guards still approaching. I felt them melt away. "Very well. I will do this at my daughter's request. But let it be known, Uhtred, that once you leave this castle, you will be considered fair game, like the rest of Skyrim."

"Of course."

He then pointed. "Then considering yourself banished from Castle Volkihar. And I hope we do not meet again."

Taking my hand from the hilt of my sword, I walked towards the stairs backwards, not wanting to turn it for a second in case someone decided that I would make a nice meal. I managed to climb the stairs without falling over and, once through the entryway, I turned and walked out the main doors into the cold air, taking a deep breath as I felt a wave of relief hit me. _Well, that could have gone a whole lot worse._ I walked towards the jetty, ready to simply get in and row away when I heard someone shouting my name from behind, glancing back to see Serana chasing after me. I stopped and waited for her.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry. I should have known he'd do something like that."

"Don't worry about it."

"So what will you do now?"

"Head home. Then I'll report into the Dawnguard. Guess I'll have to think of something to tell them. What will you do now?"

She shrugged. "Find out what's been going on for the past however many years."

I nodded and then we stood in silence for at least a minute or so. I'll admit I felt awkward. "So, will I see you again?" I finally asked.

She smiled slightly. "Would you like to?"

I shrugged as nonchalantly as possible. "Sure."

"I'd like that." Then she paused. "Despite the fact I'm..." She trailed off.

"I don't care."

She smiled, brighter and, if possible, she even blushed. I figured it was my eyes playing tricks. "Take care of yourself, Uhtred," she stated quietly. Then she hugged me and, I'll admit, I didn't really want to let her go, holding her tightly towards me. I eventually did and she continued to dazzle me with her smile before she bade me farewell and good luck, watching her walk back towards the castle. Once she disappeared from view, I got in the rowboat and started my journey back to the mainland. There was only one thought in my mind during those few minutes.

I knew I was head over heels in love with a vampire.


	31. Chapter 31 - Revelations

"Who is she?"

I blinked rapidly, knowing I was a million miles away, glancing to see Aela standing in the doorway to Kodlak's quarters, leaning against the doorframe with an enormous smirk on her lips. "Huh?" I asked in return, confused as to what she was talking about. Well, I did know but...

"Uhtred, there is only one reason a man would sit in silence with that sort of stupid grin on his face. So, I'll ask again. Who is she?"

I cleared my throat, feeling my cheeks heat up. "No-one. I don't know what you're talking about."

She laughed. "Come now, Uhtred. All you're going to get is many questions from myself or the others. Best come clean now."

I sighed and simply shrugged. "Fine. But it's no-one you would know."

"Ah, she's not a local then."

"No."

"Thought Lydia may have finally told you how she obviously feels. I _don't_ think I'm misinterpreting that."

I shrugged again. "Then she's going to be disappointed."

"So…" She then gestured with her hand. "Details…"

"There's not a lot to tell. I met her the other day. I rescued her."

She grinned. "Ah, a damsel in distress?"

"Something like that."

"You're not giving me a lot here, Uhtred."

"There's not a lot to tell. I rescued her. Then I escorted her home. And I'll probably never see her again."

"Oh… Why not?"

"There are reasons why."

"And they are?"

"Well, her family lives a long way away."

"Is that all?"

"There's something else. Something big. Something which…" I sighed. "Something I have no control over. She is who she is. Even then… I can't get her out of my head."

I glanced at Aela, who chewed on my words for a few seconds. "What is she, a vampire or something?" The looked I returned would have spoken volumes. "Oh…" I shrugged. "Oh…" She paused again, probably thinking of which question to ask first. "How…"

"How did we meet?" She nodded. "I was doing a job for the Dawnguard. She was asleep in some tomb for who knows how long. She woke up, we talked, I helped her get home."

I noticed the raised eyebrows. "You helped a vampire?"

"She didn't try and kill me. Actually helped me kill other vampires. She was nice. Friendly. And she was gorgeous. Absolutely… She was just beautiful. First impressions count, right?" Aela nodded. "But then getting to know her, even just a little bit… So easy to talk to. I completely forgot she was who she is most of the time."

"And you just took her home?"

"Took a couple of days. We talked a lot during that time. She called me 'her saviour'."

"And now you're in love with her?" I nodded. She was silent for a while. Then I noticed a shrug. "Sometimes we can't help who we fall in love with."

I met her eyes and they appeared honest. I smiled a little. "Thanks."

"I just… I wouldn't tell anyone else. But you can trust me. I won't say a word."

"Thanks again. But there's nothing to worry about. As I said, I probably won't see her again. And I have a lot of others things to worry about. That's why I called you in here. Where are the other two?"

"They should be here in a minute. They had to deal with an issue between two Companions. There was… a falling out."

"Anything I need worry about?"

"As you said, while you're not here, we can make sure the ship runs smoothly. We certainly won't bother you with the petty trifles that occasionally befalls even the best of us."

The twins appeared a couple of minutes later, the conversation between Aela and I, as promised, only between the pair of us. Once we were all seated, I started on why we were here to begin with. "Right, I'm not sure you may know, so I'll explain what's happening. The Jarl and I are trying to put together a peace conference between the Empire and Stormcloaks. The Jarl is currently in negotiation with both parties and we're hopeful an agreement to simply meet and discuss terms will be resolved shortly. The place of the meeting will be High Hrothgar."

"The Greybeards are involving themselves?" Farkas asked, utter surprise in his tone.

"Not because they wanted to, trust me on that. But it was one if not only option available. I'm hoping the Greybeards will carry the respect their name deserves."

"And where do the Companions fit in?" Vilkas wondered.

"Two things. One. I want the Companions of the Circle in the meeting itself. Not to do any speaking. I want you patrolling the perimeter and looking as intimidating as possible. Like the Greybeards, you will be neutral but they know you are only there because I've requested it. The rest of the Companions can run security, checking for weapons, ensuring everything else runs smoothly."

The three shared a glance. I knew what they would say. "Harbinger, the Companions have never involved themselves in the politics of others. Why now?" Farkas asked.

"A fair question. But one I can answer. Just like the Greybeards, we have sat back and watched events unfold, doing little to affect the outcome. I know most if not all of you are not political. But the Dragonborn is now your Harbinger. And I too am being dragged into things I'd rather not deal with. But the main point is this. Whiterun is our home, yours and mine. Both sides, the Empire and the Stormcloaks, threaten the neutrality of our home. I will ask you this; if Whiterun were attacked tomorrow, what would you do?"

The three shared glances once again. "We would fight," Vilkas finally stated.

"And those attacking would taste Skyforge steel, here on the streets of Whiterun and later on the streets of whichever city they are from," Farkas added.

"Exactly. There will come a time where we will have to involved, one way or the other. I say better be involved with the Companions on the front foot, rather than wait until the enemy is at the gates. This way, you will also meet the leaders of each faction and I'm counting on your opinions afterwards. I want you to assess what they say but also who they are as leaders. You followed Kodlak as if he were a general. I'm hoping you can look at Tullius and Ulfric through the same eyes and tell me anything which may help going forward."

"And the intimidating bit?" Aela asked.

"Oh, I know just getting them to High Hrothgar will be a victory in itself. I know what's going to happen once we actually sit down and start negotiating. All I want them to do is sign a piece of paper stating the war is done until the dragon crisis is over. But I know each will want something from the other. I hope to put any of thoughts to an end immediately."

"They may leave without being given something in return," Farkas stated.

I pondered his words and figured there was at least an element of truth, finally nodding. "You may be right. But I know both sides will play hardball. They're going to meet a brick wall when they face the Dragonborn."

"So no favouritism towards Jarl Ulfric?" Vilkas asked.

"None whatsoever. I am as Whiterun. Completely neutral. Last thing. I'm not actually ordering you, any of you, to do this. That's not how the Companions work, just like Kodlak said when I joined. I'm asking if you can help me. If you don't want to involve yourselves, I understand. But if you can help me, you'll have one very grateful Harbinger."

The three shared a glance. "When do you need us?" Farkas asked.

I could help the smile. "I'll let you know once I have word from the Jarl that both sides are in agreement."

"Give the word, Harbinger, and the Companions will be there in force. Was there anything else you needed?" Vilkas asked.

"Not at the moment."

"We'll await your word then."

The twins departed, leaving me alone with Aela once again. I was simply going to head back to Breezehome but I knew her well enough to know when she had something on her mind. But it was that twinkle I saw occasionally that had me wondering. "Yes?" I simply asked.

She actually blushed, ever so slightly, so my suspicion was confirmed. "I was thinking… Remember that conversation was had a while ago, about hunting through the forest and then afterwards…" I raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She cleared her throat. "The man I love is not here. The woman you now claim to love is not here. And we've found companionship in each other before, I guess because we were lonely, perhaps had a physical attraction at the very least. Am I incorrect?"

"Not at all. Don't sell yourself short either. You're a fearsome warrior, with the scars to show for it. I should know as I've seen them all. And I find you very easy to talk to. I like that. Oh… And I also adore redheads."

She blushed again. "I was thinking… One last night before we moved on as simply friends who no longer shared a bed, or furs, or wherever we ended up... Would you find that disagreeable?"

"When?"

She actually looked startled by my quick reply. "Oh, I didn't…"

I chuckled. "You thought I'd say no?"

She shrugged. "Well, you have been awkward about our physical relationship every now and then…"

"There were reasons. But I… Well, I've enjoyed our time together."

"So have I."

"So… When?"

"Tomorrow?"

"I'll meet you after breakfast."

We met at the stables the next morning, the sun already warming our backs once we'd saddled and mounted our horses. We rode towards Falkreath, Aela suggesting the game in the woods was perfect for a days hunting, hoping to snag a large elk to sell its furs and meat at the market. We rode slowly, chatting away about the most inconsequential of things though sharing a few private thoughts we'd never shared before. In a way, this was the end of our relationship so I guess we were getting some things off our chest. Not about each other. I think or hope we would still hold affection for each other going forward. I know I would. Aela wasn't my first but she was certainly the first woman I cared for… Let me clarify that, the first woman I care for who I also slept with.

We ended up following a road around a lake. Tying our horses to a tree, armed with bow and arrow, we entered the forest, searching for game. We used our heightened senses to sniff out what we wanted, ensuring each step taken was quiet, not stepping on a twig at an inopportune moment. We didn't speak, only swapping hand gestures when needed, delving deeper and deeper into the forest. I could definitely smell something, Aela gesturing the same and where she thought it was.

It was a giant stag. A real beast. As slowly and carefully as possible we approached it, making sure we stayed out of its eye line and not making a sound. I tried not to even breathe as I took cover behind a giant tree. Lifting my bow, I had the stag in my sights, glancing at Aela again. The smallest of gestures and I counted down in my head from three.

I loosed as did Aela. The stag looked up but it was already too late, the two arrows hitting in the perfect spot. The stag would still run, they away did, as arrows would never kill immediately. But where we had it, we knew it wouldn't be long at all.

We followed the trail of blood and found the stag no more than five minutes later. It was still in its death throes as we came upon it. I took the dagger from my belt and knelt down beside the stag, calming the giant beast. It would likely still take some time to die and I didn't want it to continue to suffer. So I made sure I gave it a quick death. I then closed the eyes of the stag.

"This will bring plenty of coin at the market," Aela stated.

I looked at her. "And I suppose I'm going to have to carry this back?"

"I've got rope. If we can find a long enough log, we can tie it up and both carry it."

It took time to find a log long and strong enough to take the weight, but our search was successful. Once we'd tied the stag, we both groaned as we lifted it onto a shoulder and began the slow journey back to our horses. "Where will we camp?" I asked along the way.

"I already know where. Trust me."

"Ah, had this planned, have you?"

She looked back at me and I gulped as the eyes said everything. "For quite a while, actually."

After we tied the stag to the back of my horse, we rode another few miles or so before we turned off into the forest again, following a not so well-worn path for at least another half-mile before we arrived into a clearing. The sun was already dipping but I could still see clearly enough. It was very small, trees ringing what appeared to be an almost perfect circle. I wondered how it was created. There were signs of previous camping as there was the remnants of a campfire though nothing else.

"What do you think, Uhtred?"

"It's beautiful." It was. Besides the campsite, the colours on display were magnificent, rings of flowers flowing towards the treeline.

"If you pitch our tent, I'll cook us dinner."

Dinner was simple enough fare but I knew that is not what we were here for. We sat back next to the roaring campfire, enjoying a fine bottle of mead when, well, she simply leapt on me. My bottle went flying and I must have cried out in surprise as she laughed at me. But the look in her eyes was all I needed to see to know what was going to happen next.

I think we both saw the stars shine that night.

This… this was probably my best night in Skyrim since I crossed the border from Cyrodil. But I'll admit one thing. The only regret I have from that time is, while I cared for her deeply, I didn't love her. That depth of feeling just wasn't there. But she knew that. Much as I know she cared for me as well, but still loved another. But we were adults and could deal with that. We had fun. We respected each other. And the sex was fantastic.

The next morning was not as awkward as I thought it would be. We packed up camp, made sure the fire was out and then she simply thanked me for an enjoyable evening. Then she added something which heartened me.

"If you ever need my sword, Uhtred, know that you have it. No matter what. If you call, I'll answer."

* * *

There is one thing every warrior hates. Boredom. There is only so much training one can do before you hit something that doesn't need hitting. We warriors are like coiled springs, ready to explode into action at a moment's notice. We live for the fight, the battle and the expectation of honour and glory to be won. Sitting around, twiddling our thumbs, it's enough to drive anyone mad.

I was bored out of my skull with next to nothing to do. Putting together the conference was taking too long, in my mind at least, though others may be inclined to disagree. I'd travelled to and from Riften, visiting Isran at Fort Dawnguard to update him on what I'd found. I lied through my teeth, stating there was little there, though I did mention that a Scroll may be involved, but only learning that from the vampires I'd killed. He didn't seem particularly upset about the sacking of the Hall of the Vigilant, though I guess I shouldn't have been that surprised considering what I already knew of the man. Otherwise, he told me there were no further jobs at the moment and knew I had other issues to deal with. He would send a courier whenever he needed me next.

I knew it would take time to set up the conference but, in my mind, it was becoming a joke. Lydia was almost walking on eggshells around me at times, so foul was my mood. I made sure to apologise whenever I snapped. It certainly wasn't her fault.

One morning I woke up, dressed in armour and stormed out of the house without even contemplating breakfast. My wits were at an end and I needed, no, wanted news. Everyone moved out of my way when I walked towards the market and past the Gildergreen, figuring I had a face like thunder though I wasn't going to apologise for being annoyed. The quicker we had agreement on a treaty, cease-fire or whatever you wanted to call it, the quicker I could capture a dragon and figure out how to end Alduin.

The guards saw me coming and I shouldn't have been surprised they blocked the door. I probably looked ready to commit murder.

"Thane Uhtred," one of them stated.

"Dragonborn," the other.

"What brings you to Dragonsreach?" the first guard asked, suspicious but friendly enough.

I blinked and knew why they were looking worried. So I threw them my easiest smile. "Relax, gentleman. I merely wish to ask the Jarl of progress made in regards to our plans for a conference."

The two shared another glance, shrugged, and moved aside. "You'll find the Jarl on his throne or upstairs. A word of warning. His mood matches your own, it seems."

"No word?"

"None that we've heard of. Of course, we're not privy to all details, but we hear enough."

"Thanks."

The Jarl wasn't at his throne. In fact, the entire hall was empty of life. I glanced to my right when passing, seeing Farengar leaning over his arcane enchanter, so there was at least someone in the hall. Not wanting to bother him with the inane question of 'Where is everyone?' I simply headed upstairs and into an argument not of my making. Well, perhaps it was…

"We have the men to secure the fort, my Jarl. Now is the time to show our strength."

"No, Irileth. The situation is already precarious as it is. They are almost on the verge of agreeing terms."

"How would we finally taking control of that fort break any clause?"

"We're neutral and have to act like it. If I send a fighting force to take that fort, then I just know either the Empire or Stormcloaks will take issue with it."

"Why don't I try and take it as a neutral party?" I offered, causing both of them to look up and at me in shock, clearly not noticing my arrival.

"Dragonborn, I had no idea," Irileth stated apologetically, "Maybe you can make the Jarl see reason."

"Irileth…" the Jarl said quietly.

She continued unabashed. "My Jarl, you know I would not give this advice without thinking of the consequences. Now is the time to strike. A show of strength before the conference will help your negotiating position."

The Jarl finally sighed, leaning against the table. Then he looked at me. "What do you think, Uhtred?"

I shrugged. "I've often wondered why you don't have a force there already. Perfect position for any force wanting to approach from the west. You have the river to the east and only that one bridge to cross, so that's easily defensible. To the north you have the outpost that would easily warn us of any approaching force. But the west is vast open plains. At least having the fort would provide some protection."

"So you agree with Irileth's idea?"

I noticed her red eyes fall on me expectantly. "To a point. As I said, why don't I try and take it?"

"You alone?"

"No. My Housecarl. And I'll ask the Companions."

"So you'll want coin?"

"They'll want coin. But they don't work for free. I will."

"You will?" Irileth asked, unable to hide her surprise.

"If it strengthens our position in regards to negotiations once the conference begins, then I'll gladly do it. The most important thing, apart from actually securing peace, is ensuring Whiterun's safety."

"You have my sword whenever you're ready," Irileth stated. That concerned me, and I know both of them noticed. "I don't think my involvement would cause issue. If anyone saw Whiterun colours and wanted to report it, then perhaps that may cause offence."

I shrugged. "I'll just say you're a new Companions member if anyone asked. My Jarl, is that okay?"

He looked between us in silence for at least a minute or two, contemplating what could happen if we put the plan into fruition. He finally nodded to himself. "Very well. Secure that fort, Uhtred. Irileth, you have my permission to assist. Just… Well, neither of you get yourselves killed before this conference. That's an order."

"Yes, sir," we both replied.

We departed the hall together, discussing what we should do next. There wasn't much of an argument. We agreed to wander towards the fort and ascertain the situation. Who was there, if anyone? Who were they? How many men would we need to take the fort? The last thing would to ensure no-one else knew what we were up to. Once the fort was taken, then we would raise the city colours over the gate.

We crouched and got as close as possible, not to the walls, that would be pointless, but so we could see who was on the walls, if anyone. We ducked behind a couple of large boulders and my beast-blood proved its worth. "I see at least a trio on the walls."

She was surprised but asked nothing except "What do they look like?"

"Ordinary bandits. They're not wearing uniforms."

"What do you think?"

"If they're bandits, we'll wipe the floor with them."

She barked a laugh. "You always this confident?"

"I've fought some enemies in my time. A bunch of half-trained bandits is not something I'm going to lose sleep over. I say we storm through the front door and kill them all."

We headed back to Whiterun and immediately for Jorrvaskr. I gathered the Circle and announced our idea. Aela and the twins were on board immediately, then we gathered the rest and explained what I wanted to them. Every single one of them offered their sword. I have a feeling they may have done even without being told the Jarl would offer coin in exchange for their service, but all of them were keen for a good fight, figuring there would be plenty of the enemy available once we stormed the gates.

There was no real plan apart from killing everyone we could see, so I headed back to Breezehome once we had formed the semblance of a plan. I was greeted by a surprised Lydia as I walked through the front door.

"My Thane, where have you been?"

"Around. Why?"

"You didn't return last night after your hunt."

I shrugged. "We ended up camping out under the stars. It was a nice evening." I paused, waiting for a reply, but none was forthcoming. "I have a job tomorrow. Wondering if you'd like to join in?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"We're assaulting the nearby fort. All the Companions. Irileth too."

"Irileth?"

I nodded. "The Jarl has sanctioned the move. It will help secure the hold and it would be a show of strength before the conference."

"Of course, my Thane. You know my sword is yours."

"You know I'd never presume. I always ask."

She smiled and blushed. "And I thank you for that."

"Want to go for a ride?"

Raised eyebrows. "Where?"

"I've heard there was a Talos statue the Thalmor don't know about somewhere in the mountains near Riverwood. I have vague directions and wouldn't mind trying to find it. Interested?"

The smile broadened. "Lead the way."

I made sure to grab some provisions before we left, thinking we may be gone the rest of the day. That was the plan. Once we'd gathered our horses, we rode east towards the crossroads, turning right and heading towards Riverwood. We ambled along as I certainly wasn't in a rush. I had a vague idea of where to head.

We ended up travelling through Riverwood and heading further west than I expected. There was a small mountain range to our left, eventually signalling that we should dismount and explore. It was incredibly peaceful, the lake behind us, a faint mist hovering above us, unable to see the shore on the other side. Ahead of us, the mountain range loomed high above us though I knew we wouldn't have to climb too much. Or at least I hoped.

We weaved through the forest, the canopy above blocking out most of the sunlight. We eventually started to climb, following no path, simply proceeding in a direction I thought the most likely. I glanced back to see Lydia was keeping pace, not that I was going too fast. I rounded a rock face and saw the statue ahead on my left, finding what appeared to be steps grooved into the nearest rock ledge.

"Amazed no-one has managed to find this," I muttered.

"This is amazing!" Lydia exclaimed as we approached the statue.

I took a moment to turn and hadn't realised we had climbed so high. Not enough where we saw above the canopy but I could see the lake in the distance. But now I knew why the statue had been left in peace. There was no chance of seeing it from the road.

There was a wooden bench to sit on, suggesting people had once visited the statue, and may continue to do so, though there was no actual shrine. No surprise, as I figured that would have been taken for safekeeping. We sat down and unpacked our provisions, enjoying a simple lunch of bread and cheese, followed up by an apple, washed down with some mead. We spoke little, instead listening to the sounds of the forest surrounding us.

"Why did you bring me here, my Thane?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

I shrugged. "No real reason."

"But…"

I looked her right in the eyes. "Do you have feelings for me? Be honest. Hide nothing."

I noticed her blush for a moment before she composed herself. Then she nodded. But her words surprised me. "I did." She probably noticed the raised eyebrows. "I knew you were not interested in me in return. Your… relationship with Aela confirmed that."

"Ah…"

"Plus I know you well enough, my Thane. Even if you had felt the same way, I know you wouldn't have done anything."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm your Housecarl. And you wouldn't want to think you were taking advantage." I smirked, because she was right, in a way. "But then you were also right about my jealousy of Aela. But once we got to know each other, on that ride to Winterhold, I couldn't really be jealous anymore. I can understand why you would be attracted to her."

"Aela and I are only friends. That facet of our relationship is no longer."

"Oh, why?"

"I've met someone else."

"Is that why you asked?" I nodded. "Can I ask who?"

"You can, but it's a long story. And you won't be meeting here any time soon. If ever." I noticed the surprised look. "As I said. A very long story."

"But you thought I should know anyway?"

"In a simple way, yes. I just don't want any awkwardness so I wanted to know where each of us stood. You are not only my Housecarl, Lydia. You're also my friend. A good one."

She blushed again. "You need not worry about me, my Thane."

"But I do."

"And that's why I enjoy being your Housecarl. Taken on adventures across Skyrim, visiting places I'd never have visited otherwise, the adrenaline of charging into battle. And working alongside the Dragonborn! Every other Housecarl must be jealous."

"And our relationship?"

"In addition to being your Housecarl, I am your friend and confidant in return, my Thane. And I am honoured to serve…"

"Assist."

"Yes, assist the Dragonborn." I probably breathed a sigh of relief as she started to laugh. "Have you been wanting to ask that for a while?"

"Honestly, yes." I paused a second. "You say you did. No longer?"

She smirked. "No longer."

"Ah… Who has caught your eye then?"

"Never you mind."

I laughed. "Very well. I expect to be introduced eventually." Then I paused. "Better not be Mikael, though…"

She groaned. "Give me some credit, my Thane. He's disgusting!"

She never revealed who she was interested in, not that I pried too much. I figured she would share with me once she was ready. We spent the rest of the day simply talking, amazed at how easy we could sit and chat about anything and everything. Once the sun started to set, we packed our things and returned to our horses. Back in Whiterun by the time the sun had only just disappeared over the horizon, we headed back to Breezehome and readied ourselves for the next day.

We had a fort to conquer tomorrow.


	32. Chapter 32 - Veiled Threats

The Jarl was in buoyant mood as I finished my report. "So no losses, Uhtred?"

"One or two minor injuries, sir, but no, no-one was lost. The injuries were certainly nothing too concerning. More good news is that we managed to capture a couple of the bandits. From what they've told us already, we could certainly knock out a few of their operations in his hold at least."

"Excellent. I'll have Irileth send men to the fort as soon as possible. I'll ensure it's well protected and the supply line is kept open. You've done us another great service, Uhtred. Yourself, and the Companions. I will ensure the rewards are sent to Jorrvaskr as soon as possible."

"Thank you, my Jarl."

"Now that issue is resolved, we can now discuss the conference."

"You have news?"

"Good news! Designates from the Empire and the Stormcloaks have agreed to meet at High Hrothgar in five days' time. Couriers arrived while you were at the fort reporting an agreement from each side has finally been reached."

"About time. Anything specific we need to be aware of?"

"Not at the moment. The only thing I can suggest is that you head to High Hrothgar with your Companions as soon as possible to being preparations."

"Will the Empire and Stormcloak representatives be arriving with a retinue?"

"I'd be sure of it."

"And my idea?"

The Jarl's face lit up with a grin. He'd laughed out loud when I'd first told him. "To be honest, I'd like both of them to squirm. As far as I'm concerned, Uhtred, you are leading this conference. Your voice will carry the most weight. Don't let them push you around with their demands. They know exactly who you are and what you are now capable of. The two most important things are; one, the neutrality of Whiterun to be guaranteed. And, two, the war to be put on hold until the dragon crisis is over. As long as those two are agreed by the end of the conference, then I'd consider it a success."

"And then we have to catch a dragon."

The Jarl nodded. "Indeed. And we've already been discussing how that would work here, going through the old books and scrolls for any details on how they managed to do it. But we'll put a real plan together once this conference is done and dusted."

"We'll leave tomorrow as there will be plenty to prepare."

The next morning Lydia, all the Companions, Circle or otherwise, and myself gathered at the stables, collected our horses and began our journey to High Hrothgar. We carried enough provisions to last us for at least a week and, for the first time, we would attempt to ride to the monastery. I knew it would be tough on our horses, but they were hardy animals, certainly built for the cold so the only concern I had was the sections of track which may prove difficult for them. But I figured we'd get there quicker on horseback so we eventually agreed that we'd at least give it a go.

With the number of weapons, food and other paraphernalia we were taking with us, we couldn't ride hard and fast to Ivarstead, needing to camp overnight before continuing our journey the next morning. There were one or two complaints about why we didn't stay in the inn, those snuffed out when told there were not enough rooms and some of us would use them if suggested.

We departed the next morning just after sunrise, a line of us heading up the path. I was in the lead with Lydia behind me, the Circle members to the rear, watching behind for any sign of anyone following us. Not that I thought anyone would be coming to cause mischief but in case the Empire or Stormcloaks were interested in our presence. They reported nothing as we climbed but I kept them in position the entire way. Climbing with horses was certainly quicker, though there were one or two rather close calls, hooves slipping on the ice lying deep under the snow which almost led to animals, rider and gear sliding over the mountain edge.

But we made High Hrothgar by lunchtime, Lydia only half-joking that if we ever returned, we'd be riding all the way to the monastery. I was inclined to agree with her and would keep in mind if indeed we did have to journey here again. I had no real idea if we would. I just wanted to get the conference started, completed and then think about getting my hands on a co-operative dragon.

The first thing I had to do on arrival was introduce Arngeir and the other Greybeards to the Companions, explaining who Arngeir was and the fact the other three would not speak to them as their voices would kill them. Otherwise the Greybeards made my colleagues welcome, Arngeir leading them around High Hrothgar, explaining their history before showing them where each would be sleeping during our time. The horses would have to remain outside for the time being, but stated that if the weather did deteriorate, they would consider allowing them inside until the bad weather passed.

I sat down with Arngeir that evening and informed him of what would be happening. "Representatives from the Empire and Stormcloaks will start arriving over the next few days. I anticipate they'll send people ahead to survey the scene and possibly try and get in your good graces. I will stay in the shadows until the day of the actual conference."

"This is your conference after all, Dragonborn. But your friends?"

"Aela, Vilkas and Farkas will be in the conference hall with us to simply look intimidating. I don't want this conference to breakdown into bickering about stupid details. I need a ceasefire signed as soon as possible so I get on the business of dealing with Alduin."

"And your other friends?"

"Lydia and the rest of the Companions will run security. The only people carrying weapons in this building will be us. The only people allowed in the conference hall will be those I agree to."

"Very well, but there is something I must share. We received a missive in recent weeks. A strange occurrence, as we never usually receive couriers up here."

I heard the tone and was immediately concerned. "From who?"

"The Blades."

"The Blades?"

He nodded. "They've somehow gained knowledge of this conference. And they are coming too."

"How did they find out?"

He shrugged. "Of that, I don't know. The letter did not state. But they know where the conference is being held and when. I anticipate their arrival to be at the same time as the others."

I couldn't prevent the sigh. "Great."

I met the raised eyebrows. "Your opinion has changed, Dragonborn?"

"Not completely. But my Housecarl is an astute woman and I do listen to her advice from time to time." I shrugged. "Very well. The Blades are attending as well, for whatever reason."

The next couple of days were simply used to prepare for the conference, discussing possible debates that may be raised by either side and the possible conclusions of the conference. The Companions were well trained though and were more than aware of what was expected of them. He knew none of them were particularly political but one or two of them were rather excited to be at the centre of such an important event. _I just hope the two sides bloody agree and leave me to get on with my job_.

Jarl Balgruuf was the first to arrive, flanked by Irileth and Hrongar. He greeted the Greybeards with near reverence, as did Hrongar.

"We paid respects to Talos before we entered," the Jarl stated, before he looked at me, "What the Thalmor don't know won't hurt them, right, Dragonborn?"

I couldn't help the chuckle. "Right you are, my Jarl."

Irileth and Hrongar were not happy about handing over their weapons, the obvious pointer being I and the Companions retained their weaponry. Once I explained the reasons why, they still grumbled but handed their swords over. "The Jarl's life is now in your hands, Thane Uhtred," Irileth warned.

"Nothing will happen. Everyone who arrives will have to do the same thing."

Irileth made a point of watching the Companions as the other parties arrived the next day. All of them – Jarl Ufric, General Tullius and their retinues – all complained about handing their weapons over. By this time, I'd made my presence scarce so it was Lydia who reported their unhappiness, politely but bluntly told in reply that the Greybeards had agreed that only neutral parties – that is, the Companions – were to be allowed to retain their arms.

There was still no sign of the Blades arriving, agreeing to keep all parties separate and the conference would begin the next day. I was enjoying a quiet meal with Lydia and the Companions when Arngeir walked into our quarters.

"You are ready for this, Dragonborn?"

I shrugged. "I don't really have a plan for all this. I'll have to wait and see what they want to discuss." Arngeir took a seat nearby and sighed. "Something wrong, Master?"

He shook his head. "We have no business involving ourselves in such matters. The civil war has nothing to do with us. Nor you, Dragonborn. I wonder if we should have ever agreed to this?"

"You're having second thoughts?" Lydia asked.

"I've had second thoughts since first agreeing to host this summit. I mean no offence, Dragonborn…"

"None taken. I understand."

"But you know we are a peaceful order. Yet I know the others in this monastery discuss plans of war."

"But they are here now under a flag of peace. Well, potential peace."

"You don't honestly think this will lead to permanent peace do you?"

"No. I'll get some sort of truce at most. They won't agree to any more."

"As long as we are left to live in peace once all this is done, then the Greybeards will once again remain in peaceful ignorance of what occurs below."

"That was one of the points both sides had to agree for this to occur."

He nodded. "Very well. I still don't like it but… The Greybeards trust you, Dragonborn. Please don't do anything to break that."

"I won't."

"Good. And good luck tomorrow, Dragonborn. I think you're going to need it."

He wasn't wrong.

* * *

I was buttoning up my jacket when Lydia rushed into our quarters. "The Blades just arrived, my Thane."

Thankful that my weapon was already sheathed, I rushed out into the entrance hall to see the four Greybeards standing in a line, Delphine and Esbern standing before them. Delphine had her arms crossed against her chest, a look of disdain on her face, aimed directly at the Greybeards. Esbern wrung his hands rather nervously. I stood back for a moment, wondering how this would play out.

"So, Arngeir, is it? You know why we're here. Are you going to let us in or not?" Delphine asked, her tone anything but friendly.

"You were not invited here. You are not welcome here." I noticed his slight glance my way, Delphine doing the same. If either were expecting me to say something, they were going to be terribly disappointed. I still didn't know how the Blades had even found out about the conference and I intended to find out eventually.

"We have as much right to be at this council as all of you. More, actually, since we were the ones that put the Dragonborn on this path."

Arngeir scoffed. I knew the man was as peaceful as they come but I could see he was unhappy, if not verging on anger. "Your arrogance as an organisation knows no bounds. And you turn the Dragonborn away from the true path"

Delphine took a step forward and pointed directly at Arngeir. "If it were up to you, the Dragonborn would sit dreaming on this mountain doing nothing!"

I almost took a step forward, ready to say something to defend Arngeir. So focused on their conversation, I hadn't even realised Lydia was standing next to me, feeling her grab my hand to stop me walking forward and finally saying something. To my surprise, it was Esbern who stepped between them.

"Delphine, we're not here to rehash old grudges. The matter at hand is urgent. Alduin must be stopped. We know a great deal about the situation and the threat that Alduin poses to us all. You need us here if you want this council to succeed."

"Why do we need you here? The Dragonborn has done plenty if not most of the work by himself. I fail to see why you are need here at all?"

"We are here as allies of the Dragonborn. We merely wish to guide him during this conference, that is all," Esbern replied.

Arngeir looked at me, the eyes of Delphine and Esbern following. "Dragonborn, do you have an opinion?"

Delphine looked at me with renewed interest in her eyes. Esbern still wrung his hands nervously. I shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, considering they've made their way here, I guess they can keep a view on proceedings."

Arngeir nodded towards me. "Very well, Dragonborn. As you wish."

I raised a hand. "Before they enter, though, weapons are to be handed to the Companions. Only neutral parties, that is myself, my Housecarl and the Companions themselves, may remain armed within these halls, as per the agreement with the Greybeards. All other parties have done the same as requested."

"As you wish, Dragonborn," Delphine stated icily.

She fixed me with a glare as she walked by. I met her eyes but made sure they were otherwise blank. Esbern I trusted to a point. He just wanted to see Alduin end. But I knew Delphine had her own ideas on who or what I was supposed to be. I'd had that feeling since I found her note in Jurgen Windcaller's tomb. And she was going to be sorely disappointed in the end. "Is that everyone, Lydia?"

"It is, my Thane."

"Guess I should make my appearance then."

I walked through the quiet halls of High Hrothgar towards the conference room and wandered into an argument. It was no surprise what it was about, and it was about someone of whose presence I had not been aware. I know I would have noticeably stiffened upon noticing the presence of said person, hearing Lydia whisper "I'm sorry, my Thane, but we, meaning Jarl Balgruuf, wanted to see your natural reaction."

I was fuming. I understood, but I was fuming. I didn't turn my head to look at her, simply nodding, adding quietly "Very well."

The argument died down as I rounded the oblong table. None of the representatives of the Empire or Stormcloaks would have seen me before the day. I was surprised General Tullius stood as I walked by. I was further surprised by the fact I was at least a head taller than him. He didn't say anything, simply bowed his head in my direction as I walked past. I noticed the gaze of the uninvited guest and I knew the gears would be turning in that Thalmor head of hers. _Surely she would recognise me?_ I met her eyes as I stood in front of my seat and, though she tried hard, I could see the gears click in place and the face change ever so slightly. I let the smallest of smirks cross my lips. _You can't say a thing, you Thalmor bitch. I remember what I saw, which I'll quite happily share if I'm pushed._

"Good morning," I stated cheerfully upon taking my seat.

"Dragonborn," was the chorus of replies.

"None of us have met before and yet I'm already disappointed. We're arguing before we've even started negotiations. May I ask what the argument is about?"

Jarl Ulfric stood and pointed a finger. He was a tall man, almost if not the same height as me. His voice was incredibly deep, never having heard it before. His presence was imposing. He certainly had an aura about him, understanding why men followed him. And that was only upon first glances. "Who invited her to this meeting?" he asked, gesturing towards Elenwen, "Come here to discover more Talos worshippers, have you?"

Voices rose quickly in support or against Ulfric. I let it go for a few seconds before I shouted for quiet. Amazingly, everyone listened and the room fell silent. "I believe the Thalmor has the right of reply." I actually wanted to kick her out straight away but figured there must be a reason. I wasn't surprised that her gaze never left mine as she answered.

"I have every right to be at this negotiation. I need to ensure that nothing is agreed to that violates the terms of the White-Gold Concordat."

"She's part of the Imperial delegation. You can't dictate who I bring to this council," Tullius added.

Arngeir, who had taken a seat next to me, leaned forward, arms crossed on the table, clearing his throat. "Please. If we have to negotiate the terms of the negotiation, we will never get anywhere. Perhaps this would be a good time to get the Dragonborn's input on this matter."

All eyes fell on me. My eyes never left the Thalmor. "While nothing would please me more than throwing her off this very mountain," I heard one or two hushed comments. "The Thalmor will get wind of whatever takes place within these walls sooner or later. Expelling her from the conference is not going to make a difference in regards to Thalmor interference in Skyrim."

Elenwen stood up. "How dare…"

"Farkas."

He stepped forward behind Elenwen, who fell quiet as she would have felt the presence of my fellow Companion behind her, also knowing that he would be armed. "The Dragonborn has said you can stay. I would not suggest you try his patience. Please resume your seat." He said those words as friendly as possible, but the veiled threat was clear enough.

She sat down without another word, though her eyes as they stared into mine were positively hate-filled. "Thank you, Ambassador Elenwen."

Ulfric spoke up, turning towards me. "Very well, Dragonborn. You speak sense about Thalmor learning of whatever transpires here eventually. But she is to observe, nothing more. We are not negotiating with her, is that clear?"

"Agreed," I stated, cutting off any further discussion of the matter. There were further mutterings but no-one voiced their disagreement.

"Dragonborn, do you wish to start the proceedings?" Arngeir asked.

I nodded, getting down to business as I stood up, hands placed firmly on the table. "Ladies and gentlemen, there is a very simple reason I have called this meeting. The dragon menace. You may only know me as the Dragonborn. I am also a citizen of Whiterun, having made my home here since arriving in Skryim from Cyrodil which, I'll be honest, feels like a lifetime ago. My home is Skyrim, much as it is yours. There is now a threat that may end up wiping us all out, and our petty squabbles cannot take precedence over the fact that Alduin has returned and may now complete the prophecy as foretold by the Elder Scrolls. What I hope from you gentlemen – specifically Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak and General Tullius – is a quick understanding of what is at stake here. I say General Tullius, meaning no offence to you, Jarl Elisif," I bowed my head towards her, "Whom has my sincerest condolences for the loss of her husband."

She bowed her head in return. "Thank you, Dragonborn," she said quietly. I wouldn't have called her timid, though she appeared surprised I had spoken to her at all.

I spread my arms. "The floor is now open to whomever wishes to speak."

There was a shuffle or two, exchanged glances before there was a cleared throat. Ulfric. Not a real surprise. "The only reason I ever intended to attend this council was to deal with the dragon menace. There's nothing else to talk about, unless the Empire is finally ready to announce its unjust claim to rule over the free people of Skyrim." There was an audible groan from the other side of the table, a woman dressed in Imperial armour sat next to General Tullius. "You have something to add, Legate Rikke?" Ulfric wondered.

The two glared at each other from across the room. "I should have known you would have had to say your piece, Ulfric, instead of just stating what you wanted. As you'll clearly want something, right?"

Ulfric shrugged, spreading his arms. "We're here to arrange a temporary truce to allow the Dragonborn time to deal with the dragons. Nothing more." He then glared across the room, learning forward on the table. "I consider even talking to the Empire a generous gesture."

Tullius got to his feet, glaring back at Ulfric. The man may not have been as tall, but he was broad shouldered and had his own presence. I'd asked about his history and was impressed by what I'd been told. _Little wonder the Empire sent him here to deal with the Stormcloaks._ "Are you done, Ulfric?"

"Whatever do you mean, General?"

Tullius looked around the room. "Well, did you just come here to make speeches? Or can we simply get down to business?"

The two men glared at each other. I had no time for this posturing so got to my own feet. "Okay, gentlemen. That's enough. I'm not here to listen to accusations from either side. We're here to sort out a truce. Nothing more, nothing less."

Both men looked at me. "Very well, Dragonborn," Ulfric finally stated as they both sat down.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Arngeir added, "I ask that you all respect the spirit of High Hrothgar, and do your best to begin the process of achieving a lasting peace in Skyrim."

"We want control of Markarth. That's our price for agreeing to a truce," Ulfric demanded.

"No." Silence descended upon the room as all eyes turned to me. "No, Jarl Ulfric. We will not sit here and have a tit for tat negotiation, the swapping of provinces or of gold to come to an agreement."

"Well, then why are we even here? You think I'll agree to this without some sort of recompense?"

"Lydia, the map please."

I turned as Lydia walked forwards from her position standing against wall, handing me the map of Skyrim. I spread the paper on the table in front of me, using a tankard to hold it down at each end. I know not everyone would have been able to see, but the message would be easy enough. "The way I see it, gentlemen," glancing towards Ulfric then Tullius, "Neither of you has an upper hand. The Empire holds four provinces. The Stormcloaks hold four provinces. You're effectively in a stalemate. Why would anyone of us agree to the handover of one province or another? Quite frankly, the only agreement I demand myself, to ensure the resolving of the dragon crisis, is the ensured neutrality of Whiterun."

"So what do we get for agreeing to a truce?" Ulfric asked harshly.

"A guarantee that dragons won't come and burn down your cities. Because, trust me on this, if I sit back and do nothing, your cities will burn and the world will end."

"Is that a threat?" the man next to Ulfric asked.

"I'm not here to make threats. I'm here to ensure a truce. But I will not stand here and give in to demands from either side."

"Here, here!" Elisif exclaimed. I'll admit I did look at her in surprise as the table descended into chaos.

"I knew this was going to be a waste of time," Tullius muttered before he got to his feet again, the table falling silent, all eyes now on the General as he pointed across the table. "Jarl Ulfric, you are a traitor to the Empire and you deserve a traitor's death. And if you think you can sit there and demand that we hand over one of our provinces as a blood-price for this truce, then you can rest assured that you will be disappointed."

"I want something for this show of faith in the peace process," Ulfric demanded in return.

"If you demand Markarth, I will simply hand the Empire a hold of similar stature. But," I gestured towards the map again, "I see no reason why any province should be handed over. Whiterun is in the middle, neutral. To the west are the provinces held by the Empire. To the east are the provinces held by the Stormcloaks. Why would anyone agree to handing the Stormcloaks a province to the west? Let it be known, gentlemen, that I'm not here to help either side. I care nothing for your civil war, at least at the moment."

Ulfric got to his feet. "Then it seems I'm sorry, Dragonborn, but if you think I'm going to agree to this truce without some sort of payment… Come on, Galmar, we're leaving. See you on the battlefield, General. Skyrim will one day be free, of you and the Thalmor."

"Stop!" Silence once again as eyes now fell on the Esbern, the pair of Blades having sat quietly throughout the negotiations, if you could call them that, so far. "Are you so blind to our danger that you can't see past your petty disagreements? Here you sit arguing about... nothing! While the fate of the land hangs in the balance!"

"Who are you?" Tullius asked.

"My name is not important, General."

"But I would advise you listen, you all listen, to what he has to say. If there is anyone else who understands the menace on our doorstep, it is this man beside me," Delphine added. _Good thing they've come incognito. I do wonder if Elenwen recognises either of them._

Esbern got to his feet, gazing across the room. "Don't you understand the danger? Don't you understand what the return of the dragons means? Alduin has returned! The World-Eater! Even now, he devours the souls of your fallen comrades! He grows more powerful with every soldier slain in your pointless war! Can you not put aside your hatred for even one moment in the face of this mortal danger?"

"A very pretty speech, but what does it have to do with..."

Elenwen was cut off by Ulfric. "Shut up, Thalmor. If he's right about Alduin... we both have just as much to lose here, Tullius, remember that."

"You should too, Ulfric. We both need to come to an agreement, remember?"

"Since neither of you can agree on terms, these will be the terms put forward. You can agree to them and a truce can be agreed. Or you cannot agree to them and I will do nothing."

"You can't be serious, Dragonborn?" Delphine asked from across the table.

"Very serious. Why should I help anyone here if I will not be helped in return? If the prophecy regarding the end of times is true, who am I to stand in the way of that happening? Perhaps I should allow Alduin to end this world and allow the new world to begin. Frankly, I've seen nothing here to suggest we even deserve to continue our pathetic existence when we can't even agree a simple truce to allow me even the opportunity of preventing the end of all things."

"Astute words as ever, Dragonborn," Arngeir stated. He knew I didn't mean it but I figured he knew what I was doing.

The table fell silent as, although I wasn't particularly threatening, they knew I was speaking true about doing nothing. Frankly, I thought both sides were pathetic and I was already annoyed before walking into the hall. "Very well, Dragonborn, what are your terms?" Tullius asked. I looked at Jarl Ulfric, who eventually nodded his agreement.

"One. Whiterun is neutral. Therefore, any Empire or Stormcloak camps currently within the borders of the Hold will be cleared and any soldier from either side will be moved over the border to their own region. I know where all yours camps are so don't play Whiterun for fools. In addition to that, no patrols from either the Empire or the Stormcloaks will proceed over the Hold borders of Whiterun. Any Empire or Stormcloak patrol found within Whiterun Hold will be dealt with."

"Dealt with?" Tullius asked.

"They will be arrested, jailed and you will be notified of the crime."

"You can't do that!" Galmar cried, "You have no right!"

I pointed a finger at him. "And you have no right to send your men into our territory! Either respect the borders or face the consequences."

"Jarl Balgruuf agrees?" Ulfric asked.

"The Dragonborn speaks on behalf of all Whiterun, including myself," Balgruuf stated, "His words are my own."

"Thank you, my Jarl. Number two. Any opposition camps – either Empire in Stormcloak or vice versa – will be cleared and Imperial soldiers will return to their Holds, Stormcloak soldiers doing the same. This is to ensure peace is maintained until the crisis has been resolved and to ensure soldiers from opposing sides will not run into each other. To maintain secrecy, please provide details on a map to one of the Companions. Details will not be shared to opposing forces."

"We already know where most of their camps are," Tullius stated.

"Same here," Ulfric added.

"Even better that there will be no complaints of collusion from one side or the other then. As stated, please provide details to my colleagues at the end of this meeting."

"Number three. The Greybeards were gracious enough to allow this conference to take place at their monastery of High Hrothgar. Master Arngeir has a piece of paper with him that will explicitly state that the Greybeards are to remain undisturbed to pursue their peaceful existence at the conclusion of this meeting. That will include any interference from the Thalmor."

"You can't…"

"I just did."

"But…"

Tullius spoke up. "Quiet, Elenwen. The Dragonborn is right on this one at least."

Ulfric actually nodded. "Agreed. The Greybeards live in peace. Their rights to peace should be guaranteed. I will agree to sign."

Tullius nodded too. "I will too."

"The Greybeards thank you both," Arngeir added, before he looked at me, "Do you have anything you wish to add, Dragonborn?"

"Not at this present time," I replied, finally sitting down.

Arngeir had been writing the terms of the truce as I had been speaking and spent a couple of minutes reviewing what were, effectively, my demands. I could see neither party were happy with the outcome, but if they ever thought they were going to come here and win land or coin, then I'm glad they would be leaving disappointed. This conference was never about them. It was about protecting Whiterun and ensuring peace while I dealt with Alduin. Once Arngeir finished reading the terms and other provisos regarding the conference, he called forward Jarl Ulfric, General Tullius, Jarl Elisif, Jarl Balgruuf and then myself to sign the paper. He was the last to sign.

Still on my feet, I address the conference for the last time. "General Tullius. Jarl Elisif. Jarl Ulfric. I thank all of you for attending this conference and for agreeing this truce. Knowing that there will be at least some sort of peace in Skyrim while the dragon crisis is dealt with will give me peace of mind."

"It better be worth it, Dragonborn," Tullius stated. It wasn't threatening in tone, but I took the hint.

I simply smiled. "Alduin will be defeated. Everyone in this room has my word that will happen."

"Anything else you wish to discuss?" Ulfric asked.

"No. If there are no other matters to discuss, we can consider this meeting adjourned."

I took a seat, wiping my brow of the sweat that had formed, as the representatives of the Empire and the Stormcloaks slowly started to filter out of the room and, I assumed, would head straight back down the mountain, back to their respective capitals and, I hoped, would immediately start issuing orders.

Little did I know how the rest of my afternoon would turn out.

Treachery was afoot.


	33. Chapter 33 - Choosing Sides

I had the Shout to capture a dragon. We had a plan to capture a dragon. I thought that would be it, that we could simply head back down the mountain to Whiterun and prepare. Instead, there was one last surprise in stall, but this time I would be on the receiving end of said surprise.

"Dragonborn, we need to talk," Delphine stated as the last of the Imperial delegation departed.

"About what?" I asked, trying to be friendly.

"We know about Paarthurnax," she stated.

"Your point being?" I asked, making the smallest gesture possible that each Companion would have recognised in an instant. I kept my eyes focused on her but knew they would be moving into position. If she was as good as she said she was, then she should have recognised it.

"He's a dragon. These Greybeards have been protecting him for all these years."

"So he is. You're incredibly well informed." I'll admit, I was being sarcastic, while also wondering how she'd found out. "But he also helped me. So, I ask again, what's your point?"

"The point is, Dragonborn, the you may have needed his help. Now you don't. It's long past time for him to pay for his crimes. And he's not just any dragon. He was the right hand of Alduin. He committed atrocities so infamous they are still remembered, thousands of years later."

"You dare state these words in our hall? Begone at once!" Arngeir cried.

"Indeed. Do you not understand where we are standing?" I added.

"I'll put this simply. Who do you stand with? The Blades or the Greybeards?" she asked. _An ultimatum if ever I've heard one!_

"You're seriously asking me to make this choice, right here, right now, with what is on the horizon? Where is your loyalty to the Dragonborn? Empty words, were they?"

"He needs to die. He deserves to die. And it falls to you to kill him. Until he's dead... well, I'm sorry, but we would dishonour our oaths as Blades if we continued to help you."

"Your oath was never actually to the Dragonborn, was it?" She chose not to reply. Before she could make a move or a sound, my sword was unsheathed, the tip at her throat. Other swords were unsheathed and readied around me. "You dare ask me to do that?" I growled, "You dare ask that question in this place? You dare ask that question of me? I am not and will not be ordered to do _anything_!"

"Dragonborn, blood shall not be spilled…"

"It will not be spilled, Master Arngeir. I have an urge to spill it, but I won't unless forced."

"Think carefully your next move, Dragonborn. You do not want me as an enemy."

I laughed. "Well, you're certainly no ally, that is for sure. I have wondered of your intentions for some time. Now my suspicions have been proven correct."

"Dragonborn, maybe…"

I cut Esbern off. "No. No more. I am not your tool. I am my own man and will follow my own path. And I will certainly no longer listen to either of you. And I will no longer be the so-called dragonslayer you think I should be. And what you are going to do now is… You will leave High Hrothgar. You will return to your temple. And I will leave you to go about your business. But if I receive word of any interference with my plans, then rest assured I will pay you a visit."

Delphine's eyes narrowed. "So you've made your choice?"

I got in close, close enough so she would feel my breath on her face. "You should be glad I don't hand you over to that Thalmor bitch."

"You wouldn't dare?"

I stepped back, keeping my sword to her neck. "I wouldn't suggest you try me. My patience is already worn out." I removed the sword from her throat and pointed at the door. "You are free to leave with your weapons. Paarthurnax will not be harmed. If I find out about any attempt on his life, I will be visiting the temple. If I hear of any visits to High Hrothgar that is not of myself or my allies, I will be visiting the temple. If you choose to change your mind and accept the fact that I will make my own choices as Dragonborn, then I may forgive you for asking such a question. But to forgive such disloyalty?" I shook my head. "That will be a very hard thing to do."

Delphine glared for another few seconds before she turned and left without another word.

"Dragonborn, please…"

"No, Esbern. This was always going to happen. I will follow as best I can the Way of the Voice. I will defeat Alduin, that is what must be done. But I will choose to use my gift how I see fit. You have my thanks for your help and assistance in this matter. I had hoped it would not come to this."

The old man nodded. "Me too, Dragonborn. Me too." He offered his hand and appeared grateful that I accepted.

I watched the old man follow Delphine out the door, two of the Companions following them out, walking back in a few seconds later, nodding my way to suggest they had definitely departed. I walked back into our quarters and sat down, I'll admit feeling rather deflated. I'd always been suspicious of her motives but for it to have blown up in my face like that was hard to take. I looked around, receiving one or two sympathetic glances, while I knew Lydia was probably itching to simply say 'I told you so'. I wouldn't have a thing had she done so.

"That's been coming some time," Lydia finally stated. I only nodded.

"Dragonborn, we… I underestimated you…"

I shook my head. "No, Master, you did not. Dragons will still die by hand, no matter how hard I wish to be peaceful. But it will be through my choices alone. I will not have my life dictated to me by anyone." I met his eye. "But I still appreciate your guidance."

He bowed. "High Hrothgar shall always be open to you and your friends, Dragonborn."

"What do we do now?" Farkas asked.

"We head home and prepare for what happens next."

We left the next morning, sharing a heartfelt thank you and farewell with Arngeir, unsure if I would ever see the old man again. He simply wished me good luck with whatever happened next and hoped he would see me again one day. Otherwise, he simply thanked me himself for choosing to follow the Way of the Voice. Or, he knew, at least to the best of my abilities, accepting life down below was far different to the peaceful lives the Greybeards enjoyed.

Once we were on the road back to Whiterun, having descended the mountain, we split into small groups and soon there was plenty of chatter and laughter. I'll admit I didn't participate too much in the laughter. I was still fuming over what happened with Delphine and part of me wondered if I shouldn't have just finished the job. _I wonder what she'll try next, if anything. I hope she'll simply heed my warning and stay out of my way._ But I was generally deep in thought about what would happen next because catching a dragon was something that I'd never even contemplated before the idea had been suggested.

"So what do you think they'll do?" Lydia finally asked, obviously leaving me alone with my thoughts for some time.

"Who?"

"The Blades."

I couldn't help the sigh. "Honestly, I don't really care what they do, as long as they stay out of my way."

"How do you think they found out about Paarthurnax?"

I shrugged. "No idea. The only thing I can think is that there was some sort of archive at the temple they found after we left. Otherwise… Well, Esbern is also pretty clued up about the history of dragons. Perhaps there was something he knew, put two and two together or… I really don't know…"

"So what happens once you catch the dragon?"

"I don't know, but all I know now is that I can afford no other distractions. Nothing else matters now until the dragon crisis is over. Well, except one thing…"

"What's that?"

"I need to be clean for whatever is to come next."

"You wish to be cured?" Farkas asked. I nodded. "When do you want to do this?"

"Before we actually capture the dragon."

"We can go tomorrow if you wish?"

"Very well. Let's get back to Whiterun first, though, and find out what they have planned."

We were stabling our horses later that afternoon, most of the Companions having already wandered into town, only Lydia, Aela and I finishing up when Skulvar called my name. I turned to see three strangely dressed people heading towards us. And they certainly didn't look friendly, their faces covered in strange masks, the rest of their body covered in what appeared to be robes. I felt Lydia and Aela formed up to either side as I cautiously approached the trio walking towards us.

"You there! You're the one they call the Dragonborn?"

"Who's asking?"

"Answer the question."

I glanced at Lydia and Aela, both returning a near imperceptible nod. We knew what was going to happen. Probably. "Yes. I am the Dragonborn."

Two of the three summoned flames as the third pointed at me. "Your lies fall on deaf ears, Deceiver. The True Dragonborn comes... You are but his shadow."

If they thought they were going to get the jump on us, they were sadly mistaken. And they likely underestimated the speed at which I could unsheathe my sword and start swinging. Even faster was Aela, who leapt on one of the robed men, her dagger I think finding the neck. I can't exactly be sure, as I had my sword out, cutting up diagonally from hip to shoulder of the robed man in front of me, hearing his cries as blood whipped over the colleague next to him, who found a sword through his gut as Lydia stepped forward.

It all happened in barely three seconds.

"By oblivion, who were they?" Aela asked.

"Are they dead?" I asked, seeing the one I'd cut had spilled a lot of blood. Aela and Lydia said their opponent was also dead. Figuring this needed investigating, we checked the bodies. I eventually found a blood stained note in a pocket of one of them.

 _Board the vessel Northern Maiden docked at Raven Rock. Take it to Windhelm, then begin your search. Kill the False Dragonborn known as Uhtred before he reaches Solstheim._

 _Return with word of your success, and Miraak shall be most pleased._

I handed the note to Lydia, passing it to Aela to read as well. "Solstheim? Never heard of it."

"My geography of Skyrim is good, or so I like to think, but I can't think of where Solstheim is," Aela stated.

"Lydia?" I asked. She shook her head. "Any idea on who Miraak is?" Both shook their heads. "But we have a ship name at least."

"What are you going to do?" Lydia asked.

"About this right now? Absolutely nothing. These idiots are dead. I at least have a ship name, a place of departure and destination if I want to worry about this later on."

"What about the bodies?" Aela asked.

"We'll tell the guards about them as we walk by." I noticed Skulvar approach, looking rather white. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Dragonborn. I've just never seen anything like it."

I clapped him on the shoulder. "Meet us in the inn later on and we'll share some stories. This, my friend, was nothing."

After telling the guards about what had happened near the stables, with a simply reply of 'No worries, Dragonborn, we'll clean it up. No questions asked', I headed up to Dragonsreach. I met the Jarl in his map room, surrounded by his staff and also Farengar, all eyes falling upon me as I ascended the stairs. The Jarl walked forward, hand outstretched, and we embraced as warriors.

"I admit, I really didn't expect you'd be able to arrange a truce, Dragonborn. Getting Ulfric to agree to anything at all is quite an achievement. And the way you battered both of them with your words. I wonder if you could not end the war yourself once the dragon crisis is dealt with."

"It had to be done. They were prepared to walk away. So was I."

"Did you mean what you said?" Irileth asked.

"About what?"

"About letting their cities burn?"

I avoided the question for a moment, removing my helmet and taking a nearby seat. "Honestly?" I paused again. "Yes. I'd have protected Whiterun to the best of my ability, but helping them, if they couldn't see the bigger picture, then no, I wouldn't have lifted a finger. They're as pig-headed as each other."

"Harsh, Dragonborn. Harsh, but also fair," the Jarl stated, nodding his head, "But they took your bluff."

"I didn't like having to threaten them but I was left with no choice."

"No matter what, Whiterun will stand with you, Dragonborn. We will take the risk, and gain the glory, whether it be in victory or defeat! So what's the plan, then? How do you intend to lure a dragon into the trap?"

"I have an idea. It'll take some explaining and then preparation on your part. Simply put, there are giant chains here that can be used to hold a dragon. I just have to draw one here."

"And you'll do that by…?"

"Shouting a challenge and forcing one to confront me."

"You'll fight a dragon here?" Irileth asked.

I nodded. "It has to be done. It's the only way I can track Alduin."

The Jarl shared a glance with those around him. "Right, you'd better explain the details."

We spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening discussing details, not just in regards to capturing the dragon, but also further details about the truce agreed while the Jarl also asked some probing questions about my relationship with the Blades. I figured someone had had a quiet word in his ear about the ultimatum from Delphine and my response. I was honest and told him what happened. He wasn't surprised about my loyalty to the Greybeards but obviously now knew about Paarthurnax.

"He's an ally," I put it simply.

"But he's a dragon?"

"I trust the Greybeards. The Greybeards trust him. I'll abide by their wisdom. I have learned much from them all."

The Jarl was quiet for a moment, deep in thought. Then he shrugged. "You and they would certainly know far more than myself. If you believe it is the right course of action, then who am I to question."

"Thank you for understanding, sir."

"But to have the Blades as enemies, Dragonborn. They once served the Septim emperors…"

"There are only two of them. I will leave them alone as long as they do not interfere. As for Paarthurnax, he has lived in peace at the top of that mountain for thousands of years. He has assisted the Greybeards within that time. He has much wisdom to provide, though I know most people would not be as understanding as some."

The Jarl looked at Irileth, Farengar and Hrongar. "This is not to leave these walls. Understood?"

"Yes, my Jarl," the three replied in unison.

"There is just one thing I must do before we put this plan into action."

"Of course, Dragonborn. We will begin preparations and simply wait for your word to begin. But when can we expect your return?"

"I'll leave tomorrow and hope to be gone no longer than three or four days. I intend to travel to a place near Winterhold, so it depends on the weather."

The Jarl appeared intrigued but asked nothing else. I thanked him for his assistance, waving away my platitudes and simply stating that it would eventually be me, and me alone, who would save everyone. As I wandered out of Dragonsreach, I remembered the conversation I had shared with Serana, of my worries and concerns about what may happen. Since getting all of that off my chest, I'd felt better about things. I now had a plan and a goal. I knew what I had to do. And, for some reason, I knew I'd survive this. Yet, despite all that, there was one thing in the back of my mind that I tried not to think about since I'd left her at the castle.

I missed her.

* * *

"Here we go again," Farkas stated.

"You're not worried, are you?" Vilkas asked.

His brother scoffed. "Hardly. We've done this twice before. We'll handle the beast within Uhtred now."

"What about you, Aela? Are you still happy to remain as you are?"

"You know I am, Vilkas," she replied, her tone friendly at least.

"Just thought I should ask. The rest of us have made the choice."

"Skjor waits for me and I wish to join him. Uhtred understands. Don't you?"

I'd hoped to be kept out of the conversation. "I do. He has your heart, as you have his. I certainly wouldn't force you to change if you didn't want to."

"Not that I was suggesting it at all," Vilkas quickly added.

"And we understand your connection to Skjor, despite… what may have been happening recently," Farkas added, a grin on his face that Aela ignored and I had to stop laughing at.

"Alright, alright. How about we just get this over and done with, eh?"

"Aye, Harbinger," the twins stated in unison.

Farkas placed Wuuthrad in the hands of the statue again, the two stone doors sliding away to reveal the back entrance to the tomb. We immediately headed right, descending the simple wooden staircase to be greeted by the Tomb of Ysgramor himself once again.

"Still can't believe Kodlak was waiting for you the first time," Farkas stated quietly.

"Aye." I paused. "You miss him?"

"Don't you?"

I nodded. "Every day."

"He's in Sovngarde right now, waiting for us, regaling them all with stories of the Companions. Stories of courage, valour and honour. Even Ysgramor himself would nod at the stories and state 'Aye, they are worthy!'" Vilkas stated.

"Do you think they see what's happening here right now?" Farkas wondered.

The twins looked in my direction. I could only shrug. "I have no idea. I don't know if they watch, but I think they still know. How else would we ascend?"

"Do you want to take a moment to yourselves? There's a chance we won't return here once we've done this."

"Thank you, Harbinger. I guess we can take a few minutes."

I sat down as the twins wandered around the room, Aela taking a seat next to me. "You don't mind?" she asked quietly.

I couldn't help the chuckle. "It's your choice. And, as I've said before, I understand why. Don't make the choice for anyone else except yourself."

"I'm just worried about… tainting the Circle."

I shook my head. "Never. Despite having the blood, you are still you."

"You're a good man, Uhtred of Whiterun," she said after a few moments of silence.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just in case you're not told often enough. So many lives have changed since you crossed the border into Skyrim. And, I will say, so many lives for the better. Some, of course for... well… We lost Kodlak, but you saved him at the same time, sending his soul to where he dreamed. And now we have you as Harbinger to guide us going forward. You are Dragonborn, feted to save all of us from destruction. Your courage and bravery is not up for debate. Your skill with weapon in hand cannot be refuted. Yet you have remained humble and just… you. Some may have used this power for nefarious means. All you want to do is help people."

I could only shrug. "I'm just me. Just Uhtred. Anything else after that, whether the title of Harbinger, Dragonborn or Thane, is only a title I've been awarded or that I have learned. Why the gods chose to bestow the dragon blood on me is something I'll never know. And something I ponder each day. But why me? Why was I chosen? What did I do to be given such a gift of immense power? I guess they have their reasons. But the world is full of good men and women. I can only hope I prove worthy of such a gift in the end."

"You will. You've already done more than enough. Save us all and Skyrim will be yours."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a Nord at heart. Who would the people follow, you or Jarl Ulfric?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You think they'd follow me because I'm Dragonborn?"

"Think about it. Tiber Septim was of the blood. Nords still revere him. That's one reason why we're fighting each other right now. I believe the people will follow a new Dragonborn."

"I don't know…"

Her eyes met mine and she smiled. "Don't worry, Uhtred. We're just talking. I certainly have no plans for you!" she ended with a chuckle.

I got to my feet, offering my hand. "Come on, we should get this over and done with."

I took the now withered Glenmoril Witch head from my pack. Thankfully we had found a way to keep it at least somewhat preserved, but it was still disgusting, no matter which way you look at it. The twins and Aela drew their weapons, knowing I would be incapacitated once the beast within me departed. I held the head over the flame and waited for their say so.

"We're ready," Farkas stated.

I dropped the head.

Nothing happened for a couple of seconds. Then I swear I felt my blood start to flow around my body, followed by an enormous pain in my chest. I know I screamed as my blood seemed to increase in flow across my body, all heading to my heart, feeling it beat furiously. I felt stuck in place as I closed my eyes, the pain being horrendous. I then heard the growl of a wolf and knew the beast had somehow formed. I'd seen hit happen three times before but to experience it myself… was something else.

Then, in an instant, I felt pure. Clean. Me again.

I staggered back, taking deep breaths, barely hearing the battle taking place only a few steps away, hearing my three fellow Companions as they destroyed the wolf spirit. It didn't take them long, hearing their cries of victory though I was still finding concentrating difficult. Despite feeling better, my head felt awful. I figured it would pass quickly, simply closing my eyes and breathing deeply.

"Are you okay, Uhtred?"

I smiled, eyes still closed. "I feel good."

"Are you sure?"

I opened my eyes, greeted by three faces of concern. "Aye. I feel clean. Pure once again, like I've been reborn. Though my sight is what it once was. Guess my hearing is back to normal too. Though you two still smell." The twins laughed while Aela still appeared concerned. "Trust me, I'm fine. It was just a harsher experience than I expected."

A slight grin appeared. "Another reason not to do it then, Uhtred."

I knew it was a joke so I could only laugh. "Are you ready to leave?"

"On your word, Harbinger."

We headed back to Winterhold and the inn where hot food and warm beds were waiting. After spending the night in the warmth of the inn, we mounted horses in the cold and snow of the morning and began the slow journey back to Whiterun. There was much conversation and laughter, enjoying the company of each other. I think the other three were now more than aware of what lay on the horizon for myself and were probably trying to keep me at ease.

The sky was dark and braziers had been lit by the time we arrived back in Whiterun. I asked one of the guards to send word to the Jarl that I had returned and would be ready to begin the next day. I thanked my fellow Companions for the last time before they headed back to Jorrvaskr, the trio wishing me good luck in return for what was to happen next.

Lydia was waiting for me when I finally opened the door into Breezehome, immediately handing me a bowl of food. "I figured you probably haven't eaten since leaving Winterhold."

"You're right. Thanks." I sat down and started shovelling food into my mouth, because she was right. I was absolutely starving. While shovelling, I sensed her eyes still looking at me, no doubt wondering what happened. I figured I'd put her mind at ease. "I'm me again. Clean and pure."

A large smile spread across her face. "It worked?"

"It did. The beast within has been slain."

"So what's next?"

"Tomorrow… We capture a dragon."


	34. Chapter 34 - How to Capture a Dragon

"Everyone is inside their homes?"

"They are, Dragonborn. Only town guard now patrol the streets," Irileth replied.

"Are you sure it won't be safer for them to be somewhere more secure?" the Jarl asked again.

I nodded. "Odahviing will be responding to my summons. He won't be wanting to attack the town. He'll want to confront my challenge. The people should… no, they will be safe."

"Anything else you need to do before we begin?" Irileth asked, an air of finality to the question. If I said no, then we would begin.

"I'm ready. Are you?"

"At your word, Dragonborn," the Jarl replied, "My city is in your hands."

I turned to Lydia and my fellow members of the Circle. I was originally planning on doing this alone. Lydia insisted she join and after quite the argument, I relented. Aela, Farkas and Vilkas wandered through the doors into Dragonsreach and did the same. I think they wanted a fight plus a part of the glory of taking down a dragon. Thinking about it, I figured the more, the merrier. And more numbers against a dragon is always a bonus.

We walked out onto the great porch of Dragonsreach. The view from this high was spectacular, vast plains lying to the left while the mountains rose ahead and to the right. The sun shone, feeling its warmth on my face, taking a moment to close my eyes and feel the cool wind ruffle my coat before I shrugged it off. I then spent a few moments directing where my colleagues should wait. I had no idea what would happen once I shouted.

"The trap is ready?" I asked.

"Ready and waiting for a dragon," Irileth replied.

I stood alone near the edge of the porch, glancing back to see everyone else in the shadows, all eyes watching me. I took one last moment of silent contemplation and offered a prayer to the Gods to keep me safe for the next few minutes. I then stepped back towards the middle of the porch and glanced up to the sky and Shouted.

"OH-DA-VIING!"

I unsheathed my sword, my shield already attached to my left forearm, and it was now a case of waiting. I told everyone to wait where they were until Odahviing was finally down. I didn't want them to take the risk of getting snatched in case the dragon surprised us. I kept my eye on the sky, my ears straining for the slightest clue that the dragon was on its way.

"There!" a guard yelled.

I swung around to my right and crouched down just in time as Odahviing flew above. I felt his claws scratch the back of my armour, lying flat on my stomach to prevent the dragon getting a clean grab around my body. I rolled and got to my feet immediately and Shouted in reply, dousing Odahviing in flame, though its full effect was nullified by the fact he was flying away.

"Keep under cover until I get it down!" I yelled, pointing a sword in my colleagues' direction as I looked around. I know the guards were firing arrows but I wanted the Jarl, Lydia and the Companions safe for the time being.

"Here he comes again!" someone yelled.

Odahviing appeared around the side of the building. He flew above me again, causing me to crouch down but this time he looped around and doused a guard in flames on one of the towers above. I heard his screams before he leapt over the barrier to his death.

"Come face me, dragon!" I yelled.

I heard its guttural laugh as it looped around again before it descended out of the clouds high above. I took a few steps back, ensuring I wouldn't find myself ensnared in its claws before it landed on the edge of the porch.

"Here I am, Dovahkiin!"

Before the dragon could Shout at me, I Shouted first, dousing Odahviing in flame again. This time he took the full brunt of my Shout. I could smell his skin cooking as he looked me in the eyes and I knew what was coming, rolling out of the way as a sheet of flame passed where I had just been standing, continuing to move as the flames followed my progress. I then heard shouts from behind as Lydia and the Companions roared and charged forward.

Odahviing took off before they could get close. I had to get him down on the ground. I racked my brain for a few seconds then slapped myself on the forehead at my sheer stupidity. _Do what I did to Alduin._ I waited until the dragon was in the right position and then I Shouted again.

"JOOR-ZAH-FRUL!"

It worked like a charm, Odahviing trying to fly away before he could do little but land on the porch. We then squared off, eye to eye, before I slowly started to walk backwards, raising my shield, my sword pointed towards the dragon over my shield, my eyes following the side of my sword to the dragon at which it was pointing.

"Come then, dragon! Prove your worth!"

Any time he looked ready to Shout, I made sure I Shouted to stop him, though I didn't use the full effect, using only one or two words. I wanted him to follow me.

"Stay back! Stay back!" I heard the Jarl yell at everyone but I didn't even glance back to see what they were doing. My eyes were only for Odahviing. He probably thought he was stalking his prey, ready to lash out and devour me once I had nowhere left to retreat. Little did he know…

I noticed the giant chains off to my left and right, guards hidden behind stone columns, ready to move at the signal. _Just a few more metres. A few more, and we've got him!_ Odahviing didn't taunt me as Alduin had. He stayed silent, simply tracking my movements, eyes only for me, ignoring my Companions rounding him from the rear. But they knew not to attack and distract him. Not yet.

"NOW!" I yelled, hearing the chains released. Before Odahviing had a clue what was going on, a giant beam was released from the roof above and a section attached made sure to trap his head in place, leaving him unable to move the rest of his body. I watched the dragon struggle against the restraints, roaring in anger. I stepped forward and met his eye. He looked ready to Shout so I just raised my sword, pointing it straight at one of his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"Horvutah med kodaav. Caught like a bear in a trap... Zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Dovahkiin."

"You'll have to pardon my ignorance, Odahviing. I don't yet understand your language. I have been meaning to learn but time has been pressing."

If anything, Odahviing appeared surprised by words, almost bowing his head. "Ah. I forgot you do not yet have the dovah speech but… I am pleased you may learn for the future. My... eagerness to meet you in battle was my... undoing, Dovahkiin. I salute your, hmm, low cunning in devising such a grahmindol – stratagem."

I felt the presence of those around me. "I can't believe we just captured a dragon!" Lydia cried.

"That was incredibly brave to do on your own, Dragonborn," the Jarl added.

"Are we sure it's safe?" Farkas wondered.

I looked at the dragon. "Will you converse with me in peace?"

"Zu'u bonaar. You went to a great deal of trouble to put me in this... humiliating position. But… I will converse with you without trouble. Your… friends will be brought no harm. But I digress. Hind siiv Alduin, hmm? No doubt you want to know where to find Alduin?"

I nodded. "You assume correct, Odahviing. You may or may not know that I have already confronted Alduin and defeated him in battle, but I know he cannot be slain on his mortal plain. So I ask you simply; where is Alduin hiding?"

"Rinik vazah. An apt phrase. One reason I came to your call was to test your Thu'um myself."

I raised a hand as one or two questions were raised behind me. "So you are aware of the battle at the Throat of the World?"

"Of course. Many of us have begun to question Alduin's lordship, whether his Thu'um was truly the strongest. Among ourselves, of course. None were yet ready to openly defy him."

"I thought you all followed Alduin without question?"

"No. We follow because he was the first of dragons and his… Thu'um the purest and strongest of us all. Now it appears there is a new master of the Thu'um. There are now questions amongst the dovah."

Interesting news, particularly if the dragons were to turn on each other, but I needed to know about Alduin. "While a dragon civil war may prove interesting for the future, I need to know about Alduin. This needs to end."

"Innumerable pardons. He has travelled to Sovngarde to regain his strength, devouring the... the souls of the mortal dead. A privilege he jealously guards..."

"What, Sovngarde itself?" Lydia asked, flabbergasted at the revelation.

"Yes. His door to Sovngarde is at Skuldafn, one of his ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains. I surely do not need to warn you that all his remaining strength is marshalled there."

I turned towards my colleagues. "Anyone know about Skuldafn? Heard of it before?"

"We'll check the old texts once we're done here," the Jarl replied.

"Now that I have answered your question, you will allow me to go free?"

I turned back to Odahviing, I'll admit surprised by the question. "Allow you to go free? Why would I do that?"

"Hmm... krosis. There is one detail about Skuldafn I neglected to mention."

"And that is?" I asked carefully.

"Only this. You have the Thu'um of a dovah, but without the wings of one, you will never set foot in Skuldafn. Of course, I could fly you there. But not while imprisoned like this."

I couldn't help but laugh, earning one or two strange looks from my colleagues. "And you called me someone with low cunning!"

"It is your choice, Dovahkiin. I cannot leave here until you defeat Alduin, which you cannot do without my help. It was you that lured me here and took me prisoner... I have done nothing to earn your distrust."

"Besides the fact you're a dragon," a guard stated from behind me.

I turned and shook my head at the crowd that had formed. "No, I won't have that. Dragons, too, believe in and act with honour," I replied, "Correct, Odahviing?" I asked, turning back to the dragon.

"Your words again are true, Dovahkiin. Let it be known, here and now, that is you were to defeat Alduin, I may consider serving you as I serve him now."

"Yet you would fly me to Skuldfan?"

"As I said before, we have begun to question his lordship. Some of us would say you should be provided all means to challenge his power."

"And you are one of them?"

"Yes. I don't believe any of us would dare to challenge him directly. But there are some who would support the Dovahkiin in his battle."

I turned back to my colleagues. "My Jarl, you have a library?" He nodded. "Can you ask if your people can find any information about Skuldafn?"

"At once, Dragonborn."

"Aela, Kodlak also kept a personal library, and I know he was interested in the history of Skyrim. Can you look for information too please?"

"I'll head back now and see if I can find anything."

"Good. I'd better head back to Breezehome soon and prepare for the next journey."

"So you're going to trust the dragon?" Lydia asked, though she didn't sound surprised.

"I have no choice in the matter. But I'd like us to research, just to be sure." I then paused. "Can everyone give me a few minutes alone with the dragon please?" There were one or two curious looks as I ushered everyone from the porch area, even the guards, leaving me alone with Odahviing. He kept an eye on me, obviously curious as to what I wanted. I placed my sheathed sword and shield on the ground before I sat down. I figured I'd ask a question that had been on my mind and this was the first opportunity to ask. "What do you know of Paarthurnax?"

Odahviing snorted. "A traitor to his kind, or at least that is what we once believed. Alduin still wants his blood. He wants revenge for him showing your kind the power of our Thu'um."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Alduin has informed us."

"What does Alduin have planned for him?"

"Nothing at the moment. His concern is you and you alone, Dovahkiin."

"The Blades wanted me to kill him, too."

"No doubt they have been looking for him for many centuries. He killed many of your kinsman during the reign of dragons. His reign of terror was only beaten by that of Alduin himself."

"I know he committed many crimes, I have been told of some of them, but he has changed over the centuries. He is now at peace with himself and the world itself. And he has helped me. He and the Greybeards have shown me the Way of the Voice."

"I do not know of that philosophy."

"The basic premise is that I would only use my Thu'um when necessary. To not misuse the gift of the Gods. But there is also one other thing. The Blades wanted me to be a great dragonslayer. I don't believe that. I have the blood of the dragons within me. I therefore look at dragons, such as yourself, Odahviing, as if we were blood brothers."

"An interesting viewpoint, Dovahkiin. And one that many of your kinsmen would not appreciate."

"No, many of them probably wouldn't. But what that means is that I don't wish to kill all of you. I will defend myself against any that attack me. Alduin must die, that is clear and I will make sure that happens. And I will not hesitate in killing those who wish to kill me in turn. But what about you? If I were to release you and let you live, what would you do?"

"The first thing I can say is that I follow Alduin no more. You have proven your strength, Dovahkiin, and I will observe your progress with interest. But, as for myself, I will now follow my own path."

"And your relationship with man?"

"I would leave you in peace."

"And I will do the same and ensure you are left in peace. But what about other dragons?"

"I cannot speak for them, Dovahkiin. But if freed from Alduin's control, I believe many of them may think the same. We would be free to make our own choices. The era of the dominance of the dragon is past. We understand that now."

I got back to my feet again. "I can't release you. Not yet. I hope you understand. I need to prepare for the journey as I doubt I'll be coming back before I've dealt with Alduin. Correct?"

"You are, Dovahkiin. I can be patient. Once you wish to leave, release me and I'll escort you to Skuldafn."

I met the Jarl and the others in the throne room, everyone sat around one of the long tables, now covered in books and scrolls rather than plates and candle holders. I sat back and waited for them to eventually tell me if they had found anything. I wasn't going to tell them I wasn't too hopeful but I thought there may be something written in at least one book or scroll that would provide at least a whisper of Skuldafn.

"Anything?" I asked after seeing most of my colleagues seemingly give up.

"The only mention of Skuldfan I can find in any of these books or scrolls is mentioned in regards to Jorunn the Skald-king," Farkas stated. I know he would have been greeted by a sea of blank faces, including mine, as he simply continued. "He was a Nordic High King from the Second Era. The only mention is that he organised a Great Moot at Skuldafn. It doesn't say whether it occurred or not and why it took place at Skuldafn."

"Anything else?"

"If Alduin is using it as a base towards Sovngarde, I can only imagine it is likely a dragon temple of some description. And you will no doubt have to battle many dragons to reach whatever Alduin uses to reach Sovngarde," Farengar replied.

"So that means you'll have to go prepared," Aela added.

"I'm coming with you," Lydia stated adamantly, "You can't do this alone, but I know you probably can't take all of us either."

I looked at the three Circle Companions, the question needing to be unasked. "I can wait to see Sovngarde for now, Dragonborn," Vilkas stated, "My brother and I will remain here. If you do journey there, though, send our regards to Kodlak once again if you meet him."

"Aela?"

"I'd rather not see it in case I end up changing my mind. Part of me would love to, but I made a promise to someone."

"I understand."

"So it's just you and me then, my Thane?"

"Guess it is. We should head to Breezehome and prepare. Who knows when we'll be back?"

"If you don't mind, my Jarl, I'd like to study the dragon until Uhtred is ready to depart," Farengar stated.

"Just be careful, Farengar. I don't want my home burned down."

Lydia and I headed home to pack for the final time. With any luck, we would both survive and return with the dragon crisis resolved but I knew there was a chance neither of us would be coming back. I was trying not to think about what would come after as we packed. We would only take what we needed but I knew once the dragon issue was resolved, more problems would rise. The civil war would no doubt resume in earnest, Whiterun caught in the middle. Blood would continue to flow the breadth of Skyrim, brother fighting brother, families and communities torn apart. I knew I would eventually be drawn to one side or the other, despite all my declarations about my own neutrality. There was still the vampire menace, hearing rumours of the occasional attack and there was talk of the Dawnguard continuing to recruit throughout Skyrim. Then there was the attack I had personally encountered from those robed and masked people, claiming I was the false Dragonborn. I had no idea who they were or what their problem was, but I had a feeling I would probably end up travelling to Solstheim one day.

What I knew is that I was going to be busy once I was back. If I came back…

I was already wearing my armour but made sure I packed my fur coat, figuring if Skuldafn was going to be anywhere, considering I had to get there by dragon, it was in the mountains. I added in some food and one or two potions, though figured we probably wouldn't be stopping to camp any time before finding access to Sovngarde. The last thing was something I kept in the bedside drawer. An Amulet of Talos. No Thalmor was going to tell me who I could or couldn't worship, but I also wasn't stupid, knowing the Thalmor were spread across Skyrim, looking for anyone who dared practice. But right now, I wore it prominently over my armour, Thalmor be damned.

Lydia noticed it immediately as we met at the top of the stairs. I wasn't surprised to she was wearing her own. "We're going to need all the help we can get, my Thane."

"We should visit Heimskr before heading up to Dragonsreach."

The preacher was quiet as we approached, almost as if he knew what we were about to do. I placed my pack, sword and shield on the single bench behind me and got down on my knees in front of the shrine, Lydia doing the same. I then closed my eyes and prayed to the all the Gods. I didn't pray for too much, I think. Simply granting me the strength and wisdom to overcome all the enemies we were about to face and allow Lydia and I to return to Skyrim alive once Alduin had been slain. I didn't think it was too much to ask in the grand scheme of things, considering I was about to possibly ensure our continued existence.

"Talos guide you, Dragonborn," Heimskr stated as I strapped my sword to my hip.

I pressed a gold coin into his hand. "Continue to preach the word, Heimskr. Talos is _our_ God. And I fight in his name, as I fight in the names of all Nine Divines."

Lydia pressed a coin into his hand too. "And Talos guide you, Housecarl, noble servant of the Dragonborn. May the Gods return both of you alive to Whiterun and for all of us to live in peace once again."

Like the day I had become Thane, the town guard had formed along the stairs leading to Dragonsreach, as had those Companions not of the Circle. There was no cheering or shouts of encouragement. They knew this was now serious business. I guess it was simply a show of support and I guess of respect in regards to what Lydia and I were about to do. They also knew there was a chance that neither of us would return.

Farengar was annoying Odahviing, the dragon threatening to douse the court wizard in flames when I got around to releasing him. Farengar was undeterred, poking and prodding the dragon, leading to even more complaints. A number of the town guard watched on amused, their laughs only drowned out by the occasional roar of the dragon.

"Okay, Farengar. That's enough," I finally stated, sensing Odahviing may choose to burn us all if he annoyed him too much.

"Hmph. Well, I suppose I have enough samples to conduct some experiments. I would like more…"

"I'd make yourself scarce once I've released him, Farengar," I warned.

"Dovahkiin speaks true, human. I've burned others for far less." Odahviing then demonstrated his fire breath, thankfully only against a nearby stone wall. Farengar beat a hasty retreat, leading to even more laughter from the nearby guards.

"He hasn't been too annoying, has he?"

"At least he wants to learn about dragons instead of just kill us like most people, such as your Blades."

"You are ready to depart, Dragonborn?" the Jarl asked as he wandered out onto the porch himself, followed by Irileth.

"The two guards up there will release Odahviing in a moment. Lydia and I will then mount the dragon and travel to Skuldafn. From there, we will hopefully find a path to finding Alduin."

"And then you end him?"

"That's the hope."

"Then I can only wish you and Lydia good luck." He offered his arm and we embraced as warriors, Irileth doing the same for both of us too. "Return to us, Dragonborn. I have a feeling we're going to need your help once all this is done."

I knew exactly what he was talking about. "We'll worry about that once I'm back. For now…" I didn't want to say goodbye. I planned on returning.

"We'll await your return, Dragonborn."

I turned back to Odahviing. "Ready?" The dragon nodded. "Guards! Release the dragon!"

I heard mutterings from a few of them. I didn't blame them as their experiences with dragons so far would have been entirely negative. And I knew I was asking a lot of them, even the Jarl, in releasing a dragon we had spent so long simply planning to capture. But as I said before, dragons also believed in honour and Odahviing had given his word to help me.

The chains were pulled and Odahviing was released, shaking his head as he no doubt he enjoyed the freedom he enjoyed once again. "Faas nu, zini dein ruthi ahst vaal," he stated, looking towards me for a moment before he simply turned and wandered outside.

"Any idea what he just said?" the Jarl asked.

"I'd rather not know," I replied, "He's definitely not happy about being trapped. But he recognised that he was beaten by the superior warrior and respects my Thu'um. He's now bound by his word." I turned to my Housecarl. "We should go otherwise the guards are going to get jumpy with a dragon wandering around unchained."

We clasped forearms with the Jarl once again, before doing the same with the three members of the Circle who were also around to see us off. Then it was a case of preparing ourselves for the journey to come. Odahviing turned towards us as we approached the edge of the great porch.

"I await your command, as promised. Are you ready to see the world as only a dovah can?"

"We're ready."

"I warn you, once you've flown the skies of Keizaal, your envy of the dov will only increase."

"Ready?" I asked Lydia.

"Born ready, my Thane."

Together we clambered onto the neck of Odahviing. I managed to find a way of holding on, feeling Lydia wrap her arms around me and then, before I knew what was happening, Odahviing ascended into the air and it was only seconds before the ground was far below us, even Dragonsreach a mere speck on the green and white tapestry that was the canvas of Skyrim.

Odahviing was right about one thing. I would remember and envy what I could see for the rest of my days.


	35. Chapter 35 - Portal

We had flown east, ending up in the mountains somewhere. I assumed we were at least still in Skyrim, though where exactly, I didn't have a clue. Odahviing had delivered us as promised, Skuldafn an enormous complex of temples and buildings spread across a number of peaks. The scenery surrounding us was harsh but spectacular in its rugged beauty, particularly when we turned around and could see parts of Skyrim in the distance, between the numerous peaks of the mountains, eerily reminiscent of dragons' teeth.

"There's a bridge over there that looks like an access point," I stated, unsheathing my sword and pointing.

"What do you think is waiting for us?"

"Dragons. Probably draugr too. Ancient Nordic ruin? Yep, lots of draugr. We've handled them before."

Swords in hand, we approached the bridge, noticing steps leading upwards on the other side, but we hadn't even stepped onto it to cross when there was another roar in the sky. I couldn't help the sigh as we both looked up and saw a dragon approach over one of the nearby ranges. "It must have seen us come in with Odahviing," I stated.

"What do we do?"

"If it comes in to attack, I'll get it on the ground and we'll deal with it."

I'll admit, I was hoping it was simply on patrol and wouldn't want a fight. Not because of what I'd told Odahviing back in Dragonsreach. I did mean what I said. It was more the fact I didn't particularly want to start this mission by fighting a dragon, thinking if we started with a dragon fight, what else would we end up facing deeper in the ruins?

The dragon continued to circle above us, making sure we moved off the bridge and back towards where we had landed, what I hadn't noticed at first but was an empty dragon burial mound. The idea was to simply to give us more space if it chose to attack. I know I silently prayed for the dragon to simply fly away, figuring Lydia was probably doing the same. We continued to watch the dragon circle us above, continuing to roar, almost as if challenging us, or me, to Shout it down.

"It's not going to go away, is it? What should we do?"

"I don't want to cross that bridge until the dragon chooses what to do."

"What if we ran across?"

"Good idea. But what's on the other side?" I looked up and the dragon continued to circle, making no sign of descending to fight us. "Alright. We'll cross the bridge but we have to do it quickly. Come on!"

I couldn't see anything on the other side of the bridge, and with a last glace at the sky, I sprinted across the bridge, hearing the armour of Lydia rattle behind me as she kept close behind. No sooner had we crossed that two draugr woke up ahead, running towards up. Stupidly, of course, as I simply lowered my shoulder and kept charging, the draugr staggering back, leaving itself opening for a cut of my sword from hip to shoulder. I was ready to take on the second but Lydia had already dealt with it by the time I had my sword ready to swing.

There was another roar, both of us looking up again to see the dragon finally makes up its mind. Any hopes of it simply flying away were dashed as it circled one last time before it descended fast, heading straight for us. I knew it was about to bathe us in something, whether fire, frost or even ice, so I made sure I Shouted first, covering its face in ice. It worked a treat as the dragon was blinded, even if only for a couple of seconds, causing it to crash into the ground before us. We were on it before it moved, swords finding gaps in its scales and soon blood flowed freely as I attacked the usual area I found weakest in a dragon, hacking away at its neck, not in an effort to severe it, simply to kill it.

Once it was dead, and I'd absorbed another soul, we moved on, climbing another set of steps and running into more draugr. These were no run of the mill draugr either, dressed in the fine armour I'd seen previously so I knew these were certainly worthier opponents than normal. Not that it was a problem for Lydia or I. We could work together with our eyes covered and still come out on top we were that used to working alongside each other. That's not to say we were complacent or over-confident. We just knew what the other was doing without even having to check.

The one thing that had always surprised me, every time we fought draugr, were those few that had the ability to Shout. There was that first time in Bleak Falls Barrow, where a Shout had thrown me into a word wall, lucky to have walked away thanks to Aela. There was also Jurgen Windcaller's tomb, where Lydia and I ran into a couple of draugr capable of Shouting. The two draugr we'd just put down were both capable of Shouting, only the Force Shout, and it lacked the power I was capable of, but it could still send Lydia flying if she copped the full brunt of one.

Once the pair of draugr were dead, we spent a moment looking for the entrance to the temple. Skuldafn was clearly ancient and has fallen into a real state of disrepair. At least two towers I could see in the distance had virtually collapsed, while even part of the temple appeared to have crumbled. It was also cold, the wind blowing and while tempted to put on my coat, I figured the temple ahead would be at least a little bit warmer.

We continued to climb a series of steps, dealing with the draugr on patrol while keeping an ear out for more dragons. Even without the beast-blood, I could hear their roars in the distance and knew they may eventually fly in to attack. I simply hoped we'd be inside by the time they did. What didn't help is that the complex was… well, confusing. One set of steps led to a dead end. Another led to a ruined tower. Every time was climbed a set of steps that led to the next level, we had a choice of usually two or three, not knowing which to take. We were constantly having to double back or deal with draugr that, if we'd taken the correct set of steps, would never have had to fight.

"What's it going to be like inside," Lydia muttered as we climbed ever more steps.

"At least there won't be any dragons," I stated with only slight humour.

"But too many draugr, if the number out here is anything to go by."

"We've dealt with worse odds. By rights, we shouldn't really even be here."

We eventually came to a large set of steps and I was confident the doorway into the temple would be at the top of them. The only thing between us and the door were a trio of draugr, dressed in their exquisite ancient armour. And all three Shouted at once. I pushed Lydia out of the way as I took the brunt of the Shout, amazed that I kept my feet though I was left nearly deaf as the trio charged towards me. I quickly shook my head of cobwebs and simply Shouted in return, dousing all three of them in flames, blocking an incoming swing from one of the draugr, growling in my face as its axe hit my shield, smashing it into his face in reply. Lydia was by my side immediately, thrusting forward with her sword before we crossed shields and took a couple of steps back.

"Another one, my Thane?"

"Time to send them flying."

I waited until the three were lined up and then I Shouted again. To say the three of them were sent flying would be an understatement. They were still in the air as Lydia and I charged forward, swords thrusting down once they had landed, beheading two of the draugr in an instant. The third was still getting to its feet as Lydia and I fell upon it, swords piercing the fine armour and effectively skewering it. The draugr was tough though, growling at us both. All we did was thrust our swords forward again, this time leaving it on the ground dead once we withdrew our swords a second time.

The massive doors into the temple, made of iron and covered in carvings, appeared closed, but on closer inspection, the one on the right was slightly ajar. With help from Lydia, and a lot of heaving with our right shoulders, we managed to get the door open and stepped into, what was surprising, an illuminated temple, fires blazing to our sides and ahead, thankfully empty of enemies for the time being. We closed the door behind us, the howling wind silenced and we could take a moment to catch our breath.

"Big place," Lydia stated quietly.

"I wouldn't attempt shouting for an echo. This place is probably crawling with draugr."

She gestured ahead and around us. "Certainly seen better days."

"Like every other ruin we've been in. But I think this one has probably been completely abandoned. Doubt even treasure hunters have been here, considering we had to get a dragon to fly us here."

"Usual plan then?"

"We'll move as quickly as possible but should remain careful."

I think we were both starting to learn that draugr at Skuldafn were no ordinary draugr, compared to those we had dealt with across Skyrim. Nearly every draugr was dressed in fine armour, carried a well-crafted sword and was aggressive. Incredibly aggressive. My shield took numerous blows and I knew my forearm was going to be left blackened and bruised, no matter what. My fine armour was cut and scraped, thankful for its strength despite its lightness. I know I was cut once or twice but, although blood was drawn, no wound received was serious enough to worry about.

As we cut down draugr, we also had to keep an eye on the floor for the numerous traps that lay in wait for the unwary, Lydia and I yelling at each other whenever we came too close to pressing down on one. But at least we could use them to our advantage, filtering draugr towards them and chuckling away as draugr found themselves impaled on spikes, punctures by numerous poisoned arrows or smashed to pieces by logs.

We crested a set of steps and found ourselves in another puzzle room, once we'd dealt with the pair of draugr standing guard.

"I hate puzzle rooms," I muttered.

"Why is that?"

"We've already dealt with a few of them together. I've had to deal with one or two myself, knowing if I get it wrong, there's a chance I'll end up poisoned, maimed or dead. But at least you're here, and two heads are sometimes better than one."

"I guess it's for the two gates?" Lydia asked, gesturing to the far side of the room.

"We need to get the left one raised. There's a cave in behind the right so no point raising that one."

As I said a long time ago, some of the puzzle rooms I've had to deal with were incredibly difficult to figure out. But this one… If the ancient Nords thought this puzzle was going to stop even the dimmest of adventurers, they were going to be very disappointed. I'd found it rather bizarre that those who built these temples had left hints or clues for some of the puzzles we had found. Some were rather obvious. Others were more obscure, though once you'd given it a moment's thought, you would figure the puzzle out in a few seconds. I can honestly say the puzzle in Skuldafn was one I could have figured out alone, not that I told Lydia that.

We followed a series of long, dark hallways, partially if not completely collapsed, causing us to crouch down nearly onto our knees at times, hoping the ceiling wouldn't cave in as we clambered past. We ended up walking out onto a small balcony, overlooking what appeared to be a draugr in the midst of prayer, or so it seemed, as it was knelt in front of an altar. Any hope of taking the draugr out silently was ended as there was the usual sound of lids slamming to the ground followed by a number of growls. Lydia and I split up, heading around the open space in front of us to take care of the waking draugr.

The remains of the draugr was sent crashing down the stairs, its head sent in another direction as we found a secret entrance through another sarcophagus near the altar. I came to an immediate stop as there were spider webs everywhere, and also numerous spider sacs. I couldn't help the slight shudder that crawled up my spine.

"Are you okay, my Thane?"

"I'll admit it. I hate spiders. I didn't before as I'd dealt with the monstrosities you get in Skyrim."

"I can hear them around the corner."

"Flames. I've found it usually works."

We rounded the corner together and flames flew from our palms. I still no idea how magic actually worked. I just know I somehow had the ability, as did my Housecarl. Two of the spiders dropped immediately, engulfed in flames, forcing the rest of the creatures back. Even over the crackle of flames, we could hear the spiders crawling away or towards us. There must have been plenty of them ahead!

Caution was the name of the game as we manoeuvred through the infested burial chamber. I didn't look up, not wanting to see the innumerable webs above while spider sacs surrounded us. _Hope we don't run into one of those big ones. The smaller ones I can handle._

With all the spiders dead, and as I said, a lot of spiders, enough to leave both Lydia and I exhausted from the use of magic, we staggered through a large pair of iron doors into another puzzle room. I couldn't help the groan upon seeing the three pillars, which did nothing except wake a couple of nearby draugr, unsheathing our swords and killing them before they had the opportunity to attack us in kind. Thankfully it was no harder than the puzzle we'd completed earlier and it was only a matter of minutes before we pulled the lever and a wooden bridge dropped to allow us across a large gap.

My words about this temple being full of draugr were turning out to be rather prophetic the deeper we descended or ascended, I wasn't quite sure as we were continuously moving up and down flights of stairs. After we'd passed through another pair of iron doors, I was sure we did nothing but wade through numerous draugr, slowing our forward progress to a near crawl as our swords were left dripping with blood. Not much blood, draugr bled nowhere near as much as bandits and mercenaries, but they were still left bloodied after taking down a dozen aggressive draugr, who appeared to not know the meaning of the word 'defend'. Not that I'm complaining, it made our task slightly easier.

Up, down, turned around at times, swords swinging, shields blocking, armour scraped and scratched, sweat dripping down my brow and back, deep breaths, calls of support for my Housecarl as we moved in perfect harmony, a feeling of confidence that we'd overcome all the obstacles in front of us and prevail while there was that small feeling of fear in the back of my mind of 'What happens if we fail?'

"I prefer bandits," Lydia stated as we looked over another pile of draugr bodies.

"I have no idea what Skuldafn actually was, but it must have been important. These draugr are far tougher than what we usually deal with."

"How much farther do you think we've got to go?"

"No idea. You getting tired, Lydia?"

She smirked. "Never, my Thane."

"Good answer."

"I'll sleep for days once we're home though."

"You and me both. What are the chances of everyone leaving me alone once we do return?"

"I think you're going to find yourself pulled a million directions. Plus, there are a million problems in Skyrim that everyone will probably approach you to solve."

I sighed. "I know."

"And you feel like you can't say no, correct?"

I nodded. No point verbally agreeing because she was right. "Come on, let's get this over with."

I always found a simple set of wooden steps a rather bizarre features of these tombs. Despite the fact most were now little more than crumbling ruins, you could see these were once grandiose temples. The carvings and artwork on the walls, those still visible, were sometimes exemplary in their magnificence. The fact these had been built thousands of years ago and were still standing was a testament to the building that built them. Yet sometimes within these marvellous buildings, we would find a wooden staircase. It didn't fit. It didn't make sense. I thought, if anything, they would have been the first thing to rot away. But I digress…

Another lever and another gate, thankful it wasn't another puzzle, though I guessed we would probably find another later if the temple was as large as Lydia and I both assumed. We ended up following a number of large, wide but empty hallways. I thought we were heading towards a puzzle door, my stomach dropping as we didn't have a claw with us. We turned into another hallway, this one in almost perfect condition, the carvings on the wall of events I knew nothing of and couldn't interpret. Any idea of stopping and looked at them was ended by the fact there was a puzzle door at the far end, guarded by… something… It wasn't a draugr. It appeared to float above the ground, carried a staff and its face appeared to be covered by some sort of mask.

"By Ysmir, what is it?" Lydia asked quietly.

"No idea. But it definitely doesn't look friendly."

It proved the point by pointing the staff at us. I pushed Lydia out of the way before diving the other way as a ball of flame headed towards us. I got to my feet immediately and simply charged, the usual tactic of bashing it with my shield, staggering the enemy and then impaling it with my sword. The enemy, whatever it was, had a different idea. As soon as I got closed, it flew away, hurling magic attacks in return, causing me to slow and raise my shield.

"We've got to flank it," I stated once Lydia was at my side, her own enchanted shield joining mine in a sort of mini-wall, "We should retreat and then come in from its left and right. Not too far apart, otherwise it'll try and go between us."

"Sounds like a good plan, my Thane."

"Let's hope it works."

We took about a dozen steps back, dodging more attacks of both magic and flame. I took a glancing blow from one fireball on my left arm, feeling my skin heat up but I ignored it for now. My eyes were only for the floating enemy in front of me. I did glance towards Lydia, who met my eye, nodded, and we moved forward together. The enemy continued to float, slowly moving from side to side. When we were no more than half a dozen steps away, we charged forward.

It worked like a charm and we hacked the enemy to death, still without a clue as to what it was, forcing it back until it was stuck between us and the puzzle door behind it. I'm not sure which of us struck the killing blow, but when it died, it simply ceased to be, turning into nothing but a pile of ash. However, its cloak was undamaged and a quick check proved worthwhile as we found a claw.

"My Thane, a word wall!"

"Interesting…"

"What makes you say that?"

"I assume this was a place of tremendous power. I wonder if said word wall would contain a powerful Shout." There was the usual faint chanting, the word in the wall lighting up the room, or so it appeared to me and then I learned the word. "Strun."

"Any idea what it means?"

I shrugged. "None whatsoever. I really should learn the dragon language. At least I would be able to read all of this. I'm sure all of this writing is probably a story of some sort."

"Who can teach you? The Greybeards?"

I shrugged again. "I was thinking Paarthurnax if he was so inclined to put up with me trying to learn."

"I have a feeling both he and the Greybeards would be impressed."

We found the exit from the world wall chamber and followed another series of long hallways, these thankfully empty of any enemies. There were a number of empty rooms, most filled with altars, further evidence this was a temple. And considering the history of Skyrim and the fact dragons once ruled over man, it was more than likely this was a temple dedicated to dragons. _And probably built by man under threat of death. I wonder how many died building all these monuments?_ There was no treasure to speak of, nothing that I ever spent much time trawling through the numerous urns as I had been paid well enough for all the missions I'd undertaken for the Companions. That's not to say I didn't take the occasional jewel just lying around, waiting for someone to take it.

A bitter wind lashed our faces as we walked through the next set of iron doors. We were finally out of the temple but there was still work to do before we would arrive at the door to Sovngarde. To our right was another draugr, again dressed in exquisite armour, carrying an enormous great-sword. I did wonder how it even managed to carry the thing. I stopped wondering as the draugr jogged towards us, sword ready to swing. Lydia and I split up, the draugr heading for me, leaving its back exposed. I simply blocked the swing before Lydia's sword appeared through the chest of the draugr. The creature looked stunned as I swung my sword in an arc, taking its head.

"My Thane, look!" Lydia exclaimed, pointing ahead. I glanced up to where she was pointed and was stunned. A shaft of light descended from the heavens towards the ground.

"That must be the doorway to Sovngarde," I stated quietly, "And it's going to be guarded. We should be cautious."

We rounded the temple walls, looking for the steps that would lead us to the doorway to Sovngarde. More draugr were waiting. I wasted no time fighting them, simply Shouting them off the ledge, stepping to the edge to see them plummet to the ground below. With sword in hand, we slowly climbed the steps, just knowing there was going to be one last challenge before we progressed. It was always the case.

The first thing I noticed once we finished our ascent were the pair of dragons watching our progress, one to our left, one to our right. What surprised me is that they simply watched. They made no move to take off or to Shout at us. I lifted my hand as Lydia appeared nervous.

"Leave them be."

"Are you crazy?" she muttered.

"Maybe a little. But look! They're simply watching. Leave them be. If they don't attack, then we won't attack."

"If you're sure…"

I was because through the blinding light of the doorway to Sovngarde I could see something waiting for us. "It's another of those creatures," Lydia stated.

"I wonder what they are?"

"This was a temple. Maybe some sort of priest?"

"A dragon priest?" Lydia shrugged. "Actually, that makes a lot of sense. Dragons were revered and I guess they would have had underlings doing what they wanted."

We readied ourselves for the fight to come as the dragon priest floating down the steps from the doorway towards us. It was armed with a staff, just like the last one we had fought. It was also wearing a mask. We were still a good two dozen steps apart, so there was little we could do as the dragon priest lifted his staff towards the skies, which immediately darkened. Rain started to pour, thunder rumbled directly above us as lightning flashed from the sky. He then pointed the staff at us and I think I yelled something as I leapt out of the way. Despite that, I still felt something run through my body, rolling along the ground before I stopped and heaved myself back to my feet.

"Are you okay?" I yelled, hoping she'd hear me over all the noise.

"Fine. Kill that bloody thing!"

"With pleasure," I muttered.

I dropped my shield, not wanting to be encumbered by anything. I wanted to move quickly, dodging a series of magic attacks. A frost attack did hit me but I shook that off, simply closing in on the dragon priest. It continued to float from side to side and I knew I would have to use speed rather than power to attack and kill it. The staff was lowered towards me again and I charged forward, swinging my sword towards the staff, knocking it to the side. I then swivelled and swung almost blind with my sword, feeling my sword hit… something. It wasn't man or mer. It wasn't draugr or dragon. It was… not natural.

The dragon priest swung the staff as a club, parrying it with my sword as it fired another magic attack. Then it switched to flames and I had to dodge before rolling out of the way. I glanced to my right and saw Lydia was back on her feet, looking a little worse for wear, but she had sword and shield in hand and looked mightily pissed off. I made sure to keep the attention of the dragon priest, moving in slowly, dodging and ducking as I tried not to glance towards Lydia as she came in from behind.

She gave away what she was doing by shouting a war cry as she attacked, the dragon priest turning to meet her in an instant. But that was the fatal mistake. As soon as its back was turned, I stepped forward and swung with all my might. A head didn't go flying but my sword cut through the priest. We stepped back as the dragon priest was immediately engulfed in flames, sharing a curious glance with Lydia, who simply shrugged at what happened. Again, there was nothing but ash left on the ground, a cloak above the ash untouched by fire, as well as the staff and also the mask.

I wandered back to grab my shield, returning to find Lydia looking over the mask. "It feels magical," she stated.

"Take it as a memento of our time in Skaldafn. In all seriousness, if it's magical, it may be worth something too."

I looked back up to see the dragons were still sat unmoving though watching our actions intently. I was confident they were not going to interfere so simply turned my eyes to the portal. I walked towards it and was surprised when the light disappeared, the floor returning back to normal. I stepped onto the dragon seal, jumping up and down, but the ground below my feet was solid once again.

"There must be a key somewhere," I said to myself, Lydia on the edge of the circle, watching what I was doing. I looked around and noticed another staff at the top of a small flight of stairs, next to the dragon seal. It was locked to some sort of mechanism in the ground so instead of taking it, I simply turned it. The portal to Sovngarde slowly started to open once again.

"I think that's it, my Thane."

We stood at the edge of the portal. "Are you ready for this?"

"We're really going to Sovngarde?"

"I think so. I wonder if…" I trailed off as the thought suddenly hit me for the first time since we'd travelled to Skuldafn. For the first time since I'd been told that I would have to travel to Sovngarde.

"You wonder what?"

I looked at her. "I wonder if my father is there."

"Oh… Guess there's no better time to find out. Right?"

I grabbed her hand. "Right."

We each took a deep breath, and with a last look at the sky above Skyrim, we stepped forward.

Sovngarde awaited.


	36. Chapter 36 - Sovngarde

The sky above us was… magnificent. My vocabulary simply isn't large enough to describe it. But I know Lydia and I simply gaped in wonderment at simply the sky. And that doesn't even begin to describe what else met our eyes as we stepped onto the soil of Sovngarde. At least it felt like soil. Everything felt and looked real enough. The path ahead was lit by numerous braziers. There were statues, I assumed of Nordic heroes or perhaps of the Gods themselves. But there was also a fine mist ahead, reaching high above the tree line, and I wondered what may wait for us ahead.

But, for a few minutes, we simply sat on the steps leading down to the path, and looked at the sky.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" Lydia asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Never. Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe it."

"What do you think it is?"

I could only shrug. "I have no idea. I can only guess it's how we got here though. I guess Sovngarde is… somewhere else. But I guess we're no longer on Tamriel."

I have no idea how we sat simply gazing at the sky and the stars but we eventually got to our feet and, after checking we still had our armour and weapons, we slowly descended down the stairs, following the that led into the valley shrouded in mist ahead.

Everything was quiet as we hit the edge of the mist, glancing back towards Lydia. She nodded that she was okay to move forward, though we both unsheathed our swords. We knew Alduin was around somewhere and I had no idea if he was nearby. Better safe than sorry was what we both thought.

We slowly walked through the mist, barely able to see more than a couple of metres around us. It was still virtually silent, the only sounds raised being the shuffle of our armour and each footstep placed on the ground. Perhaps someone may have heard our breathing if they were close enough. It was enough for that feeling to crawl up my back, feeling the tension in my muscles, unsure of what was waiting for us in the gloom.

A few minutes later and we were brought to a stop by, of all things, a soldier. Not just any soldier, but one dressed as a Stormcloak. He ran towards us and I think Lydia and I were both ready to cut him down until noticing he was unarmed. And obviously running in terror.

"Turn back! Terror waits within the mist. Many have braved the shadowed vale but vain is all courage against the peril that guards the way."

"Who are you?"

"Sigmarr." He gestured down his cloak. "I was a Stormcloak, killed in a skirmish while fighting the Empire somewhere in the Rift."

"And what's with the mist?"

"I know not. But none have managed to pass through. Alduin, his hunger insatiable, hunts the lost souls snared within this shadowed valley."

"At least we know he's here," Lydia muttered under her breath.

"Have you seen Alduin?" I asked.

"I have not."

"Hmmm. Probably couldn't take him alone this time anyway. He is probably back to full strength."

"May I ask a favour, stranger?"

"Sure."

"You look strong and capable enough. A fellow warrior. Can you lead the way to where Shor's Hall waits, beckoning us on to welcome long sought?"

I shrugged. "Not a problem. There is strength in numbers."

"You know where it is?"

I nodded. "I have read whatever I could about Sovngarde as I learned my words. I know of Shor's Hall and have an idea of where it is located. This mist does not make locating it easy, though."

"Thank you, stranger, for I have been wandering this valley blindly."

All three of us were armed and we moved out together. I wanted to move cautiously, as did Lydia, as I didn't want to be surprised by the appearance of Alduin. I had an advantage or two in my arsenal to deal with him but I knew that Alduin would be powerful here in Sovngarde. I knew I would need help to deal with him. But Sigmarr kept urging for us to move quicker, despite both of us insisting that there was no rush. Slowly but surely, he ended up further and further ahead, beckoning us on to walk faster.

We'd barely heard the roar before I heard the flap of dragon wings and then a scream. I barely saw what happened through the mist but I knew it was Alduin. Lydia found a sword in the grass to our right but no sign of Sigmarr.

"Damned fool," I mumbled to myself.

"He was frightened, my Thane."

"I know. But he should have waited." I then sighed, feeling a little disappointed that I hadn't managed to protect just one person. "Come on, there's no point waiting around for Alduin to come back."

The mist never lifted as we continued to follow the path. Braziers were still lit but their light barely pierced the gloom. In the distance, we could hear Alduin roar, though I sensed he was not close though we kept an ear out for the flap of wings. We would know if he got close. I knew then that we may have to stand and fight, no matter what.

Shor's Hall, or the Hall of Valour as it was also known, could not be seen through the mist. We wandered blindly, just as the Stormcloak soldier stated. We passed other soldiers lost in the gloom, dressed in uniform, mostly those in Stormcloak or Empire. We saw no bandits, or certainly none dressed as bandits, so I wondered if they lacked the honour required to venture to Sovngarde.

As we rounded a corner, I noticed another warrior sat on a rock ahead. He looked familiar, though I could not see his face through the gloom, though I recognised who it was as we walked through the mist. He looked up at me as I approached, getting to his feet and offering his hand. We embraced as warriors.

"It is good to see you, Uhtred."

"You too, Harbinger."

He looked me in the eye and smiled. "I am Kodlak. You now wear that title."

"So it truly worked?"

"Aye. When I woke from cold death, my doom was lifted. There was Shor's Hall, my heart's desire."

I heard the tone. "What's wrong?"

The old man sighed. "I wander, Uhtred, weary and lost. Alduin hunts me as we once hunted our prey. A bitter payment for many bloody deeds."

"You should join us. We can make it to the Hall together."

A large smile spread across his face, his eyes lighting up, a renewed vigour. "Just as we had once talked about. Taking the fight to Hircine's realm once we're all here together."

"One day, Kodlak, but for now, it is about reaching the Hall. Are you with me?"

He took the great-sword from his back. "I am with you, Harbinger. Lead the way. And if Alduin attacks, may he taste our steel."

"My Thane, may I offer a suggestion?" Lydia asked as we resumed our search for the Hall.

"I'm open to any good ideas, Lydia."

"Do you remember when we journeyed to the Throat of the World to see Paarthurnax, how you had to clear the way with your Shout?" I slapped my forehead, feeling utterly stupid. "Don't worry, my Thane. You know a lot of Shouts and I only thought of it now myself."

"I'll do it, but it is going to draw attention."

"I'm ready," Kodlak stated.

I Shouted and the mist surrounding us lifted. Not completely but at least we could see for a few metres ahead of us. What the Shout did do was draw people towards us, Stormcloak and Empire alike, and I believe some of them knew immediately who I was. It wasn't long before we had a small group of warriors following us, some watching our surroundings, others watching the sky for Alduin. I continued to Shout every so often to clear our path.

"Who's that ahead?" Lydia asked after I Shouted.

"No idea."

"It's the King!" one of the warriors exclaimed.

"Which one?" I asked.

The man who some claimed as the King approached us. We came to a stop and I noticed those dressed as Imperials got down on one knee. This man wasn't my King but I did offer a deferential bow, just like I did for the Jarl.

"You are strangers to this place as well?" the man asked.

"We are. Who are you?"

"High King Torygg. And you?"

"I am Uhtred of Whiterun. The Last Dragonborn." I gestured left. "This is Kodlak Whitemane, Harbinger of the Companions." He bowed as I gestured right. "This is Lydia of Whiterun, my Housecarl." She bowed as I gestured behind. "And these men, of both Stormcloak and Empire, are those who seek the Hall of Valour. May I ask what you're doing out here, King Torygg?"

"When Ulfric Stormcloak, with savage Shout, sent me here, my sole regret was fair Elisif, left forlorn and weeping."

"Fear not, King Torygg. For Elisif is strong and she leads her people with a noble heart, without fear and guided by the wisdom of the Nine Divines."

He smiled for a moment at my words. "Do you know of what occurred?"

"I have heard stories. Perhaps you can share what actually happened?"

"I faced Ulfric fearlessly, knowing what may happen. But the challenge was laid down and who am I not to answer? It is our tradition and I would not forsake the honour of my forefathers to simply retain my crown. But my fate was inescapable, yet my honour is unstained. Can Ulfric say the same?"

"He fights for our freedom, for a free Skyrim!" one of the men shouted behind.

"He's a murderer!" one of the others shouted and soon there was only the sound of bickering.

I finally turned around to face them all "Quiet!" Silence as they all stared at me, shame already etched on their faces. "We are in Sovngarde. Here, the old hatreds are left behind. Here, we are all warriors, cut from the same cloth, and you will toast each other as brothers," I stated, somewhat harshly, "We are all Nords, bound by honour, bound by blood."

"Well said, Dragonborn," Kodlak stated.

"It was not murder. But that does not make what Ulfric did right and it was certainly not honourable," Torygg added, "The challenge had to be accepted. But he took on a man with precious little experience and without the Voice of which he has been trained. But what Ulfric doesn't know is that, in many ways, I supported his ideas, or at least some of them. But he chose this path and now it is up to the Gods to decide his fate."

"King Torygg, please join us and we together we can find the Hall."

"A fine idea."

I was now leading a rather large band of warriors and was sure I would be drawing the attention of Alduin. But while I heard his roar in the distance, and despite the fact I was Shouting to clear the mist, he seemed to have no interest in my progress. I had no idea why. Perhaps he was slightly fearful of me, considering I'd already defeated him once? Perhaps he truly was vulnerable here in Sovngarde, and did not wish to try his luck against me, knowing I could kill him here? But I also knew that he had been recovering his strength since our battle on the Throat of the World and our renewed battle would be one of the death. I had to make sure I had every advantage at my disposal.

I Shouted again and it revealed a large flight of steps, at the top of the steps we could see the Hall of Valour across a bridge made of bone. _Looks like a bridge made of dragon bones? Makes sense, our history inextricably linked to the creatures._ I led the way up the steps and noticed a giant of a man was standing in front of the bridge. Broad of chest, he must have stood eight feet tall. I was a tall man yet even I had to look up. His arms were as thick as tree trunks, muscles rippling up and down his arms and across his chest, the scars of battle prominent. He wore simple armour covering his stomach, groin and thighs, while on his back was an enormous handle. I dreaded to think what the weapon actually was.

What did surprise me was that when the man approached me, nearly everyone around me got down on one knee, Lydia grabbing my hand and pulling me down with her. "Get down," she whispered.

"What?"

"It is mighty Tsun, the God of Trials, shield-thane to Shor. He is fierce but noble. All Nords respect him."

I'd heard of the name but had no idea that was who was guarding the bridge. I'll admit, I was a little bit embarrassed that I'd completely missed who it was.

"What brings you, wayfarers grim, to wander here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to honoured dead?"

"You're up, my Thane."

I got to my feet and bowed with my head. "Mighty Tsun, I pursue Alduin, the World Eater."

He looked me up and down, nodding to himself. "A fateful errand. No few have chafed to face the Worm since first he set his soul-snare here at Sovngarde's threshold. But Shor restrained our wrathful onslaught - perhaps, deep counselled, your doom he foresaw."

"Shor won't let you fight?"

"We are not to question the wisdom of Shor. But, no, we are restrained for now."

"Mighty Tsun, respectfully, I ask for entrance to the Hall of Valour."

"No shade are you, as usually here passes, but living, you dare the land of the dead. By what right do you request entry?"

I glanced towards Lydia, who was now on her feet, as were all the others. I looked back at Tsun. "You can tell I'm alive?"

"Yes. You and your female companion still draw breath and do not have the aura of those who have passed from life on Nirn."

"Very well. By right of birth, I seek entry as I am Dragonborn."

Tsun's face actually lit up. "Ah! It's been too long since last I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood."

"In addition, by right of glory, I seek entrance as I lead the Companions of Jorrvaskr."

Another smile. "I welcome the chance to challenge the blade of Ysgramor's heir, honoured shield-brother to Kodlak Whitemane, whom I've watched for in vain." He then turned his head to look at Kodlak, standing beside me. "It pleases me to see you here with the Dragonborn and that the beast blood that once ran rampant through the Companion order is no more."

"The Companions will have no finer leader once he returns to Tamriel, Mighty Tsun. But I must ask, was it you that entered my dreams?"

"We did our best to assist you without interfering in the realm of mortals. The Gods believe man must make their own choices but we are allowed to guide you where we think it is necessary. We knew your heart yearned for Sovngarde and that you would be the Harbinger that would finally free the Companions from the blood of the beast."

"And of those trapped in Hircine's realm?"

"In time, Kodlak Whitemane, in time. But for now," he turned to face me again, "Living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'till I judge them worthy by the warrior's test."

"You wish to fight me?" I asked, rather stupidly. I'll be honest, I hadn't actually expected a fight with a God. A dragon, yes. A God, no.

"Yes. We will battle, Dragonborn. If you manage to defeat me, you and your companions may pass and enter the Hall of Valour, feast and drink with the great warriors and find those of noble heart to help you defeat Alduin."

"Very well." I looked back towards those gathered around me. "You have better give us some room."

Was I afraid? Not particularly. I figured this wasn't going to be a fight to the death. Tsun wanted to test the strength of my arm and the size of my heart. He wanted to see that I would fight with courage and honour. But I also knew I was facing an eight-foot-tall God, with arms like tree trunks, armed with a giant war axe who could, in all probability, send me flying with one solid hit.

But I'm nothing if not brave and knew I needed to fight him to enter the Hall of Valour. So I unsheathed my sword, my shield already strapped to my left forearm and, after making sure my helmet was securely attached to my head, I readied myself for what was to come.

We stalked each other for a few moments, eyes watching each other carefully, waiting for the other to make the first move. I figured I should make the first move, an example of my bravery in taking on a larger opponent. A God. It was a move I used all the time, a feint with my shield before a thrust with my sword. I knew Tsun would have an idea if simply know what I was doing and that he would dodge or parry my swing, and that is what he did, though I was ready for his counter-attack. Thankfully all he did was shoulder me out of the way, causing me to stagger backwards.

"You will have to do better, Dragonborn."

It was not a taunt. It was simply advice, one warrior to another.

"What about my Voice?"

"No. Not this time. This is a test of your arm, your strength and heart and your skill as a warrior."

I nodded my agreement, knowing he would not Shout at me in return. I attacked again, a faster, fiercer use of my sword, but again he simply parried with his war axe, both hands on the shaft as he met each of my swings. He blocked one of my swings and used the bottom of the shaft to hit me in return, again causing me to step back. He then swung again, causing me to lift my shield. The sound of his war axe hitting my shield was almost deafening, the vibration crawling up my forearm up into my upper arm and shoulder. I then had to duck and dodge as he swung back the opposite way.

"Better."

I nodded again before we circled once again. This time he attacked first, stepping forward, a short stab of his war axe. I knew what he was doing, setting me up so he could swing from my right side, unprotected as it was. He arced his war axe and this time I made sure I was on the front foot as I blocked. Whether he was expecting that or not, I don't know, but that move put me on the front foot in the battle as I parried another swing and immediately stepped forward, a glancing blow against his hip. He stepped back and actually smiled, nodding his head.

"Good, Dragonborn. You truly are a skilled warrior." I could only shrug. I never took compliments well. "But now you will face my full arsenal. I wish to see if you can handle the power and speed of a God."

He was absolutely right as he twirled his war axe, its speed mesmerising me before he swung it back and forth so fast I'm surprised he didn't take my head off. Then his axe connected with my shield and I was sure my forearm was broken, such was the power of the hit, causing me to stagger to my right, stepping back as his axe travelled barely inches from my throat. I had to get on the front foot. I didn't mind fighting on the back foot against mortals. I'd done it before and been victorious. But Tsun was a God. And if I remained on the back foot against a God, I would only taste defeat.

Tsun backed off for only a moment, continuing to twirl his war axe. I twirled my sword for a second then banged it against my shield. Then I beckoned him forward. Tsun smiled again, just for a second, before he met my challenge. I watched his war axe, its movements in his hand, trying to anticipate what he would do. I don't know whether I read his arm, his eyes or if it was simply dumb luck, but I raised my shield as he swung his war axe. As his axe hit my shield, I was already swinging my sword. Then I used my own speed.

I'm a fairly big man, as you already know, but I also have speed, years of training with the Fighters Guild and then everything I'd learned since arriving in Skyrim, and I used my hand speed with the Skyforge steel of my sword to actually force a God onto the back foot. With each step Tsun took backward, such was the speed and ferocity, that I noticed I was edging him towards the bridge. He must have known as, though I had barely touched him, I must have proved something, as when his foot stepped back and touched the dragon bone of the bridge leading towards the Hall of Valour, he called a stop to the fight.

He bowed his head for a moment before he stepped forward and clasped me on the shoulder. "You fought well, Dragonborn, and I find you worthy. It is long since one of the living has entered here. May Shor's favour follow you and your errand."

"I thank you for the opportunity to prove my worth to a God, Mighty Tsun."

"When you return here in many years' time, may we fight once again, Dragonborn. The honour would be mine."

I stood next to Tsun as everyone else walked by, each and every one taking a moment to grasp Tsun as a fellow warrior. A hand each grasping a forearm, a few kind words shared. And he knew all their names. He expressed sorrow towards High King Torygg, admiration again for Kodlak Whitemane, while echoing what I had said earlier when those of Stormcloak or Empire passed, that all Nords were brothers once they crossed the bridge, and the matters of Tamriel were to be forgotten upon entering the Hall. Once everyone has passed, he wished me well as he knew I would soon battle Alduin and said he would wait for my undoubted victory. It heartened to hear that he was so confident in me.

I crossed the bridge, unable to stop myself looking over the edge to see nothing but mist far below, wondering what was below the mist. Nothing? I guess it was possible, though the waterfalls I could hear suggested there may be an ocean far below. Across the bridge were more braziers and a set of steps leading towards the Hall of Valour. Lydia and everyone else was waiting outside for me.

"I spoke to Kodlak and King Torygg. We all believe that we should enter together, my Thane."

"Thanks for waiting."

"How's the arm?"

"It still hurts. But I don't think it's broken. Probably have an enormous bruise, though."

"You'll live, my Thane."

I gave her a look which did nothing but cause her to break out in giggles. "Lydia?"

"Yes, my Thane?"

"Thanks for coming."

She stopped giggling and gave me this look. Not _that_ look, but a look I knew well. "You don't…"

"I know but I will anyway." I then looked around the group we had gathered. "Are you ready to enter the Hall?"

There were shouts of agreement as Kodlak simply stated "Lead the way, Dragonborn."

I pushed open one of the giant doors leading into the Hall, walked forward a few steps and simply stopped and gaped. The Hall from outside was enormous but appearances were deceiving. There must have been… thousands upon thousands of warriors in the hall, tables left and right as far as the eyes could see. The noise was deafening as I had entered, laughter, singing and conversation echoing along the length and breadth of the hall.

Yet it all stopped, the Hall falling almost deathly silent, as I felt thousands of eyes suddenly turn my way. Then there was the sound of banging as tankards were banged on tables, the cacophony growing as nearly everyone started doing the same thing. As that happened, one man rose from his seat on the bench and walked my way. This time, I knew exactly who it was as he looked just like the statue I'd seen in his tomb.

I got down on one knee as he approached, sensing everyone did the same behind me. "You honour me, Ysgramor."

He simply gestured for me to get up. "Welcome, Dragonborn," he stated as we clasped hand to forearm, an enormous grin spread across his face, "Our door has stood empty since Alduin first set his soul-snare here. By Shor's command, we sheathed our blades and ventured not the vale's dark mist." Then he glanced across the group I had gathered. He laughed. "But the Dragonborn shows no fear against the World Eater, for he gathers allies and leads then towards glorious triumph. Welcome, friends! Welcome! Here, you will meet friends for, in this Hall, we are all brothers." He gestured up and down the hall. "Please, make yourselves at home. Feast, drink, sing and converse. This is life in Sovngarde and the Hall."

The group dispersed, everyone wishing me farewell and good luck in what was to come. Kodlak asked to see me before I departed and I could do nothing but respect the old man's wishes. Lydia remained by my side as Ysgramor gestured for me to remain. "There is someone else who has been waiting for you."

I felt my heart start to beat faster in my chest as I followed him towards a nearby table. A man at the table stood up from his place on the bench. He was a tall man, with long blonde hair and a trimmed beard. He was dressed in the armour of the Imperial legion. He had blue eyes, long blonde hair, a scar down his cheek yet he smiled when he saw me. I'd never seen this man before yet I knew immediately who he was, feeling my chin quiver as I felt my eyes well up. He simply walked towards me and embraced me as only he could. I didn't even hear the cheers echo around the Hall as he told me everything I needed to hear. I could only say one word in return.

"Father."


	37. Chapter 37 - Prophecy Fulfilled

Ysgramor told me I had plenty of time to speak with my father as we would be safe in the Hall. I could never have thanked him enough as my father led me towards a nearby table. We sat down, side by side, as Lydia and Kodlak sat opposite us.

"I have so many questions," I stated, "I honestly don't know where to begin. Part of me still thinks this isn't real, as if it's all part of some dream…"

He laughed. "It's very real, Uhtred. My only son. Very real." To emphasise, he simply grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze before he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He was a very broad man. "And I have the answers to most of them. What do you wish to ask?"

"Can I ask what happened to you?"

"Of course. I was fighting with my unit outside the Imperial City, pushing the elves back, inch by inch, metre by metre, when we were flanked by another of their armies. We were annihilated, but we took thousands of the bastards with us. I won't tell you exactly how it happened because I can't. Thankfully we are given a reprieve by the Gods of those last few moments before death though most know how they died simply through guesswork. All I know is that I was right in the middle of the wall, shield to shield with my brothers in arms, and I can only guess that it was finally a sword that finished me off. Tell me, son, do you know what happened to my body?" I shook my head. My father simply shrugged. "I can only hope they burned me like they should. To lie in the cold ground… Particularly so far away from home. But I'm here now, in Sovngarde, with my brothers. That is all that matters now."

"Mother missed you. As did I. I still do."

He nodded. "I know. I know. But…"

"I understand, father. You don't have to explain."

"When the Emperor calls for his finest warriors, then every Nord must answer the call."

"Why did you choose to fight?" It was a question I'd always wanted to ask.

He appeared thoughtful for a moment before he had the right words. "We fight for the trinity, son."

I arched an eyebrow, never hearing that term before. "Trinity? What do you mean?"

"We fight for the three most important things to a Nord, and to an Imperial soldier. Skyrim, the Empire and the Emperor. All three are indivisible from each other. Skyrim is the Empire. The Empire is Skyrim. And all of Skyrim serves the Emperor and each Nord does it gladly."

"So the civil war?"

My father scoffed, visibly angered for a moment. "I know of Ulfric, not personally, but I know of him. He is a usurper and will be no more than a false King if he triumphs. He always had ideas above his station and his potential victory will do nothing but lead to the domination of mer across Tamriel. A strong, unified, united Empire, with Cyrodil at its heart but Skyrim as it's sword and shield, is the only thing to stop the elven hordes."

"But I thought…"

"You are your own man, my son. And you make your own decisions. But think of the impact your lone decision could make. Think of who you are now, what you are capable of and what you are still capable of going forward. Men and women will flock to you as the Dragonborn. They will listen and they will follow." I simply nodded. "Remember that your father fought and died for the Empire. Remember that you mother was the blood of the Empire and is now buried in its soil. Can you honestly turn your back on that?"

I scratched my beard as I thought. "You died fighting for the Empire. But look what happened when it was all over."

"It was necessary, my son. I understand the anger and bitterness, not felt only by those in Skyrim, but don't forget our brothers, for they still are, who fought the elves to a standstill in Hammerfell. They continued to fight and the Empire let them go. But there were reasons why. Valid reasons. Good reasons. They secured Skyrim and the Empire against the elven hordes. But never forget. The Empire is strong. It will rebuild. And it will fight once again."

"You are aware of who I wanted to support?"

"I am. But I am also aware of the conflict now in your heart and mind. Am I incorrect?"

"You are not."

"What do you believe now?"

"I'm not sure I want to be involved at all. But I think my hand may be forced."

"By who?"

I took a deep breath as I knew what I had to admit. "Ulfric has designs on taking Whiterun. I am sure of it. And I believe once this is over, he will make his play. He will attack my home."

"You must do what you think is right in the end, son. There is nothing more important to a Nord than his home. Protect that. Protect your friends. Protect the innocent. You are Dragonborn, destined to overcome Alduin but you will return to Skyrim and lead its people."

I raised eyebrows at that. "I've never heard that part of the prophecy."

"It's only what I believe of my son. I believe you are destined for ever greater things. Not to say saving the entire world won't be a great feat in itself."

"How am I of the dragon blood? Were we… I mean, I know of the Septim bloodline…"

My father laughed for a moment. "I was wondering if you would ask. You wonder if we are, somehow, related to the Septims themselves?" I nodded. He shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. I simply know as much as everyone else. Uriel Septim was murdered along with his three sons. His bastard son, Martin Septim, sacrificed himself when he defeated Mehrunes Dagon. Do you know I saw his statue at the Temple of the One? A magnificent spectacle."

"So are we related?"

"I don't think so. I believe you were given the gift simply because the Gods believed you were worthy."

"I keep telling him that he's a good man," Lydia stated from the other side of the table.

"You have proven yourself at my son's side, Lydia of Whiterun."

"Thank you, sir."

He turned back to me. "And you are Harbinger of the Companions as well. A noble order."

"I'm glad to have joined them."

"Uhtred will lead the Companions to further glories in the name of Ysgramor," Kodlak proclaimed from alongside Lydia. There were cheers from further down the table, I assume they may have been Companions once themselves.

"May I ask one final question, father?"

"Of course."

"I have longed to meet you in Sovngarde upon my death. Now that I'm here, knowing that I must return after I have defeated Alduin, I was hoping that father and son could fight side by side as we defeat Alduin and rid Tamriel and Sovngarde of his menace."

My father beamed at the request. "Nothing would make me prouder." Then he turned serious. "But I would speak to Ysgramor and others about recruiting more people. Three will not be enough to end Alduin."

I turned to Lydia. "Will you be okay to wait here while I do some recruiting?"

"No problem, my Thane."

I approached Ysgramor and asked if he could introduce to me those he deemed worthy and capable of joining me in battle against Alduin. I wasn't surprised as he led me down the long hall, past tables full of warriors enjoying tankards of mead and numerous plates of food, noticing that the three waiting for me were those I had watched battle Alduin at the top of the mountain when I had used the Scroll. Ysgramor gestured as he introduced the three.

"Gormlaith the fearless, glad-hearted in battle."

"Dragonborn," she stated.

"Hakon the valiant, heavy-handed warrior."

"Lead me into battle, Dragonborn, and Alduin shall once again taste my steel."

"And, finally, Felldir the Old, far-seeing and grim."

"I answer the call of the Dragonborn."

I nodded to each of them. "I saw your battle with Alduin through the Scroll. Your bravery knows no bounds."

"It is unfortunate we could not send him to the end of time," Hakon stated, "But he was always going to return one day. Now it is time to put an end to this, once and for all."

"Alduin's doom is now ours to seal. Just speak the word and with high hearts we'll hasten forth to smite the worm wherever he lurks," Gormlaith stated.

"Hold, comrades. Let us counsel take before battle is blindly joined," Felldir stated, leading to nods of agreement from the other three, "Alduin's mist is more than a snare. Its shadowy gloom is his shield and cloak."

"Felldir speaks wisdom," Hakon continued, "The World-Eater, coward, fears you, Dragonborn."

"What do you suggest?" I asked the three.

"We must drive away his mist, Shouting together, and then unsheathe our blades in desperate battle with our black-winged foe."

"Will Dragonrend work here?" I asked.

"Aye. Draw Alduin to the ground and we shall fall upon him, bloodying our blades before you take his soul," Felldir replied.

"Alduin is invulnerable while in the air," Gormlaith added, "He must be brought to the ground before we can attack. Doubt not that he will try anything to remain in the air. Expect him to use the same tactics he used against us, those you saw in the Scroll."

"Are you ready, Dragonborn?" Felldir asked.

"It's now or never. He must be defeated otherwise all this ends."

I led the three warriors of ancient times past the long rows of tables, now growing quiet as we passed. There was no cheering or hollering as we passed. It was almost as if a solemn silence had overtaken the hall. My father and Lydia were waiting near the door upon which we had entered earlier, Ysgramor and Kodlak waiting to the side.

"Will you be joining us, Kodlak?"

He shook his head. "Not this time, Uhtred. My battles are still to come."

"The ravaging of the Hunting Grounds?"

"We will do what we can for now. But I assure you, once you return to Sovngarde in many years' time, we will fight side by side and rescue all the lost souls. Our very honour demands that we rescue all the lost Companions."

"Indeed it does," Ysgramor added, nodding at Kodlak's words, "But for now, Dragonborn, I can only wish you good luck," he stated, holding out an arm, "We will watch and wait for your inevitable victory against the Worm. We will then toast your name as you return to Tamriel. I believe you have a long life ahead of you yet."

I couldn't help the smile. "Good to know."

I joined my father and Lydia, both appearing eager to join battle. With a last glance across the hall, the warriors lining the tables all raised their tankard in salute. I unsheathed my sword and raised it in reply. Once again, there was no shouting or hollering. Then I turned to my five colleagues and stated "We should go."

Once assembled outside, we crossed the bridge, which I now noticed wasn't a dragon. I asked my father and he stated it was the skeletal remains of a whale. _Strange, would have assumed they would have used dragon bones, considering how inextricably linked our history is to theirs._ Tsun was still in place on the opposite side of the bridge, gesturing for me to stop once we'd all crossed.

"The eyes of Shor are upon you this day, Dragonborn. Defeat Alduin, and destroy his soul-snare."

We gathered only a dozen or so paces from the bridge as my father stated that, once the mist was cleared, there was an open expanse of level ground upon which we could attack Alduin. We took one last moment to ensure our armour was in place, our shields securely attached and our weapons were readied.

"Ready?" I asked.

"We're ready, Dragonborn," the three warriors of old replied.

"I'm ready, son."

"Ready, my Thane."

I Shouted to clear the mist, the three warriors of old doing the same. The mist slowly cleared away to reveal and idyllic landscape, all the colours of the rainbow, grass greener than I'd ever seen, the clearest water as the only sound I could hear after our Shouts was that of a nearby babbling brook. _Gods, I could happily live out eternity here once life on Tamriel is over._ But there was no sign of Alduin. I had thought he would meet our Shouts by flying towards us but instead all I heard was a Shouted reply in the distance.

The mist quickly reformed.

"Damn!"

"We can shatter his power if we Shout together!" Felldir exclaimed.

"On the count of three," I called.

At three, we Shouted as one, the mist immediately clearing this time. The sound must have been deafening though my father and Lydia didn't appear affected.

"Come on, Alduin, come face us!" I called.

I searched the sky for any sign of our foe but he did not show his face. Instead, there was another Shout in the distance, the mist reforming a second time. I couldn't help the groan. I heard the warriors of old do the same thing, Lydia muttering under her breath behind us.

"Does his strength have no end?" Hakon wondered, "Is our struggle in vain?"

"Stand fast!" Gormlaith called, "His strength is failing! Once more, and his might will be broken!"

She was right. Though the mist had reformed, it had been slower and did not appear to be a thick. More of the ground in front of us had not been covered. The sky above was now clear of mist.

"Again, Dragonborn, and we break his grim hold over Shor's realm, and redeem it for eternity!" Felldir cried.

"Once more. On three!" I exclaimed, hoping Gormlaith and Felldir were right.

We Shouted again and this time the mist near and wide disappeared, though it still hung over the mountains in the distance. But it was clear where it was needed and it was obvious to us all that Alduin now had to respond to our challenge. I looked up, searching the sky for any sign of Alduin, readying myself to Shout and bring him to the ground.

Instead, fiery rocks started to rain down from the sky, just like last time, when we had fought at the Throat of the World. We scattered to avoid being hit. I had one or two close shaves, feeling the heat of the burning rock as they smashed into the ground nearby. I glanced around, ensuring my companions were also okay.

Then I heard another roar and Alduin appeared over the mountain ahead. He looked different to the dragon we had fought at the Throat of the World. Here, in Sovngarde, he was all black. Sinister. Evil personified. I saw his eyes as the flew overhead and noticed they were red. As he tried to fly overhead again, I Shouted and enveloped him in the magic that was Dragonrend, forcing him to the ground. He said something in his own tongue that I did not understand, only understanding the word 'Dovahkiin'.

All six of us fell upon him once he was on the ground. But Alduin was not going to go down without a fight. Fiery rocks continued to pour from the sky while he added his own fire breath, dousing one of the warriors of old in flames. It was clear Alduin had recovered his strength, if not more, as I failed to draw blood with my first swipe. He was also quicker, barely escaping his teeth tearing my arm off while his feet and tail continued to move, swinging wilding and forcing all of us back.

Before any of us had managed to draw blood, Alduin quickly took off and was out of sight before I could even contemplate Shouting him down.

"He's strong!"

"Bring him back down once he flies back."

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"There's one advantage to fighting here, Dragonborn. We can't die."

"But I can!" Lydia exclaimed.

"No one but Alduin dies this day!" I yelled, "Here he comes!" I added, pointing with my sword.

He flew in low over the mountains, his eyes clearly fixed on me and me alone. I knew why. Kill me and the prophecy would likely come true. I waited until he was so close I knew he was going to attack and then I Shouted once again. He crashed to the ground in front of us and I followed up Dragonrend with a Shout of fire. That caused him to stagger, hearing the fire sizzle across his body. I yelled a war cry and charged forward again, straight for his head as my companions attacked him anywhere they could. This time we started to draw blood, not the great torrents I wanted, but if it was going to be death by a thousand cuts, then I'd gladly continue.

"For Skyrim!" one of my companions called.

"For Shor!" cried another.

Alduin continued to speak in his own tongue. I had no doubt he was promising my own death, the deaths of my companions, the death of everything. But he was overconfident. He was one dragon against six warriors. And while he was invincible on Nirn, I knew he was vulnerable in Sovngarde. I knew we were going to kill him and end the prophecy, once and for all.

Alduin continued to try and bite one of us while his tail swooped in great arcs. I saw one of the warriors have his legs taken out. Alduin then spun and another swipe of his tail brought down my father. I shouldn't have done it, but I cried out and ran towards him. It was a mistake turning my back and I felt a smack in my back, causing me to stagger and almost lose my balance, glancing to see I had also been hit by his tail.

"Don't worry about me, son. Kill the dragon!" my father called as he struggled to his feet, "I cannot die here. I'm already dead!"

"I can still feast on your souls. All of them," Alduin finally stated in my own language as he unleashed another sheet of flame, causing us to back off again, watching Lydia lie flat on the ground as the flames missed her by centimetres.

"The only soul feast will be yours," I replied. I know, not the greatest quote to be repeated by the bards in a half-dozen generations time, but it was the best I could think of at the time. I was more worried about just killing him rather than replying with a witty retort.

Alduin attempted to take off again but this time I didn't give him the chance. He'd barely flapped his wings half a dozen times before I Shouted, effectively dragging him back to the ground. As soon as he landed, five of us attacked immediately, only my father taking a moment to gather himself before he took charged forth again.

Though Alduin continued to try and defend himself, each swing or stab of our swords continued to draw blood until his dark red blood was running profusely across his body, creating red rivers against his black skin. There was little doubt that his strength was ebbing away and I pressed home our advantage, moving around to ensure my eyes met his. I wanted to get the killing blow.

I smashed my shield into his face as he looked ready to douse me in fire again. He growled and snorted, meeting my eyes again. Though I saw no fear in them, I knew he didn't fear me, I saw concern. _Fool. He should be afraid. He is about to die._

"You are persistent, Dovahkiin. Pruzah ol aar. A fine slave you would have made."

"We are slaves no more. Man will never again bow down to you or your kind. And all your allies have turned against you."

"They will pay for their insolence, as will you."

"No. Your time is at an end, Alduin. But, this time, you will not return."

He again attempted to Shout at me, stepped back and Shouting at the same time, meeting his fire with my ice breath. For a few brief moments, it was a case of the unstoppable force meeting the immovable object before the ice triumphed, the fire turning into steam and Alduin's jaw and mouth was briefly encased in ice, though he soon managed to break it apart.

Alduin then stood up on his hind legs and Shouted again, causing most my companions to go flying such was the force of his shout. I only had to step back as he flapped his wings at the same time, the fire he Shouted next and the wind from his wings burning or blinding. I simply got down on my knee and lifted my shield to block the worst of it though I still felt warm from the fire, seeing the ground around us now burning fiercely as, my focus so wrapped on Alduin, that the fiery rocks from the sky were still falling, though only intermittently.

"Kill him, son! Kill him and end this, once and for all!"

Alduin couldn't stay on his hind legs forever and he soon got back down on all four. I looked over his body and could see the blood now pouring from his wounds. His Shouts were continuing to lose their strength. I could just… sense his end was near.

And it was finally time to end all this.

As soon as his front legs were back on the ground and his face in the right position, I slammed it with my shield once again. He was weakened as I actually made the dragon stagger, only slightly, but it was enough to strike with renewed confidence, slamming my shield forward again. As he turned his head away for the second hit, I swivelled forward, and when his eye met mine, I saw it go wide as I drove my sword into his throat, immediately twisting the blade to open the wound before I drove it in even further, my hand almost disappearing through the scales of his body.

He shook his head back and forth, trying to cause me to lose my balance. Repositioning my left arm, I somehow managed to slam my shield into him again, though it lacked the usual power, but it gave me enough time to withdraw my sword.

"Give me your foot!" I heard a voice behind me say, seeing my father behind me on a knee, his hands cupped together. I did as he requested and I found myself sitting on Alduin a second later. I unclasped my shield and threw it towards my father, who caught it and took a few steps back. I clasped the hilt of the sword in both hands and aimed.

"Zu'u Alduin!"

"I am Uhtred of Whiterun, the Last Dragonborn. Dir ko maar, Alduin."

And, with those last words, I drove my sword deep into his head.

"Move!" I heard Lydia yell.

I fell to the ground with a thud as Alduin started to writhe in agony. His black body, with red rivers of blood flowing freely, started to almost break apart. It wasn't like other dragons we had seen disappeared. The sight we gazed upon was… it was almost as if evil itself was breaking apart.

"Zu'u unslaad! Zu'u nis oblaan!"

"What did he say?" my father asked.

"I am eternal! I cannot end!" I replied quietly.

"You understand him?" Lydia asked. I simply nodded. I don't know how or when I had learned it but I now knew their language.

We watched in silence as Alduin continued to thrash upon the ground, his body continuing to burn and fall apart. His body then simply broke apart completely, for want of a better description, as his scales blew away and he screamed towards the sky. It was bone-chilling… The one concern is that I did not appear to absorb his soul, watching as it simply disappeared towards the sky above us. Alduin continued to dissolve, now little more than a blackened skeleton, continuing to slowly break apart, his cries echoing across the entirety of Sovngarde. And then, with one final, last explosion, Alduin simply… ceased to be.

I simply sheathed my sword and took a deep breath. It was over.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned towards my father. We embraced for a moment, feeling a pat on the back. "You did it, son." I only nodded, feeling the exhaustion of it all.

And then I heard the sound. It was one of triumph and glory, looking up and across the bridge to see a crowd of warriors, swords and axes raised into the air, as they shouted my name. Or names, depending on who it was. The three warriors of old approached and greeted me differently, an arm thumped across their chest, a bow of the head before they took a knee.

"We serve you, Dragonborn," the three stated as once. They got to their feet and we embraced as warriors. With a last nod of respect shared, the three crossed the bridge back to the Hall of Valour, as Tsun approached.

"That was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting."

Tsun was right, as I looked back to where Alduin had disappeared. The mist had cleared entirely and the sky was clear. And all around us were warriors once lost, now safe as they approached in number towards the bridge. I looked around and Sovngarde was indeed a paradise. I felt a hand on my shoulder again, knowing it was my father. I'll admit I had to wipe my eye, knowing I would not see this again until after my final day. But knowing I would see it again was enough for now.

I turned back for a moment as the crowd, having increased, continued to cheer. I figured there would be a large gathering tonight and numerous drinks would be consumed, endless songs sung and figured my name my feature in many of them. I simply unsheathed my sword and raised it high, roaring back towards them. Their own roars increased in noise again.

"When you are ready to re-join the living, just bid me so, and I will send you back," Tsun stated.

"Can I just have one last moment with my father?"

"Of course."

Lydia gave me a quick hug and said she would wait with Tsun, the pair giving me space to enjoy these last few moments with my father, at least until I returned in a few decades' time. We walked side by side to a nearby stream. I'd never seen water so clear, unable to prevent the temptation of having a drink. I was parched after the battle, taking a moment to wash my hands and splash water into my face, my father doing the same thing.

"You've made me proud, son." I nodded, unsure and unable to say anything. "And you'll continue to make me proud."

"I'll remember what you told me."

"I would always say do what you think is right. But sometimes the hardest choices are also the right ones."

"One question I have to ask. Where is mother?"

I looked at him and he simply smiled. "She would be in another realm, safe in the knowledge that I would be here. I have wondered where she may be but have not asked." He put a hand over his heart. "But I carry her here. And, for now, that is enough. Perhaps one day the Gods will allow me to see her once again. But they have already allowed me to see my son. I cannot thank them enough."

We walked back towards where Tsun and Lydia were waiting by the bridge leading towards the Hall of Valour. My father and I embraced a final time before he simply looked into my eyes, smiled, then crossed his arm across his chest and bowed. Neither of us said goodbye, because it wasn't. I would return one day and we would be reunited again. He joined the crowd across the bridge, noticing he stood next to Kodlak. I simply raised a hand in farewell before I turned back to Tsun.

"I'm ready to go home."

He nodded. "Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord. A Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need. Nahl...Daal...Vus!"

"Thank you."

"The Gods thank you, Dragonborn, for this realm and yours is now safe. Return home and bask in your victory. Live your life with honour, fight with courage but enjoy your time on Tamriel until you are returned here once again. Rest assured, that will be many years from now."

We clasped hand to forearm as usual before he asked that I take a couple of steps back. Lydia stood beside me and she grabbed my hand as we watched Tsun take a step back himself. He then took a deep breath and Shouted at us.

Everything turned a bright white and I felt light as a feather for a moment as I felt like I was falling, though I knew it was not to my death as I was sure of two things.

I was alive.

And I was victorious.

* * *

 _A/N - End of Act I_

 _Don't worry, there is still plenty more to come._


	38. Chapter 38 - No Rest for the Wicked

"Dragons," Lydia whispered.

The snow was near blinding at the Throat of the World. I should have been shivering but I felt warm despite being buried in snow. I had no real idea how we'd got there. I didn't think we'd simply fallen from Sovngarde to Nirn. Instead, I think we may have been transported by the Gods themselves to ensure our safe return home. I slowly got to my feet as I first noticed Paarthurnax, situated as usual on top of his word wall. I then gazed across the rocks and mountain around us, finally noticing numerous dragons sitting around us while others were circling in the sky above us. While I wouldn't say they looked friendly, they certainly didn't appear ready to attack us. Instead, they appeared to be… singing.

"What are they saying?" Lydia asked.

I interpreted for Lydia.

"Alduin has fallen.

The Mighty Overlord is Vanquished.

Alduin has fallen.

The Dragonborn is his Dragonslayer.

Alduin has fallen.

His Shout is silence.

Alduin has fallen.

We no longer follow him."

Paarthurnax jerked his head, beckoning me towards him. He bowed his head for a moment as I simply took a seat in the snow before him. "So, it is done. Alduin dilon. The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been."

"You sound regretful. It had to be done."

"Alduin was once the crown of our father Akatosh's creation. But… You did what was necessary, Dovahkiin. Alduin had flown far from the path of right action in his pahlok. The arrogance of his power. But I cannot celebrate his fall. He was my brother once. This world will never be the same."

"It was my destiny and his, Paarthurnax. I hope you understand."

"Indeed, you saw more clearly than I. Certainly more clearly than Alduin. Perhaps now you have some insight into the forces that shape the currents of Time."

"And for some reason I really don't understand, I now understand your language."

"Perhaps you learned something from Alduin himself?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I know I did not absorb his soul, though."

"Perhaps you did not need it to see the world as a dovah. You have won a mighty victory, one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savour your triumph, Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of Time."

I nodded. "You sound just like my father and Tsun. No matter what, you and your brethren are free to live in peace. The only caveat is that man is left to live in peace as well. Teach them the Way of the Voice, Paarthurnax. Then perhaps, one day, man and dovah can live in peace, side by side."

"You sound hopeful, Dovahkiin."

"We are of the same blood, are we not?"

"We are."

"Then we must work together, Dragonborn to dragon blood, man to dovah, to ensure the rest can understand. Appeal to your brethren as I appeal to mine. There is no reason why more of us should die. You are immortal beings, placed on this world by Akatosh himself. We may be mere mortals, but we too were placed here by the Gods. Who is to say the outcome should not be peace between us?"

"Many of the dovahhe are now scattered across Keizaal. Without Alduin's lordship, they may bow the rightness of my Thu'um. But, willing or not, they will hear it! Fare thee well, Dovahkiin!"

I then watched as Paarthurnax took off without a number of the dragons sitting around us following him into the sky. He then circled around once then twice high above before he disappeared into the distance, at least half a dozen other dragons following in his wake. I figured those were dragons already committed to the Way of the Voice that he would show the others.

My eyes on the sky, it was only when Odahviing landed that I actually felt his presence, hearing him snort, whether from derision or humour I wasn't quite sure. "I wish the old one luck in his… quest. But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's Way of the Voice."

"And you, Odahviing?"

He bowed his head briefly. "You've proven your mastery twice over. Thuri, Dovahkiin. I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um. I will spread the word of your power and also the words you shared with Paarthurnax. Zu'u Odahviing. Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can. I don't doubt there are others who may choose to follow you now, Dovahkiin."

Odahviing lifted off and left Lydia and I alone on the Throat of the World. Once we were alone, I wasn't surprised by the question. "Did you mean everything you just said?"

"What, about peace?" Lydia nodded. "Absolutely. Why not?"

"How peaceful are dragons?"

I shrugged. "I really don't know. Paarthurnax is likely an exception. I had to battle Odahviing to earn his respect. I may have to earn the respect of others by going into battle against them. I don't particularly want to but I may have no choice. But, considering I've eliminated Alduin, I think there may be those dragons out there who will respect my Thu'um regardless and therefore also respect my words. Of course, there will be other dragons who will hark back to the old days, when men submitted to dragons. Those dragons will be dealt with no matter what, even if it means I cannot follow The Way myself."

"So what do we do now?"

"Go home. But we'll stop in at High Hrothgar. I'll have to tell the Greybeards what happened. They will be interested, at least."

The skies were clear around the Throat of the World, allowing us safe passage back to High Hrothgar, though the journey was still not easy, the snow deep on the ground and it was still cold. We had no coats so we were both chilled to the bone by the time we wandered into High Hrothgar as the sun set over Skyrim. We found the four Greybeards in the conference room, enjoying their dinner. Arngeir turned and got to his feet as we walked through the entrance. He bowed slightly as I approached.

"I can see it in your eyes. You've seen the land of the Gods and returned. Does this mean it is done? Alduin truly defeated?"

"It is, Master. Alduin has been slayed, with help from the three warriors old who now reside in Sovngarde. It was… everything I had dreamed it would be."

Arngeir sighed. "At last, it is over. Perhaps it was all worth it in the end."

"I have but one question, Master."

"Ask and I will attempt an answer."

"When Alduin was slain, I did not absorb his soul as I have done with all other dragons. Is he truly dead?"

Arngeir could only shrug. "Perhaps? Perhaps not? Dragons are not like mortal creatures, and Alduin was unique even among dragon kind. It's possible he may be permitted to return at the end of time to fulfil his destiny as the World-Eater." I was ready to sigh and retort, Arngeir simply holding up a hand. "But that is for the Gods to decide, Dragonborn. You have done your part."

"I know I have other things to do now, the things that affect only man, but I have spoken with Paarthurnax. He will attempt to turn other dragons to the Way of the Voice."

"I can only wish him well."

"Odahviing, another dragon with which I have conversed, has suggested, albeit subtly, that other dragons may actually submit to me, now that I have defeated Alduin and proven the mastery of my own Thu'um."

"As long as you strive to follow the path, Dragonborn, then it is possible there can be peace between all of us."

"That's all any of us want."

"Stay with us tonight, Dragonborn. I'm unsure when you will have opportunity to visit us again."

Lydia and I joined them for dinner and, while we didn't converse with anyone but Arngeir, there was peace in the air of High Hrothgar. Even the other three Greybeards appeared pleased by my victory. But there was no doubting their pleasure that I would strive to follow the Way of the Voice, as best I could, despite what other travails may pursue me in the coming days, weeks and months.

I slept well that evening, falling asleep while reading one of the many books within the monastery, waking up well after sunrise to find Lydia and the Greybeards already breaking their fast. I joined them, much to the mirth of Lydia, who hid her smirk by biting into a chunk of bread. I ignored her, simply glad we were still around to enjoy laughter, conversation and all the other pleasures life was sure to the bring in the future.

We departed High Hrothgar after breakfast, having to journey down the mountain on foot. But the Gods must have been pleased as we walked down in nothing but sunshine, barely any wind to annoy us either. It was still hard going at times, simply due to the deep snow, but we managed to make Ivarstead by early afternoon. As both of us were eager to return home, we skipped lunch and continued on, hoping to make Darkwater Crossing by nightfall.

There was no inn at Darkwater Crossing, only a few private residences and a mine, in which a few still appeared to be hard at work, the striking of pickaxes against stone echoing from far within. I spoke to the mine's owner who offered a couple of bedrolls and a tent, which was good enough for me while Lydia found no reason to complain either. We sat around the fire as night descended, enjoying the peace and quiet, well, relative peace and quiet, as there were numerous sounds from the lake nearby. Nothing that signalled danger, the usual sounds of nature usually missed while on horseback.

The gates leading into Whiterun had never appeared more welcoming as we approached them the next day. Surprisingly, they were closed, the two guards to the side each doing the same thing I had noticed others were doing. They crossed an arm across their chest and bowed their heads.

"Welcome home, Dragonborn," they both stated, before they opened the gates.

The sight revealed was startling. I know I looked at Lydia, mouth agape, as she returned a look as surprised as my own face probably showed. We slowly walked forward into the crowd. There was no applause, though it wasn't solemn silence. It was the same thing. Arm crossed across the chest, heads bowed as I passed. The echo of 'Dragonborn' filtering up and down the lines of crowd as I slowly walked past.

"News travels fast," I whispered to Lydia as we walked up through the market, noticing the crowd was following us upon glancing behind.

As we wandered up the steps past the Gildergreen, all the Companions were at the bottom of the stairs leading towards Jorrvaskr. They greeted me in the same way as the others before I embraced those of the Circle as fellow warriors. We shared effusive platitudes as they asked briefly of my battle with Alduin. I tried not to describe too much of Sovngarde to the twins, simply stating it would be worth waiting for and that Kodlak was waiting for all of us. Aela did appear interested though I knew her mind was still set, though if she knew of the plan Kodlak was forming with Ysgramor, perhaps she might change her mind. But her mind was not mine to change.

I looked around, noticing the crowd forming around us again having followed up from the lower reaches of town. Lydia jerked her head towards Dragonsreach, suggesting we should keep moving. People parted as we walked towards them, flooding around us again as we started to climb the steps towards the large hall. The two guards did the same as all the others before they opened the doors, allowing us in, though I noticed they then stepped forward to hold back most of the crowd, allowing my fellow Companions to at least pass through too.

By his throne stood Jarl Balgruuf, flanked by Irileth, Hrongar and Proventus, while further to the sides were all the other members who lived in Dragonsreach. I was stunned to a stop as the entire line crossed an arm across their chest and bowed. "Dragonborn," they stated as one.

Balgruuf then stepped forward and we clasped hands as warriors. "It is good to see you again, Uhtred. It has been some time since you left."

I know I raised an eyebrow at that before glancing back towards Lydia, who shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" I shook my head. Balgruuf gestured towards the table and we all took a seat around it. "It's been at least seven sunrises since you departed on top of that dragon. We had no idea if you were successful or not until word was passed by the guards that you were returning home."

"Seven sunrises? I had no idea we were gone that long."

"It is rumoured time passes far slower in Sovngarde. You are now the perfect example."

"I guess."

"So, Alduin?"

I nodded. "Is dead. He was defeated by myself, Lydia, three warriors of yesteryear who sent him forward in time, and also my father."

"Your father?" Irileth asked, now sat beside the Jarl.

"I know he died outside the Imperial City during the war with the Thalmor. He was waiting for me in Sovngarde. We fought side by side as we ensured Skyrim and all of Tamriel was now safe."

"And the warriors of old?" Hrongar asked.

"Three heroes from the Dragon War. They were responsible for ending Alduin's reign at the time, their use of the Scroll sending him into the future. They had no idea when or where they were sending him, but it ensured us thousands of years of peace."

"And now?" the Jarl asked.

I shrugged. "The dragon crisis is over. But we all know what may lay on the horizon."

The Jarl nodded. "I will need to send official word to Solitude and Windhelm sooner rather than later. There is a chance they'll hear about it unofficially but it would be impossible keeping your victory a secret."

"Nor should it be. But with the crisis over, it is probable that the war will resume."

"That it may, Dragonborn, that it may. But that is for later. What do you plan on doing now?"

"Resting, at least for a day. Then… Well, I actually don't know."

"You must return here tomorrow. We must celebrate your triumph."

I just wanted to return to my normal life though I knew, realistically, that was never going to happen. Plus, I'd never want to offend the Jarl. "Of course."

"Good."

* * *

"My Thane," I heard a feminine voice state. Or, to me at least, shouted.

I groaned. "Go away!" I stated, my voice muffled by the pillow on which my head was planted.

"You have a letter."

My head was absolutely pounding and I had to swallow to keep whatever was in my stomach at bay. It had been another long night at the inn. I don't know how many nights it had been in a row since that first one.

The celebration the Jarl organised, within such a short space of time, boggled my mind. The entire Hold of Whiterun was in attendance, even those from Riverwood and Rorikstead invited to attend. I think if it had been possible, he would have even invited the Greybeards. The entire city was spruced up in celebration of my victory over Alduin. It was a true festival, with numerous food and mead stalls with dozens of long tables and benches surrounding the Gildergreen. The doors to Dragonsreach were left open and the population mingled with the Jarl, town guards only preventing people from climbing the stairs to the Jarl's private quarters.

I think I must have spoken to at least every person once during the celebration, which went longer than the one night I had anticipated. I think most people had had enough after three nights. I certainly had, having staggered into bed well after midnight each time, my hand sore from having it shaken time and again, my back probably red from having it slapped as I regaled crowds of near worshippers, hanging on my every word, with stories of my fights against dragons.

I don't know how many days have now passed since that first night of celebration. All I know is that I've done practically nothing since. To be honest, I think I deserved a little rest and respite, considering I'd barely stopped fighting since my escape from Helgen. And I just knew that the peace established would soon be shattered by some other crisis looming over the horizon. So I was going to relax while I had the chance.

I flipped over onto my back and opened one eye, feeling the room spin. I groaned again, Lydia simply laughing at my self-inflicted state, placing the letter gently on my stomach before I heard her walk out of my room. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, forcing them to stay open as the room spun.

I then leaned over the edge of the bed, found the bucket, and threw up.

At least I felt better afterward!

There was a tankard of clean water placed on the small chest of drawers next to my bed, drinking the lot down in almost one gulp, before I lay back, still feeling worse for wear. Once I felt my stomach was settled to a point that I wasn't about to pass out or throw up, I read the letter.

 _Dragonborn,_

 _Word has reached Riften, and even here at Fort Dawnguard, of your victory over Alduin and the end of the dragon crisis. While you no doubt have all our thanks in regards to you preventing the end of days, there are still other issues that require resolving. It just so happens that there is an issue you may help us with._

 _A friend of yours, or at least that's what she claims, is currently here at the fort. I will leave it at that until you arrive here. Please don't delay as this is an urgent matter that requires resolving immediately._

 _Yours_

 _Isran_

"Friend of mine? Female?" I wracked my mind for who he could be talking about. "Mjoll? I mean, she could have been tempted by it. But the tone isn't right…" Then I wondered some more and my stomach dropped. " _Serana?_ But that would be madness? Why would she travel to a fort full of vampire hunters?"

I knew the chances of me leaving this day was practically zero. Somehow I managed to swing my legs over the side of the bed. Then I held my head in my hands for at least a few minutes, waiting for the room to stop spinning and my stomach to settle down, unsure if I needed to purge my system again. I groaned again as I finally got to my feet and stretched, circling my neck a few times and rotating my shoulders, working out all the creaks. I made sure my yawn was finished before I descended the stairs, Lydia turning around in her chair near the fire and bursting into laughter at my appearance.

"Well, I have to say that you've looked worse in the past few days." Then she audibly sniffed. "You definitely need a wash, my Thane."

"Later."

"How's the head?"

"Been better."

"And the stomach?"

"A little emptier." She laughed at me again. I didn't mind as it was my own fault, despite the fact I hadn't spent a coin on any food or drink since I'd walked through the gates having defeated Alduin. "Shame they haven't invented things to take away a headache."

"Bad?"

"I don't want to walk outside into the sunshine. I think that would kill me."

"So what did the latter say?"

"It was from Isran. He's asked if I can head to the fort. Apparently they have a visitor who knows me."

"When do you want to go?"

"I'll go tomorrow. Maybe the day after… You don't have to come, by the way. In fact, considering the dragon crisis is now over and I have no real idea what I'm going to do, in my drunken conversations with some people, there were one or two suggestions that I do vaguely remember."

I looked at Lydia, assessing her interest. "Go on," she stated, albeit cautiously.

"They suggested I started up some sort of shop, primarily to keep myself funded. Now that I think about it, it's probably something we should have done a long time ago. Anyway, I have no idea what we could buy or sell, but I was wondering if we could put our heads together and think of something that would make us both money."

"But you'd like me to run it?"

I didn't blame her for sounding a little bit disappointed. "Just to start off with. And this is in no way me saying that you won't still join me on adventures across Skyrim. But we do need coin to keep rolling in and I can't keep using the fact I'm Dragonborn, Saviour of Skyrim, to get free things from people. It… well, it wouldn't feel right."

"Why don't you invest in a store instead of running your own?" she suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Stores are always looking for people to put money forward. That allows them to purchase more stock and therefore increase their profit, and yours, all being well, that is."

I scratched my chin. I didn't understand economics. "Why don't I just leave all of this for you to sort out? I'll give you coin, you find a business to invest in."

"Where?"

"Wherever you think is best. Here in Whiterun would be fine though I've been to Solitude and seen all the businesses there. You're welcome to travel across Skyrim and find us good deals."

"How much coin do you have?"

I simply smiled. "Enough. I'll keep what I think I'll need to keep me going for the time being. You're okay too?" She nodded. "Very well. The rest is yours to do what you think is best. Just don't lose it all."

"Okay. So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Definitely no drinking." I noticed the look Lydia gave me. "Okay, well, not a lot of drinking. It's not my fault! I have many bad influences surrounding me."

Lydia simply smirked. "Such as?"

"The twins. Jon. Ulfberth and Adrianne. Amren. Hrongar. Even Uthgerd has shared a tankard or two with me. Of course, we had to fight for it. She can swing a mean punch."

"Ah, I was wondering about that…"

She'd trailed off but was still smirking. "What?"

"You seriously don't realise?" I shook my head. "I think you have another one who fancies you, my Thane. Shall I add her to the list?"

I groaned again. "I know you're not being serious about the list." Then I paused a moment. "Are you?"

"I can keep one if you wish. But, no, I simply mean you have an army of admirers now. Being Dragonborn and our Saviour does appear to have its perks." I just gave her a look and sighed. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, please. While you're doing that, I'll grab some water and have a quick scrub. I'm sure I've smelt worse though."

Lydia grabbed her nose. "No, my Thane, you haven't."

Though I didn't have to, I figured I should let the Jarl know of my plans. After a good wash and dressing in some new clothes I had purchased, I wandered up the Dragonsreach to find the Jarl on his throne, looking very worse for wear. As I said, it has been quite the celebration and had gone on far longer than I think anyone had anticipated. Irileth was standing guard as usual alongside him, our eyes meeting and she grimaced, shaking her head. I laughed lightly, earning a rueful grin in return.

"It's a good thing I like you, Thane Uhtred," she stated before she tried to groan silently. She failed.

"I think my Housecarl is starting to feel it too," the Jarl added.

"You don't look much better yourself, my Jarl."

He groaned. "I know. I would say I'm getting too old for this, but that would just be weakness on my part." He shuffled in his seat. "So what brings you to Dragonsreach today?"

"Thought I should let you that I'm heading to Fort Dawnguard tomorrow. If not tomorrow, then definitely the day after."

"Why is that, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind. If you remember, I have joined the Dawnguard, though I told their commander that I wouldn't be particularly available until the dragon crisis is over. A letter arrived for me today, requesting I return to the fort as soon as possible. With Solitude and Windhelm now aware the dragon crisis is now over, I can't just sit on my hands, waiting to see what either do next."

"No-one would expect you to."

I nodded. "So I'll head to Fort Dawnguard as requested. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"If anything major happens, I'll send couriers to find you."

I stayed away from the inn that night, instead spending a quiet night by the fire. Lydia disappeared for most of the night, returning after I had already gone to bed, only seeing her the next morning at breakfast, for once looking worse than I did. After a quick breakfast, I bade Lydia farewell and wandered out of the city gates for the first time in over a week.

I breathed in deeply, appreciating the crisp morning air, the sun trying to glow through the clearing mist as I trotted along the path towards the crossroads and over the bridge. I wanted to make decent speed, so once I was comfortable in the saddle, certain parts of my body taking a while to adapt having not sat on a horse in a while, but once I and my horse were ready, I let her loose and we cantered along, only stopping when my horse was starting to feel the pace.

We made an excellent team, we always did, my horse and I. Once I'd left her stabled outside the gates of Riften sometime during the afternoon, I followed the road towards the cavern that I remembered from last time I had visited. I noticed a few more recruits practising the closer I approached the fort, Celann in his usual position, standing guard and watching over the rest.

"Isran's been expecting you," he stated as I climbed the stairs.

"What did he want me for?"

"You'll find out once you're inside. Sorry, not my place to say."

What I would find inside left me gobsmacked. And on the verge of killing the man I'd been requested to meet.


	39. Chapter 39 - City of Stone

"Release her. Now!" I demanded, my right hand on the hilt of my sword, ready to draw if I felt it necessary.

Isran's eyes moved from my own, to my hand, then back to my eyes. I noticed the surprise in them. "What?" he asked, completely flabbergasted by my reaction.

"I said release her. Now!" I didn't move my hand but I made sure he understood my tone.

"It's a vampire. It…"

I partially drew my sword. "I don't care what she is. She isn't dangerous. I won't ask again." He was paranoid and suspicious about everyone, vampires above all, but he knew I was deadly serious, actually taking a step back though I could see the anger in his own eyes building. _Better defuse this and fast._ I lowered my sword fully into its sheathe and moved my hand away, holding it up. "Listen, I've just killed Alduin. You think I'd let a vampire get the jump on me? But, trust me, she's a friend."

He snorted. "A friend?"

"Yes." I held out my hand. "Give me the keys. I'll handle this. You should wait downstairs." I paused. "Please," I added kindly.

"If you think I'm going to…"

"It's best that you do," I suggested, "Just in case."

He waited a few seconds before he handed them over. "It's a good thing I know you're not a vampire."

"Trust me. Everything will be fine."

"It gets loose and harms anyone, I'll have you both killed." He pointed at her. "That, because of what it is." Then he pointed at me. "You, because you're clearly an idiot."

I just nodded and smiled. "Fine."

I waited until he'd disappeared around the corner before I walked towards the cage, opening it to see Serana sat on the ground, her hands shackled above her head. My eyes couldn't help but be drawn to her face. It was clear she'd been hit. And hit hard. I quickly unshackled her hands and then attempted to try and wake her, shaking her gently. She woke up quickly and I was left wondering if she was even asleep. _Did she just hear my conversation, if you can call it that, with Isran?_

She smiled as she looked at me. "Nice to see a friendly face around here. I bet you weren't expecting to see me again."

"Are you insane, Serana? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you. I was hoping you were here. Your… colleagues were not happy at my arrival. I don't remember too much after walking through the canyon." She put a hand to her face, pressing down on her cheek and winced. "How bad is it?"

"Probably feels worse than it looks." I offered my hand, ignoring the coolness of her touch as I helped her up and out of the cage. "You should have sent a letter to Whiterun. I would have eventually received it and found a better way to organising meeting up."

Another smile. I won't tell you how fast my heart was beating. It was quite pathetic, glad I wasn't at least tongue-tied when I wanted to say something. "I'm still surprised by your concern, Uhtred." I shrugged. "As for coming here, I had to leave the castle. My father is… Well, it's one of the reasons why I needed to see you. Trust me, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't concerned."

"Okay." I looked down and realised I was still holding her hand. I cleared my throat as I let it go and jerked my head backwards. "We should head downstairs and speak to Isran. He'll probably want to hear whatever you have to say. Well, I hope he does."

"He'll definitely want to hear what I have to say."

"Just get to the point. He's not a patient man."

"I won't give him any other reason to kill me, other than the fact I'm a vampire."

I turned ready to depart when she grabbed my hand. I turned back, seeing a curious look in her eyes. "There's something different about you, Uhtred."

"What do you mean?"

She leaned in close enough and sniffed. Close enough that I could smell the perfume she wore. Then she smiled. "You're cured."

I returned the smile. "I'm clean. I'll have a lot to tell you later."

"I look forward to it."

We met Isran downstairs, gathering around a table in the kitchen, Isran telling everyone else to clear off for the time being. I purposely sat next to Serana as Isran simply fixed her with a hard stare. I know he wanted to kill her and it was taking every fibre of his being to keep his hands away from the weapon sitting on his back. He crossed his arms across his broad chest and stared. "So, I guess you have a reason for coming here. I'll give you one opportunity to share whatever it is you have to. But don't give me a reason to put you down."

Serana nodded. "Very well." She took the Scroll from her back and placed it on the table, far enough away from Isran that he couldn't grab it, keeping hold of it just in case too. "There is something you all need to know about me. And this Elder Scroll that I was buried with."

"What's so special about the Scroll?" Isran asked.

"There was a specific reason why I and it were buried down there in the crypt you found me in," she replied, looking at me for a moment, the slightest of smiles, before returning her attention to Isran, "It all comes back to my father."

"What does your father have to do with anything?"

"Uhtred had the opportunity to meet him and would know that he's not exactly a good person, even by vampire standards."

"That's putting it mildly," I stated, unable to stop the chuckle, still wondering how I managed to walk out of the castle without becoming a vampire against my will.

Serana shrugged. "He wasn't always like that. He used to be a kind father and husband. But he turned. He stumbled onto this obscure prophecy and just kind of lost himself in it."

I groaned. "Another prophecy," I mumbled. Isran cocked an eyebrow my way, I just waved away his glance, "What sort of prophecy?" I asked.

"It's pointless and vague, like all prophecies."

"The one involving me was quite explicit."

Serana just looked at me and I couldn't help but smirk. "Anyway, the part he latched onto said that vampires would no longer need to fear the sun," she added.

"So he's after a way to control the sun?" Isran asked.

"Exactly. If he controls the sun, then vampires would control the world."

"So how are you mixed up in all of this?" I asked, realising straight away that I might not want to know the answer.

"Simple, really. My mother and I didn't particularly want to start a war with the rest of Tamriel, and probably everyone else who lives on this world, so we tried to stop him. That's why I was sealed away with the Scroll."

Cryptic, and we shared a look and I just knew there was more to it. I know she definitely wouldn't have trusted Isran, but figured she may trust me enough to tell me the whole truth. Isran leaned forward, as if judging Serana and her word. Then he looked at me. "Is there a reason why I should believe this bloodsucking fiend and not put it down right now?"

I groaned. Serana did too. "Did you not hear a word she just said, Isran?" I asked.

"Stories about prophecies and vampires trying to put out the sun? Fairy tales or simple lies, take your pick. The sort of things to scare children into behaving. Are you seriously telling me that you believed a single thing that came out of its mouth?"

"Her mouth, Isran. She's clearly a woman."

He glared at me, then Serana, before looking at me again. "The thing's a vampire. I'm still waiting to hear a reason not to kill it."

"By Talos, Isran, Serana came here of her own free will to share her concerns about her father. She's practically risked her life and," I gestured to her bruised cheek, "Already has evidence of the thanks she received."

"So you believe it?"

"Yes. If you'd met her father, you'd understand her concern."

He remained quiet for at least a few minutes, obviously mulling over his options. Then he leaned back and crossed his arms again. "Fine. It can stay for the moment as maybe it can help us. But I'm holding you responsible. Keep it on a leash, Uhtred. It so much as steps an inch out of line and I will put it down without hesitation." He looked at Serana. "Consider that a favour as you're nothing to me otherwise. Maybe a resource. Maybe an asset. But you're not human. You're not one of us. And I won't let you forget it."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet. And I would suggest you don't make me regret this sudden outburst of tolerance and generosity, because if you do, your friend here is going to pay for it."

I looked between them and noticed Serana smirk. "Thank you for your kindness. I'll remember that next time I'm hungry."

I almost groaned as Isran simply snorted and I noticed a modicum of respect appear on his face for the briefest of seconds before it disappeared, he got to his feet and walked away. I looked at Serana, her own face a sign of smug satisfaction, before it disappeared and she met my eyes. "You know he's serious," I warned.

"I know what I am. I just don't like being talked to in that way." She paused, before holding the Scroll up in both hands. "Whatever this says, it will have something that can help us stop my father."

"I sense a but here…"

She smiled at me again. "Of course there is a 'but'. I've lived long enough to know there is always a 'but'. Can you read an Elder Scroll?" I shook my head. "Neither can I."

"We could head to the Throat of the World to the Time-Wound."

"The what?"

"I read a Scroll there."

"Describe it for me." So I did. Explained my journey to obtain the Scroll then what I had to do to read it. Once I'd finished, Serana shook her head. "No, I don't think that will work. Reason being that the 'Time-Wound' there would only relate to the Scroll that caused Alduin to be sent forward in time. I don't think reading my Scroll there would work."

"Well, then I have no idea who can read a Scroll. We could ask the College?"

She smiled. Maybe smirked. Whatever it was, I figured she had a better answer. "Ever heard of a Moth Priest?" I shook my head again. I had a feeling I didn't know a lot, particularly compared to Serana. _Another reason to lo… Don't think that. Don't think that. It'll never work. You're a vampire hun…_ "Uhtred?"

I blinked rapidly, noticing her eyes peering into mine. "What?"

"Are you still listening?"

I tried very hard not to blush, clearing my throat again. "Yes, you were saying…"

I noticed she gave me a quizzical look before continuing. "As far as I know, Moth Priests are the only ones I've heard who can read a Scroll. The only problem is that they have to spend years training and preparing before they can start reading."

"Okay, Moth Priests sound helpful. Where are they?"

"Cyrodil."

"Damn."

There was a cleared throat, both of us looking across the table to see an Orc. Durak. "I may have some information to help you find a Moth Priest." I gestured for him to continue. "On my travels I see all manner of people. And I know enough to recognise an Imperial scholar when I see one. I have no idea where he was headed, as he simply passed by where I was busy recruiting, but he was friendly enough to stop and have a quick chat."

"He didn't tell you where he was going?"

"No. But there may be those out there who may know."

It was as subtle a suggestion as a brick to the face. I turned to Serana. "Sounds like we have some investigating to do. Are you up to that?"

"I'm willing if you'd like the company."

I couldn't exactly share I wanted to do cartwheels or jump around like a lunatic. "That would be nice," I finally said.

Neither of us had to really prepare so was just going to wander out of the fort when Isran called for us to stop. "While you're off doing whatever it is you're going to do, I was hoping you could help recruit more members, Uhtred."

I scratched my beard. "I thought recruiting was Durak's job."

"Yes, for foot soldiers. But I need experts. I have three people in mind. I was hoping you can find the first two for me?"

I looked at Serana, who shrugged. "Fair enough. Who am I looking for?"

"A Breton thief by the name of Sorine Jurard. She's absolutely fascinated by the Dwemer and specialises in building crossbows. We need her. You'll find her out in the Reach, no doubt looking for Dwemer treasure."

"And the chances of her joining us?"

Isran looked uncomfortable for a brief moment. "A little persuasion should see her joining us."

 _Okay, so he's fallen out with her so it will take some delicate negotiation._ "And the second person?"

"Big Nord brute of a man by the name of Gunmar. For a Nord, he actually called Markarth home. Doubt you'll actually find him there but ask around and you may be told his location."

"And the third?"

"Recruit Sorine and Gunmar. I'm not quite sure where the third person is. I'm not even sure we'll need them. And the chances of them joining us is… less than the other two. And I'll need to speak to the other two first anyway."

"Never been to Markarth before," I stated, "And the chances of Gunmar joining?"

"Same as Jorine. But if they hear we're fighting vampires, they should be easily enough persuaded."

* * *

"Definitely Dwemer."

"What was that?"

"The city. Definitely Dwemer." She gestured up and around. "Look at it. Built right into the mountainside. I bet this on the outside is nothing compared to what is within the mountain or underground."

If the inside was anything as impressive as the outside, then this must have been, or could still be, a magnificent city. The fact it was once Dwemer was a testament to their building prowess as it still appeared completely solid, much like the ruins I'd seen before. We stabled our horses, still surprised the horse I'd purchased for her wasn't skittish at her presence, before we climbed the steps leading into Markarth. My stomach did drop as the two guards sidled across to stand in front of us before we could walk through the gates. I thought they recognised Serana as to what she was and readied to attack, albeit subtly. But they made no move to unsheathe their weapons so wondered what they wanted.

"What brings you to Markarth?" one of them asked.

"I'm with the Dawnguard."

"Dawnguard eh?" The guard nodded to himself. "Think I've seen an Orc around here before trying to recruit. Are you here to recruit too?"

"No, I'm looking for someone."

"Have you been to Markarth before?" We both shook our heads. "Take my advice, then. You see anything, don't get involved. The city guard will take care of it."

I shared a glance with Serana, who I noticed grimaced from behind the hood that hid her face. I turned back to the guard. "What do you mean? Is there some sort of trouble here?"

The guard sighed, looking at his colleague, who simply shook his head and tutted. "You see, there you go, getting involved. Listen, you seem like a smart guy so take the advice I'm giving you. Don't ask too many questions in Markarth. Simply do whatever it is you need to do then be on your way. Safer for everyone that way."

"Anything else?" I asked, trying to keep my sarcasm at bay.

"No. Keep your nose clean and you won't have any problems with us."

The guards moved out of the way and gestured that we could enter the city. The gates opened to reveal a thoroughfare leading ahead, a stream running down the middle of the road, the water far cleaner than I expected it, thinking it probably wasn't a gutter or sewer. There was a small but crowded marketplace immediately ahead of us while buildings towered over us. It was certainly impressive if not a little imposing.

A commotion to my right captured my attention. There was a shout and I saw sunlight reflect off a small blade. Perhaps a dagger. Before I could even move, Serana summoned an ice spike and fired it through the crowd towards the person holding the dagger. The crowd parted as a man then ran towards us, dagger held high, screaming something about the Forsworn. I simply took the crossbow I now carried from my back and fired. The bolt went straight into the centre of his chest, causing him to stagger backwards from the force.

But he didn't go down. Even with blood running down his white shirt, he looked ready to continue his attack. Before I could fire again, or he could even move, town guard descended upon the crowd, swords swinging as the man feel to the ground. The guards disappeared as quickly as they appeared, leaving a bloodied corpse behind them.

"By Ysmir, what was all that about?" I asked no-one in particular as I placed the crossbow back in place.

"No idea. But I worry about what we've just walked into. It's best to remain incognito considering… Well, you know."

I nodded as I looked around, noticing the town guard were holding discussions among themselves, as plenty of townsfolk were now gathering around. Through the crowd, a Nord female approached us. She was looking rather pale and frightened. "By the gods, that man nearly killed me. You saved my life. Thank you."

"Thank Serana. She saw what was happening before me."

"It wasn't just me, Uhtred."

"Thank you, both of you."

"You're welcome."

"Please, I'm staying at the Silver-Blood Inn," pointing to a doorway behind her, the sign above stating an inn, "Come see me when you have the chance. Just ask for Margret. I must give you something for…"

I held up a hand. "You don't…"

"I insist," she near pleaded, "Please."

I shrugged. "Okay."

The town guard descended upon the crowd, pushing every back and away from the body, leading to yells of anger and screams of fright as they were herded into a corner. They came toward us, gesturing for Serana and I to join the rest of the crowd. I was ready to resist, Serana grabbing my hand and beckoning on me to submit for the moment. Once we were all in place, one of the other guards raised both his hands and shouted for us to shut up. "People! People! Everyone quiet!" The guard waited until silence descended. "Very good. Now, I don't know what you think you just saw but everyone stays clear of the body as we contain this situation. And I'm not sure what you've heard but the Markarth city guard have all of this under control. And I can assure you that there are definitely no Forsworn in the city."

"Pffftt. Could have fooled me," stated someone from behind me in the crowd.

"Looked like a Forsworn attack to me!" someone else yelled.

"Are you idiots deaf? I will repeat myself. There are no Forsworn in Markarth. Not now. Not ever. Got it?"

There were still murmurs of discontent but everyone eventually agreed and the guards finally let us go. The crowd slowly dispersed, a trio of guard standing around the body of the attacker, their posture suggesting we and everyone else should go anywhere but to hang around the marketplace. Serana grabbed my hand and beckoned me to move off. I was still, I guess you could say, in a state of shock from everything that had happened. Not because I was frightened. I'd certainly dealt with worse things in my life. Mostly because it had all happened so fast. And I thought the same as the townsfolk. Something stank. And it wasn't the air. _It's a cover up. But why?_

Walking towards the inn, a man bumped into me. I don't know why he bumped into me, he should have seen me coming, though he was extremely apologetic immediately afterwards.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm still in shock about the attack," he stated, glancing around nervously.

"It certainly happened very quickly. Are you okay?" He looked jumpy, an air of nervousness about him.

"Did you see what happened?" he asked.

"Not clearly. Just remember seeing sunlight in the blade and then Serana," gesturing towards her, "Used some magic while I used my crossbow. At least the woman who was apparently attacked survived. I have no idea if it was her he was after but she seemed to think he was after her."

The other man nodded. "That's something, I guess. Still, for the Forsworn to attack right here in Markarth."

I glanced at Serana, who shrugged. _No surprise she wouldn't know about them_. "What do you know about them?" I asked.

"Me. Nothing really. Just that they live out in the hills. Bunch of daedra-worshipping savages, or so I've heard others say." He shrugged. "Well, at least you're both okay." Then he bent down for a moment before standing up, handing me a note. "Oh, I think you dropped this. Some kind of note. Looks important."

"Huh?"

"Is that yours, Uhtred?" Serana asked.

I looked towards her as I replied "No." I looked back at the man, who had already turned and walked away. I shrugged as Serana suggested I should at least read the note. _Meet at the Shrine of Talos._ "Markarth still has a Shrine of Talos? Surprising."

"Talos?" Serana asked, sounding confused.

"You don't know who he is?"

She smiled, even appearing a little embarrassed. "I'm very old and slept for a long time, remember?"

I just returned her smile. "It's just unusual to meet _anyone_ who hasn't heard of Talos. Er… So, quick history lesson, from what I know. He was known as Tiber Septim. But he was a Nord, or at least most of us think he was, considering he was born in our ancient homeland of Atmora, where he was known as Talos. He unified all of Tamriel to begin the Third Empire. His descendants ruled Tamriel for hundreds of years until the Oblivion Crisis, which ended the Septim Dynasty. Anyway, upon his death, his spirit ascended to the heavens and he became the Ninth Divine."

"So why is a shrine to him still a surprise?"

"Because of the bloody elves," I growled, "Or, more to the point, the Thalmor."

"Who are the Thalmor?"

"Altmer bastards who should be…" I took a deep breath and waited a few seconds, not wanting to share my absolutely true thoughts, because I'd sound like a madman if I did, "We effectively lost a war against them. One of the conditions was that the worshipping of Talos was outlawed. A slap in the face to all Nords. It's why there is a civil war in Skyrim right now."

"So I guess you don't like the Thalmor?"

"I've seen things during my time in Skyrim that would eventually make most people kill any Thalmor they came across."

She must have noticed I was getting angry. I didn't like getting angry and not a lot of things did that, but the Thalmor certainly did. She tried to change the subject. "So, the note. What do you think?"

"I'll admit, I'm a little intrigued. But why don't we try the inn first? We can get some information on Gunmar and talk to the lady who was attacked. She may be able to explain one or two things."

Serana and I enjoyed a tankard of mead in the inn as we conversed with Kleppr, the man who ran but did not own the inn, something he was rather eager to share. Nonetheless, he was also full of information about Markarth, who ran Markarth, who the important people were, what jobs were available and could also answer one or two questions about Gunmar. He was actually the one who gave Gunmar the job about clearing out a couple of bears in a nearby cave.

Still intrigued by what happened in the market, I asked him about Margret. He didn't know much, if anything, about her, but pointed the way to her room. Once Serana and I had finished our drinks, I knocked lightly on the door to Margret's room. She opened it quickly, not appearing surprised by our presence, moving to the side and letting us in before she closed and locked the door behind us. She took a seat on the only bed in the room, gesturing to a couple of empty chairs, waiting until we'd sat down before speaking.

"I must thank you for saving me again."

"You're welcome." Then I got straight to the point. "But why did he want to attack you? Do you know who he was?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea why or who he was. I've only been in town a few days."

I shared a glance with Serana. She wasn't stupid. Neither was I. "Bollocks. While I know there are random attacks, the fact he shouted about the Forsworn suggests a reason why. I'm not looking to get involved, but there's more here than you're telling. So, why don't you level with me and perhaps we can sort this out?"

She was silent for a few moments before finally sighing. "I didn't think this was going to be easy but had no idea someone would try and murder me in broad daylight." She glanced between us. "I guess that's why I was so thankful. My job is dangerous but I think that's the first time I've looked death in the eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room. And I'm trusting you enough to share with you that you won't say a thing. But I want your word."

"You have it," I said.

"Mine too," Serana added.

"You're obviously aware of the war," she started, not waiting for our agreement if we knew or not, "But I'm an agent of the Empire. General Tullius sent me here only days after arriving in Skyrim to investigate the Treasury House and the Silver-Blood family."

"Why?" I asked. I figured it was a simple question.

"Two reasons. One. The Silver-Bloods are known to be supporters of the Stormcloaks and they are doing everything they can, apart from open rebellion, to support Ulfric. Two. The Silver-Bloods own Cidhna Mine, one of the toughest jails in Skyrim and also its largest producer of silver."

"So why were you sent here?"

"To buy or steal the deed to the mine. But, well, it hasn't been that easy."

"Okay, so the attack in the marketplace. Do you think someone knows your real identity?" Serana asked.

"I'm sure of it, though I'm not exactly sure how. But I can assure you that Thonar Silver-Blood was behind it."

"Who is he? And, before you ask, we've never been here, so don't know the politics of this town," I stated.

"He is the patriarch of the Silver-Blood family, despite what his older brother Thongvor might think. He is the brains, Thongvor is the brawn. But Thongvor also has the ear of the Jarl and the family is virtually untouchable."

"So the chances of buying the deed?"

"Are practically zero. I've sent the General the same messages but he wants me to keep at it. I know why, but if it's going to get me killed…"

I pulled the letter from my pocket, glancing at Serana, who simply looked at it before nodding. Margret looked at the letter and appeared intrigued. "There's nothing on it except to meet someone at the Shrine of Talos. But… I think this might be linked to everything too. There's obviously something big going on here. Bigger than a deed to a mine. Bigger than an attempted murder in the marketplace. Something that involves the Forsworn and… who knows who or what else." I turned to Serana. "Think we should put finding Gunmar on the backburner for now? I'll admit, this sounds like a damned good mystery to unravel. I'm no detective but I think we can help out."

"It's your choice, Uhtred."

I turned back to Margret. "Tell me everything, I mean absolutely everything, you know. From start to finish. Then I'll head to the shrine and see if we can figure all this out."

Margret smiled. Nodded. Then told us everything.


	40. Chapter 40 - Conspiracy Theory

Serana wasn't pleased when I left her in the room we had rented, suggesting that I didn't need her help to just meet someone, even though it was all a bit cloak and dagger (just like meeting Delphine, when I thought about it.) But, although I hated using the reasoning, I suggested someone may eventually realise just exactly what she was. I hated myself for using the excuse, unable to meet her eyes as I said the words and immediately afterwards. Thankfully she seemed to realise that, particularly after I also suggested she could keep an eye on Margret so, while still not pleased, she agreed to stay behind until I had at least met whoever was waiting for me at the shrine.

After being given directions to the shrine from Kleppr, who left me in no doubt he and everyone in Markarth still worshipped all Nine Divines, despite the presence of Thalmor in the city itself. I wandered up the path towards the shrine, doing whatever I thought possible to simply appear as another civilian and therefore completely uninteresting. Once outside the door to the shrine, I looked left and right, hoping no-one would see me enter.

The inside was shrouded in darkness, only a few candles providing any light as there were no windows. It was clear whoever tended to this shrine was attending to keep it hidden from prying eyes. Still unsure as to who I may be meeting, I took the dagger from my belt and stepped forward slowly, wishing I had the ability to see better in the dark. Once at the bottom of the ramp closer to the shrine, I noticed the shadow of a man, hiding behind one of the pillars.

"Who's there?" I asked quietly. I couldn't see any other shadows, but wasn't sure if others were going to leap out and attack me. _I really hate cloak and dagger. Maybe I should have brought Serana?_

"Are you the man from the marketplace?" a male voice asked. I still couldn't see a face.

"Yes."

I heard a sigh of relief. "Good." The man stepped from the shadows into the light and I recognised him as the one who had handed me the note. "I'm sorry to drag you into Markarth's problems, but after that attack in the market, I'm running out of time."

I sheathed my dagger as I noticed the concern on his face. "Best to be cautious. I had no idea who I was meeting." He nodded in understanding. "Right, what I am doing here? What do you want?"

"You want answers? That's what I'm here for too as there are far too many unanswered questions about what is happening here. A man goes crazy in the market but ends up dead as his attack fails. Everyone there knows he was a Forsworn agent as he yelled that before he attacked. Yet… The guards do nothing. Nothing but clean and cover up the mess."

He was right. The guards were more worried about telling us no Forsworn were in the city rather than trying to establish the facts of what had happened. In fact, from memory, they had arrived very quickly at the scene of the crime. Almost as if they knew what was going to happen… _Are the guards on the take? Who would know about Margret's true identity?_ "Okay, you're clearly concerned about something but I'm going to need to know more."

He appeared to brighten. "You're willing to help?"

"I'm willing to hear you out. Something doesn't sit right about all of this. Tell me what you know and I'll see what I can do if I think I can do anything at all." _I'm Dragonborn and the Harbinger. I'm no spy or detective._

"All I know is that this sort of thing has been going on for years. And all I've been able to find is murder and blood. I've lost count of how many people have died. I need your help. I'll admit, I'm desperate, but you're not from Markarth so maybe, just maybe, that will help you."

"Okay, you obviously know Markarth better than I. Who should I speak to?"

"You find out why that woman was attacked…"

I held up a hand. "I've already spoken to her."

"What did she say?"

"She is looking into the activities of the Silver-Bloods." I left unsaid that she was a spy, but I figured he may be able to put two and two together. "My friend is staying with her to ensure her safety in case there is another attempt on her life."

"Okay, that may suggest their involvement… Thonar and Thongvor Silver-Blood are both… Well, the Jarl may think he runs this city but the silver dug up by their mine is what keeps everyone paid. It's clear the guards are paid off." He sighed at that thought. "Okay, after that, find out who's behind Weylin and the Forsworn, as they're clearly involved in all of this, and if they're operating freely in Markarth then we're all in danger. And I'll obviously pay you for any information you bring me."

The fact I was going to get paid pushed me further towards helping out. This man, whoever he was, was clearly concerned if not frightened of whatever was going on. Comments from those who witnessed the attempted murder suggested others were also worried about Forsworn activity. But there also appeared to be other darker forces at work. _So, we have corruption, murder, rebellion…_

"How long have you been looking into this? What started it all off?"

"It all started years ago, when I was still a boy. My father owned one of the mines, which was rare for anyone who isn't a Nord. He was killed." He shook his head. "No, not just killed. He was murdered. Butchered. They wouldn't even let my mother see his body due to the injuries. Of course, the guards said it was just a madman, but everyone knew the murderer was a member of the Forsworn. Proof, if ever I needed any, that some of the guards are supporters of them. And it's obvious to me that someone in Markarth is supporting the Forsworn, letting them through the gates, giving them weapons, giving them coin…" He sighed again. "I've been trying to find out why my father was murdered ever since, and that was at least twenty or so years ago. I've simply gotten nowhere so far, and then I got married. I have a child of my own on the way. I swore I was going to just give up, for my child's sake, but it's like my father's ghost is haunting me. Asking me 'Why?'"

"A simple question."

"But a pertinent one."

"Okay, I only have one more question, as I think this will help the investigation. Who was the attacker? Do you know anything about him?"

"His name was Weylin. He was one of the smelter workers at the forge. I used to have a job down there myself, casting silver ingots. I never knew much about him as he generally kept to himself, except he lives in the Warrens, like all the other workers."

"Anything else?

He shook his head. "No. That's why I'm still surprised. Not by the attack itself, as these sort of things have happened before. But, I'll admit, I never thought Weylin was a Forsworn agent. Proof, I guess, that we really just can't trust anyone in this town who isn't a Nord."

I mulled over in my head the options. As I told Serana, part of me was intrigued by all of this. This man, whoever he was, certainly spun a story that suggested something unseemly was taking place in this city. Then I remembered what the very first guard told us. Don't get involved. If I took on this job, I was getting involved. And I had a fair idea that it all could end very badly for me if it went wrong. But I'd fought dragons, Silver Hand and all other manner of enemies and had lived to tell the tale so figured surely I would survive this. As long as I was smart.

"Okay. I'll help."

"Thank you."

"I'll find out what I can. There are one or two people I could question or places I could investigate. I'm not promising anything but there's no harm in looking."

"We shouldn't leave together in case people are watching."

"Of course." Then I realised something. "I don't even know your name."

"I don't think we should really know the other, just in case. Agreed?"

He made a good point. "Fair enough. How will I get in touch with you if I find anything?"

"I'm not working at the moment and I feel safer in here anyway. So just come in here whenever you find out something and I should be here."

I headed straight back to the inn, trying not to glance around too much. I didn't think I was acting suspicious but certainly didn't want to draw the attention of the guards. If my co-conspirator was right, some if not all of the guards were involved in whatever conspiracy was taking place in Markarth. Serana was still waiting in our room, looking up expectantly from the book she was reading as I shut the door behind me. She was quiet, rapt with attention, as she listened to my story. Once I'd finished explaining everything I learned, all she did was whistle.

"Are you sure you want to get involved?"

"Part of me thinks we should head out, find Gunmar and leave Markarth to its own problems."

She just smiled. "There's a but coming, right?"

I laughed. "As you said, there's always a but… The man I spoke with is convinced something is going on. His story was incredibly convincing."

"You should tell Margret, see if she knows anything."

I called Margret into our room and explained the same story. To say she was staggered by the revelations would be an understatement to the shock on her face by the time I'd finished. "I had no idea about all of that. What have I walked into here?"

"I'm thinking the same thing."

"Do you know who you spoke to?"

I shook my head. "He didn't give me a name."

"Can you describe him? I've been here long enough to get to know most people at least on appearance." Once I was done, she nodded her head. "I think your contact is a man called Eltrys. I've spoken to him once or twice and I always thought he was just paranoid, if not delusional. But, if what he's told you _is_ true, then his suspicions are well-founded. So… What are you going to do?"

"Well, you two are convinced, so I'm going to help out how I can. It's getting late, so I'll start tomorrow down at the smelter, find out more about the attacker. I'll go from there."

The next morning, I spoke to an obtuse and barely helpful Orc who ran the local smelter where Weylin had worked. He had little information otherwise, though I learned a new name in the puzzle. _Nepos the Nose? I'll have to ask about him later._ It took some persuasion and one or two subtle threats to get the information I needed and ended up in a delightful place called the Warrens. The sort of place where someone would still a knife in you for a piece of bread, let alone the clothes on your back or coin in your pocket. I just made sure I looked as intimidating as possible to keep the lowlifes away.

I had a long chat with a miner by the name of Garvey, who also knew of Weylin. It did take some convincing on my part, and I thought I would end up having to grease his palm, but once I mentioned part of what Eltrys had told me about the possible corruption and murders that had taken place, he handed over the key to the small room Weylin had called home.

There was next to nothing in the room, further proof the people in the Warrens scratched a meagre existence. But I still searched and eventually found something that could help. A note which certainly proved Weylin did not act alone.

 _Weylin,_

 _You've been chosen to strike fear in the heart of the Nords. Go to the market tomorrow. You will know what to do._

 _-N_

I walked out of the Warrens, too busy thinking about the implications of the note and what to do next when I almost bumped into someone else, only realising when they held out a hand to stop me. I met their eye and knew straight away that it was someone looking for a fight.

"What do you want?" I asked rather politely, hoping I could avoid a fight.

"You've been digging around where you don't belong. It's time you learned a lesson."

I laughed in his face. "Seriously? They sent you to do this? Listen. I'm going to give you one warning only. Turn around, head back to whoever sent you and let them know I'm coming for them. I'll figure out who did eventually."

"Think you're some sort of tough guy?" he asked, stepping forward.

I grinned and stepped forward myself so we were nose to nose. "I'm the Dragonborn," I whispered.

I saw the fear cross his eyes and he gulped. Then he smirked. "Bollocks. You're not him."

I didn't want to prove that I was Dragonborn by Shouting, so I just quickly punched him in his right side, quickly following with another crack just below his ribs to his left. He was just about to go down, so I smashed my forehead into his nose, causing blood to explode across his face. He dropped like a stone. I crouched down and prepared to hit him again, raising my fist as if ready to strike. He held up both hands to cover his face. "No more! No more!" he cried.

"Tell me who sent you!"

It all came flooding out. "I was sent by Nepos the Nose. The old man hands out the orders. He told me to make sure you didn't get in the way. That's all I know, I swear."

"How did he even know what I'm looking for?"

"He has informants all over town. He quickly heard about your conversation with the Orc and knows you were in the marketplace yesterday."

I grabbed whoever this man was by his collar. "You'd better make yourself scarce. Because he's next on my list."

As the man scrambled to his feet and ran away, I stood there for a moment, wondering if I shouldn't have just killed him. No doubt he was going to report back to Nepos and it may lead to more heavies being sent to find me. But I only kill if those I'm fighting want to kill me in return so I figured I'd made the right decision, based on my conscience anyway. But I quickly returned to the inn, ignoring one or two stares as I walked past the bar, to find Margret and Serana waiting for me to return.

"Why is there blood on your forehead?" Serana asked, hearing concern in her tone.

I ran a couple of fingers across my head and pulled them away, noticing the redness of my fingertips. "I ran into someone," I replied, grabbing a rag and wiping the blood away.

"Uh huh." She didn't sound convinced. "So?"

"Someone sent to word to Nepos the Nose that I'm looking into everything going on here." I noticed the silence. "I'm not saying either of you. I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of the workers down at the smelter. But, whoever it was, the man sent my way arrived very quickly."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing much. Simply that he was sent to stop my investigation by Nepos."

"What are you going to do?"

"Margret, where does Nepos live?"

"Follow me. I'll show you."

We walked outside and tried not to look too obvious as she explained where Nepos lived, and also the Treasury House, as she was convinced Nepos only worked on the orders of the Silver-Bloods. We gathered back in our room and established a plan. I would stake out Nepos, who came and went and eventually confront him. This was no time for subtlety, that option was no longer on the table if people were being sent to 'take care of me'.

"But what about the Silver-Bloods?" I asked.

"Tread carefully," was the only advice Margret could really give, "But what I do know is Nepos doesn't run things. He's a middle-man. The Silver-Bloods run this town. If you want to put your head into the lion's den, you can try the Treasury House and see if Thonar will speak to you. Though I'm not confident of your chances of walking out alive."

I scoffed. "You think he'd try and kill me?"

"He's tried and failed with me. Trust me, he'd get away with it if he did succeed with you."

I nodded, thinking. "Supposed I should speak to Eltrys too…"

"I would have suggested not dragging him into this, but I think he's already neck deep in it."

It was turning into a long day as I wandered up to the shrine again. Eltrys wasn't there waiting for me but I didn't have to wait long until I heard the doors above open. I stuck to the shadows, just in case I had other company but once I saw his face in the light, I carefully stepped forward, more so that I didn't scare him half to death. He was eager to hear if I'd learned anything so explained everything I'd found so far. While he thought Nepos was a good avenue, he was convinced that he would only act on orders from the Silver-Bloods. He didn't consider it a fool's errand like Margret, but stated that, if I wanted to get to the bottom of it all, that the Treasury House would be my best bet. There was only one suggestion he had.

Go armoured, armed and ready for a fight.

I spent the rest of the day and that evening in the inn, sitting close to the fire in the main bar, keeping an eye on the door. Serana and Margret kept me company most of the evening, though we mostly sat in silence, not trusting any ears around us to discuss what we were up to. That's not to say we were not friendly enough to engage in conversation with some of the locals, honest enough that I was with the Dawnguard and we were in the region to find someone.

The next morning, dressed in full armour and with both sword and dagger sheathed but attached to my hip, I wandered out of the inn and walked confidently up to and then into the Treasury House. The woman behind the counter looked me up and down with little more than a sneer, mentioning something about only Silver-Bloods being allowed in.

"Please let Thonar know that the Dragonborn wishes to speak to him," I stated.

"Dragonborn?"

"Yes. I can give a demonstration if you wish." She shook her head. I then gestured. "Run along and let him know I wish to speak to him right now."

She returned seconds later, gesturing to the door up the hall. "Thonar will speak to you."

Thonar was sat down behind a large desk and had the appearance of a balding, middle-aged, overweight bureaucrat. He looked at me with undisguised disdain before he gestured to the lone chair on the opposite side of his desk. I sat down, crossed my arms and waited for him, simply hoping that I looked intimidating. Whether he believed I was Dragonborn or not didn't really matter.

"Who are you?" he finally asked.

"My name isn't important."

"But you are the Dragonborn we're all heard about?"

"I am. But you're not getting a demonstration. At least, not one that won't end up killing you."

"Threats won't get me to co-operate. Or talk."

"I'm not threatening. Just know that I am the Dragonborn."

"What do you want?"

"Why did you try and kill Margret?"

He scoffed. "Seriously? That's all you want to know? She's an Imperial agent spying in _my_ city. How she thought she could operate in my city without my knowing? The Empire will soon learn that Markarth is owned and operated by the Silver-Bloods. And we answer to no-one."

"You're confident that the Empire just won't send a legion here to run it instead?"

He laughed. "Very confident. Confident enough to know that I won't have to worry about the Empire for much longer once Ulfric secures complete victory for the Stormcloaks."

"You're serious?"

He stopped laughing and simply glared at me. If he thought he could intimidate me, he was wrong. "Oh, I'm very serious. Ulfric has plans afoot that will ensure his complete victory and the Empire will be pushed out of Skyrim forever." I tried to keep my face blank but I wondered what he meant. _What plans? What does he have planned that would make this man so confident?_ "Whatever the case, I'm sure your Imperial friend will soon leave Markarth if she knows what's good for her. And you should leave soon too. I won't have anyone getting in the way. Now, unless you have any further questions, I suggest you leave now."

"Is that all you have to say?"

He got to his feet, placing both hands on the desk and leaned forward. "Get out now!" he yelled, pointing to the door.

I was getting to my feet when I heard a shout from outside. Even I shared a glance with Thonar as he ran out of the room, shouting someone's name. I followed him, unsheathing my sword. A woman lay on the ground, already on the verge of death, a gaping wound in her chest. The two elderly cleaners I had noticed upon entering were waiting for Thonar to appear. I had no idea what was going on, but if they were trying to kill Thonar, I needed to kill them first.

Thonar may have been an overweight, middle-aged bastard but he swung his sword with as much enthusiasm as someone half his age. Over the cries of the woman behind the counter, we quickly put down the two cleaners, leaving me wondering what was going on while Thonar collapsed to his knees over the body of the now deceased woman, who turned out to be his wife. "Betrid?" he asked quickly, shaking her lifeless body. He shook her again. "Damn Madanach. Damn his Forsworn backside! We had a deal Madanach. A deal!"

I had what I needed but figured I could now push him for information. "Are you ready to be honest now?" He nodded. "What's the Forsworn angle on all of this? Clearly they're involved."

He looked up at me. He wasn't upset. There were no tears. He was furious. I'd seen the same look in others before. He was ready to commit cold blooded murder. Of me or this Madanach, I didn't want to hang around too long to find out. "You want to know what the Forsworn really are? They're my puppets. I have their 'king' rotting in Cidhna Mine. He was supposed to keep them under control."

"Madanach? He's their king?"

"Madanach," he muttered, before he scoffed, "The King in Rags. While we were off fighting the Elves in the Great War, Madanach was busy ruling over the Reach. Two years he and his merry band ran Markarth as if it were their own empire. Until Ulfric came and put them down. When their uprising was finally crushed and the rule of law restored, I had Madanach brought to me. He was a wild animal, like all the Forsworn, but at least he was a useful one. I offered him a stay from execution if he used his influence to deal with any annoyances that came up. Competitors, agents, idiots. So I've let him run his little Forsworn rebellion from inside Cidhna Mine. Now he's out of control." He then glared at me, pointing with his shaking hand. "Damn you and damn him. I'll see you both dead for this."

I was tempted to put a sword in him and finish the job but figured I didn't really want to murder him. A small part of me also wanted him to wallow in his grief. I quickly left the scene, walking out of the Treasury House, half expecting to see either a crowd or a half-dozen guards waiting for me to escort me into the very mine Thonar stated. Thankfully there was no-one waiting for me so I quickly headed back to the inn, explaining everything that had just happened.

"What next?" Serana asked.

"The last stop is Nepos the Nose. But I have no idea what I'm meant to do afterwards."

"Take everything to the Jarl!" Margret exclaimed.

"The evidence I have is flimsy at best. And will the Jarl do anything about the Silver-Bloods?"

"No matter what, I'm coming with you later," Serana stated adamantly. I was ready to disagree when she crossed his arms across her chest and set her face. "You're not talking me out of it nor ordering me to stay here. This is getting dangerous, Uhtred."

I simply nodded. "Very well. We move tonight."


	41. Chapter 41 - The Cidhna Mine Redemption

I thought back as we were preparing to leave just how we had been dragged into all of this. We'd come to Markarth simply for information about finding someone for the Dawnguard. Instead of a nice simple mission of trying to find someone in the Reach which, while not as simple as it sounds, surely it wouldn't have had the level of intrigue compared to what Serana and I were now involved. I still wondered if we shouldn't just turn tail and leave. But I was in too deep and too close to resolving whatever was taking place in Markarth. The Silver-Bloods needed to be taken care of. When I thought about it, I realised I was actually doing the Empire a favour by eliminating a group of Stormcloak sympathisers. I wondered if I was doing this unconsciously, the words of my father still in the back of my mind.

Once night had fallen and the braziers had been lit, Serana and I left the inn as quietly as possible. We kept to the shadows as we climbed the steps, thankful the door into Nepos' house was bathed in darkness. I knocked on the door, wincing to myself as the sound seemed to carry across the entire Reach. I was thankful I didn't have to knock again as the doors opened to reveal a woman.

"Hello," I said brightly.

She blinked for a second before looking me up and down, doing the same to Serana. "What do you want?"

 _Charming._ "I'm here to see Nepos," I replied as friendly as possible. Teeth may have been gritted.

"Are you expected?"

"What do you think?"

I noticed the eyes and was gladdened the sarcastic retort worked. "You aren't expected and the old man needs his rest. Come back some other time." She was ready to slam the door in my face, me ready to throw a boot in the way to stop that, when a voice called from further within the house. I didn't quite hear what it said, as it was muffled, but I heard the woman sigh before she opened the door again. "Very well. The old man will speak with you."

I walked in, tempted to brush the woman out of the way, but she stepped to the side so I simply strode forward confidently into a large room. There were two more servants, a pair of large tables in the middle of the room covered in food, utensils and tableware. The room, however, was also brightly lit and rather warm as a large fire blazed away to our right, in front of which sat an elderly man reading a book, while a chandelier and numerous candles added further light. The elderly man gestured to a pair of empty chairs, Serana and I taking a seat.

"My housekeeper can be a little protective of me. I hope you understand."

"Of course."

He met my eyes. "So, what do you want?"

I took the letter from my pocket, the one he signed ordering the thug to take care of me, and handed it over. He smiled and nodded. "Ah, yes. You've proven to be a real bloodhound." He sighed. "Well, you've sniffed me out. I've been playing this game for almost twenty years. I don't know how many young man and women I've sent to their deaths. But every single one was worth it. All in the name of the Forsworn. But I'm old and I'm tired. So tired…"

"I'd hardly call this all a game."

"Of course it's a game! It's the great game. The only game. Of Jarls and Kings. Of those who rule and those who want to rule. And then there is us. The pawns."

"And you do all of this for what?"

"Because my king told me to. Madanach is the true ruler of Markarth and the Reach. When the uprising fell at the hands of the Nords, they threw him in the mines. I don't know how, but somehow he lives. And I still receive his messages, and I hand out his orders without question. When the King tells you to do something, you do it almost without thinking, certainly of the consequences." He looked at me. "You're just another consequence."

"You realise you and your King are nothing but pawns yourselves of the Silver-Bloods."

He simply smirked. "Is that what you think?"

"So why tell me all this?"

Now he laughed. It was the laugh of a confident man. "My dear boy, what makes you think you're getting out of here alive? You were seen coming in. The girl at the door is a Forsworn agent masquerading as a maid. You aren't the first one to have gotten this far. And you definitely won't be the last."

Quick as a flash, particularly for an old man, he had a dagger in hand and leapt forward. I simply lifted my arm so he connected with my elbow before I deliberately fell backwards with my chair and rolled, taking my sword out the same time. I didn't even bother looking for Serana, knowing she would be taking care of whoever else was in the room. One of the servants ran towards me with a sword. I simply dodged, swivelled and cut him down the back, blood spurting from the wound. I heard a cry and saw Serana practically tear apart another with her magic. I turned my focus to Nepos, who had staggered to his feet, dagger still in hand.

"No matter what you do, you're dead."

"Don't do it," I cautioned. I didn't particularly want to kill the old man but he left me no choice once he decided to charge at me. Once I left him in a pool of his own blood on the ground, Serena and I immediately started to search the house. It didn't take long to find a personal journal which explained practically everything that had taken place in Markarth. It was all the evidence I needed. I handed everything to Serena for safe-keeping. "We're better get out of here."

We exited into darkness, surprised no-one had heard the commotion inside the house. "Where to now?" Serana wondered.

"I'll see if Eltrys is waiting for me."

"I'll come with you."

"Okay, but wait out of sight. He doesn't know you and will likely be jumpy if anyone else accompanied me."

Serana took position around the corner from the shrine, suggesting she would burst in if she heard anything. She was certainly far more suspicious than I was. "There's a trail of dead people and anyone involved would now be more than aware of your own. Tread carefully."

I should have heeded that caution. Hindsight is a wonderful thing sometimes. The shrine was dark as usual as I descended the ramp. The first thing I noticed was the body at the base of the Talos statue. I didn't even think, simply jogging forward, bending down as I noticed the face of Eltrys staring back at me, eyes lifeless in the faint candlelight.

"Damn it," I whispered.

"We warned you, but you just had to go and cause trouble." I stood up and turned to see a trio of guards emerge from the shadows. I hadn't even noticed their presence. It was already far too late, all three with swords in hand. The game was over. "Now we have to pin all these recent murders on you. Silence witnesses. Work. Work. Work."

"You didn't have to kill him."

"Of course we did. And you should be thanking whichever god you believe in that we won't just kill you either. But we had a nice little deal going between Thonar and Madanach until you and Eltrys started snooping around. We've known about Eltrys for quite a while, but he was relatively harmless. Most people thought him paranoid so we left him alone. But you… Well, there's a trail of dead bodies leading only to you. Trust us on that one."

"Bastards," I muttered.

The trio laughed. "You wanted to find the man responsible for those killings? You'll have plenty of time with the King in Rags when you're in Cidhna Mine. So, are you going to come quietly or are we going to have a problem? If we have a problem, you will end up like your friend on the ground."

My shoulders slumped. For once, I had no way out. Using my Voice would only draw unwanted attention. I was defeated. "Very well."

A pair of them grabbed me by my arms as the third took my sword and dagger. They then escorted me out of the shrine, looking back to see Serana following, albeit at a discreet distance. I thought they would have taken me to face the Jarl first, but no such luck to even contemplate arguing my case. I was taken down a series of steps until we arrived at the very entrance to the mine. One of the guards laughed as we stopped.

"Who do we have here?"

"Oh, this one is a real find. Multiple murders that we can pin on him. Poor Eltrys. Wife and kid left all alone."

"You son of a bitch," I muttered. That earned me a smack across the face.

"Quiet, prisoner. You should be glad you live in Markarth. Any other city and you'd be hanging from a scaffold." I watched as my weapons were handed over, the guard looking over my sword and whistling. "Wow! Now, if I didn't know any better, this is Skyforge steel. Who'd you get this from?"

I said nothing.

"You kill a Companion for this?"

I said nothing.

"Doesn't matter. Not like you'll ever see the sun again."

"One thing…"

"What is it?"

I turned and called "Serana!"

I noticed her walk towards me. She looked ready to attack but I just shook my head. The four guards looked her way but thankfully didn't notice what she was. In fact, one or two of them whistled and stated a couple of rather crude suggestions. "What is it?" she asked, coming close to me.

I couldn't think of anything else to do except kiss her. It was brief, ignoring her slightly cold lips, before I pulled away. Her face was one of complete surprise before there was a brief smile. I figured she was probably embarrassed too. "Wait for me," I said quietly, "I'll be out shortly."

She looked confused as I found the grip of me tightened. "Okay," she replied.

"Alright, that's enough. Do the crime, do the time."

I felt a thud on the side of my head and then all turned black.

* * *

I coughed and spluttered as my face was doused in cold water. I blinked it out of my eyes as I cried out in surprise. "What the…?"

"On your feet, prisoner."

I blinked again before I wiped my eyes. It wasn't pitch black but dark enough. I was lying on a thin bed roll and could feel the rocks digging into my back. I looked up, placing my elbows on the ground, an Orc staring back at me in return. "I said on your feet," she stated, kicking my feet for good measure.

I didn't feel like arguing so did as I was asked. It was then that I noticed my armour had been removed and I was now dressed in clothing that I wouldn't have called anything but rags. In fact, it uncomfortable reminded me of my arrival into Helgen. I rubbed the side of my head, feeling the onset of a headache as I stood tall, now meeting the eyes of the Orc.

The Orc was a female. She stepped forward and grabbed my arm, feeling the muscles. "Hmm. Yes, you're strong. You'll do."

"Where in Oblivion am I?"

She laughed. "You don't remember? You're in Cidhna Mine."

I shook my head of the cobwebs and it all came flooding back. Eltrys dead. Nepos dead. A host of Forsworn agents' dead. I tried not to sag. _Although I did kiss Serana. That wasn't so bad._ "I don't care what you did out there. It's not my concern. No-on in here cares if you're innocent or guilty. All you should know is that we expect you to earn your keep. You dig and you earn your food and water. Don't and you can starve."

"When do I get out?"

"You'll earn your freedom by digging and paying your debt to the Reach."

"And how many have managed to do that? Get out, that is."

Orc faces were difficult to read but I figured she smirked. "Just get to work."

I was pushed out into the cave, the gate locked behind me and it took a lot of willpower to keep the depression at bay. I was dressed in rags, defenceless and I had no idea how to get out. The only thing I knew is that Madanach was down here. If I could reach him, then perhaps he would be my way out. I certainly couldn't think of anything else.

There were a few people swinging pickaxes into the rock face, whether they were digging up silver, I couldn't be sure. There were a few others sitting on the floor near a small fire. I still felt a little woozy so figured I should take a seat, exchanging nods with my fellow prisoners.

"What are you in for, new blood?"

I shrugged. "Murder, according to the guards anyway. I call if self-defence."

"Violent one, huh?"

"I will meet violence with violence if it is required."

"Then I'd best keep that to yourself, new blood. Others find out, they'll consider that a challenge. Plenty of guys here looking for a fight. It breaks up the monotony of breaking rocks."

"Thanks for the advice."

"I'll give you a little more, as I've seen plenty of new timers come through that gate. It's pretty easy in the end. Just serve your time at the pickaxe and get out. You don't want to end up getting a shiv in the guts over a bottle of Skooma."

I knew what Skooma and a shiv were. But I didn't plan on staying in this place long enough to worry about either of them. I looked around and noticed only prisoners. _Strange…_ "Where are all the guards?"

My new 'friend' laughed. "Guards? They aren't stupid. No chance they would be caught down here with us, armed with pickaxes and with axes to grind against any sort of authority. Not to say we never see them. They come in here about once a week to clean out the bodies, grab any ore we've mined, and beat down the troublemakers. That's the only time when we get food, too. And if there's not enough ore mined up, we don't get any." He shrugged. "Yeah, sometimes we can get a little hungry. Can't remember the last time we turned to cannibalism though."

"Lovely," I quipped sarcastically.

"When needs must. But we generally survive… Well, the strongest do." He looked me up and down. "You should survive long enough to possibly get out."

"That's not what the guards said."

He was silent as if thoughtful for a second. Then he nodded. "That means you're the new lifer. Tough luck, friend. Those guards sold you out but good."

"You know?"

"We prisoners hear things. So if you're in here for life, I assume you'll want to talk to Madanach, thinking he'll have a way out?" I nodded. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid no-one talks to Madanach. Not without getting past Borkul the Beast..." He paused, before he stared at me, shaking his head. "And you don't want to talk to Borkul the Beast."

"Who's he?"

My 'friend' gestured across to the other side of the cave, where the only other gate into the mine stood, an enormous Orc standing guard in front of it. Intimidating was one word that came to mind. Fearsome another. _And I'd have to be a lunatic to attempt taking him on. But that might be my only choice._ "He's Madanach's guard. And obviously he's a big one, even for an Orc. I heard he once ripped a man's arm off and beat him to death with it. He's old-fashioned like that. I'd think carefully about even approaching him for a chat, let alone anything else."

"But if I want to get out, it's through him?"

"It is. So you either fight him for access or do him a favour. But you don't want to owe Borkul a favour. You don't want to owe anyone a favour. You owe someone a favour, they own you. As I said, start breaking some rocks and you'll be amazed how fast time does fly by. The only problem is your thoughts. Most prisoners will leave you alone and don't murder one another for no reason. So it's only those voices in your head which you need to deal with and eventually silence."

"Does it work?"

His face fell and sadness radiated off him. He shook his head. "No. No, it doesn't," he whispered.

I didn't ask what his thoughts were. He fell silent as I knew he was probably lost in them. With nothing better to do, I took his advice, grabbed a pickaxe and got to work.

And that was my life for the next few days. I woke up, had a bit of food the prisoners kept as I was surprised they acted like a little community, generally looking after one another, though I could sense the tension between a few pairs. Then it was spending most of the day at the rock face, counting how many times I swung the axe in an hour, purely on guesswork, then adding it all up at the end of the day. I pretty much did that all day, ending each covered in sweat and dust, before having a small bite for dinner then collapsing into an available bedroll, only to repeat the process again the next day.

I knew I'd been in there for at least a week when the guards appeared. We were ordered to drop all pickaxes near the gate and then stand next to one of the cave walls, hands always visible. It was only then that half a dozen guards descended into the cave to take whatever silver we had dug up. They said next to nothing to us, unsurprising. Thankfully we'd dug up enough silver that we were 'rewarded' with food and water, though the food was nothing to celebrate over. But at least we were being fed and watered. 'Dead prisoners can't dig up silver' was what one the guards stated.

I was sitting by the fire a few days later when I'd simply had enough. I needed out. And I needed out now. I know Serana was still outside waiting for me. No doubt the Dawnguard would be wondering where I was. As would Lydia. As would the Companions. I wondered if anyone else knew where I was? _I wonder if even Margret would send word?_

"That's it!" I stated as I got to my feet.

"What are you doing?" one of the others asked. I must have had a look in my eye.

"I'm getting out of here. And the only way out of here is through him," I stated, gesturing towards the massive Orc.

"Are you mad?" another asked.

"Nope. I can take him," I said confidently.

I heard one or two mutterings as I strode towards the Orc. He had been leaning against a wall, arms crossed against his chest, the muscles in his arms bulging, before he straightened upon seeing me stride towards him. I must have had the same look on my face.

"What do you want, new meat?"

The Orc was broad but I was slightly taller. I simply met his eyes, barely blinking. "I want to speak to Madanach."

He laughed at me. "You want to talk to the King in Rags?" He laughed again for a moment before turning serious. "Fine. You can see the King. But first you got to pay the toll."

"What toll?"

"How about you get me a shiv? Not that I need one, but it's nice to have in case I need to do some 'shaving.'"

I met his eyes again. "I think you'll find Madanach is expecting me. Particularly after everything that happened in Markarth."

"Oh, I know all about that. But you see, the only thing Madanach expects is a bottle of Skooma in tribute every so often. You're not getting through, particularly as I don't think you have a bottle on you."

"Well, I'm not wasting time getting you a shiv. So the only option is fighting my way through."

"Are you sure you want to take that option?" I nodded. "Very well."

He caught me completely by surprise as I didn't even see his fist until it connected under my ribs, drawing all the air out of my body. Only dumb luck lifted my arms in time to block the follow up which would have connected with my cheek. Still trying to breath, I stepped back, fists raised in defence as he tried another flurry of punches. Though I blocked them all, I could feel the power in his arms. _Damn…_

I stepped back to give myself space and ascertain the situation. We had the entire cave to ourselves as the rest of the prisoners had disappeared. I kept taking in deep breaths to recover and finally got into a proper fighting stance. I figured the fight would eventually get dirty. I wondered if this would be a fight to the death. I didn't particularly want to kill this Orc. I just wanted him out of the way.

While heavily muscled, I wondered about his endurance. And though he had caught me by surprise, I didn't think he'd be the quickest. I started to bounce on the spot and move around, just like I'd been trained in the Fighter's Guild. I had to keep him guessing. If I simply went toe to toe with this Orc, he'd beat me to a pulp. I was strong but he was stronger. Therefore, I needed to use every advantage I had.

While strong, he certainly wasn't a trained fighter as he swung wildly and I was soon able to duck or dodge his punches. And I was soon able to counter-attack once his defence were down, a quick fist into his kidneys or his stomach. I rarely found hitting the head a good choice, particularly an Orc, it being easy to break a hand against the jaw of an Orc (or anyone else, for that matter.)

My constant movement frustrated the Orc and he was soon swinging wildly. All the training I'd had over the years came flooding back, particularly the words of my old sparring partner in Chorrol. _Remember, Uhtred, you don't just have fists._ I smiled to myself as I continued to dodge the Orc with relative ease, noticing him tiring. Once he was in the right position, I simply swept his legs from under him, causing him to crash to the ground. I was on top of him in an instant, not with the rain of punches you'd be expecting. I simply put a hand to his throat and raised my other first.

"Do you yield?"

The Orc at least had a sense of honour. They were, in many ways, similar to us when it came to battle. He nodded. "I yield."

"May I visit Madanach?"

"Yeah, yeah, you can head in."

I helped the Orc to his feet, earning a bow of gratitude. "Interesting tactics. You've fought before?" he asked, as we walked towards the gate.

"Many times. Too many, if I'm honest."

"You fight different to the bandits I've fought before."

"I wasn't a bandit."

"Hmm. I would ask, but I'm guessing you won't tell me."

"Best we don't really know each other."

The Orc laughed. "You've learned quickly. We don't know each other and we're all innocent." He unlocked and opened the gate. "Madanach is through there."

I shouldn't have been surprised that Madanach would have been set-up far more comfortably than the rest of us. I'll admit to feeling a pang of jealousy having spent the past week or more lying on a thin bedroll. He at least had a modicum of comfort. A bed with at least a couple of rugs. Bottles of wine. A desk and chair. If he heard me approach, he didn't even bother turning around, only the scratch of the quill in his right hand against the parchment. I eventually cleared my throat, and while he didn't turn to look at me, he finally spoke.

"Well, well. Look at you. The Nords have turned you into an animal. A wild beast caged up and left to go mad."

"I'm not an animal. For example, I haven't killed anyone in here… yet."

"No. But I know all about poor Nepos. A feeble old man slaughtered in his own home. Then Eltrys, murdered for asking too many questions." He had me there about Nepos, though he would have killed me in a heartbeat. "So, my fellow beast, what do you want? Answers about the Forsworn? Revenge for trying to have you killed?"

"I should say revenge, but as I'm unarmed, and despite everything that's happened to me in the past couple of weeks. I actually don't want to kill you. So I guess you can say I have a lot of questions. And I want to hear some answers. You have a lot to answer for."

Now he placed the quill down and turned to face me. There was no doubting he was an old man. Long grey hair. A grey drooping moustache. He was dressed like everyone else, so the 'King in Rags' name was rather apt. But he was covered in muscle like everyone else. There was a look in his eyes that I knew well. This was a man who had done a lot of killing. "What questions do I have to answer for you? What right did you have to meddle in my affairs? Kill my people? Was it worth it? Your truth?"

"I only killed those trying to kill me. You think I care for the Silver-Bloods and their affairs? All I know is that I stopped some woman getting murdered…"

"She's a spy."

"She is. But I wasn't to know that at the time. And I would have stopped it anyway. No-one deserves to be killed in such a way."

"You're missing the point of all of this, the point of why they put you down here with me. You're one of us now. You're nothing but a slave. The boot of the Nord stepping on your throat. Maybe if you understood that, I could help you."

"Me being a Nord has nothing to do with any of this."

He smirked. "Is that what you think? Fine. I can prove it to you. There's a man named Braig inside these mines. Besides me, he's been here the longest. Tell him I sent you. Ask him why he's here. I want you to know how widespread the injustice of Markarth is."

I returned to Madanach an hour later, crushed beyond belief. I'd heard plenty of sad stories in my time, but I was left thinking… I know life isn't fair a lot of the time. I was certainly aware of that but what happened to poor Braig? No-one deserved that fate. Madanach looked up and gestured to his bed where I sat down. He turned his chair to face me.

"Imagine hearing a story like that, over and over. Each time a different family. Each time a different injustice," he started quietly. I could only nod along. _Enough to drive anyone mad._ Then he got to his feet and started pacing. "But there's a reason you were sent before me. Your meddling above ground reminded me of how removed I've been from the struggle. My men and I should be in the hills."

"Do you really think they'll let you just stroll out of here?"

"Of course not. But I always plan ahead. I've been waiting for a sign. You're it."

"You have a way out of here?"

"I do… But can I trust you?"

"I've already said I don't want to kill you, despite everything. I generally keep my word. I have a live and let live policy. You don't kill me. I won't kill you. I just want to get out of here and get on with my life."

He was quiet as if judging my sincerity. I met his eyes and we stared at each in silence for at least a minute or more. Then he finally nodded. "I'll trust you. But there's one more thing that must be done before we leave." He got to his feet, beckoning me to follow him back out into the cave. Borkul opened the gate as we approached before he then whispered something into the Orc's ear. The Orc simply nodded and disappeared. We heard screams echo from deeper in the cave no more than two minutes later. I looked at Madanach. He didn't return my glance. But I knew someone had just died.

Eventually all the other prisoners gathered around us, Borkul returning with a bloodied hand. "What's going on, Madanach? You wouldn't have old Grisvar killed unless you weren't planning on needing him," one of the prisoners stated.

Madanach held up his hands. "Grisvar was a thief, a liar, but most importantly, he was a snitch. I never trusted him. And there is a reason why he now lies dead… My brothers, we have been here long enough! It's time to leave Cidhna Mine and continue our fight against our Nord oppressors. Through this gate, just beside my quarters, is a tunnel. A tunnel that leads right through the old Dwarven ruins of Markarth and then into the city and eventually our freedom. Well, what do you say, my brothers? Are you ready to return to the fight? Are you ready to spill blood once more?"

The prisoners roared their approval. I suddenly felt a little uncomfortable being a Nord. But Madanach calmed my nerves by laying a hand on my shoulder and smiling. "I say you've earned an early pardon. Let's go."

I followed him through the gate and into freedom.


	42. Chapter 42 - New Companions

I leaned back against the wall, ignoring the bodies that lay strewn across the ground. Serana was crouched in front of me, gently tending to a wound on my head. I was tempted to drag her close and smother her in kisses. It was nice to see a female after what felt so long, especially one that smelled as nice as she did. _Must be some sort of perfume. I must stink in comparison!_ Instead, I just let her continue to press the damp cloth against my wound. A pair of guards continued to question me. I answered as honestly as I could. Eventually they seemed to run out of questions. Serana had all the evidence we needed anyway.

"I think you'd better go see the Jarl, Dragonborn," one of them stated, "It's late now, but I'd say first thing in the morning. I'll send word that you'll be visiting."

"Are they all dead?" I asked.

"Madanach and Thonar bled out. One or two Forsworn may have got away but they won't be a real problem. Without Madanach to give the orders, there's a good chance they'll fall apart and turn into nothing but bandits. I doubt they'll prove any trouble to the city from now on."

"What do we do now?" another guard asked.

"The Empire will be sent word. If they're true to their word about restoring law and order, then they should send troops here to deal with the Forsworn menace," I replied.

"How do you know that?"

"I'll have a friend take care of it."

Serana offered her hand, helping me to my feet. I bid the guards goodnight and staggered back to the inn, throwing an arm around her shoulders, her arm around my waist as she attempted to keep me upright. "You're heavy, Uhtred," she stated, though she wasn't actually complaining.

By the gods, was it the most comfortable bed I'd ever slept in that night! I woke up refreshed the next morning though the muscles were still sore. I was unsure whether to dress myself in armour or some fine clothing. Eventually I chose my armour as I still didn't know how safe I would be. I was hopeful word about what happened would have been passed around the guards, though I had no idea what the local population would think.

All was quiet when we exited the inn, though the guard waiting for us was a surprise, stating we would be escorted to Understone Keep. Having never been in the Jarl's residence, I did spend a moment or two looking around before approaching the throne. Here was all the evidence we needed that this was indeed a Dwarven city.

A real surprise was running into a trio of Thalmor agents. I realised they operated with basic impunity across Skyrim, but to see them working in one of our cities was an uncomfortable revelation. They took little notice of me as I approached the Jarl seated on his throne. I took a knee, Serana fitting in by doing the same, though she still wore her hood.

"I understand you are the Dragonborn," the Jarl stated.

I stood straight and nodded. "That is correct, my Jarl. My name is Uhtred of Whiterun. In addition to being the Dragonborn, I'm also Thane of Whiterun and Harbinger of the Companions. Finally, I'm also assisting the Dawnguard."

There was no missing the raised eyebrows from both the Jarl, the steward and his housecarl. "You're a man of many titles. So what actually brought you to my city?"

So I explained everything. Helping the Dawnguard. Being sent to Markarth to find someone. The attempted murder of Margret. Helping Eltrys and his eventual murder. The Silver-Blood connection. Nepos the Noise. Cidhna Mine. The Forsworn conspiracy. The deaths of Madanach and Thonar Silver-Blood. The trio listened in silence as I spoke for what felt like hours.

"And I assume there is evidence to back all this up?" he finally asked when I finished up.

I looked back toward Serana and she handed me a small pack. I handed it to his steward. He and the Jarl looked over all the evidence we'd gathered, taking their time to read everything. Margret had been polite enough to hand over everything she had learned, also writing a detailed report, while Serana had done another sweep of the Nepos residence while I was in jail where she found more incriminating evidence. Once they were done reading, the Jarl turned to his housecarl. "Faleen, grab a large detachment of guard and head to the Treasury House right away. I want Thongvor Silver-Blood arrested immediately. He'll hang for treason."

"At once, my Jarl."

We watched the housecarl disappear before turning back towards the Jarl. "And you, Uhtred… I can only apologise for what has happened since you walked through the gates of my city. If only others were as honourable as you were, perhaps all of this wouldn't have happened."

"It was the right thing to do. And someone like Eltrys didn't deserve to be murdered for trying to do the right thing."

The Jarl nodded. "I will ensure his wife and child are cared for."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything you would like as compensation?"

"I just want my name cleared. Seeing Thongvor hang would be an added bonus."

"And I understand I can count on some help from the Empire?"

"Word will be sent to General Tullius about the situation here regarding the Forsworn. The only problem is that the Empire won't want to stretch their resources because of the civil war."

"Now that I know what the Silver-Bloods were doing with their mine, funnelling their profits towards the Stormcloaks or simply embezzling it through whatever nefarious schemes they had going, I will now ensure said mine is operated without forced labour and that the silver mined will be used to improve the lives of the citizens of Markarth."

"An honourable ideal, my Jarl."

"What do you plan on doing now, Dragonborn?"

"Honestly, I just want to get on with my original mission regarding the Dawnguard."

"Of course." He got to his feet and descended to my level. He held out a hand. "Markarth thanks you for your service, Dragonborn. I know your first experience of my city has not been pleasant but I hope you will return one day, visit me here and I will ensure your second experience will be far more pleasurable."

I bowed my head. "Of course, my Jarl. I look forward to it. Until next time."

"Farewell, Dragonborn."

We were not quite ready to leave Markarth as there was one final stop we had to make. After climbing a few sets of steps, we ended up outside another residence, knocking on the door. A voice called out from inside and the door opened a few seconds later. A great bear of a man, with flowing red hair, a large and bushy beard, a man so broad he almost filled up the doorway, greeted us.

"Yes?" he growled, not unfriendly or anything, it was just his natural tone.

"Are you Gunmar?"

He looked me up and down. "Who's asking?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

I didn't blame him for being suspicious. "I'm Uhtred. This is Serana. We're with the Dawnguard."

If I didn't know any better, a smirk appeared under his large beard before he gestured inside. "You'd better come inside. I guess I'll want to be sitting down to hear this."

It was said with humour as we followed him inside. Serana and I took a seat at the only table, finding a tankard of mead placed in front of us a few second later as he took a seat opposite. He drained most of his drink, belched then turned his attention towards me. "Who sent you?"

"Isran."

He bellowed with laughter for at least half a minute. I couldn't help smiling in return. _I like him already_. "Isran? Needing someone else's help? Never thought I'd hear that!" He kept laughing, slapping his knee as if what I told him was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. Finally, it subsided as he turned serious. "I'm afraid he's a few years too late. I've moved on and now do my own thing, answering to no-one except the person who offers me the contract. I have more important business to attend to, such as helping out those who can't fend for themselves. Besides, he can handle anything alone! He assured me so himself the last time I spoke to him. So, I'll admit, I'm wondering what could he possibly need my help with?"

"Vampires."

The face fell. "Vampires?" he stated quietly, "That... Hmm… Well, I'll admit, that might change things. Tell me more about what's going on."

"You were a Vigilant, correct?" He nodded. "The Hall is gone."

His mouth dropped. "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"They're dead. Not all of them. I think some of them survived, those who were out on a patrol. But… There were a number of bodies when I got there. And the place had been put to the torch."

"And you're sure it was vampires?"

"There were vampire bodies there too."

"What else?"

I turned to Serana. She nodded. "These vampires believe in a prophecy about blocking out the sun and heralding the 'Dawn of a Vampire Age.' It involves an Elder Scroll." I noticed raised eyebrows at that revelation. "We need to establish what the vampires actually want or need, obtain whatever it is ourselves then put an end to this vampire menace, once and for all."

"So it's serious?"

"Serious enough for the Dragonborn to get involved," I replied.

"You're the…" I nodded. "I heard of your victory. Everyone has."

"Thanks. But while one crisis is resolved, vampires continue to attack across Skyrim. We need all the help we can get."

"Of course, of course. I guess Isran will want to explain more, right? He's still at that fort near Stendarr's Beacon, I assume?"

I knew my own eyebrows were raised at that. "How did you know?"

"If Isran is anything, he's stubborn. He's been working on that place for years now. Never lets anyone in. His own little fortress. Well, I guess I'll get to see what he's been up to all this time."

"I'll meet you there. I have someone else to find?"

"Who?" he asked, obviously intrigued.

"Sorine Jurard."

"He wants her too? By Ysmir, this must be more serious than I thought. Anyway, I know she's camped a little way from here as I met her while I was tracking a bear. Sat down with her for dinner, shared old stories, you know…" He gave a knowing glance. I'm sure I blushed while Serana actually giggled. "So I'll help you locate her then we can head back to Fort Dawnguard together."

"A great idea."

"I'll meet you near the stables. Give me some time to put a few things together."

Outside the city gates, I came to a stop and took a deep breath. _Ah, freedom. And I don't know if I'll ever come back here again after all that. At least the Jarl was apologetic. Though I wonder how much will change. At least Margret will keep in touch and let me know what's happening._ Serana and I chatted about nothing in particular as we waited for Gunmar, taking a seat on a couple of hay bales near the stables. Then she asked a clanger.

"Why did you kiss me?"

I shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time considering I was heading to jail. No idea when I'd see a woman again."

"Was that the only reason?"

This reminded me of the conversation I'd had long ago with Lydia. _Not nice with the boot being on the other foot, is it Uhtred?_ Could I be honest? I shrugged again. "Pretty much." _You can't be honest. At least… not yet. Not now. Maybe… later?_

I sensed she was staring at me so I met her eyes, dark red behind the hood. I knew she was judging my words and also my body language. I tried to stay relaxed. Finally, she nodded. "Very well, if you say so, Uhtred."

I held back the sigh of relief. "What did you do while I was down the mine?"

"I was tempted to mount a rescue mission. Margret talked me out of it. Instead, we worked on gathering more information to prove your innocence. She was hoping to approach the Jarl. I thought we'd already had enough to prove it but she wasn't sure. I didn't really blame her as we had no idea how high up the corruption went."

"She thought the Jarl was involved?"

"If not the Jarl, maybe his steward."

"Something to keep in mind if we ever come back."

"You want to come back?"

"It'll take some thinking about."

Gunmar appeared through the city gates a few minutes later and, once he'd saddled his horse, we mounted and headed off. I didn't look back towards the city. Part of me hoped never to see it again.

* * *

I was still appreciating the simple fact of being a free man, enjoying the rhythmic movement of my horse underneath me, and trying hard not to drift off and have a nap, figuring I'd probably fall out of my saddle if I did. It took us a day and a half to locate Sorine Jurard and half as long to convince her that I was serious about Isran wanting her help. I think it was the fact Gunmar was with us that helped finally convince her to join us, spending a night under the stars at her campsite before starting the ride across Skyrim back to Fort Dawnguard.

We were barely trotting along when Sorine kicked her horse forward to join alongside me. Gunmar was a few lengths ahead, scouting for any enemies with Serana in between us, alone with her thoughts too.

"I know what your friend is," she stated quietly.

I should have been shocked but I wasn't. I figured Gunmar knew too and would ask questions once we arrived at Fort Dawnguard. So I just nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Vampires have features they can't hide no matter how hard they try to convince us they're human."

"Is it the eyes?"

She shook her head. "No, but that's not to say I haven't noticed them. Though seeing humans with red eyes is as rare as hen's teeth."

"So… How?"

"I was a Vigilant for long enough to know a vampire when I see one. And your friend is definitely a vampire. So I wonder why she is with you and how she is working for the Dawnguard?"

"It's a long story."

"It's a long ride, Uhtred."

So I explained everything I knew about Isran and the reformation of the Dawnguard, in addition to how I had helped along the way. Who I was. How and why I'd come to join the Dawnguard. Who Serana was, or as much as she'd told me. The prophecy her father was obsessed with. And what the result of his victory would mean.

"Do they honestly think we'd just roll over and die?" Sorine scoffed.

"No. But without the sun and the light and heat it brings, we'd be at a complete disadvantage. We'd starve before long if my knowledge of agriculture is worth anything."

"A warrior knows about farming?"

"I grew up on a farm." I shrugged. "I know a little."

"So this prophecy… What are the chances of them succeeding?"

"That's why Isran is recruiting people like you. I'm left with the feeling that releasing Serana from her hiding place didn't help and perhaps precipitated all of this kicking off. But we weren't to know."

"Why is she helping us?"

"That's another long story. I know a little bit as we've talked a lot but there are things she hasn't explained yet. I think it has to do with how they all became vampires."

"How's Isran?"

"Gruff. Paranoid. Short-tempered…"

"So he's feeling rather normal then," she interrupted with a chuckle, "You get used to his attitude in the end. The good thing is that he does generally mean well."

"I'm amazed he trusted Serana."

"She's a pawn that he can use. But what about you? I'll admit you seemed rather… friendly last night around the fire."

I shrugged. "We're just friends. She appreciates me waking her up. I appreciate her helping us. And she's done nothing so far to not deserve my trust. Whether Isran trusts her or not isn't really my problem, as long as he doesn't try and kill her."

"You'd protect her?"

"She's the strangest vampire I've ever met. You've spoken to her. She's friendly and I'm not left thinking she wants to dig her teeth into my neck whenever we're together."

"Well, as long as she doesn't try anything on any of us, then we should be okay."

Our rate of progress meant that it was near sunset by the time we approached the outskirts of Whiterun. It wasn't much of a discussion in regards to stopping for the evening. Serana was concerned about stopping in the city but I said she could just stay at my place. She was rather taken aback by that suggestion, while Gunmar was happy enough to stay at the inn. I figured he was just going to drink plenty of mead and eventually fall into bed. Sorine would also stay at the inn, the four of us enjoying a meal and a couple of drinks before Serana and I headed back to Breezehome. We had an early start the next day.

There was a letter waiting for me when I opened the door, Lydia writing to me stating that she was heading to Solitude and would be gone for a while. She didn't state when she had left but at least that resolved the sleeping issue as Serana could just sleep in Lydia's quarters. I explained this to Serana, who appeared surprised by the revelation.

"Where would I have slept otherwise?"

I shrugged. "In my room."

"Oh… And where would you have slept?"

"On the floor."

"Oh… Okay. So I would have had the bed?" I nodded. She paused a moment. "Seriously?"

"Sure. I've slept in far worse places and conditions. I just spent over a week sleeping on the floor of a cave. The floor of my own house is a luxury compared to that!"

She was silent for a moment before looking at me with a smile. "Thank you. That would have been very kind nonetheless. But are you sure?"

"Trust me, it would have been fine. But Lydia isn't here so at least we'll both have a bed now."

We made our way to bed sometime later after discussing what we were going to do next once we'd delivered Gunmar and Sorine to Fort Dawnguard. I was tempted to speak to the Jarl and see if anything had happened during my time away, aware I'd been gone far long than originally anticipated. But I also remembered that we had to find the Moth Priest, so figured that should be our next step. I had no idea if vampires were still being a nuisance around Skyrim, not hearing of any further attacks, but I knew we had to get this resolved quickly.

Did I sleep well that night? Honestly… no. And you should know why. I was sure she was aware that I had some feelings for her. I figured I'd been quite obvious. The fact the last thing I wanted to do before heading into jail was to kiss her should have been proof enough. But I certainly didn't want to sit her down and 'share my feelings'. The simple fact is that I'm a vampire hunter, she's a vampire. And despite the fact we were friendly, I doubt she returned my feelings at all. That realisation as I lay awake, staring the ceiling as my mind raced around in circles, was a kick in the guts.

Not that I gave her any indication of any of my thoughts the next morning, cheerfully greeting her as she joined me downstairs before we headed up the Bannered Mare to collect Gunmar and Sorine. We enjoyed a quick breakfast, mounted on our horses and heading towards Riften not long afterwards, the sun rising over the mountains with barely a cloud in the sky. It was going to be a warm day.

We didn't waste time unlike the day before, pushing our horses along at times as we wanted to ensure we'd reach the fort with the sun still in the sky. The fort that Lydia and I had to race through previously was now deserted, leaving me scratching my head as I hadn't cleared it out. _Maybe the Companions? Dawnguard? Rift Guards? That hardly seems likely._

For once, I rode my horse through the canyon, leading my three companions towards the fort. As I rounded one of the towers, I pulled my horse to an abrupt stop as I was sure I heard the sound of battle ahead. As I sat there for barely five seconds, a horse brushed by, Gunmar high in the stirrups with weapon in hand. I wasted no time digging my horse in its side and urging it on, holding onto the reins with one hand as I unsheathed my sword with the other.

I leapt from my horse as I noticed what was happening. At least a half-dozen Dawnguard were fighting off at least a score of vampires. Without even thinking, I roared and charged forward, slicing one vampire should shoulder to hip, sending blood flying as Gunmar was taking on two vampires at once. I dodged a swing from another vampire before parrying its sword, taking a step back to give myself room before answering its attack with one of my own. Making sure I wasn't going to get a stab in the back, I continued to turn, waiting for a mistake.

Once that vampire was dealt with, I linked up with my three companions and we slaughtered the rest as they were caught between us four arriving and those defending the fort itself. Over the bodies that now littered the ground, we took stock of our position. There were one or two new faces regarding those who had been defending the fort, sharing a round of handshakes as introductions were made. Thankfully Isran didn't appear to have let slip who I actually was, so I was simply 'Uhtred'. Or, at least I was for now. They'd probably figure it out eventually.

Durak said he would clear up the mess and that Isran had been waiting for our return. At least he didn't say he was unhappy, but I figured he probably didn't have a clue what had happened to me since I'd last seen him. Celann then suggested that Serana had better wait outside for a moment. I asked why. He said I'd understand as soon as we walked through the front doors.

I followed Gunmar and Sorine inside, noticing barriers were erected, blocking the hallways leading deeper into the fort. I looked up and saw Isran watching us. _What's he doing now?_ I shared glances with the other two, shrugging my shoulders as I had no idea what he was up to.

"Okay, Isran, we're here. What do you want?"

He didn't reply at first. Instead, we soon found ourselves blinded by sunlight. It certainly wasn't natural, as it was verging upon darkness outside, but it was the reason why Celann had suggested Serana to wait outside.

"What's all this about?" I asked.

"Making sure you're not vampires. Can't be too careful."

Eventually the sunlight disappeared and the barriers lowered, Isran joining us soon afterwards. He looked as unhappy as always, but I was already used to it. He offered no hand for Gunmar or Sorine, who both looked defensive themselves. "Funny way of welcoming the help," Sorine stated.

Isran looked past her to Serana, who walked through the doors. "As I said, can't be too careful."

"Serana? She's harmless. Well, she is to us, at least," Gunmar stated.

"She's a vampire."

"We're both aware of that, Isran." _No surprise Gunmar figured it out too._

"Why don't you tell us why we're here?" Sorine asked.

Isran nodded and expanded his arms wide. "Welcome to Fort Dawnguard. I'm sure it looks rather different to when you were last here." They both nodded, then he looked at me. "You've been gone a while. I thought you ran into some trouble. Anything to report?"

"Don't go to Markarth."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story. I will tell you about it later."

"Fair enough." He looked back towards Sorine and Gunmar. "I'm sure Uhtred has already told you but we're up against powerful vampires, unlike anything we've seen before. And they have an Elder Scroll. If anyone is going to stand in their way, it's going to be us. And I've been preparing for your arrival. Sorine, you'll find room to start your tinkering on that crossbow design you've been working on. Gunmar, there's an area large enough for you to pen up some trolls, get them armoured up and ready for use. If either of you need anything, you let me or one of the others know."

"Anything else?" Gunmar asked.

"Not at the moment." He paused. "But… Rest up for now. You can get started tomorrow."

"Thanks," they both stated. I shared a handshake with both of them as they disappeared down the hall leading towards the kitchen area.

"And you, Uhtred? What are you plans now?" Isran asked.

"I guess we need to find ourselves a Moth Priest."


	43. Chapter 43 - Divergence

"You're actually a student of the College?" she asked. She struggled not to laugh. Then she laughed at me.

I should have been angry but the sound of her laughter… Yes, it really was that pathetic. Each day that passed in which I spent her company, the more in love I fell for her. Part of it was crushing, knowing I could probably never share how I feel. But I also tried looking at the positives. I enjoyed spending time with her, no matter what. From all the conversations we shared, I was left with the feeling she had been lonely before being enclosed in her tomb. I figured I could just be her friend. I had a feeling that alone would make her happy, and her being happy would make me happy.

"Yes, I am. I do know a few spells."

"I've never seen you cast magic before!"

"I generally rely on my sword or my Shouts. But I have had reason to use spells before."

"But they let you in the College?"

"Oh, I think they only did that because I'm Dragonborn." I then thought for a moment. "Hang on, was the College around before… you know?"

"We're now in what you would call the Fourth Era, right?" she asked. I nodded. She had been busy reading up on everything that had happened since she went to sleep, though she couldn't be exactly sure when. "I think the College was built sometime in what is now known as the First Era. But that's purely an estimate. But it has existed for eons."

"Apparently there are ancient texts that go back as far as the Second Era, or that is what Urag said. He's the librarian. He says the texts suggest the College was certainly far older than even those texts. Anything from far earlier was probably lost."

The wind started to howl with added bite the closer we got to Winterhold, both of us buried in our fur coats, hoods pulled tight to keep our faces warm. We were on day two of our journey to the College, the direction of travel from Riften via Winterhold in no way direct. I'll admit, I was half tempted to Shout for Odahviing to come and fly us but I wasn't going to make a mockery of his offer to help if I did find myself in a tight spot. So we'd split the journey up, spending another night at home in Whiterun before continuing the next day.

But we were still cold, wet and miserable upon arriving in Winterhold, the bitter wind, heavy snow and approaching darkness causing us to hurry up into the College once we'd tied our horses outside the inn. Any thoughts of heading to see Urag about information regarding Moth Priests ended when we entered the Hall of the Elements and I saw the giant orb that I had discovered at Saarthal.

"What is that?" Serana asked, wonderment in her voice.

"No idea. But I found it…"

"You found it?" I nodded. "Where?"

"The ruins of Saarthal." I glanced at her. "You have any idea what it is?"

"None at all. I've never seen anything like it."

I noticed Tolfdir standing in front of the orb, approaching him cautiously so I didn't give the old man too much of a fright. He eventually turned my way. "Uhtred! You've returned!"

"That I have, sir. How did you get this all the way back here?"

"Magic, my dear boy. Magic. What brings you back to the College?"

"Well, I was going to see Urag about locating a Moth Priest, but I just had to come and see this orb again. It's… astounding."

"That it is. The Arch-Mage, Mirabelle and a host of other scholars have been investigating this but we still know so little about it. The book 'Night of Tears', which you managed to recover, suggests this was the very reason why the Nords at Saarthal were massacred, though it gives little information about what the orb itself actually is. Well, nothing except that it is clearly a powerful magic artefact." He gestured me closer to the orb. "Look at the markings. You see them?" I nodded. "Ayleid. Dwemer. Daedric. We even tried Falmer, thinking that even the long disappeared Snow Elves may be responsible. None of them are a match."

"Could it have been left by the gods?" I asked.

"A curious question. But… Also a possibility." He approached the orb ever closer, beckoning me to join him. "You feel that, Uhtred?"

"Not really. Serana?"

"I feel… something. Yes… definitely something."

"No surprise as neither of you are as likely attuned to it as I am. Magicka. This orb practically radiates the very essence that allows us to perform magic."

"Is it dangerous?" I wondered, figuring that it was but interested to hear what a proper mage actually thought.

"Oh, I have no doubt this could be incredibly dangerous, if it fell into the wrong hands, as we simply have no idea what it actually is."

Despite the hum the orb made, I still heard footsteps approach from behind, turning to see Ancano walk towards me. It took all the self-control I had in my body not to simply step forward and punch the Thalmor in the face after our last conversation, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction, nor reason to try and kill me. He stopped before me, the same look of contempt on his face as he folded his arms.

"I need you to come with me immediately. Let's go."

I crossed my arms and smirked. "Come again?"

"You need to follow me now."

I glanced toward Serana. "Is he giving me an order?"

Thankfully she was aware of who this Thalmor was. "I believe he was, Uhtred." She stepped forward next to me and crossed her arms too.

"How dare you interrupt our conversation!" Tolfdir exclaimed.

"It's okay, sir," I stated, calming the old man down, "Tell you what, advisor. You tell me what you apparently need me for, and I'll decide whether I need to follow you or not."

He swallowed down his first retort. I almost wished he hadn't just as an excuse to start a fight. "Fine. I'd like to know why there's someone claiming to be from the Psijic Order here in the College."

"The Psijic Order," Serana whispered, "They still exist?"

"Yes, that order. More importantly, I'd like to know why he's asking for you specifically."

"Uhtred, what are you involved in?" she continued to question quietly.

"Yes, what exactly? So, what we're going to do is have a little chat with him. We're going to find out exactly what he wants."

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"I'm the one asking questions."

My hands automatically balled into a pair of fists. He noticed and there was a small smirk. Then I felt a hand on my right fist, glancing to see Serana shake her head. I unballed that fist and swallowed down a series of retorts that may have led to me balling both of them again. "Answer the question or I don't go anywhere."

"Fine. All you need to know is that we consider the Psijic Order a rogue organisation, believing themselves to be above the law. They have clashed with the Aldmeri Dominion before and I have no intention of allowing that to happen here."

"So because _you_ consider them rogue, you think you can order me around?"

"Are you going to co-operate or not?"

I could hear he was getting incredibly frustrated and I was enjoying it immensely. "What does any of this have to do with you? You're just an 'advisor' and have no authority here." I made sure to mock him again when saying advisor.

"I still report to my superiors in Alinor. It would be wise to remember that… Dragonborn."

I could have just Shouted and hurled him across the room. Numerous other thoughts followed that involved other Shouts and a dead Thalmor. Or perhaps calling in one or two dragons to play with him. I even considered unleashing Serana on him. But, instead, I figured I'd let him live. For now.

"Where is he?" I finally asked.

"The Arch-Mage quarters."

I followed him up the stairs to the Arch Mage quarters, thinking I could easily put my dagger in his back and get it over with. I figured I would end up killing him sooner or later. But I bit my tongue and kept my hands away from both my sword and dagger. Serana followed behind me as Ancano stopped at the top of the stairs, facing me once again. "Now, you are going to speak to this monk, find out why he is here and then he will be removed from College grounds."

"You know, 'advisor', if you asked instead of demanded, I'd probably be more co-operative."

"A Thalmor does not ask anything of a Nord. You'd best remember that."

I stepped closer until we were near nose to nose. "Oh, trust me. I will," I whispered. To his credit, he didn't take a step back.

The monk I had first seen at Saarthal was waiting for me next to Savos. I approached him carefully as I still wasn't sure what he wanted with me. He noticed my hesitancy. "Please don't be alarmed. I mean you no harm."

And then he appeared to cast a spell. Not on me. But I had to blink as I thought my eyes were playing tricks as it appears everything around me appeared to stop moving. Even the air appeared to still. Well, everything except myself and Serana. I looked at her and all she could do was shrug her shoulders. I stepped towards Savos, waving a hand in front of his face. No reaction. I looked back and noticed Ancano standing still. I did think about doing something to him too…

I approached the monk. "Who are you?"

"My name is Quaranir. I am a monk of the Psijic Order. It is good to finally meet you, Dragonborn."

I looked around. "Nice to meet you, though I do wonder what you've done with everyone."

"I'd like for us to speak privately and without interruption. However, I can't hold everyone like this for long. We must be brief."

"Of course. Er, what about my friend here?"

"Ah, yes. The living can be suspended like this. But… We are aware of your other missions. We know she is an ally. Her hearing our words may be of assistance."

"You know a lot."

"As I said, the Order is watching you, Dragonborn."

"Very well. What did we need to discuss?"

"We are concerned about this 'Eye of Magnus', as your people have taken to calling it. The energy it gives of is tremendous and it has limited our ability to contact anyone here at the College. What I must warn you is that the longer the orb remains here, the more dangerous the situation becomes. That's why I've personally come here to tell you that it must be dealt with."

"Can't you do anything about it? Surely you must realise I'm not a mage."

He actually looked unsure as to how to respond. "You see, Dragonborn, the Order does not typically intervene directly in events. We have learned that very much to our cost over the centuries."

"Why is that?"

"It would take far too long to explain. I will say that my presence here will be as an affront to some within the Order, so I will be departing once this conversation is over."

I jerked a thumb behind. "I'm guessing you're also suspicious of the Thalmor?"

"As much as he is suspicious of us. Therefore, as we will not act directly, it is up to you to sort this out."

I scratched my head. He hadn't actually told me anything so far. So it was time for a simple question. "Okay, what's the problem exactly?"

"This object is immensely powerful. The world is simply not ready for it. Therefore, if it remains here, it will be misused. Indeed, many in the Order believe it has already. If not, they believe something will happen soon, something that cannot be avoided."

I shrugged. "Okay, I'll try and help but, I'll be honest, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

The monk nodded in understanding. "The future is as obscured to us as it is to you. But there is one piece of advice I can give: seek out the Augur of Dunlain here in your College. His perception may be more coherent than ours."

"I've never heard of him but I'm sure someone here at the College may know of him."

"Very good. Now, I am afraid I must leave you. We will continue to watch over you and guide you as best we can. It is within you to succeed. Never forget that."

I blinked again as I felt a rush of air and life returned around us. I had noticed a butterfly behind Quaranir suspended in mid-air now flying towards a flower on the ground. Specs of dust floated in the air. And, next to me, Savos asked "I'm sorry, were you about to say something?"

I then felt Ancano brush beside me, towering over the monk. "Well, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded

Quaranir looked at him, a look of confusion. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand."

The look on Ancano's face nearly led to me bursting into laughter. "Don't play coy. You asked to see a specific member of the College. Here he is. Now what is it that you want?"

The monk shrugged. "There's been a misunderstanding. Clearly I should not be here. I shall simply take my leave."

I thought the Thalmor was about to have an apoplectic fit. Even Serana was having to stifle her giggles. Savos was just watching, bemused by it all. "What? What trickery is this? You're not going anywhere until I find out what you're up to!"

I finally stepped forward, grabbed Ancano by the shoulder and turned him around to face me. "Shut it, Ancano. He was mistaken."

"Get your hands off me now!" he growled.

I didn't remove my hand, ensuring my grip remained firm as I looked past Ancano towards the monk. "You may leave with our thanks. Please have a safe trip home."

"Of course. You have my thanks for your hospitality."

Ancano tried to move but I continued to hold firm, digging my fingers into his shoulder. I knew I was testing his patience but my own was at an end. And I didn't want him questioning the monk in any case. Serana followed the monk out and only when she returned, stating he had left, did I let Ancano go. He dusted down the shoulder I held before he glared at me. "I'm not sure what just happened but I assure you I will get to the bottom of it."

"Well, good luck with that, 'advisor'." With that, he tried brushing past me as he left. I made sure I planted my feet and left my shoulder in such a way that he lost balance as we connected. He didn't fall over but I made sure he knew I was no pushover. He continued to glare at me for a few seconds before finally just turning tail and leaving without another word.

Savos took a seat at a nearby table, holding his head. "Are you okay, sir?"

He looked up and appeared surprised by my presence. "Fine, fine. It's just… Well, that was all very strange."

I bit the bullet. "Have you heard of the Augur of Dunlain?"

A look briefly crossed his face and he straightened. "Has Tolfdir been telling stories again? I thought I made it quite clear that this was a subject inappropriate for conversation. Please don't allow him to continue to discuss the subject," he replied sharply.

"Of course, sir. It won't be mentioned again."

I gestured to Serana and we quickly left his quarters. It was night by the time we entered the courtyard and I suggested we should rest for the evening. Thankfully she agreed and, although I did have a room at the College, we headed back to Winterhold and the inn so we could both have a bed for the evening. After enjoying an evening meal by the roaring fire, we headed to bed. Separate rooms, of course. The next morning, I would have to ask around the College about just who or what the Augur of Dunlain was.

* * *

The door swung open and I had to shield my eyes, the light was so bright. I stepped forward into the light, blinking rapidly, allowing my eyes to adjust, having spent what felt like hours walking in near darkness. Serana bumped into me, clearly as blinded as I was. When my eyes finally adjusted, and the light did seem to dim, I removed by hand from my forehead and I know my jaw would have dropped wide.

"I don't believe it… I've never seen anything like it," Serana whispered alongside me.

"Welcome to the Midden," the voice stated.

This was far beyond my comprehension. As I've said before, I'm not smart but I'm not dumb. But this… I didn't know what to think. Somewhat thankfully, Serena appeared as dumbfounded as I felt. I walked around the ball of… magic? Energy? I'm not sure what exactly it was, but I walked around it once and shrugged my shoulders at Serena's inquisitive glance.

"So you're the Augur of Dunlain?" I asked, still not quite believing if it was or wasn't.

"I am that which you have been seeking. Your efforts are in vain. It has already begun. But those who have sent you have not told you what they seek. What you seek."

More riddles. Why do some people like to speak in riddles? Mages, I've learned, love to speak in riddles. You never get a straight answer out of them. Ask a yes or no question and I get a fifteen-minute response that doesn't state 'yes' or 'no'. It's very frustrating. _Those who sent me… Who? The Order?_

"I was told to come find you. I was told that your vision of the future may be clearer than others."

"Indeed. And so you have come looking, though you do not know why. Like others before you, you blindly follow a path to your own destruction. The Thalmor came seeking answers as well, unaware they will be his undoing. Your path now follows his, though you will arrive too late."

 _The Thal… Ancano! He's been down here? But… why? And how would he even know about…?_ "Ancano has been down here? What did he want?"

"Yes, the one who calls himself Ancano has sought my knowledge as well, through very different questions. Your path differs from most. You are being guided, pushed towards something. It is a good path, one untraveled by many. It is a path that can save your College. I will tell you what you need to know to follow it further."

Although somewhat cryptic, at least I could understand what he meant. I needed something to help me… win? And how Ancano involved in all this? I didn't trust that snake one iota, but hearing he was now neck deep in this was disconcerting. "Okay, what do I need?"

"You, and those aiding you, wish to know more about the Eye of Magnus. You wish to avoid the disaster of which you are not yet aware. To see through Magnus' Eye without being blinded, you require his staff. Events now spiral quickly towards the inevitable centre, so you must act with haste. Take this knowledge to your Arch-Mage."

I found Savos finally showing an interest in the Eye once Serana and I had climbed out of the Midden, both of us agreeing that we would never go down there again. It was one of the creepiest, eeriest places I'd ever been, and I say this as an adventurer who had plunged the deepest Nord and Dwarven ruins. At least I knew what I was going to find down there. Draugr, Dwarven machines and treasure. I'm not comfortable with magic at the best of times. The Midden had an aura of magic that left a chill travelling down my spine. Even Serana found it unsettling.

I explained to Savos everything I had been up to since the arrival of Quaranir the previous day. He impressed with my initiative but I wasn't worried about impressing him. I was more worried about the powerful orb and the warning about the destruction of the College. I wasn't afraid of magic and didn't want to see the College destroyed, unlike many of my brethren I had learned from talking to other students. Nonetheless, impressed or not, he mentioned something called the 'Staff of Magnus' and pointed me in the direction of Mirabelle.

I found her in the Hall of Attainment. The first question she asked was about the dragon crisis. She was pleased to hear that it was over. Then she wondered "But I still see a dragon every now and then?"

"Alduin has been defeated but there are still dragons which live. I have an agreement with some. A live and let live policy. And I'm hopeful that we may remain at peace."

"Seriously?" she asked, incredulous at thought.

"That's the hope. With Alduin dead, the rest no longer have to abide by his rule. There are some who may choose to follow a more peaceful path."

"And the others?"

I shrugged. "Will be dealt with in the usual manner if they choose to harass the people of Skyrim."

"So, Dragonborn, what is it you need?"

"I think I need to explain what's going on, in case you haven't heard." So that's what I did, sitting Mirabelle down and going over everything that had happened since I walked back into the College. Like Savos, she was impressed but also concerned about what I had found myself involved in. I couldn't help but agree, stating I may be well in over my head and may end up needing the help of the entire College to resolve whatever the problem was in regards to the Eye.

"What about this staff? The Arch-Mage said you may know something about it?"

"I did mention it, though I'm not exactly sure what he expects me to tell you. I only brought it to his attention a few months back when the Synod showed up here looking for it. They were apparently under the impression we were keeping it in a closet somewhere."

"The Synod? Who are they? More strange monks?"

She smiled. "I take it you're referring to our visit from the Psijic Order?" I nodded. "Heard about your run-in with Ancano. I can't stand that Thalmor. Rubs me up the wrong way."

"You and me both."

"Anyway, the Synod are mages based out of Cyrodiil. They fancy themselves as the Imperial Authority on magic these last few hundred years."

"What happened to the Mages Guild?"

"Oh, that was dissolved not long after the Oblivion Crisis. Mages were lucky not be strung up across Tamriel after what happened. People still don't trust mages after all this time, particularly in Skyrim, as I'm sure you're now more than aware. The Synod and another organisation, the College of Whispers, work in virtual secrecy and anonymity to protect themselves. However, my understanding of both is that all they really do is make noise in an attempt to curry favour from the Emperor. That means; lots of politics, little magic."

"What did they want with the College?"

"What didn't they want? I'll admit that I was quite surprised to find them on our doorstep. At first, they seemed amiable enough, speaking of an alliance between our two organisations, but their line of questioning made me... uneasy. It became clear they're trying to hoard powerful artefacts, looking to consolidate power."

"Okay, so I'm assuming the staff isn't here. What can you tell me about it?"

"Only the basics, to be honest. Well, it's said to be very powerful. I've read that it has the capacity to store an incredible amount of magical power, as the story goes. But it's more myth than anything at this point. I've no doubt that it actually exists, but no one has seen it in what, decades? Longer? I'm not sure."

"So do you know where it is?"

"No one here does. Well, not that I know of. The Synod seemed convinced it was somewhere in Skyrim as I believe they've been searching for it for some time. They inquired about the ruins of Mzulft, but that's all I remember. It sounded like they were heading there, though they were rather secretive about why. I suppose if you're intent on looking for the staff, there's a chance they might be in Mzulft yet. Just don't expect them to be cooperative."

"No-one ever is." I turned to Serana. "Right, what do you think? Sort this out first then worry about the Moth Priest?"

"If this orb is as dangerous as that monk says it is, I think we should handle this first, Uhtred."

"Do you know where Mzulft is?"

"It's a Dwemer ruin, south of Windhelm," Mirabelle replied. I groaned. "What's wrong?"

"Previous experiences in Dwemer ruins haven't always been positive." I then turned to Serana. "We're going to need help."

"Who? The Dawnguard? They won't get involved in this."

"No, I was thinking my friends in the Companions."

"But they're…" She trailed off, not wanting to give away their secret. "Do you think that's wise?"

"They'll help if I ask them. We'll ride to Whiterun, collect whoever can help us then find Mzulft."

That was the plan, at least. I'd learned since arriving in Skyrim, very much to my cost at times, that plans can sometimes go completely awry.


	44. Chapter 44 - Down, Down, Deeper and Down

The guard raised his hand once he'd finished crossing his arm against his chest and bowing his head. I wondered what he wanted as I with Serana walked towards the city gates. "Hail, Dragonborn," he called.

I was used to friendly greetings from the guards but then he waved me over. "What is it?"

"The Jarl wishes to speak with you right away."

I would have asked what about but I figured they wouldn't have been told why. "Very well. I'll head to Dragonsreach."

"Good man."

I stopped at Breezehome first, dropping off my sword and shield, Serana stating she would also remain there as she wouldn't have felt comfortable accompanying me to visit the Jarl. I didn't blame her, stating I'd let her know what he wanted as soon as I was finished. She had already grabbed a book and was sitting by the fire by the time I exited, walking through the thinning crowds as the sun continued to slowly set over the horizon, braziers being lit to offset the oncoming darkness.

Apart from one of the cleaning ladies, there was no-one downstairs, even the children I sometimes saw scurrying about had disappeared. I checked to see if Farengar was about, but even his quarters were empty. I wandered up the stairs and found everyone gathered around the large table, on which the large map of Skyrim was placed. I cleared my throat as they approached.

"Ah, Dragonborn, I'm glad you're here."

"A guard said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes." He grabbed a letter sitting on the map and handed it to me. "Read this."

I read the letter through two then three times. It was friendly sounding enough, talking about the city's history and importance, and the fact Ulfric adored Whiterun and consider Balgruuf a friend. However, there was certainly an underlying tone of menace to the letter. There were no explicit threats but that's what made it so subtle and so worrying. I finally handed the letter back to the Jarl without offering anything yet.

"This will only be the first move. He'll not break our neutrality until he's sure he can take the city."

"Is he moving any troops in his territory?"

The Jarl looked at Irileth. "We're not sure yet, but there are rumours of two regiments, one moving from the north, one to the east. They haven't crossed the border yet but have apparently set up large camps. I know they are preparing for invasion."

"Would he declare war first? Would he be honour bound to do that first?" I asked.

The Jarl nodded. "It's possible he may even send negotiators to force our hand and accept his rule. His last move will be to send one of his trusted lieutenants with a symbol of his city or hold. If I accept the symbol, it would mean I accept what he wants in his letter. If I turn away the symbol, it will mean war."

"How long until he does that?"

"I will need to respond to this letter. The next move will then be his."

"What do we do then?"

"We prepare the defences and take a wait and see approach. Though, I'll admit, part of me wants to act."

"We should petition the Empire for assistance," Irileth stated.

"Not if they want to garrison their men in my city, I won't," the Jarl replied.

"I could write a letter, Lord, and at least keep the option available," Proventus offered.

The Jarl was silent, deep in thought, before he finally relented and nodded. "Very well. Write the letter and I will sign it if I think it's needed."

"Ulfric won't give us a choice, my Jarl. He wants your city," I stated.

He met my eyes. "Can I count on your support, Dragonborn?"

"Of course, my Jarl. But…"

"You have other jobs to do?"

I shrugged and couldn't help smile. "I'm a busy man, my Jarl."

He nodded in understanding. "Very well. It's quite possible the fuse will take a long time to light. However, if you are not here, where would it be best to find you?"

"Either Fort Dawnguard or the College of Winterhold."

"The College?" Farengar asked, "I had no idea you were a scholar."

I shrugged, almost embarrassed. "I'm not really, but there's something going on there in which I'm rather involved. I won't be in either place over the next couple of days, as I'm heading for a Dwarven ruin. But I may be at least based there for a while. So if you do send a message, I'll eventually receive it even if I'm not there."

After listening into a conversation about building and strengthening the defences of Whiterun, I took my leave and headed down to Jorrvaskr. I was surprised to see nearly all the Companions around the large fire, noticing one or two new faces around the table. Once introductions had been made, I gathered the Circle members' downstairs outside the bedroom of the Harbinger to ask them a favour.

"When do we leave?" Aela asked, once I'd finished explaining everything I'd been up to recently.

"Tomorrow morning. Are all three of you…"

"We'll meet you at the stables first thing," Farkas stated, interrupting my question.

"Figure we owe you a few favours. You know, for saving the world and all," Vilkas added.

"I do need to tell you something about my companion, though." Aela returned a knowing smile while the twins simply looked at me blankly, ready for me to explain. "Okay, you are aware I'm working on behalf of the Dawnguard, a group of vampire hunters?" All three nodded. "Well, my companion is… a vampire."

The twins exchanged glances. Then both shrugged. "We were werewolves and you trusted us. I assume this vampire is worthy of it too?" Farkas wondered.

"She's been of great assistance in our battle against the vampire menace."

"Then we trust your judgment as both Harbinger and Dragonborn."

"Why is she helping?" Aela asked. I didn't think there was a hidden meaning behind her question. I took the question as genuine curiosity.

"The person who is the main threat, who believes the prophecy of vampire dominance over Tamriel, is her father. There's a good chance we'll have to stop him. And stopping him may mean killing him."

Aela had no response to that. Neither did the twins. After going over tactics and what we may need for our journey and eventual descent into the Dwarven ruin, I bid them goodnight.

We gathered just after sunrise. Serana was more comfortable after I revealed that Farkas and Vilkas had also been cleansed of the beast blood. I also told her that I'd informed the Circle of what she was. While I wouldn't say she was unhappy, she did mention her concerns. But after explaining that I trusted them as much as I trusted her, she had no further argument, and the four exchanged pleasantries before we mounted and headed east towards Darkwater Crossing.

While we didn't dawdle along, we didn't race toward our destination either, figuring we should make Mzulft by just after midday. Serana, being the friendly individual she'd proven to be, eventually rode forward and was soon deep in conversation with the twins. I couldn't exactly hear what they were talking about but I had no doubt the pair of them were regaling her with plenty of stories. That left me alone with Aela.

"Now I know why you like her," she finally stated once we had an element of privacy, guiding her horse closer to mine.

"Really?"

"I don't know about those two, but I can read you quite easily, Uhtred. And, even with the vampire thing, I can see why. She's charming. Quite attractive. And I'm interested to see how she stacks up in battle. But you really love her, don't you?"

I withheld the groan. "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh, I'm sure even the Gods can see it. And I'm sure she's also quite aware. Has she said anything?"

"No."

"Have you?"

"Of course not. I'm a vampire hunter. She's a vampire. She'd probably just call me an idiot or something. At the least she'd tell me it just wouldn't work."

"But it's clear she likes you."

"As a friend."

"Call it female intuition, Uhtred. She's more than aware of your feelings for her. I mean, you may think you're being a stoic around her, but trust me, she knows. The question is, will you do anything about it?"

"There's a chance I'll end up having to kill her father."

"So you've saved her once from that cave. And there's a chance you'll save her from her father."

"That's no reason to fall in love with someone."

"Well, why do you think you love her?"

"Because she's smart. And funny. And undoubtedly attractive. And she has the most adorable laugh that I could listen to for hours. And she's a real friend and confidant as well. I mean, we can sometimes talk for hours about nothing and…" Aela started to laugh. "What?"

"Oh, Uhtred, you truly are a lost cause. But…"

"But what?"

She reached across and grabbed my hand. "I'm happy for you. Just don't take too long to tell her." She paused and her face fell. "Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

I racked my brain then I know my mouth dropped. "But I always thought…"

She shook her head. "We had fun and worked together often. And, yes, we were intimate when we had privacy. People knew there were feelings between us, as it couldn't be denied. But… But I loved him. Yet I never told him." She then met my eyes. "That's why I don't want to be cured, Uhtred. I need to see him again, even if I have to go to Hircine's realm, just so I can find him and tell him."

"I didn't know."

"I wanted to tell you but…" She shrugged, embarrassed, "It never seemed to be the right time."

"Did Kodlak ever tell you about his dreams?" She shook her head. "He dreamed of Sovngarde. But far more than that. He dreamed of Sovngarde and the Companions, all of us. He dreamed of us waging war against the realm of Hircine, of rescuing all the lost souls currently trapped there. I didn't want to say anything before but… When I was in Sovngarde, Kodlak was already talking of leading men into battle. I don't think it'll happen any time soon, but I know he wants to lead an army across the stars."

"He dreamed all that?"

"That he did. Some of it was in his journal. And I know he will lead that fight because I will be at his side when he does."

"Are you saying…"

"I'm not saying anything, Aela. The choice is yours. I'm not even sure what Kodlak wants to do is even possible. My knowledge of Sovngarde is limited at best and the realms outside our own are downright non-existent regarding most of it."

She was silent for a while as we passed the steam pools. "Guess I have some thinking to do."

"Don't we all."

* * *

Mzulft loomed in the distance and our conversations ceased as we gathered as a five. I led the way up the path towards the ruins, noticing the broken pipes emitting steam from the numerous contraptions that lay within. Looming over the ruins and us were the mountains separating use from… I had no idea what may lay on the other side of the snow-covered peaks. We tied our horses to a nearby tree and checked the area. I was intrigued by a building offset to the rest of the ruin, gesturing for the others to follow me. The inside of the building was still, astounded that the Dwarven machines still functioned after all this time. I heard the twins whistle at everything we could see. Dwarven metalwork abounded, from simple plates and cups to large struts that weight a tonne.

At the bottom of a set of stairs, on a small pedestal, lay what appeared to be some sort of glowing blue… I wasn't sure. It looked metallic, but at the same time it could have been some sort of precious stone, like an emerald. I wanted to pick it up but turned to my colleagues. "And idea what this is?"

"I know," Serana replied. I simply looked at her, waiting to continue. "It's an aetherium shard."

"A what?" I asked, looking at the three Companions, who shrugged their shoulders, clueless as I was.

"It's one of the books in your house, Uhtred. 'The Aetherium Wars' by Taron Dreth. You've never read it?"

I scratched my bread. "Er, I have a habit of collecting books and not reading them all. I plan to, of course, but… Well, events get in the way. Anyway, care to explain?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself, but the book spoke of ancient Dwarven cities and a rare, blue crystal. I believe this is what it is. It also spoke of one other thing that might introduce you…"

"And that is?"

"Something called the Aetherium Forge. Lost to the ages now with the disappearance of the Dwarven race. It may not even still exist but I believe there are still intrepid explorers out there, still searching for even a hint of its location."

"So you're saying I should take this?"

"I would, if I was you. There must be a reason why it was just sitting here. And, judging by its shape, it looks like there's another piece at least."

I grabbed it, placing it carefully in my pack. After a quick search otherwise, we departed the building and headed up to Mzulft itself. Before we entered the ruin itself, Farkas wondered off to our left and called out. He was crouched down over the body of a Khajit as we approached. He looked up and handed over a journal. There wasn't much written down but it did mention his own search for the Aetherium Forge.

"Do you mind…" he also began to ask.

"You don't have to ask me, Farkas," I replied.

He nodded and started going through the small pack laying across the body. Once he'd taken what he could find, he handed half of it to his brother, looking towards Aela, who waved him away. He offered a few coins to me as well, which I also declined. I was still hopeful Lydia would set us up to be financially secure for the foreseeable future and knew the Companions relied on the payment of contracts or finding treasure during their contracts to pay their way.

Like usual, I took one last look around before entering the ruin, appreciating the view. I'd learned that Skyrim could be a cold, hard land but there was no doubting it's spectacular if rugged beauty. Serana was holding the door open for me, calling my name as I guess I'd been standing there for a while without moving. I walked into a rather dark, small antechamber to see Farkas crouched down over another body, though at least this one was alive… for the time being. He turned back and gestured. "You'll want to hear this, Uhtred."

Whoever the man was, he was on the verge of death. None of us would have been able to help him. I could heal people but only minor injuries. I'd healed the twins previously and nearly killed myself, learning my lesson that I simply wasn't adept at magic as others. And I can happily accept my limitations with magic.

"Who are you?"

I listened to his laboured breathing and watched as blood dripped from the side of his mouth. "Gavros Plinius… Synod… Research team." He was then wracked by coughing, noticing specks of blood on his hand. I knew the end was near.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quickly.

"Crystal... gone... Find... Paratus... in Oculory..."

He then fell over onto his side. Farkas put two fingers to his neck and shook his head after a few seconds. "What was all that about?" Aela wondered.

"Mirabelle told us the Synod were likely here. So I can only assume something has gone wrong," I explained, "And I guess Paratus must be the leader of this group. So it's a case of trying to find him."

"This is a rather inauspicious start, Uhtred," Serana muttered.

"I've got his journal and a key," Farkas advised, "The journal does mention a crystal too."

"Is the crystal still on him?" Farkas shook his head. "Right, so either this Paratus has it, and it's why they're here or…"

"Or whoever killed this man took it," Aela finished.

"What are we expecting?" Serana asked.

"Dwarven machines. Or Falmer."

"Falmer… I've read about them. They used to be Snow Elves?"

I nodded. "A long time ago now. What they are now is… something else entirely. You'll see what I mean when we run into them."

"You think they're here?"

"Absolutely."

Having descended into at least a couple of Dwarven ruins before, I knew what to expect as did my three Companions. Serana didn't know but at least joined us by exuding confidence, stating her magic will keep her and us safe. It wasn't long until we found the first Dwarven trap, a series of pressure pads causing a series of spikes to fall from the ceiling. Luckily we saw the pads and merely triggered one to see what would happen. Aela then used her guile to lock one of the pads in place, leaving the spikes in position, and we moved on.

Though the ruin was dark in places, even Serana commented, amazement in her tone, at the lights that guided our way through the ruin. We ran into a few Dwarven machines, the spider looking creatures, which were handled with relative ease by the five of us, the twins and I swinging our swords in graceful arcs, Aela doing her best with her bow, the metallic bodies deflecting most of her arrows, but I know all four of us were astounded by the magic flowing from Serana's hands.

"Was that lightning?" Vilkas asked.

"Sort of. You've never seen it used before?"

"Not to that level of expertise. It was as if lightning from the Gods themselves flowed from your hands."

Serana just shrugged, appearing to be embarrassed at being centre of attention. All I noticed was that she had lowered her hood since we'd entered the ruin. I know I stared while she talked to the twins before Aela simply bumped into me, gesturing for me to lead the way. "God's help us," she muttered through a chuckle.

We found another body in the next hallway. He lay face down in a pool of dried blood, leaving me to wonder how long ago he'd been killed. I didn't bother moving the body, simply gesturing for the group to move on. I had a feeling we were going to find a lot more bodies the further we descended.

Dwarven machinery continued to rumble, the cranking of gears and the hiss of steam adding to the sounds of our movement. With all the armour the twins and I were covered in, moving quietly was always going to be difficult. That didn't mean we rushed forward with abandon, though. These ruins were full of Dwarven traps, and if the Falmer had set up further below, their deviousness put most other races to shame. We continued to run into the occasional Dwarven machine. I hesitate to call them creatures as I didn't consider them living. I didn't know exactly what they were, to be honest. But they wanted to kill us, I guess thinking we were intruders which, when thinking about it logically, we were.

Despite the remarkable preservation of these ruins, some rooms and corridors did fall into a state of disrepair, some simply through the wear and tear of time, others due to nature partially reclaiming the land. I'll admit that was a surprise as the Dwarven buildings appeared solidly built, so it was strange to see grasses and trees sprouting from crevices, knowing we were far underground, though I had no real idea how deep we were.

We wandered along a long corridor before the Dwarven stones disappeared and we entered what appeared to be a natural cavern, dirt replacing hard stone under our feet. I led the way, noticing wooden scaffolding to either side as I entered a larger chamber. In the middle of the chamber was what appeared to be a chaurus. But this was no ordinary one…

It started to fly!

"By Oblivion, kill it! Kill it!" Farkas roared.

"Watch out for the spit!" Aela warned, bow already in hand.

The three of us armed with swords circled the creature though, for whatever reason, it made a beeline straight for me. Just my luck, as usual. It spat poison, forcing me to roll out of the way and I had to lift my shield as it flew in to attack.

"Damn it. This thing moves too fast!" Serana cried, noticing lighting fly above my head.

I quickly got back to my feet as the creature was attacking Vilkas. Armed only with a great-sword, he had little defence, though Farkas and I managed to attack the creature while it was distracted. A carefully aimed swing chopped one of its wings, causing the creature to crumple to the ground. From there, it stood little chance as the three of us hacked it to pieces. The smell was horrendous and I wasn't the only one to gag. We didn't hang around, ignoring the body on which the chaurus had been feeding.

We took a moment to gather ourselves once we exited the chamber. I took a few seconds to take some deep breaths, still feeling the stench in my nostrils, wishing I'd brought some water to clear my throat. The twins didn't look comfortable either. After a few comments of disgust, and thankful we weren't covered in any blood ourselves, we moved on.

"What was that thing?" Serana asked.

"It's called a chaurus. They're creatures the Falmer seem to farm, at least from what I've seen previously."

"Farm? As in keep them as, what, pets? Or do they eat them?"

I shrugged. "No idea. I can't imagine they eat them. So I guess they are guardians, protectors or something like that."

"I've eaten some strange things in my life but even I wouldn't stoop to eating them," Vilkas muttered.

We followed the path carved through stone, noticing more Dwarven ruins ahead. Aela called us to a halt not long afterwards, mentioning she heard something ahead. _Ah, she still has the blood of the wolf._ I asked what she heard.

"Chaurus. At least two of them," she whispered.

Instead of moving slowly to try and take them by surprise, we did completely the opposite, charging forward with weapon in hand. Amazingly, that appeared to take them by surprise too, the first chaurus hacked in two by Farkas with one might swing of his sword, Vilkas and I rushing past and quickly taking care of the second.

We look around and couldn't help but notice the skeletons that littered the area. I didn't think they were of researchers we had found previously, but I'd been informed that the Falmer had no problem eating people they captured. Another reason why I had little bother killing any Falmer I came across; despite the fact I did feel a bit sorry for their plight. Or at least I did originally before I found evidence of the crimes they now committed against us.

If anyone thought we were going to be safer back in the stone walls of a Dwarven ruin, that illusion was shattered seconds later as a pair of what Aela first called Dwarven spheres attacked us. I hesitate to sound overconfident and say we handled them with ease but they didn't come close to even injuring us. I guess the fact there were five of us to the two of them also helped. That didn't stop the arm holding my shield hurting as I blocked a swing from of their metallic arms. The rattle travelled up my arm and almost caused my teeth to chatter.

"Are all Dwarven ruins this large?" Serana wondered as we walked up yet another incline.

"Some of them are enormous. You haven't even seen Blackreach yet."

"Yet?" she asked, meeting my glance with a smirk.

"You have to see it, Serana. It's hauntingly beautiful."

"Sounds like a date, Uhtred," Aela stated. Serana looked away while I know I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. _Damn that woman sometimes._ The twins merely laughed as I tried to distract everyone with the task at hand.

We entered a hallway lined with working machinery, a cacophony of noise that thankfully stopped any further conversation between us. More Dwarven machines seemed to wake up upon our approach and started to attack us, though the five of us handled them rather easily. However, it was coming across the remnants of other Dwarven machines that led to us wondering who may have destroyed them. The Synod mages? Or something else?

We entered a large chamber full of traps. Pressure pads. Steam piston traps where, if we stepped forward at the wrong time, we'd find ourselves pushed onto the ground far below, something that would definitely cause serious injury though not death unless someone fell at the wrong angle. I urged caution as we stepped carefully, making sure we time everything right when walking past the pistons, while watching where we placed our feet further on. I had to take care of a Dwarven sphere by myself as the others moved past the traps, my forearm still hurting from previous hits onto my shield. _Going to have one hell of a bruise when I eventually take off this shield._

The next corridor was a portent of things to come. I gestured to Serana to join me, crouching over the body. "This is a Falmer."

"It smells," she stated, holding her nose, making a face too.

I laughed. "That it does. But look at its face…" I moved the head so she could see. "Notice anything?"

"Where are its eyes?"

"They don't have any. They're blind. Or, they were blinded. Before you ask, the Dwemer did it to them."

"Why would they have done that?"

"There have been studies but most of it is conjecture. I know the basics. They were blinded and then kept as slaves. Sometime later, the Falmer rebelled. Then the Dwarves disappeared, though the two events were not actually related."

"And no-one knows where the Dwemer disappeared too?"

"Oh, there are plenty of theories but no-one has a clue."

"So these Falmer are….?"

"Vicious, brutal creatures, who must be killed without hesitation. Don't get me wrong, I actually feel some empathy to their plight. Driven underground after losing a war against the Nords. Then blinded and kept as slaves by the Dwemer. But any feelings of sorrow are overtaken by the fact they will not hesitate to kill anyone who is not a Falmer. I've already seen evidence of what they do to people they capture. It was… gruesome…"

She nodded. "I understand."

We found more bodies of Falmer and machine the further we wandered before passing through a set of doors that appeared to lead into different section of the ruin. It had been relatively easy-going so far, dealing with the occasional Dwarven machine. That would be nothing, absolutely nothing, to what we had to deal with going forward.

I still don't know how we got out of it alive.


	45. Chapter 45 - Treachery Afoot

How many Falmer did I slaughter in the depths of Mzulft? Ten? Twenty? One hundred? Part of me is glad I never keep count of how many, wondering how much blood would be on my hands, not that I ever really worried about it, but I still killed a lot of them. But as I've said, the Falmer of brutal creatures, who show absolutely no empathy in return, in fact little of what even I would call civilised behaviour. After what they had been through as a race, it was no surprise but I met their violence with my own. Therefore, the five of us led a trail of bodies throughout the Dwarven ruin, joining the bodies of more Synod mages we found and Dwarven parts we found from long-destroyed machines.

My sword ran red with blood, never returning it to its sheathe as we moved. It was hot, hard work deep in the ruins. There was no fresh air. My long hair dripped with sweat, running down my face and through the dirt. I felt my body, back, arms and legs covered in moisture. I'm sure I was also covered in plenty of blood.

The twins didn't look any better. Farkas was covered in blood, his eyes white against his bright red face. He made no motion to clean his face, thinking it put fear into the enemy. I'll be honest, it put fear into me at times when he was busy putting down Falmer after Falmer, having to calm him down as the adrenaline of battle kicked in. I understood why, experiencing such things myself. Vilkas was no different, his great-sword swinging in great sweeping arcs, cutting apart the Falmer which swarmed towards us.

Aela had no such problems about being covered in blood, or sweat if I thought about it. Armed with her trusty bow, it was all about distance, treating the Falmer as nothing but target practice, her arrows rarely missing their mark. It was a strange sensation to be in toe to toe battle with a Falmer and feel a gust of wind near your ear, seeing the arrow that had just flown by your head embedded in the face or chest of the enemy you had been fighting.

Then there was Serana… It was just magic. I can't put it any better than that. Even when we surrounded by Falmer, sometimes three, four or five the number of our party, she was right in the middle with us, absolutely no fear, all manner of magic flying from her delicate hands. I trusted her without a shadow of doubt in my mind and I knew, when all was said and done, that the other three now did too.

I had no idea how far we were now underground but the size of this ruin boggled the mind, leaving me to wonder how large other Dwarven ruins were that I knew dotted the landscape of Skyrim. We'd been through Alftand and Blackreach, and that was enormous and larger than this, but Mzulft was vast in its own right. And because the machinery of the Dwemer still operated, each ruin felt alive. Sometimes I thought that we were being watched. Not by the Dwemer machines but by… something else. I know it was probably my mind playing tricks on me but the Dwemer had disappeared. Part of me thought that, just perhaps, they were still around us but we couldn't see them.

"Look at that!" Farkas exclaimed. "What is it?"

We gathered around the banner, amazed it was still almost intact, considering the age it must have been. The lack of atmosphere within the ruin must have kept it from being ruined.

"It must have been their flag," I stated.

"Like the Empire's dragon?" Aela wondered.

I shrugged. "I guess so."

There were two large Dwarven heads to the side and a platform above it, while there were also numerous carvings up the wall to either side as well. I can only assume this room must have been important at one time, its use long forgotten. I was half tempted to take the banner with me as a souvenir though I eventually thought better of it.

I was starting to hope we were nearing the Oculory that Gavros had mentioned just before dying, as each chamber we walked into appeared larger and larger. Thinking of how each ruin we'd been through before, that was when I knew we were approaching the end. And as we continued to hack apart the numerous Falmer that stalked the halls and chambers of the ruin, we found upon one of them a crystal. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together and realise this was the crystal we needed for… whatever purpose the Synod had for it. That was the only part I couldn't figure out.

Falmer started to pour from a doorway to our right and the five of us turned to face their challenge. We slowly pushed them back into another large chamber where even more Falmer lay in wait for us, stepping over their bloodied, dismembered bodies as ever more Falmer rushed forward. I could only assume they were flooding from some doorway leading into Oblivion itself. Continuing to kill, move forward and find ever more Falmer, I soon realised we'd taken a wrong turn when passing through another door to find ourselves at a dead end, a large chamber that would end up being a killing field.

Oh, and a Centurion waiting in the room decided to wake up at that moment too.

So I Shouted. I had no choice in the matter. Despite five of us, the number of Falmer continuing to attack us meant we couldn't have taken on the Centurion as well. So a good Force Shout sent all our enemies flying from one side of the chamber, where we had had to retreat, across to the other. Falmer slammed into the walls, leaving streaks of blood as they slumped to the ground, but the Centurion was made of hardier stuff, and returned to its feet. Without any 'allies', as the Falmer were more likely to attack us than it, the five of us managed to eventually bring the giant construct down, not without suffering one or two injuries ourselves. My arm was really starting to hurt while the twins were now both bleeding from wounds. Aela handed us all a potion bottle.

"Drink these in case those weapons are poisoned. Damned Falmer," she added.

I chugged down the mixture and almost threw it back up. To call the taste vile would be an understatement. I knew I pulled face as I swallowed it down as both Aela and Serana laughed at me. Seeing plenty of Dwarven loot around, I'll admit we did search each chamber as we wandered back towards the first we had entered, remembering I had seen another doorway leading the opposite way.

"Found a key!" Farkas exclaimed.

"Wonder what it's for? Take it anyway, Farkas. It could come in handy. Everyone happy?" There was plenty of agreement as everyone had taken at least one or two pieces of loot. No coins, I didn't think we'd find those down here, but there were plenty of jewels and other precious stones to be taken. I assumed the Falmer had probably taken them for other adventurers, or perhaps they were further remnants of the Dwemer civilisation.

We wandered back into the original chamber we'd entered and took a moment to look around. I whistled as I turned my neck towards the ceiling, far above our heads, still wondering how these could have been possibly built so long ago. The twins murmured their appreciation of the carvings on the stone columns and along the walls. One or two of the columns had collapsed over time but, like most of what I called a 'Dwarven ruin', the entire city was still intact. If it wasn't for the machines and Falmer wanting to kill anyone who dared adventure in, I'd have called in scientists and scholars from across Tamriel to explore ruins such as these and learn as much as possible regarding this advanced but lost race.

The door leading out was locked, Farkas handing me the key and, hey presto, the door opened. "What was the key doing back there?"

"There was another body in that Falmer hut over there," Vilkas replied, "Perhaps they had the key so the Falmer decided to hide it."

"Makes sense, I guess."

We walked up another sharp incline, finding a trio of Falmer bodies at the top. And another locked door. I tried the key on this one too, but no luck this time. So I banged on the door.

"Hello!" I yelled.

I heard no response for a few seconds. Then a voice called. "Gavros? Is that you?" A sigh. "Praise the divines! I'd almost given up hope. Wait a second, I'll need to open the door."

He hadn't even given me a chance to respond, but I wasn't going to stop him opening the door as I figured if he was anyone, he would be Paratus, the man Gavros had mentioned before he died. The door finally swung open and I noticed the man taken an involuntary step back upon seeing four heavily armed warriors and a vampire.

"Who… Who are you?" Flames erupted in his palms in an instant. I gestured to my colleagues not to reply. "What are you doing here? And where's Gavros?"

I raised a hand. "Hold, mage. We mean you no harm. But your friend, Gavros, lies dead."

"Was it you?" I shook my head. He slumped and the fire in his palms died out. "I believe you," he stated, looking us over, "You look like warriors or adventurers, not bandits. And you certainly wouldn't have got this far otherwise. It was the damned Falmer… Curse those creatures. They've ruined everything!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He looked at me, suspicion in his eyes. He avoided the question. "With Gavros dead, there's no hope. He was supposed to return with the crystal. Without that, all our efforts here are wasted."

"You mean this crystal?" Serana wondered, taking the one we'd found and handed it over. He remained cautious though stepped forward to accept it.

"Yes! Yes! That's it! You found it." He paused again, looking over the five of us. "Why are you here exactly?"

"We were looking for you, actually," I replied, "I'm looking for the Staff of Magnus."

"Are you?" he asked, albeit sarcastically. He remained silent, obviously thinking over whatever he was going to say net. He sighed to himself. "Very well. I can't do all of this by myself. I'm going to need your help. You may as well follow me."

We followed Paratus into the next room, where he stopped and gestured at the giant… machine that took up nearly the entire chamber. "I called this an Oculory. I don't know what the dwarves called it. Something unpronounceable, I'm sure. From all our research, it seems they were intent on discerning the nature of the divine."

"What does this machine do?" Serana wondered.

"This machinery, all of it, was designed to collect starlight and then…" He paused. "Well, to be honest, none of us are exactly sure as the technology is far more advanced than our own. Split it, somehow? However, it was _my_ idea to replace one of the key elements without focusing crystal. Months of enchantments went into it." He paused again before muttering "Let's just hope they got the damned thing right this time."

We followed Paratus up a ramp, to where the top of the machine protruded through a floor of glass panels. "Magnificent, isn't it?" he asked rhetorically before he walked forward and spent a few minutes placing the crystal we'd handed over into the Oculory. As he did that, I looked up and noticed the light descending from the ceiling into the machine itself. I can't really describe it apart from the fact it was bright, lighting up every nook and cranny of the chamber. Was it actually starlight? No idea. I didn't know if it was night or dark outside. Collecting starlight? Would that even be possible? Another example of Dwarven technological supremacy.

"Makes you glad they disappeared, right?" Vilkas muttered, "Imagine going to war with a race who could use starlight as a weapon!"

We followed Paratus to the top of another ramp where there was a series of buttons. "We've figured out that these buttons operate the Oculory," he explained, "See the panels on the ceiling with the glass circles? We believed those reflected the light somehow though, once all three were in place, we had little idea what would happen next."

"Do you think there could be an Elder Scroll?" Serana wondered.

"Hmmm. Good point," I added.

"A Scroll? Well… It's not something we anticipated at all, actually," Paratus stated, "What makes you think that?"

"Er… We're aware of another Dwarven ruin that did have an Elder Scroll hidden within it," Serana replied.

Paratus shrugged. "Anything is possible, I guess… Right, what I need you to do," pointing at me, "Is operate these three buttons while I focus the three panels down there. I have to make sure the three beams of light are positioned correctly."

We watched Paratus use magic, both fire and frost, to move the trio of glass panels attached to the giant Dwarven machine. Once he was happy that the beams of light were positioned correctly, he turned and gave me a thumbs up. I pushed the first button and one of the panels circling the roof started to turn. I kept pushing the button until the beam of light reflected from a glass panel back towards the Dwarven machine. Now that I knew what to do, I did the same thing with the other two panels. When the third panel clicked in place, we were almost blinded by the shaft of life descending from the roof. Once sight returned, we walked back down the ramp to see another shaft of light had been deflected below where we had been standing.

Paratus was waiting for us, his face a canvas of confusion. "What's this? These results… They're not at all what they should be."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He gestured. "This projection," which appeared to be map of Tamriel, "Should be lit up like the night sky. Yet something must be creating an incredible amount of interference." Then he looked at me. "Something in Winterhold, it looks like."

I met Serana's glance. She grimaced, knowing what was coming next.

Paratus looked at me with nothing but suspicion now in his eyes. "Who are you people? What are you playing at? Is this some sort of attempt to stall my work?"

"Listen, I don't know what you're talking about," I replied.

"Are you with the College?" I didn't reply. Bravely, I'll admit, he stepped forward. "Well, are you? Answer me, damn you!"

"Do I look like a mage? Do any of us?" He looked at us for a moment, then shook his head. "I'm no mage. But the College did ask me to find you."

Before I could continue, he interrupted me. "You and your damned college have ruined years of my work." He gestured at the map. "How did you manage to ruin that?"

"Listen, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Either you're lying to me or…" He paused then his eyes narrowed. "You have something at your College, don't you?" he asked, accusingly, "And it must be something immensely powerful. Beyond anything any of us had anticipated. What is it?"

I looked at Serana for a little bit of guidance. "It's your decision, Uhtred."

"The College have taken to calling it the Eye of Magnus."

I noticed Paratus blink in silence. "The Eye of Magnus? Well, I suppose if that means what I think it does…"

"The Eye is clearly linked to the Staff of Magnus. So, do you know where it is?"

I think he contemplated not answering us, at least for a few seconds, before understanding there were four heavily armed people in front of him that may not take kindly to any lack of co-operation. "Fine, I'll tell you what I can but I'm not giving away secrets learned by the Synod. Agreed?"

I nodded. "Fair enough."

"Have any of you ever seen the Orrery in the Imperial City? It was the inspiration for this idea."

"None of us have ever been there," I replied, knowing that to be true.

Paratus continued to ramble on about things I simply didn't understand, figuring the twins and Aela may not have done either. As for Serana, she certainly nodded along as Paratus spoke so I guess she had at least some idea of what he was talking about. I only started to tune in again when he mentioned a particular place.

"Labyrinthian?" Serana wondered.

"What's there?" I asked.

He ignored both questions. "I've beaten your game, mage or not. I know you have something in Winterhold the Synod Council will be very interested in."

I heard weapons being unsheathed, turning to see Vilkas and Farkas had weapons in hand. I shook my head. "That won't be necessary. No-one need be harmed."

"Are you sure?"

I turned back to Paratus, who had almost pissed himself in fear. "I'm sure." I waited until their weapons were sheathed before continuing. "I don't know what you think we may have at the College, mage, but what I do know is that it is something of immense power that no-one should be in control of. The only thing I know is that the Eye is linked to the Staff, and it is the Staff that may help control the Eye."

Paratus composed himself as I'd spoken. "Very well. I shall return to Cyrodil and deliver my full report to the Council."

I was about to offer him an escort outside when he muttered something about completing his studies, but he mentioned a way out, so we followed him out of the Oculory chamber. Just as we were about to exit the ruin, the corridor we were walking along was suddenly bathed in light. I heard one or two of my colleagues exclaim behind me but I knew immediately what it was, waiting for the appearance of one of the Psijic Order. A few seconds later, and the mage that spoke to me at Saarthal appeared.

"You have done well thus far, but trying times are ahead. It is imperative that you return to your college at once. You will be called on to take swift action. Rise to the challenge, and discover what you are capable of. You are on the right path, and you will prevail."

He disappeared before I could ask a question. I noticed a quizzical look or two from the Companions, explaining who that was and why he was contacting me as we walked towards the exit. Once outside, we found night had descended and had to spend some time wandering back to the entrance to find our horses.

"Where to now?" Aela asked.

"We'd best return to the College right away. The Arch-Mage and Mirabelle will want to know what we've learned so far. I'd also like to know more about this Labyrinthian." I glanced towards Serana. "You appeared to know of it, though. Anything you can share?"

She shrugged. "Not a whole lot. I just recognised its location on the map."

We agreed to camp outside the ruin for the night, not particularly wanting to travel in the dark. We set up a couple of tents under one of the overhangs and, once we'd lit a fire, we sat around, eating the minimal food we'd brought and downing one or two bottles of ale. There was plenty of good-natured ribbing between the five of us, some of it not so subtle as it was now clear the twins were also aware of my feelings toward Serana. She still said nothing about it, though, and I was left with the feeling that she wasn't taken any of it seriously. I'll admit I could have sighed with relief at that realisation, though part of me still wanted to bite the bullet and admit everything.

We set out the next morning for the College, annoyed there was no direct route, having to circle all the way around Windhelm before finding the valley pass leading through the mountain range and the road towards Winterhold. We rode hard and fast where the conditions allowed, the snow starting to fall heavily as we passed Windhelm. My mind wandered as we passed the grey stone walls of Ulfric's city, thinking perhaps I should stop and speak to the man again, particularly in regards to his letter. But I had other things on my mind and figured he wouldn't listen to anything I had to say anyway.

The snow was even heavier as we entered Winterhold a couple of hours later, the sky a dark grey and a chill wind that froze us all to the bone. I could only think it was ominous weather. The twins and Aela stayed at the inn while Serana and I started for the College. The first thing that immediately concerned me was the crowd waiting in the courtyard by the door into the Hall of the Elements. I asked what they were doing but none could give me an answer. All I knew is that they were worried about something taking place within, instructed as they were to remain outside for now. Having received no such instruction to stay out, and figuring that the Arch-Mage at least was inside, I pushed through the crowd and walked inside with Serana.

"What in oblivion is this?" I cried.

Mirabelle and Savos both heard me over the noise. "You're back!" Mirabelle exclaimed. "As to you question, we don't know. I think it's some kind of ward, though it's like none I've ever seen before." She turned to the Savos. "Do you have any idea who's in there?"

"I don't care who it is. All I want is the damned thing down now!"

"Of course it's that Thalmor bastard," I muttered through gritted teeth, not adding that I wanted to gut him like a fish once I got my hand on him. "How do we get this thing down?" I asked instead.

"Magic," Mirabelle replied.

She and Savos summoned lightning and frost while Serana summoned flames. Figuring I could at least help a little bit, I did the same. I don't think anything I contributed made a difference but I knew Savos and Mirabelle probably exhausted themselves by the time the ward, or whatever it was, finally disappeared to reveal Ancano doing… something to the Eye. Whatever he was doing, it probably wasn't good, considering he was a Thalmor.

We rushed in all at once. I took my sword from its sheathe, ready to cut Ancano down without a second thought, but Serana stopped me in my tracks by grabbing my arm. "Leave it for Savos. This is his College," she stated.

I didn't like it. I didn't know what Ancano was going to do. But I heeded her advice for now. Lightning flew from the palms of Ancano into the Eye of Magnus. What for? Only he could explain. Savos walked towards the Thalmor, who didn't turn his eyes from the giant orb.

"Ancano! Stop this at once! I command you!"

Ancano didn't reply, didn't even look out way, his entire focus was on the Eye. Savos turned towards Mirabelle, who shook her head. "Don't, Savos. Who knows what he'll do?"

"I wouldn't get in too close, sir."

"He's connected to it. I must pull him away."

"I'll do it," I offered, almost pleading with him. I wasn't going to pull him away. I was going to put my sword straight through his spine.

"No. This is my College. He will answer to me."

I remember being blinded by light. My ears were ringing for minutes afterwards. I'm not sure if it was an explosion or some magical phenomenon that took place in the Hall. All I know is that I woke up with a sore head, sitting against a wall. I looked left and right, noticing Serana getting to her feet, walking towards me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, offering her hand.

I accepted it, getting to my feet but I felt rather woozy. "Fine," I replied, "Where are the other two?"

It was then that I noticed the ward was up again and expanding with each second that passed. "I think they got blown through the open gates and doors leading into the courtyard. I haven't seen them in here."

We found Mirabelle in the antechamber, sat against a wall. I didn't see any blood or major injuries, but appearances can be deceiving. "Are you alright?" I asked, crouching down in front of her. I looked over her and my assessment was that she didn't look well at all. I glanced toward Serena. "Find Colette. She's a master of Restoration. She'll probably be outside with the rest."

"Don't worry about me, Dragonborn."

"I will worry. I'll make sure you're okay, then I'll handle all of this." She grimaced by nodded her agreement. Serana returned a minute later, Colette in tow who looked incredibly upset. "What happened?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"The Arch-Mage…" Serana started to say. But she didn't have to say anymore.

I let Colette get to work on Mirabelle as I wandered outside to see a crowd of people in a circle. "Move!" I ordered, people turning to notice it was me and, surprisingly, stepping aside. In the middle was Savos. Whatever had taken place, he had taken the full brunt of it. What remained of his body was covered in his blood, his clothing also having been torn away in the blast. Half his head was missing as was one of his arms. I looked up and noticed one of the students approaching with a coat, using it to cover the body of the Arch-Mage.

"What do we do now?" another one asked.

I was ready to respond when I heard my name being called, the crowd parting as Aela ran towards me. She came to a stop, taking a second to look at the body before meeting my eyes. "Uhtred, some… things are attacking Winterhold. There are too many of them for us to take on. And I'm not sure we can even solve it without magic. We have to go. Now!"

I stood up and looked around the crowd. As far as I was concerned, this was their moment to shine. "If you want to prove yourselves as mages and show that the College can protect these people, help me now."

"Why should we? They'd never help us!" one of the students replied.

"Because you can prove that you are not the danger. You can prove that magic can be used for good. If you want to prove that you are responsible mages, those who be of assistance instead of a nuisance, come with me and end whatever menace currently endangers Winterhold. Maybe, just maybe, you can change the minds of the inhabitants of Winterhold and maybe the entirety of Skyrim in the future with this deed."

There were still murmurs but they were eventually drowned out by an enthusiastic chorus of agreement. Together, we ran as one towards Winterhold.


	46. Chapter 46 - Hello Darkness, Old Friend

The magical anomalies that terrorised Winterhold had been neutralised, the students of the College covering themselves with glory in battle. Once that was sorted, the three Companions, Serana and I immediately rode for Labyrinthian, riding through the bitterly cold night, near sleeping in our saddles, knowing there could be no further delay. Ancano was doing something to the Eye and I knew it would likely lead to the destruction of the College and possibly all of Skyrim.

Labyrinthian itself was an enormous complex of tombs and ruins, infested by all sorts of monsters and creatures. The snow ran red with blood as we cut our way towards the central ruin which, after conversation with Mirabelle, thankfully still alive the last time I saw her, suggested that the Staff of Magnus lay inside. I had no idea what I would do with the staff once we found it apart from returning to the College with it. I could only hope Mirabelle or perhaps Tolfdir would have an idea of what to do next.

The five of us gathered outside the enormous steel door into Labyrinthian itself. I took the torc from my pack and placed it carefully on the door. I had assumed it was magical and my thoughts were proven correctly when I heard a series of clicks. _Guess it's now unlocked._ I was ready to ask for assistance in opening the door when something startling grabbed my attention. I'm not sure exactly what they were that appeared, possibly ghosts, or perhaps spirits of some kind, but one of them was clearly Savos, though I did not recognise the other six. We all listened to the conversation that took place before they all blinked out.

"Mirabelle mentioned Savos had been here but I had no idea about the others," I muttered.

"Do we have any idea what's waiting for us inside?" Farkas wondered.

"No idea. How's your sword arm?"

"Ready to cut down anything that stands in our way."

"There was a reason Savos kept that torc. I feel this whole place has been magically sealed away. So there must be a good reason why."

"But the staff is in there too," Serana added.

"Right. So, no matter what, we finish this. Don't suppose it'll be on the other side of the door?" The looks returned suggested that would be unlikely. "Thought so," I muttered with a sigh.

"I'll be happy just getting out of this cold," Aela stated as I managed to open the giant door.

The first thing to greet our eyes did not bode well for our mission. Skeletons. Lots of skeletons. I counted at least a dozen. Whoever they were, they'd been dead a very long time. The only concern is how they were all positioned, as if they had been trying to escape, all facing the door through which we had just passed. I ignored the thought in the back of my mind suggesting this was a very bad idea. We needed to get the staff, almost no matter the cost.

Caution was the word of this mission, though this entrance chamber was empty of any sort of monster to leap upon the unwary. The surprise was near the far door, where what I now assumed were ghosts of Savos and the other six appeared again, this time discussing what they could possibly find. It was apparently the idea of someone called Atmah, though their conversation suggested they had little idea of what they would find deeper in the ruin. _Neither do we. Well, I can take a guess. Draugr. Skeletons. Then other creatures I may not have seen before. Who knows when someone last passed through here? Was Savos and his group truly the last? Has this place been closed up that long?_

Faded banners hung from the walls, testaments to long forgotten rulers, while the carvings along the walls and columns had diminished over the centuries. If this first chamber was anything to judge by, it was possible the entire complex could be in ruins. Still, there was no point wasting time so I strode forward through the next set of doors. I was always amazed by the fact braziers were still lit whenever I found myself wandering through one of these old ruins, left wondering who lit the fires. Was it magical? Or did the draugr themselves keep them lit?

After opening a gate, we found ourselves in another large chamber. From under the dirt beneath our feet rose numerous skeletons. But that wasn't what took our attention. Or at least mine. In the middle of the chamber rose a dragon. Slightly different to all the others I'd found over time, this one simply of bone.

"Companions, take the others. Serana, with me."

"How do we kill a skeletal dragon?" Serana asked as we approached the giant creature of bone.

"By Shouting." So I did just that, bathing the thing in flames. And I was amazed when it seemed to work, the creature crying out in pain. I gestured for Serana to flank the dragon and soon flame was erupting from her palms, combining it to double the effect. I Shouted again, causing the creature to stagger back. I wasn't going to bother using my sword. There was no blood to draw. I sensed the creature was weakening under the attacks of Serana and I so figured one last Shout would walk.

"Move!" I called to Serana, giving her just enough time to roll out of the way before I used the full combination of the Force Shout. The dragon literally fell apart, its bones rattling along the ground, joining those of all the skeletons the Companions had put down. I wasn't surprised when I didn't absorb a soul, considering it was an undead creature.

"Anyone want to count all the bones?" Vilkas joked as we took a moment to gather our breath.

"If that is the first thing we had to face, what else will be lying ahead?" I wondered.

No-one wanted to answer so, after a quick search of the cavern and finding nothing of value, we moved on. At the bottom of a set of stairs was a plinth upon which lay an etched tablet. The five of us gathered around us to read it. Before we could start, the ghostly figures of Savos and his colleagues blinked into existence again, this time discussing the loss of one of their colleagues. Once they blinked out again, we read the table. Well, I read it as it was in the dragon language, so I translated for the other four.

"Hail all, Brave City Bromjunaar

Forever These Walls Shall Stand

May Enemies See Her Majesty

May All Quake to Behold Her"

"Bromjunaar?" Aela asked.

"Perhaps this was once a city by that name," I guessed.

"Why do you think it was? I mean, it's positively ancient," Vilkas stated.

I shrugged. "No doubt it had something to do with the dragons. Perhaps like Skuldafn, it was home to the Dragon Priests who revered them as Gods."

I looked at Serana, as she'd done plenty of reading on the history of Skyrim. For once, she was as clueless as the rest of us, shrugging her shoulders.

Like always in all the ruins I've adventured through, we headed down once again. We met no draugr for a few minutes as we walked through a couple of chambers. Upon entering a third, a doorway ahead appeared to resonate with some sort of magical power. And then there was a voice, speaking in the tongue of dragons. The other four wouldn't have understood. But I did.

" _Who comes to my dark kingdom?"_

I had no idea whose voice it was, but I did know that it was a challenge. But I wasn't going to give away the fact I did understand so I said nothing. I noticed one or two glances from my colleagues and I simply shook my head. I don't know if they understood why I remained silent but they said nothing to give the game away. The magic resonating from the doorway disappeared, leaving it encased in a sheet of thick ice. Before we could contemplate what to do next, a pair of sarcophaguses opened from behind us, while from within the ice, some sort of spirit awoke and stepped forward.

The twins dealt with the draugr behind us as I focused on the spirit. Yet before I could even swing my sword, Serana stepped forward, flames from her palm. The frost spirit was forced back under the strength of the flames, Aela helping out by putting a couple of arrows into it at the same time. After barely five to ten seconds, the spirit simply ceased to be. Serana then turned her attention to the door of ice, using flame for a few seconds before the ice disappeared and the door opened.

I stood at the ledge, looking down a vast chasm. There were narrow pathways leading down, seeing draugr wandering back and forth on patrol. Aela still had her bow and I took the crossbow from my back, figuring we could take a few out from distance. Before we could get to work, the voice we'd heard earlier spoke again.

" _Cowardly men shall find no mercy here."_

Aela replied by loosing an arrow as I lined up another draugr in the sights of my crossbow, firing the steel bolt, landing perfectly in the chest of the draugr I'd been aiming at, forcing it to stagger backwards then over the edge into the chasm far below. I quickly shot at another one which looked up and at us, Aela following up with another arrow, also sending that over the edge and into the chasm. We made our way carefully down the chasm, running into more draugr, with little for manoeuvre, I had to take on most of them by myself, Serana supporting me with magic where she could, space allowing.

I'll admit we then got a little bit lost, following one or two paths that led to dead ends. Having to double back was always annoying but was an example of how vast this complex was. Numerous other possible avenues were simply blocked by debris, figuring untold treasures may have been hidden behind, unlikely ever to be found. We ended up climbing again to where we had first perched on the ledge overlooking the chasm and headed towards a stone bridge. The voice challenged a third time.

" _You do not answer. Must I use this guttural language of yours?"_

"Zu'u mindoraan hi perfectly nuz fen ni please hi voth aan reply."

There was no further reply from the voice but I noticed the stares from my companions. "By Talos, what did you just say, Harbinger?" Farkas asked.

"I understand you perfectly but will not please you with a reply."

"When did you learn their language?"

"In Sovngarde when I fought Alduin. I did not take his soul but, somehow, I learned their language at the time he died. So any time I meet a dragon, at least we can now converse with ease, switching between their tongue and my own. It is another way of convincing them that peace between us is possible."

Across the bridge and through an archway we passed, entering another room, braziers aflame and providing light, noticing our shadows cast on the wall to our right. The draugr on patrol noticed and ran towards us. I dodged the swing of its great-sword and put it down, not wasting any time with foolish games. Unfortunately, all the noise did was wake even more draugr below us, flooding up the stairs. The twins jumped down to the level below and flanked from behind as I ran along the ledge towards the stairs. Serana and Aela kept their distance. Steel clanged against my shield as I dodged, parried and thrust. I counted over half a dozen draugr, all fighting with the usual aggression and absolute lack of self-preservation as always, which did make our lives slightly easier but a small mistake could still see one of us lose a limb or our head.

Draugr and draugr parts littered the ground once we were done, thankful for once that the undead creatures generally spilled little blood. What we found next was a real surprise. The body of an Argonian.

"Do you think it was one of those with Savos?"

"Surely the body would have decomposed by now."

"We don't know how long ago it was, though. Savos is a Dunmer, so there's no telling how old he might be, and how long ago they were here," I added.

"Could it be some sort of adventurer?"

"Unlikely. This place was sealed tighter than a drum." I checked the body, hoping to find some sort of journal or identification, but there was no luck. _Wouldn't be surprised if it was one of Aren's group though._ We continued to descend, eventually walking through a pool of water towards an iron door ahead. The voice spoke again.

" _Have you returned, Aren? My old friend?"_

"He must think the Arch-Mage is with us," Serana whispered.

"Let whoever owns the voice think that then. I don't think it's going to matter who he thinks I am," I added.

I was glad to be wearing proper boots, knowing Serana and Aela would probably now have wet feet after walking through the pool of water and subsequent stream once we passed through the iron door. We continued to take down any enemy dumb enough to get in our way, generally those of the undead, draugrs and skeletons. But it was surprising that each chamber and corridor we found ourselves wandering down wasn't teeming with the undead, particularly compared to previous ruins, where nearly every chamber, room or corridor had at least one or two enemies just waiting for the unwary. The stream of water we had been following appeared again, appearing like a waterfall from a ledge above, immediately jokes flying between all of us about having a wash.

We continued to follow the stream, exiting into an enormous chamber. There was a growl to our right, glancing to see a pair of trolls. They wasted no time charging towards us, therefore we wasted no time charging at them in return. I raised my shield and collided with one of them, actually causing the monster to stagger back, following that with a thrust of my sword, feeling it slice into the side of the troll, immediately drawing blood. I had the twins attack the other troll so kept eyes on the one I was fighting, raising my shield to block its swipes, its long fingers rounding my shield and it actually tried to rip the shield from my arm. Distracted, I jumped and brought my sword down on the top of its head, feeling it connect with bone before I sliced backwards, leaving an enormous wound.

All that did was infuriate the troll even more. I stepped back, giving myself a moment as the troll stepped forward, swinging again. I dodged out of the way as it continued to swing its long arms, noticing the wound on its head continue to bleed profusely. I stepped forward as it swung its right arm, blocking it and thrust forward, my sword entering the gut of the troll. It roared at me, spittle collecting on my face. So distracted were both of us that I didn't even hear Farkas to my side, only seeing his great-sword connect with the neck of the troll and, in the next instant, my vision blinded by blood as the head of the troll went flying.

"Is any of it yours?" I heard Serana ask as I wiped the blood from my eyes and face.

"I don't think so. I did take a hit or two though." I looked over my armour and there were plenty of nicks and scratches. "I'm fine."

" _You only face failure once more…"_ the voice called mockingly. I knew it was aimed at Savos, left wondering what we were eventually going to find, as I knew it wouldn't just be the staff.

"Do you have idea what Savos did here?" Serena asked quietly.

"None whatsoever. Mirabelle didn't know, she only pointed me in this direction."

The sheer size of this complex, ruin or… whatever you wanted to call it, was simply staggering, almost defying belief. There had been a mountain range behind the Labyrinthian complex, and the further we travelled, the more we descended, I was sure this ruin must have been dug into the side of the mountain, wondering if we were not going to exit on the other side. _That will make finding our horses later a lot of fun._ The chamber we were currently in was simply enormous, the roof so far above I thought you could have fit a mountain in it.

We continued to work, eliminating the skeletons and draugrs without too much difficulty, Serana and Aela taking out a few located on a nearby ledge with arrows and magic. As we were about to open another gate, the voice got in contact again. And it appears to finally understand.

" _You… You are not Aren, are you? Has he sent you in his place?"_

"Do you think he'd hear me if I replied?" I asked my colleagues.

"The only answer required is for whoever it is to taste your steel, Uhtred," Farkas stated.

"Or your Thu'um if you're so inclined," Aela added.

A path headed off to our left prior to opening the gate, Vilkas calling us over and pointing down another narrow hallway. It ended up being another dead end but the sight that greeted our eyes was something else. Blood pooled on the ground and streaks lined the walls while there were piles of bones everywhere. Two trolls in the room reacted immediately to my presence. They tasted the power of my Voice, a Force Shout sending both of them flying from one side of the room to the other, both smashing into the wall with a sickening crash. The five of us then fell upon the bodies. I don't hesitate to admit that we butchered them completely.

Doubling back, this time we headed through the barrier, a lever nearby opening it and allowing us to move on. We followed the path and ended up in what I could only assume was a cemetery, numerous headstones surrounded by flowers, rocks piled in rows suggesting people may have been buried underneath centuries ago. What took my attention were the little glowing balls that flew around us. I'd never seen such things before but I heard the shuffle of the Companions behind me. I looked at them, noticing the concern on their faces.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"These small things are Wisps. And wherever they are, a Wispmother will be lurking," Farkas replied.

"What's that?"

"Something incredibly dangerous. Serana, can I request your use of flames please?" Farkas requested.

She summoned flames and looked around, ready to attack. The five of us watched the Wisps fly around us. They appeared relatively harmless, almost magical in their design, though that's not to say I tried to touch them. We stepped forward with caution, flames still appearing from the palms of Serana, the four of us armed and ready to fight.

I should have known that it would appear behind us. So silent it was that we didn't even know until it had launched a frost attack. Serana counter-attacked immediately, and I thought she'd been watching me in action, as she rolled out of the way and immediately fired flames at the creature. The twins and I charged forward and attacked, swords swinging. The Wispmother moved quickly, dodging many of our attacks. And then it disappeared.

We circled carefully, eyes wide, just waiting for it to reappear. What caused confusion between the five of us was the fact _four_ of them then reappeared. We immediately attacked and found that three of them were what Serana called 'Shades'. I didn't quite know what it meant but they died with one swipe of our swords, leaving the true version very much alive and well. It was soon enveloped in flames again as the twins and I carefully circled the creature, leaving it confused as to who it should attack. It decided to focus its attention on Vilkas, covering him in frost. I simply attacked it from behind and, with a couple of sharp swings, the creature simply disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"This is insane," I muttered.

"Whatever next?" Vilkas wondered.

"Are you okay?" I asked, as I noticed his armour was coated in frost.

"I've had worse. I'll live."

I clasped him by the shoulder, appreciating his courage. We moved on and the voice continued to taunt us.

" _Did he warn you that your own power would be your undoing? That it would only serve to strengthen me?"_

The door ahead appeared to be on fire, much like the previous door appeared encased by ice. And, just as before, a spirit stepped forth from the fire. Like the other, it had the appearance of an ancient Nord warrior. This time I stepped forward and put it down after a couple of swings as Serana opened the door with a frost spell.

"Anyone feeling weaker?" I asked as I stepped through the doorway. I received four negative replies. "I don't feel any different. I wonder what power he was talking about?"

Down another hallway and a gate we stumbled across the ghosts of Savos and his group, again another member short. We listed into the conversation and I was surprised to hear the group wanted to turn around and escape yet it was Savos who insisted they had to keep going. _That's a lot different to the 'safety first' magic he practiced at the College._ We pushed forward ourselves, running into more skeletons and draugr while also fighting off what appeared to be the ghosts of draugr too. I just added those to the list of 'Things I'd Never Seen Before,' a list that grew ever longer which each ruin I found myself traversing. The voice continued to taunt me but I simply ignored it, as did my colleagues, avoiding the trap door that was near invisible under a pool of water, instead taking the path to the right.

We fought our way through a number of ghostly draugr as we continued to descend while even the skeletons we found were capable of magic. It appeared Labyrinthian was throwing anything and everything at us to stop us reaching the staff. _What next, another dragon?_ Nevertheless, onwards we fought, the twins and I cutting down anything that got in our way, ably supported by Serana and Aela, though even they joked that we were having all the fun.

The body of a troll was the next thing to greet us, looking up to see the trap door we had seen only a few minutes before, water continuing to cascade down through another trap door below. I looked down to see only a pool of water. With no enemies waiting for us, we did move quickly, not bothering to stop and stare at the walls, despite the murals and artwork that covered some of them. I think each of us knew we were getting towards the end. I was certainly starting to feel the strain.

Through another iron door and we entered a new area of the ruin as we came across a burial chamber. I gestured for us to move slowly to ensure we didn't wake any of them up. Otherwise, it was another crumbling ruin, walls and ceilings having collapsed in on one another. Thankfully everything else appeared solid so there was little change of anything landing on our heads, though I'll admit to casting a nervous glance up once or twice.

The descending was never-ending. I was sure we must have been so far underground it was going to take us forever to climb up the other side. It did level out for a moment, wandering down a hallway where we were almost frozen into place by a series of enchanted soul gems, only quick work by Serana preventing us being severely injured. Continuing to battle our way through endless numbers of draugr, we entered what could only be described as a throne room, long since fallen into disrepair though it didn't take a leap of imagination to see that one day, perhaps thousands of years ago, men had once kneeled before whoever sat in said throne.

I gestured to Aela and she took a dagger from her belt and crept towards the throne. She glanced back and nodded, wasting no time as I know she stuck her dagger into the throat of the draugr which sat in the throne. What happened next was a surprise as the draugr simply rose to his feet, Aela and her dagger still attached to his neck. Farkas was the quickest out of all of us, charging forward with sword ready to swing, Aela letting go of her dagger and falling to the ground just as the sword passed barely above where the dagger was still placed, the head of the draugr sent flying across the room.

"Nice swing," Aela stated as Farkas offered his hand to help her up.

"That was one tough bugger."

"I'm just glad we don't have to spend five minutes trying to kill these things," Vilkas muttered.

I listened into the conversation but my attention was then taken by what I could see on the opposite side of the room. This was the first word wall I'd seen since learning the language so now I could read the entire inscription on the wall, not just the word that was highlighted.

"What does it say?" Serana asked once the usual process had finished, learning another word

"Vegunthar raised this stone in his father's memory, Hungunthar Time-Eater, slayer of the Kings of the East, conqueror of Dunkreath."

"So each of these walls must tell a story?"

I shrugged. "I assume so. Perhaps they're monuments to those who served dragons... All I know is that I've learned plenty of words but don't use many of them, generally because I don't know what some of them would do. I don't think it would do any harm to me but it concerns me what it may do to those around me."

We walked down a corridor, a series of columns to our left and right. I should have known there would be draugr waiting behind them but they didn't catch us by surprise, the twins taking one side each and hacking away as they moved forward, barely leaving any enemies for the rest of us. We passed through the door at the end to be greeted by the ghost of Savos and only two of his colleagues remaining. The topic which they spoke of was gloomy. I hoped it was not a sign of things to come for us.

We gathered at the door, all five of us knowing we were near the end. "What do you think lies on the other side, besides the staff?" Serana asked.

"A powerful enemy. One that has been waiting for Savos to return."

"What are our chances?"

I looked at her curiously. "You sound worried."

"We've seen the number of ghosts with Savos diminish. Clearly there is something powerful waiting for us."

"All five of us are leaving here… with the staff. You have my word."

She simply smiled at me. If my words gave her confidence, all the better. I glanced back at the three Companions, each of them readying themselves, before meeting my eyes and nodding they, too, were ready. I opened the doors and walked forward. Above our heads were two what appeared to be ghosts, casting a spell towards another figure on the opposite side of the room. It turned towards me and gestured.

"Hi dare luft Morokei? Rinik pruzah. Zu'u fen send hi wah Sovngarde med fin others!"

"What did it say?" Serana asked nervously.

"You dare face Morokei? Very well. I will send you to Sovngarde like the others!"

Morokei was a Dragon Priest. He had the staff. There was no turning back. We either left with the staff or we died trying to take it.

This was not going to be easy.


	47. Chapter 47 - Release the Rage

I grabbed the staff from the ashes that had once been Morokei, also grabbing the mask that had covered his face, placing that in my pack, before I hobbled towards Farkas and Vilkas. Their eyes met my own, filled with nothing but concern. "Is she okay?"

"She's breathing but…" Farkas shook his head, blood continuing to drip from the wound across his forehead. Vilkas said nothing but his face spoke volumes.

"We have to get her out of here, Uhtred. She needs medical help," Serana added.

"I'm barely a novice. I can't cure… that…" I stated quietly, shaking my head. _Lead, Uhtred. You can still save her._ "You two," pointing at the twins, "I know you're injured, but carry her… As gently as possible. Serana, I'm going to need your help dealing with anything else that gets in our way."

"Of course, Uhtred."

I ignored the pain in my arm and hobbled along, ignoring the wound in my leg at the same time. We were all wounded but Aela… It was my fault. After fighting that Dragon Priest at Skuldafn with Lydia, and it taking only the two of us to defeat it, I'd underestimated their power. Or perhaps Morokei was just more powerful than the one I'd previously faced. Whatever the case, I'd learned a harsh lesson. Never again would I take on a Dragon Priest without a sensible idea regarding tactics. I just hoped someone wasn't going to pay the price with their life.

"Uhtred, you can barely walk. Let me help you," Serana suggested quietly.

"I'm fine," I answered through gritted teeth, "Been through worse." That may have been a bit of a lie. I can't remember being in more pain than I was right now. I know the twins were in absolute agony too, but they were far more concerned about their friend and colleague, as was I. All that mattered was getting Aela to a healer as soon as possible.

I managed to climb a set of stairs I figured would lead to the way out, opening the doors to see the figure of Savos waiting for us. And he was alone.

"I'm sorry, friends. I'm so sorry! I had no choice! It was the only way to make sure that monster never escaped! I promise you, I'll never let this happen again! I'll seal this whole place away..."

And, with that final confession, Savos disappeared as well. I knew I'd never see him again. But unlike Kodlak, it will sound harsh, but I wasn't particularly upset, mostly because I barely knew the man. I'd seen so much death that only losing those closest to me caused any real feelings of heartbreak and sorrow. That may sound cold but it's the reality of life in Skyrim. Death stalks us all every day.

I struggled up even more steps, using the staff as some sort of walking stick, waving away Serana's offer of help again. I knew I was being a stubborn bastard but I was angry at myself for letting Aela be hurt badly, for watching the twins hobble behind. Even Serana was carrying a couple of wounds though nowhere near as bad as the rest of us. I opened the door at the top of the stairs, moving the bar out of the way and throwing it to the ground, as we continued to climb, ending up in what I thought was a cave. For the first time in hours, I saw sunlight filter through a small gap and I guessed we'd taken all night to pass through the ruin. _No wonder I feel exhausted. Or are those just all the injuries adding up?_

I paused a moment, not wanting to leave anyone behind, as I opened a gate allowing us to continue forward, confident that if we continued to climb just a little longer, we'd surely find an exit. Any idea about escaping were then put to one side as a door ahead opened, walking through a lone Thalmor. I sighed to myself as he approached.

"So, you made it out of there alive. Ancano was right... You are dangerous."

"Listen. Turn around now and go away. I don't have time for this."

He just laughed. "I'm afraid I'll have to take that Staff from you. Ancano wants it kept safe... Oh, and he wants you dead. Nothing personal."

Before he could move or say another thing, I whipped the crossbow from my back and put a bolt dead centre in the middle of his forehead without even needing to aim he was standing so close. "Piss off," I stated, watching blood trail down over his nose, his eyes roll back in his head and before fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. "Ancano definitely dies now," I muttered as I hobbled forward again.

"I thought we were killing him anyway," Serana stated, adding a little humour to her tone.

"Oh, we were. All he's done now is put me in a very bad mood. So I may have to make him bleed first, then I'll kill him."

We finally climbed out of the ruin a few minutes later, having to haul the unconscious body of Aela out before I laid her on the ground. I checked her breathing and that was still strong but it was hard to miss the wounds and burns. I guessed the beast-blood that still flowed through her veins was helping, and I knew she was strong but everyone has their limits in physical endurance. Once the twins climbed out, we moved as quickly as possible to our horses. Once there, we had to organise ourselves. Once the twins had managed to secure Aela to one of their horses, they looked at me expectantly, almost knowing what I would say.

"Head to Whiterun and take her to the temple immediately. See what they can do."

"Of course, Harbinger." They only ever called me that when giving a direct order, I had noticed. "You're heading to the College?"

"I'll end the crisis there then head straight back to Whiterun."

"We'll wait for your return then. Good luck."

"And you. Just… Keep her alive."

"Of course."

I watched them trot away, Farkas leading Aela's horse, Vilkas riding alongside, Aela positioned awkwardly on his horse, but it was probably the only way of ensuring they got her to Whiterun as quickly as possible. I watched until they disappeared over a hill.

"You care for her, don't you?" I nodded. "You were close?"

"We're friends. Good friends. But… We were more than that once"

"No longer?"

"No longer."

She paused a moment, I assumed pondering whether to ask the next question. "Why is that?"

"She loved another. Not while we were together. He… died. But I was the one who ended it between us."

"Why is that?"

"It was the right time." _And I met you._ Of course, I didn't vocalise that thought.

"Should we go?"

I nodded and, without a backwards glance at the complex of Labyrinthian, kicked my horse onwards.

It was time to save the world again.

* * *

"By all the plains of Oblivion, what is that?" I asked, dismounting my horse near the inn.

"It must be something to do with the Eye."

"What's is that bloody idiot Thalmor doing? Does he not realise he's going to destroy us all?"

"Maybe that's what he wants."

She made a good point though I didn't think Ancano actually wanted to die. We quickly tied up our horses and jogged towards the College. Prior to the archway leading to the bridge, everyone was gathered, looking a little lost, in all honesty. I looked for any sign of Mirabelle, but couldn't see her. I did notice Tolfdir, who moved through the crowd towards me in return.

"You've returned. And you have the staff. Let's hope it's as powerful as the Psijic Order believe it to be."

"Where's Mirabelle?"

His face fell, shaking his head at the same time. "She's still inside. I'm not sure…" he trailed off.

"We'll get to her," I asked, though part of me knew the chances of finding her alive were slim.

He then looked me up and down. "Are you okay, Dragonborn? You're covered in a lot of blood."

"Not all of it is mine. And I'll worry about myself once Ancano is dead." I then looked at the staff in my hand. "Look, do you have any idea how one of these works?"

"You don't know?"

I held up my sword. "I know how to use one of these."

Tolfdir looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded. "Very well. Give me the staff. I'll help however I can." He then looked back at the rest of the group. "What about all of them?"

"When Ancano first started this… whatever it is… barrier… ward… it took three of us to get it down. Considering its size, we're going to need everyone's help." He nodded his agreement and I gathered the students around me. "I need your help."

"What do you need, Dragonborn?" Faralda asked.

"I need everyone to help me take down this barrier. I know it takes destruction magic, and considering the size, it's going to need all of us to take it down. I don't know what's going to happen once it's down but I will deal with Ancano once it is. Are you in?"

"Lead the way," Nirya stated, the students shouting their agreement. I couldn't help the grin. _They're eager for a fight after taking care of those anomalies earlier._

I noticed the barrier continued to expand, slowly, but soon enough it would engulf the entire college and the bridge leading towards it. I led the way, Tolfdir behind, as the students formed up along part of the bridge. Once in position, they waited for my signal. I unsheathed my sword and held it high.

"Ready?" I heard plenty of enthusiastic replies before I lowered my sword. "Now!"

Fire, frost and sparks flew towards the barrier. I'll admit, I wasn't helping. I didn't think anything I could do would be of much assistance. And I wanted to save my energy for when I dealt with Ancano. My leg still ached and my left arm was practically useless, my shield still attached though I could barely lift it. I met Serana's eyes every now and then and saw the concern in them. I returned a weak smile which she returned but… She was worried.

Slowly but surely the barrier started to give way. I was expecting it to disappear like last time. This time, it simply started to shrink. As it did that, I simply followed the path leading to the College, Tolfdir and Serana following behind. Slowly but surely, step by glorious step, I approached the gate leading into college. Suddenly, with an almighty what sounded like thunderclap, there was a bright light as the barrier completely disappeared.

Then the anomalies returned. "Take care of these. We'll deal with Ancano!" I yelled at the rest, gesturing Tolfdir and Serana to follow me.

The doors leading into the Hall of the Elements were wide open and I could see Ancano was still doing whatever it was to the orb. The light was near blinding as I opened the gate, looking left and right, seeing Mirabelle was, somehow, still alive though only barely, holding up a ward against the magic in the room though she was visibly weakening.

"Serana, help her."

"Of course, Uhtred."

Once Serana had a new ward up behind which both were protected, I cautiously approached Ancano. He glanced in our direction before turning his attention back to the orb.

"It's over, Ancano! Stop this, right now!"

"You think I don't know what you're up to? You think I can't destroy you?"

"You're welcome to try."

He laughed. "I've got the power to unmake the world at my fingertips. What are you going to do about it?"

I strode forward and thrust my sword into him. It did nothing. I looked at Tolfdir, who tried a flame spell. That did nothing either.

He laughed again. "I am beyond your pathetic attempts at magic. You cannot touch me."

I looked at Tolfdir again. "The staff. Like we did in Saarthal!"

"Right, Dragonborn!"

I don't know how he did it, but Tolfdir pointed the staff at the Eye and some sort of energy, or perhaps it was simply magic, was emitted from the tip of the staff into the Eye. It took barely a few seconds for the connection from the Eye to Ancano to be severed, though only for a moment. I tried hitting him again but it was still to no avail.

"You cannot win. Persist, and you will simply die faster."

"Keep going, Tolfdir."

I had to be patient though I didn't mind waiting. Tolfdir continued to use the staff as the Eye slowly started to break apart. Or, at least that's what it looked like. Parts of the orb started to move around and there was suddenly a blinding flash of light, causing me to hold up my hand to shield my eyes.

"Now, Dragonborn!" Tolfdir cried.

I lowered my hand to see the connection between Ancano and the orb had finally been completely severed. Now I stepped forward as he turned towards me. Sparks flew from his hands and I very quickly found myself on my knees, the agony almost overwhelming and I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lips.

"Call yourself a mage? You're pathetic!"

He stepped forward as I looked up, barely able to move, feeling my muscles spasm from the shock. He simply sneered at me, continuing to call me all manner of names. I tried to get to my feet but that only made him redouble his efforts, forcing me back down. I started to feel warm, as if my muscles and the very bones that made me were on fire.

Then I heard Ancano cry out in surprise, lifting my head to see sparks envelop his body, turning to see both Serana and Mirabelle with sparks flowing from their own hands. For a moment, he forgot all about me as he turned to attack the other two. I stepped back and grabbed Mirabelle, moving her behind a column as she collapsed back to the ground.

"I tried…"

I shushed her. "You've done enough. Just stay alive."

She nodded, taking a deep breath as she rested her head against the cold stone. I waited a few seconds to make sure she wasn't dead. I didn't see any blood, but I didn't know if she had internal injuries. Once I was sure she was still alive, I rounded the column to see Ancano and Serana trading attacks. Tolfdir was still focused on the orb. I didn't know how the staff and orb worked together, but I figured as long as he maintained contact with the staff, then Ancano would remain severed. That's what I hoped anyway as Ancano turned towards me.

This time I lifted my shield and blocked his attack. I then tapped my sword against my shield. "The Shield of Ysgramor, you Thalmor bastard. Worn by a man long ago who massacred thousands of your kind. It won't see the blood flow like that again. But it will see one more elven death."

He said nothing but no-one would have missed the concern appear in his eyes. He sent another attack my way, simply blocking it with my shield again. My arm ached and I wasn't moving particularly fast, hobbled as I was by my wounds, but I simply kept walking forward, Ancano realising I wasn't going to stop.

"Serana, flank the bastard. He's not getting away."

I heard her agreement over all the noise, not taking my eyes off Ancano though I saw his eyes follow her progress around the orb. The sparks from his palm disappeared for a moment and he tried a frost attack. I simply laughed that one off.

"We're built for the cold, you idiot."

He tried flames and, I'll admit, that gave me pause for thought. The flames then stopped as Serana shocked him again. This time Ancano fell to the ground, allowing me to close the gap as quickly as I could. I had a thousand thoughts cross my mind of what I was going to do. The first thing I did was drop my shield, finally looking at my blackened and bruised forearm. The agony near brought tears to my eyes.

"You can't kill me. You're too weak."

I simply lifted my sword to place it underneath his chin, lifting his face to meet mine. The sneer disappeared as he took in my likely blood covered exterior, hair plastered to my face by blood and sweat, dripping from my beard to the floor below. I probably looked like a madman.

"Tolfdir, you can stop," I called. All the noise of the staff and the orb finally stopped, and while there wasn't silence, it was certainly far quieter than seconds earlier. "Go make sure everyone else is alright, Tolfdir. And take Mirabelle with you if she's okay to move."

"What about you?"

"I'll be with you in a minute."

Our eyes met and he simply nodded. He knew what was going to happen. I didn't want the old man to be around to see. I waited until I heard the two gates close before I looked at Serana. "Shock him."

I thought she may have disagreed, or tried to talk me out of it. Instead, she simply nodded and shocked him. His hands moved in the way I'd thought they would and those were the first things to go, cutting down and leaving nothing but bloodied stumps at the end of his arms. I'll admit I thoroughly enjoyed hearing his screams.

"You'll pay for this. You'll all pay for this."

I simply stepped forward and grabbed him by the hair, jerking his head back. The temptation to spit in his face nearly overcame me. "You're the first of many Thalmor I'm going to kill before I'm done," I growled.

Despite staring death in face and the fact I'd just cut off his hands, he laughed. "You haven't got a clue, have you? We're just waiting for the right moment to invade this pathetic country and finally put an end to the Empire for good."

"They'll meet their deaths on the border."

"Who's going to lead them? You?"

"You'll be surprised by what I can do." I let go of his head and dragged him to his feet, watching him stagger as he was starting to lose a lot of blood. I noticed Serana was watching what I was doing intently. "I'll be done in a minute."

"This bastard deserves to suffer for what he's tried to do here."

I'll admit, I almost smiled as her words reflected my own thoughts. But although I really wanted to make him suffer, prolong his agony and spend a lot longer simply torturing him, his end would arrive in moments. Quicker than even he realised, I thrust my sword into his gut and disemboweled him, his groans of pain music to my ears. He fell to the ground on his knees again, trying to hold his guts in place, looking up at me and my bloodied sword. The last thing he would have seen would have been the sword swinging down for his neck.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm down, feeling my heartbeat in my ears. I felt a hand on my shoulder, opening my eyes to see Serana look at me, concern in her eyes again. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. We need to care of him though."

"What do you mean?"

I grabbed the head and one of the bloodied stumps of his body and dragged it out of the Hall of the Elements, through the courtyard, ignoring the crowd that had gathered to see the outcome of the battle, leaving a bloodied trail the entire way, before I came to a stop along a part of the exposed bridge linking Winterhold to the college. I dumped his body over the side of the bridge before I held up his head, the eyes still wide, mouth still open as if he had been trying to say something.

"Die screaming, you son of a bitch," I whispered.

I dropped his head, watching it fall all the way to the water below, unable to hold back the light chuckle, figuring I sounded slightly deranged. But I'd been waiting to do that for a long time, since the very first I'd laid eyes upon him. And I also told the truth. He would not be the last.

Sighing to myself, I turned to look at Serana. And then I finally dropped to the ground.

* * *

"Uhtred," I heard a voice call. I think it was a dream. I know the voice made me smile as it sounded rather familiar. "Uhtred, wake up."

 _Leave me to sleep. Leave me alone. I just want to rest. Haven't I done enough?_

"Uhtred, the Psijic's are here. They want to speak to you."

I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly before I focused, noticing Serana sitting on the bed next to me. Her face was a mixture of concern and relief. "Are we still at the College?" She nodded. "Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine, Uhtred. Tolfdir has been running things as best he can while the students have been cleaning up the place. Mirabelle is still recovering and they're hopeful she'll be back up and running the show soon enough. But how are you feeling?"

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of days. They've sutured your wounds and Colette has spent a long time healing you. At mine and Tolfdir's insistence."

"Must be why I don't feel too many aches and pains."

"You still feel some, though?"

I couldn't help the laugh. "I can't remember the last time I didn't feel any."

"Come on, everyone is in the Hall of the Elements waiting for you."

My armour was lying bloodied on a nearby chair. Thankfully Serana had gathered some regular clothing for me, watching with a slight smirk as I struggled to dress myself as my legs and arms still hurt and my body as a whole felt completely seized up. Once dressed, I hobbled out of the room, feeling an arm around my waist. I was ready to tell her I was fine, but a stern look suggested that, for once, I should just keep my mouth shut. So I just put an arm around her shoulders and accepted the help.

The courtyard was full of people. I recognised people from Winterhold had even come to see what was going on. I noticed the path into the Hall had been cleaned of blood, the doors and gate into the Hall itself lying open, the orb still sitting in the middle, now silent and non-threatening.

Waiting near the orb was Quaranir. He greeted me with a polite nod as I approached. "Knew you could do it, Dragonborn."

"It came at a heavy price, though. How this college wasn't destroyed, I'll never know."

"But you prevailed. And your victory here justified our belief in you."

"Thank you."

"Which is why we believe you have proven more than worthy in guiding the College of Winterhold from now on."

"What? Arch-Mage? I'm no mage. Surely there are better candidates here?"

"You underestimate your talents as a potential mage, Dragonborn. We foresee a bright future for you at this College. As for leadership, we believe that your development as a mage will also help guide the College. Having the Dragonborn as Arch-Mage will also be a boon for the College itself."

I wasn't convinced but I didn't think they would take no for an answer. Instead I turned to the orb. "So what about this thing?"

"The Eye has grown unstable due to the tampering of Ancano. It cannot remain here, or else it may destroy your College and this world. It must be secured. Ancano's actions proved that the world is not ready for such a thing. Therefore, we shall safeguard… for now."

"Very well. You will get no argument from me. Frankly, I want the thing gone."

"You have our gratitude, Arch-Mage."

"One question before you go." He nodded for me to continue. "Can you maintain contact with us? I believe your Order may have much to offer the College. Would such a thing be possible?"

He was silent for a few moments. "In the future, that may be possible. But as noted previously, we tend not to interfere with current events unless the danger could affect the entire world. But… Give it time and perhaps it may eventuate."

"We may need assistance in our possible conflict with the Thalmor."

Quaranir nodded. "Yes. I understand events may eventually spiral out of control regarding the peace that currently exists between the Thalmor and Empire. The sensible advice would be to ensure peace in Skyrim before moving against the Thalmor." I had a feeling that advice was for me. And me only. "Good luck to you, Arch-Mage. Rest assured, we will be watching."

Two more Psijic monks then appeared out of thin air and, after casting some sort of spell, the three and the orb simply disappeared with a flash of blinding light.

I turned to see everyone was crowded around me, looking across the sea of people to see even Mirabelle was there. I motioned for her to approach. Tolfdir too. "We need to talk," I suggested once they approached. They both nodded.

"What do we do now, Dragonborn?" asked one voice.

"Is the College still open?" called another.

"Is Winterhold safe?" wondered another, assuming they were from the city. _Though to call it a city is a misnomer._

I held up my hands as I continued to be barraged by questions. "People! People! Let me answer!" I waited for silence. "This is the situation. The College is open and will remain so. The threat from the Thalmor has ended. The Eye, as noticed, has been taken by the Psijic for safekeeping. Therefore, there is no reason why College business cannot continue as before. So, all I can suggest is that you continue your learning. As far as I'm concerned, the situation regarding your pursuit of knowledge remains unchanged."

"And what about you, Arch-Mage?" someone else asked.

"I will be sitting down with advisors right now and will issue instructions. All students and staff will be notified of any changes."

I heard one or two murmurs but the crowd appeared content and they started to filter out of the Hall. Mirabelle and Tolfdir looked at me with curiosity once the crowd has dispersed.

"We should speak in the Arch-Mage's quarters."

Once settled upstairs, I could see Mirabelle, whose face probably echoed mine in that we were both bashed up and sore, and Tolfdir both ready to raise plenty of questions. I cut to the chase immediately.

"I'll be honest with both of you. I'm no mage and certainly shouldn't be elevated to Arch-Mage above many of the others who practice magic here."

"You sell yourself short, Dragonborn," Tolfdir stated.

I smiled but shook my head. "I appreciate that, Tolfdir, but I can recognise my limitations. I'm far more comfortable with sword and shield in hand rather than a spell or staff."

"The Psijic seemed convinced," Mirabelle stated.

I shrugged. "They appear knowledgeable but, even if I wanted to be Arch-Mage, I simply won't be able to give this position the attention it deserves and requires. Therefore, I was going to make a suggestion." I waited until they both nodded. "Mirabelle, you were pretty much running the College prior to the death of Savos. While I think me being some sort of figurehead Arch-Mage, agreeing that having the Dragonborn being in said position a boon, you've done more than enough to prove yourself worthy of the position. So, I want you to have these quarters and work as Arch-Mage on my behalf. What do you think?"

Her jaw dropped and she appeared speechless. I could help the chuckle. "Are you sure?" she finally asked.

"Absolutely." Then I turned to Tolfdir. "Your knowledge of magic appears near limitless, Tolfdir. So I see no reason why you wouldn't be the perfect assistant to Mirabelle. I'm sure both of you, working as a team, can ensure the College will continue to function normally for years to come."

"Of course, Dragonborn. I'd be honoured."

"I take it you're leaving?" Mirabelle asked.

I nodded. "I have to return to Whiterun immediately. But you can contact me quite easily by sending correspondence to Dragonsreach. Anything you send there can be sent to my residence, though I certainly won't be a stranger to these parts. But I have plenty of other jobs to do so simply can't give this place all my attention."

It took a while to assemble myself back in my armour, not bothering to clean it as I'd do it once I was back home. Mirabelle and Tolfdir were on hand to bade me farewell and good luck, shaking hands with both, before I turned with Serana and hobbled back to Whiterun. Being in no state to ride a horse all the way south, we organised a carriage to take us. We tied our horses to the rear of the carriage and settled in for the long journey back to Whiterun.

I was a nervous wreck the entire way, unsure as to what news would await me once I'd walked through the city gates.


	48. Chapter 48 - Priest

"By Oblivion, Uhtred, what happened to you?"

"I got into a fight with a Dragon Priest, which you were there to see, and then a Thalmor agent, which you were not, Farkas. Quite frankly, I found fighting dragons easier."

"That Thalmor bastard at the College?" I nodded. "What happened?"

"The Thalmor agent thought he could destroy the world. Anyone who thinks they can do that answers to me. Therefore, the Thalmor agent is now dead."

"That's putting it lightly," Serana added. I glanced her way but she just shrugged. "I think you took delight in it. Am I wrong?"

I couldn't disagree but I simply met her look with a shrug with my own. "He needed and deserved to die." I turned back to Farkas. "How is she?"

He sighed and my heart almost dropped. He must have recognised my reaction as, although he didn't laugh, he did smile slightly. "She's alive, Uhtred. By the Gods, I don't know how… But she's alive."

"Where is she?"

"At the temple, with the healers. Vilkas is with her now. A Companion has remained by her side since we returned. Do you want to see her?"

I nodded and we walked through the gates, the guards greeting me the usual way. I was used to it now and simply returned the gesture. Most of the citizens also greeted me as I walked by, calls of 'Hail, Dragonborn' echoing across the city. Some could see that I was carrying a few wounds and offered their concern, asking what had happened. I simply told them I was solving another crisis, this time nothing to do with dragons.

As we were walking by Breezehome, I felt a hand grab my own, turning to see Serana looking, of all things, worried. I stopped and met her eyes. "Something wrong?"

"Can I stay here, Uhtred?"

"Why?" _Seriously? Did you just ask that question, idiot?_

She must have been able to read my face as she simply smiled. "I understand why you'd ask so I'll explain. I don't like temples. Simple enough, right?" I nodded. "Add to that what I am and… well, you understand?"

"Of course. Make yourself at home," I replied, handing her the key, "I'll be back later. I plan on sleeping for a few days before we make our next move."

She thanked me as I accompanied Farkas up past the Bannered Mare and to the Gildergreen. He informed me of recent developments within the Companions. Nothing major, one or two contracts and also two new recruits. The fact people were aware the Dragonborn was now the Harbinger of the Companions had spread the word that there were new opportunities to work for an honourable guild. While people were not flocking to our banner in droves, there were those out there willing to test their mettle as a warrior. Farkas simply suggested I should visit Jorrvaskr and run my eye over each recruit to pass final judgement.

Despite the many months I'd lived in Whiterun, I'd never entered the Temple of Kynareth. There was no real reason why I hadn't, but whenever I needed the help of the Gods, I'd usually approach Heimskr. If I wanted any God on my side before going into battle, as a Nord, it had to be Talos. But I knew of all Nine Divines and worshipped all of them in my own way.

Farkas left me as I entered the temple. Danica approached upon entering, asking if I was well, obviously taking note of the bloodied armour and the fact I was still limping. I probably looked like a complete wreck, in all honesty, happy enough that I hadn't seen a mirror in quite a while. I was expecting Aela to be on the one of the benches in the middle of the room but Danica stated that they chose to give a Companion some privacy and that her wounds more serious than those they usually treated. When I asked if she would survive, she nodded but her eyes said differently.

Vilkas appeared to wake as I entered the small room, touching him gently on the soldier. He ran his eyes over me and grimaced.

"What happened to you?"

"Thalmor agent wanted to blow up the College and the rest of us. I stopped him."

"Sure you're okay?" I nodded. He turned back to the bed. "She's generally been asleep since we brought her back. She has woken once or twice, and was lucid but… Well, I dread to think…"

"It's my fault," I said quietly, taking a seat next to him, "I underestimated the Dragon Priest."

Vilkas shook his head. "Don't blame yourself, Uhtred. We know the risks of this game. Aela wouldn't have it any other way. And if anyone is to blame, then it's that damned Morokei. At least we killed him and took his mask and staff. I take it the issue at the College was resolved?"

I nodded. "The Eye is no longer a danger. And I may have made some new friends."

"With who?"

I shrugged. "Some other order of magicians who, I think, hate the Thalmor as much as the rest of us. I won't say we have any sort of alliance, but the mage I spoke to hinted at possible assistance at a later time. I'm hoping they'll follow through."

"And Serana?"

"She's at home. I'm going to spend another day or two recovering before we decide what to do next. I can't even remember why we were at the College to begin with…"

Vilkas just shrugged. "I'll give you some time with Aela alone. She may wake up while you're here. She'll be happy to see you."

I didn't think he was referring to what I think he may have been. The twins were aware our relationship was no longer like that. But we were still relatively close. Vilkas closed the door behind him, leaving me in silence, though I could hear Aela take each breath. Her nose looked okay but I think it had been broken before. The swelling on her face wasn't as bad though it was still bruised. I couldn't see the rest of her body, covered by the sheet, but I didn't even want to think about looking. I was in a bad enough state and could still at least walk.

Considering she still appeared unconscious, or at the very least fast asleep, I had little idea what I should do. Lying beside her bed, on a chest of drawers, lay a book. No idea what it was but it was better than sitting in silence, staring at the walls. Picking it up, I flipped through the pages and started to read. Not just read though. I figured I'd read aloud. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

No idea how long I had been reading before I heard someone trying to suppress laughter. I looked up from the current page to see Aela was awake, squinting at me from a pair of blackened eyes.

"This was the best idea you could come up with? Reading to me?"

"You're awake, aren't you?"

She grimaced. "Yeah. Don't particularly want to be, though."

"Do you want me to get one of the healers?"

She shook her head. "It will pass in a moment." She looked me up and down. "You look like you've been through plenty yourself."

"Nothing like you, though."

"And you're looking as guilty as when we were sleeping together." She paused. "In fact, you look guiltier." I shrugged. "It wasn't your fault, Uhtred. I know what you're like."

"The twins said the same thing."

"And they're right. I think that was the toughest opponent any of us have any had to fight. Well, all of us except you, considering you've fought plenty of dragons. But, despite the injuries, we're all still alive." She chuckled lightly. "Granted, some of us are alive but through the grace of the Gods."

"I'm just glad you're alright. What have the healers said?"

"I don't remember too much but, although I'm still sore and will no doubt have to take it easy for quite a while, they said that I should live." She shrugged, another grimace as she did so. "Guess I'm just lucky. What happened at the College? Is the situation resolved?"

"The Thalmor's dead. The Eye and staff have been taken by the Psijic's." I paused and I couldn't help the smirk. "I'm also the new Arch-Mage."

Aela laughed at the idea, before she started to cough, her face creased in pain once again. "Who… Who thought that was a good idea? You're worse at magic than I am!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the honesty. "I agree. Trust me on that one. So, while I'm Arch-Mage in name, I've already agreed that others can actually do the job. Doubt I'll be up that way too often anyway. My home is here."

"Where's Serana?"

I gave her a look. "Couldn't resist, could you?"

"What else would you expect?"

"She's at home. Doesn't like temples, for a rather obvious reason."

"But there's more to it, isn't there?"

"She has many secrets. She's told me a few as we've spent a lot of time together. But there are things I don't think she's willing or doesn't think she can tell me yet. I won't push. She can tell me in her own time."

"Personal or…?"

"I think a lot of them are to do with her family. And also how they became vampires. I'll tell her stories of mine but she'll clam up tight whenever I ask about hers. Having met her father, it's understandable."

"Can I ask something personal, Uhtred?"

"Of course."

"Well, not just ask but…" She paused and looked unsure before she closed her eyes. "While I've been sleeping, I've had the most vivid dreams. So vivid I would swear that they were real. And they were of…" She opened her eyes and looked into mine. "When you were in Sovngarde, did you see Kodlak? Was he safe?"

"He made it to Sovngarde."

She smiled and nodded. "Good. That helps at least make a little sense of my dream."

"What was it about?"

"Uhtred, tell me of Sovngarde."

That was a surprise. When I had returned, she was adamant that she didn't want to know. "What's changed?"

"Please, Uhtred. Tell me," she said quietly, pleadingly.

I nodded. "Okay." I took a moment, thinking of how best to explain it. I finally figured I could explain it in a couple of words. "It's paradise, Aela. A warrior's paradise. When Alduin was defeated and the mists cleared, I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful sight in my life. And everyone was there. Ysgramor and his Companions. Kings of yesteryear. Warriors old and new. I was only there a short time but I already know I want to return. And I will, one day. But not just yet."

"I remember a comment Kodlak made when we saved him at the tomb, about the harrowing of the hunting grounds. About rescuing the trapped Companions…" I vaguely remembered that. I remembered our conversation in Sovngarde vividly. "In one of my dreams, I was speaking to Kodlak. He said I should cure myself and that I could be at his side and could rescue Skjor from Hircine's realm."

"But I thought you wanted to go there? Hunt for eternity and all that…"

"I'm finding myself… conflicted."

"Why?"

"I am the only one left of the blood. Everyone around me is pure. It is… a solitary existence. There is no feeling of the pack any longer. And… I would like to see Kodlak again."

"So you're contemplating a cure?"

"I don't know. Possibly. I've come close enough to death which I guess leads one to re-evaluating their life and their decisions."

"It's your decision but you know we'll back you no matter what decision you take. And we'll also help you slay the beast within."

"I also wonder one other thing… I feel awful thinking it but… It has been on my mind." I didn't say anything as I recognise when someone is getting things off their chest. "I wonder if I only loved Skjor because of the fact we shared the blood. We only became intimate after we both underwent the process. Before that…"

"You weren't that close?"

She shook her head. "Not at all."

"So you're wondering if you'd still feel the same if you were cured?"

She looked me in the eyes. "I've been wondering if my feelings were true since that first night we spent together in the Underforge."

"Oh…"

Thankfully she smiled. "I'm not saying I fell in love with you or anything." She paused. "Well, maybe just a little. Though, I'll admit, it did have something to do with you being Dragonborn and all. Add the fact you were so willing to help me with everything without even being asked. And there were a number of other reasons." She paused. "Stop smirking at me just because I'm being honest."

I cleared my throat and tried to stop smiling. She just laughed at me, started to cough and I helped her sit up a little bit before offering her a drink, a jug of water sitting on the bedside table. She nodded her thanks before continuing. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, particularly since our physical relationship ended and since you returned from Sovngarde. I'll admit that part of me now wants to go there instead."

"Don't be hasty. Think it over. You have plenty of time."

"I will but I thought I should tell someone. The twins are not the best at conversation and I can't tell anyone else." She then yawned, shuffling back down the bed under the furs. "I'm going to get more rest, Uhtred. But will you stay?"

"Of course. I can keep reading, if you'd like?"

She chuckled before she simply smiled. "I'd like that."

Once she was settled and closed her eyes, I started to read again. It wasn't long before I heard the sound of her light snoring. I kept reading anyway until I'd finished the book. Once done, I placed it quietly on the table, gently kissed her forehead and made sure she was completely covered in furs to keep her warm. Once satisfied that she was okay, I had a quick conversation with Danica, asking her to keep me updated if anything changed.

Feeling rather exhausted myself, I thanked the healers for their help and headed back to Breezehome.

* * *

It was at least a week that passed, perhaps longer, before I sat down with Serana to discuss the next move. That's not to say I had simply spent the entire time doing nothing. Granted, I did spend most of the time allowing my body to recover from recent exertions. But I was also exhausted, having barely stopped since the day I learned I was Dragonborn.

Lydia kept me updated by sending another letter. At the time of writing, she was still in Solitude but comments suggested she may be moving on soon. If I didn't misinterpret what she was saying, and I actually asked Serana to read it over too, it sounded like she was heading to Cyrodil, sooner rather than later. 'Fantastic opportunities' was how she put it. She wasn't expecting a reply, my words stating she could do what she thought was best still applicable.

Sitting near the fire for breakfast one morning, Serana finally asked "So what's our next step?"

"Regarding what?" I asked, confused as to what she was asking about.

"The Moth Priest, Uhtred. Remember?"

I'd forgotten all about it. With everything else going on, I could understand if she thought I was an idiot, though she didn't say as much. "Hmmm. That's why we had travelled to the College originally." I couldn't help the groan. "I really don't want to travel all the way back there again."

"We don't have to." I must have had a confused look on my face as she laughed. "I've been busy while you've been resting."

I shrugged. "I've been catching up on all that sleep I missed and have needed. So, what have you been up to?"

"I've asked about town. Someone pointed me in the direction of Hulda in the Bannered Mare. Once I'd explained that I was assisting the Dragonborn, she was only too willing to part with the information we needed."

My interest had been perked. The rest had been nice and all, but it was time to get back to work, leaning forward to ask "Okay, I'm ready whenever you are. Where are we going?"

"Dragon Bridge. Do you know it?"

"Vaguely. Never been there before but I know it's only the road linking Morthal to Solitude. Do you think the information is correct?"

"I'm willing to investigate it, at least."

"Very well. We'll leave tomorrow at sun up."

It took only half an hour for my crotch to start aching once we'd started out from Whiterun. I guess I must have pulled a face or two as we trotted along as Serana kept looking at me and eventually couldn't help herself from laughing. I returned a look, meant to be fierce, which instead simply caused her to laugh even more. Eventually all I could do was smile at her. At least we were both in a good mood. I think the rest probably helped.

The pain finally subsided and we dug out heels into our horses' flanks and charged on, blowing through Rorikstead without a backwards glance. It was a warm day, the sun high with barely a cloud and my horse was starting to sweat heavily, so we eased the pace down again, considering we were making good time. I'll admit I was sweating heavily myself, wrapped in my armour for the first time in over a week. It glistened in the sunlight as I had washed and polished it at least twice to ensure all the blood had been washed away.

At the crossroads leading east to Morthal or north to Dragon Bridge, we came across a dead horse and a carriage. I raised a hand to Serana to halt a few paces back, dismounting my horse slowly as I could see no bodies around except for the dead horse.

"Do you think this may relate?" Serana asked quietly.

I simply shrugged and cautiously stepped forward. The blood around the horse had long since dried, only the sound of flies buzzing around. Rounding the carriage, I couldn't help the slight sag as I found the pair of bodies. I couldn't judge the exact time but it was clear they'd been dead a while, stepping back to take a deep breath as the smell caught me by surprise. The only good news in finding such a ghastly scene was the fact neither body appeared to be the Moth Priest. Not that I knew what a Moth Priest actually looked like.

"What do you think killed them?" Serana wondered as we walked back to our horses.

"Vampires? Forsworn? Bandits? Who knows…"

"You're not worried?"

"Not yet."

Mounting our horses, we continued north, mountains to our west starting to rise once again. Ahead, I could just see the bridge, which even from far away appeared a little intimidating. _Guess that's where the village takes its name_. My geography of Skyrim was still limited, despite having travelled near the length and breadth of the country, but I did know that this was the main crossing point for miles. The fact the Empire held the bridge kept their options open regarding troop movements.

Barely one hundred metres from the bridge, I brought my horse to a halt again and couldn't help the sigh. Serana came to a stop beside me and even she couldn't help but gasp. We spent time investigating the carnage. A trio of Legion soldiers were among the dead, two of the bodies near ripped apart. Blood was everywhere, and much like the previous carriage, it too had also dried, suggesting the attack was not recent. I cursed myself quietly as I knew the Moth Priest was somehow involved. I could only hope he'd been kidnapped as I couldn't see a body that looked like that of a priest.

"I've got something," Serana called from the other side of the carriage.

I walked around to see her bent over the mutilated body of a vampire. In her hands was a blood soaked piece of paper. "Tell me it's good news."

She looked up and grimaced. "It's not good but it is a lead. Someone called Malkus instructed whoever ransacked this carriage to take the Moth Priest to a place called Forebears' Holdout. Do you know where that is?"

"No idea. But I bet the villagers across the bridge do."

Tying our horses to the carriage, we walked over the bridge, taking a moment to stop and take in the view. The Blue Palace and Solitude were nothing but a mere spec on the horizon, leaning against the side of the bridge, listening to the sounds of the river rage below us. Despite the ferocity of the water below us, and the carnage we had just witnessed, the area on appearances appeared peaceful. In these moments, you could almost forget the civil war that still raged across Skyrim or the dragon menace had only recently been ended.

Or that vampires continued to stalk the innocent.

Dragon Bridge was a small settlement, no more than a dozen or so dwellings but there was the usual inn plus a lumber mill towards the edge of the village. Smack bang in the middle of the village was a building draped in the flags of the Empire, two soldiers standing guard to the side of the door. I had no idea who or what was inside but I noticed the eyes of both guards watching Serana and I walk by. I held back on the temptation to give them a sarcastic wave, figuring they'd probably want to thump me for it.

We tried the inn for information first but the innkeeper had no idea who or what a Moth Priest was, and no-one else had any idea where Forebears' Holdout was. We explained what we had found on the other side of the bridge, and while shocked at the news, the townspeople said it simply meant they wouldn't contemplate crossing any time soon. We wandered back onto the main street and simply started to ask anyone who lived in the village. After asking at least another half-dozen people, we finally found someone, a local hunter, who knew what we were talking about.

He pointed us back south across the bridge and said we should see the entrance to a cave to our right on the road towards Morthal. Thanking him for the information, we headed straight out of town, collected our horses and made our way. Thankfully it was only a short ride, dismounting and leading our horses towards the cave. Tying our horses against one of the few trees nearby, Serana and I waited at the entrance, noticing the blood trail that led from the cave entrance back towards the road. We shared a concerned glance.

"Any idea why they would have grabbed the Moth Priest?" I asked, "I mean, we have the Scroll."

"I can think of a few reasons. None of them good."

"We have the name of a vampire. We could try and question him."

"And the rest?" The look I returned would have clearly suggested what I thought. She simply nodded. "I thought so."

"As long as we take the Moth Priest alive, I'll be happy."

It wasn't just a simple cave. Braziers illuminated the passage leading from the entrance to the lone cavern we entered, hearing a river flow below us. Across the river was some sort of ancient structure, what appeared to be a fort, though I wondered why that sort of building would be located in a cave. It certainly wasn't Nordic so could only assume it had some connection to vampires. It, too, was illuminated by numerous braziers. Along the top of the structure, we could see one or two vampires on patrol. I gestured towards them but then called Serana to halt. We would worry about them once we'd located the Moth Priest.

Trying to keep quiet for as long as possible, Serana used magic to take care of a couple of patrolling vampire hounds. I generally don't like killing dogs. In fact, I don't kill them at all. I'll always try and find a way of getting around them. Vampire hounds are different. I have no problem killing or asking someone to kill them. A couple of ice spikes, aimed precisely, killed them quickly and quietly.

Keeping to the shadows, we crossed the bridge and I looked for a way to scale the wall. Serana wandered ahead and returned with bad news. A bonfire lay in the middle of the fort, which mean sneaking would be a no go.

"If you give me a boost, I should be able to reach the ledge up there," I suggested.

"Are you sure? They're patrolling!"

"We need to take them out now."

Even in the darkness I could see she was unsure but eventually relented, cupping her hands as I placed my right foot as gently as possible before she heaved me up, jumping at the same time. I just about managed to grab the ledge, my left hand coming away for a second and I was worried about falling off. Trying to keep my groans to a minimum, I managed to get my left hand back up and secured and, after checking neither vampire was approaching, I levered myself up. I then leaned over the edge and offered my hand to Serana. She jumped up and clasped my hand and I dragged her up too.

We worked quickly. Thankfully it was still dark, Serana put an ice spike through the face of an approaching vampire behind us as I took the dagger from my belt and threw it at another vampire. He cried out before he died but thankfully no-one appeared to hear. We moved around, keeping to the shadows, moving quietly. I grabbed my dagger and managed to sneak up on a third vampire, hand over the mouth and dagger through the neck, my hand ending rather bloodied as I practically sawed through the muscles and tendons linking its head to its body.

Rounding the top of the fort, we eventually found somewhere to drop down and came to a stop as we noticed what I guessed was some sort of ward. Within the ward appeared to the Moth Priest. An elderly gentleman, bald head, long beard and robes. Go figure… On the opposite side of the ward was another vampire, who hadn't noticed our approach.

"The more you fight me, the more you will suffer, mortal," the vampire warned.

"I will resist you, monster. I must!" the Moth Priest replied. I was surprised at how strong and courageous the tone was.

The vampire simply laughed. "How much longer can you keep this up, Moth Priest? Your mind was strong, but you're exhausted from the struggle."

Something then happened. The ward didn't change but the stone pillars within the ward flashed brightly and the Moth Priest collapsed to one knee, holding his head in his hands. "Must... resist..."

"Yes, I can feel your defences crumbling. You want it to end. You want to give in to me. Now, acknowledge me as your master!"

"Yes, master."

Serana and I got to work. The vampire was clearly taken by surprise by our appearance as we rounded the stone pillars from either side. He noticed Serana first, turning towards her and mocking her, I assume recognising who she was. With his back turned, I simply cut him down from shoulder to hip, leaving his body on the ground in two halves. Serana just looked at me, blood now smeared across her face and made a sound of disgust at the blood that pooled at our feet.

"Every time, Uhtred. Every. Time."

"Better him than me or you."

The ward had disappeared at the same time that I had sliced through the vampire. The Moth Priest then decided to turn violent, trying to attack both myself and Serana. Figuring he was still somehow under mind control, I just smacked him across the face and that worked as, after he'd picked himself up off the floor, he was very apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. That wasn't me you were fighting. I could see through my eyes, but I could not control my actions. Thank you for breaking that foul vampire's hold over me."

"That's quite alright. I guess we just got here a little bit too late. So, I guess introductions are in order. Who are you?"

He bowed slightly. "Dexion Evicus is my name. I'm a Moth Priest of the White Gold Tower. And you are?"

I pointed to myself. "Uhtred of Whiterun. Last Dragonborn." I then gestured to my right. "And this is Serana."

Eyebrows raised in clear surprised. "The Dragonborn? What are you doing here?"

"We're trying to solve the vampire crisis. There have been attacks across Skyrim."

He nodded. "Yes, I understand. These vampires claimed they had some purpose in store for me, but they wouldn't say what. They were probably hoping to ransom me, the fools, considering my life wouldn't be worth all that much. Now tell me, I know who you both are but whom do you represent, and what do you want with me?"

"Ever heard of the Dawnguard?" He shook his head. "They're a group of vampire hunters, based in a fort down near Riften. We also need your help reading an Elder Scroll."

"You have an Elder Scroll?" he asked excitedly. I just nodded. "That's… Remarkable! Just… Remarkable! How did you come across such an artefact?"

"Serana had one with her when we met," I stated cryptically, though if Dexion took two seconds to actually look at her, he should figure it out, "While I have another one that was required to defeat Alduin."

"Yes, yes. Now, if my knowledge of history serves me, I recall that the Dawnguard was an ancient order of vampire hunters. Correct?"

"That's what Isran told me."

"Very well. If the vampire menace needs resolving, I will be happy to assist you with your Elder Scroll. Just tell me where I need to go."

"You can come with us back to Fort Dawnguard if you'd like. In fact, it would probably be safer if we journeyed together."

He readily agreed and, after checking the area for any further information, finding none, we exited the cavern. After mounting our horses, Dexion sitting slightly uncomfortably on the back of mine, we began the long journey back to Riften.


	49. Chapter 49 - Blind

"Impressive, Dragonborn," Dexion stated wearily behind me.

"Certainly takes the breath away when you first see it, particularly when you compare it to the crumbling ruins across the rest of Skyrim. I have wondered who kept it in such good repair."

It had been a long journey, taking at least a couple of days. Serana and I took our time, barely trotting along. I had no idea how old Dexion was but, while I wouldn't call him a frail, old man, a long journey on horseback even wearied me so I knew Dexion would really feel it. So we stopped often and set up camp earlier than normal each night. During the journey, we conversed nearly the entire time. He was very interested in who I was and what I had done. He knew I had defeated Alduin but still asked many questions about my journey from prisoner to saviour.

It also didn't take him too long to figure out who or what Serana was. He wasn't as surprised as I thought he would be, though was by the fact the Dragonborn was allied to a vampire to defeat another group of vampires. Serana explained parts of the story and why she was helping me and vice versa.

Isran was a man who I guessed was never effusive in his praise and, while he did not crack a smile, I did receive a pat on my shoulder when I walked into the fort with Dexion alongside. He was even pleasant towards Serana, as in he didn't threaten to put her in a cage or simply kill her. I think he may have muttered thanks under his breath but I couldn't be sure. To her credit, Serana said little.

"What do you need, Priest?" Isran asked after introductions were made.

"I will need time to prepare for a reading. Preferably a room with peace and quiet."

"Will you be okay walking up some stairs?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll find you a room. You should find peace and quiet up there." Isran then looked at me. "The rest of the men are in the kitchen if you'd like to rest up. I'll come speak to you once the priest is settled."

I nodded and wandered into the kitchen with Serana, noticing a number of new faces and there was another round of introductions. Thankfully they had been made aware of Serana, or perhaps they immediately figured it out as she'd lowered her hood once we'd entered the fort. Isran joined us a few minutes later and asked for an update about what had happened. He already knew I found myself involved in other events, so wasn't surprised by the fact we had taken so long to find the Moth Priest after events at the College.

The man then laughed once I'd finished. "So what you're telling me now, Uhtred, is that you are the Dragonborn, the Harbinger and now the Arch-Mage?"

"And a Thane of Whiterun."

"Are you after any more titles? High King of Skyrim perhaps?"

"I don't really want to be anything more than Dragonborn and Harbinger. I was made Arch-Mage for helping resolve the issue there. I've already offered the position to someone else while my role will simply be… ceremonial, I guess."

"Do either of you have any idea what the vampires wanted with the old man?"

"Not particularly," I replied.

Isran looked at Serana. "Do you?"

"No. Simply because, without the Scroll, I don't see why they'd go after him. The only reason I can think they would is to prevent us being able to read it ourselves."

"How long did the priest say it will take to prepare for the reading?" I asked.

"He said a couple of days."

"Really? I always thought they required far longer to prepare. He said as much on the ride back here," Serana wondered.

Isran shrugged. "The old man said a couple of days. If he's willing to do it that quickly, then all the better."

While waiting for Dexion to prepare himself, I headed to Riften to speak with Mjoll. Serana didn't accompany me, happy enough to stay at the fort, believing she could help out in her own little way. Mjoll wasn't on her usual patrol when I wandered through the city gates the next day. I did find her at home though, her face lighting up as she opened the door and I soon found myself wrapped in what can only be called a bear-hug.

"I've heard the rumours you were still alive!"

"You think Alduin was going to get the best of me?" I had earned the right to be a little self-confident.

"Come, Uhtred. What did you think your chances were?" she asked, hand resting on my forearm as she led me into her sitting room.

I took a seat before replying. "Honestly, there was always a chance it would go wrong. But… When was I last here?"

"It's been a while. Would you like a drink?"

I nodded and I continued as she grabbed a couple of bottles. "I'll give you a rundown of what I had to do. The old man I rescued from here was part of an organisation called the Blades."

"The warriors that once protected the Emperor?"

"You know of them?" She nodded. "Delphine and Esbern are the last two known operatives. There may be others, but they would have gone to ground as the Thalmor have hunted them down otherwise. Anyway, after that, we had to figure out how to face down Alduin. I ended up finding an ancient temple. Had to find an Elder Scroll to learn a new Shout. Held a peace conference between the Stormcloaks and the Empire."

"That was you? I've wondered why I've seen groups of Stormcloaks moving around with little to do."

"It wasn't just me. I've had a lot of help from the Greybeards."

"Those old men up the mountain?" I nodded. "So how did you manage to defeat Alduin?"

"I had to travel to Sovngarde." I noticed her jaw drop wide. I couldn't help but chuckle. "I know, right? But that's what I did. With Lydia, too. I can't forget all the help she provided."

"Sovngarde?" she asked quietly.

I nodded. "It's everything you would have dreamed."

"Don't tell me anymore! I don't want to know. Not yet."

"That's the usual reaction when I tell people."

"So what are you doing now?"

We sat back and enjoyed one or two bottles as I explained the rest of my life. Eventually we started to discuss the state of Skyrim and the impending renewal of hostilities between the Stormcloaks and the Empire. When asked about who, if any side, I would back, I returned the usual response. I would defend Whiterun. After that, we'd have to see.

"And you?" I asked.

"I'll be honest, Uhtred. I have been so concerned about the problems in this city that I haven't given the wider problems of Skyrim much thought. Well, except the dragon crisis, which you have so ably concluded. Why? Do you know something?"

I shrugged. "Nothing has changed so far. Or, at least it hadn't the last time I spoke with Jarl Balgruuf. However, Jarl Ulfric did send a letter to Balgruuf, and while I wouldn't say it listed his demands, the overwhelming feeling left after reading it was that it was a clear though veiled threat."

"You believe Jarl Ulfric will restart hostilities?"

"I think he wants to provoke a reaction. But I know Balgruuf well. He won't give in to temptation. He's certainly in no position to take on an army of Stormcloaks."

"Will he turn to the Empire for help?"

"Only if his back is to the wall."

"And you would fight for Whiterun against the Stormcloaks?"

"When I first entered Skyrim, what feels like eons ago now, I came with the intention of joining the Stormcloaks. Most people who know me are aware of that fact. I've learned a lot since then, spoken to many people and have seen many events that has led to a reconsideration of that desire. All I know is that I will defend Whiterun. It is now my home. And a Nord will bleed and be prepared to die to defend his home."

"And afterwards, once you have protected your home?"

I thought a moment, considering who I was and what that may mean in the future. "It will depend if forces that oppose Whiterun choose to make the battle personal. I know both sides would see having the Dragonborn on their side as a boon. I know the other side would be happy to see my death."

"Would you fight for the Empire?"

"I don't know. But, if I felt like I had no choice…" I just shrugged. "What about you? Say the war started again tomorrow. Who would you fight for?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. My mother served the Empire once upon a time. I don't know if I could serve against them."

I nodded. "I realised the same thing when…" I stopped, realising I hadn't shared who I had met with her yet.

She looked at me. "When what?"

"When I spoke to my father in Sovngarde. My mother told me stories of him serving the Empire. And I've realised over time that fighting against them would be fighting against the people he once fought alongside. 'The trinity, Uhtred' is what he told me. It's what we fight for. Skyrim, the Empire and the Emperor. At the time of the Septim emperors, I have no doubt that would have meant everything to the people of Skyrim. Now…" I trailed off and shrugged, my thoughts all over the place.

"Is war about to resume? I'll admit I haven't seen too much around Riften."

"No idea. I hope not. And I won't be getting involved any time soon. I have another matter to resolve."

"The vampire problem?"

"I'll be heading back to the fort shortly."

She nodded. "I've seen Dawnguard patrols around the Rift. I haven't run into any vampires myself. But I assume that's why you're here now?"

"We've just retrieved a Moth Priest to help us read an Elder Scroll. Not sure what the Scroll will say but it will help us defeat the vampires in the end."

We continued to chat about everything and nothing, drinking more bottles of mead, until I noticed the torches outside starting to be lit and I figured I should start making my way back to the fort. That was when Mjoll forced my own jaw to drop in surprise when she asked if I wanted to stay the night. But then she laughed at me and I knew it was my own mind being a bit naughty.

"Not for that, Uhtred. I just figured we could head to the tavern and you could meet the locals. And I have a spare bed here that you could use when we've had our fill."

I had to admit, it sounded like a good idea. Far better than wandering back to the fort in near darkness to sleep in a cold, damp and dark fort. Plus, I'd had enough where, if I met Serana, I may start saying things I'd later regret. So I took Mjoll up on her offer and we headed to the Bee and Barb. I found myself introduced to numerous people, most names going in one ear and out the other, but soon enough I was regaling everyone with stories once they knew who I was. It was a fun evening, with a lot of drinking, plenty of laughter and the sense that, for at least a few hours, all was right in the world.

Staggering out of the pub a long time later, Mjoll and I were still laughing about something, for the life of me I can't remember what. It probably wasn't even that funny but after the amount we'd had, everything generally was. She somehow managed to open the door to her house, almost falling over each other in the darkness until a candle was lit. We looked through drunken eyes to see Aerin by himself in the corner.

"What are you two doing?" he asked harshly.

"Having a good time," I replied.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Mjoll just started laughing. "Who are you? My mother?" I asked before joining her laughter.

"You don't live here. You have no idea what the people of this city are capable of."

I unsheathed my sword and held it level. Or, I think I held it level. The problem was that the walls were moving and the floor appeared to be shaking. "I can handle them. I can handle anyone. I am Dragonborn, slayer of Alduin!"

"You're an idiot!" Mjoll shouted before descending into another fit of giggles.

Aerin just made a disgusted noise. "Fine. You can see yourselves to bed then."

I waited until he'd gone upstairs before looking at Mjoll. "Oooh, you're in trouble now."

"He's only looking out for my welfare," she stated, before she leaned in close, "But I still think he wants to sleep with me," she whispered.

"You're not together?" I honestly thought they were by the fact he followed her around like a lovesick puppy.

She actually scoffed. "I appreciate Aerin for what he's done for me but… No, we're not together like that. He is a good friend. But a good friend only."

"Apologies. I did not mean to pry."

She shrugged. "I prefer the company of women. He knows that. He's… been witness to it. His own damned fault for walking into my room without knocking."

Now that surprised me. And while I'll admit that a million thoughts crossed my mind, all of them rude, involving her and other woman I knew, I was in no way in the right frame of mind to ask any more questions about her private life. _Though I wonder who the other woman was? A local?_ So I suggested we should just head to bed, something which she readily agreed with. I think I fell asleep as soon as I my head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Dexion, are you sure you're not rushing this? We have time for you to prepare correctly. It's only been a few days."

"I will be fine, Dragonborn, though your concern is appreciated. I'll admit I still can't believe you have a Scroll."

"It's not mine. It's Serana's. As I've said, it's a long and complicated story."

"And no doubt tying in with the fact that she's a vampire," Isran grumbled.

I gave him a withering look. "She's helping. Remember?"

He grumbled inaudibly, probably along the lines of me being an idiot, something I've heard before, turning his attention to Dexion. "Where would you like to do this?"

"The main chamber, near the entrance. It has the most natural light."

Once all of us were gathered in the main chamber, Dexion looked around the room for a second before he held up the Scroll. "What I hold in my hands is an object of immense knowledge. Past, present and future combined at once. People such as myself undergo years of intense training before we can even begin to contemplate reading one. As I've informed the Dragonborn, Moth Priests will eventually lose their sight after years of reading."

"Will you be okay after reading this one?" Serana asked. Even she was concerned about the old man.

"I will be fine. What is important is to end the vampire crisis as soon as possible." He cleared his throat and appeared to ready himself for what was to come next. "Now, if everyone will please be quiet, I must concentrate."

He took a couple of deep breaths before he slowly opened the Scroll. The main chamber was already bright but the light emanating from the Scroll was near blinding, lasting only a couple of seconds but how it didn't blind Dexion in the very instant he opened it, I'll never know. But once the light started to fade away, Dexion started to speak, as if in awe of what he could see.

"I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow!"

I shared a glance with Serana, who shrugged her shoulders, and then Isran, whose face remained impassive, concentrating on every word that Dexion spoke. Whether he knew about the bow, he wasn't letting anyone know just yet.

"Now a voice whispers, saying "Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise."

I looked at Serana and mouthed 'Your father?'. She just nodded, already concerned.

"In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one."

 _Well, that clearly refers to the present time considering dragons returned and vampires are up to Talos only knows what._

"The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort."

"That's it?" Isran asked.

Dexion shook his head. "There is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other Scrolls. Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood. My vision darkens, and I see no more." He sighed before he looked my way. "To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two Scrolls."

"I think I already have one," I stated once Dexion had closed the Scroll.

"You do?" Isran asked.

I nodded. "Yes. The one which 'contains the ancient secrets of the dragons'. I used that to summon Alduin to the Throat of the World."

"Where is it now?" Serana wondered.

"At my home in Whiterun."

"You've kept an Elder Scroll?" Dexion asked.

I shrugged. "I had no idea what to do with it otherwise. But considering everything I'd been through to get it, I figured it made a nice souvenir."

"A souvenir," Serana scoffed beside me though I could see she was joking. I think…

"Do you have idea about the second one?" Isran asked.

I shook my head and looked at Serana. She did the same but I knew her well enough by now that she was holding something back. _Guess she'll tell me later._ Isran said he would escort Dexion upstairs, the old man appearing exhausted after his reading, adding that he would check any texts he could find for any mention of the second Scroll. Once I thought I was alone with Serana, I was ready to question her when Sorine approached me, rather apprehensively I might add. _Hmm, wonder what she wants…_

"I have a favour to ask, Uht… Dragonborn."

"Just call me Uhtred. Please."

"Has Isran ever mentioned someone by the name of Florentius?"

The name meant nothing to me. "No, he hasn't mentioned him."

Sorine just sighed, and I figured I already knew why. _Something to do with Isran. Likely another former member of the Vigilants that he fell out with._ "Look, you have obviously figured out Isran by now. He's great at what he does but, personality wise, he generally rubs everyone the wrong way." I couldn't help the chuckle. _Lady, he does that to me too!_ "But we generally look the other way because he gets results. Thing is, if he's recruited Gunmar and I, considering how badly we fell out before, then things must be really bad. Right?"

"Well, you've not doubt been told of the prophecy so, yes, it could turn bad," Serana replied on my behalf.

"Agreed. We're going to need all the help we can get putting down this vampire threat. And Gunmar and I agree that we're going to need the help of Florentius."

"Okay, first things first. Who is he?"

"He's a priest of Arkay. Well, he was. It's… complicated."

"It always is. So he _was_ a priest. But how are we going to use a priest in this fight? We need fighters, not… whatever he may claim to be."

Sorine just smiled. "Trust me, we're going to need him. The only thing is… Neither Gunmar or I have any idea where he is. When we went our separate ways years ago, Gunmar and I kept in touch for… reasons." I couldn't help but laugh as the 'reasons' were obvious. "I'm not surprised Isran kept tabs on where we were, though neither of us were keeping what we were up to a secret. Florentius has always been an enigma and neither of us have any idea where he is."

"But you think Isran will?"

"Yes. The only reason he won't approach him is… Well, I wouldn't even suggest recruiting him without speaking to Isran first. If Florentius were to show up here without Isran knowing, I dread to think of the outcome."

There were raised eyebrows from both Serana and I. "The fall out was that bad?"

"The only thing stopping Isran putting an axe through the head of Florentius was the murder charge that would have followed."

"Bloody hell. Would Isran even agree?"

"I'm sure you can convince him. You managed to get the Empire and Stormcloaks to a conference table of peace, didn't you?"

"I think that was probably easier than getting Isran to agree to this if their relationship is that poisonous!"

"All I can ask if for you to try."

I nodded. "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

I wandered upstairs with Serana to see something surprising, Isran tending to Dexion, helping him into bed as the 'old man' was quite clearly exhausted after the reading. Part of me felt guilty to see him so tired after the reading and wondered if he had pushed himself too soon into opening the Scroll. I watched Isran's softer side until he turned and walked out of the bedroom, not halting but unable to hide the thoughts that crossed his face as he saw the two of us waiting for him.

"Want something?"

"I've been informed that we should attempt to find someone by the name of Florentius and that you would know where to find him."

Isran groaned. It was an angry noise, not the usual frustrated tone. "Who sent you up here, Sorine or Gunmar? Meddling…" He trailed off for a moment. "I thought they'd have learned their lesson by now. I don't trust that man, and I don't want him here. It's as simple as that."

The harshness took me by surprise and I know I blinked in confusion at the venom in the tone. I was ready to just turn and walk away but Sorine had made a good argument. We needed all the help we could get. "Listen, I have no idea what the issue is between you two but we may need his assistance."

Isran was silent for a few seconds, arms crossed over his chest, his face otherwise impassive though I knew the cogs behind his eyes were turning. I knew at heart he probably didn't want to agree. But he was also pragmatic and I knew he would think objectively. The important thing was defeating the vampire menace. And that may mean working with those you despise. "Fine. You have a point. And I shouldn't let my personal feelings get in the way."

"Do you have any idea where he is?"

"Last I'd heard of him; he was aiding the Vigilants of Stendarr at Ruunvald. He may still be there. If he can maintain some appearance of normalcy, I'll allow him to stay."

"Any idea where that is?" I asked, hoping either he or Serana may know.

"I don't but ask downstairs. One of them may know."

Sorine and Gunmar both had no idea, reminding me that the reason they asked me to find him is because they didn't know and, even then, they'd never heard of Ruunvald. So I asked around the fort but no-one had a clue where Ruunvald was. Remembering that Mjoll was an adventurer, I informed Isran that I'd kill two birds with one stone. I'd find Florentius first and escort him most of the way back to the fort before Serana and I would try and locate the second Scroll. He agreed that was probably the best idea.

To say Mjoll was surprised to see me again so soon was an understatement, but she knew I was on a mission once she noticed the armour, sword, dagger and shield. And, thankfully, she could point me in the right direction.

"It's actually not far away, Uhtred. Have you got a map?" I unwrapped it and spread it across the table. Mjoll pointed to the exact location. "Head north and turn off the main road once you see Fort Greenwall to your north-west. There isn't a direct path up towards whatever Ruunvald is. Cave? Ruin?"

"Probably some ancient Nordic ruin. I've been through plenty of them before."

"And you're going there because?"

"I have to find someone. Story of my life."

"Do you need any help?"

She sounds rather eager. But Serana and I worked well together. And, to be honest, I hoped it wouldn't be too difficult to find Florentius. "Thank you, but I think and hope we should find this guy without too much hassle."

"I would like to help you one day."

"I'll keep that in mind. You never know, Mjoll. You just never know." I rolled up the map and put it back in my pack. "We'd better get going while it's still light. Thanks for your help."

"No problem, Uhtred. My door is always open whenever you find yourself back in Riften."

Mounting our horses, Serana and I wasted no time heading north, quickly turning off the main road along a dirt path, no wider than a horse. I took the lead as we didn't want to risk riding off the path, tree roots appearing through the scrub likely causing a broken leg if a horse tripped over one. Remembering the map, I waited until I could see Shor's Stone off to the west, faint smoke drifting into the sky suggesting we were in the right position to veer off the path completely.

It wasn't long until we started to climb and soon snow was lying thick on the ground. Not wanting to force out horses, I soon dismounted and led my horse along, Serana doing the same. Thankfully, we didn't have to climb too high before I rounded a boulder and noticed a campsite ahead. We approached with caution but we soon relaxed upon noticing it was abandoned, though that itself was a concern.

After tying our horses to a nearby tree, we searched the campsite for any sign of who may have once slept there. We found a journal of someone called Volk and I knew something was wrong once I'd read the few pages of writing. I handed it to Serana to read as well. She simply sighed once done.

"Something else has gone wrong, hasn't it?"

"Serana, you've been around me long enough by now to know the job is never easy."

"Dragons. Vampires. Civil war. Thalmor. Anything else, Uhtred?"

I just smiled. "Give me a few minutes and I'm sure I could find us something else to fight."

"Why don't we just find out what going on in here?"

I unsheathed my sword. "Another fine idea, Serana. Ready?"

She simply smiled at me and brushed past towards the entrance of the cave, looking back and gestured. "So, are you coming, Uhtred?" She then turned and walked away.

I'll admit I watched her walk away for a few seconds before I finally followed her inside.


	50. Chapter 50 - Family Matters

_A/N - Hello! This is my first note in probably forever, but for those few of you still reading, figured I'd give you an update on the progress of this story. It's nearly finished! Hit a rough spot for about six months, where I didn't write a thing, but I wanted to make sure I started writing again so I didn't leave it unfinished. I hate that._

 _I'm sure you've guessed, but this story is basically split into three acts:_

 _Act I: Main quest / Companions._

 _Act II: Dawnguard / College._

 _Act III: Civil War / Thieves Guild / Dragonborn / Dark Brotherhood._

 _I'm currently writing Chapter 86. I don't think I'll be writing too many more after that. May push onto 90, just so it's a nice round figure._

* * *

"Moric, you don't need to do this. You're a Vigilant, damn it! Start acting like one!"

I'd heard enough about the Vigilants of Stendarr to know they were generally good people, wanting to serve the common good and protect the people of Skyrim from nefarious daedra, though knowing that there were one or two that didn't want to enslave all of mankind or simply use us as their playthings for whatever sick desire they may have.

I was aware that some of their methods may have been harsh, but they were firm believers' in the Nine (not the Eight, no matter what the Thalmor think.) And even Serana knew something was wrong as soon as we met the first Vigilant within Ruunvald and they attacked us without hesitation. My heart sank a little each time either of us had to kill one. We tried to subdue as many as we could but they fought with such ferocity, nearing on madness, that some left us with no choice but to kill them, simply to protect ourselves.

"You come to kill Minorne. You must die!"

"For crying out loud, man, I have no idea who Minorne is!"

"She's certainly no daedra," Serana added.

"She is a God!" Moric exclaimed.

"Okay, they're all clearly insane," Serana stated without mirth.

I looked around the large chamber. Above us were a series of cages, at least three containing what appeared to be prisoners. Numerous braziers provided plenty of light while even I could sense the presence of magic. Serana had mentioned the same thing as soon as we entered Ruunvald. I had only sensed it upon entering this chamber.

A Breton woman rounded the platform upon which Moric was currently standing. He turned as she approached and he crouched down to one knee, bowing his head. Completely and utterly subservient. I know both of us were surprised, hearing Serana mutter a couple of rather rude words. The Breton gently ran a hand through the hair of Moric before she came to a stop at the top of the stairs. "You must forgive Moric. He merely wishes to ensure my protection."

"Who are you?"

She bowed though never took her eyes off us. "I am who they call Minorne."

"And you claim to be a God?" Serana asked.

"I don't claim anything. Moric, on the other hand… Moric?"

He looked up like a dutiful puppy dog. "Yes, mistress?"

"Who am I?"

"You are Minorne. Love of my life. And the one true God."

I tried really hard not to laugh. I mean, I know I sometimes laugh at the worst of times. My sense of humour can sometimes be silly. But I try not to laugh in these ridiculous situations because I know it generally leads to arguments, fights and then the death of the person I laugh at.

But…

Well, I laughed.

To say Minorne stared daggers in my direction would be a tremendous understatement. "You doubt my power as a God?"

I sighed then looked at Serana. "Care to shut her up?"

"Gladly," she replied and Minorne was proven not to be a God about five seconds later. As she slumped to the ground, Moric also slumped to the ground behind her. I wouldn't say we rushed forward, but I know I lowered my weapon as we approached his body. Serana wondered aloud if he was still alive so, with weapon still in hand, I checked him over.

"He's still breathing," I stated.

"She must have been using some sort of mind control."

"Wonder why it didn't work on us?" I looked across at the three men caged up. "Or on them? Watch him, I'll see which one of them is Florentius. Well, I hope one of them is anyway."

I checked over the body of Minorne, finding a key attached to her belt. Taking that, I approached the caged men. "Which one of you is Florentius?"

The man caged in front of me raised his hand. "That'll be me. The two other gentlemen are Vigilants too."

I unlocked the cages. The two other men simply thanked me for the rescue and disappeared through what I figured was the exit. Florentius surprised me by approaching the unconscious body of Moric, checking to see if he was still alive before he started to pray. I stood back for a few moments, not wanting to interrupt, figuring he had his reasons.

"Who sent you?" he finally asked.

"I'm a member of a group of vampire hunters called Dawnguard. Their leader, Isran, sent me to locate you."

Florentius started to laugh. "I'm sorry, but you just said Isran sent you to find me. Is this... some kind of a joke? Did Arkay put you up to this? Isran's done nothing but mock me. He's never given me the respect I deserve."

"Listen, I have no idea what conflict exists between yourself and Isran. But, I can assure you, he sent me. We have a menace on our hands and we need all the help you can provide."

"Look, I've just gotten myself out of quite a mess here, in case you haven't noticed, and while I appreciate your help, I... What's that? No, that's not what I... Yes, but... Are you sure? Really? Fine. Arkay says it's a good idea for me to go.

I held up a hand. "Hang on a second. You're saying Arkay is speaking to you… right now?"

He smiled. "Of course. We talk all the time. And while I don't agree, he's not the sort of fellow you can just ignore. I'll see you at Fort Dawnguard, then. Don't worry, Arkay will show me the way."

Before I could even get out another word, he took one last look around the chamber, grabbed a dagger from a nearby bench and wandered towards the exit. All I could do was turn to Serana, who appeared as surprised as I did. "What was all that about?" I finally asked.

"Apparently our new recruit can speak to Arkay."

"Is that possible?"

Serana shrugged. "The Gods work in mysterious ways, Uhtred. You should know better than anyone else."

"Hmmm. Good point. Though it may explain while Isran isn't that enamoured to the guy."

"So what do we do now? No point going back to Fort Dawnguard."

"We'll head to Whiterun and prepare for the journey to your home."

* * *

"Uhtred, I must admit something." I simply smiled and she gave me a curious look. "What?"

"You know about the second Scroll." It was a statement, not a question. I remembered the look on her face after Dexion had read the Scroll and she told Isran she knew nothing.

I noticed faint embarrassment cross her features, only for a moment, before she recovered herself. "You're right. Maybe I should have said something earlier but…"

"But what?"

"It's rather private and I don't feel like sharing in front of everyone. A lot of it has to do with my mother and father. And my relationship with both of them."

I looked around Breezehome. The fire was roaring, providing warmth. Other than that, we were alone. "Okay, we're alone here. Why don't you just tell me then?"

"There's a lot to tell, Uhtred. And much of I have to share is information I haven't told you before."

"Oh…"

She reached across and grabbed my hand. "Uhtred, it's rather obvious I now trust you with my life. And that is why I'm now more than willing to share anything and everything with you."

Now I felt embarrassed. My feelings, I thought, were rather obvious and I figured she either knew but ignored them or was rather oblivious. I think it was more a case of ignoring them but I didn't mind. I didn't make my own feelings too obvious, too often, and we still maintained a very friendly and healthy relationship.

"Okay, start at the top."

"My father was always an ambitious man. He's always been obsessed with power. But ever since he decided to make that prophecy his calling," she sighed and shrugged, "I guess you could say that we started to drift apart. Father and daughter but also husband and wife. The worst thing is, I wonder if he even sees me as his daughter anymore. I'm just… a means to an end."

"You're more than that," I stated softly. She smiled at me. Pathetically, my heart fluttered. Because it was one of those genuine smiles that lit up her face. Even her eyes, red as they were, shone brightly. The only thing missing was colour to her cheeks. "So, that first meeting with him was a reflection of that relationship?"

"I guess you can say that. He's lacked any sort of warmth or empathy for centuries. I thought..." She trailed off and sighed again. "No, I hoped that if he saw me, he might feel something again. He'd say something or make a gesture to let me know that he still… loved me like a father should. But I guess I don't really factor in at this point."

The urge to say 'I love you' was nearly overwhelming at that point. Mostly I just wanted to give her a hug but… I knew if I hugged her, I'd want to kiss her. And if I kissed her, I'd eventually want to take her upstairs. And that probably wasn't a good idea. And I didn't know if she'd say yes. So, wanting to get her mind back on whatever it was she needed to admit, instead I asked, "So, the Elder Scroll. Do you know where it is?"

"I have a good idea where to start. We need to find my mother, Valerica. She'll definitely know where it is, and if we're lucky, she actually has it herself."

"But I thought you didn't know where your mother was?" I was racking my brain trying to remember if she'd even mentioned her before. Her father was generally the recipient of any derisive comments.

"The last time I saw her, the day she sealed me away, she said that she'd go somewhere safe. Somewhere that my father would never search. Other than that, she wouldn't tell me anything. But the way she said it... 'someplace he would never search'. It was cryptic, yet she called attention to it."

"Sounds like trust was lacking on all sides, to be honest. Did you trust your mother?"

"Barely. The only reason I went along with being sealed away is because we were both worried about my father. We knew what would happen if he tried to make the prophecy come true."

"Sounds like that trust from your mother to yourself may have been lacking as well."

She shrugged. "That's always a possibility. She was almost as obsessed as my father by the time she shut me in."

"Obsessed about stopping him?"

She nodded. "Yes. But we can't worry about that now. We need the Scroll, and she's our only lead. The only problem is that I can't imagine a single place my father would avoid looking. And he's had all this time, too. Any ideas?"

I thought about it for a few moments. _He's clearly had people cross the length and breadth of Skyrim. Maybe even Tamriel… He made no mention when Serana returned home, so it sounds like he hadn't found her. Serana wouldn't be here otherwise. Hang on, why not the castle itself? It's certainly big enough…_

"Hide in plain sight," I stated.

"What's that?"

"She hasn't gone anywhere. She's still at Castle Volkihar. Hidden, but she's still there."

She laughed. "That's just like something my mother would actually do, simply to infuriate my father that little bit more."

"But you would agree it's a possibility?"

"I have no doubt my father has checked everywhere else possible." She paused, deep in thought, then started nodding to herself. "Uhtred, you're a genius! It makes sense! And… Let's see… There's a courtyard in the castle. I used to help her tend a garden there. All of the ingredients for our potions came from there. She used to say that my father couldn't stand the place. Too... peaceful."

"But she couldn't possibly just reside in a courtyard?"

She smirked. "My mother had plenty of tricks up her sleeve. But that's not to say we'll actually trip over her there. It's definitely worth a look though."

"I remember your father's warning about returning so I'm guessing we're not just going to ask for the keys to the courtyard?"

"I know a way we can get to the courtyard without arousing suspicion. There's an unused inlet on the northern side of the island that was used by the previous owners to bring supplies into the castle. An old escape tunnel from the castle exits there. I think that's our way in."

"Sounds like a plan. When do we leave?"

"You don't want to run this past Isran?"

"I'm not riding all the way back to Fort Dawnguard just to cross the entire length of Skyrim to get the Scroll. He'll be happy enough if we just return with it. We'll leave tomorrow."

That was the plan. A knock at the door the next morning changed everything.

* * *

"Fralia?" I asked, unable to hide my surprise.

She cut to the chase. "Dragonborn, I need your help," she stated, her voice already quivering.

I looked back at Serana, who nodded then got out of her chair. "Come in. Take a seat by the fire," she stated kindly.

I moved out of the way and gestured for her to come inside. "Thank you but… Can you come to my home? I would feel more comfortable if we spoke there."

"Serana?"

"I'll wait here, Uhtred. It's okay. We have plenty of time."

I followed Fralia out into the darkness and noticed the little old lady constantly looking left and right, as if she was worried about being watched. I couldn't see anyone in the faint light of the braziers that held Whiterun in a faint glow. I was ready to ask what she was worried about but figured she wouldn't tell me until we go to her house. Once inside, I was greeted by a large man, almost as tall as me but certainly broader, brandishing an enormous battle-axe. He took a couple of steps menacingly towards me.

"Mother, what's the meaning of this? Who have you brought into our home?"

My hand automatically moved towards my hip. It was only when I clasped nothing but thin air that I remembered my sword was still sat on my bed at Breezehome. I swore under my breath and prepared to move quickly in case he swung.

"Avulstein, put that down right now! He's here to help us find Thorald!"

 _Who? Who is this in front of me and who is Thorald?_

Avulstein continued to glare at me, at least for a few seconds longer, leaving me wondering if was going to swing. Then he nodded, lowering the weapon. "All right, mother."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't take any more of this. No weapons, please. Let's just talk," she stated quietly.

"I don't have one," I stated, holding my hands away from my body, "I've only come to talk."

He just looked me up and down before looking at his mother though I noticed the eyes watched me. "Mother, you should know we can't trust anyone! Who knows what they'll do if they find me here. How do we know he's not spying for the Battle-Born? This was foolish!"

"Hang on a second. Your mother just knocked at my door asking for help. All I've done is follow her here. I have no idea why I'm here. All I'm willing to do is listen to whatever you have to say."

"Please, take a seat by the fire, Uhtred. I can explain everything," Fralia stated, "Would you like a drink before we begin?"

"I'll have an ale if you have one."

"Of course. Avulstein?"

"Not right now, mother."

As Fralia disappeared into what I assumed was the kitchen, Avulstein stood on the other side of the fire, arms crossed over his chest and, while he didn't glare, his eyes watched me continuously. "Why are you here?" he finally asked.

"Your mother just…"

"Did the Battle-Born's put you up to this?"

"No."

"The Jarl?"

"No."

Then the giant man actually sagged. "So you're actually here because…"

"Your mother asked for my help."

He nodded and finally took a seat to my left, near the fire. "It's my brother," he admitted quietly.

"Your brother?"

He nodded again. "He's missing. And it's tearing my mother apart. The only thing that's keeping her going is the unshakable belief that Thorald is still alive. She believes it. And I… I believe it. But I only believe it because she does."

"Is there any evidence he is still alive?"

"There isn't any evidence one way or the other."

We quieted down when Fralia walked into the room holding two bottles. She handed one to me and one to her son. He was ready to protest but she just shushed him again, saying I was to be trusted because I was the Dragonborn. But she didn't know me from a stranger in the street so wondered why she was so willing to trust me.

"You're a Stormcloak supporter," she stated.

I looked at Avulstein, who I could see was judging my reaction. I turned my attention back to Fralia. "I was."

Fralia narrowed her eyes. "But no longer?"

"It's not that easy to explain. And a lot has happened since I crossed the border with the intention of joining the Stormcloaks. But whether I am or not doesn't matter. You brought me here for a reason. Why don't you explain what's happened?"

She looked at Avulstein, who simply nodded for her to continue. She looked at me and I could see the shimmer in her eyes. "Thorald, my son... He went missing, fighting the Imperials… So long ago now. Eorlund and I... We both miss our son terribly."

"He never mentioned a missing son to me."

"I know. You are the Harbinger and I wanted to approach you earlier but he told me not to bother you about this."

"What's changed your mind?"

"You helped the Companions. You defeated the Dragons. I just want you to help bring my son back to me."

Her words were crushing in their weight. Part of me just wanted to reach out and console this heartbroken old woman. Was Thorald still alive? I had no idea. Stormcloak or not, I'll admit that I just wanted to help her, no matter the outcome. Every mother deserved to know what happened to their child. I remembered my mother waiting for news of my father. For so long she waited until someone knocked at our door. I still remember her cries when told the news…

"Okay, I'm willing to help, but is there any evidence that your son still lives?"

"I just... I just know it. I can feel it in my heart. Please, you have to believe me. They say that he was killed, but I know better. A mother always knows. And I know my son is alive! Those Battle-Born... They're in with the Imperials. They know it too. They know he's alive and he's being held somewhere. Yet they lie to my very face!"

I could only raise my eyebrows at her linking the Battle-Born family to the possible disappearance. "Why do you accuse the Battle-Born family of being involved?"

"It's hardly a secret that they have ties to the Empire, and hate anyone who speaks out against it. Thorald did worse. He took action against the Empire, and the Battle-Borns knew it."

I nodded as what she said was correct. I'd heard Olfrid continually bang the drum of support for the Empire while Idolaf had actually served with the Empire before. _What about Jon? Perhaps I can ask him? He's a friend and he's always been honest with me._ I wanted to put her mind at ease. If I could find out if Thorald was alive, I knew I'd offer to help. But if the news was bad, then she at least deserved to know. But her argument was convincing. There was something in her tone that suggested she _did_ actually know he was alive.

"Will you help us, Dragonborn?" Avulstein asked.

"I will. Leave it with me and I'll see what I can find out. You know Jon Battle-Born?" They both nodded. "He's a good man and I know hasn't been involved in the dispute between your families. I'll ask him for a favour."

"I don't trust any of them but if you think that's the best course of action," he stated in return.

"Thank you, Dragonborn."

I returned home and informed Serana of what had been requested. She could only smile at me. "Feeling obliged to help out again?"

"I remember my mother waiting for news of my father…"

"So what will you do?"

"I'll speak to Jon tomorrow morning. I'm not sure if he'll even know anything but I see no harm in asking."

My conversation, when I ran into Jon around town, was stranger than I was expecting. I eventually broached the topic of Thorald and Jon remained quiet for a few seconds before he leaned in close and said 'Meet me outside the Honningbrew Meadery after sunset tonight'. Before I could ask why, he put a finger to his lips, shook his head and then disappeared through the crowds. I returned to Breezehome, clearly perplexed, or at least that is what Serana said. I explained our conversation and, while she didn't think it was a trap, she warned we should be careful.

With little to do, I spent most of the day in Jorrvaskr. The twins continued to run the Guild while I was away, though they approached me with one or two issues which they figured required my attention, including running my eye over the latest recruits. It was good to see the beds starting to fill up and my question regarding work was heartily answered, Vilkas stating the Guild was busier than ever. The best news, though, was that Aela was back home, though she was still confined to bed more often than not. She looked far healthier than last I'd seen her and assured me she would soon be up and fighting again. I simply told her to be careful, take her time and look after herself. Though I knew she was actually dying of boredom so wasn't surprised she was desperate to get up and moving.

Once the sun disappeared over the mountains and braziers were being lit across the city, Serana and I headed out of the city. Every single guard I passed returned the usual salute, arm across the chest and a bow, whispers of 'Dragonborn'. I still wasn't used to the adulation, though even civilians and friends I knew did the same thing. Sometimes I think it was tongue in cheek though I wasn't always sure.

Jon was waiting for me outside the meadery. That wasn't the surprise. Who he was alongside, and holding hands with, brought me to a standstill. Serana didn't know much about the politics of Whiterun so I knew I would have to explain my confusion.

"You and… Olfina?" I finally asked.

"I love her."

"And I love him."

"But it's a secret. We can't tell anyone. It would do one of two things. Either heal the rift between our families or cause further divide."

"And I believe it will only deepen the divide. My father would lock me in my bedroom in an effort to stop me seeing him."

"So why are you both out here?" I asked.

"Because I spoke to Olfina after our conversation earlier. She just wants to know the truth, like her mother. So I did some searching one the family had left the house for the day." He sighed before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a letter. "I found this…"

I read the letter twice then handed it to Serana. I had only one question. "Where's Northwatch Keep?"

"It's in the north-west of Skyrim."

"Sounds like it could be near my home," Serana added.

"We can check a map in Jorrvaskr. They may have the exact location."

"Any idea why the Imperials let the Thalmor take your brother?" Serana asked.

"If it's the Thalmor, then it's to do with our Talos worship. But we all worship him so why they've chosen to only take Thorald, I don't know," Olfina stated.

Jon sighed. "Idolaf was once a good friend of Thorald, just like our families were once allies in ensuring Whiterun was a prosperous community. This war has destroyed all that and, even if or when the war ends, I'm not sure the rift can ever heal. Too much has been done and said for a simple apology from either side to heal the wounds."

"Please bring my brother home, Uhtred. That's all I can ask. I don't care if the Imperials were involved all not. If he was simply a prisoner of war, then that is acceptable. But I will not accept him being held by the Thalmor."

"Nor I," Jon added.

"I'll bring him home."


	51. Chapter 51 - Betrayal

It was a moonless night. It hadn't disappeared completely. It was simply cloud cover that, for once, worked to my or our advantage. Serana and I were lying in the dirt, not far from Northwatch Keep, keeping watch as we decided on what to do. It was one of the few times I wished to be a Khajit, knowing they could see as well during the night as they could during the day.

However, Serana did have better vision than I so she was reporting on what she could see. One Thalmor was standing guard at the lone entrance to the fort. A trio of others were patrolling the low walls. Northwatch Keep was like many other forts across Skyrim. Crumbling. In disrepair. And certainly capable of being stealthily invaded by a warrior and a vampire.

"What's the plan?" she asked quietly.

"They all die."

"Are you sure?"

She wasn't disagreeing. She knew I hated the Thalmor more than I hated anyone or anything. We'd talked enough that she knew war was coming. Ignore the civil war that was threatening to reignite any second. That was mere background noise to the war on the horizon. I knew the Thalmor considered the Great War unfinished business. I didn't want to be responsible for igniting the blue-touch paper to restart the conflict but I wanted so see Thalmor blood flow through Skyrim fields. I knew they were the puppet masters and I wanted to cut the strings…

But I didn't want to start all-out war right now. It was coming, that I was sure. But I didn't want to drag my people into conflict due to my arrogance or error of judgement. Serana was aware of that, but she also knew that my blood ran hot whenever I ran into the Thalmor. She'd seen a glimpse of the hatred I held when I dealt with Ancano. He was only one though. Now she would see what I would do to an entire fort of them…

"So, what's the actual plan?"

"Take out the sentry at the gate then those patrolling the walkways. Then we get inside."

"Is it ever that simple?"

"As long as we're quiet. Are you comfortable with a dagger?"

"Yes," she replied confidently.

"Good. Let's move."

The darkness, while an advantage for us likely not being seen, was a disadvantage as we couldn't exactly see what was on the ground in front of us. So we had to step carefully, avoiding small stones we could trip over or branches or twigs that could snap and would likely alert them to our presence. We managed to make it to the wall of the fort and skirted around towards the gate. The sentry was holding a torch in one hand but held no weapon in his other.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, Serana letting me know the others on patrol were no longer heading our direction. I didn't hesitate, leaping out of the shadows. There may have been a muffled cry but it was quite simple in the end. Hand over the mouth, dagger in the chest. The Thalmor were obviously confident. The armour was light and the dagger travelled through easily, three quick jabs and it was job done. I waited until the body was limp in my arms before dragging it back into the darkness.

We split up as we entered the compound. Apart from the two Thalmor patrolling the walls, there was no-one else around. It was obvious many would currently be asleep, hoping that would aid our quest, though I knew once we'd hit the prison cells, some sort of alarm would probably sound. I didn't keep an eye on whatever Serana was up to, confident she could handle her Thalmor quickly and quietly. I climbed the stairs, back to the wall, waiting until the Thalmor had passed by. It was the same as before, hand over the mouth, dagger in the chest. I then lowered the body onto the ground outside the fort before extinguishing the torch and disposing of that in the same way.

Serana was waiting for me upon my return, explaining she had done exactly the same thing. The fort was now bathed in virtual darkness, the only light source a lone torch scone attached to the wall alongside the entrance into the building.

The antechamber upon entering the building was empty though there was light leaving me blinking rapidly as my eyes adjusted.

"Do you know the layout?" Serana asked.

"The cells will likely be downstairs and towards the rear."

"How do you know?"

"Helgen. Well, the prison I was held in before I reached Helgen. Then there was my escape through said place. What I saw there hardened my resolve to join the Stormcloaks. It did, at first, though now I wonder..."

"Oh…"

"Come on. It would be nice to rescue someone alive for once."

We descended a flight of stairs. Serana threw her dagger at a guard standing at the opposite side of the room, falling to his knees, clutching his throat. Another guard sitting at a table to my right was ready to get to his feet. I was upon him before he stood up, burying my dagger in his chest. I immediately thought we'd made plenty of noise and we waited for an arm of Thalmor to appear through any of the doors. But no-one did. _Must be all asleep._

We had a quick search around for information, as I wanted to put a dent into any Thalmor operation I was unaware of, but there was nothing so far. Downstairs we continued. The urge to kill them all was almost overwhelming. I was ready to go through each barracks and slit all their throats. Sounds appalling, I know, but I remembered what I saw at the embassy. I wondered what they were doing to my kin in this place. Nothing was going to stop the Thalmor unless we finally stood up to them and said 'Enough!'

Room by room we moved, killing those who were awake but I held back on the desire to let the blood flow. If they woke up and tried to stop us, they would die like their colleagues, otherwise I just wanted to get out alive with anyone we could find. I knew, deep down, that Thorald would not be the only one we'd find. I just hoped we'd find them alive.

We almost stumbled upon a Thalmor archer as we descended another flight of stairs, thankful that most of the fort was as dark as it was outside. Serana and I had our backs to the wall just in time as he walked past. I was up, hand over his mouth and dagger across his throat, carefully placing his body in a dark corner.

"Nicely done," Serana whispered.

"Someone is going to find all these bodies eventually. I just hope we've disappeared by then."

My heart was beating furiously. It was so quiet I swear I could hear it in my ears, wondering if Serana could hear it as well. The adrenaline was almost overwhelming. I'll admit part of me wanted to simply unsheathe my sword and go ballistic, cutting down anything dumb enough to get in my way, or to use the power of my Thu'um to blow the Thalmor to pieces. But we continued to move cautiously, checking every corner before we proceeded, watching patrol patterns before we attacked, ensuring bodies were moved in the hope they wouldn't be found by others patrolling.

We descended even further, leaving me wondering just how far underground we must have been by now. Thalmor continued to be left on the ground behind us. It was then that we started to hear the first screams. I'd heard such screams before and I knew exactly what was going on. I withstood the urge to rush forward and end the cause of those screams but knew there were likely bound to be many more guards ahead.

Following the direction of the noise, I opened a door to see a row of cells lining both sides of a long corridor. Within nearly all of them were Nords. Patrolling the corridor were a pair of Thalmor. Serana and I rushed forward. There was a cry from one Thalmor as Serana leapt upon him. The second Thalmor turned as I collided with him, forcing him back into a wall and thrusting my dagger into his gut, watching life slowly but surely drain from his eyes. Once dead, I simply dropped the body to the ground and turned to those trapped in the cells.

"Any of you Thorald?" I asked.

"The Thalmor have him," came one reply.

"They're torturing us," came another.

"Are you all Stormcloaks?" I asked.

"No. I'm part of the Legion. We're meant to be allies!"

"So am I!"

I looked at Serana. Even she appeared shocked by what we'd just heard. "Uhtred, what is going on here? Or, more to the point, what have we just discovered?"

"Find a key. Release them and then find weapons. I'm going to find Thorald."

"Do you need my help?"

"No." _This is personal._

I unsheathed my sword and strode down the corridor, rounding a corner to see two Thalmor, one sat at a table, another standing next to another Nord shackled to the wall. The Thalmor sitting down turned and exclaimed in surprise. He then got to his feet and charged forward. My blood was up as I dodged his attack and sliced my sword across his body. I didn't even wait for it to hit the ground before I turned towards the torturer.

"Careful, Nord. You don't know what you've just done." He was unarmed but I knew had magic at his fingertips. "I'd suggest you put the sword down now before you make another mistake." I growled and took a step forward, watching him take a step back, away from the shackled prisoner. "Once my people find out about this…"

"What makes you think any of you in this fort will live?"

"You wouldn't…"

I laughed. "I'm here, aren't I? Do you really think I've left anyone upstairs alive? And, trust me on this one, the prisoners I've just released will certainly kill anyone who still lives."

"You'll pay for this."

"We've been paying since the day the Concordat was signed. No more shall you kidnap my kin and torture them."

"Fool! You think you can stop us? Who do you think you are?"

I put my sword through his gut, driving it through with both hands until I could feel his breath on my face. "I'm the Dragonborn," I said quietly. The eyes widened in surprised as I twisted the sword, "And war is coming." I then withdrew my sword, using my foot to dislodge it as his body crumpled to the ground.

I turned to the shackled prisoner. His long hair was stuck to his face, kept in place by blood and sweat. He managed to lift his head as I crouched in front of him, gazing at me through one eye, his other one closed, his face otherwise covered in bruises. "You're truly him?" he whispered.

"Yes. You're Thorald?" The man nodded. "Good. Because your mother sent me."

"She must be worried to death."

"But she always believed you were still alive."

I found the key to release him on the body of the dead torturer. I was surprised he was able to get to his feet once his hands were free. He couldn't exactly stand straight and he had one or two visible wounds, but otherwise he appeared fine, even taking a moment to kick the body of the torturer. "Thalmor bastard," he muttered.

"Are you okay to walk?"

"I'll be fine."

I escorted him back to the cells where Serana was gathering the other prisoners. All of them were now armed and had managed to find some armour that fit. Many of them were clearly carrying wounds, though, so wouldn't be much use if any more Thalmor were around.

"What do we do now?" Serana asked, all eyes falling on me.

"I'm taking you all back to Whiterun."

"What for?" one of the men asked.

"Because everyone needs to know that the Thalmor don't care if you're Stormcloak or Legion. They will kidnap, harass, torture and murder whoever they desire."

"Will we be safe?" Thorald asked.

"You will be under my protection. No-one will touch you."

"What about the other Thalmor?" Serana asked.

"They will be taken care of on our way out." I looked across the crowd of men. "Am I right in that assumption?"

"No Thalmor who resides in these walls will remain alive," one of the men stated.

The men were true to their word when we eventually walked out of the fort half an hour later. Any Thalmor that returned would find only bodies. And no evidence of who had committed the crime.

That suited me perfectly for now.

Even better were letters sent by the embassy to the fort. I shared them with those who could read on both sides. It was clear the Empire was actually left completely in the dark about who was being taken and why. Their hands were not completely clean but there was enough to give them the benefit of the doubt. All I knew it that I would be requesting someone from Solitude to visit Whiterun as soon as we returned home.

The guards were wary of the bedraggled group of men I led through the gates. They appeared ready to stop and question me but I got on the front foot, stating these men were survivors of an attack and that I had to see the Jarl at once. Thankfully, they believed me, one guard rushing ahead to warn Dragonsreach of our impending arrival. I also asked another guard a favour of grabbing the Gray-Mane and Battle-Born families and asking them to head to the hall too.

The Jarl wasn't at his seat when entering Dragonsreach. Irileth was nowhere to be found either, nor was Hrongar. That wasn't strange as I'd entered the great hall numerous times before to find the Jarl upstairs, leaning over one of his maps. I told the men to take a seat at one of the tables while I went and found the Jarl.

I ran into Irileth halfway up the stairs, leading the Jarl down into his throne room.

"Dragonborn." I didn't smile, simply nodding before looking past her at the Jarl.

"We need to talk, sir."

I turned and walked back into the hall where the man had formed up in a line behind Serana. I made sure they hadn't cleaned themselves up on our journey back to Whiterun. They weren't terribly happy until I explained that I wanted at least the Jarl to see their condition. I heard exclamations from both Irileth and the Jarl as their gaze no doubt settled on them, hearing one or two questions as the Jarl took his seat.

"Who are these men?" the Jarl asked.

Thorald stepped forward as I gestured towards him. "Of course you'd know, or at least know the name of Thorald Gray-Mane."

I noticed the glance shared between the Jarl and his Housecarl. "I thought he had been killed in action."

"That was incorrect, sir. He had been captured by the Thalmor."

The Jarl looked at Thorald. "Is that correct?" He nodded. "What happened?"

"The Thalmor had laid a trap. Those of us not killed were taken as prisoners. Not once did I see a Legion soldier except those who were kept as prisoner alongside us."

Another shared glance. "Just so I am clear. You are telling me that the Thalmor are also taking Legion soldiers prisoner?"

I gestured again as four men stepped forward. "These men fought for the Legion. They were captured in similar traps and taken as prisoner to a fort in the far north of Skyrim where they were tortured, interrogated and then, from reports I found, executed."

"Unbelievable," the Jarl muttered.

"Solitude must be informed of this immediately," Irileth added.

"If Ulfric hears about this, there is no doubt he'd attack the Thalmor without hesitation. And that will only start open conflict with them. That is something we can't afford to do right now," I stated.

"What are you suggesting?" the Jarl asked.

"Summon General Tullius here immediately. He must see this. He must know. I'm not sure what else he can do. I'm not sure if it will change the progress of the civil war. But he must know the depth of Thalmor treachery."

"You have evidence of their crimes?"

I opened my pack and pulled out a series of journals and dossiers. "There is plenty here to suggest the Thalmor have committed numerous crimes against the people of Skyrim, whether they wear the uniform of Legion or Stormcloak."

There was a commotion behind us as the two noble families of Whiterun entered the hall and were soon squabbling between themselves. I strode towards them and basically told all of them to shut up. The first thing I did was escort Fralia towards her son, the old lady clasping him in floods of tears, thanking me again and again for bringing him home. The rest simply looked at me.

I gestured once again to the line of men. "If you're wondering why I've asked you to come here tonight, there are two reasons. One, as you can obviously see, is that Thorald is alive. He was being kept prisoner by the Thalmor."

"Not the Legion?" Idolaf stated.

"No. It would appear they, being the Thalmor, are operating with freedom across Skyrim and without the knowledge of the Empire. Unsurprising, as the fort we found Thorald was on the far northern coast of Skyrim, far away from prying eyes."

"Who are the rest of these men?"

"Soldiers. Stormcloak and Legion."

"What?" Idolaf asked.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Vignar exclaimed.

"Why are we here?" Jon asked.

"Because I wanted all of you to see the real truth. You, we, they are not the enemy," I stated, gesturing to the men behind me, "There is an enemy out there, waiting to strike. They already work in Skyrim, lurking in the shadows, using subterfuge to achieve their objectives. Whether the Empire are aware of all their activities, I can't be sure, but the information I've retrieved today would suggest they are kept in the dark more often than not."

"What are you suggesting?" Olfina asked.

"Nothing at the moment. I doubt what I've found here will change the situation on the ground. The Empire are still bound by the Concordat, for the time being at least. Jarl Ulfric wants to see that agreement consigned to history, and while I can see his point, doing so will only provoke war with the Thalmor. And without the presence of the Empire… I'll leave that to your imagination. However, I will present all this evidence to the Empire. I will make sure testimony from each of these men is taken and presented as well."

"And what about the Stormcloaks? Are they to be left in the dark?" Vignar asked.

"What do you think his reaction will be?" I retorted.

"He will be proven to be correct."

"And he will also use it as a subtext to war. Do you truly believe you can defeat the Thalmor at this time?" Vignar said nothing but his face said everything. "Worship Talos all you want as far as I'm concerned. I've always agreed with that one ideal. But we need the Empire as much as they need us. We are stronger together."

"But the Concordat…"

"Will eventually be torn up and thrown in the faces of the Thalmor. There is one word that the Stormcloaks must learn: patience."

The Jarl had remained silent until now. "I will send word to Solitude immediately, requesting a meeting with General Tullius. It may take time for him to agree a time and a place."

"He must come here, my Jarl. I'm sure these men will be more than willing to wait and speak with the General." There was plenty of murmured agreement to my statement.

"Can you remain in Whiterun until all this is done?" the Jarl asked.

"Of course."

"Men, if you'll follow me, you will be given accommodation and meals until the General arrives. As the Jarl stated, it may take a few days but you will be cared for until the. Anyone who needs a healer, let me know and we will ask for one from the Temple," Irileth announced.

As the men were led away, I noticed the Battle-Born and Gray-Mane families stand apart in stony silence. Neither side had been proven right or wrong. That wasn't the whole point. There was no right or wrong. I merely wanted to point out that they were not enemies. Not in the true sense. During the silence, though the glances and stares shared, I also noticed Jon and Olfina look at each other and smile… but neither made a move. I'll admit I wanted them to but I didn't want to involve myself. The rift between the two families would have to heal naturally. And I figured it was also going to take a long time before the situation completely resolved itself, if it ever could. Bridges may have been burned completely. I watched and waited until the two families had departed before approaching the Jarl.

"You just can't help involving yourself, can you, Uhtred?" he finally stated, chuckling away.

"Fralia asked me to find her son."

"I'm amazed the boy is still alive. I thought he was dead. So did a lot of people."

"He's lucky. They were torturing him. They were torturing them all."

"For what?"

"Information." I gestured to all the paperwork on a nearby table. "It's all in there."

"Thalmor bastards," he muttered. Then he met me eye. "How many lived?"

I know I smiled. "None. But it wasn't just me."

"The prisoners?"

"Had their vengeance."

"If I had the ear of the General, I would advise him to tear up the Concordat. But…"

"It would mean war straight away. And we can't afford that right now. The civil war needs to end, but I don't see it being ended through peaceful means."

"What are you saying, Uthred?"

"Ulfric must be defeated or at least deposed. I know that is the reality of the situation now. But don't think I'll be joining in on the side of the Empire. I'm as Whiterun. Neutral."

"I've had no response to the missive I sent in regards to his demands. I can only assume he's leaving me to sweat a bit."

"And are you?"

"No. The dragon crisis may be over but the cease-fire agreement is still technically in effect. Neither side has breached our borders so far. I know the peace won't last."

"You know you have my sword if the worst comes to pass, sir."

"Thank you, Uhtred."

"No thanks are necessary. This is my home. And, if you'll excuse me, I'd best return home and tell my companion that we'll be sticking around for a few days."

"I haven't seen Lydia about lately. Is she well?"

"The last letter I received stated she was in Cyrodil putting together some business deals." I actually felt embarrassed admitting this. "I've made some coin since I arrived in Skyrim. We agreed that I could finance all my adventure going forward by investing it."

"I'll be honest, she always had a good head for figures. If you see her before I do, ask if she can visit us in Dragonsreach. We miss her presence around here."

"Of course, my Jarl."

As usual, I bowed towards the Jarl before I turned on my heel and marched out of the hall, the guards saluting me in the usual way as I wandered through the Cloud District and past the Gildergreen. Serana looked up from the book she was reading once I'd shut the door behind me. Once I'd grabbed a couple of bottles of ale and sat down, I explained everything. I wouldn't say she was frustrated by the delay as I knew she understood my reasons for wanting to help but I know she was desperate to find the second Scroll and finally end the vampire issue, once and for all.

I knew I was going to be bored silly waiting for the General to arrive. I passed the time training with the Companions, taking one or two minor contracts in the local region – generally involving pest control – or spending time with Serana, allowing for the fact she preferred it when it was dark. While I hesitate to call anything we did romantic, it was hard not to feel the vibe when we sat together around a fire we'd built after taking a walk, simply sitting on a log near each other, gazing up at the stars. Even when we sat in silence, it was never awkward. Or, at least, it never felt that way to me. I felt… comfortable. I'd shared with her things I'd never told anyone else. I think I knew most of her secrets.

Overall, I think we just enjoyed the few days of peace.

It must have been at least a week later when there was a knock at the door, opening it to see a pair of town guard. "The General has arrived. The Jarl has requested your presence."

"Of course. Just let me prepare. Let him know I'll be there in a moment."

"We'll wait and escort you."

Serana wondered why I needed to change, explaining that I wanted to look the part as the Dragonborn before I met with the General. For once, she didn't think I was being a complete idiot. I'd already polished and prepared my armour in expectation of the summons, so simply had to assemble myself in it before meeting the guards outside, turning back to tell Serana that we would leave as soon as the meeting was done.

The General looked wearier than I expected. A man under tremendous strain. He read everything I'd gathered at the fort. Read the testimonies of the men. Listened to what those who chose to speak to him had to say. Then he listened to my report. But not just what I'd found at the fort. Also what I'd found at the embassy. Once I'd finished explaining, he looked at me with, of all things, a smirk.

"Elenwen wants me to arrest you."

"Why?" I asked innocently.

"Because of what you did at the embassy."

"I needed the information to defeat the dragons. The Thalmor were certainly not going to hand it over willingly. At least they weren't guilty of that, at least. Are you going to arrest me?"

"Of course not. And, after everything I've now read and heard… I must report it to the Emperor at once. Only he can decide if we need a change of course."

"And the Stormcloaks?"

"They must still be defeated. But…" He actually sighed. "It looks like they have a point. But Ulfric is still a pain in the ass. Still wants to tear this country apart. And he's still a traitor to the Empire. But I'll tell you this. If he chose to lay down his arms and come back into the fold, I'd almost be prepared to accept that and move on if all of this," he gestured to all the paperwork on the table, "And everything that I've been told over the past few hours is true."

"What will you tell the Thalmor?"

"Absolutely nothing. I will do a couple of things, though. One; I will investigate that cave you speak of underneath the embassy and see what we can find. Two; I will have my men monitor all Thalmor movements within Skyrim. I want to know what they are up to." I sighed with relief. "I must thank you, Dragonborn."

"For what?"

"You've gone above and beyond what anyone would expect of a civilian. Even if said civilian is the Dragonborn."

"If the fight is worthy, I will offer my sword."

"And if the day comes that we go to war against the Thalmor?"

"Honestly, sir, I'd want to lead across them across the field."

The General chuckled. "Given it thought eh?"

"I take my inspiration from Tiber Septim, sir. The Dragonborn leading a vast army of Nords, Cyrodiils, Bretons, Dunmer and other allies against the vast Thalmor hordes. And there is one thing you should remember, sir."

"What's that?"

"I have the power to summon dragons."

Raised eyebrows. "You do? I thought they would have all been killed?"

"No. Many still live. And many have agreed to live in peace. They will live in seclusion and will not bother us, as long as we don't bother them. But I have the word of one or two who have said they will assist me if I were to summon them. They are honourable beasts, sir."

"I'm not sure how the men would react to that."

"It's only fantasy at the moment, sir."

"But something worth thinking about."

"It certainly is."

There was only a few minutes more of small-talk before the General shook hands with both myself and the Jarl, bidding us farewell, repeating his promise that he would report to the Emperor with everything we had discovered as soon as possible. It was interesting to watch him pull a hood over his head as he departed Dragonsreach, the General clearly travelling incognito as the two bodyguards he'd travelled with, clearly Imperial soldiers, though dressed as mercenaries.

With thanks from the Jarl once again ringing in my ears, I headed back to Breezehome and Serana. It was time to head back to Castle Volkihar and find us an Elder Scroll.


	52. Chapter 52 - Castle

The wind was blowing a gale, causing me to pull my coat even closer to my body while ensuring mouth and nose were also covered. Serana did the same thing as we stood by the small jetty, staring across the water. If the weather had been clear, the castle would have been visible in the distance. But the sheets of rain joining in with the wind, thunder and lightning resulted in the sea barely appearing through the gloom.

"What should we do?" Serana finally asked.

"I can row us across now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'd rather be dry in the castle than soaking wet under a tent."

"Okay," she stated. I heard how unsure she sounded.

"We'll be fine. Trust me."

"I do, Uhtred. Otherwise I'd never agree to this."

It was nice to hear that she trusted me so I wasted no time helping her into the boat. Once she was settled, I sat opposite her, grabbed both oars and started rowing. The wind never let up. The waves, even this close to shore, were powerful, appearing to throw us back towards where we had just departed despite my best efforts. The rain continued to lash down and I know we were both soaked to the bone. It wasn't long until I felt exhausted, glancing back every few strokes to see the castle was tantalisingly closer but still so much work left to do.

I don't know if the row across took only ten minutes or ten hours. The sky remained gloomy, low, dark clouds. Serana barely attempted conversation, her voice drowned out by the thunder in the sky and the crashing of waves around us. After a while, all I could do was groan with each stroke of the oars, the muscles in my arms burning from the exertion.

"We're nearly there!" Serana yelled. I just nodded, barely looking her way, simply concentrating on pulling the oars back again and again, like a machine. If I stopped, we probably end up back on the shore of the mainland.

I looked behind again to see the castle was now ever closer. _Just a few more strokes and we'll hit the side of the dock._ My arms were screaming for me to stop. _Shut up, arms!_ Serana started to cheer me on, letting me know how close we were getting. Or, at least, I think she was cheering me on. Over all the other noise, I could see her mouth moving and I think she was saying 'Just a few more!'

Then a rogue wave caused our little boat to crash into the jetty and I was worried the boat was going to simply split apart and sink. Thankfully, despite one or two concerning noises and cracks, the boat remained in one piece. I leapt over the side, unashamedly cursing and yelling when my privates hit the icy cold water. Serana threw the rope at me, grabbing it and I dragged the boat onto dry land. In decent weather, I would have just tied it to the jetty but this was our only means of transportation. The thought of swimming all the way across didn't particularly appeal.

I'll admit I then took a seat on the sandy shore and stared out across the sea, ignoring the icy wind and general chill as Serana taking a seat next to me. "Tired?"

I gave her a look which caused her to smile. "Knackered," I stated.

"If we get moving, you'll have a chance to at least dry off and warm up."

She offered a hand, helping me to my feet. My legs felt absolutely fine but my arms were still burning from their exertions. I unhooked my shield which I'd strapped to my back for the row across, attaching it to my left forearm as usual. My arm didn't particularly like the weight but it was better to be safe than sorry as we skirted the edge of the island, the castle towering above us.

"The castle looks so big from down here." I gave her another look, earning another smile. "You know what I mean, Uhtred. It's big but from down here… It's even bigger."

"Size isn't everything."

She just laughed at that comment. "The entrance isn't too much further on."

The entrance had all the appearance of what must have once been a fully functioning dockyard. We had no time to wander about and figure out why it had been abandoned as we woke up a few skeletons that stalked the area. Finding such creatures outside the castle inhabited by vampires wasn't much of a surprise and we managed to handle them with a minimum of fuss. The fact they could cast magic spells was a surprise though.

"So what other delights await us inside?" I asked as we assembled at the entrance.

"I'm not sure. The fact it's secret would mean no-one from the main clan has probably been down here in… centuries, if not longer. But I'd prepare for anything to be honest."

"So what part of the castle does this door lead to?"

"The undercroft." I groaned because I knew what that meant. Or, at least, I think I did. "Don't worry, Uhtred. I'll protect you." I gave her a look as she simply smirked at me.

"That's my line!"

The darkness outside was exceeded by the lack of light once we'd closed the door behind us. Serana used a spell to provide light as we looked for a couple of torches, finally finding a couple, using fire spells to light the ends. We spent a few moments gathering our bearings and it was obvious this section of the castle was long abandoned. It was dark, silent and, I'll admit, a little scary. Not that I'd ever admit that to anyone, particularly Serana.

After walking along a dark corridor, the next doorway opened out into a larger chamber. Serana had no idea what it may have once been. But there was little time to worry about such details as animals we had since christened 'Death Hounds' rounded a corner and charged towards us. They could be right vicious bastards, using my shield to keep them at bay while swinging my sword. Serana simply used fire and I'll admit I enjoyed hearing them yelp as they burned. Add a few swings of my sword and the hounds were soon nothing but meat on the ground.

"Before you say anything, those bloody things are not dogs."

"What do you mean?" she asked, clearly surprised.

Before I could answer, there was a growl and we readied ourselves. Honestly, I thought it was another couple of hounds. Instead, a vampire rounded the corner, immediately firing a spell towards us. I raised my shield to block the attack, Serana stepping behind me. She then dodged around the other side of me and replied with a spell of her own. Not wanting to leave all the work for her, I strode forward as the vampire raised a dagger, practically screamed something intelligible then ran straight towards me.

 _Bloody idiot._ The vampire wore no armour. To call them robes would have been nearly incorrect. I barely broke a sweat as I swatted away the dagger with my shield and thrust my sword forward, withdrawing it a second or two later. The vampire dropped to the ground and I simply made sure of the job with another downward thrust.

"Anything else?" I asked the now silent, empty chamber.

There was no answer. Not even Serana had a sarcastic quip. Instead, we spent a moment looking around. Serana pointed out the occasional statue, stating they were gargoyles. What I found a concern were the piles of bones dotted around the chamber, many of them appearing ancient. I wondered just how many victims there may have been and if her father was the only one responsible. The castle had clearly stood for hundreds, if not thousands of years. Who inhabited the castle before her family?

Serana led the way out of the undercroft, though it wasn't a direct route, having to circle around one or twice, pull a lever, cross a bridge more than once, fight off more Death Hounds, find even more piles of bones _and_ fight off an enormous spider before we finally made sort of progress.

"That's why you never ask 'Anything else', Uhtred. Lesson learned?" Serana stated, sarcasm oozing from her tone. I barely grunted a reply. "Come on. The stairs to our left should lead to the courtyard."

I felt an overwhelming sense of relief as we left the creepy courtyard behind as we climbed the steps to the courtyard. I was unsure what to expect once we'd opened the door but even I didn't expect the depressing scene that greeted us. Serana brushed past me as she circled, taking in all we could see.

"Oh no…" she said sadly.

Everything was dead. It had obviously been a garden one time, a long time ago. But the colours that may have once provided a real kaleidoscope had long since disappeared. Trees were little but a trunk with branches, even the leaves having fallen to the ground, lying brown and lifeless on the ground. But it was the garden that suggested her mother, if she was still somewhere in the castle, had not tended to it in a very long time.

"What happened, mother? Father?" She then looked at me. "Something's not right, Uhtred. Everything's been torn down. The whole place looks… dead." She sighed. "I think we're the first people to set foot here in centuries." She pointed and suggested I follow, walking around a giant sundial in the ground towards the other end of the courtyard. "Hmmm…"

"What is it?"

"This used to lead into the castle's great hall. But it looks like my father had it sealed up."

"Less chance of us being found then." I was doing my best to find the positives as she was clearly upset at the state of the courtyard.

Despite the sad looked on her face, she still smiled at me. "I used to walk through here after evening meals. It was beautiful…" She sighed. "Once upon a time," she added quietly.

"What do you think happened?"

"I'd say the moment mother fled the castle, father went on a rampage. Knowing him, anything at all that reminded him of her was just destroyed."

"But to then wall off the entire courtyard and just let this place die? That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"I suppose he wanted to put the past behind him. Though perhaps if he had spent more time with us, he would have recognized the beauty for himself."

I was surprised when she then grabbed my hand and led me across the courtyard to what appeared to be a thoroughly dead garden. I felt the squeeze as was stopped and stared. If I didn't know her any better, I think this upset her more than anything. "This was my mother's garden," she explained before meeting my eyes again. "Do you know how beautiful something can be when it's tended by a master for hundreds of years?" I think it was a rhetorical question so I didn't say anything. She turned her attention back to the garden. "My mother would have hated to see it like this. So much love and dedication completely wasted."

I'm not sure how long we stood there. I was in no rush and was ready to give Serana as long as possible. But it was clear there was next to no life in this castle. Eventually she just turned to me, gave my hand a final squeeze. "Thanks," she said quietly.

I just smiled and nodded. She had nothing to thank me for. Gesturing towards the moondial, I followed her to and then around it, her eyes focused on the mechanism. "Something isn't right here."

"What's wrong?"

"See the crests? I didn't even know they could be removed. Maybe my mother's trying to tell us something?"

"I've never seen anything like this is in my life before. I've heard of sundials but never a moondial."

"Surely it's not such a surprise considering what we are, Uhtred."

"Well, yeah… But…" I trailed off as I didn't have a sensible argument.

She just laughed for a moment before we walked around the moondial again, Serana gesturing as she spoke. I was just glad to see some of her enthusiasm return. "As far as I'm aware, this is the only moondial in existence. Then again, I can't imagine too many vampires asking for them to be made. The previous owners of the castle had a sundial and obviously that didn't appeal to my mother. She persuaded an elven artisan to make some improvements. You can see the plates that show the phases of the moons, Masser and Secunda."

We came to a stop again. "Listen, I know how a sundial works. Sun hits that thing there and it shows the time. But I don't see how a moondial is supposed to work. I mean, the light is nowhere near as strong, the moon moves differently to the sun and there wouldn't be a shadow present to show a time…"

"Trust me, Uhtred, you're not the only one who thinks that. I always used to ask my mother; What's the point of a moondial? I always wondered why she didn't just have the whole thing ripped out. But she loved it. I guess it's like having a piece of art, if you're into that sort of thing."

"Okay, so the missing crests. What do you think that means?"

"It's got to be some sort of puzzle. That's the only thing I can think of. If we find the crests and put them where they are supposed to be, I guess… I don't know, something might happen."

"You know I hate puzzles."

"Those you find in the ruins?" I nodded. "But they're simple!"

"Not always!"

I was left wondering who had moved the crests to begin with. Was it her father? I thought that would have been unlikely as I figured he would probably have taken enjoyment in destroying it. So if it was her mother, I could only assume, just as Serana did, that it was a message of some sort. In the end, the crests were hiding in what I would have called 'plain sight', hidden enough from those she didn't want but those who knew the courtyard well, being Serana, would find them easily. Once she'd found all three of them and placed the crests where they belonged, I wasn't actually that surprised to see a secret entrance appear underneath the dial itself.

"Very clever, mother. Very clever," she stated admiringly, before looking at me, "Just so you know, I've never been in those tunnels before, but I'd bet they run right under the courtyard and into the tower ruins."

"At least we're getting closer."

She smiled again. "Exactly. Come on, let's go," she said eagerly.

"I thought I was meant to be the adventurer!"

I unsheathed my sword and led the way down, Serana following me with a torch to help light the way as our route was bathed in near darkness. It was that word again. _Creepy. But, then again, I'm in a castle inhabited by vampires who would like me as nothing more than the next meal._ Again, it was obvious that no-one had been along these halls and through these rooms in a very long time. Spider webs covered nearly every corner or alcove while I had to resist sneezing from the amount of dust covering every other surface.

Surprising myself, I wasn't shocked or disgusted by the blood we also found. It had long since dried but stained the floor, walls and various tables and cabinets we passed. I did share the occasional glance with Serana, and she looked ready for me to say something, but I stayed quiet. I think she was grateful for that.

As we climbed, it was also clear parts of the castle were starting to crumble. While I wasn't particularly worried about the roof caving in on us, the disrepair the castle appeared to be in was a surprised. Considering this was a vampire stronghold, I would have thought the upkeep on the castle would have been of utmost importance. I simply assumed that her father was only worried about keeping a certain section of the castle sound, no doubt barricaded, and therefore left the rest of the castle to fall into ruin.

Within the ruins, we soon ran into enemies. The gargoyle statues I'd seen time and again came into life as we passed. They were tough monsters to take down, by my arm was no longer tired and was ready to swing, thrust and decapitate anything that got in our way. Knowing that any statue could suddenly burst into life, we gave them a wide berth while passing and were always ready to defend ourselves at a moment's notice. That did slow our progress, though we agreed it was better to err on the side of caution.

And, of course, where there are ruins, whether a castle, Dwarven or those of the ancient Nords, you're going to find skeletons. And there were lots of them! I had no idea how or why there were so many. Like similar enemies, they could be dangerous in packs so Serana and I simply herded them then took them out one at a time. Her magic particularly came in handy as I deflected arrows or blows of a sword, protecting Serana while dealing damage when I could. No matter what the castle could throw at us, Serana and I handled it. Not always easily, but we'd worked together as a team so often by now that we knew what the other was going to do before we'd performed the move.

Despite having originally descend through the moondial, we continued to ascend, past more traps to kill the unwary, more blood spattered floors and furniture, even more spider webs, though thankfully no giant spiders to accompany them, and more gloomy hallways.

"I bet this castle was once magnificent," I stated.

"It was. A long time ago now."

"What was it like living here?"

"For a while, we were happy. My memories of those times have dimmed, though."

"What about making new ones?"

She gave me a look that brought me a standstill, wondering if I'd said something wrong. Then she smiled. "Maybe once all this is over."

We continued to climb, leaving me wondering just how high up we now were, continuing to fight off the occasional gaggle of skeletons or gargoyle that chose to wake up as we passed. The higher we climbed, the more the castle appeared to be falling apart around us. Slightly disconcerting and leaving me wondering if the whole lot wasn't just eventually going to crumble beneath our feet.

"Dead end," I stated after climbing another set of stairs and finding the two doors did open but led nowhere. "Where to now?"

"I'm not sure. We should look around."

I finally found a chain attached to a wall behind the statue of a gargoyle. While it didn't come to life, I had a bad feeling. Months of traversing ancient ruins had made me rather cautious about pulling any sort of chain or lever. "What do you think?" I finally asked.

"I think it will open something. Pull it then retreat quickly. If it's only one gargoyle, we can handle it easily," she replied confidently.

And that's precisely what we did. I pulled the chain and stepped back just in time, the gargoyle immediately coming to life. Serana wasted no time shocking it with an attack while I assumed a defensive position, waiting for the gargoyle to come into range. I felt the collision as the gargoyle flew into me and my shield, deflecting the attack of its claws, pushing it backwards, allowing space for another attack of magic, following that up with a thrust of my sword. All that appeared to do was infuriate the gargoyle, but it was already bleeding heavily and it didn't take much longer before it was dead on the ground.

"Uhtred, over here," Serana called. I turned to see a wall had disappeared, another staircase leading upwards. We ascended again, more enemies now descending to meet us. Fighting on staircases was never easy, and you never wanted to cede the higher ground. I hated retreating but didn't particularly want to be injured or end up dead due to my own stubbornness, so backed up when I could, particularly if Serana could use her magic to clear a path.

Fighting our way through a great hall full of enemies, I came to a stop as I noticed what the hall may have once been.

"Care to explain that?" I asked, pointing at the religious statue, now part of the ruins, but a statue that I would never have expected to find.

"It probably belonged to the previous owners. I assume this was once a chapel."

"You've never been to this part of the castle?"

She shook her head. "Never. Much of my life here was spent either in the courtyard or rooms nearby."

We ended up circling back on ourselves at least twice and practically lost for a time, leaving both of us annoyed. Not at each other, but we only had one torch and most corridors and rooms all looked the same. We finally found another stairway leading up, figuring it was the only way forward and ended up in another room. Where an untouched skeleton was lying on a table. I looked at Serana again. She could only shrug her shoulders. "I have no idea," she added to her gesture.

The climbing continued until we arrived at what I thought may have once been a balcony. Ahead was a set of double doors, to each side a brazier, within each a fire. I was confident we would find whatever we were looking for on the other side of the doors. So was Serana. So we were both disappointed to simply find at least a dozen gargoyle statues and vampire coffins in the distance.

"Get ready!" I warned.

Only three of the gargoyles woke up but they were tougher enemies than we'd faced down before, appearing taller, stronger and a simple swing of my sword didn't leave them dead on the ground. The swings of their claws forced me to step back quickly while my arm started to ache when they collided with my shield. Mostly I just wanted to keep them away from Serana, ensuring I kept myself between her and them.

I finally managed to take one of the monsters down, Serana calling to me that we could take one each if I wanted. I simply said I'd work as fast as possible and followed through on my statement, beating the gargoyle in front of me with my shield, causing to shriek and lashing out with my sword, the steel blade cutting across its throat.

Turning before it had even hit the ground, I noticed last gargoyle closing in on Serana. With the creature distracted, it allowed me to sneak up on it, thrusting my sword practically through its spine, the tip of my sword bursting through its chest. I heard Serena make a disgusted noise as I withdrew my now thoroughly bloodied sword and the last gargoyle collapsed to the ground.

"Impressive, Uhtred."

I just smirked. "I'm glad I can still impress you."

"I've seen you in action often enough. I think you get better after each battle."

I think I blushed. "Er… Thanks…"

It was another dead end so we had to search again. I found Serana crouching in front of the fireplace, holding her hand close to the pile of logs, though there was no fire. She noticed the looked I gave her. "I can feel air coming through from somewhere. There must be a secret passage." I put my hand in the same place as hers and agreed, finding that a nearby candlestick was a lever to open a secret door.

"Leave it to my mother. Always smarter than I gave her credit for."

"Has she done all this because of your father?"

"Oh, absolutely no doubt. But I guess she thought I'd always figure it out if I woke up before she could come find me."

We climbed the stairs, constantly turning left, and I figured we must be now high in the castle, perhaps even near the very top. The final door opened to reveal what could have once been considered a grand laboratory, though it was clear it had long been abandoned, in the same state as the rest of the castle we'd just travelled through except the roof was still in one place. Serana brushed past and walked into the centre of the room, spinning as she did so, taking everything in.

"Look at this place. This has to be it! I knew she was deep into necromancy. I mean, she taught me everything I know. But I had no idea she had a setup like this. Look at all this! She must have spent years collecting these components." She finally stopped and walked in a circle in the centre of the room before looking at me. "And what's this thing?"

It was an apt question as she wandered around a series of circular indentations on the floor. She looked at me again and all I could do was shrug. I didn't know her mother and wouldn't have a clue what she may have been interested in. Serana circled a couple of times, talking to herself and I think to me… "I'm not sure about this circle, Uhtred, but it's obviously...something." She looked up at me again. "Let's take a look around. There has to be something here that tells us where she's gone."

"Did she ever keep some sort of diary or journal?"

She nodded. "Definitely. If we can find something like that, it may give us a clue. Or simply tell us what she was doing or where she currently is. But if she doesn't have anything like that, she'll definitely have lots of research notes somewhere. I just hope they're still legible after all this time."

"But where could she have gone?"

It was time for her to shrug. "To be honest, if she isn't in the castle, I have no idea where she could have gone. Or, at least, no realistic idea."

As we searched, we continued to chat as this was another window into the life of Serana and her family. I'd met her father, only the once, but it was enough to gain an idea of what he was like. I still wondered about her mother. "I've never seen any sort of laboratory like this before," I stated as I wandered past numerous shelves of alchemical ingredients.

"I'll be honest, Uhtred. I had no idea that this laboratory even existed. She had an alchemy setup in her drawing room, but nothing that even comes close to what's here."

"Can I ask what she may have been researching? Do you know what she may have been interested in? That may help us figure all this out."

She stopped and looked around. "Well… Looking at the equipment and materials, it looks like she was trying to advance her necromancy."

"That's the second time you've mentioned necromancy. Why would she have any interest in that? Or yourself, for that matter?"

I knew her well enough to see she was actually embarrassed by my question. Or it may have been the answer. She shrugged. "Honestly, I really don't know, Uhtred. Obviously not for longevity. Kind of a waste of time for a vampire."

"And your own interest in it?"

"I know it as necromancy, as do many others. The College call it conjuration. The only difference between the two is necromancy does relate to the summoning of dead creatures, specifically humans."

"I've never seen you use any skills like that around me?"

She stopped and looked at me. "I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that around you," she said quietly.

"Oh… Why?" She looked embarrassed then just shrugged again. I just smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Having embarrassed her twice in short succession, I shut up and simply searched for anything that would point us in the right direction. I eventually found a desk covered in all sorts of paperwork, much of it faded, though a cursory check of the drawers found what I figured we were looking for. I read the notes but didn't particularly understand a lot of what I was reading so simply called out for Serana, handing her the journal to read instead. I watched her soak in her mother's words twice before she looked at me expectantly, knowing I'd have a few questions.

"What's a soul cairn?" I asked.

"I only know what she told me. She had a theory about soul gems. That the souls inside of them don't just vanish when they're used. They end up in the Soul Cairn."

I didn't particularly understand and I guess my face reflected it. Serana didn't think I was an idiot, or at least I don't think she did, despite my own ideas that I was sometimes a massive idiot, but she knew there were things out there beyond my understanding. So she smiled, placing a hand gently on my forearm. "I'll explain it as best I can, Uhtred. The Soul Cairn is home to very powerful beings. Necromancers send them souls, and receive powers of their own in return. My mother spent a lot of time trying to contact them directly as she wanted to travel to the Soul Cairn itself."

"Why?"

"Power. Not for her own uses. This journal suggests that she wanted to stop my father from trying to fulfil the prophecy." We looked back down to the floor and the circle in the middle of the room. "That circle is definitely some type of portal."

I smirked. "Know all about those. That's how I got to Sovngarde."

"This one is a little bit different, Uhtred. If I'm reading this right, there's a formula here that should give us safe passage into the Soul Cairn."

"Is the stuff for this formula in here?"

"It should be. Let's see… We're going to need a handful of soul gem shards, some finely-ground bone meal, a good bit of purified void salts and…" She trailed off and sighed. "Damn it," she muttered in clear frustration.

"Something wrong?"

"We're also going to need a sample of her blood. But if we could get that, we wouldn't even be trying to do this in the first place."

"Um, you're her daughter. You share the same blood, right?"

A smile lit up her face before she leaned across and kissed my cheek. "You're a genius."

Now I _know_ I blushed. Then I cleared my throat. "Well…"

"It should work. Don't worry about it. Well… I hope it works anyway. Mistakes with these kinds of portals can be... gruesome."

I know I gave her a look as she laughed. "I don't want to know," I added.

We wandered around the laboratory, looking for the listed ingredients. I found a bowl of what I think was bone meal and also some shards which I believe were the soul gem shards. I took them back to Serana, who was now standing next to some sort of vessel on a ledge about the circle below. I handed her the ingredients which she placed into a large bowl. Once everything was ready, all she needed to do was add her blood. Our eyes met and it was the first time I saw any nerves from her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not entirely sure what this thing is going to do when I add my blood."

"We'll be fine," I stated confidently.

That seemed to ease any internal concerns she had as she grabbed a dagger and cut her left hand, balling it into a fist and adding her own blood to the ingredients. We both then turned and watch as the floor began to move, we were both blinded by bright light and the portal just… appeared.

"By the blood of my ancestors, she actually did it, Uhtred. My mother created a portal to the Soul Cairn. Incredible," she stated in a hushed voice.

I unsheathed my sword and, with a nod from Serana, led the way down the steps. That… was a mistake. I have no idea what actually happened. All I do know is that I saw stars and my body was absolutely wracked with pain, opening my eyes to see Serana crouched over me, concern etched across her face. I looked left and right to see I was still in the laboratory.

"Are you alright? That looked painful."

"Hurt like buggery." I groaned as Serana offered her hand, helping me to my feet. I took a moment to catch my breath. "Okay, so clearly I can't enter the Soul Cairn."

I noticed she looked unsure. "I should have expected that. Sorry."

"Sorry for what? It's not your fault. We're not exactly dealing with the everyday here."

"Thanks… But, well, it's hard to describe. I'll try and put it as simply as possible. The Soul Cairn is hungry, for lack of a better word. It's trying to take your life essence as payment."

"Ah… So I'm guessing it won't let me in regarding my current, very alive state."

"No. But where there's a will, there's a way. There might be a solution to this problem but…" She trailed off, looking unsure again, not even able to meet my eyes.

"But what, Serana?"

She met my eyes. "I don't think you're going to like it, Uhtred. You see, vampires like myself aren't counted among the living. I could probably go through there without a problem."

"Oh…"

"Not your first choice?" I shrugged. I'll be honest, I absolutely did not want to become a vampire. But I also didn't want to offend her. Serana being a vampire I could handle. Myself being one? Not so much. I'd already cured myself of lycanthropy. I didn't want to add vampirism to that. "There might be another way."

"I'm open to any other idea you may have."

"We could just "pay the toll" another way. It wants a soul, so we give it exactly what it wants." She paused and took a breath. "We give it yours."

"Um, won't that kill me?"

"My mother taught me a trick or two and I'm certainly adept at necromancy. I could partially soul trap you, and offer that gem to the Ideal Masters. It might be enough to satisfy them. It would make you a bit weaker when we travel through the Soul Cairn, but we might be able to fix that once we're inside. Maybe." She shrugged. "I really don't know."

"Not the greatest pair of options," I stated, I'll admit a little glumly.

She grabbed my hand again. "I'm sorry, Uhtred. I wish I knew a better way, something that would be easier for you." I returned a smile as she meant every word. I just… knew. "Just know that whatever path you choose, I won't think any less of you. Sometimes things just have to be done. I know that better than anybody."

I wonder what she meant by those last few words but this wasn't the time or place to delve into them. What I knew is that I definitely didn't want to become a vampire. If there was a cure out there, I certainly didn't know about it. I'd never even spoken of such a thing with Serana before so wasn't sure if she knew of a cure. I had no idea what soul trapping would actually do to me, but out of the two options I had, it was the only one I would even consider.

"Soul trap me please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I tried to appear confident, almost reassuring her I was fine with the idea. To be honest, I wasn't. Never would be. But we had to find her mother. We had to retrieve the Scroll. That was all that mattered.

She grabbed my hand again. "I know this is difficult for you, Uhtred. I hope you trust me. I'd never do anything that could hurt you."

"Of course I trust you."

"It's just that… Well… With everything…"

I knew she was going to start rambling, clearly worried about this as I was, probably even more because of the fact we were delving into the dark arts. I did the only thing I could think of.

I pulled her closer and kissed her. Unlike the one outside Cidhna Mine, I wasn't being pulled in the opposite direction, turning towards her and wrapping my other arm around her waist. Thankfully, she responded, at least for a few seconds before we broke apart. She looked surprised and… Then she smiled, to my utter relief, not letting that reflect on my face, of course.

"I trust you more than anyone. Okay?"

"Okay," she said quietly. She took a step back and took a deep breath. "I promise to make this as painless as possible. Hold still."

Light emanated from her palm and then she appeared to throw some sort of spell at me. I didn't feel anything nor notice any difference once she said the spell had taken effect. Eager to get a move on, I gestured to the portal and, with weapon in hand once again, we descended into the Soul Cairn.


	53. Chapter 53 - It's All About Soul

Weird.

It was the only word I could think of to describe it. I can only add one word to it.

Bloody weird.

Serana appeared much more interested in our surroundings. Maybe interested wasn't the right word. Fascinated? Yes, that was the word. "I'd heard stories about the Soul Cairn, but never thought I'd see it myself. So far it's about what I imagined." She looked at me. "What do you think?"

"A little weird for my tastes."

She chuckled. "How do you feel?"

I shrugged. "Fine at the moment." I gazed across the barren landscape. Everything looked dead. No surprise, really, considering this place, whatever it actually was, lacked any and all life. Lightning storms ravaged the sky near and far. There were numerous large structures in the distance. Whether they were buildings, forts or something else, I couldn't be sure. And there was no doubt the place was full to the brim with ghosts, souls or whatever you wanted to call them. There was no doubt I was the only living creature in the Soul Cairn. Serana had more life in her than anything else too.

"Sooo… Any idea where your mother might be?"

"I have no idea. She could be anywhere."

"Any idea how large this place is?"

She shrugged. "It's a plain of Oblivion, Uhtred. It's not like our mortal realm."

"You're saying it could be infinite?"

"It could be. I'm not sure."

All we could do was wander about and hope we stumbled upon her. I kept my sword in hand, erring on the side of caution. While most of the spirits we passed appeared non-hostile, it wasn't long until we ran into creatures that we could not consider friendly. Not when they ran towards us with weapons raised, intent on killing us. My skill with a sword and shield, and Serana's magical abilities, kept us safe from any real harm but the attacks, when they came, were still a nuisance.

Otherwise we followed what appeared to be a well-trodden path, walking past numerous spirits. None of them could be engaged in any real conversation, as directions to any main features of the Cairn would have been nice. Most wallowed in self-pity, or at least that was what I gathered from most comments I heard.

I'll admit part of me wanted to explore and see what else we could find. It's not like time was of any real urgency, considering Serana and I had experienced numerous delays in our mission so far. But with the Scroll so tantalisingly close, we agreed that we'd simply find her mother as soon as possible. Serana mentioned that we could always come back to the Soul Cairn in the future, though the look I returned suggested I wasn't particularly open to the idea.

We'd been walking for quite a while, continuing to wander past numerous building, checking inside to see if her mother was within, usually only finding things that wanted to kill us instead. With no real landmarks of note, I was left with the unnerving feeling that we were going around in circles. It all looked the same.

"We're making progress, Uhtred," Serana stated upon voicing my concerns.

"I'm glad you're so confident."

"I can tell you're missing part of your soul."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because a whole Uhtred would never have said that."

"I will be able to get the missing part back, right?"

"Of course. It's just…"

"Just what?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"I'm not quite sure where it is." I groaned. "But don't worry," she added quickly, "I'm sure we'll find it. Eventually…"

Well, now we were not leaving the Cairn without two things. We needed the Scroll no matter what. And we were not leaving with me being whole again. _Never say your life isn't exciting, Uhtred._ Still, I made sure I didn't let my slight frustration show. It certainly wasn't her fault that part of my soul was somewhere else.

We must have wandered for hours, not that I complained, Serana had to trudge along just like me. I think our frustration was growing as the usual ebb and flow of our conversation finally ceased and we were soon walking along in silence. Not uncomfortable, just annoyed at the situation. I didn't think we were going to find her mother in five minutes. My life has never been that easy. But I guess I was hoping against hope that we would follow only one path and find her mother in double quick time.

"That looks promising, Uhtred," she stated sometime later after what felt like hours of silence.

"What does?"

"That building ahead. What do you think?"

We'd searched at least a dozen similar structures. What was one more? "Sure, let's take a look."

I have no idea why Serana sounded so confident about this one. But it must have been some sort of sixth sense as she literally bounded up the stairs in anticipation. I followed closely behind and it was one of the few times since meeting her that she appeared excited. "Mother?" We rounded a column of the building to see an older woman, clearly a vampire, behind some sort of barricade. "Mother!"

Her mother blinked in surprised. "By the Maker! Serana?"

Serana walked right up to the barricade. She looked back at me, her face lit up with an enormous smile. She just exuded happiness. I'd only ever seen her like this once or twice. Thankfully, I was the cause of those instances. Mind you, it was weird seeing her interact with her mother in such a way, remembering the frosty reception of her father and her own cool reaction to him in return.

"I can't believe it! How do we get inside? We need to talk."

"Serana, what are you doing here? Where's your father?"

"I don't have time to explain but he doesn't know we're here."

Her mother sighed. "I must have failed. Harkon's found a way to decipher the prophecy, hasn't he?" She finally turned my way, looking me up and down. "And you've brought a stranger here? Have you lost your mind?"

"Hang on a second, mother. Let me explain. You've got it all wrong."

"Have I?" She pointed and then gestured at me to approach. "Come forward. I would like to speak to you."

I looked at Serana, who just shrugged but her body language suggested I should do as requested. Her mother looked me up and down again, as if trying to judge my character from my appearance alone. "So how has it come to pass that a vampire hunter is in the company of my daughter? It pains me to think you'd travel with Serana under the guise her protector in an effort to hunt me down."

"How could you possibly think or even know I'm a vampire hunter?"

She smirked. "I didn't."

"Well, for your information, no, I'm not a vampire hunter, and I have no idea why you would assume I was one. Yes, I'm a member of the Dawnguard." I noticed the blank look returned, so didn't bother explaining what that was. "But Serana can tell you herself that I have done nothing but try and protect her. Although, to be fair, she can look after herself. And as for hunting you down, I don't even know who you really are. Are you a vampire? Obviously. Do I care you are one? Honestly, not really."

She scoffed. "My name is Valerica. And, yes, I most certainly am a vampire. Does anything else even matter?"

"I'm here to help Serana. That's all that matters to me. As long as she is safe…"

She scoffed again. "Safe? You call bringing her here safe? Coming from one who murders vampires as a trade, I find it hard to believe your intentions are noble."

"You have no idea what my intentions are," I growled. _Easy, Uhtred. She doesn't know you or of your… relationship with her daughter._

"That's true. But Serana has sacrificed everything to prevent Harkon from completing the prophecy. I would have expected her to explain that to you."

"Of course she has. It's why we're here to find you."

"And why did you need to find me?" She turned and walked back to a desk, returning with a Scroll. "Does your journey here have anything to do with this?" I nodded. Adding anything else was pointless. She returned a look suggesting I was a complete fool. "You think I'd have the audacity to place my own daughter in that tomb for the protection of her Elder Scroll alone? The Scrolls are merely a means to an end. The key to the Tyranny of the Sun is Serana herself."

I had no idea what she meant. I looked at Serana, whose face reflected about a million different emotions. "What are you talking about, mother?" she asked carefully. I felt guilty to hear she sounded as clueless as I did. My stomach sank as I had the feeling a lot of truths were about to be shared.

"When I fled Castle Volkihar, I fled with two Elder Scrolls. The scroll I presume you found with Serana speaks of Auriel and his arcane weapon, Auriel's Bow. The second scroll declares that 'The Blood of Coldharbour's Daughter will blind the eye of the Dragon.'"

"And what does this have to do with Serana?" I asked, already knowing that I didn't want to hear the answer.

"Like myself, Serana was a human once. And we were devout followers of Lord Molag Bal. Tradition dictates that females be offered to Molag Bal on his summoning day. Very few survive the ordeal. Those that do emerge as a pure-blooded vampire. We call such confluences the 'Daughters of Coldharbour.'"

I looked at Serana and it was the first time in a long time that she didn't meet my eyes. I knew immediately that it was something we'd have to talk about later. And I knew it was going to be a conversation that neither of us would enjoy. _So they haven't always been vampires? Why did they choose to do it? And did she actually do it willingly?_ "So you're telling me that Serana underwent the ritual willingly?" I asked her mother, but kept my eyes on Serana. She did everything possible not to meet my eyes. As far as I was concerned, that answered my question regarding what Serana thought.

"It was expected of her, just as it was expected of me. Being selected as an offering to Molag Bal is an honour. She wouldn't have dared turn her back on that."

"I didn't hear a yes in that response."

"Think whatever you want of me. But Serana received the greatest gift a mother could give."

I scoffed but kept any further opinion to myself. Arguing about the rights and wrongs would have been pointless. "Does my father mean to kill me?"

"If Harkon obtains Auriel's Bow and your blood is used to taint the weapon, the Tyranny of the Sun would be complete. In his eyes," she sighed, "Yes, the sacrifice of his own daughter would be seen as for the good of all vampires."

"Over my dead body," I stated.

Her mother laughed at me. I was used to be laughed at whenever I said something like that. _Why do people never take me seriously when I say things like that?_ "And how exactly do you plan on completing the prophecy without the death of my daughter?"

"I'll kill the bastard with my bare hands if necessary. Harkon will not touch a hair on her head."

I noticed Serana look at me with a slight smile on her face. I meant every word. Her mother, on the other hand, laughed again. "If you believe that, then you're a bigger fool than I originally suspected. Don't you think I weighed that option before I enacted my plans?"

I gestured towards Serana. "Have you ever wondered what your daughter thought about all of this?"

"You care nothing for Serana or our plight."

That riled me completely, balling my fists and I took a step forward. On the tip of my tongue was simply blurting out my rather obvious feelings for her. I know she's a vampire. I'd spent weeks with her by now. And with every damned day that passes, I loved her that little bit more. Despite the fact she's technically undead. Despite the fact she's a vampire, something I was apparently meant to hate. And even with the barricade in place, she took an involuntary step backwards as I no doubt had a look of murder in my eyes. "Enough, mother! You have no idea what Uhtred has done for me since I woke up. But what I do know is that he's done more for me in the brief time I've known him than you've done in centuries!" Serana added.

Now her mother turned towards her daughter, near fury on her face. "How dare you! I gave up everything I cared about to protect you from that fanatic you call a father!"

"Far as I'm concerned, you're as bad as her father," I stated.

Her mother glared daggers at me as Serana spoke up. "And he's still my father. How can you not understand that? Uhtred will keep me safe but I don't want to kill my father."

"Serana, the moment your father discovers your role in the prophecy, that he needs your blood, you'd be in terrible danger."

It was clear she'd had enough. I had to hold back the smirk as she now let rip with everything she had been thinking since the day I found her. "So to protect me, you decided to shut me away from everything I cared about?"

"Serana…"

She didn't stop as she pointed a defiant finger. "You never asked me if hiding in that tomb was the best course of action, you just expected me to follow you blindly. Both of you were obsessed with your own paths. Your motivations might have been different, but in the end, I'm still just a pawn to you, too. I want us to be a family again. But I don't know if we can ever have that. Maybe we don't deserve that kind of happiness. Come to think of it, I don't think we do. Not after everything we've done. Not after everything that's happened. But we have to stop him before he goes too far. And to do that, we need the Elder Scroll. So are you going to help us or not?"

The desire to wrap her in a hug again was near overwhelming. I didn't miss the fact she wiped her cheeks afterwards, looking at me with tear-filled, bloodshot eyes. In that instant, my heart broke for her. So I thought _Stuff it_ , grabbed her hand, brought her in close and gave her a hug. Her mother didn't say a thing as I felt her arms wrap around me for a few brief seconds before she let go, looking me in the eyes and giving me another one of those warm grins. "Thank you, Uhtred. You've always been there for me," she said softly, caressing my cheek at the same time.

I nearly kissed her again, there and then, at the look she gave me and the feel of her palm on my face. _Does she feel the same way?_ I looked at her mother and there was no missing the shock on her face. "I'm so sorry," she said quietly.

"So are you going to help us or not?" Serana asked again, rather harshly. Quite understandable, as far as I was concerned.

Her mother nodded. "If you want the Elder Scroll, it's yours." She then turned to me, a curious look on her face. "I'll admit I am surprised by your intentions. They appear noble but… Well, you appear concerned for my daughter's welfare and that is all I can ask for at the moment. I'll give you the Scroll but there's a problem."

"The barricade?"

"Exactly. You need to locate the tallest of the rocky spires that surround these ruins. At their bases, the barrier's energy is being drawn from unfortunate souls that have been exiled here. Destroy the three Keepers that are tending them, and it should bring the barrier down."

"Very well. We'll be back shortly."

I turned and wandered away, leaving Serana to share any private words with her mother. But she didn't, following me immediately as I surveyed the area in our vicinity and then the distance, figuring out where these Keepers were located. Whatever they were, I assumed they were not going to be easy to defeat. But I'd faced down dragons so figured a trio of Keepers shouldn't be too much trouble.

I then felt a hand take mine again. "Uhtred…" I looked at her and I could see the conflict on her face and in her eyes. I wondered what she was going to say. "I think we need to talk when we get home."

"Home?"

She smiled. "Yes. Breezehome."

"What do we need to talk about?"

The smile didn't disappear. "I know you have questions about all of this." I nodded, as she was right. "When we get home, I'll answer any questions you have." She squeezed my hand. "Absolutely anything," she added quietly. My stomach sank as I think I knew what she meant, opening my mouth once or twice to say something but, for once, words absolutely failed me. Then she hugged me again. I was getting quite used to the feeling. "Thank you for everything," she whispered.

She'd never have to thank me for anything.

* * *

"Sooo… That's a Keeper then?"

It was another stupid question in a long line of them uttered by Uhtred of Whiterun, the Last Dragonborn, Harbinger of the Companions, Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold and... I'm sure I've missed a title or two in there but you know what I mean. I sometimes ask dumb questions. Sometimes to other people. Sometimes just to myself.

Anyway, the Keeper was enormous. Not as large as the giants I'd seen around Skyrim, but certainly far larger than either Serana or myself. I already had my sword in hand, ready to swing, though neither I or Serana had made a move to attack. Or, at least, we hadn't yet.

"Head on, Uhtred?"

I smirked, not taking my eyes off the Keeper. "You know me well."

"Keep its attention. I'll assist however I can."

"So that means I'm the pawn in your little game?"

There was no reply as I heard her laugh as she moved away. The Keeper was armed with a shield and what appeared to be an enormous mace. I knew any hit of that mace on my shield was going to hurt if not damned near break my arm. And the Keeper proved it wasn't dumb, noticing Serana move away and made some sort of noise. It wasn't long before I heard noise and knew that more enemies were joining the fray.

I banged my sword against shield and beckoned the Keeper forward. "Let's see what you've got."

The creature simply laughed, a low, guttural sound that would have caused chills to crawl up the spine of most people. While I thought the Soul Cairn was slightly creepy, I'd certainly fought scarier and perhaps tougher enemies. I guess I'd find out in a few seconds.

Damn, it moved quick! I had to back away then dodged to my right as a mace flew where I had just been standing. I immediately retaliated with a swipe of my shield, the creature lifting its shield to parry to blow before forcing me back again. It then swivelled and raised its shield to block a magic attack from Serana. I followed up immediately with a number of sword swings, the Keeper using its shield and mace to block everything.

I then heard Serana shout out and glanced to see she was taking care of the other enemies heading our way. "Take care of the Keeper. I'll handle the rest!"

I'm not sure who was getting the rougher end of the deal but, knowing my back was protected, I went on the offensive. I put everything I'd learned over the years into the swing of my sword and movement of my shield. Yes, a glancing blow of the Keepers mace really bloody hurt whenever it impacted with my shield, but I swallowed down the pain and used it as fuel to ensure I would emerge victorious. I'd faced bigger, stronger, tougher enemies than this Keeper. I was the Dragonborn! Slayer of Alduin!

So I used my Voice and simply blew the Keeper over the edge of the building, stepping to the edge to see its body far below. It didn't move, clearly dead.

"That's cheating, Uhtred!"

"It worked, didn't it?" I asked as I joined her in taking out the remaining enemies.

"Here I was, expecting to watch you skilfully take the Keeper down with your sword and shield."

"I didn't want to waste my time."

At least I knew the easy way out regarding the next two. Serana mentioned on the way to the next tower that she was only joking. She didn't have to actually say that, as she said she always marvelled at the power of my Voice, having never seen anything like it in her life before. As I said, I wanted all of this over and done with. And, to be honest, I wanted out of the Soul Cairn as quickly as possible. Part of my soul was already missing and I had no idea what being in the Soul Cairn was doing to the rest of me. I dreaded to think of the worst outcome, therefore did my best to try and think positively. _I'll be fine. Absolutely fine. No worries whatsoever._

We found the second Keeper armed with an enormous battle-axe. I couldn't stifle the groan, knowing the ensuing battle could end up with me ending with no head, arms or legs. Or missing all my extremities if the Keeper so desired.

"Are you going to use your Voice?" Serana asked.

"Probably."

"It's cheating, Uhtred."

The Keeper charged at us, causing Serana and I to split up. "I don't really feel like getting into a long drawn out fight with these Keepers. I just want the Scroll."

"And here I was thinking you fought all these creatures just to impress me."

If the Keeper hadn't been so dangerous and capable of taking my head, I know I would have stopped dead in my tracks and looked at her completely and utterly dumbfounded. Instead, I just said, "I have no idea what you mean. I just don't want to die."

It was partially true, at least, though avoided the other fact we both probably knew about the other. Instead, we found ourselves surrounded by other enemies summoned by the Keeper, so we made sure to take care of them first before turning our attention to the Keeper. Now that both Serana and I were free to do what we pleased, I figured I'd only usually my Voice if the whole venture went to pot.

"Keep him occupied. I'll do what I can otherwise," she said quietly.

Though a battle-axe was a fearsome weapon, I'd always found enemies armed with two-handed weapons far easier to handle than those armed with a sword and shield or those who chose to use magic. The only problem I faced was the fact the Keeper wasn't wild with its swings. I didn't have to raise my shield as it was easy enough to see what the Keeper was going to do but it was still dangerous. But the fact the Keeper was so focused on me, it didn't see Serana quietly circle around and therefore not prepared for the attack from behind.

A series of shocks caused the Keeper to collapse to its knees, dropping its battle-axe, making it easy picking for me as I drove my shield through its chest.

"One more," I stated.

"Next time, just use your Voice."

"Are you no longer impressed?" I asked, unable to keep the sarcasm at bay.

"Even I just want to get out of here, Uhtred."

I just looked at her and smiled. "Fair enough. No more games."

So I used my Thu'um on the third Keeper. Walking down to the bottom of the tower, I picked up the bow from the body. "What do you think?" I asked as I looked over the weapon.

"I'm handy with a bow but you know magic is my forte."

"I was actually thinking about Lydia."

Serana looked confused for a second. "Oh, your Housecarl?"

"Yes. She's handy with a bow. So is Aela, come to think of it. It would make a terrific gift for either of them."

"Are you saying you want to take this bow, Uhtred?"

"Do you mind carrying it until we get home?"

Another smile in a long list that I'd seen recently. "Give it here. I'll keep it safe." She looked it over herself. "May even have to give it a try before I hand it back."

I laughed. "Not a bad idea. Come on, we should get back to our mother."

She was waiting for us to return, the barricade once holding her as prisoner having disappeared. I wasn't expecting a tearful family reunion and didn't get one. If anything, Serana hovered rather close to me as we approached Valerica. And her mother noticed, giving me another strange look before what I gathered was a respectful nod of appreciation.

"Obviously the Keepers are dead."

"I'm impressed."

"Thanks."

"Your name is Uhtred?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She smirked at the 'ma'am'. "So just who are you exactly?"

I looked at Serana and she nodded, I guess saying it'll be okay. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, you're clearly no ordinary mercenary. And, if you're a vampire hunter, you give them a bad name. I can sense the taint of lycanthropy though you've been cured. Other than that… There is certainly something about you that I can't put my finger on."

"I'm Dragonborn."

I watched the jaw drop. I liked surprising people with that detail. I wouldn't say there was a new found respect but at least she knew I was serious. "So what are your intentions regarding my daughter?"

"I intend to protect her from Harkon and anyone else who dare try and harm her."

"Including those in the Dawnguard?"

"Yes. Serana can look after herself but she is under my protection, including from those in the Dawnguard."

She looked at Serana. "And what do you think of all this?"

"Uhtred is my friend and I know he'll do anything to keep me safe."

Her mother looked at me again and I knew she was now more than aware of my feelings toward Serana. I was now fairly sure Serana knew too, and may have even felt the same way, but it was something that would remain unspoken between us until either of us felt comfortable or confident to broach the subject. But I knew her mother knew. As far as I was concerned, it was bloody obvious.

"So what do we do now?"

"I can't just give you the Scroll."

"Why not?" Serana asked.

"Because the custodians of this place ensured the Scroll was ensnared here, linked to myself and a creature which exists in what is called the Boneyard. I can give you the Scroll but you won't be able to live with it until that creature is defeated."

"What sort of creature?"

"Something which you should be more than capable of taking down, Dragonborn."

 _Great. Another bloody dragon…_ I sighed. "Alright. Let's get this over and done with then."


	54. Chapter 54 - Promises

The three of us had conversed at length on our way to the Boneyard but one question had been nagging my thoughts. Valerica was a very different person to Harkon. Clearly a vampire, though she was far more like Serana. I wouldn't have called her overly friendly but I wasn't left with the feeling that she wanted to dig her teeth into my neck as soon as I looked away.

"Valerica, I have one question which I need to ask."

"Ask, Uhtred. I may have a reply."

"Harkon is clearly obsessed with this prophecy for his own reasons. But why haven't you pursued it?"

"A fair observation, Uhtred, and one I can answer quite easily. Harkon's vision is a world plunged into eternal darkness where the vampire can flourish and never again fear the 'tyranny of the sun'. What he fails to realize is how much attention would be called to our kind if the prophecy came to fruition."

"A fair point. We'd cross Tamriel looking for whoever caused the sun to disappear. And I don't just mean humans."

She nodded. "Indeed. If eternal night fell, there are many who wouldn't stand for it, not just on Tamriel but across Nirn. You would raise armies in attempts to return things to normal. The order of the day would be our destruction until every last vampire was hunted down and eliminated."

"If I may be so bold, do you enjoy living as a vampire?"

"Eternal life is a blessing and a curse in itself. All I know is that since the very day we became vampires, I've watched my family fall apart. Harkon is to blame for his obsession over the prophecy…" She sighed again, "But I realise I have my faults as well."

"At least you don't want to destroy the world, mother."

"And I'll help you however I can going forward. You have my word on that."

"And Harkon?" I asked.

"I will not shed any tears if or when you do have to kill him. The man I married disappeared a long time ago."

"And you?" I asked.

"I just want to return home and live my life in peace. Is that too much to ask?"

"Honestly, no. Vampire or not, I think we all just want to live in peace."

"You are a most unusual vampire hunter, Uhtred of Whiterun."

"My usual occupation is not to be a vampire hunter."

"What are you then?"

"I'd consider myself an adventurer. Failing that, I'm a fighter."

"A mercenary?"

I shrugged. "I guess some may call me that. But, hand on heart, I can say I've never killed an innocent. I've fought and killed dragons, monsters, vampires, bandits and other mercenaries. But have I killed an innocent man, woman or child? No. I like to think I have some morals."

"What about innocent vampires?"

"I have let vampires live before. There are those out there who likely chose not to become vampires and probably do not know how to be cured so would therefore consider themselves cursed to live how they are. And I'm willing to live and let live as long as they do not terrorise other people."

Her mother gave me a curious look. "Most unusual, Uhtred of Whiterun."

"He's a good man, mother. And he's my friend. Isn't that enough?"

"Uhtred?" she asked, looking at me as if judging me on only my next response.

"Your daughter is unlike any vampire I've met before. And I meant every word I said before."

She looked at me in silence before finally nodding. "Very well," she stated, before gesturing forward, "The Boneyard is just ahead. Prepare yourself… Though, being the Dragonborn, I'm confident we should come through this."

Walls towered over us to either side, a pair of enormous doors ahead already open. _Guess the barricade we've taken down had prevent access… or exit._ Our walking pace slowed as I unsheathed my sword. Serana and her mother gazed about carefully as we walked into the courtyard. In addition to the high walls were numerous towers, with a double set of stairs ahead leading to another section of the courtyard. There was no sign of any dragon so I knew it was going to descend from somewhere around us. The Boneyard was a rather apt name as bones littered the area, giant piles in the four corners of the yard. If we'd been in the real world, the place would have stunk of death.

"Do you know this dragon well?" I asked as we gathered in the middle of the courtyard.

"I do. Its name is Durnehviir. I believe he's been here far longer than myself though time itself means nothing here. Whatever the case, I have no doubt he'll be here shortly."

"Was the dragon your guardian?" Serana asked.

"In a manner of speaking. The fact the Keepers are now dead and the barricade is down will ensure he will investigate what's happened."

It may have been a subtle hint for us to shut up and listen. So that's what we did, ensuring we moved about, keeping some space between us in the event we found ourselves surprised. I doubted that, stating as much, as dragons usually roared before flying in to attack. Eyes to the sky, I stated. That's where the dragon would come from.

The seconds felt like minutes. It was that sense of anticipation, mingled with a little bit of fear. I may fly into battle seemingly without a care in the world, but there is always an element if not a lot of fear. But you use the fear as courage. You don't want to die. You want the enemy, whatever it is, to die instead. But I'd fought enough dragons to know what to expect.

Then I heard it. So did Serana and her mother.

"Here he comes," her mother said quietly.

The dragon roared and it was clear it circled out of view, trying to follow the noise. But I knew being where we were, and with the dragon moving, it sometimes affected how sound travelled. But I tried to circle and anticipate where Durnehviir would appear.

"Ready yourselves," I instructed.

Then he appeared over the wall to our right. I don't know what I was actually expecting. Perhaps some sort of spectral or skeletal dragon. But no. Durnehviir was just a normal dragon, by all appearances anyway, flying over us and using his Voice, causing us to leap out of the way as a sheet of frost covered where we had just been standing. He continued to circle us again before finally descending. That is when I let him know that I was Dragonborn, sheeting his face in flame.

"Gods, you truly are," I heard Valerica state as I walked towards the dragon, shield raised ready for an attack, Serana and her mother using their magic as I did everything I could to keep the attention of Durnehviir. The best idea I had was, as usual, heading straight in. Avoiding a bite from its jaws, I slammed my shield into his face and thrust forward with my sword, feeling steel break skin and scales. Durnehviir arched his neck backwards from the blow.

He took off immediately, disappearing out of sight over one of the walls. In his stead, a series of skeletal enemies appeared. Valerica finally gave them a name, simply calling them 'Bonemen'. Serana and her mother got to work on them as Durnehviir flew overhead once again. I used Dragonrend, forcing him to the ground and once again bathed him in flames. I knew it was going to be the usual case of finding that vulnerable spot in its neck. I'd done it time and again as I'd learned that is where they were most vulnerable and where plenty of blood flowed.

Serana and Valerica joined me on either side and sparks flew from their palms, cupping their hands together to increase the ferocity of the spell. Durnehviir cried out in agony and it was the perfect time to strike, raising his head and I simply slice across his neck once, twice then a third time. Blood flowed in near rivers from the wound as I slammed my shield into his face once again before taking a couple of steps back. Durnehviir tried to follow but he weakened with every step.

"Shock him again," I called.

Sparks once again covered the dragon and, with one last roar, he collapsed to the ground.

But something strange them happened. Much like Alduin, I did not take his soul. And, after his body appeared to burn away for a few seconds, it simply… disappeared.

"What the…?"

I looked at Serana, who wondered why I was confused, while her mother looked as stunned as me. "Forgive my astonishment, Uhtred, but I never thought I'd witness the death of that dragon."

"I'm not sure it's dead. I didn't absorb the soul. It makes me wonder."

"About?"

"I had to travel to Sovngarde to slay Alduin, and even then, I didn't absorb his soul. Something… else happened when he died. A similar thing just happened. I did not take Durnehviir's soul."

"It's possible he can't be slain by normal means. As you know, the soul of a dragon is as resilient as its owner's scaly hide. It's possible that your killing blow merely displaced Durnehviir's physical form while he reconstitutes himself."

"We'd better move fast then. Where's the Scroll?"

"It will be back in my quarters. Come quickly."

Our questions were answered upon exiting the Boneyard, the spectral form of Durnehviir waiting for us. Serana and Valerica were ready to leap into action but I recognised when a dragon wanted to simply speak. I raised my hand to the other two. "Wait! It'll be okay. He just wants to talk." I walked towards Durnehviir. "It appears you can't be killed either. You're the second dragon I've met that I've had difficulty killing."

"You fight well, Qahnaarin. Alas, I cannot be killed. Cursed to exist in this form for all eternity. Trapped between laas and dinok, between life and death."

"Uhtred, you're talking to a dragon," Serana whispered.

I just looked at her and smiled. "Trust me, I've done this before." I turned back to Durnehviir. "Why do you wish to speak to me?" I asked, as I was intrigued. Paarthurnax has been a peaceful dragon. Others I had forced to submit. But I was an honour bound warrior and would always lend a dragon my ear if they chose to converse in peace.

"I believe in civility among seasoned warriors, and I find your ear worthy of my words. My claws have rendered flesh from innumerable foes, but I have never once been felled on the field of battle. I therefore honour-name you 'Qahnaarin', or Vanquisher in your tongue."

I bowed with my head. "You do me a great honour. I have found nearly all dragons I have fought against to be honourable creatures."

I sensed I pleased the dragon with my words. "My desire to speak with you was born from the result of our battle, Qahnaarin. I merely wish to respectfully ask a favour of you." I merely gestured for him to continue. "For countless years I've roamed the Soul Cairn, in unintended service to the Ideal Masters. Before this, I roamed the skies above Tamriel. I desire to return there."

I looked at Valerica for a moment and realised the two were linked in more ways than one. "You're stuck here, aren't you?" I asked of the dragon.

"I fear that my time here has taken its toll on me. I share a bond with this dreaded place. If I ventured far from the Soul Cairn, my strength would begin to wane until I was no more." I figured there was more to it than that. I sensed Valerica could certainly share a lot more about her own situation. But I wasn't inclined to pry. It was quite sad to hear this dragon, even without knowing the full story, was stuck in this bleak, desolate place. "I will place my name with you and grant you the right to call my name from Tamriel. Do me this simple honour and I will fight at your side as your Grah-Zeymahzin, your Ally, and teach you my Thu'um."

I thought about it for a few moments, weighing up the pros and cons of the idea, before I nodded. "I will grant you this favour, Durnehviir."

"Thank you, Qahnaarin." And, with that thanks, he left the word wall he had been sitting on, flying away into the distance, as I absorbed the three words I would use to summon him.

We followed Valerica back to her quarters and she handed the Scroll to Serana. I was happy to see she then hugged Serana. I didn't hear any words shared but, I'll admit, it was a nice moment. Unlike her father, I think some sort of love still existed between Valerica and her daughter, despite the centuries of corruption.

"I have to stay here. You understand?" Serana nodded. "I have no choice. As I told you before, I'm a Daughter of Coldharbour. If I return to Tamriel, that increases Harkon's likelihood of bringing the Tyranny of the Sun to fruition." She then looked at me. "The part of your soul is on an altar just outside, Uhtred. And, remember above everything, Harkon is not to be trusted. No matter what he promises, he'll deceive you in order to get what he wants."

"He's going to die unless he gives up this stupid prophecy," Serana stated. I knew how much it pained her to say that.

Her mother nodded, then looked in my direction. "Uhtred, a word. In private, please."

"I'll wait near the altar," Serana stated before she left me alone with her mother.

"I know how you really feel about here. A mother always knows. But I'm interested to know for how long you have?"

"Since the day I met her."

She surprised me by grabbing my hand. "Promise me you'll keep my daughter safe. She's the only thing of value I have left. Promise me she won't be sacrificed for that stupid prophecy. Promise me that you'll always look after her. Promise me that you'll… love her in a way far better than her mother or father could ever show."

"You have my word."

"Thank you."

"And when this is all over, we'll come back, find you and return you home."

"Don't worry about me, Uhtred. All that matters is that she is kept safe and that Harkon dies. And he must die." I raised eyebrows at that. "He's no longer than man I married and loved, Uhtred. He's a monster. He will cause the destruction of my people. Therefore, he must die."

"It will be done."

"You're a good man, Uhtred. Most unusual but I sense that you are a good man. Again, a mother's instinct. I feel I'm right to entrust my daughter's life and future in your hands." Then she really surprised me by kissing my cheek. "Farewell, Dragonborn."

I bowed my head. "Farewell."

* * *

It had been a tiring journey back to Breezehome. I was whole again after finding the part of my soul taken upon entering the Soul Cairn. It was strange. I didn't feel any different when Serana had taken that little part of me but, upon taking it back, I felt… reinvigorated. We left the Soul Cairn without a backwards glance and escaped the castle as quickly as possible, unsure if we'd alerted Harkon to our presence during our journey to the Cairn.

We'd nearly capsized on the way across the strait back to the mainland, getting out of the little rowboat soaked to the bone, tired beyond belief and ready to simply curl up under covered next to a fire and sleep for days. But we knew we had to keep going. We rode hard and fast for as long as possible, taking care along the coast until we hit the main road leading east and then finally south. We agreed to keep riding until we arrived in Breezehome, knowing we'd be riding for longer than a day. We only stopped when the horses needed a rest, ensuring we rode at a sensible pace to keep them relatively fresh.

It was approaching dusk when Breezehome finally came into view. I was exhausted. Serana was on the verge of falling asleep in her saddle, keeping my horse close to hers and doing my best to keep her awake with my inane conversation skills. After stabling our horses, we headed straight home and the warmth of the fire. I offered to cook dinner, heading up to the Bannered Mare to grab a few ingredients, managing to eventually make something that was at least edible. We then simply sat back in our chairs and looked at the fire. I was close to drifting off when Serana spoke.

"Do you have any questions?"

"I have a few, I guess. I'm not sure where to begin."

"As I said, Uhtred, I'll answer anything you are left wondering about."

"So you were not always a family of vampires?"

"Mother barely scratched the surface of how it all came about. It's a long story."

"We have all night. I'm not going anywhere. Only continue if you're comfortable telling me. But you don't have to."

"You want a drink first?"

"Do you think I'm going to need it?"

"I'll probably need one too."

"Oh… Okay then."

Once we had a bottle of alcohol in hand, she continued. "As I said, it's a long story, and what happened to my family can be traced all the way back to where vampires came from. Do you know where vampirism originated?"

"No idea but your mother mentioned something to do with Molag Bol. A ritual of some sort."

"There's more to it than that. The first vampire did come from Molag Bol but she was… She was not a willing subject. And she has since become known as the first Daughter of Coldharbour."

"What or where is Coldharbour?"

"Molag Bol's realm of Oblivion. It is a place no mortal would wish to visit."

"Who was the first? Do you know?"

She nodded. "I've read the lore. It is something we all learn before undergoing the ritual. Daughters of Coldharbour would consider themselves sisters of the blood. Bizarre, I know, but that's how it is. Lamae Beolfag was the very first pureblood vampire. I'm not exactly sure when it happened, millennia ago no doubt."

"How did it happen?"

"She was raped by Molag Bol. That wasn't exactly what caused her to become a vampire but it was that event, plus what Molag Bol did to her afterwards, and then other events that occurred, which resulted in her becoming the very first vampire. And it has since spread."

I didn't want to know anymore already. But I knew Serana was getting everything off her chest. I knew she'd never shared this with anyone before, her speech halting and hesitant as she tried to find the right words. Part of me wanted to stop her. But I wasn't worried about me. All I worried about was her.

"What do you know of Molag Bol?" she then asked.

"Nothing, to be honest," I answered truthfully. I didn't know much about any of the daedra. They didn't interest me.

"He is a powerful daedric lord, and his will is made reality. For those willing to subjugate themselves, he will still bestow the gift, but they must be powerful in their own right before earning his trust."

"And your father thought the price was worth it?"

"Eternal life and great power is afforded to those willing to undergo the ritual and survive."

"And obviously your mother agreed?"

"We… We were worshippers." She laughed. "We! As if I had much choice in the matter. As you've no doubt figured out, we're not the most normal of families. Worshipping a daedric lord was just one of the more bizarre aspects of our family."

"So how did you become a vampire?"

I wasn't surprised when she sought my hand, dragging her chair as close to mine as possible. She made sure she looked me in the eyes. "It was… degrading," she said quietly.

"You don't have to tell me."

"I have to… No, I want to. I trust you, Uhtred. I trust you more than anyone. I've never told anyone else. And I only want to share this with you."

In those few words, she told me exactly how she felt about me. So I swallowed. Then nodded. It was… It was horrendous. Harrowing. If Molag Bal had appeared then and there, I'd have murdered him with my bare hands. Ripped his heart out, if he had one, and shown it to him before he died. I don't have the words to describe what she told me. I really don't even want to put into words what she told me. When she finally finished describing what was done to her, I didn't know what to do or say. All I did was wrap an arm around her, kiss her forehead and nearly tell her that I loved her, if anything just to let her know that… I don't know, life going forward would be better and that there was someone who would care for and protect her from everything we would face. But what do you actually say when someone tells you about a ritual involving a daedric lord and the defiling of a human being?

I could only ask one question.

"Were you a willing subject?"

It was the question I'd asked her mother. Serana shook her head, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "No," she said quietly, then looked me in the eyes again, "But how could I have said no? Molag Bol would have taken me, no matter what. My parents would have ensured that. And if I had said no, I think he would have ended up killing me anyway."

"So your mother…"

She sighed. "Was under the spell of my father. And her treatment was just as bad as my own. I still don't know how we both survived."

I grabbed her hand, making sure she met my eyes. "Because you're strong, Serana. Strong. Wise. And Brave."

I received another one of those genuine smiles. "I must be. And I've always had to believe that I've been given a gift. Eternal life? I guess there are some benefits. But I think I was just lucky to survive. So many die during the ritual so I know I proved something by surviving. But obviously the relationship with my parents fell apart after that. How could I ever trust them again when they put me through that sort of ordeal?"

"But you still trusted your mother enough to be locked underground?"

She laughed, bitterly. "Only after my father went mad because of a stupid prophecy, mother going mad in her efforts to stop him and I was simply caught in the middle. In the end, I had to make a choice of supporting one or the other. I couldn't leave. Where could I have gone? But I finally saw my father for what he really was. He is my father, and despite everything, I still love him. But I will still kill him if he chooses to continue on this path."

"And what about after all this is done?"

"I don't know. To be honest, I don't want to think that far ahead. Defeating my father will be difficult enough. You are aware he is powerful?"

"I figured, considering your mother fled to the Soul Cairn and you were hidden away for centuries."

"He's a vampire lord, one of the most powerful variants there is. He's always thought himself greater than those around him. I was left wondering what my mother ever saw in him though I guess he had a certain charisma and, before this all happened, they were happy enough, I guess."

"What made your father choose to become a vampire?"

"He feared his own mortality. I'm not exactly sure what he did but I know he sacrificed hundreds after making a pact with Molag Bol. The fact he then put his own wife and daughter through the ritual speaks volumes in his lust for power and immortality. Once he was made into a full-blooded vampire, he became obsessed with increasing his own power. He looks down on most other vampires, including those who he would consider half-breeds."

"What's a half-breed?"

"Vampires who are simply infected and do not go under the ritual. Those who serve him now are only full-blooded, but he even hates them. I don't think there's anyone who he would consider his equal."

"Serana, he needs to die. I don't think there's even a chance of reasoning with him."

"I know, Uhtred. But, even after everything, he's still my father."

I didn't want to say 'I understand' because, although I did, the words would sound hollow. But she was visibly drained by the conversation and revelations she had shared, so I stopped asking questions. She'd already shared more than enough about herself. So we sat in silence a while longer, her hand still in mine, and we simply watched the fire continue to burn.

"I'm going to bed," she announced later. We walked up the stairs and on the landing, she hugged me again. "Thanks for listening."

"No problem." I could only see her eyes in the near darkness, resisting every urge in my body to grab her hand and escort her into my room. Not for anything else other than to make her feel loved and wanted after everything she'd shared. "Goodnight," I said instead.

"Goodnight, Uhtred."

I closed the doors behind me and, after taking off all my armour, climbed into my covers and was just about ready to drift off when there was a knock at my door. I felt my heart start to thud deep in my chest as obviously there was only one person it could be.

"Come in," I called quietly.

In the darkness I heard the door open and close before there was the quiet patter of footsteps on the floor. There was then near silence but I could see her eyes in the darkness, staring down at me and the bed. Helping make up her mind, I pulled the furs back. She gently lowered herself down before moving closer to me. I'll admit, I had no idea what was going to happen next.

"I didn't want to be alone," she whispered.

Do I just go to sleep? Do I hold her? Do I do more than just that? I was well out of my comfort zone, simply because I didn't want to see like I was taking advantage. She helped me out, shuffling back a little bit more until I felt her body against mine. She then grabbed my arm and pulled it around her. I had to will certain parts of my body not to react as I could feel her skin, even though cold, against mine.

In the silence, I just listened to her breathing. It wasn't long until I heard her soft snores. I know it took me near the rest of the night to fall asleep.


	55. Chapter 55 - A Matter of Trust

Morning wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. Serana acted like nothing unusual had happened. I guess nothing _had_ happened… Sure, she'd shared a number of personal details, but that was her choice. I simply asked questions and listened. She then wanted company while she slept. Nothing wrong with that, is there? Sometimes you just don't want to be alone.

After breakfast, we prepared for the journey back to Fort Dawnguard. Serana had the Scroll her mother had given us. I grabbed the second Scroll I had used to learn the Dragonrend Shout. The third Scroll we had left at Fort Dawnguard with Dexion. We now had everything needed to learn more of the prophecy and hopefully it would point us in the right direction.

Our horses had rested well and were ready to go once we'd saddled up and mounted. It was a dull journey to Fort Dawnguard, absolutely nothing of note occurring. Serana and I conversed nearly the entire way though we avoided any topics covered the night before. They didn't need any further examination and I figured Serana didn't particularly want to broach them again. I wouldn't ask unless she offered.

There were even more recruits training outside as we trotted along the path leading through the canyon towards the fort, tying our horses to a post near the entrance, Celann giving us a cheery hello as we ascended the stairs. I heard voices called out to Isran as we entered. He appeared through one of the side entrances a minute late, leading Dexion by the hand. It was immediately obvious something had gone terribly wrong.

"Good to see that you've finally returned, Dragonborn. Was your mission successful?" Isran asked. If I didn't know him any better, I figured he was impatient. But, knowing what he was like, I just put it down to him being how he usually was.

"We have both Scrolls needed. But…" I trailed off and looked at Dexion.

He probably had a sixth sense, knowing that I looked at him. "I'm sorry, my friend. I can no longer be of use in this matter."

"I can assume you're blind. What happened? Is it permanent?"

"It's my fault. In my haste to read the first Scroll, I neglected the careful preparation required. We usually spend weeks and even months preparing to read just the one Scroll. I thought I would be okay after a few days considering my experience, and I thought I'd be able to allay the after effects, but I was wrong." He simply shrugged, an amazing gesture considering his blindness. "Now I'm paying for it. As for being permanent, I'll have to let this simply run its course, and there's always the chance I may never recover."

"Is blindness a regular outcome?"

The old man shrugged again. "Sadly, yes. It is the inevitable fate we agree to pursue when reading the Elder Scrolls. It generally does not occur until a Moth Priest is in his later years, but in my case I simply was not preparing myself properly. It is a mistake, but I feel one worth paying to ensure we are successful in this endeavour."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I did what was necessary. Nevertheless, all is not lost."

I couldn't help but chuckle. The old man's enthusiasm was infectious. "I'm glad you're confident! What can we possibly do now?"

"The question is, Dragonborn, how much are you willing to risk, to sacrifice, to find Auriel's bow?"

"I've faced down Alduin and lived to tell the tale. Just tell me what I need to do."

So that's what he did, speaking about places called Ancestor Glades and performing a ceremony called the 'Ritual of the Ancestor Moth'. I listened closely but couldn't help the sideways glance and smirk with Serana as the old man droned on about where a glade was, what I had to do when I got there, the history of such rituals and other information about the prophecy itself. In the end, I only had one real question.

"What about the Scrolls themselves? Should I read them in a particular order?"

"From what I saw in the vision, the Elder Scroll which foreshadows the defiance of the Gods with the blood of mortals is the key to the prophecy."

"Before you go, Uhtred, a word," Isran stated.

"Sure."

As Durak led Dexion away through the door he'd entered, I followed Isran into the kitchen. He gave a subtle gesture and the entire table disappeared in seconds, stating they had things to tend to. I sat down opposite Isran, Serana taking a seat next to me. I wondered what he wanted.

"We've had word of more vampire attacks. They are getting even more brazen, even attacking while the sun is still in the sky."

"How?"

"No-one is sure but this is further proof that no-one is safe until these vampires are dead."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Solitude are now aware of our existence and have requested our help. Head to the Blue Palace and ask for Sybille Stentor. She's the court wizard to Jarl Elisif."

"Any idea what the problem is?"

"Vampires."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Anything more than that, Isran? I know it'll be about vampires!"

"The message didn't say a lot but if Solitude want something handled nearby regarding the vampire menace then it must be a real problem. I replied, stating I'd send my best. You're it." He looked at Serana. "And I assume you'll be assisting?"

"You assume correctly."

"Very well. I guess you've been of some help to the Dragonborn."

I glanced at Serana and I knew she had about a dozen responses to give, most of them sarcastic. To her credit, she swallowed each of them down. "I actually care about your people because protecting your people may protect my own in the end."

Isran snorted but said nothing apart from, "Report back to me once the job is done and you've read the Scroll. With any luck, we'll know what to do next."

* * *

"From the castle, you used to just be able to see Solitude over the mountains. It's exactly what I imagined."

"So Solitude is an old city then?"

She laughed. "Of course, Uhtred. Skyrim is thousands of years old, remember?"

"I know. But…"

"It's a reminder?"

"No… Well… I sometimes forget. Sorry."

"Don't apologise. That just means you see me as… Well, me. Who I am, not what I am."

"I think that's fairly obvious, Serana."

She smiled. "Just thought you needed a reminder." She pulled the hood tight over her head, ensuring the rest of her body was covered. "Ready?"

"I'm ready. Are you sure you'll be okay? Solitude is very crowded."

"I'll be fine. Just stay close."

She grabbed my hand as we walked the hill towards the city gates. A line of Imperial soldiers was marching through them as we approached, moving to the side to let them past. They barely gave us a sideways glance as they passed, the sound of their footsteps moving, the clink of armour, shield and sword only drowned out by the marching song they performed. _Wonder where they are going?_

Once they passed, we approached the gates, the pair of town guard to either side not stopping us as we entered the city. Once again it was incredibly busy. The noise was deafening, the yell of shopkeepers selling their wares, shrieks of children running between the crowds, the conversation of locals no doubt catching up on the latest gossip. Solitude was alive!

I kept a firm grip of Serana's hand as we weaved our way through the crowd. I sensed she was slightly uncomfortable, keeping as close as possible to her, hoping just my presence would keep her calm. Even through my firm grip I felt her squeeze my hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, hoping she'd hear.

"I'll be better once we're through these crowds."

I made sure to hurry and we were soon clear of the crowds, though people still flocked past us as we walked in the opposite direction to the Blue Palace. We walked by the Bard's College, a cacophony of noise coming from within, all manner of singing and instruments heard, wondering just how loud it must be inside if we could hear it from here. Serana made a subtle joke at my expense about becoming a bard.

The pair of guards at the door leading into the palace held up a hand to halt my progress. "Who are you?"

"I'm Uhtred of Whiterun. Dragonborn. I'm here as I've been summoned by the Jarl."

The guards shared a glance. "Dragonborn? Seriously?"

I sighed. "Do I really have to demonstrate my Thu'um? Listen, I'm here on Dawnguard business." I retrieved the letter from my pack. "Sybille Stentor has requested our presence."

"Oh, that. Of course. Head right in. You may have to wait a few minutes as the Jarl is deal with petitioners at the moment."

I'll be honest, I had been expecting something far grander when we entered the palace. Dragonsreach was an enormous hall, a statement of power as it overlooked the surrounding region. I was left feeling that the Blue Palace lacked that sort of impact, at least from the inside. That's not to say it was not exquisitely designed. Whatever it lacked in regards to projecting power, it made up for it in showing its vast wealth. It was clearly the seat of the High King. Or Queen, if you thought of Elisif that way.

Serana let go of my hand as we started to climb the stairs, dropping one or two steps behind me. I glanced back and she whispered, "Don't want to be noticed too much." I understood what she meant and was ready for her to stop and head back downstairs. But she followed me to the top then shuffled out of the way, mostly out of sight. My attention was then taken by the man petitioning the Jarl.

"I swear to you, unnatural magics are coming from that cave! There are strange noises and lights! We need someone to investigate!" he pleaded. _Could that be due to the vampires?_

"Then we will immediately send out a legion to scour the cave and secure the town. Haafingar's people will always be safe under my rule," the Jarl stated.

The petitioner appeared stunned by her response. "Th… Thank you, my Jarl. Thank you."

A woman to her left, dressed in robes and who I assumed was the court wizard, then cleared her throat. "Your Eminence, my scrying has suggested nothing in the area. In addition to that, Dragon Bridge is under Imperial control. This is likely nothing more than superstitious nonsense."

"But…" the petitioner stated but trailed off.

A man dressed in armour and with the wildest, reddest beard I'd ever seen added his own thoughts. "Perhaps a more... tempered reaction... might be called for?" he suggested.

Elisif was silent in thought for a few moments before nodding. "Yes, of course you are both right. Falk, tell Captain Aldis I said to assign a few extra soldiers to Dragon Bridge. That should put the people's mind to rest."

"Thank you, Jarl Elisif. But about the cave…?"

"I will have someone take care of the cave as well, Varnius. You can rest easy. You're dismissed," Falk stated.

Varnius looked around the room, even towards me. All I could do was shrug. _Not my fight, friend._ His shoulders sagged and he slowly walked towards the stairs. All eyes then clearly turned to me. Falk gestured for me to walk forward.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Uhtred of Whiterun. Dragonborn." I turned towards Elisif and bowed. "Nice to see you again, Jarl. This time under more pleasant circumstances… I think…"

"Congratulations on your success, Dragonborn. Word has spread near and far of your victory over Alduin. I'm pleased to state that the ceasefire you negotiated appears to be holding for the time being as well."

"You honour me, Jarl Elisif."

"I must ask what business brings you to my court today?"

"Since defeating Alduin, I have been working for the Dawnguard. I have a letter here stating that there is a vampire threat in the region that requires our attention. I've been sent her to deal with it."

Elisif gestured to her court wizard. "Please, speak to Sybille about the matter. She will have the details."

"Of course."

"Dragonborn, once you're done with that, perhaps I may speak with you as well?" Falk requested.

I nodded and followed Sybille towards what I assumed were her quarters. I had no idea why we needed to discuss this in secret but wasn't really ready to question it. Serana followed at a distance, still trying to remain incognito.

"I'll admit I'm surprised you answered our summons. Even more surprised that they sent the Dragonborn to deal with it," Sybille stated

"What makes you say that?"

"Because it's a relatively menial task that I could have given any halfwit out of the local garrison. But, since you're here and apparently eager to do the job, who am I to say no?"

"Just tell me what you know."

"We're aware of the vampire issue across Skyrim. The Jarl has received news of the numerous attacks that have taken place. We had heard rumours of the Dawnguard but gave them little credence until the town guard reported there were recruiters in town. Once that fact was established, we sent search parties out for any sign of vampire dens. I believe there is one nearby."

"What evidence is there that the problem is the work of vampires?" She gave me a withering look. "Listen, I just want to make sure it is a vampire problem and not just an idiot group of bandits or something."

"Fair enough. There are the usual signs. Bodies have been found with blood drained. Rumours of the undead rising. And the fact attacks always take place at night. There's enough evidence to suggest that vampires are at work."

"Where is this den?"

"Pinemoon Cave. Do you have a map?" I nodded, taking it from my pack. I unrolled it across her desk and she marked the spot. "There's no direct route so you'll be heading through rough terrain. Your best bet is heading to Dragon Bridge then circle around to the north-west. Watch your step."

"I'll talk with Falk then head out immediately."

Falk offered me another contract of work. Though I was tempted by the offer, I wanted to give the Dawnguard my complete attention until Harkon was defeated. So I suggested he should send word to the Companions. I offered to sign a letter that he could send to Jorrvaskr. While I think he would have preferred me to handle it, he was gracious enough to accept the help of the Companions. It was better than nothing.

Serana was quiet as we exited the palace and headed through the crowds again, only stopping me once we'd walked through the city gates. "Uhtred, I have to tell you something."

I heard the concern in her tone. "What?"

"She's a vampire."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who? The Jarl?"

She laughed. "No. Sybille. She's definitely a vampire."

"How do you… No, stupid question. Of course you'd know. So, what do you think? Is the court in any danger?"

"I have a feeling she's very old, well, in human years at least. It's obvious no-one has a clue she is a vampire. Or they know and for whatever reason draw no attention to it. But the rest of them are as human as you."

"What do you suggest we do?"

She shrugged. "I'll be honest. I'm not sure. She'd sending us to go kill a bunch of vampires. As you know, we're not all blood-sucking fiends who want to turn humans into our cattle."

"Very well. I won't broach the subject but, when we return, I'll talk to her and see what I can learn."

"Just try not to be too obvious."

"You mean don't just ask 'Are you a vampire?' Give me a little credit!"

Knowing we would have to trek through the forest, we rode our horses only as far as Dragon Bridge. We asked for directions from the locals who were happy to oblige, trying not to mention the fact we were hunting vampires but they were aware that something lurked out in the forest.

We headed out of town the way we came and, as instructed, took the road north until there was a break in the rock face. Turning west, we crested a rise and arrived at a lake, the water appearing crisp and clean, good enough to drink and bathe in, though it was far too cold to even consider the idea. In the middle of the lake was a small island. I was amazed at the creatures, three of them, that were there.

"What are those?" I asked in wonderment.

"Spriggans. You've never seen one before?"

"No. What are they?"

"Tree spirits. They have an affinity with the natural world. From research, they believe they are protecting the natural world from invaders, including us."

"So they're normally hostile?"

"Very. I suggest we skirt the edge of the lake and do nothing to tempt them."

I took the advice, staying as far away from the spriggans as possible. The trio looked our way and walked to the edge of their little island, but made no gesture to suggest they were prepared to cross. I made sure I kept an eye on them once we'd circled the lake, walking backwards until they were out of sight.

We found the cave a little later. Considering we were approaching a den of vampires, I was a little surprised to find a campsite outside the cave entrance. A fire had long extinguished, checking the embers but they were cold. Other supplies were clearly abandoned.

I unsheathed my sword and we walked into the cave. Surprisingly, the first cavern we entered was brightly lit by numerous braziers. Unfortunately, the light meant we cast shadows, which alerted the guard dogs. I heard the growls as they appeared around a couple of stone pillars. I expected them to charge us immediately. Instead they growled at us again and readied themselves to charge. Before either of them could move, they were shocked by Serana. A couple more bursts and both were dead.

We followed a tunnel out of the first cavern and could hear voices ahead. I held up a hand at the end of the tunnel and gestured that we should get down. The next cavern was darker than the first though braziers provided enough light for us to see. And then there was the smell. Even Serana muttered under her breath about them being 'disgusting creatures'. I know she cared about the plight of her people but I think her limits were when vampires turned feral.

"How many?" Serana whispered.

"I count ten. Is that what you have?"

"Agreed. So what do we do?"

"Two on ten isn't a good idea. I think we'll have to get them close then I'll use my Voice."

"How do we get them closer?"

"Like this." I stood up and cupped a hand around my mouth. "Hey, vampires!" I called out.

Ten heads swivelled in our direction. There was a moment of hesitation before a series of hisses and they simply charged at us. I felt Serana shuffle behind me. I didn't think she was going to run but the gap between us and them closed quickly. Once they were in range, barely seconds before they'd be upon us, I Shouted.

Shouts and shrieks. If it had been anything else, it would have been sounds that would have haunted my dreams for days to come as I was sure I heard skin sizzle as the vampires writhed in agony. I Shouted again, sending bodies flying. Serana and I wasted no time, finishing the job on at least a half dozen of them. A couple of others tried crawling away. I ignored them for a moment as there was one vampire who had not moved. Our eyes met across the cavern and I felt the presence of Serana alongside.

"Master vampire," she whispered.

"What's the difference?"

"More powerful. But just as susceptible as the rest."

The vampire moved around the pedestal he had been standing behind. I noticed he didn't take his eyes from Serana as a sneer formed. In his hands, a pair of daggers appeared. _Surprising. They usually use magic._ "Traitorous bitch! Who sent you?"

Serana said nothing.

"No matter. You will both pay for your insolence." He looked at me. "I think I'll keep you as one of my new thralls." He turned his attention back to Serana. "But I think I'll take you as my bride. Yes, you'll look very pretty once I'm done with you."

"Uhtred?"

"Yes?"

"Finish the rest. This one is mine."

She unsheathed her own dagger as I passed her mine. As I focused on dealing with the rest of the vampires, none putting up a fight, I heard the clink of steel on steel as I watched Serana battle. It was like poetry in motion. I can only assume she had spent hours if not years in training but her movement of feet, the skill with which she could used the dagger, the swerves and dodging… Her opponent stood little chance of drawing blood, even when he used cloaking spells. I tried to keep up but they both moved so fast that it was difficult to keep track. The vampire kept disappearing so that I couldn't see him. But I knew Serana could, moving in such a way that she was ready for him to strike. Then, as soon as it started, the battle was over. She crossed her daggers and slashed outwards, the master vampire uncloaking and grabbing his throat as blood spurted out. It took maybe five seconds for him to collapse to the ground.

She turned towards me, the adrenaline clearly coursing through her body. I tried not to make it obvious that her face was covered in a little bit of blood. She simply grabbed the bottom her robe and wiped her face. "Bastard," she stated once her face was clean.

"Got under your nerves?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Maybe just a little."

"You're good with a pair of daggers. I've never seen skill like that before."

"A lot of training but, as you know, I generally rely on magic. But that bastard was always going to taste cold steel."

"Remind me not to piss you off in future."

"It would take a lot for you to do that, Uhtred."

"Good to know. Come on, we should head back to Solitude."

Court was no longer in session upon our return to the Blue Palace, assuming the Jarl had retired to her quarters for the evening as had her advisors and Housecarl. The door to the court wizards' door was closed. I was polite enough to knock first, hearing a voice call for us to enter. She didn't appear surprised when we walked through the door.

"They're all dead?" I nodded. "Filthy creatures, aren't they? Living in the darkness, like they do. So uncivilized. I prefer finery like this," she stated, gesturing around the room. I glanced and had to admit she had a point. She then offered a coin pouch. "Here. For your trouble."

"Thanks."

"Will there be anything else?"

"You're a vampire," Serana stated.

I just looked at her, knowing my jaw had dropped wide. "Hang on a second. You said before that I shouldn't be so blunt."

Sybille barely heard a word I said, her eyes only for Serana. "That's a bold claim." Then she smirked. "You have anything to back that up?"

"I know my own kind very well."

Sybille looked at me. "The Dragonborn in the company of a vampire. Well, well, well…"

"She's my friend." I paused. "Oh, and she's helping the Dawnguard."

"Much as I help the Jarl and the people of Solitude." She looked back at Serana. "Are we any different, you or I?"

"It depends on your motives."

"I don't have to justify myself to you."

I held up my hands. "Ladies! Ladies! There is no reason to bicker amongst ourselves. Right?"

They both looked at me and, for a brief moment, I was actually worried. Then Serana smiled at me, as usual, while Sybille simply bowed her head. "Of course, Dragonborn. You are no enemy of mine, as long as I am not yours."

I shrugged. "I'll admit I'm just a little bit confused how a vampire manages to mingle in the Solitude court so freely."

Sybille was silent before she finally sighed, gesturing to some nearby chairs. "Very well. I'll share if I must. Before I do, you must give your word that what I tell you does not leave this room."

I looked at Serana. She nodded. I added that her secret was safe with me. Sybille closed the door and locked it before joining us at the table. I was surprised she then removed her hood and the eyes gave her away immediately. Otherwise, she still looked rather youthful, without the ravages the disease seemed to have on others. She looked unsure where to start.

"Are you a Daughter of Coldharbour?" Serana asked.

Sybille shook her head. "No. I did not undergo that ritual. I am not of pure-blood."

"But you know of it?"

"I do."

"How did you become a vampire?" I asked.

"I'd… I'd rather not discuss that. Let me just say that the person who changed me no longer lives. I had my revenge but… I can see the advantages of remaining a vampire. Therefore, I have not searched for a cure."

"So how is a vampire the court wizard to Jarl Elisif?"

"I was a member of the court during the reign of Torygg's father. It was Torygg who appointed me to the position. It was a proud day when I ascended the ranks."

"You were close to the High King?"

A wistful smile reached her lips. "I helped raise him from not long after his birth. Istlod trusted me more than anyone and I was therefore the first chosen to guide his son. Oh, I could not have been more proud to see Torygg on the throne. He made a fine king. A fine king... I miss him terribly."

"He is safe and well in Sovngarde."

Eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know?"

"I met him there." I then explained everything I did to defeat Alduin. "Mostly I sensed he loved and missed his wife more than anything."

"Many marriages are simply those of convenience, the consolidation of power between families or to ensure alliances or friendship. But Torygg and Elisif… They were a perfect match. I remember how giddy he was after their first meeting. I knew then and there that the two would be married. Everyone had high hopes they would be married for a long time and would continue the family line." She sighed. "All those hopes dashed in an instant."

She then started explaining the day Ulfric killed the High King. Though she made sure to use the word murder. She was there, front and centre, and saw it all unfold. I barely knew the woman but I could hear the heartbreak in her voice as she described the detail of the day. Neither Serana or I had even asked about it but, much like Serana, I was left believing she'd never spoken of it before.

"So why did he do it?" I asked.

"Because Ulfric needed a symbol. Someone he could defeat that represented the Empire, the White-Gold Concordat, the banning of Talos worship. Torygg's father Istlod had held Skyrim together for nearly twenty-five years and Ulfric would never have dared challenged him. When he died, Torygg became that symbol. And, though popular with the people, he didn't have his father's legacy."

"Therefore, he was an easier target," I stated.

She nodded. "And because of Nord custom, once the challenge was issued in court, Torygg had no choice but to accept. Had he not, Ulfric would have had cause to call a new moot and a new vote for High King. Torygg had some martial training, of course, but it mattered little that day." She sighed again. "All I feel is a sense of loss. But my own feelings are nothing compared to Elisif. I don't know how she manages from day to day. I think keeping busy keeps her mind off things."

"So, back to my original statement, none of them were ever or are aware?" Serana asked.

"No. Oh, I'm sure there are rumours. I've even heard some of them. I know some of the staff are frightened of me. Even if they accused me of being a vampire, I doubt Jarl Elisif would give the accusation much credence. I was a trusted advisor of High King Istlod. I was near enough a close friend of High King Torygg. And I am now a close confidant of Jarl Elisif." She then looked directly at Serana. "And if you're wondering if you should trust me, I've been here for long enough to not throw it all away over a little bit of blood. Solitude court is probably one of the safest places for a vampire to simply fit in. As long as no-one actually learns my secret, then everyone can simply continue to live in harmony." She looked at me. "Would you agree, Dragonborn?"

"I agree. Serana?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

"I'm glad we can come to an understanding. I will put in a good word for you at court tomorrow in regards to your assistance."

We left Solitude the next day having rented a room at the Winking Skeever for the night. It was time to find an ancestor glade.


	56. Chapter 56 - Steam

_A/N - Hello again to those who are still reading this. Work hasn't been so bad and I have a few spare minutes to upload this chapter. All being well, I may even have time to upload a chapter next Friday as usual. Wishing you all a Merry Christmas and the promise of plenty more chapters to come in 2018._

* * *

"Beautiful."

She certainly is… I mean, it certainly was. The glade, that is. We'd both gasped as we entered, the colours on display breath-taking in their vastness. It was so quiet and peaceful. I would have liked nothing better than to a build a tiny house in the corner and spend the rest of my life there. So in love with the place Serana already was that she wandered around, mouth agape, as giddy as a small child. I simply followed her and watched the smile on her face grow larger with each passing minute, commenting to herself or to me as we wandered around.

"Remember the courtyard?" she asked.

"I do."

"This… This is even better! I've never seen anything like it before."

In addition to the colours of the flowers and trees, we followed a stream towards a waterfall, while there were numerous steam pools, causing a steady yet rising mist. I thought it had felt a lot warmer in the glade and this was certainly one of the reasons.

"Uhtred, do you mind?" she asked, pointing at one of the steam pools.

I didn't quite know what she meant. "What do you want to do?"

"I've never had the chance to soak in one of these pools before. And I'm not sure I'll ever have another chance. So… Would you like to join me?"

 _Um, yes please!_ "Sure."

I'll admit I stood and watched as she disrobed. Her skin was… well, I was close enough to see it was smooth though incredibly fair. Surprisingly, as I'd assumed, practically unaged. Perhaps it was all the time she'd spent in the tomb asleep that had kept her looking so youthful. Or simply the age at which she'd been turned. She was also rather slim once standing in front of me with cloth only covering her breasts and her lower regions. Then she turned and noticed me staring. I felt heat rise in my cheeks and I looked away, though kept glancing her way as she lowered herself into one of the pools.

"It's so warm!" I don't think in all the time I'd known her that I'd ever heard her sound so excited. "Are you going to join me?"

My armour went flying in different directions before I joined her. She was right. The water was warm. I'm not sure what was actually in the water but after only a couple of minutes, I felt completely relaxed, all the old aches and pains starting to wash away. The water wasn't deep and allowed us to sit on the bottom, reclining against one of the sides and simply… try not to fall asleep.

"Do we have to leave this place?"

I couldn't help the chuckle. "We can always come back," I muttered, leaning back with my eyes closed, simply enjoyed the ambient noise. The water cascading down the waterfall. I think there were animals, perhaps birds, flapping around. Even the sound of the pools bubbling as the steam continued to warm us was enough to add to the serenity.

Movement beside me grabbed my attention as I continued to relax, my arms spread out along the edge of the pool. I opened one eye to see Serana had moved closer and was looking at me. Well, at my body.

"You have a lot of scars."

"I've been in a lot of fights."

"Do they hurt?"

"They did at the time. Mostly it's the aches and pains nowadays. I'm an old man before my time."

"What was the worst?"

"Fight?" She nodded. "Apart from having to face down Alduin?"

She actually _giggled._ "Yes, Uhtred. Your worst fight? Let's say the worst fight that didn't involve dragons. Or vampires."

"I've had some bad experiences since arriving in Skyrim but my worst was back in Chorrol."

"What happened?"

"I'd been ascending the ranks and was soon one of the Guild Master's most trusted lieutenants. I remember him fondly. He was a good man and a great leader. And he also trusted me above nearly all my peers. I was sent to the city of Leyawiin as a new mercenary group was trying to establish themselves in Cyrodiil but we heard rumours not all was what it seemed. I infiltrated the group, working undercover. I found out they were using some sort of strange drug to help their fighting prowess, in addition to committing crimes against the local population. Once I reported this to the Guild Master, he told me I had to take them out."

"What happened?"

"I almost died. At least a half dozen of my associates were killed in the battle. I cut a swathe through the bastards, taking a couple of wounds along the way, until I had to face their leader. Argonian bastard. And he was fast. I knew I was in trouble immediately and I still say it was luck that I managed to get the killing blow. I was found long after the battle had ended next to him, covered in my own blood, wounds all over my body. They originally thought I was dead. It was only when I groaned as they moved me that they realised I was still alive. They escorted me straight to the nearest temple to start healing. It took months until I was at full fitness."

"So that explains the scars?"

"At least some of them, yes."

"How old are you?"

I had to think about it and realised I didn't really know. "I'm not sure."

She laughed at me. "Do you not have a birthday?"

"I don't remember the date. And the last time I celebrated any sort of birthday was when my mother was still alive." I shrugged. "It's not that important. The only important thing is that I'm still alive."

"Do you miss Chorrol?"

"Sometimes I miss the simplicity of the farm. Life was hard after mother died, having to look after it by myself was difficult. But I didn't abandon the farm. Mother always knew I wanted to be a warrior."

"You miss her?"

"Every day, though I try not to think about it. But I watched her slowly die over at least two winters. That… stays with you."

Silence for a few moments. Not uncomfortable. I think we just enjoyed each other's company. Plus, I think I'd just shared something… personal. For once, at least.

"Uhtred?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here with me."

"Me too. Wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Or with anyone else."

"You really mean that?" she asked quietly.

"Of course. You're wonderful, Serana. I'm glad you're in my life."

"Me too," she whispered, "Do you want to know the best day of my life?"

"Sure?"

"The day you opened the tomb."

That made me smile. We sat in silence for a minute or so before I felt her move even closer towards me, feeling her skin against mine. I opened my eyes again to see she was looking at me, her red eyes glowing compared to her pale skin and her dark hair slicked back as she'd clearly been underwater. She raised a hand to my cheek and moved my face to meet hers.

Then she kissed me.

To say I was surprised was an understatement. We'd already kissed a couple of times but on each of those occasions, I'd made the first move. For her to make the first move? It was unexpected, to say the least. And I responded immediately, turning towards her and wrapping an arm around her waist. I felt her hands run up my sides and my back and I just lost myself in the moment.

Then she giggled and I knew why as I was no doubt pressing against her. Come on, this was exactly what I was waiting for! I pulled back and our eyes met. She would have no doubt recognised the look in my eyes. Likely verging on animalistic. She simply licked her lips and the gaze in her eyes suggested she was nearly thinking the same thing. Our clothes were already off. All I needed to do was remove a couple of pieces of cloth and then… well, something would have happened which I'd longed to occur. I was of little doubt that she now felt the same way.

I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself and my heart-rate. To be honest, the place was perfect. It was literally paradise. But… "We should…" I trailed off.

She kissed me again and it took all my self-control not to turn the situation completely physical in that moment. I now had her pressed against the side of the pool though was doing my level best not to crush her as she was still somewhat smaller than myself. Her hands still moved across my back. Even the feel of her nails across my back drove me wild.

"We should…" I started again. She nodded. "This really isn't…"

"I know," she stated breathlessly.

Then she placed two hands on my chest and gently pushed me back. I was disappointed, though only for a few seconds as, while keeping her eyes level with mine, she removed the cloth over her breasts. I know I swallowed as my gaze obviously moved down for a few seconds. She then stood up and removed the cloth covering her privates. Now naked, she simply smiled at me then reached out to grab my hand. Figuring I may as well join in, my loincloth disappeared as well.

She led me to a nearby patch of grass having gathered her robes. She lay those down on the ground before she lay down on her back, beckoning for me to join her. I wasn't going to say no, lowering myself down so I lay above her. She didn't say anything as we locked lips again. I was now… let's say very excited. But I would wait for her signal.

She broke the kiss and looked at me.

She whispered only one word. "Please."

She gasped as we were joined.

She smiled. It was a different one this time. One I hadn't seen before, understandably. I… can't quite explain it. Not just content. But… Well, you know what I mean.

She closed her eyes just for a moment, still smiling, before she opened her eyes, grabbed the back of my head and basically dragged me down to kiss her.

We didn't leave the glade until later the next day.

* * *

I still hadn't said those three words. I know it's painfully obvious to everyone how I felt about her. And I think it's quite obvious she feels the same way about me. But neither of us had said the words. Maybe they didn't need to be said because it was so obvious. Maybe the act we had just shared spoke volumes and a trio of words were not required. I don't know, but we still hadn't actually said it. I'd say them one day. One day soon enough. Not 'when the time is right' or that sort of nonsense. Knowing me, I'd say it rather casually and then it can stop being a big deal.

As for that day and night, nothing would ever compare to it. I've had one or two 'my best day in Skyrim'. That day, night, next morning and lunchtime we spent in the glade? That was the best time I'd ever had. The feel of her skin against mine. Or against my palm. Her breath on my neck. The movement of her body underneath mine. We made love for hours, only resting in between once we were both spent, gossiping about nothing before we were ready to go again. I think we were getting everything out of our system having been so close and sharing an obvious mutual attraction for so long. Now, I can't read her mind, and I'm certainly no mind reader, but I think she needed that after everything she had shared. Even though I hadn't said anything, she knew I loved her. Cared for her. Wanted to keep her safe. Protect her with my life if necessary.

Apart from all the sex, the trip to the ancestor glade had been worthwhile in regards to finding the location of Auriel's Bow. Thanks to the instructions from Dexion, I completed the ritual and managed to read both Scrolls without blinding myself completely, though was still out of it for long enough to worry Serana.

"Where are we heading?"

"Somewhere called Darkfall Cave." I pulled the map out of my pack and marked the spot. "We should head back to Whiterun and prepare ourselves. No doubt this isn't going to be easy."

She agreed. We headed back into civilisation, or near enough to it, mounting our horses we'd tied up outside the entrance. Back in Whiterun by nightfall, we spent most of the evening packing supplies and gathering anything we thought we may need for a long expedition. Retiring for the night, I didn't know what to expect but, considering what happened at the glade, I didn't think I'd be going to bed alone.

At the top of the stairs, it was slightly awkward for about five seconds before I simply grabbed her hand and she followed without any resistance. Once under the furs, I simply kissed her softly, whispered 'Goodnight' and lay my head down. That didn't stop her from scooting close to me and wrapping one of my arms around her. I wasn't going to complain.

I lay there thinking _Well, I think we're definitely in some sort of relationship now._

I definitely went to sleep with a smile on my face.

Horses laden with supplies as I simply had no idea how long we would be gone, we departed early the next morning. If there was ever a signal of what might lay ahead, rain lashed down and the wind howled ferociously. There was the occasional deep rumble of thunder in the distance while lightning lit up the sky near and far. I made sure we were both wearing the thickest coats possible but knew we'd both end up soaked to the bone before we'd even travelled a couple of miles.

We tried to ride as fast as possible but the wind whipped rain into our faces and even I can admit that it bloody hurt. So we barely trotted along, keeping our faces covered from the wind and rain, huddling under all our furs in a vain attempt to stay warm and dry. But I knew within an hour we were both utterly miserable.

The map suggested there would be no direct route to Darkfall Cave by any main road, so knew we'd be going off the beaten track before long. As long as we avoided any bandit camps, or the remnants of the Forsworn, I figured we should make the cave by nightfall. If not, we had supplies for camping for at least one night. Thankfully the weather started to clear up after lunchtime and we increased the speed of our horses, at least for a time, before we finally did have to head off track.

We ended up spending the night in a small village called Karthwasten. We were quite a way south of the cave still so pulled out the map and started asking the locals for directions. They were incredibly helpful, and while none of them knew exactly where the cave was, they could point us in the general direction. It would require a little doubling back but then it was simply 'Follow the river, head west then north and you should be close to it.'

The instruction received, though basic, were followed to the letter. Leaving Karthwasten before dawn the next morning, the rain and thunderstorms had clear overnight, leaving a clear, crisp day as we wound our way along the riverbank. Consulting the map constantly, we found a crossing to the northern bank eventually, passing an open dragon mound along the way.

It took a little longer than anticipated to find the entrance to the cave, it being nestled into the side of a mountain range. The view when looking back from where we had travelled was spectacular, the cave nestled in the corner of a forested area, a thin blanket of snow on the ground and a thick covering of trees as far as the eye could see. We were still wrapped up in coats as the wind still retained its chill. I was surprised there was actually no-one waiting for us. Although only Serana and I knew where Darkfall Cave was, I'd taken enough contracts or missions over time to realise people always seem to discover information and therefore lie in wait for my arrival.

Dismounting our horses and tying them up as usual, we approached the cave entrance with caution.

"Dark," Serana muttered, "I'm tired of fumbling through the darkness."

"Do you really think the bow is simply in this cave?"

She shrugged. "Unlikely. What do you think?"

"I have a feeling this won't be easy."

"When is it ever easy?"

"Hmph. Point taken. Shall we?"

"Let's go."

The entrance may have been dark but we were both surprised to find torch scones alive with flame as we rounded a corner, following the passage deeper into the cavern. I kept my hand away from my sword for the time being, unsure if whoever had lit the scones were friendly or not. I had a feeling no-one else knew we had discovered this location, so assumed we may only find fellow adventurers. We passed a waterfall and a pool of water, dipping my hand to feel the temperature.

"Freezing," I muttered.

"Nothing like the steam pool?"

I smirked. "No. I wouldn't suggest disrobing for this pool."

"Would you stop me?"

A comment like that would have brought me to a halt, my jaw dropped wide in surprise. Then I just smiled at her. "If you want to disrobe, by all means. I'll just watch."

The look on her face suggested she considered it for a moment or two before she gestured ahead. Soon we found ourselves not completely alone in the cave as a pair of large spiders chose to attack us. We put those down with relative ease, finding the spider nest further ahead, evidence that previous explorers had met a grisly face as desiccated corpses were hung from the ceiling. We found another path and continued to descend, eventually attempting to cross a rickety old wooden bridge that I thought was about to collapse at any moment.

There was a snap, a crack and I had enough time to glance back at Serana before we both plummeted into the ice cold water below. Any hope we'd simply fall into a pool fell flat as we found ourselves swept away by the fast flowing current, barely able to keep my head above water as I was slammed into at least one or two boulders before we plummeted again, the current eventually subsiding and we found ourselves floating into another enormous cave.

"Well, that was fun," I muttered as my feet finally found purchase on the riverbed. I looked back to see Serana was feeling the cold as well, her teeth chattering away. "We can stop a moment and warm up. Sound good?"

She nodded and we splashed along the river until finding dry ground. Although the occasional spider proved no problem, we continued to shiver as we searched for an opportunity to warm ourselves. The passage we followed was covered in webs and we walked forward cautiously, continuing looking up in the event a spider or two were waiting to descend from a hidden hole. But we were lucky and after killing another trio, we remain undisturbed as we delved ever deeper into the cavern.

The path ascended for a time. At the top we found what we were looking for – a fire in the middle of a campsite. But the scene surrounding the fire was… ghastly. Blood covered the ground and the walls. A cursory check of the wounds suggested they had been unarmed and subsequently slaughtered by whatever killed them. I didn't even bother guessing as we carefully moved the bodies away from the fire, trying to be as respectful as possible before we finally sat by the fire, desperate for warmth.

"Why would anyone want to set up camp here?"

"War refugees? Though why would they come so deep into the cave and how did they avoid the spiders? Other than that, they didn't look like adventurers. I have no idea…"

"Okay, the question is what killed them?"

"This deep in a cave? Probably trolls."

"Hmmm. Good point."

"Fought plenty of them before. If they're normal trolls, we can handle them."

"Are there 'not normal trolls' out there?"

I just gave her a look and she laughed. Once we'd warmed up, we moved on and quickly stumbled upon a pair of trolls, more human remains suggesting they were the likely candidates responsible for the deaths at the camp site. We sized up to a troll each, Serana using a pair of daggers while I was armed as usual. I toyed with the troll, still angered by what we had found, and spent a few minutes dodging and weaving its large hands and claws while leaving a series of cuts on its body. I knew trolls were capable of curing their wounds quickly so I made sure each cut was deep enough to cause agony. Soon I well and truly had the upper hand, the troll slowing from the amount of blood loss. So focused I barely heard Serana dealing with her own troll, though I soon heard a comment suggesting I should hurry up. _She must have killed her own._ A swivel and a swing of my sword left the troll on its back and I drove my sword into its chest, the troll roaring as it took its last few breaths.

"You enjoyed that," Serana stated as we moved on.

"It's been a few days since my last fight. Good to get back in the groove. Plus, they likely killed those people. Call it revenge on their behalf if you wish."

"Ugly creatures," she stated.

"Better off dead most of the time."

"Most of the time?"

"Yes. You know I'll live and let live if I believe they are worthy."

We continued to follow the passage, our way lit by torch scones, wondering who may have left them lit. Or perhaps it was simply magic that lighted our way forward. I didn't give it too much thought but wondered if anyone else had recently been this way. I didn't believe they would be searching for Auriel's Bow too. Or… Maybe they were for other reasons. Perhaps they were treasure hunters? Though how they'd figured out the bow may be in this very cave boggled my mind.

"Who's that ahead?" I wondered aloud as the passage widened, a river appeared from under the ground and strange architecture appeared around us.

"Is that… Is that…?"

The figure ahead turned towards us as we approached. He looked elven, that much was that obvious. But he looked unlike any elf I'd seen before. He gestured at both of us. "Come forward. You have nothing to fear here."

Realising I still had my sword to hand, I sheathed it and wandered forward to meet the elf, looking around the cavern where he appeared to make his home. I was left wondering what he was doing so deep in this cave.

"Who are you?"

He bowed. "I am Knight-Paladin Gelebor. Welcome to the Great Chantry of Auri-El."

I raised eyebrows at the name. "Auri-El? Who is Auriel?"

"Ah. He goes by many names. Auriel, Auri-El, Alkosh, Akatosh. So many different names for the sovereign of the Snow Elves."

"Snow Elves? But I thought you had been wiped out?" Serana wondered.

"And I thought the rest of you had all been turned into Falmer?" I added.

While he didn't glare at us, he did sigh in frustration. "I prefer Snow Elf, if you could be so kind. That is what I am and have always been. The name 'Falmer' usually holds a negative meaning to most travellers. Those twisted creatures you call Falmer, I call the Betrayed."

"I've never heard anyone call the Falmer that before," I stated, "Though I've heard from other people that your kind were turned into what they are now by another race."

"What do you know of my people?" he asked.

"Honestly, not a lot. You could certainly tell us the truth about what happened."

"We were once a wealthy and prosperous society that occupied a portion of Skyrim. Unfortunately, we were constantly at war with the Nords who claimed the land as their ancestral home."

"Ah…" While I wouldn't say I felt shame or responsibility of meeting a possible victim of those wars of conquest, I did feel a little bit awkward.

"The Nords merely killed us in war. War happens and someone has to die. Considering what happened to my people afterwards, being driven to extinction may have been the better outcome. At least we wouldn't be what we are now… However, we had always maintained an uneasy alliance with the underground-dwelling dwarves. What many may not know is that they were fellow mer – elves to you. When faced with the extinction of our entire race, as we could simply not match the Nords when it came to warfare, we turned to the Dwarves for help. Surprisingly, they agreed to protect us but demanded a terrible price." He sighed. "The blinding of our race. A near unbelievable demand, but one which had to be considered seriously."

"I can't believe everyone would have readily agreed to such a drastic decision," Serana stated.

"Of course. There were violent disagreements across the entire society of our civilisation. Many wanted to continue the war against the Nords, believing Auri-El would grant us victory. Others believed we should instead withdraw underground and war with the Dwarves for proposing such a terrible price of protection. Splinter groups were established across Skyrim that resisted the agreement, and even some that sought alternate alliances, in particular with our elven brethren in Alinor or Morrowind. But we found no help in others, so when it was all said and done, those elves were either slaughtered, vanished or gave up and took the Dwarves' bargain. In the end, we were left with little choice. What was better? To be blind or extinct?"

"Why or how are you still here?" I asked, "And how did you not turn into one of the Betrayed? I can safely say neither myself or my companion have ever met a Snow Elf."

"I certainly haven't. I have only read of your people," Serana added.

"This Chantry has always been isolated from the rest of our people and that isolation meant it took a long time for news to travel here. Having served as the Chantry's sentinel for thousands of years…"

"Hang on. Thousands of years? Just how old are you?"

He shrugged. "Old enough that years have meant nothing to me for a long time now. Let's just say I'm far older than your companion." His eyes turned to her. "I am aware of what you are."

"Will that be a problem?" she asked, concern in her tone.

"No. But I know why you are here and what you are here for. You see, this Chantry was once the epicentre of my people and our religion. Most of my people once worshipped Auri-El, much like the Nords worship Talos."

"The Thalmor forbid that," I muttered.

"They do? That is unfortunate. As to the reason I'm still here, knowing why you are here may lead to you helping me at the same time."

"What do you know we're here for?"

He chuckled. "There is only one reason why warriors such as yourself appear before me. You are here for Auriel's Bow. But perhaps you can do me a favour in return for my help in finding the bow for you?"

"We need the bow so if you can help us, I'm sure we can help you in return."

"Very good." He paused a beat. "I need you to kill Arch-Curate Vyrthur. My brother."

"Okay, simple enough request. I guess the only question I have is why?"

"The kinship between us is gone. I don't understand what he's become, but he's no longer the brother I once knew. It was the Betrayed. They did something to him, I just don't know why Auri-El would allow this to happen."

"Is he still alive?"

He nodded. "He's alive. I've seen him. But something's wrong. He never looks as though he's in pain or under duress. He just... stands there and watches, as though waiting for something or someone."

"What happened to your brother?" Serana asked, "What did the Betrayed actually do to him?"

"They swept into the Chantry without warning and began killing everyone without pause."

"Why would they do that?" I asked.

He scoffed. "You have met the Betrayed, have you not?"

"I have had my run ins with them."

"Then you will know that they do not need reason. The Chantry was a place of peaceful worship. I led a small group of paladins, but we were no match for the Betrayed's sheer numbers. They slaughtered everyone and stormed the Inner Sanctum where I believe they corrupted Vyrthur."

"So he's now one of the Betrayed?"

"No. He has not been changed. But there is something not right."

"Very well. How do we get into this… Inner Sanctum?"

"Via the Wayshrines. Come, I will show you."

We followed Gelebor to a nearby monument. He touched the top of the monument and there was a ringing sound. Not as bad as it sounds. It was actually quite peaceful. The monument then rose out of the ground, spinning around until it turned into a little… pavilion. It appeared empty except for a small ceremonial basin within.

Gelebor then explained what the Wayshrines were and what we would have to do to progress. Serana and I asked him a few more questions about what to expect before I asked what I thought was the most important one.

"Is the Chantry part of this cave system?"

"No. The Chantry encompasses far more than a few caves, as you'll soon discover."

He performed another magic ritual and the Wayshrine glowed. One of the walls of the pavilion appeared to turn into some sort of mirror, though what we could see was not a reflection of ourselves. With last words of instruction from Gelebor, Serana and I stepped through the portal.


	57. Chapter 57 - Confession

"Well...that wasn't as unpleasant as I thought it would be. Kind of soothing, actually. I feel a little warmer, now."

"I'm glad you're feeling warm now."

"Did you feel the magic… flow from him?"

"No. You know I don't have those sort of heightened senses when it comes to magic."

"Despite being Arch-Mage?"

I looked at her and noticed the smirk. "Yes, Serana, despite being the Arch-Mage."

"There is no doubt he was powerful. Far more powerful than we even glimpsed. I wonder how long he's been standing guard there? It must be terribly lonely…" I looked at her, hearing her tone, as she shrugged. "I just know how it feels." I didn't know what to say and knew I looked unsure as she simply smiled. "Should we move on, Uhtred?"

"Yes. Let's go."

We were now in the unknown. There were no torch scones around providing light. But that doesn't mean we were left to fumble in the dark. Strange plant life surrounded us of the like I'd never seen before. I asked Serana and she hadn't either. Most peculiar was the low source of light the plants provide. Not just plants, but also enormous mushrooms and also other pink glowing… things, which retracted when I approached them.

"It certainly is beautiful, though," Serana stated as we entered an enormous cavern, the strange plant life spreading as far as the eye could see.

The next I don't know how any hours suggested not all was beautiful wherever we happened to be. The further we descended, the more we discovered signs that Falmer had made their home in these passages and caverns. Serana and I were cautious wherever we put our feet, aware that the Falmer lay all manner of traps ready to kill or main the unwary. We nearly stumbled into a Falmer camp due to the darkness.

"Hang on, the Falmer are blind, right?" I asked very quietly.

"They are. What you getting at though?" Serana wondered.

"Do you know any spells which provide light? I mean, if the Falmer are blind, they can only hear or perhaps even smell us coming."

"Hmmm. Good thinking, Uhtred."

She cast a spell and a small ball of light appeared above us, illuminating only the area around us and perhaps a few feet in front at most. At least enough light to stop us walking into walls, off ledges or into traps. Despite our best efforts, we couldn't remain completely silent and once the first few Falmer became aware that someone was approaching. We did our best to silently kill those Falmer who were isolated but, despite our best efforts to avoid the groups, I eventually had to unsheathe my weapon and the blood started to flow. There was little chance of cutting down many Falmer without making any noise, but once Serana started to fling her destruction spells at the incoming army, or so it seemed, any chance of sneaking through was gone.

So we bathed in Falmer blood. Not quite literally, though I was certainly covered in the stuff before long, and even Serana's lovely red and black cloak ended up splattered with dark Falmer blood. Cut. Thrust. Block an arrow from an archer in the distance. Duck and weave an axe. Block another arrow aimed at Serana. Swivel and thrust forward. Swing backhanded, cutting a throat. Lop down, chopping at arms. Block, parry and thrust forward, sending my sword through guts and blood. It was slow, methodical, bloody work. I roared a war cry as we moved forward. Any injuries I may have received were ignored as my blood ran hot and my sword dripped dark crimson.

Due to the width of most passageways and even walking through caverns, I led the way, though that's not to say Serana wasn't in the thick of the action. With dagger in left hand and magic from her right, she cut the Falmer down in waves, watching our backs as the Falmer would sneak out and appear from hiding places, waiting to catch us unawares. Sometimes we worked in complete tandem, either back to back if we found ourselves encircled by Falmer, or side to side, keeping the enemy at bay, myself blocking any attacks as Serana caused devastation as flames or sparks spread around us. Even she roared her approval at times, her enthusiasm for the fight infectious.

I have no idea how many Falmer we killed along the way. Not just Falmer but those god ugly Chaurus were also killed wherever we found them. Eventually we passed through their camps and all was silent once again. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins, my breathing sharp, my eyes focused. Serana was near the same, her red eyes bright and alive, the look on her face in one moment concerning, the next… Well, her eyes met mine and I think the only thing stopping us was the fact it was possible there were still more Falmer ahead.

I cleared my throat. "We should keep moving."

"Yes. Yes. That would be best, Uhtred." She smiled, then laughed, and I just shook my head as we moved on. "Something on your mind?" she asked, teasing me.

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Are you sure?" she asked in a tone I'd heard only once before. Within the grove.

I cleared my throat again. "Yes," I stated. I was lying, of course.

The Falmer were but a mere memory as we descended into a new section of the cavern. It brought both of us to a standstill as, while its beauty was different to the glade, it was still awe-inspiring. Certainly enough for Serana to stand next to me and grab my hand. "I've never seen anything like it before," she whispered.

"We seem to have luck in seeing a lot of things neither of us have seen before."

She simply leaned against my shoulder. "You know what I mean," she said softly, "This is the kind of thing I've been wanting to see. Makes everything worth it."

Neither of us felt like moving for at least a few minutes. So I closed my eyes and listened to all the sounds. _Just tell her. Right here. Right now. Come on, Uthred, you're practically a couple. Look at the both of you right now!_ I turned towards her, noticing she was doing the same as me. Eventually she must have sensed I was looking at her, opening her eyes and looking at me. Another smile and we shared a light kiss. _Gods, tell her!_

Animals of the like neither had ever seen before scampered around, most running away at the mere sight of us. I was sure I saw a bright coloured sabre cat on a ledge away from us. It looked fast asleep, and even if it was awake, didn't appear interested in our progress. We wound our way through this peaceful place, walking towards and around a large pool of water, ending up following another passage until we approached what appeared to be another wayshrine. In front of the wayshrine was what appeared to be a ghost, just as Gelebor had told us.

We performed the ritual as instructed by Gelebor and a new portal opened up.

"Behold Auri-El's gift, my child. May it light your path as you seek tranquillity within the Inner Sanctum. May Auri-El's brilliance illuminate your path."

I gave thanks to the ghost before we passed through the portal.

* * *

Absolutely spectacular!

Wherever we were, a long forgotten part of Skyrim, apparently untouched by the Nords, what appeared at first glance to be a snow covered, bleak landscape actually covered what were the last remnants of Snow Elf architecture in Skyrim. We were standing on a cliff-edge, taking in the view, our coats flapping in the wind.

"This is incredible. It's like a whole other world."

She was definitely right. I'd seen enough snow to last a lifetime. I'd happily never experience another cold day. I was tired of feeling a cold wind bite through the layers of clothing I was constantly wrapped in. But putting up with the snow, rain, wind and cold, the innumerable enemies, the constant aches and pains, the numerous wounds, new and old, all that made moments like this completely worthwhile. Below us stretched an enormous frozen lake. Shielding my eyes from the glare, the sunlight bouncing off the snow, we could both see another wayshrine in the distance. It would mean having to cross the frozen lake.

For once, we were alone as we followed the path to the shore. I was surprised no Falmer had made camp but perhaps even this place was too cold for them. I didn't really know, and honestly, didn't really care. I'd take the few minutes of peace, knowing ever more Falmer likely lay in wait for us as I know we had to pass through at least two more wayshrines, according to what Gelebor told us.

Reaching the shore, I asked Serana to wait while I gingerly stepped onto the ice, keeping an ear out for the sound of creaks or cracks. I didn't dare jump up and down, just in case I slammed through, but the ice appeared thick enough for us to walk across without any major problems. I was no ice master, but I figured the ice was incredibly thick and the lake may have been frozen for a long time.

Confident enough that we wouldn't fall through the ice, I turned and gestured for Serana to follow. I wouldn't say we walked confidently across the ice but the thin covering of snow at least provided grip, though there were one or two moments where we almost lost our footing. Thankfully there was no damage and it just resulted in laughter. "Like a new-born deer," I stated as Serana almost fell over again, "I thought you were meant to be fleet of foot?"

"Better than being flat footed like yourself, Uhtred."

"Flat-footed? Do you not see my movement with sword and shield?"

"All the time."

I scoffed. "Flat footed indeed!"

A rumble below the ice brought both of us to an immediate standstill. We shared a nervous glance. "What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know."

I gestured that we should move quicker. Another rumble below us and I was sure I knew what it was. The ice started to shake and crack and eventually we had to come to a stop as I knew we'd fall through. "Get ready!"

"What for?"

I didn't need to reply as no more than a few metres away, a dragon burst through the ice, roaring as it did so. I unsheathed my sword and readied myself for battle again, watching the dragon as it circled around the lake, continuing to roar, its eyes only for us in the middle of the lake. I knew we'd made a mistake crossing. It must have sensed I was close and was allowing us to cross right into the middle before it decided to make its appearance. But I would never have guessed a dragon was under the lake. Whoever would have thought that?

The dragon finally descended and before I could even think of a Shout to use, it started to bathe the ice in flame. I knew, right then, that we were going to be in trouble. Serana and I split apart as the flames started to melt the ice between us and I knew it wouldn't be long until the ice broke up completely.

I wanted to make sure Serana was okay but the dragon needed killing and fast. I only heard her encouragement in my ears as I tracked the dragons' movement, beckoning it to come down and face me. It circled once then twice before it descended to attack. This time I was ready, using Dragonrend to force it to the ground. I wasted little time getting in close and personal, using my shield to keep its teeth from chopping me in two as I looked to thrust my sword through its scales, drawing blood, causing the dragon to roar again, this time in pain.

Dragonrend eventually wore off and the dragon ascended immediately again. Any thoughts of using the Shout to bring it down were broken by further cracks in the ice. They were loud and very concerning. I glanced towards Serana and her face matched my own. The dragon descended and breathed fire once again, catching me unawares, having to use my shield to protect myself. I knew we were in trouble as there was a near deafening cracking sound and I felt the ice shift completely under my feet, barely keeping my balance as it teetered on flipping me over. I steadied myself as I immediately looked towards Serana, who met my eyes, and I saw she was struggling to keep her footing as the ice completely broke up around us.

"Move!" I yelled.

But she hadn't even taken a step when she disappeared from view. I know I yelled out her name as she slid into the icy water before my attention was taken by the dragon again, hearing it roar as I rolled out of the way, another sheet of flame passing where I had been standing moments before. I got to my feet and simply charged forward and shouted Dragonrend, forcing it down before it even though about taking off. The dragon snapped at me as I smashed my shield into its jaw, forcing it to lift its head. I continued forward another two steps before I simply thrust my sword upwards into the neck of the dragon, hearing it roar above me. I thrust in again and again and again, my sword and hand covered in blood, the blood dripping in pools onto the ice below and I knew the dragon would collapse any moment now, thrusting one last time before I stepped back and watched as the giant beast collapsed.

I didn't even bother waiting for the soul to escape as I turned and raced back to the hole through which Serena had disappeared. It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. I dumped my sword and shield and simply dove in, hoping that she had simply fallen straight down. There was still faint light from above as I descended into the icy depths, and I could feel my strength disappearing, and fast. I kept swimming down, the water ever black, before I finally saw something faint and red below me. I swam even faster and grabbed her cowl, dragging her towards me. Once I'd wrapped an arm around her body, I kicked up with all my might, feeling my lungs nearly explode from holding my breath and the exertion of swimming in the icy cold while carrying someone. Somehow, I don't know how, I managed to emerge into the light, hauling Serena onto the ice before dragging myself out.

I was absolutely freezing as I picked up Serana in my arms and hurried off the ice, towards trees I could see in the distance. I placed her down gently, unable to see if she was still breathing or even alive, as I gathered branches I could see around us. Once I had enough, I lit a small fire, not even enough to really warm either of us, but it was something. _Better than nothing. Better than freezing to death._ I then got down on my knees next to Serana and checked for signs of life. Or as much life as a vampire would show…

"What do I do?" I asked myself. And her, because I'd never felt more hopeless in all my life than at that moment. Then I thought about what she was. Something I always tried to put in the back of my mind. "Blood," I said quietly. I had no idea if this would work, if it would end with me turning, or if it would end in my death, but it was the only thing I could think of. My hands were still shaking as I unsheathed my dagger and cut my forearm, making sure the blood started to drip. Gently I lifted her head, her mouth slightly open, and I did what I thought was necessary.

I didn't think it was going to work at first as there was no reaction. So I did the only thing I could think of. I pleaded with her to start drinking. And prayed to the Nine that it would work. And that they would understand.

I felt pressure on my forearm as her eyes opened, barely, but she was alive. Or as alive as a vampire can be. "Easy, easy," I said gently, "Please don't bite," I added. Then her eyes opened wide and I saw fear in them, meeting mine and I knew why. "You need your strength. It's okay," I said quietly. She still looked unsure and started to struggle so I simply moved behind her, holding her in place and let her do what she needed to do. I was already weak and felt myself getting tired. I think I yawned and that was probably what caused her to stop, turning around to face me.

I know I smiled at her as I passed out.

* * *

It was dark by the time I woke up, the fire next to me now roaring, providing plenty of warmth. We were still out in the open to a point, a tent having been pitched providing at least some protection from the elements, but I was also huddled under plenty of furs. I felt strange and checked under the furs, noticing that my armour wasn't on me, looking ahead to see it hanging on a tree branch nearby, not far from the fire. The other thing under my furs, though, was Serana. She was fast asleep or at least appeared so. I didn't particularly want to wake her, but I jiggled slightly and that did wake her up. She looked at me, and I noticed the embarrassment, at least for a few seconds. Then the eyes flared with anger as she turned to face me.

"You're an idiot!" I blinked, completely perplexed at why she was, of all thing, angry with me. "You could have been killed!"

"I wasn't going to let you die."

"Stopping my father is more important."

"I wasn't going to let you die."

"Then, on top of that, you let me feed on you."

I lifted myself up, at least onto my elbows, actually feeling a little bit hurt. "For crying out loud, Serana! I wasn't going to let you die!"

She blinked at me in silence, seeming to finally comprehend my words. "Oh..."

"And I'd do it all again in a heartbeat anyway. I'm alive. You're alive. Let's appreciate that, shall we?"

I lay back down, still feeling weak. After a few seconds, Serana lay back down next to me, then wrapped an arm around my chest. "Thank you for saving me," she said quietly.

"No problem. And you're welcome."

"You need warmth. Luckily I managed to dry my clothes while you were asleep."

"And you decided to remove mine?"

I knew I was teasing. "You were freezing and soaked to the bone, Uhtred. I had to do something."

"I could think of something else…"

"Not now, Uhtred."

I chuckled. "Fair enough." I gently kissed her forehead, which surprisingly felt warm, though I think it was due to being so close to the fire. "Thanks for the concern," I added softly. I lifted my right arm to see it was bandaged. "Nice job on this, too."

"I didn't want you to keep bleeding. I know enough to ensure you won't die, at least."

"How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "As normal as one can expect, considering..."

"Considering what?"

"Uhtred, you let me feed on you. It's... I mean, I know why but... It's just unexpected."

"Am I a vampire? Will I turn into one?"

"Well, no."

"Then it's not a problem. I did what was necessary."

We lay in silence, only the crack of the fire nearby adding any ambient noise. It was incredibly peaceful. "Serana?"

"Hmmm…"

"I love you."

I didn't hear a reply and, with each passing second, started to think I had it all wrong. That she didn't feel the same way. Or thought I was an idiot. Or that I shouldn't have said anything. I shuffled and turned to look at her again. She met my eyes and the beaming smile she returned caused me to sigh with relief. She leaned forward to kiss me gently on the lips. "I love you too, Uhtred of Whiterun. The Last Dragonborn," she said softly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that."

She laughed. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say those words."

"It was that obvious?"

"I've known since you woke me up. I've been absolutely sure since you threatened to kill Isran when you returned to Fort Dawnguard and found me… how I was..."

"I knew the day I found you."

She smiled. "I know. I felt it then too. But I'd just woken up and my mind was all over the place and I couldn't be sure that I was reading you wrong." She paused. "Feel better getting it off your chest?"

"You nearly died. I wasn't going to wait any longer. I can't bear the thought of…"

I trailed off and met her eyes. She simply stroked my cheek and kissed me. There was more feeling in that one kiss than words could have ever expressed. No more than a few minutes later, she was naked under the furs too as we made love once again, making sure we stayed under the furs though exuberance resulted in them being flung aside for a time before we both complained about being cold. Later, we simply lay together, her eyes gazing into mine as she gently stroked my beard. She then moved her hand down onto my chest and closed her eyes.

"Uhtred?" She opened her eyes. "I find myself conflicted."

"By what?"

"I'm in love with a mortal. Yet I am immortal."

"You make it sound like you've never had this problem."

She smiled. "You're my first real love, Uhtred." She then giggled. "Your heart is beating faster."

"You have that effect on me."

She grabbed my hand and placed it on her chest, where her heart was but... "I want you to feel mine…"

"Oh… But I always thought…"

"Uhtred, you love me for who I am. You've never made what I am an issue at all. And I know you would never make it an issue because of your love for me. Before I met you, I always considered my condition a gift, because after everything I went through to receive it, I proved how strong I was as a person. I went through all that and came out alive. But also… not. And…" She pressed my hand into her chest. "I want you to feel my heartbeat when you're with me. I want to feel my heart beat with excitement whenever we're together. I'm alive but I've realised that I want to _feel_ alive." I didn't know what to say. She simply smiled and kissed me again. "A lot to take in?"

"It is. I'll say only this. Whatever you choose to do in the future, you have my support."

She kissed me again, deeply and it wasn't long before… well, you can guess what happened next, particularly now that everything was out in the open. It took a while before our appetites were once again sated and we finally went to sleep, my arms wrapped around her once again, huddled under the furs, the crackle of the fire and the furs keeping us warm until the morning.

* * *

Falmer. A never ending sea of ugly, stinking, blind, angry, hateful group of mer who wanted nothing than to end my life and that of my companion. They. Never. Stopped. The path to the last wayshrine was almost like a descent through Oblivion itself. Except this plain of Oblivion was infested by those… bastards is the nicest term I can use. If I ever see a Falmer again, it would be too soon. Any pity, any sorrow, any sadness I may have felt for them disappeared in those hours we descended through their encampments as we searched for the last wayshrine. All they did was piss me off. Serana grew increasingly annoyed at the same time and was more than willing to each of their lives.

Somehow, we made it through alive. I still sometimes wonder how we survived everything we faced. Most of the time, we only worked as a pair, taking on tens if not hundreds of enemy yet we managed to fight them all off, time and again, leaving a trail of bodies in our wake. But that's not to say either of us escaped without wounds. I was bleeding from a couple, ignoring any lingering pain. I'd certainly been through worse. Serana had been nicked by a couple of arrows and, though I worried about poison, she was prepared for any eventuality.

We staggered through a cave, fighting off the last remnants of Falmer resistance, scrabbling over the loose rocks and stones. I stopped and looked behind me, offering my hand to Serana, helping her up as we effectively moved on hands and knees, breathing deeply, both of us nearly exhausted. In fact, not even nearly. I was knackered. I know Serana was on the verge of flagging as well.

"Just a little further," I stated.

"I know. It's just been a long day."

"That and more. Remind me that we need to rest when all this is over."

"Deal!"

The fifth and last ghost was waiting for at the wayshrine. After performing the ritual again, we moved onwards, the Inner Sanctum lying ahead. It was another example of long-lost Snow Elf design, an architectural masterpiece that was, somewhat amazingly, still in good repair. Perhaps the cold weather helped keep it in one piece? We slowly cross the bridge, taking in the magnificent view to either side before turning our attention to the building in front.

"I've never seen a building like that before. It looks like some kind of temple. Never saw anything like this back on the island," Serana stated.

"It's certainly impressive. Wonder if the Imperial City is anything like this?"

"You've never seen it?"

"No. Only ever saw two cities in Cyrodil. Chorrol and Bruma."

"I guess this is beautiful in its own way."

"I would assume this must be the chapel, if that's what the Snow Elves called such a place of worship."

"I'm not sure. I think the chapel may be further in."

"Guess that means more exploring?"

"Uhtred. Ever the adventurer. Very well, lead the way."

We climbed the steps and entered a courtyard. It was empty, as expected, and again the building surrounding us appeared to be relatively intact and well preserved. In the middle of the courtyard was a statue. We came to a stop in front of it.

"That is a statue of Auriel, but it's using the older signs of his power. This temple must be ancient. The bow has to be in here," Serana stated quietly next to me.

"I'll admit I know little to nothing about elven traditions. What do you mean by the 'old signs'?"

"I only know a little myself. But look at the statue, the representation of Auri-El. It's positively elven. Enter any chapel of the Divines and Akatosh is represented completely differently. Man and mer both share faith in the same god, but refer to him in different names and attribute different qualities to him. Then look at what the statue is holding. The elves, from what I know, believe Auri-El was involved in the creation of the mortal world as we know it. Shrines in Skyrim towards Akatosh are those of a dragon. Any stained glass make reference to the dragonblood, of man and dragon combined."

As I'd said, I knew next to nothing so, whether she was right or wrong, I wasn't bound to raise an argument. Instead, we simply moved on past the statue, climbing another set of steps into the chapel.

The inner sanctum was nothing like the outside. Everything was frozen. Numerous Falmer and chaurus stood as still as statues, encased in ice. It was bizarre, if not a little eerie. The roof had slightly caved in and there was little light, adding to the gloom and sense that all was not as it seemed.

"I wonder how long they've been like this? And I thought the Soul Cairn was creepy," Serana muttered to herself.

In the middle of the room was another shrine, Serana stating it was to Auri-El. It looked the same as the symbol held by the statue out front, so that made sense. It was also surrounded by numerous frozen Falmer and I had a bad feeling they were all going to instantly thaw and start attacking. I felt an almost overwhelming need to reach for my sword and simply start swinging. But I refrained… for now…

We spent a few minutes exploring the darkness, though the occasional shaft of light appeared through gaps in the ceiling. There were frozen Falmer everywhere, Serana concluding that it was definitely magic – powerful magic – which were keeping them in place. I was just thankful they remained frozen as we walked by, ensuring we didn't get too close in case our proximity cause them to wake up.

The chantry was enormous and we found ourselves lost more than once, doubling back on ourselves or simply heading down hallways that turned into dead-ends. But we finally found the right passage and, with even more frozen Falmer surrounding us, we approached the only other living thing in the chantry, sat upon a frozen throne.

Only the second Snow Elf I knew was still alive.

I could feel his gaze upon us as we slowly approached his throne. I couldn't see his eyes but knew he was watching us intently, wondering what we were going to do. I was still unarmed, so was Serana. I know Gelebor wanted us to kill him but, I'll admit, I wanted to be given a reason to kill him. He barely moved as we crossed the floor towards him, only showing an interest in us when we came to a stop at the small set of stairs below his throne.

"Did you really come here expecting to claim Auriel's Bow?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Well, yes."

He laughed, mockingly. "You've done exactly as I predicted and brought your fetching companion to me."

I looked at Serana, who returned my glance. "Is he talking about me?"

"Well, you're the only 'fetching companion' around here."

"Is this really the time for…"

I just smiled before returning my attention to Vyrthur. "What do you want?"

"I only ever wanted her. Thank you for bringing her to me but I believe you usefulness is now at end. Before you die, believe me when I say you do have my undoubted thanks for being a very acceptable pawn."

Falmer and chaurus burst into life around us and once again my sword ran slick with blood. It was nothing like our fight through the cave or the crevice. After dealing with those sort of numbers, the few Falmer we had to deal with here could be dealt with swiftly and without any particular harm to ourselves. Over the sounds of our fighting, I could hear Vyrthur rage behind us.

"An impressive display, but a wasted effort. You delay nothing but your own deaths!"

"He dies, Uhtred."

"Couldn't agree more."

I could hear more sounds and looked up to see enormous cracks appear in the ceiling. I pointed up, Serana nodded and we made sure to move out of the way as parts of the ceiling started to fall around us. In addition to this, more Falmer continued to pour into the room from behind his throne. Now it was more like the crevice! I roared over everything and I swear, just for a moment, I gave the Falmer pause. I felt the adrenaline flow and the blood-lust take over, just for a few minutes, and I cut them down in swathes. Serana barely got a look in at times, not that she complained.

"Any more, Vyrthur?" I yelled out.

"This has gone on long enough. Child, my life ended long before you were born!"

"Was that aimed at me or you?" I wondered aloud.

"Probably me. I guess he must really be ancient."

I continued to hack down the incoming Falmer and continued to mock Vyrthur's efforts, hoping I'd rile him up enough into making a mistake.

"I won't let you ruin centuries of preparations!"

"Is this the best you've got? No wonder your race died away!"

"Surrender and give us the bow!" Serana added.

He finally stood up and pointed at us. "I'd rather die first."

I have no idea what he did but it was no doubt something magical as the floor started to shake and I could barely keep my feet. I looked around and could see the walls starting to crumble while the ceiling above us started to cave in. Then I looked above me to see an enormous piece of masonry appeared to be coming apart. I barely had time to move, instead glancing towards Serana and pushed her out of the way. I heard her scream my name before I felt something slam into me and, for a brief moment, I felt nothing but pain.

Then I felt nothing at all.


	58. Chapter 58 - All That Matters

I heard someone call my name. I don't know where I was. I couldn't remember where I had been. All I felt was exhausted. I just wanted to stop and sleep for days. Finally relax for the rest of my life. No more fighting. No more wounds. No more sleepless nights as I wondered what next was coming to kill me. What I knew is that if Serana had survived, and had taken the bow, then she would be successful and defeat her father. She didn't need me alongside her. She was strong. Courageous. Smart. And beautiful. She didn't really need me at all.

I heard my name again. I was tempted to tell whoever was calling my name to go away. The voice, though, was familiar. Then I found myself waking up and the pain… The pain was near unbearable. I could barely breathe. I tried to move and managed to free my arms. Groaning and grunting, I managed to adjust whatever was lying on top of me. Then I yelled for her.

"Uhtred?"

"I'm here!"

I'm not sure how muffled my voice might have been. There was only darkness where I hoped I would soon see the light. I continued to struggle against whatever was on top of me. I yelled through my exertions and whatever was lying on top of me came away, blinking at the sudden light as I saw Serana standing over me. She was top of me in a minute, showing nothing but concern.

"Are you okay?" I nodded. "Are you sure? Anything broken?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Before we shared how we felt, she would have been concerned but… it would have been different. I think she was on the verge of covering me in kisses by the sheer fact I was still alive.

Then I coughed and nearly sneezed at the dust surrounding us. "Can you help me up out of this mess?"

She offered her hand and pulled me up. I chanced a look back and immediately wondered how I had survived at all. I felt two arms wrap around me. "Don't ever do that to me again," she said, her voice muffled by my chest.

"Do what? Save your life again?"

She looked up at me. "You said you couldn't bear the thought if… Well, neither can I!"

"I'm not going anywhere. Trust me. Too much to live for nowadays."

She kissed me again and nodded. "Good. Come on, I saw him escape behind his throne. I think it leads to the balcony we saw earlier."

I spent a moment looking for my sword, finding it buried under even more masonry. I spent another few seconds wiping all the dust from my armour, frankly still amazed I was alive at all. I'd had a lot of close calls in my life, battling against bandits, mercenaries, monsters and dragons. Being killed by a ceiling dropping on my head would have been rather a ignominious ending for the Last Dragonborn.

We found Vyrthur on the balcony behind what appeared to be another wayshrine. The arrogance and self-confidence he had shown only five minutes earlier had disappeared. He near cowered away from us as Serana and I walked towards him. I noticed the eyes flicked towards my sword, still bloodied from all the Falmer, and he took another step back. I wanted to cut him down without another word.

"Give us the bow!" Serana demanded. Fairly reasonable, in my mind.

The last bit of confidence appeared as he stood tall and simply sneered at both of us. "How dare you. I was the Arch-Curate of Auri-El, girl. I had the ears of a God!"

Serana simply waved her hand in the air, a mocking gesture. "Until the 'Betrayed' corrupted you. Yes, yes. We've heard this sad story."

He laughed. The bastard actually laughed! "Gelebor and his kind are easily manipulated fools. Look into my eyes, Serana. You tell me what I am."

I looked as well and we shared a glance. Her surprise matched mine. Mostly because I hadn't been close enough to see his eyes. I'm surprised she hadn't picked up on it, though. "You're a vampire?" she asked quietly, "But… But Auriel should have protected you…"

Now he got angry and I thought he was about to attack. Instead he paced in front of us, gesticulating wildly. "The moment I was infected by one of my own Initiates, Auri-El turned his back on me. I swore I'd have my revenge, no matter what the cost."

Now I laughed. "Hang on a minute there. Are you saying that you wanted to have you revenge on, of all things, a God? Are you mad?"

"Auri-El himself may have been beyond my reach, but his influence on our world wasn't. All I needed was the blood of a vampire and his own weapon, Auriel's Bow."

"The blood of a vampire. Auriel's Bow. It was you? You bastard! You created that prophecy? You're the one responsible for destroying my family!"

He stepped forward menacingly, surprising considering he was outnumbered and I was very prepared to kill him. "A prophecy that lacked a single, final ingredient. The blood of a pure vampire. The blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour."

She looked at me and gestured. I was surprised she would let me make the killing blow. "You were waiting all this time for someone with my blood to come along. Well, too bad for you. I intend on keeping it." I stepped forward and, before he could respond, I put my sword through his side, hearing him scream out as my steel punctured through his armour then skin. Serana took out a dagger and drove it straight into his chest. "Let's see if your blood has any power to it!" she spat, making sure she twisted the dagger before withdrawing it. I withdrew my sword and watched Vyrthur drop to the ground on his knees, trying to stop the blood flowing from his wounds.

"All this time, and to die like this…"

"If you were a Nord, I'd have taken your bloody head for good measure. But you don't deserve the respect nor the glories that would come with a place such as Sovngarde."

"Just know that there is now only one of your race left. Your brother."

He looked at me before turning his attention towards Serana. I was expecting one last mocking statement. Instead, he simply fell back on the ground and died. She then turned towards me and we embraced and shared another kiss, eventually leaning back and stroking my cheek again. "Thank you for being here, Uhtred."

She knew that she'd never have to thank me though I appreciated the sentiment. Our hug was then interrupted by the wayshrine near us opening. We turned to see Gelebor appear, climbing the steps towards us. He looked at us before glancing past to see the body of his brother. Despite everything, he obviously couldn't resist the sigh.

"So, the deed has been done. The restoration of this wayshrine means that Vyrthur must be dead and the Betrayed no longer have control over him."

"The Betrayed were not to blame for what happened to your brother," I explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Your brother was a vampire," Serana continued, "He controlled them. He was responsible for everything, including the prophecy which destroyed my family."

"So this was personal?"

"It was before. Knowing he created the prophecy… He was never going to live."

"I will admit; it brings me joy that the Betrayed weren't to blame for what happened here."

"Why do you say that?" I asked. Serana appeared very interested in his response.

"Because that means there's still hope that they might one-day shed their hatred and learn to believe in Auri-El once again. It's been a long time since I felt that way and it's been long overdue. My thanks, to both of you."

"You're welcome."

"What about the bow?" Serana asked.

"Ah, of course. One moment." Gelebor summoned magic and a shaft of light appeared in the middle of us. It was near blinding, causing me to look away. When I looked back, blinking rapidly, a bow sat suspended in the air. "Auriel's Bow," Gelebor stated quietly but reverently, "May it bring you success in your quest."

"Would you like to come back with us, at least to civilisation? I'm sure there are many of your fellow mer who would like to meet you. The last of your kind," I offered.

"Even with Vyrthur gone and the Inner Sanctum destroyed, my duty as a Knight-Paladin of Auri-El remains. I've been sworn to protect this vale and everything it represents until I die."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I still felt sorrow for this last of the Snow Elves.

"I thank you for your kindness but I must stay here. Even after all these years, I still believe it's possible that there are some other isolated conclaves of Snow Elves nestled elsewhere on Nirn. I'll also assume Vyrthur didn't exactly give you the option to stay your hand. So, for the time being, I will remain here and keep the Sanctum free of the Betrayed."

I offered my hand, which he readily accepted. "Good luck to you."

"And to you, Dragonborn," he stated with a slight grin. I just nodded, accepting that he would have known.

He then shook hands with Serana. "And good luck to you. You will face some difficult decisions in the next few days. Have courage to see this through to the end and you will prevail."

"I will."

Gelebor provided us with instructions back to Darkfall Cave and our horses, long since abandoned. It barely took any time to get back as he informed us of numerous short-cuts so we were back and mounted in no time at all. We headed back to the main road and, from there, took our time, agreeing that we should stop at Whiterun before making our way back to Fort Dawnguard. As we rode along, Serana took out the bow and looked at it admiringly.

"It's not as shiny as I was expecting. Still, it's beautiful. Unlike any bow I've seen before."

"It's time, isn't it?" I asked for her, not for me. Harkon was still her father. My parents were dead. I'd only met my father after he had died. I had watched my mother die many years ago. Both her parents still lived, yet she was estranged from both. While I still felt love existed between her and her mother, I don't believe it existed with her father. But Harkon was still her father and, as the old saying goes, blood is thicker than water.

She kicked her horse closer and grabbed my hand. "It's time, Uhtred," she said softly, "I don't think we have much of a choice."

"You know you'll always have my support, no matter what."

She smiled. It was a sad smile; one I had only seen once or twice. "I love you."

Those three little words made me smile, still giddy at the simple fact she felt the same way. I just squeezed her hand. "Ditto."

It wasn't too late by the time we arrived back in Whiterun. We probably should have headed straight to Breezehome and gone to bed, _not for that reason,_ but we both appeared still rather wired by events so I suggested we head to Jorrvaskr to catch up. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I'd actually seen the Companions and, when I thought about it, missed their continuous presence in my life.

It was warm inside the guild-hall and there was a loud roar of approval as I walked through the door, hand in hand with Serana. It was an absent-minded thing that neither Serana or I took any notice of. Soon she was in deep conversation at one end of the table while I was soon in quiet conversation with Aela over a quiet tankard of mead.

"Something's different about you two."

"I don't know what you mean," covering my smile by taking a drink.

She laughed. "Come now, Uhtred. What's changed?" She looked me up and down then actually sniffed. She tried to feign shock though she failed miserably. "You slept with her!"

I could feel my cheeks heat up as she continued to laugh at my expense. "More than once," I admitted, unable to hide the smile that formed as numerous memories, all of them pleasurable, flooded my mind.

"There's something else, though…" She was quiet again for a few moments. Then she grinned. "You told her, didn't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're quite easy to read, Uhtred, despite what you think. There is no doubt that the lady over there, currently talking to the twins, is completely and utterly loved up and in love with you. The way she continues to glance over the table at you, the sparkle of her eyes in the fire, the way she leaned towards you and general body language as you entered the hall, the tone of voice she uses when talking to or about you. Add to that her natural… um… Listen, I can just tell, okay…"

"Yes, I told her."

"So what happens next?"

"We're heading back to Fort Dawnguard. We'll need to gather the troops as I have little doubt her father, Harkon, will be expecting an attack."

"I wasn't talking about that. I mean your future together? Considering she's… you know…"

I shrugged. "That is up to her. I'll tell you one thing, though. She thinks of this place as home already."

"Is a cure possible?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know but… I think she's considering it."

"Power of love eh?"

I chuckled. "Something like that. It's her choice to make. If she wants to remain a vampire, then so be it."

"Would you like her to be cured?"

"There's only one reason why I would."

"And that would be?"

"So we can grow old together," I stated quietly.

She smiled at the thought. "You're a hopeless romantic. I never would have thought, Uhtred of Whiterun." I gave her a looked which caused her to laugh. "Come now, Uhtred. I've been on the receiving end of your charms."

"Charms?"

She gave me a look. "You know exactly what I mean."

I filled up our tankards with more drink, listening to the laughter and conversation taking place around the room. Serana kept looking across the room at me. Every time she did, a little smile crossed her face. Aela eventually just dug her elbow into my ribs. "Told you so."

"How are things here?" I asked, finally diverting the topic away from my personal life.

"We received a letter from the Jarl's steward of Solitude, asking for our help. Apparently he spoke to you and you directed him to us. What were you doing there?"

"Something to do with vampires. Will you take the contract?"

"Of course! We've also received other requests of help from other Jarls. Markarth. Winterhold. Morthal. You've been a busy man establishing a number of contact, so it seems. It appears word of the Companions has well and truly spread across Skyrim."

"I don't even want to count the number of times I've crossed back and forth across this land, fighting either dragons or vampires at the same time. But, during that time, I've had a chance to spread the word."

"Will you return here once your current mission is over?"

"Of course. I have a guild to run, after all. Would be nice to take a simple contract in the morning and return home by the evening for once."

"We'll have plenty of work for you on your return, Harbinger."

"Uhtred."

She smirked. "I know."

Serana and I departed Jorrvaskr later in the evening. I made sure not to imbibe too much alcohol while I was never sure if Serana was actually effected by the stuff or not. I don't think she drank too much anyway. Once back at Breezehome, we headed straight to bed, knowing we had long days ahead of us. Unlike before, there was no awkwardness as we reached the top of the stairs as Serana simply followed me into what could only be considered our bedroom.

Breaking our fast downstairs the next morning, we were interrupted by a knock at the door. We shared a glance and, while neither of us were concerned, we were left to wonder who it could be. I did attach my sheathed dagger to the belt holding my robe in place, carefully opening the door, breathing a sigh of relief to find only a courier waiting for me.

"Uhtred of Whiterun?" I nodded. "I have a letter for you."

"Who's it from?" Serana asked as I sat down.

"Lydia."

"Lydia is writing you letters? Why?"

"Haven't I said anything?"

"I think you mentioned she was in Cyrodil. Not a lot more, to be honest."

"Oh… I thought I had. My apologies." So I explained what she was up to. Once I'd finished, I simply added "She's letting me know that she should be back in Whiterun by the end of this month." I noticed she suddenly looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"How will she react to my presence here?"

"She knows all about you. Trust me."

Eyebrows were raised, clearly in surprise. "She does? How?"

"Well, I was always of the opinion that Lydia had feelings for me. But once I'd met you, I knew I wanted no other. And, not wanting my friendship with Lydia to be too awkward, I simply sat down with her and discussed our relationship. I'll admit to being relieved that, although she admitted to having feelings at one time, by the time we finally discussed the issue, she had moved on."

"So if she were to come back and find me here?"

"I don't think there will be a problem. The only thing is that this little house may suddenly feel a little crowded with three people here."

She smirked. "You may need a bigger house."

"I'll think about it."

Unsure how long we may be gone, we made sure to pack plenty of provisions and any other necessities, our horses somewhat loaded down with weight before we mounted up, knowing it would likely take all day to get to Fort Dawnguard. Serana continued to carry the bow. We had already discussed who would use it and agreed her skill with a bow far exceeded mine. In addition, there was discussion about what we would do when facing down her father. Fighting through the castle was already a given. No doubt we'd have to cut down many people she knew before even contemplating having to face her father. That is why we needed Isran and the rest. Otherwise, I think we would have just headed straight to the castle.

It was nearing sunset when the fort came into view. Those outside training crowded around us when our horses crested the rise, asking what had happened, if our mission had been successful, did we have the bow, what we were going to do next. We waved away their questions for now, stating we needed to see Isran but they were welcome to follow us. To say they took me up on the offer was an understatement, barely letting Serana and I dismount from our horses, Serana grabbing the bow before we entered the fort.

Isran must have heard the racket outside and was waiting for us. While he wasn't surprised to see either of us, even his jaw dropped upon seeing the bow. "You have found it," he stated quietly. It was the first time I'd ever heard his tone change at all. "May I touch it?"

Serana offered the bow. "Of course."

To say he handled it with near reverence was an understatement. "It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it before."

"With this weapon in our hands, we will ensure the prophecy can never been fulfilled," Serana stated.

"It's time to make our move, Isran. No more delays," I added.

He kept a hand on the bow as he cast an eye over Serana. "Indeed. The day hasn't been won while Harkon still walks Tamriel. But what of Serana? Can she be trusted to lift a blade against her own kind? Her own family?"

I looked at Serana and she simply grinned. "Isran, you've just answered your own question."

Isran looked utterly confused. "I have?"

"You just called me Serana. You've never referred to me by name. You referred to me as 'she', not 'it'. To you, I must now be some _one_ , not some _thing_. You may not trust me completely, and even after all this I will not hold that against you, but I can assume I have your respect at the very least."

Isran considered her words before he nodded. "You're right. You do have my respect for everything you have done for the Dawnguard. And, after everything you and the Dragonborn have done for us, I believe it is only right that you should have the bow to face your father."

"Thank you."

"Give me a moment while I speak to the rest."

I listened in and must admit that Isran gave a rather stirring speech, fuelling the adrenaline of the troops as he called them to action. Was it inspiring? To them, it probably was. He invoked the spirit of the Gods. He told them it was time to end the vampire tyranny and end their corruption of our world. I wondered what Serana thought of the speech but she simply folded her arms and said nothing, keeping her face blank. To me, it spoke volumes but I know she would have understood the sentiment.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning, Dragonborn," he stated once he completed his speech.

We ate dinner with the rest of the Dawnguard before we made final preparations regarding our departure the next morning. They had been busy while Serana and I had been away. The troops would be fighting in some of the best armour I'd seen, armed to the teeth with weaponry that would cut down the hardiest of foes. I wondered if Serana wanted to protect herself with some armour, but although I offered, she kindly turned it down, stating she felt more comfortable in her robes, adding that I was armed and armoured and could therefore protect her. She wasn't wrong.

As the rest of the Dawnguard headed to bed, we searched the fort for a room with a little bit of privacy. No-one, not even Isran, would have had a clue about the change in nature of our relationship and we certainly didn't want to let them know right now. We eventually found a secluded corner, a room that had been abandoned for a long time. We unwrapped our bedrolls, laying them down on the ground, before we lay down together, our clothes otherwise heaped on the ground as we covered ourselves in furs.

"What are our chances, Uhtred? Will we kill him?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"I'm glad you're confident."

"You're not?"

"With you, I always am." She touched my cheek and turned my face to look at her. "Just one thing."

"Sure."

"Don't be stupid and think dying for me is some noble idea. We must defeat my father but you don't need to die to do it. I have a long life ahead of me and don't want to go through it alone."

I kissed her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Despite the reassurances to one another, we still made love as if it might be the final time. I'm fairly sure, despite where we were in a quiet corner of the fort, that they would have heard the noises but no-one came to investigate. Or, if they did, looked into the room, found Serana naked in some sort of position with me and quickly departed. We both chuckled as I suggested that may have happened. We lay back once our appetites for one another had diminished to the point where we simply lay together, her fingers trailing up and down my chest, tracing the numerous scars that lined my body. Eventually her hand came to rest over my heart and I knew she was asleep.

I'll admit I found sleep wouldn't take me. Not because Serana was lying naked next to me, although that was always a reason not to go to sleep, but despite the confidence I exuded, deep in the back of my mind, I did worry. Not about myself, but about her. Knowing she was having to face down her father. I trusted her more than anything. But I knew there would be a kernel, just the small part of her mind, which would hope that somehow this could be resolved peacefully. I knew it wasn't possible. I actually hoped he wouldn't find reason and simply left us no option but to kill him. All I could do was support her no matter what, no matter the cost. She was right, too, that I didn't want to die, and I'd do everything I could do to ensure she lived too. We were going to walk out of that castle, hand in hand, very much alive and get on with the rest of our lives.

I kissed her forehead as I felt sleep nearly take me and told her that I loved her. To me, in the end, that was all that mattered.


	59. Chapter 59 - The End of Madness

Weighed down as we were, our journey from Fort Dawnguard to the north-east coast of Skyrim took three days. We were battered by the elements at times. Driving rain. Howling winds. Blinding snowfall. The only time we experienced good weather was crossing Whiterun Hold. I looked up at Dragonsreach and wondered when I would see it again. Despite my confidence, I knew there was a chance I would not see my home again.

We passed Northwatch Keep, which still appeared empty of life, before we established camp on the shoreline, the outline of the castle appearing through the mist in the distance. As the rest of the Dawnguard starting putting up tents and starting fires, I stood with Isran at the shore, water lapping at our feet.

"We're going to need more boats."

"Anyone know how to build them?"

He nodded. "Yes." He continued to glare across the water. "They know we're coming?"

"No doubt they have lookouts. And we're to be expected anyway."

"We'll take our time then, particularly if we don't have the element of surprise."

"You know a lot of these men and women are going to die…"

He nodded. "I know. But it's what they signed up for. They'll give their lives to ensure the vampire menace is ended, once and for all."

"I can call in help," I offered.

"Who?"

"It's more a case of what. A dragon."

Now he looked at me and I couldn't help but grin at the surprise. "A dragon? How?"

"It's a long story but, being the Dragonborn, I have the ability to call in dragon allies if I need them."

"Dragon allies?" He actually chuckled. "You're a strange one, Uhtred."

"The help is always there. We may need it to establish a foothold on the island."

"Some sort of initial bombardment while we cross the water?"

I nodded. "Correct. Otherwise, we'll find ourselves under attack before we've even stepped off the boats."

Isran considered my proposal, deep in thought. "Very well, it's an avenue worth pursuing. Do it when the time is right."

Knowing that we were likely being watched, though the weather did roll in at time to keep us hidden, boats were constructed while the rest of us tried to keep the boredom at bay, continuous drills to keep us sharp while others were sent to forage for more supplies. Serana and I headed to Northwatch Keep for a further check of information, though we found nothing, the place having clearly been abandoned. If the Thalmor had travelled to check why they hadn't received messages from the keep, as I assumed there would be constant communication, there was no evidence.

One evening, when most were of the men were asleep, Serana and I were keeping watch. Another reason she had my respect, as well as my love, is that she never complained when we travelled during the day. She kept herself safe by ensuring her cloak covered her entire body, and kept her face safe by covering it with her hood, but during the night, even in the cold, she could let free her face and hands at least, enjoying the cool breeze against her skin.

Movement ahead caught our attention, the quiet conversation taking place ceasing immediately. I gestured ahead and Serana nodded. Her vision in the darkness was far superior to mine. I didn't think we'd manage to sneak up on whoever was approaching but we must have walked in near silence. It was only the one person, perhaps someone Harkon believed he could sacrifice. _Must be a thrall. He definitely wouldn't send a pure blood._

I tackled the thrall, knocking the weapon from his hand as I put a dagger to his neck. Despite the fact he faced imminent death, he still hissed at me, trying to push me off. So I slammed my fist into his face and knocked him out.

"I'll go wake Isran," Serana stated.

"I'll keep our friend company." As Serana disappeared, I dragged the unconscious thrall to the edge of our camp, finding a piece of rope to bind his hands. He was still asleep as Isran approached. I shook our friend awake before dragging the thrall to his feet. I moved to the side, between Isran, Serana and the thrall, keeping a dagger to hand. Just in case.

"Why are you here?"

The thrall spat blood on the ground. "I come with an offer."

Isran scoffed. Serana glared daggers. "What sort of offer?" she asked.

The thrall spat again, this time at her. I clocked him across the jaw with my hand holding the dagger. The thrall hit the dirt. "Do that again, and you'll die immediately. Understand?" I warned, standing over him. He spat again, this time only on the ground, before he nodded. I dragged him to his feet. "Now, answer the question."

He looked at Isran, flat out ignoring Serana. "Hand over the bow and his daughter, and Lord Harkon will allow you and your pathetic band to retreat from the shore."

"Not happening," I stated.

"Do you truly believe you can beat us?" Isran wondered.

"Uhtred, may I have the dagger please?" Serana asked. I handed it over without question. "Isran, you said back at the fort you were unsure if you could trust me. I hope this will prove I will do whatever it takes to ensure we're all safe from my father's madness." With those last words, she slammed the dagger into the chest of the thrall.

Over the body of the thrall, we agreed that we would make our move the next morning.

* * *

We crammed onto the four boats. It wasn't really enough but the lone thrall had forced our hand. Neither Isran or I believed an imminent attack was coming but knew we couldn't sit back and wait any longer. We had to attack and end it here today.

As we crossed the strait separating the castle from the rest of Skyrim, I indicated to Isran that I had better bring in the ally we had discussed earlier. I was expecting him to show nerves or state he was still unsure. Instead he simply nodded. I got to my feet, a couple of fellow Dawnguard helping steady the boat as I Shouted.

"DUR-NEH-VIIR!"

The skies darkened and the wind, already howling, picked up in ferocity. There were rumbles of thunder and lightning cracked across the sky. I noticed one or two worried glances my way. "Don't worry. We'll be safe."

From out of nowhere, a dragon appeared. "Ah! The free air of Vus at long last!" He flew above us in circle for a few moments before he descended towards our boasts. "Thank you for the summons, Qahnaarin. How may I assist?"

"We're about to land on the shore. We'll need your help establishing a foothold on the island."

He flew ahead and returned shortly. "There is quite the army waiting for you. I will assist how I can."

With a roar he flew off towards the island as I resumed my seat, thanking those around me for keeping the boat from tipping over. The rowers continued to power through the water and, through the mist, the castle soon came into view. On the shore, where we would land, thralls were already lying in wait.

"Archers!" came the call from Isran. Each boat had only two of them, hoping it would be enough. As the rest of us kept the boat or the archers steady, they stood up and fired. Not every arrow hit their mark but enough of the thralls were taken out. In the distance, we could hear Durnehviir roaring and Shouting.

The bottom of our boat soon crunched into land and we hopped out, the cold water chilling us to the bone. The thralls that remained alive immediately attacked as we waded our way to shore. The waters lapping around us were soon running red with blood as more thralls flooded forward and we already started to take losses. No more than a mere few but our numbers were never large to begin with.

Once we were all on shore, I led the way with Serana towards the bridge leading towards the castle. We came to a stop as we noticed what was lying in wait for us. Durnehviir continued to circle overhead and returned when he saw me. "I have done what I can, Qahnaarin, but their numbers are significant."

"You have my thanks, Durnehviir. Go and enjoy your freedom until you are once again returned to the Soul Cairn. We will take it from here."

"You are sure?" I nodded. "Then I can only wish you good luck in your quest."

I did a quick count of the bodies waiting for us on the bridge. While Durnehviir had likely taken out a few, it looked like they had already been replaced from even more within the castle. I thought they would have barred the doors. Instead, they were wide open, almost confidently stating, 'You will never enter here'.

Though Isran was officially in charge of the Dawnguard, as the Last Dragonborn, I was given an element of control. I held up my hand as the ranks of men formed up before me. Serana knew what I was going to do as I confidently waked up confidently, alone, towards the massed ranks of vampires and thralls. My shield was attached to my left forearm but my hand was still free of my sword for now. I looked into their eyes and faces. They watched me intently as I watched them, wondering what the other was going to do.

I unsheathed my sword, not taking my eyes from the crowd in front of me. They continued to watch every movement I made. I raised my sword into the air and heard the roar from behind me. The crowd in front of me shuffled, readying themselves. I was only one man and wondered why they were not attacking me. _They know who I am. They're afraid._

I lowered my sword and heard movement behind me, knowing the Dawnguard were now charging as one. It was then that I finally used my Voice. Not force. Not cold. And not ice.

Fire.

As soon as I felt the men behind near my back, I roared myself and ran forward into the crowd.

"Serana, with me!"

"Everyone else. Kill them all! None of them shall live!" Isran added.

I cut a path through the thralls, vampires and gargoyles that lay between me and my destination. Serana and I could have been easily swamped, but our backs were covered by the Dawnguard. It was tough, bloody work, streaks of red liquid flying everywhere as I hacked my way through. Serana, armed with a pair of daggers, was even deadlier. She was so quick it boggled the mind.

Halfway across the bridge and the crowd was already starting to thin out. They had poured forward towards the other end, leaving Serana and I free to cut through whoever remained.

"I had no idea my father could recruit such numbers," Serana muttered.

"He knew this day would come eventually."

My sword running slick and red, the daggers of Serana dripping with blood, we entered the castle, hearing some of our allies follow us close behind. The sounds of battle continued to echo behind us. The rest of the Dawnguard would continue the blood-letting outside while Serana and I took care of her father. I gestured towards the vampires waiting for us inside the room where I had first laid eyes on Harkon. "Kill them all. Serana and I will take care of Harkon."

"It will be done," Gunmar stated.

The remaining vampires appeared unsure of who to attack, but once Gunmar ran at them with his giant axe, they had no choice but to engage, allowing Serana and I an opportunity to slip away. She had explained exactly where he would wait once we made our attack.

We entered the chapel cautiously, our eyes searching left and right for any sign of Harkon. She pointed ahead towards what I thought was a fountain. When I stated that sentiment, she shook her head. "That is no fountain, Uhtred. It is a shrine to Molag Bol himself." Waiting next to the shrine was Harkon. Or, it may have been Harkon. "And there is my father. In his other form, naturally."

I stepped towards the middle of the room, confidently if not arrogantly, my bloodied sword at my side. Serana stayed at my side, matching each of my steps with her own. She had sheathed her daggers and took the bow from her back, taking an arrow and nocking it, readying to fire when required. Surprisingly, Harkon spread his arms wide.

"Serana, my darling daughter. I see you still favour keeping a pet."

"You know why we're here, father. It's time to end this madness, once and for all."

"Of course I know why you're here. You disappoint me, Serana. You've taken everything I've provided for you and thrown it all away for this pathetic being."

That was the second jibe he had sent in my direction in a matter of seconds. My hand gripped my sword that little bit tighter and it took all the self-control at my disposal not to charge forward. Serana must have noticed the slight change in my body language as she moved a hand from her bow to my sword hand. It was the briefest of touches but one her father couldn't have missed.

"Provided for me? Are you insane? You've destroyed our family and brought terror to the people of Skyrim, all over some prophecy that you barely understand. But let me tell you something, father. I do now understand the prophecy. I know who was responsible. And he is now dead. So I say this. No more. I'm done with you. And you will not touch Uhtred. Not now. Not ever."

He hissed. "So, I see this dragon has fangs. Your voice drips with the venom of your mother's influence. How alike you've become."

She scoffed, almost laughed at him. "No. I'm nothing like my mother, because unlike her, I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore. Not with Uhtred by my side."

He looked in my direction. "It appears I have you to thank for turning my daughter against me. I knew it was only a matter of time before she'd return with hatred in her heart."

"You don't need to thank me. She reached this point on her own. Your pathetic attempts at parenting were more than enough to lead her along this path. All I've done is help her and show her there is another way."

Her father scoffed. "You don't care about Serana. You're only interested in the power of the bow."

"That's where you're wrong. I care next to nothing for the bow. It is a means to an end. But you... You don't just threaten our existence as humans, you threaten Serana herself with your stupid prophecy. The simple fact is that I won't let you hurt her. Not anymore. And never again."

Now he laughed. "The vampire hunter will protect and care for the vampire? You'll kill her as soon as you're done with me."

"That's not going to happen. I'd never harm Serana. I will only ever stop those who would cause her harm."

"And why is that?"

"Because I love her."

He laughed long and hard at those four words. All that did was infuriate me further. I'm tired of people laughing at me. If Serana or someone I know and respect, or love, does it, it's not meant to offend me. Sometimes, I am an idiot and say silly things. But when a foe does it to mock me, it simply leaves me wanting to cut them in half. "You... love my daughter? You love a vampire?"

"I love her enough to die fighting you if that is what's required. I love her because of who she is, not what she is. That's never bothered me. And she knows that."

"And what do you think of all this, Serana?"

"I love him too." I couldn't help but smile when she said those words without hesitation, considering it was her father. "And together we're putting an end to your madness."

He shook his head, almost sadly, not that I felt an ounce of pity for him. "Then my daughter is truly lost. She died the moment she accepted a mortal into her life."

I would like to describe in minute, exact detail of the fight that then occurred with Harkon but everything happened so fast that, even now, I simply remember sensations, sounds and movements rather than exact detail of every single thing that happened. Things I do remember? He could summon all manner of enemies to protect himself. Skeletons and gargoyles flooded the chapel and it took a lot of hard work and graft to destroy them. While I was busy with those, I know Serana battled her father, switching between her pair of daggers, and when he drank blood from the shrine, I think to rejuvenate himself, used the bow.

Whenever I was free, I went on the attack, giving Harkon everything I had at my disposal. I used my Voice but found, in his vampire form, that he was incredibly strong. He was still hurt by my Shouts but not to the extent of any other enemy I'd faced down, except Alduin. And while he focused much of his attention on me, he attacked Serana whenever he had the opportunity.

The one clear memory I have of that fight is when he attacked her while I was distracted by a pair of gargoyles. All I remember is her scream as she took the full brunt of an attack I didn't see. I remember glancing back to see her crumple to the ground and fearing that she was dead. And then the rage that built within. The sort of rage that felt like my blood was boiling. The two gargoyles I was fighting were dead in seconds. Then I focused all my anger on Harkon. He appeared pleased with himself as I faced him down, casting another concerned glance towards Serana.

"She will recover eventually. And then I will ensure my victory by using the bow. Her sacrifice will ensure the dominance of my kind."

"Over my dead body."

He laughed. "My dear boy, that's exactly what I'm planning."

"Your kind will soon be extinct."

He scoffed at the remark. "And what of your supposed love for Serana?"

"I know what she is. But I love her for who she is. And she will always be under my protection. From you. And from anyone out there."

"Pathetic. You will never understand the power that she or I wield."

"I know enough." I raised my sword. "Now, enough talk. Let us end this, once and for all."

I ignored all the wounds I would receive. I know blood was dripping from me in the end. Somehow, I still don't know how, I survived the fight. But I didn't get the killing blow. I'd done enough to wear him down through sheer bloody mindedness. But it was Serana who got in the fatal shot. Unbeknownst to her father or myself, she had woken up and managed to move herself into a seated position. It was only when she called out my name that I knew what she was doing, pushing Harkon back enough to see an arrow fly into his chest. Then another one joined alongside. Then a third and fourth. I stepped back as a bright light appeared in his chest and I took a few steps back as a blood curdling scream escaped his mouth.

He then seemed to disappeared into a fine mist, for a brief few moments, before he reformed as a swarm of bats, which flew around the chapel twice. I tracked the bats, waiting to attack wherever they landed. They stopped near the shrine and I followed. He formed into Harkon, the more human looking kind, as blood poured from the wounds in his chest, from out of his mouth and nose, and I knew the end was near. I felt a presence alongside, glancing to see Serana still armed with the bow. She said nothing as she simply raised it and fired a final arrow, right where his heart may have once been, a long time ago. That ended it as he cried out one final time, saying only his daughter's name, before he dissolved into nothing more than a pile of ash.

Serana seemed to stagger and I threw an arm around her waist as she leaned into me. She gestured with her head and I helped her forward towards the remains of her father. "I'm sorry, father. But you left me no choice," she muttered quietly. Then she turned towards me. "Hold me. Please," she nearly pleaded.

She didn't need to ask.

I don't know how long we embraced before I heard a cleared throat, turning to see Isran had entered the chapel. He moved forward, and keeping my arm around Serana, I accepted his hand. "It's over. He's dead, and the prophecy dies with him." He looked at Serana. "I suppose this is difficult for you."

"I think my father really died a long time ago."

"The day you underwent the ritual?" I wondered, unsure if it was the right question.

"In a way, yes. We gave up our humanity on that day. This, though… This was just the end of something else. I did what needed to be done. Nothing more."

Isran actually bowed his head. "I think you did more than that. You have mine and the Dawnguard's thanks."

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Auriel's Bow is in safe hands. The Dawnguard will now be dedicated to safeguarding it, making sure that prophecy will never come to pass. But, for now, we will head back to the fort and celebrate our victory. Will you join us?"

"Perhaps later. We have one more thing to do here," I stated. I noticed the look Serana give me, perhaps not understanding what I meant.

Isran simply nodded. "Of course. I look forward to your return." With a final shake of hands, and upon Serana handing over the bow, he disappeared out of the chapel.

"What last thing?" Serana asked.

"We should let your mother know."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Another reason why I love you. You're always thinking of me."

We wandered through the empty castle, the bodies of vampires and gargoyles littering the floor. Because we had kicked in the front door this time around, finding the route towards the laboratory was far easier this time around. Once again, Serana had to soul trap me but, now that we knew what to do, I wasn't that worried.

We found Valerica where she was the last time we had entered the Soul Cairn. Her face of concern changed once she noticed the fact we were both covered in blood. The fact I was holding Serana's hand rather tightly led to the smile broadening. She looked between us, obviously eager to hear what we had to say.

"Harkon is dead," I stated.

"Are you certain?"

"He's dead, mother. He died by my hand."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"You're free to leave now. Would you like to return to the castle?" I asked.

She smiled. "I'd like nothing better. Just let me gather a few of my things."

We waited for Valerica to gather her few meagre possessions before we escorted her safely through the Soul Cairn. I did wonder if the Ideal Masters would send anything to prevent her leaving but we escaped the Cairn unhindered. Once back in the laboratory, her mother wandered around and I could sense the sadness she felt, probably now realising just how long she had been away. I stepped away as mother and daughter shared a few words before they hugged. Valerica then approached me and, without a word, hugged me too.

"Please take care of my daughter."

"I will."

"Then I can only wish you good luck in the future, Dragonborn."

We wandered out of Castle Volkihar for possibly the last time as Serana walked ahead towards the jetty in a world of her own. I approached her cautiously after everything that had just happened. I touched her gently on the shoulder, spinning her around to face me. Her eyes searched my own, both of us speechless for a time. Isran and his group had departed so we were now completely alone.

"So what do we do now?" I finally asked.

"I've realised something in the past few hours, days and weeks… But particularly since the day you told me that you love me."

"And what is that?"

Her hand caressed my cheek. "The downside of immortality is watching the one you love grow old and die. I'd never thought about it until now because I've never had someone to love. Or anyone who loved me in return."

I grabbed her other hand. "So what do we do now?"

She looked past me into the distance. "There is something I must do." She nodded to herself. "I know what to do." Then she met my eyes. "But I must do it alone."

I wanted to question why but I knew her well enough to recognise the tone and see the determination in her eyes. She normally would have liked me to accompany her but this was something she must do alone. But I still asked, "Are you sure?"

"Wait for me at home, that's all I ask."

"I'll be waiting."

I rowed us across the strait onto the mainland, where we then gathered our horses and rode back towards civilisation. We'd barely ridden for half an hour before she said she must leave. She couldn't or wouldn't tell me where she was going or how long I'd have to wait. I wanted to kiss her before she left. She knew and I knew she wanted to as well, but she pressed a finger to my lips and told me to wait. Instead, we hugged somewhat awkwardly, considering we were on horseback, and then I let her ride away, not knowing if I'd actually see her again. Not because I thought she'd leave but because I had an inkling of what she was going to do and that scared me more than anything, simply because I didn't know if it would work. Or if it would kill her.

I spent three days at Breezehome waiting and I'll admit they were the longest days of my life, leaping from feeling exuberance in one moment to despair in the next as I heard no word from her. Vampire or not, I just loved her. Sometimes there is no explanation as to why you feel the way you do. But it was the waiting, the endless waiting, that left my stomach in knots. I just hoped she wasn't doing anything dangerous that would hurt her. I'd never forgive myself for letting her go alone if that happened. As I said, I had an idea of what she could possibly be doing but it wasn't worth it if she never walked through that door again.

It was a cold morning when there was a knock at the door as I sat by the fire, simply staring into it, unable to think about anything else. I'll admit I almost burst into tears when I opened the door. The sun was shining, barely a cloud in the sky, just the hint of a breeze. It was a glorious sight. But nothing compared to who was standing in front of me as the sun shone. Long, dark hair I knew so well that was without a hood. The emerald green eyes that stared into mine as I my jaw fell and my heart almost thundered out of my chest. There was a pinkish hue to the cheeks while the lips were as red as mountain flowers. I reached out to touch her cheek and felt warmth, unable to prevent the smile that formed, before I pulled her forward.

And then we kissed. And I can admit, here and now, that I could not stop the tears.

We kissed for a long time on the steps of Breezehome. I have no idea how long for. Everything else faded into obscurity as I simply focused on her lips, her tongue, her body, her scent, her warmth. But we finally had to break apart. I didn't really know what to say. I'm not the most eloquent man at the best of times but this truly had me speechless. All Serana did was wipe her cheeks, a dazzling smile breaking across her face otherwise. I finally blinked and looked around to see a small crowd had formed.

"Was wondering when you were going to come up for air, Uhtred," Adrianne stated, laughing to herself as she turned and walked back to her shop.

There were a few other comments, mostly about how the Dragonborn had found love, before I simply grabbed her hand, escorted her inside, closing the door and locking it behind me to give us some much needed privacy. I sat her down in the chair next to mine, refusing to let her hand go, enjoying the warmth. I had held her hand before, numerous times when I thought about. It had never really bothered me. Now, though, now it was different. I'd never want to let her go again.

"I suppose you have questions," she finally said after we just looked at each in silence like a pair of love struck fools.

I shook my head. "None that matter."

"You don't want to know where I was or how I changed?"

"Was it as awful as when you were turned into one?"

"No. That's not to say it wasn't pain-free. The disease had to be removed. But it was not degrading."

"So... You're now... human?" She nodded emphatically. "So what do we now?"

"We go upstairs."

I laughed. I couldn't help it but I laughed at the thought of that being the first thing on her mind. She grabbed my hand and led the way upstairs, escorting me to our bedroom. I stood and simply drank in her face. She was still pale but there was already a healthy glow about her. I made to kiss her but she put a finger to my lips again.

"Undress me," she requested softly.

My jaw dropped and then I wasted little time doing as requested. I took my time as I removed her large cloak, then the shirt and slacks she wore underneath, drinking in the sight of her body. As I said, just like her face, she was still very pale but there was no missing the fact she was now… alive. Alive was the only word I could use.

Once she was completely disrobed, she quickly removed my own clothes. I'm not ashamed to say I was rather excited to see her. She then wrapped me in a hug and I could feel her body warmth. Stepping back, I looked her up and down at least a couple of times. She showed no hint of embarrassment as I know I would have had a ravenous look in my eyes. Instead, she simply grabbed my right hand and held it to her chest.

"Before we go to bed, Uhtred, do just one thing for me."

"What?"

"Close your eyes," she said softly.

So I did.

And I could feel it.

A heartbeat.


	60. Chapter 60 - Best Day of Our Lives

The next few days were like a dream. To say we made love constantly would be an understatement as we barely left the house except to buy more food and drink. Some days we barely left the bedroom at all, simply lying together under the furs and either sleeping or relaxing, in addition to another round or two of lovemaking. We could both just finally lie back and relax, our minds free of the stresses of trying to resolve the problems of Skyrim.

I think it was probably a week before the people of Whiterun finally saw Serana and I surface. The first thing we did together was walk around Whiterun in the sunshine, hand in hand, of course. That led to numerous comments from the people that knew me well. She would stop every so often, close her eyes and lean her head back, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face.

"I can't even begin to remember the last time I could do that."

"We may have to get you out into the sun to give you some colour," I joked.

She laughed. "I think that may be a good idea." Then she gave me a glance. "Are you complaining, Uhtred?"

I held a hand over my heart. "Of course not. I can honestly say I will never, ever complain regarding anything, absolutely anything, about you."

She winked. "That's more like it."

We wandered around town a couple of times, sharing the occasional conversation with one of the locals. Many asked who she was. We had already agreed that we would say she was 'from up north' and try and leave it at that. Thankfully no-one was too invasive of our privacy. Many simply stated it was nice to see me with someone on my arm rather than my sword and shield.

Outside the city gates, we walked along the shallow river as Serana started to stop and collect some flowers, stating they would make our house more colourful. I couldn't help but laugh but let her get on with it. We ended up walking all the way to the crossroads before we turned back, her hands full of flowers, walking along and taking the opportunity to smell them.

"I could probably make a nice aromatic or two from some of these."

I raised eyebrows at that one. "Aromatic?"

"Perfumes. For myself… or the house."

"Are you saying our house smells?"

"No." She paused and she relented under my gaze. "Okay, maybe sometimes. But I would also like some perfumes too. I haven't been able to give such a thing a thought since before…"

"What do you need to make them? An alchemy station?" She nodded. "I'll buy one then."

"Oh, you don't…"

"Serana, if you want one, I'll buy it."

A smile spread across her face once again before she leaned over to kiss me, somewhat awkwardly, as we walked along. Later than evening, we wandered up to the Bannered Mare, Serana stating that she would like to take the opportunity, now that she was now as human as everyone else, to join in with the revelry. She had wanted to before but was unsure if anyone would recognise her as a vampire. We found a table inside and, of course, I was recognised immediately, nearly everyone coming to greet me and asking who the woman with me was, showing real interest considering we continued to hold hands on full display on top of the table. As I said, I didn't ever want to let her go again.

Now human, Serana felt the effects of alcohol far more than when she was a vampire. Or perhaps she just drank a lot more, stating she was certainly redeveloping her taste buds. By the end of the night, she was rather drunk, though still quite lovable, sitting close to me and whispering things in my ear that made me blush, even after what we had been up to for the previous few days. After more than one not so subtle suggestion about what she wanted to do when we got home, I quickly made our excuses to leave. Of course, once back home, she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I could only laugh, ensuring there was a bucket placed on her side of the bed and a tankard of water as I had no doubt she was going to experience her first hangover in a long time when the sun rose.

Life for the Dragonborn was indeed domestic bliss. Neither of us had a reason to work. I still had plenty of coin and could choose to work if and when I wanted. I ensured I visited Jorrvaskr every few days to keep an ear of any recent developments. I sent a letter to Isran stating I was home in Whiterun and would head to Fort Dawnguard eventually, but that Serana and I were taking a much needed break. Otherwise, apart from checking in with the Jarl every so often, my slate was relatively empty for the first time since I'd entered Skyrim.

As for Serana, she kept herself amused with the alchemy lab I set up in the house. I had no idea what she was doing half the time, but kept to her word about the aromatics, the scent around our house certainly improving over time, before she started to brew other potions. She suggested she could start selling them herself. I said that, of course, she would have my support, the only proviso being that Arcadia already ran a shop which sold potions and ingredients and I didn't particularly want to step on her toes. Serana understood and said she would speak to Arcadia, returning home a couple of days later, stating she had come to an agreement. She would only sell potions that Arcadia wasn't able to produce herself, and that the two may even work together at times, brewing new concoctions that one of them could sell, or even sell together.

Lydia finally returned home, later than I thought she would have arrived. Serana and I were sitting down for lunch when the door flew open and Lydia appeared in the doorway. She stood in silence, looking between me and Serana, as I got to my feet, walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you again."

"You too, my Thane," she replied, though I knew she was looking at Serana.

I finally released her and gestured. "Lydia, this is Serana."

I prayed to the Nine Divines this wasn't going to be awkward. I think they must have answered my prayers as the two main women in my life shared a friendly handshake. "A pleasure," Serana said, her usual friendly self.

"You must be the one," Lydia stated, throwing a sideways glance in my direction and I saw the smirk.

"The one?"

"The one he told me all about."

I groaned as Serana just grinned, grabbing my hand. "That would be me. He's told me all about you, too."

Another glance in my direction. "He has? I'd love to hear what he had to say."

"Gods, save me now," I muttered, "How about before you two start gossiping, at least tell me know how your trip has been."

I grabbed a third chair for Lydia, ensuring I sat in the middle, Serana automatically grabbing my hand, as Lydia started to explain what she had been up to. "I'll put it simply, my Thane. We're going to be rich!"

"How rich?"

"Let me show you."

She pulled out numerous parchments and explained the investments she made. I barely understood any of it. Thankfully she realised and dumbed it down enough for me to understand. I shared the occasional glance with Serana. She appeared to be nodding along as Lydia continued on and on and on… "Rest assured, my Thane, you will be set for life," she concluded.

"Not just me. We. All three of us."

"I assume Serana is now living here?"

"She is."

"Oh, well, I mean… I could find my own place and give you the privacy you need."

"That's really not necessary," Serana stated.

"I know but… Well, think about it. The offer is there. I really don't mind."

"We certainly don't have to decide right now, that's for sure. You've only walked in the door. But I know what we should do this evening."

"And what is that, my Thane?"

"The Bannered Mare is calling!"

While life was initially awkward with three people in the house, we eventually settled into some sort of routine. I kept fit and in some sort of battle sharpness by training constantly with the Companions. And I mean hard training, the sort which would draw blood if I made a mistake. I also purchased a plot of land within the city gates behind our house for Serana so she could plant her flowers. She loved it immediately and I would happily watch her tend the garden for hours. She would often work in the middle of the day, ensuring her skin was open to the elements and the heat of the sun. Soon her pale skin started to change and colour, taking on a far healthier glow. It would take a long time for it to match mine, something which I joked about often.

One night over dinner, just Serana and I, I broached a subject that had been on the back of my mind since the day she had walked through the door as a human once again. "Serana, I have a question to ask."

She must have heard my tone and met eyes, only concern reflecting in them. "Of course. What is it?" she asked nervously.

"Will you marry me?"

She smiled. A beautiful, glorious smile, her green eyes dazzling in the lights of the fire. "Absolutely. In a heartbeat, Uhtred." But then her smile faded and I knew there was a but coming. There is always a 'but'. "But I can't." She grabbed my hand as I know my face would have fallen. "Let me explain. Please."

"Of course."

"You know I don't like temples. Even though I'm now human, I still don't like them. I don't like rituals. I don't like anything that comes with worship of either aedra or daedra. Too many memories, bad ones… I know I would be marrying you, someone who has done nothing but show me love, protect me from everything and I know you would do anything for me. So if you can find another way, some way that we can get married without having to do it in a temple and all that religious symbolism, I would marry you in a heartbeat, Uhtred."

I breathed a sigh of relief though I racked my mind of what we could possible do. "I'll think of something," I stated, I know somewhat despondently.

"Uhtred?" I met her eyes. "Nothing would make me happier than being your wife. Trust me on this. I love you."

As if to assure me that she was perfectly happy and in love with me, I swear her lovemaking reached another level that night. So I had that going for me, which was nice.

I spoke with Lydia the next day while Serana tended to her garden. "I asked Serana to marry me last night," I stated bluntly.

Her face conveyed nothing but worry. "I take it she didn't say yes?"

"What? No. She said yes. Yes… with a but…"

"A but? Why was there a but?"

"It's a long story but the fact of the matter is that Serana dislikes temples and rituals. I could explain why but it's not for me to say why. I'd never betray her trust like that. But I was wondering if there was any other way of being able to marry her without having to go through the formalities within a temple."

Lydia was silent for a few moments in thought. Then she shrugged. "Why don't you ask the Jarl? I see no reason why he won't allow your marriage at Dragonsreach. It's a great hall and has been used for other events. Considering you're the Dragonborn and the Thane of Whiterun, I think you could probably call in a favour or two. In fact, I would be certain that he'd agree to it."

"I'll see if Serana would agree to that."

She was standing by herself in the middle of her garden deep in thought as I wrapped my arms around her, resting my head on her shoulder. She kissed my cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You know why, Uhtred."

"I have an idea. I wanted to run it past you."

She turned towards me, grabbing both my hands, meeting my eyes. "What is it?"

"What about Dragonsreach? It's not a temple and we can find someone else to conduct the ceremony. Nothing religious about it whatsoever. We just made the fact we are husband and wife official. I'm sure the Jarl himself could probably do it. In fact, when I go ask him, he'll probably offer."

She kissed me deeply. "That sounds perfect. Why don't we go and ask the Jarl together?"

So that's what we did, wandering hand in hand up to Dragonsreach hand in hand. The Jarl was at his throne, greeting Serana and I cheerfully, as did Irileth. He then enquired as to why we were visiting.

"My Jarl, Serana and I would like to get married."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, my Jarl. The problem is… We want to marry but not in a temple. Before you ask, there are reasons why but… may I ask we keep those private?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"I'm unsure as to the rules of marriage in Skyrim but all Serana and I want is to be recognised as husband and wife in the eyes of the law. So I was wondering if it would be possible to hold a simple ceremony in this hall?"

The Jarl stood up from his throne, walked forward and offered his hand. "Uhtred, I would be delighted. Let me know when you would like this to happen and I'll make sure everything is organised." He then shook hands with Serana, softly kissing her on cheek. "And I'm delighted to meet the woman who captured the Dragonborn's heart."

Her cheeks coloured, another thing I teased her about. "Thank you, my Jarl. Uhtred has done nothing but ensure my own happiness since the day I met him."

We walked out of the hall knowing we had a wedding to plan.

* * *

If we thought the wedding of the Dragonborn was going to be a small, private affair, we were going to be disappointed. Hmmm… Maybe disappointed isn't the right word. I don't think either of us were disappointed. Maybe I should say we were surprised at the efforts put in for our special day. But I guess when the Jarl insisted that he and his staff were the ones to make the preparations, we should have expected something far grander than what either of us probably wanted, though neither of us wanted to offend the man so accepted what was bound to happen with good grace.

"As long as it's all neutral, Uhtred," Serana stated one night in bed.

"It will be, trust me on that. The Jarl certainly wouldn't do anything to offend us."

"Does that concern you at all? You can tell me. You know that."

"What makes you ask?"

"Because I know you are a believer."

"I am in that I worship Talos. But what does that have to do with marriage?"

"Well, nothing, I guess. Unless you're a devotee of Mara."

"I believe in the Nine but I'm not going to let that dictate my life. So don't worry about it. Serana, all I want to do in the end is put a ring on your finger and take the vows of being your husband. That's all that matters." She said nothing, instead cuddling me even tighter under our furs. "Has that been on your mind?"

"I have a lot of time to think while I tend my garden."

"What else do you think about?"

"What we'll do once we're a married couple."

"Ah, you have ideas."

"I may have a few… But there's also something else I must tell you." I heard the tone immediately. I turned onto my side, Serana doing likewise. I could already see she was starting to get upset. I made sure I held her hand before she started on whatever she needed to say. "What usually happens once people get married, Uhtred?"

"I'm not sure."

"They start a family. They have children."

"Well, most of them do."

I was trying to keep the conversation light but I let go of her hand to wipe her cheek. "Uhtred, I can't have children."

I'll admit, it was a crushing revelation. But, also, not entirely unexpected. "How do you know?"

"Because the person who cured me told me the disease I had carried, even after being cured, would prevent me from ever being capable of having children of my own." She looked me in the eyes, her own wet with tears. "Do you still want to marry someone who can't give you children?"

I wrapped my arms around her. "More than anything," I said quietly.

"How can you say that so easily?"

"Because it's quite simple. We'll adopt."

Her body shook with both laughter and sobs. "That's your solution?"

"Serana, are you saying you want children?"

She looked me in the eyes again. "I just think you'd make a fantastic father."

"And you'd be an unbelievable mother." That made her cry some more, some sad tears though I know the words also made her happy, to hear how highly I thought of her. Nonetheless, I started to apologise.

She put a finger to my lips. "Don't. I appreciate the sentiment."

"Listen. We're getting well ahead of ourselves here. We're not even married yet. How about we discuss all this much later, once we have rings on our fingers and are, officially at least, husband and wife."

"I just want you to be sure, Uhtred."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Serana, the day after tomorrow, you are going to become my wife. Serana Dragonborn."

Her face lit up in a smile. "Dragonborn?"

"I'm going to adopt that as my surname, instead of just saying 'Uhtred of Whiterun'. I will be Thane Uhtred Dragonborn. You will be Lady Serana Dragonborn. And, the day after tomorrow, we will be husband and wife and live a very long life together."

"Grow old together?" she asked, the smile on her face broadening at the thought.

"Until we're both withered, wrinkled and grey."

"That sounds wonderful."

"I actually have one question for you that I'll admit I have thought about from time to time."

"What is it?"

"Do you ever regret giving up your immortality?"

"For you? Never. Not in a million years," she answered instantly.

"That was a quick response," I stated with a smirk.

"Because I didn't even need to think about it."

Our conversation ceased as I think we'd shared anything and everything that was on our minds. She continued to search my eyes, as if worried I was thinking of anything else. To put her mind at ease, I kissed her in a way she knew well and we fell asleep, exhausted, sometime later that evening.

Two days later, I was dressing myself in a set of brand new clothes when there was a knock at my bedroom door. Calling that it was open, Lydia walked in as I was wrapping my belt around me. I looked her over and wasn't surprised she was dressed in her armour, obviously polished and cleaned so it would look all shiny and new once we walked outside.

"Are you ready, my Thane?"

"I am."

"Any nerves?"

"Surprisingly… no. None at all." I paused. "Any word on Serana? She's not a bundle of nerves and ready to run away?"

Lydia chuckled. "Hardly, my Thane. She's as relaxed as you are about all this."

Despite not being dressed in my armour, I still wanted to look the part of a warrior to a minor degree so did attach my sheathed sword to my hip. Happy enough with how I looked, though with little idea if it was nice at all, I asked Lydia.

"You look handsome, my Thane. It's nice to see you finally trimmed your hair and beard."

I laughed as we walked out of the house. We walked past plenty of others also heading to the hall. I already knew that all of Whiterun would be in attendance. I wasn't bothered, considering I thought of most people in the city as friend or acquaintances. I wasn't sure how Serana would react, but Lydia explained that she was already aware that there would be a small crowd of onlookers.

I entered the great hall of Dragonsreach to see it had been designed much like the day I was made Thane. I shook hands with plenty of people as I made my way along the aisle. The Jarl was front and centre in front of his throne. He'd already informed me that he would be the one to perform the ceremony. It was going to be a very simple affair. He would proclaim that, in the eyes of the law, we would be man and wife. Serana and I would share vows if we wanted to. We would swap the bands of matrimony. Then it would all be made official by signing a piece of paper.

The crowd quieted down as the large doors opened again and in walked Serana. I wasn't surprised she was wearing red. It was her colour, after all. Alongside her was Aela, who she considered probably her closest friend after myself. Add to the fact that neither Serana or I had any close living family left, it was always going to be friends who would be witnesses to our big day.

I thought she would have been embarrassed by all the attention. If she'd still been a vampire, then I doubt this day would have ever happened. Now that she was human once again, she was adapting quite well. She was getting used to crowds, walking through those in Whiterun all the time, though I was always close by in case the old worries started to overcome her. But as for today, I don't think she even saw the crowds. Her eyes were only for me, her face lit up by an enormous smile which only made me return the gesture.

I grabbed her hand once she was alongside and told her she was beautiful. I then chuckled as her cheeks glowed, not embarrassed, but I often made her blush nowadays, in one way or another. The Jarl held up his hands for silence and began the ceremony. As I said, it was going to be very simple. The Jarl had assured me that he would follow that request.

"Friends. Citizens. We have gathered today in this great hall to bear witness to the marriage of these two people. It gives me great pleasure to present to you Uhtred of Whiterun and Serana of Solitude, who are here today to proclaim their love for one another and join as one, as husband and wife. Before they share their vows, who will step forward and bear witness to the love they share on this day?"

Lydia stepped forward. "I, Lydia of Whiterun, will bear witness of behalf of Thane Uhtred."

Aela stepped forward. "I, Aela of Whiterun, will bear witness on behalf of Lady Serana."

The Jarl nodded. "Very well." Then he looked at me. "Uhtred, your vows."

I grabbed Serana by both hands and looked her in the eyes. As I've often said, I'm not the most eloquent man most of the time. I'd thought long and hard about what I would actually say. I realised that I didn't really have to much at all. She knew exactly how I felt about her. The fact I was marrying her spoke volumes to everyone else in the hall.

"Serana, I'll make only one vow to you today. I'm going to spend the rest of my life ensuring I make you as happy as I am. I love you."

I'll admit the Jarl looked slightly perplexed. We both looked at him and Serana just laughed. "It's okay, my Jarl. My lines won't be much longer," she whispered.

"Serana, your vows," the Jarl announced.

"Uhtred, you make life worthwhile. All I want with you is a long life worth living. All I want is to wake up each day, next to you, and enjoy the adventure that is mortality. I look forward to many more years together, filled with nothing but love for one another."

"You can bet your life on that," I stated quietly.

There was a sniff and looked past to Aela, who was wiping her eyes. "Weddings always make me cry," she stated. Serana and I both chuckled.

"The rings," the Jarl called.

Lydia stepped forward and handed me the rings. I hoped I hadn't offended Eorlund by having Adrianne make them. I felt the rings needed a delicate touch and knew Adrianne was an excellent jewel-smith. The rings were quite simple. Gold bands, though within both were two emeralds, matching Serana's eyes. On the other side was a simple inscription. Our two names and the date upon which we were married. Her hand was slightly shaking slightly as I placed the ring on her third finger on her left hand. Serana then placed my ring on the same finger, her hands still shaking. Once complete, she gazed at me again, I thought on the verge of bursting into tears.

"Uhtred. Serana. If you will follow me."

A table nearby was covered by only a few things. A lit candle. An ink pot and quill. A piece of parchment. We read the words together. They were quite simple, much like our vows. After reading the words, we shared a glance, smiled and nodded to one another. Serana signed first, before handing the quill to myself, where I signed too. The Jarl then signed to make it official. He then led us towards the middle of the room again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present Thane Uhtred and Lady Serana Dragonborn. Three cheers for the married couple."

I barely heard the cheers as Serana and I shared our first kiss as husband and wife, feeling only her arms wrap around me and I simply lost myself in the moment, focusing only on her. Nothing else mattered. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever.

It was the best day of our lives.

* * *

 _A/N - That is the end of Act II. For anyone still reading and perhaps wondering, there is still Acts III and IV to go._

 _Act III will continue to cover game events, though I give each my own flavour, particularly the civil war questline._

 _Act IV is the continuation of Uhtred's adventures outside of game content._


	61. Chapter 61 - The Return

_A/N - So, for those of you still reading this and interested in progress... It's finished! Yes, I have completed writing this story, though I still have plenty of reviewing and editing to do. Four Acts and 99 chapters in total. That means a hell of a lot of words. So at least those of you still reading can have peace of mind that this story will be completed. Hope you like it all the way through._

 _For those interested, I currently have a poll open (via my profile) as I'm unsure what story I should write next. So I'm taking votes as to what people would be interested in. If you can vote, please do as I'd like to know what people would like. My preference is a story based on Elder Scrolls: Oblivion, as I have an idea forming already (and a chapter written), or Dragon Age, as I have a slightly amusing idea for that one (Uhtred ends up in Thedas). But I'll follow whatever the poll results are._

* * *

"My Thane, I have something for you," Lydia announced upon opening the front door. I gestured for her to come in and take a seat by the fire. She had moved out two days after our wedding, stating that she would like to give us the privacy we apparently required as a married couple. Neither Serana or I actually wanted her to go but, while she appreciated our thoughts, her mind was made up. She had already purchased a small house just up the road so was still close enough to drop by every day.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"I have a wedding gift for yourself and Serana." She opened the small pack at her hip and handed over a folder piece of parchment. "I think you'll like it."

I unfolded the parchment and read over the words. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I could only lean over and kiss her cheek once I was done. "Thank you," I said quietly, barely keeping my emotions in check, "But how did you manage this?"

"The farm is still there, my Thane. As abandoned as the day you left, but it's still there. I approached the Count and explained who I was, who you were and why I wanted to purchase the land again. Once the Count learned that the Dragonborn himself was born on that farm, he was very agreeable to allowing me to purchase the farmland at a very reasonable price."

"How reasonable?" I wondered.

"Anyone else would have thought he was simply trying to get rid of it. Though, again, I think it was because who you are. And it was yours to begin with anyway."

"I think I know where I'm going next," I stated quietly.

"Strange place for a honeymoon, my Thane," Lydia retorted with a chuckle.

"It would be nice to see my old home, at least for a couple of days. In how much disrepair is the house?"

"It wasn't in too bad state but it looked like someone had attempted to burgle the place. Sorry…"

"And the grave?"

"I made sure to check as I knew you'd ask. The headstone still stands. I tended to it as much as I could."

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you," I said quietly as I got to my feet. "I'd better go speak with the wife."

"You like saying that, don't you?"

I couldn't help the grin. It was pathetic how hopelessly in love with her I really was. The fact she was now my wife? I'd never be a walkover, I knew what I wanted in life, but I'd also do nearly everything to make her happy. "Absolutely. Every day is better than the last."

I had to shield my eyes as I wandered outside, the sun high in the sky. Around the back of our home, Serana was tending her garden. She'd done a marvellous job. All the colours of the rainbow. I knew it was exactly what she wanted. Nothing like the courtyard she had once tended at the castle with her mother, but an adequate replacement. She stood up, her back still to me, wiping her brow as she appeared to be thinking about something. She cried out when I wrapped my arms around her. "You've got to stop doing that!"

"I like to surprise you."

"One day you're going to find an elbow in your stomach."

"Do you really think anyone else would hold you in such a way?"

She was silent before she turned around to meet my eyes, laying a soft kiss on my lips. "Probably not. Who would dare touch the wife of the Dragonborn?"

"I'm not that scary."

"It's respect, not fear," she stated with a smile. "So, what brings you to my garden today?"

"This," I replied, handing her the parchment.

I watched her eyes move, taking the words in. She then looked up in surprise. "Is that _the_ farm?" I nodded. "It's yours again?" I nodded again. "So what do you want to do?"

"I want to go. Not forever as this place, Whiterun and Skyrim, these are my homes now. But Cyrodiil and the farm was… once upon a time."

"When?"

"As soon as possible. It will take some planning. We'll need supplies as it will be a long journey. But the weather should be fine for long enough that we can get there and back."

We departed three days later. I wasn't surprised that Lydia offered to join us and I was happy to have her along. I think we were all surprised when Aela offered to come along as well. Lydia and Serana both knew Aela and I had a relationship before, and though not as close as we had once been, she was still a good friend. So I didn't even have to ask, Serana and Lydia both happy to have a fourth member along.

I remembered the route well from my journey into Skyrim months ago. Or I think it was months. Was it now over a year? I don't remember the date I departed Cyrodil as it wasn't that important. I know a significant amount of time had passed since the day I'd crossed the border though I wasn't going to sit there and attempt to count each day. It would be impossible. Besides, the only days that really mattered are those from the day I married Serana. Yes, yes, I know, pathetic, but apart from being the Dragonborn, and the Harbinger, I didn't really care about anything else. I knew what was important to me.

We crossed the border within the day, far quicker than I thought we would. Despite the good weather we had leaving Whiterun, we hit deep snow in the Jerall Mountains that separated Cyrodil and Skyrim. We were prepared for it, each of us layered in thick fur coats and, once the sky dipped over the horizon, we had already made camp, building a large fire and ensuring our two tents were set up and, most importantly, placed in a way that would ensure a dry night.

There was plenty of laughter as we gathered around the fire, enjoying a simple but hearty meal before we consumed a few bottles of mead. There was plenty of light-hearted ribbing of myself and Serana, particularly from Aela, jokingly expressing her jealousy at the fact I was now a married man. Poor Lydia was left blushing, I was left open-mouthed, as after a few drinks, Serana and Aela decided to share at least one or two private details and started to compare. I laughed at both of them the next morning as memories surfaced and they were left suitably embarrassed.

Bruma was our first stop in Cyrodiil, explaining to all three that this was the only Nordic city within Cyrodiil. We wandered the city and found plenty of reminders of home, buildings in similar style and the fact snow covered the ground and it was bitterly cold. The people were also reminders, the language, accent and their general appearance suggesting most of the people were Nords or at least had plenty of Nord blood in their ancestry. We stopped by a large statue, labelled as the 'Saviour of Bruma'. We noticed one or two worshippers and we asked a few questions, finding out that this man was also known as the 'Hero of Kvatch' and ended his life known as the 'Champion of Cyrodiil.' It wasn't surprising to learn he was buried in the Imperial City and that pilgrims from across Cyrodiil would pay their respects on the very date Mehrunes Dagon was defeated. So impressed with all the stories, no doubt embellished by the passage of time, I almost suggested we should do the same thing.

The inn that night was another reminder of home. Once they found out who I was, a slip of the tongue on the part of Lydia, I found myself not having to buy a drink the rest of the night. I didn't actually mind, although I was inundated with questions about what was happening in Skyrim, in particular regarding the civil war. As Nords, there was plenty of sympathy towards the Stormcloak cause, understanding the reasons at the heart of the rebellion, but very few supported them over the Empire.

The Orange Road beckoned the next day. I had only travelled the road once, after leaving Chorrol for the last time, but my three companions marvelled at the beauty of the land. It took all day to ride to Chorrol, reaching the city gates while the sun was still in the sky, so we agreed that we would make for the farm immediately.

I'll admit seeing the old place stirred plenty of long dormant emotions. The gate and fence surrounding the property was still in place though plenty of the wood was already rotting away, some having even disappeared completely. I assumed that was probably stolen. The land was overgrown with weeds with little remnants of the last crop I had planted in evidence. The old farmhouse still stood though the front door was open. I remember locking the door, cursory examination showing it had been kicked in. There would have been nothing to steal, though that didn't stop whoever broke in from trashing the place.

My three companions followed me outside and around the back. A large oak tree sat out back. I remember climbing it often as a child and falling from it more than once, amazingly never breaking a bone, mother always making me feel better before I scampered up it once again. She would often sit with me when we were not learning or working, enjoying the shade and she would read a book to me at times, tales of hero warriors and knights, of saviours and heroes. She knew that is what I wanted to be when I grew up. 'Like father,' I had always said.

Mother was buried under the tree. The first thing I did was tend to the grave, removing any weeds and rubbish that disturbed the plot. The headstone was standing but lay at a different angle to when I had first placed it in the soil. I moved it so it stood straight, ensuring it would stay in place by surrounding it with stones. I then kneeled in front of the grave, lowered my head, closed my eyes and prayed that she was okay, wherever she was.

"I hope I made you proud," I whispered.

I felt a hand grab my own. "You've done more than that, Uhtred Dragonborn. You've made your people proud."

"I spent two winters watching her die, absolutely helpless. I did everything I could. Asked healers. Mages. Travellers that passed by, seeing if they knew anyone or anything that could help. They all said nothing could be done."

"You blame yourself?"

I shrugged. "No. I guess not. I did everything I could. But out of everyone I could have saved, I couldn't save her. It's…" I sighed. "It's life, I suppose. I've learned you can't save everyone. But I still wish I could."

Serana hugged me. I didn't cry. I had already cried for her, long ago. But seeing the farmhouse, the land and the headstone, they were reminders of a simpler time. I carried fond memories, and I was happy growing up here, just mother and I. She was a great woman and I missed her still. Now that I was married, it saddened me that Serana would never meet her. But mother also wouldn't know of what became of me. I did wonder if she ever knew my fate?

We cleaned up the house as best we could before nightfall. The next day, we headed into Chorrol and straight for the Fighters Guild, wondering if the old faces were still there. When I walked through the doors, there were shouts of recognition immediately, my right hand and shoulders soon stinging as old friends introduced themselves. Like everywhere else, they enquired as to what I was up to and were not surprised after I'd explained everything that had happened to me once I'd left Cyrodil. I introduced my companions and they definitely liked Aela and her stories, with plenty of offers for her to stay in Chorrol for an extended length of time as a member of the guild. I think she seriously considered it before she said we would only be in the region for a short time.

The next job was to fix the farm as the house needed near enough complete rebuilding while the land used for crops needed plenty of care. The shops in and around Chorrol would have loved the amount of business I provided as I bought all sorts of building materials, including hiring a horse and cart to take it all back. At the same time, I placed an advert on all the noticeboards around town, and also sent messages for other cities, the idea being to rent the farm. I didn't need the income but the land was still useful and it could provide someone with a home and a job. It took some hard, near back breaking work at times, but after only a week or so, the house was certainly looking in far better condition while we also started ploughing the land in preparation for the planting of crops.

It wasn't long before interest was shown in renting and running the farm, eventually choosing an ex-soldier and his young family who were originally from much further south. By the time he had arrived back with his family, the house was as built as we could manage and the first set of crops had been planted. We had already agreed price regarding his rent so I took the ex-soldier to Chorrol and introduced him around town, explaining who he was and ensuring he knew the right locals.

All good things must come to an end. I'd enjoyed being back on the farm, Serana stating it was the first time she'd seen me relax completely, despite the fact I actually spent a lot of the time hard at work. But I had nothing to worry or stress about. No dragons. No vampires. No war. We discussed the fact you would never have thought a civil war brewed over the border and we saw no real presence of the Thalmor, though I knew that meant little in the grand scheme of things. They were definitely around Cyrodiil as well.

Losing track of days, I could only guess how long we'd been at the farm, not that it really mattered. But it was time to head back to Skyrim, Aela and Lydia in particular missing home. We left on a crisp morning, the sun rising over the forest and mountains, dew still thick on the ground, a fine mist spreading across the fields. The four of us mounted up, spent a moment at the gates, taking in the sheer beauty. At that moment, I believed all four of us knew the Gods were providing such a spectacle. With a last goodbye to the ex-soldier turned farmer, we headed back to Skyrim.

We rode hard until reaching the road leading north and south. It was there at Lydia called us to a halt.

"My Thane, I have a suggestion."

"I'm all ears. What is it?"

"I have no idea when if ever we'll come back to Cyrodiil." She gestured towards the sign. "This road leads to the Imperial City. I remember you said that you've never been. Why don't we take this opportunity and head there now?"

I looked at Serana and Aela. "What do you think?"

"I've never been there either," Serana replied.

"No better time to do it," Aela added.

"Very well," I stated, turning back towards Lydia, "Since you've been there before, you can lead the way and be our guide."

Lydia just grinned. "Trust me, my Thane. You're in for a real treat."

As the forest cleared and we came to a stop on a rise, the four of us gazed across the Imperial City. I had no idea such large places existed! It spread as far as the eye could see. I wondered how many people lived there, what they all did, how they survived from day to day. However, there was no missing the enormous dragon statue that appeared to be situated in the middle of the city.

"We have to go there," I stated quietly.

"Of course, my Thane," Lydia replied, understanding why.

We left our horses in one of the many stables surrounding the cities and Lydia led the four of us into the city. I remember thinking Solitude was busy. No city in Skyrim compared _at all_ to the crowds of the Imperial City. The noise was almost deafening. But the city felt alive. Almost a living entity. As we wandered along, Lydia pointed out one or two features, particularly of the scars the city still suffered after the Great War.

The Temple District was far quieter and peaceful and I think we all relaxed after making our way through the crowds. The statue towered over ever building as we approached, needing to crane our necks the closer we got. I had read a little about the statue, the fact Martin Septim sacrificed himself to end the Oblivion Crisis, the fact the statue was an avatar of Akatosh himself, the battle that took place which ended with the defeat of Mehrunes Dagon. What I did find surprising is that temples that had once surrounded the statue had disappeared. Instead, the dragon statue itself appeared to be a place of pilgrimage and worship, the base of the statue surrounded by flowers and other offerings.

I did the only thing I could think of to do. I handed my sheathed sword and shield to Lydia and approached the base of the statue, got down on my knees and gave thanks. I wasn't surprised that Serana and Aela joined me. Whether it was from their own belief or not, I didn't question them. I just appreciated the gesture.

"This means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Serana asked me afterwards.

"He was the last Dragonborn. Well, that we know of anyway. And the last Septim Emperor. The last of a dynasty that strode across Tamriel, bringing all of us under one banner. He may never have been crowned, but I don't think I'm wrong to consider him one in all but name."

"Plus you both saved the we world. Not a bad thing to have in common," Aela added.

"Where's the Champion buried?" I asked Lydia.

She just smiled again. "Thought you'd ask. I know the way."

Unsurprisingly, the Mausoleum of the Champion was situated only a short walk away. Much like the statue, it was clearly a shrine visited often by citizens of the city and pilgrims from across Cyrodiil if not all of Tamriel. Well, maybe not _all_ of Tamriel but certainly the majority of the Empire. The Mausoleum was guarded by a pair of Legion soldiers. Inside, braziers were lit to provide plenty of light, highlighting the numerous treasures on display. A stone coffin lay in the middle of the room, the artwork cut into it exemplary in its design. My interpretation was of the battles the Champion had fought in. Kvatch. Bruma. The Imperial City. And on the plane of Oblivion itself.

Stories of the Champion had spread far and wide, no doubt changing over time but there was always an element of truth to stories spoken of over two hundred years. Apparently he had been a member of the Blades, The Fighters Guild and was a close friend of Martin Septim himself, a friendship forged in the battles against the demon hordes. His was a name that had certainly passed into myth and legend. The most bizarre rumour of the Champion is that he had actually been a prisoner released by Emperor Uriel Septim on the day of his death. I found that rather unbelievable myself, though eerily familiar at the same time.

We departed the Imperial City the next morning after finding an inn to rest our heads for the night. Knowing there was no real rush to get back to Skyrim, we took our time as we rode along the Silver Road, agreeing that we would stop for the night in Bruma before we trekked back across the Jerall Mountains. Once again we had to camp on route as the roads continued to be rather treacherous, so we continued to be careful.

I'm not sure when we crossed the border but I think we all knew we were back in Skyrim, a sense of relief and of feeling at home once again. It was rather late by the time we reached the outskirts of Falkreath so agreed to ride hard and fast for Whiterun, all four of us eager to sleep in our own beds for the first time in weeks.

Serana was particularly desperate for a bit of privacy. Not to say I wasn't, but once we'd stabled our horses, bid Lydia and Aela farewell and closed the door of Breezehome behind us, she practically dragged me upstairs. I'll admit it had been a while for us as we'd spent nearly every night sleeping in the same room as Aela and Lydia. The weeks of farm and building work had certainly given both of us a darker skin colour, where our skin had been exposed to the sun, at least. Serana mentioned her thoughts that I was even stronger than before, running her hands over my arms, chest and back while certain parts of her body were certainly… firmer than before.

We slept like logs and it was only the banging on our front door that eventually caused me to wake from my slumber. Serana murmured that I should go answer it. I threw on a thin shirt and pants and headed downstairs, making sure I grabbed a dagger, holding it behind me back. I didn't think anyone would knock on the door then attack me when opening, but it pays to be careful.

Waiting for me were a pair of two guards. The usual greeting, an arm across the chest and a slight bow. "Dragonborn."

I placed the dagger in the band of my pants. "How can I help?"

"The Jarl is requesting your presence. Immediately." The guard paused. "If possible," he added, trying to be friendly.

"Can I get changed at least?" I asked, gesturing at my clothes.

"Of course."

I offered for them to come in, but they said they'd be more comfortable waiting outside. I closed the door and rushed upstairs, Serana now wide awake as I quickly dressed myself.

"What's going on?"

"The Jarl has asked for me. Must be important."

"What for?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. But we've been gone for weeks so I have no idea what's been going on, if there isn't some new crisis I don't know about."

"What does your gut tell you?"

I stood up and searched for my sword. "The Jarl usually only sends for me when he has a problem."

"Any idea what it could be about?"

I shrugged. "I can take a guess. I only hope it isn't that."

I kissed her before I exited, the two guards flanking me as we walked up to Dragonsreach. "Can you tell me what this is all about?"

"No. The Jarl only learned of your return late last night. He wanted you summoned then and there but Irileth convinced him to at least wait until morning."

"I should thank Irileth for allowing me some sleep."

They escorted me as far as the doors to Dragonsreach. I entered the great hall to find it practically deserted. Irileth was waiting for me and directed me upstairs, walking alongside me as I bounded up the stairs. The Jarl was at the large table, the map of Skyrim held in place by a pair of daggers. He looked up and I noticed the concern on his face.

"Good to see you again, Uhtred," he stated as we greeted each other as warriors.

"You too, my Jarl."

"I understand you've only just returned from your travels. Where did you go?"

"Cyrodiil, sir. I visited the old farm on which I was born, spent some time fixing it up, then stopped by the Imperial City on the way home."

"Ah, to see the statue?"

"Yes. And the Mausoleum as well. Of the Champion, that is."

"I almost have to apologise for dragging you back into the concerns of Whiterun but I need your help. I need the help of the Dragonborn."

"What do you need, sir? As I've often said, my sword is yours."

He handed me a letter. I noticed the seal of Windhelm on it. "Read this. It will explain everything."

My stomach dropped as I read each word. The intention was clear. I handed the letter back. "It reads like an ultimatum, sir."

He nodded. "That it does. We have been in communication since the day you returned after defeating Alduin. I've been wondering how long it would take for Ulfric to reach this point."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Can you go to Windhelm as my representative and see if you can make Ulfric see reason?"

"What makes you think he'll listen to me?"

He shrugged. "You're the Dragonborn. You've defeated Alduin and saved the world. I'm sure that should buy you an element of respect, at the very least. I will provide you with two things. One, I will write a final letter, stating I will not give in to his demands. However, I will also provide you with an axe, one from personal armoury, which you will give to Ulfric. If he keeps the axe, then we are at peace. If not…"

"We're at war," I finished.

The Jarl leaned over the desk and sighed. "I knew it would eventually come to this. I can only hope Ulfric will see sense. We are neutral. There are no Legion soldiers here. An attack on us will only force us into the arms of the Legion and will cause anger across the rest of Skyrim in regards to what will be an unprovoked attack." He looked me in the eyes. "Can you do this for me, Uhtred?"

"Of course, my Jarl."

A thin smile. "You'll have my thanks once again."

"This is my home too, sir. I'll head home and prepare for the journey."

"And tell your wife."

I scratched my beard. "Yes. I'm not sure how she'll react. I think we both thought we'd have at least some peace before the next crisis." I shrugged. "Oh well…"

"I'll get busy writing and have it and the axe delivered as soon as possible. I can only wish you good luck."

"What do you think his response will be?"

He looked at the map, his eyes clearly taking into account troop positions, known movements, the borders of his Hold and how far Windhelm was from Whiterun. He looked up and met my eyes. He muttered only one word.

"War."


	62. Chapter 62 - Defender

"I had expected Ysgramor's city to be... bigger."

I chuckled. "You're comparing it to the Imperial City, gorgeous. Everything looks small in comparison."

She gave me a look, considering I'd just called her 'gorgeous' in front of my fellow Companions and Housecarl, before she smiled and reached across to grab my hand. "No, Uhtred. Yes, the walls are intimidating and, yes, it may have once been the 'City of Kings' but even Solitude is far larger. Well, I think it is anyway."

There was a reason why my wife, my Housecarl and three Companions were with me. Once I'd returned from Dragonsreach to explain what I was doing, Serana wouldn't hear of me effectively going behind enemy lines without her help. Lydia, being my sword and shield, was going to accompany me, no matter what. The three members of the Circle also heard I would be travelling to see Jarl Ulfric and said they would join me as 'protection'. They knew I didn't need it, and while I didn't think it was a show of force, it was definitely a show of support. Whiterun was their home as much as mine and they wanted to protect it.

We stabled our horses outside the city before making our way across the stone bridge, the gates of Windhelm looming in the distance. We wandered by numerous guards and I noticed the glances if not stares we received. At the city gates, the two guards moved to block the way in, running their eyes up and down all half dozen of us before saying a word.

"What brings you to Windhelm, strangers?"

"I come with a message from Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun."

The two guards shared a glance and I thought looked unsure. "Who are you?" the first guard asked.

"Uhtred Dragonborn, Thane of Whiterun."

" _The_ Dragonborn?" the other guard asked quietly.

"The one and only. Do you need a demonstration of my Thu'um?"

I guess my confidence worked for once. "No, that won't be necessary," replied the first guard.

"I think we should let them in…," the second added

"And the people with you, Dragonborn?"

I gestured around me as I spoke. "This is Serana Dragonborn, my wife. Next to her is Lydia of Whiterun, my Housecarl. Alongside her are Aela, Farkas and Vilkas, Companions and members of the Circle."

That did it. The first guard moved to the side as the second guard opened the gates. "Please enter, Dragonborn. You will find the Palace of the Kings straight ahead."

"You have my thanks," I offered, dipping my head respectfully.

The city seemed… cold, and that wasn't because of the chill wind and snow on the ground. There was nothing but dark stone around us, the low dark cloud adding to the general gloom of the city. It was the middle of the day but braziers remained lit across the city to provide light and likely a little bit of warmth too. It lacked the crowds of other cities in Skyrim, though perhaps the markets were somewhere else. Something else did catch my attention though.

"Uhtred," Serana stated quietly, tugging on my hand and gesturing, "Look what's happening."

I know I don't particularly like a lot of elves, but generally I'll keep my unreserved hatred for any Thalmor I happen to meet. As for Dunmer, I've met quite a few of them and never had a problem. They're not the friendliest people themselves but I've never found a reason to dislike any of them. I didn't know of their race too well but everyone was aware that Red Mountain erupted and that thousands of Dunmer had to flee for their lives.

Without alerting the two men, I approached carefully and managed to hear part of the conversation.

"You come here where you're not wanted, you eat our food, you pollute our city with your stink and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks," one of the men stated.

"But we haven't taken a side because it's not our fight," the Dunmer replied.

"Hey, maybe the reason these grey-skins don't help in the war is because they're Imperial spies!" added the second man.

"Imperial spies? You can't be serious!" the Dunmer scoffed in exasperation.

"Maybe we'll pay you a visit tonight, little spy. We got ways of finding out what you really are."

I wasn't prepared to sit back and listen to any more, striding forward before anyone could stop me, grabbing one of the men by the shoulder and twirling him round to face me. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

He spat on the ground and glared at me. "What are you, some sort of Dark Elf lover?"

"Whether I am or not isn't the problem. I do have a problem with bullies."

"What are you going to do about it?"

I laughed. "You really shouldn't have said that," I stated before I slammed my forehead into his face. Blood immediately flooded from his nose as his friend tried to attack me. He found a fist in his gut and ended up on his knees, gasping for breath. The first man was still woozy and attempted to throw a punch. I blocked that and punched him once, twice, three times before he ended up on the ground on his back.

"You'll pay for this," he warned.

I got down on one knee and grabbed him by the collar. "And what are you going to do to the Dragonborn?" The eyes grew wide, glancing back to see the second man was scrambling backwards away from me. I turned my attention back to the other. "I don't know who you or your friend are, and I don't really care. But if you're a representation of this city and the Stormcloaks, then I can only praise Talos that I didn't join you. Let me give you a warning, though. If I hear of you ever doing anything like this again, I will return and I will do this again." I let him go and stood tall over him. I pointed away. "I suggest you make yourself scarce."

The two men helped each other to their feet, taking one last fearful look in my direction before they disappeared around a corner. "Couldn't help yourself?" Aela asked.

"Thank you," the Dunmer stated before I could get a word in, "Did you say you were the Dragonborn?" I nodded. "You've come to the wrong city. Windhelm's a haven of prejudice and narrow thinking, unworthy of one such as you."

"What do you mean?"

"What you just witnessed is not an unusual occurrence. The only difference is that, for once, a Nord stepped in to stop the abuse. We have few friends in this city."

"What about the claim of being Imperial spies?" Farkas asked, "No smoke without fire, my father always stated."

The Dunmer just sighed. "Some of these Nords of Windhelm will come up with any excuse to despise us. And it isn't just the dark elves they hate."

"Who else is hated?" I asked.

"They make a target of the Argonians as well. At least we can live within the city walls. The Argonians are kept outside them and not allowed in, not even to trade their goods. Only the Khajit are treated worse. They're not even allowed to approach the city over the bridge. In fact, just about anyone who isn't a Nord is fair game for their bullying."

"And Jarl Ulfric does nothing?"

"Jarl Ulfric cares for no-one who isn't a Nord. Perhaps the cause is not completely hopeless, as he was the one who invited us in, but since that very day, he has done nothing to help us."

"How bad is it here?"

"Why don't I show you?"

We made introductions, the Dunmer being named Suvaris, and made our way to the Grey Quarter. To call the area where the Dunmer were forced to live in Windhelm a slum would be an insult to the word. It was… disgusting that people – man, mer, anyone – would be forced to live in such conditions. Disease must have been rife within the community. The standard of housing was awful. The smell was horrendous. I ended the tour feeling nothing but genuine pity for these people and furious that a Jarl would allow such conditions to prevail within their city walls.

Suvaris escorted us out of the Grey Quarter after having spoken to many of the locals, including a Nord man by the name of Brunwulf, who Suvaris stated was one of few Nord friends to the local Dunmer population. Once he realised who I was, he almost pleaded with me to do something, thinking that the Dragonborn may be able to bend the ear of the Jarl, though once I explained why I was in Winterhold, he knew the chances were minimal at best.

I wasn't surprised to see that a Temple of Talos still existed in Windhelm, considering this was the seat of the rebellion and one of the major reasons for the uprising being his worship. I was inclined to stop and worship myself but I sensed we had started to attract attention from one or two more locals, and unsure of their motivations, we headed down the wide boulevard towards the palace. Once again our progress was stopped by a pair of guards who enquired about our visit but the doors were opened quickly enough upon telling them who I was and where I was from.

The palace matched the city outside. The same cold, dark stone. It wasn't very warm – in fact, it was bitterly cold within - but there is no doubt the building reflected the intimidating power the city intended to portray. Otherwise, the great hall was relatively empty. Ahead sat Jarl Ulfric upon his throne, in conversation with another warrior, who I remembered as his second in command from the conference. Ulfric met my eyes as I approached and he lifted a hand, halting whatever his second was saying, who turned and appeared ready to unsheathe his weapon upon seeing me.

"Stay your hand, Galmar. The Dragonborn approaches the Jarl without weapon in hand." I raised a hand myself, my five companions standing to my side, two to my left, two to my right with Lydia watching my back. Whether we were intimidating or not was for others to decide, but I could hear boots behind me and knew the hall was now being filled with Stormcloak soldiers. I didn't look behind, instead waiting for Ulfric to continue. If he was expecting me to bend the knee, he was going to be sorely disappointed. We waited in silence until he finally asked, "So, Dragonborn, what brings you to my hall on this day?"

"You threaten my home, Jarl Ulfric."

He shared a glance with Galmar. "What home would that be?" the Jarl asked.

"Whiterun."

"And so you've come to the Palace of the Kings to do what?"

"Jarl Balgruuf has sent me here with a message." I reached into my small pack and retrieved the letter, handing it to Galmar. He handed it to Ulfric, who read the letter in silence. He raised his eyes once he'd finished reading.

"I heard a rumour, Dragonborn. A rumour about you and your arrival in Skyrim so long ago."

"And what rumour would that be?"

"That you originally journeyed here to Skyrim to join my cause. Is there truth to those words?"

"You speak the truth. I don't deny that I once thought your cause was just. I still believe that we should have freedom to worship who we want."

"Yet you stand there now, representing Whiterun and the Empire."

"Incorrect. I stand here representing Whiterun and my home."

"Do you care nothing for your Nord brothers and sisters?"

"I think everything I have done since I crossed the border would suggest I do."

"Yet you will support the Empire?"

"My father fought and died for the Empire and a long conversation I had with him in Sovngarde..."

"Blasphemy!" Galmar cried.

I stared at him. "I have been there, my fellow Nord. I have shaken the hand of Ysgramor. I have seen the glories of the hall. And it is there that I defeated Alduin. But I learned something else while I was there." I turned my attention back to the Jarl. "I once thought you were right, Jarl Ulfric. But thoughts, unlike beliefs, can change with a solid argument."

"So what do you think now, Dragonborn?"

I took the large axe from my back and walked forward with it. "I would suggest you take this, Jarl Ulfric."

"You dare suggest _anything_ to the future High King?" Galmar asked, again ready to reach for his weapon.

Ulfric just shook his head, waving Galmar away. "It's a pity that you appear to have chosen the wrong side, Dragonborn…"

"So you will not take the axe?"

"You can return this axe to the man who sent it. Tell Jarl Balgruuf that we will soon be at his gates." I placed the axe on my back to ensure my hands were empty.

"I warn you, Jarl Ulfric. And I will warn you and your men only once. Do not make war on Whiterun. You do not want me as your enemy."

Now he stood up. "You dare warn me in my own city!" he yelled, pointing a finger in my direction. "I should have you placed in the dungeon, wrapped in chains!" he threatened.

"I take no pleasure in doing so, Jarl Ulfric. And you may do as you wish as your right as Jarl within these city walls. But for you to arrest the Dragonborn and his companions will only lead to… complications for yourself. That is not a warning, merely the truth. And if you don't realise it already, for you to declare war on Whiterun will only force Jarl Balgruuf into the arms of the Legion."

"He is already their puppet."

I now shook my head. "No, he isn't. No Legion troops are in our city. There has been no communication to the Legion, asking them to reinforce our defences. Whiterun continues to be neutral. But if you choose to attack, you will be the one to break the cease-fire. And if you choose to attack my home, then you will see the Dragonborn opposite you on the battlefield. Do you want to take that chance? Would you really wish to test your Thu'um against mine?"

"There is no progress without sacrifice. No wheat without threshing the chaff. The Empire and the Jarls who back them must be swept away. The people demand it. I demand it. And if, when doing so, I must face the Dragonborn, then I will face him on the field. I see the line in the sand, Dragonborn. I see it. And I will cross it when I see fit." He sat down. "You may return to Whiterun, Dragonborn. I would not wish to deny my men the honour of being the one to give you an honourable death."

"I leave with one final warning, Jarl Ulfric. If you choose to heed it, there will be no war. If you don't, that is your prerogative. Do not attack Whiterun. Doing so will only bring ruin to you, your people and eventually your city. You do not want the Dragonborn as your enemy."

He smiled. It was not friendly. "We will see, Dragonborn. By the end of this, one of us will be in Sovngarde."

I let him have the last word. I'd heard everything I needed to hear, turning and walking out the hall, noticing the two lines of Stormcloak soldiers to either side. I sensed their eyes watch my progress. They looked confident, at the very least, though I knew better than most that appearances can be deceiving.

We wasted no time getting out of Windhelm, heading straight for and out the city gates. Once mounted on our horses, we didn't even bother looking back as we kicked our horses on. I wasn't worried about anything happening to us but I knew Ulfric would have had troops ready to attack as soon as possible.

"What will we do?" Serana asked once we'd slowed down, eventually realising that nothing was going to start just yet.

"You mean after I tell the Jarl that Ulfric means to make war on us?" She nodded. I shrugged. "I'm not sure. All I know is that I will fight."

"Our swords are yours, Dragonborn," Aela stated.

"I thought I was the Harbinger?"

"In this, you are Dragonborn. The people will follow you," Farkas replied.

"Some might."

"More than you think, Uhtred," Serana added.

"How about we worry about the possibilities once we know the score. I wonder what the Jarl will think?"

"He would have expected nothing less. I can only assume he sent you because, eventually, you will be sent to face Ulfric," Lydia stated.

"I'm not that important!"

"But you will be," Serana said, "I remember your description of 'armies being led by the Dragonborn'. This may be the time for it."

"I meant against the Thalmor!"

"Start with the Stormcloaks and work your way up from there," Vilkas stated with a chuckle.

Night had descended upon Skyrim by the time we'd stabled our horses and walked through the gates of Whiterun. The Companions trio headed to Jorrvaskr, asking if I could send word after my meeting with the Jarl, while Serana and Lydia accompanied me up to Dragonsreach. We found the Jarl at the map as usual and I could see it had been updated in the time I had departed and returned. It was clear he was preparing for the worst. He looked up from the map when I cleared my throat and my face must have been easy to read, as he simply shook his head. Feeling a pang of regret, I handed back the axe.

"I'm sorry, my Jarl."

"You have nothing to apologise for, Dragonborn. You have done more for this city than anyone could have ever asked." He sat back in the chair behind him and sighed. "What did he say?"

"The long and the short of it is, my Jarl, is that he intends to attack."

"I don't suppose he was kind enough to let us now when?" He held up a hand as I probably looked confused. "Of course he wouldn't."

"What do you suggest, sir?" Lydia asked.

"Give me one moment," he stated, getting to his feet and disappearing into his quarters. He returned a couple of minutes later with Irileth and Proventus in tow. His steward disappeared downstairs, stating he was heading out to collect Commander Caius. Once he and the Commander had returned, we all gathered around the table. After he'd greeted everyone once again, the Jarl started issuing orders. His first one was a doozie.

"The Dragonborn has proven his skill and courage by first ending the dragon menace before near leading the Dawnguard in the defeat of the vampire clan at Volkihar Castle. Therefore, it is my decision that the Dragonborn will lead the defences of Whiterun. Commander Caius, you will maintain command of your men but you will report directly to the Dragonborn."

"Of course, my Jarl. Myself and my men will be at his disposal to use as he sees fit."

"You have my thanks, Commander."

"No thanks are necessary, Dragonborn. If reality matches the myth, then our safety is assured with you in command."

"Irileth, I assume you will make yourself available."

"My place is at your side, my Jarl."

He smirked. "But?"

"I wouldn't miss this fight for the world, my Jarl."

"Lydia?"

"I won't leave the Dragonborn's side."

He looked at me. "And your position as Harbinger?"

"The Companions, all of them, stand ready to defend Whiterun," I replied.

He gestured towards the map, all of us gathering closer. "This is the latest situation. We know two Stormcloak armies are currently on the border of the Hold, one to the north, the other to the east. There have been significant movements in reinforcing these armies in the past week, ever since the receipt of the letter."

"Do we know their numbers?" I asked.

"They would number in the thousands. We would already be significantly outnumbered. Tomorrow morning, I will issue a series of proclamations. One, we will conscript any fighting man and woman of age to help in the defence of our city. Two, those with known Stormcloak sympathies will be rounded up."

"Are you sure that's wise, sir?" Irileth asked.

"I'm aware of the evidence the Dragonborn found at Northwatch Keep. But that will not affect the civil war. It will simply drive Jarl Ulfric on. And we cannot afford to have anyone, and I mean anyone, interfering in our defence and possibly assisting a Stormcloak incursion."

"Very well. Do you have a list of names?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable at the decision but also understanding the reason why. The Jarl nodded and I turned to the Commander. He nodded too.

"We'll do it first thing in the morning. I just hope they co-operate."

"Dragonborn, my city is in your hands. The people around this table trust you. The people out there trust you. I trust you. Please, don't let these walls fall to that madman."

"They will taste our steel and I will make sure they are stopped at the gates, sir."

All of them, even the Jarl, saluted me. Arm across the chest. A bow of the head. I returned the gesture. "Irileth. Commander. Lydia. With me." I grabbed Serana by the hand and we walked out into the darkness. We wandered down and stood under the Gildergreen. Braziers helped light their faces so I could read what they were thinking and feeling. "Tomorrow morning, we get to work. We must assess defences of the city and also defences further away. We must ensure we have enough food and water to ensure we can survive a siege. Civilians currently living on farms outside the city gates will need convincing that they must come in for their own safety."

"The men at the fort?" Irileth asked.

"I don't see the Stormcloaks bothering with it. Their objective is the city, though they may attack it to prevent any sort of counter-attack or attack in the rear."

"Should we abandon it?"

I thought for a moment then nodded. "Yes. We need every able-bodied person available to defend this city. Commander, start conscripting tomorrow. Anyone who can handle a sword or an axe and a shield, give them some basic training."

"We can raise the bridge if necessary, Dragonborn."

"We'll do that as a last resort. What do you know of shield walls?"

"Fought in a few myself."

"Those of your men and the conscripts who don't know them are going to need training. We're going to need scouts to check on Stormcloak positions. I don't think they'll be moving just yet but it won't be long until Ulfric makes his move. He's been waiting for too long and we know he's been preparing for this day. We need to know how many men he has at his disposal? What sort of units? Are their heavy weapons? Siege equipment, such as catapults? Cavalry? Mages? We need a better idea of what we could possibly be facing."

"And what about us?"

"I have an idea or two. Trust me on that one. For now, return to your homes and try and get a good night's sleep. We meet at the gates at sunrise."

We all shook hands, wishing each other good luck for the future, before I wandered home, hand in hand with the wife. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it, running a hand down my face. It had been quite the momentous evening and my mind was still trying to comprehend what was going on.

"So, should I call you General Dragonborn?" Serana asked, wrapping her arms around me, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Uhtred. Just Uhtred, Mrs. Dragonborn." I couldn't help the sigh. "I'll admit something, though…"

"What?"

I unhooked her hands and sat down by the fire. "The fate of the world resting on my shoulders was bad enough regarding the whole dragon crisis. How come the fate of Whiterun feels a whole lot worse?"

"Because it's personal this time. Ulfric threatens your home, not just an abstract idea, but real things. This house. You. Me. Your friends. Even strangers in this town who you don't really know but make their lives within these walls that should keep them safe."

"I just don't want to let anyone down."

"You won't," she stated adamantly, grabbing my hand. That put a smile on my face. She leaned over to kiss me, which always made the smile grow larger. "Did the Jarl putting you in charge come as a surprise?"

"Honestly, no. I've never actually led a large group of people. But I guess being the Dragonborn and having defeated the dragons means something in the grand scheme of things."

"It means something to these people, husband. That's what really matters."

"I like it when you call me that."

She returned that smile that I knew oh so well. I was expecting some sort of corny line, as she had just as many bad ones as myself. Instead, she simply grabbed me by the hand and said, "I think someone needs an early night before they start the defence of our home in the morning," before she led me upstairs to bed.


	63. Chapter 63 - Preparations

_A/N - Poll has been up for a couple of weeks. At the moment, Dragon Age is out front, and since it has a lead, I've started writing a story. Uhtred is the POV. Whether it works or not will be up to you if you decide to read it._

 _I'll leave the poll up for another couple of weeks in the event you want to cast a vote._

* * *

We rode out at dawn, heading east towards the crossroads. The previous night, once Serana was asleep, I was awake for most of the rest of it, thinking about what I could do to help. In the back of my mind, ever since the meeting at High Hrothgar, was the fact that I knew that this would one day come. The cease-fire was always going to be broken by one side or the other. There was never going to be a formal peace agreement while Skyrim was effectively split in two.

We stopped at the bridge, the river raging underneath as water flowed from the waterfall to our right. "We could destroy the bridge," Lydia suggested.

"No, because we'll just have to rebuild it later. But we'll need it barricaded."

"You don't think they'll try and ford the river?"

"Men may try and many will drown attempting, but there's no way a horse will get across. We'll hold them here for as long as possible." I gestured towards the nearby mountain range. "We're going to need observers to let us know when the army is getting close and a system of communication to ensure we know."

"War horns, Dragonborn," Caius suggested.

"That'll have to do. Once they sound the alarm, tell the men to retreat as quickly as possible."

"How far ahead should we send them?"

"No further than Valtheim Towers. That will give us enough warning. We won't hold them at the bridge forever but it will give us enough time to ensure the city is ready."

"Can we ever be ready?" Lydia wondered.

"We'll have to be as we'll have no choice. Commander, get some men up here once we've completed our reconnaissance. I'll review the defences once they're completed."

"Of course, Dragonborn."

We rode north and I already knew how exposed the city was. The only advantage was that there was no possible way for the Stormcloaks to invade the city if they came in from the north. The walls were simply too high, Dragonsreach itself perched on top of the hill. I thought that would be the perfect place to command the defence of the city, though I wanted to be in the thick of the action. I'd have to decide when the attack finally came.

We stopped at Whitewatch Tower and realised the futility of trying to stop an army coming from the north. I knew my colleagues thought the same thing.

"What do you suggest, Dragonborn?" Irileth asked.

"Honestly… All we can do is slow them down if they're marching."

"Scorched earth?"

"We definitely leave them nothing to eat. But we're not going to burn people's homes. I intend on sending the Stormcloaks back the same way."

"They'll probably do it in revenge," Lydia stated sadly.

"We can rebuild as long as we're victorious." I surveyed the area. "How do you think they'll actually come though, road or over land?"

"Men march better along roads, Dragonborn. They won't want to risk their horses over the plains either. If they're bringing siege equipment, then they'll definitely stick to the roads."

"Then all we can do is slow them down. Commander, do you have men in the guard with military experience?"

"Plenty. Most of them are itching to fight."

I pointed. "See the wooded area ahead? I want small bands of men, no more than a trio in each team."

"And you're idea?"

"Slow down the marching men. Pick them off. And delay if not destroy the siege equipment."

"A dangerous assignment. One that could lead to their deaths."

"I know," I stated, nodding in understanding, "I would do it myself but…"

"Say no more, Dragonborn. We know what you can do. The men are eager to face the enemy and will go to their deaths knowing they will see Sovngarde." I looked across my companions. "Anyone else have any suggestions?"

"Where do you intend to set the shield wall?" Irileth wondered.

"On the path leading to the gates. It is narrow enough where our lack of numbers hopefully won't matter."

"You've certainly thought this through," Caius stated.

"I knew this day would come eventually. I've had a lot of time to think."

We rode west around the northern edge of the city but we agreed there was little chance of the Stormcloaks sending many men this way. The land wasn't conducive to an army marching across it. The only reason they would is if they wanted to ring the city though anything to the north or west would simply to be for show. The main thrust could only come from the south, which meant the army or armies on their way would have to ring our home first.

Within an hour of walking through the gates, men were being sent out to prepare defences. I met with the Jarl and made my report. We both knew the reality of the situation. We would be facing an army far larger than anything we had at our disposal. The army would have siege equipment. It was a case of whether Ulfric would have the patience to wait us out or whether he would attack quickly. The Jarl then mentioned one last card he could play.

"I could always ask the Legion for assistance. But as soon as I do that, Ulfric will have absolute reason to attack. In his mind, and those of his supporters anyway. At the moment, we still have the high and moral grounds for resistance."

"I have one ace up my sleeve, sir."

"What is that?"

"Dragons."

"They will help you?"

"I think so. There are certainly one or two who I think may help. But I don't want to call on their help just yet. We can do this, sir. The men are eager to fight and protect their homes. We have the Companions, all of them battle hardened. I have also sent a message to the College of Winterhold."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, the Jarl laughed. "I've heard, Uhtred. Something about being Arch-Mage?"

"Simply ceremonial, sir. Whatever the case, I am waiting to hear back from them. They are meant to be an apolitical or neutral group but I do wonder if they will assist."

"Being where they are, they will find themselves far behind enemy lines."

I know I returned a devious smile. "Oh, it may have been suggested that the College could in no way actually assist. But, if mages felt so inclined to assist the Dragonborn and people of Whiterun, who am I to refuse?"

The Jarl laughed again. "I didn't know you had it in you, Uhtred."

I shrugged. "Whether they'll get here in time or not, who knows? But we need all the numbers we can get."

"What about your Dawnguard friends?"

"Messaged them too. Again, same problem. They're near Riften. Stormcloak territory. I said they'll have to travel incognito and we'd provide mercenary uniforms."

"Any other allies out there?"

"I have friends in quite a few places but unfortunately I don't have an army hiding somewhere."

"We've rounded up all the Stormcloak sympathisers," he stated, changing tack.

"Including all the Gray-Manes?"

"Not all of them. Fralia remains at home though under house arrest. Eorlund remains free as he works for the Companions. He assures me, and I believe him, that he is neutral. In fact, he says he would support the Harbinger if push came to shove."

"And your plans for them all?"

"I just want them out of the way and not causing trouble. I won't detain them any longer than necessary. I think they've come round. They won't support the Empire but the fact Ulfric wants to attack their very home…"

"And Heimskr?"

The Jarl sighed. "We had to. You and I are both Talos worshippers, as is nearly every true Nord. But I couldn't have him out there speaking up for Ulfric when he's on the verge of attacking this city. Once it is over, I'll release him immediately."

"I think you should let those who defy the ban of Talos worship visit him before the battle."

The Jarl appeared thoughtful then nodded. "Very well. Agreed. Though he won't be too happy about it."

"I'll go and talk to him. He likes me."

"You can go see him now if you wish."

It sounded like a good idea so I took the Jarl up on his offer. I'd never seen the prison below Whiterun. Compared to other prisons I may have once experienced, while I would never state a prison was comfortable, the one below Dragonsreach was at least in good repair and wasn't freezing cold. I was pointed in the direction of Heimskr's cell and was surprised to see he had been given a bed to sleep on and his shrine had been moved with him. He approached the bars when he noticed me.

"Dragonborn, it is good to see you," he stated, holding his hands through the gaps. I grasped them.

"Are you well?"

"As well as can be expected. The guards have all been very nice. Most have been apologetic."

"I'm sorry, too."

He shrugged. "It is to be expected, Dragonborn. I've made no secrecy of my support for Jarl Ulfric and the Stormcloaks. I can only assume that is why some Gray-Mane's occupy other cells?" I nodded. "So it's true, war is coming?"

"It is."

"How long do we have?"

"I think Ulfric has been planning to attack since the day he signed the cease-fire. I anticipate their arrival shortly."

"You will have my prayers, Dragonborn." I raised my eyebrows at that. He chuckled at my reaction. "You will be protecting your home and mine. Nord will be fighting Nord. Many will make the journey to Sovngarde once all is done. I will pray for both sides but, mostly, I will pray for Whiterun."

"The Jarl said once the battle is over, you will be released immediately."

He nodded again. "I understand. And if Ulfric is defeated, then it is simply the Gods informing me that I must champion someone else." He met my eyes and I understood what he meant. "It is clear the Gods favour you, Dragonborn. But I cannot tell you your destiny regarding the coming war."

"Thank you, Heimskr."

"Talos guide you, Dragonborn."

I returned home to a warm meal and a tankard of ale, Serana not inundating me with questions immediately, allowing me at least a few moments to sit back and relax. Once my plate was cleared and my tankard empty, she asked me how my day was. I explained the situation as I saw it and wasn't surprised that she wasn't concerned at all. I know a husband and wife is meant to trust one another but I'd add near if not complete unshakable belief to that one too.

"How long do you think we have?" she asked later that night in bed, her arm wrapped across my chest, tracing another scar, her _warm_ feet against my shins. Though both of us were feeling rather warm due to… activities. _Long may this continue. I'll certainly never tire of her!_

"I would say his armies will be at our gates within a week."

"That quickly?"

"I think he had everything in place when he sent the ultimatum. Quite frankly, I think anyone else sent by Jarl Balgruuf would have found themselves arrested and thrown in one of his dungeons."

"So why didn't he do that to you?"

"I think he wants to face me in battle and prove his worth as High King. What more could add to his legend than to face the Dragonborn across the field and then defeat him."

She seemed to consider that point before she used a couple of her fingers to move my face to look at hers. "Uhtred, I want to ask you something. Well, I wouldn't normally ask but… I know what you're like when it comes to my safety."

I couldn't help the smirk as I knew what was coming. "You want to fight?"

"I want to help. I'm not a warrior to be armed with sword and shield and in that wall you're thinking of. But I want to help protect my home."

"I'm not going to stop you, Serana. I know what you're capable of."

"But now because we're married… Well, I thought…"

"I still want you by my side. If not by my side, then I know you can kick arse all on your own. We're probably going to need some mages to assist. I see no reason why you can't get that magic of yours flowing and causing all sorts of havoc."

She squeezed me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you."

"I had no idea you cared so much."

"This is my home now too, Uhtred. You know that by now. And, like you, I'll do anything to defend it."

"As long as neither of us die."

She laughed. "I usually have to warn you not to do that."

"Well, if we're both in the thick of it, let's both of us not die this time."

"Agreed."

We sealed that agreement with more… activities.

* * *

The Jarl and I stood on the balcony of Dragonsreach, gazing into the distance. No words were spoken between us. None were needed. It was clear to all what we were watching. At the crossroads, the barricades had been formed and men were on patrol. Further barricades had been placed along the river, curling around the road from the north, knowing a second army would be coming from that direction. The men were under clear instructions. Delay as long as possible but it was not necessary to lay down their lives.

Or, at least, not yet.

To the north, small bands of men waited in the forest. No signal was required. They had been told what to do. We knew that many of them would likely not return. Therefore, when I stood in front of the ranks and asked only for volunteers for such a mission, I had a lump in my throat when every single one stepped forward. Choosing each small team was one of the most difficult choices I'd ever made in my life. I shook the hand and met the eyes of each man as they departed through the city gates, letting them know that Talos guided them and that the Dragonborn would fight in their name.

Defences had been laid. The walls were reinforced. We had a civilian militia, nearly everyone in Whiterun prepared to pick up a weapon and fight. We had soldiers, and I mean real soldiers. Those who did or had once served, ready to fight and perhaps die for their home. We had trained in building and maintaining a shield wall at a relentless pace. I knew it would be one of the few things that could hold the Stormcloaks at bay.

We had mages. The College could not officially join in the defence of Whiterun. But many of the mages I knew well from the College had journeyed down and were now working together in small teams in support of the warriors. I would never be able to think them enough for their help.

And it wasn't only the College who had answered my call. The Dawnguard was represented. Isran had led nearly all his warriors towards Whiterun, dressed as mercenaries. I shook his hand on arrival in thanks. He wouldn't hear of it, stating the Dragonborn had ended the vampire menace, that the Dawnguard stood alongside the Dragonborn and that the Dawnguard protects the home of anyone who fights for it.

So now the Jarl and I simply waited for the inevitable.

"We've had reports from scouts, sir. The armies are on the move."

"How long do we have?"

"Jarl Ulfric isn't stupid. He's sent forward scouts so he won't be surprised by the fact we've anticipated his arrival. The cavalry and bulk of the army travel together. The siege and heavy weaponry move slower, though I understand are being pulled by numerous oxen. They can be right bastards to kill."

"Have we pulled everyone into the city?"

I nodded. "The Stormcloak army won't be fed by Whiterun Hold, that is certain."

"And the people?"

"Anyone between us and the army has retreated. Even some folk from Riverwood have come here for safety. I wouldn't be surprised if Ulfric did send a small force there."

"Do we have time to evacuate and get the guard back here?"

"We can do that first thing tomorrow morning. The Stormcloaks won't be here for at least another day at least."

"Send the word in the morning. I want my people safe."

"What do you expect when he gets there? I don't know much about Nord customs when it comes to sieges."

"Ulfric will give us one opportunity to surrender. If we do, we won't be put to the sword. Sure, he may want to make an example of some people but, if the city is handed to him without bloodshed, he can claim a victory due to his diplomacy and throw that in the face of the Empire."

"I take it you'd be part of that example?"

The Jarl just shrugged. "It's possible I'd lose my head or find my neck snapped by a bit of rope."

"All the more reason to fight, sir."

He was silent for a few minutes as we gazed across Whiterun again. "You've been a good friend, Uhtred. To the city and its people but also to me personally. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Your thanks are not necessary, sir. This is my home."

"Uhtred, please, call me Balgruuf. That is my name. After everything that has happened, what you have done, what is to come, and who you are, you are my equal in every way."

I smirked. "If you say so, sir."

He just laughed and clapped me on the shoulder. "Kodlak told me about that. 'Sir' this and 'sir' that." He fell into silence again. "I still miss him," he added quietly.

"So do I."

We fell into silence, each alone with our thoughts. There was nothing else to say. I knew we had a day or two at most until the enemy was at our gates. If we had any more than that, I'd consider ourselves lucky. I was ready to leave the Jarl on the balcony, explaining I wouldn't be gone for long, only going to check our defences and talk with the men around Whiterun. I knew I would eventually be called upon so if I could talk to the men beforehand, and perhaps put their mind at ease, then that would be worthwhile.

"Uhtred, before you go, I have something for you," Balgruuf stated, stopping me in my tracks.

"What is it, sir?" I asked, looking back over Whiterun Hold as the sun continued to set.

He turned towards one of the guards. "Fetch Eorlund from the Skyforge with the articles I've requested. And grab the others too. You know who I mean?"

"I do. At once, my Jarl," the guard stated.

We sat and waited on the balcony. Any question I had was greeted with a raised hand and a slight smirk. I had an idea of what may be about to happen so figured I'd just go with the flow. Serana was the first to arrive, closely followed by all the Companions, Circle and non-Circle alike, plus my Housecarl. Eorlund the last to arrive, carrying what I thought was armour and weapons. The one thing I didn't miss was the shield it was all carried upon.

The Jarl clapped his hands in delight. "Excellent, Eorlund. You've brought it."

"Of course, my Jarl."

"And it is all as I requested?"

"It is, my Jarl. I'd go so far as to call this my best work."

Eorlund then walked towards me, holding out the shield. "Harbinger… Dragonborn… This armour and these weapons… These are for you in regards to what you are about to face in defence of this city." I had noticed it already but now it was for Eorlund to explain exactly what it was. "It is a fusion of the finest steel and… Well, dragon bone. Stronger than anything I have built before." He continued to gesture. "I have also made a sword and shield with the same elements involved."

I couldn't help raise my eyebrows at the detail. "Is all that possible?" I asked.

"Yes. The Dragonborn may take the soul of each defeated dragon but the scales and bones may remain after certain events occur. Many scavengers have taken the bones of the dragons you have killed, selling bits of the bone as trinkets. Regarding the armour and weapons, as I said, I have designed it is a fusion of dragon bone and steel, stronger than any armour you have come across. I can't say anymore, Harbinger. Just know it has been designed for you. Light but strong."

I turned to my wife. "Can you help me put it on?"

She appeared rather overcome by everything and simply nodded. "Of course," she said quietly.

The Jarl gestured towards a nearby alcove so I'd have at least a modicum of privacy, or at least be able to protect my modesty to a degree. I quickly shrugged off my clothes and Serana helped me assembled myself into my new armour. I'm glad to report that it still felt incredibly light, the metal shining in the low light of nearby torches. I was happy to see a long cloak flowing down the rear of the armour. I guess something that suggested my new rank within Whiterun itself.

All in all, it was a tremendous gift and I thanked the Jarl again once I greeted everyone on the balcony. They all, including the Jarl, simply crossed an arm over their chest and bowed. _Yep, definitely some sort of new rank._

"What now, my Jarl?" I asked.

He smirked. "I think the walls may need some more of your attention, don't you think, Dragonborn?"

I wandered out of the door of the balcony, chuckling away, joined by the Companions, my Housecarl and my wife. I spent the rest of the night at the walls as we continued our preparations and, for that night at least, all was calm.

Two mornings later and there was a loud knock at the door. I was already up and dressed, sat by the fire having already eaten breakfast, ready to go at a moment's notice. I opened the door to see Irileth standing there. She didn't have to say anything. I looked back at my wife and said, "They're here." Serana rose from her chair, kissed me and told me she would be ready to fight.

I followed Irileth up towards Dragonsreach and the balcony. To the north, we could see the first troops appear through the forest. We couldn't quite hear the thousands of feet marching but it was an intimidating sight. To the west, the second army was approaching the river and fighting was already breaking out.

"Your orders?" Irileth asked.

"Let the men fight for the moment. But they are to delay them only. As long as we slow them down and perhaps kill a few of them. But as soon as they look like breaching, pull them all back. We'll need them later."

"We've had reports from the scouting parties to the north. They're delaying as best as they can but the numbers are overwhelming."

I nodded. "They know what to do."

"And what do we do?"

"Get men on the walls. Get those who can't fight into safety. All we can do is wait and watch. I have no doubt Ulfric will attempt one last negotiation before he launches his assault."

"You believe that?" Balgruuf asked.

"Yes. He won't want to destroy Whiterun. He dreams of being a conquering hero but won't want to kill a city of Nords to do it."

The men held the river for at least a couple of hours before a horn was blown and they quickly retreated. To the north, the army continued to approach, marching in perfect columns though it was obvious they had taken some hits. The men staggered their retreat, slowing the enemy down and causing some damage. But it wasn't long until the two armies joined together and cautiously followed the road alongside the city. They knew we were outnumbered. Unsurprisingly, I didn't see many mages. The siege weaponry on display was intimidating. But there was little that any of us could do except stand and watch as the men formed up.

A trio of men soon rode towards the road leading towards the gates, carrying a white flag held on a pole. I recognised two of the men, assuming the third was simply in command of his army. Balgruuf and I mounted the horses we had brought into the city for safety, the guards lifting the heavy wooden log that kept the gates in place, hearing it crash back into place behind us. We rode side by side in silence and met them halfway down the path leading towards the main road along which the army was now waiting. No-one else would have heard the conversation that would take place.

"Jarl Balgruuf," Ulfric stated before looking at me, "Dragonborn."

"What brings you to my gates, Jarl Ulfric?" Balgruuf asked.

"You know exactly why. This is your last opportunity to swear your fealty to me and to our cause. You have proven to an Imperial sympathiser. I cannot have one of the most vital cities in Skyrim liaising with and in the hands of the enemy."

"I have told you exactly what you need to know, Jarl Ulfric. Do you call me a liar?"

"You're a traitor to your own people," Galmar stated.

Ulfric raised a hand. "Hush, Galmar. We are here in peace." I scoffed rather loudly, drawing the eyes of all three men. "You disagree, Dragonborn?"

I gestured across the rows of men and the siege weapons in place. "I would hardly call what I can see a peaceful intention, Jarl Ulfric."

"I approach you with an open palm with one hand but a fist in the other. It is up to you which option you choose."

I looked at Balgruuf and he nodded, having already agreed what was to be said. I turned back to Ulfric and his two men. "Jarl Ulfric, I will give the benefit of one final warning. Turn your men around and march them back into your own territory. Your intransigence on this occasion will be forgiven. Be warned, though. Should you choose not to turn around, your men will find only death on the walls of Whiterun."

Ulfric simply smirked. "You sound confident for a man whose city is surrounded." He looked at Balgruuf. "I take it you agree with his intentions?"

"Thane Uhtred Dragonborn speaks for Whiterun. And for me. Whiterun is and continues to be neutral, Jarl Ulfric. An attack on this city will do nothing but provoke outrage across Skyrim and the Empire you hate so much."

Ulfric shook his head, clearly in disagreement. "Taking your city will simply prove the strength of our cause and deny the Empire its hold over more of my people."

"Your people?" I wondered, "Since when are the people of Whiterun 'your people'?"

"I fight for all true sons and daughters of Skyrim, Dragonborn. Something you appear to have forgotten."

"Enough talk," Balgruuf stated, "Ulfric, your demands are odious in the extreme and your claims to my city are denied. My loyalty is to my city, to Skyrim and to its people, but not to you. So unless you do as the Dragonborn requests and turn your armies around, then we will face your men in battle."

Ulfric smiled. "Very well," he stated before turning his horse around. Galmar grinned, trying to appear menacing. I tried very hard not to laugh at his appearance. The third man, who had not spoken, simply dipped his head before following the other two.

"That went about as expected," Balgruuf stated once we turned around, "So, what do we do?"

"Prepare for war."


	64. Chapter 64 - This Means War

"When will you call them in?"

I gazed into the darkness, knowing they – being the Stormcloaks - were preparing for their assault. As Ulfric had said, we were surrounded. But while we were outnumbered, we had more than enough men to protect the city. Or, we did have enough to probably hold back a couple of assaults. It would depend on how many of his men we could kill versus our own losses.

"I'd rather do it without them, in all honesty."

The Jarl nodded. "I understand your hesitancy, Dragonborn. Even I will admit concerns…"

"It's not concerns, my Jarl. I simply do not want to abuse the understanding I have with them."

"But would they help?"

"They will if I call for them."

The Stormcloaks were not trying to hide what they were doing as fires littered the small camps they had built while scouts completed reconnaissance of our walls. That's not to say we let them come too close, anyone within range soon found arrows and magic fired towards them. I know the men were eager to unload everything at our disposal but they were under orders not to provoke the Stormcloaks. Their time to fight would come and probably quicker than they thought.

"Will you sleep tonight?"

"Probably not. I will keep watch with the men."

"Don't tire yourself out before the actual fight, Uhtred."

I grinned in the darkness. "Don't worry about me, sir. I'll have a nap when I feel the need. But there is still work to do."

"When do you think they'll attack?"

"They'll feint one or twice during the day. If it was up to me, I'd attack at night as that does nothing but cause confusion."

"You think they'll attempt to climb the walls?" I nodded. "And what then?"

I now looked at the Jarl and grinned. "We open the gates and let them meet our other wall."

The Jarl eventually bade me goodnight. I left Dragonsreach, the city virtually silent and feeling rather empty. A few town guard still patrolled but most of the men now ringed the walls. I joined them on the wall, clasping one man by the shoulder as I passed, standing next to another as we gazed out across the growing camp. I knew most of the men no doubt had a mounting fear of what was to come. But I also knew they were confident that we would keep the Stormcloaks at bay. They would be fighting for their very homes. And I knew many of them were going to die to keep Whiterun safe. I would ensure their sacrifice would be worthwhile.

I found Aela as I walked the walls, perched in one of watchtowers, hidden in the darkness. Being the last Companion with the beast-blood, I thought it wise to keep an eye on Stormcloak movements during the evening without attracting too much attention. I stood alongside in silence for a few minutes. We could hear sounds from the large Stormcloak contingent ahead of us. There was little light, the moon hidden by the clouds. Fires illuminated figures in the distance though I couldn't see their faces, their eyes. Were they like the men along the wall? Full of hope and fear in one look? I hoped they would only feel fear.

"What do you think?"

"They have many siege weapons, Uhtred. Are we truly prepared for the onslaught?"

"As prepared as we can be without asking for outside assistance. Why?"

She shrugged. "I'm just wondering if we shouldn't have asked the Legion for help. Finally ending the city's neutrality."

"The Jarl wants to do this on his own terms. Once we throw the Stormcloaks back, then he'll approach the Legion from a position of strength."

"If that happens…"

"When, Aela. I have one or tricks up my sleeve."

She turned to look at me and I saw the smile. "Still that unshakable confidence, Uhtred?"

I shrugged. "Everyone in this city, even the Jarl, is relying on me to get this right. This city must not and cannot fall."

"Then you should get some rest, Uhtred. The city will need you at your fighting best."

"You sound like my wife."

"I'll go and get her if you want to test me. Or perhaps I should just suggest that you go home to her and do what married people do."

I held up my hands in mock surrender. "Fine, fine. I'll at least try and have a nap."

"I'm sure someone will wake you up if the worst happens."

I wandered along the wall again, ensuring to speak to more of those keeping watch during the night. I tried to inspire courage. Most simply returned a grin and said they were confident as long as I was in the fight. That sort of comment was always nice to hear, though I knew the myth surrounding me could not possibly be matched by reality. Could it?

Serana was waiting for me at home, handing me a hot bowl of food as soon as I closed the door behind me. We sat in silence by the fire as I devoured the meal, realising I hadn't really eaten much all day. I ate another bowl, sating the hunger I hadn't realised until I smelled the food cooking at the spit, before she enquired as to the plans.

"Quite simple, really. Archers and mages, with soldiers armed with spears, sprinkled around at the walls to keep them at bay. I want them filtered around to the gates."

"Where they'll meet your shield wall?"

"Exactly. That's where I want the Stormcloaks to meet their end."

"And dragons?"

"I may have to call them in regarding the siege weapons. They could destroy the city despite our best efforts."

"You've given this a lot of thought, Uhtred."

"I've been thinking about it since Jarl Ulfric handed me that first letter. Balgruuf knew this was coming the day that letter arrived."

She grabbed my hand. "How confident are you?"

I felt the smile form. "We'll win. It'll be bloody, but we'll win."

* * *

For once, I was wrong.

They came at dawn, just as the sun crested the mountains in the distance, the mist spreading across the plains of the Hold. They came quietly at a time when the men and women along the wall were tired or tiring, perhaps an hour or two before the change of guard. That time in the morning when, even though completely trained and prepared, the mind may be starting to wander, thoughts of a warm meal and bed before sleep later on.

The fact that they attempted to come quietly at all was another surprise. But once they were at the wall, the alarm sounded. I was at Dragonsreach, about to have the morning meeting with the Jarl, when I heard the alarms cry out. I bounded down the stairs, dodging past soldiers and the Gildergreen, to see archers and mages firing at the incoming Stormcloaks. Our side of the wall was packed with bodies, arrows and flames already laying waste to numerous enemy as they attempted to climb makeshift ladders to our walls. I called encouragement as I made my way to the gates, the men already getting into position. I knew this would be their main breach.

"Your orders, Dragonborn?" Irileth asked as I started issuing instructions to men along the wall.

"Keep them off our side of the wall. Do not let them get a foothold otherwise it's over before it begins. That is all I ask. Call if you need reinforcements."

"Not one Stormcloak will touch city soil."

I smiled grimly. "That's what I want to hear." I looked up as I saw something fly overhead. "What's the damage so far?"

"Are you going to call them? We could use their help with the siege weapons at least."

I knew we would need to stop the barrage, otherwise the city would be destroyed anyway. "I'd better call them. Tell the men what I'm about to do and not be concerned when they appeared."

She grimaced. "I'll spread the word but their appearance will be a shock."

"I've asked others to spread the word too. I expect one or two to perhaps fire an arrow or spell. I hope they'll be understanding."

She rushed off towards the wall as I hoped the men would hear of what I was about to do. Considering it had been quite some time since the Dragon Crisis had finished, I knew the reappearance of a dragon or two would cause concern if not fear in the ranks. Though I hoped such an appearance would cause fear in the Stormcloak ranks at the same time. There was little open space for me to make the call, but the marketplace had been cleared in the event of a siege so that was the best place I could think of.

I Shouted for allies to help protect Whiterun. I would not consider themselves friends of Whiterun. Men. Or even myself. But we were brothers, or that is how I looked at it. Brothers of blood.

I Shouted for Odahviing and Durnehviir.

I listened and thought the sounds of battle diminished at the sound of my Voice. I wondered if the Stormcloaks were aware that the Dragonborn was on the other side of these walls and if it would give them pause. Perhaps Jarl Ulfric had been honest in his statement that his men would be prepared to face me and that many would be honoured to face me in battle and attempt to take my life. They were welcome to try. But, still, I listened, watched the skies and waited to see if my call would be answer.

I did not have to wait long as I heard a sound not heard in Skyrim for at least a matter of weeks if not months. I thought it may take some time for both to appear but, in the distance, I could see two dragons approaching. I heard cries from outside our walls, no doubt the Stormcloaks already beginning to wonder what was happening. I noticed some of our men gaze to the sky and then look back at me, returning a curt nod before they resumed their defence.

Odahviing was first to land and I thought he gave me a respectful nod. "Dovahkiin."

"Thank you for answering my call, Odahviing. I would not have called unless I needed your help."

He snorted. "You would only call if it was urgent. I am aware of the power at your command."

Durnehviir landed to my right. "Ah, freedom again. I thank you, Qahnaarin."

"Thank you as well, Durnehviir." I glanced between the pair of them. "I need your help."

"What do you need?"

I gestured towards the walls. "My home is under attack. I need you to take care of something for me." Another projectile flew over our heads. "I need you to take out the siege weapons. Burn them for me. Please."

"And the men?"

I shook my head. "No. Try not to kill them. Well, at least not too many. Leave the men for us. But if you can attack their siege weapons, their camp and perhaps just put fear into them, particularly those who are attacking our walls, that will help me and my city."

"Consider it done, Dovahkiin."

The two dragons ascended into the air and it wasn't long until I heard the first cries and destruction in the distance. I hurried towards the entrance as I heard the first crash of something into the gates, the thick log holding it in place holding easily, though I knew it may not last. I looked up at Aela in her watchtower, who was firing down on further Stormcloaks. "How many are there?" I called.

"A lot. Too many, in all honesty."

"How long to do we have?"

"We're killing as many as we can but we only have so many arrows... They'll break through eventually."

I left Aela and the rest to deal with the Stormcloaks as best they can from their elevated position, noticing they were also under fire from archers below. I walked along the men and women who would form the shield wall, the last line of defence before they would break through into the city and bring untold misery to the people, currently in hiding up at Dragonsreach, Jorrvaskr, in the temple and even down in the Hall of the Dead. I unsheathed my sword and gestured. "First line!" I called, watching the first row get on their knees and resting their shields on the ground, tightening up together to ensure there were no gaps. Once happy with what I could see, I nodded.

"Second line!" These men positioned themselves in the spaces between the first, their shields covering the men on their knees and their bodies. These men would leave small gaps where they could thrust forward with swords, spears or daggers. The men had trained and practiced this time and again, and were in position quickly. I nodded again. "Very good. Men, step forward two paces as a line." They all took one step forward together as a unit then another before the wall settled again. There was no way they could be flanked by soldiers through the gate. The only concern was if the walls were breached behind us. If that happened...

"Third line, you will form once we see them. What do we do when they break through?"

"Kill them!" they cried.

"Will the Stormcloaks take our city?"

"No!" they answered as one.

"Who do you fight for?"

"Whiterun!" they shouted.

I pointed my sword towards the gates. "Let them meet our wall and taste your steel. Then we'll drive them back. Out of our city. Out of our hold. Then all the way back to Windhelm!" The men cheered before they settled down, waiting in near silence within seconds, all eyes on the gates as the Stormcloaks continued to pound away. Happy the wall would hold, for a while longer at least, I jogged towards the walls where Irileth continued to issue commands. I chanced a glance and could see the destruction caused by the two dragons, many of the siege weapons already lying broken and in flames. They appeared to be enjoying themselves, firing flame at Stormcloak soldiers, and while one or two did find themselves sheathed in flames, mostly they simply cause them to drop weapons and run away. I'm sure Odahviing was laughing as he did it. Or, at least, as much a dragon could laugh.

"How are we looking?" I asked Irileth.

"These mages know their stuff. You say they're only students?"

"Some of them are. Some of them are professors, researchers, academics and the like."

"We've had one or two minor breaches. Any Stormcloak lucky enough to make it over the wall tasted our steel and was immediately thrown back over the wall. How's the gate?"

"Holding for now."

She smirked. "You want it to break, don't you?"

"I wouldn't mind wetting my blade. I know the men in the wall are eager for battle."

"We'll hold this wall, Dragonborn. You ensure your wall doesn't break."

We both glanced left as the Jarl appeared. "My Jarl, you should not be on these walls!" Irileth stated.

"This is my city, Irileth. I will defend it."

She looked at me, already looking hopeless. "I don't suppose you'll talk him out of it?"

I met his eyes and saw the same determination I'd seen in Lydia's, Serana's, those of the man on the wall surrounding the city and in the shield wall. I unhooked the Shield of Ysgramor from my back and handed it the Jarl. "Keep it safe, my Jarl. I'd like it returned, though I will not complain if I have to wipe off some Stormcloak blood." I looked at Irileth. "He trusts you to keep him alive, Irileth. You've been through worse, right?"

She was silent, judging my words, before nodding, albeit with a sigh. "Very well, I guess you're right. My Jarl, stay close to me. _Very_ close."

"Of course, Irileth. Of course."

I walked back towards the shield wall, the men still in position, the sound of the Stormcloaks still smashing against our gates. I could now hear the cracks of the gates, knowing they were slowly but surely stating to give way. I could sense one or two shuffles in the line, the men starting to tense as the time of battle approached. But they had been trained for this, knew what was to come and what was expected of them. But I could understand their fear. I felt it every time I went into battle. All they would turn that fear into courage. And the belief that they would see another sunrise.

"They're nearly through!" Aela called from her watchtower.

I waved her and the others back. "Go and help them on the wall. We'll greet this lot."

The Stormcloaks continued to pound at the gates, the wood starting to splinter. I had no idea what machine they were using to break down the gate but we could all hear the efforts being expended before each crash. I called for my men to calm as they continued to tense up, one or two murmurs of concern. I told them there were only men on the other side. Men who would bleed and die at the shield wall. And that it would be the soldiers of Whiterun who would taste glory in victory.

And still they smashed into our gates. Soon there were large splinters and we could see the machine. The men continued to shuffle. I called for them to tighten up, only leaving gaps where they could attack the Stormcloaks. I checked the flanks, ensuring no man could escape the wall. They would be left with only one option. To face their own death at our wall.

"Third line, in position!"

The wall greeting the Stormcloaks must have been terrifying. Or at least that's what I thought. I hoped it would give them pause for thought as the gates gave one last, loud crack, the giant log holding it in place finally snapping in half and the gates were now free to open. The machine that was being used to pummel them open was withdrawn and we heard the cries as the gates were flung open and a sea of Stormcloaks flooded through.

"Hold the line!" I called as I heard men pound into the wall. It was not long until we heard their cries of pain as they found no escape from their deaths. The pressure on the wall rose quickly as the torrent of men increased. "Hold!" I yelled again, hearing my men groan and yell as they resisted the ever increasing force against them while making sure they stabbed through the gaps, drawing blood. I knew bodies would be falling in front of the wall, ensuring the Stormcloaks would be suffering in their attempts to breach.

"Whiterun, step forward!"

As a line, the men roared and stepped forward over the bodies. Those bringing up the rear behind finished off those who still groaned and moaned on the ground. In battles such as these, no quarter was given. The idea of prisoners? Only the Jarl would be kept alive if caught. Perhaps those who chose surrender would be taken in chains, but anyone who fought would meet their fate.

I heard cheers from behind, glancing back to see the fighting along the wall had diminished though had not stopped entirely. Are we winning the walls already? I hadn't even been in the thick of the action but time had passed quicker than I realised, the sun already having passed overhead, and a thirst for water suddenly hit me. "Prepare the horses," I ordered to a nearby aide, watching him rush off to where we had kept the horses for safety. I looked up and could see the dragons were now circling above, watching events unfold. I waved them down closer, warning the men I was doing so.

"How is the situation on the other side of the wall?"

"The siege weapons are no more, Dovahkiin," Odahviing replied.

"And many men have fled the field at the sight of our flames," Durnehviir added.

"You appear to be winning the day, Dovahkiin."

"Do you require any more assistance?"

"Not on this day. But perhaps, one day in the future, I will call upon you again."

I think they both nodded before they ascended, roaring as they did so, flying away into the distance.

"Whiterun, step forward!" I called. The men stepped forward again, leaving another pile of bodies. They stepped forward again as I cheered them on, eager to finally get involved in the battle. I had wanted to be front and centre of the wall, but the Jarl had asked me to direct events from behind. If I didn't fight this day, I knew I would wet my blade in the future. We knew this was only the beginning.

"They're retreating!" I heard someone call from behind.

Once the men heard that, it was difficult to keep the wall intact as I knew they all wanted to fight and kill the enemy before they escaped. I heard others state the Stormcloaks at the wall were wilting as they stepped forward again, this time nearly stopping at the very gates of the city. With nowhere else to go, I was sure the Stormcloaks would have to realise this day belonged to Whiterun and that they would flee the field, as it was.

My next order insured that. "Soldiers of Whiterun, prove our victory and win this day. Kill them all!"

The wall broke as men flooded forward, the exhausted enemy providing little opposition. One couldn't help but look behind at the bodies pile up where our wall had formed and moved forward, the blood spilled flowing towards a nearby gutter, mixing with the water. I grabbed a couple of the men to finish off those not yet dead as I followed the flood, hearing the cries and shouts as the men charged forward, their swords, axes and maces already bloodied. I let them go for a moment, hoping we would not be running into a trap, following the path down towards the Stormcloak camp.

They had retreated. Bodies lined the length of the wall where their invasion had been stopped. The camp itself was on fire, the siege weaponry that had been hurling stones and debris into the city now lying in ruins, no doubt the fire crackling as it devoured the wood. The dead lined the road towards the crossroads, many of the men slowing their charge as they started to think about taking a trophy of our victory or perhaps pilfering the bodies of any coin they may hold. I would not stop them, at least for the moment. I simply came to a stop and gazed around, disbelieving that we had actually won the day. Of Jarl Ulfric and his advisors, there was no sign. I had not expected him to meet him in battle, at least not yet. I had no idea how many men he'd actually brought to our gates. All I knew is that he'd lost many of them.

"Soldiers of Whiterun!" I called, waiting for all of them to turn towards me. Once I had their attention, I held my sword high and roared, watching and hearing them all do the same thing as me.

This was the moment I had been dreaming of. No dragons. No vampires. Leading soldiers, warriors, into battle against the enemy. It is why I had travelled to Skyrim. Little did I know at the time that I would lead men against the very people I had once wished to join. But they had come to our gates to destroy my home. Any man who does that is instantly my enemy and will have a taste of my steel.

Although we were victorious, we had to ensure the enemy continued to retreat. Once the celebrations died down, I immediately sent a small contingent of men to the crossroads or north to watch the remnants of Ulfric's army and report if they wanted to return. The rest of us immediately started to clean up, particularly the numerous bodies. While the men were busy at work, the Jarl approached to talk, both of us watching the number of bodies continue to pile up. Although many Stormcloaks had died, I noticed we had also taken numerous casualties, something I hadn't noticed in the hectic nature of battle.

"What do we do with them all?" he asked, I assumed referring to the bodies.

"Treat them with respect by ascertaining who each man was before burning them to ensure they are sent to Sovngarde, sir."

He nodded. "Good."

"They may be the enemy but they all fought bravely. They will be welcomed at the hall as brothers." I looked at the walls, noticing some smoke. "How bad was the city hit?"

"There were a few fires though most have been put out already. But a few homes were destroyed. Yours is fine though."

I'll admit I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good to know."

We continued to work as night descended, braziers lit so we at least had light to work with, wanting to ensure the bodies were collected as quickly as possible, burned after the rites were given, to prevent the spread of disease. As the men continued to work, I made sure I also visited those who had been injured, finding Serana standing outside the temple.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"I've seen quite a few people taken in. How many did we lose?"

"No-one is sure of the numbers yet. We'll take a count and start identifying bodies once everything has calmed down."

"I've seen Farkas about, counting Companion numbers. Wounds were taken but I don't think anyone was lost. I've also seen Isran about his losses. Not sure how they coped."

"How bad was the situation on the wall?"

"I won't say it was easy but the Stormcloaks couldn't cope with the magic. Good idea getting the mages in. You could taste the fear they had of magic."

"I have no real love for it myself but can at least see it's practical uses."

She looked at me and smiled. "Uhtred, I married you. Stop worrying about me thinking you're an idiot. You're a brute of a warrior, but you're also smarter than you give yourself credit for."

I couldn't help but kiss her. I never doubted her love for me but it was nice to hear her say other nice things. Even warriors such as myself, who projected unbelievable self-confidence at times, were plagued by moments of self-doubt. Plus, I'll admit, I didn't always trust magic even though I could use it myself. "I'd better go see the Jarl and go over things," I suggested once I let her go.

"I'll continue helping out but I'll be waiting for you at home once I'm done."

Getting to Dragonsreach took some time as I was stopped by numerous guards, many thanking me personally for helping protect Whiterun. While honoured they did so, I said they should thank each other, the soldiers, the Companions, Dawnguard and mages. While I had directed the battle, it was they who had fought it. I finally found the Jarl sat at his large table, upstairs in Dragonsreach, busy writing numerous letters. He stated he was writing correspondence to be sent immediately to all four corners of Skyrim, proclaiming his victory over the Stormcloaks.

"I'm sure word will spread very quickly, my Jarl."

"I know. But I am sending one directly to General Tullius. If he wants Whiterun back in the Empire fold, I want him to approach with our city in a position of strength."

"Our neutrality was at an end as soon as Ulfric attacked."

"Indeed it was. But I want the Empire to know that, although I will remain loyal, I will maintain my autonomy. At least until the civil war is resolved. Once Ulfric is defeated, then normality can be restored."

"What would normal now be considered?"

"Nord brothers not fighting each other to begin with. But the Empire must realise and understand the reasons for the explosion of violence."

"I doubt they're just going to tear up the agreement with the Thalmor, despite how much even I'd like them to."

"There isn't a Nord out there who doesn't want it torn up, but most of them understand the reasoning why." I said nothing as there was little to add. "What are your plans now? I mean, for after we clean up this mess."

"Wait and see, sir. I assume your letter to Solitude will gain their attention quite quickly. And we have no idea what Ulfric will now do in reaction to what's happened."

"Rest and relax for now, Uhtred. And I'll make sure the men and women of Whiterun are rewarded for their bravery. I have no doubt this is only the beginning."

"Hopefully of the end, sir. It would be nice to finally live in peace."

It was a sentiment we both heartily agreed on. But both of us knew the fighting was a long way from finished.


	65. Chapter 65 - Diplomacy

_A/N - So the poll has finished and the clear winner was Dragon Age. Lucky, because I've already made a decent start on the story, though I won't be uploading any chapters until I've finished uploading this, so probably not until much later this year or even the beginning of 2019._

* * *

"Still can't believe the Empire are the people who requested to meet."

"You thought I'd be summoned to them, Uhtred?"

I shrugged. "Aye. At least to Solitude, considering it's their headquarters."

"Our victory was a statement. We are not equals with either the Legion or Stormcloaks, despite our victory over the latter, but this city proved it will not be conquered easily. Particularly when we have the Dragonborn in our ranks."

"Just one man, sir."

"You're an icon, Uhtred. Some would say a legend already, and you're not even dead. The enemy has only heard myths. The fact you can call upon dragons, the Companions, the College, the Dawnguard and a whole host of other allies, is why you lead my forces. And, if the Legion are smart, they'll have you doing the same thing."

"I'm not entirely sure I want to officially join the Legion, despite the fact the Stormcloaks chose to attack my home, and despite warning Ulfric twice not to do so."

"Considering who you are and what you've done, I'm sure something can be worked out."

"I'll listen to what they have to say, sir." I paused and thought about the possibilities. "What do you think Tullius will offer?"

"He'll want to put his own men here."

"Would you accept that?"

The Jarl shrugged. "May as well."

"It's really that simple?" I asked, somewhat surprised.

"In the end, yes. While I don't see Ulfric attempting to attack my city again, I would like the feeling of safety the Legion would provide. We don't really know what other resources Ulfric has at his disposal. He must have other armies out in the field, and while we killed a lot of his men, many of them managed to retreat. And I don't want to tempt fate a second time if he did decide on the folly of attacking us a second time."

"Very well. When do they arrive?"

"Tomorrow. I believe only the General and his second in command will be travelling here. No point disturbing the locals until negotiations are complete. Of course, I'll want your presence too, Dragonborn."

"Uhtred."

"Thane Uhtred," he stated, giving me a look that cause both of us to laugh. If I didn't know the Jarl any better, I think he considered me near enough to his equal. If he did, then it would certainly remain something that could never be said. He was the undoubted, unchallenged ruler of Whiterun. I certainly had no designs on ruling anything. I still didn't particularly want to involve myself in the civil war but my hand, my participation, had been forced. The safety of Whiterun had been ensured. Now it was a case of listening to whatever General Tullius had to offer.

Whiterun was healing as I wandered through the city. Rites had been given to all the bodies, Stormcloaks and our own soldiers, respect being show to all the warriors before they burned. We did our best to identify all the bodies and found lists of names at the Stormcloak camp, guessing that some of those names would match the bodies. It was probable that we would never find out every name.

As for the infrastructure – the buildings, homesteads, even the walls – repairs were already well underway. The first job was to build and replace the gates, as though we didn't expect the Stormcloaks to return, the civilians still needed protection. Bandits and mercenaries still lurked, and while no-one believed they'd actually try and raid, it was better to be safe than sorry. Sections of the wall also needed rebuilding while a number of homes had been destroyed by stones or fire, those people currently being looked after by relatives or provided temporary accommodation around Whiterun.

The Bannered Mare was full of people, most turning as I wandered through the open doors, my hand soon sore from all the handshakes as soldiers, guards and civilians all stepped forward to greet and thank me. I hadn't fought as much as the others but many of the soldiers said it was my simply being there to instruct and encourage that had helped win the day. I'd learned that simply smiling and returning thanks helped move those conversations along.

I found a table after ordering a tankard and was thankfully left by myself, sitting back and allowing myself a moment to relax, enjoying the ambience of the inn, the snippets of conversation, outbreaks of loud laughter and the general hum of a busy tavern.

Four or five tankards in, maybe more as I lost count eventually, I must have fallen asleep in my chair as I woke up startled when feeling a pair of lips brush mine, opening my eyes to see Serana trying very hard not to laugh at me. "Tired, husband?" Gesturing to the table and the empty tankards, I smirked and said nothing. "Was wondering where you disappeared to," she added.

"How late is it?"

"It's dark outside now."

"I've been here that long?"

"Uhtred, Hulda sent Saadia to get me because, though she was inclined to keep serving the Dragonborn and Thane of this city, she knew you were getting a little bit drunk."

"A little bit?"

"Okay, very…" I groaned. "Don't worry, you didn't do anything embarrassing."

"Guess I should go home?"

"That is probably a good idea."

I didn't feel all the effects of all the booze until I got to my feet and hit the air outside, figuring I must have staggered badly as Serana wrapped her arm around my left one. I'll admit the world started to spin, taking at least a minute or two to gain some sort of equilibrium before we walked down the set of steps towards the marketplace. The walk took far longer than usual as I know I was certainly incapable of walking in a straight line, hearing Serana laugh quietly to herself next to me, though she never let go of my arm.

"You're going straight to bed." I know I gave her a look as she laughed even louder. "And definitely not for that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're drunk."

"So?"

"You'll fall straight asleep as soon as you lie down."

As usual, my wife was right. Once out of my clothes and under the furs, the overwhelming urge to sleep resulted in nothing more than a kiss goodnight from Serana before dreams overtook me once again.

* * *

Everything was prepared. The city had been rebuilt as much as possible before the arrival of General Tullius, though the Jarl wanted to leave some scars visible, a sign of how hard the fight had been and to point out the fact that Whiterun had fought alone. We both knew that we had assistance from other organisations but did not need the Empire to keep our city safe.

But the Jarl also wanted to make him feel welcome. The flag of the Empire was raised alongside the flag of Whiterun. Legion soldiers would be allowed to accompany the General and his small entourage as far as Dragonsreach. Guards would ensure his protection on arrival as, although we had done our best to keep news of his journey secret, it wasn't long until rumours turned into a whirlwind, and while no-one confirmed or denied the story, most believed it to be true.

Irileth would meet, greet and then escort the General to Dragonsreach on arrival. Inside Dragonsreach, the Empire flag was again placed alongside the flag of Whiterun. Imperial troops would not be allowed within the walls of the great hall, though there would also be no guards present. The large tables had been cleared away and, in front of the throne itself, a smaller table had been placed, with enough seats for the Jarl and myself, with the General and whoever his second was.

Then we would discuss terms.

The Jarl and I had an idea of what the Empire wanted and what we were ready to offer. We came from a position of strength after our victory over the Stormcloaks, but also knew it was unlikely we could defeat Ulfric a second time, if he chose to attack. I was adamant he wouldn't but Balgruuf was still worried. In the end, it was his city, his people and I knew he would do the best for both of them. I was simply there to give advice. Whether he thought it was any good or not was up to him.

On the morning of the meeting, I took time thinking whether I should wear armour or finery. In the end, I went with the armour. I was Dragonborn, but at heart I was a warrior, and wanted to project myself as such. I had met the General before but I believed he actually knew little about me, though wondered if there were those that spied for the Empire within our walls. I wouldn't have been surprised if someone did, though I had no evidence.

Once dressed, I attached my sword to my hip and shield on my back, kissed Serana goodbye before wandering outside. The city had returned to life after the attack, the marketplace already busy with a steady stream of customers in and out of the many shops. The Gildergreen survived the attack and subsequent outbreak of fires while the roof of Jorrvaskr had been re-patched after learning that a small fire had caused minor damage. I heard one or two calls of my many names, whether it being 'Dragonborn', 'Thane' or 'Companion', as I was rarely called Uhtred by anyone, waving back at the voice, stating I had a meeting. I received knowing glances and smiles.

Balgruuf was waiting at the table as I walked up the stairs towards his throne. For the first time I could remember, he actually looked nervous. Even when sitting beside him on horseback as we faced down Jarl Ulfric, he looked sure and confident. His eyes met mine and he returned a crooked grin.

"Worried, sir?"

"I'll admit the guts have started twisting in the last hour or so, Dragonborn. I'm just worried about making a huge mistake."

"What gives you that idea?"

"We're 'free' at the moment, for want of a better term. I'm wondering if I'm giving up that freedom by talking to the Empire and finally taking a side."

"This day was always going to come, sir."

"Are you disappointed that I'm choosing the Empire?"

I know I must have looked confused. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "Knowing your original intention when journeying here…"

I held up a hand to interrupt. "Sir, enough has happened to suggest my original intention was quite wrong, wouldn't you agree?"

"But you hold no love for the Empire. They may soon be patrolling these very streets."

"I have no love for them but, as of now, I'd prefer them on these streets rather than the Stormcloaks."

"Quite the change in perspective."

"After everything I've learned personally, this was always the road I was going to travel."

He gestured to the table and we finally sat down, calling over one of the stewards. We soon found a plate of food – many varieties of meat, of course – and a pair of tankards in front of us, not expecting the General to arrive for at least some time yet. "We've both met the General, Dragonborn. What are you expecting?" he asked after polishing off half a tankard.

"Hard but fair negotiations. He wants Whiterun on his side. And he'll want my and our help. We've just defeated the Stormcloaks. The Empire hasn't tasted a victory like this yet."

"Could yet find yourself recruited if you're not careful, Dragonborn."

"My father was a soldier of the Legion. In a way, I'd be carrying on the family legacy."

"Do you know of anything before that?"

"On my father's side, the family tree heads back north towards Bruma for at least one or two generations. Prior to that, they were from Skyrim but my knowledge is limited as mother only knew the basics. But on my mother's side, it's Cyrodil for as far back as my mother could share. Most men served in the Legion in some capacity. Fighting truly was in my blood."

"Some say there are those born with the heart of a warrior and it is their destiny to wield a sword and shield, Dragonborn. Though, considering the blood that flows through your veins…"

I shrugged. "I always dreamed of being a warrior like my father before me. And his father before him…"

We continued to make small-talk, simply to pass the time, as we waited for the announcement of the arrival of the General. We polished off the plate of food and at least two tankards, warning each other that we shouldn't keep drinking lest we be too drunk for the meeting. Though we laughed as we shared ideas of how the General would react if we were both rolling drunk. I think that helped the nerves of the Jarl. It helped mine, truth be told. I wasn't a negotiator.

The door into the great hall cracked open. "My Jarl, the General has arrived. Irileth is escorting him through town."

"How is the reception so far?"

"Favourable enough, my Jarl. There is certainly plenty of interest in his arrival."

"That's something at least," the Jarl muttered, "Come, Dragonborn. We should at least meet the General by the door."

We waited side by side near the great doors, waiting for the three knocks. It appeared to be a ritual, remembering the same thing happened when I was made Thane. The Jarl took a final, deep breath as he waited, not saying he held it, but I think he was trying to release the last of any nerves he may have had. I was simply wondering how the General was going to react to my presence. He knew who I was and was aware of my role in the city, though only to a point.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as the three knocks rang out in silence. The Jarl called for the door to open, two guards opening both doors, the General and his subordinate, I think who went by the name of Legate Rikke, appearing at the doorstep. The General stepped forward, hand outstretched.

"Jarl Balgruuf, it is good of you to meet me so quickly."

The two men clasped hands firmly but it appeared friendly enough. "Welcome to Whiterun, General Tullius."

Tullius then looked at me. He actually dipped his head. "Dragonborn," he stated before offering his hand.

I accepted it and nodded my reply. "General."

He then gestured to his companion. "Gentlemen, this is my chief lieutenant, Legate Rikke. I won't go into too much detail. Just know that she's a fellow Nord and wants the best for this city and Skyrim."

She was tall. Not as tall as me, but still, for a woman… Then again, Nord women were physically impressive, certainly larger and stronger than many of their counterparts. Guess it was the breeding, the weather and the lifestyle. She clasped my hand first and I was impressed at the strength of her grip. "Dragonborn."

I smiled. "I remember you well, Rikke, considering you wanted to take my head at Helgen."

She actually blushed. "Ah, yes, I remember…"

"We thought you were a Stormcloak," the General started to explain.

I chuckled, simply to defuse the situation before it got worse. "A simple joke, General. That happened a long time ago and much water has passed under the bridge. I'm just glad I managed to keep my head."

"Us too, considering who you turned out to be," Rikke stated.

"Why don't we all take a seat and I'll have one of my stewards provide some food and drink for our meeting?" the Jarl offered. The General nodded and the four of us convened around the table. "Would you like someone to take minutes of this meeting? My court wizard is capable of keeping a record and can provide a second copy for your records."

"I'll certainly need something to take back to the Emperor."

"The Emperor?" I asked, unable to hide the surprise.

Tullius nodded. "Yes. He's currently on his way to Skyrim by vessel."

"Why is he coming to Skyrim?" the Jarl wondered, "Surely the Stormcloaks will make him a target?"

"You believe the Stormcloaks are capable of that?" Rikke asked, I think trying to hold back a laugh at the thought.

"Anything is possible. Who knows what Jarl Ulfric is tempted to try to obtain victory?" the Jarl asked.

"The official story is that the Emperor is visiting Solitude to attend the wedding of his first cousin, Vittoria Vici. Unofficially, he is in Skyrim to bring his personal touch in bringing this civil war to an end."

"I thought that's what you were here for?" I asked.

Tullius shrugged. "I will simply report to the Emperor in person instead of having to rely on couriers. I will still run the war as the Military Governor but the Emperor will no doubt want to cast his eye over certain operations."

"Who is Vittoria marrying?" Balgruuf asked.

"Asgeir Snow-Shod. He's a noble from the Rift. Riften, in fact."

The Jarl and I shared a glance. "He's a Stormcloak?" I asked, now unable to hold back my surprise again.

"He may live in the city under their flag, and may perhaps be a sympathiser, but at heart he's loyal to the Empire. It's how we managed to convince him to marry. The Emperor gave the union his personal blessing," Tullius explained.

"It's an arranged marriage," Rikke added, "But, surprisingly, Asgeir and Vittoria do actually appear to have genuine feelings for each other."

Tullius grinned. "Never had you picked as a romantic, Sigrid?"

"I might be a warrior, Marcus," she replied, with a wry grin of course, "But I'm also a woman and enjoy the idea of two strangers falling in love."

"You should talk to my wife. And my Housecarl," I stated.

"You're married?" the General asked.

I nodded. "I am," I replied, proudly displaying my wedding band.

"Congratulations. We had no idea."

I shrugged. "Personally, it's a big deal but I didn't ask the Jarl to spread the word far and wide that I was now married."

The Jarl cleared his throat and we knew the small-talk was at an end. A steward brought forward a pair of plates, one covered in a variety of meats, the other in a number of delicious looking delicacies, while each of us was provided with a tankard of mead. Once we'd had a bite to eat and a sip of mead, the General gestured to the Jarl, offering him the chance to beginning the negotiation.

"Thank you, General." He then gestured to me. "Dragonborn?"

The General looked at me, eyes wide before the slightest of smirks appeared. "What are your terms, General?"

"A blunt but fair question, Dragonborn."

"While we come from a position of relative strength, having just faced down and defeated two armies of Ulfric Stormcloak, we are also realistic about our position. We invited representatives of the Empire here today because we were willing to hear what you had to offer and what you would be able to provide our city."

The General leaned forward, arching his fingers and gazed across myself and the Jarl. He then nodded as if understanding why I meant. There was a subtle dig in my tone though I certainly wasn't being aggressive. I just wanted the Military Governor of Skyrim to know that we would not be bullied. Technically, for the moment, we were still neutral, despite what either the Empire or Stormcloaks thought.

"We certainly recognise your victory over the Stormcloaks, Jarl Balgruuf. What you must understand is that, according to the Emperor and myself, Whiterun is still a city of the Empire."

"We understand that, General."

"But we do understand your desire to remain neutral in this conflict. However, would you agree that your neutrality is now at an end?" The Jarl could only nod. "While we don't anticipate another Stormcloak attack on your city, we think it would be wise to err on the side of caution. And the Empire is willing to help, if you are willing to accept it."

"It will depend on your terms. I have some of my own."

The General gestured. "If I may hear yours first please, Jarl Balgruuf. That will help us come to terms relatively quickly."

"I will accept Whiterun being brought back into the Imperial fold. However, I would like a degree of autonomy within that fold."

"What sort of autonomy?"

"I would prefer few Imperial troops on my streets. My city has been bitterly divided for many months by the conflict and their presence may re-open old wounds. However, there is a fort down the road that we did occupy at one time. I believe that would be an acceptable measure for your troops to maintain a presence in Whiterun Hold itself while limiting its presence inside my walls."

"But you would accept the fact that Whiterun is part of the Empire, as is all of Skyrim?"

"Yes."

It was a simple reply but the one the General wanted to hear, a slight grin as he nodded.

"One more proviso, General," I added. He looked at me, waiting for whatever I had to say. "We will not put up with Thalmor interference in this city. What I mean is that the Thalmor are not welcome within these walls. If they try to enter, they will be stopped."

"I'm surprised the Thalmor are not present at this meeting," Balgruuf added.

"They have not been informed," Tullius stated, a wry grin on his face, "While we can agree to those terms, we can't actually tell the Thalmor to stay away." He then looked my way. "I would watch your back, Dragonborn."

"You don't have to warn me, General," I replied, a smirk of my own.

"Will Whiterun offer any men for the Imperial forces?" he then asked the Jarl.

"You may recruit those who would be willing to fight but I will not accept conscription."

"We can agree to those terms. There is one matter that must be discussed." He then looked at me. "We must discuss your presence here, Dragonborn."

"Whiterun is my home, General."

"We understand. We also know of the myth surrounding you, after your defeat of Alduin and the ending of the Dragon Crisis. And we know you also helped end the vampire menace at Castle Volkihar. We've heard news of other events that has involved your personal touch. I believe you are Arch-Mage of the College?" I didn't miss the subtle humour in his tone.

And I couldn't help the chuckle. "Officially, I am, but it's merely ceremonial. I have others who actually do the job. But what are you concerned about?"

"We're not concerned at all. To be honest, we want your help."

"I'm not sure…"

"We know your father was an Imperial soldier…"

I know I glared as the General trailed off. Rikke leaned over to speak to him. "Sir, I don't think…" She looked my way and nodded an apology. "I apologise, Dragonborn. But we only recently learned of that detail. We merely wondered what led to you originally coming to Skyrim to join the Stormcloaks."

"Because I thought it was a worthy cause. But I've discovered plenty since that suggests I was wrong in those thoughts. Have either of you been to Windhelm?" A pair of heads were shaken. "Find out how they treat anyone who isn't a Nord within those walls. That is one example of why I now fight against them. The main reason being, of course, the fact he attacked this city."

"Would you consider joining the Imperial Legion, Dragonborn?" the General asked directly.

"No," I stated flatly. I raised a hand as he looked ready to argue. "But I can offer you a different sort of arrangement."

"I'm willing to hear you out."

"I will help the Empire end the civil war and the Stormcloak threat. But I will not join the Legion to do so. As Whiterun would like a degree of autonomy, I too will operate as the Dragonborn with autonomy. I will take orders from only you, General Tullius, or you, Legate Rikke, if the General is not available to do so. But I already have many men and women who will flock to my banner within this city, and more than likely across Skyrim."

"You have a banner?"

I nodded. "It is something my wife and I have been designing. I am Thane of this city and need a crest. Within that crest, I will include the dragon, a dual symbol of my blood and the Empire."

"So you would be willing to fight alongside the Legion, at least? Rikke and I both agree that having the Dragonborn alongside our own men would be a great boon. And will no doubt strike fear into the Stormcloak ranks."

I looked at the Jarl, who nodded, before turning my eyes to the General. "I take it you would not have come here and asked without having some sort of idea of what you want to do."

"Do you have a map?"

The Jarl waved for a steward to gather the map from upstairs, it unrolled across the table a couple of minutes later, the plates cleared out of the way, corners held down by our tankards. "If what you say is correct, Dragonborn, that you have a potential army of people at your disposal, then that may be enough to turn the tide and finally break the stalemate."

"What do you have planned?"

Tullius gestured as he spoke. "We need to take forts and cities to spread Imperial power, forcing the Stormcloaks back towards Windhelm. We want a dual thrust, the first north taking forts until we hit Dawnstar, the second heading south towards Riften."

"I can take Riften," I stated adamantly.

Tullius and Rikke didn't miss my tone. "Why are you eager to do that?"

"I have a good friend there and have got to know many of the citizens of the city. I would like to help them in a number of ways."

"What do you mean?" Rikke asked curiously.

"The Thieves Guild operate in the city."

"Preposterous," Tullius scoffed, though there was an edge to his tone. An edge which suggested there was an element of worry and belief in my words.

"I think it's worth an investigation at least."

"We could tap up Maven for assistance," Rikke added.

Now that got my attention! "Excuse me, but you don't happen to mean Maven Black-Briar?" Rikke nodded. I looked at the General. "You're kidding, right?"

"She's a loyal subject of…"

I quickly interrupted the General. "She's also implicated by many citizens of Riften as being the chief benefactor of the guild itself."

"Do you have any evidence? Does anyone have any evidence?" Rikke asked. Tullius stayed quiet, obviously unhappy.

"I don't. But I can get some, if that's required."

"And it would have been damned irrefutable for us to turn our backs on our only known ally in that city," Tullius added.

"Of course, General. I mean no offence to either of you, but have you been to Riften and seen the situation?" Both shook their heads again. Obviously. "I've been there a number of times. Whether Maven is involved or not is up to question. But I've been in the Ratway. There is a guild operating there. And I believe Maven is involved."

"What makes you so sure?"

"My friend told me she was. And I believe her."

"Does she have any evidence?"

"Anecdotal at the moment. But if you want solid evidence, I can get it for you."

"How?" Tullius asked, genuinely intrigued.

"I told my friend I would help her in regards to the guild. Now seems a perfect opportunity to strike."

"And how will you do that?" Rikke wondered.

"I'll infiltrate their ranks and see if I can find a connection."

Rikke turned to Tullius. "If there is a connection, we'll need to rethink our strategy. We can't be seen allying with a criminal… if she is one."

Tullius was silent for at least a minute or so, tapping his hands on the table as he thought. Finally, he nodded. "Very well. We're willing to trust you, Dragonborn."

"Thanks," I stated, I'll admit, in complete surprise.

"Don't sound so shocked. There are plenty of reasons why you've won the respect and admiration of many of my soldiers for the way you've dealt with a number of crises across this land. So, we're willing to give you time. I don't like hearing it, of course. I've known Maven for many years and she's always been reliable. But you have done more than enough to earn both our trust at the same time, so if you think there is something worth investigating, then so be it."

"Give someone enough rope and they'll hang themselves with it," the Jarl stated, "Though I'm not sure if it'll be this Maven or the Dragonborn."

"Get me that evidence, Dragonborn, and if it is solid, we will ensure Maven is dealt with. We must prove to be honest and a potential link to someone in the guild would be an embarrassment. We must ensure that we protect the citizens of Whiterun. We must prove to be better than the Stormcloaks."

"I'm not sure how long this could all take."

"We've been in stalemate for months. What we don't want is the destruction of cities across Skyrim. That will do nothing to help bring Skyrim back to the Empire. If you can help get Riften back under the banner of the Empire, then we're willing to give you that time."

"I've heard rumours of how the Thieves Guild operate, Dragonborn," the Jarl added, "I can only suggest you be careful in your dealings with them."

"Won't you be recognised?" Rikke asked.

"I don't think so. Many know my name but don't my face. But I'll take precautions." I sighed. "The long hair and beard will have to go, I guess. I'll change what I wear, try and look like a thief. I'll try to capture their attention and make them come to me."

"When will you go?"

"As soon as possible. I'll have to run this by the wife, of course. Not for permission, but I assume I won't be home for a while. She may want to come with me."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Balgruuf wondered.

"You know my wife, sir. She's dealt with worse."

"If you were to fight alongside us, Dragonborn, would you at least be willing to take an oath? Not the one Legions soldiers must take when they enter service, but one that would at least solidify your, let's call it alliance, with the Legion."

"I have no problem with that."

"Jarl Balgruuf, would you be willing to sign an agreement regarding conditions of Whiterun's re-entry to the Empirical sphere of influence?"

"Yes. I'm sure, in addition to the notes he's taken, my court wizard can write up a formal agreement that both sides can be happy with."

And that was that. Whiterun was autonomous but back under the Empire banner. Was I disappointed? The Uhtred entering Skyrim all that time ago wouldn't have even been at the meeting. The Uhtred who had just defeated Alduin would have listened but would probably not have agreed. But the Uhtred of today had changed his mind regarding the civil war. He knew who the real enemy was.

Once the agreement had been written up, the Jarl and General signed before Rikke and I signed as witnesses. Tullius stated he would take it straight to the Emperor and would be in contact soon about any operation in Riften. He asked if I could remain in Whiterun until then. I had no other plans so readily agreed. With little else to discuss, there was another round of handshakes before they were escorted back towards the city gates.

Although I had instructions not to do anything, the Jarl knew I would start preparations immediately for my trip to Riften. I bade him farewell, stating I would visit before I left, heading straight home to tell Serana of everything that had transpired during the meeting. She asked only one question.

"When do we leave?"


	66. Chapter 66 - A Different Path

The door opened and I heard a voice exclaim my name, dragged inside to find myself wrapped in what could only be described as a bear hug. "It's been a long time, friend," the voice stated before I was finally let go.

"It's good to see you too, Mjoll. It has been a while," I replied, unable to hide my grin at such a welcome.

She released me, a large smile on her face before she looked to my side. "Who is your companion?"

I turned to grab Serana by the hand, escorting her inside. "Mjoll, this is Serana. My wife."

The jaw dropped to my amusement. "You're married?" I nodded. "Congratulations," she stated, shaking the hand of my wife at the same time, "And delighted to meet you, Serana."

"You too," Serana replied.

She ushered us inside and we soon gathered around a small table, Mjoll grabbing another chair for Serana. Once sat down and comfortable, she fixed me with a friendly stare. "What are you doing here, Uhtred?"

"Remember how I promised to help you in regards to the Thieves Guild?"

"I do."

"That's why I'm here. But there's more to it. Have you heard of what happened to Whiterun?"

She laughed. "Everyone has been talking about it, Uhtred. There are already murmurs about our Jarl choosing the wrong side in the civil war, though nothing will change. Are you here because of the war too?"

"Okay, here's the thing and I'll be completely honest. I'm working alongside the Legion. Ulfric attacking my home has put me firmly in their camp. The reason I'm here is two-fold; one, I promised that I would help you regarding the Thieves Guild. Two, Maven Black-Briar is a potential Imperial asset in this city. I explained what you believe is her role in regards to the Guild. General Tullius, the Military Governor, has given me time to obtain any information I can about linking the Guild to her."

"So what's your plan?"

"Infiltrate the Guild. Find any information I can about her association with the Guild. Then, if it all goes to plan, bring the whole thing crashing down."

"So you'll become a thief?"

She actually sounded disappointed. "Only in name, Mjoll. But the only way I'll find a link is by working with them. And I don't think going down there with sword swinging will do anything except lead to my death. And I don't particularly want to have to kill all of them either. We can resolve all of this peacefully and have most of them thrown in jail."

"What do you think?" Mjoll asked Serana.

"I trust Uhtred to do the right thing. Don't you?"

She looked at me. A small grin and then she nodded. "I do. But… Be careful."

"I will."

"So how do you plan on doing it?"

"I'll need to look the part. I've already bought some clothes that should help me look shiftier. I'll continuously wear a hood to hide my face. I'm not sure who out of the Guild may have seen me. I'll cut my hair and beard and dye it as well, at least temporarily."

"Where will you stay, Serana?"

"I'll purchase a house in Riften while Uhtred is busy. He'll stay with me when he can."

"So what exactly is your plan, Uhtred?"

"I'll disappear for a couple of days, heading to Fort Dawnguard, as I should catch up with Isran after everything we've been through together. I'll head back into Riften in character and see if I can get the attention of the Guild. In a good way, hopefully."

"Brynjolf is your mark, then."

"Are you sure he's a Guild member?"

"Positive. You didn't see him down in the Ratway?"

"No. But many others did, which is why I need the disguise. Doubt they'd actually remember me, as they only met me once, and it was many months ago now, but people have a habit of remembering faces."

"What will you do if they want you to actually steal things?" Serana wondered.

I shrugged. "I'll have to play the part. I don't feel comfortable about that at all. But I'll just wait and see what they want me to do."

"I'll help however I can," Mjoll offered.

I raised eyebrows. "You seriously want to get involved in all of this?"

"If it helps bring down the Thieves Guild and Maven Black-Briar all at once, I'll help however I can. I don't want to get my hands dirty but I can certainly help in my own way."

"The only thing I can ask is to watch my back if and when you see me around the city. I have no doubt the Guild has many enemies, and while I'll try to blend in to the background, there's no doubt I'm going to draw some attention."

"Why are the Legion simply not attacking?" Mjoll asked.

"Because I said I'd help them take Riften."

She smiled. "You keep your word, don't you, Uhtred?"

"Of course."

I left for Fort Dawnguard not long later, leaving Serana in the company of Mjoll as I figured they should get to know each other, Serana understanding she may not see me much while I was working with the Guild. If she could make a few friends in Riften, then all the better. I certainly didn't want her feeling lonely away from home. Speaking of home, Lydia was still in Whiterun. She wasn't happy to hear I was travelling to Riften after sharing my idea with her, but she could at least see some sense in it. I merely asked her to keep an eye on our home and report on any updates about the status of Whiterun, particularly if and when the Legion started to make their presence known.

Returning to the city three days later, I knew immediately that my disguise, which I didn't actually think much of, worked. Approaching the city gates, while I wasn't stopped by the pair of guards at the gates, I noticed their eyes follow my progress and I'm sure I heard one of them mutter 'Hands to yourself, sneak-thief.' Underneath the hood, I couldn't help the slight smirk.

I wandered past Mjoll, who did the right thing and completed ignored my presence, as I strolled towards the temple and around the marketplace, doing what I thought was a good interpretation of someone who may have had an idea of thievery. I noticed one or two guards on patrol continue to track my progress and wondered if I ought to dial it back slightly. I didn't want to have a pair of guards on my case before I'd even managed to attract the attention of Brynjolf.

Finally stopping and perching myself against a low wall, I simply watched the marketplace. Like Riften itself, there wasn't much to it. A few stalls where the citizens sold all manner of merchandise. Surprisingly, for a city under the Stormcloak banner, there were plenty of non-Nords living and working in the city. _Maybe it's only Windhelm that suffers that problem?_

Keeping an eye on the market, I soon felt the presence of someone alongside me. I didn't turn to look at whoever it was and wondered if whoever it was would introduce themselves.

"Never done an honest day's work in your life for all that coin you're carrying, eh, lad?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about. And how do you know how much coin I'm carrying?"

"I know a coin purse full to bursting when I see one, lad. And I can tell that you haven't earned a single one of them honestly. Tell me I'm wrong." I shrugged and stayed silent. "I've been sizing you up since you walked through those gates. The way you walk. What you're wearing. Your presence… or lack of one. That's not a criticism, it's a sign of experience. How you moved through the crowd. Avoided the attention of the guards. You know what you're doing."

"I'm merely interested in this marketplace."

"Are you interested in coin?"

"Of course. Like anyone, I wouldn't mind a few more."

"How about a lot more?"

I turned slightly, not allowing him to see my face behind the hood but enough so I could see his. "I'm listening."

"I need someone to help me with a job and I think you'd be perfect for it. Consider it… a test."

"A test for what?"

"Complete this job without getting caught and I'll ensure you're well paid. In my line of work, a completed contract is always well paid."

This was my way in. Did I feel uncomfortable about basically agreeing to become a thief? Definitely. But this was the only way I could think of to get information about Maven and bring down the Thieves Guild as I'd promised Mjoll. I had thought about simply taking a group of people into the Ratway and start swinging, but the people of Riften deserved proper justice. And that meant ensuring all of them were arrested to stand trial for their crimes. But, in the end, I needed evidence about Maven. That was the major reason why.

"Okay, consider me intrigued at least. But what do you need me to do?"

He explained the contract. I immediately felt out of my depth once he'd issued the instructions but I couldn't let that on, of course! So I muttered that I understood what he wanted me to do and that I'd wait for his signal.

I prayed to the Gods for their help and their understanding for the task I was about to undertake, and for any future tasks that may result in me committing a crime. Once the man who'd spoken to me, who was definitely Brynjolf, Mjoll having pointed him out before, gave me a signal, I got to work. It sounded like a relatively simple task – steal a ring from a strongbox then plant the evidence on someone else – but considering I wasn't a thief, I was being thrown in the deep end. It was a case of sink or swim. If I screwed this up, I wasn't even going to get in through the front door.

Serana had been nice enough to provide me with some lockpicks. I'd never seen them before but my wife provided me with a crash course in how to pick locks. I asked how she had learned such a talent, Serana replying that she'd spent a lot of time in the castle bored, so she'd taken to doing certain things that would have raised the ire of others. She was certainly adept at picking locks and was a good teacher.

So, I bet you're wondering how it went? Well, let's just say that I managed to obtain the ring, after breaking a couple of picks, and somehow, I still don't know how, managed to plant the ring on the person required. I have relatively large hands and was sure anyone would have felt just my presence near them, considering my size, but Brynjolf proved the perfect distraction. Once the ring was planted, I met his eyes, hopeful that my face was still darkened by the hood, and nodded. He returned the slightest of nods and I made myself scarce.

Brynjolf tracked me down on the other side of town sometime later, again leaning against a wall, keeping an eye on the citizens.

"Well, that appeared to go off without a hitch," he stated. I stayed silent as he handed me a small coin purse. Part of me really didn't want to take it but I had to stay in character. "You deserve that for the simple fact that you were the right person for the job." I took the purse and attached it to my belt. "The question is, would you like more of that?"

"Perhaps. What are you offering?"

"I don't want to say too much here. But if you are interested, I can only suggest you head down to the Ratway and find a tavern called The Ragged Flagon. You'll learn more there."

"More coin, you say?"

"Aye. Plenty more for people with the talents which you appear to have. So can I assume that you're interested?"

"Sure. I'll see you there."

Brynjolf nodded and walked away as I thought about what to do next. Serana was currently staying at the inn as she waited for the paperwork for her new home. I would say our home, but I was unsure how often I'd be there, and it would only ever be temporary, as we had no plans on staying. I didn't want to involve Mjoll too much in whatever I was up to while I'd promised to send Lydia a letter every so often, particularly information that could then be passed on to the General.

I waited a couple of hours before heading to the Ratway. Having cleared it out when tracking down Esbern, I did wonder who I could possibly meet on the way. Apart from hearing one or two voices of the homeless and perhaps mentally disturbed, I didn't run into anyone who wanted to bring physical violence against me, which was a change. I entered the Ragged Flagon to be greeted by the same brute of a man as before, holding up a hand, preventing my progress across a small bridge.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"Someone who's been invited here."

"Yeah?"

"Aye." I pointed at Brynjolf, standing in a small crowd. "By him there."

The brute turned around and the urge to clock him across the jaw was almost overwhelming. Whether he would have gone down or not was an issue. The fact I wanted in was another. "Fine," the man stated as he moved to the side, "Just be warned that you'll be watched."

"Sure thing."

Crossing the bridge, my entrance was relatively unnoticed as the group was crowded around Brynjolf, appearing to argue about something. I stayed back and didn't listen in, waiting for the conversation or argument to finish. Eventually eyes starting to turn towards me, my presence finally recognised, Brynjolf the last to turn and he almost smiled, instead raising his hand and gesturing towards me. "Dying breed, eh? Well what do you call that then?"

"A stranger," answered one of them.

"A nobody as far as I'm concerned," added a rather attractive blonde female.

"Who is he?" asked another.

Brynjolf said nothing, instead striding towards me, hand outstretched. I accepted the offered hand, still having to consciously remember that I was here to make friends. "I wasn't sure you'd ever show up after giving you that coin," he stated.

"You offered more coin. So I thought I'd come and see what you have to offer."

He nodded. "Nothing like more coin. Unfortunately, my colleagues are not as convinced as I am about your talents. Therefore, they have requested that I give you one more job before you are inducted into our little group here."

I shrugged. "No problem. What do you need doing?"

Brynjolf made sure he turned and I guess made a gesture with his face before looking back at me. "Good to hear enthusiasm for once. I'll put this simply. Every shopkeeper and merchant in Riften pays fees to us to ensure they and their merchandise are kept safe. However, many have decided that they will no longer meet their obligations. We believe they need reminding of what is required for them to continue operating in Riften. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Point me in the right direction and I'll see what I can do."

"Good. Just keep this in mind. I don't know if you understand how we work, but we're not mercenaries and we don't kill people. That's bad for business. This is about sending a message."

I asked for details about what I was meant to do and figured I may as well get to work. I felt my stomach drop as I walked back through the Ratway as I'd have to swindle money out of someone I knew well. The other two people I didn't know, and still felt awful, though the fact I wouldn't have to get violent calmed me slightly. I figured I'd just have to use my physical presence and intimidate people. It was nothing but extortion.

It was getting late once I'd exited the Ratway and had to spend some time finding the location of my first victim. He was a shopkeeper and I thought would be relatively easy to intimidate, considering my size. But unarmoured and without a weapon, I wasn't as intimidating as I thought. Remembering the rule about not bringing violence against people, I instead caused damage to his store. I walked out of the store a few minutes later, coin in my pocket and the message received, and I felt awful. _Can I really do this?_

My next target suggested that, at times, yes, I could definitely do this. Sure, she had an attitude because I was trying to extort money from her, but there's having an attitude because of that, then there's the feeling you sometimes get about people that all is not right. Still, I managed to get the money from her and, although I still felt guilty about it, part of me felt glad about bringing her down a notch or two.

My third target was the owner of Bee and Barb Inn. I knew Keerava well enough after spending a number of nights there whenever I'd been in Riften. I could only be thankful that perhaps she would not recognise me from my disguise. Thankfully word had somehow already reached her about someone going around extorting money so she was ready with a bag of coin, promising she would remember her obligations going forward. I took the money, the guilt almost overwhelming, wondering if I shouldn't have just used my own coin. But there was no doubt someone else would have eventually been sent to gather the money when these three didn't pay again in the future.

I returned to Brynjolf with the money owed and he was delighted again, primarily with the fact that I'd completed the job without violence. As far as he was now concerned, I was in, though he stated final confirmation would come from the leader of the guild itself. However, he then wanted to get to know me as I was introduced to the others, sitting around a table.

"Do you mind removing the hood? We haven't seen your face," Brynjolf requested.

I removed my hood and looked around the room, waiting for someone to recognise me. No-one did, my closely cropped hair and beard, dyed darker thanks to my wife, appearing to have worked.

"What's your name?" asked a bald-headed man who introduced himself as Delvin.

"Henrik." Like I was going to use my real name!

"And where are you from? Your accent is not local," asked the blonde I now knew as Vex.

"Bruma." Nor where I was really from either.

"What brought you to Riften?" Brynjolf wondered.

"I wanted to make my fortune. Pickings were growing slim in Bruma."

"You knew the guild was here?"

"Not when I left Cyrodiil. But I heard whispers of a guild located here in Riften so thought I'd try my luck."

"You worked with the guild in Cyrodiil?" Vex asked.

"No. As far as I knew, the guild had no presence in the city. I worked many cities across Cyrodiil and was never visited by anyone from a guild chapter. Are any of you aware of their presence in Cyrodiil?"

"Not for a long time, to be honest," Brynjolf stated, "And, to continue that theme, we're having some troubles ourselves. But I can explain that later. For the moment, do you have your own place to stay?"

I shrugged. "I normally sleep rough. Comes with the territory."

"No longer, my friend. I'll show you our true quarters."

I followed Brynjolf down a dark corridor, where he appeared to pull some sort of switch or lever, revealing a false back to a bookcase and a secret door opened. I followed him down another dimly lit passageway before he opened a door to reveal an enormous cistern. Surprisingly well illuminated, I saw at least another half-dozen people here, Brynjolf introducing me to each of them as he took me on a small tour, explaining certain features available. The one thing I noticed was the lack of what I would have considered 'prizes', considering this was a guild of thieves. _Unless they are kept in a hidden room somewhere._ We eventually came to a stop in front of a bed.

"Every member is provided lodgings here. Rest assured that any personal items left here will be safe. The first rule of this guild is that we don't steal from each other. Doing so will bring the harshest of penalties." I didn't even bother asking what they were. "Make yourself at home for now. Tomorrow, you will meet the current leader of this guild and may be given a new task."

I didn't sleep well, my mind in turmoil regarding everything I'd done the previous day. Of course I'd gone into this with my eyes open, knowing what might be required, but there's a difference in knowing what I might have to do and then actually having to do it. I had to keep reminding myself that the end justifies the means. The end would be the guild falling and Maven Black-Briar being behind bars. But knowing I may have to do numerous things I disagreed with didn't sit easily. I had to keep telling myself ' _It will be worth it. It will be worth it. You can forgive yourself later._ '

I shared breakfast with my new colleagues the next morning. I had to think of them as colleagues. I had to think of all this positively, giving the air of someone who yearned to be a thief, a bloody good one, who simply wanted to line his pockets with gold. I had to put to the back of my mind any thoughts of my old life for the moment.

Conversation quieted down as a men entered the cistern that I hadn't seen before. I noticed eyes watched his progress warily as he walked towards a table on the other side of the cistern. I quietly asked who he was.

"That's Mercer Frey, leader of this guild, otherwise known as the guildmaster. And definitely not someone you'll want to cross. You haven't met him?" I shook my head. "No doubt Brynjolf will introduce you soon enough. Mercer runs his eye over all new recruits and generally gives a task to complete before he'll accept you as one of us. My suggestion is to do exactly what he says. You don't want to be on the receiving end of his wrath."

Brynjolf made an appearance as I was finishing breakfast, my colleagues making themselves scarce. I got to my feet as he approached. "Sleep well, Henrik?" I nodded. "Good. Follow me. I'll introduce you to the boss."

I wasn't intimidated by many people but Mercer certainly had an aura about him and it wasn't a good one. Yet, in the back of my mind, thinking if I had to take this one man down, I wouldn't be bothered in the slightest. While I was never quick to judge people, there was no missing that he was ruthless as he discussed operations with Brynjolf before I was introduced.

"And, finally, this is the man I was talking about. His name is Henrik. I'd like to recruit him."

He looked me up and down before meeting my eyes. I tried very hard not stare and give the wrong impression so instead dipped my head to avoid his gaze. _Best to show respect. Don't want to get off on the wrong foot if I'm judging him correctly._

"Brynjolf speaks highly of you. But I'll take time to judge if you're worthy of joining our cause."

"Understandable."

"Before we continue, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. If you play by the rules, you walk away rich. You break the rules and you lose your share. No debates, no discussions. So you do what we say, when we say. Do I make myself clear?"

"I understand."

"Good. Then I think it's time we put your so-called expertise to the test. If Brynjolf thinks you're as a good as he says you are, then I'm sure you'll manage to complete the task I have in mind."

"What task is that?" Brynjolf asked.

"Goldenglow."

I had no idea what that was but Brynjolf was alarmed by that revelation. "Goldenglow? Mercer, even our little Vex couldn't get in, and you know how good she is at breaking and entering."

"You claim this recruit possesses an aptitude for our line of work. If so, let him prove it. Goldenglow Estate is critically important to one of our largest clients. However, the owner has suddenly decided to take matters into his own hands, and shut us out. He needs to be taught a lesson."

"Does this mean I'm in?"

Brynjolf looked at Mercer. Mercer looked at him before looking at me. He nodded once. "Since Brynjolf assures me you'll be nothing but a benefit to us, then I guess you can say you're in. Welcome to the Thieves Guild."


	67. Chapter 67 - Gathering Evidence

Upon asking Brynjolf and others about Goldenglow, Brynjolf let slip that the task I was given came from Maven Black-Briar herself. I was left in next to no doubt that she was one of the important benefactors of the Guild. He went into further detail about the Guild's relationship with Maven and I was left thinking that anecdotal evidence wasn't enough. I needed hard evidence, so would have to bide my time for now. I would have to be patient.

Another discussion with Vex suggested this job wasn't going to be easy. While she didn't strip off to show me, she said she still had the scars from her escape, unable to tell me how many mercenaries were on the small island where Goldenglow Estate was located. I was left thinking that I was going to need armour and weapons, as although I was not to bring violence against the mark themselves, even Brynjolf suggested that I may need to cut through some of the mercenaries.

I spent a couple of days scoping out the estate. There was no sign of the mark, an elf by the name of Aringoth. But I watched the mercenaries on patrol and counted their number. They looked nothing special, but I knew I couldn't give away who I was. There was no doubt I was going to go in armed and ready for a fight.

Serana had managed to purchase a house relatively quickly, knocking lightly on the front door one night. As soon as the door opened, I was dragged inside and found two arms tightly wrapped around me and my face covered in kisses.

"Miss me?" I asked, laughing away. _I think someone did. No doubt she's worried about me too._

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm fine," I stated once a rather longer kiss ended.

"Are you sure?"

I shrugged. "I'm just doing what I have to do."

"So what brings you home? I thought I wouldn't see you for days."

"I need my armour and weapons."

Concern crossed her face. "Why?"

"I've been given a job. Nothing too dangerous, or at least I hope not, but I might have to deal with a few mercenaries."

"Have you discovered anything else?" she asked as I was taken on a quick tour of home.

"Maven is involved but it's only hearsay at the moment. I didn't think this was going to be easy but I think I'm going to be busy. I'll also have to watch my back, what I say, who I'm seen with."

I gathered my armour and took my sword, spending some time attaching the scabbard to the back of the armour as I wasn't going to take my shield. I was of the idea to cover my armour with my current clothing. So that's what I attempted to do, putting my armour on first before attempt to waggle back into my other clothes. It looked bulky but it would do for the moment, arranging with Serana to meet her by the shore once the job was complete to hand it all back.

Serana wanted me to stay the night but, having already completed reconnaissance of the estate, I wanted to get the job over as quickly as possible, also wanting to do the job at night for perfect cover. That's not to suggest I didn't want to stay, so I made sure I gave her one hell of a kiss before I departed, Serana telling me not to do anything stupid and come back alive. I just told her I loved her, which earned me another kiss which, on any other time, would have led to... other things. What can I say other than the fact I missed my wife…

I had located a bridge leading across to Goldenglow Estate. Crossing it during daylight would have been madness, but in the darkness, as long as stayed low and took it slow, I was hopeful to get across without being seen. I managed to get across without being seen and started looking for the sewer entrance Vex had described when asking her for any tips about trying to break into the estate. I scrambled along the shore in the darkness and managed to find it in the faint moonlight, doing my best to open the grate quietly and slipping in.

The sewer system was dark. I don't mean the darkness I'd just escaped, where the moonlight still allowed me to pick out major objects. I mean the sewer was pitch black, unable to see a couple of inches in front of my nose. I spread my arms wide, looking for the sides of the passageway. My right hand hit solid brick and I walked forward slowly, my left hand thrust forward in the event I bumped into anything. Finally, my right hand hit something on the wall, which I believed to be a torch attached to the wall. I summoned fire in my left hand and lit the torch, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief. I wasn't afraid of the dark but that didn't mean I enjoyed walking in it when I was effectively behind enemy lines.

At the end of the corridor, I extinguished the torch and climbed up a ladder, carefully opening the cover and checking left and right. I couldn't see anything nor heard anyone approach, so quickly hauled myself out of the sewer, quietly replacing the cover and started searching for the bee hives. I stopped and concentrated, closing my eyes, hoping that would help my hearing. Thinking I could hear a buzzing in the distance, I cautiously walked towards it, constantly looking left and right for any sign of mercenaries but, for the moment at least, I was all alone. I knew as soon as the fires were lit, I'd definitely have their attention.

My ears were not deceiving me as I found the hives. There was more than half a dozen of them. Brynjolf had told me to burn only three. Again, this was about sending a message, not the complete destruction of Goldenglow. I'll admit I had a slight desire to simply burn the whole thing down, considering it was a Thieves Guild front, or at least it had been, but I also didn't want to earn the ire of the Guild or Mercer Frey. Or, at least, not yet. So I'd do what I was told.

The bee hives went up in glorious flames, the yellow and orange a complete contrast to the dark canvas. Over the crackle of the flames and furious buzzing of the bees, I heard shouts and screams from the large house, turning to see at least a trio of mercenaries heading my way. I made haste, as although I felt confident enough to take down a trio of mercenaries, I didn't want to push my luck. Not yet.

I followed the shoreline, staying out of sight, looking for another place to clamber up closer to the house. I heard more footsteps leading away, thinking more of the mercenaries were running towards the hives to put out the flames. Hearing nothing above me, I took the chance to climb up onto level ground, noticing I was far closer to the front door than I'd anticipated. Mercenaries were busy throwing buckets of water at the bee hives to extinguish the flames. In the light, I saw at least half a dozen of them trying to put them out. I didn't waste any time getting into the house.

Unsheathing my sword and dagger, any thoughts of trying to do the job quietly ended when I near stumbled into one of the mercenaries coming my way. The next few minutes were frenetic as I had to fight off at least half a dozen of the bastards. The only thing that saved me was that the narrow hallways meant they could only fight me one on one. I was tempted to use my Voice but had to remind myself that I couldn't draw attention to who I actually as. Fighting without a shield was something new, but having two stabbing weapons certainly gave my opponents a moment of pause.

I climbed the stairs to the second level, blood dripping down my left arm, the cloth of my cloak already darkening along the arm though my dagger and sword both well and truly bloodied. That blood was not my own. A trio of mercenaries were guarding the upper level and I handled them one by one. I followed the hallway until I came to the end, finding a closed but unlocked pair of double doors.

"Aringoth!" I called when entering the bedroom.

There was no reply. I searched and found the elf cowering in a wardrobe, dragging him out by his wrist, dagger at his throat. He didn't react how I was expecting. He was already defeated. "Worthless mercenaries. I didn't think Maven or Mercer would allow me to get away with this, but I had little choice," he stated, albeit with a sigh if not a large amount of sarcasm.

"Give me the key to your safe and I'll let you live. You know how we work."

"I can't."

I pressed the dagger into his throat, ensuring to draw blood. "Just because you think you know us, don't think we won't do whatever is necessary."

"If I co-operate with you then I'm already dead. Do whatever you must."

"Are you sure?"

"Just make it quick."

I made it quick, gently placing his body on the ground once the deed was done. I didn't want to kill him but I was left with little choice. I needed the key and knew, if I did leave him alive, he'd raise the alarm before I'd left the estate. I'd killed a lot of people when I thought about it. Soldiers. Mercenaries. Bandits. I had to think that this man was allied to the Thieves Guild and was therefore the enemy. But the way he had faced death… I had to admit I had respect him for the way he faced it.

Making my way back downstairs, I heard a voice and knew the bodies had been discovered. I edged towards a corner and noticed a pair of mercenaries, one bent over a body, the other heading my way. I waited until he was so close I could almost hear his heartbeat before I leapt from cover, disarmed him and held him hostage, dagger to his throat. The second mercenary was up and armed in a second.

"Let him go!" he demanded.

"Drop your weapon and leave."

"Never."

I pressed the dagger against skin. "I will kill him. Like the others. There is nothing for you here."

I watched the mercenary as he judged my words before the sword lowered slightly. "You killed him?"

"He left me no choice. Your pay day is over. But I'm prepared to let you leave with your lives. No more deaths are necessary. Do you really want to die for nothing?"

The sword dropped to his side. "I have your word that we can all leave?"

"You have it."

"May I tell the others to prevent any more bloodshed?"

"Where?"

"Downstairs. Once I have them, I'll grab those remaining outside. If the elf is dead, there's no point staying here."

I gestured with head. "Go get them."

I waited with the hostage, not slackening my grip and keeping the dagger where it was. "Consider me impressed, thief."

"I'm no thief."

He scoffed. "You're dressed like one."

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

"What are you then?"

"Just someone trying to do a job. There are far bigger things going on than whatever was happening here."

The mercenary didn't struggle against my grip. No real surprise as I was larger and definitely stronger than he was. He didn't attempt conversation or negotiation for his life. My word was good. I would be willing to let them all go if they willingly left. The other mercenary returned a few minutes later, a trio of others following him. "I'll let you keep your weapons though they must remain sheathed."

"Of course."

I pointed the dagger towards the front door and they understood the unspoken instruction. Once they were all outside, two more mercenaries approached, the first mercenary I'd spoken to explaining what was going on. They understood as they also sheathed their weapons.

"What about him?" the mercenary asked.

"He will follow you once you're all on the bridge. Place any key you may have for this estate or the gate on the wall prior to passing through the gate. Once you are all across the bridge, I will release this man. Understood?"

The mercenaries all nodded and moved off towards the gate. Two of them left keys on the wall as instructed and I waited until they were all across the bridge before I released the last mercenary. He actually turned and dipped his head. "You have my thanks for my life, stranger."

"Whatever or whoever you may think I am, I am a man of honour. And my word is my bond. You may go. But do no return here."

"We won't."

As he crossed the bridge, I closed and locked the gate. If they came back, I would kill them all. But they would only be coming back for revenge, not a pay day. Most mercenaries rarely did anything if there wasn't gold involved. And considering I'd just released all of them, including someone I could have killed easily, then I was hopeful they would simply leave the area, looking for their next contract.

I walked back into the house, ensuring to lock that door behind me as well, just in case, not wanting to take any chances. I wandered downstairs, the basement darker than upstairs though candles provided some light. I spent a few minutes searching for a safe, eventually finding a ladder leading even further down into a hidden room.

Opening the safe, I didn't know what to expect. A single letter lay inside, which I grabbed, along with a small purse which appeared to be full of coin. Attaching the purse to my belt, I took a few moments to read the letter. Its content puzzled me, particularly the symbol, which I'd never seen before:

 _Aringoth,_

 _This document acknowledges the sale of Goldenglow Estate and all property, assets and materials contained within. Payment of the property has been made in full by Gajul-Lei as an agent on behalf of the buyer. All dealings with the Thieves Guild in Riften is to cease immediately. To deter any possible retribution for this act, you are to take immediate steps to protect our assets in any way you see fit. I think you'll find that the Thieves Guild is far more bark than bite and will likely avoid Goldenglow Estate rather than thin their already dwindling numbers._

 _Good luck and may this be the start of a long and lucrative partnership._

I'll admit I had to respect whoever the author of this letter was, managing to persuade Aringoth to turn his back on both Maven Black-Briar and the Thieves Guild. _Someone must have an axe to grind regarding her. Perhaps a future ally?_ I placed the letter in a pocket for safekeeping, scooped up any other gold I noticed and made my way out of the estate.

Serana was waiting for me where we had agreed. She didn't miss the blood stain on my left arm, near ordering me to take off my jacket and armour so she could check it. Once satisfied that it wasn't as bad as it looked, I undressed out of the rest of my armour and dressed again in just my jacket and trousers, taking the leather boots she had brought with her.

"I take it the job was a success?"

"It was. Had to kill a few mercenaries but I let a lot of them live."

"And the elf?"

I shrugged. "He left me no choice. But he died well..."

"You didn't want to do it, did you?"

"No. But I also couldn't let him live. I must keep up appearances. One slip and the whole lot of them will try and kill me."

"You're going to have to make a lot more of these choices, aren't you?" I nodded. She simply hugged me, I guess to make me feel better about things. She knew me better than I knew myself at times.

We walked together towards the city gates into Riften, talking about nothing of consequence. Once near enough to be in sight of the guards, we came to a stop as we'd agreed to enter the city through different gates. We shared a final kiss, with a promise from myself to visit as often as I could, before she returned a smile, albeit a little sad, before she wandered off towards the main gates. I watched her walk away as she looked back, knowing I was watching her.

Entering Riften thought another gate, I worked my way through the city, the sky slowly starting to brighten as I finally entered the darkness of the Ratway once again. The Ragged Flagon was empty of customers, walking through to the cistern, where everyone else was asleep. I grabbed myself some breakfast and waited for everyone to wake up.

Finishing up a plate of bread and cheese, I was finally joined by Brynjolf. He fixed me with a quizzical stare. I handed over the letter and coin I'd found.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It might explain why Aringoth turned his back on the guild."

Brynjolf read the letter in silence before swearing to himself at the end. "Aringoth sold Goldenglow? What's that idiot thinking?" He looked at me but I just shrugged. "Did he tell you anything?"

"He said he had no choice."

"What did you do with him?"

"He left me with no choice."

He sighed. "Well, I suppose he was always going to die for turning his back on us in such a fashion. He would have had no idea the extent of Maven's fury because she'd been cut out of the deal. I'm sure he probably would have found out if he'd lived. Don't worry, there will be no comeback on the fact you killed him. We still have to defend ourselves. What about the mercenaries?"

"I had to kill a couple of them, simply because they were in the way. But I let the rest go once Aringoth was dealt with."

Brynjolf looked over the letter again. "Damn… If only the parchment had the buyer's name instead of this odd symbol. Any idea what that may be?"

"I've never seen a symbol like it before."

"Well, I'll check my sources and ask Mercer."

"Anything else?"

He shook his head. "Not at the moment. I think you should get some sleep and relax."

So that's what I did. Once I'd slid my weary body into bed, I drifted off almost immediately.

* * *

"How's the arm, lad?"

I held up the tankard and smiled. "Coming along nicely. No real pain. The wound wasn't too deep."

"How have you settled in?"

"Well enough. You have a good bunch here. They've been very helpful."

"Good to hear that you're acclimatising to all this well. I knew the feeling I had about you was correct."

"I have to ask; how could you be so sure?"

He shrugged. "Call it a sixth sense. You've done three jobs for us so far and done each of them as instructed and, most importantly, successfully. For the first time in a long time, things might actually be looking up for us."

"Have things been that bad?"

"If you want to talk about things like luck, then I'd suggest you have a heart to heart with Delvin. He's a firm believer in luck and believes it has completed deserted us."

"What do you believe?"

"We need a win. A big win. Something that will bring in a lot of coin and earn the Guild the prestige it once had."

"Like what?"

"No idea, lad. But I'll be honest with you. We're in trouble. We're living off scraps at the moment."

"So what do we do?"

"Well, the first thing is find out whoever was involved in Goldenglow. My gut is telling me that it was someone who has an axe to grind against us."

I couldn't help but smirk. "Wouldn't a lot of people?"

He just laughed. "I know what you mean, lad. But, to be honest, the Thieves Guild is a myth. Whether people believe we exist or not suits us fine. We would generally prefer people believe we exist but not know where we are."

"So what's the situation in Riften?"

"Well, as I've explained, Maven Black-Briar is one of the most influential people in this town, if not the most influential. And she has ties to this Guild and ensures our protection."

"But what about the Jarl?"

He smirked. "We have enough influence at court to ensure we're not bothered. Why do you think no guards ever think about entering the Ratway?"

"So you have the city in your pocket but no luck?"

He shrugged. "I know how it sounds. With the influence we apparently have, we shouldn't be in the doldrums like we are. But while some may think we own Riften, our influence across the rest of Skyrim is next to nothing at best. There was a time when we had a fence in every city. I'm not saying we were feared. That isn't the point of this Guild. We're thieves, always looking for the next score. We're not out to hurt people, at least physically. But we're good at what we do and want to make a lot of coin while doing it."

I sat back in the chair and thought for a moment. _Sounds like I need to investigate this a lot more. What exactly is going on here? And will I get a chance to speak to Maven?_ So I thought I'd prod. "What's my next move?"

"Mercer is now convinced your recruitment was a good idea. I've shown him the letter and we've had a discussion about what our next move should be. We also have a job for you, lad. You're off to speak to Maven Black-Briar herself." I raised my eyebrows at that. He just chuckled. "She actually asked for you by name, lad."

"Why?"

"It's a business call, and whatever you discuss is between Maven and yourself only."

I smirked. "And the chances of leaving the meeting alive?"

Now he laughed. "I can see your point, lad. Maven is not someone anyone would want to cross. But if she wanted you handled in that way, you'd soon find the Dark Brotherhood on your tail. No, while I have no idea what she actually wants, no doubt she has something of importance to discuss. All I can suggest is that you see what she has to offer and, if I was you, take her up on it. No doubt you'll find a lot of coin heading your way."

"All the more reason to meet with her then," I stated eagerly.

"That's the spirit, lad. Just don't let ambition get ahead of you too much. No doubting you're good. Just don't get cocky, alright?"

"I won't. When does she want to meet?"

"She's probably at the Bee and Barb right now if you want to find out what she wants."

I drained my tankard. "No point wasting time. Consider me interested."

I hoped I wasn't overdoing the enthusiasm. Brynjolf just grinned. "Good to hear, lad. Let me know what she has to say."

Before I left, Brynjolf offered me a new set of clothes, which I quickly changed into, before showing me a secret exit out of the cistern, which meant I wouldn't have to exit via the Ratway every time. I was surprised the exit led into the graveyard via the Temple of Mara, though considering it was complete secluded, it made sense.

The Bee and Barb was full to bursting upon entering, ensuring my hood was up so no-one could see my face in the candlelight. I noticed Serana and Mjoll at the table together, and while she looked up and noticed me immediately, she quickly returned her eyes to Mjoll. I couldn't help but notice the small smile on her face. I had to swallow the urge to walk across and join her. As I've said, I missed my wife. It got a little harder every day.

Maven was waiting for me upstairs in a secluded corner. She looked me up and down as I approached, and if anything, a sneer crossed her face. "So you're the one Brynjolf has been waxing lyrical about. Quite frankly, I fail to see what's so impressive about you."

I racked my mind, wondering when or if I'd seen her before as there was something vaguely familiar about her. Then it clicked. _She was at the embassy when I was sent in there by Delphine. So she not only backs up the Guild but she greases hands with the Thalmor. Oh, I'm going to take great delight in taking this bitch down._ I wasn't here to play nice. Brynjolf had warned me about her but that didn't mean I had to play it safe. "How about you wipe the look off your face and we just skip the pleasantries?"

She looked shocked by my words before a slight smile crossed her face. "It's been a while since I've been sent anyone who would talk with such… confidence." She leaned forward, arching her fingers and fixing me with a stare. "What I want to know is if you're someone I can rely on?" she asked, gesturing towards the chair across from her.

Sitting down, I asked, "While I can sit here and speak about my own skills, it sounds like you have no faith in the Guild itself?"

She scoffed. "Faith? I'll keep faith to the priests and priestesses in the temple. All I care about is cause and effect. Did the job get done and was it done correctly? There's no grey area."

"I think I've proven reliable."

She met my eyes again. Whether she could see my face, I wasn't sure, but I met her eyes from behind the hood. I didn't glare or stare, but I didn't blink. She nodded. "This is an important job. I have a competitor called Honningbrew Meadery that I want to put out of business. I also want to know how they got the place up and running so quickly."

I almost blurted out that I knew where it was. Considering the story I'd built about myself suggested I didn't know Skyrim, I had to ask, "Where's Honningbrew Meadery?"

"Head to the Bannered Mare in Whiterun and ask for Mallus Maccius. He'll fill you in on all the details."

 _This is going to get awkward…_ "Why Honningbrew Meadery?"

Maven looked ready to tell me to clear off but, for some reason, she seemed willing to share. "Not a day goes by that I don't regret letting Sabjorn, the man who runs the meadery, to get as far as he did. In only a few short years, he's taken that bile he calls mead to market and a chunk of my profits with it! I can't imagine where he found the gold to take it to market so quickly."

 _No harm in asking more questions. Perfect opportunity to find out who I'm up against here._ "Why are you only dealing with him now?"

"The Goldenglow Estate job has undoubtedly interrupted the supply of honey that I need to make my mead. Sabjorn could use this interruption to his advantage and take a larger share of the market. I can't have that."

 _So this is simply about business. Fair enough, but…_ "I have to ask. How did you become allied with the Thieves Guild?"

She looked ready again to tell me to mind my own business. "You're certainly nosy, aren't you?"

"I'm merely intrigued as to who I'm working with and for. Call it harmless curiosity, particularly considering it's me with my neck on the line."

She paused a moment before nodding. "Very well. The Black-Briar family has always been allied with the Guild. Our connections with the Empire and within Skyrim make for a perfect fit. I dare say the Guild owes its survival as much to my family as it does to its own people."

I almost smiled in triumph. But her word alone wasn't going to be enough. I was still going to need hard evidence. But having heard it from her, I knew I was doing the right thing. I was going to have to do things, a lot of things, I might not agree with, but hearing her just admit that she was such an influence only hardened my resolve. Some may wonder why I didn't just strike her down then and there. A very good reason why I didn't. Evidence. I had none. If I killed her, it would be nothing but murder. Tullius wanted to believe me, I was sure of it, but I had to have irrefutable proof that she was guilty.

I got to my feet. "Consider Honningbrew Meadery out of business within the next couple of days."

"Just remember one thing, Henrik." _She knows my name, at least._ "You butcher this job and you'll be sorry. Do you understand why I mean?"

I nodded and left without another word. Looks like I was heading home.


	68. Chapter 68 - Shifting Sands

I lay back on the ground, waiting for the pain to go away. _The bastard never mentioned there was another bastard lying in wait down here for me. I'm going to smash his face in when I see him._ I glanced left and right, noticing the skeever bodies lying around me. Blood was everywhere and I knew some of it was mine. So I just lay there, taking in deep breaths, occasionally groaning and feeling sorry for myself. I was getting tired of fighting. _Okay, that's a bit of a lie but the pain is annoying._

Eventually sitting up, I got to my feet and staggered towards the body, glancing down across the large wound that went from his shoulder to his hip. His eyes were wide open in surprise but lacked life. The urge to spit in his face was almost overwhelming. To cave his face in with his sword was another thought to cross my mind. I took a couple of deep breaths and let the anger disappear. At least he and his bloody creatures were dead, and while I was sore, I was alive.

Limping badly, I found my way out of the cave back into the meadery itself, eventually finding the vat which I needed to poison. I didn't feel comfortable poisoning the vat though was assured whoever drank the mead from this vat would only feel sick and wouldn't die. At most, they'd feel uncomfortable for a day or two. Most importantly, Sabjorn would be ruined. Having talked to the man prior to venturing into the cave, I had to admit this was one task for the Thieves Guild I actually wouldn't mind doing.

Sabjorn was waiting for me when I walked back into the bar. He didn't look happy. "Everything's taken care of," I stated.

"Took you long enough." I swallowed down the retort. "I had to stall the captain until you were finished."

I was ready to ask about my pay but kept my mouth shut and moved to the shadows as Sabjorn walked to the door and opened it, calling for the captain to walk in. I practically melted into the wall as I recognised the Commander of Whiterun Guard immediately. I silently prayed to the Nine Divines that he wouldn't turn around, ask who I was and recognise me. I certainly didn't want him knowing I was involved in all of this.

Caius walked to the bar, resting a forearm and relaxed. "Well, Sabjorn, now that you've taken care of your little pest problem, how about I get a taste of some of your mead?"

"Help yourself, milord. It's my finest brew yet! I call it Honningbrew Reserve. I think you'll find it quite pleasing to your palate."

Caius laughed. "Oh, come now. This is mead, not some wine meant to be sipped and savoured," he stated as he took a gulp of the tankard. Nothing happened at first as he took another gulp. Still nothing happened and I began to wonder if I'd poisoned the wrong vat or go something wrong.

Then Caius groaned. I almost jumped for joy as he picked up the tankard and peered at its contents with a keen eye before sniffing. "By the Eight?! What... What's in this?"

Sabjorn looked in my direction as his face lost all colour. "I... I don't know. What's wrong?" he stammered.

Caius whirled on Sabjorn, jabbing a finger in his direction. Then he almost doubled over as everything he'd eaten and drank that day was evacuated. Once he was done, I could see his face redden with anger. "You bastard! You assured me this place was clean! I'll see... I'll see to it that you remain in irons for the rest of your days!"

Sabjorn looked in my direction, then at Mallus beside me, before looking at Caius again. "No, please! I don't understand..."

Caius unsheathed his sword, and while unsteady on his feet, Sabjorn staggered away in fear. "Silence, idiot! I should have known better..." He stopped and appeared to swallow down even more bile. "I should have known better than to trust this place after it's been riddled with filth."

Sabjorn tried one last time. "I beg you...please! This is not what it seems!" he pleaded.

Caius didn't listen to a word, instead turning to look at Mallus next to me. He raised his sword, pointing at him. "You're in charge until I can sort all of this out."

I looked at Mallus, who appeared delighted at the news. "It will be my pleasure, Captain."

Caius turned back to Sabjorn, who looked nothing but defeated. "And you!" the Captain spat, "You're coming with me to Dragonsreach. We'll see how quickly your memory clears in the city's prisons. Now move!"

Sabjorn looked ready to plead for something, whether his job or his life, but Caius had the point of the sword at his throat. "One more word and I'll cut you down where you stand. I said move!"

Sabjorn raised his hands in surrender and, with shoulders slumped, he was escorted out of the meadery. Mallus couldn't help giving a sarcastic farewell to Sabjorn as the now former owner of the meadery was marched towards Whiterun and its dungeon.

Mallus walked to the other side of the bar and grabbed a couple of bottles before gesturing to one of the tables. I took a seat as he popped the lid of each bottle, handing one to me. "This is a real bottle of Honningbrew Meadery. Don't tell Maven but the man could brew a decent drop." I took a sip of the beer and my taste buds danced. Sabjorn may have been a bastard but he could sure brew a good beer. Mallus sat back and relaxed, unable to wipe away the slight smile that had crept upon his face. "I honestly don't think that could have gone any better."

I sat forward, placing the bottle on the table. "You could have told me about that lunatic in the caves below, Mallus," I growled.

His eyes widened for a moment before he nodded. "I understand your anger, but please understand why I didn't tell you."

"And your reason is?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want you to walk away from the job. Maven put a lot of trust in me to get this job done, and I'm sure she put a lot of trust in you." I nodded, understanding what he meant. _If he failed, he'd be dead._ "Besides, you did me a favour. If you hadn't taken care of him, I would have had to spend a lot of hard earned coin paying a bunch of mercenaries to take care of him."

I was ready to chew him out further but finally thought it was pointless. I wasn't dead and the task was almost done. "Fair enough. I can understand your reasoning, I guess."

I sat back and relaxed, enjoying the rest of the bottle. It was probably one of the best bottles of mead I'd ever had. "Will you continue brewing this one?"

"Definitely. The only difference being that it will be sold under the Black-Briar Meadery label. That was Maven's part of the deal. She's put me in charge of keeping the mead flowing, so that's exactly what I'm going to do. If you're in the area and you ever need anything fenced, you just let me know. Before you leave, is there anything else you need?"

"I need to find out who was financing Sabjorn as it's clear he wasn't doing this alone."

He nodded. "Sure. Sure. He didn't keep anything personal here in the bar so anything you may want will probably be upstairs in his personal quarters."

The door into Sabjorns' personal quarters were locked so, without a key, a good kick was required to open it. _Hope Mallus wasn't hoping to use this room as a bedroom._ I searched through a few drawers and finally found something. It was another letter, opening it to reveal the same symbol I'd seen on the letter I'd found at Goldenglow. Whoever this person was had a real problem with the Thieves Guild and, from appearances, Maven Black-Briar.

 _Sabjorn,_

 _Within the enclosed crate, you'll find the final payment. As we discussed, Honningbrew Meadery should now begin brewing mead at full production. In regards to your concerns about interference from Maven Black-Briar, I can assure you that I'll do everything in my power to keep her assets and her cronies at bay. This is the beginning of a long and successful future for both of us._

"Whoever this is apparently has no fear of retribution from either Maven or the Guild," I muttered to myself.

I searched the room for more evidence, which included kicking open another locked door, unfortunately revealing nothing but a storage room. I checked around the room again for anything I might have missed but, apart from a few coins, I found nothing else of evidence I could take back to Maven or Brynjolf.

I wandered downstairs, and after a short conversation with Mallus, I departed the meadery. As it was late in the day, I had little choice but to head into Whiterun, hoping no-one would recognise me. I kept my hood up though tried not to appear too suspicious in regards to the attention of the guards. One or two gave me curious glances but I made sure I walked as naturally as possible. Not wanting to draw attention to my house, I eventually knocked on the door of Lydia's house, located just up the road from my own. Her front door flew open and I noticed the curious look.

"Hello?"

"Lydia, it's me." She opened her mouth to say something but I made a motion for silence. "Please, don't draw attention to me. Can I come in?"

"Of course, of course, right away."

Her house was almost a carbon copy of my own, taking a seat by the fire. She sat next to me as I finally removed the hood. Then I heard laughter.

"What happened to your hair and beard?"

"Needs must, Lydia. You know what I'm doing. I didn't want to take any chance of being recognised."

"So what are you doing back in Whiterun?"

"I had a task of which I've just completed. Figuring it was late, I thought that I may as well stay here. Before you ask, I didn't want to risk staying at my own place in case someone recognised me and came asking after me."

"You're more than welcome to stay here, my Thane. You can take my…"

"I'll take the spare room, Lydia. I'm a guest in your house. I certainly wouldn't expect you to give up your own bed."

While I wouldn't take her up on the offer of her bed, I did accept the offer of a bottle of mead, draining half the bottle before answering her question about how my life was regarding my infiltration of the Guild.

"It's interesting, to say the least. And there's something big doing on within the organisation. Most importantly, Maven Black-Briar has already confirmed she helps the Thieves Guild, but I need hard evidence as I doubt my word, no matter who I am, will be enough to see her in chains."

"What exactly is the problem?"

"Someone, I don't know who, is going after the Guild, and Maven in particular. It's rather interesting. I'm wondering if I may not have an ally out there somewhere."

"Will you try and make contact with whoever it is?"

"I don't think I'll need to. I have no doubt whoever it is may reveal themselves sooner or later."

"Isn't all of this a little dangerous?"

I couldn't help the chuckle. "Lydia, we faced down dragons and I've only recently ended the menace of vampires. I'm not worried about the machinations of a few bloody thieves and their enemies. I can look after myself."

"You know I worry."

"And I appreciate it."

"How's your wife?"

"She's well. Probably bored out of her mind, though. I think she keeps Mjoll company, or the other way around. I've managed to spend a couple of hours with her, though no more than that. I just don't want to risk her safety."

"You can be adorable at times, my Thane."

I groaned. "Seriously?"

"When it comes to your wife, I'm left wondering what you wouldn't do for her."

I laughed. "I'll admit I'm not willing to find out."

"You are safe though, right?" she asked, all of a sudden concerned.

"Of course, Lydia. I've gone into this eyes open. And I wouldn't have done it without the agreement the General, Jarl but, most importantly, Serana. If any of them had thought it was a bad idea, I wouldn't have done it. But the people of Riften deserve justice. And we can't just go in swinging swords, thinking that is how justice should always be done. No, this is about gathering evidence, then arresting the whole lot of them and letting them stand trial."

"Do you truly believe that is possible?"

"I believe it's worth trying."

She smiled and grabbed my hand. "Another example of how you're a good man, Uhtred."

"Thanks. But I'm doing things at the moment which…"

"The ends will justify the means when all is said and done."

"That's what I tell myself too. It's hard to see it that way sometimes, particularly when I'm conversing with some of the Guild members. But then, looking past what they do, I can't help thinking they're not… evil. They're criminals, don't get me wrong. But while stealing is wrong, they believe they're justified in what they're doing. The mindset of the thief is strange, to say the least."

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"I'll cook you up something. I haven't eaten either."

"I'll admit one thing, Lydia. I have missed your cooking."

"Are you saying Serana can't?"

"Of course not. But you do things to some of those dishes you make which make them… extraordinary."

I noticed the blush. "Thank you," she said quietly.

It didn't take her long to have another delicious meal served up. I wasn't kidding when I said her cooking was delicious. Meat, potato and veg wasn't always the most exciting of meals at times, but she would put things in the meat or on the potato which added something special. We sat at the dining table, opening another couple of bottles of mead and conversed about nothing important as we ate. I think it was the first time in months that it was only the two of us. Just like the old days.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" she asked once our plates were empty.

"I can't even think of how long it's been since the day I walked into Skyrim. Must be well over a year by now. Is it?"

Lydia shrugged. "No idea. Time flies, I guess."

"A lot has happened, that's for sure."

"Dragons. Vampires. Now the civil war. Do you think once that's over there will be peace?"

Part of me wanted to say yes. But I knew that it wouldn't happen. "You know I want to say yes, Lydia. I'd love nothing more than to live the rest of my days out in this city with my wife and friends, enjoying relative peace, leaving the politics to others. But we both know that won't happen."

"You're talking about the Thalmor, aren't you?"

"Of course. I'd bet all our coin that they are just waiting for the excuse, or the opportunity, to wage war on us once again. Once this civil war is open, it would be the perfect time to strike. Skyrim divided and exhausted after a civil war. The Empire distracted by having to maintain the peace."

"If the Empire win…" Lydia stated, though I didn't miss the smirk.

"Skyrim cannot afford to be divided as that is precisely want the Thalmor want. They must love the fact the war is happening because it means they can do practically whatever they want at the moment."

"Guess the civil war needs resolving first, then."

"Correct. Then we turn our eyes on the Thalmor. We watch and wait and prepare for what is to come next."

"Then we strike."

I couldn't help the grin. "Exactly. This time we catch them unawares. They think themselves superior. We'll prove them wrong in that assumption."

"You really hate them, don't you? I know you've seen things, but it's personal, isn't it?"

"Revenge is a dish best served cold. Not just for my father but the thousands of fathers who never saw their homes again. Our country, not just Skyrim, but the Empire as a whole, was put to the sword. And we signed an agreement that was an affront to nearly everyone but was also one that needed to be accepted to stop further bloodshed. The Thalmor need to be shown that we will not tolerate them any longer. So we will sit and watch. We will wait and show patience. We will smile and give false platitudes. Then, one day, some day in the future, they will reap what they sow and face the wrath of a people who will rise up and cry 'Praise Talos' as we march through their lands and put them to the sword."

"Where do I sign up?" I laughed. "With words like that, my Thane, you'd have the entire Empire following you in a heartbeat. The people have been crying out for someone to lead them."

"We have an Emperor. There's also a Military Governor far more capable than myself."

"You sell yourself short. You led the people of Whiterun, defeating Jarl Ulfric and his Stormcloaks. As for the Emperor, he is tainted by the fact he was the one who signed that treaty with the Thalmor. We need someone who will stand for everyone, but more importantly stand strong as a beacon of hope against a formidable enemy."

"And you think that's me?"

"Who else but the Dragonborn? You have the same blood as the Septim Emperors. People remember that time fondly, sir. It was a time of prosperity for all within the Empire. It was only when that Era ended that it all started to go wrong and collapse."

"If they come to my door and ask me, I'd certainly take it under consideration. But, for now, my focus is on simply trying to take Riften without too much bloodshed."

We talked for perhaps another hour or two, drinking at least another couple of bottles each, sharing a rather nice hug at the top of the stairs before we headed to bed.

* * *

Maven looked up as I approached. I wondered if she'd been sat there the entire time I'd been away. "You've been gone awhile but returned alive so I can only assume you have good news for me."

I handed over the letter. "Job completed as requested. Sabjorn will be spending a long time as a guest of the Jarl in his dungeon. I thought Caius was ready to gut him at one stage."

"And Mallus is in position?"

"He is. Ready and raring to go in all honesty."

"Good." Her eyes then devoured the letter in her hand before she placed it on the table, clearly unhappy. "Well, this doesn't tell me much at all. The only thing that can identify Sabjorn's partner is this odd little symbol."

"But it proves there is a link between Goldenglow and Honningbrow."

"How so?"

"That symbol was on a letter I found at Goldenglow. Someone has a problem, whether it's with you or the Guild, I can't say."

"Well, whoever this mysterious marking represents, they'll regret starting a war with me. You should bring this information to the Thieves Guild immediately," she stated, handing me the letter.

I was wondering if I should find out more information about her and her family but a flick of the wrist suggested I was being dismissed. I had what I wanted from her anyway. She'd admitted what she was involved in. Now it was a case of trying to prove it. _Might have to prove my skill as a thief by breaking into her house._

I used the secret entrance into the cistern, ensuring no-one saw me enter, the graveyard through which I walked through empty. Most of the graves appeared untended, the headstones ancient, so wondered if anyone ever visited them. I found Brynjolf at the Flagon, sharing a table with Delvin and Vex. I bought a round of drinks from Vekel before joining them.

"How did it go?" Brynjolf asked.

"Let's just say Sabjorn is currently enjoying a room at his Jarl's pleasure."

"How unfortunate for him," Delvin stated.

"But very fortunate for Maven," Vex added.

They all shared a chuckle as Brynjolf clasped my shoulder. "Now you see how it works, lad!"

"There's something else," I said, handing the letter to Brynjolf. I watched him read the letter and he didn't appear surprised by the contents. "Same symbol." He handed the letter to Delvin and Vex to read as well. I'd learned enough to figure they were his most trusted lieutenants within the organisation.

"Any idea who this could possibly be?" Delvin finally asked.

I looked at Brynjolf who simply shrugged. "No idea. Bu this is clearly no coincidence. First Aringoth and now Sabjorn. Someone's trying to take us down by driving a wedge between Maven and the Guild."

Vex looked at me. "I can assume she also realised this?"

"Her support for the Guild hasn't wavered. She knows something is up."

"That's a relief," Delvin stated, "We can't afford to lose her support. Our luck is bad enough as it is."

"So what do we do?" I asked the group.

"For now, nothing. I'll talk to Mercer and see what our next move is."

So that's what I did. Nothing. I wasn't under orders to go out and commit thievery and wasn't about to start making coin for them so, using the excuse that I'd just completed a job, I lay back on my bed and read a book. I'd read about half a dozen pages before falling asleep.

It was a couple of days later, while enjoying a tankard in the Flagon, when I was approached by Brynjolf. He had the appearance of a man who'd just had his ear chewed off. He took a seat next to me.

"Henrik, you'd better go see Mercer right away."

"What does he want?" I asked, somewhat cautiously. I'd only met the man once and was already convinced he didn't believe who I said I was.

"He wants to talk to you about everything you've found so far. I think he knows a way to find out who's been trying to bring us down."

I nodded and drained my tankard, figuring I should go and see him right away. Mercer was on the other side of the cistern, leaning over a large desk. Behind him was a pair of bookshelves, near empty of content, and an empty stone plinth. He looked up as I approached and to say his face conveyed anger would be a serious understatement. He then looked down at the pair of letters I'd found along with other paperwork he had.

"I've consulted my contacts regarding the information you recovered from Goldenglow Estate, but no one can identify that symbol. Whatever the case, it would see our adversary is attempting to take us apart indirectly by angering Maven Black-Briar. Very clever."

"There's plenty to admire in whoever it is. They certainly seem to know how we operate and where to strike."

"They're well-funded and they've been able to avoid identification for years. I'm surprised it reached this point."

"You think this has been going on for that long?"

"I assume you've spoken to Delvin? I'm no believer in luck but it is now clear there is someone or a group out there trying to make our lives difficult. As you said, you'd have to admire them in a way. If it wasn't for the fact Maven needs us much as we need her, we'd be in real trouble. Just don't mistake my admiration for complacency; our nemesis is going to pay dearly."

 _Whoever this is may prove to be the perfect ally in trying to bring down both Maven and this Guild. Seems like I'll need to find them by continuing to offer my help._ "What's our next step?"

He looked at me silently for a few seconds before nodding. "Enthusiasm. Good. About time we had people like that around here." He jabbed a finger at one of the letters on the desk. "There is one detail on this letter about Goldenglow where, even after all their posturing and planning, they've made a mistake. The parchment you recovered mentions a "Gajul-Lei". According to my sources, that's an old alias used by one of our contacts. His real name is Gulum-Ei. Slimy bastard."

"Who's Gulum-Ei?"

"He was our inside man at the East Empire Company in Solitude. I'm betting he acted as a go-between for the sale of Goldenglow Estate and that he can finger our buyer. Get out there, shake him down and see what you come up with. Talk to Brynjolf before you leave as he does know that slimy bastard better than most of us."

I found Brynjolf in the Flagon sitting with Delvin and Vex as usual. _Do these people ever go out and commit crimes or sit around here all day?_ "What did Mercer have to say?"

"I have to find someone called Gulum-Ei."

Brynjolf's face dropped. "Gulum-Ei? I can't believe he's mixed up in all this; that Argonian couldn't find his tail with both hands. Don't get me wrong. He could scam a beggar out of his last septim." He shook his head. "But he's no mastermind and definitely wouldn't be capable of something like this."

"So you don't think he's the one behind this? I wasn't sure what Mercer thought." Brynjolf just laughed, like such an idea was unbelievable. "So how do I approach him?"

"You have your work cut out for you either way, Henrik." I almost corrected him on my name. "To get him to talk, you're going to need to buy him off. More than likely, anyway. You could try and intimidate him, but he knows how we work, and considering how stubborn he is, it will take a silver tongue to pry information out of him. But if I know Gulum-Ei, he's in way over his head and you'll be able to use it as leverage."

 _This Argonian sounds like he could prove useful._ "So nothing more than a possible beat down?"

"I wouldn't even suggest that. Whatever you do, don't kill him. But squeeze him for information. He's proven rather unreliable of late, claiming pickings are slim in the East Company warehouse, but if he's mixed up in all of this, then that's the answer as to why he's turned his back on us."

"I'll head to Solitude right away and see what I can find out."

"And once you do, head straight back here. Mercer is already on the warpath and the thing to calm him down will be information on whoever is behind this."

I left Riften an hour later, choosing to travel by carriage, wanting to stay as incognito as possible. I wasn't sure what to expect regarding Gulum-Ei but I thought long and hard about what I would do all the way to Solitude.


	69. Chapter 69 - Bombshell

I removed my hood on the long walk up to the gates of Solitude. My face wasn't well known in the city and figured the crowds would mean I could wander around without being recognised, hopefully completely ignored. The guards barely cast me with a second glance as I walked past them, wondering if the bulk of my armour would draw any curiosity but they appeared as disinterested in me as anyone else.

The crowds were not as thick as my last visit to the capital of Skyrim, though that's not to say there wasn't a lot of noise and bumping through the crowds as I weaved my way through. It still boggled the mind how crowded a city could be. Whiterun could be busy at times but nothing like this. I was relieved to make it into the Winking Skeever with my coin purse still intact as the temptation to buy many of the items on sale at the market stalls may have been overwhelming to others. _Wonder if I should bring the wife here one day for a shopping trip? She'd love it._

The inn was busy but, figuring I was looking for an Argonian, and I knew not many of them lived in any of the cities in Skyrim, it was a simple case of looking around. I eventually found Gulum-Ei in a secluded corner, sitting at a small table though there was an empty chair across from him, which I sat in without a word or invitation. He looked up from the book he was reading, placing it down in front of him, narrowing his eyes in my direction.

"So, what do we have here? Hmm... Let me guess. By your scent, I'd say you were from the Guild. But that can't be true, because I told Mercer I wouldn't deal with them anymore."

"You're brave for turning your back on the Guild."

He scoffed. "Guild? There's no Guild anymore. Just a bunch of cut-throats stealing a few gold coins."

"I'm not here about what you are or are not sending to the Guild. I'm here about Goldenglow."

He shrugged. "I don't deal in land or property. Now, if you're looking for goods, you've come to the right person."

I crossed my arms on the table and leaned forward. I didn't miss the fact that he did lean back. "Come now, Gajul-Lei. I'm here to help you."

He swallowed, glancing left and right before meeting my eyes. A slight smile. "Did you say Goldenglow Estate? My apologies. I'm sorry to say I know very little about that... bee farm, was it?"

I took the letter from my pocket, opening it and placing it on the table in front of him. "Stop wasting my time. You acted as a broker for its new owner. Your name is right here," I stating, pointing at the letter, "This symbol has been seen on other correspondence from someone who has an axe to grind against the Guild and Maven Black-Briar. Tell me who the buyer is, I'll walk away right now and you'll be free to do whatever you want."

"I don't care what you promise. If I tell you the buyer's name and word gets around, it could ruin me!"

"Who's saying I won't?"

"I know how the Guild work. You certainly won't kill me. Mercer wouldn't allow it."

I leaned forward further and knew I was intimidating. "Who said anything about killing you? I'll start with your fingers and work my way up until you squeal." His eyes darted left and right, almost pleading for help. "No-one is coming to help you, Gulum-Ei. So, as I kindly requested, tell me what I want to know and I'll walk away."

He remained silent, clearly thinking hard about what to do or say next. I wasn't going to kill him. I knew that much. But I was ready to intimidate him with the threat of physical violence. He finally sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll tell you what I know. I was approached by a woman who wanted me to act as the broker for something big. She flashed a bag of gold in my face and said all I had to do was pay Aringoth for the estate. I brought him the coin and walked away with her copy of the deed."

"That's it?" He nodded. "Anything else?"

"Well, I did notice she was quite angry and it was being directed at Mercer Frey."

 _Interesting. With each discovery, this person sounds like an ally in taking this whole operation down._ "Did you get a name?"

He smirked. "In this business we rarely deal in names; our identity comes from how much coin we carry."

I knew he was lying. He knew the name. He definitely knew the name. But I was aware of why he wasn't telling me. He was more afraid of whoever was behind this than Mercer Frey, which told me everything I needed to know about the Guild's adversary and my potential ally. _And considering I already have a bad feeling about Mercer, I really need to find whoever this is._

"Can I go?"

I gestured behind me. "You may go." _But I'm going to follow you. I have no doubt you're up to something._

I knew where he was going to head as soon as he walked out of the city gates. Keeping my distance, I followed him down the slope, turning at the stables and headed down to the dockyard, where a number of ships currently sat, water lapping at their hulls, the ring of bells and squawk of birds, shouts of shipmates as large boxes were loaded and unloaded. Gulum-Ei eventually disappeared through a door. I stopped a guard walking by and asked where the door led.

"That's the East Empire Company warehouse."

"Good to know. Thanks."

I slowly approached the door, checking behind to see if anyone was watching me. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked, waiting until absolutely no-one was looking in my direction before slipping through. I spent a few moments letting my eyes adjust to the gloom. I'd lost sight of Gulum-Ei but noticed the tall shelves. Figuring I needed height to understand where I was, I found a way of climbing to the very top. There was another small dock, one ship across the other side of the water. Otherwise, the warehouse was full to the brim of merchandise ready to move. _No wonder the Guild are unhappy that Gulum-Ei pulled the plug on this._

Noticing Gulum-Ei ahead of me, and numerous guards wandering around on patrol, I figured keeping out of sight would be the best thing to do. I stayed low, almost crawling along the top of the shelves before leaping across a small gap to another, leaping across another gap a couple of minutes later, happy to feel solid ground under my feet. Continuing to watch the patrolling guards, I eventually lowered myself to water level and kept to the shadows, finally unsheathing my dagger, just in case I stumbled into anyone.

Gulum-Ei disappeared and I had to hurry to follow him, drawing the attention of one guard. Not wanting to kill him, I waited in darkness until he passed by, slowly following the path where Gulum-Ei had disappeared. I wasn't surprised when I found another secret door, leading into some sort of cave, which I knew the East Empire Company probably knew little about.

Sheathing my dagger, I unsheathed my sword. The guards in the warehouse were likely employees, just doing their job, which is why I hesitated putting any of them down. I had a feeling the people in this cave were nothing but bandits or mercenaries. Whether they were in the employ of Gulum-Ei or someone else, I didn't know. But I had a feeling I wasn't going to be able to sneak all the way to wherever Gulum-Ei was now waiting.

My progress ahead was past a pair of guards. There was no chance of being able to sneak by them. But I wasn't going to be completely dishonourable and stab them in the back. So I grabbed their attention by throwing an iron ingot, that had been laying on a shelf nearby, at one of their heads. The mercenary I hit fell forward, splashing into the water and he didn't surface as the second turned and ran towards me. I waited until the last second before I swerved and thrust forward, my sword entering his body just under the ribs.

I strode forward, no longer worrying about having to sneak forward. I came across the mercenaries standing watch either alone or in pairs. Alone, I dealt with them rather easily, only constrained by the narrow path on which we fought. If in pairs, the narrow path helped as they could only attack me at once. I dumped their bodies in the water beside me as I walked forward.

I'd despatched more than half a dozen mercenaries before finally finding Gulum-Ei. He was in discussions with a trio of mercenaries as I rounded a pile of crates emblazoned with the East Empire logo. He looked my way and I swear he paled in colour. The mercenaries turned towards me, shouted a battle cry and charged towards me without a second thought. I killed two of them with relative ease but the big bastard dressed in armour and armed with a giant sword and shield cause a moment of circumspection.

"Stay where you are," I ordered Gulum-Ei, my eyes only for the mercenary.

"I'm going to send your body back to the Guild in pieces," the mercenary stated.

I sighed. "Why do you people insist on making threats you simply can't back up?"

I unsheathed my dagger and got to work. I had no idea who this mercenary was but he was a skilled swordsmith, anticipating many of my strokes. I'll admit I enjoyed the battle of wills and testing our wits against each other. Finding a grudging respect for my opponent, I thought I'd offer him a way out. "You don't have to die for all this, you know. You could just walk away."

He laughed. "You really think I'd be allowed to do that? You don't know the people I work for."

"Who do you work for?"

"Likely no-one you've heard of. But they'll kill me if I walked away."

He was a couple of paces away so I lowered my sword slightly. "But if you continue to fight me, I will kill you right now. I really don't care what you're doing here. I only want to talk to the Argonian."

The mercenary was silent, again judging if my words were sincere. "You're serious? I can just walk away."

"I'd rather you dropped your weapons before leaving, but yes, my fight is not with you. You're skilled with sword and shield. I'm sure you'll find other work."

He remained silent again for at least a minute before he nodded. "Very well. None of this is worth dying for anyway." With those words, he unhooked the shield from his arm and dumped it on the ground, laying his sword on top of it. He then spread his arms away from his body and walked past me, nodding his head in thanks as he did so. I watched him disappear around the pile of crates before turning my attention back towards Gulum-Ei.

Raising my sword at him, I gestured towards a seat next to the campfire. "Sit down," I demanded.

He didn't argue as he sat down immediately. "Now, there's no need to do anything rash. This isn't as bad as it seems. I was going to tell Mercer about everything, honestly! Please, he'll have me killed!"

"If you tell me everything I want to know; I'm not going to kill you. And, trust me on this one, I'm not here because I want to help Mercer."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know who you've been helping, that is all. Whatever the issue is between yourself and Mercer, I honestly don't really care. That's for you and him to sort out."

He blinked rapidly as I knew he'd been confused by my words. "I'm surprised to hear you say that."

"Just tell me the name. That's all I want."

He nodded. "Very well. The name of the person you're interested in is Karliah."

"You say that name like I should know it. Who is she?"

The Argonian chuckled. "Mercer never told you? He really has sent you in here blind, hasn't he?"

"What are you trying to say? What has she done?"

"Karliah is the thief responsible for murdering the previous Guild Master, Gallus. Now she's after Mercer."

 _What is going on this Guild? And just what have I landed in the middle of here?_ "So why are you helping her?"

"I'm not helping her! Or, at least, I wasn't meaning to. What I'm trying to say is that I had no idea I was helping her until after she'd contacted me."

"I need to find whoever this Karliah is before Mercer does. Do you know where she is?"

"I have no idea where she is now. But when I asked her where she was going, she just muttered "where the end began"."

That meant nothing to me either. I met the Argonian in the eyes and it was clear he was near scared to death. I figured I could turn the screw even more but, in the end, it would be pointless. Thankfully, he wanted to live, and despite saying I wasn't going to kill him, I think he wasn't sure if I wasn't going to change my mind. He jerked backwards with his head. "There's a safe back there with the Goldenglow Estate deed inside. Take it as proof of everything I've told you."

Keeping an eye on Gulum-Ei in case he got any ideas of trying to run, I grabbed the deed, putting it inside one of my jacket pockets before I resumed my seat opposite him. "I'm willing to help you, Gulum-Ei. So I'll keep the deed as safekeeping and I'll keep quiet about this scam you've been hiding. The only suggestion I can make is perhaps sending a few more coins the Guild's way to keep them sweet." The Argonian nodded. "Did Karliah give you any details as to what she's up to? I mean, it does appear quite obvious with the purchase of Goldenglow and Honningbrew that she's after Maven and wants to hurt the Guild. But did she mention anything else to you?"

"She didn't really say anything. She just came across as determined, angry and, to be honest, rather bitter. And if she's been causing as much trouble as you say, she must have spent an incredible amount of time and resources putting all of this together."

"Anything else?" He shook his head. "Right, I'm going to need your help getting out of here."

"You left the guards outside alive?" I nodded. "Very well. Follow me. I'll escort you out."

We walked out of the warehouse together and part of the way back to Solitude. I stopped where the carriage was parked as the Argonian thanked me for letting him live. I warned him about turning his back on the Guild and told him to be careful in how he dealt with them going forward. I was tempted to tell him that the Guild may no longer exist in the future but stayed quiet about that. I already had in mind that the Argonian would soon find himself arrested because of what he'd done for the Guild before. He simply wished me good luck for whatever was to come next as I clambered onto the carriage and instructed the driver to take me back to Riften.

* * *

The cistern was empty upon clambering down the ladder of the secret entrance, even Mercer had disappeared. I wandered into the Ragged Flagon and found a few people scattered across the tables, all of them looking up as I took a seat near Brynjolf.

"You look exhausted."

"I haven't slept in a couple of days."

"Did you get what Mercer wanted?"

"I did."

I was ready to explain everything but he held up a hand. "Don't tell me anything. Wait until Mercer is back."

"Where is he?"

"With Maven." He said only two words, albeit cryptically, but his face and eyes spoke volumes. I felt my jaw drop.

"Really?" I asked quietly, leaning forward as if conspiring with him.

He nodded. "Not everyone knows. I shouldn't really know but I… walked in on them once. Not like that, if that's what you're thinking, but there is no missing how close they are. It's one reason why Mercer is already obsessed with finding whoever is responsible for everything."

"How long has that been going on for?"

He shrugged. "Quite a while. Of course it was just a business arrangement at first but I'm not surprised it turned physical between the two of them. They're alike in many ways."

"I assume Maven isn't married?"

"Her husband passed many winters ago. It's the event that let her off the leash, so to speak."

"Can I ask a question and get an honest answer?"

"Depends on the question."

"What's your opinion of Maven?"

He smirked and near laughed before clearing his throat. "She's not a woman I would ever think of crossing. I'd keep that in the forefront of your mind, lad."

"I'm just wondering how she carries so much influence both legally with the Jarl but is also heavily involved in what happens here."

"Coin. It's as simple as that. Her family bathes in coin. She's not only the richest person in Riften, she's one of the richest people in Skyrim. And it's all thanks to that meadery of hers. Over half the city is involved in her operation in some way or other. Otherwise, it's her coin which keeps the merchants going."

"And Mercer? How did he end up in charge?"

"After Gallus died, the Guild almost fell apart as we split into numerous factions. Once the bloodletting was complete, Mercer was in charge and anyone who'd stood against him was either dead or gone. He's been undisputed leader since then. No-one dare challenge him."

"You sound afraid of him, Brynjolf."

"I am, a little bit. I'm not ashamed to admit it. You haven't known the man that long. I've known him for years. He does whatever it takes to get the job done but the ruthlessness he has shown at times… It doesn't always sit easily considering we're meant to be a Guild of thieves."

"Gulum-Ei considers us nothing but a gang of cut-throats."

"Sometimes he's not wrong, I guess. I know I've said we don't commit murder. And, most of the time, we don't. We're not the Dark Brotherhood. We're not mercenaries or bandits. This is, technically, supposed to be victimless crime. We pick pockets and break locks. What Gulum-Ei thinks is up to him but it's not how I want this Guild to be seen."

I would never feel any sympathy for any of the people I was currently working with. They were criminals. But, I'll admit, I did have to remind myself at times what they actually were. When sitting around the Flagon, enjoying a few tankards, I'll admit that it was quite easy to forget, not enough to drop my 'character' so to speak, but why they were criminals, they were people at the end of the day, with their own flaws and faults.

Mercer stormed into the Flagon sometime later, tapping me on the shoulder as he passed by and gesturing for me to follow. Figuring I didn't really want to earn his displeasure, again reminding myself not to show my hand now. Though the urge to simply use by Voice and bathe the man in flame was always in the back of my mind. _Not now, Uhtred. Not now. There will be a time when all of them will be dealt with._

"So what did the slimy bastard finally tell you?" he asked when in his usual position at his desk.

I was interested in the reaction I was about to receive. "He said Goldenglow was purchased by someone by the name of Karliah."

I've never seen someone's face drain of blood so fast in one moment, only to refill as anger took over the next. "It can't be," he whispered, "I haven't heard that name in decades!"

"Gulum-Ei said that she murdered the previous Guild Master."

"It's not just that. She destroyed everything this guild stood for. She murdered my predecessor in cold blood and betrayed the Guild. After we discovered what she'd done, we spent months trying to track her down, but she just vanished."

"Okay, but why has she returned now if she's been gone so long?"

"That I can't answer. I thought she had disappeared, never to be seen again. I assume there is a reason why but I don't know her mind. Not anymore. Not after everything she's done."

"What's she like? Who exactly are we up against here?"

"Karliah and I were like partners. I went with her on every heist. We watched each other's backs. I know her techniques, her skills. If she kills me, there'll be no one left that could possibly catch her. If only we knew where she was."

"That I can help with. She told Gulum-Ei she would be 'where the end began'."

"Snow Veil Sanctum. That's the only place which makes sense. We have to get there as quickly as possible before she disappears again."

I'll admit, I was tired of being involved in all this though figured I would find out more if I went along. "Where is it?"

He pulled a map out of a desk drawer and unrolled it. "Here's Riften," he stated, pointing, "Snow Veil Sanctum is south-east of Winterhold. I'd suggest that you prepare yourself as Karliah will be unlike any opponent you've ever faced."

"I'll meet you there."

"Very well."

I had no idea who this Karliah actually was but I knew if I showed up with Mercer at my side, I'd find myself a target for her anger. I certainly wasn't going to enter this sanctum unarmed. I headed out of the Flagon by the Ratway and waited until sunset until heading home.

Serana wasn't surprised to see me but knew I was there for something, explaining that I needed my armour and weapons for another job, adding what the job actually entailed at the same time.

"Just what are you getting involved in, Uhtred?" she asked, barely able to hold her concern at bay.

"Something happened years ago. Mercer claims Karliah murdered his predecessor. I have no reason to disagree with him but…"

"You're not sure."

"Something about the man just rubs me the wrong way. Brynjolf is scared to the death of the man. Most of the others walk on eggshells around him."

"And you?"

"I don't want to show my hand yet. So I'm playing this carefully."

"When are you leaving?" I shrugged. "Can you stay the night?" I just returned a smile as she hooked her arms around my neck and kissed me. "I've missed you," she said quietly before kissing me again. "Are you sure you can't stay?"

I dropped everything on the ground and picked her up instead, earning a squeal of surprise as I carried her into the bedroom.

I didn't sleep much. Instead, after we'd made love for the first time in what felt like weeks, we lay back and talked about nothing in particular until she finally fell asleep. I then just lay back and watched her sleep for a while before I tried as quietly as possible to dress myself and grab my things. I kissed her lightly on the lips before departing, her eyes opening for a moment and she smiled.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I'll be back before you know it."

"You'd better be."

I kissed her again before I quietly slipped out into the darkness of Riften. My horse was stabled outside the city, figuring I was ride to Winterhold and tie it outside the inn before walking back in the direction of the sanctum.

It was a long ride as I put my horse through its paces. I made Shor's Stone before the sun had barely risen, turning right at the junction and heading north towards Windhelm. I then had to take a circuitous route around Windhelm, there being no direct route from Windhelm to Winterhold, something I'd found increasingly annoying with each journey towards the College from down south, but having maintained a good pace the entire day, I made it into Winterhold just before sunset.

I thought Mercer would have stopped in town before heading to the Sanctum the next morning, but there was no sign of him. I wasn't prepared to go traipsing around the frozen landscape in the dark so paid a few coin for a hot meal, a room and a few tankards of mead, finally getting some sleep after spending nearly two days awake.

I located the Sanctum the next day and Mercer was waiting for me, ready to go. "Is there any sign of her?" I asked upon approaching him.

"She had made camp though her chances of escaping have been taken care of. I want to catch her inside, though. It'll be a fitting end."

"Any chance of giving me the run-down of what all of this about? What happened here?"

"Twenty-five years ago, I was standing outside these very same ruins. Gallus told me to meet here but he wouldn't say why. When I arrived, Gallus stepped from the shadows. Before he uttered a sound, an arrow pierced his throat. Before I could even draw my blade, her second arrow found its mark in my chest."

"Hang on, are you saying Karliah took on both of you alone?"

"Karliah was a master marksman and her greatest weapon was the element of surprise. I was lucky as she only missed my heart by mere millimetres. I staggered away from the ruins and my vision began to blur. It's then that I realised the bitch had poisoned her arrows."

I heard the tone of his voice. It was more than hatred. He clearly had a burning desire for revenge. I wondered how far he was willing to go to exact it. "What of Gallus? Is he still inside?"

He nodded. "The last thing I saw was Karliah dumping his body into an opening atop the ruins; an unceremonious end for a remarkable man. To this day, I've regretted letting her escape, even if it had meant I died trying. I owed Gallus that much."

The words seemed sincere, but as I'd told Serana, something in the back of my mind still didn't sit right in all of this. I didn't know Karliah, I only had one side of the story but what was obvious is that she was a formidable opponent. _But what about as an ally? Was she trying to bring down the Guild? Or was it only about Maven and Mercer?_

"Before I possibly stumble over this woman, what can you tell me about her?"

"She was a stubborn Dunmer. Always had to do everything her way. But she was also the best, bringing in more coin a month than some thieves heist in a year. Gallus trusted her too much and let her get too close."

I raised eyebrows at that admission. "Are you saying they were involved?" _Like yourself and Maven._

"If you want to call it that, yes. Me? I think she was softening him for the kill. Gallus would call her his 'little nightingale'. He was absolutely smitten by her."

"Well, that makes no sense as why did she kill him then?"

"Greed? Jealousy? Spite? Who can say what drove her to such an iniquitous act. One thing's certain: I intend to find out before she draws her last breath. Whatever the case, I want her head on my mantle when all of this is done."

I followed Mercer into the Sanctum. I knew only one or two people would be walking out.


	70. Chapter 70 - The Betrayed

_A/N - Hello to all my readers! Wow, there's quite a few of you now. I'll admit to a quiet dose of satisfaction that so many of you out there enjoy this story. Anyway, just thought I'd say thanks to everyone following this, and those who have also added it as a favourite. This being Chapter 70, there are still another 29 to go, and I'll probably leave another note once we hit chapter 85 as that is when we start to get into proper original, not in the game content._

 _I'm sure you're also thinking 'It's not Friday!' Well, I'm away on holiday the rest of the week and I'm leaving my laptop at home (though I'll still receive your review emails on my phone!) So I figured I'd upload a chapter this week, just earlier than normal, with normal service restored next week._

* * *

It was your typical Nordic ruin, absolutely full of draugr ready to catch out the unwary. I was certainly used to dealing with them while Mercer impressed me with the skill he showed with a pair of short-swords. If I ever ended up in battle with him, I'd certainly show him plenty of respect.

As we wandered forward, there was no missing the respect he had for Karliah, despite the fact his tone dripped with hatred at the same time. I figured many of his statements may have been for my benefit, though I'm sure I proved myself as we dealt with the endless draugr. He thought of me as nothing but a thief, so may have wondered at the back of his mind how I was so skilled with a sword and shield. _He may find out how and why one day._

Karliah obviously knew we were on her scent as she'd reset most of the traps you would find in one of these ruins. Mercer's condescending attitude towards me started to get on my nerves within five minutes. I had to remember that he thought I was some dumb thief, certainly someone who'd never traversed one of these ruins before. But there was using common sense and then being a complete idiot. I'd never given him the impression of being an idiot, so in the end I just thought he liked the sound of his own voice.

In the end, we made relatively short work of any draugr we came across, both of us far too experienced to be caught unawares or be overwhelmed by the creatures. That's not to say we were not cautious. We took our time, Mercer constantly talking to himself about who Karliah was, what she was capable of and what he had planned of her when he finally caught up with her.

We finally made it one of the puzzle doors I knew required a claw. I still had a couple of claws back home on the mantelpiece. I thought they were practically worthless having used them to discover whatever was behind the door that I'd opened. Considering I was with an experienced thief, though, I figured there was a small chance the door may still be possible to open.

Of course, Mercer said it was all very simple if you knew what to do. It took him a couple of minutes and some delicate hand work but there was soon a couple of audible clicks and the door slowly lowered. The room was darker than the passageway we'd just walked down, taking a moment for our eyes to adjust before we moved forward. The room appeared empty, a set of steps ahead leading to a door. Mercer stated he was adamant Karliah was near.

Before I could take another step, I felt something slam into my chest. I looked down to see an arrow sticking out of me. _I thought my armour was supposed to stop those things._ My body immediately started to feel numb, my sword falling from my hand as I fell backwards, unable to move any part of my body. Mercer barely gave me a backwards glance as someone appeared out of thin air at the top of the steps. My vision was starting to fade but she didn't look like a Nord at the very least.

"Do you honestly think your arrow will reach me before my blade finds your heart, Karliah?" Mercer taunted.

She didn't move, arrow nocked, bow aimed at Mercer, her eyes only for him. "Give me a reason to try."

"You're a clever girl. Buying Goldenglow Estate and funding Honningbrew Meadery was inspired."

"'To ensure an enemy's defeat, you must first undermine his allies.' It was the first lesson Gallus taught us."

"You always were a quick study."

"Not quick enough, otherwise Gallus would still be alive."

 _That doesn't sound like someone who murdered Gallus. If I didn't know any better, she sounds… heartbroken._ Mercer's next words confirmed my worst suspicions. "Gallus had his wealth and he had you. All he had to do was look the other way."

 _Bastard!_ I tried to move my arm but neither my left or right one would co-operate. I put all my willpower into just wiggling my fingers but I couldn't even feel them. All I could see was the arrow sticking out of my chest. "Did you forget the oath we took as Nightingales? Did you expect him to simply ignore your methods?" Karliah wondered. _Nightingales? What are they?_

Mercer stepped forward. "Enough of this mindless banter! Come, Karliah! It's time for you and Gallus to become reunited!"

Karliah immediately disappeared. I tried to follow her with my eyes but my vision continued to darken. I didn't know if I was on the verge of passing out or dying. Not being able to feel anything, I just didn't know. "I'm no fool, Mercer. Crossing blades with you would be a death sentence. But I can promise the next time we meet, it will be your undoing."

I can only assume she somehow left the room as there was no more from her. Instead, Mercer turned back towards me, a smirk on his face. I didn't even bother pleading, instead I put everything I thought into my glance. "You're a bastard, you know that."

"How interesting. It appears Gallus's history has repeated itself."

"You're a coward. I'm going to take pleasure in gutting you in the end."

He laughed. "And how are you going to do that?" he asked, kicking away my sword, a pointless gesture considering I couldn't even move. "I will have to give Karliah my thanks for providing me with the means of ridding you. I know you're dangerous to myself and my position. I don't know what anyone else thinks back at the Guild but I smell trouble when it's near, and you, my friend, are nothing but trouble."

"You'll pay in the end, Mercer. People like you always do. You and that bitch you're allied with."

His eyes narrowed. "It's a good thing this tomb becomes your resting place, Henrik, otherwise I'd have her deal with you instead."

I had nothing left to lose. "My name is Uhtred Dragonborn, Mercer Frey. Thane of Whiterun. The Last Dragonborn. And I'll be coming for you, I promise you that. Now do whatever it is you need to do. I'm getting cold lying here."

He said nothing in response to what I said. I didn't feel the sword enter as he thrust forward, my body completely devoid of feeling. Because I couldn't feel the sword, I didn't feel any pain. But I know blood would have flown from my body and it wasn't long until I passed out, the last thing I heard the footsteps of Mercer as he walked away, believing I was dead.

To be honest, I thought I was a goner as well.

* * *

 _It's cold. So very cold. I don't remember Sovngarde being this cold._ I thought I was dead as I opened my eyes, stars twinkling in the distance while one of the moons hovered in the sky. It took a few seconds for my vision to return and I realised, after glancing left and right, that I was lying on a snowbound landscape. _Definitely not Sovngarde. Where am I?_ I moved my arms and was happy to have the feeling return, feeling down my body, noticing my armour had been removed. I noticed the arrow that had been sticking out of me had also disappeared, feeling that the wound had been healed, as had the wound from Mercer's thrust.

I managed to get myself into a sitting position, shaking my head of the last cobwebs as my vision continued to restore itself. There was a small campfire in front of me, providing at least a little warmth, thankful for that as night-time had descended between the time we'd entered the Sanctum to now. I had little idea how long I'd actually been out for. It didn't feel like for just a few hours.

I looked to my right to see a Dunmer sitting cross-legged, looking into the fire before glancing in my direction. "Ah, good to see that you're awake. Take it easy for now as you've been out for some time now. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine despite the fact you shot me."

"No, I saved your life. My arrow was tipped with a unique paralytic poison."

"No wonder I stopped feeling everything."

"Exactly. It slowed your heart and kept you from bleeding out when Mercer tried to finish the job. Had I intended to kill you, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

I sat up and crossed my legs, warming my hands by the fire. "So why did you choose to save me?"

"My original intention was to use that arrow on Mercer, but I never had a clear shot. I made a split-second decision to get you out of the way and it prevented your death."

"You should have shot him instead," I stated bitterly, "I'm going to kill him next time I lay my eyes on him."

"I promise you, the thought crossed my mind but, as I said, he's an expert at his craft. The poison on that arrow took me a year to perfect; I only had enough for a single shot. All I had hoped was to capture Mercer alive."

"Alive? You should have taken his bloody head!"

"Mercer must be brought before the Guild to answer for what he's done. He needs to pay for Gallus' murder."

"I still don't know why you didn't just put an arrow through him and be done with it."

"Mercer lied to the Guild, branded me a murderer and slandered my name across his network of contacts. For twenty-five years I've been on the run, never sleeping in the same place twice and carefully covering my tracks. Mercer doesn't need to die. He doesn't deserve the blessed relief that death will give him. He needs to feel the cold sting of fate as his life crumbles in front of him and he's hunted by the Guild. Only then will he finally be given death."

"You want justice?" She nodded. I shrugged. "Understandable, I guess. Maybe I'll just take an arm or something." I scratched my head. "Sorry for ruining your plan."

"No apology is necessary. You see, my purpose in using Snow Veil Sanctum to ambush Mercer wasn't simply for irony's sake. Before both of you arrived, I recovered a journal from Gallus' remains. I suspect the information I need about what Mercer was doing, and had done, is written inside."

"What does the journal say? Anything incriminating?"

"I wish I knew. The journal is written in some sort of language I've never seen before."

"Is it written in some sort of code?"

"I don't think so."

"So it needs translation? Do you know anyone who could help?"

She was silent for a couple of minutes, deep in thought. Then she clicked her fingers, the smallest of smiles. "Enthir! He's an old friend at the College of Winterhold. He's the only outsider Gallus ever trusted with the knowledge of his Nightingale identity." _College? This could start getting awkward for me._

"What's a Nightingale? Apparently Gallus used to call you his 'Little Nightingale' and I've heard other mentions of it."

She nearly blushed when I mentioned Gallus' name for her. "There were three of us: Myself, Gallus and Mercer. We were an anonymous splinter cell of the Thieves Guild in Riften. Perhaps I'll tell you more about it later."

"Okay."

"What's your name?"

I thought she would have heard my conversation with Mercer. _I guess not._ "Henrik."

She learned across, offering her hand. "As you've no doubt already figured out, I'm Karliah. Thanks for listening."

I accepted her hand. "No problem. I've had my suspicions about Mercer since the first time I spoke with him. Something always rubbed me the wrong way. I'm glad those suspicions have been confirmed."

She stared into the fire. "Mercer must pay for everything he's done. Not just to me. But to Gallus too."

"I know this is obvious personal business, considering what Mercer has done to you, but it sounds even more so regarding Gallus. You were… close?"

She blushed again. "Figured it would be that obvious the way I do speak about him. He was a scholar, a master thief and a natural leader. I owe everything to him. He once said he felt comfortable around me; able to let his guard down. I can't help but think that I'm responsible for what happened to him."

"Don't think like that. It's a slippery slope. We are both now very aware of what Mercer is capable of. Murder and deception are just two of his more nefarious skills the man has. Next time, we'll have to be more vigilant."

"Agreed."

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours. Sunrise is in a few hours. If you want to get some more sleep, by all means. Mercer is long gone."

"Where do you think he's gone?"

"Back to Riften, likely to report that you were killed on the job but I somehow managed to escape, if he even shared his plans with anyone else. But there's also a chance that my reappearance may have spooked him. If he feels that the walls are starting to close in, I have no doubt he'll go on the run."

I still felt weak so stated I'd get at least a couple more hours sleep. I was shaken awake as the sun was cresting the horizon, Karliah stating that she wanted to start making preparations for her return to Riften. She wasn't going to actually enter the city but wanted to keep watch for any sign of Mercer. I assembled myself in my armour, Karliah mentioning she thought the armour was exquisite and unlike anything that she'd seen, before I covered it in my jacket.

"Where did you ever get such armour?"

"An old friend. In our line of work, it pays to be careful. It's light but as strong as any armour I know. Surprised your arrow got through it, to be honest."

"You didn't see the arrowhead that got through. Not the usual junk you get from most fletchers. Like the poison, I've spent a long time perfecting everything."

"I guess I should thank you for missing my heart."

"I'm an expert marksman. If I'd wanted to hit your heart, I would have." She looked at the body of her horse. "I guess I have a long walk ahead of me unless I find a horse to steal. Where is yours?"

"Hopefully still tied up outside the inn in Winterhold, unless Mercer recognised it was mine and either killed or released it."

I looked ahead into the distance towards the path and Winterhold. "Enthir is an old fence for the Guild. I would suggest checking the inn first as he used to work out of the basement. He generally keeps his work at the College and his work for the Guild entirely separate."

Agreeing to meet outside Riften when I had a translation for the journal, she walked south as I headed north towards Winterhold, the journal safely ensconced in my pack. I was surprised to feel no residual pain from the two wounds I had on my chest, though figured I'd have to explain to my wife why I had two new scars. I just figured they were part of the ever expanding collection. I doubt she'd see the funny side but would have happy to see me walk through the front door at least.

Thankfully my horse was still tied up outside the inn, appearing to have been fed and watered while I was away. _The innkeeper no doubt recognises it by now._ Wandering inside, I asked Dagur if Enthir was in residence, the innkeeper replying that he was downstairs.

Enthir was occupied with a book as I approached the table, looking up when I cleared my throat. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm here on behalf of a mutual acquaintance."

He looked up and down at my attire and slowly closed the book. "Karliah? She's alive?" he asked, virtually a whisper. I nodded. "And if you're here on her behalf, that can only mean that she's finally found it, after all these years." I opened my pack and handed him the journal. "This is in far better condition than I could have ever imagined. The bitter cold must have helped." He started flicking through the pages and it wasn't long before he started to chuckle. "I should have known. I really should have known. It's the only reason why you'd bring it to me."

"What do you mean?"

"You obviously never met the man, but this is just like something that Gallus would do. A dear friend, sadly departed, but always too clever for his own good. He's written all of the text in the Falmer language."

"The Falmer language? Why would they have a language? They're blind."

"You're familiar with the Falmer?"

"I've had my fair share of run-ins with them. But, yes, I'm familiar with them and their story. So you mean it's written in the language of the Snow Elves?" He nodded. "How did Gallus know their language?"

"He was a surprisingly astute pupil of academia. If he wasn't a thief, there's no doubt he could have made a living at the College or some other institution of learning."

"You obviously knew him well. Why become a thief?"

"Well, for the thrill, of course. He was quite clear that he felt more in his element climbing through a window than hunched over a dusty tome."

"Hmmm. I can see what he meant, I guess. Okay, why the Falmer language? Apart from the fact very few probably know or are capable of reading the language, he must have known if something happened to him that no-one would be able to read it."

"I'm fairly certain he was planning some sort of a heist that involved a deep understanding of the Falmer language. Sadly, we never had the opportunity to speak about the details."

"I take it you can't read it?"

"No, I recognise the language but I can't read a word of it."

"Who can?"

"I can think of only one person in all of Skyrim who can and, ironically, the very same person I told Gallus to visit all those years ago when he wanted to learn it. You'll want to find a wizard by the name of Calcelmo. He's obsessed with the Falmer and has been working in Understone Keep for at least the past couple of decades. As far as I know, he's still working there to this day."

"How helpful will he prove to be?"

"Well…" Enthir shrugged. "To be honest, Calcelmo is stubborn as a mule. Be careful when you speak to him. Even at your persuasive best, it's likely he'll prove to be completely uncooperative."

"Thanks, Enthir. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Back outside, I mounted my horse and had a decision to make. I could head back to Riften and explain everything that had occurred since I'd left, though there was a chance Mercer had returned and shared my identity. In my gut, I knew he'd already gone on the run, feeling the walls closing in on him. In the end, though, I simply headed straight for Markarth. It was going to be a long ride from north-east to south-west Skyrim and didn't want to divert south to Riften to then cross to Markarth.

I silently thanked myself for packing my camping equipment, having left it tethered to my horse, as the weather turned awful during my journey across Skyrim. I first damn near froze in a blizzard not long after leaving Winterhold, my speed dropping to little more than a crawl as neither my horse or myself could see anything. Once we hit sea level, or close enough to it, the snow turned to torrential rain. Already feeling cold, I could add soaking wet to the list of crap feelings I was currently experiencing. Once light started to fade, I stopped and camped under a few trees, hoping they would provide at least a little shelter from the rain and subsequently enjoyed an awful night's sleep.

Day two of my journey started with mist and cold but it was dry, the sun soon burning away the mist and, although it was by no means warm, it was certainly a far more enjoyable experience than the previous day. I'll admit I was feeling rather lonesome as I was used to nearly always having someone along as a travelling companion, whether it was Serana, who I enjoyed every second with, or Lydia, who I enjoyed good banter with all the time, or the Companions, where we would regale each other with stories even more exaggerated than the last.

With plenty of time to think, I began to assess what I'd learned since joining the Guild. What I'd come to realise is that, for becoming a thief, I actually hadn't done much of what could be called thievery, stealing or burglary. Come to think of it, most of what I'd been up to differed little to what I normally did, which was fighting bandits and mercenaries while finding myself in all manner of conspiracies and events completely outside of my control. But in regards to why I was actually with the Guild, I still hadn't found any evidence I could take to the General as proof of their crimes.

After stabling my horse, I stayed at the Silverblood Inn, appearing to be unrecognised by the locals, particularly after all the events I'd been involved in last time I was in the city. I guess the well-trimmed beard and hair helped as I chatted with the locals, enquiring about any recent events but, from what I was told, Markarth was once again peaceful now that the Silverblood family had been dealt with. Next morning, I headed to Understone Keep, keeping clear of the Jarl and his steward, being pointed in the right direction by one of the guards when asking where I could find Calcelmo. I found the elderly wizard hunched over a book, clearing my throat to gain his attention. He turned around, a long grey beard and wrinkled face all I could see as the rest of his body was covered in black but dusty robes. Before I could say a word, he near threw up his hands in frustration.

"What are you doing here? The excavation site is closed. I don't need any more workers or guards."

"Excavation site? I'm no guard and not here to work for you."

He sighed. "Why do you people always bother me when I'm trying to finish my research?"

"I've been sent to find you. If you'd let me explain…"

I couldn't get another word out. "You idiot! Do you even know who I am? The most recognized scholar on the Dwemer in all of Tamriel, and you people keep bothering me!" I took a step forward without thinking and the old man shrank back. Realising what I'd done, I raised a hand in apology as he started to stutter an apology of his own. "I'm sorry, I got too excited. I'm in the middle of some very...stressful work, and I shouldn't have yelled. How can I help you?"

Figuring I should get on his good side, I asked a different question to what I would have started out with. "What excavation site?"

"You've not heard of Nchuan-Zel?" I shook my head. "You've never heard of the ruins below Markarth?"

"I'm not a local. You asked if I was a guard. Why do you need guards for an excavation site?"

"To protect my research, for one. There are more cutthroat scholars out there who would steal my findings if they got the chance. And the excavations into Nchuand-Zel are dangerous. Dwemer machines and traps still function even after thousands of years."

"I've been in other Dwemer ruins before so I know what you mean. But I've never heard of 'cutthroat scholars'. Anyway, that's not why I'm here."

"Are you here to help in regards to Nimhe perhaps?" he asked hopefully.

"Nimhe?"

"There's a giant spider in Nchuand-Zel. My workers call her 'Nimhe,' the poisoned one. If you deal with Nimhe, I'll let you into both the excavation site and my Dwemer Museum. What do you say?"

"Museum? Do you have anything about the Falmer in your museum?"

His eyes narrowed. "Why are you interested in the Falmer?"

"I've been told you're an expert."

He scoffed. "I'm not just an expert, I know more about the Falmer than anyone else in all of Tamriel. I am at this very moment on the cusp of completing my magnum opus on the subject. It will revolutionise the way we understand those ancient beings."

I just shrugged. "What else do we need to know except they were once Snow Elves blinded on purpose by the Dwemer, with the Falmer then overthrowing the Dwemer and now they infest plenty of ruins across Skyrim."

"Those are the basics, yes. My magnum opus will deal with their culture and society, their language, their entire history as a species."

"Could I take a look?"

"What? No! Are you mad?"

"What if I kill this spider for you?"

"I can give you a key to my museum but that's it."

"Good enough, I guess." _I'll just have to figure out something from there._

I hated spiders. There wasn't much out there I was afraid of but spiders? Hated them. Hated hearing them. Hated seeing them. Hated everything about them. Creepy, ugly, poison spitting, eight legged freaks. As far as I was concerned, the only good spider was a dead one. And now I was off to fight one by myself.

The excavation site had the appearance of other Dwarven ruins I'd explored though there was evidence that Calcelmo and whoever he hired had spent a lot of time digging. In the near silence, the only sounds being my own heavy breathing, I could hear the movement of spiders ahead. And I suddenly wished that I had a bow. The thought following that was I knew magic, at least a little bit, and that spiders hated fire. I'd found flames alone could usually kill them without me having to swing my sword once.

I handled the pair of small spiders I found within the first part of the excavation site with relative ease. I'd fought examples of them before so knew what to expect. I found a passageway carved into the stone and, slightly stooping, followed it on, eventually exiting to see a Dwarven door ahead, covered in thick layer of webs. Cautiously I walked forward, wondering where this Nimhe was.

Then I looked up and, I swear, almost soiled myself.

Diving out of the way, Nimhe barely missed my head as it descended from its hiding spot in the roof. I got to my feet and summoned fire immediately, the spider responding by spitting its poison, causing me to roll out of the way again. I'll admit I was terrified at the sheer size of the thing. I was tall and the spider towered over myself and the width of the creature beggared belief.

I knew I had to kill this thing and kill it quickly. The one thing I needed to do was keep moving and not find myself between it and a wall. If that happened, I was dead. I summoned flames to keep it back, the spider screeching as I simply aimed for its head. I quickly looked around for an advantage and, while moving backwards, not taking my eyes off the spider, I manoeuvred up the small set of steps, giving me the height advantage.

I had a crazy but stupid idea brewing.

I kept the flames going until I had the spider in the position I wanted. Then, with flames still flying, I took a deep breath and sprinted towards the ledge, leaping through the air, flicking off the flames as the spider appeared below me as I brought my sword down in both hands, landing on its back and stabbing through. The spider screeched as I held onto my sword, still lodged in its body, as I summoned flames again and aimed straight for its head. It was like riding an angry elk as it did everything possible to escape my sword and flames but it wasn't long before it collapsed to the ground. I took my sword and stabbed again, right through its head, twisting the sword for good measure.

I rolled off the spider and staggered away, leaning against the wall, feeling an overwhelming urge to vomit and cry. Instead, after taking a couple of deep breaths, I started to laugh. "I can't believe that worked!" I exclaimed to no-one.

Climbing the set of steps again, I'd noticed something out of the corner of my eye, burning away the webs to discover a dead body. Dressed in Legion armour, it was clear he'd been poisoned by Nimhe. I searched the body and discovered a journal. _Wonder if Calcelmo knows who this is?_

Sheathing my sword, I wandered back through the excavation site, still shaking slightly from the adrenaline flowing through my veins. Calcelmo hadn't moved though at least he heard me approach this time, looking up from his book. "Nimhe is dead?"

"It is."

"You have my gratitude. That spider had been interfering with my excavations for months."

"I also found this journal," I stated, handing it over.

He flicked through the pages. "Hmmm. Yes, I remember Staubin. A brave scholar, but not very wise."

"I found the journal on a body, most likely killed by Nimhe."

"To be honest, I doubt you'd find Staubin or any of his group alive now. They've been gone a long time."

"Why hasn't anyone been to look for them?"

"Nimhe for starters. And the guards are not interested in searching a Dwarven ruin for a few scholars who were warned about going on a fool's errand. Though…" He looked at me with a curious glance. "You mentioned before about your interest in the Falmer. What exactly are you interested in?"

I figured I had to be honest. "I have a journal written by someone who has used the Falmer language as a code. All I need is something that will help me decipher it."

He remained silent, deep in thought and I crossed my fingers that perhaps he would, this time, prove co-operative. He then met my eyes again, curious. "Who are you?"

"My name is Uhtred Dragonborn."

Eyebrows were now raised in surprised. "Dragonborn? You're the… Of course you are. How else could you have defeated Nimhe by yourself. And you have a journal written in the Falmer language?"

"It's a long and complicated story but, yes, that's about the size of it."

"I thought the Dragon Crisis was over?"

"This is another thing I'm trying to solve. It's quite important, which is why I was pointed in your direction."

"And it's only to try and decipher a journal?"

I put a hand over my heart. "I can honestly say I have no interest in stealing any of your work."

He nodded to himself. "I'm sure we can come to an agreement. If you can find out what happened to Staubin and his group, I'll help you regarding the Falmer language. How does that sound?"

I figured that was the best deal I was going to get from him. Refusing would mean I'd have to think of something else. And who knew what I would find in the Dwarven ruin. Maybe something that could help me? The possibilities were endless. They usually were.

"Very well, Calcelmo. You have yourself a deal."

* * *

 _A/N - By Talos, another note! For those interested, I have started writing two stories. I'm writing one for Dragon Age, where I've said before that Uhtred will be the POV there too. I'm also writing a story based on Oblivion. Not sure which one I'll focus on the most, but neither will be uploaded any time soon as I'll finish this story first. Personal matters regarding travel may mean nothing new for quite a while yet._


	71. Chapter 71 - Proof

_A/N - As I'm sat at home bored, I figured I'd upload this a day early._

* * *

Let me put this in writing right now. I hate Markarth. The list of things I hate is small. Alduin, now thankfully dead. Thalmor. Spiders. And now Markarth can be added to that list. I have visited the city twice. The first time ended with me involved in a conspiracy that ended with my arrest and subsequent incarceration, although I ended up proving my innocence and putting an end to the reign of terror of a lone family. My second time was, in some ways, worse. Not only did I have to deal with an enormous spider that should really have killed me, but Nchuand-Zel was an enormous labyrinth of traps and enemies of which I can only continue to thank the Nine Divines for the rest of my days that I managed to walk out of there alive, though certainly not unscathed.

But Calcelmo was true to his word, providing me with a small book of the Falmer language he had written up while I was gone. I don't think he was entirely happy handing it over, but I believe the old man trusted me simply due to who I was. I thanked him profusely for his help as, otherwise, I had no idea what I would have done to obtain what I needed. Probably something that would have befitted my current status as a sort-of thief.

Exhausted, sore, hungry, thirsty and not a little angry, I stabled my horse outside Riften, ready to head into the waiting arms of my wife when I heard someone try and grab my attention.

"Psst."

I looked around and saw no-one in the growing darkness. Then I sensed someone step out of the shadows of the stable, seeing a pair of red eyes beneath a hood. "Karliah?" I asked quietly.

"Was your journey successful?"

"It was. How long have you been waiting here?"

"Not long. I went to see Enthir soon after you departed for Markarth and we journeyed here together. He's waiting for us inside the city at the Bee and Barb."

"Are you worried about being recognised?"

"I haven't set foot in Riften in over twenty-five years. I'm sure no-one will recognise me by now."

Any idea I may have had about going to see Serana and enjoy an evening of simply sleeping in our bed disappeared out the window. We walked through the city gates side by side. Karliah was doing her best to appear confident and without a care in the world, but there was no missing the eyes were darting about, taking in absolutely everything and watching anyone and everyone. We entered the tavern, thankful there was a large crowd, slipping upstairs with barely anyone even noticing we'd walked in.

Enthir was waiting for us at exactly the same table I'd sat down with Maven. He gestured towards the two empty chairs, waiting until we'd sat down before asking "So how is old Calcelmo?" I handed him the journal he'd given me. Enthir raised his eyebrows in surprise as he flicked through it. "He gave you this?"

"It wasn't easy. I had to help him with one or two things but, yes, once I explained the basic situation I was in, he was relatively happy to hand it over."

"Right. Give me a few minutes. It should take me long to figure all this out."

Enthir disappeared into a room behind as I walked downstairs to purchase a round of drinks as I was absolutely gasping for a drink, preferably alcoholic. Karliah barely touched her own and handed it to me once I'd drained my first tankard, though that didn't stop me answering all the questions she had regarding my exciting trip to Markarth. I think the healthy dose of sarcasm I added when stating how exciting it was suggested how fed up I was with everything.

Enthir reappeared about an hour later, placing Gallus' journal and a new journal on the table between himself and Karliah. He shook his head. "What is it?" she asked.

"I don't even know where to begin, Karliah. I've managed to translate the entire journal for you though."

"Were his suspicions correct?"

He nodded. "Gallus had suspicions about Mercer Frey's allegiance to the Guild for months. He had begun to uncover what he calls an 'unduly lavish lifestyle replete with spending vast amounts of gold on personal pleasures."

"You wouldn't think that considering the state of the Guild at the moment," I muttered.

Karliah gave me a sideways glance before asking, "Does the journal say where this wealth came from?"

"Yes. He seemed certain that Mercer had been removing funds from the Guild's treasury without anyone's knowledge."

I looked at Karliah. "Would that be possible? I would have thought that would have been under the tightest lock and key money could buy."

"There is a possibility Gallus was correct." She looked at Enthir once again. "Was there anything about Nightingales in the journal?"

He nodded. "Yes. The last few pages of his journal seem to describe 'the failure of the Nightingales,' although it doesn't go into great detail. He also repeatedly mentions his strong belief that Mercer desecrated something known as the Twilight Sepulcher."

 _Twilight Sepulcher? This Nightingales thing is strange enough but what is that? What am I involved with here? This sounds far removed from simple thievery._

"Shadows preserve us. So it's true," Karliah whispered, and she seemed visibly upset.

Enthir just looked and sounded confused by everything. "I'm not familiar with the Twilight Sepulcher. What is it? What's Mercer Frey done?"

"I'm sorry, Enthir. I can't say. All that matters is that we deliver your translation to the Guild immediately." She got to her feet. "I'm going outside to get some air, Henrik. Just give me a few minutes to get all this right in my head."

"Of course. I'll join you in a few."

Once she was gone, Enthir leaned forward. "Henrik, all I want is the truth to be revealed to the Guild. They respected Karliah, and she deserves better. Do whatever you can and I'll consider it a personal favour."

"I'll do what I can but I'm not sure how the Guild are going to react when I walk in there with her by my side. We're not sure if Mercer is even there and if he's told them anything."

"That's just a chance you're going to have to take."

"She didn't ask but did the journal say anything about her?"

He smirked. "Plenty. There is no doubting the love they shared. I would offer to interpret it for her but I think it would break her heart even further. She knew he loved her. That's all that matters." He handed me both journals. "But take them both, just in case."

"Thanks for all your help."

"As I said, Gallus was a dear friend and I miss him terribly. If what Gallus suspected is proven correct, then I can only hope that he finds the justice he deserves."

"Trust me, he will."

I found Karliah outside, leaning against the wooden railing, staring into the stagnant river of water below. She didn't look up as I leaned alongside her. "I'll be honest, I'm a little lost here with all this Nightingale business."

"What would you like to know? I can share one or two things…"

"What's this Twilight Sepulcher he mentioned? I've never heard of it before."

"Very few probably have. The Twilight Sepulcher is the temple of Nocturnal. It's what the Nightingales are sworn to protect at all costs."

"Who's Nocturnal?"

"The Daedric Prince of darkness, luck and the night."

I groaned. "Great. Daedra."

"She is no ordinary Daedra and her relationship with the Nightingales is different to other Daedric Princes. I could tell you more but I will… later."

"So Nightingales protect this… temple. Why?"

"Everything that represents Nocturnal's influence is contained within the walls of the Sepulcher. Now it seems Mercer's broken his oath with Nocturnal and defiled the very thing he swore to protect."

"By doing what?"

"I'm not sure exactly but something that has caused the Guild you work for to disappear into near nothingness. I really can't say too much more at the moment, Henrik. As a Nightingale, I've been sworn to secrecy regarding the Sepulcher. I know the Guild doesn't do much to foster faith, but I'm going to have to ask that you continue to trust me."

 _Huh, trust. Not something I would have given anyone in the Guild. But, considering your life has been ruined for the past twenty-five years by a man whose head I now want to put on a pike, I guess I should._ "I think that's a reasonable request. You did save my life, after all."

She stood straight and took a deep breath. "Right, are you ready to head down to the Ragged Flagon?"

"Better now than never."

We walked into the Ragged Flagon no more than five minutes later and I knew straight away that something wasn't right. _We've been watched. Someone saw us at the Bee and Barb. Should have known._ Vekel met my eyes and jerked his head towards the cistern, saying nothing otherwise. I didn't know if that was a good sign or not, but he showed no recognition of Karliah.

At the door leading into the cistern, I came to a halt. "You realise we're not going to get a good reception. I have no idea if Mercer has been back here or not."

"I'm sure they'll listen to reason. And they have to believe us once they've read our evidence."

"Let me do the talking once we're through the door. And keep your hands away from your weapons."

"Okay."

At least half a dozen thieves greeted us with weapons at the ready upon walking through the door, Brynjolf at their centre, ready to strike at a moment's notice. I spread my arms away from my weapons as I walked forward. "Brynjolf."

"You've got some explaining to do, lad."

"Aye, I do. But have you seen Mercer?"

Curiosity crossed his features for a brief moment. "Mercer?" Then he frowned, looking at Karliah next to me. "What's happened to Mercer?"

"If you'll lower your weapons, we can explain it all."

"We have proof that you've all been misled by Mercer," Karliah added.

Brynjolf looked between the pair of us while other weapons started to lower. "What are you two talking about?"

I grabbed the two journals from my pack and walked forward, hand outstretched, giving both of them to Brynjolf. "The first journal in the funny language is that of the previous Guild Master. The second is the translated version of the first."

Brynjolf looked left and right, instructing everyone to lower their weapons as he turned and walked back to the desk. He placed the first journal down and started reading the second. Karliah and I had followed him and simply waited for him to finish, remaining silent. Neither of us hurried him up and he soon placed the journal on the table and looked at us, mere hatred in his yes. "I'm going to kill him. I don't believe it. All this time… But are you sure about the stealing? I don't see how that's possible."

"It's true and very possible, Brynjolf," Karliah replied.

He shrugged. "Guess there's only one way to find out if his is true or not." He cupped his mouth. "Devlin, get over here. You too, Vex."

"What is it?" Delvin asked.

"I need you to open the vault."

"What? Why?"

Brynjolf picked up the journal. "According to this journal, written in the hand of Gallus, Mercer has been stealing from us for years. And there is evidence that Gallus was looking into this before he was murdered."

Delvin scratched his bald head. "How could Mercer open up a vault that needs two keys? It's impossible. Could he pick his way in?"

"That door has the best puzzle locks money can buy," Vex added, "There's no way it can be picked open."

"He didn't need to pick the lock," Karliah stated, albeit cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Delvin asked.

"Just open the lock, Delvin," Brynjolf stated, "We'll find out the truth once it's opened."

We gathered in front of the two steel doors. I'll admit that they looked impregnable and, while I don't know much about locks, I assumed it would have been near impossible for anyone to pick. I had no idea what Mercer could have used to open the vault but Brynjolf looked concerned while Karliah had the appearance of someone who already knew the outcome. _It's going to be empty._ Even my gut told me the news wasn't going to be good.

Delvin used his key first, stating the door was still locked tight. Brynjolf stepped forward and then used his. There was a loud click as the door unlocked, Brynjolf pushing open the two doors. We all followed him in and I almost felt sorry for him as his shoulders slumped as his eyes took everything in. I didn't know what to expect but I would never have thought that the entire vault would have been emptied. It was… unbelievable.

"The gold, the jewels… Gone… It's all gone," Delvin muttered. I didn't know if he was going to scream or cry.

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" Vex stated. That was a sentiment I could get behind.

"I assume this was full once?" I asked.

"You would never have believed it, lad. But… We didn't open it often. And certainly haven't lately, simply because what we've been making hasn't been worth adding. But I would never have believed…" Brynjolf trailed off with a sigh, his whole body slumped in defeat. He then looked at Karliah. "We obviously need to talk."

"Of course," she stated. I was amazed at how calm she was being. After twenty-five years on the run and returning to the very people who would have killed her otherwise, I'd have had an apoplectic fit. But I guess she realised no-one was to blame except Mercer.

"Delvin, Vex. Watch the Flagon. If you see Mercer, come tell me right away," Brynjolf ordered.

"He's long gone, Brynjolf," I stated, "He knows the game is up. He's now making his final play."

"Which is?"

"I don't know."

He looked at Karliah. "We obviously need to talk," he repeated, gesturing for us to gather around the desk once again. "It's obvious we need to go after Mercer, but before I do, I need you to tell me everything. And I mean everything."

So that is what Karliah did, explaining what happened at Snow Veil Sanctum twenty-five years earlier, her role in the Nightingales alongside Gallus and Mercer, which he found rather hard to believe, then her life on the run as she planned her revenge, adding that she was, of course, the person behind events with Goldenglow and Honningbrew. I think Brynjolf was left rather impressed by the story.

"What do you think Mercer will do now?" he asked.

"He would know that the truth would have come out sooner or later. No doubt he's been planning for this moment since the second he killed Gallus."

"So where does that leave us?" I wondered, "Mercer could be anywhere."

"If he was smart, he'd head for the border and then keep going. But he's an arrogant bastard. Always thought he was… I just never thought he would or could have been capable of this," Brynjolf admitted.

"Where could we look that would give us a clue?" Karliah asked.

Brynjolf clicked his fingers. "His house in Riften. He's bound to keep something there that would point us in the right direction."

"Where?"

"It's called Riftweald Manor, next to the Black-Briar mansion. Given to Mercer by Maven, though he's rarely there except for… well, take a guess why Maven gave it to him." _So I may find incriminating evidence about her links to him and or the Guild? Good._ "He wasn't there often, so paid some big oaf called Vald to guard the place."

"I'll handle it."

"Are you sure, lad?"

"Aye. You two should stay here and start making preparations. I'm not sure what for, but Karliah can also fill you in on anything you want to know."

"Are you okay? Taking a sword to the chest must have hurt."

"It still hurts but I'm not worried about it. Don't worry about me, worry about trying to find Mercer and then what we'll do to him when we do."

Despite the presence of the guards back on the surface, I tried opening the front door to Riftweald Manor but the door was locked tight. I wandered around to the back of the house to find a locked gate and a giant of a man on patrol. As I'm oft to say, I'm quite a tall, broad man but he appeared even larger. Legs like tree trunks and as a broad as a house. He walked along the fence until approaching me at the gate.

"What do you want?"

"I want to get into the house."

He laughed at me. "You're kidding? This is Mercer Frey's house. You do know who Mercer Frey is?"

"Thief and murderer are two words that come to mind. Have you seen him lately?"

He shrugged. "A couple of days ago. But he comes and goes when he pleases."

"So you don't know what he's done?" Vald just shrugged. "Right, I'll dumb it down to your level. Mercer has stolen everything, and I mean absolutely everything, from the Guild. He framed someone else for the murder of the previous Guild Master, having done the deed himself, and tried to murder me just a few days past. If you want evidence, go down to the Ragged Flagon and ask to see the vault."

Vald scratched his head, confused. "Mercer did all that?"

I nodded. "And there's a good chance Mercer is now on the run and won't return. So, why bother guarding a house where the owner will never return?"

He narrowed his eyes. "So why do you want to get in?"

"Because there might be evidence inside that will explain where he may have gone. Because, I'll be honest, we don't have a clue."

"So you're saying he's gone?"

"You're a free man, Vald. I assume Mercer had some hold on you. Consider the chains broken."

"Actually, Maven…"

"Will likely also be taken care of as well."

The big man grinned. "Seriously?" he asked hopefully.

"Aye. She and Mercer were…" He nodded, making a face at the same time. _I feel the same way, my friend._ "There's no way she didn't know what he was up to. There may be evidence of that inside too."

He unlocked the gate and opened it. "If you can do something to deal with Maven Black-Briar, I'll be forever grateful."

"You should make yourself scarce as this whole thing is about to come crashing down."

He pointed up at a balcony above. "That's the only way in. All the doors on the ground level have been barred."

"Thanks for the tip."

I managed to clamber up the side of the house to the balcony and found the lone door was already unlocked. Letting my eyes adjusted to the gloom once inside, I listened and heard footsteps in the next room. Approaching the doorway, I stayed out of sight, noticing a lone guard staring out the window. Taking the dagger from my belt, I stepped forward cautiously.

Putting the dagger to his next and my other hand over his mouth, I asked, "Are you alone?" He nodded. "Are you sure?" I asked, digging the dagger into his neck, though not enough to draw blood. He shook his head. "Call your friend upstairs."

"Edvard?" my hostage called.

"What?" came a voice from downstairs.

"Get your arse up here. You should see this!"

I heard a groan before heavy footsteps echoed up the stairs. As soon as he saw us, a hand moved to his sheathed sword. "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"Do you have any idea what you're doing or who this house belongs to?"

"Mercer Frey. I take it, just like Vald, you have no idea what's going on."

"Vald? Did you kill him?"

"No, he's very much alive and was happy to leave once I'd explained what happened. So, if you let me explain what's going on, I'm willing to let you both leave alive."

"We have your word?"

"You have it."

So I explained for a second time what was going on, pretty much word for word the exact same conversation I'd had with Vald downstairs. Thankfully, just like that conversation, the two guards believed me. I released the man I was holding, who was polite enough to thank me for simply not killing him. I watched as they exited the house, closing and locking the door behind them, just in case they got any idea of returning.

Now it was time to find evidence. Not just of what Mercer was up to right now regarding the Guild. This was the perfect time to find out evidence of Maven's involvement in the Guild. If there really was a relationship between the two, I was adamant there had to be something in the house to suggest of her involvement with the Guild.

I searched the bedroom first and immediately found correspondence between Mercer and Maven, which confirmed their love affair, using the word 'love' based on the soppy writing, particularly from Maven, which was a surprise. However, there wasn't much evidence of their criminal activity but kept the papers as there were subtle hints at the schemes they were both up to.

Heading downstairs provided nothing worthwhile and I was ready to give up when I found a false back to another wardrobe. This led to a secret passageway, laid with all manner of traps. I got past most of them with ease, ready to expect the unexpected, figuring Mercer definitely had something to hide with that much security.

 _Jackpot!_ There was so much incriminating evidence of his activities, links to Maven and also the Guild in general, that I didn't know where to look first. I read over what I could and found my eyes drawn to a pile of paperwork that seemed to indicate plans for… everything. What I mean is the pile seemed to indicate anything valuable worth stealing in Skyrim, if not the entire Empire. It was everything I needed. I figured I could leave right now, with everything I'd found, and could end the Guild and Maven in a mere few hours.

But something was stopping me doing it immediately. Mercer Frey tried to kill me. And, somewhere in my heart, I felt sorrow for Karliah and even Brynjolf in a certain way. Thieves or not, no-one deserved to have their life destroyed for twenty-five years, accused of a crime they didn't commit. Thief? Yes. Murderer? No. I found myself vexed about what I should do about the Guild. My promise to Mjoll remained. The Guild would not exist in Riften once all was said and done. No matter what, Maven would be in chains. The Empire would eventually take Riften out of the hands of the Stormcloaks.

But one thing must be finished first before any of that happened.

Mercer Frey must die.

And the Last Dragonborn would have his revenge.

I returned to the cistern where Brynjolf and Karliah sat around the desk, still discussing everything that had happened since that day at Snow Veil Sanctum twenty-five years ago. Keeping some of the paperwork I'd found for safekeeping in my pack, I put the rest on the table for the pair to review. The silence stretched on as they read what I'd found, clearly stunned at the revelation.

"I simply had no idea. No idea at all," Brynjolf muttered.

"He isn't just a master thief, Brynjolf, but a master manipulator. I hesitate to say it, but he played you all for fools. You aren't. You just didn't know the truth. Twenty-five years of being told one story is bound to have its influence."

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

Karliah looked at Brynjolf. "Without a Guild Master, the decision is yours, Brynjolf."

"Mine?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"You were his second in command. It's only natural you would assume leadership once Mercer was out of the picture."

He looked at me, as if looked for the answer. I knew what he wanted so I just nodded. "I could list everything Mercer has done to you, me, Henrik here, all of us. There is only one outcome that would satisfy all of us. Mercer Frey must die."

"We have to be very careful, Brynjolf. Mercer is a Nightingale, an Agent of Nocturnal."

I almost blurted out that I was Dragonborn. Instead, I simply stated, "I fought alongside him in Snow Veil Sanctum. He only got the better of me because of your poisoned arrow!"

"Never underestimate a Nightingale, Henrik. That will be your greatest undoing," Karliah warned.

Brynjolf chuckled, shaking his head. "Then it's all true, everything I heard in the stories. The Nightingales, their allegiance to Nocturnal and the Twilight Sepulcher."

"Yes. That is why we need to prepare ourselves and meet Mercer on equal footing. Just outside of Riften, beyond the Southeast Gate, is a small path cut up the mountainside. At the end of that path is a clearing and an old standing stone. I'd ask you both to meet me there."

"For what?" I asked.

"You'll find out when you get there. Meet me there tomorrow morning. Once we complete what is required, we will go together to face Mercer. And then kill him."

I admit I liked the sound of that last bit.


	72. Chapter 72 - Vengeance

To say Brynjolf was dubious about the whole thing was an understatement. I was merely going with the flow. I didn't need to become a Nightingale to defeat Mercer. I'd dealt with his kind before, and while he may have been a Nightingale, I certainly wasn't worried about having to fight him. Though I was starting to think it may be necessary to reveal my true identity once I faced him again, simply because I already had an otherwise unknown advantage.

The three of us had gathered at the standing stone as requested by Karliah before she led us to a nearby cavern entrance. It was no cave, though, as a rock-face slid away, much like the rock-face covering the Underforge in Whiterun, soon revealing a grand though ruined hall. "This is the headquarters of the Nightingales, cut into the mountainside by the first of our kind," she explained as we walked deeper into the hall, "We've come to seek the edge we need to defeat Mercer Frey."

"What kind of edge?" Brynjolf wondered.

"If you'll follow me deeper into the hall, I'll try to explain on the way." She was true to her word. Any questions Brynjolf or I had about the Nightingales, their role in the Thieves Guild, her role and anything else we could think of, all were answered in full. Well, I believed she didn't hide a thing and her answers, when looking at everything that had happened to her since the day Gallus died, to everything I'd witnessed since my first day, would suggest she was telling the truth. I had one final question.

"What happened to capturing Mercer alive?"

"From the moment you were struck with my poisoned arrow at Snow Veil Sanctum, my path changed its course. Perhaps I couldn't bring Mercer back alive, but together, we were able to clear my name and put Gallus's remains to rest. I'd always intended Mercer's fate to ultimately be decided by the Guild, and it seems they've spoken."

"Aye, lass, they have spoken. The chances of Mercer being brought before us now would be zero. If I'm not the one to make the killing blow, then I can understand why yourself or Henrik are eager to kill him. Honesty, I cannot imagine what you've been through, Karliah. We have a lot of work to do to make it up to you."

"You owe me nothing, Brynjolf. You believed the evidence I presented and you are helping me now. That's all I've ever wanted. Correction, there is one last thing I want. Mercer. And if I can't kill them, then I'll be happy to see either of you do it. As long as he dies, then I can happily move on with my life."

The further we ventured into the hall, the more Brynjolf appeared conflicted by what was going on, either through his words or his actions. We eventually stopped as Karliah wondered what the problem was. "What's wrong, Brynjolf?" she asked kindly.

"I'm trying to understand why I'm here, lass. I'm no priest, and I'm certainly not religious. Why pick me?"

She actually laughed. I hadn't heard her laugh until that moment. Perhaps all the anger and stress she'd been under was slowly disappearing. "This isn't about religion, Brynjolf. Far from it. It's business. This is Nightingale Hall. It's a hall, Brynjolf. Nothing more, nothing less. However, you are the first of the uninitiated to set foot inside in over a century. Now, if you'll both proceed to the armoury to don your Nightingale Armour, we can begin the Oath."

"Oath?" I asked, I'll admit now slightly unsure myself.

"Of course, Henrik. Everyone must undertake the Oath if they are to become a servant of Nocturnal."

I thought for a moment before shrugging. "Well, at least there's no blood involved," I muttered under my breath.

We approached a trio of stones, emblazoned with the emblem of Nocturnal and the Nightingales, or that's what Karliah said anyway. She instructed us to touch the emblem to receive Nightingale Armour. Brynjolf didn't look sure, but I just shrugged in my usual manner and touched the emblem. Something magical happened, a flash of bright light, and soon black armour was lying on top of the stone. Thankful that I didn't have my regular armour underneath my jacket, I stripped and dressed myself in the Nightingale Armour, Brynjolf soon following my lead. I wasn't surprised that the final piece of the collection was a face mask that prevented everything except my eyes to be seen.

Karliah had also changed while Brynjolf was busy adjusting himself into the tight-fitting armour. Karliah then assured us that the armour was unique and would provide for more protection than anything we'd worn before. _We'll see about that, but I can feel the subtle benefits._ She gestured towards the nearby hallway and we followed her once again.

"Okay, lass. We've got these getups on. Now what?"

She gestured ahead. "Beyond that gate is the first step to becoming a Nightingale."

Brynjolf stopped and held up both hands defensively. "Whoa there, lass. I appreciate the armour, but becoming a Nightingale? That was never discussed."

"To hold any hope of defeating Mercer, we must have Nocturnal at our backs. If she is to accept you as one of her own, an arrangement must be struck."

He folded his arms, his posture and behaviour even more defensive. "What sort of arrangement?" he asked carefully.

"The terms are quite simple, Brynjolf. Nocturnal will allow you to become a Nightingale and use your abilities for whatever you wish. And in return, both in life and death, you must serve as a guardian of the Twilight Sepulcher."

He sighed, wanting to run a hand through his hair before realising he couldn't. "Aye, there's always a catch. But at this point, I suppose there isn't much to lose. If it means the end of Mercer Frey, you can count me in."

She glanced at me. "And you?"

"Whatever it takes to kill Mercer." I didn't add the fact my soul was going to Sovngarde, no matter what Nocturnal wanted.

We walked into the final chamber, where three narrow paths led to another glyph, this time on the floor. Once in position, Karliah summoned Nocturnal, who appeared as an enormous blue ball of energy, or perhaps it was magic, in the middle of the room. The two discussed the terms of our agreement. To be honest, it all seemed rather easy and I wasn't worried about it… Well, not too much. I had to do or say nothing, nor did Brynjolf. Karliah did all the talking but the end result was Brynjolf and I being accepted by Nocturnal as Nightingales. _I'll just add that to all my other titles._

I thought that would be it and we'd move on but Karliah called us into the centre of the room. "Now that you've transacted the Oath, it's time to reveal the final piece of the puzzle to you; Mercer's true crime."

"There's more?" Brynjolf wondered.

"What else could he have done?" I added.

"Mercer was unable to unlock the Guild's vault without two keys because of what he stole from the Twilight Sepulcher. The Skeleton Key."

"It's real?" Brynjolf asked quietly, "I've heard of such an item but I always thought it was the stuff of myth and legend." He looked at me. "Have you heard of it?"

"I've read one or two books that suggested such a thing existed but I agree. I thought it was just a myth."

"It's very real, Brynjolf, and it's that action which compromised our ties to Nocturnal."

"And caused our luck to run dry," Brynjolf finished, "Delvin was right the entire time about the Guild being cursed. I owe that man an apology."

"So what's so special about this key?" I asked, "I assume it unlocks any door but does… more?"

"You're correct, Henrik. The key isn't only restricted to physical barriers. All of us possess untapped abilities; the potential to wield greater power, securely sealed within our minds. Once you realize the key can access these traits, the potential becomes limitless."

"Then the best thing to do would be to take it from Mercer's cold dead hands and return it to its rightful owner."

"Exactly. If the Key isn't returned to its lock in the Twilight Sepulcher, things will never be the same for the Guild. As time passed on, our luck would diminish to the point of non-existence. And whether you know it or not, our uncanny luck defines our trade."

 _All the more reason not to return it. Watch the Guild fade into nothingness as their luck disintegrates completely. Though what I would do with it is anyone's guess. Keep it on the mantelpiece?_

We agreed that a return to Riften was required to formulate a plan to catch up with Mercer and then deal with him. Karliah and Brynjolf said they would head straight back to the Flagon to get to work. I said I had one or two errands to run, no surprise to either of them because, as far as they were concerned, I lived in Riften so would have friends to speak to or odd-jobs to keep me occupied. Perhaps they even thought I'd be going on the rob. With the end game approaching, I'm not sure how much longer I'd be able to keep up the act without something being revealed.

I changed out of the armour before leaving the hall. Once back in Riften, I headed home to Serana. She was intrigued by the armour I was holding, asking numerous questions about what I'd been up to recently. She was surprised to hear I'd undertaken the oath.

"I had no choice," I stated with a shrug.

"But you're now tied to Nocturnal, Uhtred."

I just looked at her and smiled. "I think we both know where my soul is going once I'm dead. And it isn't to the Sepulcher."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'll find a way of breaking the agreement. Or, if I can't do that, I'll let the Gods fight over it. But Sovngarde awaits, Serana. Nothing else."

"Nice to hear that usual self-confidence. What have you discovered so far?"

"More than enough to bury the Guild and Maven Black-Briar."

"So why are you continuing?"

I heard the worry in her voice. I didn't want to add to it but I hadn't told her what happened in Snow Veil Sanctum. I sat her down on the edge of the bed, sitting next to her before I opened my jacket and showed her the new scar. She ran a finger down it and knew it was a fresh one. I was thankful she didn't show too much concern, happy enough that I was still alive and there with her at that moment. That didn't stop her asking, "What happened?"

I explained everything that occurred from entering Snow Veil Sanctum to entering the door that evening. She wasn't surprised to hear I'd been back and forth across Skyrim as nearly everything I found myself involved in generally involved lots of travelling and fighting. Since meeting her, it was only unusual that she wasn't at my side. I simply promised her that, once all this was over, we would be side by side once again. Most of the time…

We ate dinner together and enjoyed one or two bottles of wine. I never usually drank the stuff but she'd found a merchant at the market who sold bottles of it imported from all over Tamriel. It took a little convincing at first as I was a simple ale or mead sort of man, but that first sip had my taste buds dancing, so little wonder that we both went to bed that night a little worse for wear. I can still hear her laughter now as we lay back, the room spinning slightly before we both passed out.

"I may be gone for a while again," I stated over breakfast the next morning.

"Do you know where you're going?" I shook my head. "Just be careful."

"I'll be fine. Mercer may be a Nightingale, but he's nothing but a rogue. I'm a warrior, born of dragon blood. I've fought and faced down scarier and more talented opponents than him."

"Still that same old self-confidence," she stated with a smirk, "What will you do once Mercer is dead?"

"Bring an end to all this. I just don't want to have to kill any more of them."

I noticed the raised eyebrows. "You like them?"

Shoulders were shrugged. "I can't look past the fact they're all thieves. But, you spend enough time with people, and you realise they are just… people… people like you and me. They've simply followed a different path."

"So what will you do then?"

"Honestly, I have no idea at the moment. First things first, though. Mercer must die."

Unsure of what to expect when meeting Karliah and Brynjolf, I dressed myself in my new armour while arming myself with sword and shield. It wasn't the new weaponry I'd been given prior to the Battle of Whiterun. My Shield of Ysgramor was still hanging up on the wall at home in Whiterun. I carried a simple steel sword and shield, completely unremarkable so to avoid any questions about where I may have picked up specialty equipment. I figured I could have lied and said I had stolen it but wanted to avoid the situation arising completely.

Once I was ready to depart, Serana hugged me for a little longer than usual before telling me to be careful again. I simply kissed her and again told her I would be fine. I'll admit, a little part of me didn't really want to go. Not because I was afraid or I didn't want to fight. I love a good fight. Pretty much live for the adrenaline rush that comes with heading into battle, knowing I may die but that Sovngarde awaited. But I'll admit to being a little bit tired of everything. Everyone has their limits and my wits were nearly at an end.

Brynjolf and Karliah were hovering over a large map of Skyrim at the same desk Mercer may have used to tear the Guild apart. They had clearly been busy at work as they wasted no time informing me of what was coming.

"Henrik, we've been pouring over everything you found at Mercer's. The pair of us are convinced the Eyes of the Falmer are in the Dwarven ruins at Irkngthand," Brynjolf explained.

"And Irkngthand is where?"

"North of here, to the west of Windhelm. I would suggest wrapping up warm as, from what maps we have, Irkngthand is high in the mountains."

"And I know enough about these old ruins that its likely infested with bandits on the outside and Falmer on the inside," Karliah added, "Have you fought Falmer before, Henrik?"

"On occasion."

"I'll admit I have little experience," Brynjolf added.

"Just keep your wits about you and you'll be fine, Brynjolf. They're dangerous, and they love to use poison, but it's nothing the three of us can't handle," Karliah explained.

We packed supplies in preparation for the expedition, leaving once the sun had disappeared to ensure our departure from Riften was relatively unnoticed. We rode through the darkness, hoping the faint moonlight would ensure the horses stayed on the road, passing through Shor's Stone without a backwards glance before turning onto the road for Windhelm.

* * *

The sun was rising by the time we reached the dark grey walls of the ancient capital. Conversation between myself and my two companions hadn't taken off so we mostly rode in silence, travelling at no more than a trot as Brynjolf suggested that Mercer was going for the eyes but there was no actual evidence that he was there. It was possible he had simply left Skyrim. So because I had time to think, my mind drifted back to the Battle of Whiterun and I wondered if I would eventually be part of the army to storm the gates of Windhelm. Then my thoughts wandered back to what we were dealing with and one thing that was in the back of my mind.

"Eyes of the Falmer, Brynjolf. What are they exactly?"

"A few years before Mercer murdered Gallus, the Guild took in a thief who specialised in dwarven antiquities. The thief had broken into a nobleman's home somewhere in Windhelm and made off with a small figurine of a snow elf with crystalline eyes."

"Is that thief still with the Guild? If he is, I would wonder why he's not here too."

"No, lad. He was caught and executed a few years back. I wouldn't be surprised if Mercer was involved. Though it is further proof that our reach is not what it was, as we could normally prevent people being executed at the very least. And he would have been a perfect ally in trying to take down Mercer."

"I didn't see this statue at Mercer's. Did you ever see it?"

"Aye, a long time ago. I have no idea where it is now. What I do know is that Gallus took it right up to Enthir at the College of Winterhold. Didn't take long for Enthir to find a book in the college's library that told of Irkngthand and a great statue with gemmed eyes within. It's possible Gallus gave it to Enthir to be fenced. Antiques like that provide serious coin."

"So the Eyes are what? Considering what we know about the Snow Elves, I'm surprised someone hasn't already tried to get them."

"These are no ordinary gems, Henrik. They're said to be flawlessly cut and as big as a man's head. Can you imagine how much they're actually worth? We could fill our vault five times over with the coin that could head our way with fencing those. What most people wouldn't know is that Gallus and Mercer spent the better part of a month infiltrating Irkngthand, but the dwarves had protected the place far too well."

"Karliah?"

We both looked her way and she nodded. "It's true. The Eyes became an obsession for Gallus. The heist to end all heists. Mercer going after them now will be nothing but another tarnish on the memory of his former partner in crime."

"So why didn't they manage to get them?" I asked.

Brynjolf shrugged. "To put it simply and honestly, there were just too many obstacles blocking the way. Gallus and Mercer may have been the two best thieves we had in the Guild at the time – present company excluded, Karliah – but even they have their limits of skill, and dwarven ruins can maim or kill even the greatest of thieves or adventurers. Eventually, the pair just had to admit defeat, the plans were shelved and the rest is history."

"And if Mercer manages to obtain the Eyes second time around, we'll never see him again," Karliah added.

"If he's actually there."

"He's there, Henrik. He wants to rub our noses in it one last time."

Finding the entrance to Irkngthand was rather awkward once we turned off a well-trodden path, the hooves of our horse sinking into the deep snow, stumbling occasionally as they scrambled to find their footing. It was cold, very cold, as the wind started to whip snow into our faces, thankful our Nightingale armour kept away most of the chill, our hoods keeping our faces warm too.

The bandits who made their home outside the ruin were nothing special and the three of us managed to deal with them relatively easy, most of them unaware of our presence until it was far too late. We had to climb the ruins towards the very top before finding a door that allowed us access. The first room we entered was the final proof of just what Mercer was capable of.

"He's just… slaughtered them," Brynjolf muttered quietly.

There was little else to add. The scene verged on sickening. It wasn't the fact the half-dozen bandits were all dead. It was how they had been killed. Or mutilated would perhaps be a better word. But it was also proof of how good Mercer was. _He's managed to kill all of them AND left them in that condition. Perhaps I have underestimated the man._

"Crime is one thing, murder is another. Mercer will answer for this," Mercer stated.

"With his life," Karliah added.

I was tempted to say 'They were bandits and we just killed a bunch of them outside.' But, in a way, I could see what they meant. Outside, the bandits were trying to kill us. We could use the excuse of self-defence. I didn't see many weapons on the men lying on the ground around us. A cursory check of the bodies showed wounds suggesting they held up their hands before they were killed, indicating they may have been unarmed. If Mercer was willing to kill unarmed men…

Irkngthand was like other Dwarven ruins I'd been through before. Sometimes confusing in its layout. Full of traps ready to kill the incautious. Dwarven machines 'asleep', ready to be woken by someone stumbling into the room where they watched and waited. And full of Falmer ready to kill you in numerous horrible ways, particularly if their weapons were laced with poisons.

And Mercer was there. Almost goading us at times to follow him deeper into the ruin. I thought, if he was there, we'd have to hurry through and find him where the Eyes of the Falmer waited to be taken. But he must have arrived not long before us as we managed to catch sight of him not long after we had entered the ruin. I believe Karliah echoed all of thoughts as we watched him slice the throat of one Falmer before leaping and doing the same to another.

"He's toying with us. He wants us to follow."

So that's what we did, through all manner of traps and obstacles laid down in our path, either by the Dwarvens of many years ago, with numerous spider looking creatures, the spheres I'd fought time and again, and also the enormous Centurions that appeared docile but ready to catch the unwary. Add to that the Falmer who now inhabited the ruin and then Mercer, who tried numerous tricks that he no doubt hoped would lead to our untimely deaths. But no matter what we came across, we worked as a trio and managed to overcome.

We ended up in what Karliah described as slave pens. "Who were the slaves?" I asked, not wanting to give away my own knowledge of what happened to the Snow Elves, already having seen numerous examples of what cruelties the Dwarves were once capable of.

"Snow Elves, Henrik. You're aware of the agreement they made to keep themselves safe?"

I shrugged. "I've heard and read one or two things about it."

"Look at the old stains on the ground. The bloodletting of the Falmer must have been relentless. And what are these things? Torture racks?" Brynjolf wondered as we investigated.

"Not just the racks, Brynjolf. Look at these torture implements," Karliah stated, "There is no doubt the Dwemer were a brilliant but cruel race. But it makes me wonder why they did this to them in the first place?"

"Calcelmo probably knows," I replied.

"You know him?" she asked, seemingly surprised I'd be aware of such a scholar.

"I don't know him. But a job I've done for the Guild led me to getting into contact with him."

"You should read his books, Henrik. His research on the Dwarves, or Dwemer if you want to use the proper term, is unmatched in Tamriel."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Our hearts hardened by our discovery, we wiped the floor with the Falmer after that. I think, if given the choice, we may have just snuck through certain areas, particularly through an area full of their tents which appeared to be the centre of the civilisation, within Irkngthand at the very least. If Mercer had travelled the same way, he certainly did sneak through as the numerous Falmer we found left alive were eventually killed as we passed through.

We continued to descend through the rooms, caverns and passageways of Irkngthand, Karliah still convinced that we were right on the tail of Mercer. As I've said, I wasn't concerned about facing down Mercer, having faced down far worse, though I could sense Brynjolf growing apprehensive, perhaps because he would be facing his last Guild master. I wasn't exactly sure what Karliah was thinking, probably along the same lines as myself.

Revenge. Her life had been ruined for twenty-five years. I had a scar on my chest from where the bastard tried to kill me. While her predicament was far worse than mine, I think all three of us agreed with the theory that as long as Mercer was dead by the end, there would be no complaints about who struck the killing blow. I think it would be a race between Karliah and I as to who would do that.

Arriving at a large set of doors, Karliah raised a hand, bringing us to a halt. "I think the statue is behind these doors."

"Therefore, Mercer should be there too. Right?"

"I hope he is," I replied, "Are you two ready?"

"I've been waiting for this day for twenty-five years, Henrik. I'm not letting Mercer slip through my fingers again."

Sword in hand, I walked through the doors first and couldn't miss the sight of Mercer perched on the statue ahead, no doubt trying to dig out the second Eye which Brynjolf and Karliah had both waxed lyrical about earlier. I cared little for the Eyes, I was only worried about Mercer. Before any of us could say a word, Mercer turned from whatever he was doing and I swear I saw the bastard smirk.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it in time to witness this."

"Brynjolf, watch the door," Karliah stated.

Mercer simply laughed. "Karliah, when will you learn you can't get the drop on me?"

Then he charged a spell or… something. I'm not sure exactly what he did. All I know is that I heard an explosion from somewhere beneath me and the ledge on which I'd been standing crumbled away. Before I even knew what was happening, I was on my back, my sword falling from my hand and landing at least a metre or two away. Mercer didn't hesitate, leaping from the statue with sword already drawn. Despite my best efforts of trying to reach my sword, his was at my throat before I could even get a finger on it.

"Weapons down," he demanded of my two companions.

"Ignore him. Just kill him!" I yelled, ensuring all the hatred and anger I felt for the man appeared in my eyes.

His own stared into mine in reply. "When Brynjolf brought you before me, I could feel a sudden shift in the wind. And at that moment, I knew it would end with one of us at the end of a blade."

I laughed, despite the situation. "Spare me your sermon, Mercer. I know exactly what you are." I lifted my head, still grasping for my sword, making sure I didn't expose my neck. "So if you're going to kill me, shut up and get on with it." He pulled his sword back a couple of inches, ready to strike. "You've forgotten one thing before you do, Mercer."

"And what's that?"

I just smiled. Then I Shouted and watched as Mercer disappeared from view.

I didn't Shout with the full force I know I'm capable of. Just enough to give me time to roll out of the way and grab my sword, up and on my feet in an instant, my eyes searching for Mercer. He was getting to his feet himself, whirling around to face me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Forgotten already, have you? Never mind. I'll put this simply. Give me the key and I'll give you a quick death."

He laughed at me. "What's Karliah been filling your head with? Tales of thieves with honour? Oaths rife with falsehoods and broken promises? Nocturnal doesn't care about you, the Key or anything having to do with the Guild."

"You think I care about any of that, Mercer. I just want your head, that's it. You tried to kill me. I'm ready to repay the favour."

"Revenge is it? Have you…"

"Save it, Mercer. As I said, I know exactly what you are."

He withdrew a second short-sword and readied himself. "Then the die is cast, and once again my blade will taste Nightingale blood!"

"The difference this time, Mercer, is that the blood will be yours."

"We'll see about that. But first," he stated, raising a hand and casting a spell, "I'll just ensure your two companions don't interfere."

I heard Brynjolf and Karliah start fighting behind me as I closed in on Mercer. I'll give the man his due. He was good at dual-wielding, as good a fighter I'd met who could wield two weapons. But while he could attack at will, he left himself wide open in defence. One sword or two, you can't always block or parry a swing of a sword coming, particularly if you're as fast and as well-trained as myself. Mercer tried all manner of dirty tricks to gain an advantage, trying to keep me back and out of reach. Every time he did, I simply closed in on him and tried to get the killing shot again.

"You're nothing, Mercer. I've fought enemies twice as talented and ten times as deadly. I faced down Alduin, the World-Eater and watched him dissolve into nothing. I fought and defeated Lord Volkihar, the master vampire running amok across Skyrim. I ended the Silver Hand menace against the Companions and ensured Kodlak Whitemane now rests at peace in Sovngarde. And I will soon defeat Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak and ensure the Empire remains united in the face of Thalmor aggression. But before that, Mercer, I'm going to end you. And unlike all those others, I don't do them for anyone else. No, your death will be for me. And me alone."

The words had an effect as he redoubled his efforts. But they were sloppy, the sign of a man wilting under pressure. We had climbed the stairs to near behind the head of the statue. Mercer was bleeding from numerous wounds; none had been debilitating so far. I wasn't aiming for death by a thousand cuts, but I wanted him to know and feel pain before I ended his life, even if that was only fleeting.

"Nocturnal owns you. Never forget that," he warned.

"My soul will journey to Sovngarde when my life is over, Mercer. As for yours, I can honestly say I don't really care where you end up."

I finally disarmed him with a well-judged swing, one sword slipping away over the edge, landing on the ground far below, while I cut away his second hand, the sword still tightly gripped as Mercer roared, holding up his bloodied stump. Checking to see he had no other weapons, I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the ledge, Mercer looking back for a moment. I kept my sword at his throat as he looked at me a final time, fear and curiosity all in one glance.

"Who are you?"

"I told you who I am at Snow Veil Sanctum, Mercer Frey, right before you tried to kill me. I am the Harbinger of the Companions. I am the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold. I am the Thane of Whiterun. I am the Last Dragonborn. But, most importantly, you shall know my name before you die." I leaned in close. "To my wife and my friends, I am simply Uhtred."

And, with those last words, I Shouted with the full force at my disposal and sent his body crashing to the ground below.

He did not move again.

* * *

 _A/N - To help complete this story a bit faster, as I do have it all written, I'm going to upload two chapters a week going forward - either Monday / Tuesday and the usual Friday._


	73. Chapter 73 - The Nightingales

I had no idea if they were waiting for me inside the Hall. After we had escaped Irkngthand, I told them to wait for me there. I'm not sure they were willing to kill me then and there and still hoped they would at least hear me out. Nevertheless, I stopped at Whiterun on the way home and changed into my Dragon armour, as I now liked to call it, collecting my sword and shield at the same time. Lydia and the Companions would join me. Letters were sent to Tullius and others about events that had taken place. As I'd told Serana before leaving, the end game was near and it was time to end the Thieves Guild menace, once and for all.

"What is this place?" Lydia asked me as we'd gathered near the standing stone.

"Nightingale Hall."

"I remember mother telling me stories of Nightingales. I thought it was all fantasy," Aela stated.

"No, they exist. It explained the armour I was wearing."

"So why are we here?" Lydia wondered.

"I need to talk to my two Nightingale companions. Then we're going to watch and wait until Tullius sends a message. As soon as I have word, we'll enter the city, take out the Guild and arrest Maven."

"Will he believe the evidence?" Farkas wondered.

"He has to. And he told me during our negotiations that he would believe anything we found implicating Maven in any crimes. And he knows the evidence will be reliable." I took a deep breath. "Right, I'm not going to give a time limit on how long I'll be in there. But if it's not me coming out, you have my permission to kill whoever else does, because that will mean I'm dead."

They readily agreed to that as I disappeared inside the hall. I'll admit I went in armed, sword in hand, ready to strike as I had no idea how they were going to react to my presence. Once escaping Irkngthand, little had been said between us. My cover had been well and truly blown, yet they waited for me to say something first. As I said, I simply told them to wait for me at Nightingale Hall and I would meet them there. I wasn't even sure they would be here. _Maybe they've headed to the Flagon?_

They were not waiting for me near the stone pillars where we had received our Nightingale armour and I was left wondering if they were there. I kept moving forward, my weapon still ready to strike though I did my best to stay calm, listening for anyone approaching from behind. I shouldn't have been surprised that they would be waiting for me at the very spot I had taken the oath. I guess they were trying to get their own not so subtle point across. Both had taken the time to remove their own armour, Brynjolf dressed as he always had been while Karliah had adopted the same look. Neither appeared armed. I noticed two sets of eyes look at me, down at my sword, then at me again.

"I wasn't sure what sort of reception I was going to get," I stated, "Am I safe to sheathe this?"

"For now," Karliah replied. Her tone wasn't ice but it wasn't friendly.

"Uhtred, right?" Brynjolf asked. I nodded. "So, I guess the only question we can ask is… Why did you join the Guild?"

"Is it really that hard to figure out? You should both know why I did."

They shared a look and actually shrugged. _Guess that means it wasn't too hard._ "So you're Dragonborn?" Karliah finally asked, actually curious.

"Want a demonstration?"

"No, we both saw what happened in Irkngthand. It's just… I always thought they were a myth."

"Like the Nightingales?" I retorted with a smirk.

"Touché."

Then Brynjolf asked the sixty-four-thousand-coin question. "So what happens now?"

"That depends on you two. But I will explain what is happening out there. Right now, an army is on its way to Riften. An army of the Empire of which I may eventually be in command. Prior to the arrival of that army, the Thieves Guild as you know it will end. And Maven Black-Briar will end this war in chains, held in some dark, dank prison in the farthest part of the Empire."

"So what about us?" he followed up.

"You two may remain here."

I noticed the shared look of surprise. "But why not the others?" Brynjolf finally asked.

"Because General Tullius will want to see the Guild buried. And I can't show him an empty Flagon and cistern. Someone, and I mean more than one, must pay for everything that has happened. The evidence is all in there. The end game is that the Guild cannot and will not remain within the walls of Riften."

"So why are you letting us go?" Karliah wondered.

"Because you have already spent twenty-five years on the run and, I'll be honest, I'm more than willing to give you your freedom. Same goes for you, Brynjolf. Your world has been turned upside-down by Mercer, and I guess now by what I have revealed. But, you are now both Nightingales and have your own destinies to fulfil."

"You know we really should just kill you," Brynjolf stated, I thought half-joking, though body language from Karliah suggested she didn't think that was sensible anyway.

I just shrugged. "You can try, if that's the way it has to be. But I don't want to kill either of you."

"What about the Skeleton Key? What about the Oath you undertook?" Karliah asked, "You do realise that Oath is unbreakable. You are tied to Nocturnal."

"The Skeleton Key will remain in my possession until I believe it is time to return it to Nocturnal. As for the Oath, my soul already belongs to someone here, and somewhere else when I die." Then I paused and thought for a moment. "In fact, I have an offer for you. I doubt you'll take me up on it, but I'm wondering if you're willing to hear me out." Both of them shrugged, so I guess they were. "Work for me as Nightingales."

"But we're thieves. That's all I am. A criminal, I'm guessing is all you think of me," Brynjolf stated.

"But you could be more. Karliah, you're an expert shot with a bow. Brynjolf, your sword-craft is exemplary. I can understand why you are both thieves. There's the thrill, the risk, the adrenaline that comes with it. And while I can understand that, and I do having been an active part of the Guild, you both have talents that could be put to far more effective use."

"How so?" Karliah asked, genuinely interested.

"Spies. Both of you. You certainly both have the aptitude for it."

They shared a long glance. "How would that work?"

I shrugged again, making it all up as I went along. "Quite simple, in all honesty. I've been given particularly free reign in regards to who I can recruit and how I use them."

"One condition," Brynjolf requested. I gestured for him to continue. "Recruit two more."

"Who?"

"Delvin and Vex."

I couldn't help the chuckle. "Vex will want to knife me as soon as you tell her. Delvin… I think this will just break him that little bit more. Add to that…" I trailed off as Brynjolf was near pleading with his eyes.

"If what you say is true, then they may take this as an opportunity to get out. And, more importantly, they're my friends. Not just colleagues. You understand?"

I met his eyes and nodded. I did, utterly. "I'll grab them then. Wait here." Then I paused. "And I suggest you take that advice."

Karliah smirked. "There are people outside?" I nodded. "I can only assume quite a few. A sensible move, considering the circumstances."

I found Vex and Delvin at the Flagon and, without saying too much, asked them to accompany me. I think they both knew something was up as, while they were curious, they actually stayed quiet as I led them out of Riften towards Nightingale Hall. Karliah and Brynjolf had moved from what I called the Oath Room to one of the larger rooms prior, sat down with empty chairs available for the three of us. Once we were all comfortable, I asked Karliah and Brynjolf to explain what was going on.

I was right about Vex. She was fast. Very fast. I fended off her attacks with just my shield before finally disarming her, my sword at her throat. The three others were on their feet. "Uhtred, you don't have to," Brynjolf stated.

I smiled. "I'm not. But Vex here has to calm down and see reason."

"Reason? You're destroying us!"

"I'm giving you an opportunity. The way I see it now, you have three choices."

Her eyes narrowed. "And what are those?"

"One. You accept the offer, we sit down and sort out the details. Two. You spend the next few decades somewhere in jail as, if you throw this back in my face, I will see you in chains. Three. You're dead if you choose to fight me. Please don't make me choose option two or three. Like I've told the others, I appreciate your skills and I'm willing to let you all start with a clean slate. So why not put your skills to better use?"

"Because I'm only interested in gold!" she exclaimed.

"Who says you're not going to see plenty of it in the coming weeks, months and years if you join me?"

"What have you got planned?" Karliah asked, suddenly very interested.

I kept my eyes on Vex as I answered. "Think of what is happening beyond these borders. You think the civil war is everything? Trust me, it's only the beginning. While I'm at it, Karliah, I have a suggestion."

"What is it?"

"I think you have two more who could take the Oath. What do you think?"

"It's up to them as it's not something you would do unwillingly. Devlin, Vex. The choice is yours. Will you just us and become Nightingales?"

"You're serious?" Delvin asked, staggered at the thought.

"We wouldn't offer if we didn't think you were capable," she replied.

"What do we have to do?" he enquired.

Karliah looked at me, probably for permission. I nodded my agreement. "If you two will follow me, I'll explain it as we go."

That left me alone with Brynjolf who, the longer we sat together in silence, appeared more disappointed than angry about everything that happened. Finally, his eyes locked with mine again, as he was doing his best to avoid them. Then he shrugged. "Call me disappointed, lad. You'd have made one hell of a thief."

"But I never really robbed anything?"

He smiled. "That's where you're wrong, lad. You broke into Goldenglow. You broke into Mercer's house. And other acts performed suggested you were someone very talented indeed. I'll admit, though, that none of us had a clue about who you really were. We just thought you were the answer to many of our problems." He sighed. "I guess we should have known…"

"But I didn't perform any general thievery. I didn't rob ordinary people of their coin and possessions."

"So why did you help us then? With Mercer?"

"I said why. That bastard tried to kill me and came very bloody close to doing so. I was always going to have my revenge. It wasn't the fact he was just a thief. He was a murderer. Ordinarily, I would have brought him to justice but he made it incredibly personal. And I knew there was no way he was walking out of that room if I didn't kill him."

"What about the Eyes?" he wondered.

"They're yours. Find someone to sell them to and take the coin."

Raised eyebrows in surprise. "Seriously?"

I shrugged. "Why not? You got them fair and square."

He dipped his head. "You have my thanks."

The other three disappeared, Vex and Delvin now dressed in Nightingale armour. "I could get used to this," Delvin stated, running a hand down his other arm, "Very nice. Very nice indeed."

"So what now?" Karliah wondered.

"You're all willing to take my deal?" I met them all in the eyes, receiving four nods in return. I'll admit to breathing an enormous sigh of relief. "I understand you may feel hesitant. Perhaps guilty about what is to come. But, while I'm not promising the wealth you may be expecting, you will be looked after. However, I have one further request. I want all four of you to swear an oath of loyalty to me. And I want you to swear it in front of witnesses." All four shared a glance before I again received nods of agreement.

I grabbed Lydia and the four Companions outside, asking them to join me in the Hall. They were hesitant at first until I explained what I wanted and, in the end, were not surprised that I had managed to negotiate for the four to join my cause.

"Take a knee," I instructed the four Nightingales to take once everyone was in place. Once they had taken a knee, I unsheathed my sword. "Repeat after me," I started, walking along and touching their shoulder with the tip of my sword, "I, your name, swear my allegiance to the Dragonborn." I waited until those words were repeated. "My previous life will be forgotten and forgiven. I will now obey all orders of the Dragonborn, unless those orders are deemed unworthy of those who choose to follow him." I waited again. "If I fail to follow just orders, or choose to return to my life of crime, my life will be forfeit and will be in the hands and judgement of the Dragonborn." I waited until the words were completed.

I stopped and sheathed my sword. "Stand up," I stated kindly, waiting until they were stood in a line and they nearly came to attention, waiting for my next words.

"Nightingales, welcome to the Dragonborn Army."

* * *

Karliah led our line of horses, deep in conversation with Delvin and Brynjolf. I don't know what about and wasn't too concerned. We had departed Riften in the morning after the events of the previous day. The Companions and Lydia were not surprised when I told them I'd recruited the four Nightingales. 'You could convince a starving man to hand over his last piece of bread,' was how Lydia put it. I think she meant it kindly…

Vex rode by herself behind Karliah as I brought up the rear. She kept glancing back at me every so often. I just returned a smile but I knew something was on her mind. I knew she was still unsure about the choice she made. Karliah, I believe, was happy to have something to believe in again. Brynjolf was going with the flow, much like joining the Nightingales to begin with. Delvin was just happy to know he would no longer be cursed once the key was returned. Vex, though, was an enigma.

She finally slowed her horse down until she fell in alongside me. "Lovely day," I stated, making sure I looked up towards the cloudless sky, listening to the wind rustle the trees around us. This part of Skyrim was incredibly beautiful. Peaceful too. Far different to Riften.

"Would you have done it?" she finally asked.

"Done what?"

"Killed me. Would you have done it?"

I shrugged. "If you forced my hand, yes. I was hoping you wouldn't."

"It's a lot to take in. It still is. Being a thief is all I've ever known. I wouldn't even know what a spy does."

"Neither do I, in all honesty. But you're used to working in the shadows and obtaining things that are not yours. Spies, I think, work like that. Instead of stealing things, you'll gather information. Possibly by stealing things."

"How long were you thinking about doing all this?"

"Honestly, I was making it up as I went along. I'm not a complete bastard. My heart went out to Karliah after everything she went through. I couldn't ruin her life even further. Brynjolf too."

"So what about Devlin and I?"

"Brynjolf asked if I would recruit you. I said yes."

"And the others?"

"Are a worthy sacrifice to ensure the rest of you stay out of jail." I looked her in the eyes. "The whole point of joining the Guild was to bring it down. That's what will happen. You will thank me for it later."

She smirked. "Part of me still wants to stick a dagger in you."

I laughed. "Why do you think I was bringing up the rear?!" She took a moment then she smiled. "Listen, I'm not expecting us to be friends or anything like that. Not after everything that has happened. But I certainly respect all four of you in regards to the skills I have seen and in what I believe you can bring in assistance to my cause. Not against the Guild, but in the civil war and whatever else may follow. That's why I had all of you say the Oath."

She was quiet, thoughtful for at least a minute or so. Then nodded. "All of that sounds rather fair, Hen… Uhtred. Or do you prefer…"

I raised a hand to stop her. "Please, just call me Uhtred. I have other titles which others will call me. But you four can just call me by my name."

I was left thinking she was still unsure, probably like the other three, so we chatted about nothing of consequence as we continued to follow Karliah, eventually passing Falkreath to our right before we turned off into the forest. We followed a path, overgrown by grass and weeds, as the five of us ensured we travelled closer together. I don't think anyone would have been stupid enough to take on five heavily armed strangers but I've seen bandits do incredibly stupid things. Or perhaps we'd run into a bear or two. That was always fun.

Karliah eventually raised her hand, bringing us to a halt next to a small stream. Ahead I could see a pair of braziers, in the middle an entrance to what I would normally had thought was a cave. But I knew this was the Sepulcher.

"I was expecting something else," Delvin muttered.

"Like what?" Vex asked.

"Some grand temple or something."

"It's a daedric temple, Delvin. Generally, worshippers try not to draw attention to them," Karliah added.

"What does it look like inside?" I wondered.

Karliah shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's been more than two decades since I set foot in there. And… I won't be going in with you today."

"Why not?"

"I can't bear to face Nocturnal after my failure to protect the Key. I leave it to the four of you to return it along the Pilgrim's Path as we've already discussed."

"Are you sure, Karliah?" Brynjolf asked.

"I'm sure. I'll stand watch out here and await your triumphant return."

The four of us agreed not to enter armed, unsure as to who or what would be waiting for us inside, but we were confident enough that it wouldn't be dangerous. Unsurprisingly, it was black as night inside, Brynjolf and Vex lighting a torch apiece and we wandered around the entrance. I was surprised that there was nothing except stone pillars and a dirt floor. If this had once been a temple dedicated to a daedra, then I could only assume that someone had not kept up with the upkeep of the place.

Like a lot of these temples, there was magic at play, as the further into the temple we walked, braziers started to light up ahead of us, revealing a set of stairs leading towards a corridor. We agreed that was the way towards the Pilgrim's Path. Delvin noted that he'd found a few skeletons and also a tattered journal. Much of it was unreadable but one or two sections appeared to provide information about what we might face later.

Our conversation stopped as a single, ghostly figure walked towards us, appearing from the corridor at the top of the stairs. I knew it was someone important when I heard Brynjolf gasp next to me. "It cannot be," he whispered. The ghost stopped at the top of the stairs as the four of us stood in a line at the bottom. He clearly looked over all four of us before stopping quite obviously at the man next to me.

"Brynjolf?" the ghost asked.

"Gallus?" he asked in return.

The ghost nodded. "It is, old friend. And you're now a Nightingale?"

"Aye, I am."

"And I see you have brought three more of us. Or, at least, I sense that are like us. They have undertaken the Oath as well?"

"Aye, they have, old friend."

"What brings you here?"

"This," I stated, taking the Skeleton Key from my pocket.

"The Key!" Gallus exclaimed, "I never thought I would see it again. But what of the man who betrayed me, the Guild and Noctural. What of Mercer Frey?"

"He's dead," I replied, "Died while trying to take the Eyes."

"The Eyes of the Falmer? You found and have them?"

"Aye, we do. You should have seen the statue. It was everything you would have imagined," Brynjolf replied.

Gallus nodded, albeit sadly, even in his ghostly form. "Then it's all over and my death wasn't in vain. I owe you all a great deal, Nightingales."

"There's more, Gallus. Karliah, she's alive," Brynjolf stated.

"Karliah! She's still alive?" I honestly thought he was about to jump for joy at the news. "I feared she'd befallen the same fate, ending up a victim of Mercer's betrayal."

"Mercer tried his best. Twenty-five years she was on the run," I explained, "She's actually waiting outside right now."

"Why did she not come in?"

"She thinks she failed Nocturnal."

Gallus shook his head. "No, if anyone failed, I did. I was blinded. Blinded by dark treachery masquerading as friendship. Perhaps if I had been more vigilant, then Mercer Frey wouldn't have lured me to my fate and stolen the Skeleton Key."

"Well, I think it's time we put it back and restore order, don't you think?" I suggested.

"Good idea, Nightingale." Gallus then gestured. "Behind me is the Pilgrim's Path. Follow it to the Ebonmere, return the Key and our conduit to Evergloam will be restored."

"One minute, Uhtred. There's something I should do first," Brynjolf stated, turning and walking back to the entrance.

Delvin started to laugh. "He really is an old softie."

"What's he doing?" Vex wondered.

"What do you think?"

Her question was answered moments later when Karliah followed Brynjolf into the Sepulcher. They were in fervent conversation before there was an audible gasp and a hand moved to the facemask covering her features. She removed it first before asking quietly, "Gallus?"

"And I think that's our signal to leave," I said quietly, wandering past the ghost and into the first corridor of the Pilgrim's Path.

The Pilgrim's Path was what we had discussed and expected. A series of tests to prove our worthiness. I may sound rather cocky but I didn't think any of them were particularly difficult, and with four of us working together, we just made sure to take our time so, in the end, all four of us would walk out of there in one piece.

There were five tests in total, a series of challenges of our intelligence, strength, courage, dexterity and, to be honest, not a little luck as well. While I wouldn't say there were any particularly close calls, there were one or two moments which resulted in a sharp intake or holding of breath. I followed the other three and used the trials as another assessment of their skills. I'm glad I wasn't disappointed once all tasks had been successfully and rather easily completed, though I think the Path may have been designed for a lone Nightingale, not four, which probably helped us.

The four of us eventually ended up wandering down a dark corridor, coming to a halt at the edge of a well. Or, it looked like one. A circular hole in the floor, which would normally be full of water? To me, that's a well. Anyway, we stood around the well, looking down. "So, do we jump or what?" I finally asked.

"It doesn't look too far down. I think we should be okay," Brynjolf stated.

"Speak for yourself, Bryn. I'm an old man nowadays," Devlin complained.

"Stop your bellyaching. If I can do it, so can you," Vex added.

Before anyone could say a word, I took a deep breath and jumped down. It was further than I thought but at least I didn't hear anything important snap upon landing, looking up and gesturing for the other three to follow. Once together again, we shared one or two glances as we now had to wait for… whatever happened next.

"You do realise we're now stuck down here until…" Devlin started but trailed off as he earned a couple of hard glances.

I took the Key from my pocket. "Maybe I have to do something with this?"

The three others looked around. "I don't see a lock or anything. Just the bones of some other poor bastard," Brynjolf stated.

"Anything there?" Vex wondered.

"No, but I think they are the remains of the gentleman mentioned in the journal Devlin found."

I think after a couple of minutes we started to grow increasingly concerned. I continued to hold onto the Skeleton Key and it started to slowly vibrate in my hand the longer we waited. I held it up for the others to see and finally something started to happen. A blinding light was emitted by the Key, causing all of us to close our eyes and look away. By the time we'd been able to blink and return out sight, we noticed the well around us had disappeared.

"Huh… Some sort of illusion maybe," Vex muttered.

The first thing I noticed was the pool, or what looked like a pool, in front of us. It certainly wasn't water. More than likely it was magical, though I'm definitely not smart enough to tell you any more than that. Leading away from the centre were a series of streams towards portals in the wall. Otherwise, there was little else around us. Unsure of where to place the Key, Brynjolf suggested I should simply place it in the middle pool. I did as he suggested, placing the Key down and standing back, waiting for whatever was to happen next.

A feminine figure appeared in front of us. None of us would have known who it was but I think all four of us would have guessed it was Nocturnal herself. She glanced across all four of us, and I think for the briefest of moments, the presence of four of us confused her. But, as a I said, it was a brief moment.

"My, my. What do we have here? It's been a number of years since I've set foot on your world. Or perhaps it's been moments. One tends to lose track."

"We've returned the Key," I stated, holding it up.

"So once again the Key has been stolen and a champion, or in this case champions, return it to the Sepulcher. Now that Ebonmere has been restored, you stand before me awaiting your accolades; a pat on your head, a kiss on your cheek. What you fail to realize is your actions were expected and represent nothing more than the fulfilment of your agreement."

"We four are Nightingales. But take a closer look at one of us. Tell me what you see," I stated, interrupting her flow of dialogue. What I'd learned is that some people just loved to talk. Daedra, in particular.

I don't think the figure in front of us was a real person. It wasn't a figment of our imaginations. Perhaps it was some sort of projection? I'm not sure, but there is no doubt Nocturnal cast a keen eye over all of us before stopping at me. "Well, this is a surprise. The Dragonborn himself has undertaken the Oath."

"That's what I want to talk to you about. I'm not sure about my colleagues but there is definitely something I want."

"And what would that be?"

"I've returned the Key as per the agreement and, as stated, as expected. But you have three souls here, plus Karliah and also Gallus, who has been waiting her for at least the past twenty-five years. I'm sure you can figure out where I want to go when I die and it certainly isn't the Evergloam or to become 'one with the shadows'. And it's unlikely you'll claim my soul anyway."

"You'd be surprised by what I can claim, Dragonborn."

"Indeed. But, as I was saying, since you already have five souls within the Sepulcher already, I believe the returning of the Key should suffice in meeting your agreement and therefore I wish to terminate it forthwith."

"You wish to break your Oath? I thought Nords kept their oaths until death."

"I do not wish to speak ill of Daedra, but you are not man or mer. Therefore, in my mind, the same rules don't apply."

"If the agreement is broken, you will no longer have the benefits of being an Agent of Nocturnal, Dragonborn. Are you sure you wish to proceed?"

"I do. I know what I want, alive or dead. I appreciate what you have to offer but I have… other plans."

She was silent for a while and I thought ready to order the other three to attack me. But whether it was through benevolence or some other thoughts or feelings, she finally responded. "Very well, Dragonborn. As you have restored the Key to its rightful place, and as I have enough people ready to defend this shrine, I will release you from your Oath. Note that, once you leave this place, you shall never return. The Nightingales in my presence are now instructed to kill you if you ever set foot in here again."

"Fine by me."

"Do you understand the order, Nightingales?" she asked.

"We do," stated the other three.

I took a step back and gestured for the three others to step forward, figuring Nocturnal would want to speak to them. "You three have obediently performed your duties to the letter. But we both know this has little to do with honour and oaths and loyalty. It's about the reward; the prize. Fear not. You'll have your trinkets, your desire for power, your hunger for wealth."

"Coin sounds good," Delvin stated.

"The Oath has been struck, the die has been cast and fate awaits you in the Evergloam. Farewell, Nightingales. See to it the Key stays this time, won't you?"

Nocturnal disappeared, the four of us turning around to see a portal, through which Karliah and Gallus walked through. Gallus spoke to everyone, even me, before he shared his last words with Karliah, the pair professing their undoubted love for each other. Having got to know Karliah well, despite everything, I was glad to see a relatively happy ending for the pair of them.

After Gallus blinked out of existence, the five of us wandered through the portal, arriving back at the entrance of the Sepulcher. Once outside, we mounted our horses and began the long journey back to Riften.

It wasn't all over just yet.


	74. Chapter 74 - Pyrrhic Victory

Empire forces now occupied Fort Greenwall, the last major obstacle on the main road prior to Riften itself. It wasn't an entire army at my disposal. Tullius had already agreed to my idea that we'd take the city by subterfuge, not through force. Considering nearly the entire city would provide good kindling for a fire, the thought was to simply use my already known presence to our advantage and take out everyone who mattered in one swoop. He thought it was a good idea as no-one liked the idea of a drawn-out siege with other forts and towns still to conquer.

With no apparent Stormcloak presence within the walls, and few troops throughout the Hold in general, we put together a simple plan. We'd hit both main gates at the same time, ensuring the third smaller gate leading out towards the lake was blocked. I didn't particularly want to kill many of the city guards, so I set orders that we'd arrest those who would surrender. Those who didn't would be dealt with as normally. The first objective would be Mistveil Keep, where the Jarl and her entire entourage would be arrested.

"Make sure we catch Anuriel alive," Brynjolf suggested during our last debrief.

"Why?" I asked, looking up from the map we were stood around.

"Because she's paid and bought for by Maven Black-Briar and will no doubt have plenty of information she'd be willing to share if we offered something in return."

I raised eyebrows in surprise. "Should have known. Does the Jarl have any idea?"

Brynjolf barked a short laugh. "She wouldn't have a clue. She has no idea who wields the puppet strings in this city."

"What of the Jarl herself?" Lydia wondered, "Do we want her alive too?"

"Preferably. Tullius and the Empire consider her a traitor but believe losing her Jarldom will be punishment enough, though she may eventually face trial and incarceration once all this is over. But I don't think they'll be wanting executions of most people, except Ulfric and his closest advisors. The Empire simply want this over and don't think executing all involved will put forward the best message. Hell, they even understand why it's happened but can't just let it continue."

While the Keep was being sorted out, small groups would be sent into the Ratway to arrest the remaining members of the Thieves Guild. The agreement was that members of the Dawnguard, plus Empire soldiers in disguise, would go down into the Ratway and complete that objective. The Nightingales didn't want to be involved, naturally, while I would be busy in the Keep.

"What about Maven?" Mjoll asked. I'd invited her in as she wasn't bothered about the civil war one way or the other. She just wanted the Thieves Guild eliminated and Maven behind bars.

"She's the last piece of the puzzle. We take the Keep then we knock on her front door."

We discussed a few more minor details but the main objectives were clear and simple enough. Capture the Keep and the Jarl. Arrest those remaining in the Ratway. Capture and arrest Maven Black-Briar. Her entire family would also be taken in, even Ingun, who we knew was not involved in any of the Black-Briar's businesses considering she spent every day working at Elgrim's Elixirs, but we'd ensure she was released relatively quickly.

Sleeping little that night, we were up well before the sun would appear over the mountains, using darkness to our advantage, much like Ulfric had attempted during his attack on Whiterun. Using the relative darkness as cover, we quickly split into two groups. Naturally, I'd be leading the group that would take the Keep. Isran would lead the rest heading to the Ratway. He was issues one final instruction.

"Wait for the signal."

A single flaming arrow was shot into the sky once our team was in position and we moved quickly, subduing the two guards at the gate without a sound before moving further in. We tried to remain as silent as possible, and managed to catch most guards unaware, but while I bashed my way through those who tried to stop me, I heard fighting break out behind me the deeper we descended into the city.

A pair of guards standing to either side of the doors at the Keep were armed and ready for us. I disarmed one as Karliah put an arrow in the other, hearing shouts from behind for us to continue and the stragglers would be dealt with. We burst into the Keep, aware that the element of surprise had likely disappeared. I have no idea who stepped forward to meet us, the giant of a man not dressed as a guard, but wielding an enormous two-handed axe. Before I could even raise my shield to block the expected swing, an arrow entered his head, right between his eyes, watching them roll back before he collapsed to the ground.

Taking a guess, I found a stairway leading up, dealing with a lone guard by spinning past and knocking him to the ground, leaving whoever was behind to deal with him. Bursting through a pair of doors, I found the Jarl sitting on her bed, looking up at me expectantly as I skidded to a stop. To her right, on another chair, were two younger males. I assumed they were her sons.

I pointed a sword at the pair of them. "You two don't move." I glanced to see both had raised their hands. _Smart kids._

Lowering my sword, I returned my attention to the Jarl, hearing footsteps behind me. "Don't worry, Uhtred, it's just me," Lydia stated.

"Is the Keep secure?"

"It is."

I heard a sigh, returning my attention to the Jarl. "I knew this day was going to come eventually. I never expected it to come so soon." She looked me up and down. "So who are you?"

"Uhtred Dragonborn."

"Dragonborn? You mean… _the_ Dragonborn?" I nodded. Another sigh before she chuckled bitterly. "Well, if you're fighting for the Empire, with the gift you have that I've heard about, Ulfric doesn't stand a chance."

"We'll see what happens."

"So what's to become of my family and I?"

"You'll be handed over to the proper authorities."

"And the people of Riften? They will be cared for?"

"Of course. A new Jarl will need to be put in place…"

"Who will that be? Maven? I know she's an Imperial sympathiser."

Now I laughed. "Not likely."

"No?"

"No. Do you not know the truth of who she really is?" The Jarl shook her head. "She's the main benefactor of the Thieves Guild. Your steward, Anuriel, was one of her plants."

I saw the eyes darken at the revelations. "Those pair of… That bitch. Both of them! What's to become of them?"

"Same situation as yourself. Both will be arrested. I assume your steward is being dealt with now."

"And Maven?"

"She'll be handled after this."

"Hopefully someone will slip a dagger beneath her ribs," she muttered.

"The thought has crossed my mind," I admitted, "But we have instructions to ensure she is handed in alive."

"Better off dead. Both of them, though particularly Maven."

I just shrugged. The Jarl had made her bed and now had to lie in it. I turned and gestured to Vex and Delvin. "Please escort the Jarl and her sons down to the jail. Make sure the doors are locked good and tight. We don't want them escaping now, do we? While you're down there, check to see that Sibbi Black-Briar is still down there."

"Will do," Delvin replied, gesturing to the door for the Jarl and her family to leave.

Once they had disappeared, Lydia shared her thoughts. "My Thane, I don't know if it's just me but was all of this just a little too easy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we practically waltzed in here, barely breaking sweat. Where are all the guards?"

I turned and glanced between Karliah and Brynjolf. "Can you go grab those guards who we've taken alive and escort them to the barracks? Make sure they remain disarmed until we put the next plan into action. Hopefully their loyalty will remain towards the people of Riften and the issue of Jarls and who it is won't bother them too much."

They both nodded and disappeared out the door, turning back to Lydia. I nodded my agreement. "I'll admit it was a touch easier than I thought it was going to be. What's on your mind, though?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. Just something the back of my mind, like we've just walked into a trap."

"What, you think the Stormcloaks are hiding somewhere?" She shrugged again. "I think we're fine. Scouts have been checking across the Hold for any sign of an approaching Stormcloak army. There hasn't been a single sighting. Sure, there are one or two camps across the border to the north but they don't appear to have the manpower available to do anything about this."

We headed downstairs, though the now rather quiet and deserted Keep. I'll admit to feeling rather tempted to sit on the throne, just for once, but held back from temptation. Before I could think about it again, both Delvin and Vex ran through the opened doors and I immediately something was about to go very wrong.

"He's gone!" Delvin explained, once he'd gathered back his breath.

"Who?"

"Sibbi!"

Lydia met my eyes and we both charged out of the Keep without another word, grabbing Mjoll on the way, virtually pushing the locals out of the way as we closed in on Black-Briar Manor. We gathered at the door, Lydia and Mjoll looking at me as if waiting for instruction. Instead of hammering down the door with an axe, I wondered if the door was open. To all our amazement, the door opened without a problem. Unsheathing my sword, I put a finger to my lips before gesturing for Mjoll to head upstairs and Lydia to check the current floor. I headed downstairs to the basement.

The first room I checked was empty though, considering there was a bed, an end table and wardrobe, I assumed it was the room of someone. The second door I tried was locked tight. I was tempted to kick it in but thought I'd try door number three.

The door was unlocked, opening it carefully, weapon still at hand. A blood-curdling scream reached my ears before anything, peering around the door to see Ingun Black-Briar sitting up in bed, beyond terrified. I lowered my weapon immediately and removed my helmet.

"Ingun, it's me, Uhtred."

Thankfully the screaming stopped and a face of confusion now greeted me. "Uhtred? What are you doing here?"

I avoided the question for now. "Ingun, you have to be honest with me. Where is everyone else? Where's Maven?"

She shrugged. "They all left. They wanted me to go. Near dragged me out of the house. I finally put my foot down and told them no."

I couldn't help the slight smile. "Do you know where they went?"

She shook her head. "No idea." Then it all seemed to click. "Uhtred, what's going on?"

"Can I sit down while I explain?" I asked, sheathing my weapon at the same time. She nodded so I sat at the other end of the bed. "Things have changed very quickly, Ingun. Very quickly. You've lived in Riften all your life. You've heard the rumours of the Thieves Guild, right?"

She scoffed. "Of course, Uhtred. It's all people ever talk about."

"They're no more. I've made sure of that. It's a very long story but I have to be honest about one thing. Maven Black-Briar has been their main benefactor and was tied rather intimately to the previous Guild Master of the Guild."

There was no surprise. Just a sigh. "Should have known the rumours were true," she muttered.

I looked up to see Mjoll and Lydia in the doorway. Both shook their heads, so that at least suggested what Ingun said was true. "She had to have the last laugh, though," Lydia added, striding forward, holding out a letter. I read it and I felt my stomach drop. There was a subtle undertone to the letter than concerned me. I figured my face reflected my thoughts.

"What is it, Uhtred?" Mjoll asked.

I got to my feet. "Escort Ingun to the Keep. Don't worry, Ingun, you're not under arrest or anything, but you may need to be debriefed. Plus, it may end up being safer for you in the long run."

"Where are you going?" Lydia wondered.

"Serana… She knows about Serana…"

* * *

It took a lot of convincing by Lydia and the others to stop me charging off blindly to find and kill Maven, and anyone else who had chosen to follow her. Once cooler heads prevailed, and I'd taken a few minutes – admittedly, most of those spent pacing, explaining what things I was going to do to anyone involved – we sat back and planned what we'd do to resolve the issue. Whether it was now possible to resolve it peacefully was anyone's guess.

I didn't like the fact we would take however many number of days to prepare. I didn't like the fact we waited until a Legion force arrived at the gates, ready to restore law and order, though the majority of the population were happy enough that Maven Black-Briar had disappeared and the Thieves Guild had been dismantled. Most just wanted the war over and done with and had no loyalty one way or the other. At the moment, there was no mention of a Jarl to replace the previous one so the commander of Legion forces would run things until that was all sorted out.

Mostly, I just didn't like the fact that I felt completely helpless. I'm a man of action and having to sit and wait around for information near drove me up the wall.

The first thing we did was send out scouts to scour the area for any sign of Maven, her family or the numerous town guard she'd taken with her, no doubt all of them far more loyal to Maven, and her coin, than the Jarl and people of Riften. _That explained why taking the city itself was so damned easy_. Brynjolf believed that it was unlikely Maven would have headed in the direction of Cyrodil and the apparent safety of the Empire. She was on the run and had my wife as a hostage. She was going to head somewhere she thought safe, but where more importantly, she believed that she would have the upper hand. Perhaps she thought she could negotiate her way out of this. Prior to kidnapping Serana, it may have been possible, however minute. Now, though… Now she'd be lucky not to have a sword thrust into her gut, no matter what Tullius or anyone else wanted. Maven had made this entirely too personal.

It was three days later when we received news of where Maven had escaped too. "She wasn't heading south. We think she may have been trying to head west but, for whatever reason, has now chosen to stay put where she is," the scout reported.

"Her family is with her?" I asked.

The scout nodded. "Both her sons. And at least three dozen men. Perhaps fifty or more but we couldn't get an accurate count. Some of them were town guard but she's hired plenty of mercenaries."

"She has more than enough coin to do that."

"What about the Dark Brotherhood link?" Lydia asked, "We know she's performed the Black Sacrament."

I shrugged. "Who knows? We don't even know who the target was. Well, we can take a guess but…" I trailed off and shrugged before turning to Isran, who I'd pretty much put in charge of the forces ready to move with me. "How ready are we to move?"

"Leaving first thing tomorrow will allow us that little more time to prepare, Dragonborn."

I nodded once. "Very well. Prepare the men to depart at sunrise. We won't be back until my wife is returned to me."

Friends new and old joined me outside the gates before dawn the next morning. I think they all would have joined me even if my wife hadn't been taken, but I had a feeling there had been discussions to ensure I didn't end up bloodying my sword too much. I was trying hard not to show too much anger and rage around everyone but it was hard to keep it all in check, not knowing what was being done to her. I hoped that she was simply being kept confined but I knew Maven would want blood in return. I realised I'd underestimated the lengths she would go.

We'd been riding a few hours, eventually following a road through a densely wooded area, when I saw a small column of horses heading in our direction. They didn't look like bandits or Stormcloaks but that gut feeling I have sometimes started to kick in and I slowed the column, eventually calling it to a halt. The opposing column continued to approach until stopping only a few feet away.

Thalmor. _Great, that's all any of us need right now. These idiots._

We waited in silence. I simply glared at the elf in charge. He met my eyes, sneered, then glanced over those over around me. Finally, he decided to speak up.

"Which of you is Uhtred Dragonborn?"

"Who wants to know?" someone called from behind.

"Uhtred, you say? Can't say I've heard of him," called another.

"What do you want with him?" I asked casually.

"He's wanted for numerous crimes, including Talos worship and interfering with Thalmor security operations."

"Is that all?" I asked, chuckling to myself, "And who are you?"

"I am a member of the Thalmor and your superior. That's all you need to know."

I just smiled before I waved Lydia forward. Once next to me, I asked, "How many Thalmor do you count in front of us?"

"Half a dozen, sir."

"Very good. And how many men do we have in our column?"

"At least thirty, sir. Just so you know, at least half a dozen of our men have arrows nocked and ready to open fire at your command. The rest have weapons ready to use if desired."

"You _dare_ fire on the Thalmor?" the leader cried.

I cleared my throat. "You say you are looking for Uhtred Dragonborn?"

"Correct."

I spread my arms wide and smiled. "You're looking right at him." I then put my arms to my side, keeping my hands free, ready to unsheathe my sword if required. "So what are you going to do now?" I asked, making sure to lace my tone with as much menace as possible.

I watched his eyes assess what was in front of him. I wasn't surprised not to see any fear. I'd dealt with the Thalmor enough to know that they didn't seem to experience fear. Probably because of their so-called superiority over us dumb Nords. "This is your…"

"No, this is your one and only chance to turn your horses around now and ride away, preferably all the way back to the Summerset Isles." I used that name instead of Alinor or whatever they called it now, just to wind him up a little bit more.

"You dare…"

I held up a hand to interrupt in. "You have five seconds before I give the signal." He glared at me. I continued to smile and held up a finger. "One."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Two."

"Um, sir, he seems pretty serious," one of the other Thalmor stated.

"Smart lad. I'd listen to him. Three."

A couple of horses shuffled behind me, the typical noises a horse would make when a rider adjusted their position. I knew they were getting ready to fire. The string was likely already pulled back, eyes on the target, just waiting for my signal. I met the eyes of the Thalmor again. There was still no fear there. Whether he was actually afraid or not, I'd probably never know. But he didn't allow me to count further, as he simply pulled on the reins of his horse, turned it around and rode away without another word.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I guess I'm number one on the Thalmor hit list going forward," I muttered as I watched them eventually disappear from view.

"I guess it was always bound to happen," Lydia added.

"What do we do now?" Farkas asked from behind.

"Continue with the objective for the moment. But this is something we will need to discuss later, particularly with Tullius and his commanders."

We moved on and I put anything to do with the Thalmor to the back of my mind. _But we'll definitely revisit that soon. I definitely have a target on my back now._ We followed the road for at least another hour before I was pointed to a new route, a dusty path leading into the woods. After another ten minutes or so, I called the column to a halt again as there was a small clearing, no more than twenty metres, before there was a crumbling fort.

"This is the place?" I asked.

"Correct," Lydia replied.

"Why here?"

"No idea but this is where the scouts tracked her to. Maybe she's making some last stand?"

"I don't take her as some sort of martyr. She wants to live. And for that to happen, she wants me dead. But she won't get that either, so no doubt she's going to try and negotiate. But why take my wife? I don't get that play. Surely she should have known that would only harden my resolve."

"She thinks you'll hesitate because of that."

"Orders, Dragonborn?" Vilkas asked from behind.

"Spread the archers out along the tree line though ensure they remain hidden. If I give the signal, they are to open fire. I will only signal if necessary, so they are to obey at once."

"Of course, Dragonborn. I'll send the word."

"And the rest?" Isran wondered.

"Dismount and we'll approach on foot. I have no doubt they'll send someone to greet us."

At least half a dozen disappeared into the trees, taking positions, ready to open fire if or when I gave the signal. The rest joined me as we cautiously approached the crumbling ruin. In the back of my mind was a simple thought. _Why here of all places? Why not simply cut and run?_ I glanced left and right, noticing everyone remained unarmed though there was no doubt in my mind they were all ready for a fight, all of them now aware of just who exactly Maven Black-Briar was. Nothing was going to save her now. She should be counting herself lucky that she may end up walking out alive. _There's still a good chance she won't._

Halfway across the clearing, the gates opened, unsurprisingly, as between half to a dozen men approached us. None were dressed as Riften guards, also not surprising, forming up in two lines ahead of us. One man stood in front of them all. I felt my own men form up behind me as I strode forward to meet him.

"You are the one they call Uhtred?" he asked.

"I am. You are?"

"Names are not important. I come with a message from Maven Black-Briar."

"And what is that message?"

"She wishes to negotiate the release of your wife. Upon certain conditions."

I laughed, which perplexed the man opposite, his smirk slowly fading away at my continued laughter. "She is in no position to negotiate," I stated through laughter, before I stopped suddenly and fixed him with an unflinching glare, "She will surrender herself to my army and pay for her crimes. She has nowhere to go."

The smirk returned. "Your wife will die if you do not co-operate."

"You underestimate my wife."

The smirk widened. "Not when she's in the hands of Sibbi Black-Briar."

I smiled, which caused his smirk to disappear again. "Thank you for telling me who to look for," I stated as I made the gesture. Five seconds later, every man in front of me lay on the ground, an arrow or arrows sticking out of their chests, necks or faces, barely giving them enough time to scream.

And then we got to work.

Swords were bloodied as we bludgeoned and stabbed our way through the fort, the cries of the dying echoing through the ruins of the fort. I led from the front as usual, my thoughts only for finding Serana. Maven was no doubt somewhere in the fort, and the others were under instruction to take her alive. But she was not my concern. She'd pissed me off and I wanted her dead, so I figured it was best I wasn't the one to find her. So I focused on finding my wife.

I ended up travelling down at least two or three levels with only Mjoll and Lydia for company, the rest of my men spreading through the fort, looking for the enemy. I knew the lower levels generally contained the prison cells or, worse, the torture chambers. We ran into few people the lower we travelled, but I hurried the further we descended upon hearing screams that caused ice to travel up my back.

We approached a doorway and I could hear a scream before all fell silent. Holding a finger to my lips for silence, I quietly opened the door to be greeted by more light than I expected. Inside, a row of at least six cells. Within one, I saw Serana chained to a wall. In front of her stood a man. He turned around and I noticed the blood on his tunic. I glanced towards Mjoll and Lydia, both nodding as I slipped into the room unnoticed.

Sibbi was focused on the small table next to my wife so I was able to approach unseen and unheard. He only turned when he heard the creak of the cell door, barely able to make a sound before my fist connected with his mouth. He went down like a sack of potatoes and I made sure to hit him again to knock him out.

"Get him out of here," I ordered, Mjoll and Lydia quickly grabbing and dragging him away, probably worried that I'd end up sticking a knife in him.

My eyes turned towards Serana. At first glance, she appeared unconscious. Her face was covered in blood, as was her clothing. I checked her for wounds and couldn't help notice the fact she had been flayed. Gently, I released her from the chains holding her and gently lowered her to the ground. I checked signs for life and could see her chest rise and fall, praying to the Nine Divines in thanks that she was still alive.

I withheld the temptation to try and wake her. _She's better off how she is at the moment._ Instead, all I did was scoop her up in my arms and carefully carry her out of the fort. Upon exiting the fort, I had only one thought as I watched Sibbi being harnessed to a horse by Mjoll.

Sibbi Black-Briar would bleed in return.


	75. Chapter 75 - The Favour

_A/N - Thanks for the reviews. A guest asked what I meant by flayed, whether it was the gruesome meaning or something less. Unfortunately for poor Serana, I meant the gruesome meaning. (But we all know she'll be fine.)_

* * *

"Step aside," I ordered the guard. He looked unsure for a moment before he opened the door. "Is anyone else in here?"

"No, Dragonborn. Only the prisoners, as ordered originally."

"Good. I don't wish to be disturbed for the next hour. Ensure no-one else enters."

"Of course, Dragonborn."

"Ignore any noises too. You know what prisoners are like, right?"

He looked even more unsure but still nodded. "Of course, Dragonborn. No-one will disturb the prisoners."

"Good man," I stated, patting him on the shoulder.

I walked past two empty cells before arriving at the first one I wanted to visit. I hadn't come to gloat to this person. Simply knowing they were behind bars was satisfying enough. Though the temptation to bury a dagger deep in her black heart was still bubbling under the surface. She looked up as she no doubt sensed my presence. She didn't appear as defeated as I would have thought. "Come to gloat?"

"That isn't necessary. You're exactly where I want you."

"You're an idiot."

"And you're a criminal, who will hopefully see the end of a rope before too long. If not a rope, then the headsman's axe." I leaned in close to the bars. "And you had better pray to the Nine Divines that the executioner isn't me. Because, believe me, I have already put the request in."

"You have no idea who you're messing with."

"Keep your threats, Maven. It's over. You're done. Thought I do have one question. The Black Sacrament. Who was the target?"

She smirked. "Who do you think? I've had you picked out as a threat for a long time now."

"I would consider myself flattered but, then again, the Dark Brotherhood are apparently like the Thieves Guild. Pretty much useless within Skyrim. So I guess I have nothing to fear."

She laughed at me. "Then you're a bigger idiot than I thought you were."

"I'm the idiot that managed to put you and most of your family behind bars. So if I'm an idiot, what does that make you?" She had no retort to that question. _About bloody time she just shut up._

I turned and walked around to the other side of the jail. In one cell was her son, Hemming. I didn't know much about him but he hadn't put up much of a fight once he'd been cornered, surrendering rather meekly from what I'd been told. The final cell was opposite Maven and contained the one man I wanted to see.

He rose from his best as I approached. "Ah, Dragonborn. Come to pay me a visit."

I said nothing as I took the ring of keys from my pocket and waggled them at him. I noticed his face fall for a brief moment as I silently counted off the keys. I knew which one I needed but I wanted to make him sweat, trying the incorrect key once or twice. Then I picked the right one and met his eyes. I smiled and his face fell further as he ran forward, throwing his arms through the bars, trying to prevent me turning the key.

"No. No. No. You can't do that. You can't do this."

I grinned. "Who's going to stop me?" I said, turning the key and pushing the door forward quickly, catching him in the face with the steel bars. He stumbled backwards as I strode forward, grabbing him by the hair and throwing him backwards into the stone wall. He bounced off and stepped forward into my fist, watching him collapse to the ground.

I stood over him, breathing deeply. By the Gods, I wanted to kill him there and then, damn the consequences. Who was going to miss him? Maven? His father? Maybe Ingun? Not many others, knowing what I knew about him. He looked up and met my eyes again. All I saw was fear. That made me happy.

"I hear you like to abuse women, Sibbi," I stated, grabbing him by a wrist, hauling him to his feet and dragging him towards the metal clasps that held disruptive prisoners in place. "I've heard many disturbing rumours about what you like to do to them," I continued as I clasped his right wrist in iron before working on his left, "In fact, I hear a number of women have disappeared from Riften because of you. Because of your… interests."

"Lies. Nothing but the lies of whores."

"Liar!" I yelled into his face, "I've seen the evidence."

He smirked. "You mean your bitch of a wife?" I slammed my forehead into his face, leaning back to see his nose and mouth covered in blood, putting a finger to my forehead, then wiping away the evidence. "You obviously don't understand power. Real power. I could have anyone I wanted. Do anything I wanted. And that would have continued if it wasn't for you. Oh well, at least I had fun with your wife." I hit him in the stomach. He wanted to curl up in a ball but his wrists remained held in place. All he could do was cough before he started to laugh. "Well, it was fun while it lasted." Then he met my eyes. "So, what are you going to do? Kill me? You haven't got the balls."

"Who said anything about killing you?" I asked, as I hit him again, this time clean across the jaw.

Once he'd regained his senses, his eyes met mine again and his face fell. "What do you mean?"

"A favour is always returned, Sibbi," I stated, unsheathing my dagger and holding the tip to his right eye, leaning in close, "Did you not know that?" I asked in a whisper.

There was a commotion behind me and I heard calls of my name. I sighed to myself as I knew who it was going to be. I left Sibbi where he was as I walked towards the cell door, which remained open, so I closed it but left in unlocked. I noticed Mjoll and Lydia run towards me. "Uhtred, stop!" Mjoll called as the pair came to a stop on the opposite side.

"I am merely returning the favour, Mjoll. He…"

"I know what he has done, Uhtred. But this is not right."

"Mjoll speaks wisely, my Thane," Lydia added.

I looked back at Sibbi, blood still dripping from his mouth. "He doesn't deserve to live. And if he does live, then he should live with the pain he caused others. Caused… her."

"So let him face justice. But what you are about to do is not honourable, Uhtred. You are a warrior but you are about torture an unarmed, defenceless man. Would that make you worthy?"

"At this moment, I'm almost inclined to say I don't care." I met both their eyes. "I want to wrap my hands around his throat and watch the life dim in his eyes. I want to break every bone in his body but ensure that he lives until the last one breaks."

"You don't mean any of that," Lydia said with a touch of humour.

I sighed. Part of me wanted to lock the cell door and just get to work, consequences be damned. A large part of me wanted to beat Sibbi black and blue, leaving him battered and bloodied in chains, on the verge of death. I didn't want to kill him. I wanted to ensure he lived in pain for the rest of his sorry existence. What he had done to Serana was unforgivable. I held him and Maven responsible for everything that had happened.

But they were right. My friends knew me well. Knew my heart. My thoughts were dark. My heart was still pure.

"Uhtred," I heard my name called again. This time quietly. I glanced towards the entrance of the jail to see Serana standing there.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, Mjoll and Lydia moving out of the way as I hurried towards her.

"I knew what you were going to do. I know you better than you know yourself."

She still didn't look well. _No wonder considering what they did to her._ The guard moved aside and allowed her to take his seat as I got down on one knee in front of her. "You should be in bed."

"And you shouldn't be down here. So we're both doing something we shouldn't be doing." She grabbed my hand. "Uhtred, it wasn't your fault."

I was angry. In fact, that doesn't even begin to describe how I felt. A fury bubbled under the surface that threatened to explode time and again. There is a line every man has that very few cross. I felt very close to that line. But the anger was because I felt like a failure. And the other part of me simply wanted to weep for seeing how Serana was. I had failed to protect my wife.

She could read my thoughts. "I will live, Uhtred. The healers are doing all they can. I will be well soon enough."

"But he… he… he flayed you…" I finished, little more than a whisper.

"I know what he did, Uhtred." She placed a finger under my chin, lifting my eyes towards her. "Husband, you did not fail me. You rescued me. It was not your fault. It was their fault. But they will now pay for their crimes. You don't have to do anything more except be by my side right now."

"Listen to her, Uhtred. You are a good man but you head down a dark path," Mjoll stated from behind me.

I sighed again. I wasn't defeated. They simply spoke sense. I just didn't want to hear it. I wanted to give into dark temptation and put them all through as much pain as possible. "Go home with your wife, my Thane. She needs you right now more than anyone else."

I remained silent for at least half a minute. "Okay." I got to my feet and helped Serana to hers. Then I scooped her up again, eliciting a squeal from her. "My wife is too weak to walk home so I believe I need to escort her home."

She just smiled, kissing my cheek, before resting her head in the crook of my neck as I climbed the stairs outside. I received one or two strange looks as I carried her through town, though there were plenty of rumours about what had transpired since we entered the Keep and then what happened when I'd lead my men away. Once back home, I gently laid her on our bed and covered her up to make sure she was warm.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yes. Stay here with me."

"Anything else?"

"Promise me you won't go back there. Let the authorities deal with them."

I nodded. "I promise." I couldn't help the sigh though. I still had plenty of thoughts.

"You want to leave Riften, don't you?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"This isn't our home, Uhtred. And we've been gone from home for a long time now. So, when do you want to go?"

I shrugged. "We can't go just yet. I'm sure there are things that still need to be organised. But once everyone is happy, I won't say I'll miss this place when we finally leave."

We were finally ready to leave Riften a week later. The Empire had despatched enough men to ensure Fort Greenwall was protected in addition to recruiting numerous others to ensure the safety of Riften. There was no real sign of the Stormcloaks making an effort to retake the city, so far at least, but the Empire wanted to be careful.

As for myself, I now had a small army of followers at my disposal. Karliah and the others were ready to follow me out of Riften. Lydia had already returned the Whiterun in preparation for our return. Isran and the Dawnguard would return to Fort Dawnguard but would wait for further orders. Then there was Mjoll, who told me during a conversation in the Bee and Barb the night before we were leaving that she didn't know what to do. Well, not entirely…

"Riften is now safe, Uhtred. The new Jarl will ensure the city is protected and that the Thieves Guild will never return. With the beast now slain, I now find myself wondering what I should do next."

"Any thoughts?" I asked before draining my tankard, waving at Keerava to bring over two more.

"I do, actually." She cleared her throat and, for a moment, appeared embarrassed. "I wish to serve you. If you'll have me."

"Serve me? What do you mean?"

"I'm a warrior, just like yourself, Uhtred. And, if I were to follow you, I'll be going where the action is. I'll be honest, I yearn to travel Skyrim again. I have spent a long time here in one place."

I grinned. "I know what you mean."

"So, what do you say?"

"I'd be delighted. Come with me to Whiterun and speak to Lydia. She should sort you out a place to reside when we're there."

"Do you want me to take an Oath?"

I couldn't help the smile. "No, that won't be necessary. There are reasons why I've had others take it. But you truly are joining me of your own free will. And, as you just said, you're a fellow warrior. Your word alone is your bond."

"I'd better let Aerin know."

"Won't he want to come along?"

She chuckled. "No. It is about time I cut those strings. He can remain here. I am appreciative for all the help he has given me but it is time he got on with his own life too."

"Then it's settled. We'll head back to Whiterun, get everyone settled in and then we'll wait and see what our next move is."

* * *

I was bored. So very, very bored. Life had been so hectic for weeks while I was working in Riften that, upon returning to Whiterun and a sense of normality, I also had next to nothing to do until I figured out what to do next. Or someone approached me and told me what to do. The one positive was that Serana was back to near perfect health, her wounds having healed thanks to healers, though she still refused to enter a temple, so I managed to convince them to visit our home.

While I was bored, some members of my 'army' were not. I'd despatched the Nightingales as spies across Skyrim. Karliah and Brynjolf both headed to Windhelm, Karliah going undercover in the Grey Quarter, hoping she may provoke some sort of uprising. Brynjolf was to report on any movements and perhaps worm his way in closer to the Jarl. Delvin and Vex had been sent to spy across the north-east, tracking Stormcloak movements and reporting on anything they deemed a concern.

To keep myself occupied, I spent most days spending at least one or two hours sparring, usually with weapon and shield but sometimes unarmed. Plenty of people took the opportunity to spar with me. Sometimes I'd receive a knock on the door and would find someone wanting to do so. It was during one of these sparing sessions, this time with Mjoll, always keen for a fight herself, who offered the idea of some work.

"What do you know of dwarven ruins, Uhtred?"

"I've been in a few. Why do you ask?"

"I think it's time I tried to retrieve the sword I lost. I was hoping you may accompany me."

"What's so important about this sword?"

"It was the last gift my father gave me before…"

I held up a hand. "Say no more." She smiled and nodded at that, I would guess in thanks for not having to explain further. "Where do we need to go?"

"A ruin by the name of Mzinchaleft."

"Hmmm… We're better go look at a map."

Far to the north. Snowbound landscape. An enormous ancient ruin, no doubt full of enemies and traps ready to maim or kill. So everything I would have expected. The only concern was its proximity to Dawnstar. I knew the town was currently under siege by Imperial forces. But I had nothing better to do and Mjoll was keen to get her sword back.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"As long as we avoid Dawnstar then I see no reason why we can't go." I noticed the sigh of relief. "Did you think I was going to say no?"

"No, but you've only just got home so…"

"I'm already bored out of my brain, Mjoll. Trust me, I'm more than willing to do this."

"Who else will come?"

"Serana is fit and healthy now and she won't want to be left behind again. She was bored rigid for most of the time in Riften."

"And Lydia?" she asked, and I noticed the eagerness in her tone. I know the two still lived together, as I thought Mjoll was looking for her own place. _Now I'm not so sure. Maybe they're just good friends but…_

"She can come if she wants."

"I'll ask her tonight."

"Very good. We'll need to gather provisions and prepare for at least a few days away. I think the most important thing will be to wrap up warm."

We departed two mornings later on horseback, myself, my wife, my Housecarl and Mjoll. Our horses were packed with provisions and camping equipment, three of us heavily armed, Serana choosing to carry a simple pair of daggers and rely on her talents with magic. Mjoll and I had agreed on a route that would hopefully avoid Imperial and Stormcloak patrols. It was the same route I'd taken time and again with Lydia before, heading west towards Rorikstead before winding our way around and past Morthal. I knew we would then hit the snow and it would only get colder and deeper the higher we climbed.

We made our destination by sunset and, unsurprisingly, the outside of Mzinchaleft was infested by bandits. After a long day in the saddle, we were already weary so came up with a plan before attacking, to eliminate the bandits outside the ruin before making camp for the evening, ensuring we kept watch for reinforcements before entering the ruin in the morning.

We split into two groups, Serana and Lydia keeping high, Lydia with a bow, Serana using magic from distance. Mjoll and I would get up close and personal. With light fading fast, though thankfully no snowfall, we had to move fast. The bandits were not in large groups, and certainly nowhere near as well armoured and equipped as Mjoll or myself, and while I won't say it was easy, I don't think either of us broke much of a sweat. Once arrows and magic started raining down as well, we had the exterior of the ruin cleared up in only a few minutes.

After setting up camp and lighting a fire, we settled in for a cold night, agreeing that the four of us would share a single tent simply to try and preserve some body heat. Lydia cooked a simple but filling meal, avoiding the temptation of drinking any alcohol, knowing we all wanted clear heads for the morning. I offered to take first watch, sitting back next to the fire and, while keeping an ear out for any intruders, simply sat back and watched the stars' twinkle.

Serana joined me sometime during the night as she was supposed to take the next watch. She gently touched my shoulder and put a finger to my lips as she sat down next to be on the ledge, our legs dangling over the side. She leaned her head on my shoulder as I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Uhtred," she whispered.

"What?" She elbowed me in the ribs and shushed me. "Okay, what?" I whispered in return.

"Lydia and Mjoll. Your suspicions were correct."

"How do you know?"

"Because they told me."

"And how did you get onto that subject?"

"Because, listening to their conversation, and how they generally act around each other, I figured I should just ask them."

I chuckled quietly. "Mjoll I knew about, considering she blurted out her fancies while drunk one night. Lydia is a slight surprise, though she did mention long ago that she was involved, sort of, with someone. Had absolutely no idea it was Mjoll though. I wonder when they even had time?"

"You've been to Riften more than enough for them to have met and struck up a friendship."

"Well, yes, but… I had no idea Lydia liked women."

"Does that bother you?"

I laughed again. "Of course not. If they've found happiness with each other, then good for them." I paused and thought for a moment. "Though I guess that would explain while Mjoll is still living with her."

"She won't be moving into her own place, Uhtred."

I yawned and stretched. "Well, I guess I'll go join the love-birds though I'm going straight to sleep."

She kissed my check. "I'll see you in a few hours."

Serana woke me at sunrise the next morning, the snow having cleared overnight, though that's not to say it wasn't bitterly cold. Thankfully the fire was still roaring and Lydia cooked us a hearty breakfast before we armed an armoured ourselves, ready to descend into yet another Dwemer ruin.

"Any idea where your sword is?" I asked prior to opening the door into the ruin.

"My memories are vague at best, Uhtred," Mjoll replied, "But it must surely be somewhere inside. I don't think these bandits would have found it."

"What were you doing here in the first place?" Lydia wondered.

"Fortune and glory."

I was of little doubt that the ruin had once been completely open to the elements. It was no warmer within than outside and thick ice was everywhere. I was on point, weapon in hand, listening out for any sounds that indicated either Dwemer machines or bandits were close by. We had only descended for a couple of minutes before I raised my hand to bring our quarter to a halt, gesturing that voices were ahead. I listened in for a few seconds, realised it was about nothing important. After issuing one or two instructions, we burst around the corner, surprising a couple of bandits, who ended up dead on the ground seconds later in pools of their own blood.

We followed a series of corridors, finding remnants of Dwemer machines, killing the bandits and mercenaries responsible along the way. There were quite a few of them, more than I expected, and all four of us were left wondering what they were there for. We didn't come across any real evidence of what the bandits wanted, apart from the usual gold, jewels and other treasures that could be found in these ruins.

For the first time that I could remember, we actually stumbled across someone who didn't immediately try and kill us. It was all by accident, opening the door to what was a bedroom, the Dunmer sitting at one of the stone chairs turning to see four heavily armed people close in on him. He got to his feet and threw his hands up in the air. "I'm unarmed!"

I lowered my sword, gesturing for the others to follow my example. "Who are you? Better yet, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Nord. Four heavily armed people just burst into my quarters, therefore interrupting me while I'm hard at work."

I glanced at Mjoll, who simply shrugged her shoulders. Lydia and Serana looked rather amused by it all. "We're looking for a sword. You don't happen to have found it?" I finally asked.

"I have no interest in anything except the Dwemer. So unless the sword was Dwarven, no, I haven't seen it." Then he looked across all four of us again. "Am I to assume the men I paid for protection are now dead?"

I shrugged. "They tried to kill us. We merely defended ourselves."

He scoffed. "Well, they managed to kill most of the Dwemer machines so I guess I'll be safe enough," he stated, albeit with a sigh, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to resume my work. In peace."

I scratched my beard, feeling somewhat awkward. "Um, sure, we'll leave you in peace… Er, sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just go."

We turned as a group and wandered out of his quarters, closely the door quietly behind us. Sharing a glance, all four of us burst into laughter. "I don't think that's ever happened before," Lydia managed to state through her chuckles.

"I can't believe how calm he was. Usually they'd be up in our faces and, sometimes, leave us no choice but to put them down," I added, "Come on, let's get this over with."

We continued our search, finding no sign of the sword, but where there are Dwemer ruins, if you don't find bandits or mercenaries, or dead adventurers, you'll eventually find Falmer. And Mzinchaleft was no different to all the others I've explored. There were tens if not hundreds of them. Once we hit their nest, we really got stuck in, Lydia with her bow and Serana with magic from a distance, leaving Mjoll and I to get up close and personal, close enough to smell their horrid breath and hear their weird breathing patterns, ensuring we were not hit by their poisoned swords, axes or arrows in return.

It was slow, bloody but methodical work. We all knew how to deal with the Falmer having faced them so often before but that is not to say we fought without caution. Our tactics were spot on. Arrows rained down from Lydia's bow, Serana mixed up numerous destructive spells, it always being fun when Falmer were enveloped in flame, leaving the Falmer ranks in disarray, and I'll admit, as easier pickings for Mjoll and I. There is nothing easier than fighting a confused enemy. One that is blind as well? Even easier, though the Falmer being blind never caused them too much of an issue. They always seemed to know we were there. Maybe it was our smell too?

"I remember this bit," Mjoll stated as she pushed another Falmer body off her sword.

"Great. Are we close?" I asked, blocking another sword heading towards me, replying with a thrust.

"Yes. I think so. I remember that tower," she stated, pointing ahead, before gesturing around the cave, "And we need to go through that archway there. Then up the stairs and… I think that's where my sword will be."

I should have known. I just should have known that it wasn't going to be a case of waltzing on in, grabbing the sword and waltzing back on out. Is life ever that easy? Is mine? Has it ever been that easy, after everything I've been through? Of course not. The Gods bestowed me with the gift of the dragon blood and then decided to make everything else oh so bloody difficult. I something want to damn them but…

I digress. The reason for my complaints is quite simple. You see, upon climbing the stairs, having dealt with the numerous bandits and not even bothering to count the number of Falmer, there was an enormous Dwarven Centurion just waiting for someone to walk in. There was little point in trying to sneak up on the thing because it woke up as soon as we rounded the corner.

"Uhtred, what are we going to do?" Serana asked, her tone one only of concern.

I sighed. "I'll just Shout the thing out of the way."

So that's what I did. Or, at least that's what I tried to do.

Because that's when I knew the Gods were laughing at me.

"Um, my Thane, isn't…"

"I know! I know! No, I don't know. The bloody thing should have…"

We split up as the enormous machine trudged towards us before leaning forward and emitting steam where we had just been standing, feeling the heat from it as we looked for distance. _I'll try again. Surely it can't withstand another full brunt?_ I ran up a flight of stairs, directing the other three away from me, telling them that I was going to try again.

"Serana, soften it up with a full whack of sparks," I yelled.

"I'll do what I can," she yelled in reply as the giant machine lumbered towards me. She waited until the Centurion was in the perfect position then unleashed magic through both hands. The Centurion towards them and, just as it was about to blow another load of steam, I Shouted again.

This time it worked, catching it off-guard, as it tumbled end over end. The four of us wasted no time closing in on the machine as it struggled back to its feet. Unlike living things, such as man, mer or animals, it was generally blood loss that resulted in our deaths. I had no idea what caused the Dwemer machines to stop working but a few good hits with a sword always seemed to do the job. The little spider creatures and the spheres would generally fall apart after enough punishment. The Centurion just… stopped.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I simply sheathed my sword as Mjoll wandered the room, continuing to look for her sword. Finally, an exclamation of joy as she jogged to the other side, near where the Centurion had first been standing. The three of us followed as she picked up the sword from the ground.

"Do you have a name for it?" Serana asked.

"Aye. Grimsever."

"It's a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. Malachite, yes?" I asked.

She looked at me and grinned. "It certainly is. Maybe not as good as that sword you're swinging, Uhtred, but it's never let me down. Add to that the enchantments my father put on it and it's worth its weight in gold."

"By Ysmir, Mjoll, is this all yours?" Lydia asked, crouched nearby. I heard Serana gasp too at the size of the blood stain.

"Aye. I still don't know how I managed to get away from the Centurion. The Gods were with me that day, it seems."

"Happy to have it back?" She looked at me and nodded. "Then I suggest we get out of here, on our horses and back to Whiterun."

Unsurprisingly, it was nearing dark by the time we'd returned to the surface and found our horses, though we agreed to make camp again and leave in the morning. It was a long day in the saddle the next day, with plenty of banter and laughter between the four of us. For once, I had nothing on my mind. No dragons, or vampires, or the civil war to worry about. At least for a little while.

But, of course, there's always something else ready to go wrong and mess up your life, isn't there?


	76. Chapter 76 - Voyage

_A/N - This was the only part of the story that I struggled with. I knew I had to include the Dragonborn DLC, as a few of you have asked about it. And I wanted to include it, but I did find it slightly more difficult adding my own spin to everything. Hopefully you'll think it's of the same quality as the rest of the story._

* * *

The sea was rough, though our vessel was riding the waves better than I would have expected. I know I'd never travelled the open sea before. Neither had any of my companions, which is why two of them were currently leaning over the side, violently ill. The wind was whipping up a near storm, chilling all of us to the bone. At least it was dry for the moment, though the skies above were ominous, low and grey, much like our moods.

Serana was huddled under a bundle of furs on one of the benches, looking up at me rather miserably as I sat beside her. "I wasn't made for the sea," she mumbled, "Why did I even agree to this?"

"Because I asked if you'd like to come. And being the darling wife that you are, you chose to join me."

"What about those two?" she asked, pointing at Lydia and Mjoll at the side.

"I guess they weren't cut out for the sea either."

"I don't know what you're all complaining about," Farkas yelled from behind, "This is great! Nothing like a big helping of fresh air."

"Aye. And at least it isn't raining," his twin added.

"I just hope we're not attacked by pirates," Aela muttered, taking a seat next to me, wrapped in her own furs, "That'll be the last thing we need."

I took the note from my pocket and read it again. It said little, but the fact this Miraak knew my name and where I lived was a concern. Lydia did have to jog my memory, stating these same people had attacked us, though a long time ago, so she could forgive the fact I'd forgotten after everything that had happened. But a second attack, this time within the city walls, which injured a number of my friends and colleagues, could not be ignored.

Boarding the boat at Windhelm was always going to be tricky considering the civil war was in full swing. We eventually agreed to send the twins in as Companions and find the Captain of the vessel we needed. The rest of us would wait down the coast and would row to the ship once it was underway. We could have tried entering Windhelm, but I figured my face was well known by now by Stormcloak forces. Being that close to Windhelm caused enough nerves as it was. But it all went down without too much of a hitch, throwing the Captain a few more coins than the usual fare for the bizarre fact of most of the passengers joining once the ship had embarked.

The sea died down enough to allow us at least a few hours' somewhat broke sleep, woken just after sunrise by calls of 'Land ahoy!' Most of us rushed to the front of the ship as the isle of Solstheim came into view. None of us had ever seen it before and to call it… desolate would be an understatement. I failed to see even a rugged beauty to the land. It was bleak, and that was putting it kindly.

The vessel docked a couple of hours later as the Captain had to weave around and through a reef before he could slowly venture into the harbour of the capital I'd learned was called Raven Rock. I saw no other ships at the dockyard, the Captain of the _Northern Maiden_ upon which we were travelling stating that few ships were making the perilous journey due to problems with pirates. When I asked why he decided to take us, he said he wasn't going to knock back the opportunity of transporting over a half-dozen heavily armed people.

With ropes tied to the pier and the ship settled, we bade farewell to Captain and crew of the _Northern Maiden_ and stepped foot onto dry land for the first time in a couple of days. _I think a couple of us are far more relieved than others._ We were discussing options between ourselves when we were approached by a Dunmer, flanked by a pair of heavily armoured guards. "I don't recognize you, so I'll assume this is your first visit to Raven Rock, outlander. State your intentions."

I shared a couple of glances before returning my attention to the Dunmer. "Do you greet all visitors to Solstheim in such a manner?"

His eyes narrowed. "Just those we have never seen before. We don't get many visitors and we are naturally wary of any new arrivals, particularly those who are not of our blood. So, I'll ask again, who are you?"

"I'm the Dragonborn, otherwise known as Uhtred. I go by many titles so I won't list them all," I replied, before gesturing, "This is my wife, Serana. My Housecarl, Lydia. My… er, friend, Mjoll. And then you have three members of the Companions of Whiterun. Who are you?"

I returned my attention to the Dunmer, who was rather taken aback by the names. "My name is Adril Arano, Second Councillor of Raven Rock."

"Pleasure," I stated, returning a slight bow.

"Dragonborn? We've heard the stories about what has happened in Skyrim and the dragon crisis. Though I understand it's been resolved?"

"Correct."

"So what brings you and your companions here?"

"Have you heard of someone by the name of Miraak?"

He appeared confused by the question. "Miraak... I... I'm not sure that I do."

I shared a glace with Serana. "What do you mean you're not sure? Either you do or you don't know of Miraak. Which is it?"

"I... I'm unsure. I swear I know the name, but cannot place it."

I pulled the letter from my pocket and handed it to him. "This letter is written by someone of that name. He sent people to kill me. He is here on Solstheim. Do you know of anyone who has definitely heard of him?"

He still looked utterly confused, scratching his head, obviously thinking hard. _Unbelievable. It's a simple question. Surely?_ "I don't think so. I'm not... The name has something to do with the Earth Stone, I think. But I'm not sure what."

"Earth Stone? What's that, some sort of standing stone?" He just shrugged. "Very well. Anything else?"

"Yes. Just remember, Raven Rock is sovereign territory of House Redoran. This is Morrowind, not Skyrim. While you're here you will be expected to abide by our laws."

"Of course. One last question. We need a place to stay. Where do you recommend?"

"There are no properties for sale, especially to outlanders. However, the Retching Netch always has plenty of beds available. I'm sure Geldis can possibly provide you with a couple of rooms if your intention is to remain on Solstheim for some time."

Raven Rock wasn't a particularly large settlement, I certainly wouldn't have called it a city, and we were eventually pointed in the direction of the inn. After paying for a trio of rooms, I left my companions to settle in and figured there'd be no better time about asking after Miraak. I received the same strange responses as I had from the Councillor. People seemed to be aware of the name but couldn't tell me if he was on Solstheim, if he was still alive or anything else about him. That simply set my mind to thinking that everyone was, somehow, under a form of mind control and left me wondering if we would soon be affected.

I reported my thoughts back to my companions and we agreed we would have to work fast. Serana suggested that we should try and find the Earth Stone, and that was a possible link. Another couple of simple questions had us heading in the right direction.

"I can't believe the amount of ash," Mjoll stated.

"Remnants of the Red Mountain eruption. I've read you can still see it erupting if you look from the right place," Serana replied.

"It's still erupting?" Mjoll stated with a gasp.

"No-one can explain how or why. Some believe it is magic gone wrong."

"I can't believe people still manage to make a living here. These are hardy people… for Dunmer," I stated, "What's their status regarding the Empire?"

"Er, not good, Uhtred," Aela replied.

Lydia chuckled. "That's putting it kindly. I'm just thankful they think even less of the Thalmor, otherwise we would truly be surrounded."

"What's happened to the Dunmer?" Farkas wondered.

"I'm not entirely sure, it's just from what I've read." Lydia looked at me and I gestured for her to continue. "Put simply, they've suffered numerous invasions since the Oblivion Crisis. Nords, Orcs and Argonians have all put the Dunmer to the sword. The Argonian invasion was the worst, which is why you find so many Dunmer in Windhelm and across Skyrim in general."

"Okay, so say war with the Thalmor breaks out sooner or later. Who would they side with?" I wondered.

"I think they'd do their best to stay neutral. But I think it may depend on the status of the Argonians, as I have no doubt the Dunmer are itching for revenge. But they won't join the Thalmor," Lydia explained.

"Would they ever ally with the Empire again?" I asked.

"Doubtful. The Dunmer are very much alone in the world nowadays. And, in the end, I think they just want to be left alone as well. I don't think anyone should count on their support, but they will do anything to protect their homeland."

"Good information, Lydia. Something to definitely keep in mind," I stated.

"You getting more ideas, my Thane?"

I laughed. "No. I just want to understand the world as it is."

"For the Grand Dragonborn Army?" Aela wondered with a chuckle of her own.

"I just have people who are willing to help me. Nothing wrong with having plenty of friends."

"And knowing that we're getting paid at the same time!" Farkas exclaimed. Vilkas just clapped on the back of the head and called him an idiot.

We came upon what appeared to be a standing stone but what the locals called the Earth Stone. The stone itself wasn't that remarkable. What was going on around it certainly was. It was surrounded by locals, who appeared to be building some sort of… shrine. Well, I thought it was and most of my colleagues agreed upon mentioning it. Add to that, everyone working on the shrine appeared to be in some sort of trance, either singing or talking to themselves.

We tried speaking to those working on the shrine, but while they didn't exactly ignore our presence, we certainly couldn't get any answers out of them, simply continuing to utter the same verses, again and again. It was rather unnerving. _At least they're not trying to attack us. But there is no doubt they are under some sort of mind control._

We gathered away from the stone and I was ready to discuss options when we were approached by another Dunmer. He wasn't armed but was certainly inquisitive as to our presence near the stone.

"You don't seem to be in quite the same state as the others here. Very interesting."

"We're not from around here," I stated, "We've just arrived from Skyrim."

"May I ask what it is you're doing here?"

"Who wants to know?" I asked in reply.

"Apologies. My name is Neloth. I am the Master Wizard for House Telvanni. Who are you?"

"I'm the Dragonborn. These are my friends."

"Dragonborn?" he asked in surprise, if not a little suspicion.

"Do you want me to demonstrate my Thu'um as proof?"

"No. No. That won't be necessary. But it does lead back to my original question. What brings the Dragonborn to Raven Rock?"

"I'm looking for someone by the name of Miraak. I don't suppose you've seen him?"

"Oh no. The name sounds familiar, and yet I can't quite place..." He fell into silence, clearly deep in thought. Then he clicked his fingers. "Oh. Wait, now I recall," he added, as his brow furrowed, "But that makes very little sense. Miraak's been dead for thousands of years."

I handed him the letter. "Then how does a dead man issue orders for people to come and kill me?"

He read the letter, handed it back and shrugged. "I'm afraid I can't help you with that. But there is one option you can pursue."

"Which is?"

"There are ruins of an ancient temple of Miraak's toward the centre of the island. If I were you, I'd look there."

"Do you know what all these people are doing?" Lydia wondered.

"Building something, clearly. And yet they don't seem to have much to say about it. I'm very interested to find out what happens when they finish."

Neloth then turned and walked away, muttering to himself about something or other. Not wanting to bother the people working near the stone any longer, not that they gave any indication we were actually bothering them, we turned and wandered back to the inn. Figuring we had an expedition ahead of us, we visited a number of stores to buy provisions, in addition to the equipment we had brought with us. The most important thing to purchase was a map and I sat down with the innkeeper, asking where the important landmarks were and if he knew of Miraak's temple. Despite being confused by the name; he could at least point out where the temple was.

Leaving the next morning, we soon left Raven Rock behind and found ourselves having to trudge through piles of ash. It was almost like walking through snow at times, so therefore it was very exhausting. The centre of the island appeared to be an enormous mountain, so we had to skirt the coast, looking for a decent path that would lead us towards the temple.

We eventually found a decent enough path that we could follow and soon we were climbing through ever deepening ash. Thankfully it wasn't too cold, so coats were not necessary, but I could still feel sweat drip down my back under the armour enclosing my body. Any thoughts that I was a young and fit man were dispelled with every step. Climbing the mountain towards the temple reminded me, albeit only slightly, of climbing the seven thousand steps. And, in some ways, worse because there wasn't even a path to follow. But at least we could see the temple in the distance.

"Are those dragons?" Lydia asked from behind.

"Looks like it. At least they're dead," I replied.

"I haven't seen any dragons here," Serana stated before she wandered over to check, "Some of these look ancient."

"Perhaps this Miraak, whoever he is, killed them a long time ago."

"This is just very strange," my wife concluded.

The temple was ancient. I could only compare it to the ruins back in Skyrim and the ruins were just as old, if not older, the steps leading up to the temple nearly completely covered by the ash. Wooden scaffolding surrounded the area, teams of people working away just like we had seen at the Earth Stone. It was bizarre, particularly as the words and phrases echoed what we'd heard earlier. As we looked for an entrance, we arrived at some sort of arena and noticed another stone similar to the one just outside Raven Rock. Near the stone was a woman. She looked like a Nord, dressed in some sort of Nordic armour. I raised my hand as we watched her walk from person to person, grabbing them and shaking them.

"Oslaf, please! You must fight against what is controlling you!"

She received no response, Oslaf simply shrugging her free and continuing to work. She walked across the arena to someone else. "You must leave this place! It is not safe here! We must go back to the village!"

"What's going on here, Uhtred?" Aela asked quietly.

"I don't know but… It's not good, whatever it is."

The woman looked around and her eyes fell on us, striding towards us with purpose. "You there. What brings you to this place? Why are you here?"

"We were actually looking for this temple. Before you ask, my name is Uhtred. I'm Dragonborn. Do you know what that is?"

"Aye, I've heard of such a thing before, in the old stories."

"So you know who I am. Who are you?"

"I am Frea of the Skaal. I am here to either save my people, or avenge them."

"Skaal? I've never heard of them before."

"We are Nords who have continued to live the traditional lifestyle since men first walked the world. And we chose to remain even when this land was handed to the Dunmer. And the Dunmer have left us to live in peace."

I gestured at the nearby stone and everyone working. "So what's going on here? What are you trying to save them from?"

"I'll be honest; I really don't know. But something has taken control of most of the people of Solstheim. It makes them forget themselves, and work on these horrible creations that corrupt the Stones, the very land itself. My father Storn, our shaman, says Miraak has returned to Solstheim, but that is impossible."

I took the letter from my pocket and handed it to her. "Miraak tried to have me killed. Only one person has been able to identify who Miraak might be, and he said that Miraak has been dead for thousands of years. So how is a dead man able to order people to kill me?"

She handed the letter back with a nod. "Then you and I both have reason to see what lies beneath us. Let us go. There is nothing more I can do here. The Tree Stone and my friends are beyond my help for now. We need to find a way into the temple below."

I wanted to ask more questions, such as who she was, despite knowing her name, and what she was doing here, but she turned and jogged towards the entrance of the temple. I simply shrugged as I received one or two questions from my colleagues and jogged after her, hearing everyone follow me, so that was a good sign, though one or two raised more questions. I simply said the answers may lie within and another person to help won't hurt.

Thankfully, the Temple of Miraak had all the appearances of the usual ancient Nordic ruin I'd passed through time and again back in Skyrim. Full of skeletons and draugr ready to catch out the unwary. But considering there were so many of us, the skeletons and draugr didn't stand a chance, despite the ruin being choc-full to the brim of them.

Then we came across more of the people who wore the masks, those who had attempted to kill me back in Skyrim. After we'd killed at least half a dozen of them, Frea crouched over one of the bodies.

"Who or what are they?" I asked.

She removed one of the masks to reveal a human face. They looked Nordic by all appearances. _Perhaps they were once part of the local population?_ "They're just like you and me. Bu we've taken to calling then cultists, though they've never attacked anyone here."

"Frea, level with me here. Who is Miraak?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But I think he may have been a dragon priest."

"But they all died thousands of years ago. How is he still alive?"

She shrugged. "I really don't know… Uhtred, you said your name was?"

"Yes. So no-one has ever seen this Miraak?"

Frea shook her head. "No. But there is no doubt his influence has spread across this island and no doubt further afield."

Frea adapted quickly to how the rest of us worked and we almost had a small shield-wall at times, particularly when unending numbers of draugr descended upon us. Swords ran red with blood, armour ending up coated in the red stuff as we cut our way forward. I was sure Aela and Serana felt left out at time, though that didn't stop arrows and magic flying over our heads into the ranks heading towards us. But these draugr we faced were tougher than those I usually met with only one or two colleagues to my side. They were dressed in the strongest armour, in their hands were near unbreakable weapons. We had to cut, thrust and swipe our way forward, slowly but surely, making sure we never made a mistake. One mistake would end a life.

As usual, but still surprising, was finding those draugr who had the ability of the Thu'um. Most only knew the Force Shout, but that still led to some of my colleagues being blown from their feet. I could withstand even the strongest of Shouts and simply replied in kind. I couldn't resist the chuckle as I watched draugr roll along the ground, leaving them as easy pickings for the rest of us. There were one or two concerning moments when colleagues were blown and crashed heavily into walls, but although some blood was drawn, no bones were broken. It just made everyone more determined to reach the end, wherever that happened to be.

We ploughed on, the number of draugr waiting to meet us never decreasing. I swear, with each room we passed through, their numbers only increased, more enemies waking to try and kill us. Futile efforts, of course, considering our numbers. The Dragonborn. His Housecarl. His wife. Mjoll, known as the Lioness, a fearsome warrior. The three members of the Inner Circle of the Companions. And Frea, a member of the Skaal, whoever they were. But I'd watched her fight and she was good. Very good. I was left wondering who these Skaal actually were. Not that appearances were deceiving, but she had proven to be one hell of a warrior already.

I have no idea for how long we fought and how far we descended. It was the usual ruin, the enemies continuous, each door simply leading to another room and even more enemies. It never let up. But we were all used to it by now. I still refrained from using the power of my Voice. Everyone understood why I didn't use my gift. I was skilled enough with sword and shield, and with the support I had, it was never necessary to use it anyway. It would probably have made our lives easier, but no-one ever requested or complained. We fought bravely and we fought with honour.

The last room was, of course, filled by innumerable draugr and a 'boss' which proved harder to kill than anything that preceded it. There was nothing we found afterwards to signify who the draugr may have once been. We sometimes found notes or a word wall that would provide evidence of who we had just killed. They were usually dragon priests from eons ago or ancient Nordic warriors awoken as we traversed the ruin, believing we were intruders unworthy of learning the secrets of said ruin. I guess we proved our worthiness in the end by killing them and learning the secret, which was usually a word wall.

But this ruin was different. There was no word wall. After we'd killed all the draugr, and I'd Shouted down the boss draugr and put my sword through its chest, we searched for an exit or at least something to prove our journey had been worthwhile. Frea grew ever anxious as I learned her only concern was for the people back at the entrance and the people she simply referred to as 'those back at the village.'

Lydia found a chain, pulled on it, and it revealed a secret passageway. _Should have known. I've seen it often enough_. She stepped to the side, gesturing for me to lead the way. She followed behind, holding up a torch to illuminate the way, as I remained holding a bloodied sword in my right hand, waiting to meet anything I may face along the way. But there was nothing as we followed the passage, left wondering where we may end up. _Oblivion itself knowing my luck_.

Instead we ended up a circular room, decorated rather differently to the rest of the ruin. There was nothing adorning the walls, ceiling or floor. In the middle of the room was a pedestal. On top of the pedestal lay a thick, black book. We gathered around the pedestal in silence, sharing glances as we wondered what it was. I made to open the book when Serana grabbed my wrist.

"Uhtred…"

I met her eyes. "We have to know. There's no word wall. No sign of Miraak. Maybe this book will tell us what we need to know?"

"Be careful, my Thane."

Serana continued to meet my eyes. "You'd better come back to me."

I couldn't help the smirk. "I don't plan on going anywhere," I stated as I opened the black book.

I can't tell you what happened next. Well, I could, but I can only tell you what happened by what my colleagues told me after the event. All I remember is opening the book and a blinding light. I've seen too many blinding lights in my life to be comfortable with. How I'm not blind from seeing them all, I'll never know.

Blinking rapidly, my sight slowly returned and I immediately realised I was… somewhere else. Somewhere very different. Aside from the strange buildings in front of me, the creatures, if not man, in front of me captured my attention. His mask was similar to those of the cultists who had tried to capture me. The creatures next to him I'd never seen before. The most interesting detail was the dragon nearby, who made no effort to attack me or him. In fact, I'd never seen a more docile dragon in more life. Even Paarthurnax and Odahviing had more fire in their bellies.

The man in the mask was deep in conversation when he finally realised I had appeared, I could only assume from this air. He turned slowly, and unable to see his face, I was unable to see if he was surprised or not. But as soon as he saw me, he summoned magic which prevented me from moving a muscle.

"Who are you to dare set foot here?"

In addition to being unable to move, I couldn't say a word. Instead, the masked men walked towards me, circling around me once, twice and three times, before he walked away.

"Ah... You are Dragonborn. I can feel it… Let's see, who or what are you? Hmmm…. So you have slain Alduin... Well done." He actually sounded grateful, or at least pleased, by that fact. "I could have slain him myself, back when I walked the earth, but I chose a different path."

I tried to say something but I was still held by whatever magic it was.

"But, still, you have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield!"

Then he Shouted right at me and that knocked me from my feet. It was the first time such an occurrence had happened in quite a while and I was immediately concerned. Thankfully he didn't Shout again, actually giving me time to regain my feet. I still wasn't able to draw my weapon or respond to his words, but I now had a taste of his power. And I knew who he was.

He walked towards me again, sensing the desire I had to grab my weapon and start swinging. Or Shout, because the desire to do that was overwhelming. But he even controlled that. Which was another concern.

"This realm is beyond you. You have no power here, Uhtred." He smiled. "Oh yes, I know exactly who you are. But it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine. I already control the minds of its people. Soon they will finish building my temple, and I can return home. She can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel."

Miraak then retreated and the creatures next to him then bombarded me with what I can only assume was magic as I watched Miraak climb on board the nearby dragon and ascend into the clouds. There was then another blinding light and the last thing I remember is losing consciousness.

That had happened far too often for my liking. But at least I was still alive.

I think…


	77. Chapter 77 - Stones

I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly, noticing numerous concerned pairs of eyes looking down at me in return. I could only smile back at them, noticing some of them did the same in return. So that meant I was still alive, which was a good thing.

"Uhtred?"

"Yes, gorgeous?"

I heard the laughter from the rest of them. "You really have to stop doing this to me. I know you're not dead, but still…."

"I'm not in Sovngrade, so I know I'm not dead. What happened?"

Serana grabbed my hand, helping me to my feet. "It's hard to explain and not really important. You're alive. That's the important thing."

"What happened to you exactly?" Frea asked.

I couldn't help the shrug. "I'm not sure. All I know is that I met Miraak. It was definitely him as he had the power of the Thu'um. And he seems to have control over dragons. Or, at least, a dragon."

"So what do we do next?" Lydia asked.

I didn't know. Neither did anyone else. Except Frea, who suggested we should get out of the ruin and follow her to the nearest Skaal village. With few other options available, we agreed to follow her, making sure we grabbed the Black Book before we left. _I'm sure the answers I need are within. Then again, I'm still not exactly sure what just happened._ As usual, there was a shortcut out of the ruin and we soon found ourselves out in fresh air again. Well, as fresh as it could be considering we were surrounded by ash. I was just thankful it wasn't falling from the sky. It was bitterly cold and I wondered if snow would soon start falling.

Nearby was another standing stone. I know that's not what they were but it's what I was going to call them. Frea raised a hand, bringing us to a halt before she pointed ahead. "That's the Wind Stone."

"We saw another one like it near Raven Rock. The Earth Stone, it was called."

"And do people there work against their will?" she asked.

"Aye. I guess they do."

Frea nodded. "My people too work against their will." She turned to look at me. "They must be freed soon otherwise I fear they may lose their minds completely."

I turned to my colleagues. "Once we're done here, we'd better head back to Raven Rock and do whatever is necessary for the Earth Stone."

"Do you want some of us to head back now assess the situation?" Mjoll offered.

"Take the twins and see if you can do anything to help them. If they get aggressive, back off and wait for us to return. But hopefully we may learn a way to help them."

The rest of us follow Frea across a rickety wooden bridge, the wind starting to whip up and snow started to fall. We crested a rise, a small village appearing below. I noticed a magical shimmer around it, pointing out that fact to my colleagues. Of course, they made fun of me, stating they could see it too.

"Aye. Storn has used his magic to raise a barrier around it, protecting the few of us left. That the barrier is still there is a good sign."

I wondered who Storn was but figured I'd find out shortly so Frea just urged us to move on. The village wasn't that large, possibly a couple of dozen buildings at most, but it was nearly deserted. We weaved our way through the building, exiting out into the centre of the village. There was little around. Snow blanketed the ground. One or two empty market stalls. A well. A large building ahead was, I assumed, the village hall, or perhaps the place of worship.

Sat in the middle of the village were three people who appeared to be meditating. I still didn't know much about magic but I could sense the magic flowing from the three of them. Seeing the deep concentration on their faces, I stood back with my colleagues as Frea walked towards one of the men meditating and started talking to them. It was difficult to hear what was said over the noise but stepped forward once Frea beckoned me to join them.

"Uhtred, tell Storn what just happened back in the temple."

So I sat down next to the old man and told him in great detail, pretty much explaining everything that happened since the attack back in Whiterun, our journey to Solstheim, what we had seen at the Earth Stone back near Raven Rock, meeting Frea and our descent into the Temple of Miraak, and finally meeting with Miraak himself through the Black Book.

"The legends speak of that place. Terrible battles fought at the temple. The dragons burning it to the ground in rage. They speak also of something worse than dragons buried within. Difficult to imagine, but if true... It means what I feared has come to pass. Miraak was never truly gone, and now has returned. If you could go to this place and see him..."

"I'd do it if it helps everyone here."

"But are you like Miraak? Are you Dragonborn?"

"I am Dragonborn but nothing like Miraak. Of that I can assure you."

"But perhaps you are connected with him because of your blood? The old tales say that he, too, was Dragonborn."

"There is no doubt he at least has the power of the Thu'um and does appear to have influence over dragons. That's enough evidence to suggest that dragon blood may flow through his veins."

We continued to converse as I subtly gestured for the rest to move on, hoping they would talk to others. I noticed Serana immediately start speaking with Frea, so hoped she would gather as much information she could, if not about Miraak and what was going on, but about who the Skaal actually were. I was left thinking there was more than met the eye regarding them.

The most interesting thing Storn mentioned was the belief that Miraak was likely Dragonborn – I was already convinced he was – but that he once served the dragons as a priest. But somewhere in the mists of time, he had turned against the dragons. It was believed that he had been defeated thousands of years before but never truly defeated. _Sounds like Alduin, though it doesn't sound like he was simply sent forward in time._

"How can I help?" I finally asked.

"You must go to Saering's Watch. Learn there the Word Miraak learned long ago, and use that knowledge on the Wind Stone."

I pulled out the map and asked for directions. Once we had them, I gathered the colleagues who remained with me, near regretting sending Mjoll and the twins away, and we headed towards Saering's Watch. Thankfully it wasn't too arduous a walk, though typical for a dragon lair, it was near the top of a mountain. Unusually, it had the appearance of an ancient Nordic fort, though I could see the word wall at the summit of the fort.

Numerous draugr also inhabited the ruin as did a dragon. I didn't particularly want to fight draugr and the dragon at the same time, I didn't particularly want to fight the dragon at all to be honest, but as soon as we crested a rise and the draugr and dragon noticed us, I was left thinking I'd have no choice. The dragon took off straight away while draugr started to head towards us, unsheathing their weapons. I unsheathed my sword, Lydia doing the same while Aela had bow to hand. Serana remained unarmed, so I knew she'd just use magic.

My sword was bloodied soon afterwards but I was again left surprised by the strength of these draugr. I had no idea why but the draugr we'd found on Solstheim were the toughest we'd faced so far. The swing of their sword hitting my shield must have echoed across the island, and they also had the power of the Thu'um. I, of course, responded in kind, forcing draugr to the cliff edge before Shouting them off and far to the ground below.

Slowly we worked our way through the ruins, surprised that the dragon simply circled over our heads. I ordered Aela and Serana not to attack the dragon yet, not knowing its intentions and, as they were aware, I didn't want to kill a dragon if it didn't want to kill me. So we focused on the draugr, leaving a trail of their bodies behind us the closer we ascended towards the word wall. Despite how tough they were, the four of us had fought them so often that we fought in silence, knowing what the other was going to go. It was always a strange feeling when I felt an arrow whizz by my ear, I could only assume millimetres away.

With the last draugr dead, we made our way towards the word wall and that is when the dragon decided to descend. I raised a hand, bringing us to a halt, as the dragon landed and perched himself on top of the word wall. He met my eyes but gave no indication he was going to attack.

"Dovahkiin."

"You know who I am?"

"Of course. I sense the blood that flows through your veins. Plus, all dovah know of the slayer of Alduin. We now speak of the Dovahkiin in hushed tones. The power of your Thu'um exceeds all others and we respect its power. But I am left wondering… What brings you to my home?"

I pointed ahead. "I just want to read the word wall."

"For what purpose?"

"Miraak has…"

The dragon snorted and I stayed silent. "Miraak! Traitor! Usurper! What do you know of this Miraak?"

"I know he holds many of the people on this island in his thrall. This word wall will help me free them from his control. After that, I intend to deal with him personally."

"And your intentions with me, Dovahkiin?"

"You are free to live in peace. On that, you have my word. I have no quarrel with you. Neither do the people of this island. Leave them in peace and I will ensure they reciprocate."

"Very well. Approach the wall, Dovahkiin. If there is one thing all dovah want, it is the end of Miraak."

Upon learning the word, I thanked the dragon for his assistance and we made to depart the ruin. As we were walking down the stairs, Serana asked, "What were you and the dragon talking about?"

I know I gave her a funny look. "What do you mean?"

"We didn't understand what either of you were saying. You were speaking in another language."

"I was?"

She laughed. "You didn't realise?"

I shrugged. "Well, no. Speaking their tongue is second nature nowadays."

"So what did you speak about?" Aela wondered.

"He wanted to know why I was there. Once I told him I only wanted to read the word wall, he was happy to help. Even happier once I told him I was there to deal with Miraak. He called Miraak a traitor, so I guess the old tales about him turning against the dragons may be true."

"And that he is definitely Dragonborn?" Serana asked.

I nodded. "I think there is little doubt he is now. We're talking thousands of years of history and we're only aware of the Septim Emperors and Reman Cyrodil having the gift. Who knows who may have had it bestowed upon them before."

We arrived back at the Wind Stone, the Skaal continuing to chant as one, ignoring our presence and our questions. Unsure as to what was going to happen once I Shouted, I instructed everyone to have a weapon in hand. I didn't think the Skaal would attack us. I hoped once I Shouted, they'd simply be free. But I figured Miraak may have a surprise in stall for us.

"Ready?" I asked, receiving a series of affirmative replies.

Upon Shouting, the structure the Skaal had been building disintegrated into bits, the shrine falling apart, leaving the Stone as the single thing still standing. We gazed upon the sea of Skaal faces and it was obvious that whatever was controlling them had disappeared, eyes blinking in surprise, hands running down faces as they looked around confused. Many looked at Frea alongside me and inundated her with questions.

"Get them back to the village immediately!" I ordered.

"Of course," Frea replied, "Come on! Come on! Quickly!"

Still confused, the Skaal started to move. Then there was a growl and a creature appeared through the waters surrounding the Stone. A creature unlike I'd ever seen before. And I've seen some weird things in my time. The creature roared at us then spat something. I know I leapt out of the way, hearing whatever the creature spat sizzle on the ground nearby. _Acid? Or some sort of poison?_

I heard a thwack, looking up to see Aela already with bow in hand, arrows flying at the creature, which moved with incredible speed. Getting back to my feet quickly, I closed on the creature as it took a swipe, raising my shield to block it. The creature was powerful, hearing the clang against my shield.

"Move, Uhtred!" Serana demanded.

I stepped back and watched the creature receive a powerful shock, eventually forcing the creature to its knees as Serana didn't let up with the attack. Aela then put an arrow straight between the creatures' eyes as it finally collapsed back into the water, disappearing into the murky darkness.

"What in Oblivion was that thing?" I wondered, not expecting an answer from either of my colleagues. I looked at them and noticed shrugged shoulders. "Come on, we'd better catch up with Frea."

We wandered back into the village to see numerous reunions between family members. Many others approached us with words of thanks, handshakes or a kiss on the cheek. Some enquired as to who and my colleagues were, though Frea soon grabbed and escorted us towards Storn. The barrier once enveloping the village had since disappeared and Storn approached us, hand outstretched.

"The air is different. We are safe, which means you have succeeded," he stated as we shook hands.

"Aye. It was successful, to a point. But at least your people are now free from his influence."

"So we are. So we are. Dragonborn, you have proven yourself an ally to the Skaal, and so the Skaal shall be allies to you. Whatever help we can offer you going forward in dealing with Miraak, we will assist where possible."

"And the grand Dragonborn army continues to grow," Lydia muttered under her breath, loud enough to draw chuckles from Serana and Aela at least.

"I know of the Earth Stone near Raven Rock. Do you know where the other Stones are?" I enquired.

"Give me a map and I'll show you. There are five in total," Storn explained, "You have already cleansed the Wind Stone. You know of the Earth Stone already. There are three more Stones – Beast, Sun and Water. Once you have cleansed all the Stones, return to me and we'll discuss what step to take next."

"Would the Black Book have the answers we need?" I asked, handing him the book from my pack.

"Perhaps… perhaps… Leave it with me for now. Cleanse the Stones first. That is vital. The people must be freed from the influence of Miraak. I believe that will diminish his power, at least for a time."

I was tempted to leave my colleagues there as protection, but after speaking with Frea, she said there were now enough Skaal warriors available to ensure the village was protected, not that I thought Miraak would send anyone to bother them, and she was confident they could handle any creature that may decide to attack. I figured, in the end, he would go after me if anyone.

It was rather late by the time we arrived back in Raven Rock, finding Mjoll and the twins waiting for us outside the inn. They reported no change in the locals and, once informing them of what had happened, we headed straight to the Earth Stone. Once again, those working around the Stone gave us next to no attention. Once everyone had unsheathed their weapon, I Shouted again, the shrine the locals had been disappearing collapsing into pieces. We then hurried them away as a trio of the creatures surfaced through the murky water, wasting no time getting on the front foot and attacking, remembering their ability to spit acid.

I managed to cut down one of the creatures without too much hassle, with assistance from Mjoll and Lydia, turning towards another as the twins near cut it into thirds with great swings of their swords. The third was used as a pincushion as Aela filled it with arrows as Serana this time summoned flames, burning the creature to a crisp before it too collapsed into the water with a splash.

"By Ysmir, what are those things?" Mjoll asked.

"No idea, but they appeared at the first stone we cleansed."

"So we're going to find even more of them at the other three?" Lydia groaned.

"Probably. And more will probably surface with each that we cleanse. Whatever those creatures are, Miraak must send them somehow." I pulled the map from my pack. "Luckily I know where the other three Stones are, so that is going to be our job first thing tomorrow. Cleanse the stones, then we'll return to the Skaal and decide on our next step."

* * *

 _Here in his shrine_

 _That they have forgotten_

 _Here do we toil_

 _That we might remember_

 _Here we reclaim_

 _What faithless minds have stolen_

 _Far from ourselves_

 _He grows ever near to us_

 _Our eyes once were blinded_

 _Now through him do we see_

 _Our hands once were idle_

 _Now through them does he speak_

 _And when the world shall listen_

 _And when the world shall see_

 _And when the world remembers_

 _That world will cease to be._

Sounds ominous, right? Before cleansing the third Stone, we had stood back and listened to the chant in full, spoken in a monotone by all those under influence of Miraak. I still had no idea the intention of Miraak and his influence over the people and what he intended with the Stones, but I was just happy to release the people from his grip. With each Stone cleansed, we were greeted with confused faces and questions before having to deal with even more of those ugly creatures. The last Stone cleansed resulted in at least ten of them surfacing. That was a tough battle and even my armour was left scarred by acid burns, thankful it didn't go all the way through.

I thought after cleansing the last Stone that it would force Miraak to appear. But we were all left disappointed upon its cleansing to find the people no longer under his influence but no sign of Miraak or his cultists. Unsure of what do next, we headed back to the Skaal village and Storn, hoping he may have an idea of what to do next.

Everyone joined me on the walk back towards the Skaal the day after completing the cleansing of the final Stone, Mjoll and the twins eager to join me as they were interested in meeting a group of Nords who were a proper link to the past. Life had returned to the village, noticing a number of warriors on patrol while the few stalls were freshly stocked with food to purchase. I found Frea and Storn outside the village hall, deep in conversation, both turning their attention towards me as I approached them. After greetings were exchanged, I asked after the Black Book.

Storn shook his head. "It was not look like something of the Dragon cult, Dragonborn. No, it is a dark thing. Unnatural, as if not of this world. I would have nothing to do with it."

"What do you mean 'not of this world'?"

"He means daedric, Uhtred," Serana stated, "I should have realised."

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever happened to you within the temple, I'm now of little doubt that you were summoned to a plane of Oblivion. Somehow Miraak is there, though I'm not sure which daedric lord he would answer to."

"If I may suggest something, Dragonborn," Storn stated, continuing once I'd nodded, "There is a Dunmer wizard who lives nearby by the name of Neloth."

"We know of him," I added, "We spoke to him in Raven Rock not long after we first arrived."

"He came to us some time ago, asking about the Black Books. I believe he knows a great deal about them. Some would think perhaps too much. Seek him to the south, I believe near a village the Dunmer have named Tel Mithryn."

"You have our thanks."

"Be cautious, Dragonborn. There is something else at work here."

"Would you care to stay this evening?" Frea asked, "It is already late and the people would like to meet the Dragonborn and his friends. We have had planned a great feast in celebration of your cleansing of our Stones."

I looked across my colleagues, everyone returning a nod. "We gratefully accept your invitation. I know many of my colleagues have questions about you and your people."

"And we would be happy to answer." She gestured to the hall. "Come, join us. It should be a great evening."

The weather closed in as the sun slowly dipped behind the mountains, escaping into the warmth of the hall. Long tables surrounded a giant spit and fire where meat where already being roasted. Enormous plates of vegetables had already been cooked and placed while to the far side were large barrels of mead already tapped and waiting to be drunk. Once the entire village was within the doors and closed, the hall started to warm up immediately, the noise of conversation and laughter continuing to grow ever louder as food was eaten and numerous tankards consumed.

We learned much about the Skaal that evening. Though capable of writing, their histories were shared by word of mouth through the village shaman, of which Storn Crag-Strider was currently. He ensured the history of his people was passed on to all inhabitants of the village but in particular the person he chose to follow him as the next shaman when he eventually passed onto the next world.

I spent much of the evening sat with Storn and Frea, discussing what they knew about the history of the Skaal but also the influence of dragons in Solstheim. Understanding that this was once a Nordic island, I thought their history should be linked and therefore similar to life back in Skyrim itself.

"We are descendants of the very Skaal who revered the dragons," Storn explained, "The temples you find around this land were built by our ancestors thousands of years ago."

"But I assume you also participated in the Dragon War?"

"Our histories differ to those of the mainland. We give thanks to the Guardian, who saved the Skaal from the rule of the Traitor."

"You mean Miraak?"

"Yes."

"Who was the Guardian?"

"His name has been lost to the ages of the Skaal simply remember him as the Guardian. We remember his rule as a time of prosperity, of justice and of peace."

Serana then asked "Do you know what happened to Miraak all those years ago?"

"The legends tell a tale of a Dragon Priest seduced by a deity called Herma-Mora. As you may already know, the Dragon Priest was known as Miraak, who wanted to overthrow the rule of dragons and instead rule all of Soltheim alone. It was the Guardian who discovered that plot and instead bested him in battle."

"But did not kill him," I finished.

"No. But we are unsure what happened to Miraak. All we know is that he disappeared and had centuries of peace. But, for some reasons, he has returned."

"Uhtred, the name Herma-Mora. I think I know who that may refer to," Serana stated, almost ominous in her tone.

"Who?"

"Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Fate."

"Never heard of him," I admitted.

"I don't know much either, having been a follower of Molag Bol, but those who follow the daedra will generally know of all the princes and the basics of what they have to offer. What I do know is that he lives on a plane of Oblivion called Aprocrypha."

"And what delights would we find there?" I asked.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. But I think that is where you… travelled, for want of a better word, when you read the Black Book in the Temple of Miraak."

"We know little of Herma-Mora, Dragonborn. We can only suggest being careful in any dealings with him."

That was definitely advice to take to heart.


	78. Chapter 78 - Black Books

I'll admit my patience was starting to wear thin. Any time I needed help, someone seemed to always want a favour in return. Never a case of 'You need help? Sure, here's what you need or where you need to go.' Sometimes it was a small favour and, I'll be honest, it didn't really both me. At other times, though, the request in return was getting beyond a joke.

So, obviously, my conversation with Neloth went about as expected. I'd met a few Dunmer in my time and, while I knew they were mer, they were far different to their Altmer brethren, but they still carried themselves with an air of superiority, reflected in the way they spoke to you. While he didn't exactly call me an idiot, there was a condescension in his tone that I recognised well. But realising I needed his help, I swallowed down any retort I had whenever I noticed it and simply moved the conversation on.

Adding to the annoyance factor was the fact we would have to descend into another godforsaken Dwemer ruin. Nchardak. The 'City of a Hundred Towers'. I didn't understand much about these Black Books and, if I wasn't of the understanding that I needed another one to help find Miraak, I would have walked away. That's how fed up I was feeling about the whole thing.

And, of course, it wasn't a simple job. It never is.

As Neloth was a talented mage, the first thing I did was send people back to Raven Rock, those being Serana, Lydia and Aela. None of them were happy but I said, after all the Dwemer ruins I'd been through, we needed brute force, which is why I wanted Mjoll and the twins at my back. Thankfully they understood my reasoning and while, still unhappy, departed, Lydia grumbling more than most. As usual…

The outskirts of the ruin were infested with the usual assortment of bandits which we handled with relative ease. Neloth stated he'd travelled to the ruins before and had cleared them out previously, wondering why bandits always seemed to return to where they'd been wiped out before. 'Didn't they find the bodies left behind?' he mused as we pretty much slaughtered those who had returned.

"Why don't we just smash the glass?" Vilkas asked once we'd gathered around the gold ring, behind which lay the Black Book I wanted.

Neloth scoffed. "Do you think if I required brute force I wouldn't have suggested it?" He gestured. "Give it a go, by all means. But that is no ordinary glass. Your weapon will simply rebound off it."

"What about magic?" Mjoll wondered.

"No. I tried that. Trust me, every spell in my arsenal was flung at it but I nearly ended up injuring myself rather than the glass. No, we must descend into the ruins and find the mechanism that would allow us to open the seal and retrieve the book."

I couldn't help the groan. "Why is it never easy?"

"It shouldn't be too hard, particularly with the four of you here to help. If we can restore the steam supply to this room, I'm certain I can open it."

He made it sound easy. But, of course, it wasn't. As I asked, why is it never easy? Because it never bloody is, I'd learned since the day I walked into Skyrim. And this Dwarven ruin was like all the others I'd travelled through. Full of traps and puzzles ready to catch out the unwary or stupid, and with a plethora of enemies promising to give any adventurer a bloody and painful death. It was nothing I hadn't expected, nor Neloth or any of my colleagues. But, still, the annoyance factor…

What didn't help our progress was the fact the ruin, while in relatively good conditions, was flooded. That meant spending far too much time having to go from room to room trying to empty the water. Neloth mentioned a story that the Dwemer had originally caused the entire city to sink into the sea eons ago upon a Nord invasion, though whether there was any truth to the story, no-one could be sure. But he mentioned Nchardak may have been one of the great workshops of the Dwemer, and where much of the Dwemer Army that fought at the Battle of Red Mountain may have originated. I found one or two of the details he was willing to share interesting as I was always fascinated by stories of this disappeared race.

Just when I thought we were done, as the water had mostly drained and the boilers had restarted, a trio of enormous Dwarven Centurions figured now would be the best time to wake up. I know I groaned, hearing the twins do the same thing, to the amusement of Mjoll, as we all readied weapons

"You mean to fight these things?" Neloth asked, exasperated at the idea.

"Not exactly," I replied with a smirk, letting the Centurions close in on us, sensing Neloth slowly retreat before I used my Voice. Two of them went flying while the third didn't take the full brunt of my force and remained on its feet. The twins got to work on the one still standing, hacking away with their great swords, while Mjoll and I headed towards the two who had fallen, though they were quickly regaining their feet.

"One each?" Mjoll asked.

"Aye."

Killing them didn't take too long as we'd finally learned the easiest thing to try and do, though sounding easier than actually doing it, was to decapitate the massive machines. Even while trying to regain its feet, a Centurion could still be a dangerous machine, so we had to approach with an element of caution, shields at the ready just in case. But once there was a glimpse of an opening, you had to move quickly. Our two Centurions were soon without heads, turning to see the twins toying with their own enemy. I was ready to give them lip but held back upon hearing their laughter.

"Alright, just finish the damned thing off now," I called.

We returned through the new unflooded ruin to the reading room. Neloth gestured for me to open the protective case, pressing the lone button, causing four beams of light to focus on a large crystal above our heads. The room then began to shake, causing most of us to stumble and on the verge of losing our footing, hearing one or two shouts of concern before everything stabilised and the lid covering the Black Book removed itself.

"Are we sure this is safe?" Mjoll wondered as I crouched down to grab the Black Book.

"It'll be fine," I stated, taking the book across to a nearby pedestal. It then looked at Neloth, unsure as to what I should do.

"Please... be my guest. You deserve the first look. Besides, it could be very dangerous. These books are known to drive many people insane."

"Definitely not safe," Mjoll muttered under her breath.

"Your wife is going to go nuts, Harbinger," Farkas stated, chuckling away.

I sighed. "I know. But I have to know what's in here. I need to defeat Miraak." I turned towards the twins. "You'd better go get all of them. If what I think is going to happen when I open this book, I'm going to need all your help."

"At once, Harbinger."

I then looked at Mjoll. "Don't be concerned. I think I should remain here but… I won't. I know that doesn't make much sense. But I'll be fine, no matter what happens."

Upon opening the book, the last thing I heard was Neloth cheerfully stating "Be sure to say hello to Hermaeus Mora for me, if you see him."

* * *

 _Well, I'm definitely not longer in Solstheim. Or Skyrim. Probably not anywhere in Tamriel either. Yep, definitely somewhere in Oblivion._ I groaned to myself. _Great… Why always me? What have I done to deserve this? Besides being the Last Dragonborn and all the other titles I have nowadays, I guess..._ I groaned again, feeling at my wits end.

I looked around, finding it difficult to describe what I could see. It was just… strange. The liquid surrounding us, I don't think it was water, appeared to be jet black. I dread to think what horrors may have lurked below the surface. Otherwise, there was nothing else that I'd ever seen before. It was… unusual. If not downright weird.

I'd barely taken a half dozen steps forward before there was a flash of light and a large eyeball appeared, hovering just above head heights, surrounded by what looked like tentacles and other… things. I couldn't help the step backwards I took, nor the automatic movement of my hand to my sword, thankful that was still sheathed at my hip.

"So, another seeker after knowledge enters my realm."

"Where in Oblivion am I?"

"This is Apocrypha, where all knowledge is hoarded. Perhaps you will prove clever enough to uncover the secrets hidden here. If so, welcome. Perhaps you are a fool or a coward. If so, you are in peril. Read your book again and escape before Apocrypha claims you forever."

What I figured was a representation of Hermaeus Mora then disappeared, leaving me alone to figure out what to do and where to go next. Approaching the edge of the platform I was standing on wasn't a good idea as enormous tentacles quickly ascended out of the water, striking towards me. I managed to roll out of the way as the tentacle slapped into the vacated ground before submerging below the dark water. _Okay, stay clear of the edges._

There was little else on the platform except some strange looking pedestal, which I approached, pulling on the single lever, opening a walkway that would allow me to move on. There was little else for me to do except the same thing two more times, the walkways I required to move on stating to swing from side to side, making sure I leapt at the right time, figuring if I fell into the dark water, I'd be dead in a second.

I eventually arrived on another platform with no other walkways ahead. There was a lone pedestal with a large book laying on it. Shrugging to myself, I approached the book, somewhat cautiously, noticing no title or name on the book. _Guess I'll have to open this one too…_

Another flash of light and I was somewhere else. And that's who the rest of my day… Or, at least, I think it was daylight. I had no real idea. Everything I'd been involved in so far was just so strange and, I'll admit, a little outside my comfort zone. Wandering forward, sword now in hand, I continued down the bizarre walkways, noticing the enormous libraries with a never ending series of books within. Add to that were the what I could only describe as tornadoes of loose paper. I tried grabbing one or two of them but most of the writing was gobbledygook.

Any ideas of getting through wherever I was without having to use my sword was soon ended with the appearance of one of those monsters I had fought near the Stones. I managed to kill that without too much hassle, a swipe and thrust of my sword and the monster bled out. But it was the creatures I found a little later which brought me to a halt, thinking to myself ' _What in Oblivion are those things?'_ Creepy was the one word I found in my limited vocabulary to describe them.

Whatever they were, they used magic, firing spells in my direction, leaving me with little option but to roll out of the way and close in on them as quickly as possible. The closer I got to them, the uglier they appeared, appearing to float in their air, lacking arms and legs, instead they appeared to have tentacles. As I said, ugly. But they died just like any other monster or creature I'd faced before, I just had to be careful, like always.

I journeyed through at least two or three more sections like this, finding a book waiting for me on a pedestal, each area full of monsters waiting for me to arrive. Their numbers were never overwhelming so I was never too worried about meeting my match. I just had to be careful, taking my time either when fighting enemies or making my way through the bizarre landscape. I did feel my heart beat that little bit faster each time I reached a book on its pedestal, but nothing untoward happened until I finally made it to the Black Book. I had little idea what was going to happen when I opened that one…

Hermaeus Mora appeared once again, an ugly black blend of tentacles and eyes. There was also something chilling about his voice and his tone that matched the void that was his appearance.

"All seekers of knowledge come to me, sooner or later."

"I know who you are. What do you want?"

"You know of Hermaeus Mora, the Gardener of Men, knower of the unknown, master of fates? Very well. What brings you to my realm, mortal?"

"What is this place exactly? And what do you have to offer?"

"This is my realm, Apocrypha, where all knowledge I have gathered is kept. And you are here, having sought out the forbidden knowledge that only one other has obtained. You are Dragonborn, like Miraak before you. A seeker of knowledge and power."

 _Should have figured he'd know I was Dragonborn. And that I'm after Miraak._ "Listen, I just want to defeat Miraak."

He laughed. "I know exactly what you want: to use your power as Dragonborn to bend the world to your will. Here then is the knowledge you need, although you did not know you needed it. The second Word of Power. Use it to bend the will of mortals to your purpose. But this is not enough. Miraak knows the final Word of Power. Without that, you cannot hope to surpass him. Miraak served me well, and was rewarded. I can grant you the same power as he wields, but all knowledge has its price."

 _As long as it's not a blood price. I'm tired of hearing, reading or being involved in blood rituals._ "What's the price for the final word?"

"Knowledge for knowledge."

Now I laughed. "If you think I know anything important, you're sadly mistaken. I'm not an idiot but there are plenty of people out there smarter than me."

"Not you, Dragonborn. The Skaal."

"The Skaal?" I asked, already feeling my stomach drop. _I'm not going to like this._

"The Skaal have withheld their secrets from me for many long years. The time has come for this knowledge to be added to my library."

"You think the Skaal will just willingly oblige? What makes you think they or I will simply roll over and give you what you want?"

"I'm sure you will find a way to gain their confidence. And, as for what I want, I think you'll find I always get what I want eventually."

I hate dealing with daedra. Thankfully I didn't do it too often. But I had a feeling that I needed this final word to defeat Miraak. And, if that meant having to deal with a daedra, then so be it. "Very well. Release me from here and I'll do what I can."

"Send the Skaal shaman to me. He holds the secrets that will be mine. But, as promised, before you go, here is the second word you will require to defeat him."

* * *

"That was weird, Uhtred," my wife stated, looking up at her from the stone chair I was sitting on.

"How so?"

"Because you were here, for want of a better word, while you were… wherever you were. But you also weren't here, if you see what I mean."

"Did you get what was needed?" Mjoll asked.

I nodded. "Learned a second word for the Shout I'll need to defeat Miraak. But…"

"But… But what, Uhtred?" Serana prodded.

"Well, there's the whole dealing with a daedra thing. I don't trust him… it… whatever a daedra actually is. And I'm concerned about asking the Skaal about their knowledge. There are obvious reasons as to why they have protected it for so long. And I don't feel comfortable jut asking them to hand it over."

"I guess we should go speak with Frea then," Aela suggested.

"We'd better. I think this may take some negotiation on my part."

That's where Neloth decided to give his two Septims worth. "Hmph. What secrets could they have worth keeping from old Mora? Sounds like a bargain to me. Hermaeus Mora learns some fascinating new ways to skin a horker, and you become the second most powerful Dragonborn that ever lived. Well, that gives me a lot to think about. I need to get back to Tel Mithryn."

"We can travel part of the way together."

"Are you interested in any more of those Black Books, Dragonborn?"

"Honestly, not really."

"Well, if you're ever interested, you'll find me in Tel Mithryn."

We wandered out of the ruins together and, to be honest, wasn't all that surprised to find something waiting for us. A dragon was sat on one of the broken towers, obviously waiting for our appearance. I gestured for my colleagues to break ranks and prepare for the onslaught though the eyes of the dragon were only for me.

"I have heard of you, Dovahkiin. They claim your Thu'um is powerful."

"So I've been told."

"Miraak has commanded your death."

"You don't have to fight me. If you know me, then you know of my opinion of my relations between dovah and man."

The dragon grumbled. "That may be so, but I answer to Miraak. When he returns, all shall bow before him. Including you."

I unsheathed my sword and pointed it towards the dragon. "I will give you one warning, dragon. Leave now or you will die."

The dragon chose to ignore my warning, a flap of his wings lifting him into the sky. I wasn't going to waste time fighting this dragon for too long, so used the Dragonrend Shout to immediately bring him to the ground. Once his feet touched the ground, all of us, even Neloth, descended upon the beast and it wasn't long before we drew plenty of blood. The dragon tried Shouting in return, but a good couple of swings of my sword put the kibosh to that idea, then I Shouted again, sheathing the dragon in flames.

I then yelled for everyone to stop attacking, at least for a moment, blood flowing from numerous wounds of the dragon. The giant beast backed up slightly and made to Shout. I simply shook my head and, to my surprise, he didn't. "You don't have to do this. You can live. You know I'll let you live," I yelled.

The dragon didn't Shout, instead starting to say, "But Miraak…"

"Will be dealt with if you choose to fly away now. Go in peace. You have my word."

The dragon was quiet for a moment, obviously contemplating my word. "Miraak has killed many of my kind. I know others of the dragon blood who have done the same. How can I be sure you will honour your word?"

"You have heard of Paarthurnax?"

"I have."

"Seek him out and speak to him. He will tell you of the agreement I have reached with your kind." I then sheathed my sword, seeing widening eyes from colleagues at such a move, gesturing into the distance. "Go now and live in peace. My quarrel is not with you or your kind. It is with Miraak only."

The dragon waited a few more seconds before he finally dipped his head. "You have thanks for my life, Dovahkiin. I will not forget this."

My colleagues and I took a few more steps back as the dragon, still bleeding heavily, regained his feet completely and, somewhat slowly, started to flap his wings and eventually ascended into the air. He circled above us a few times, letting out one or two roars, before he finally turned and headed away into the distance.

"I must say that was… unusual, Uhtred," Mjoll finally stated after more silence.

"But I've told you all about Paarthurnax and the other dragons I've let live."

"It's one thing hearing about it. It's another thing seeing it. I had no idea dragons could be so… honourable."

"They've proven far more honourable than man or mer at times."

"So what do you think that dragon will do?"

"He may seek out Paarthurnax. Or he will simply find a mountaintop and choose to live in peace and solitude. I'm not sure. Anyway, we should head back to the village. Neloth, we'll escort you home before that."

"My thanks, Dragonborn," he stated graciously.

It was dusk by the time we'd parted with Neloth and started the long, cold climb to the Skaal village. Night-time had fallen by the time we walked into the village, snow also starting to fall, the wind ripping even through our thick fur coats. We found Storn and Frea in the village hall, keeping out of the cold with a few of the others. Their conversation ceased as I walked towards them.

"What news do you bring, Dragonborn?"

I took a seat on the other side of the table, my colleagues spreading out around the room, some pouring themselves a tankard of mead, others grabbing themselves a plate of food. Storn and Frea only had eyes for me. I guess my face spoke volumes about what I was about to say. "I won't go into too much detail about where I've been. I'm not sure you'll understand. I still don't either. But what I do know is that I spoke to Hermaeus Mora."

"And what did old Herma-Mora want?" Storn wondered.

"He's asked for the 'secrets of the Skaal.'"

Storn sighed and I figured he knew exactly what I was talking about. "I should have known that he would have been the source of Miraak's power. We have many tales of Herma-Mora trying to trick us

into giving up our secrets to him. And now he comes again for what we have long kept from him."

"I'm afraid I don't really understand what he wants. What secrets do you have?"

"Ancient lore, handed down from shaman to shaman since the All-Maker first gave Solstheim to the Skaal. How to talk to the wind, how to listen to the earth. These are our secrets. Nothing of power or mastery."

I scratched my beard, now utterly confused. "Then why would a Daedric Prince of Knowledge want your secrets?"

"We know him as Herma-Mora, the Demon of Knowledge. It is in his nature to hoard secrets for himself. Their value to him is of no consequence. The very fact that the Skaal have kept knowledge from him has merely increased his desire to have it."

"So what will you do? I'll be honest, this isn't my decision. It's yours. I need your help. And I need the help of this daedra to defeat Miraak. I won't ask. I can't ask. But you know what I need to do. And I'm hoping you will help."

Storn was quiet, looking at me and nodding to himself. Frea looked between he and myself. "Father, what are you thinking? You can't possibly be thinking…" She turned towards me. "Is this really necessary? Is there no other way?"

Storn finally met my eyes and nodded. "Dragonborn, the Skaal tell of the day when we must finally give up our secrets. When old Herma-Mora finally wins. As shaman, it is my duty to guard these secrets, but also to decide when it is necessary to give them up. I believe that time is now. If I am wrong, may my ancestors forgive me. Give me the book. I will read it, and speak to old Herma-Mora myself. I will make sure he lives up to his part of the bargain."

"You want to do this now?"

"No. We will meet in the middle of the village just after dawn. I will need to rest and prepare my mind for what is to come. You had best prepare for whatever is to come afterwards."

"I hope you know what you're doing," I stated, hoping not to sound too judgemental.

"That is my hope as well. I am trusting that you will make this sacrifice worthwhile."

We were dealing with daedra and the Skaal were an innocent people, still pure in their beliefs, in how they lived their lives and their connection with the lands. I just hoped my arrival wouldn't eventually lead to their destruction.

I did not sleep well that night.


	79. Chapter 79 - Sacrifice

**_masso 2010._ **_Ask and ye shall receive. I think..._

 ** _thedarkwolf95._** _To be honest, I haven't covered most of the dragon priests. If I did, this story would never end!_

* * *

Frea was still arguing with her father as we broke our fast the next morning. She looked at me from time to time to intervene but I wasn't going to involve myself. Storn had made up his mind to help me, no matter the consequences. That didn't sit easily when he told me, had caused me to worry nearly all evening, and I was still worried now. But I'd learned time and again that sometimes hard, tough decisions were required. This would be a test of the Skaal and of the Dragonborn.

Storn led us out of the hall, Frea trailing in his footsteps, still arguing away.

"Father, you must not do this. That book is...wrong. Evil. Against everything that you have taught me my whole life."

 _She's absolutely right. I don't trust those books either. I don't trust the daedra at all. But… when needs must… And Storn believes it is a worthy cause._

"I must, Frea. It is the only way to free Solstheim forever from Miraak's shadow. There comes a time when everything must change. Nothing that lives remains the same forever. Do not fear for me, my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me."

Storn sat on the ground, the deep snow having been cleared, a large fire nearby providing warmth and light as the sun was still rising over the mountains in the distance. Frea looked towards me, near desperation on her face. I simply met her eyes, keeping my face blank and simply nodded, hoping she would understand. She grimaced before noticeably gulping, closing her eyes for a few seconds, taking a deep breath, then another, before meeting my eyes and nodding herself. She walked towards her father and lay a hand on his shoulder as he continued to prepare himself.

"I stand beside you, father, as always."

I stood to the side, my companions joining the rest of the villagers, as we watched Storn sit in silence before he started to whisper to himself. I assumed it was a prayer to whatever god or gods he believed in. I heard Frea whisper beside me and could only assume she was saying the same words. No doubt asking for courage in whatever was to come next.

"I am ready for whatever the foul master of this book has in store for me."

He opened the Black Book and I should have known it would go disastrously wrong almost immediately. Large tentacles flew from the pages, a pair of them going straight for his eyes, others through his body. Surprisingly there was no blood, suggesting that the tentacles were real but also… not. Storn yelled as the tentacles of Hermaeus Mora probed his mind.

"Father!" Frea yelled. I grabbed her by the shoulder to stop her running forward, unsure of how the tentacles would react to her presence. "Let go of me!" she yelled, trying to shrug me off.

"He knew what he was doing! Trust him!"

"But he's going to die!"

 _Then that may be the price necessary to defeat Miraak._ But I didn't want to say that. I'm not that much of a bastard. "Believe in him! That's what he needs!"

The old man fought Hermaeus Mora for as long as possible, no doubt trying to protect and close his mind. But he was fighting a daedra, a powerful one at that. It went on for a while. Too long, in all honesty. "Dragonborn, do something. Please," Frea pleaded.

I unsheathed my sword and stepped forward carefully. "I think you've done enough. Let him go." A tentacle whipped towards my sword and I almost cut it down, then remembered what the manifestation actually was, so was careful not to strike. "Let him go," I demanded, before adding, "Please," hoping that would help.

The tentacles were removed from the eyes of Storn, the old man managing to turn his head towards me. The life was almost extinguished. "Dragon… Help…"

Then there was a voice from deep within the book. "Dragonborn, you have delivered me the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion: I give you the Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak. You will be either a worthy opponent or his successor, as the tides of fate decree."

The tentacles immediately withdrew, the book falling down to the snow, the cover closing, as Storn collapsed to the ground. I was by his side immediately, Frea to his other side, checking for signs of life. "Father! What have you done?" Her eyes then turned to me. "Was this… Was his life worth the price?"

"I don't know. But I now have what I need to defeat Miraak."

"Then go, Dragonborn. My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy Miraak and lift his master's shadow from the land. Find Miraak. Kill him. Make this all worthwhile."

I got to my feet. "I'll leave immediately."

"Do not fail, Dragonborn."

The villagers gathered around the body of Storn before he was raised up by the group and carried inside the hall, Frea closing the doors behind them, leaving me alone with my colleagues. I could see concern on nearly all their faces. I walked towards the Black Book, picking it up out of the snow, wiping the snowflakes from its cover. I took a deep breath and met my wife's eyes.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

"You must go, Uhtred. This must end. Storn's sacrifice must be made worthwhile. And Miraak must die."

"And Hermaeus Mora?" I wondered.

"No doubt he will try and bargain with you once Miraak is defeated. But we both know where your soul is going once you die, many decades from now."

"What should the rest of us do?" Mjoll asked.

"I don't think you can follow me so just keep an eye out for any of Miraak's disciples," I replied.

 _This could be a very bad idea._ I probably shouldn't have negative thoughts holding the Black Book, ready to open it. I knew dealing with daedra was always going to be tricky. And a bad idea. But I also had no choice. Miraak lay waiting for me, somewhere behind that cover. I needed to do what I needed to do. Just like I'd done with Alduin. Just like I'd done with Lord Volkihar.

I shared a last kiss with Serana, wishing me good luck as she embraced me, sharing a last glance with the rest of my colleagues before I opened the book and soon found myself in Apocrypha once again.

* * *

It had been another long slog through the strangeness that was Apocrypha. Dealing with the monsters was no real surprise. As before, I just had to be careful considering I was once again by myself, stumbling through a realm I still didn't and would probably never understand. _Here's hoping I'll never have to come back here either._

One thing did take my breath away as I wandered forward, occasionally striking down any enemy that approached. The libraries. The books. The scripts and paper floating around. There was no possibility of counting all of them. _That's what he was talking about. This must be the 'knowledge' he craved._ I browsed some of the covers and titles, not recognising many of them all, left wondering how old they were, where they were from, who had written them thought I knew why they were there. Hermaeus Mora had told me why he wanted the books and why he wanted Storn's mind.

I passed through at least two or three areas, dealing with the numerous enemies while taking a moment to read one or two of the more interestingly titled books. If I carried a large backpack, I probably would have carried quite a few with me, wondering if I'd be able to take them home. Of course, whenever I'm by myself, I always end up having to solve some sort of puzzle. Proof the Gods still want to test my mind and not just my arm.

Surprising myself more than anyone, I managed to figure it out without too much delay. I mean, I probably didn't take more than… an hour. Maybe a little more or less but no-one was timing and I figured it out eventually. There was a final click as something feel into place and a book appeared, as if by magic, like usual, glowing brightly. _This is probably the way out to… Miraak?_

It wasn't Miraak that appeared in front of me. There was the usual roar of a dragon approaching, unsheathing my sword and automatically looking up, waiting for the winged beast to appear. I wandered around the small platform I was standing on, noticing I was far above the black waters below. Numerous other towers stretched high above and it was around one the dragon appeared, closing in on my position fast.

I Shouted the new words I had learned. The dragon was shocked by it and, after a moment's hesitation, the dragon landed on the platform in front of me. I kept my sword in hand, just in case. But the dragon dipped his head in deference.

"Hail, thuri. Your thu'um has the mastery. Climb aboard and I will carry you to Miraak."

"What is your name?"

"Why do you wish to know?"

"I always like to know the names of my allies. Or my enemies."

"I am Sahrotaar."

"I am Uhtred. A pleasure."

I climbed on board the dragon and soon we were flying through the air once again, reminding me of my time aboard Odahviing. I still envied the freedom that dragons had in regards to being able to fly. I wasn't aware of any magic spells that even allowed some form of levitation. Man and mer were firmly stuck on the ground unless something miraculous happened. Or technology finally allowed it. _Maybe if the Dwemer were still around, they'd figure it out._

We didn't get to Miraak without a fight, many of the towers choc-full of enemies firing anything and everything at us. I was ready to tell Sahrotaar to ignore it but he dove towards the enemy before I could utter a word. Figuring I wouldn't mind a fight anyway, I roared along with him as he bathed the enemy in fire before I jumped down onto the platform and bloodied my sword. We did that twice more, never in any real danger but ensuring we would be left alone to face Miraak without anyone else intervening.

Clambering on board Sahrotaar after clearing the third platform, he stated we would now fly to meet Miraak and end him, once and for all. He offered only one warning.

"Beware. Miraak is strong. He knew you would come here."

"I know. But you're aware I defeated Alduin?"

"Yes. Word even reach us here of your defeat of the World-Eater."

"Exactly. Therefore, while I am wary, I do not fear Miraak. He should fear me and the power of my Voice."

"I am interested to see the outcome of your battle."

Ahead was a tower that, if back in Tamriel, would have reach towards the stars. Sahrotaar circled around it a couple of times before we rose up above the platform. There was no missing the lone figure of Miraak in the centre, waiting for our arrival. Sahrotaar continued to circle, eyes only for Miraak, before he finally descended and we landed a few paces away.

"Sahrotaar, are you so easily swayed?"

"His Voice is strong. Now I know why others follow him."

Miraak scoffed and turned to me. I could see little of his face behind the mask. Only his eyes, and they were dark. Otherwise, he appeared only dressed in robes though I'd learned appearances could be deceiving. He was tall but not as tall as me. I was left wondering what race he may have been. Was he a fellow Nord? With a name like Miraak, I assumed not. But I couldn't pick who or what he may have once been.

"And so the First Dragonborn meets the Last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha."

Now that threw me immediately. "First Dragonborn? But even I know the first Dragonborn was St. Alessia. How can you possibly be the first?"

"Foolish lies of men. I came a long time before."

"Just how old are you?" I wondered.

"Age means nothing here. But obviously you have been sent to deal with me, no doubt just as Hermaeus Mora intended. He is a fickle master, you know. But now I will be free of him. My time in Apocrypha is over."

"And just where do you think you're going?" I asked, unable to hold back my mirth at his self-confidence.

"Solstheim, of course. Yes, you may have caused me one or two problems, but once I'm done with you, nothing can stop my return. You are here in your full power, and thus subject to my full power. You will die. And with the power of your soul, I will return to Solstheim and be master of my own fate once again."

I sighed. "You know you're going to die now, don't you?"

I figured he probably smiled behind his mask. That's what I'd have done if told the same thing. "Kruziikrel! Relonikiv! Now!"

Roars in the distance suggested a pair of dragons were now on route to hassle me as I fought Miraak. So I simply shouted for Sahrotaar to deal with them. As he took off, I unsheathed my sword and readied myself to deal with Miraak. I didn't know he was a warrior or a mage. I'd find out in about five seconds…

I raised my shield as magic was fired towards me, not wasting any time in rushing forward to close the gap. He then took a short staff from his back and fired an enormous fireball in my direction, causing me to swerve and roll out of the way, as he swept his staff in a semi-circle, leaving a ring of fire on the ground. Gritting my teeth, I simply ran forward and leapt through the flames, surprising Miraak as I started swinging, not wildly as you would expect. I'd been trained and had fought often enough to always make each swing count and I had Miraak on the back foot immediately, the First Dragonborn having to use his staff to block my swings. I have no idea what the staff was made from but it managed to take a few whacks from my sword without breaking in half, which was slightly disappointing.

He then Shouted at me, catching me unaware, and while I didn't go tumbling end over end, it did knock me back a few paces, allowing him enough time to cast another spell in my direction. I lifted my shield just in time to block the worst of it but I still felt some shock, leaving strange tingling sensations travelling up and down my body.

"Fate decreed that you had to die so that I could win my freedom."

I'm not sure if he was mocking me or not. I simply rapped my sword against my shield. "Well come and win your freedom, Miraak."

He leapt through the flames, this time armed with a sword and he proved in the next few minutes to be an expert swordsman. I was left thinking he could even read my mind as he met every cut and thrust of my sword with an excellent parry. Whenever he went on the front foot, his sword craft was near perfect. He came very close to disarming me at least one or twice.

I needed to get on the front foot myself again so Force Shouted, this time forcing him back though disappointed to see he did not tumble arse over head. I took a moment to catch my breath and strode forward with intent, hoping to finally strike the killing blow. As he was still gathering himself, I doubled my attacks and finally started to draw blood. I didn't hit anything major, certainly didn't land a killing blow, but I knew he was starting to weaken as he started to hesitate and was continuously retreating.

"You are strong. Stronger than I believed possible," he stated.

"Those who disbelieved my power and skill now lie dead. Those who were smart chose to lower their weapon, therefore I let them live."

"I can't do that, Dragonborn. But you also forget one thing."

"And what is that?"

"I control everything here."

And that was when he summoned Kruziikrel. But not for the reason I expected. We both looked up as we heard the usual roar of an approaching dragon, Kruziikrel landing beside Miraak. I was then startled that, without laying a weapon nor casting a spell, not even laying a hand on the dragon, he started to absorb the soul of the dragon.

"What the…?"

I stood back, perplexed, as there was no doubting Miraak was energised by absorbing the soul. He then laughed. "You fight valiantly against fate, but I am stronger here, Dragonborn."

Raising my shield just in time, I managed to fend off the flames that would have otherwise engulfed me. Figuring I should spring a surprise of my own in return, instead of stepping to the side or retreating, I chose to walk forward, quickly closing the gap between myself and Miraak. The flames quickly ended. As soon as they did, I struck, withdrawing my sword to see blood again.

Miraak staggered backwards again and had little choice but to Shout at me again. It's what I would have done. Once again I was left staggered, taking at least half a dozen steps backward due to the force. He quickly Shouted again, summoning his second dragon.

"I know things the Greybeards will never teach you."

"They taught me enough. And my mastery of the thu'um is far superior to yours." I proved that by Shouting again, this time knocking him over. I closed in on him quickly, forcing him to Shout at me in return, but he was weakening, physically and psychologically. He swung his staff at me, raising my shield to block as he rolled out of the way, leaping to his feet quickly. _He moves fast for an old man._

Before he could summon magic from a distance, I quickly strode forward again, forcing him to use his sword. I wasted no time in attacking. This needed to end and I was tired of playing his games. Miraak must have sensed what I trying to do as he fought with renewed desperation but I continued to force him back. I drew even more blood from a cut to his side, following that up with another cut along his arm.

"I'll kill you with a thousand cuts if necessary," I taunted him with.

He then tried to Shout for the third dragon. Before Sahrotaar could land, I used the new Bend Will Shout and simply pointed him away from the fight. It was then that I knew the fight had gone out of Miraak. He tried one last time, a flurry of sword swings mixed with magic. I fended off the swings with ease, no real skill involved, simply powerful swipes in hope rather than expectation, while the magic was easy enough to ignore.

"Beware. Hermaeus Mora will betray you as he has me."

"What makes you think I'm here for him?"

"What do you mean?" he retorted, actually sounding confused.

"My soul isn't his. Never was. Never will be. He may get what he wants regarding knowledge, but I am my own man. And my soul belongs to one person while I live and will belong in one place when I die. It doesn't belong to him now and it won't belong to him after."

"Then why fight me?"

"Because you threaten Solstheim. And, no doubt in the end, you'll eventually threaten my home. I won't stand for that. Therefore, and I'll admit unfortunately, as you are brethren, you must die."

Just when I thought the fight had finally gone out of him and I would finally land the killing blow, he used a new Shout that I did know about but had never used before, my sword going through his body. I lifted my shield and waited for whatever he was going to do next. Instead, there was a large rumbling that brought both of us to halt. Miraak was then enveloped in some sort of field and suspended in the air, unable to move. It was then that Hermaeus Mora decided to make an appearance.

"Did you think you could escape me, Miraak? You can hide nothing from me here," the daedra grumbled.

Then Miraak was slain, a large tentacle ripping through his chest while another was thrust through his mask. The First Dragonborn struggled in vain against the tentacles holding him as blood pooled on the ground, his staff and shield clattering to the ground as his mask slipped from his face.

"No matter. I have found a new Dragonborn to serve me."

 _Um, no you haven't!_ I didn't say that, of course. After a few more seconds of struggle, Miraak finally lay still, the tentacles withdrawing from his body and he fell to the ground. Before I or the daedra could utter a word, I absorbed a soul from Miraak. Or, at least I thought it was one, though I was left with the feeling I absorbed quite a few more. Showing respect to my fallen opponent, I sheathed my sword and took a knee, a silent prayer that he would now be free. _Wherever he may have gone now can't be any worse than having existed here for eons._

"Miraak harboured fantasies of rebellion against me. Learn from his example. Serve me faithfully, and you will continue to be richly rewarded."

It was time to tell this daedra what the score was. "Who said anything about serving you?"

"You dare challenge me?"

"No. I said nothing about a challenge and I offer no rebellion. I was here to end Miraak and his influence over Solstheim and possibly all of Tamriel, if left to his own ideas. As for you, I care nothing for you or your rewards. Release me and I will continue my life as I see fit. But find yourself another servant. I answer to different Gods."

I was expecting an argument. Instead, I was blinded by a bright light and simply heard a voice say 'As you wish, Dragonborn.'

* * *

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of days. That's why we moved you inside the hall. Someone was also kind enough to find you a bed at the same time," my wife replied, gently stroking my forehead as she lay beside me.

I nodded. "At least it's over."

"I can't believe the daedra released you so easily."

I chuckled. "Didn't even take much negotiation. Simply told him the facts." I paused a moment. "How's Frea?"

"Impatient. She wants to talk to you. I said wait until tomorrow morning. Let you regather your strength."

"But I feel fine."

She put a finger to my chin and turned my face to hers. "Plus I wanted you to myself for the first time in a while." I must have looked black as she lightly kissed my lips. "Do you understand what I mean, Uhtred?" she asked in a tone I knew oh so well.

"Aye. Sure do now."

The next morning, feeling rather invigorated, I wandered outside, dressed in my armour, sword sheathed to my hip, shield on my back, holding my wife by the hand as I met my colleagues outside. Frea was waiting for me by the large fire they had built. The sun was outside, shining down on the Skaal village. I stopped and took a deep breath and took note of the peace that seemed to have spread across all of Solstheim. Whatever shadow had loomed over the island had disappeared.

The village was full of life, busier than I'd seen before. But I ignored most of it, quickly sharing words with my colleagues before approaching Frea. "Are you well, Uhtred?" she asked, hearing concern in her tone, which I appreciated.

"I'm fine, Frea. Thanks."

"We're finally free, Uhtred. Free of Miraak and Herma-Mora. I can feel it." A large smile broke out across her face. "And the Tree Stone is free again! The Oneness of the land is restored. Thank you for that alone, Uhtred."

"No problem."

"But… Is Miraak truly dead? Is there a chance he could ever return?"

"No. Miraak is dead. Hermaeus Mora killed him, saying he had betrayed him. I then pretty much told the daedra where to stick any idea he had of me serving him."

"Then my father's sacrifice was not in vain. He died to free us. But tell me true, Uhtred. Was it the only way? Did he need to die?" My face must have said everything. I was honest and I shook my head silently. Frea nodded once and sighed. "Such is the way of Herma-Mora, the eternal enemy of the Skaal."

"I'm sorry. If I'd known…"

"You have nothing to apologise for. You have done the Skaal a great service. We will not forget what you've done. Will you stay for one last evening? I would hope you will as we must prepare the farewell for my father. His body will be offered to the All-Maker."

"I think I can say that we'd all be honoured."

A Skaal funeral was much like a Nordic funeral. A body burned by the pyre. A large gathering of friends and family, with many tables of food and numerous barrels of ale or mead available to consume. There was singing of old songs and plenty of stories shared. Laughter, too, as a funeral should be a celebration of a life lived while also mourning their loss at the same time. I spoke with numerous villagers during the evening, learning their stories as I shared my own. My companions enjoyed themselves too, likely knowing it was a last night of peace before we headed back to Skyrim and whatever events had happened since we'd left.

We departed the next morning with promises of possibly visiting Solstheim again. I don't like to think they were empty promises but knew, despite best intentions, the chances of returning were slim. But the goodbyes were heartfelt and actually leaving took far longer than planned. We arrived back into Raven Rock late in the afternoon and booked passage on a departing ship for the next morning, the captain stating that the weather had improved over the past couple of days, suggesting more trade may now flow between the mainland and the island.

Unlike our last journey, the sea was calm though the wind was light, meaning our trip took a little longer than our original voyage. But we didn't mind, enjoying the endless sunshine as even the clouds disappeared. I was left thinking the Gods were happy with what I'd managed to achieve. We convinced and paid the captain to take us all the way to Solitude, avoiding any issues of having to dock in Windhelm, finally disembarking after a couple of days at sea, happy to be home at least.

Little did we know the bombshell that we quickly learned upon returning to Whiterun.

* * *

 _A/N - So, I said at the beginning of Chapter 75 that this was the only part of the story I struggled with, but still glad I gave it a go. Hopefully you enjoyed it as much as everything else._


	80. Chapter 80 - Connections

The Emperor is dead. Long live the Emperor.

That's what quite a few people thought. Myself? Maybe a little, though Titus Mede was not and never would be a Septim. Many accepted him simply because he was the strongest to lay claim to the throne. But while I think the people still respected the position, I've never been entirely convinced they respected the man. Particularly after the Great War and the White-Gold Concordat…

We only learned of the news upon walking through the gates of Whiterun, a pair of guards pulling us to one side and informing us. We headed straight to Dragonsreach, Jarl Balgruuf expanding on the news once we'd all gathered around one of the long tables.

"He was murdered on his ship," he stated rather simply.

"How? By who?" my wife asked.

"The how is easily enough explained. The assassin managed to infiltrate the ship undetected, somehow getting all the way to the Emperor's bedroom, where he was then killed."

"And who?" I wondered.

Balgruuf remained silent, looking across all of us, and I thought he looked slightly uncomfortable, even shuffling in his seat before clearing his throat. "Rumours are that someone contacted the Dark Brotherhood and that one of their assassins was responsible."

You could have heard a pin drop after that revelation. "Why do they think that?" Lydia finally asked.

"More rumour than any real evidence. But the assassination has all the hallmarks of a Dark Brotherhood hit. But, when speaking of rumours, there have been plenty of them. There have been numerous other details surrounding this event that lead many to believe the Dark Brotherhood were contracted with assassinating the Emperor." He paused then met me directly in the eyes. "General Tullius sent a request for you to head to Solitude as soon as you arrived home."

I couldn't help the groan. "Why does he want my help?"

"Because the man trusts you. And he thinks you may be able to help."

"I'm no investigator. I'm a warrior."

"Who do they believe ordered the hit?" Mjoll asked.

"I can take a good guess and probably not be wrong," Balgruuf muttered darkly.

"You don't think…" Lydia started to ask before trailing off.

"There is no evidence linking the two at all, but it would certainly help their war effort, despite the fact they only have two Holds flying their banners," Balgruuf stated.

"Dawnstar has fallen?" I asked the Jarl.

"It is expected to fall within the week. There is no way they can withstand the siege any longer. Secret negotiations have already taken place between a representative of the Jarl and the Commander of the Northern Army. The expectation when they conclude is that the gates of Dawnstar will open, the Jarl will surrender and the Imperial flag will once again fly over the city."

"So quite a bit has happened during our time away?"

"That and more, Uhtred. There is real hope that the civil war will soon be at an end. But what about your trip to Solstheim? Did you resolve the issue?"

"Strange place," Farkas muttered while munching on a leg of goat. _Where did he get that from?_

"Agreed. And full of Dunmer who didn't always take kindly to our presence," Aela added.

"But our trip helped resolve the issue. I met the First Dragonborn," I stated.

"St. Alessia?" Balgruuf asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"No. Apparently she wasn't the first. Ever heard of someone called Miraak?" He shook his head. "Apparently he was the first Dragonborn. And, to cut a long story short, he eventually allied himself with a Daedric Prince, living in a realm not of Tamriel."

"Daedra? Just what were you involved in?"

"As I said, it's a long story, sir. But the matter was resolved. Miraak is now dead, the threat to Solstheim has ceased and I remain my own man. So, the General didn't happen to leave a letter or something?"

Balgruuf turned and gestured to one of his stewards, who returned moments later with the letter. It was rather polite, requesting my presence in Solitude rather than ordering it. I couldn't help the smirk upon noticing the conciliatory tone of the writing. _He knows he can't order me around as I'm not one of his men. Officially, at least._ "Very well. I'll leave the day after tomorrow. I would like to spend at least one day at home before having to leave again."

"I'm sure the General would understand that desire, Uhtred," the Jarl stated.

I departed Whiterun as stated, leaving not long after the sun appeared over the mountains in the distance. The Companions were under instruction to remain in Whiterun and start taking more contracts, therefore leaving me accompanied by my wife, Serana, Housecarl, Lydia, and still as yet untitled but friend, Mjoll. It was nice to be back on horseback again having spent days upon days walking around Solstheim. I think the horse appreciated the ride. _I swear its put on weight since I last rode it._

We mixed up our pace, riding hard and fast at times, before slowing to a walk, allowing our horses to recover, the intent being to make Solitude by sundown. There were only two major discussions. One was about events on Solstheim and the hope that would be our last interaction with any daedra, though Serana couldn't help joking that, knowing our luck, we'd end up meeting Mehrunes Dagon some time during our lives. The second topic was obvious.

"So do you think it was Ulfric?" Lydia asked as we turned onto the road leading towards Dragon Bridge.

"I'm not sure," I admitted.

"He's the most obvious suspect," Mjoll retorted, barely able to hold back the scoff.

"But that's why I'm not sure. Ulfric is first and foremost a warrior. He wouldn't send an assassin to do the job. He'd want to put the sword in himself. No, I have no doubt there are plenty of people who would want the Emperor dead. Having read a little about him and his predecessors, there's no doubt the Mede family made plenty of enemies once they claimed the Ruby Throne. I think the fact he's been killed in Skyrim was simply to ensure Ulfric would be the main suspect."

"The Thalmor?" Lydia wondered.

I shook my head. "No. Why do it now when they could have killed him any time in the past couple of decades? Though the Thalmor have proven time and again that they prefer subterfuge and assassination to frontal assaults. But I don't believe they're responsible."

"Who then?" Serana asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea," I admitted again, "But no doubt we're going to find out once we arrive in Solitude."

We continued to debate the main suspects of the assassination for the rest of the trip, the sun having disappeared by the time we'd stabled our horses and wandered through the city gates. Heading straight towards the inn, we booked a pair of rooms but didn't head straight to bed, instead joining some of the locals after dinner, enjoying a tankard or two of mead and catching up on the latest gossip. Of course, most of it was about the murder of the Emperor but there was also plenty of news regarding the civil war and also other events in and around Solitude if not all of Skyrim.

General Tullius wasn't too surprised to see me walk in the next morning flanked by those who accompanied me. We gathered around a large table, taking an available chair and accepting the offer of a drink. He enquired as to my recent adventures, replying in minute detail about who Miraak was and events on Solstheim, before he quickly moved the conversation on to matters in which my presence was requested. His first sentence was a surprise.

"We have no suspects."

"You mean you don't know who exactly was responsible?" I asked.

"If you mean do we know who wielded the dagger plunged into the heart of the Emperor, then no, we don't. But we can make guesses as to who ordered the assassination and the organisation behind it." I gestured for him to continue. "Have you heard the rumours about the boy in Windhelm?"

"No," I replied, glancing at my three colleagues, shaken heads or shrugged shoulders in reply.

"Apparently a boy in Windhelm was attempting to contact the Dark Brotherhood. We're still trying to clarify the story, but it's believed he was once a child who was waiting for adoption at Honorhall in Riften. The lady who ran that orphanage later turned up dead."

"Murdered?"

"Absolutely. We don't think she slit her own throat. And we also believe he performed the Black Sacrament."

"By Ysmir…" Lydia whispered.

"Okay, the obvious question. Is there any link to the Stormcloaks?" I asked

"Only rumour and conjecture. We have nothing substantive at the moment. That's why I asked for you," Tullius explained.

"But why? I'm no investigator. Surely you have other…"

He held up a hand. "It's because you're neutral, Uhtred. If not the Stormcloaks, then this stinks of an inside job."

"Inside job? Who? And why?"

"We think it's possible that someone within the Elder Council may be involved."

"What gives you that idea?" I wondered.

"The fact we found one of their members' dead in Markarth only a day or two after the assassination. The reason we think he may be involved is that he had no reason to be in Skyrim."

"You don't believe Ulfric is involved?" I asked, slightly surprised he wasn't the first name on the list.

Tullius could only shrug. "Who knows? He could have been in contact with the Elder Council member. But we actually don't think that's likely. I'll be honest with you, Uhtred. I don't actually think Ulfric is involved in all this. I don't think he'd actually want the Emperor dead. Not like this, anyway."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Find evidence of the Dark Brotherhood, if they actually exist here. If you do, eliminate them. Adding to that, if you find out anything about how or why the Elder Council member was involved, all the better."

"What happens now regarding ascending to the throne?" Lydia wondered.

Tullius shrugged again. "No-one is sure. The Emperor had no heirs and there is no immediate family to ascend. For the moment, the Council will run affairs until someone makes their claim. But there is a power vacuum at the moment that will need filling sooner rather than later."

"Civil war?" Mjoll wondered.

"You mean like in Skyrim?" I followed up.

Tullius looked thoughtful if not a little apprehensive. "It's a possibility, though it may come down to the army to keep the peace. Unfortunately, there's precedent in regards to the Council running affairs after the assassination of a ruler."

"So where should I start?" I asked, suggesting I wanted to wrap up the meeting.

"Actually, I have an idea about that. Head down to the dungeons and speak to Felix Maro."

"Who is he?"

"He was the Commander of the Penitus Oculatus. He's currently awaiting trial for dereliction of duty, among other charges. He'll be lucky to keep his head."

"But is it actually his fault?" Mjoll wondered.

"Truth be told, it wasn't but someone must be held responsible and, unfortunately for him, the assassination happened on his watch. What doesn't help his case is that his son was apparently involved in the plot to kill the Emperor, though we actually believe his son was killed by the Dark Brotherhood and framed."

"Will he help us?"

"He'll want to believe that helping will clear his name. Just ask the right questions. Other than that, you could try Markarth, but we've had our people already head there and I'm unsure what you'll find."

"What about the Emperor's ship?" Serana asked.

Tullius shook his head. "Off limits to everyone. The Emperor's body will eventually be transported back to Cyrodil by ship."

I glanced at my colleagues. "I guess we should go and speak with this Maro first then work from there."

* * *

I thought we were about to go to sleep, ready to blow out the candle, when Serana turned onto her side, putting a hand to my cheek, turning my face to look at hers. "I have an idea, Uhtred," she said quietly, "I've been thinking about it since our meeting with Tullius. But… I'm not sure how you'll react."

"Try me. You generally have good ideas."

She took a deep breath so I wondered what she was going to say. "I think we need to draw the Dark Brotherhood out. Draw them towards us. So… I think we, one of us, should perform the Black Sacrament."

I took a moment or two to digest that question before asking, "What exactly is the Black Sacrament?"

"You've heard of the Dark Brotherhood before?" I nodded. "Know much else about them?"

"Apart from being a group of assassins, no, I know little about them."

"I'm not aware of all the details but I'll put this as simply as I can." She must have seen my face fall because she laughed. "Not because you're stupid, just because there is a lot of information that you don't need to know. So, putting it simply, someone performs the Black Sacrament. It's a ritual that involves certain objects and a chant calling on the Night Mother."

"Night Mother?" I asked, struggling to hide my smile.

"That is what she is called. I have no idea who she is. Nor do many others, if anyone really. Certainly no idea who she may have been originally. No doubt those who have worked for the Dark Brotherhood may have at least some idea. But back to the original point, the person performing the ritual calls upon the Night Mother to send a Dark Brotherhood assassin. A contract is then completed and the assassin will then kill whoever the target is. Doesn't matter who it is, as proven by the fact the Emperor has been murdered."

"Is she another daedra?" I wondered.

"The Night Mother herself? I don't think so. But I think the Dark Brotherhood are linked to the daedra in some way or other."

I groaned before asking, "Okay, so what's your idea, apart from the Black Sacrament?"

"We perform the Sacrament, I'm still not sure on who should do it. Then, well, we make you the target."

"Should have known," I stated with a smile.

"I'm confident you can handle yourself if faced by one of the Brotherhoods assassins."

"So you intend to capture one?"

She nodded. "Aye. Capture then question. Find out where they are. Though… Well, I doubt they'd give up the information willingly. We may have to get… creative."

"You mean torture."

"Do you mind?"

"If the Dark Brotherhood do exist, are truly working in Skyrim, and are responsible for the murder of the Emperor, then I don't have a problem with that. We need the information. Plus, they'd be coming to kill me, so I'll have to make sure I just don't kill them first."

"When should we do it?"

"We'll speak to Lydia and Mjoll, let them know about your idea. And I'll run it by the Jarl too. We should have everyone in the know and to be ready to move whenever the assassin appears."

To say the Jarl was apprehensive about our idea would be a vast understatement. But once we explained the details of our idea, he felt he had little choice but to agree, stating he would ensure the guards would also play ball if required. When we requested use of the dungeon under Dragonsreach, he had to ask why.

"Because we intend to capture the assassin and… interrogate him," I replied.

He raised an eyebrow. "Interrogate?"

I cleared my throat and glanced at my wife. "Serana is rather… adept."

Serana nodded. "I will find out where their lair is, my Jarl. And will hopefully bring the Emperors murderer or murderers to justice."

He remained silent for a few seconds before nodding. "I guess I shouldn't feel too bad about you wanting to… interrogate someone from the Dark Brotherhood." He paused again. "I just never imagined they actually existed. You always hear rumours, much like the Thieves Guild, but to think they actually operated within my country and then murdered the Emperor! It beggars belief." He looked directly at Serana. "You will have my cooperation in whatever you require. I… just don't want to know the details."

"I will pass any information on once I have it, my Jarl."

Serana, Mjoll and Lydia had to basically draw straws as to who would perform the ritual. Serana then instructed Lydia to ensure she filled herself with all the hatred possible when performing the ritual. Difficult, because she was one of my best friends. To help herself, she disappeared for a couple of days before returning, meeting with Serana during the day, who reported back to me that she would perform the ritual that night. We could only hope that it would work as planned.

Although it was in the back of my mind, I wouldn't say Serana or I acted anything other than normal over the next couple of days. Serana continued tending to her garden, mixing potions with whatever was ready to be cultivated. I spent most of my time at Jorrvaskr, having let Aela and the twins know what was going on, while meeting a number of new recruits. I was happy to find out that every available bed in the hall was now occupied and had received one or two suggestions about members who were perhaps ready to move up to the Circle.

Having no idea when or where this assassin was going to show, I won't say I forgot about it but I certainly didn't let it worry me. Serana still slept beside me while Lydia and Mjoll had also moved in, figuring I would be attacked at home, probably while we slept. _It's what I'd do._ I did wonder if the assassin, or assassins, depending how any did try and kill me, would attempt something in broad daylight. Perhaps trying to kill the Dragonborn would send a statement, just like the murder of the Emperor.

I was awoken two nights later by a shout, sitting up with a dagger in my hand in an instant. Despite acting without a care in the world, our house had weapons hidden everywhere. Serana lit a candle and we found our bedroom was still empty. Then we heard Lydia and Mjoll both shout for us from downstairs. I put on a shirt and, dagger still in hand, with Serana following behind, we cautiously walked down the steps. We found Mjoll with her sword in hand, the tip at the neck of a body on the ground. Lydia sat on a body continuing to struggle.

"Stop moving!" Mjoll warned.

The face of the assassin was covered by a mask. Otherwise, the would be assassin wasn't dressed in armour but in robes. _Understandable. Light and silent._

"Sit him up," I ordered. Lydia grabbed the assassin by the arms, ensuring the wrists were still bound behind their back before sitting them on one of the chairs by the fire. Lydia and Mjoll remained behind the assassin, Lydia now armed as well. I grabbed one of the other chairs and sat in front of the assassin. I looked over the mask, of a design I'd never seen before.

"Well, I guess I should get a look at your, eh?"

"If you wish," the assassin finally stated. _That accent? It's not a…_

I carefully grabbed the mask and removed it, revealing what could only be a khajit. "Dark Brotherhood?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Good. We were expecting you."

The khajit laughed. "Of course you were. That is why I am tied up and you are not dead."

"We have some questions for you. Now, you can cooperate and perhaps live at the end or…"

The khajit met my eyes. "You know I won't talk. So do whatever it is you need to do. It won't matter in the end. The contract will still stand. Someone else will simply be sent to complete it once they realise I am dead."

I looked at Serana, the unspoken question. She shrugged. "It make sense. The contract would remain open until the agreement is fulfilled."

"All the more reason to find them all then. And quickly. Shall we escort our guest to the dungeon?"

"We'll take him," Lydia stated, grabbing the khajit under one armpit, Mjoll grabbing him under the other.

"I'll go let the Jarl know."

The Jarl was asleep but Irileth had no problem with trying to wake him up, the pair appearing a few minutes later, the Jarl ready to get straight down to business. "They finally came for you?" I nodded. "Where is the assassin now?"

"Currently being escorted to the dungeon."

"How did you capture him or her?"

"He entered my home, not realising there were four of us in there. Lydia and Mjoll nabbed him before he'd even made the stairs."

"So what's the plan now? Still the interrogation?"

"He says he won't talk. We'll have to see what happens next."

"Very well. I'll leave you to it. Let me know if you do learn anything."

I guess the Jarl probably headed back to bed considering the late, or perhaps rather early, hour as I headed back out the front doors and circled around to the dungeons. There was only one guard waiting for my arrival, stating Serana had already been by with the prisoner and that he would make himself scarce too. He also stated there were no other prisoners, Whiterun proving to be relatively crime-free in recent weeks. _Perhaps due to the good work of the Companions?_

Serana already had the khajit clasped to the wall, wrists held in place though she had been kind enough to provide a seat so he wouldn't be too uncomfortable. The cowl that had been covering his features was also removed, so we could now take in all his features. I wasn't surprised to see there wasn't an inkling of fear on his face. I assumed he figured he was going to die anyway so what was the point in worrying about it.

What surprised me was there was little else in the cell. There was a bed, like there was in every cell, a thin, battered rug the only covering. There was a bucket for the purpose of relief. But on the small table lay a single potion bottle. I was expecting torture implements, or at least some sort of blunt weapon to beat the khajit with. Serana noted my confusion.

"I'll only need the potion bottle, Uhtred."

"What's in it?"

"Something that will eventually make our khajit friend here more… talkative. I'll just need your help administering it. Grab his jaw and open it for me please."

"Will do."

The khajit still had some fight in him, attempting to use his razor sharp teeth to bite at my fingers and hand. So I just smashed in the face with my fist, drawing blood from his nose. "Be nice otherwise I'll do it again," I warned in a friendly tone. Grabbing him by the jaw again, I managed to prise it open with only one or two minor problems and Serana was able to pour the liquid down the throat of the khajit. I closed his jaw firmly to make sure he swallowed every drop.

"Now we just wait for it to take effect. Should be about ten to fifteen minutes at most," she explained.

Ten minutes later, she got to work and I was flabbergasted by how easy it all seemed. I sat on the edge of the bed, watching as the khajit struggled to even hold his head up. _Whatever she gave him must have been potent. Never heard of a truth potion though. Perhaps it's something about inhibitions. I may ask later though I don't really care. I just want answers._

"What's your name, khajit?" Serana asked first.

"I go by many names, none of which you would have heard before. My name doesn't really matter."

"But what is it? I like to know the name of whoever I am conversing with."

The khajit smiled, I would have said drunkenly if we'd been in a tavern. "Do'tabe."

"What are you? Warrior? Thief? Mage?"

Do'tabe tried to shrug, finding it somewhat difficult with his wrists still clasped over his head. "I'm an assassin though I always kill with a weapon."

"Who sent you?"

"The Night Mother, of course. She arrived some time ago after her crypt in Cyrodil was ransacked."

Serana looked at me with eyebrows raised. I shrugged, having no real idea about anything regarding the Dark Brotherhood. She turned her attention back to the khajit. "Who ordered the contract on the Emperor?"

"Someone called Amaund Motierre."

"And he is?"

The khajit tried to shrug again. "No idea, though Astrid appeared very interested in whoever he was."

"Who's Astrid?"

"She runs the Dark Brotherhood. Her word is law. Or, it was, until the Night Mother showed up and a new Listener was found."

"Listener?" Serana asked, before following on a few seconds later, "Ah, I've read about this. The Listener is the only one who can communicate with the Night Mother. So who exactly is the Listener?"

The khajit returned a look that meant no verbal confirmation was required. "So I assume you killed the Emperor?" I asked.

"Of course. But the entire Dark Brotherhood was involved in the manipulation that led to the Emperor arriving in Skyrim, the ending of Commander Maro's career and the final assault on the Emperor's vessel."

"This is a confession if ever I've heard one," I muttered.

"Let's go back a bit. Motierre ended up dead as well. Who ordered you to do that?"

Now the khajit laughed. "The Emperor. I conversed with him before he died. He knew what was going to happen as soon as I appeared in his quarters. He asked me to do him a favour, to kill in return whoever ordered his death. I had no love or hatred for the Emperor, it was simply a job, but I met Motierre and I did not like him. Therefore, I had no problem completing the last request of a dead man."

"Last question, and then you may rest. Where is the Dark Brotherhood located?"

"Near Falkreath. But you will never be able to enter. Every new recruit is given a new phrase to enter the sanctuary."

"Good enough. We can work with that. You can't hide forever," I stated.

"If you say so."

Serana looked at me. "Uhtred, this khajit is the Listener. Do you know what that means?" I nodded. I didn't know much but I figured he was important. "So you know what must be done?"

"Do it," I stated without hesitation.

The khajit bled out from the wound in his neck thirty seconds later.


	81. Chapter 81 - Monster

"I don't believe it," he muttered. The General sat back and ran a hand over his bald head, blowing out his cheeks. I wasn't terribly surprised by the reaction. It was a lot of information to take in, ignoring the number of revelations we had learned from the khajit. "I mean; we have always assumed they did exist. No smoke without fire. But for them to have actually assassinated the Emperor!" He paused and blew out his cheeks again. "And what of the assassin?" he finally asked.

"He's been dealt with," I stated simply, the General meeting my eyes and nodding that he knew what I meant and agreed. But I continued nonetheless, "You know and I know, everyone in this building would know, that we could not leave such a figure alive. Considering who he was, and what we now know the Dark Brotherhood are capable of, he and they left us no option."

"And now we have to scour the forests around Falkreath for their lair."

"You know I have people available for that, General. We'll find them. The question is, what do you want done with them once we do?"

"They must be brought to justice, Dragonborn. If you can find and arrest their leader, then at least they can put on trial." He paused a moment. "I'm still not sure how or what I tell the Council about Motierre."

"Tell them the truth, sir. Something like this cannot be covered up. If you want people to trust whatever government comes in next, the worst way to start off would be to lie."

"Hmmm. Good point. People are still coming to terms with the death of the Emperor anyway. His body should be back in Cyrodil by now."

"Any news on succession?" I wondered.

"None. As you know, he had no heir. So the Council will run the government while the army will maintain control. The Thalmor must be loving it." Then he smirked. "Speaking of those elven bastards, they're still demanding that you be arrested and handed over."

"Oh really?" I asked innocently.

"Yes. I could list all the crimes of which you've been accused, but I'm not going to waste my breath, as there is no chance a single man or woman would do what they asked."

"Well, that's good news at least."

"I know what a lot of Nords think about us, even those who don't support the Stormcloaks, but…" He just shrugged, "We had no choice."

"I know, sir."

"Yet you wanted to join them?"

"I did, but I didn't know all the facts. I think many who fight for them only hear propaganda. But it's also rather easy to understand why so many of them are pissed off, particularly regarding the forbidding of Talos worship."

"Do they think we liked agreeing to it? We knew what we were agreeing to but the war had to end. Our forces were exhausted. Theirs were not in much better condition, but it just couldn't continue."

"We're raking over old ground, aren't we?" I offered, thinking we should move the conversation on.

Tullius smirked. "Yes, we are. So, do you have a plan for tracking down the Dark Brotherhood, apart from your spy network, that is?"

"Apart from scouts and spies, no, not really. I'll make sure not to show our hand completely but keeping the bulk of our forces within Whiterun hold. Once we find their lair, we'll smoke them out."

"We would like to see their leader arrested."

"I'll ensure that word is passed down, but it depends on what happens once we find them. I have a question, though?"

"Of course."

"When is the final attack?"

He rose from his chair and gestured towards the map. "Let me show you, Dragonborn," he stated as we leaned over the table, side by side, the large map in front of us. He started to gesture again. "We now have complete control Riften and the Pale, Stormcloak soldiers being pushed over the border. Dawnstar itself is now under our control, but there are still attacks on the city, as the Hold is not under our complete control yet. Winterhold is still in Stormcloak hands. And Windhelm will be the last knocked out, of course."

I nodded. "Yes, the College has sent word that they have erected barricades, preventing them being used as potential hostages."

"You or they think the Stormcloaks will attempt to infiltrate them?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just warned them to take all precautions necessary. But what about Winterhold itself?"

"What have your spies told you?"

"Well, considering how long it took to take Dawnstar, Winterhold is smaller but apparently the Stormcloaks have been busy building all manner of fortifications. From what I've been told, a frontal assault would be suicide, considering the weather conditions as well. Moving an army through a snowbound landscape is never a good idea."

"What do you suggest?"

"There is one route that a small band of people could use," I pointed towards the northern coast, "A path that leads from near Dawnstar all the way towards the College and then Winterhold. I've been told that fortifications along the coast are nowhere near as impenetrable."

"Sounds like you'd like to attempt it, Dragonborn?"

I shrugged. "I'm tempted, but finding the Dark Brotherhood is more important at the moment, considering the contract on my life would still be open. We've eliminated the Listener, but I can only think getting our hands on the Night Mother would be good too."

Tullius nodded. "Very well. I'll start organising the army. We have started putting together plans for the final reckoning on Windhelm. I assume you will want to be involved?" I nodded without saying a word. "Figured. Otherwise, we'll send a sizeable force towards Winterhold as a feint."

"You'll have to watch your backs, sir. And there are at least two large forts that could cause problems."

"True, but while I anticipate problems, we should overcome. So, while we're organising all that, I'll leave you to deal with the Dark Brotherhood. Where will you base yourself?"

"Falkreath. I won't have everyone at my disposal there, just my close allies and friends. If we have an entire army scouring the area, we'll never find them. They'd just disappear."

"Good idea."

"Anything else you need?" I wondered.

Tullius shook his head. "No. But once your mission against the Dark Brotherhood is complete, we'll focus on ending the Stormcloaks, once and for all."

* * *

We took over the local inn, Valga, the innkeeper, pleased to have our business, particularly once I put a small sack of coin on the counter, suggesting we may be around for a while. I had the Companions with me, as they were good trackers, as were the Vex and Delvin. I left Brynjolf and Karliah in Windhelm, feeding information back to myself and those in Solitude who would be interested.

Having never been to Falkreath, I remembered that I had originally intended to travel here, long ago when I first journeyed into Skyrim. I had family in the area, an uncle at least, so asked around if anyone knew him. I was eventually pointed in the direction of Solaf, who ran the local general store. I asked if he knew my uncle.

"Who wants to know?"

I offered my hand. "My name is Uhtred Dragonborn. And Erik was my uncle. He was the older brother of my father, Ragnar."

The jaw dropped immediately. " _The_ Dragonborn?"

"The one and only."

He finally shook my hand. "Well met, Dragonborn. And aye, I knew your uncle."

I recognised the past tense. "Knew?"

"You don't know?" I shook my head. "Come with me. I'll take you to see him."

We ended up in a nearby graveyard. It was hard to miss the rows upon rows of graves, surprised to see nearly every single one was well tended. Solaf led me along a number of rows until we ended up standing side by side in front of one. I noticed the name, that of my uncle, and the date of his birth and death. He had died before I'd even contemplated travelling to Skyrim.

"Do you want to know how he died?" I nodded. "There was a sickness that swept through the town. Your uncle was a fit, middle aged man, but even the healthiest of us was laid low. Unfortunately, the town isn't exactly rich, and while Zaria can brew a good a potion as anyone, there was nothing a healer could do, and, sadly, there was something about the sickness that led to many more graves in this yard. Your uncle held on for a long time until he passed."

"Different death compared to my father."

"I know your uncle fought for the Legion. Your father, too?"

"He died fighting the elves outside the Imperial City. Did my uncle have any family?"

"He had a wife, but she is buried here too. No children. Well, none that survived to adulthood."

"Guess I really am the last," I muttered.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry, Dragonborn."

I shook his hand again. "Appreciated. And thanks for showing me. At least I know."

He left me alone as I wandered the graveyard, occasionally checking the names or dates of who was buried. I didn't even bother counting as there must have been hundreds of graves. So focused on the names and dates that it took a while for me to realise there were others in the graveyard. I walked towards the small crowd, no more than a dozen or so people, noticing a priest delivering a sermon, standing before a freshly dug grave. I stayed back but listened as the priest spoke of Arkay, left wondering if the town were devotees or whether he was the only priest in town.

Once the service finished, and the majority of mourners had departed, I approached the priest. He was standing by himself, obviously deep in thought. I cleared my throat, hoping I wouldn't startle the old man. He glanced my way upon hearing the noise. "Yes?"

"Who was the service for?"

He fixed me with curious eyes. "Who's asking?"

"I'm Uhtred Dragonborn." The jaw dropped again. "Yes, him."

"What brings you to Falkreath, Dragonborn?"

"I'm here for work. But my uncle used to live here. He's buried nearby too."

"Who was your uncle?"

"Erik."

The priest smiled and nodded. "He was a good man. His passing was most unfortunate." His eyes turned back towards the fresh grave. "As for your first question, the service was for Mathies and Indara. Their little girl, Lavinia, was taken."

"Was she sick?"

The priest said nothing for a few seconds. Then stated quietly, "No. No, it was something else. Something… inhuman."

"What do you mean?"

He remained silent again, obviously mulling over whether to share or not. "I've heard you are a problem solver, Dragonborn. Stories of you have spread far and wide across Skyrim. You've never visited our town before but we've certainly heard of you. Perhaps you could help us with this, yes?"

"Tell me what happened."

The more he explained about what happened, the more I understood what he meant by inhuman. And I was left with the uneasy feeling I knew exactly what had murdered the little girl. Once he was done explaining, he gave one last suggestion. "Speak with Sinding. He's currently being held in the local jail. I'm left thinking the Jarl doesn't exactly know what to do with him. Many would like to see him simply lose his head, but that would be an easy out considering the heinous crime."

I found Aela at the inn and asked her to follow me, obviously asking a couple of questions as we walked through town. There was a guard standing outside the barracks and I asked, as friendly as possible, if I would be allowed to visit the prisoner.

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Uhtred. I also have a long list of names I got by, but let's just use Dragonborn as the top."

"And what does the Dragonborn want with the prisoner?"

I shrugged. "Figured I could help out."

The guard said nothing for a few seconds. "I'm not exactly sure what help you can give. The man is guilty. But I guess there's no harm in just wanting to talk to him."

The barracks was nearly empty, except for one or two guards asleep on nearby cots. A couple of tables and benches lay empty of people though covered in plates and the remainders of breakfast, or perhaps lunch. We found the door for the jail, surprised to see only the one cell. _Maybe Falkreath doesn't see a lot of crime?_

It was dimly lit, though the cell appeared to be open to the elements, water running down to the floor of the cell. I heard Aela sniff beside me before she laid a hand on my shoulder. "He's a werewolf," she whispered.

I wanted to ask if she was sure, then figured she'd know what she was talking about. "Guess we've got a few questions to ask then."

The man behind the bars rose to his feet as we approached. He was dressed in ragged trousers, his chest and feet otherwise bare. His hair was long and straggly, his beard unkempt and knotted. But his demeanour was surprising. There was no anger. In fact, he just looked… sad.

"Come to gawk at the monster?" he wondered.

I shared a glance with Aela, who shrugged. I turned back to the man called Sinding. "Some may call you a monster. I simply wonder what led to you murdering a little girl?"

"Believe me, it wasn't anything I ever intended to do. I just...lost control. I tried to tell them, but none of them believe me. It's all on account of this blasted ring."

I shared another glance with my companion. "What ring?" Aela asked cautiously.

He reached into one of his pockets, taking out a rather simple looking ring. "This is the Ring of Hircine." I heard Aela gasp, and it was something the man noticed too, looking at her curiously, before continuing. "I was told it could let me control my transformations. Perhaps it used to. But I'll never know. Hircine didn't care for my taking it, and threw a curse on it. I put it on... and the changes just came to me. I could never guess when. It would be at the worst times. Like...with the little girl."

"Could you not handle your transformations prior to the ring?" Aela wondered.

"Not all the time."

"Why not?"

"Why do you ask?" he retorted.

"Take one guess why I'm showing interest."

He cast her with a keen glance, walking closer to the bars. "You're a werewolf."

"I am. And I can control my transformations. So I'm wondering why you cannot?"

"Before the ring, I could though I did have the occasional…" He sighed. "The ring is cursed. Hircine did that because he believes I stole it."

"And did you?" I asked. He just shrugged, so there was my answer. I turned to Aela. "Could you take the ring and perhaps return it, at least?"

"I could, but what about him?" she asked in reply.

I looked at Sinding. "You do realise you're stuck here. There is a chance you'll either hang or lose your head."

"I can't die. Not yet. I've been looking for a way to appease Hircine. There is a certain beast in these lands. Large, majestic. It's said that Hircine will commune with whoever slays it. I tracked it into the woods nearby, but then had my...accident with the child. I want to beg his forgiveness. Give him back the ring. But while I'm stuck in here, the beast wanders free."

"Aela?"

"I can do it, Uhtred. Plus, it would give me an opportunity to commune with Hircine himself. I've never had such an opportunity."

Sinding, apparently happy enough to be at least rid of the ring, walked back into the middle of his cell and simply sat down. Aela and I wandered out of the barracks back to the inn. She didn't follow me inside, suggesting she would go and hunt the beast, returning once it was slain and after she had communed with Hircine. That sounded like a good idea, so I let her go.

* * *

I listened into one or two reports from scouts at one of the tables in the inn, no sign of the Dark Brotherhood as yet, but as the size of the woods surrounding Falkreath was enormous, everyone knew it could be like finding a needle in a haystack. We had asked some of the locals if they knew anything, and many didn't even know of the existence of the Brotherhood, let alone their headquarters could be so close to their homes. Knowing that we worried them, we had to assure everyone that they wouldn't find themselves attacked.

Aela didn't return until mid-morning the next day. She'd barely started explaining what she had discovered when there was a commotion we could hear outside. Wondering what it was, we wandered out to see guards being sent towards both gates, in serious numbers. We stopped one to ask what had happened.

"The prisoner escaped," the guard stated, before turning and hurrying off.

"That's what Hircine meant," Aela muttered to herself.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll tell you inside." We found a table, sitting on opposite sides, before she started to explain. "Sinding would have obviously turned into a werewolf as he escaped. Hircine mentioned something about a sanctuary. A place called Bloated Man's Grotto."

"Do you know where that is?"

She nodded. "I do. We can leave now, if you want."

"I'll tell the others and we can go."

Serana was curious about what we were up to, so I told her. All she did was tell me to be careful. The others told us the same thing. Our horses already saddled, we packed a small bag each and, once mounted, made our way to the grotto. Aela mentioned she could sense, or smell, that Sinding had gone the same way, also mentioning that Hircine wanted him to die.

"He should pay for the murder of the little girl. I don't care what Hircine wants."

Aela just nodded and we rode again in silence. So I was surprised by the next question as she called my name. "Uhtred, am I a monster?"

I returned her look, flabbergasted. "What?"

"I'm like him. I'm…"

"You're nothing like him."

"But I still have the beast-blood in me."

I guided my horse closer to her and grabbed one of her hands. "Aela, you are most certainly not a monster. And, besides, when was the last time you actually turned?"

She blushed. "It's actually been quite a while."

"Well, there we go. Hardly what I'd call a monster."

We arrived at the entrance of what appeared to be a cave, tying our horses to a nearby tree before unsheathing weapons, myself a sword as usual, Aela with a bow too. After walking through the entrance, we realised it wasn't a cave, as the sky still shone brightly above us. Looking around, we noticed a small campsite at the bottom of some steps, and there was no missing the bodies lying haphazardly around it. Three were clearly dead, their bodies ripped apart, blood staining the ground around them, while the fourth, a khajit, was gurgling his last breaths. I took a knee beside him, his eyes looking dull into mine. I figured he didn't have long left.

"The prey is strong. Stronger than the hunters. But more will come. Bring him down, for the glories of Lord Hircine."

The khajit lived for only a minute or so longer before his head dropped to one side. I did the right thing of closing his eyes, wishing him well on whatever journey his soul would take next.

"Do you think it was Sinding?" I wondered.

"Of course. I have no doubt these poor souls were also sent here by Hircine, but likely have never had to face down a werewolf before."

"Guess we'd better find him then."

With weapons still in hand, we cautiously found a path leading out of the campsite, eyes always forward as there was little point in looking any other way. If not for the carnage we'd seen at the start, I would have described the grotto as incredibly peaceful. The only sounds were of the insects and small animals that likely inhabited the area. But of Sinding, there was no sign yet.

Until we entered another small clearing and I came to a stop, Aela bumping into me as I looked up. A werewolf stood on a ledge above us. I heard a bowstring being tensed, glancing to see Aela was ready to fire, though I figure she was waiting for me to give the order.

"Has Hircine sent you?" he asked.

"No."

"What about her?"

"Hircine told me to find you. He said you must die."

"And I would deserve it, wouldn't I? I can't stop you if that's what you want to do. Hircine is too powerful."

"I care little for what Hircine wants," I replied, "I'm here because a little girl lies in a grave, torn apart by a wild beast. If you cannot control your transformations, then you are dangerous."

"I will remain here. I promise I won't leave."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, not good enough. A dead little girl and her parents deserve justice."

The werewolf remained silent before it appeared to nod. "Very well. When you find me, then we will see who lives." And, with those final words, the werewolf quickly disappeared from view.

"I should have fired," Aela muttered.

We followed the path around, keeping an ear out for an approaching werewolf, though we saw no sign of him for a few minutes. I thought I could hear others in the grotto, though we only came across other fresh bodies, perhaps other hunters sent by Hircine. We both assumed Sinding was responsible. After wandering along the path for a few minutes more, we finally entered another clearing. Sinding, in werewolf form, was waiting for us.

"Are you sure either of you cannot be convinced to leave me be?" he offered, I guess as a final gesture.

"Leave him for me, Uhtred."

"Why?"

"Because I can only think of a little girl murdered."

Before I could reply, she walked past, already transforming into a werewolf, her clothes unclipping and falling to the ground. As soon as she was in werewolf form, Sinding burst forward and leapt towards Aela. The two collided and rolled on the ground. I immediately had no idea who was who, so stayed back and let the two werewolves fight. There was the gnashing of teeth and the swinging of claws. Soon both were dripping with blood, but one clearly had the advantage over the other.

The pair broke apart for a moment, deep rasping breaths, both now carrying injuries. If Sinding lived, I'd have no problem killing him. If Aela lived, then she was going to need medical treatment. They started to circle the clearing, both feinting to start an attack before halting, and circling again. I was ready to tell them to get on with it when they both charged forward, leaping at each other. The werewolf charging from my left circled while in mid-air and left an enormous gash along the chest and then stomach with both claws. The werewolf that took the blow landed on the ground heavily. The other werewolf landed on its feet, turned and leapt again, jaws at the throat of the other. Within seconds, one of the werewolves lay dead.

The werewolf then turned to me, immediately starting to transform. Once back in human form, I stepped forward and grabbed Aela, bleeding from numerous wounds, on first appearance to be barely alive.

"Uhtred," she whispered, barely audible.

I carried her in both my arms, somehow managed to pick up her stuff at the same time, before I quickly carried her back towards the campsite. I laid her down on one of the bedrolls near the fire and quickly ascertained how bad her wounds were.

"Aela?" I asked. She opened her eyes for a moment. "Do you have anything in your pack outside?" She nodded. "I do, too. I'll only be a moment."

I hurried outside and grabbed both of our packs, returning to see Aela had passed out. Or worse. I checked her for a pulse, thankfully finding one. I managed to wake her up and gave her a potion to drink before I tried a healing spell. But her injuries were too severe for me to do much, so I simply starting to apply rags to stop the bleeding.

"Uhtred." I stopped applying pressure to one of her wounds and met her half-open eyes, "I don't want to be a monster."

"You're not."

She shook her head, grimacing in pain. "Uhtred, I want to go to Sovngarde."

"What?"

My surprise was heightened when I noticed a tear or two drop down her face. "I'm so lonely, Uhtred. There's no pack anymore. I'm the last one left. And… If I die, I don't want it. I thought I did, but I don't. I'm a Nord. I'm your shield-sister. I don't want to be alone anymore. Can you take me there now?"

"Take you where?"

"The tomb where I can be cured. I want to be cured before I die."

I grabbed her hand. "You're not going to die, Aela."

"Just in case, Uhtred. Please, for me?"

I couldn't say no. I still held a great deal of affection for the woman. She was one of my best friends. And I definitely didn't want her to die. Gently, I managed to dress her. Thankfully, she spent her time in and out of consciousness, so while awkward, at least she didn't appear to be in pain all the time, but the amount of blood loss did concern me.

Once I had her dressed, I quickly took the packs back to our horses before returning to Aela, gently lifting her. She groaned as I did so, apologising to her if she was in more pain. She didn't say anything as I carried her outside before somehow managed to lift her onto my horse. I tied her horse to the rear of my saddle and, once mounted, slowly rode us back to Whiterun.

I left Aela with one of the workers outside the stables as I quickly headed up to Jorrvaskr. We still had one witches head. It stunk to high heaven, so I wrapped it in a blanket before putting it in a bag. I grabbed a few provisions, figuring we would be gone a couple of days, before heading to Belethor, asking him to send a message to Falkreath, letting my wife and everyone else know what I was doing. I would have preferred company, but I had no idea if Aela was going to even live long enough to get to the tomb. I shook my head of the negative thoughts as I wandered back towards the stables.

Figuring it would be wise to avoid Winterhold and Windhelm, I headed west towards Rorikstead, barely making the village before night started to fall. I hired a room, the innkeeper giving me a look as I carried Aela inside.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know."

"Looks like she needs a healer. The closest would be in Whiterun."

"I need to take her somewhere else. It's what she asked."

"Are you sure?"

I shook my head. "No. I should take her back to Whiterun and ensure she's healed. But it's what she wants."

She lived through the night. I tried healing her again but my talent was limited in the extreme. I think whatever I was doing was keeping her alive but… barely. She was alive the next morning, waking for a time. I managed to give her a little food, only soup, but she managed to keep that down, before giving her some water too. She still couldn't walk, so carried her to the horse, seating her again before mounting myself behind her. I wouldn't stop until we were at the tomb.

It was well after dark by the time we arrived. Aela had slept for most of the journey. My crotch and arse were sore from a day in the saddle. It was cold, the wind whipping off the sea. I had wrapped Aela in a coat once we hit the snow, but I didn't have a spare, so my hands were starting to feel frozen, but all I tried to do was keep Aela as warm as possible.

I carried her inside, the witch's head attached to my belt. Aela was still barely awake, though I thought appeared a little stronger than the day before, though that didn't mean much. At least her wounds had stopped bleeding, but the amount of blood she'd lost still worried me. I wasn't sure she was strong enough to lose the beast inside her.

Placing her gently on the ground near the fire, I unwrapped the head and prepared for whatever was to come. Taking one last look at Aela, I unsheathed my sword and placed the head on the fire, stepping back for what was to come next.

Aela screamed, her back arching as her cries echoed around the chamber. I remembered the feeling, and I wanted to comfort her, but I had to be ready for the wolf spirit. Aela screamed again, her face one of only agony, as the wolf spirit finally appeared. The spirit must have been strong, and deep, as the wolf was twice the size that had been in myself, larger than the one I had faced down from either of the twins.

The spirit wasted little time moving into attack, and it was only dumb luck that got my shield up in time. The power of the spirit surprised me as I ended up stumbling backwards, only turning in time as the spirit jumped at me. I shook my head and lifted my shield again, readying for the spirit to attack, my sword perched on top of the shield, eyes down the shaft.

There wasn't a lot of room in the chamber, and I didn't want to get in a long fight. The spirit growled at me as it slowly walked towards me. I just kept my eyes on it, waiting for it to make its move. Once it was within a few feet, I noticed it tense, ready to leap. I started to crouch, waiting for it to leap. Once it did, I crouched further and moved my sword, hoping the idea would work. The spirit landed directly on my turned up sword and I lunged forward, feeling my sword bury itself deeper into the spirit.

I withdrew the sword and stepped back, the spirit starting to sway. There was no blood, the thing wasn't alive, but it was clearly wounded and I struck fast, turning the sword in my hand and jamming it down through the back of its neck. Instantaneously, the spirit simply ceased to be.

Sheathing my sword, I walked back over to Aela. She didn't look well. I put two fingers to her throat and was relieved to at least feel a heartbeat. I sat down beside her, waiting to see if she would wake up, while ensuring she continued to breath at the same time. It was sometime later when she finally opened her eyes. I just grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"How do you feel?"

"I love you."

I smiled. "What?" I asked, unable to hide my surprise.

"I never said anything. I know how I felt about you before, when we were together, but… I was scared, because I thought I'd be… I guess betraying Skjor. But the more I got to know you, and the longer time passed, particularly when we were together in a physical sense, the more I realised that I only loved him because of the blood we shared. Or I thought I loved him but… It wasn't real. Or real enough anyway. With you, it was most definitely real, even if we both had the blood at the same time."

"So… you love me?"

She nodded and looked away. "Another reason why I'm lonely," she stated quietly, "I missed my chance."

"I'm sorry."

She turned back towards me and smiled. "You have nothing to apologise for. Maybe if I told you, perhaps things may have been different. Did you… ever feel the same way?"

"I love you, Aela, but probably not in the same way as you love me. But I hold no end of affection for you at the same time."

"As a friend?" I nodded. She smiled again. "I'll take what I can get with you. And I would certainly do nothing to hurt Serana. She's like… a sister. I just wanted you to know."

"How do you feel?"

"Oh, I hurt like anything but I feel… invigorated. Like a new woman."

"Do you want to lie there a while longer or go?"

"Give me a hand and I'll see if I'll be useful."

I got to my feet and offered her my hand, Aela gratefully accepting it but groaned as she got to her feet. I then pulled her close and hugged her, feeling one of her arms wrap around me in return.

"Thank you," she whispered. I knew what she was thanking me for. "But I'm not dead yet. But, one day, I will journey to Sovngarde. And, with Kodlak, we will ensure that all those Companions lost will be returned." She leaned back and looked into my eyes. "That sounds like a good plan, right?"

"Sign me up."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Come on. We should head back to Falkreath. We have a bunch of assassins to catch."


	82. Chapter 82 - Brotherhood

Serana and all the Companions were waiting for Aela and I as we arrived back into Falkreath two days later, the sun already starting to disappear over the horizon. Aela was sat on my horse in front of me and was still in a bad way, though she wasn't going to die. I received a number of questions that I had to ignore as I tied up my horse before gently lifting Aela from the horse and carried her inside. Once I had her settled in bed, she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Uhtred."

I just kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Closing the door behind me, I grabbed a tankard of ale from the innkeeper before joining everyone at the row of tables. Once I'd taken drunk nearly the entirely tankard in one go, I set it down and gestured for the questions to continue.

"So, what happened?" Farkas asked, "Is she cured?"

"She is."

"What happened to her? Your letter didn't say?" Vilkas wondered.

"If you've spoken to any of the locals, you'll know about the little girl." I looked around the table, receiving numerous nods of the head. "The man involved was a werewolf. We tracked him down and Aela fought him. That's when she was injured. And, I guess that's what made up her mind about finally being cured."

"So the Companions are now completely clean," Serana stated as fact.

"We are. The blood that infected us is no longer. Even Aela will now join us in Sovngarde." I finished my tankard before asking, "Any news on finding the Dark Brotherhood?"

"Not yet. I have a bad feeling it's hiding in plain sight, we just haven't recognised it," Serana replied.

"We'll find it, Harbinger," Farkas stated.

"I know. Now that I'm back, as soon as anyone finds anything, they're to return to let me know. We'll then establish a plan. But, right now, I'm going to bed. It's been a long few days."

I grabbed Serana by the hand and escorted her to one of the rooms I'd rented, closing the door behind us. I obviously had a look in my eye as she simply kissed me, stepped back and started disrobing. I quickly did the same thing.

"Anyone would think you had missed me, husband."

"Uh-huh," I stated as I wrapped my arms around her again.

She smirked. "Someone is excited to see me."

"I haven't been with my wife in a number of days," I stated before kissing her once again.

A couple of hours later, my appetite for the wife well and truly sated, Serana snuggling into me like usual once the act was complete, we simple lay back and chatted about nothing of any real importance. She asked one or two questions about my journey up north again, while I asked what she'd been up to while I was gone. As there were no secrets between us, I figured I should probably tell her what Aela shared at the tomb.

"Aela told me something while we were away."

"That she's in love with you."

I turned to look at my wife. "How did you know?"

"A woman knows these things, Uhtred."

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it? You are married to me. You are in love with me. I am in love with you. We are faithful to each other. In fact, I know you are incredibly faithful to me, Uhtred."

"What makes you say that?"

"Lydia told me about the list." I groaned as my wife just chuckled to herself. "Yet you chose me, even when I was a vampire. You chose me, even when you thought you could never be with me. You chose me…"

I shrugged. "I didn't just 'choose' you. From the moment I saw you, I knew I wanted to be with you forever."

She kissed me on the cheek. "Ditto." She wrapped an arm around my chest again. "So, trust me on this, husband. I don't think I'll ever have a reason to be jealous as I know you'll only ever have eyes for me."

"Particularly if I have the opportunity to do what we've just done every day."

"Every day?" she stated in a tone I knew well, turning my head to meet her eyes.

"Well, I hope so."

"So, are we talking once a day? Twice? More?"

"Breakfast, lunch and dinner?"

She leaned in closer to me, her lips nearly on mine. "One would think you can't get enough of me," she whispered.

"Honestly, I can't. If it wasn't for the fact I know we can't stay in bed all day, I'd never want to leave. I mean, I don't really like having to be apart from you for more than a day. I do it because I have to."

She just smiled. "Well, I'm not planning on going anywhere for a while. What about you?"

"I have no plans. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I want to make love to my husband until the morning. How does that sound?"

My wife was still asleep when I wandered out of our bedroom late the next morning, whistling to myself as I grabbed a plate and helped myself to some breakfast. I took a seat across from the twins, next to Mjoll and Lydia. The four of them just looked at me and burst into laughter.

"Good night, my Thane?"

"Exhausting."

The twins snickered as I noticed even Mjoll blushed. "Kind of glad I moved out now," Lydia added.

"Honestly, we were glad too. Not a surface has remained untouched."

The twins burst into laughter. "Were you like this with Aela?" Farkas wondered.

"We didn't live together, so privacy was a problem, but we enjoyed each other's company at the time."

"Speaking of Aela, I did what I could to help overnight," Lydia stated to explain, "Her wounds look a little better than when she arrived. But one or two cuts were quite deep. It would take someone with a lot more training to heal them. Or it will just take the passage of time."

I nodded. "As long as she's out of the woods, then she'll be fine. I'll just order her to take it easy if necessary."

"Your orders today?" Farkas asked as my wife appeared, taking a seat next to me as usual.

"Orders?"

The twins both shrugged. "You're back and running things. Plus, everyone was wondering if you had any ideas about trying to find this place."

"The khajit only said it was located in the woods here somewhere."

"Is it possible he was lying?" Vilkas asked.

I shared a glance with Serana. "No. He was telling the truth."

"He was given a little something to ensure that," Serana added.

"There's not a lot else I can tell you. But, as Serana suggested, it's possibly hiding in plain sight. It's also possible someone has already wandered past it. The only other suggestion is to keep your eyes sharp and report absolutely anything."

"Could it be in a cave?" Mjoll wondered.

I shrugged. "No idea. But I don't think so." I looked around, noticing all the Companions sat around us but we were missing two others. "Where are Vex and Delvin?"

"They chose to camp out," Lydia replied.

"Why's that?"

"Despite everything, Vex is still a little… cautious around others," Lydia explained. I just nodded, understanding what she meant. I know I had Vex's loyalty but she wasn't going to be anyone's friend.

"Any other correspondence?"

"You mean from the Empire?" I nodded. "Nothing so far. Are you expecting anything?"

"No. Just want to hear news on whether the General has made his mind up about Winterhold."

"I've heard rumours they are now effectively blockading Windhelm's harbour," Farkas reported, "Plenty of rumours that the Empire has sent a number of other warships north."

"Aye, and reports also suggest the Empire is starting to move its army to start blocking routes in and out of the Hold," Vilkas added.

"They're going to try and starve them out," I muttered, shaking my head.

"You don't agree?" Serana asked.

I couldn't help the sigh. "I know sieges usually work. Why sacrifice thousands of soldiers when you can eventually just starve the enemy into submission? But a lot of innocent people behind those walls will probably die instead. I'd rather force Ulfric to meet us on the field and we'll decide the war there. Win the war with honour. Or, at least, that's what I think."

After breakfast, everyone except Serana and I headed out to continue the search for the Dark Brotherhood. I wasn't involved, simply because I was in charge, and quite frankly, had other things to do. Serana said she would tend to Aela as she could certainly assist with further healing if required.

I was busy reading over a number of Companion contracts, deciding whether they actually had time for any, considering they were effectively part of my personal army in the war, when a pair of town guard entered the inn, making a beeline straight for me. I'd barely noticed their presence upon entering, only looking up from the paper in my hand when one of the guards cleared his throat.

"Yes?"

"The Jarl would like to see you, Dragonborn."

That made me turn my eyes towards the guard. "You know who I am?"

"Of course we do."

I shrugged, figuring the presence of everyone here would have drawn some attention. I then asked "May I ask what the Jarl wants? I don't really have time to take on any other work at the moment."

"He just wants to meet the Dragonborn, perhaps invite you to dinner this evening."

"Very well," I stated, putting the papers in a pile, "Give me a couple of minutes and I'll go see him."

I found Serana sitting next to Aela. My fellow Companion was awake and appeared to be in better spirits, the pair looking my way as I approached before I sat down on the edge of the bed. I told them what I was up to, and suggested to Serana that, as my wife, she would also find herself invited to dinner with the Jarl, if it happened. She joked about not having a thing to wear, before suggesting she would be fine with the idea.

The Jarl was younger than I expected, asking me plenty of questions about the Dragon Crisis, my involvement with the Companions and also what I thought about the civil war. Whether I answered how he wanted or not, I'm not sure, but considering I did find myself invited to dinner that night, I guess I must have impressed him in some way.

In addition to the Jarl, I also spent a little time chatting with the Legion representative residing at the Jarl's longhouse. I was left with the sense that the man was bored beyond belief, complaining that he had seen little real action, though he was responsible for all troop movements throughout the Hold, so was an important man nonetheless. He did ask about my involvement in the war, regaling him with stories to do with the Battle of Whiterun and then the capture of Riften, skipping over certain details regarding my involvement with the Thieves Guild.

That evening, Serana and I joined the Jarl and some local dignitaries for dinner. The Companions had been invited, but they all turned down the invite, politely enough though there were enough jokes about the Harbinger dining with yet another Jarl to last a lifetime. I just laughed them off as I wandered hand in hand with my wife through town towards the longhouse.

Dinner was exquisite, the Jarl's hunters having been sent out to snag an elk. The table was otherwise full of plenty of fruit and vegetables, in addition to other forms of meat and potatoes, while for dessert were a couple of pies. The Jarl regaled us with stories of growing up and his life as a Jarl. Absolutely nothing exciting, but I was polite enough not to yawn too frequently. Serana was a delight, showing no end of interest in any story, though spending plenty of time waxing lyrical about the adventures we had shared too.

We departed late. Very late. I'd been sensible during the meal, only consuming a couple of tankards. Serana, though. After walking no more than five metres, I had to collect my staggering wife in my arms to carry her the rest of the way, her drunken coos of 'My hero' echoing around the quiet town. She was out like a light once I had her placed under the covers of our bed. Although late, I wasn't feeling tired, so figured I'd check on Aela.

She was awake as I quietly rapt on her door, hearing her call for me to enter. She smiled at me as I approached. "Late night?" she asked, clearly amused.

"Yeah, someone is a little drunk and is now passed out."

"A little? I think they probably heard her in Whiterun." I groaned as she laughed. "Does she always call you that?"

"What?"

"Her hero."

I just grinned, albeit smugly. "She doesn't have to. I know I am."

"And not just to her. I think that's the second time you've saved my life, Uhtred."

I leaned across and grabbed her hand. "And I'll save it a third, fourth and fifth time if necessary." She just smiled at my words. "How are you feeling? You know, without the blood?"

"It's quiet. But… I don't feel lonely anymore."

"I had no idea it would feel that bad. So you still think you've made the right choice?"

"Absolutely. Which is why I now feel confident in asking one simple question."

"And what question is that?"

She squeezed my hand. "Tell me of Sovngarde. Tell me everything."

I just smiled and settled myself into the chair, dragging it across until it was against her bed. We talked, well, I talked, until rather early into the morning, telling her everything that I could remember. Aela eventually slept, a broad grin lighting up her face as I blew out the candle and headed to bed.

* * *

"This has to be it, Uhtred," Vex whispered.

"How many have you seen come and go?" I asked.

"Three. That's why we never came back. We've watched for the past two nights. If this place isn't it, then it simply isn't anywhere around here."

"There is one problem, though," Delvin added, looking at me as I gestured for him to continue, "There's a door. It's… weird looking. And we're both of little doubt it can't be opened normally."

"Ideas?" I asked.

"We watch, wait then grab one of them," Vex replied.

"And then what?" Serana wondered.

"We have them escort us inside. Then we take care of business," Vex replied.

"We just slaughter them?" Farkas asked.

Vex looked at me, a questioning glance. I looked at Farkas and just nodded. Farkas met my eyes and I thought was going to say something. Instead, he returned my nod, obviously understanding.

"There will be no honour in fighting the Dark Brotherhood," Serana muttered.

"I didn't think you cared about such things?"

"I know you do, Uhtred."

I just smiled at her. "Okay, Vex, Delvin. Keep an eye on the door. Farkas, get the rest of the Companions and dot them around this door. I want eyes on this door all day and night. Once you grab someone, come and get me and we'll decide what to do from there."

I didn't think we'd capture anyone quickly, which is why I was surprised to see Ria return the next day, asking for Serana and I to follow her. I wondered why she wanted my wife to follow too, though didn't question the request, simply strapping my sheathed sword to my belt and followed her. The doorway was a good ten-minute walk from Falkreath, amazed it was so close but, considering how secluded it was, little wonder it took us so long to find it. I was left wondering how often the scouts had wandered past the entrance without realising it.

Vex and Delvin had made a small camp about a kilometre from the entrance. All the Companions, Circle or otherwise, were standing towards the edge of the camp. Near the small fire sat Delvin and Vex, both armed and ready to pounce. But it was what I saw sat in the middle of the camp that brought me to a halt, looking at Ria, no doubt confusion across my face.

"She's not what she appears," Ria stated simply, "Your wife will understand within five seconds."

Even I understood what she meant upon seeing the face of the young girl currently under guard, hands fastened tightly behind her back, gag in her mouth. I looked at my wife and was a little surprised to see she was upset, only showing me the emotion before her face turned blank upon turning away.

The girl was sat on a tree stump. There was a couple of spare chairs Vex or Delvin must have grabbed them from the inn. Serana sat in front of the little girl, who was doing her best to appear completely innocent. I took a seat to the side, gesturing for the two Companions standing nearby to sheathe their weapons.

"How old are you?" Serana asked, once she'd removed the gag.

"10," replied the little girl, "How old are you?"

"I can only guess but I'd say a few hundred years old at least."

"How is that possible? You don't look that old."

"Because I used to be just like you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a frightened little girl."

Serana then reached out and slapped her. "Tell me again how old you are."

"I just told you, I'm ten years old. I don't even know…" Before she could finish, Serana slapped her again. Harder. This provoked a minor reaction. "I wouldn't do that again," the little girl warned, voice low and full of menace.

Serana just smirked. "Or what?" She raised a hand and the change in the little girl's face was instantaneous.

"Shor's Bones, she's really is a…" Lydia started to exclaim before trailing off.

"How old are you?" Serana asked again.

The little girl shrugged. "I'm not sure anymore. Around three hundred years or so."

"Damn," I mutter quietly.

"How many are inside?"

"How many what?"

The slap echoed across the otherwise silent forest. This time the little girl growled, only quick thinking on my part stopping her from doing something incredibly stupid. She continued to struggle against my hold for a few seconds, her face now that of nothing but a vampire, as she hurled obscenities at my wife. Serana, to her credit, simply looked on amused as I finally placed the little girl back on her stump.

"Don't do anything you will regret," I warned.

She looked at me, eyes as red as Serana's used to be. "Or what?"

"Or you'll find yourself without a head. You may look like a little girl but I know what you really are. Trust me, I'll have no problem using this," I finished, gesturing to the sword at my hip.

"You wouldn't dare?" the girl asked, though there was a change in tone. Not of outright fear, more concern.

"You're a vampire. I kill vampires for fun."

With the threat to life clearly established, I remained standing nearby as Serana said, "Okay, we'll try this a second time. How many are inside? And, trust me on this, little one, I will know if you're lying."

"Eight. There are eight of us."

"Are they all inside now?"

The little girl shrugged. "I don't know. I was returning from a contract when you grabbed me. But there are usually five of us inside at any one time."

"Are you aware of what happened to the Listener?"

She turned to me upon hearing the question. "Considering he hasn't returned from his last mission, we can only assume he's dead. Therefore, I can only assume one of you is Uhtred Dragonborn."

I theatrically bowed. "Otherwise known as _The_ Dragonborn. You know, saviour of the world, slayer of Alduin."

"Astrid was right," the little girl muttered.

"What do you mean?" Serana asked.

The little girl looked between us before shrugging, I guess to herself, having made up her mind about something. "Astrid is the leader of this Dark Brotherhood chapter. Or, at least, she was until the Night Mother was brought here from Cyrodil. She arrived a couple of months ago. But Astrid never trusted the Night Mother, nor the jester that brought her here."

"Jester?" I asked, unable to hold back my chuckle.

The little girl shrugged again. "That's what he is. He's the one that looked after the Night Mother. None of us trust him, though."

 _Interesting…_ "Why is that?" I pondered.

"He's weird, that's all. He's almost obsessed with the body. And he's always talking to it."

"Sounds like an utter whackjob," Farkas muttered through his chuckles nearby.

"How do we get in?" Serana asked.

"You need to know a certain phrase to have the door opened. And no, I'm not giving it to you. Do whatever you want, but I'm not betraying my family."

Serana looked at me as I burst into laughter. "Family? You're a bunch of cutthroat assassins."

"We're more loyal to each other than any army or organisation, or any guild that you could think of. Nearly any other family. We are everything to each other." She then turned and glared at me. "And I will not betray them."

Serana then glanced in my direction. "So what do we do?"

I unsheathed my dagger. "Kill her."

Nearly everyone looked at me upon uttering those words, a few uncomfortable shuffles, one or two mouths opened, probably to object, before closing again. "She's a vampire, she's not a little girl. She said she was nearly three hundred years old. Are we going to let her live?"

"Maybe we could just hand her over to the authorities?" Vilkas suggested.

"And what do you think they'll do?"

"We can cure her," Serana stated adamantly.

"How?" Then I thought for five seconds. "Oh… Are you sure?"

"I'll need you to come with me, Uhtred. Simply to keep an eye on her. We'll need to travel to Morthal and find the same person who cured me."

"What do we do with her afterwards?" I wondered.

"I understand the orphanage is Riften is under new management. We can take her there."

We escorted the little girl to Falkreath, throwing her in jail. The guards were a little nonplussed about us throwing a little girl into jail until we explained what she was. There were plenty of mentions about 'patrol routes' after that, so I offered to take first watch, allowing the others to get some rest, while Vex and Delvin offered to continue watching the Dark Brotherhood entrance, just in case they could nab someone else.

Serana and I were on horseback first thing the next morning, the young vampire with hands tied behind her back and in front of Serana. I rode behind my wife, keeping watch in the event the young girl somehow managed to get free. We rode hard and fast, not stopping for even a short rest, and we were on the outskirts of Morthal just as the sun was disappearing over the horizon.

"Who are we looking for?"

"Redguard by the name of Falion," Serana replied, "He should be at home."

"And what do we have to do?"

"Nothing, Uhtred. Keep an eye on the girl. I'll go talk to him."

As Serana knocked on the front door of a nearby house, I dismounted my horse and grabbed the little girl. She had said little during our journey, though we had learned of her name at least. At least she'd stopped fighting, almost resigned to whatever we were going to do next. I received one or two curious looks from passers-by, until a guard finally approached, asking why I was holding a little girl with her hands and ankles tied up. I was honest and explained exactly what she was.

"What are you doing with her?" the guard asked, taking two cautious steps backward.

"Sorting it out."

"How?"

"I think there's a cure. Someone in town can help."

The guard was silent for a moment before nodding. "That'll be Falion. We always wonder what he's doing out there in the marshes. Guess that could explain it."

I just shrugged. "I have no idea. But the hope is that we can cure this little girl. But, while she's still a vampire, everyone is in danger."

"I'll leave you to it, Dragonborn. Just stay safe."

I nodded silently, watching him walk away, as I heard Serana call me from the doorway nearby. Dragging the little girl along, I entered the house to be greeted by Falion, standing behind a counter, though he approached with hand outstretched, accepting his offered hand once I had the little vampire secured to a chair. We made simple chit-chat before broaching the reason why we were there. Once we explained everything, he simply nodded and said, "Meet me back here just before dawn. I'll keep an eye on the little girl until then."

Serana and I took one of the spare rooms in the local inn, both of us collapsing into bed after sharing a meal. We agreed to sleep in shifts, so we wouldn't be late. Serana let me sleep first, getting no more than a couple of hours before I was awake anyway. Serana fell asleep not long after I woke up. I wandered outside to find Morthal deserted, only a couple of lights from guards still on patrol.

Once the night sky started to change, I headed inside, woke Serana, and we headed out. Falion was already waiting for us, the four of us quickly heading into the marsh, Serana and I carrying a torch each to light the way as Falion instructed us. We arrived at a strange looking landmark after a fifteen-minute walk.

"Before you ask, it's a summoning circle, Uhtred," Serana explained at my curious look. I could have asked more questions, but to be honest, it wasn't important. And, before either myself or Serana could say a word, Falion knocked out the little girl.

"It will be much easier this way," he said, lying the little girl on the circle.

"What do we need to do?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just stand back out of the circle." Serana and I took a couple of steps back, my wife immediately grabbing my hand, as Falion raised his hands to the heavens as he continued.

"I call upon Oblivion realms. The home of those who are not our ancestors. Answer my plea!

As in death there is new life, in Oblivion there is a beginning for that which has ended.

I call forth that power! Accept the soul that we offer!

As the sun ends the night, end the darkness of this soul, return life to the creature you see before you!"

The scream that escaped the little girls mouth sent a shiver down my spine and no doubt echoed across the length and breadth of Skyrim. I glanced at Serana, who met my eyes, and I could only drag her towards me and hug her. "I had no idea," I whispered.

I heard the smile in her tone as she replied, "Because I knew you'd only worry. But the pain was momentary to the bliss of finally being free."

We turned back towards Falion, who was now gently shaking awake the little girl. She woke up after a couple of minutes, and the change in her demeanour was immediate, and obvious. "She's cured," he announced. The little girl looked at us, and we were greeted by a pair of blue eyes. "What will you do with her?"

"The orphanage in Riften will be the best place for her," I suggested.

"Very well. If you wish, I can take her there. I require ingredients, many of which I can only get from Elgrim. I can leave by lunchtime."

"That would be a great help, Falion," Serana replied, "Uhtred and I must return to Falkreath as soon as possible."

I offered my hand. "You have my thanks for helping." Falion shook my hand, bowing his head at the same time.

After Serana said her goodbyes, we left Falion to deal with the little girl and walked back into town. The sun was still barely over the horizon, so we mounted our horses and quickly rode out of Morthal, the only discussion now about how to end the Dark Brotherhood, once and for all.


	83. Chapter 83 - Execution

In the end, the solution was so simple, I was stupid to not think of it immediately. But, then again, that's me in a nutshell. I may have saved the world more than once, but I'm not exactly the sharpest knife around sometimes. But once I thought of it, the plan was rather simple. I got everyone together and explained what I'd thought of, and I wasn't surprised at receiving one or two sarcastic comments in return.

We dressed and armed ourselves ready for a fight, agreeing that we would take the place at dusk, for no other reason than the darkness would help us as much as it might help them. Gathering near the entrance as darkness descended upon Skyrim, we went through the plan one last time.

"Once the door is opened, everyone is fair game except their leader, Astrid. I want her alive. Anyone who surrenders can also be taken alive too. Anyone who resists is to be put down without hesitation."

"And the Night Mother?" Lydia asked.

"We'll take her body and figure out what to do with it. Though I think burning it would be a bloody good idea."

The door to their sanctuary was magic by all appearances, and from Babette had told us. But I figured a good Shout would knock it off its hinges… if it had them. "Everyone ready?" All behind me said 'aye', hearing the rattle of weapons being readied, the last deep breath taken before the surge. I gripped the hilt of my sword that little tighter as I stepped towards the door.

I guess somewhat unsurprisingly, it took more than one Shout to blow the door open. But my Voice is stronger than most magic, at least in my opinion, and a second Shout finally blew the door open. We didn't rush in like idiots. With sword in hand, ready to swing at anything that came our way, I felt a tap on my shoulder and we moved into a dimly lit corridor. I couldn't hear anything ahead, though there was no way anyone within wouldn't have heard me Shout.

The corridor eventually opened out into a small room. We were not greeted by anyone. There was a desk and shelves to the edges of the room. "Check in there," I ordered Farkas and Vilkas behind me. They returned a minute later, telling me that it was simply a bedroom, albeit empty.

There was only one way forward, another dark corridor leading further down into the corridor. I glanced behind, Farkas and Vilkas in my footsteps, both armed with sword and shield. Serana followed them, no weapons in hand, as she would only use magic. Vex and Delvin followed her, both of them armed with a crossbow. Other Companions followed them. Mjoll and Lydia were standing guard at the entrance, ready to catch any returning assassin.

They were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I walked forward with shield raised and thought they would have wanted to talk. I assumed wrong, as my shield was hit by sparks flying from the hands of one of the assassin's. Thankfully I didn't have to bother with any orders, as Vilkas and Farkas brushed by me and met with two other assassins', Serana immediately at my side, firing magic of her own.

I stepped forward, a large brute of a man stepping towards me in return. With long, blonde hair flowing past his shoulders, his eyes bored into mine, as if trying to put the fear of the Gods into me.

"Never should have come here," he warned. I almost laughed as he swung his massive great-sword in my direction. I blocked that rather easily, though was still forced back due to the force in the blow, though replied with a thrust of my own, the large brute swerving quicker than I anticipated.

"You do understand who I am, don't you?" I retorted.

"I understand. You'll still die here."

I'd like to write that we battled for many minutes, each of us drawing blood, and that I eventually killed him honourably. Instead, just as he was about to swing his great-sword again, a crossbow bolt went straight through his throat. His sword dropped to the ground as he immediately started to choke, his hands going to his throat. He dropped to his knees, his eyes already starting to turn blank as he looked up at me.

I was already looking for another opponent before he took his final breath. Farkas was busy fighting off an Argonian and a Redguard. Slamming my shield into the Argonian, he rolled away then sprang forward, twin daggers twirling almost too fast for me to anticipate. My shield blocked most of his swipes, my sword doing the rest, as I found myself on the back foot momentarily.

Once he'd finished whatever move he was performing, I simply stepped forward and slammed my shield into his again, causing him to stagger, immediately following with a swipe of my sword. I cut his cloak and drew blood. The Argonian hissed at me, twirling with both daggers, barely raising my shield in time. If I'd been half a second slower, he'd have slashed my throat.

"Uhtred, down!" I heard a shout. I swear I heard the bolt whistle over my head as I dropped, the Argonian taking a steel bolt in the chest, thrown back thanks to the sheer force.

Getting to my feet, the short battle was already drawing to a close. The Redguard Farkas was fighting had been disarmed and was now on his knees, obviously waiting for the coup de grâce. I told Farkas to hold and leave him alive. "Where is the one called Astrid?" I asked. He looked at me blankly. "If you don't answer, I'll have him take your head. Is all this truly worth dying for?"

He blinked a couple of times before he sighed, then gestured up. "She's up in the room up there with the jester."

"Thank you." I tapped Farkas on the shoulder as I walked by. "Kill him."

"At once, Harbinger."

I heard his cry of surprise as I found the entrance into the room, Serana, Vex and Delvin following close behind. Inside we found the last two people. One, a blonde Nord woman. The other was a jester. He ran towards us, brandishing a dagger in his right hand. Before he could swing, I stepped forward and slammed my shield into his face. He went flying back, landing with a thud, the dagger skittering across the ground. The Nord woman made no movement towards it.

Lifting my sword, I pointed at her. "You're the one they call Astrid?"

She nodded. "Are they all dead?"

"If they're not already, they will be soon."

"My husband… The large blonde…"

"He's dead." Astrid nodded but barely a flicker of emotion crossed her face otherwise. "Where's the Night Mother?"

Astrid gestured to her right, towards what looked like some sort of sarcophagus. "Vex. Delvin. Grab her and the jester. Serana, with me."

We opened the sarcophagus, and I'll admit that even I took a step back at the… thing that greeted us. She'd clearly been dead for centuries, but the fact the corpse was still in reasonable condition boggled the mind. It didn't smell either. In fact, it smelled… well, I wouldn't say nice, but it wasn't the stink of rotting and decay I would have assumed.

"Do you know anything about the Night Mother?" I asked Serana.

"Just what I told you before, Uhtred. By my knowledge of the Dark Brotherhood wouldn't exceed your own, to be honest."

"Well, no matter what, we'll need to take her too."

Turning back to Astrid, she now had her hands bound behind her and I was surprised at the lack of fight she'd put up. Gesturing to one of the chairs nearby, I had her sat down then instructed Vex to tie up the jester. I would have killed him, but considering he was unconscious, I couldn't exactly bring myself to give the order.

"Why the lack of fight?" I asked.

I noticed the glare towards the jester. "He's destroyed my family. I was the matriarch. I was the one in charge. But as soon as she turned up, my word meant nothing."

"You realise you're probably going to die anyway."

She shrugged. "I'm beyond caring. Can I ask one question?" I nodded. "What will happen to the body?"

"I'm thinking we should burn it."

An evil grin crossed her face. "When? I would like to be witness to it."

By now, the jester was coming around and he was already struggling against his restraints and bleating about our desecration of the Night Mother. I stepped towards him, the jester returning a glare of unflinching hatred. "Who are you?" I asked.

"His name is Cicero, Dragonborn," Astrid replied. I couldn't help but turn and look at her in surprise. "Of course I know who you are. And I knew you'd eventually show up here once you had killed the Listener."

Cicero wouldn't shut up, so I had Vex and Delvin escort him outside to wait for us. Once there was peace and quiet, I turned my attention back to Astrid. "Sounds like you want to die. Is that true?"

She shrugged. "My life as I know it is over. It's been over since she arrived. It was always going to be her or me. And I'm not looking for your sympathy, if that's what you're wondering or thinking. The only things I wanted gone was the corpse and the jester." She sighed again. "What happens now?"

"You'll be taken to Solitude. As I know you were not the one who killed the Emperor, but you are implicated in his death, I would suggest you ready yourself for a quick trial and quicker execution."

"And the jester?"

"No idea."

"Can I ask a favour?" I nodded. "Can I kill him?"

I glanced at Serana. She merely shrugged her shoulders. I walked outside and called in the twins, explaining what had just been requested. "We've killed the rest, Harbinger," Farkas started.

"Harbinger?" Astrid asked rhetorically.

"There's been no real honour in any of this, Harbinger. They're assassins, not warriors. As for that jester, I'd say end it now. We have Astrid and we have the Night Mother," Farkas finished.

I looked at Vilkas. "I agree, Harbinger. The jester is of little value."

Finally, I looked at my wife. "End it now, Uhtred. The Dark Brotherhood is finished in Skyrim."

"They're finished in general," Astrid muttered. I looked at her again and gestured with my hand for her to continue. With a sigh, she added, "We were the last of them. Our factions have been annihilated, slowly but surely over hundreds of years. The Night Mother was based in Cyrodil, but her body had disappeared over two hundred years ago." She paused before muttering, "Should have known her return would have ended in our doom."

"There is truly no-one left?" Serana wondered.

"If there is, I don't know about them. As far as I know, this was the last sanctuary in all of Tamriel."

I looked at the Night Mother again, for hopefully the last time, before I issued instructions. "Farkas and Vilkas, see if you can haul the sarcophagus upstairs. Serana, help Astrid." We wandered out into the larger room where Vex and Delvin were waiting for us. Aela and Mjoll had joined them, explaining there was no sign of anyone else. "Mjoll, can you help the twins drag out a sarcophagus?"

"Of course, Uhtred."

"Vex and Delvin, have a wander, see if you can find anything incriminating, in particular in regards to the assassination of the Emperor."

"At once, Uhtred," Delvin replied.

That left me with only Serana, Astrid and the jester. I undid the restraints of Astrid, holding out my hand towards Serana, feeling a dagger pressed into my left hand. I unsheathed my sword, holding that in my right. "Try any funny business, and you get this through your gut. Understand?" Astrid nodded. "Very well. Do what is necessary. Just don't make a meal of it. Kill him and be done."

"Of course."

I have no idea what she whispered into the ear of the jester, but I could see she took great delight in ramming the dagger into his gut. I didn't count how many times she did, but by the time she was done, her hand ran red with blood. She turned towards me, a look of satisfaction on her face. She handed the dagger over without a problem, allowing Serana to tie her wrists again.

"You can kill me now if you want. I don't really care."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Normally, I would meet such a request, but the General wanted you. We knew who you were too."

The next morning, we were ready to depart. We hired a carriage to haul the sarcophagus, the rest of us on horseback. The Companions would head back to Whiterun, Vex and Delvin agreeing to stay with me as they had little to do, the Dark Brotherhood now finished and the Civil War, hopefully, being near its end. Lydia and Mjoll were in charge of the carriage, while Astrid was restrained to her horse, which was being led by Serana.

The journey took a couple of days and I think we were all delighted to finally see the city walls, having barely stopped to rest except to make camp overnight. Otherwise, we were always mounted and riding, keeping at a steady pace due to the carriage bringing up our rear.

After tying up our horses, Vex and Delvin offered to stay with the sarcophagus as the rest of us, escorting Astrid, walked into the city. It was late in the afternoon, so the crowds had thinned. I was still recognised by some people, though I was mostly left alone as it was obvious I was working.

General Tullius was delighted to see me, and once I explained who the blonde Nord woman with us was, I think he was ready to conscript and hand me control of all the armies in Skyrim. Amazingly, Astrid held nothing back during initial questioning. She had shown little fight at the sanctuary, and already appeared resigned to her fate in Solitude. Even Tullius was surprised when she answered any question thrown her way. After an hour or so, she was led away to a cell without resistance as we led the General outside to show him the sarcophagus. Obviously Vex and Delvin had convinced some of the guards to help drag it into the city.

"So, the corpse is called the Night Mother?" he asked, walking around the closed tomb.

"Aye. None of us know much about her. Astrid could probably explain everything, but I don't think it really matters."

Tullius then looked directly at me. "What should we do?"

"Burn the body, General. Leave nothing but ashes."

The General nodded immediately. "I agree. We should do it tonight."

There was no ceremony to the burning of the body. The General ordered the square outside the barracks cleared of everyone except himself, myself and my wife. The body had been dosed in flammable oil in preparation for the burning.

"What will you do with the ashes, General?" Serana asked.

"The ashes and sarcophagus, once broken up, will be taken out to sea and disposed of."

It was a good idea. There were no other words before I lit the body, stepping back as flames shot up into the night sky. It took seconds for the flames to really take hold, and there was something rather eerie as I stood next to my wife and the General, watching the Night Mother burn. As the fire took hold, I felt a shiver run up my spine, and I'm sure I wasn't the only one to hear unnatural sounds as the body was consumed, sharing a glance with my wife, who rather quickly cuddled into me.

"Evil," she whispered.

It took far longer than expected but the body finally dissolved into ash. The General stepped forward, poking the embers with a dagger, grunting to himself as she did. "Guess it's over," he said, "Though the woman will still need to face trial. Not really necessary, but I guess we want to make sure everything looks legal."

"I have plenty of paperwork that implicates the group with the assassination. It also implicates Motierre."

"That news won't be welcome, but it cannot be covered up. A full investigation will be required. If the entire Imperial Council is implicated…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

I could only shrug. "I haven't read all the paperwork. Whether that is true or not, I'm not sure. From what others have read, it appears Motierre was working alone. Or, if not working alone, wasn't involving too many other Council members."

"What will you do now, Dragonborn?"

"I will wait around while Astrid is put on trial. She'll plead guilty to everything, but I want to make sure it all ends." I paused, before moving the conversation on, "How goes the Civil War?"

"Follow me inside," he replied, the three of us eventually walking into his office. He unrolled a map and started to gesture. "The Empire holds the Rift in its entirety. The last Stormcloak camps we know about in The Pale have now been emptied, so any possibility of a counterattack on Dawnstar has passed. We have moved an army north of Windhelm along the road towards Winterhold, though there is a fort on route that is causing us problem. We have also sent a small force along the coast, but we're aware the Stormcloaks have been reinforcing the city. They know the score."

"Why don't we just take Windhelm now?" Serana wondered.

"The city is already under siege. The harbour is block by the Imperial Navy. Every major route in and out is now blockaded. There are a trio of camps we know of that need to be eliminated, but they are only of nuisance value to the Stormcloaks."

"I hate sieges," I muttered.

"Soldiers don't like them either, Dragonborn. We'd rather face the enemy on the field. But Ulfric knows what will happen if he does now. His army has been in retreat on all fronts for weeks now. Those still out in the field are tired, hungry and, hopefully, on the verge of surrender. We know Ulfric is in Windhelm and will no doubt want to make his final stand there. He aims to be a martyr for his cause." He paused, before asking, "Will you want to be involved in the final assault?"

"Of course, General."

"The men will be heartened to see the Dragonborn on the field. If you have any suggestions as to how to get Ulfric to surrender without further bloodshed, I'm certainly all ears."

"Let me think about it, General."

"Very well. Anything else for now?" I shook my head. "Then I'd better start preparations for a trial. As I said, I want to make sure everything is done correctly so I'll have my people start putting a case together."

"I look forward to seeing how it proceeds, General."

It didn't even take a day. Astrid plead guilty to every charge against her and was sentenced to death, though evidence was still presented so the guilty plea was valid in the eyes of the people, once the announcement was made. The trial complete, she was given the date of her sentence. She was to be executed at dawn in three days' time.

She was given a last request, and that is when I was in for one hell of a surprise.

"I would like the Dragonborn to carry out the execution. He defeated the Dark Brotherhood. He deserves to eliminate its final member."

All eyes fell on me, including those of General Tullius. "Do you agree to the request, Dragonborn?"

I stood up and looked at Astrid. "I won't say it would be an honour, but I will accept your last request."

Astrid simply nodded and sat down. Court was quickly adjourned, Astrid led away in chains as Serana grabbed my hand, walking outside, most of the crowd dispersing quickly. "Does her request surprise you?"

"To be honest, no."

"Do you really want to do it?"

"Not at all. But I can't turn down a last request like that. There will be no honour in such an execution, but I admit, I admire her bravery. Though I think it's because she just doesn't care. Her cause is lost."

I met with the executioner the next day, a great big bear of a man, with a beard that put nearly any other I'd seen to shame. He knew I was carrying out the execution, and showed me a variety of weapons I could use to carry out the sentence. I asked his opinion. "A great axe. Take a few hours to get used to the weight, and you should send the woman to Sovngarde in one good swing."

Astrid was surprised to see me the next day, her last full day on Nirn before she was executed. The guard hesitated for a few moments before letting me into her cell. Astrid sat back on her bed, back against the wall, without a care in the world. She was dressed in what could only be called rags, though there was a plate and cup on the ground, suggesting she was being provided with food and water.

"You honour me with your appearance, Dragonborn."

"My name is Uhtred. If I'm the one to do this, then you can at least know my name."

She bowed her head. "Pleasure, Uhtred."

"Serious question, Astrid. Why request myself to carry out the sentence?"

"Because you deserve to do this, Uhtred. You have brought about the destruction of the Dark Brotherhood. The last chapter in Tamriel has fallen. I am its last member. You killed the Listener, correct?"

"No, my wife did."

That earned raised eyebrows in surprise. "Your wife?"

"There is more to my wife than meets the eye."

"How do you mean?"

"She was a vampire."

Astrid burst into laughter. "The Dragonborn is married to a woman who used to be vampire?" She found this rather amusing, laughing away to herself for a good couple of minutes before stopping. "Speaking of vampires, what happened to Babette?"

"She was cured and is probably at Honorhall in Riften by now."

Astrid actually smiled at that news. "Good. At least she'll have a chance at a normal life. Though, after the life she has lived for however many hundred years, I wonder if she's not better off dead too."

"I was ready to kill her. It was my wife who suggested the cure, considering she is also cured herself. To be honest, I haven't killed every vampire I've met. Only most of them. I'll be honest, it was hard to look past the fact she looked like a child, though once the mask fell, it wouldn't have been as difficult." I paused, before continuing, "A question about the assassination of the Emperor. Was Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak involved? Or are you aware of his involvement?"

"No. As far as I know, and from what the Listener told me, this had all the hallmarks of political infighting within the Council. Someone wanted the Emperor dead, and is probably making a play for the throne as we speak. The Dark Brotherhood has never had any dealings with the Stormcloaks. Ulfric wants to win with honour, or at least with what he calls or thinks is honour. I don't exactly call what he did to the old king honourable myself."

"I had no idea you would care about such things."

"I believe in Sovngarde, Uhtred, despite what I did for a living. I didn't buy into Sithis, the Night Mother, at least until she arrived, nor anything else. I was an assassin. It was my job. I'm still a Nord at heart."

"Then, tomorrow morning, you will be sent to Sovngarde, Astrid. Say whatever prayers you can think of tonight. The next time you see me, I will be armed with an axe."

"What will happen to my body?"

"It will be taken out to sea on a small boat and burned."

She grimaced but nodded. "I understand. I'm no martyr anyway. What happened to the rest of the Brotherhood?"

"The General sent a detachment of men to clear out the sanctuary. The bodies were burned on a pyre, the ashes buried in an undisclosed location. The sanctuary itself will eventually be destroyed."

"No trace?" she asked, somewhat bitterly.

"The Dark Brotherhood will eventually be forgotten. Or that is the intention."

She sighed. "Very well. I wish to be alone with my thoughts now, Uhtred."

"As you wish," I replied, getting to my feet and calling the guard.

"I will see you at dawn tomorrow. One final request, Uhtred?"

"Of course."

"Please make it a clean kill."

I nodded. "That is my intention."

The crowd was thick the next morning. News about the execution of the Dark Brotherhood leader had spread far and wide. Torches provided enough light as the sun still rose over the horizon, while a small wooden stand had been built so those further back could see events unfold. The General announced the execution, the charges against the accused, before I was introduced. As rumours had already spread that I would be executioner, it was suggested there was little point hiding my identity, but I still wore a hood. I stood next to the General, a great war-axe at my side, as Astrid appeared, escorted by a pair of guards.

Once she was standing in front of us, the General asked if she had any last words. Unsurprisingly, Astrid declined to say a thing. A priestess then stepped forward and stated a prayer for her soul. At the end, she muttered, "Praise Talos."

I shared a glance with the General, who simply smirked. "She's being executed anyway. Let her believe in her final moments," he said quietly.

I stepped forward next to Astrid. "Are you sure you don't have any last words?" I asked.

"I loved my husband above everything. I'll be joining him in about a minute or so."

"Good. Go to your death with that thought." She nodded one last time. "On your knees." Once she was in position, her head in the right place, I moved the hair from her neck before I got ready myself, taking a couple of deep breaths. Placing the head of the axe at her neck, I made sure she could feel the cold steel press into her skin. "Close your eyes," I instructed quietly.

"On this day, I go to Sovngarde," I heard her whisper.

"May the Gods grant you access," I whispered back.

With a final swing, the Dark Brotherhood was ended, once and for all.


	84. Chapter 84 - Legion

I had to sit back in our house at home in Whiterun and list all the events I'd been involved in, the problems I'd solved and, if I really wanted to think about it, the people I had killed. The Dragon Crisis had ended with the defeat of Alduin. The vampire menace ended with the death of Serana's father. The Thieves Guild had been eliminated as a threat to Riften. The Dark Brotherhood was now destroyed as a Guild in its entirety. Solstheim was now safe from the influence of Miraak. The issue at the College had been dealt with. There was now only one last thing for me to help solve and then perhaps, just perhaps, I may finally be left alone to live my life in peace.

The Civil War.

"When do we leave, Uhtred?" Serana asked, cuddling into me on the two seater chair I'd built for us. I even surprised myself by how comfortable it was and the fact it was still standing. We'd just finished a rather late dinner and were now waiting to head upstairs to bed.

"We'll leave at the beginning of next week. General Tullius said he'll send a detachment of men this way before we head north."

"It's been at least a week since we left Solitude. Any further news about the situation regarding Winterhold?"

"I haven't received anything official but the rumours are that Winterhold is now under Imperial control. There was a fight, but considering the city had no real defences of note, from what I heard, the Stormcloaks performed a tactical retreat through the mountains, taking a circuitous route back to Windhelm."

"Have Karliah and Brynjolf managed to get out of Windhelm?"

"Vex and Delvin haven't got word to me yet, but if anyone can get in and out of Windhelm while its under siege, it's those four. Delvin said he'll get word to me as soon as possible, though all four will probably meet us while we're on route to Windhelm."

"Will there be an attack?"

I could only shrug. "Honestly, I have no idea what Ulfric intends to do. Then again, I'm not sure what Tullius plans to do either. Windhelm isn't like any of the other cities we've taken. I can't even begin to comprehend taking down those walls, even with the best catapults money can buy."

"What about calling in a favour from your winged friends?"

"I'm not sure even they could take down those walls." I shrugged again. "Guess we'll find out when we get there."

"And what about after all this is done? What happens when peace is restored to Skyrim?"

I kissed her on the cheek. "We come home, I work as Harbinger, and we get on with our lives."

"Until we have to deal with the Thalmor." She turned to meet my eyes. "And don't even attempt to deny the fact you want to fight them."

"I do want to fight them. I want them out of Skyrim and the rest of the Empire. I want them out of every other nation where they are not welcomed."

"And will you fight them?"

"If I'm asked."

She laughed. "If you're asked! Uhtred, I know for a fact that you want to be at the forefront of the very first battle."

"Would you mind?"

"Since when have you ever asked me about doing anything, Uhtred?" I just shrugged. "I'll let you know one thing, husband. I'll be at your side when you do eventually join up. From what I've witnessed, the Thalmor are a clear and present danger to my homeland. We'll end up fighting them sooner or later."

"I love it when you talk dirty."

She burst into laughter at the comment. "Let's worry about ending the civil war first, Uhtred. We'll worry about the Thalmor afterwards. No doubt General Tullius has an idea of what's going to happen. The only concern is the power vacuum due to the death of the Emperor."

"Hmmm. I do wonder who will try? I hope it doesn't lead to more infighting."

"That's why the civil war needs to end quickly. The army can surely keep control of the provinces while a new Emperor is found. Or if some noble or lord takes the throne by force."

I did lie awake that night, my imagination running wild, as I held Serana in my arms, though she was already fast asleep. I thought of leading an army into battle against Jarl Ulfric and winning the climactic battle that would finally end the war. I thought of taking the same army into Cyrodil and the Imperial City, and claiming the throne for myself. Well, Talos was of the same blood, as were all Septim Emperors. Why shouldn't I claim it? My final thought, before I fell asleep, was of leading a grand army against the Thalmor, pushing the elven bastards all the way across Tamriel back to their homelands, where I would finally unleash the full power of my Voice, while perhaps allowing my dragon friends to play.

The next few days passed in relative peace. I spent much of the time around Jorrvaskr, sparring with the twins, joined by Lydia and Mjoll, who sparred together or helped train some of the new recruits. Serana would drop by to visit, though she spent much of her time tending to her garden, while she had also started a garden on the outskirts of the city walls, having made friends with plenty of locals. Soon enough, a whole gaggle of them were working together, selling flowers to locals or passers-by.

The Nightingales arrived three days later. Brynjolf and Karliah looked a little worse for wear, while Vex and Delvin were carrying injuries. One of the guards had rushed up to Jorrvaskr upon their arrival, letting me know they were asking for me. Once I saw what state the four of them were in, I immediately escorted them to Jorrvaskr. An unusual move, as I generally kept my worlds apart, but all four of them looked exhausted, two of them needed injuries treated, while the other two looked like they needed a good meal. I was full of questions, but would wait until they were in better condition. I told them to rest up for the rest of the day and I would speak to them the next morning.

Brynjolf and Karliah didn't look much better when I saw them next, though appeared happier that they'd had a decent sleep and a good feed.

"You two look like you've been through every plane of Oblivion. Is the situation that bad?" I asked, sitting down to break my fast with the Nightingales.

"That's what a siege will do to you, Uhtred," Brynjolf replied.

"And that says nothing of what the Dunmer are going through," Karliah added, not holding back her bitter tone.

"What's going on?"

"You know what Ulfric and the locals think of those within their walls. Now that they're stuck behind the walls with the locals, who do you think are the first to starve?"

"You're joking?"

"Do I look like I'd joke about something like that, Uhtred?"

"Well, no… But…"

"Sorry, I know you didn't mean it that way. But they're my people. And Ulfric is letting them die."

"The siege has to end, Uhtred, and end quickly. The Dunmer will die first, but the rest will soon follow," Brynjolf explained, "They are still loyal to Ulfric, but many just want the war to be over. They know they've lost."

"What about you two?" I asked Vex or Delvin.

"Getting into the city was a real bitch, Uhtred. Goldenglow was a cinch compared to getting into Windhelm."

"Aye, our Vex had plenty of fun with some of the local guards."

"How did you manage to get in? The city is completely cut off." Then I stopped and thought about it as Vex and Delvin returned a look suggesting I was an idiot. "Well, the question about how you got in still stands."

"There's an old tunnel leading into the harbour. Even the guards don't know about it. We used to have a Thieves Guild contact in Windhelm who would ferry their fenced goods in and out of the city via the same tunnel."

"When does the army go in, lad?" Brynjolf asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm waiting for someone from the Imperial Army to head this way and let me know what the situation is. I've been kept up to date as much as possible."

"I've heard rumours about the Dark Brotherhood," Karliah started but left the rest of the question unspoken.

"The rumours are correct," I replied, not explaining my own involvement. Not that I was keeping it a secret. I didn't figure the four of them would actually care.

"Are they all dead?" Delvin asked. I nodded. He grimaced and looked away. If I didn't know the man any better, he looked a little upset. That surprised me, as I wasn't aware he had any involvement with the Brotherhood. I didn't think the Thieves Guild would have had anything to do with them, considering Brynjolf told me explicitly that they left murder to the Brotherhood. I was tempted to ask, but figured I should leave it alone. It probably wasn't worth discussing.

Instructing the four Nightingales to spend time recuperating until we departed for Windhelm, I continued to my own thing over the next couple of days. I headed out with Aela and Serana, who had mostly recovered from her injuries, for a spot of hunting. Serana wasn't exactly a hunter herself, but was happy to spend a day and evening away from the city. Aela and I managed to snag an elk each, and we feasted on plenty of meat that night when making camp.

The three of us were sitting around the campfire when my wife's first question made me groan, and made me want to get on my horse and ride far, far away. "So, you're in love with my husband, Aela?"

To be fair, Aela didn't flinch. "Aye, I am. I have been for a long time now. And I will continue to love him too."

"So I should consider yourself competition?"

To that question, Aela laughed. "Hardly, Serana. I see how he looks at you. He may have looked at me in a similar way when we were together, but as soon as he met you, it was a different story. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about, simply because he would never do that to you."

"I guess you miss him, though?"

I couldn't help but stare at my wife as Aela laughed again. "By all the gods, Serana, aye, I do. Best sex I've ever had. Unlike most Nordic men, he actually cared about my orgasm."

Now I stared at Aela as Serana laughed too. "Definitely," my wife agreed.

"Er, I'm sitting right here, you two."

Serana just leaned into me and kissed my cheek. "Oh, hush, Uhtred. I know you're loving this conversation. And I can understand why you were attracted to Aela. She's a beautiful woman."

Aela blushed. "Thank you. Honestly, I can understand why Uhtred fell head over heels in love with you, Serana."

I could only look between them. "By Oblivion, what is going on between you two?"

"Nothing, Uhtred. Just two women talking and comparing notes on my husband."

"You know, if you ever wanted a third person, Serana."

Serana just laughed as I could only gape at Aela. "What?" I asked. I think my voice went about three octaves higher.

"I'm not sure I can share, Aela. But if I were to ever consider it, your name would be at the top of the list. I don't think Lydia is too interested anymore since she is now with Mjoll."

"Lydia was infatuated with me, not in love."

"What did you feel about me, Uhtred?" Aela wondered.

I could only shrug. "I didn't let my emotions get the best of me because of what you told me about Skjor at the time. So I simply enjoyed our time together without getting too emotionally attached."

"Did you love her, Uhtred?"

"In my own way, I did. Was I ever in love with her? I don't know. I'll admit, the sex was fantastic."

"By the gods, it certainly was."

I could only smirk as my wife asked, "When did you two stop?"

"The day after I met you. We enjoyed one last night together under the stars."

"Best night of my life, Uhtred," Aela said wistfully.

"You two are only going to make my ego unmanageable after all this."

"We both know all about the list, Uhtred. It's fine," Serena retorted, before the two women shared a glance and burst into laughter. I could only groan again as the pair continued to talk long into the evening, made worse once we opened a few bottles of ale or mead.

Once Aela had said goodnight and disappeared into her tent, Serana and I were laying back in ours. After making love as quietly as possible, the earlier conversation leaving the pair of us rather turned on, my wife snuggled into me as I was ready to drift off. "I can understand what attracted you to her, Uhtred."

"Hmmm."

"She's beautiful and has this fire in her eyes, and obviously deep inside, that would draw any man towards her."

"She's also fun to be around. We had a great time together."

"Would you ever want to have another time together?"

I could help shuffle to look at my wife. "What?"

Serana laughed as obviously my face showed all my thoughts. "I'm teasing, husband."

"Oh, good. Because I don't think it would be fair on her either."

"Oh, I have no doubt she'd love for me to share you." She paused, then actually sighed, "I do feel sorry for her. Maybe that's not the right term, but to have those feelings for you, yet she cannot do anything about it."

"Maybe we just need to find someone she can fall in love with instead."

"I guess all the women in my life, Aela excluded, could find someone for her, that isn't me, that is."

Serana kissed me before snuggling into my body, the signal she was ready for sleep. I cuddled her against me as she said quietly, "I may have to consider the idea of a third, though." With that final thought, she fell asleep within seconds. It certainly left me with a million and one thoughts before I finally drifted off myself.

* * *

The loud knock at the door of our house had me looking at my wife in slight surprise. "You expecting a visitor?"

"No, Uhtred. It's probably for you. It's always for you."

Three guards were standing on the other side of the door. They asked if I could accompany them to Dragonsreach immediately. Since I was already dressed, I joined them without question, at least to begin with, and noticed the crowds were thicker than normal while walking up the hill towards the hall. Asking the trio of guards about the crowds, they replied saying everything would be explained by the Jarl.

I had no idea that General Tullius had arrived, he and the Jarl both greeting me upon entering Dragonsreach. Once sat around one of the long tables, I asked about the situation regarding Windhelm. The General gestured to one of his minions nearby, who provided us with a detailed map of Eastmarch, gesturing as he explained.

"The city is completely cut-off, Dragonborn. The Legion of the Reach holds the main road to the west, leading towards Solitude and Dawnstar. The men are busy clearing out any remaining Stormcloak camps. There are one or two Stormcloak regiments that have taken nearby forts, and it's taking time to clear those out.

To the east is the Legion of Haafingar. That is blocking any possible retreat towards Morrowind, not that we think Ulfric would ever retreat out of Skyrim, but it stops the possibility, if he entertains any thought of fighting a guerrilla war. Finally, to the south is the remnants of the Legion of Hjaalmarch. Their numbers have dwindled significantly due fighting the Stormcloaks all the way from Riften. The Stormcloaks had taken over at least half a dozen forts and each one took at least a fortnight to take over."

"So what brings you here, General?" I asked.

"We have built a fourth army to help take Windhelm, Dragonborn. The Legion of Whiterun. And we, well I, would like you to take command."

"But I'm not technically a soldier of the Empire. Nor am I any sort of commanding officer."

"No, but you are Dragonborn and are an ally to us. The men recruited into the unit have already taken to calling it the 'Dragonborn Army'. I understand that is what you call the small band of men who already follow you, correct?" I nodded. "The men and women of this new unit have been drawn from Whiterun hold, but many have also asked for transfers. We had to turn down numerous requests."

"I'm honoured, General. So what's the plan?"

"You will relieve the Legion of Hjaalmarch to the south. They don't have enough resource to initiate an attack."

"No, I mean for Windhelm. Do we lift the siege and invade?"

"I'm hoping to negotiate a surrender."

"But there's no chance he'll talk to you, General," Balgruuf said, "Nor surrender, because he knows there will only be one outcome to his surrender."

"No, he may not talk to me. But I think he will talk to the Dragonborn."

"Why would he do that?"

"The one thing the man has is ego, and he'd love nothing more than believing he can kill the Dragonborn. If not, then he'll die thinking he's a martyr to his cause."

"I've received reports of what is happening inside Windhelm," I stated.

The General nodded. "We receive the same reports. Which is why we want to end this as soon as possible. We don't want the deaths of innocent civilians on our hands, and the condition of the Dunmer is most concerning."

"Very well, when do you want us to leave?"

"Tomorrow. Would you like to meet the men?"

"Where are they?"

"Most of the legion has made camp outside the city walls."

The General, the Jarl and I walked through the city towards the city walls. The fields surrounding the city took my breath away. There must have been at least a couple of thousand soldiers. And once they saw me and the Jarl at the wall, the cheering started, chants of either 'Whiterun' or 'Dragonborn' echoing across the Hold. All I did was wave, and I swear the noise increased ten-fold.

"If you didn't believe before, Dragonborn," the Jarl said quietly, slapping me on the back.

"The men are ready, Dragonborn. They will march behind your banner," the General added.

"I think I should meet them."

The men were busy preparing camp, so while I shook hands with many of them, I was pointed in the direction of a trio commanding officers, all three lower rank Generals than himself, a large tent already erected where the Jarl, General and I were joined by at least a half dozen men in uniform, assuming they were junior officers. After introductions, we immediately started to discuss any ideas.

"Cavalry?" I asked.

"We have two hundred horse, Dragonborn. We also have siege equipment, though the armies already in place have their own that is already in play. We also have a detachment of mages that can assist," replied one of the officers in charge.

"With any luck, none of these men will have to fight, though I know they're probably itching for one."

"What do you mean, Dragonborn?"

"General Tullius," I said, gesturing to the man, "Would like this wrapped up with a possible Stormcloak surrender. We will depart the morning after tomorrow. With this many men and equipment, how long will it take to get near Windhelm."

"Two days." One of the officers gestured at the map. "We believe that setting our main camp near Kynesgrove would be best, particularly as it would give a clear view of Windhelm and surrounding areas."

I looked around the table at the other officers, all of them nodding their agreement. "Very well. Your men will have tomorrow to themselves. All I ask is that they are warned to be on their best behaviour in town, though I've already recognised one or two familiar faces."

"The men will be ready to depart at your order, Dragonborn."

I spent the next day preparing for my departure. Well, not just mine. Serana was packing her own supplies, while I sent word to Lydia, Mjoll and all the Companions that they were welcome to join me. The Nightingales were ready to head back towards Windhelm too, particularly Karliah and Brynjolf, having been witness to what was happening behind the city walls.

All of us gathered in Jorrvaskr the night before we were due to depart. Everyone knew that we would be leaving at sun-up the next morning, so the revelry was kept in check, with plenty of discussions about what we would face upon arriving at Windhelm, and plans for what we would do once Ulfric had finally been defeated. There were plenty of ideas and suggestions, some more realistic than others, but we all agreed on one thing. We wanted the civil war finished as soon as possible.

Serana and I were one of the first to depart, heading back to Breezehome. I was as confident as always that I would see it through, but I could sense and see the concern on her face. After making love, feeling her desperation as we did, she lay back, resting her head on my chest, cuddling me tighter than normal.

"Something on your mind?" I asked gently.

"You know what I think of you as a warrior, Uhtred. Just call it nerves."

"I'm nervous too. I just can't show it in front of everyone."

"And in front of me?"

"I tell you everything, Serana. You should know that well enough by now. No secrets."

"So what do you hope?"

"I want everyone to go home alive."

"Someone will have to die, Uhtred."

"Then that someone will have to be Jarl Ulfric."

"He will have to die. He won't live under the Empire. And they won't let him live."

"What do you think he'll do?"

"Neither the Empire or Stormcloaks want a siege. He'll either force battle or… I'm not sure what he'll do otherwise."

"Guess it's a case of wait and see. Just be careful, Uhtred."

I kissed her cheek. "Always."

I was up before everyone the next morning, strapped in armour, sword and dagger sheathed at my hip, shield on my forearm, pack on my back. Serana woke as I was getting ready. I had offered her a set of armour, much like I had done many times before, but she was happy to just wear her robes. Enchanted, of course, though I still said nothing would stop flying arrow or, gods forbid, a sword if someone got close enough.

The Companions and Nightingales were already at the city gates, waiting for Serana and I. We walked out to the stables as a group, no-one really chatting, plenty of us hiding the occasional yawn. It was a cold morning. In the distance, mist was still rising from the ground, but the sky was clear, stars twinkling as the sun was still to show its face.

Once all of us were mounted, we met the Army. The cavalry was mounted and ready to go. The soldiers had already packed up camp, doused fires and were now stood in symmetrical rows, ready for the order to fall out. The few siege weapons had oxen tied to their front, ready for the whips to be cracked. I rode forward to the three Generals, one of the cavalry, one of the army, one of the heavy weaponry.

"Good morning for a march, Dragonborn,"

I took a deep breath of the cool, morning air. "How are the men?"

"Ready and raring to go, sir."

I couldn't help the smirk. "How will we march? I'm assuming we will send scouts ahead, just in case?"

"Correct, Dragonborn. Though we anticipate no delays. The cavalry will protect front and rear, with the siege equipment in the middle. The men will march as fast as required."

"Very well. On your order, General."

The men were certainly in good spirits as they started their long march north. By the time the majority had moved out, the sun had appeared over the mountains, providing some much needed warmth. I instructed the Nightingales to help scout ahead while asked the Companions to watch our rear. I didn't think we'd have any trouble whatsoever, as there were no more Stormcloak armies on the field, while no company of bandits would be dumb enough to take us on, but it's better being safe than sorry.

We made good progress, but the oxen and siege weaponry did slow us down quite a bit. The scouts would return every couple of hours, reporting a nearby bandit camp that I'd then send cavalry to clear out. I knew the men were eager to wet their swords, but I kept them together, continuing to march, only stopping for a quick lunch when the sun was at its height. Walking through a forested section of path, the men could sit with a bit of shade, at least for a few minutes, before we continued onwards.

There was little point pitching a full camp that night. Sentries kept watch as men slept under the stars. Chatter was at a minimum. The day had been long and tiring, but we had made good progress, and would make the possible campsite by the afternoon of the next day. General Tullius had departed before us, and had sent a rider back in our direction to update him on our progress. As for the situation around Windhelm, nothing had changed, though there were rumours of a regiment of Stormcloak soldiers evacuating some nearby forts and joining together. What they planned to do after that was unknown.

Full of adrenaline, I didn't get much sleep, rising rather early. I chatted with a couple of sentries, asking their names, where they were from, how long they had served. All the usual questions. Of course, I receive one or two questions in return, mostly about dragons. Had they all died? Would they ever return? What was I going to do now? I kept my responses rather honest, considering I had nothing to hide. Serana eventually joined me, the pair of us wandering off to sit on a log by a nearby river, gazing at the stars once again. She cuddled into my side as I wrapped an arm around her. I knew she was still concerned about what was to come.

Kynesgrove was just as I remembered it upon arriving just after lunchtime. The field picked out was enormous, and orders were soon being issued for camp to be set up. I walked to the nearby cliff edge, Windhelm in the distance far below. To my left on another hill, I could see a company of Legion soldiers also keeping watch. As for Windhelm itself, the city gates were closed, and I could see Stormcloak soldiers patrolling the walls.

"Looks peaceful," I muttered.

"Aye, it does, Dragonborn, but appearances are deceiving. There's an entire army of Stormcloaks behind those walls," Brynjolf explained.

"Even if we managed to get through those gates, trying to clear each area of the city would cost too many lives," Karliah added further.

"So you're on the whole 'see if we can convince Ulfric to surrender' idea?" I wondered.

"That, or offer to meet him in the field," Brynjolf said.

"Surely he won't do that?" Serana asked.

"He may do it simply to say he beat the Legion in battle," Karliah replied.

"Fat chance. The Stormcloaks will be annihilated," Farkas stated.

"What do you think, Uhtred?" my wife asked.

"I just want this all over as quickly as possible. For us, but also for those behind the city walls who just want this damned war to end."

I'll be honest. Even I hoped for a surrender, but in my heart of hearts, I knew that just wasn't possible. The Empire had missed the chance to execute Ulfric for his crimes. Whether you consider his uprising a crime or not is up for debate. But would he surrender and willingly submit himself to whatever the Empire wanted of him? I found that highly unlikely. I knew what Ulfric would want, if he couldn't win.

A martyrs' death.


	85. Chapter 85 - Duel

The first War Council took place two days after our arrival near Kynesgrove, once the camp was halfway built. The men were already practicing drills, the cavalry was putting horses through their paces while siege equipment was being moved into marshalling areas. Having the high ground, it was going to be rather easy to start lobbing whatever we wanted into Windhelm, if it came to that. The hills surrounding Windhelm was all full of Empire weaponry, while the roads were blocked by ballista. There was no two ways about it.

The Stormcloaks were trapped.

Then General Tullius turned his attention to me. "Dragonborn, we would like to at least attempt negotiations with Jarl Ulfric before any contemplation of invasion. I would like you present."

I expected the request but still had to ask, "Why?"

"I don't know the man very well, but Rikke does. And she believes your presence will draw him out. He'll be itching for revenge after what you did to his army at Whiterun. For how you managed to take Riften from under his nose. And there's no doubt he's still seething after that peace conference we had all so long ago."

"Draw him out how, though? Surely he won't give up the safety of his walls."

"He knows they can't last in there forever. They're completely cut off. We've all heard the rumours and read reports about the situation behind the walls. He may care little for the Dunmer, but once Nords start dying of starvation, then he'll have an uprising on his hands and the people will demand an end to hostilities."

I looked at Rikke. "You know Jarl Ulfric well?"

She nodded. "Aye. We fought together against the Thalmor. Despite what many around this table may think, Ulfric is an honourable man. He is a firm believer in all Nordic customs, particularly those regarding battle. And I have feeling he'll want to fight you, Dragonborn. Perhaps match the power of your Voice against his."

"He won't win, then."

"I don't care how it's done. I just want this over," Tullius stated.

"Can we not infiltrate?" asked the General of the Army.

Tullius looked at me. I shook my head. "No. There is an access tunnel, but it's certainly not large enough to send even a company of men through."

"So the only way is through the front gates? Give us a chance, and we'll have those down in no time. The walls are another proposition entirely, though," explained the General of the Artillery.

"Are we aware of any other armies still in the field?" asked the General of the Cavalry.

Rikke shook her head. "Nothing to be overly concerned about. There are still camps dotted around Eastmarch, and there are rumours of one or two near the border to the south. We're talking no more than 50 men per camp. Effectively, it would be guerrilla warfare, but they would have few supplies and would certainly have little to no contact with any command structure. Windhelm is it. Once we take the city, we'll simply mop the rest up or they'll just throw down their weapons and go home."

"If you want to try negotiation, then I'll attend the meeting," I stated, "Though where would it take place?"

"Ulfric won't want to leave the city, though I'm sure we could convince him to at least meet us halfway. Perhaps on the bridge?" Rikke wondered.

"We should send an emissary, see if he's willing to talk," Tullius stated.

"At once, General."

Rikke disappeared, leaving me with the Generals, so I asked to speak to General Tullius alone. Once we had the tent to ourselves, we sat at the table as the General wondered what was on my mind. "I've been thinking about what Legate Rikke mentioned regarding Jarl Ulfric."

"Which part? The bit where he was honourable. I'm inclined not to believe that," he stated, I thought slighter harsher than expected.

"Don't take this the wrong way, General, but you're an outsider to these parts. Talk to my Companions and you'll understand what it means to be a Nordic warrior, how we fight with honour, bravery and want nothing more than glory in battle. And I can only say one thing about Ulfric. If we kill him as a criminal, you will only make him a martyr."

Tullius was quiet for a few moments, obviously thinking, before saying, "Okay, Dragonborn, you obviously have a suggestion. I'm willing to hear you out."

"I'm not sure what will happen, but when it comes to the end, Ulfric must be treated with honour and respect. He is a Jarl. He is a hero to the people of Skyrim, at least before this civil war. Even those who support the Empire may still respect the man, may even sympathise with what has happened. You call him a traitor. Very well. But if we simply kill him and be done with it, then this won't be over. Thousands will continue to fight in his name."

"He should hang. If not hang, then he should have his head on the chopping block. We missed our chance at Helgen to end this bloody war."

"Things have changed since then, General. If we did that now, it would look like the Empire was just taking bloody vengeance. That's why I suggest we treat him like a defeated Nordic Jarl. He has to die, make no mistake about that. But have him die by the sword in battle, not as some common criminal. And once that is over, ensure he is treated with dignity afterwards. Afford him the rights of a Jarl in death. That will only make the people think the Empire does care about our customs."

"You've given this a lot of thought, Dragonborn."

I shrugged. "I am only thinking of how I want to be treated if I were to die in battle. I don't want to be buried in a mass grave. Or even buried in the ground. I want a pyre built and my body burned as it is sent to Sovngarde. Do that for Ulfric, and the people behind those walls will at least respect us for respecting them."

He fell silent again, deep in thought. Then he nodded. "Very well. Let me think about it, but it will also depend on his attitude if we manage to get him to talk to us. I think he will talk, but I'm not confident at all that he'll surrender. I want him to. Everyone wants him to. But if Ulfric has proven to be anything, it's stubborn."

I received a message later that day. Ulfric had met with our representatives and, I think to everyone's surprise, agreed to a meeting. It would take place the next day, once the sun had risen over the bridge leading into Windhelm. There would only be three representatives of the Empire. General Tullius, as the Military Governor of Skyrim, and basically the man in charge without a High King. Legate Rikke, as his second in command, and being an old friend of Ulfric, hopefully a calming influence. And then me. I wasn't sure how he would react to my presence. I assumed Tullius thought it may strike fear into the man. I wasn't so sure…

It was bitterly cold the next morning, a cold front having moved in during the evening, covering everything in a fresh blanket of snow. Once I'd dressed in armour, I covered myself in my big fur coat before finally exiting the tent, Serana still huddled in her bed roll under a mountain of furs. I met the General and Legate in the large tent, the General looking as miserable as the weather, though the Legate didn't appear bothered by the change in conditions.

"Well, we definitely can't fight in this," the General muttered as we shared a quick breakfast, "I just hope this doesn't make Ulfric confident he can dictate terms."

"A bit of snow doesn't change the reality on the ground, sir," Rikke said.

"I doubt the conditions in Windhelm are any better too," I added.

There wasn't much more discussion, the three of us alone with our thoughts as we chewed on the last of our bread and cheese. One of the subordinates eventually popped their head through the tent flap, announcing it was time. A small crowd had gathered as our horses were led towards us. There was no cheering or anything like that. People were just observing what was going on, one or two people giving last minute opinions on what we should say. I don't think anyone believed peace was achievable. At least, not yet.

Men had already been out, clearing the roads, the banks of snow to either side at least six to eight foot. We rode in single file, approaching the row of ballista that watched the bridge with interest, the men operating the machines standing to the side and saluting as we passed. Dismounting as we reached Windhelm stables, we tied up the horses and stood in a line, the three of us looking ahead at the city gates. Only upon them opening did we start walking forward together.

I recognised Ulfric immediately, and the man to his left. I couldn't remember, but I think his name was Galmar. I muttered that to Rikke, who said my memory was correct. As for the third, I had no idea.

"His name is Yrsarald Thrice-Pierced. He's always been one of Ulfric's closest friends and confidants. I wouldn't be surprise if he commands the forces that remain in the city," Rikke said quietly.

Meeting at the middle of the bridge, no more than a couple of feet apart, we looked at each other in silence. As agreed, none of us were armed, or at least I know the three of us were. I didn't think Ulfric would break the agreement. Killing us without a weapon would not be honourable.

"General Tullius, what brings you to my city?"

"You know exactly why we're here, Jarl Ulfric. Surrender now, and perhaps you'll spare your city from imminent destruction."

"Windhelm has stood for thousands of years, General. We have no need to fear you."

"What about me?" I asked, "Or if not me, what about my friends you met on the outskirts of Whiterun?"

Ulfric was quiet for a few seconds. Neither Galmar nor Yrsarald looked ready to add anything to the conversation, making do with just glaring at all three of us. I guess they were trying to be intimidating. Finally, Ulfric just smirked. "While your friends would prove to be a concern around Riften, Windhelm is made of stone. I think they'd find it rather difficult to burn down."

"Surrender now, Ulfric, and at least your men won't be put to the sword," Tullius demanded.

"You're welcome to try, General. Though you won't find Windhelm as easy as the rest. In fact, I'm rather confident no Imperial soldier will set foot in my city."

"Ulfric, be reasonable. Please," Rikke stated, "Think of all the civilians in your walls. Think of the women and children not involved in this fight. Do you want them to die too? And what of the Dunmer? What of the disease and starvation? Your city is cut-off, Ulfric. If we wanted, we could just sit back and wait for all of you to die. Where is the honour in that?"

"I'm surprised you remember what honour is, Rikke."

"That's not fair, Ulfric, and you know it. Just remember you once wore this uniform, and wore it with pride. I know you don't have that short a memory. I am loyal both to my homeland and the Empire. It is you…"

"Rikke," I stated quietly, meeting her eyes. She returned my look and nodded.

"Unless you have anything else to add, General. We're done here. You're welcome to try and take my city."

"I have a proposition for you, Jarl Ulfric."

He looked at me in silence for a few seconds before finally stating, "I'm all ears, Dragonborn."

"You would like this war over, sooner rather than later, correct?"

"Of course, though only once the Empire has been kicked out of my homeland."

"That's not going to happen anytime soon considering current circumstances. Can you at least be realistic to see your position?" Silence again, before he simply nodded to continue. "My proposition is this. Meet me in single combat. The leader of the rebellion against the Dragonborn."

"Dragonborn, wait a minute…"

"Hear me out, General," I stated, returning my attention to Ulfric, who appeared interested, "We meet on this bridge at noon any day of your choosing. Only one person may accompany us, carrying our weapon and or shield. If I win, your city is forfeit and the war is over."

"If you win?"

"If I win, that means you are dead, Jarl Ulfric."

"And if I win?"

"You can meet my legion in battle. There is a field not far from here where the remnants of your army can face my troops. Then it is up to you and your men to prove victorious."

"I could still die."

"But you would die in battle, Jarl Ulfric. You would die with honour and courage, having already slain the Dragonborn. Sovngarde would sing songs of your victories."

He remained quiet again, deep in thought. "May I have time to think about this?"

I looked at the General. I thought he was going to disagree. Instead, he just nodded. "You have one day, Ulfric, to consider the Dragonborn's terms."

"Very well. I will send an emissary when I have made my decision."

There were no farewells, Ulfric and his two companions turning and walking away. The three of us watched them for a few seconds before we turned and walked back to camp. "You'd better win, Dragonborn," the General muttered once we were back on our horses.

"Do you think he'll accept terms?" Rikke wondered.

"Definitely. I'd better tell the wife."

Serana wasn't surprised one little bit. In fact, I think she expected it. "And I guess you want me to accompany you when he chooses to face you?"

"Of course. I'll fight much better if you're there."

She laughed at that. "If you say so, Uhtred." Then she hugged me and whispered, "You'd better not die on me."

"Have a little confidence."

Still hugging me, she leaned back and looked me in the eyes. "I have the utmost confidence in your abilities, Uhtred. But you are not going to leave me here alone. Promise me that."

"I promise."

We spent the rest of the day going over possible attack plans. Ulfric was right about one thing. The entire city was made of stone, and it would take a long time to break down those walls. Even the gates were intimidating, and would take a lot of force to finally break them down. Even my Voice wouldn't be powerful enough. I could call in a dragon friend, but while he could burn a few things inside the city, people included, we knew it would be a long siege. And a lot of people would die, particularly once the gates were open and we poured through.

I didn't sleep well that night. My mind ran through numerous different scenarios, mostly about fighting Ulfric in single combat. I'd fought many people before but the man was a war hero for a reason. I'd asked Rikke numerous questions about his prowess as a swordsman, and in the end, she simply said, "There's a reason the rebellion is named after him, Uhtred."

Serana sensed my turmoil as I eventually got up and walked towards the cliff edge, looking over Windhelm, illuminated by flames against the night sky. I felt her arm wrap around me, wrapping my arm around her in return, as I stared into the distance.

"Can't sleep?"

"Just thinking."

"You'll win, Uhtred."

"Hmmm."

"Or are you worried about afterwards?"

"Honestly, that's not really my problem. Once Ulfric is dead, we pack our things and go home."

"The General may want to keep you around for peacekeeping."

"Tough luck. He brought me in to win the war. I'll do that then my job is done. I deserve peace myself."

"For how long, Uhtred?"

I knew exactly what she was talking about. "For as long as we're not at war with them. Once war is declared, you know I will be signing up."

"I'll be at your side, Uhtred."

I kissed her cheek. "I know you will be."

"Uhtred?"

"Hmmm."

"I love you."

We returned to our small tent and showed how much we loved each other.

* * *

"Message, sir!"

A young soldier burst into the tent, holding a piece of paper. He handed it to General Tullius, who read it before nodding. Then he looked at me. "Ulfric wishes to meet again, Dragonborn. Same agreement. Yourself, Rikke and me."

Ulfric and his two companions were already waiting for us, dismounting and tying our horses at the stables before approaching them with caution. I know my eyes were on the walls, where we could see a row of Stormcloak soldiers, wondering if any of them were armed with a bow, waiting to put an arrow through an eye, throat or into our gut. I didn't think Ulfric would allow that, but it was still in the back of my mind.

No pleasantries were exchanged once we were a couple of metres apart. "Do you accept terms?" the General asked.

"Aye, I do." He then looked at me. "Do you have any preference, Dragonborn?"

"I'll be ready whenever you are, Jarl Ulfric."

"Today is Middas. Will Loredas be acceptable to you?" I nodded. "Very well. I agree to the terms put forward originally, Dragonborn. I trust we don't need it in writing."

I looked at the General. He merely nodded. "No, that won't be necessary, Jarl Ulfric."

"Very well." He then paused, and surprised me with his next statement, turning to his companions, "Give me a few moments alone with the Dragonborn."

The General and Rikke immediately turned and walked away to give the Jarl and I some privacy. I had no idea what the man wanted. We were both alone, so I knew he wasn't going to try anything. "Are you a pious man, Dragonborn?"

"You mean do I believe?" The Jarl nodded. "I believe in the Nine."

"You worship Talos?"

"Of course. Do you think I care what the Thalmor think? I've already had run-ins with them."

He actually smirked, at least for a moment. "Do you have any requests for our impending battle? Should we agree on weapons?"

"I fight with a sword and shield. I'm more interested in the power of our Thu'um. Do we use that?"

"Your power would exceed mine, Dragonborn. I would prefer to test your sword arm against mine. Is that fair?"

I nodded. "I believe we'd both want a fair fight, Jarl Ulfric. I'm not sure what you know about me, but I fight honourably. And I believe you do too."

"There is no honour in war, Dragonborn."

"But there can be in battle."

"True enough, Dragonborn." He held out a hand, and we grasped each other as warriors. "Make your peace, Dragonborn, because I will you put down."

"I look forward to testing my mettle against yours, Jarl Ulfric."

He nodded before releasing my forearm, turning and walking back to his companions. I joined the General and Rikke a few moments later, both asking rather obvious questions. I explained part of our conversation, the General saying little though Rikke simply said, "I told you he was an honourable man." The General did scoff at that remark, but otherwise kept his opinion to himself.

With the men under orders to keep an eye on Windhelm, to continue practicing and prepare for battle, I left the camp with my wife the next day, primarily so we could enjoy one last night of privacy. I didn't think I was going to die, confident that I would defeat Ulfric. But there was always a possibility that I would fall to his sword.

Remembering the first time we had made love, Serana and I rode to steam pools that we had passed a couple of days before. After making camp nearby, a small clearing with a few trees to provide shade, we found a secluded steam pool, stripped off our clothes and had some fun. Once completely exhausted, we sat back, my wife snuggled into my side, and we waited for the sun to eventually start to dip below the horizon.

"What do you think of him?"

"Who? Ulfric?" Serana nodded. "I'm not entirely sure. Physically, he would be imposing to many. Roughly the same height as me. When we shook hands, I could feel the power in his arm. Add to that the mystique about the man, and his skill as a warrior, and I'm not taking this lightly at all. I can see the respect he has, just from his two companions. They listen to his every word as if it was gospel."

"You admire him?"

"I was going to join them all that time ago, wasn't I? I don't agree with a lot of what they stand for now, but there is still enough there to at least respect. I know Rikke doesn't want him dead, but she knows, for real peace to be achieved, he needs to die."

"And you? How will you feel about killing him?"

"I don't know him personally. I only know what I've been told. As I said, having met the man, I can see why many have flocked to his banner. But, in the end, he is like me. Just a man. And he'll bleed and die like one."

We returned to camp before lunchtime on Fredas, the sound of men in training ringing across Eastmarch. If they were needed, I knew they would triumph. I spent the afternoon with Farkas and Vilkas training, instructing them not to hold back, as I wanted to be sharp for whatever Ulfric would bring. I even had them fight me at once, forcing me to always be aware of my surroundings. Though they didn't make me bleed, I ended the day rather tired though happy with my performance.

I went to bed early that night, Serana joining me, though we had said and shared everything we needed to the previous day and evening. We simply lay back under the furs and slept.

After a light breakfast the next morning, I spent the mid-morning getting myself in the zone for battle, spending most of the time alone, remembering everything I had learned over the years as I practiced, swinging my sword at thin air. With an hour to go, I returned to my tent and Serana helped me get ready, taking her time helping me assemble and then dress in my armour. I could see her hands shaking, and made sure I hugged her tightly once I was ready. She didn't say anything. She didn't cry. I kissed her and told her I loved her. That made her smile at least. I closed my eyes and made sure I would remember that, if the worst were to happen.

The Generals, Rikke, the Companions and the Nightingales were all waiting for me upon leaving the tent. Behind them were ranks of men and woman of the Imperial Legion, or to be correct, my army. All of them performed the same gesture. An arm across the chest. A bow of the head.

"Dragonborn," they stated in unison.

I greeted the line as warriors, grasping forearms. They said nothing, simply a nod of the head in recognition of what I was about to do. The last person was Aela, who had kept to herself as we had camped. I hugged her tightly.

"Just come back," she said quietly into my ear.

I stepped back and looked over the assembled men, unsheathed my sword, raised it to the sky and roared. They returned the gesture, continuing to roar or chant my name as I turned away and found my horse. Once Serana and I had mounted, we rode towards Windhelm without looking back.

* * *

I don't particularly believe in omens, but the wind picked up speed as Serana and I rode towards Windhelm. In the distance, the clouds were dark and low, looking ready to either dump heavy snowfall or freezing rain on top of us. Otherwise, we were alone on the road. She rode close to my side, and I held out my hand to take hers. We rode like that until we arrived at the stables outside the city. Looking left and right, I could see ballista and men in the distance, while on one of the hills, I could see siege equipment in place, ready to fire if the worst happened.

We waited at the end of the bridge for the gates to open. They did eventually, Ulfric stepping out, surprised to see him followed by a woman. Slowly, Serana and I started walking forward until we were roughly in the middle, Ulfric and his companion stopping a few feet away.

"Dragonborn, may I have the honour of introducing my wife, Hilde."

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Hilde." She looked at me, grim-faced, and nodded respectfully. If she had smiled, I would have called her an attractive if mature woman. Definitely older than myself, but still a certain aura surrounding her. I'm sure probably a real beauty in her younger days.

"Jarl Ulfric, may I have the honour of introducing my wife, Serana."

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Serana."

"And you, Jarl Ulfric."

"Shall we take one last moment with our wives, Dragonborn?"

"As you wish, Jarl Ulfric."

We stepped away as I fastened the shield to my left forearm and attached the sheathed sword to my hip. I then looked Serana in the eyes and I saw nothing but love, with a little bit of confidence too. I kissed her gently on the lips, savouring the feeling, hoping I would feel them again shortly.

"I love you," I said quietly.

"And I you."

Turning back to Ulfric, he was enjoying a last moment with his wife, glancing back to see Serana was walking backwards, her eyes on me, as she walked towards to the end of the bridge. Hilde did the same thing, until there was only Ulfric and I remaining.

The talking was over. I unsheathed my sword, watching as Ulfric unsheathed his. Not wanting to start on the defensive, I cautiously stepped forward, my eyes barely blinking as I watched every little move he made, particularly his footwork but also of his sword. I feinted once or twice, certainly not putting any power, just seeing what Ulfric would do with a particular thrust. Steel finally touched steel, and it seemed to echo in the silence.

Ulfric was a large, powerful man, and when he used his shield to knock my sword out of the way, I knew I was going to have to be careful, particularly when his sword immediately came swinging down, raising my shield in plenty of time but I felt the hit rattle all the way up my arm. I stepped back as Ulfric swung again, and I could sense he was already feeling more confident. Figuring an over-confident enemy is always a good one to fight, I immediately switched tactics, allowing him to think he had the upper hand, at least for a minute or two, dodging and blocking his swings, though he was never out of control, always circumspect in his actions.

He came at me again, and this time I planted my back foot, turned away his sword and immediately thrust forward. He was a moment too slow and I was the first to draw blood. It was only on his arm, but it was enough to cause a moment of panic, causing him to flick my sword away and step back. Now I was feeling more confident, and I increased the pace and strength of my attacks, forcing Ulfric onto the back foot, glancing to his side for a moment to see we were heading towards the city gates.

My flurry of attacks came to nought, Ulfric blocking or parrying all of my swings, immediately returning an attack as soon as mine came to a halt. I blocked everything, though was forced back myself. Turning away his sword with my shield, I quickly thrust forward, causing him to move away and I stepped forward, slamming my shield into his chest, forcing him to take a couple of hurried steps backwards.

Circling each other, shields raised, our eyes watched each other, waiting for the next move. I sucked in a couple of deep breaths, noticing Ulfric did the same. "You have talent, Dragonborn."

"As do you, Jarl Ulfric."

"I have a feeling we could be here all day. Therefore, I have a proposition."

"I'll hear it."

"Let's rid ourselves of these shields. Are you confident enough to face me without one?"

"Aye. I am."

"You go to the left, myself to the right. We'll lower our shields, take two steps backwards. Then we'll end this. Agreed?"

I nodded. "Agreed."

We kept eyes on each other as shields were detached and placed on the ground. Twirling the sword in my right hand, I waited until Ulfric was in position and ready. Then I charged forward. I used all the training I'd taken during my life, remembering all the fights I'd been in, all the tricks of the trade I'd learned. It wasn't long until I had Ulfric on the back foot and looking concerned. I was younger, stronger and faster than him. Leaving me unencumbered by my shield only helped me. And I wanted the battle over quickly.

I lunged forward and cut through his armour. Withdrawing my sword, I could see a little blood, and Ulfric made to move his hand over the wound before he had to parry my next swipe. He stepped forward and swung wildly, causing me to step back, giving him just enough time to hold the wound for a moment, watching his teeth grit as I have no doubt the wound was painful.

I now had to press home the advantage. He wasn't a spent force yet, but sweat was pouring off his face, his long hair stuck to his forehead. He continued to take deep breaths, and I wondered when he'd last swung a sword in anger. The talent was still there, but I was left thinking he hadn't fought in many weeks, if not months.

Remaining cautious, I stepped forward again, feinting one way, then another. Forced him to parry, then swerve. Each swing of the sword was purposeful. They were not wild. There was a plan in the end. Ulfric watched me intently, my footwork, my hand, the tip of the sword. Another feint, he missed and I cut his amour downward from shoulder to hip. I didn't see blood, but all that did was anger him. Before I could get my sword up, he burst forward and put his shoulder into my chest, causing me to stumble back.

I managed to parry his next swing, before I stepped forward and our swords clashed. It was now a battle of strength, of wills, our faces only inches apart. With my free hand, I punched him in the face once, then twice and a third time. The third cracked him across the nose, causing blood to immediately pour. He roared and slammed his head forward into mine, and I tasted blood. Raising a foot, I kicked him in the knee, hoping he'd go down. All he managed to do was push me away as he hobbled backwards.

He took a couple of deep breaths. "The end is approaching, Dragonborn."

"It is, Jarl Ulfric."

I could sense how tired he was. He was now bleeding from more wounds than I was. I know I'd hurt his knee, as he continued to hobble. He readied himself, but made no move to attack me. So I stepped forward again. Step, feint, step, thrust, parry, thrust, swipe, lunge, step. He met nearly all of my attacks, but they were coming thick and fast, forcing him backwards. He tried to respond, stepping forward, but those came to nought, not stopping to give him a moment.

Then he stepped forward, leaving himself open, feinting with my sword before I hit him square across the jaw. I'll admit, that hurt my hand. I was always told to hit the body, not the face. But the hit still rocked him, and a swing of my sword saw his own clatter to the ground, before I hit him again. That caused him to fall backwards and I stepped forward, the tip of my sword at his throat.

Then I surprised him. "I cannot kill an unarmed warrior such as yourself, Jarl Ulfric. Pick up your sword," I stated, stepping back.

He looked surprised, his right hand blindly searching for his sword. To prove my honesty, I stepped back again, giving him space so he could look for it. Upon grabbing it, he slowly got to his feet.

"You are an honourable man, Dragonborn."

"A warrior must die with weapon in hand, Jarl Ulfric."

He said nothing. He only nodded. For a moment, I wondered if he was already accepting death. He was bleeding from more wounds, covered in sweat and dirt, now looking like an old man. I had no idea how old he was, but if he'd fought in the Great War, even as a young man, his age was at least double my own. I remembered all that time ago, entering Skyrim for the first time, with the intention of joining his rebellion. Now here I was, the man to put an end to it.

"If I am to die, it pleases me that it will be your sword, Dragonborn."

"Your death will give me no personal pleasure, Jarl Ulfric."

"One last attack?"

I twirled my sword before I readied myself. "On your go, Jarl Ulfric."

He roared, charged forward, and put all his training into his attacks. Our swords clattered, steel on steel, the sound reverberating around Skyrim. I could feel the power of the man in his swings, watching his forearm and bicep strain as he tried to batter me into submission. I met every swing, every thrust, parrying them, turning away, bodyswerving as he lunged forward. He turned and growled, attempting again, but I could see he was already wilting. I counter-attacked, parrying and hitting him in the side with a fist, almost winding him. Following that up with a quick elbow, I watched as blood started to drip out of his mouth.

The attack continued, but he was beginning to weaken and slow. His attacks were clumsy, lacking the subtlety of before, and I was able to defend easily. But the man didn't give up, continuing to attack until I finally parried and drew more blood, before I swung and his sword went flying a second time. This time, he simply dropped to his knees, defeated, my sword at his throat once again.

"I can't kill you like this, sir," I said quietly, "But you must die."

He looked up at me, his brown eyes still full of life, even hope, but his face spoke of nothing but defeat. He knew he was going to die.

"Let me help you, Dragonborn," he stated, unsheathing a dagger that he then handed to me, handle first. He then grabbed my free hand and dragged me down onto my knees. "Have you ever looked, Dragonborn? I mean, really looked at what's around us?"

"Uhtred, sir. My name is Uhtred."

"She's beautiful. I've loved her all my life. She's given me life, a home, and anything else I could have ever asked for. I have fought for her all my life, and now I'll die for her too. I consider that the greatest honour. But it wasn't just for her, for Skyrim. I fight for them behind me, all the people across this land, even you, Uhtred Dragonborn. I fought for our freedom, but alas, it appears that is not possible. Maybe one day we will be free, but it will not be today."

"We're stronger together, sir."

He smiled. "I would like to believe you, Uhtred. Sincerely, I really would. I once fought for them. But they turned their back on our god. I will gladly die for my god." He grabbed my hand holding the dagger and held it over his chest, both his hands holding mine. "I die free, Uhtred."

"I will see you one day in Sovngarde, Jarl Ulfric. At the great hall."

He smiled at me for a moment before he pulled the dagger forward, deep into his chest. He groaned before he fell forward, catching him with my free hand, his head resting on my shoulder.

"Uhtred," he whispered.

"Yes, sir?"

"Beware the Thalmor. Protect us from them."

I'll admit, my voice caught for a moment. "I will, sir," I said quietly.

I heard him take a deep breath as I moved him so he could lie on his back, holding his head up so he could look at his land for a final time. I could see the life diminishing in his eyes. He held up his hand. I grasped it and held on tightly. "Skyrim, Dragonborn," he whispered.

"Land of my fathers, sir."

He smiled, and I watched a tear leave his eye and slide down his face. I barely heard his final word before his head dropped to the side. I lowered it to the ground and used two fingers to close his eyes, saying a short prayer to the gods, to allow this man into Sovngarde, who had fought with courage and heart, and who had died believing his cause was just.

Looking up, I could see his wife standing by the city gates. I waved her forward, watching her approach cautiously. There was no hate in her eyes as she looked at me. I would have apologised, but I had a feeling she knew I was only doing my job. And she probably would have thought my apology was empty. "Please, have some last moments with your husband before we move the body." She nodded her thanks as I stepped backwards, feeling a smaller hand grab mine. I could say only two words as I glanced at my wife.

"It's over."


	86. Chapter 86 - Funeral

The gates opened as I walked towards them. I recognised Ulfric's second in command, flanked by numerous Stormcloak soldiers, while behind was a sea of civilians and even more soldiers. My sword was still lying on the ground next to his body, but I wasn't concerned. None of the men were armed or appeared ready to attack me.

"Jarl Ulfric is dead," I announced solemnly. I did not take joy in announcing the news after what we had just shared. I did not regret it. It had to be done. But I empathised with his viewpoint, and why he had gone to war. And I would not forget those last few moments we had shared as warriors.

"What happens now?" asked his second in command.

"Your name?" I asked, as I didn't remember it. So much had happened since I last saw the man.

"My name is Galmar Stone-First, Dragonborn."

"Jarl Ulfric will be afforded the respect in death his position as a Jarl deserves, in addition to his standing as a fellow warrior. I am not sure what all of you have heard about me, but I am a proud Nord and respect our traditions. He fought bravely in battle and it brought me no pleasure to end his life. All I know is that in his final moments, he spoke of his love for his country, for Skyrim, and of his joy at joining your brothers and sisters in Sovngarde."

"Respectful words, Dragonborn."

"Who will help me carry his body?"

Galmar turned and issued instructions, a pair of soldiers returning a few minutes later with a stretcher. Eight of us returned to his body. I laid a hand on Hilde's shoulder. She stood up, turning to see what we were doing.

"I thought the Empire…"

"I asked that he be treated with the respect due a fallen Jarl, Lady Hilde."

"I should hate you for killing my husband, but I know a warrior when I see one. My husband was a born warrior, and died as one. And he died for a just cause. But I can thank you for ensuring he is treated with respect in death."

"As you say, he is a fallen warrior, my lady. And he deserves the honour bestowed upon him in death. Just know he will be on his way to Sovngarde."

She smiled. A small smile, but a smile nonetheless. "It heartens me to know that he is."

Once we had Ulfric on the stretcher, the eight of us lifted his body and slowly carried it on our shoulders into Windhelm. I glanced behind and gestured with my head for my wife to follow us in. The crowd parted as we carried his body towards the Palace of the Kings. The doors opened as we approached, guards and stewards standing to the side as we carried his body towards the throne, finally lying it down on the ground just before it.

"I will fetch the priestess," Hilde stated.

As she disappeared, I had to state, "I was expecting someone to try and kill to me, Galmar. I have been unarmed the entire time I've been in your city."

The man laughed for a moment. "He told us that, if you were to win, you were to be treated with the respect that befits the man who defeated Jarl Ulfric in single combat. Every man gave his word that you would remain unharmed within these walls. We know the war is now over."

"You will not continue to fight?"

"No. Ulfric said the war began and will end with him." Galmar sighed. "Many of us are tired of war. We have been losing for a long time now. It is over, Dragonborn. Many of us are realistic. Most men simply want to go home to their families."

"What will the Empire do with us now?" Yrsarald wondered.

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure. I have warned the General not to make an example of Windhelm and its people, nor of the Stormcloaks. Jarl Ulfric had to die to extinguish the war, but I am hopeful that cooler heads will now prevail and that, eventually, peace will be restored to Skyrim."

"I will have to send orders to the camps and forts that remain in our hands, instructing them to lower their shields and banners."

"That would be wise, Galmar. To lose one's life now would be unfortunate."

Hilde returned with the priestess as Galmar, myself and the rest turned and headed back outside. The crowds still thronged the central square, obviously waiting for news of what was to happen next. I should have felt rather uncomfortable, but I felt no hostility from soldiers or civilians. If anything, they were respectful though were mourning their lost leader. "He respected you, Dragonborn," Galmar finally said, "As soon as you offered to fight him, his mind was already made up. He just didn't want to appear eager. He said Skyrim will be in good hands if he were to fall."

"He fought bravely, Galmar. A true warrior. Skilled with sword and shield. It was one of the toughest fights I've ever had. I didn't even notice I was bleeding from a couple of wounds until it was all over, such was the adrenaline flowing through me."

"We will definitely be allowed a funeral?"

I nodded. "That was one of the agreements I have with General Tullius."

"Very well. We will hold it tomorrow night, once the Priestess has cleaned the body and performed the rites. Will you join us?"

"I would be honoured. I'm sure one or two friends would also like to attend."

"Though we would prefer not to have Imperial soldiers in our walls, we are aware of friends that remained in their colours. We will allow them to attend."

I walked through the crowds, everyone parting as I did. I received a few respectful nods, while others performed the salute I received from everyone else. Arm across the chest, bow of the head. More and more did that the closer I got to the city gates. I thought they should have hated me. Then again, they were all Nords, aware of our traditions. And I had treated the fallen with respect. I guess it was just respect being returned.

General Tullius was waiting at the far end of the bridge, flanked by Rikke and the Generals of my army. Serana walked towards me and I hugged her tightly as a loud roar descended from the nearby hills, glancing up to see them covered in men. To my left and right, even more soldiers were saluting my victory.

I hugged my wife, closed my eyes, and savoured the moment.

I guess Tullius gave me at least a couple of minutes with my wife before he cleared his throat. Receiving a kiss on the cheek from my wife, Serana moved to my side as I stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Well done, Dragonborn. Well done. The city is open?"

"It will be, sir. They will hold the funeral tomorrow night. But they accept the war is over. Most of them just want to go home. Galmar Stone-Fist, Ulfric's second in command, will start issuing orders to any remaining regiments that they are to lower their weapons. No negotiations will be necessary, though a new government will be required."

"May I attend the funeral?" Rikke asked.

I nodded. "The only suggestion is to not wear your uniform, at least tomorrow night. I'll speak to Galmar again tonight and organise when the Legion can enter the city, sir."

"I'm doing them a big favour, considering they're defeated."

"This will only help the Empire in the end, sir. We will look respectful of traditions that the people of this land hold close to their heart, but also respectful of a defeated enemy. Think of how I have treated dragons since I defeated Alduin. I have allowed them to live in peace as long as they leave us in peace. It should be the same with these people. Defeat the leader but allow the rest to just get on with their lives." I paused, before adding, "Some of his last words were interesting, sir."

"Oh, and what did he say?"

"Beware the Thalmor."

Tullius said nothing for a moment. Then he nodded before replying quietly.

"He was one hundred percent right."

* * *

Flames illuminated the night sky as we entered Windhelm. At my side was my wife, Serana. To my other side was Legate Rikke, although she now insisted I just call her Sigrid. Behind me were the Companions, all of them proud Nords, who understood and respected our traditions, and wanted to pay their respects to an honourable, noble warrior. The Nightingales were also with me, though Karliah would not be attending, as she would slip away to check on the local Dunmer population. She understood why I was attending the funeral, though she couldn't help but be happy about the fact Ulfric was dead. Behind all of us were at least three dozen soldiers, most of them older men and women who had fought alongside Ulfric before the rebellion. A few were younger, simply with us to pay their respects to a fallen warrior.

All of were dressed in armour or our finest clothes. No-one wore Legion armour, as requested. The crowds were thick though I was immediately recognised, parting as I led the way towards the palace. Galmar and Yrsarald stepped forward to greet me, escorting us past the pyre, upon which Ulfric now lay, with his sword and shield. Ranks of his soldiers, now in full dress clothing, waited for the start of proceedings.

First to speak was the Priestess. It was a simple prayer, and unsurprisingly, it was to Talos. Rikke looked slightly uncomfortable, at least as it started, before I started to speak quietly along with the Priestess, and she relaxed, along with everyone else. _If the Thalmor are listening, then let them listen._

"We are Nords, Sigrid, and Talos is our god," I whispered.

She glanced at me and smiled. "Truer words were never spoken, Uhtred."

Once the Priestess finished, I was surprised when Hilde stepped forward and spoke in glowing terms of her husband. I was unsurprised to hear they were childless, as they had spent many years apart, but there was no missing the love and affection she had for him as she talked of their life, together and apart. She then echoed her husband's sentiments, that the war was now over, and that the men and women of the Stormcloaks should now lower their weapons and return home to their loved ones'. A free Skyrim was still an ideal they could hold in their hearts but, for the moment, there was another enemy to worry about. I don't think a single person missed the insinuation.

A bard then stepped forward, and I knew what song was coming. Strumming her lute, she announced it would be the final time the song would be performed in Windhelm or anywhere in Skyrim.

"We drink to our youth, and to days come and gone. For the age of oppression is now nearly done.

We'll drive out the Empire from this land that we own. With our blood and our steel, we will take back our home.

All hail to Ulfric! You are the High King! In your great honour, we drink and we sing.

We're the children of Skyrim, and we fight all our lives. And when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies!

But this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean. Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams.

All hail to Ulfric! You were the High King! In your great honour, we drink and we sing."

Galmar, as his second in command, stepped forward and spoke to the troops, praising them for their efforts and asking for forgiveness for the fact they had lost the war. A loud roar flowed up from the troops, chants of 'Ulfric!' or 'Stormcloaks!' before everyone broke out into applause. It lasted for a few minutes before dying down. I glanced at Galmar, unsurprised to see his cheeks were wet with tears. The rows of troops came to attention and saluted, Galmar doing the same, before he told them to stand easy, and once the funeral was completed, they should return to their homes, that the war was now over.

Hilde walked towards a nearby fire by which a number of torches lay on the ground. Grabbing one, she lit the it before she walked towards the pyre. Galmar grabbed a torch as well, joining Hilde. He then looked at me. "Will you do Ulfric the honour, Dragonborn?"

I was surprised by the request, and could not turn it down, grabbing a torch, lighting it, standing alongside Hilde, opposite Galmar, with Yrsarald standing alongside him. We held the four torches towards the heavens, praised Talos, before holding the torches to the pyre. The flames caught rather quickly and it was only a matter of seconds behind a small fire was burning, the four of us stepping back as, despite the cold, it was very hot in seconds.

Galmar and Yrsarald joined Hilde and I as we stood in a line, watching the fire increase in intensity, the body of Ulfric, his sword and shield soon disappearing behind the flames. "I am sorry, Lady Hilde," I finally said.

"Do not apologise, Dragonborn. I am a warrior's wife. I knew this day might someday come. Besides, if my husband had to fall to anyone, I will admit and say I am… glad it was yourself."

"You honour me in a way I do not deserve, Lady Hilde."

"My husband spoke to me often. I was no advisor to him. But I was his wife and confidant, and I would happily listen to his ideas. Or just when he wanted to get something off his chest. He knew, once you fought with the Empire, that you would one day meet in battle."

"What will you do now?"

"Ulfric made sure I would be cared for after his death. His men will remain loyal to me. Though I would not worry about continued insurrection. I am no leader, and I will follow his wishes. So will everyone else. They will heed his words. Trust me, Dragonborn, the war is over. We will wake up tomorrow morning and wait for the Empire to enter our city."

We continued to watch the flames in silence until they started to dissipate, and the body, sword and shield were more ashes than anything. I had no idea what they were going to do with them, but that was a decision for his wife and subordinates. I guess there may have been concerns about building a shrine to the man, but I think Hilde was going to keep them for herself. She was a widow now and I sensed was devastated, though was putting on a brave face. As the crowds began to filter away, I gathered everyone that had come with me and informed Hilde and Galmar that we would return the next morning, with General Tullius and a company of soldiers to start the handover of power.

The General was waiting for our report upon arriving back at camp. I explained the funeral took place without incident, the city was in order and those in charge were simply waiting for the arrival of the Legion. I added I was confident that, while there would be some residual hostility and it would be unlikely the inhabitants would be particularly friendly, the city should at least remain peaceful.

The next morning, I rose with the sun and met with Karliah by the fire. I asked what conditions were like for the Dunmer.

"There were deaths, Uhtred. Many deaths that could have been prevented…"

"That was then. What about now?"

"I've already started organising relief efforts. I've spoken to the General about the border nearby. The Stormcloaks had closed it since the beginning of the war. The General will send the army currently to the east of the city towards the border, will re-open it, and hopefully trade can flourish."

"Will you accompany us into the city later this morning?"

"Definitely, Uhtred."

After enjoying a quick breakfast with Serana, I met with General Tullius in the main tent. All commanding officers had gathered, and the last orders were being given. Tullius and myself would lead the small contingent into the town, numbering no more than a couple of hundred soldiers at most. Everyone who had helped me from the very first day I'd set foot in Skyrim was invited to join the procession.

It was a beautiful day once everything was ready. It wasn't warm, it never was this far north, but the sun was shining with barely a ripple of wind. The men had formed up in four lines, their armour, swords and shields polished. They would be entering the city in triumph.

"And the soldiers who remain?" Tullius asked as we were making final preparations.

"Will meet us in uniform, be unarmed, their weapons on the ground in front of them. They assume you will make a speech before Galmar Stone-Fist dismisses them for good."

"I'm still not entirely comfortable about holding no-one to account, Dragonborn."

"I understand, General, but the war is over. The Empire is victorious. Peace will be restored. And we will need everyone on our side when we go to war with the Thalmor again."

"Hmmm… As I said, he was one hundred percent right. And you are still convinced too?"

"I'd invade tomorrow if I could, and I know they are just itching to end what they started. But our strength needs to be restored. I believe many of these men may once again fight for the Legion if we were to go to war with the Thalmor."

He remained silent again before nodding. "It's definitely worth thinking about, Dragonborn. And you? What would you do?"

I thumbed behind me. "Lead this lot again. I'm thinking that, next time, it won't be resolved in single combat."

A row of Stormcloak soldiers lined each side of the bridge as the General and I led the procession. All the men were unarmed, saluting the General, myself and the rest as we passed. I met many of their eyes and returned a respectful nod as I walked by. The city was otherwise silent as we walked through the city gates, more Stormcloaks holding back the crowd. Towards the palace, mass ranks of Stormcloaks were waiting. In front of them were piles of weapons – swords, axes, maces, shields.

Before the entrance to the palace was a small wooden platform. On top of the platform stood Galmar, Yrsarald and Hilde. Tullius continued onto the platform as I turned and order the Legion to halt and stand easy, before I joined Tullius on the platform. It was then that I had to make introductions. Tullius was more magnanimous than I expected, conciliatory in tone. I guess it helped that Ulfric was now nothing more than ashes in an urn. Hilde's face was grim, Galmar didn't look too happy while Yrsarald mumbled a reply. I could understand why as reality was now hitting home. The war was over. The Stormcloaks were utterly defeated.

The speech Tullius made let the Stormcloaks and inhabitants of Windhelm know they had been defeated, but that there would be no vengeance or examples made. As long as the men and women who had once flocked to Ulfric's banner laid their weapons down and would fight no longer, they would be left in peace to return home to their own lives. His final point was to announce the new Jarl, a man I'd only ever met the once, by the name of Brunwulf Free-Winter. He was escorted onto the platform, flanked by a pair of Legionnaires. He was then invited to make a short speech too, announcing plans for all inhabitants of the city, including the Dunmer and Argonians.

Tullius then led a cheer for the Empire, the Stormcloaks remaining quiet and stony faced, but our Legion made plenty of noise about 'Long live the Empire!' The soldiers were then dismissed, as were the Stormcloaks, the crowds not particularly mingling as more Imperial soldiers simply headed to the gate back to camp. I was invited to join Tullius and the rest at the palace, where the city was officially handed over to the Empire. I wasn't sure if there needed to be a negotiation, but apparently paperwork was still required, particularly as a new Jarl was being placed, the long line of Stormcloak rulers now at an end.

"What is to become of us two?" Galmar asked once the paperwork had been signed.

"Personally, I'd like to see both of you in chains, sent to the Imperial City, simply so you can face the list of charges of the crimes you have committed against Skyrim and the Empire. But…" He paused, and looked at me before continuing, "The war is over. Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak is dead, and along with it is his cause. As for those who remain, I figured most were not professional soldiers. Those that are, they are simply warned not to raise their weapons against the Empire again."

"Your warning will be heeded, General," Galmar stated.

"Then you and your friend are free to leave. Another warning; let it be known that any moves to disturb the peace of Windhelm will be met with overwhelming force. Your men and women out there, still dressed as Stormcloaks, may also return home. But if we hear even the smallest of rumours about possible insurrection, it will be dealt with swiftly and harshly. We have been respectful up to now. But our patience is limited."

"Messages have already been sent out to the forts, General. It may take a few days for all of them to lower their weapons, but no-one wants to die now," Yrsarald stated.

"Very well. Our men will remain in the field for the time being, simply to keep the peace. I ask they remain undisturbed." Both men nodded. "Good. Then you may take your leave. Brunwulf and I have much to discuss."

"Am I required, General?" I asked.

"Eager to leave, Dragonborn?"

"I wouldn't mind returning home soon. I know the Companions would also like to return to Whiterun as soon as possible."

"Return to camp for now if you wish. I should have orders for you tomorrow morning, though to be honest, I don't see any reason why you cannot return home. As for all your colleagues, I see no reason why they cannot return home today if they wish. Give them my thanks for their assistance, and if the worst were to happen with the Thalmor, then the Empire would gladly accept their assistance once again."

"I'll pass on your message, General."

Back at camp, the Companions had all gathered around a fire, looking my way as I approached them. I explained the situation, told them the General thanked the Companions for their assistance, and that if they wanted to leave for Whiterun, they were free to do so. Farkas immediately asked what I would be doing, further explaining that I'd be staying put for the time being, but I'd probably be heading home shortly. Unsurprisingly, the lot of them packed up their things and started their journey home within the hour. I didn't blame them.

The Nightingales said they would stay put until Karliah wanted to leave, but that once she was happy with the situation on the ground within Windhelm, they would return to Whiterun and wait for further orders. I had no real idea what they could do now, but figured they could perhaps cause the Thalmor some trouble.

Lydia and Mjoll would only leave when I did. I figured as much. Serana doesn't need any explanation. We hated being apart for just one night, remembering the time when I was in the Thieves Guild, and I would disappear for days at a time. We agreed I'd never do anything like that again.

It was lunchtime the next day before I had a one on one meeting with General Tullius. We sat down at the long table, much of the paperwork now no longer necessary the war was over. He looked weary.

"Looks like you need a break too, General."

He barked a short laugh. "I'm not a young man like yourself, Dragonborn. It's been a long, tiring war. Before that, it was the Thalmor. I'll be honest, I could do with a break."

"What are your plans now?"

"Honestly, I'm not really sure. I'm still the military governor, but without an Emperor to give the orders, it will fall to the Council, but they don't exactly have a lot of teeth. But I'll admit, I like Skyrim and appreciate its rugged beauty. I won't mind staying around for the foreseeable future." He looked at me. "What about you? The Dragon Crisis has been over for a long time. Same with the vampires. The civil war is now over. What will keep you occupied?"

"I'm still the Harbinger, so I'll keep myself fit and ready. Other than that, I'll wait until the Thalmor decide they're sick of waiting."

"If war does resume, I'll definitely send a man your way. I assume all your colleagues will be up for the fight?"

"I think all of Skyrim is itching for round two, General."

We made small-talk for a few minutes before rising to our feet and shaking hands. "Thank you, Dragonborn," he stated, and I could hear the sincerity in his tone, "I know you arrived in Skyrim long ago with different intentions, but I can only thank the gods you joined our cause."

"It was the right thing to do, sir."

"Good luck in the future, and give my best to your wife. I'm sure you'll hear from me in the near future."

"Not too soon, I hope."

The General laughed. "Me too, Dragonborn. I think we all deserve a little peace for now."

Lydia, Mjoll and Serana were waiting for me, all the belongings we'd brought with us already placed on our horses. Mounting our horses, we took one last look back at Windhelm in the distance before we turned our horses and began the slow ride back to Whiterun.

* * *

 _End of Act III._


	87. Chapter 87 - The Crown

_Act IV. Final Act._

* * *

I had a week of peace. A week!

Upon returning to Whiterun after a day's journey from Windhelm, I found myself summoned to Dragonsreach that evening. Being summoned wasn't particularly surprising, as the Jarl wanted to celebrate the Imperial victory. I couldn't turn down the offer, so the next evening, Serana and I dressed in finery, with Lydia, Mjoll and all the Companions also invited for the celebration.

However, the celebration was not similar to the event held after my victory over Alduin. Skyrim was still divided despite the war having finally reached its conclusion. There were still many people, even within Whiterun, who had supported the Stormcloaks, and it was going to take time for some of the old hate to disappear. So the Jarl kept the festivities to within Dragonsreach. A trio of long tables was covered in plates of meat, fruit and vegetables, delicious looking cakes, and an endless supply of bottles, whether it be wine, ale or mead.

The Jarl was full of questions regarding events around Windhelm. "I've had reports, Uhtred, but I'd like to hear it from a direct source. I understand you fought Ulfric is single combat?"

"I did, my Jarl."

He must have heard my tone. Solemn. Respectful. Most of the table was already quiet upon hearing what we were discussing. "You were victorious, Uhtred. Yet you seem… sad."

"No, not sad, my Jarl. I did what was required. But… Fighting Jarl Ulfric was different. We formed a bond as we shared steel. And, his death was… I've never seen or been part of anything like it. And what he said at the end. That resonates with me."

"What did he say, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He spoke of his love for our homeland and its people. And he also gave a warning."

"A warning?"

I nodded. "The Thalmor. 'Beware the Thalmor'. Remember that dossier I found at the embassy all that time ago? I think Ulfric was just itching for a reason to go to war with them again. Would that have been realistic? Of course not. But it was one of the main reasons for the rebellion in the first place."

"The funeral?"

"Was as you would expect for a fallen Jarl."

"And the General agreed to it?"

"It took some convincing. But I said the Empire will need all Nords on their side for when war does resume."

"Already thinking ahead, Uhtred?"

"It's inevitable, my Jarl."

The conversation finally moved on, discussing my future plans not involving any potential war with the Thalmor. I was mostly looking forward to spending time at home and working simply as the Harbinger. I couldn't remember the last time I'd done anything for the Companions. Not that my input was required, apart from checking contracts, running an eye over recruits and imparting advice if wanted. Farkas, Vilkas and Aela did a fine job running things on a day to day basis.

I behaved myself but the Companions were all rip roaring drunk by the end of dinner, while even Serana, Mjoll and Lydia were misbehaving. The lot of them eventually disappeared, stating they'd either be at Jorrvaskr or the inn, leaving me with the Jarl, where we retired to his sitting room. I'd only ever been in his private quarters once or twice at most, so being invited was a rare treat. And I couldn't turn down his offer of a glass of fine Colovian brandy.

We reclined in a pair of incredibly comfortable chairs, sipping at the brandy, reminiscing about the past, events including dragons, vampires and the war. Eventually the Jarl slipped into a rather melancholic mood, and I had to ask what was wrong.

"Don't worry about me, Uhtred. I'm just an old man looking at the past with rose-tinted glasses."

"The adventures won't be over yet, sir. There's bound to be some crisis on the horizon."

He chuckled before replying, "I think we'd all like a little peace before the next one." He paused, twirling the now empty glass in his hands, "I wonder if there'll be a moot now that the war is over…"

"Moot?"

"A convening of all the Jarls. After the death of King Torygg, the throne lies empty. His wife may rule Solitude as Jarl, but the throne of Skyrim is something else, and generally does not pass to the spouse but to the first born male child. But Torygg died childless, so while Elisif may claim the throne, she does not automatically gain it. The Empire backs Elisif, simply because having her be High Queen would be a sign of continuity and confirms the Empire's hold on Skyrim. But I don't think all the Jarls will accept that."

"What about you?"

"I'm not sure, Uhtred. I had a lot of respect for Torygg. Elisif is a fine woman, but High Queen?" He trailed off and shrugged, "I'm just not sure."

The Jarl eventually fell asleep in his chair. I quietly left the room and grabbed one of his stewards, who I figured would lead him to bed. I wandered outside, taking a deep breath of the cold air. Jorrvaskr was deserted, popping my head in to see the tables empty, so I kept walking towards the inn, hearing the noise grow louder with each step as I approached.

I assumed celebrations were still in swing, as the music was loud and the dancing raucous upon entering. All my friends had taken two tables and yelled my name when seeing me, grabbing a tankard from the bar being taking a seat next to the wife. There was plenty of laughter, about gods only knows what, as everyone was now very deep in their cups. The twins were on the verge of passing out while Mjoll and Lydia were giving each other the eye, knowing exactly what they may or may not do upon leaving, which they did a few minutes later.

"I know what they're doing," Serana whispered in a sing-song voice close to my ear.

"How drunk are you?"

She was drunk enough to suggest enough things in my ear that would normally have led to us leaving rather abruptly. I would have been happy to stay at the inn, but no more than five minutes later, Serana stood up, said goodbye to everyone else, grabbed my hand and dragged me home.

We didn't make it upstairs to the bedroom. Well, not until sometime later the next morning, only when we both woke up, the fire having died and a chill now enveloping us.

I enjoyed around five days of domestic bliss after that night. Serana enjoyed each day toiling in her garden, whenever the weather allowed, while I split my time between Jorrvaskr or the nearby forests, where I would go hunting for game with Aela. And, of course, she made one or two jokes about the time we had gone camping with my wife, and just had to ask if Serana had mentioned anything since. I think she was actually disappointed when I said no.

Life was good. I was at peace, without having to worry about dragons, or vampires, or a civil war, or even the bloody Thalmor. I had nothing to worry about. I was happy and healthy. My wife was probably happier with life. We ate together every morning, noon and evening, then would walk up to the inn for a drink after our evening meal, then head home to make love before she fell asleep in my arms. We even started to discuss the possibility of adoption. I was happy either way, but the more we talked, the more I knew she wanted to be a mother.

It was never going to last. I'd learned long ago that there was always some crisis looming. Or that someone would want me to do a job for them.

As usual, it started with a knock at the door while the wife and I were eating breakfast. The pair of guards waiting for me stated the Jarl would like to see me as soon as possible.

The Jarl was waiting for me at his table upstairs, leaning over the map of Skyrim we had spent hours investigating after the past however many months it had been. "Uhtred, glad you could come so quickly."

"What do you need, my Jarl?"

"I know you've been looking forward to having some peace and quiet, but I've just come across some information that I would like your help with."

"My sword is yours. You know that, sir."

"I would have asked the Companions, or even some of my own men, but this task will involve delving into an ancient Nordic ruin, and I know you have more experience than anyone when it comes to those tombs."

"What is it do you need me to do?"

"Have you ever heard of the Jagged Crown?"

"No. What is it?"

"It's more myth than reality, but if what I've been told is true, this may be the symbol that will help reunite our country."

"What do you know about it? Does it actually exist?"

"Farengar, bring the book up!" the Jarl yelled.

The court wizard appeared a couple of minutes later, placing a dusty, ancient looking book on the table. "I received this a couple of months ago. No idea who sent it, but I believe it may have been your friends at the College, Dragonborn."

"But why send it to you?"

"You are at the centre of most things that happen, are you not?" I shrugged. "Anyway, I guess they sent it to me as they knew I would inform the Jarl, who would obviously then inform you. Neither of us thought it particularly important at the time, considering Jarl Ulfric was always going to be defeated, but since Jarl Balgruuf started to wonder whether a Moot may be necessary, we started to look at this book seriously."

"Where am I going?"

"Korvanjund. It is the burial place of High King Borgas, according to the book. He was killed by the Wild Hunt during the First Era," Farengar replied.

"Wild Hunt?" the Jarl asked.

"Something to do with the Bosmer, my Jarl," Farengar explained, "Much of what occurs is secret, or has been lost. As for High King Borgas, his death precipitated the civil war that took hold of Skyrim for the next 50 years and more. Anyway, the Jagged Crown is said to have been buried with the High King, and if this book is correct, it should still be there to this day."

"So why am I going to get it now if this has been for so many years?"

Farengar looked at the Jarl, an unspoken question to which the Jarl nodded. "We heard rumours during the war that Jarl Ulfric was looking for the crown. So were the Imperials. With the war over, any talk about finding the crown has ended. However, if a Moot is to be convened, whoever holds the Jagged Crown would have a potent symbol of legitimacy."

I immediately looked at Jarl Balgruuf. "Is Farengar hinting at anything, my Jarl?"

"No, Dragonborn. I have no designs of being High King. I want to stop anyone else getting it first."

I believed him. To a point. He'd never shown any desire to do anything except be a loyal and just ruler of his subjects in Whiterun. But a little part of me did wonder about why I was being sent to get the symbol now. Balgruuf was looking at me in return and smiled. "Once you've obtained the crown, Uhtred, I want you to keep it safe."

"Huh?"

"I don't want the damned thing. But someone else may use it to take power."

"Could I use it?"

Balgruuf burst into laughter. "I thought you wanted a quiet life, Uhtred?"

I laughed too. "Just gauging your reaction, sir." I stopped laughing and nodded. "Very well. I can leave first thing tomorrow morning. I'll obviously need to prepare for travel. Where's the ruin?"

"North of here. Not too far. Barely an hour or two on horseback," Farengar replied, gesturing towards the map.

"I'll return once I have the crown, my Jarl."

Serana wasn't at her garden out the back of our house, eventually finding her outside the city walls at the garden she had started to grow with many of her friends. She was down on her hands and knees, tending the soil with her fingers, only looking up my way when I blocked the sun when standing behind her. I'll admit, I had a couple of thoughts while looking down at her.

"You're thinking, Uhtred," she said quietly.

I cleared my throat before replying. "The Jarl has given me a job to do."

She sat up on her knees and looked back at me. "Can I give this one a miss, Uhtred? I'd really like to focus on my gardening now that the world isn't going to end in some form or other."

I leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Of course. I'll take Lydia, Mjoll and maybe a couple of Companions. Nothing more than one of those old ruins anyway."

"So something you can handle without me," she stated with a smile, "When are you going?"

"I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning. The ruin is only an hour or two away. Don't think I'll even leave the Hold."

"Well, when you get home tomorrow, you'll find me here waiting for you. Well, I'll be tending either this garden, or the one inside, but I'll still be waiting."

Lydia and Mjoll took no convincing, my Housecarl stating it was expected I would join her, while Mjoll was always up for adventure. Considering I'd been on most adventure with only one or two companions at most, I didn't both asking the twins or Aela, suggesting they take a contract or two if they wanted something to do. They asked what I was doing, and thankfully were not disappointed when I told them. Well, the twins weren't. Aela pleaded with her eyes to be taken along…

I relented.

We left once the sun started to peak over the nearby mountains, all four of us on horseback. We passed an Imperial patrol on the way, all the men waving and calling my name, leaning down to shake a couple of their hands. Heading north, the weather soon changed, the air becoming cooler and snow started to appear on the ground. Thankfully the skies remained clear, and we eventually turned off the road, following a path through the snow towards what I hoped was the ruin. That's what my map said, anyway.

It took a few minutes but we eventually found the ruin. After tying our horses at a nearby tree, we unsheathed weapons and headed down, and it wasn't long before we found the first bodies, buried under snow. I got down on one knee and checked a couple of the bodies.

"Legionnaire and Stormcloak," I muttered.

"I've got what looks like a bandit over here, Uhtred," Lydia called.

"Another Stormcloak over here. Make that two of them," Mjoll added.

"Another Legionnaire," Aela said.

We counted up the bodies. There must have been a dozen of them in this one area, and that was before we'd made the entrance itself. Inside, we found a trio of bandits, who took one look at the four of us and actually lowered their weapons, raising their hands.

"We don't want any trouble," one of them said.

"We know who you are," another said, looking at me.

I stood to one side and gestured towards the entrance. "You may leave. Your weapons stay where they are. Once we're done here, you can return if you want. Though if you're dumb enough to try and find some friends for when we're done, I don't think I should have to explain what will happen."

"Of course not."

Once the bandits had almost run away, Lydia looked at me and burst into laughter. "First time I've ever seen that happen, my Thane."

"I've never seen bandits look so terrified, Uhtred. They literally saw your face and near wet themselves!" Aela stated through laughter.

The way forward was, to put it simply, dead bodies. Draugr, Legionary or Stormcloak, it didn't matter. And it looked like they'd been there a long time, as the bodies, the men at least, were in various stages of decomposition, so that meant the ruin smelled worse than usual. To be honest, I wasn't expecting to find anything living within the ruin, but the number of dead bodies, both outside and within, suggested one hell of a battle had taken place. _Did anyone get through to get the Crown though?_

We continued to find only bodies until we arrived at the usual puzzle door we found in these sort of ruins. In that final hallway, I counted no more than two dozen, and the injuries were horrific. Blood stains lined the floors, walls, even the ceiling. And it wasn't just the bodies, but the body parts. The fighting, even within this narrow hallway, was ferocious and to the death.

A lone Legionnaire sat back against the door. He'd been dead for as long as the others, but he held a claw in his hand. I took the claw as Lydia and Mjoll moved his body to the side. These claw puzzles were the easiest of all those I came across, though that wasn't saying much. Most of them were so easy even I could solve them on my own.

Once through the door, we, of course, were greeted by an absolute flood of draugr. They must have just been waiting for someone to come through that door, the Legionnaires and Stormcloak having woken up whenever they had arrived, and they had simply stood, waiting for the door to open. Lydia, Mjoll and I simply hacked our way forward, steel meeting flash and bone, our shields raised to block incoming swings. Behind us, Aela was firing arrows left and right, feeling them whoosh past my ear at times, watching as they always hit the spot it was aimed.

Thankfully, the flood turned into a trickle, and we could finally move forward, stepping over small mounds of bodies. Whoever followed us into this ruin later, perhaps another adventurer, looking for gold or jewels, or perhaps even the Crown, would be left wondering who had cut through all these bodies.

As usual, we followed narrow corridors up, down, left and right, eventually entering another large room. Sarcophagi lined the walls, and the lids would drop as soon as we set foot in the room. We already had weapons in hand, shields attached to our forearm, so we wasted little time moving forward to meet the waking dragur. I was about to slice the head off one when an arrow struck its eye. I looked back at Aela, who simply shouted, "Too slow, Uhtred!"

"Show off," I muttered, turning and thrusting my sword through another draugr. It was slow, laborious work, and I think Lydia, Mjoll and myself were carrying slight injuries once it was all over. Only cuts and bruises, nothing that would cause our deaths, but enough to be a pain, literally and figuratively.

We came across another couple of large rooms, filled to the brim with sarcophagi, and it was just our luck that all of them were full, and the draugr woke as soon as we entered. Those of us armed with swords and shields worked as a unit, usually heading towards the middle of the room, and would work back to back to back, never standing still as we moved in small circles, keeping the draugr at a distance.

"I don't remember it being this bad," Lydia muttered, putting another draugr on the ground.

"It's just been a while, Lydia," I replied.

"Are these ruins always like this?" Mjoll wondered.

"Hey, at least we're not fighting a dragon. Now that's fun!"

Draugr eventually littered the ground again, and we moved on, the three of us now covered in blood, most of it not our own. Only Aela was relatively clean, though she was complaining that she was running rather low on arrows, so may have to unleash her own sword soon enough.

Arriving at a large set of doors, I raised a hand, bringing our little quartet to a halt. "Lydia, you'll know more than the other two what to expect. Aela, you'll have at least some idea. Mjoll, what we're going to find on the other side is more draugr. But these draugr will be… something else entirely. They can take a tremendous amount of punishment. You basically have to hack off body parts to kill them. They're usually armed with good weapons and wear very good armour."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"And if they're the worst kind, they can Shout."

"Like you?"

"Like me."

"What if they Shout at you?"

"I'll be fine. Being Dragonborn helps. You'll know if they're getting ready to Shout, as they generally lean back slightly. If you see a draugr do that, then get out of the way."

It was a throne room, as usual. On an elevated platform in the sat not one, not two, but three draugr. On first sight, I knew they were what were what others had termed 'Deathlords'. _Reading does help sometimes._ But it wasn't just those three that were an immediate concern. The room was ringed with sarcophagi. I stopped counting at twenty. I glanced at Lydia, who noticeably gulped. Glancing to my other side, Mjoll simply gripped her sword a little tighter.

"When will they wake up?" she asked quietly.

"They'll sense us once we reach the platform."

"That one sat in the middle is wearing the crown, my Thane."

"Then at least we know the crown is definitely here at least. Everyone ready?"

I received three affirmative responses.

We were swamped within thirty seconds. Ordering the other three to focus on any other draugr, I made straight for the first Deathlord. Shouting at it, the draugr went flying across the room, watching it roll end over end before slamming into a wall. I rushed forward quickly and put my sword through its neck, though the thing still growled at me. So I decapitated it, turning just in time to block a swing from the second Deathlord.

Taking a couple of steps back, I gave myself some space, blinding putting my sword through an incoming draugr, not taking my eyes off the Deathlord. It Shouted at me, but I had my feet planted, and while my hearing certainly suffered for it, I simply glared back at the draugr and laughed at it. Armed with a great-sword, I would have been worried if a fellow warrior was wielding it, but while draugr could be intimidating, and Deathlords were tough, they were not skilled with their weapons. This draugr swung wildly, and once it swung hard, enough to lose its balance, I put my sword through its side, twisting the blade, before withdrawing it.

The draugr growled and swung again. I deflected the swing with my shield and chopped down. An arm fell to the ground and the draugr was now mine for the taking. With one arm, it could barely swing the great-sword at chest high, and it was a simple case of blocking the swing and thrusting my sword straight into its mouth, pushing it through all the way until the hilt of my sword touched its jaw. Upon withdrawing, the draugr collapsed to the ground.

"Uhtred, a little help!" I heard Aela cry. Cutting my way through what felt like endless draugr, I saw all three of them pinned near a wall. So I smacked my sword against my shield, and for some reason, that attracted their attention. Taking a couple of steps back, I waited until most of them were heading my way.

Then I Shouted again, and it made them rather easy pickings for all four of us.

"Where's the crown?" I asked, once they were all dead.

"Must be one of the bodies around here, my Thane."

I had no idea the third Deathlord had even woken up, so my three companions must have killed it. We eventually found the body, finding an arrow in both its eyes, one in its throat while it's body was covered in all manner of wounds, while also missing a leg. I grabbed the crown, giving it a once over.

"In all the fighting, I didn't even know it came after me," Mjoll explained.

I clapped her on the shoulder. "Well done, Mjoll, well done. Not many come up against a Deathlord and live to tell the tale."

"It wasn't just me. The arrows suggest I had help."

"Aye, but I'm more impressed when Aela kills things from distance." I looked at her once I was finished and she just blew me a kiss.

"You wish you were this talented, Uhtred."

"If you want, have a quick look around for anything you might want to take. You can always find a bit of gold or perhaps a jewel or two."

The bandits hadn't returned once we found ourselves back at the entrance, and our horses were still tied to the tree, not that I thought the bandits would have been dumb enough to take them. Putting the crown in the pack I kept on the rear of my horse, we mounted and cantered back towards Whiterun, returning while the sun was still in the sky, the weather having warmed considering by the time Whiterun came into view.

Once the horses were stabled, the four of us headed straight to Dragonsreach, the Jarl at his throne as we entered. He looked at me rather eagerly as I took the crown from my pack and presented it to him.

"It actually exists," he whispered, almost reverently, "Was it hard to get?"

"A few draugr. Nothing the four of us couldn't handle."

He looked across the four of us. "Do any of you need a healer?"

"I've definitely had worse, my Jarl," Aela stated with humour. The Jarl laughed, as he was aware of the two near death experiences she'd suffered.

"And I see Uhtred is still dragging you along into these ruins too, Lydia."

"Such is my life, my Jarl. Though I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"The four of you have my thanks." He then handed the crown to me. "As I said, Uhtred, I'm entrusting this to you. I don't want it. I just didn't want anyone else to have it."

"We found a lot of bodies there, sir, both of the Empire and Stormcloaks. I'll write General Tullius a letter, and explain I was in the area and found the bodies. Hopefully he won't put two and two together too quickly."

"Hmmm. It's no surprise you found bodies there. Ulfric would definitely have wanted it to back his claim to be High King. I think the General would have wanted it simply so Ulfric didn't have it."

"I'll keep it at home for safekeeping, sir. I'm guessing I'll know when to use it."

The Jarl smirked. "I think you will, Uhtred."

I headed home, promising the other three I would meet them at the Bannered Mare later that evening. Serana was inside and immediately asked to see the crown. Upon showing her, she didn't look impressed by it but understood the symbol. "And the Jarl is leaving it with you?"

"He trusts me with it."

"And the Jarl doesn't want to be High King?" I shook my head. "What about Jarl Elisif?"

"I'm not really sure how all the politics works. But I'm figuring she doesn't just become High Queen because Torygg died."

"Who else could become High King though?"

I shrugged. "No idea. I don't particularly want to be involved in any of this."

"An easy life?"

"Isn't that what we both want?"

She leaned across from her chair and kissed my cheek. "Definitely."

"Bannered Mare?"

"Let me guess. Lydia, Mjoll and Aela have invited us?" I could only smile as she guessed correctly nearly every time. "I sometimes think you have too many women in your life, Uhtred."

"Jealous?" I asked playfully.

Now she laughed. "Hardly. You sleep with me every night. I think they're jealous of me."

I leaned across and whispered into her ear, "They probably are."

She turned to face and kissed me. It was a certain kiss that suggested plenty of things. "Do you really want to head up the Bannered Mare?" she asked, her eyes stating she would rather do something else instead of heading to the Bannered Mare.

We did something else that night. Neither of us missed going to the Bannered Mare.


	88. Chapter 88 - Redguards

It was almost dead silent. If I listened hard enough, I could hear the quiet chirp of insects in the distance. A gust of wind then caused a pack of birds to take off into the air, squawking as they did. I glanced left, Serana standing still, bow in hand, arrow nocked though pointing at the ground. She looked my way and smiled, gesturing ahead with her eyes. Looking right, Aela had her eyes focused on the giant elk ahead. None of us had a clear shot yet. Far too many trees.

I took a step forward, ensuring I didn't step on anything that would make a noise. Elks could be startled by the slightest sound. Stepping on a single branch, causing it to snap, would probably cause it to run away. At the very least, it would certainly be startled and wary of anything coming close to it.

I stopped behind a large tree, glancing around it. The elk was still a long way off, but I had a possible shot. I knew as I soon as I loosed the arrow, the elk might run before the arrow even arrived at its destination. They seemed to know when an arrow was on its way. Aela was moving further away from me, appearing to circle around and I assumed she was going to eventually flank the elk, perhaps even forcing it towards Serana and I.

"Uhtred," Serana whispered, glancing to see she was behind a nearby tree, "How close are we getting?"

"Just a little closer. Aela is flanking," I whispered back, before putting a finger to my lips, instead making a couple of signals with my hand. Serana smiled and nodded in understanding.

I'll admit, I was sweating. I wasn't even wearing any armour, though it was cool around Falkreath, so I was wearing a couple of layers. But the concentration it took to hunt an elk was something else entirely. Peeking around the tree, the elk was still eating grass, not a care in the world. Aela was now out of sight, so I cautiously stepped forward, making sure each foot was securely planted, without a sound, before I took the next step. Serana was doing exactly the same thing. All being well, Aela and I were hoping she would get the first shot. My wife was good if not great at most things, but with a bow and arrow, even she admitted that she needed training.

The elk was now only fifty yards away at most. I felt confident enough that, if I took the shot, I'd at least hit the elk. Whether I'd get the killing blow or not, I'm not sure. Aela would kill it from double that distance. I glanced at Serana, gesturing again. She shook her head, and gestured to get closer by around half the distance.

Forty yards away, and the elk moved for the first time in at least ten minutes, raising its head, its ears twitching. I didn't move a muscle. Neither did Serana. I had no idea where Aela was by now, though she was the best tracker and hunter of the three of us, so I knew, if required, she'd get the shot in.

Another ten yards, and the elk lifted its head again. It was clearly listening for any approaching predator. Its ears continued to twitch, obviously gauging any sound it could identify. I was barely breathing by now, glancing to see Serana was behind a tree. She met my eyes and I gestured. She nodded and took a deep breath. Slowly lifting her bow, the arrow already knocked, I watch her take a couple of deep breaths as she steadied her hand, her eyes focused only on the elk ahead.

She loosed, the arrow flying straight and true. It hit the elk in the neck, though the animal didn't go down. However, a second arrow appeared within a second, this one going straight through its eye. The elk cried out and collapsed to the ground.

I walked across to Serana, who was on the verge of leaping for joy. I gave her a hug and a kiss. "I can't believe I did that!"

"Good shot!"

She grabbed my hand and held it to her neck, pressing two of my fingers in. "Feel that, Uhtred. It's beating so fast!" She held up her free hand and it was shaking. A slight surprise, considering her shot was near perfect.

"Just adrenaline, gorgeous. It'll wear off eventually."

She took a deep breath before kissing me again. "Come on. We should check out our prize."

Aela appeared through the trees as we approached the elk. Despite taking two arrows, there wasn't a lot of blood yet. "Nice shot, Serana. Soon you'll be putting your husband to shame." Then she looked at me. "Didn't even get to loose an arrow, Uhtred. Outshone once again."

"Didn't have a chance. That second arrow came so quickly."

Aela crouched down and checked the wounds. "The first shot would have killed it, but it would have been a slow, painful death. We don't want that. My shot went through the eye and into the brain. It wouldn't have died near instantly because of that one."

"I had no idea you cared so much," Serana said.

"They're graceful beasts, and though we hunt them, I respect them. They provide us with food and leather, and I don't want them to suffer because of it. A good, clean, quick death is what I think anyone would want."

"Wise words as always, Aela," I said, earning a warm smile in reply.

We found a sturdy branch, using rope to tie its legs, then the three of us carried the elk back to where we'd left our horses. Tying the elk to my horse, the best and probably only one of carrying a dead elk plus a rider, we rode home with still enough light to ensure we'd be at the gates of Whiterun by sunset. Farkas and Vilkas were arriving back at the same time, a quick question and answer that they were returning from a contract across the river. They kindly offered to help carry the elk into town for us.

The gates were open as always but the line of guards blocking entrance was a surprise. The Commander of the Guard, Caius, appeared to be having a rather heated argument with two robed gentlemen. I couldn't see them but, judging by their accent, they were not locals. The twins and Aela walked through the guards with the elk while I stayed back and listened to the conversation. Serana stayed with me, obviously noting my interest.

"Look, you've already been told you're not allowed in here. So I suggest, if not demand, that you turn around and go back the way you came."

"We're causing no trouble. All we ask is to look for her."

Half a dozen swords were partially unsheathed. The pair of robed gentlemen took a step back. "You have been warned once, gentlemen," Caius stated, "I don't care what you're doing, who you're after or why you are here. All I know is that after what happened, you're lucky I don't toss the both of you in jail with your friend. Now get lost."

"We will be back. This is not over."

Weapons were now unsheathed, the guards taking a step forward. "Is that a threat?" Caius growled, "I would suggest you think very carefully about what you say and do in the next ten seconds. Otherwise you'll definitely find yourselves joining your friend in jail, though only after I let my men..." He trailed off, the insinuation and threat clear.

I glanced at Serana, who simply shrugged, as the pair of men, who turned and I recognised as Redguards, walked towards me. One of them elbowed the other and nodded his head in my direction. They approached me quickly. "You look familiar."

"I get that often. I'm nobody special," I stated.

"Would you like to make some easy coin?" the other asked.

"I'm not sure. It depends on what you want me to do for said coin."

"We are looking for someone in Whiterun, and we're willing to pay good money for information about this person."

"Who are you looking for?"

"A woman. A foreigner in these lands. She's a Redguard, like us. She is likely not using her true name. As I said, we will pay for any information regarding her location. As you've no doubt noticed, we are not welcome here in Whiterun, so we will be in Rorikstead if you learn anything. Are you willing to help us?"

I glanced at Serana. Her face gave nothing away but she shrugged. I looked back at the pair of Redguards. "Sure. I'll see what I can find out. Thought can I ask why you're looking for her?"

"That's none of your concern. All you need to know is that we're paying for information. Good coin. If that doesn't interest you, feel free to walk away."

The pair of men walked past us and out the gates, the half dozen guards and Caius watching until they had disappeared from view before they all turned and headed back into the barracks. Serana and I walked home, taking a seat by the fire. She hadn't said a word yet.

"I know exactly who they're after," she said after we'd sat down.

"I know too. It's fairly obvious as there are only two or three Redguard women in town I know of."

"What will you do?"

"Talk to her in the morning and see what she has to say."

"Do you know who those men were?" I shook my head. "Alik'r."

"And they are?"

"Mercenaries from Hammerfell. If whoever wants her has sent the Alik'r, then they are deadly serious." She paused, before adding, "And I doubt the person they want will make it back to Hammerfell alive. If they're taken back alive, then I dread to think of what would be done to them."

"How do you know all that?"

She smiled for a moment. "I know these things, Uhtred. You should know that by now."

After breakfast the next morning, I headed up to the Bannered Mare, Serana kissing me on the cheek as we exited our house, saying she would head outside to the garden. The inn was rather busy, even in the morning, as many townsfolk would grab breakfast before heading to work. I took a seat, Saadia heading in my direction quite quickly.

"Get you anything, Dragonborn?"

"I'll have a tankard of mead."

"This early?"

I smiled and shrugged. "Not like I have anything else to do."

Saadia smiled before walking to a nearby table to take their order. A tankard of mead was placed in front of me a couple of minutes later, and I tried to keep a subtle eye on Saadia until she appeared to have a minute or two to herself. When her eyes met mine, I gestured in my direction and then to the free seat. Once sat down, she returned a curious look.

"Something you want, Dragonborn?"

"I had an interesting conversation with a couple of Redguards yesterday. Apparently they are seeking out a woman. No idea what for, but they've offered coin in return for information. Just wondering if you know anything about that?"

I gauged her reaction. She kept her face blank, but her eyes said everything. "We need to talk. Upstairs."

Following her into what was likely her bedroom, she asked me to close and lock the door. Turning my back, I certainly didn't expect what happened next, turning and having to step back against the door as I found a dagger at my throat. "I knew they were after me, but I never thought they would have sent you," she spat.

"Hold on a second, Saadia. It's why I asked you straight out."

She raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I wanted to talk to you about it. I know they're mercenaries, and from the sounds of it, they're rather keen to find you. I want to know why. And maybe I can help."

"Help? Why would you want to help me? You barely know me."

"I know you well enough. I'm in here often to talk to you, and plenty of others know you too. You're a familiar face, and I think there are some in town who would consider you a friend. And I can only assume you're on the run. Would that assumption be correct?"

The dagger, still at my throat, was lowered slightly. "Yes," she said quietly.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"You're serious?" I nodded. She removed the dagger from my throat. "Sorry, I just…"

"Don't worry about it. Why don't we sit down and talk?"

She was still wary as we sat the table, resting but still holding the dagger on the table as I sat across from her, keeping my hands visible and trying to look relaxed. "So they finally found me after all this time?"

"Well, no, I don't think they know you're here. That's why they asked me to try and find you."

She smirked. "And what did they offer? Gold?" I nodded. "I didn't think you'd need any, Uhtred."

"I don't. But I immediately assumed they were looking for you."

"Why?"

"I don't think they were looking for Amren's wife. My conversations with him suggest she was born here. Nor would it be the priestess at the temple. So, by process of elimination, that left you."

"How many of them are there?"

I shrugged. "No idea. There were two at the gates wanting to come in, but Caius told them to bugger off. There's a third one in jail." She said nothing. "So what's the truth? Who are you really?"

"Saadia isn't my real name. I'd… rather not share my true name, simply because the less people who know it, the less chance of my true identity being revealed."

"Does anyone else know it?" She shook her head. "Then don't worry about it. So why are you here?"

"My family spoke vehemently against the Thalmor during the war. Once the peace agreement was signed, the Thalmor still did whatever they wanted in our land. Their troops still occupy forts many miles from their own border. Their agents still work within our cities. And they have been exactly vengeance on any who spoke out against them."

"You said your family. What about the…" My question trailed off when her eyes and face showed conflicting emotions. But her continued silence answered the unfinished question. "I'm sorry."

"That is why I am here now. Whether any other members of my family escaped, I do not know. But I had little choice to run. Anyone who spoke out against the Thalmor was either killed or 're-educated'." She paused, before adding, "But that is not all."

"No?"

"Obviously you have been told things by the Alik'r. To ensure people such as myself were rounded up, the Thalmor would spread lies about us, calling us traitors to our people, claiming we assisted their conquest."

"And did you?"

"I would never betray my land or people." She said that with such vehemence, I kept my eye on her dagger, in case her emotions got the better of her.

"So the Alik'r that are here?"

"Are no doubt working with the Thalmor, Uhtred. That I can guarantee. They are mercenaries, not warriors. They would happily hand me over to the Thalmor if they received gold for doing the job."

I got to my feet and walked to open the door. "Where are you going?"

I looked back and couldn't help smile. "Well, if the Thalmor are involved, I'm required to sort it out. Don't worry yourself, Saadia. Your secret is safe with me. Keep your head down and just continue as normal. Both the Thalmor and Alik'r will be taken care of. You have my word."

I headed straight to Jorrvaskr and found Aela in her room. She was now completely recovered from her near death experience but had been sensible and not thrown herself back into the thick of the action. But I know she was getting restless. Explaining what I wanted, she readily agreed to my plan.

After informing the wife of what I was doing, Aela and I headed to the stables, mounted our horses and headed for Rorikstead. We rode fast, Aela splitting up just outside the village, where she would keep watch. I kept riding until reaching the inn, tying my horse to the post outside before heading in.

The two Alik'r were inside, sitting together at one of the benches. The inn was otherwise empty except for the innkeeper. Recognising me, they gestured for me to join them, though I remained standing.

"I expect you have news."

"I do, though likely not what you were hoping."

"What do you mean?"

"There are three Redguard woman in Whiterun, but none that would fit your description. One is a priestess of the temple, and was born in Cyrodil. One is a local woman, born in Whiterun, as was her husband. The third woman is not local to Whiterun but was born in Solitude. None fit the description you gave."

"And you know this because?"

"I know all of them. And, because they trust me, I could ask rather personal questions. And I don't believe they'd lie to me simply because of who I am. I believe, if one of them was the woman you are after, she would probably have confided in me and asked for my help."

The two Alik'r shared a glance, one eventually shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe the information we received was incorrect?"

"I'm not sure I want to tell Kematu his information was wrong."

The one who asked all the questions turned to me. "Very well, it would appear the person of interest is not in Whiterun." He offered a small pouch. "For your troubles."

I held up a hand. "I didn't find the woman so I can't accept."

He gave me a curious look before shrugging. "Very well. An honourable trait." He looked at his partner. "We should head back and report."

I headed outside, mounted my horse and immediately headed back to Whiterun. I passed Aela on the way, who looked my way and nodded. I didn't worry about her. I knew she would do the job I'd asked of, and would do nothing to either give herself away or put herself in danger. Back in town, Serana was surprised to see me so soon, but once I'd explained everything, she immediately offered to help once Aela returned with the information needed. With her offer, I headed to Jorrvaskr and tempted Farkas and Vilkas with some work, while Mjoll and Lydia would offer their swords with having to be asked. I think even the Nightingales would join in, as no doubt those four would be feeling bored after a week of little to do.

Aela returned later the next day with news I'd expected. The Alik'r were in Skyrim, and in force, with reports of numerous patrols accosting any Redguard woman they found. And the Thalmor were supporting their efforts. I had only one question for Aela once she finished her report.

"Where are they?"

"In a fort to the west. I counted at least a dozen Alik'r and Thalmor. Each."

"What's the plan?" Lydia asked.

"Aela?" I asked.

"The layout is what you'd expect of a fort," she replied, grabbing one of the maps, "At least half a dozen will be patrolling the walls. At least another two to four on the grounds itself. The rest will be inside."

"Did you recognise any of the Thalmor?"

Aela shook her head. "No. Though all those Thalmor bastards look the same anyway."

"Okay, what's the plan, Harbinger?"

I glanced at Farkas, who simply smirked at me, before I replied. "Nothing that should surprise any of us. Take out those on the walls as quietly as possible. Is there a front gate?" Aela shook her head. "Right, so then we infiltrate the yard, take out whoever is there. Then enter the fort and eliminate the rest, while trying to obtain any information we may need."

"When do we go?" Serana asked.

"We hit the fort tomorrow night."

* * *

The weather was absolutely perfect for us. Dark cloud had rolled in during our ride towards the fort, and by the time we were in position, heavy rain was falling. We were all soaked to the bone, but knew it may help our infiltration, no doubt the Alik'r and Thalmor probably switching off slightly, thinking no-one would even consider attacking in such conditions.

With no need for communication between any of us, the plan of attack already established, we got to work. Aela, Serana and Karliah readied their bows, acquired a target, and waited for our signal, the rest of us sneaking towards the wall. We knew they had fired when one of the bodies on the wall above fell to the ground nearby.

Moving fast, the rest of us entered the fort. Those on the ground obvious had no idea about their men on the walls, as they were not prepared for our arrival. The rain pouring down and thunder rolling across the sky covered their cries of alarm as we moved quick, the darkness aiding us as my sword was bloodied by the Thalmor once again. I heard more fighting up the walls, assuming at least one or two colleagues were taking care of any those armed with bows couldn't take out.

"Clear?" I called.

"Clear, Harbinger," Farkas replied.

"Door's over here!" Mjoll called.

I had left my shield on my back for speed in our initial attack, but considering we were about to enter narrow hallways, I would enter first with shield up, alongside Lydia, who would be doing the same. Behind would be Aela and Karliah, ready to fire when required.

We were met by a small, empty room, with three corridors leading left, right and straight ahead. Something I don't think any of us wanted to see, because that meant we'd have to possibly split our forces. Keeping my eyes on the corridor ahead, I gestured left and right. "Mjoll, left. Farkas, right. Check if they're just rooms or lead on somewhere."

As they checked those, I walked ahead, peeking down the corridor ahead, Serana standing against the wall on the other side. "What do you think?" she asked quietly.

"No idea. We didn't really know what to expect once we got in here."

I kept watch, waiting for anyone to wander down the hallway towards us, but neither Alik'r nor Thalmor made an appearance. Mjoll returned immediately, explaining she found an empty storage room. Farkas returned a little later with Brynjolf and Vex in tow. They found a stairway leading down and a pair of Alik'r in an empty bedroom. They despatched the pair of them quietly.

Leading the way down the final corridor, it turned right and left before opening out into a large, two level area. And it was full of Alik'r and Thalmor. I rushed forward, sword thrusting through one Thalmor, before turning and raising my shield just in time to block the sword of an Alik'r. I had no idea what everyone else was doing, only coming to a stop when the sounds of people dying had ended.

"Everyone okay?" I asked, looking around to see the enemy dead on the ground. I noticed Vilkas on the ground, back against the wall, Aela crouching down in front of him.

"I'm okay, Harbinger. Sneaky bastard got me in the side though."

Aela looked up and nodded. "He'll live, but he's out of the fight."

"Stay with him and get him back to the entrance. We'll keep going."

More long, narrow hallways led to another room fill with only a couple of Alik'r and a Thalmor. They were waiting for us, only raising my shield in time to stop a magic attack while the two Alik'r surged forward. But our numbers still overwhelmed them quite quickly, recognising the Alik'r as the two men who had given me the task of finding Saadia.

There was only one way to. Down. And I figured, if this was the same as most other forts, we were heading towards the holding cells. And I was dreading what we might find.

It was an enormous room, cells lining the walls to the left and right. The remnants of the Thalmor and Alik'r were waiting for us, about half a dozen of them in total. Surprisingly, they didn't attack me as soon as I appeared, allowing Mjoll, Lydia and the rest to line up behind me.

"Which one of you is Kematu?" I asked.

Even the best trained warriors or mercenaries can give away information through the subtlest of gestures. And Kematu may have been the leader of this band of mercenaries, he may have been one of the best warriors to come out of Hammerfell, but he still gave himself away.

"Keep him alive," I ordered, pointing my sword at him, "The rest are fair game."

Now one of the Thalmor spoke up. "I don't know who you are, Nord, but you have one chance to walk away now."

I knew he was lying. Everyone knew who I was nowadays, particularly the Thalmor.

"He's mine," I stated, moving my sword to point at him, "The rest are all yours. Remember, Kematu is to be kept alive."

The Thalmor sent flames in my direction, lifting my shield to keep the heat at bay, though I could feel it against my forearm. Being as talented as the Thalmor are at the arcane arts, I needed an advantage. So I Shouted. That caused plenty of consternation within the enemy, hearing a couple of the Alik'r start begging for mercy. I ignored their pleas, closing in on the Thalmor, who was rising to his feet. I put my sword against his neck.

"You have no idea what you're doing!"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do. We know everything you do, Dragonborn."

I couldn't help smile. "That's good to know. And it's even better knowing that I'm ruining all your plans."

"You have no idea what we plan for you and your people."

"I know you think we're idiots, and that the Empire is weak. Rest assured, you don't know as much as you think you do." I paused before asking, "Are the rest of them dead?"

"We have Kematu. He's wounded, but he'll live," Mjoll reported.

"Lots of dead people otherwise," Farkas added, "None of ours, though."

I returned my attention to the Thalmor. "Well, that's whatever plan you had established here ruined, isn't it?"

"You'll pay for this, Dragonborn. We know all about you and your interference with our plans. Rest assured, you'll die soon enough."

He was suddenly enveloped by lightning, his body shaking as he nearly screamed in pain. I stepped back as he collapsed to the ground, his body continuing to be wracked by the surge, glancing to see it was my wife. She looked… displeased. "Stop threatening my husband, you Thalmor bastard," she growled, watching her eyes light up as sparks continued to flow from her hands.

Have I ever told you how much I love my wife? She eventually relented, and I performed the coup de grâce on the Thalmor, as he was always going to die. After thanking Serana, I approached Kematu, using the tip of my sword to lift his head, so he was looking at me.

"Why don't you just kill me?" he asked.

"Because we have questions that need answering, so we're taking you back to Whiterun."

Binding his hands, we led him out of the fort towards our horses, where we bound his feet and lay him over the rear of my horse. Once everyone was ready, in particular checking that Vilkas was okay, we headed home.

After throwing Kematu in a cell, I headed to straight to the Bannered Mare. Saadia approached me as soon as I walked in. "How did it go?" she asked, a bundle of nervous energy.

"The Alik'r were working with the Thalmor. We nabbed the Alik'r leader. Want to meet him?"

"Are you sure?"

"Everyone else at the fort is dead. Kematu won't leave Whiterun alive. You'll be fine."

She still seemed unsure, but followed me willingly nonetheless. Once in front of the cell holding him, I kept my eyes on her, watching for a reaction. I had one straight away. "You!" she said, her voice low but I heard the hatred in the tone.

Kematu said nothing as I asked, "You know who he is?"

"He's the son of another noble family. As soon as the Thalmor crossed the border, they allied with them against their own people, simply because they were promised wealth and power. They were traitors to us and the Empire at the time."

I looked at Kematu. "Does she speak the truth?"

He just laughed. "This wench will spin any sort of tale to save herself."

"Well, considering we found you working with the Thalmor, I believe her word means more than yours. Add to that, you're working with the Thalmor in my homeland. You should be glad I didn't just put a dagger through your throat and leave you there."

"So what do you want?"

"My wife will be here soon. And she will extract the information we want. Trust me, she will get what I want out of you. She has… methods. Then you'll die."

"And her?" he asked, pointing at Saadia.

"What about her? She is a citizen of Whiterun, and therefore under my protection. But, one day, Hammerfell, like Skyrim, the rest of the Empire and, one day, all of Tamriel, will be free of Thalmor influence. You chose the wrong side, my friend."

"You can't just kill me…"

"That's where you are wrong. You are not an enemy combatant, such as a Stormcloak, or even a Thalmor. You're a mercenary. A thug for hire. And were ready to commit crimes against the people of Skyrim. The rules of war do not apply to you. I could suggest you appeal to the Jarl for clemency, but he'll ask me what he should do, and I'd say you either lose your head or hang from a scaffold. I may be polite enough to offer you the choice." I looked at Saadia. "Anything you want to add?"

"Honestly, I'd love nothing more than putting a dagger into his neck right now and watching the life drain from his eyes." She took a deep breath. "But I'm not like him. Like them. Let Serana do whatever she needs to do. Then leave it to the Jarl. I know I can never go home, Uhtred. But I will say that it will please me if this man never sees his homeland again too."

Saadia left as I kept watch, waiting for Serana to arrive. She wandered in around half an hour later. Kematu looked ready to fight when I opened his cell door, but I was intimidating enough to give him second thoughts, and he eventually relented, allowing me to bind his hands behind his back. Sitting him down on the lone chair, I bound his ankles to a leg of the chair each before I left him alone with my wife.

She'd get all the information I would want to hear.

* * *

 _A/N - I'll be honest, there was no real reason to add this chapter except that I thought it was one of the better side missions in the game. All I've done, as usual, is expand on it, as when the mission is complete in-game, you never know who of Saadia or Kematu was telling the truth._


	89. Chapter 89 - The Offer

_A/N - From here on out, it's all original content, so a result of whatever my mind cooked up. It gets a little rose-tinted from here on out, as I wanted to end this story on a good note. A few people also reviewed or sent messages wondering or asking how I would end this story._

* * *

It all started, as usual, with a knock at the door. After the usual salute, one of the guards said the Jarl was requesting my presence. I didn't bother asking what for. The guards never knew. They were just told to come and grab me.

"What do you think the Jarl wants?" Serana asked, as she accompanied me to Dragonsreach.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Apart from that business with the Alik'r a couple of months ago, life has been rather quiet recently."

The throne room was empty, only a guard standing to either side of the throne itself. I looked at the one standing to the right of the throne, the guard gesturing up with his head. We found Irileth waiting for us in the map room. "The Jarl is waiting for you in his sitting room." Before I could even ask what he wanted, she just said, "He will explain everything." She then looked at my wife. "You'd better stay with me for the time being, Serana. The Jarl wants to see Uhtred alone."

I wouldn't say that worried me, but the glance Serana and I shared was one of confusion. She just shrugged and wandered over to one of the chairs at the table as I walked into the Jarl's personal quarters. In addition to the Jarl, I found General Tullius alongside him, both obviously waiting for my arrival. Both rose as I walked through the door, a round of handshakes before the Jarl gestured towards the third chair.

"I guess you're wondering why you've been summoned, Uhtred," the Jarl stated.

"Right you are, sir. I figured you wanted me for another job."

"Not this time, Uhtred. In fact, what we have to talk about… well…" He turned to the General. "I think you'd better explain."

The General nodded before leaning forward, arms on his knees, though he looked straight at me. "As you're aware, Uhtred, the Emperor is dead and the throne lies empty. In addition to that, Skyrim has no High King. There is a power vacuum at the moment. Apart from the Council, I'm probably one of the most powerful men in the Empire, and certainly the most powerful man in Skyrim. Well, aside from the lone man with the power of the Thu'um, but he's an ally and beside the point. I'll be honest, I don't like that, the fact there is no-one in charge. I have no desire to hold power. I was sent here to resolve the civil war. That is done. Job complete. Though I would like to remain in Skyrim and oversee rebuilding efforts, there are still plenty of other threats to the Empire that need solving. And to have those solved, we need someone in charge. We need an Emperor. The Council can't be trusted to run things for too long. They always break into factional infighting and don't get anything done."

"So how does all that involve me?"

The Jarl and General shared an obvious glance before turning back towards me. "What about you, Uhtred?" the Jarl finally asked.

"What about me what, sir?"

"You're Dragonborn, of the Dragonblood, the same as the Septim line that ended two hundred years ago. The people of Skyrim already near revere you as it is. The people of Cyrodiil don't know you yet, but stories have made their way to the Imperial City. To have one of the same blood on the throne once again, even though you are not a Septim, would perhaps help heal old wounds."

I took a few moments to digest what was just said. "Just so I'm hearing you right, sir. You're saying I should try and become Emperor?"

"You will have my backing and all the armies within Skyrim, Uhtred," the General stated, "I know for a fact the army you commanded will follow you into Cyrodiil tomorrow if you wanted."

"I don't want it. I don't want to be Emperor."

"It's the right thing to do, Uhtred," the Jarl replied, "You would be a unifying figure, not just in Skyrim, but within the Empire itself. A Nord back on the Imperial throne, sharing the same blood as Tiber Septim himself. The man who ended the dragon threat. The man who ensured the Empire remained whole. Honestly, there is no-one else out there with a more legitimate claim to the throne."

I looked at the General. "You would have my support too, Uhtred. If you were to march into Cyrodiil, I'll be at your side. And so would nearly every man under my command."

I sat back, blowing air out of my mouth as I ran a hand through my hair. "A lot to take in?" the Jarl wondered. I couldn't help chuckle and nod. "It's the right thing to do, as the General said."

There was only one problem I could think of. "Okay, say I agree to this. We travel to Cyrodiil and lay claim to the throne. What next? Because the Thalmor know who I am. I mean who I really am. I've caused them no end of trouble. If I become Emperor, I can only see one outcome."

"The Thalmor are still in no position to wage full scale war against us," the General stated confidently, "Don't get me wrong. I have no doubt they'll sabre rattle about the fact you're on the throne. But once you're on it, they will have to deal with you directly. I look forward to watching them squirm."

"I'll need to think about this. And obviously speak to my wife. We were ready to just settle down and get on with our lives. This will… complicate things."

"Of course, Uhtred. Take your time to think things over. Just not too long. The longer the throne lies empty, the more people will think they have a chance. There are a couple of lords in Cyrodiil who are raising personal armies to possibly take it. If you cross the border with an Imperial Army at your back, that will partly legitimise your claim. Once they learn who you are exactly, I can't see anyone standing in your way."

I sat quietly for at least a minute. "Give me a few days to think things over and talk things over with people."

"Of course, Uhtred. I will head back to Solitude and await your response. Will you come tell me in person?"

I nodded. "I think that's the least I can do."

Grabbing the wife from downstairs, I wasn't surprised to see Lydia waiting for me near the entrance. Word always travelled fast. "Gather everyone, Lydia. Nightingales, Companions, everyone. We all need to talk."

"About what, my Thane?"

"Not yet. Just have everyone meet at Jorrvaskr. I'll explain it all there."

Everyone requested was sat around the large fire half an hour later, or at least that is what Serana reported, as I was down in Kodlak's old quarters. I still didn't consider them mine, the twins and Aela leaving the room exactly as it was the day he died. I know she was eager to hear whatever it was I had to say, though she didn't ask any questions. Before walking through the door leading upstairs, she stopped and hugged me tightly.

"What was that for?" I asked.

She just smiled. "I love you, no matter what."

I blinked at her in silence for a few seconds, then smiled. "We'll be just fine."

Walking up hand in hand, all conversation ceased and eyes were immediately upon me. I didn't really know how to explain the conversation I had with the Jarl and General, so figured I should just ask a blunt question. "Who thinks it would be a good idea for me to become Emperor?"

There were a couple of gasps, a few bursts of quick laughter and plenty of questions before they all died down. "You're serious?" Lydia finally asked.

"It's what the Jarl, General Tullius and I were just talking about. They believe I have a legitimate claim, simply due to the blood that flows through my veins. Plus, I guess helping defeat Alduin and end the civil war has increased my legitimacy."

"And you've called us all in here for what? Our opinion?" Aela asked, chuckling, "Uhtred, I think I could probably speak for everyone in this room right now. Do it. And we'll all follow you."

I looked around the room, a sea of nodding heads in approval. "Sure you could handle calling me Emperor?"

"Harbinger. Dragonborn. Emperor. What's the difference?" Vilkas replied with humour.

"Quite the step up from Thane to Emperor," Lydia added.

I finally looked at my wife. "Serana?"

"When do we go?"

I shared a glance with one or two others before returning my attention to her. "Seriously?"

"I can't think of anyone better to take the role, Uhtred. The most important question is; Do you want it?"

"I've never really thought about it. Our lives will forever change if I accept."

"I can handle that. I'm sure you can too. Granted, it'll mean no more fighting, though I'm sure you have ideas about where you can send your armies." I couldn't help the slight smile, as I knew what she was referring to. "The most important thing is that, at heart, you're a good, decent, honest man. And the fact you don't want it means you are the perfect candidate."

"So everyone is in agreement that I should accept?" I looked around the room, meeting everyone's eyes. I received a nod from each and every person. "I won't say I will do it right at this moment. Let me think about it and make sure I'm one hundred percent certain. Lydia, can you run up to Dragonsreach and ask the General to wait around until I've made my decision?"

"I'll go at once, my Thane."

"I'll let the rest of you know my decision once it's made."

That night in bed, I lay back, thinking about what I or we should do, considering any choice I made would impact Serana. It felt like I was making a life-altering decision for the both of us, and I knew she would follow without hesitation. So I asked if she could pack a bag in preparation for an expedition in the morning. "Where to?" she asked.

"I would like to go see some old friends before I make a choice."

We left just after dawn, our small packs tied to the rear of our horses, both of us covered in furs at my suggestion as I hadn't told Serana exactly where we were going. We followed the road east towards Riften, barely trotting along, the wife occasionally asking where we were going. I just responded that she would figure it out soon enough.

By the time we were on the outskirts of Darkwater Crossing, I think she'd pretty much figured it out, and definitely had once we turned onto the path towards Ivarstead. Reaching the village early afternoon, we stopped for a quick bite of lunch before re-mounting and beginning the trek up the mountain. As discovered with Lydia many months ago, riding up the mountain was far easier, and although there was the occasional concern as our horses did struggle for grip at times on the icy surface, we made High Hrothgar just as the sun was setting.

"I've heard of this place but would never have believed I would ever visit it," Serana stated, almost in awe, as I took a moment to pray at the statue of Talos. Once I'd paid my respects, we headed inside.

I don't know if they had a sixth sense or not, but the four Greybeards appeared within seconds of us walking through the doors. I was heartened by the slight smile Master Arngeir had on his face as he approached, grabbing my outstretched hand with both of his own.

"Dragonborn, we did not believe you would return for a long time." The he looked to my side. "And this is?"

"Master Arngeir, this is Serana. My wife."

The smile broadened as he offered his hand to her. "Your wife? Well, that is most unexpected. Welcome to High Hrothgar."

"You're a Greybeard!" Serana whispered.

Arngeir chuckled. "I am. As are these three. Though only I am capable of conversing with you."

"I am honoured, Master."

The pleasantries over quickly, Arngeir then asked, "What brings you back to High Hrothgar, Dragonborn?"

We took a seat at one of the nearby tables, another of the Greybeard bringing across three tankards for us. After thanking him, I got to the heart of the matter. "Have you had much news recently?"

"No. You know we don't concern ourselves with the matters of others."

"Okay, the civil war is finished. Ulfric is dead."

I was surprised to see Arngeir shake his head. "Such a waste…" he said quietly.

"I believe he trained here?"

"Aye, he did. A long time ago now. He would have made a fine Greybeard as his learning of the Thu'um was exemplary. But… Well, I can understand the draw of being a warrior, much like yourself, Dragonborn. But I take it there's more than just the war being over?"

"They want me to be the Emperor."

"They?"

"General Tullius. Jarl Balgruuf. And I assume the General has spoken to plenty of others. They're convinced I should."

"Because of your blood?" I nodded. He looked at my wife. "And what do you think?"

"Uhtred is a good man. And he would make a fine Emperor."

He smiled at her before looking back at me. "So are you looking for my advice or…?"

I could only shrug, a little helpless. "I'm not sure."

"It's been many years since one of the Dragonblood sat on the throne. It may take one of the Dragonblood to assume the throne once again to stabilise the Empire and once again lead it to glory."

"That's not particularly keeping with the Way of the Voice."

The old man smirked. "It is not, Dragonborn. But though we care little about what happens below this mountain, even we would recognise that to become Emperor would be a fantastic opportunity. And you may help bring peace back to Tamriel. If not yourself, then perhaps your children." He didn't know, and I unconsciously grabbed Serana's hand. He noticed. "Oh, I apologise, I did not…"

"It is fine, Master," Serana said, "And, well, there are always other means…" I looked at her for a moment, wondering what she meant. She just met my eyes and smiled. "That is a discussion for the future, Uhtred."

"I would like to speak to Paarthurnax too."

"Oh, why?"

"You're aware that I do not kill dragons unless absolutely necessary, if left no choice?"

"We are. That word has spread."

"I would like to form some sort of… alliance, between man and dragon. They are my kin, as much as any man is. And, well, I'm thinking I may need their help in the future."

"I can't answer for any dragon, Dragonborn. But know that they concern themselves with the issues of man even less than we do. However, Paarthurnax has deep respect for your Thu'um. In the end, it is their decision. I assume you will travel up tomorrow?"

"Aye."

"Join us for dinner. Your quarters will be the same as last time."

Serana and I headed up the mountain the next morning, again having to use my Voice to clear the path. Even though both of us were wrapped in furs, the wind near froze us to the bone, while our feet ended up soaked as the snow lay deep on the ground. It was a long, hard slog, harder than I remembered.

There was no sign of Paarthurnax at the top, so after waiting around for a couple of minutes, I figured I'd Shout his name to get his attention. Serana and I took a seat on one of the smaller boulders and waited. "How long until he gets here?"

I shrugged. "No idea. But he would have heard the summons."

He arrived a few minutes later, landing on the crumbling word wall. Serana, already standing, took an involuntary step backwards, before I grabbed her hand and walked forward.

"Dovahkiin, an unexpected summons."

"It has been a while, Paarthurnax. Are you well?"

"I have been spreading the word, Dovahkiin. It is going as expected. Some listen. Others do not. But we have been left alone since Alduin… So I can only assume your warning about leaving us be is being heeded."

"Uhtred, I don't understand what you're saying," Serana whispered.

"Oh, sorry, speaking in their tongue is just second nature. Do you want us to change?"

"No, if it's easier to use theirs, that's fine."

"What brings you here again, Dovahkiin?"

"Paarthurnax, I have some news and a proposition. I know the goings on of man don't concern you, but I thought I would ask. I have been offered the chance to be Emperor."

"And are you considering it?"

"I am. But I would be taking over an Empire that is still on its knees, with an enemy at the gates, waiting to put us to the sword once again. Which is what my proposition is about?"

"Go on."

"You probably haven't heard of the Thalmor, but they want to put an end to the Empire. In fact, I don't think they'd just stop there. I believe they have plans for what they want to do to man. And I don't think High Hrothgar or this place would be safe if they were to be victorious. I'd go so far as to say no dragon would be safe if the Thalmor win. So my proposition is this; an alliance between man and dragon against the Thalmor. And one more thing," I added, opening my backpack and unfurling the banner, "I'm not sure if you've ever seen it, but this is the symbol of the Empire."

"A dragon?"

"Correct. And next to that is my banner. Obvious, as I'm Dragonborn. Dragons have been central to the mythology of the Empire, whichever one it is, for thousands of years. I don't expect your assistance all the time. I would like to leave you at peace. But I have a feeling that you won't be left in peace unless the Thalmor are completely defeated."

"You believe they are that much of a threat?"

"Yes. I'm not exactly sure what they have planned, but they want war with the Empire. They want to finish the job they started with Great War. If I become Emperor, I plan to consolidate the Empire then go on the front foot. And I'd like the help of yourselves, my blood, my kin, to complete the job. Once that is done, then I will ensure you are left in peace again."

"Do you want my decision now, Dovahkiin?"

"No, of course not. Speak with the others. Come to a consensus."

"Let me summon someone else, who I know respects you."

Odahviing appeared a few minutes, and I asked of him the same as I'd asked of Paarthurnax. He snorted, I think in derision, which only made my chuckle. I remembered our previous conversations. He cared less for the plight of man than any dragon I'd conversed with, not that I'd conversed with many. "But I wouldn't mind a good fight," he added.

"So you're interested?"

"As I said, Dovahkiin, you've proved your power of the Thu'um, and that you could call upon my assistance if you desired. My word is my bond. And at least you're asking and not expecting it, like Alduin. I'm sure there are others out there who will gladly lend their assistance to the Dovahkiin. The power of your Thu'um is absolute, and though many of our kin has not met you, they certainly know of you."

Paarthurnax had listened intently before adding, "I will give you the names of our kin who I believe will be willing to assist, Dovahkiin, so that you may summon them when needed." Similar to when I'd absorbed souls, I learned within seconds the names of many dragons, understanding not only their names but the meanings behind them.

"You both have my thanks."

"We know you would not abuse the power you have, Dovahkiin. That is why we would be willing to accept this… alliance, between man and dov. If these Thalmor that you speak of are a real threat, then we would be more than willing to help protect ourselves," Paarthurnax added.

I then thought of some people I hadn't given any thought in months. "Have you had any trouble from the Blades or anyone else?"

Odahviing snorted. "No. We know where the Blades are, and they have been recruiting, though not in any great numbers, but I believe they took your advice about leaving us alone to heart. We don't know exactly what they're doing, but they appear to be keeping to themselves."

"Good. I feel I may need to go speak to them, see if they've changed perspective."

"If you think that is wise," Paarthurnax stated. I don't think he believed their minds would have changed.

Satisfied with our agreement, I bid the two dragons farewell, heading back down the mountain with Serana. Realising she wouldn't have understood any of the conversation, I filled her in with the major details. She was rather surprised that dragons would help anyone though understood the reason at heart. "And I think they probably still thank you for destroying Alduin. You not only saved us but them. They would have died with everyone else."

"Hmmm. Good point."

"And I know you would only call upon them when you really need them, such as when there is full scale war."

We stopped at High Hrothgar on the way back down, informing Master Arngeir of the discussion I'd just had. It was then time to bid farewell again, wondering if I would ever have the opportunity to return. He wished me good luck and we embraced, before they gave me a parting gift, all four sharing their Thu'um with me, much like the very first time I'd set foot in the monastery. I'll admit, with slightly heavy heart, I thanked them profusely for all their help before leaving.

During the journey, I suggested that I had one more group to find, not to ally with, but to discuss the future. When Serana asked who, I told her it was the Blades. She didn't quite understand what had happened, so I filled her in.

"What if they don't co-operate?"

"That's why we're stopping at home first. I'm collecting everyone, then we'll head to their headquarters. If they're co-operative, great. If not, then they die. I can't have them doing gods only knows what. They've had free reign for the time being, as long as they didn't interfere with what I was doing. But I'm not letting them do whatever they want if and when I become Emperor. They will fall in line."

"Are you going to restart the Blades?"

"No. They will be disbanded but will be amalgamated into a new force. I just need to think of a name."

"The Nightingales?"

"No. They will be my spies. I will instruct the four I have now to start recruiting immediately. I don't particularly need bodyguards, but I do want a team of elite soldiers I can trust beyond anyone else."

We left Whiterun the next morning, my entourage eager for another expedition, but also wary of what we might end up walking into. I wasn't aware the Blades had been recruiting, and I had no idea why they'd even bother, considering the warning I'd given them. Maybe they were just working as mercenaries? Perhaps they were causing the Thalmor trouble? That second option would actually please me no end. I figured seeing Delphine again would be rather interesting too.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd been in Sky Haven Temple. The only other person who had been inside was Lydia, so for everyone else, it was a new experience. After tying up all our horses, we wandered through the now empty cave towards the entrance, walking by one or two dressed in Blades uniforms, and I figured our presence would be announced.

Unsurprisingly, Delphine and Esbern were waiting for us at the entrance. It appeared time had healed wounds, as although the greeting wasn't exactly friendly, she did offer her hand, which I accepted. "Dragonborn, I hear you've been busy."

"Skyrim had a few problems that needed solving."

"What brings you to Sky Haven Temple?"

"I'm going to be Emperor."

She couldn't hide the surprise. Esbern actually looked pleased. "Dragonblood back on the throne. Normality restored," he said quietly to himself.

"So why are you here?" Delphine asked, obviously curious as to my appearance.

"I can't have the Blades doing whatever they are doing. I have given it some thought. I will need a spy network and I will need either bodyguards or an elite cadre of soldiers. The Blades will be disbanded but you have an opportunity to serve the Emperor once again."

"And the Thalmor?"

I couldn't stop the smile. "Will be dealt with eventually. Not quickly. There are other pressing concerns."

"And if we say no?" I glanced back, seeing weapons unsheathed within seconds.

"I don't want it to come to that, Delphine. I know I said I would not be able to forgive. I am here now, proving that I can, if you accept what I am offering."

"And the dragons?"

I knew she would ask. I glanced at Lydia. "Keep watch. I need Delphine to see something. You too, Esbern, if you're interested."

We walked out into the courtyard on the other side of the temple, where I told them to wait and then I Shouted. A minute or so later, there was a roar in the distance before Odahviing appeared, landing a few feet away. Delphine and Esbern both took a couple of steps back, Odahviing walking towards us before he sat down on the ground.

"You called, Dovahkiin?" he asked, using language the Blades could understand.

"Sorry to disturb you again, but I just needed you to prove something." I glanced back and gestured. "Come and say hello. This is Odahviing."

"It's a dragon…" Esbern started to say, before trailing off.

"And it's not going to kill you or anyone else. In fact, you could say that we have come to some sort of understanding."

"What sort of understanding?" Delphine asked suspiciously.

So Odahviing and I explained everything that was agreed the day before on the Throat of the World. Esbern actually looked impressed by it all, particularly once I threw in what had happened with the death of Alduin and original peace agreement I had with the dragons. Delphine was silent for a long time before adding her thoughts. Her first words almost floored me.

"I was wrong, Dragonborn." I knew I looked surprised, as she added, "I apologise. I let hatred consume me. But it appears I may have been no better than the dragons I hated."

"You hated Alduin, and had every right too. You had right to hate us too, but there is now peace in this land," Odahviing stated.

"Water under the bridge if you're willing to start this relationship anew," I replied, offering my hand. Delphine accepted immediately.

"Of course, Dragonborn. But do the Blades need to be disbanded?"

"They will be in name, simply to make the Thalmor think I am starting already weakened. They definitely won't know about my spy network and, as I said, I have plenty of ideas already. It looks like you've been recruiting, and I'll need all the allies I can get. Because I've caused the Thalmor no end of problems, and I have no doubt that they will be preparing for war once I ascend the throne."

"It would feel good to be involved in something again other than taking out some bandits…" Then she smirked, "Or causing the Thalmor trouble."

"And you'll get your opportunity for more if and when I become Emperor."

Then she appeared unsure. It was a fleeting moment, but I saw it. "And what happened before, between us?"

"As I said, forgotten and forgiven if you join me now and accept the new reality of man and dragon. It is time to leave the old hatreds in the past. I understand why you did, and may still do, but it was a long time ago now. Alduin is dead. The other dragons are now free, and many now choose to respect my word. They will leave us alone as long as we leave them alone." I turned towards the dragon. "Odahviing, you have my thanks. You probably won't hear from me again for a while, but I may call on you again one day."

"I look forward to it, Dovahkiin." Yes, he was being sarcastic, but I already knew that about him. I watched the dragon take off and disappear behind one of the mountains before turning my attention back to Delphine.

"I never thought you'd come back."

"If it wasn't for this opportunity, I probably wouldn't have, being honest."

"Appreciate the honesty, Dragonborn. That's definitely one good thing you will take into the new job."

"As long as anything that happened before is put behind us, then I think the future looks good. Agreed?"

She actually smiled. It was slight, but it was there. "Agreed. So, we will need time to prepare. How long do we have?" Delphine asked as we walked back inside.

"I'm not sure, but it would be best if you headed to Whiterun as soon as possible. And, to be honest, once we're in the Imperial City, I don't think any of us will want for anything. Honestly, just bring yourselves and everything else can be sorted out."

She looked around. "It will be a shame to leave this place abandoned once again."

"Make sure Esbern writes it down this time, so the history isn't lost."

I gathered my other team around and explained what we were doing. Delphine said they would take at least a day to prepare, so if we wanted to leave, she would meet us in Whiterun. After plenty of introductions, including the recruits Delphine had made over the many months since our last parting, we certainly parted on far friendlier terms this time, Delphine stating they would arrive in Whiterun sometime the next day.

We arrived back in Whiterun after sunset. I figured everyone else would head home, but all of them followed me up to Dragonsreach. I was sent upstairs into the Jarl's private quarters, where he was enjoying a drink with the General. Both looked in my direction when I entered. Before they could say anything, I said six simple words.

"I accept. When do we begin?"


	90. Chapter 90 - The Return, Part Deux

"I'm coming with you, Uhtred."

I wasn't the only one to look at Aela in complete surprise. Vilkas and Farkas were flabbergasted by those words. The rest of the Companions ranged between complete shock to amusement. "You're sure?" I had to ask.

"Absolutely. You're about to become Emperor, Uhtred. More importantly, you're my best friend, and I wish to join you on your journey."

"If you're sure…" I trailed off as she nodded again, her determination resolute. I doubt anything anyone said would change her mind. Selfishly, I appreciated the gesture. "Very well. That leaves one less candidate for the new Harbinger. As I'm leaving, I obviously cannot retain the position. As it was Kodlak who selected me as his successor, it is now up to me to choose mine."

I walked towards the wall where Wuuthrad was hanging. I would hand it to the new Harbinger as a symbol of changing leadership. Walking along the line of candidates, I really only had two people in mind. It was going to be a tough choice, no matter what. I had thought about a joint Harbinger, but didn't really think that would work. The role could only go to one person.

I handed the giant axe to Vilkas.

Bowing his head, he accepted it without hesitation. "You do me a great honour, Uhtred."

Turning my attention to his twin, I added, "And I'm sure your brother will be of great assistance. Won't you, Farkas?"

"Of course, Uhtred. And, to be honest, you've made the best choice. I just want to keep cracking skulls. I'm sure my brother is more than capable of being Harbinger."

Moving along the line, I shook hands with the rest of the Companions. There were many new faces, the Circle had been increased back to five members, and I was confident the organisation would thrive. All the beds were now full of warriors wishing to test their mettle and bravery, while making coin at the same time. The work kept piling up and it appeared to be a new dawn, with the beastblood having affected the ranks consigned to history. The rumours that had once abounded about the organisation obviously ceased, and the only talk of Companions now was of what a good job they were doing helping the citizens of Skyrim solve their problems.

Leaving the hall for likely the last time, I wandered outside with Aela, stopping near the Gildergreen. "Aela, are you absolutely sure about this? The Companions are your life."

"It's time for a new adventure, Uhtred. And I can't think of a better one than joining you on the road to becoming Emperor. Plus, you need someone to watch your back." She paused, before adding, "Well, in addition to your wife, Lydia, Mjoll, the Nightingales… Anyone else I've missed?"

"Just as long as you're sure. I don't want you to regret it in six months' time."

"The only question I have is… When do we leave?"

Chuckling at her eagerness, I could only reply, "No more than another couple of days. The army escorting me is camped outside the walls, as you've seen. I'm just waiting on the General. I'd go right now if he thought it was a good idea. We've talked, and for the moment, he's in charge until the day, if it happens, that I take the throne."

Serana and I were simply waiting around for the day to leave. We'd been told that we wouldn't have to pack up our house when we left as everything we could want would be provided for. That didn't stop me packing up a few mementoes and I would never abandon my weapons and armour. Serana didn't have exactly the same level of attachment to the city, but I knew she'd want to take a few things.

Two nights later, the Jarl hosted a large banquet as the General had finally given the go ahead for us to leave Skyrim and enter Cyrodiil. He was kept abreast of developments in and around the Imperial City, and while he was confident we should arrive unimpeded, we would all proceed armed and ready for a fight.

"Once you're Emperor, you will probably have to return to Skyrim rather quickly," the Jarl stated before munching into a whole chicken. It looked rather puny in his large hands.

"Why so?" I asked.

"To crown the new High King or Queen. In fact, you may have to make that one of your first tasks."

I glanced at the General, who nodded along. "Wouldn't be a bad idea, Uhtred. It would certainly provide more stability now that the war is over. People want to know who their leader is."

"You're saying they want to be ruled?"

"Not exactly, though we can't have anarchy. But people like to know who is in charge. Mostly so they know who to blame when things go wrong."

"I think an important question is… What sort of leader will you be, Uhtred?" the Jarl wondered, laying the half-eaten chicken on his plate.

"Hopefully a good one."

"Good, as in you'll do a good job, or good, as in you'll care for the people."

"Both, I hope."

"You'll have plenty of help and advice, Uhtred. You'll just have to prove your inner strength and forge your own path while you're on the throne," the General stated, "Though I'll give you one piece of advice. Keep a grip on the Council. They're good for advice, but many of them either 'yes men' or have their own ambitions that won't be conducive to your own. And you'll also have to deal with the nobles of Cyrodiil too."

"Are they any worse than some of the Jarls here?" I said, looking at Balgruuf, who simply burst into laughter.

"Worse, Uhtred. Many of them have been part of the aristocracy for millennia. Whether they've ever had any influence over any Emperor is arguable, but they like to think they have influence."

"What about you, Serana?" the Jarl wondered, "Are you okay with all of this?"

"Of course."

"You seem rather relaxed about it all."

"I'm sure my husband will prove to be a memorable Emperor, and for the right reasons too."

"Do you have any plans for your new role as Queen?" the Jarl wondered.

She looked at me for a moment before smiling. "That's something to discuss for the future. Let's just make sure Uhtred takes the throne first, consolidates his position then we can worry about what the rest of us will do. I know he'll have plenty of ideas and plans for all of us, even you, General."

"I'll serve the Empire wherever the Emperor thinks I'll be best suited." Then he chuckled, "Though I'll admit it will be slightly strange taking orders from someone I'm used to giving them to. Well, to a point."

The night slowly but surely wound down, Serana and I staying relatively sober while everyone else enjoyed themselves, even the General, who I think rarely let his hair down. The Jarl wouldn't let my hand go upon leaving for the night, with plenty of pats on the back and the longest embrace I'd ever shared with the man.

The next morning, Serana and I exited Breezehome for the last time carrying only a couple of bags each. Everything else, mostly furniture, would remain where it was, the Jarl half-joking that he would turn our house into a museum or something. At least, I think he was half-joking… He was around to wish us farewell, as were Irileth and the rest of those who called Dragonsreach home. I handed the Jarl the keys. "Take good care of the place."

"Museum?" I couldn't help the groan. "Yes, maybe a museum."

Lydia, Mjoll, Aela and the Nightingales were also ready to depart, nearly the entire city otherwise gathered around to watch us leave for the last time. There was even more pressing of the flesh as we walked to the gates, the last handshake with the Jarl. He looked ready to say something, perhaps some grandiose speech about what I'd done and what I was about to do. Then he stopped himself and said two simple words, grasping my hand in both of his.

"Good luck."

Gathering our horses from the stable, we met with General Tullius near the ranks of men, already in lines, ready to march all the way to the Imperial City. They yelled my name or simply cheered as I rode past, heading to the front of the line where Tullius and others were waiting for me.

"Uhtred, we've been discussing where you should be in line?"

"I'll lead it, General."

"We've had reports of Thalmor activity near the border," one of the others reported, "Are you sure that's wise?"

I couldn't help chuckle. "Have no fear of the Thalmor. I've met them enough times to know they are not to be feared." I turned to my friends. "However, it would be good to be ready if we do meet them. Keep weapons close." Looking back at Tullius, I continued, "General, my guards, let's call them, will remain armed and ready to take care of any Thalmor we run into. We certainly don't want Imperial soldiers quarrelling with them."

"At least, not yet," the General added, a knowing smirk.

"They have tried to stop me before. I'm still here, and they will fail again. So, I will lead the line with my guards. Let's just make sure we all cross the border together and then we'll worry about making our way to the Imperial City."

"Agreed," the General stated, before turning to his men, "Give the order to depart."

It took a few minutes, but we eventually started to move. I looked to our left and noticed the crowds along the wall, returning the waves I was receiving. My heart felt heavy in my chest and, I'll admit, part of me wanted to have a little cry, realising I was leaving my home for the final time. Aela did have to wipe her cheeks, as did Lydia, while even Serana looked upset. I grabbed her hand and let one or two tears flow down my cheek. Even above the sound of marching, I heard the calls of my name from the walls. I closed my eyes and focused on the noise, smiling to myself, before I turned and waved, as did the others.

With a couple of thousand men on foot behind us, we couldn't exactly set off at a canter, though the men marched fast enough that we certainly made good time, making the outskirts of Falkreath by the afternoon. Knowing we would have to pass through the mountain range separating Skyrim and Cyrodiil, and figuring that would take at least two days, we found an open field and made camp. Nothing more than rows upon rows of tents, some even choosing to sleep under the stars for their last night in Skyrim.

Half an hour from the border the next morning, the Thalmor made their appearance. I'll say right now, they had confidence. A lot of confidence, considering there was only half a dozen of them to the couple of thousand Imperial soldiers in front of them. But they recognised General Tullius. And, of course, me.

"General Tullius," the lead Thalmor called, the other five spread out across the road. I gave the subtlest gesture possible, hoping my colleagues would be lining up one each.

"Nelinar, how may I help you today?"

"Him," he replied, pointing at me, "The Dragonborn. You are to hand him over to me now."

The General looked at me. "Dragonborn?"

I looked back at Nelinar. "I'm afraid that isn't going to happen." I gestured behind me. "You see; I have all these men. There are only six of you."

"No Imperial force would dare attack the Thalmor. Not after what happened last time."

I just smiled. "Who said anything about an Imperial force?"

Then I Shouted, watching elf and horse go tumbling. Once they were all on the ground, I gave the signal, watching arrows zip past, none missing their objective. I rode forward with Mjoll, wanting to finish off the job, though five of the six were already dead. Turning and trotting back to the General, he said nothing, instead turning to one of his underlings. "Have a dozen men bury the bodies in the forest, deep enough and far enough in to ensure they are never found."

"Thank you, General," I stated as a dozen men soon walked past.

"We don't want war yet, Dragonborn, but I won't lie and say I didn't enjoy what just happened."

"They'll be found eventually."

"We'll be long gone by them, Dragonborn. You'll be on the throne, and there won't be a damned thing the Thalmor can do about it."

Amazingly, the six horses were uninjured, despite the fact I'd sent them tumbling as well, so we released them while the bodies were being buried. Once the men returned and were back in line, we continued on. Soon, Skyrim was behind us as we started our ascent through the mountains, thankfully the pass meaning we didn't have to go too high, and the General ordered a fast march, trying to cover as much ground as possible while still light.

It was a cold night, and we had no luck finding dry ground, snow as far as the eye can see. Men quickly built fires and huddled around them, some even building small fires within their tents, reminded to extinguish them before they slept. Despite my incoming position, I stayed up with some of the men who kept watch. We were not worried about the Thalmor or bandits, more about the beasts that hunted the wilds.

I managed a couple of hours' rest before we were all woken at dawn, breakfast was cooked, tents folded away, fires put out and we continued our journey. We spent most of the morning either ascending or walking along plateaus, but after a quick spot of lunch, we finally started to descend and our pace quickened.

"Bruma should only be another couple of hours, if memory serves me correctly," I told my companions.

"I understand you walked this route?" Mjoll asked.

"Aye, a long time ago now. The weather was far worse, and it took a lot longer due to having to walk the entire way, and not knowing my surroundings didn't help either. Travelling by horseback is far easier and quicker."

As we were a little ahead of the column, we came to a stop at the edge of a turn, Cyrodiil spreading out in front of us, as far as the eye could see. I had travelled to Skyrim, feeling I was returning home. And, if it wasn't for the fact I was now on the verge of becoming Emperor, I'd have happily remained in Skyrim. But, I'll admit, I did feel a small sense of 'returning home'. I was born in Cyrodiil, one of my parents was a native and, though a Nord, I still felt a sense of affinity with the people from there.

The men started to build a camp on the outskirts of Bruma as I followed General Tullius into the city itself. At the castle, the town guard were surprised to see him, and once I was introduced too, almost tripped over themselves escorting us in the direction of the city's ruler. Unsurprisingly, the Countess was a native of Cyrodiil, but I noticed certain Nordic features in her face.

"What brings you and the Dragonborn to my city, General Tullius?" she asked.

"We're on our way to the Imperial City."

"Why are you heading there? Everyone was under the impression that you would remain in Skyrim for the foreseeable future."

"We have no Emperor. The Thalmor continue their sabre rattling. The civil war has only just been resolved, but at a tremendous cost of men, resources and coin. We need someone who can bring peace and stability to the Empire."

The Countess looked between the pair of us. "And who would this person be, General?"

The General just looked at me. I kept my face blank as the Countess turned her eyes on me. "You?" she wondered.

"Aye."

"What makes you qualified to think you could be Emperor?"

I glanced at the General. "Care to explain?"

Tullius held up a hand, counting off my achievements. "Let's see. He ended the Dragon Crisis, thereby saving the world from destruction. He ended the vampire menace, possibly saving all of humankind from being nothing but blood vessels for vampires. He helped end the civil war, facing and defeating Jarl Ulfric in single combat. He's of the dragon blood, the same as the Septim's who ruled this Empire for generations. And he has my support. And the support of all the Imperial armies within Skyrim. They will fight, bleed and die for this man."

I couldn't help the slight drop in the jaw. "Thank you, General."

"So what do you expect of me?" the Countess wondered, a hint of nerves in her tone.

"Absolutely nothing, Countess. We are camped outside your city walls and will continue our journey towards the Imperial City. All I'm after is information. Has any other lord made any overture towards the Imperial seat?"

"None that I'm aware of. And that includes myself."

"And of the armies stationed in Cyrodiil?"

"If you're wondering if there will be a military intervention, then no. Yours in the only army intent on marching towards the capital."

"This is not a military take-over. Uhtred Dragonborn will take the seat of Emperor as a civilian, though he does it with military backing. It will also prevent the chaos of succession after the last time an Emperor was assassinated."

The Countess looked at me again in silence for a moment. "Well, I guess you can't be any worse than the last lot who ruled. You will have no trouble from me."

"And support?" the General asked.

"I won't stand in your way, General. But he'll have to prove himself before he's to have anyone's support."

The General looked ready to retort but I held up a hand to stall any argument. "It's fine, General. I wouldn't expect support from anyone without proving that I'm capable and, more importantly, worthy of the support." I turned back to the Countess. "All I want is that chance."

The Countess nodded. "You will have it, Dragonborn. I would ask what your plans are, but I guess it may be a little early."

Smiling, I said, "Well, apart from the Thalmor menace, I have a few ideas but nothing concrete yet. I have to see what the score is."

"Will you and the General join me for dinner tonight?"

"Can I invite my wife?"

"You're married?" I nodded. "Of course. General, you may invite other officers if you wish."

The evening was as one would expect when dining with nobility in Cyrodiil compared to Skyrim. After only a couple of hours, Serana and I were both bored and, after giving her the signal, she faked illness and we managed to escape the stuffy atmosphere. I soon found Aela and Mjoll outside a nearby tavern, and we spent the rest of the night inside. Thankfully, I wasn't recognised as we kept to ourselves in a darkened corner, so drank the night away in peace.

I woke up nursing a slightly sore head the next morning, though a cooked breakfast from one of the enlisted men certainly helped matters, and by the time I was mounted on my horse, the world was alright again. The order to move out was soon announced, or blow through a horn, and the long line shuffled off again. It was a fine, clear day as we continued our journey south, barely passing anyone walking or riding in the opposite direction, and we arrived at the ring road by lunch-time.

The General brought the column to a halt as we could see a crowd of people assembled outside the city gates. We rode forward together, leaving the column behind.

"I think it's the Elder Council," the General stated.

"How would they know we were coming? A messenger from Bruma?"

"Someone may have noticed our march into Cyrodiil, or all the men camped outside Bruma and rushed here."

"Should I go introduce myself?"

"Wouldn't be a bad idea, actually. I think they'd be a little concerned if we just marched in with an army at our backs."

After explaining what we were going to do to the others, the General and I dismounted and approached the crowd. The General quietly pointed out people he recognised. The High Chancellor was the most prominent person at the crowd, standing at the forefront, flanked by what I assumed were other members of the Elder Council or his closest confidants. Behind them was a large crowd of civilians, with who I recognised as city guards dotted around. There was no sign of an Imperial force to greet us.

We stopped a couple of free apart. "General Tullius, you are a long way from Skyrim. I assume you have a good reason why you have abandoned your post?"

"That I am, Councillor Cyprian. And, yes, I have a very good reason." He gestured in my direction before adding, "May I introduce Uhtred Dragonborn. I assume you have heard of him."

You could hear the whispers from the crowd as the Councillor looked me up and down. "Yes, we've heard of him," he finally replied, "But why is he here?"

"I'm here to assume the throne, Councillor," I stated, before adding, "Preferably without bloodshed. No-one wants another civil war. Not after what just happened in Skyrim. And not after the war against the Thalmor."

"And we should allow you just to take it because?"

I couldn't help smirk. "Well, if you want, I will take it by force by simply using my Thu'um and getting you out of the way. But I would rather we start this relationship on a good footing. I have no idea what your relationship was like with the previous Emperor, but considering one of your own was behind the assassination, I guess it wasn't all rosy."

"And what would your intentions be with the throne?"

I glanced at Tullius, who knew exactly what I was thinking, returning a slight nod. Returning my attention to the Councillor, I replied, "Get the Empire ready for the Thalmor."

"You want war?" one of the other Councillors exclaimed.

"Not right now, but who here wants to continue living under the rules of the White Gold Concordat?" No-one replied. "I didn't think so."

A couple of the Councillors started to whisper things among themselves, the High Councillor involving himself by lending an ear to whatever they had to say. I waited patiently until the whispers and conversation stopped. "Have you visited the Imperial City before, Dragonborn?"

"I have, just the once."

"Very well. If you wish, yourself and the General may accompany us to the Council offices. There, we can discuss your ascension to the throne. It can be agreed that we would all prefer to avoid any bloodshed, and knowing of your achievements in Skyrim, and the blood that flows through your veins, we would find you becoming the next Emperor, and ushering the Fifth Era as… acceptable."

"May I invite my wife and entourage?"

"Of course, Dragonborn."

I grabbed all my friends and colleagues, while the General formed a small cohort of men to escort us though the city, ordering the rest of the men to establish a camp. The city guards held back the crowds as we re-joined the Council and walked our way towards the centre of the city and the Imperial Palace, which also housed the Elder Council Chambers.

We didn't enter via the Imperial Palace itself, instead being escorted into what I assumed was a side door. The Council Chamber wasn't exactly what I expected either. There was a large, circular table in the middle of the room, one or two trophies and paintings adorning the walls, while there were large windows to allow in natural light. But, other than that, the room was rather bare. _Guess all the nice stuff is left for the Emperor and my future quarters?_

The Councillors all took their seat, leaving a trio of seats available, so the General and I took a seat while my colleagues, and wife, remained standing before me. There began a question and answer session. I received one or two questions, but the General was well and truly grilled. There was an underlying tone to many of the questions, bordering on hostile, the Council believing he was making a grab for power by using myself as proxy.

That left him incensed, and he nearly stormed out of the chamber as a result. Instead, he stood up and while gesturing, he simply said, "I have spent nearly my entire life giving my blood for the Empire. How dare you accuse me of doing anything except serve the Empire and Emperor!"

"Then why are you supporting his claim?" the High Councillor asked.

"Because I have seen what this man can do." He started to walk around the table, continuing to gesture. "You already know he ended the Dragon Crisis. But what you may not know is that he did it almost by himself, apart from help from one or two of his colleagues standing before you. He fought and bled for the cause and his country, for the Empire, the very same Empire he actually left Cyrodiil to go and fight."

"Is that true?" one of the Councillors asked.

"Aye, it is. That was my original intention when I left my home for Skyrim."

"And now you want to be its Emperor?" another one asked.

"I've fought and bled for the Empire. I'll let the General explain."

"So he helped end the Dragon Crisis by defeating Alduin and ensuring the world as we know it didn't end. Then he helped end the Vampire Menace. Very few people were even aware of how close human society came to collapsing. If the vampires had succeeded, we would currently be living in darkness and who knows what would have happened to us. It is only thanks to the Dragonborn and his wife that our safety was assured."

"Your wife?" a Councillor asked.

"My wife is a talented mage and holds her own as a warrior. I'd pit her against ten of your best men and it would only be through exhaustion that she would be defeated."

Serana said nothing but I glanced in her direction, receiving a smile in return.

"Finally, there was the civil war," the General continued, "Not only did Uhtred end the tyranny of the Dark Brotherhood, bringing the leader of the organisation to justice, while killing the man who assassinated our Emperor, he also helped end the presence of the Thieves Guild. Finally, he ended the civil war by facing down Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak in single combat, defeating his opponent with honour, and ensuring our presence in Skyrim would continue without issue due to his respect of their ancient ways.

Has he ever held any sort of office? No, he hasn't. But, then again, very few of us have. But many Emperors have ascended the throne without any sort of 'official training'? Who can be trained to be Emperor? All I know is that Uhtred is a good and honourable man, who will ensure the safety and security of the Empire, and has spoken of his desire to spread our influence so we can finally deal with the Thalmor menace, once and for all."

"We can't afford another war!"

"The Thalmor are too strong!"

I tutted quietly to myself, the result being all Councillors looking in my direction. So I got to my feet, walking around the table in the opposite direction to the General.

"Councillors, we can't afford another war now. But who is to say that, in five to ten years' time, when we have built up our armies, brought in more coin, re-established our guilds and spread our influence, that we won't have millions flocking to our banner to fight for the cause in their thirst for vengeance against the elven hordes."

"I hear hatred in your voice, Dragonborn," the High Councillor said.

"For elves? No. For the Thalmor? Absolutely."

"That could cloud your judgement."

"I don't think I'm the only one who has a burning hatred for the Thalmor. Would I be wrong in that assumption?" There were murmurs of agreement, plenty of heads nodding too. "But I'm not going to just declare war and think we'll win. I know we can't win at the moment. But the Thalmor are not as strong as you think. I've caused them no end of problems since arriving in Skyrim.

And we will deal with them slowly. We will force them out of countries they currently occupy. Valenwood and Elsweyr are being kept under the thumb and must be released from their grasp. Hammerfell must be brought back into the Empire, though through negotiation, not force. Our flanks, regarding Black Marsh and Morrowind, must be secured before we contemplate war. I would even contemplate bringing Black Marsh into the fold. But make no mistake, the Thalmor can be beaten. The only reason we didn't before is that our armies were exhausted as their own."

There was plenty more murmuring. "You have given this a lot of thought, Dragonborn," another Councillor stated.

"I have. I used to think I'd just be another one of a grand army, invading Thalmor lands. When I become Emperor, I will instead lead that grand army."

The General and I sat down again and the conversation moved on, this time talking about domestic policies, such as ideas for taxation, which I knew nothing about and suggested could be discussed at a later time. I was a warrior, and would end up being a warrior Emperor, constantly spoiling for a fight against the Thalmor, though not to the detriment of the Empires safety.

We sat with the Councillors for at least a few hours before we finally broke up. After most of the Councillors had left, the High Councillor remained and I was left thinking he wanted to speak with me alone. I shook hands with the General, thanking him for the assistance and his many kind words, before he and everyone else was escorted to the dining area.

"You speak well, Dragonborn. And having the support of General Tullius certainly speaks volumes."

"Thank you, Councillor. The General is a good man, and we have established a close bond."

"I will admit privately, I back your ideas regarding the Thalmor. We should make those bastards bleed."

I couldn't help the slight grin form. "So, you're saying…"

"You have my support. And no doubt the support of most of the others. But I must ask… Why not just walk in and take the throne?"

"Because I figured I would need a working relationship with the Elder Council. I'm not sure how things used to work with the previous Emperors, or those who came before him, though the General has tried explaining a little bit. But while I guess I would have ultimate power and decision making, I don't know everything and will certainly require guidance. I will have close confidants, but they are not 'yes men' either. But I figure the Council would also provide certain limits to my power by holding my desires in check."

"Yes, that is part of the reason for our existence. But if you provide to be a just and honourable ruler, you will find the Council rather co-operative."

"That's all I want. We must all work together to ensure our future is secure."

He held out his hand, which I shook immediately. "Uhtred Dragonborn, may I be the first to call you Emperor Uhtred I. May your rule be long and glorious."

I dipped my head politely. "Thank you, Councillor."

"Now, I think we should discuss your crowning ceremony. And no doubt you will have your own ideas on what you would like."

"One or two. Nothing too big."

"And we must also discuss events with your wife. Obviously, she will be Queen and assert some power in her own right."

"She certainly will!" I stated with a chuckle, following the Councillor out into the dining area.

I'll admit I was calm on the outside and, deep in my mind, I was confident that things would be okay.

But I was also a little bit scared about what was about to happen.


	91. Chapter 91 - Coronation

The Council had offered Serana and I the used of the Imperial Chambers, but I said it wouldn't feel right to take them until we were crowned. Even that earned comments about my respect for the throne and all the trappings that would come with it. But, once the High Councillor shared the news with the Council as a whole about an agreement being reached, the news quickly spread across the Imperial City, and it was suggested that I should remain in the palace until the ceremony. I didn't particularly like that idea, but Serana stated that would be our lives going forward. Very little privacy, apart from our personal quarters, and my life as a warrior was over, for the most part.

The next morning, we were in the dining room. We being myself and Serana, but also Lydia, Mjoll, Aela, Karliah, Brynjolf, Vex, Delvin, Delphine, Esbern, plus General Tullius and his subordinates, who had chosen to remain within the Imperial City for the time being. My closest confidants and those from the army who backed me. Despite the seriousness of the situation outside the four walls of the dining room, there was plenty of laughter in the privacy of the dining room.

I received a message from a steward during breakfast, explaining what would happen. I looked up upon finishing, seeing everyone looking at me. "It will take a week before everything will be ready for the coronation."

"A week?!" Lydia exclaimed.

"The Council has already sent riders out with invitations. They have invited all the Jarls of Skyrim. But they have also despatched riders to High Rock and even Hammerfell, despite the fact they are no longer part of the Empire. Add to that, the Council feel they need time to spread news of my succession and allow time for everything to be brought together."

"So what are we all to do until then?" Aela asked, "I think most of us will go crazy."

"What are you plans for when you become Emperor?" Karliah wondered.

I couldn't help the smirk. "Not just yet. You'll find out soon enough. But I do have a little job for the Nightingales, if you're interested." The four nodded. "I'd like you to head out into the city and find out what the people think about me. The Council will be issuing statements about who I am, my achievements and what I will do for them as Emperor. But I'd like to hear what they think. Do they think I'll be a good Emperor? But the more important question I feel is; what do they want? What do they want me to do for them?"

"I think we can do that, Dragonborn," Karliah replied.

"Give us a few days and we'll have a report ready," Brynjolf added.

"And the rest of us?" Aela prodded. Everyone could see she and others were already restless. I guess they were expecting more.

"I guess we'll just have to continue training." There were a few groans and I couldn't help chuckle. "Hey, I didn't promise excitement to begin with. Once I'm on the throne, I'm sure I'll have plenty of jobs for you." I leaned forward and looked down the long table. "Even you, General."

He just smirked as he returned my look. "Oh, what do you have planned, Dragonborn?"

I tapped the side of my nose. "All in good time, General. All in good time."

The Nightingales disappeared after breakfast, as did nearly everyone else except Serana. General Tullius said he would go check on the army still camped on the other side of the water, taking all his men with him, figuring they could wait as well. As for Lydia and the rest, they wanted to explore the city. After a little pleading, I eventually relented and said they could go. That left Serana and I with little to do except explore the palace itself, though once we found the enormous library, we quite happily picked out a number of books and agreed to be content for the week, simply reading everything we could, much of it about the history of the Empire itself.

It was a quiet week except for the occasional meeting with either the High Councillor, or the entire Elder Council if they wished. I tried to be as open and honest as I could in regard to my ideas, but to be honest, I hadn't thought that far ahead regarding many things. And I told the Council in general terms that I would rely on them, and other advisors, to help me when I eventually took the throne. Though the Emperor had ultimate power, and nearly everyone worked for his or her desire, it took more than one person to run an Empire. I was going into the role with eyes open as possible.

Two days before the coronation, I sat down with the event organiser, head of the Imperial City guard, General Tullius, the High Councillor and my own friends, who I was now calling advisors, in regards to the events of the day. Karliah and the Nightingales had reported back, saying plenty of people were curious to who I was, and having learned of what I had achieved in Skyrim, were wondering what sort of Emperor I would turn out to be. And the fact I was of the same blood the Septim Emperors meant I started out as far more popular than the previous dynastic line.

Therefore, I suggested I should enter the city on horseback, dressed in armour, not as a conquering hero, as I wasn't, but at least in triumph, having been one of the thousands upon thousands who had ensured the Empire remained whole. There were murmurs of objection, but I said if someone was willing to try and kill me, then they were welcome to try.

The coronation ceremony itself would take place where I demanded. In the Arboretum, near the statue of Talos, with the other eight Divines circling around. I wanted the civilians to watch the ceremony. Again, there were murmurs but the organiser said that seating could be built very quickly in preparation. Other than that, the ceremony would be as one would expect of a coronation. One last thing I requested is that, once I was crowned, I wanted to meet and greet the people. That caused an enormous argument, so I relented and said I would ensure my advisors would be close by in the event someone was dumb enough to try something.

* * *

"Can't sleep?" Serana asked the night before the ceremony. She found me standing on a balcony overlooking the city.

I couldn't hold back the chuckle. "Of course I can't sleep. Our lives will change forever tomorrow."

"Are you worried? Thinking we've made the wrong decision?"

"I'm sure every Emperor would suffer moments of self-doubt, wondering if they've made the right choice."

"What do you think of the Council? Do you think you'll be able to work with them?"

"They've been helpful so far. I guess it's a case of wait and see once reality hits home and I'm on the throne. But I'm going to need help as I cannot run this by myself." I glanced her way. "But I will need to watch my back, and have others watch it for me. I remember the name Amaund Motierre. There will be those who desire the throne for themselves. I'll need people to watch the Council. Then I'll probably need people to watch the people watching the Council." I couldn't help sigh. "Honestly, I think the only people I'll be able to trust once all this is done and you and perhaps a dozen others."

"Why not get rid of the Council?" she asked bluntly.

"What?"

"Get rid of them. Bring your own people in, those you trust, and establish your rule that way."

"Nice idea… But I can't surround myself with 'yes men'. I know some of you are not like that, but there are plenty of sycophants out there. No, it's an idea, and perhaps even a good one, but I'll keep them around. The High Councillor has proven to be a good man so far. If I can establish a good working relationship with him going forward, then perhaps we can keep the peace here too."

"Well, I'll just have to watch your back then, ensure no knives are sticking out of you at the end of the day."

Leaning across, I kissed her cheek. "I'd expect nothing less of my queen."

She sighed. "How did I get here, Uhtred? A vampire, having been asleep for a thousand or more years, to meeting and falling in love with the Dragonborn, marrying said man, and now on the verge of being his wife as he becomes Emperor."

"Not a bad journey, eh?"

She grabbed my hand, locking our fingers together, as we leaned forward, continuing to overlook the city. "Best time of my life, Uhtred."

I'm not sure what time we got to sleep, but we were awake at dawn, though only because we were woken by Lydia banging on our bedroom door, telling us to get up. We were at least able to relax at breakfast, though I think all my friends were far more excited about upcoming events than myself. I must have been quieter than usual, as there were questions in my direction if I was okay.

"I'll be honest, just a bit of nerves," I stated.

"Everything will work out fine, my Thane," Lydia replied.

"What are you going to call me after today?" I wondered.

"Sire. Sir. Your highness."

"No."

"No?"

"I definitely do not want to be called 'Your Highness'."

"I thought it was 'Your Majesty'," Mjoll offered in reply.

"Your Majesty is the correct term, Uhtred. And I think you'd better get used to it," Serana explained.

I looked around the table at my friends. "Can we agree that, in privacy between us, you just call me Uhtred?" Looking specifically at Lydia, "And I'm asking as your soon to be Emperor?"

"Of course, sir," Lydia replied, unable to hold back the smirk that formed.

I sighed, simply stating, "Fine."

After breakfast, we all disappeared to our rooms to dress. It was agreed that I would be dressed in my finest armour, that designed and built by Eorlund for when I had led the defence of Whiterun. I would also carry the banner we had designed, as that would hang on the wall of the palace once I had taken the throne.

Escorted out of the city through a series of secret passages, we were greeted by the army that had escorted me into Cyrodiil. "General Tullius, will you be accompanying me too?" I wondered.

"Of course. Myself and the men. This is your army, after all. I agreed it with the Council. Apologies for any deception, but we knew it would be a symbol of your legitimacy, to ride into the Imperial City with an Imperial Legion at your back, and you are a hero of the Empire after all."

I held out a hand and we embraced as warriors. "You honour me more than I deserve, General."

He barked a short laugh. "And you sell yourself short, sir."

"Sir?"

"Well, I'll have to call you 'Your Majesty' soon enough. You'd better get used to it."

I returned a look. "You too?" He just laughed at my look.

"Told you, sir," Lydia chimed in behind me.

The majority of the army was already organised. A small cohort of men would lead the way in, where I would then follow them in, Serana alongside me, followed by the General and his immediate subordinates, my advisors and friends, and then another cohort of soldiers at the rear.

Mounted upon my trusty horse, Sooty, who had been through everything with me since my very first days in Skyrim, the signal to move out was given and once the men in front of me started to march, I kicked the sides of my horse and we moved out. Serana rode her horse beside me, sharing the occasional glance, and I don't think either of us could stop grinning.

The main gates into the city opened as we approached, entering the Talos Plaza District. The crowds were already thick, people hanging out windows high to our side and, when looking up, there were plenty of people on the roofs above us. The noise was near deafening as people yelled, barely able to understand anything, though the people seemed happy, even excited by the procession. That helped calmed my nerves, as I was concerned about the reception we would receive.

The next set of gates opened, leading into the Temple District. Though I had wanted the coronation in the Arborteum, I knew our procession would lead past the old Temple of the One and the enormous dragon statue. If possible, the crowds were even bigger here, but it was nothing compared to what greeted us in the Arborteum. The city guards were having to hold back the teeming crowds, even though barricades had been set up along the road.

The cohort stopped in front of us near the stage and spread apart, lifting their weapons and Serana and I passed underneath. On the stage was the High Councillor, the High Priest and Priestess, and other local dignitaries. Bringing my horse to a stop, I look around and found the Jarls of Skyrim sat close by, searching and finding Jarl Balgruuf among them. He met my eyes and nodded in my direction. I crossed my arm across my chest and dipped my head.

Walking onto stage, I shook hands with the High Councillor, the Priest and Priestess and the long line of dignitaries. I didn't know many of them, but they introduced themselves as the rulers of the provinces of Cyrodiil, and people I would have to learn to deal with. I was then instructed to take the throne, with Serana alongside me on a similar seat.

The coronation then went about as expected. Rather dull, full of long speeches about the Empire, the Priest invoked the pleasure of the Gods upon my impending rule, the Priestess spoke about the Emperor and his relationship with his fellow man, before there were a series of prayers to the Eight Divines. Once the eighth was finished, I cleared my throat and gestured for the Priest to approach.

"Yes, sire?"

"You forgot the Ninth Divine." I immediately saw the concern. "Are any Thalmor here today?"

"Officially, no. But I'm sure they're watching within the crowds."

I smiled. "Let them watch. Please bless us with the Ninth, Priest."

He dipped his head. "As you wish, sire."

I knew that would piss off the Thalmor, but I also knew it wasn't going to immediately start a war. They knew exactly who I was, and I'm sure my ascent to the throne was already causing plenty of discussion within their Dominion. I did wonder if they were immediately going to declare war, but after plenty of conversations with military advisors, we knew they were in no position to launch full-scale war again. Both the Empire and Thalmor were still licking their wounds, over twenty years later.

The last event of the coronation was the placing of the crown upon my head. Dipping my head to receive what was a rather simple looking gold band, though decorated with a number of dazzling, precious stones, the Priest announced, "I crown thee Emperor Uhtred, First of the Dragonborn Dynasty. Let it be known that this is the First Day of the Fifth Era. May he and this era be blessed by the Gods, and may he live long and bring prosperity to us all."

* * *

Celebrations had lasted a number of days as the people celebrated, what I hoped, would be an era of security and prosperity. But while the people celebrated, I got to work almost immediately. Before that, I finally allowed myself a tour of the throne room before I escorted Serana, now my Queen, towards the Imperial Chambers. To say they were breathtakingly exquisite doesn't even begin to describe it.

Back in the throne room, I had servants bring in a large table and chairs so I could sit with my advisors. I took the head, as Emperor, and then designated where each would sit. I wasn't sure how previous Emperors worked, but Serana was my wife and closest confidant, so she sat closest to me. One of my first acts was to nominate Karliah as the head of my spy network, though would have to explain more later, while nominating Delphine to take charge of my personal guard. That surprised everyone, even myself. But the gratitude she showed, and her promise upon her own death of keeping me safe, assured me it was the right decision.

Lydia, slipping into her new role, what I called 'Chief of Staff', had a handful of scrolls that I would need to discuss over the first days and weeks of my rule. Before that even began, General Tullius grabbed my attention.

"Your Majesty," I couldn't help the groan, "I believe one of the very first matters of business pertain to the resolution of the Skyrim civil war."

"What do you mean, General?"

"A new High King or Queen must be nominated. All the Jarls of Skyrim are currently in the Imperial City, expecting you to nominate before they return home."

I looked around the table. "Is there anything else that require my immediate attention over the next couple of days?"

"The Thalmor ambassador would like to speak to you as soon as possible," Lydia replied.

I looked at Karliah, who understood the unspoken question. "They're obviously concerned, sire. You may need to ease their minds as to what intentions. Your invoking of Talos during the ceremony did not go unnoticed by either side."

"The Thalmor can wait." I held up a hand up as one or two objections were raised. "I will not offend them. But I would like to have the situation in Skyrim solved, once and for all. General, as Military Governor, please have the Jarls meet me here tomorrow at lunchtime, where we can discuss the future."

"Of course, sire."

"After that, I would like to discuss a matter with you privately. Please don't ask what, it is only for your ears for now."

"Yes, sire. Anything else?"

I shook my head and looked around the table. "Unless there is anything that requires my urgent attention, you're all dismissed for now. We discussed prior to the ceremony what I wanted. Lydia, any word from the Elder Council?"

"They are going over the detail of the plans we all wrote up. The High Councillor said they would respond in due time. But, in this era of co-operation, for the time being at least, I don't expect them to push back too hard."

"Very well. For now, most of you are dismissed. Nightingales, please remain for the time being. Delphine, Mjoll and Aela, you too." Once everyone else had departed, including Serana, who I would tell later on everything we would discuss, I had the rest move up the table so I didn't have to raise my voice too much. "I've been thinking since the day General Tullius approached me about becoming Emperor, and I knew I was going to need… certain organisations to keep me and the Empire safe." I looked around the table, all seven hanging on my every word. I shuffled slightly in my seat so I could look at the four Nightingales.

"Karliah, I am reconfiguring and renaming the Imperial spy network and I want you to run it."

She bowed her head. "You honour me, sire."

"You will be known as the 'Eyes of the Dragon'. There was a spy network for the old Emperor, but from rumours I've been hearing, they were incredibly ineffective. I will be expecting far more from the network I will be establishing, though all credit will go to you for the work you will eventually do."

"What is it you wish us to do, sir?" Brynjolf wondered.

"A few things. One, I would like you to retrain any operatives we have in the dark arts. You four have proven your worth to me time and again. If any are as good as you are, use them immediately. Two, I want you to recruit and recruit fast, then begin an in-depth training program. Though please do not rush it. I want only the best of the best. If they're not good enough, then they can do something else. Three, once you have enough recruits, I want them out in the field, beyond our borders. See if you can recruit loyal Bosmer to work in Valenwood. We know there are thousands of Khajit wandering the Empire. I'm sure many of them can probably be bought off, if they are not already loyal."

"What about Morrowind or Black Marsh?"

"Morrowind, I'm not worried about. From what I have learned, our relationship with them is stable. As for Black Marsh, I believe they are simply consolidating their position, and are not a threat. Four, I want feelers put out towards Hammerfell. See if we can establish dialogue with them. Explain that a new Emperor and dynasty now rules and that old agreements may soon be torn up. Hopefully they will understand what I mean."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, fifth and last. Watch the Thalmor. That is the _only_ thing you are to do for the time being. Watch. Learn. Wait. Their time will come."

Turning to look at the other three, their eyes all met mine, eager to learn their new roles. "Delphine, I would like you to take over the Imperial Personal Guard. The organisation will be known as 'Claws of the Dragon'. Like my spies, I only want the best of the best. Open recruitment to any and all who serve in the army. I've looked at the recruitment details for the current personal guard. Run your eyes over it and see how it can be improved. Don't forget, the Dark Brotherhood managed to assassinate the previous Emperor, so clearly they were not good enough."

"I'll do that immediately, sire." Delphine paused, before adding, "Thank you, for trusting me so readily again."

"Water under the bridge. This is a new dawn." I looked at Aela. "Aela, you will be my personal bodyguard, at my side at nearly all times. How does that sound?"

"Can't think of anything better, Your Majesty."

"You can cut that out, to begin with. But I will ensure you have personal quarters close to Serana and I. And I will do my best to ensure you are not too bored."

I then looked at the last person. "Mjoll, I would like you to be my personal liaison between me and the Imperial Armed Forces. But it is an open offer. If there is something else you would like to do, let me know now."

She was quiet for a moment. "To be honest, I was hoping to join what you now call your 'Claws of the Dragon'."

"I'd happily accept her now, sire," Delphine added, "I am aware of her prowess in battle."

I smiled. "Very well. I guess Lydia and I can liaise by ourselves." Looking around the table, I asked, "Is there anything else before you're dismissed? I have an open mind, and rest assured you can tell me anything. The last thing I want from any of you is to be 'yes men'. I always want honesty, even if you think I won't like it. If it's bad news, it's bad news." I was greeted only by shaken heads. "Very well, you have your orders. Make it so."

"Thank you, sire," was the echo as chairs were pushed back and the throne room was emptied.

"Do you require anything else from me, sir?" Lydia wondered, once the room was clear.

"Not at the moment. Keep in touch with the Council. As soon as we have any reply to any of my ideas, let me know. But, for the moment, I'll head to my chambers and carry on reading I guess. There's a lot to learn."

"You'll do great, sir." I met her eyes and smiled. "And I'm not just saying that because you're Emperor."

"Flatterer." I paused, before asking, "Do you like the role I've given you, Lydia? Be honest."

"Of course. I'm going to be one of the most important people within the Imperial Court, sir. I'll be very busy, with a lot of responsibility, but I'm sure it's going to be a lot of fun too."

"If it gets too much, hire an assistant. Or two."

"What would you like for lunch?"

"I'll head down to the kitchens with Serana later and introduce myself. I don't need to be waited on hand and foot. It's bad enough the servants want to try and dress me. I think they might need some new rules explained to them."

"I'll sit down with them, sir."

"They're well paid and looked after though?"

Lydia nodded. "Yes, sir. I've looked at the contracts. They're very fair."

"I'm not sure we need as many as we have. Serana and I are quite capable of looking after ourselves. So see if they can be found other jobs within the Imperial Palace or Court."

"I'll look into it, sir."

Back in my private quarters, I walked into our vast bedroom before flopping down onto the bed on my back, releasing a loud sigh. Spreading my arms wide, I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, unsurprised to feel the bed depress beside me and feeling a kiss on my cheek. That made me smile, at least.

"That's better," Serana whispered.

"A kiss from my Queen always makes me feel better." I then explained everything I'd just organised. "Do you think I did the right thing with Delphine?"

"Are you unsure of her loyalty?"

"No, she's loyal to the Emperor. And, as I said, water under the bridge. I don't hold grudges… Well, except for one group of people. We've spoken, and she was apologetic, and also understanding of my reasons once I'd explained my thought process regarding my blood kin."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. She was a Blade, best of the best. More importantly, she has plenty of experience against the Thalmor. We're going to need all the help we can get against them. But you've had plenty of ideas, Uhtred. And good ones. Very good ones. I think we'll be just fine."

I could only pray to the Nine Divines that she was right.


	92. Chapter 92 - United Kingdom

I'll admit to cringing slightly as one of the stewards called out my presence to the Jarls already waiting for me in the throne room. "Announcing Emperor Uhtred, First of his line, Dynasty of the Dragonborn, on this, the Sixth Day, First Month, First Year of the Fifth Era. Please stand for his arrival."

Almost laughing at how ridiculous the situation was, in addition to my own personal feelings, I walked into the throne room, dressed in a set of fine clothes, it being suggested that constantly wearing my armour around the court would simply lead me to being uncomfortable. I couldn't help sigh, though I agreed the suggestion was sound. My days of fighting were over… at least for the time being.

Walking around the table, I was saluted in the usual manner – arm across the chest, bow of the head, what was now the standard salute from everyone who met with me – before I made sure to shake hands with each Jarl, asking how they and their subjects were, if they enjoyed the coronation and their time in the Imperial City and generally tried to be friendly. General Tullius was also there as Military Governor, though at the end of the meeting, I was working under the assumption that would no longer be necessary.

Once sat down, I began. "My Jarls, Skyrim has now been without a High King since the death of King Torygg. In between that time and now, Skyrim has been split by a ruinous civil war that it is only beginning to recover from. So we have gathered here today to formally select a new High King. Having done a lot of reading in the past weeks since my arrival in the Imperial City, I believe a moot is generally convened where a new High King is selected, and my understanding is that the ruler of Solitude is selected as the ruler of Skyrim, and the only reason you need me is to give it official blessing. Would that be correct?"

"That would be correct, Your Majesty," Balgruuf stated, not without a smirk on his face.

"So if that is the usual convention, why are we gathered here today? I would have assumed this would be an internal matter for the nine of you to discuss."

"Two reasons, sire," Elisif replied, "Firstly, though Skyrim is at peace, old resentment still lingers. While loyal Jarls are now in position in all nine holds, there is a consensus that we need a more neutral symbol to become the next High King, one that had backing from neither the Empire or Stormcloaks."

"Second, you have the Jagged Crown, sire," Balgruuf added, "You have the power to choose, if you wished."

"Though the nine of us have already discussed then in private over many weeks and we have reached an agreement… of sorts. We were hoping you would hear our idea," Elisif concluded.

I gestured for her to continue, but it was Balgruuf who got to his feet. "For a long time during the civil war, I was the only neutral symbol of the war. Whiterun was the only city that did not choose a side, or at least did not until our hand was forced, though only after we were attacked by one of the two sides. I think we can all agree that we did not fall into the arms of the Empire willingly. But even I was criticised for not joining either side, with rumours that my neutrality was bought off by one side or the others, not even starting to discuss why I accepted the details of the White-Gold Concordat. Though my memory is long and sharp, and I know many of us were criticised for keeping quiet at the time."

"If we hadn't agreed, we'd have been slaughtered instead," Jarl Igmund stated.

"You are not wrong, Jarl Igmund. We were in no state to continue the fight. So we agreed to a treaty. But, by the gods, did that nearly tear our country apart from a fight that may have been irrecoverable. So, back to my original point, Whiterun was neutral during the war, but I have no desire to be High King. I know Jarl Elisif would like to be High Queen, to continue the good work of her husband and father-in-law, but she is aware that the situation in Skyrim is peaceful though there is still an undercurrent of distrust and resentment. We doubt it will explode into anything, but the peace must be kept at any cost."

"What are you proposing instead?" I asked.

Balgruuf looked at Elisif, who got to her feet. "A United Kingdom, sire." I wasn't quite sure what she meant, so asked her to clarify. "The nine Jarls of Skyrim are in agreement that the Jagged Crown should pass to the Emperor, and that the Emperor should also have the title of High King of Skyrim."

I'll admit to being stunned by the proposal. "You look surprised, sire?" Jarl Balgruuf wondered.

"It's just unexpected. But you're all in agreement?"

Nine heads nodded in reply. "You're a Nord, sire. And we all know what you've done for Skyrim. And, as touched on, you're neutral. Well, mostly… But even those cities that had supported the Stormcloak clause know of the achievements of the Dragonborn. And we believe they would support the idea of the Nord Emperor also being High King of Skyrim."

Lydia approached from behind me, holding a scroll. "I have all the details here, sire."

"You've read it over?" She nodded. "Give me the gist of it."

"The crown of High King will pass to that of the Emperor from the time the agreement is sealed. It will become official once you return to Skyrim and are crowned. The choice of where you are crowned is yours."

"Whiterun. It was my home."

"Very well. Further on, the agreement states that the crown of High King will remain with the Emperor and his blood line until the line of succession is extinguished, or until a Nord no longer reigns as Emperor. If or when that time comes, then a moot will be held and the crown will revert to one of the nine Jarls of Skyrim," Lydia explained.

"Most importantly, it is irreversible. Once all eleven of us sign – being yourself, the nine Jarls and the General – then this agreement cannot be broken until the terms of it being extinguished are met. Any moves to change the agreement will be treated as treasonous. And you know how we generally deal with traitors," Balgruuf continued.

"Is there anything about Skyrim being independent?" I wondered.

"No, sire. Skyrim will remain part of the Empire. The bonds between Cyrodiil, Skyrim and High Rock cannot be broken. We are united in our cause," Balgruuf replied.

"We will be receiving emissaries from the five Kingdoms of High Rock in the coming days, sir," Lydia added, "They are eager to meet with you and understand what you have planned."

"They're not going to try and crown me too, are they?" I asked, only half-joking.

"High Rock has a High King who is fit and well, sir."

"Well, that's something at least," I muttered, "Will we have to stand on ceremony regarding their arrival?"

"No. You are the pre-eminent ruler, Your Majesty. Though highlighting their arrival will certainly be in your favour."

"Okay, speak with the Council, see if we can organise some sort of event to recognise their arrival." Returning my attention to the Jarls, I announced, "I accept your proposal."

I could see the relief flood across the table. Even the General appeared rather pleased that I accepted. "When do you think you can return home and be crowned?" Balgruuf asked rather eagerly.

"As soon as possible. Of course, I have much to organise here, but I will despatch messages when I do intend on travelling. I won't leave it too short of notice. Now, is there anything else that you would like to discuss?"

"Your ideas in regards to the Thalmor," Jarl Siddgeir wondered, "We have heard plenty of rumours and stories about your… run-ins with them. If even half of those stories are true, then we could be looking at an enemy ready to invade again."

"I have plans for the Thalmor, though nothing that should concern you right now. I will be meeting with the Thalmor ambassador in the next few days and I have no doubt it will be an interesting conversation. But, at the moment, I cannot tell you too much. My rule is still very young and there are still a lot of details to organise. As soon as we have plans in place, all Jarls will be notified immediately."

There was little left to discuss, so we closed the meeting and adjourned to one of the dining halls, where a banquet was waiting for us. I held informal discussions with each Jarl about events in their Hold, though they made no demands of the Emperor. Yet. I knew that probably wouldn't last. After lunch, I escorted General Tullius to my private study so we could converse in peace.

"You have me intrigued as to your intentions for me, Your Majesty."

"You too?"

"It is recognition of your status, sir." He said those words with a smirk, unable to stop my own chuckle. "May I assume that you have something for me?"

"Skyrim no longer requires a Military Governor, particularly after the meeting this morning, so I need to find you a new role. I have something mind that I hope you will accept." He said nothing, so I continued. "I need a man in charge of all my imperial forces I can trust. Someone I can rely on. Someone I know can get the job done."

"What are you proposing, sir?"

"I want to create some sort of system where I can have a trusted advisor in charge of certain aspects of our society. And the first one I thought of was our military. I would like to promote you into a new position as the General of all Imperial Armed Forces. On land, at least. I have no desire to replace the current Lord Admiral of the Fleet, though I've yet to meet the man. I have been thinking of a title that you could hold. I am thinking… Field Marshal of the Imperial Army. How does that sound?"

I can see the news shocked him and it took a few moments for it to sink in. "I don't know what to say, sir."

"Say you'll accept."

An enormous grin formed. "Of course, I accept. Absolutely and without hesitation."

We shook hands, before I continued. "I have orders to be carried out immediately. There are a few of them, though my Chief of Staff already has them written down and they can be provided later."

"Yes, sir. But whatever you can tell me now will help get my thoughts in order."

"First, a recruitment drive. I want every able bodied person over the age of 14 to begin martial training. From 14 to 16, they are simply to train. From the age of 16, those who do not choose to serve full-time must be kept as part-time reserves."

"You're talking about full mobilisation?"

"Close enough to it. But I want everyone ready to fight. I won't call on everyone to take up arms, but it would be better if everyone could fight."

"That will mean coin."

"From the conversations I've had with my financial advisors, the economy has been recovering. We can afford to spend coin, as long as trade isn't interrupted. Second, I want rebuilding efforts of fortifications across the Empire, though only in those places where you believe we are weakest, and where the Thalmor may consider invasion. But we cannot allow an invading force free reign like the Great War. If we can't stop them at the border, then we stop them 5, 10, 15 kilometres in. And we make them bleed while doing it."

"That I can do, again as long as there is coin."

"Complete a survey first and return with news of where you think is best. I will trust your judgement, as much as you have trusted mine over time. So, to clarify, the trust is full and unwavering. Third, I would like your input on who I will appoint as Generals of the Armies within Cyrodiil, Skyrim and High Rock. I don't want an overbearing armed presence in any of the provinces, but with the rebuilding of forts, I want the people to feel protected, to know there are armies nearby who will fight off the enemy, or even deal with mercenaries and bandits. Sometimes we can't leave such things up to just the town guard."

"I will submit a list of candidates as soon as possible, sir."

"Four, you are aware of what I've proposed with Delphine?"

"A fine idea, sir. I am surprised you brought her in from the cold, though."

"I need the best around me. If I allow hubris to overcome me, then my rule will collapse quickly. I must know my own limitations as a ruler. What I would like regarding Delphine and her project is for you to work closely with her, and select candidates from the armies you know well to join the 'Claws'."

"If I may be so bold, sir, just between us… What is your intention with them? A spy network is easy to figure out, but I have a thought that the 'Claws' will be as they are named."

I couldn't help the smirk. Tullius was a smart man. "You are exactly right, Marcus." He smiled at the use of his first name. "I may ask them to do certain things I would feel… uncomfortable doing myself." He nodded, understanding what I was saying, without it needing to be said. "But we have enemies inside and outside our borders. And sometimes those enemies cannot be taken down by an entire army. My 'Eyes' will be about gathering information. My 'Claws' will be to eliminate threats, particularly those unseen."

"You don't have political opponents being Emperor, but you may have…"

I held up a hand. "That is why I will keep people like you as my advisors. If I were to ever exceed my authority, then I think even my wife would put me in my place. Being Emperor is not some God given right. In many ways, I have earned my place here, but I also know the blood that flows through my veins has helped too. I like to think I'm an ordinary man, in some ways with just extraordinarily lucky. So I can only hope being sat on that throne won't go to my head. If it does, I want you to put me down."

"That is quite the order, sir."

"But one I would hope you would follow through on. I wouldn't want to hear my rule being similar to some of those I've read previously. I'm no Tiber Septim, would never claim to be. But I would like to be remembered as a just and fair ruler."

He held out his hand. Accepting the offer, he said, "I hope I never have to do it, but I will follow your orders, sir." Once sat back, he asked, "Any other orders?"

"Not at the moment, but I have some fine Colovian brandy to seal our agreement. Would you care for a drink and an afternoon chat with your Emperor?"

He was delighted by that idea and we departed my study a long time later, both of us very worse for wear.

* * *

"I look forward to a good working relationship with the new Emperor," the High King of High Rock stated as we shook hands a final time.

"I feel the same way. All three provinces are important to me. Rest assured, this Emperor will not forget about any of his people."

"One last thing before I go and it's a question I have been meaning to ask since I arrived. I'll be honest and admit it's taken this long to build up the courage to ask."

"Ask and I may have an answer."

"You are Dragonborn. The blood of the old Septims flows through your veins. I know you are of no relation to them, but what about the dragons? They haven't disappeared so where are they?"

"Living in peace, left alone by man, or that is the hope. They are noble beasts, and I could not kill those of the same blood simply because they are misunderstood, or that history insisted were evil personified. It is a very long story, but rest assured, they pose no threat to man."

"I've heard they have even come to your aid…"

I smiled. "You are well informed."

"All rulers must be."

I nodded. "Yes, they have come to my aid before. And they may come to our aid again."

"Our aid?" He paused, before adding, "Ah, the Thalmor. Yes, when the call comes, it will be answered, Your Majesty. The Bretons have long memories. Thousands of our brethren died fighting them. They almost brought ruination to the Empire as a whole. It is almost unforgivable."

We walked down the stairs to his waiting carriage, where we shook hands again. "It pleases me to know that I have your support when the call comes."

"High Rock has stood by the Imperial throne for generations. We have no intention of changing that." And, with those final words, he bade farewell and I watched as his carriage disappeared through the nearby gates.

The other four rulers of the Five Kingdoms had already disappeared. For once, there was no internal strife within High Rock, and the meetings between us had taken place in relative calm. They mostly wanted assurances about their security, feeling that the previous Emperor, or Emperor's, had done little to reassure them. So I asked Field Marshal Tullius to sit in one of our meetings and the sense of relief that swept across the table once he outlined our plans was palpable, and I had five delighted rulers by the end.

That meant, for the time being, the Jarls and Kings of Skyrim and High Rock respectively were relatively happy. But I still hadn't really got to know the rulers of Cyrodiil. They had been present at my coronation, and I had moments to discuss issues with them over the next couple of days, but I had not held a formal summit like I had with the other provinces.

"Do you think I should?" I asked Lydia the next morning.

"What do you think you'll get out of such a meeting?" Serana wondered.

"Well, I don't really know them. I've gained an understanding of the Jarls of Skyrim and Kings of High Rock. As for the nobles of Cyrodiil, I don't really know them. Sure, I've heard and read rumours about what they're like but they could be completely different in real life."

"Why not a tour of the regions?" Lydia suggested.

I scratched my trimmed beard. "That's actually not a bad idea. Though do you think we could do it relatively incognito? I don't want a big song and dance act everywhere we go."

"The people may want to see you, though," Serana countered, "And you have said you would like to be a visible Emperor. Or as visible as your position allows."

I spoke with Delphine about security later in the day, replying that the people, in general, were happy with my rule thus far, so apart from the usual security measures, she had no problem with the idea. Discussing the idea with my advisors the next day, it was agreed that I would travel to Skyrim first, to be crowned High King, before returning to Cyrodiil where I would then embark on a tour of the major cities and regions of the province.

Departing Cyrodiil for Skyrim a fortnight later, I was joined by Serana, naturally, plus Lydia and Aela, while Delphine led a small contingent of personal guard. There was talk we would travel by coach, but I said I would travel by horseback with the men. Delphine was a little concerned, but she said the men appreciated the fact I would ride with them, and during our journey, I spent a lot of time chatting and getting to know them. We had to camp overnight in the mountains, and while I wasn't expecting to spend time on watch, I sat with the rest around the campfire, drinking a bottle of ale and listening to their stories.

Passing Falkreath the next day, we stopped and asked if Jarl Siddgeir had already departed for Whiterun. The local town guard were shocked at the arrival of the Emperor and his retinue, almost falling over themselves to help us, before they finally replied that the Jarl had departed the previous day.

We rode hard and fast for Whiterun, though our arrival in Skyrim hadn't gone unnoticed, as crowds had started to form on the road towards the city. Thankfully they kept back and let us pass, but there was plenty of shouting and waving as we passed, and I eventually signalled for us to slow a bit so we could take in the reaction. By the time we reached Whiterun itself, the crowds were enormous, assuming people had come from far and wide to see the uniting of the crown.

Stabling our horses, the town guard did their best to keep the people back, but I recognised plenty of faces once we passed through the city gates, and I made sure to greet those I remembered fondly. Adrienne at the forge. Hulda and Saadia outside the inn. Reaching Jorrvaskr, I searched out for Farkas and Vilkas, embracing them as soon as we saw each other. Finally, there was Heimskr, still in position near his Shrine of Talos.

"Your Majesty," he said reverently as we clasped hands.

"Are you well, Heimskr?"

"I am, Your Majesty."

"Please, Heimskr. Call me by my name."

The old man smiled. "Of course, Dragonborn."

I dug a gold coin out of my pouch and pressed it into his palm, closing his fingers around it. "Never stop preaching the word of our god, Heimskr. One day, you will be able to do it in safety, never having to worry about the Thalmor again."

"I don't care about them now, Dragonborn. They can't stop the spread of the good word."

"The Jarl is under orders to ensure your safety. If you're ever concerned, let him know and he'll make sure you're okay."

"You have my thanks, Dragonborn. You enjoy a good coronation now."

I chuckled lightly. "I will, Heimskr. And I hope I prove to be a good High King and Emperor."

"You will, Dragonborn. The gods have spoken to me. We will be just fine. If the gods are on our side, then we cannot fail."

Ascending the stairs, it was the now customary entrance. Even an Emperor had to wait for the three knocks before the doors opened. Dragonsreach was packed the rafters, no space for anyone else to stand, as I walked forward, hand in hand with my wife. There was loud applause as I entered, having to remember that this was Skyrim, not Cyrodiil, and things were a little bit different. The nine Jarls of Skyrim were waiting where Balgruuf's throne sat empty. After shaking hands with each of them, I was then instructed to take the throne, as it would be a symbol of my authority.

The coronation was almost the same as becoming Emperor. However, when it came to receiving the crown itself, it was Jarl Elisif who placed the Jagged Crown on my head, the symbol of it's passing from the Jarl of Solitude to the Imperial Seat in Cyrodiil. Breaking all convention, I then rose and embraced her, whispering my thanks in her ear for the gesture. She replied that it was simply the right thing to do.

Celebrating afterwards was a real reminder that I was home. Gone was the stuffy dining hall of the Imperial Court. Once the crowds had dispersed, proving once again to be accessible as I greeted as many of them as I could, three large tables were situated near the fire, seats placed around the tables, platters of meat, fruit and vegetables, bread, cakes and bottles of alcohol were served, and soon the sound of conversation and loud laughter echoed around the great hall.

"How are you finding ruling an Empire, Your Majesty?" Balgruuf finally asked.

I gave him a look. "Seriously, you too?"

Serana burst into giggles beside me, before leaning across me to reply. "He's still complaining, Balgruuf. Maybe he'll learn eventually to accept it."

"I'm sure the Emperor will grow into his role, Your Highness. But I must say you are looking well too. Imperial Court life is treating you well?"

"It's not like adventuring across Skyrim, but I certainly can't complain. It's just a different lifestyle now."

"Is Breezehome a museum?" I wondered.

The Jarl burst into laughter before replying, "Of course it is! Home of the Dragonborn, now the Emperor. What a story that is!"

I glanced at my wife. "I do miss that old bed. Lot of memories."

Balgruuf laughed even louder while making Serana blush made me laugh. "Tease," she mumbled.

"You're welcome to spend the night there if you wish," Balgruuf offered.

I looked at Serana, raising an eyebrow. She smiled and nodded. "Very good. I'm sure Delphine can organise the security, though I think we can all be assured no-one would even think of doing something stupid. I'm not sure who's more popular in town, you or me?" Balgruuf wondered.

It was very late by the time we departed the great hall. Most of the other Jarls had departed much earlier, so it was only Balgruuf to see us off. It was probably the drink but, when we embraced, I almost shed a tear, as I knew that he being a large part of my life was now over. I think he sensed my mood, leaning back and clasping me on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you," he said quietly.

I tried to reply, but words failed me for a moment. Instead, I stood back and held out a hand, his two clasping my own. "Thank you for everything, my friend," I finally managed to say.

"Like you always told me, you will never have to thank me for anything… Uhtred." As I smiled, he added, "I will be at the wall tomorrow to see you off. I know you have an Empire to run."

Releasing my hand, he bade me farewell before I turned and, clasping the hand of Serana, we headed down to Breezehome, escorted by a pair of 'Claw'. They took position outside, keeping watch, as Serana and I entered our old home, the fire having already been prepared, heading upstairs to see nothing had actually changed. Sensing my mood, Serana simply wrapped her arms around me as we stood in our old bedroom, holding each other in silence.


	93. Chapter 93 - Legacy

Leaving the city of Chorrol behind, I couldn't help sigh with relief. "Thank the Nine that's over. We're heading home now, right?"

Serana laughed lightly to herself beside me. We were in a covered carriage, at the suggestion that we would look more regal, which would be more acceptable to the nobles of Cyrodiil. I didn't particularly care about looking regal, but I was told appearances meant everything to these people, so figuring I had to at least try and keep them on my good side and look Imperial, I followed the advice.

"Had enough, Uhtred?" she finally asked.

"Listen, I'm glad we made Chorrol our last stop, considering it's my old home, and my reception there was always going to be better than anywhere else. I don't know about you, but we've been on the road for a while now. I want to sleep in our own bed."

She snuggled into my side while adding, "I agree. We need to make the palace our home."

"How do you think this trip has gone, as a whole?" I wondered. Although I'd asked my advisors always to be honest, the one person who would never sugar coat the truth would be my wife. Another one of the million reasons to love her.

"As well as can be expected. The nobles were always going to be hard to crack. I have a feeling they walked all over the previous Emperor. I think they've all understood that you won't be as easily foiled. In fact, I think you may have even put the frighteners into one or two of them. As long as they co-operate, I think you'll be fine."

"I wonder if Marcus has finished his tour yet. After suggesting that he stick to the west, I'm hoping he'll be back."

"Marcus?"

I looked down, meeting her eyes. "Tullius. You didn't know his first name?"

"I didn't know you were on a first name basis now!"

"Ha! No, I'm just called 'sir' nowadays, but it's easier than calling him 'Field Marshal' all the time."

"Bet he finds it strange taking orders from someone he used to order around."

"A lot of all this was his idea to begin with."

"I'm sure it didn't take too much twisting of the arm to get you to agree though."

"No, it didn't once he and Jarl Balgruuf explained the advantages." Holding her tightly, I leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Plus, I wanted to make you my Queen."

Leaning up to kiss my cheek, she just whispered in reply, "Think we can have some fun in here?"

I looked left and right. "Close the curtains."

We were dressed by the time we arrived back at the Imperial Palace, opening the curtains as we approached the city gates so we could greet any crowds that may have formed. I guess my rule was still popular, as people stopped and waved as we passed by. Once the carriage pulled to a stop and the door was opened, Serana was escorted out first before I stepped down, stopping to take a deep breath. Then I looked to my left at the coachman, stepping closer to him. "You didn't hear anything untoward during the journey?"

"No, sir."

"Are you sure? You can be honest. That's all I ask of anyone."

He kept his face blank but met my eyes. "You obviously love your wife, sir. It's good to know." I laughed, which helped the coachman take a sigh of relief. "Better than hearing arguments, sir."

"You used to drive the previous Emperor?"

"Yes, sir."

"And he argued a lot?"

"I don't wish to speak ill of the dead, sir, particularly as he was the Emperor, but when with his wife, there were arguments. Many arguments. It led me to believe that he was unfaithful."

"Interesting. You're a good source of information. What's your name?"

"Lucius, sir."

We shook hands. "Well met, Lucius. So, do you like your job?"

He beamed with pride. "Of course, sir. I am the official driver of the Imperial family, transporting the Emperor and Queen across the Empire. It helps that I am also well paid for the position." He thumbed to his left. "I also love looking after the horses, sir. Me and my son do that."

"You know Lydia, my Chief of Staff?" I paused. "Of course you do, she would have spoken to you numerous times. If you ever need for anything, you speak to her."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"And the boy, is he learning?"

"Yes, sir. His letters and numbers. He's still young, yet to know what he wants. But he has an interest in horses already."

"How old is he?"

"Past his tenth winter, sir."

"You're aware of the recent proclamation regarding those who reach 14?" Lucius nodded. "I'll remember your son when he's 14. If his interest in horses remains, perhaps we can find something suitable for him at the time?"

"That would be great, sir. Thank you again, sir."

"I'll let you go, Lucius. Nice talking to you."

He offered the usual salute. "You too, sir. Not often an Emperor stops and talks to me."

"You'll find that I'm a different sort of Emperor."

"Indeed, sir."

Lydia was waiting for me inside. She had travelled with us around Cyrodiil, but she'd already been to her office and I found myself inundated with scrolls. "No rest for the wicked," I muttered, "Can they not wait until tomorrow morning?"

"I guess it is late and we've had a long journey, sir."

"I just want to have dinner and relax tonight, Lydia. We'll get back to the running of the Empire first thing tomorrow morning. After we've had breakfast."

"Of course, sir."

As we walked towards our personal chambers, I asked, "Do you think the tour went well?"

"As well as can be expected. Most of the nobles were co-operative and prepared to listen. Whether you will have their continued co-operation, only time will tell."

"Have you settled into life at the palace?" I noticed the question caught her off guard. "Are you happy here, Lydia? And how are you and Mjoll?"

"It's very busy, sir, but also very exciting." She paused, obviously thinking. "I miss home, but I'm happy to be here, supporting you, sir."

"You and Mjoll?"

She looked at me with a broad grin. "We want to get married, sir."

"When?"

"We haven't set a date yet. We've talked about it though."

"Let me know when you do, and I'll make sure it's all sort out for you."

"You don't have…" She trailed off when I gave her a well-known look. "Thank you, sir."

"I look after my friends, Lydia. Being Emperor, it makes doing that a little easier."

Lydia walked to her own quarters with a slight spring in her step as I entered mine. In addition to the study and bedroom, we also had a reception room, sitting room and library at our disposal, plus a dining room that we never really used. Serana and I were always quite happy to walk to the kitchen to eat, not wanting anything formal except for when entertaining guests was required. That helped us build a rapport with the kitchen staff, in addition to building good relations with others who worked in the palace. I figured I'd never really get used to being treated differently. I still wasn't used to being feted as Dragonborn. Becoming Emperor was something else entirely.

I found Serana in the library and we wandered to the kitchen. I remember Serana used to love cooking, particularly after she was cured and rediscovered her taste buds. The kitchen staff found it strange at first that the Queen wanted to get her hands dirty, but now they let her go whenever she wanted to cook something. It gave at least one of the chefs the chance to sit down and talk to me.

Heading back to our quarters after dinner, we retired to the library, taking a book each while she enjoyed a glass or two of wine while I couldn't say not to a tankard of mead. Our few servants had learned quickly that we liked our privacy and would only call on them when we really needed it. I was left wondering what they did half the time, though the palace was already incredibly neat and tidy, so figured they spent most of their time cleaning.

"Uhtred?" I looked up from book to see my wife smiling at me. "Come into the bedroom in about ten minutes."

I couldn't help the smile in return. "Okay."

Strolling into our bedroom as requested ten minutes later, my wife was laying back on the bed, beckoning me with a finger. At the edge of the bed, she said one simple word. "Strip."

After I'd disrobed, I found myself dragged down onto the bed and pushed on my back, Serana straddling me. "We need to talk, Uhtred."

"You want to talk right now? You know I find you incredibly distracting."

Then she did something that caused me to groan, her to gasp before she smirked at me. "What about now?"

"You have my undivided attention, oh gorgeous wife of mine."

"I've been thinking about your legacy."

"Legacy?"

"You are the first of your line, Uhtred. But if you want the line to thrive, you will need a successor. You need an heir."

"But…"

She put a finger to my lips and shushed me. "Let me finish. You are the first Dragonborn Emperor of the Fifth Era. And I think I'm not the only one that would like to know the Fifth Era will last for centuries. So you are going to need at least an heir, probably one or two spares. Now, as we both know, I can't have children. We could adopt, but I doubt an adopted child will be considered a true heir. No, the heir must be of your blood. So I have been thinking about this since the day of your coronation. We need to find a surrogate or two to carry your child."

My eyes widened slowly with nearly every word. "You're serious?" I asked quietly.

"Absolutely."

"But that means…"

She smiled again. "I know what it means, Uhtred. But it is something I am willing to do to ensure the success of this line. I'm doing it for you. Most importantly, I'm doing it for us."

"The child will be a bastard."

"Not necessarily. We come clean with the Council, explain everything and then we change the law. As long as the child is sired by the Emperor, that child will be considered a legal successor to the father."

I managed to sit myself up with a couple of the pillows so I could look into her eyes. "You're absolutely sure about this? I know you just said you've been thinking about it but… It wouldn't involve you. I mean, the act itself. And what about the child? How will that work?"

"The three of us will raise the child. You, me and the birth mother. Because I have two perfect candidates that I know you would agree to."

"Who?" I asked cautiously.

"Lydia and Aela." I burst into laughter, only for a couple of seconds, before I realised she was serious. "Think about it, Uhtred. Aside from me, who do you hold most affection for? I know you've already had relations with Aela, and I know she would jump at the chance again. As for Lydia, she practically worships the ground you walk on, apart from being one of your closest friends and confidants. And they will think the same as me. They will want to ensure your legacy and would do whatever is needed to keep the line of succession going."

I motioned for her to get off my lap as I turned and sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through my hair, now keep shorter than before. I felt the bed shake as Serana sat next to me. "I know it's for a good reason, but it will mean sex with someone else. I don't want to be like some of these other Emperor's I've read about."

She wrapped an arm around my waist. "You won't be. It will be for a good cause. Besides, just think of me when you do the deed."

"I might call them your name."

"Honestly, I don't think they'd be offended if you did."

I grabbed her hand and looked at her. "You're absolutely sure about this?"

"I would love nothing more…" Her voice broke for a moment, squeezing her hand for comfort, before she continued. "I can't give you one, Uhtred. I know both of us would love nothing more, but we both know why it can't happen. This is the best and only option available."

"Can I at least sleep on the idea?"

"You can only sleep after you've made love to me."

"Like I'm ever going to say no to that."

I asked for the Elder Council to be convened for the next day at breakfast the next morning, letting Lydia know that Serana and I had an important announcement, and that every Council member would be required to attend. I then asked her and Aela to be available for a meeting with Serana and I after the Council meeting. I could see the curious look on both their faces across the table but I said nothing else except that the matter must be spoken about in private.

Despite sounding so confident in the bedroom when telling me her idea, I could see the nerves take hold of my wife as we waited in the antechamber prior to sitting down with the Council. I grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek, whispering into her ear that I loved her. That made her smile, take a deep breath and calm down. "We'll be fine," I added, "We've got this far together. We've got a lot more to do too."

I heard the noise eventually disappear inside the Council chamber, and then my name was announced again. "Announcing Emperor Uhtred, First of his line, Dynasty of the Dragonborn, on this the Twelfth Day, Fourth Month, First Year of the Fifth Era. Please stand for his arrival."

Serana and I entered hand in hand, taking each of our seats as the Council performed the usual bowing ritual, taking their own seats. Once all was quiet, the High Priest, officially only an observer, began with the usual prayer before the High Councillor took over proceedings. "Your Majesty, the floor is yours. What is it that you wish to discuss?"

I looked around the large table, meeting the occasional pair of eyes. Most of them appeared curious, at least. "Councillors, we still don't know each other particularly well, though I'm sure you've probably gathered an idea of what sort of man I am. The one thing I don't like to do, and one thing I don't think any of us should do, is keeping secrets. I'm not saying we have to be completely transparent, as there are matters that require secrecy, but there is something I must share with all of you, a private matter, as this will impact myself, my family and this new Era as a whole."

I took a deep breath.

"My wife and I are unable to have children." Murmurs began immediately, requiring me to raise both hands as the noise increased. "Please, Councillors, let me finish." Once it was quiet again, I grabbed Serana by the hand, knowing this was hurting her more than anyone. "Before there are any questions, I have known since before Serana and I were married, before I became Emperor, that having children together was not possible. We even spoke of adoption before our lives changed. So, obviously, this poses a problem, as without an heir, my line will die with me."

"Well, divorce her then and find a wife that can provide an heir," a Councillor stated.

I looked around the table for the source of the voice. "Who said that?" I demanded, and noticed the shuffling of people at the sound of my raised voice. It was the first time it had ever happened.

A hand was raised around the table to my left. "It was me, sire."

"You are?" I snarled.

"My name is Tiberius, sire." The voice wavered as he replied.

I glanced at my wife, the anger no doubt flaring in my eyes, as I got to my feet. With hands behind my back, I started to walk around the table in the opposite direction. "Do any of you know what love is?" I held up a hand. "Rhetorical question, you're not required to answer. Me? I don't know. I like to think I do. But what I do know is what I feel for my wife. She's the first one I think about in the morning, and the last thing I think about at night. It also helps she's the first and last person I see every day. She has stood by my side since nearly the first day we met. She makes me want to be a better man. She has already made me a better man. I've fought and bled across Skyrim for her. To keep her safe and protected. To ensure she can lead a good life. The greatest day of my life wasn't becoming Emperor, it was when I placed a ring on her finger, she placed a ring on mine, and we were announced as husband and wife.

So she can't provide me with children. I've never cared. I married her knowing that fact. It only made me love her even more, simply because she was honest with me about it. I know she was scared that I would leave her because of that news. Not likely. All I ever wanted was for us to be together, to grow old and grey, never apart again. But she has been thinking about succession and my bloodline, and has thought of an idea that would keep the Fifth Era going with my name and my blood."

I stood behind Tiberius, grabbed him by the hair and jerked his head back, taking the hidden dagger from its sheathe and held it to his throat. "But if I ever hear of anyone ever suggest anything like that about my wife again, you had better believe that I will find the deepest, darkest dungeon in the Empire for you, and rest assured you will not be there alone," I growled into his ear.

Letting go of Tiberius, I sheathed the dagger and looked up to see a table of shocked faces. "I apologise, Councillors. That is not like me. I know I don't need to apologise, but I thought it best that you understand how much I love my wife. Now, if I may, I would like to explain her idea."

"I can do that, Uhtred," she called. I looked across the table, unsurprised to see her wiping her cheeks, smiling at me as I walked towards her.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded before standing up as I sat down. "Councillors, as explained by my husband, I cannot bear children. So the idea I had is that we will find surrogates to ensure an heir."

"Technically, that child will be considered a bastard," the High Priest stated.

"Martin Septim was a bastard, was he not? He is now considered one of the greatest Emperors, even though his reign lasted less than a day, considering his sacrifice at the end of the Oblivion Crisis. We have come to you being honest about the issues, Councillors. And we believe an agreement can be reached to ensure any child produced by my husband through surrogacy shall be considered of noble birth and therefore entitled to be considered an heir and the next Emperor of the Fifth Era."

"The Queen makes a good point about Martin Septim. Without him, everything would have been lost," the High Councillor stated, "And you would be okay with this, Your Highness?"

"I am willing to do whatever is required to ensure the success of this era. The Emperor has more reservations about it than myself, but I know that is only because of his undoubted loyalty and love for me. I knew when he expressed those vows, he meant them for this life and the next."

"How would the child be raised?" the High Priest asked.

"The Emperor and I would raise it, but we would like the birth mother to be involved. We both understand the bond a mother has with the child as it grows in her belly. We can't just wrench the child away because we desire an heir."

"That would be unusual," one of the Councillors said.

"But needs must," added another, "We can't afford this Era to end quickly. The Fourth Era was nothing short of an unmitigated disaster. The Emperor is already bringing order to the chaos. His work must continue, and he must have an heir."

"A bastard, for want of a better term, could still make a good Emperor. We've had them before, at least this time we will be aware and ready for the succession. I assume the child would be Dragonborn, Your Majesty?" another Councillor asked.

"Obviously, there are not many people who know, but I believe the child will have my gift. We'll find out for sure when the child is born and old enough to learn."

"Any other questions or statements?" the High Councillor asked. "Cassius, does the priesthood have any objections to the idea posted by our Queen?"

"Considering the circumstances, no," the High Priest replied, "We accept that needs must to protect the bloodline."

"Very well. Your Majesty, the Council can only thank you for coming here today and your honesty. It was not required, but your openness with the Council will only continue to foster good relations between yourself and us."

"That was the whole reason why I called this meeting, Eustace. I don't want secrets, as they generally fester into events that cannot be managed. As I said, I want to be as honest as possible."

"May I call this meeting adjourned?" I nodded my ascent, and after the closing prayer, the Council closed for session. Many of the Councillors disappeared but I wasn't surprised when Tiberius approached, still with the look that I'd frightened the life out of him.

"Your Majesty…"

Folding my hands behind my back, I said, "It is okay, Councillor. You were merely expressing your opinion. Perhaps vocalising it in such a way wasn't helpful, and was bound to anger myself, but perhaps I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me either."

"I was wrong, sire. And I apologise to you as well, Your Highness," he said, looking to my right where Serana was now standing, "I think each one of us now completely understands the depth of love he has for you. It is… refreshing to see and hear."

"My love for him is the same, Councillor."

"Good. And for the record, I find your idea acceptable."

"Thank you, Councillor," I stated. He saluted, turned and disappeared with the rest.

Serana grabbed my hand, turning me to face her. "I loved every single word you said," she whispered, "Come on, we should find Lydia and Aela and let them know."

Lydia was in her quarters, looking over a couple of scrolls, so after collecting her, we went looking for Aela, finding her in one the gardens, firing a few arrows into a nearby target. The two were curious as to what Serana and I wanted to talk about as we led them into our quarters, eventually taking a seat in the sitting room.

"We have a couple of things to tell you. And a very important question to ask," I said.

They both nodded, and I looked at Serana. She nodded before saying, "Uhtred and I can't have children." Unsurprisingly, Aela immediately reached for her hand. The two had obviously developed a close friendship over time. "We've known for a while now," Serana added.

"How long have you known?" Lydia wondered.

"Since before we were married. It was never going to be a problem until now."

"That's obviously going to be an issue regarding a succession," Lydia said, "So why are you telling us?"

Serana and I shared a glance, before she replied. "We are looking for surrogate mothers to provide Uhtred children of his blood so he can have an heir."

"Okay," Aela stated immediately.

Serana and I couldn't help laugh at her eagerness. "Lydia, we only ask you because of your close friendship with us. But it is a big decision, and obviously not one you will take alone. I understand your relationship with Mjoll is taking the next step?"

Lydia looked at me. "You told her?" She then obviously thought for a second. "Of course you did, she's your wife." Looking back at Serana, she continued, "If I was single, I'd reply the same as Aela. Yes, straight away. But I must discuss this with Mjoll first. Though I doubt she'll be anything but agreeable."

"Are you sure, Aela?" I asked. The look she returned suggested that was a very stupid question. "Okay. Good. And you don't… you know… have any problems considering…"

"No, Uhtred, everything is in working order."

"Ah, I know what you're talking about," Lydia said, before looking at Serana, "Forgive me if this is insensitive, but do you know why you can't?"

Serana glanced at me before asking, "You don't know?" Lydia shook her head. "You never told her?" she asked of me.

"No. I didn't think it was important. And by the time Lydia returned, you were cured."

"Cured?" Lydia wondered, ever more curious.

"I was a vampire," Serana stated bluntly.

To say Lydia was stunned would be an understatement, her jaw dropping wide as she looked between my wife and I in amazement, and also complete silence, for at least a minute. Then she asked, "But you're cured?"

"And that is why I can't have children. I'm as human as you and Uhtred, but the disease…" She trailed off and sighed, Aela squeezing one hand in comfort, myself squeezing the other. "I know this must come as a great shock, but after I was cured, it was never considered a big deal. Uhtred and I just wanted to get on with our lives."

"I didn't even know it could be cured." Then she leaned forward and playfully slapped my shoulder. "And you should have told me!"

"There wasn't a good time," I said, "And I didn't really know how to say 'Oh, Lydia, by the way. I met this vampire the other day and I'm head over heels in love with her. Sounds like a good idea, right?'"

"Well, I guess if you put it that way." She got to her feet and hugged my wife. "I wish you had told me earlier, but I can also understand."

"I'm sorry," Serana whispered, "No more secrets, I promise."

"I'd better go talk with Mjoll," Lydia said upon breaking the hug, "I'll let you know as soon as possible."

"Of course, Lydia. And, rest assured, there is no pressure. If Mjoll is concerned, or doesn't like the idea, please be honest with us," Serana stated.

Once Lydia departed, we returned our attention to Aela, who asked, with a mischievous grin on her face, "So, when do we get started?"

A week later I was standing outside Aela's personal quarters with Serana. I had now convinced myself this was a good idea, but I still felt a sense of hesitation. Serana and I had spent all week talking about the benefits and potential pitfalls of what I was about to do. I could only assure her that, after everything, I would probably end up loving her even more, if that was possible.

"Don't just do the deed and leave," my wife ordered.

"What?"

"Stay the night. This child should be brought into being through love and compassion. Make sure it isn't just a mechanical process. Use the affection I know you have for her." She read my face, so explained further. "Make love to her like you do to me, Uhtred."

"Oh…"

"Tomorrow night, I'll come in afterwards." I know I smiled as she just pushed me gently. "Not like that, Uhtred. But while I can't have what is about to happen occur on our marital bed, I can only put up with you not sleeping by my side for one night. So, I'll come and sleep with you two afterwards tomorrow."

"How many nights am I doing this for?"

"Five nights. We must make the most of the short time that Aela is capable."

It was a weird five nights. The first night with Aela was always going to be a little awkward, but it was also a reminder of our time together so long ago, so after the initial nerves and awkwardness, we then enjoyed ourselves, though Aela could also read me like a book, and told me to stop feeling guilty. The next four nights were easier, and Serana was true to her word, politely knocking on the door and joining Aela and I to go to sleep. Sleeping in a bed with two women was… I won't lie, a real ego boost, but it was a pleasant feeling to share myself with the two women I adored the most.

Unsurprisingly, Mjoll near insisted Lydia help us too, so a month later, it was the same thing. Lydia and I were both very awkward, as we had been friends for a long time, and knew what we were about to do would definitely change that, no matter what we thought or hoped. With Lydia, though, while I didn't just do the deed and leave, Mjoll would eventually come into the bedroom, allowing me to return to my wife.

Around three months later, Serana and I were sitting in the library, discussing an idea I had regarding the practices of magic when there was a knock at the door, it opening to reveal Aela. An enormous smile spread across her face as she approached us, a hand unconsciously rubbing her belly. Serana and I looked at each other, grinning, as Aela made an announcement.

"Uhtred. Serana. I am with child."


	94. Chapter 94 - Puzzle Pieces

"I believe they may be willing to re-enter the fold, sir. But Hammerfell is more united than ever after the Great War, and neither Crown nor Forebear want to do anything to break the peace. Both sides consider what the previous Emperor did as near unforgivable, considering he was ready to cede half their country, and while they are impressed by what you have to say, they want to see action rather than words."

"What do they want to see, Karliah?"

"They're broke, sir. Trade has barely resumed. Their ports were nearly destroyed by the Thalmor navies and their major cities were left in ruins. Rebuilding has begun, but they have little money. Even the great noble houses can't afford to help out. They need help. There is no chance of them approaching the Thalmor. They hate them as much as anyone. Many would rather stay independent and do it themselves but they know that is unrealistic. They've looked at how Skyrim has flourished since the end of the Civil War, having remained an Imperial province, and I don't think it will take much convincing on your part to have Hammerfell readmitted to the Empire."

"That could lead to a declaration of war from the Thalmor," Marcus warned.

"Why? There was nothing in our agreement about Hammerfell once the previous Emperor renounced the country. Hammerfell then signed their own peace agreement, keeping all their lands. If the Thalmor are unhappy, they can send their ambassador."

"The time to strike is now, sir, while they appear agreeable," Karliah stated.

"I assume their ambassador here has received the same news?" Karliah nodded. "I should see him as soon as possible. Karliah, I'd like you to stay on this and keep feeding me as much information as your received prior to my meeting with him. Marcus, how ready would you be able to send a Legion into Hammerfell?"

"We could easily move one of the Legions in Skyrim to Hammerfell if required. Recruitment is going well, considering most people think we're gearing up for war."

"Any word on the Thalmor? What are they up to?"

"No major news, sir," Karliah reported, "We have recruited numerous Bosmer and Khajit, but most are still in the middle of being trained. Those who were part of the old spy organisation have been sent into Valenwood and Elsweyr but there have been few reports back."

"It's a slow process. I'm not expecting events to move quickly. Just keep me informed, and if anything major happens, I want to know right away."

"Will that be all, sir?" I nodded. "Very well. I'll go talk with the ambassador from Hammerfell and organise a time for the two of you to meet."

As Karliah departed, I turned my attention to the Field Marshal. "All is well, Marcus?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your report was second to none. The rebuilding work has begun?"

"Started as soon as you signed the paperwork, sir. I have no doubt the Thalmor are growing concerned."

"They are. Their ambassador was in last week complaining about our work. 'It is a matter of safety and security,' I told him, 'Considering you traipsed through my country with relative ease during the Great War, I'm making sure you won't find it so easy if you get the idea of invading my country again.'"

"What did he say to that?"

"He denied the Thalmor have any intention of waging war with the Empire again, as long as we continue to respect the terms of the Concordat. They're going to be sorely disappointed soon enough."

"We're not ready yet, sir. We need more time."

"And you will have it, Marcus. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything stupid."

He smirked. "I'd never think that, sir. I'm realistic, conditions for war will never be perfect, but once I have at least two more Legions at my disposal, and our borders are secure, I'll certainly carry out your orders to the letter."

"Have you received a message from Arch-Mage Lucillus lately?"

"I have, sir."

"My wife and I will be sitting down with him this afternoon. We want to reinstate the Mages Guilds, and I'm wondering how we would go about incorporating mages into your Legions."

"If I may ask, why do you want that, sir?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Of course you can ask. And the reason I want to see mages within our Legions is that the Thalmor, and mer in general, are natural practitioners of the arcane arts. Their mages cut thousands of our brethren down during the Great War. We must fight fire with fire, and while I will back our Legions over any other army, an army of mages have particular advantages over our warriors. We must even the field."

"I'll take any advantage at my disposal, sir. So, I must ask, what about dragons?"

"I have not conversed with any since…" I had to stop and think, "I believe it was during the last days before I was made Emperor. I could be wrong, but as you're aware, I leave them in peace. But they will come if I call upon them."

"They'll certainly strike fear into the Thalmor."

"That would be the hope, Marcus."

"Will you require me to stay in the city, sir? I would like to return to the frontier again and oversee the work."

"I can't keep you locked up here for no reason. If I have an urgent need for you to be here, I will send someone for you. If I need advice, I'll send a courier. And if you need of anything, you just let me know and I'll see what I can do."

We got to our feet and shook hands. "I'll do just that, sir. I'll get to it then."

"Stay safe, Field Marshal."

As he disappeared out the door, Lydia appeared, carrying even more paperwork for me to read over or sign off. As she placed on the table in front of me, she took a deep breath.

"When are you going to stop working?"

"I'm still capable of doing my job, sir."

"I'm only concerned about your health, Lydia. Yours and the child. Aela is already kicking back and taking it easy."

"She has at least a month on me, sir." Then she met my eyes. "I bet she's distraught that she was with child so quickly. At least I got a second go." I burst into laughter, as she added, "And I think she's just taking advantage of your gentle soul."

I just shrugged. "She knows me well. And I don't want either of you to have any problems. So, if you want to keep working, I can't force you to stop. Well, I could, but I won't. So, I'm ordering you to take it easy. Don't work too hard or too late. Let your assistants take up some of the burden."

"I will, sir."

"Okay, I'm going to grab some lunch. Once you've had yours, the only thing I'd like you to do is liaise with Karliah in regards to hosting the ambassador from Hammerfell. I want a private affair. Serana and myself, the ambassador and his wife, in our private dining room. Small and intimate, where we can discuss things without anyone overhearing."

After enjoying lunch in the kitchen, where the cook had produced the most delicious honey-glazed roast ham, which I had with some hot bread straight from the oven, I found my wife and Aela in the sitting room. Aela was now looking rather pregnant, though still had a couple of months to go until the child would be born. Serana was just as excited about the birth, the pair chatting constantly about their plans in regards to raising the child. Aela was going into everything eyes open, aware of the reality, but Serana constantly reminded Aela that she would be heavily involved. The only awkward point would actually be explaining the arrangement to said child when it was old enough.

"How's the Hammerfell situation?" Aela asked.

"I'm hoping to discuss matters with the ambassador sometime next week. But I'm confident we can reach an agreement."

"To become part of the Empire again?" Serana wondered.

I shrugged. "I won't really know until I talk to him. They may accept becoming a vassal state if I guarantee autonomy and promise not to unfairly treat them, which I wouldn't. Being a vassal would allow them to continue thinking they are independent, while we can consider them part of the Empire. I know they'd certainly like to have a Legion or two for protection, and will benefit from internal trade within the Empire."

"Are we still meeting with the Arch-Mage?"

"As soon as we get a knock on the door letting us know that he's here." Glancing at Aela, I asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting fat. Not just getting, I am. I can't see my toes!"

"But you're well?"

"Yes, Uhtred, I'm fine. Stop worrying." I chuckled again, as she only used my name when gently admonishing me for worrying about her so much.

One of our servants knocked on the door an hour later, announcing that the Arch-Mage was waiting. I helped Aela to her feet and walked to her quarters, where she announced she would have a nap before dinner. The Arch-Mage was waiting at the entrance to our private quarters, and was slightly surprised when I escorted him to our sitting room.

"The previous Emperor never did this."

"I like to hold some meetings in a more comfortable atmosphere, particularly if there are only two or three of us."

Serana was on her feet waiting, warmly greeting my companion. "Lovely to see you, Lucillus."

"You too, Your Highness."

"Can we get you anything before the meeting?"

"I'm fine for the moment."

The one thing the palace came with was numerous comfortable chairs, so Serana and I made sure many of them were in our sitting room for such occasions. Once the three of us were settled, Serana to my right, Lucillus to my left, we got down to business.

"Lucillus, I've been going through the archives, and must admit there is one thing perplexing. Around Cyrodiil, there are Fighter's Guilds in every city. What happened to the Mages Guilds?"

"You don't know."

"That's why I'm asking."

"Obviously I wasn't alive when it happened, but it's to do with the Oblivion Crisis. Once that was resolved, there was a backlash against anyone who practiced magic. Mages as a whole were blamed for the crisis and it was decided that the Guilds should be disbanded. Of course, that didn't stop the practice of magic, and two organisations rose up out of the ashes."

"Oh, which ones?"

"The Synod and the College of Whispers."

"Ah, I've dealt with the Synod before."

"You have?" Lucillus asked in surprise.

"Ran into some of their members in a dwarven ruin in Skyrim. They were looking for the Eye of Magnus. It's a long story, long since resolved."

"I understand you are the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold?"

"Figurehead only. I'm not a natural practitioner of magic. I left the administration of the College to people infinitely more suitable. I should really write them a letter, passing on that torch." I glanced at my wife. "Unless you want to be Arch-Mage."

She grinned at me, knowing I was only half-joking, before asking, "What about the College of Whispers?"

"To be honest, we have little to do with either organisation, having washed our hands of the Guilds once they were disbanded. Those who choose not to follow our rules at the university may leave the safety of our walls and joined either organisation."

"If the guild were to be reintroduced, would those two organisations remain, or could we bring everyone under one banner again?"

"The Synod do have a great deal of autonomy, and also have influence with the Elder Council. The College of Whispers don't have the same sort of influence, but are known to have more powerful mages in their ranks."

Glancing at my wife, I said, "An Imperial decree could force the closure of the two if I reopen the guilds. What do you think?"

"It could work, but you may also make some powerful enemies, who want to practice magic without wary eyes watching."

"If I may ask, sire, why the urge to reopen the guilds?"

"I want mages for my army," I replied bluntly.

He blinked rapidly before a smirk slowly formed. "I have heard whispers and rumours about your intentions, sire. Would they be correct?"

"Cryptic, Lucillus. I would like to be blunt in return, but at the moment, I have to be careful what I say. All I will say is that anything I currently do at the moment is currently defensive against Thalmor aggression. And I want mages for my army simply to ensure the Legions can face said Thalmor aggression on an even footing."

The Arch-Mage nodded, arching his fingers as he obviously thought about my proposal. He finally nodded. "Sire, I think opening the guilds would prove to be beneficial for your army but also for anyone who wishes to practice magic, whether they are a novice or an expert. But the Synod and College of Whispers will prove to be a thorn unless they are taken care of."

"They will be taken care of if the university can begin the reformation."

"I can begin immediately if that is your desire, Your Majesty."

"Make it so. I will issue an Imperial decree tomorrow declaring the Synod and College of Whispers illegal, and for all mages to return to either guilds or the university. We must have all mages working towards a single cause."

"Prepare for your first bout of unpopularity, Uhtred," Serana warned.

"I don't care if a few mages get upset. There is a bigger picture to all this."

"I'd better get to work, sire. The university has maintained relations with most noble courts, particularly with mages associated to the noble courts. They will certainly help with the reformation of the guilds."

I got to my feet, escorting him to the door. "Keep me updated. If you have any problem with either soon to be illegal organisation, you let me know and I'll make sure it is settled."

We shook hands as he said, "I will, sire. Thank you."

Sitting down next to my wife with a sigh, I couldn't help ask, "Is it just me, or am I busy solving problems two hundred years in the making?"

"Most of them are to do with the Great War and its effects, Uhtred."

"I know, but I have a feeling I'm going to be known as 'Emperor Uhtred, the Problem Solver'. Well, worse names to be called, I guess."

* * *

I was feeling rather nervous about meeting the Hammerfell ambassador. Most of the problems I'd encountered so far, I'll admit I thought I'd handled rather well. I hadn't suffered any major crises yet, the trio of Imperial provinces were at peace, and my meetings with the Jarls, Kings and nobles of each had passed without incident.

But Hammerfell was another kettle of fish altogether. This was going to take some delicate negotiation with a people who still despised the Empire for what they did after the Great War, and my only advantage was their hatred of the Thalmor exceeded even that. I would have to play on that emotion while conveying the advantages of their readmission to the Empire, whether as a province, vassal or some other sort of arrangement. If Hammerfell remained completely independent, but also broke and desperate, I'd consider it a disappointment and the first major failure of my rule.

Five minutes before his arrival, I was waiting at the front doors of the palace, waiting for the announcement. Serana was at my side, keeping an eye on me, as I paced back and forth.

"Uhtred, you're going to wear a groove into the floor. I haven't seen you this nervous in months."

"If this goes wrong, Serana, I can kiss goodbye any chance of Hammerfell re-joining."

"So treat this as the opening gambit of a long, delicate negotiation process. If you two build a relationship, then that will help."

"I'd rather get it done quickly."

The doors opened inwards as the carriage travelled through the palace gates. Holding Serana by the hand, we walked down the steps to greet the Ambassador and his wife, she stepped out first, kissing her on each check before Serana did the same thing. The Ambassador was next, shaking his hand before he kissed Serana on each cheek.

"Delighted you could come, Ambassador Fawzi."

He bowed his head. "The pleasure is mine, Your Majesty."

"May I introduce my wife, Queen Serana."

He held her hand, lowering his lips towards but not touching. "Rumours of your beauty have spread across city. They do not even begin to describe." Letting go of her hand, he then held the hand of his wife. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, may I introduce my wife, Adara. She has blessed me with twenty years of marriage and six children."

I returned the same gesture as he had performed on mine. "Your honour me with your presence, Lady Adara."

She returned a rather sweet smile. "Thank you, Majesty."

Gesturing to the doors, I said, "Please, let's escape the chill and adjourn to my quarters."

We did journey there through the throne room, causing the ambassador to state, "We would usually dine in here, or some grand function room. Usually soulless affairs."

"Which is why my wife and I have agreed to hold dinners like these in our private chambers. They give a sense of intimacy and privacy, and the walls don't talk, so whatever is discussed remains between us except for what we agree to release to the public."

The table Serana and I had agreed on was large enough for our plates, drinks and a pair of candlesticks. Servants would enter to either fill our plates or our glasses, but otherwise they remained outside at my request, again for the sake of privacy. We kept the conversation light as we dined, the Ambassador asking plenty of questions about my life prior to becoming Emperor, hearing plenty of stories about my adventures so wondering how many of them were true, and if true, how exaggerated they may have been.

Dinner completed, the final course a delicious dessert that had the four of us salivating, the servants cleared all the plates away before I dismissed them for the evening, retrieving a bottle of brandy from a table nearby and pouring all four of us a glass.

"My compliments to your chefs, Majesty," Adara stated.

"I'll certainly pass those on."

The ambassador sipped his glass before setting it down with a sigh. "I guess we should get to the matter at hand, Majesty."

"Please, while we've got some privacy, call me Uhtred. And my wife, Serana. There is no need for other names in here."

He dipped his head. "Of course, Uhtred, of course. So, I can only assume you called this meeting to discuss the situation between the Empire and Hammerfell?" I nodded. "What do you propose?"

I couldn't help raise my eyebrows. "That quickly?"

"I have a good idea why I've been summoned here, Uhtred. We are wondering what you have to offer, but more importantly, what your intentions are for my homeland?"

"Do you have concerns, Fawzi?"

"We don't believe you have the intention of invading, though I have heard news of the fortifications you are building."

"Merely a defensive measure against the Thalmor."

He looked at me in silence before a small smile appeared. "I'm inclined to believe you, though whispers again suggest you have other intentions regarding the Thalmor."

"I just want them to leave us alone, Fawzi. And I would like to see certain terms of the Concordat consigned to the history bin."

"Such as?"

"First and foremost, Talos worship."

"You are devout?"

"I believe in the Nine, Fawzi."

"The man is revered even in Hammerfell. It all happened a long time ago, but we certainly respect his achievements as a warrior."

"I understand conditions in Hammerfell are difficult. Your people are poor, trade has suffered and that you need help. Would that assessment be correct?" Fawzi nodded. "I want to help, the Empire wants to help, but it would be need to be quid pro quo. I help you if you help me."

"What would you like, Uhtred?"

I smiled. "All cards on the table. If all negotiations are like this in the future, I'll be a happy man."

"Unfortunately, it's not. But I am interested to hear your proposal at least."

"I believe Hammerfell does not want to become an Imperial province again. And I completely understand, considering what the previous Emperor did. Whether it was the right thing to do or not is a matter of debate, but it's not something we're here to discuss. Instead, my offer is this; the Empire will help rebuild Hammerfell, its cities and its ports, if Hammerfell agrees to become a vassal of the Empire. We will protect Hammerfell, we will help trade and rebuild, but most importantly, I offer something to Hammerfell I believe they have wanted for twenty-five years and more."

"And that is?"

"Vengeance."

Fawzi nodded, but remained quiet as he obviously thought about my proposal. He finally said, "I must admit, Uhtred, that this proposal appears weighted in our favour. We would get help from you but we wouldn't have to offer much in return."

"You would be an ally of the Empire. The only thing I would want from you in the end is fighting men and women if the call were to come. Otherwise, Hammerfell may remain autonomous, though the Empire would always be there for you if assistance is required."

He nodded again before asking, "Uhtred, I must ask a blunt question. Do you intend to wage war against the Thalmor?"

"Not yet."

"But…"

"The Thalmor near destroyed the Empire. They burned this city, they were the cause of the civil war in Skyrim, they were behind the renouncing of Hammerfell by the Empire, they constantly cause problems across the length and breadth of the Empire. Their arrogance knows no bounds, their power isn't currently being kept in check, and I know they have eyes on further destroying my country."

"It is unusual a ruler would be so open and honest with someone like me, Uhtred."

"People are learning that I generally try to be honest. I know no other way. If people are willing to take advantage of my generally good nature, then that reflects more on them than myself."

"I can't say yes or not to your proposal yet, Uhtred. I would have to send this to my leaders, who will then discuss it, and they will probably send a counter-proposal. I'm sure you're learning how things work."

"Despite being Emperor, I don't always get my own way," I stated with humour, causing both of us to laugh lightly for a moment. "As a gesture goodwill, I am willing to send in small teams of engineers to at least help with the rebuilding of your major dockyards to re-establish sea-borne trade again. Would you be willing to accept that?"

"I'll certainly pass that on with everything else." He paused before asking, "Would you require tribute in the form of coin?"

"Not while you're broke, but once your economy has recovered and trade between us is flourishing, I would consider a limited and fair taxation plan. We can get into the nitty gritty much later if an agreement is reached."

"That would be fair."

"I'm not sure if you can tell me, but have you had any overtures from the Thalmor?"

"None that I'm aware of. I think you may be right that they got what they wanted from us. We're no longer part of the Empire, but while we might be independent, to be honest, we're poor, weak and have no influence." He paused, before adding, "All the more reason to accept your proposal. Though their reaction does concern me."

"I've checked both the Concordat and the treaty you signed. There is nothing about the status of Hammerfell, considering the second treaty your signed was simply a peace agreement."

"The Thalmor remain on our lands, Uhtred."

"That's not surprising. They were never going to completely withdraw. So, if you're concerned, I will ensure anyone I send to Hammerfell does not engage with the Thalmor, unless we are provoked. My men will protect themselves if attacked."

"As a gesture of our own goodwill, we will assist if that happens."

The conversation moved on to other minor details between Hammerfell and the Empire, but I wasn't inclined to try my luck proposing anything else. Eventually he also asked if the stories he had heard about me were true. I told him that I was Dragonborn, that I had defeated Alduin, I did fight in the civil war, and as he no doubt knew, I had taken the throne without bloodshed. I also asked about him in return, and he said that while he had tried his hand at fighting as a younger man, he knew his future lay away from the battlefield, and he had been sent to the Imperial City as ambassador not long after Hammerfell became independent.

"May I ask one final opinion?"

"Of course, Uhtred."

"What did you think of the previous Emperor?"

He looked away for a moment, as if thinking, before he returned his gaze. "I do not wish to speak ill of the dead…"

"I've heard that said before too."

"But he was certainly no Septim. I never met a Septim myself, but I've read and heard the stories, about how they conducted themselves as warriors, as men and as rulers. There was never any real love for the Mede Dynasty. I will admit I am not saddened that it has been replaced, though whether you will prove to be a worthy successor is to be seen."

"I only hope I prove worthy."

He knocked back his glass of brandy before replying, "Keep doing whatever it is you are doing, and the Empire will start to rise again."

"Thank you, Fawzi."

"I can be alarmingly honest myself at times, Uhtred."

After escorting Fawzi and his wife to the waiting carriage outside, Serana and I walked back to our quarters hand in hand, stopping by to see if Aela or Lydia were still awake, but both were sound asleep, so we left them alone. We enjoyed a night-cap, Serana letting me know what she talked about with Adara, as I made mention of the fact she barely interrupted my conversation with Fawzi. She said I was simply on a roll and was surprised the ambassador was so willing to deal so quickly.

I'll admit I fell into bed, feeling the exhaustion suddenly overwhelm me. Of course, having not spoken to me for most of the evening, my wife kept me awake, chatting away until she finally fell asleep, her head buried in that little gap between head and shoulder. I stayed awake a little longer, my mind racing, as I wondered what problem I would try and take on next.


	95. Chapter 95 - An Heir, and a Spare

"Uhtred," the feminine voice whispered.

I had gone to bed very late after being held in a meeting with Council members nearly all day and night. They were still co-operating, to a point, though were starting to push their luck and test the limit of my patience. I wasn't going to blow up like I did with Tiberius, that was a completely different situation, but I was left thinking that I may have to eventually remind them that _I_ was the Emperor, and that while I don't expect the world to turn at my desire, if I have an idea that most of them even agree is good, why are they obstructing?

But that was beside the point, as I felt someone shake me and whisper, "Uhtred!" a little louder and more insistent.

I opened an eye to see Serana in the darkness, her face near mine. "What?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"Aela. She's ready to give birth."

My eyes shot open, causing my wife to giggle, as I got out of bed, almost tripping over my feet. "How is she?" I asked while pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt.

"She's fine, though the midwife believes the child is imminent."

"Guess we'd better get in there," I suggested, sitting down to put on a pair of shoes.

Serana led the way through darkened hallways, lit only by the occasional candle. Most stewards and servants would be asleep, though one or two rushed past, I assumed also to help Aela. On the threshold of her room, I stopped and took a deep breath, feeling another onset of nerves. Serana realised and turned to face me, grabbing my hand as she said, "You'll do fine. If you can run an Empire, you can certainly be a father."

My wife could always read my thoughts.

In addition to Aela on the bed and the midwife, there were a couple of priestesses, who I knew well and were experts in medicine. I didn't think Aela was ill, but the first hours and days of a child's life are some of its most difficult, so I understood why they were present. All eyes turned to me on arrival and I waved away any greeting. "Concentrate on whatever you're doing. Forget that I'm here."

Aela didn't say anything, her face contorted in what I figured was pain. Serana was immediately at her side, grabbing one of her hands. She looked at me and gestured with her eyes to where I should go, taking a seat opposite and grabbing her other one. Aela looked up at me, her forehead bathed in sweat, hair plastered to her face. "You did this to me, you bastard!"

"Don't say anything, Uhtred," Serana stated, injecting a little humour.

"It is just the pain, sire. She doesn't mean it," the midwife added.

Serana leaned down and whispered into Aela's ear, watching as she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. The midwife continued to give instructions, leading to Aela to occasionally scream rather loudly or groan with what I thought was more pain. I didn't know what to do except continue to hold her hand, feeling it being squeezed very tightly whenever the midwife told Aela to push.

It felt like a lifetime, but very quickly the midwife shouted, "I can see the head!"

Then Aela started to cry as the midwife urged her to continue. Within a few minutes, there was what felt like silence. I don't think there was, there was just so much going on it all became white noise. That was broken by the sounds of a baby's cry. There was a flurry of movement and more instructions before there was an announcement.

"It's a boy! Sire, you have a son."

I looked down at Aela, ready to tell her but she just nodded as she continued to cry. The midwife was ready to hand the baby to me, but I moved out of the way. "The mother should hold him first," I said.

Aela was ready to hand him to Serana, but she shook her head. "Uhtred said the mother, Aela," she said quietly.

I'd seen many spectacular sights during my lifetime, but none were as heart-warming as watching a mother hold her new-born for the first time. The change in Aela was near immediate. Here was something I knew she would spend the rest of her life protecting from anything that would want to cause it harm. The love she had for the child, that had grown inside her for months, was overwhelming, and rather infectious. Aela was crying. Serana was crying. The midwife wouldn't stop smiling. The other priestesses were now quietly praying.

I sat in stunned silence on a chair as I watched it all. "I'm a father," I muttered.

"Come here, Uhtred. Sit beside me," Aela whispered, seeing she was exhausted. I did as she requested as she handed me the child. I found holding it awkward. It seemed to come natural to her. I needed a little instruction. "What do you want to name him?"

"Do you have any ideas?"

Aela smiled tiredly. "He is your heir, Uhtred. I'm sure I'll agree to anything you say right now."

I glanced at Serana. "Aela is right," she agreed.

I looked down at my son, a rather pink, wrinkly little human, amazed that he would one day grow up to be tall, strong and my successor as Emperor. "I'll admit I have been thinking about it for a while now. I was thinking of instituting a new naming regime."

"How do you mean?" Serana wondered.

"You know how I gave us the last name 'Dragonborn'? I've been thinking about what we would do if we were to have children. I want to name my son after me. Uhtred. When he becomes Emperor, he will be Uhtred II. But I also want him to remember who I was when I am gone, so I was thinking of a last name. If you were to read old Nordic names, those who did not call themselves after the place they were born would name themselves after their father."

"So what will his name be?"

"Uhtred Uhtredsson, heir to the Dragonborn throne, Second of his Name."

Aela laughed quietly. "Two Uhtreds? Gods help us."

I glanced at Serana, and handing the child across, she couldn't help smile. "Uhtred… I like it. Who knows? He may grow up to look just like his father. Perhaps with red hair like his mother though."

After we all had the chance of holding my son, the midwife quickly ushered Serana and I out of the room, saying Aela had to rest, and that she would then have to learn how to nurse the child and numerous other things about looking after the child. "And me?" I asked.

"You have an Empire to run, Uhtred."

"I want to be involved," I told my wife.

"And you will be. But Aela and I already make a good team. Once Lydia has hers, there will be three of us to raise two. And look at all the help we'll otherwise help. As long as you don't ignore their existence, we already understand how busy you will be."

"Dinner. We must always have dinner together. The four of us, seven when Lydia gives birth, then the child and Mjoll will join us. And I'll help with bedtime. Or, at least I'll try."

We walked back to our room hand in hand, letting go as we entered the bedroom to close the door. By the time I'd turned to head to bed, Serana stood in the middle of the room and, just like my wife could read me like a book, I could read her too. I took her in my arms as she sobbed quietly.

"I'm sorry…"

I gently shushed her as she continued to cry. It wasn't about Aela and the child. Well, it was. I knew exactly what it was. She had put up a brave front when first suggesting idea. She was excited all the way through the pregnancy of both women. But now the cold reality had hit.

"You know I wanted to…"

I shushed her again. I knew exactly what she wanted to say. And she didn't need to say it. But I stayed silent. Nothing I could say was really going to help her. Well, except saying "I love you." Even though she continued to cry, I know that would have made her smile, though perhaps only on the inside for the time being.

"I'm being foolish," she finally whispered.

"It was always going to be difficult. The only foolish thing was convincing yourself otherwise."

"She's going to make an excellent mother."

"I know."

"How is this really going to work?"

"You have it figured out already. You were always bound to worry once the child was born. Aela knows the score. She's your friend. You trust her. I trust her. We are going to be one big happy family once Lydia as hers."

"This is going to be so strange."

"Wouldn't trade it for the world." I leaned back and lifted her chin so she could look at me. Gently drying her cheeks with one of my thumbs, I added, "And the best day of my life is still the day I married you. Nothing will ever change that." Moving her hand over my chest, I continued. "There are now two people in here. You and my son. In a few weeks' time, another son or daughter will be added."

I watched as she took a series of deep breaths, before she finally returned a crooked smile. "Maybe I'm just tired," she said, half-joking.

"We both need sleep. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning. If not, I'm always here for, you know, talking, hugging, kissing… other things..."

That made her laugh, and after she kissed me and a smile formed that took my breath away, I knew things were going to be okay.

One of my first acts as a new father, and Emperor, was to issue an Imperial proclamation, announcing the birth and the fact that succession was now secured. I wrote the proclamation myself, running it by a couple of my advisors, Lydia's replacements, who barely made any changes before they ran off, saying they would be up and around the city by mid-morning. In addition, they would ensure news would be spread across the length and breadth of the Empire, couriers being sent to each noble house in Cyrodiil, each Jarl in Skyrim and the five Kings of High Rock, while news would also be sent to Hammerfell.

Two days after the birth, a steward knocked on the door of my study. "Sire, there is a crowd outside."

"Whatever for?"

"They want to see the child, sire. The city hasn't seen an Imperial birth in decades."

"I'll check and see that it's okay with the mother. It's her decision."

"Of course, sire."

All our servants and stewards were aware of the situation, and although they were sworn to secrecy, they were all accepting of the situation. I'm not sure why, I guess they actually liked Serana and myself. Lydia was friendly to all the staff in the palace, and even Aela managed to develop friendships with people.

And, of course, Aela was quite happy to show off her child, though knew that in public, she would be in the background. She didn't care a bit, of course. In private, she was mother. And the public events would be very rare, having all agreed that our children would be afforded all the privacy possible while they developed.

The balcony doors were closed, but we could hear the noise from outside. "How big is the crowd?" I asked the steward.

"We don't have a count. Suffice to say, the entire city has been excited since the announcement."

"The people like us?"

"They've seen more of you in the short time you have been ruler than they ever saw of the previous Emperor, sire."

Another steward opened the doors and, with my tiny son in hand, I walked out onto the balcony with Serana. The noise was near deafening as we waved to the crowd, making sure I glanced back and gestured with my head for Aela to step forward. I didn't think the people were idiots, but from the height, distance and the ledge around the balcony, they wouldn't have seen too much.

"This is rather nice," Serana stated, "I think we're quite popular."

"We've just secured the legitimacy of the throne. Without an heir, this would have all ended very quickly. Now the people have stability. And I think they like babies as well."

Over the next month, we received numerous letters from across the Empire congratulating us on the birth, and no end of presents that, to be honest, we didn't particularly need, though the sentiment was appreciated. A letter from Balgruuf joked that it was just another thing he could add to the 'museum', while the letter from Elisif made both Aela and Serana shed a tear. She was delighted for us but there was heartbreak in the tone.

"Can she not remarry?" Serana wondered aloud.

"She can. The period of mourning expected would be long over. But you've heard her speak of Torygg. That was no arranged marriage. She loved him deeply."

I wrote her back immediately, hoping that one day she would write us the good news that she was now a mother.

Six weeks after the birth of Uhtred, I was pulled from a meeting with the Arch-Mage by Cyrus, Lydia's immediate replacement, whispering in my ear that Lydia was on the verge of giving birth.

Barely an hour later, I was the proud father of another son.

Sitting on the bed as Lydia held our son for the first time, I shared a concerned glance with Serana, who sat on the other side. Aela was sitting in a nearby chair, holding a tiny bundle in her arms. Serana smiled when I looked at her, it broadening as my eyes no doubt asked the non-verbal question. 'I'm fine,' she mouthed.

Looking back over the previous six weeks, I think my wife and Aela had grown even closer, bonding as friends over baby Uhtred. Obviously, Aela took care of all the nursing and feeding, otherwise Serana was helping more than anyone. We did have staff who we had employed as additional help, but I often found them outside Aela's room, replying to my questions that they were not needed. I would generally call one of my other stewards and they'd be given other tasks to do. I didn't want to let them go as I knew they'd be called upon to help eventually. Probably once the excitement and enthusiasm died down.

"So, what will his name be?" Lydia finally asked.

"Am I naming him again?"

"Of course. He is your spare heir."

"Be honest, Uhtred, you've been thinking about it since naming this one," Aela said.

Handing me my son, Lydia lay back and closer her eyes as Serana asked, "So, what will his name be?"

"I've been thinking of two names, actually. He'll probably only ever use the first, but I want to give him two."

"And they are?"

"In the name of the father, he will be known as Ragnar. But…" I glanced at Aela as I added, "There is another man I wish to honour."

Aela picked up immediately. "I think you would render the old man speechless if he was here, Uhtred."

"Who?" Serana wondered.

Returning my gaze to my wife, I replied. "You never met the man. He was killed what feels like a long time ago. His name was Kodlak Whitemane. I only knew him for a few months, but the impact he had on me will be life long."

"I've heard yourself and the Jarl discuss him before."

"He was a great man, Serana. A warrior of honour, courage and wisdom," Aela stated reverently.

Holding up my son, I said, "You shall be known as Ragnar Kodlak Uhtredsson, second in line to the Dragonborn throne. May my son prove worthy of wearing those two names."

"Uhtred and Ragnar, sons of Uhtred. We are definitely a Nord family," Serana said with humour.

Somehow, I'm still not sure how, it all managed to work. Aela and Lydia were responsible for feeding, naturally, but otherwise they made sure Serana was as involved as possible, though even I know that the bonds that formed between Aela, Lydia and their child was going to be different to any relationship Serana would develop, and I knew that continued to play on her mind. But, for the first couple of months after Lydia gave birth, my life continued as normal, the Empire continuing to require nearly all my attention, though I kept my promise. I was always there for dinner, and nearly always helped put both children to bed.

My wife did have her bad days, though. They were few and far between, but she did occasionally need a pick me up. It was never in front of Aela or Lydia, the bonds between the three women near unbreakable. It was an intensely personal thing and only something she could deal with. I did my best but there were times when even my hugs, jokes and simple presence couldn't pull her all the way out of her melancholy.

Until one night…

"Uhtred, I have a question," she asked, pulling my attention away from the sheet of paperwork I was reading in bed. I tried not to work in our private quarters, but Cyrus had dumped a pile of paperwork on me just as I was walking in.

"I may have an answer."

"I'm not joking, Uhtred."

The tone was pleasant, but the message was clear. I moved all the paperwork onto the side table and gave Serana my undivided attention. "Okay, what's the question?"

"You know how we discussed before and after we got married about adopting a child?" I nodded. "I love the two little bundles of joy we have now. But they are not my own. I know I can't have my own, but I've been thinking… If we were to adopt a child, find a new-born, then I don't know, I guess I'm feeling I'll bond with that child like Aela and Lydia have bonded with their child."

"So you want to adopt?"

"Yes. Preferably a girl. We have two sons. I want a little girl. Would you not want a daughter?"

"Of course. Are you sure about this?"

"I've been thinking about it since we got married, Uhtred. But it was never the right time, with how busy we were, and then with you becoming Emperor, and then with having to assure you have an heir…"

"I wasn't thinking."

She lay her hand on mine. "You're always thinking, Uhtred, particularly of me. You've been far more worried about how this will affect me than anyone else. But I have been thinking about it more recently, and I think adding another baby or small child to our growing clan wouldn't prove too difficult. What do you think?"

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it. Okay?"

"If you want adopt a child, Serana, I'm not going to say no. You know I've been on board with the idea since I mentioned it. So, let me talk with a couple of people. I'll find out how many orphanages are in the city."

"There are four. I've already asked."

I couldn't help chuckle at her eagerness before adding, "Okay, and I'm sure there are quite a few children. There always are, for some reason. So, I'll ask someone to look into these orphanages and, if you really want, we'll go visit them and perhaps they'll have what you're looking for."

I must have pleased my wife, as her clothes quickly disappeared, as did mine, and I think what we did next sealed whatever deal we had agreed. Not that it was a deal. I knew she was desperate to have a child she could call her own. And I would do practically anything to make my wife happy. Except invade another country. That would be a step too far.

Though I would think about it.

The next day, while Serana was with Lydia and Aela, I had a chat with Cyrus. I hadn't known him particularly well when he worked directly for Lydia, but once he had taken over most of her responsibilities, I'd come to appreciate his talents. I complimented Lydia for recruiting well too.

"Cyrus, I have a favour to ask."

"Of course, sire. What do you need?"

"I need you to keep this between me, yourself and perhaps one or two of your subordinates at most. Understand?" He nodded. "I need you to go to the orphanages within the city and find a child for my wife and I do adopt."

"You already have two sons, sire."

I couldn't help smile. "I'm aware, Cyrus. My wife would like a daughter. And, to be honest, so would I. So, see if any orphanage has a girl to adopt."

"How old or young?"

"As young as possible. My wife can't nurse, but I'm sure there is a way it can be done."

"I'll get right to it, sire."

"When you or anyone has news, come straight to me. I'd like to surprise the Queen with the news."

"Should I let the orphanage know you're coming?"

"No."

"Very well. I'll return as soon as possible."

Further proof that I had good people working for me, he returned that evening with good news. One of the orphanages may have what we were after. Taking instructions on where it was, I thanked him profusely, offering him a bottle of fine brandy as reward, which he only took after I insisted he did, taking his offer of sharing a glass at a later time, before I quickly hurried to our private quarters to gather my wife.

Wearing overcoats and hoods to hide our identities, Delphine made sure we had at least two escorts as we headed out one of the secrets passages. The sun had disappeared, but braziers and torches had been lit, though the sky was also clear and the two moons would probably have been visible if out in the countryside. We found the orphanage without too much hassle, and I tried to gently knock on the door. That got no response, so I had to bang on it.

The door flew open a few seconds. "Who in oblivion is banging on the door at this hour?" the woman yelled. Her face fell once Serana and I lowered our hoods. "Oh, Your Maj…"

I put a finger to my lips. "Do not worry yourself, madam. We're here incognito. Please don't draw attention to us."

She nodded, now rather nervous. "Of course, of course. How can I help?"

"May we come in and speak in private?"

"Yes, yes, please come in."

I ushered Serana inside as I turned to one of the men escorting us. "Just wait out here. We should be okay inside. They're only kids, right?" The guards shared a glance and a smirk, and I figured I'd just said something stupid.

Finding Serana in an office, the woman introduced herself as Mariana, the owner of the orphanage. We introduced ourselves, not that we needed to, before Mariana asked the obvious question. "We're all aware of the children born, sire, mam. Why do you want to adopt a child?" She paused, before adding, "Not that I would complain. All these children need a home. It's just surprising."

"We would like a daughter. We haven't been blessed with one yet, and believe adopting would be the right thing to do. Give an unfortunate child a loving home."

"Would you like to meet them all or are you after something in particular? The question may seem harsh, but prospective parents will generally come with an idea or who they would like to adopt."

"A little girl," my wife replied, "As young as possible."

"Ah, I think I may have someone you would like to meet." Then she glanced at me. "A gentleman was in here earlier today, asking a number of questions about the gender and ages of all the children we have here." I just smiled, as Mariana said nothing else. Serana just grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers and squeezed.

Mariana escorted us into the living area, where at least a dozen kids of various ages were playing around, likely in the few minutes they had left before bed. They all appeared well fed and their clothing wasn't too bad. I'd never been in an orphanage myself, though I'd heard rumours that not all of them were pleasant places for children to grow up. On appearances, though, this one didn't look so bad.

In another room were at least half a dozen cribs. All were empty except one. Beside the crib sat a woman who Mariana introduced as Porcia, one of her assistants. We gathered around the crib as Mariana explained. "We found her on our doorstep no more than a week ago. No idea who left her. No idea as to when she was born, though we think she's no more than a couple of weeks old at most. No name. No… anything."

"No-one has come to claim her?" Serana asked.

"No. And, unfortunately, this is not an unusual state of affairs. It's more unusual during peace, but when war is afoot, there are many women left alone to raise a family, and if they are pregnant when their husband is taken away to war, they simply cannot cope. That is when orphanages such as ours can struggle with demand. But we always take in a child, abandoned for whatever reason."

"Can I hold her?"

Mariana smiled. "Of course."

Serana already had plenty of practice handling infants, so within seconds, she had the tiny human in her arms, cooing away. She looked at me and glowed, and I knew her mind was already made up. Mariana noticed as well.

"I'll get started on the paperwork. And, of course, you will have the honour of naming her. We haven't done so yet. It didn't feel right, believing someone was bound to adopt her quickly."

Back in her office, the paperwork was easy to sort out, though having to enter 'Uhtred and Serana Dragonborn' was definitely going to lead to some interesting questions coming my way from interested parties. I didn't want to lie on the form. I knew we were definitely doing the right thing, for Serana and for the child.

"What would you like to name her?"

"I'm not sure," I replied, looking at Serana.

"What was your mother's name, Uhtred?"

"I can't, Serana. I've already named one of my son's after my father. Why don't you choose?"

"Because there is no reason why you shouldn't honour your mother. My mother is still alive, and doesn't need honouring in that fashion."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't say if I wasn't. Though what about her last name?"

"We use the old Nordic fashion again. The male takes 'son' at the end. The female adopts the mother's name and the old Nordic word for daughter."

"Which is?" Serana wondered.

I looked at Mariana. "Our daughter will be known as Julia Seranasdottir."

My little family was now complete.


	96. Chapter 96 - Spark

_A/N - Holy hell, 300 favourites. Thanks for the kudos!_

* * *

It took longer than I expected for my reign to have its first crisis. Not in the sense of going to war against a belligerent enemy, otherwise known as the Thalmor, but whenever a crisis hit, they were bound to be involved. And it was an event that may eventually lead to hostilities again. I write this now after everything that's happened, and I'm aware that the choices I have made could lead to war. I only hope that the enemy is still too weak to attack, will look at the defences my army has built and cooler heads may eventually prevail.

It didn't start with a knock at the door nor of being woken late at night. It started with someone bursting into the throne room…

"The reformation of the guilds goes well, sire. The Synod are being co-operative to a point, but the College of Whispers are being obstructionist. A few have come in from the cold and are now working in the guilds, but many remain outside. We may have to declare them apostates."

"Have we ever done that to a group of mages?" I asked of Lucillus.

"Not recently, sire, but if we want mages to return to the guilds or the university, and we now consider those two organisations illegal and anyone who practices magic with them as apostates. That is the correct term to use for mages who perform magic illegally."

"Could this lead to problems? Are they going to try and fight this? I don't want piles of dead bodies."

"We're doing our best, sire, but if they won't co-operate…" He trailed off and shrugged almost helplessly.

Lydia, back at work rather quickly though only three days a week on my orders, was standing nearby, taking notes, so I called her over. "Is Delphine around? No, wait, I know she's on a mission at the moment. Where is Mjoll? She's her second."

"I'll grab her from the barracks, sire."

"Thanks." Turning back to Lucillus, I added, "Plan for the worst. If they won't come back into the fold, then I'll either make them or have to take drastic action. We cannot have rogue mages running riot across the Empire. And they will only be the sort to fall into the arms of the Thalmor." I paused, before asking quietly, "I'm not coming across as anti-magic, am I?"

Lucillus chuckled. "Of course not, sire. The fact you wanted a guild in each city would suggest that you are pro-magic, if anything."

Before I could add a word, the doors to the throne room burst open and there was a sound of running feet. I looked up as a Nightingale approached. "Sire! Sire!" he called, before skidding to a halt and saluting. "I apologise for interrupting, sire, but there's been a development."

"What is it, Nightingale?"

"Brynjolf, sire. He's just returned from Anvil. He said 'with a guest."

I knew what he meant. It was the sort of language we had agreed to use. Turning to Lucillus, "I apologise, but I must handle this immediately."

Lucillus didn't know what 'guest' meant, but he wasn't dumb. "Of course, sir. Matters of security must come first." He smiled. "Well, maybe after looking after small children, correct?"

"Sometimes you're right," I replied, standing and offering a hand, "We'll have to finish this discussion later. Go find Lydia or Mjoll, let them know that, for now, any decision about the mages is on hold."

"Yes, sire."

As Lucillus disappeared through a side door, I followed the Nightingale. I could not see his face, and couldn't pick his voice. Perfect for anonymity. Karliah had made sure every 'Eye of the Dragon' wore the same uniform within the palace, so had invested in the design and manufacture of a similar uniform, missing the enchantments that the original Nightingale armour had, but that didn't make it any worse, as Karliah made sure it was designed with other advantages instead.

I'd made a point of never visiting the dungeon itself, but I had reviewed the case of every single prisoner within and choose whether to give them early release or not, generally dependent of the crime. Of course, it was as I expected. Dark, dank, a slight smell and a bit of noise. I'd personally ordered that any torture was strictly forbidden, that we would attempt to be better, particularly better than the Thalmor, who I was more than aware that they had and probably did continue to carry out the practice. I said there was no reason for it.

No-one would have recognised me, ensuring I'd thrown on my large dark coat with accompanying hood before departing the throne room, so that didn't stop prisoners throwing plenty of comments my way as I passed. I had asked for a slight improvement in their conditions, but had to remember that these people had broken the law, and some of the crimes I had read about were particularly heinous. I didn't have sympathy for any of them. Empathy, I did have for a few. There were those in there, though, that I figured could rot for the rest of their days.

Away from the cells, I was led by the Nightingale, for I still called them that despite the name of the organisation, down a narrow hall. I knew to the left and right were old torture chambers that were now special cells for the most notorious of criminals. Or for cases such as this. A door down the end was flanked by another two Nightingales. They knew who I was as they saluted before opening the door, the other Nightingale standing to the side as I entered.

The Thalmor wasn't hard to miss. Neither were the bruises. That didn't particularly bother me. On the other side of the table sat Brynjolf, with bruises of his own, and Karliah, who looked coiled to drive a dagger into the Thalmor at any second. That was a surprise. Both turned as I walked in.

"What have you got?" I asked before they could give away who I was.

"A spy," Brynjolf replied, "I'd been tracking him for weeks." Gesturing to a backpack near his feet, he added, "I've got all the evidence I need in here. We could question him, but what's the point? He's guilty as sin."

"He will still face trial, Nightingale," I replied gently. Obviously, names were not used.

"Of course." And, obviously, he did not make note of who I was. Yet.

I took the spare seat and looked at the Thalmor again. Even sat where he was, he looked at the three of us with a sneer. The desire to reach across the table, grab his head and slam it into the table was near overwhelming. "Has he said anything?" I asked.

"He denies everything, of course. Says we'll pay for this."

"So the usual." Leaning forward, one elbow on the table, I lowered my hood and met the eyes of the Thalmor agent. "You know who I am, correct?" The Thalmor tried to remain impassive, but I knew he recognised me immediately. "This is what is going to happen. My colleagues here will question you. You will answer those questions. You will then face trial, no doubt be found guilty, and then you will hang."

"You wouldn't dare," he warned.

"You are one spy of no doubt many from a foreign power who has meddled in our affairs for long enough. You will be an example to those who continue to interfere with our plans."

"You will sign your Empire's death warrant by doing so."

"That may be so, but it will also be a line in the sand. No longer will we allow the Thalmor to dictate terms of whatever relationship this happens to be."

"You're a fool."

"And you are a spy. And you should have been more than aware of the penalty facing you if caught." Turning to my left, "You are to question him and obtain from him everything he has learned. Once that is done, I would like to see the information in the backpack and understand what this spy has learned and what he may have fed back to the Thalmor."

"What limits are there, sire?"

I looked at the Thalmor, and remembered everything I had done up to this moment. Looking back at Karliah, I replied, "He is a spy of the Aldmeri Dominion, and an enemy combatant within our lands during a time of supposed peace. Therefore, do what you think is necessary." Karliah's body language suggested she wanted to reply, but I reiterated. "Whatever is necessary, Nightingales. The safety of the Empire itself may be at stake."

"Yes, sire," both replied.

Returning to the throne room, Lydia, Delphine and Serana were waiting for my return. We all took a seat around the long table. "Lydia, I want the Thalmor ambassador summoned. But don't have him summoned until later tonight, near midnight. I want him caught off guard. And if he doesn't come willingly, make him come. Delphine, do whatever is necessary to get him here. Take a Legion if you have to. In addition, Lydia, draft a proclamation regarding a declaration of war against the Thalmor based on this incident alone. But if it were to happen again, they won't know what hit them."

There was silence around the room. "Uhtred, are we ready?" Serana asked quietly.

"No, and I won't issue it, but I want to let the Thalmor know I'm willing if pushed. Lydia, that reminds me. Send a message to Marcus. Where is he now?"

"The western border, sire. He was meant to return by the end of this week."

"I want him back as soon as possible. Draft a letter, ordering his immediate return. Is the Lord Admiral still here?"

"Yes, sire. He's at the naval academy."

"Have him come in too."

"I'll draft two letters immediately, sire."

"Will you need to inform the Council?" Serana asked.

"No. I do not need their permission to declare war, though they will want to be notified before it happens. But I'm not declaring war. Not yet. I'm not sending us to war because of one spy." I got to my feet. "Lydia, get those letters and despatched. I'll just review them before you send them. Delphine, aside from collecting the ambassador, I want this hall full of my men when he is summoned. I'd also like you involved with the meeting when Marcus and the Lord Admiral get here. You are in charge of my 'Claws', after all."

She bowed her head. "Of course, sire."

I spent the rest of the afternoon in my private quarters with Serana and the children. They were all growing, Uhtred and Ragnar now walking, or close enough to it, while Julia watched her older brothers as she crawled around the floor. I was working at the same time, but concentration was always going to be difficult with three small children under my feet. Aela, also back at work three days a week, sat with Serana, the two chatting away. Aela and Lydia organised between themselves that they would work separate days, while they would both be off on Sundas, which all of us considered family day, including a morning trip to the temple for prayers.

I had always believed in the Nine, but had never been particularly devout, only invoking a name prior to battle. Since becoming Emperor, I found my personal beliefs changing, becoming stronger, for no other reason than I wished to live up to their ideals. Serana was still hesitant about entering a temple, but joined us without any persuasion, knowing our children would also be raised in the faith. Aela, Lydia and I continued our worship of Talos in secret, aware that I would throw off the shackles of the Concordat sooner or later.

Surprisingly, Serana had become a follower of Dibella, rather strange considering her teachings about the impurity of vampires. When mentioning that, Serana just laughed, replying, "She may say that, but I am also cured, so it no longer applies to me. My soul is clean and now belongs to you, thanks to you. To me, she is the Goddess of Love. I love my husband. I love my children. I love my life. That is what she teaches me. Love each day as if it is my last. And, most importantly, show how much I love my husband every day."

After dinner and putting the three children to bed, the four of us sat around and simply waited for time to pass until I summoned Delphine. "Grab the Thalmor ambassador. It's late enough where I'm sure we'll wake him up."

"I'll go at once, sire. The men are already in the hall, the table and chairs have been cleared away on purpose."

"Very good. Thank you, Delphine."

She returned a thin smile before disappearing out the door. "Even after all this time, it's still strange the relationship you two have formed," Lydia said.

"Delphine has more than proved herself and her loyalty. You know what she's done for me since becoming Emperor. Her recruitment of people into the Claws has been second to none, and I know she's foiled at least one plot by a Councillor to gain power. If she's not exactly loyal to me, but I believe she is, she is certainly loyal to the throne, and will do everything in her power to protect it and the person who sits in it."

By the time Delphine returned, Aela and Serana had gone to bed, though Lydia would remain by my side to take notes. Delphine knocked on the door to my study, announcing the ambassador was in the throne room waiting. I merely waved for Delphine to take a seat. "He can wait."

Delphine smirked. "Of course, sire."

"Was he co-operative?"

"Not at all. He's furious to be summoned by you at this hour."

"Well, he's going to be more than furious when I'm done with him. What is more than furious?"

"Apoplectic?" Lydia wondered.

"Sounds about right."

"Sire, may I ask question?"

"Of course, Delphine. You don't have to ask permission."

"Were you serious about going to war?"

"Not right now."

"But later?"

"The Empire must have vengeance for what was perpetrated against it thirty and more years ago. I understand that is probably not the right point of view, and I lose the moral high ground for thinking that, but what the Thalmor did was nothing short of criminal. And they have spent the years of peace doing their utmost to destroy the Empire to its very core. The people may not shout it, but I demand vengeance for the blood spilled, of soldier but particularly civilian, and the thousands upon thousands of lives lost. If I had my way, I say we march all the way to the western shores of Tamriel, cross the strait to the Summerset Isles, then march our way across Thalmor lands until we arrive at the gates of their capital, Alinor. Then we burn it to the ground, only we won't commit the atrocities against their innocent civilians that they did to us."

"Those are quite some plans, sire," Delphine stated, a tone of amusement.

"And they'll probably stay locked in here," I retorted, tapping my temple, "But I know I'm not the only one who thinks that, correct?"

"They murdered nearly every single one of my colleagues, sire. I've had a thirst for vengeance since their sack of Cloud Ruler Temple and _that_ condition of the Concordat."

Cyrus knocked at the door. "Sire, the ambassador is on the verge of leaving. He demands that you see him now."

"He demands, does he? Cyrus, instruct the guards to close and bar the doors. The ambassador will not be leaving until he is seen. Delphine, hold position at the doors. If he even thinks about trying to leave, restrain him… gently."

"At once, sire."

Leaving me alone with Lydia, I heard a cleared throat. "You are testing his patience, sire."

"I know. I'll head out in another few minutes. He won't be getting a word in anyway."

I waited for another ten minutes before getting to my feet. I talked with Lydia about nothing on route to the throne room, passing blank paper between each other as we entered. I met the eyes of the ambassador and walked straight towards him, pleased to know I had at least an inch or two in height over him, so I could stare down at him as I came to a halt barely a foot away.

"We have captured one of your spies, Ambassador Loriel. Deny you have operatives working in my country all you want, you and I both know that you have spies working to the detriment of my empire. Your spy will be tried for crimes against the empire. If he is found guilty, he will be executed. Upon the completion of his sentence, his body will be returned to you."

"This is outrageous!"

I stepped forward until our faces almost touched. "What I find outrageous," I growled, "Is that you think you can still walk all over us. You will learn soon enough that you can only push so often until someone will push back. And push back harder."

"You dare insult us in such a way?"

Stepping back, I smiled, I hoped menacingly. "Test my patience any further, Ambassador, and you may just join your colleague in the dungeons. I have done you a favour by notifying you of the crime, and the fact I will be willing to hand over the body. Because, trust me, I'd soon throw it into a pit, cover it up and let the weeds grow. However, the Empire and Thalmor must still retain some sort of relationship, though we could be rather honest right now. But I think it's best we're not, correct?" There was no response. "The execution will take place at the completion of the trial, if found guilty. If not, he will be escorted to the border and, if found within our borders again, will be executed on sight." I waved him away. "You're dismissed."

"I will ensure the Thalmor Council hear of this. Mark my words!"

I ignored his jibe as he turned tail and walked out of the throne room. Delphine looked ready to stop him, but a shake of my head led to her opened the door, no doubt giving a sarcastic goodbye on his way out.

Delphine dismissed the guards, their presence no longer required, and she joined Lydia and I as I sat on my throne. "Lydia, have Karliah meet me first thing in the morning. We're going to have to make some serious moves now. We're still in no position for war, but I want the Thalmor to believe we're stronger than we are, so they won't take a pre-emptive strike against us. Delphine, I simply want you here for when Marcus and the Lord Admiral arrive. I will need your opinion and advice for what we do next. But, for now, both of you get some rest. This is going to be a long few weeks. Expect reprisals from the Thalmor if their spy is found guilty and executed."

"Surely they wouldn't go to war over a single spy either?" Lydia wondered as we headed back to our quarters.

"They won't. But there is no doubt they are also rebuilding their forces. A single spy won't lead to war, but I have no doubt they'll increase their presence along our borders. They'll poke and prod, gauging our reaction. Our response must be measured but ensure the Thalmor don't get any ideas."

Before heading to bed, Lydia showed me the two letters which I authorised to be sent right away. Heading into my private quarters, I was far too wound up to go to sleep, so took a seat at the table and poured myself a glass of brandy as I read over some paperwork. I had no idea how long I'd been sitting there before I felt a kiss on my cheek and two arms wrap around me.

"Not tired?" Serana whispered into my ear.

"Adrenaline is flowing after that meeting. Just letting it wear off before I go to bed."

Taking the seat next to me, she asked, "How did it go?"

"I barely let him get a word in. A bit of sabre rattling on both sides. We're edging ever closer. I just hope I'm not making a colossal misjudgement."

The next morning, I met with Karliah and issued the first major orders for my 'Eyes' since their formation. I now had more than enough trained spies to send them across the width and breadth of Tamriel. The order: to enter Valenwood and the two nations that once made up Elsweyr – Anequina and Pelletine – and to ferment anti-Thalmor dissent, while contacting anti-Thalmor dissidents for the future. As for the Summerset Isles themselves, I said getting the Thalmor out of those three nations was more important for now. We had to get the Thalmor on the back foot, then strike.

A week later, on the same date the trial of the Thalmor spy started, I met with Marcus and the Lord Admiral, a man by the name of Darius Agrippa. I'd only met the man a couple of times, as I let him get on with the job of running the Imperial Navy. But he had been ordered to put together plans of battle for an invasion of the Thalmor, or if worse came to worst, a defensive war against the same enemy.

With numerous maps spread across the long table in the throne room, the three of us, plus Delphine and Karliah, discussed possible plans and tactics. I had no intention of going to war, but as I told the Ambassador, I would push back if forced.

"Sir, the building of fortifications along the western border continue. I would say they are about sixty-five percent complete. Legion strength has increased by at least half, but the fact we now have nearly every able-bodied person of age over 14 as possible soldiers, our numbers must surely double that of the Thalmor," Marcus reported.

"Any issues along the border regarding the enemy?"

"We know the Thalmor are watching us, but there is little they can do except watch."

"As long as we're not tempted into doing something stupid, then keep doing what you're doing."

"Yes, sir."

"Our Legions in Hammerfell. Were they well received?"

"My Generals report good relations with the locals, sir. There is still plenty of anti-Imperial feeling. Understandable, as it is still only thirty-five years ago or so that it all happened, but they see our rising strength and know that, this time, we are there to help and we won't abandon them in their time of need. And they appreciate all our help, particularly the rebuilding of their docks. Trade has flourished and the country is slowly recovering."

"Local recruitment?"

"Slower than I wanted, but as expected. Many are joining because they know we will eventually fight."

"Keep it up, Marcus. Darius, your report?"

"We are still some way from matching the Thalmor Navy, but we're making good progress, sir. The Thalmor have noticed our movements to the north, but with fleets now operating out of Wayrest, Stros M'Kai and Anvil, they will certainly be more circumspect in their approach."

"And the east?"

"We don't have complete control the Topal Sea, sir. Thalmor ships operating out of Senchal continue to harass all our movements. Of course, they are not exactly Thalmor, but pirates and brigands no doubt financed by them."

"And Black Marsh?"

"The Argonians keep to themselves, sir. We won't have any problem with them."

"How long until we're at parity with the Thalmor?"

"Another twelve to eighteen months, if building efforts remain as they are."

"Aim for twelve. Once we're at parity, we'll reassess the situation."

"Of course, sir."

"What are the chances of a naval victory once we're at parity?"

Darius stroked his bare chin before replying. "The Thalmor are skilled at sea, sir. Not saying we aren't adept, but our Navy was battered during the Great War."

"What about a blockade if war breaks out?"

"Another possibility, sir."

"I trust you to make the decision if war does break out, Lord Admiral, as I will more than likely be accompanying the Field Marshal and our army."

Darius smiled. "As expected, sir."

"Marcus, Darius, thank you for your time, but I now wish to speak to Delphine and Karliah in private. I'm sure you understand." Both men saluted in silence and left me alone. "Okay, Karliah, what's the word outside the Empire?"

She gestured as she explained. "Our north-eastern border with Morrowind is secure. The Dunmer have no issue with us and simply want to be left alone. They are in no position to cause us any harm and are appreciative of our continued efforts to assist in regards to the eruption of Red Mountain. The peace will hold."

"Are they aware of my desire for war with the Thalmor?"

"Yes, they are. And, no, they will not interfere. They have no love for the Thalmor either. Their concerns are to the south."

"So what of Black Marsh?"

"They don't like us, sire. But the An-Xileel know they cannot match our power. So, much like the Dunmer, if we leave them alone, they'll leave us alone. As far as I'm concerned, our eastern border is secure, as long as we don't drain all our resources into fighting the Thalmor."

I looked at Delphine. "I agree, sir. Reports from our spies suggest neither the Dunmer or Argonians have any desire to annoy us, realising our increasing strength will only see them possibly drawn back into the Empire against their will. I take it you have no desire to have them back?"

"Not particularly. I just want our borders secure and peace with the two of them, if possible. Okay, the former Elsweyr Confederacy. I know we discussed that only last week, Karliah, but what else do you know?"

"They have no real love for the Empire, but there is no doubting they are under the thumb of the Thalmor. The two nations of Anequina and Pelletine are led by obvious Thalmor stooges. Trying to retake control of the country without having to send our Legions will be difficult."

"Which one is more susceptible to using more nefarious means of obtaining influence?"

"Anequina, simply because it is closer to our border, and with the flow of border traffic, it is easier for us to exert some influence. Pelletine, according to propaganda, completely backs the Thalmor."

"If you wanted, sire, you could spark a civil war," Delphine suggested.

"Is that possible?" I wondered.

"The two kingdoms dislike each other more than anyone else. Lighting the spark shouldn't prove too difficult. The right influence in the right place…"

"And Valenwood?"

Karliah picked up the report again. "The Bosmer have been completely subjugated by the Altmer, sire. Any loyalists to the Empire have either fled or were made examples of long ago."

"Do we have any influence?"

"Our agents are working hard at building dissent, but the majority of the population are scared of reprisals. The Bosmer are friendlier towards us than the Dunmer or Argnonians, but the current government was put into power by the Thalmor and will never be swayed. Only war will remove them."

"Finally, the Thalmor…"

"We're watching their every move, sire. The former spy organisation was, to put it bluntly, hopeless. The Thalmor intercepted nearly everything and knew every move the Empire made. Now it is the other way around. We know of every Thalmor operation taking place within the Empire. Those that are not dangerous, we leave alone, letting the Thalmor think we're still sloppy. Those that are, we extinguish immediately, but let the Thalmor believe something else stopped it. We have people near the government in Falinesti. But getting people in and out of Alinor is different. There are few Altmer, even loyal to the Empire, who would offer their services, though that is purely through fear of what may happen to them if found out."

"We know the Thalmor want the resumption of the Great War eventually. What is your opinion of their readiness?"

"Not as ready as us, sire," Delphine replied, "We're still at least half a year before we can begin to contemplate war, but I believe in a year, you could give the order and our Legions can finally exact their revenge."

I took a seat and ran a hand through my hair. "So we're close?"

"Closer than the Empire has been since the Battle of the Red Ring, sire. We're not quite at the precipice… But we're edging ever closer."

Two weeks later, the Thalmor spy was found guilty and sentenced to death. I ordered all my forces to be on alert for any reprisals, for either the guilty verdict or for the execution, that would take place three days later. The Imperial City itself was on the highest alert, sending my 'Claws' out into the city as a sign of authority, but also to let the people know they were safe. Memories were long in regards to the sacking of the city…

I was present at the hanging. Serana stayed away, as did Aela and Lydia. I didn't blame them. It was a ghastly spectacle, believing taking his head would have been more humane. But an example had to be made. Delphine watched, I think with glee, while Karliah observed, though she was watching for any Thalmor interference. I didn't even bother asking how many of my 'Eyes' were currently working in the city since the verdict. I'll be honest and admit I didn't want to know.

Once the spy was dead, he was quickly hauled away, under orders to be returned to the Thalmor so they could return his body home. I wasn't surprised to receive a letter from the Ambassador later that evening, continuing to threaten me personally with retribution for allowing the trial then execution, though at the very end of the letter, he thanked me for returning the body.

I then sat back and simply waited, wondering if the Thalmor would make the next move.


	97. Chapter 97 - Man and Dragon

Marcus pointed to the map, tapping it as he spoke. "They have moved an army no more than five kilometres from the border, sir. But they have done nothing more than make camp and watch our progress."

"That's taken longer than expected considering the execution was a couple of months ago. And our response?"

"There was already a Legion presence in the area. I have matched their move, establishing a camp five kilometres on our side of the border, and increased patrols to ensure the Thalmor don't get any ideas, but there has been no report of border incursions so far. I think they are just trying to show their displeasure and may be trying to provoke a fight."

"The orders are clear, Marcus. No-one is to retaliate to Thalmor provocation unless a life is lost. Then we hit hard and fast, but pull back behind the border and defend immediately. We're not ready. Not yet."

"My Generals are aware, sir. I trust them to know what to do."

"So do I, but I feel I must reiterate."

"As is your prerogative, sir. We all follow yours orders to the letter."

"Darius, any word of naval movements?"

"Two fleets were currently at sea that we knew of, sir. We have been shadowing their movements for many weeks. One is patrolling to the Topal Sea, while the other is patrolling the waters between Anvil and Stros M'kai. They particularly enjoy harassing our fishing vessels, and while they will not enter Imperial waters, they will harass our ships operating out of Stros M'kai, no doubt using the reason that Hammerfell is still, technically at least, independent."

"An interesting titbit, sir," Karliah added, and I gestured for her to continue, "The Thalmor are starting to harass Argonian fishing vessels operating in and around the Topal Sea, apparently at the request of the Pellitine government. I'm hearing whispers that they may eventually ask for our help."

"I assume this is about fishing rights and territorial waters?"

"And the presence of our fleet with the new harbour being built near Leyawiin," Darius explained, "The Thalmor are smart and could easily trap and destroy our fleet between the heads of the peninsula. If they do that, our entire southern flank would be open to an invasion."

"Your suggestion, Darius?"

"We force the Thalmor back from our waters and cut off Senchal."

"And I suggest we speak to the Argonian ambassador, sir. This may be a way of fostering better relations with their government. We protect their waters and fishing rights."

"Speak to ambassador. But we must keep it very quiet. We can't have the Thalmor getting wind of it at all."

"I'll speak to him directly after this meeting, sir."

I sat down. "If we could get the Argonians in on the fight, they could help our southern armies," I said, muttering to myself.

"I believe the Thalmor has mis-stepped regarding their attempt to influence the Argonians, sir," Karliah explained, "The more I think about it, the more I believe the Thalmor are simply trying to raise anti-human sentiment with the nations that surround us. The Argonians were never going to fall for that, knowing exactly what the Thalmor think of any non-elven nations."

"So the Khajit?"

"They were promised independence, but have found themselves swapping one empire for another. But they are learning to their cost that this new empire thinks even less of them than ours."

"Your suggestion?"

"After sitting down the Argonian ambassador, I will redouble our efforts regarding Anequina. Anti-Thalmor is rising, and if we can force the Thalmor out, that will protect our border to the south. Though all that will do is force the Thalmor into Pellitine and generate a hard border between the two kingdoms."

"But if the Anequina are friendlier to us than the Thalmor, then they may even accept the deployment of a Legion for protection," Marcus suggested.

"And we can enter Valenwood directly from the east," I finished. Looking at Karliah, I said, "Make it so. Marcus, Darius, your orders remain as they were. Darius, as usual, you have free reign to do as you think best for the navy, particularly regarding the issue around the Topal Sea."

"I'll keep the Empire protected while ensuring I don't drag us into a war, sir."

"That's all I want for now. You'll have orders if that was to change."

Dismissing my advisors, I wandered to my private quarters for lunch. My children, growing up incredibly fast, were busy with their teacher, looking up and greeting me before eyes returned to their books. I generally tried not to disturb them, and if I did, they were told to greet but not move. Lydia, not working today, was keeping watch, though I noticed some paperwork sitting on the table next to her. She tried to hide it upon me noticing, though I just smiled and shook my head.

Serana was outside in our private garden. Just like in Whiterun, she had spent years tending to a new garden. It was now spectacular in its beauty, flowers from near and far, allowing my wife to continue making her perfumes and potions, simply for her own enjoyment. Taking a seat on one of the benches, I simply watched her graceful moves.

"You're watching," she finally said after I'd been sat there for at least ten minutes.

"And are you complaining?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Not at all. We've been married for nearly a decade, yet you still look at me like the first time you saw me. Or maybe it was the day we first made love. No, definitely the day we got married."

"My wife is breath-taking in her beauty. I can't help but sit and gaze upon her."

I watched the smirk form. "Do you want something, Uhtred?"

"Me? Whatever could I want? I have everything a man could ever need."

"How was your meeting?" she asked, changing tact.

"Constructive. I've surrounded myself with good people. I remind myself of that all the time. We wouldn't be in the position we are without them."

"How much longer will we have peace?"

I heard the concern, so I gestured towards the empty space beside me. After wiping her hands, she sat next to me, taking one of my hands in hers. "You know this has been my objective the entire time. Not just mine. Marcus. Delphine. Darius. Even the Elder Council. Everything I have done has been building towards the moment was cast off the shackles and get vengeance."

Kissing my cheek, she replied, "I know, Uhtred. I know. But I'm just thinking of the children. They're older now and beginning to understand things. I'm confident in our Legions but I don't want the worst to happen and another repeat of what occurred in this city during the war."

"I think of you and the children with every decision I make," I said softly.

"I know you do. And I know what you want. What your advisors want. The Council. Even the people. It's an understandable reaction. I didn't live through it but I can certainly understand."

Squeezing her hand, I met her eyes. "You have my word, Serana. No harm would ever befall you or our children. I would rather die than have that happen."

"Uhtred speaks of being a warrior like his father. Ragnar just wants to be like his older brother."

"Uhtred is only a few years away from starting his service." I couldn't help sigh. "One day he will be at my side as we fight. And Julia?"

My wife laughed. "She wants to fight like her father too. I think we've got three potential warriors as children. Does that bother you?"

"Our children are free to pursue whatever they wish. Well, two of them are. Uhtred will be my successor. I don't think he's quite at the age to fully grasp what that means, but he knows that when his father dies, he will rule. He must be prepared for that day."

"You have a long life yet, husband."

"As long as you're by my side, wife."

She made an obvious glance left and right, despite the fact we were alone in the garden. As there was only one door in and out, the guards knew this was a place for privacy. She leaned close to my ear. "I have a recliner set up in a more secluded area behind my garden, away from even the prying eyes of the palace. I may have placed some pillows on said recliner for comfort, and a bottle of wine or two nearby for enjoyment. Would that interest my husband in any way?"

"Sometimes, oh wife of mine, you are incorrigible. Add that to the list of things I love about you."

I grabbed her by the hand and led her towards the recliner.

* * *

"It's been years since you have spoken to any of them, sir. Will they answer your summons?" Delphine asked.

"Of course. But I don't want to summon them to or anywhere near the city. It would give the people a dreadful fight. That's why I believe the nearest mountain top would be best."

"Why not head back to Skyrim and the monastery?"

"Because I don't want to go back there, Lydia. Not because I don't want to see the Greybeards again. I want to keep the Greybeards safe and away from anything to do with my rule. Their safety is paramount above everything else."

I looked at Delphine, but she said nothing, merely nodding her acceptance.

"When do you want to go?" Lydia wondered.

"As soon as possible. And it must be incognito. I don't want the Thalmor getting wind at all of this. That is why only Delphine and two of the 'Claws' will be accompanying at most. I would prefer to do this alone, but I believe Delphine would rather chain me to the throne than allow me to leave the palace without protection. Isn't that right, Delphine?"

"One hundred percent, sir. Your safety is my primary concern and duty."

"Despite the fact I could probably kill most people who would intend to kill me?"

"You're getting over-confident, sir. How long has it been since you wielded a blade in anger?"

"Ouch, Delphine. Ouch," Lydia stated with humour.

I took the comment with humour too, because she was correct. I hadn't been in a fight in a very long time, my days as a warrior long in the past though I still wasn't particularly old. My full head of hair was still blonde, I still felt strong, I kept fit and healthy, or as fit and healthy as possible, despite all the stress that came with being Emperor. Serana was the same, often complimenting her that she'd barely aged since the day she'd been cured. I don't think she always believed me.

"When would you like to go, sir?"

"When is best for you, Delphine? And I ask because I know you have plenty of other things on your mind. I don't want to tear you away from anything important."

"I can go whenever you desire, sir. All I need to know is where we're going and when. I will bring two of my best people. We will travel at night to avoid detection."

Once Delphine and I were alone, I had to ask one more question. "Delphine, you are aware of who exactly I will be summoning?" She nodded, but remained silent. "I remember what happened at High Hrothgar all those years ago…"

"As do I, sir."

"I know your mind hasn't completely changed about dragons, though I know you have accepted the new reality. But what about him?"

"If I may be so bold, sir, I wish to speak to him when after you've spoken to him."

"That is acceptable and more than understandable. I won't even ask what questions you wish to raise with him. I think I have a good idea what."

We left the next evening, ensuring I said goodbye to the family before I departed. The children bombarded me with numerous questions about what I was doing. Serana and I were slowly letting them know the gift that I possessed, and the blood that would also flow through their veins. I was unsure if they were capable of using the gift yet, but wasn't going to push it until they were old enough to understand. Serana simply kissed me, told me to be safe and not to do anything too stupid.

I had thought long and hard about where we would summon the dragon. I mentioned Sancre Tor to Delphine, considering its long history and lore within the various empires that had existed. She thought about it long and hard, and eventually agreed that it made sense, considering the site had been central to the Reman dynasty, before being directly linked to events of Tiber Septim when he was building his empire.

It took all evening for us to make the ruins, the sun cresting the mountains by the time we made camp. One of the two 'Claws' that had joined us offered to cook breakfast before we slept, not planning on summoning the dragon until the late afternoon, near dusk, hoping the approach would go relatively unnoticed. There had been no reported dragon sightings in the entire time since I'd been Emperor, so knew they were keeping to themselves.

Delphine offered to take first watch with one of the 'Claws', allowing me to get a couple of hours sleep, before I was woken after lunch-time and sat up with the other 'Claw'. We chatted for a little while, asking a few questions about his life, though he kept his answers brief, I guess not wanting to give too much away. He eventually admitted, despite being one fearsome looking warrior, that he was nervous around me, apparently due to the myths and legends built up around my name. I chuckled as I retorted, telling him that's what most of them were – myths. I don't think he quite believed me, but he opened up a little more after that.

Towards dusk, I woke Delphine and her companion, and after a quick bite to eat, we found a sensible clearing. Reminding the two 'Claws' to remain calm, I Shouted. It was the first time I had done it in years.

"Gods, it's true," one of the 'Claws' whispered.

We waited in silence for a couple of minutes until there was a distant roar. "Here he comes. Remember, remain calm," I reminded my companions. Even Delphine, because although I now trusted her completely, I knew she still had concerns.

Paarthurnax circled above us a couple of times. I waved at him, hoping he would recognise me, and he soon swooped down and landed before me. He snorted as he walked towards me, before he sat down on his back legs.

"How are you, old friend?" I asked, "It's been a long time."

He snorted again. "In your years, it has, Dovahkiin. For a dov, time has no meaning."

"Are you well? Have you or any of your kind been bothered?"

"Man has left us alone. And I have been spreading the Way of the Voice as best I can. There are many who now follow those teachings, living secluded on the mountain tops across this world. Some choose not to follow, but are aware of the deal that has been struck between Dovahkiin and dov. They will not tempt fate." He paused, before adding, "Is there a reason for your summons, Dovahkiin?"

"There is. Have the Greybeards kept you informed of events?"

"I have no spoken with them in many years. They believe that my life may be endangered by those who wish my kind to be eradicated from this world should they be in continuous contact with me." Finishing that point, he looked directly at Delphine. And I knew she would not have missed it."

"I am now Emperor, Paarthurnax. Being Emperor, I now have a vast empire to run, with many responsibilities, and an enemy across the border who would love nothing more than to bring my empire to ruins, and no doubt put my head on a stake."

"You have your Thu'um, as powerful as it is. Surely that will see off your enemies?"

"I'm not sure I can see of entire armies alone, no matter what I may think. I may need your help. Yours and the others."

"I see."

"Would you be willing to help me fight my enemies?"

"Perhaps. I will not help alone. Let me speak with others. If more are willing to help, then if you call us when needed, we will answer it."

"I know I am asking a lot, old friend. And I do not wish to ask of it. But there may be a time when our backs will be to the wall. Or, to be honest, I would like the advantage of having your kind at our side. Have you ever seen our banner?"

"I have not."

I grabbed my banner from the pack I had brought with me. "As you can see, the dragon has been a symbol of our empire since the days of Tiber Septim if not before. And the dragon is also the symbol of the Dragonborn, when I became Thane of Whiterun. Dragons and man have been linked throughout history, and I believe we will continue to live together on this world for eons to come. Peace now exists between us, and while I do not wish to take advantage of that peace, there are those out there who may wish you harm."

"I remember our previous conversations, Dovahkiin. The Thalmor."

"Correct. I anticipate war with them sooner rather than later."

"The Greybeards did speak to me about them before they cut contact. The conference you hosted to bring the temporary peace, and the ambassador who attended. They did not like the fact the Thalmor were now aware of location. They would never have told you of this, though."

"And I do not blame them for not liking it. At the time, it was what we had to do."

"So, these Thalmor continue to be a problem?"

"Yes. And I believe I may soon have to go on the front foot."

Paarthurnax was silent, obviously in thought. I would assume an offensive war may be different to a defensive one in his mind. It was in mine too. "The answer remains the same, Dovahkiin. Summon us, and we will come. If there are numbers."

"You will have mine and my children's thanks." I paused for a moment. "Before you go, someone else would like a word with you. And you'll have to use our tongue. The three behind me would not have understood this conversation."

I turned to see Delphine look at me in wonderment. "You know their language?"

"Of course."

She smirked. "Of course you do. Is he willing to speak to me?"

"He is. And he knows our language."

Leaving Delphine to converse with Paarthurnax alone, I used the diminishing light to explore the ruins of Sancre Tor, the two 'Claws' never more than half a dozen steps away. But the ruins were deserted, and after fifteen or so minutes, I headed back to Delphine, where she was waiting alone near our camp.

"Interesting conversation?" I wondered.

"It was. I wasn't expecting an apology for what happened. I knew I wasn't going to get one. But I did ask if he regretted anything."

"And does he?"

"He never thought about it until he met you, sir. You are the first Dragonborn he's met that hasn't simply tried to kill him or his kind. You tried to understand his kind, so they are doing their best to understand us. He understands that the hatred ran deep, for what happened centuries ago, but with Alduin in charge, they simply 'followed orders', for want of a better explanation. It is why he helped you finally defeat Alduin, to atone for past crimes."

"So do you forgive him?"

"He does not expect it, and no, I do not give it. But we reached an understanding. I have a whole lot of hate for something else. I will focus all my attention on that. My Emperor has made peace with his kind. I can accept that and move on."

I held out a hand and we grasped one another as warriors. A nod each of respect was all that was needed.

We headed straight back to the city, arriving well after midnight, though even at that late hour, the city was still alive. Many taverns remained open until the early hours of the morning, while others strolled the illuminated boulevards of certain sections. Crime had fallen in the years since I'd become Emperor, simply because I wanted every citizen to feel safe in the capital. I had tried to do the same with every other city across Cyrodiil, though the results were mixed.

The palace was silent upon returning. The guard were surprised at our return, all of us heading straight to our private quarters. I quickly checked on the children, all of them fast asleep, before I headed to the bedroom. Serana was fast asleep, though woke up when I slid under the furs.

"Was it a worthwhile adventure?" she asked sleepily, trying but failing to stifle a yawn.

"They will help if I call them."

"And Delphine?"

"Believes."

"So what do you do next?"

"I'm honestly not sure. The pieces are nearly all in place. If the Thalmor don't make the move, I may have to end up declaring war."

My tone must have surprised here, as she was sat up beside me immediately. "You have doubts?"

"I will always have doubts about sending thousands of men into battle, many of them probably to die. But the main issue is that we will be the aggressors this time. I can say we're exacting our revenge for the Great War but, at the moment, we can claim some sort of moral high ground for what happened. We were invaded and fought them off for as long as we could, until they could fight no more. Then we signed a horrible treaty but it needed to be signed. But if we were to be the aggressors this time, the Thalmor will probably say something like 'See! We were right about the humans! Look at their brutish behaviour!' because, let's remember, people have short memories. The fact they invaded us first will be forgotten."

"So you'd rather they fired first?"

"Ever heard of the term 'casus belli'?" Serana shook her head. "It is a term I've read recently in an old scroll. It basically means if the Thalmor were to attack us, that would justify war. We would have casus belli. At the moment, we have no real justification except we're still angered by what happened during the Great War and I feel, along with many others, that we would simply be righting a wrong."

"Do you think the Thalmor will give you cause for war?"

"I'm not sure. I think they are now more than aware of our strength. We have spent nearly a decade completely rebuilding. The longer we wait, the stronger we become, but the stronger the Thalmor do too. And, to be honest, I think they fear me personally because of who I am. It's why they have not attacked since the day I became Emperor."

"You have a lot to think about, Uhtred. But you should try and get some sleep and worry about it in a few hours' time."

Enjoying breakfast with my wife and children, plus Aela and Lydia, helped ease my mind the next morning. Having not seen me for more than a day, Uhtred, Ragnar and Julia were full of news about what they had been learning, while Uhtred and Ragnar were both desperate to show me their latest training moves. I had started training my sons with sword and shield from a very young age. Wooden, of course, and I made sure it was mostly just for fun, but hoped they would learn a few things along the way. Once Serana had told me Julia was also interested, I included her too.

After breakfast, I headed to the throne room, sitting on my chair and continued to think about things. I must have been gone for a while, as Lydia appeared relieved when she found me however much later it was.

"Are you okay, sir?"

Looking up and blinking rapidly, I asked, "Why do you ask?"

"You seem pre-occupied."

I smiled. "I am. There's a lot on my mind." She looked at me expectantly. "I'm wondering if we're ready to declare war."

"What's stopping you?"

"To be honest? Nothing. I could summon the Thalmor ambassador right now and tell him that we're at war. I won't, but I could."

"You know everyone would support the decision."

"It will be the biggest decision I've ever made. It must be right. Thousands of lives and the Empire itself will depend on it." I got to my feet and walked towards the statue of Tiber Septim in the corner. "Whenever I sit here, I sometimes look at this statue and wonder what he thought at moments like this. Was he a man who ever second guessed a decision? Did he suffer moments of self-doubt? Did he ever get… scared? The man built an empire and became a god. What would he think of everything done in his name since?"

"Tiber Septim was a man, just like yourself, sir. No leader is perfect. And as long as you are confident once you make the decision, and follow it through, then that confidence will pass along to the rest of us. As for what he would think, you would fight in his name, sir. I would like to think that to him, there would be no greater honour."

"Lydia?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I probably don't say it enough, but thank you."

I looked at her as she smiled. "You're welcome, sir."

I walked back to my throne and sat down. "Summon all my advisors. We have plans to make."

"And what plans are those, sir?"

"Plans for war. The time of reckoning is about to begin."


	98. Chapter 98 - Declaration

The 'Eyes' were based in a section of the palace away from all other traffic, with servants, stewards and staff told to keep away. Very few in Nightingale armour were ever around. Either Karliah or Brynjolf was always on site, otherwise most operatives were now out in the field. Those that weren't were at an undisclosed location. Even I did not know. I did not want to know. I trust my Nightingales, my 'Eyes' to do the jobs I could not do, and that I didn't particularly want to order either. But I had learned over the years that I had to make some decisions that would have, before becoming Emperor, kept me up at night.

However, my 'Eyes' continued to report successes. The turnaround in just a decade of the Imperial spy services was staggering. I know the Thalmor now feared my 'Eyes'. I'm not sure they even knew the name of the organisation, though I'm sure it had probably been learned over time. Anequina was now in open revolt against Thalmor subversion, and rumour was that they were on the verge of calling the Empire for assistance. The Argonians were already making moves for a temporary alliance regarding the threat of Thalmor and Pellitine shipping in and around the Topal Sea. Hammerfell were now permanent allies once again, and while I did not anticipate them re-joining the Empire, old wounds from the previous Great War were starting to heal.

The western border, either along Valenwood, or to the south along Anequina, as building had continued despite our friendly overtures, was as safe as I believed it could be. If the Thalmor tried to invade again, they would meet a formidable defensive unit. As for landing soldiers anywhere along the Gold Coast, two Imperial fleets patrolling the area, with one in reserve, prevented that idea.

I knew our Legions were ready to fight. As were the sailors of the Imperial Navy. Field Marshal Marcus Tullius was confident of victory, adamant that mistakes of the Great War would not be repeated. The Mages Guilds had produced hundreds if not thousands of mages ready to join the Legions in special units, ready to rain down destruction if required, protect fighting units if needed, or heal those who were injured.

And, if all else failed, I knew I could summon dragons.

"Is it time, sir?" Karliah asked.

I knew I could not keep delaying what felt like the inevitable. We knew the Thalmor were gearing up for war. It was now a case of who would strike first. The 'Eyes' and I, along with certain other advisors, had discussed what to do before an open declaration of war. One thing we agreed on was that history would repeat itself, though this time, it would be the Empire who would catch the Thalmor by surprise.

"Send word, Karliah. Operation Clean Slate is a go. Make sure no-one learns of this except our operatives. You're sure there are no double agents or leaks?"

"No-one would dare support the Thalmor within our ranks, sir. They would know the penalty if they were discovered."

"Very good. Report in when it is completed."

"It will take precisely a week as we've planned, sir. And we're doing exactly what they did?"

"Exactly."

The grin she returned would have sent a shiver down my spine if I didn't know her so well. And if she wasn't my best spy. "You'll have them all, sir."

The first thing I did was find my wife in her private garden. She looked up as I approached and my face must have been easy to read. "It's time?" I nodded. "Will you tell the children?"

"Uhtred is old enough to understand. He will be in military training soon enough. I would rather not tell Ragnar or Julia if possible. I know both want to fight as well, but while Uhtred needs to prove himself, I would like my other children to retain their innocence for a little longer, though both will undergo training in the end as well." I paused, before adding, "I will be going to the front."

She smiled as if I'd just said something really stupid. "I expected nothing less. Are you going to fight?"

"I'd like to, though I think Delphine and my 'Claws' would do their best to restrain me. Marcus doesn't want me there at all."

"Does he make a good point?"

"He thinks I could be distracting." I paused, before adding in a slightly bitter tone, "The thing is, he's probably right."

"I'm sure you will have your chance soon enough. But maybe, in these first days, you should just let your Legions take care of it. They're more than aware of who they are fighting for, why they are fighting and where the fight will take them."

"All the way to walls of Alinor, or Sovngarde if they are unlucky."

She walked over and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for telling me." I turned to leave before she called my name. "I love you."

"I love you too, Serana."

She smiled before turning her attention back to her garden. I watched her for a few seconds before heading inside to my quarters, Lydia immediately falling in alongside me with Aela. "Lydia, summon the Council." Then I paused. "No. Summon the High Councillor only. I don't trust some of them not to leak the information and for the Thalmor to learn what I've decided. Marcus and Darius are both close by too. Summon them as well. Where's Delphine?"

"Barracks, sir."

"Summon her too. I will inform each of them of my decision together in the throne room so we can then go over plans. Once Karliah has confirmation the 'Eyes' have completed their task, I will have further instructions for everyone."

The first thing I did upon returning to my study was write a draft proclamation regarding the declaration of war against the Thalmor. It would be copied and sent to all four corners of the Empire once hostilities commenced, giving reasons as to why I had chosen to send the Empire into war again. After that, I wrote letters to all nobles of Cyrodiil, all the Jarls of Skyrim and the five Kings of High Rock, explaining the decision I had made. Most were the same, though I changed the tone for each. For the Jarls of Skyrim, it was quite simple.

It would be a holy war. No longer would the Thalmor dictate who Nords could revere.

"Sire, those you requested are currently in the throne room."

"Thanks, Lydia," I replied, handing her all the letters, "I need all these transcribed. But don't send them until I say."

"At once, sire. Do you want me there for the meeting?"

"I do. I'll issue instructions once we're there."

As usual, the steward announced my arrival. ""Announcing Emperor Uhtred, First of his line, Dynasty of the Dragonborn, on this, the Twenty-First Day, Fifth Month, Twelfth Year of the Fifth Era. Please stand for his arrival."

Walking into the throne room, the table and chairs had been cleared away, the people I had summoned already standing, saluting when they saw me. I stepped backwards to stand next to the steward and leaned in. "Gunnar, they're already standing," I whispered.

"Sorry, sire. Force of habit."

"No need for apologies. I don't always remember the day. You usually remind me."

"Thank you, sire."

Taking a seat on the throne, I ordered the throne room cleared of everyone. Guards, stewards and any other hangers on. Once empty except the people I wanted, I got straight to the point.

"Last night, I ordered Karliah to begin Operation Clean Slate. If all goes according to plan, by this day next week, we will be at war with the Thalmor."

I gauged their reaction. Delphine was near jubilant. Darius and Marcus were soldiers, stony faced as they stood ram rod straight, but I knew internally they were thinking 'about damned time'. Lydia kept her face blank as always. Eustace, the High Councillor, immediately started to wring his hands.

"Only those in front of me, though including my wife, is aware of the order given to Karliah. If I find out anyone outside you five knows of the operation within the palace, I will put all of you in the dungeon straight away. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," they replied in unison.

"Marcus and Darius, we have established our plans. Are they ready to go?"

"The Legions are ready, sir. You give the order and we'll unleash hell."

"The Thalmor Navy won't know what hit them, sir."

"Very good. Eustace, you look nervous. Are you concerned?"

"I knew this day was coming, sire. But it's still the thought that we're going to war again. I'm old enough to remember the last war."

"We'll win this time, Eustace. You have my word."

"And I believe you, sire. When will you tell the Council?"

"After I've declared war. On this, Eustace, I will tolerate no dissent. We must all be committed. This will be total war and there will only be one victor."

"Of course, sire. I understand."

"Thank you, Eustace. Any other opinions?" They all remained silent. "Very well, that is all for the moment. You know your jobs for the time being. Marcus and Darius, return in two days with your other subordinates for final orders. Delphine, remain for the time being. Talos guide you all."

Once left alone with Delphine, I issued final instructions. "You're aware what Karliah is doing?"

"Of course, sir."

"I have orders for the 'Claws'. Send a contingent to the Thalmor Embassy in Skyrim. I want every single Thalmor there arrested and Ambassador Elenwen brought before me to answer for the crimes they have committed. Send another contingent to the Thalmor Embassy here six days from now and bring in Ambassador Loriel. I will tell him the news myself."

"What do you intend to do with Loriel, sir?"

"He's a diplomat. He will be afforded the respect his position deserves though he will not see his homeland again for many years to come. Any spies you know of who work there will be executed."

"And what will the Claws be doing afterwards?"

"You'll be heading to the front lines. I am waiting for news about Anequina. You may have to work behind enemy lines there until they formally ask for assistance. But you will get vengeance, Delphine. For those we lost during the invasion. For those we lost in battles across the empire. For the civilians who were slaughtered behind these very walls. For the Blades who were massacred and murdered. I can promise you that."

"Thank you, sir. It's been a very long time coming."

* * *

I hate waiting at the best of times. But now that wheels had been put in motion, I had to wait for Karliah to finish her mission. All my advisors were busy with the tasks I'd given them. Proclamations had been sent across the Empire – to the nobles, Jarls and Kings across Cyrodiil, Skyrim, High Rock and our allies in Hammerfell – letting them know that war was coming.

I constantly reviewed all the maps at my disposal. I knew where all my Legions were based, waiting for the final order to cross the border and finally engage the Thalmor. I knew where all my fleets were, ready to set sail and spread chaos through the Dominion. Once I gave the go ahead, all the maps would be useless, but for the moment, I could sit there, plan and imagine everything would work as we had planned and my army would soon be marching to the sea.

I knew it would never work like that, but it was still nice to dream.

Serana knew I was stressed about the decision, the fact I was on the verge of ordering my armies to cross the border, and that many of them were about to die. It was what they had signed up and trained for, but not being next to them was still at the back of my mind. I knew I was being even quieter than usual, though whenever we sat down for dinner, she didn't prod me to talk too much, leaving me to my thoughts. My children also knew something was up, Julia hugging me each time once she had finished her meal before she disappeared.

Delphine returned quicker than expected. The Claws escorted around two dozen or so Thalmor soldiers and spies into the throne room, all of them with hands bound behind their back. They had obviously been in a fight, as most of them were bloodied and bruised. Behind them, more Claws carried half a dozen stretchers, a blanket covering their occupants.

"Bring those forward first," I ordered, waving them through as the Thalmor were shoved to the side. "Lydia, summon the High Priest. Is he nearby?"

"At the chapel, sir. I'll get him at once."

Delphine approached, apparently unharmed. "I'm sorry, sir. We lost some good men."

"Did you kill more of them?"

She gestured to the Thalmor. "These are the survivors. I'll admit there may have been a bit of bloodlust when we stormed the embassy."

"Where is Elenwen?"

"Taken directly to the dungeon, sir. I remembered what you had planned for her."

"Very good. And this lot?"

She grinned. It was not pleasant, though reflected her mood. "I may be wrong, sir, but I assumed you would like to pass judgement, considering their crimes against us."

"You assumed correctly, Delphine. You may remain and watch, if you wish." Looking up, I asked, "Do the Claws wish to see their Emperor pass judgement?"

The sound of men and women coming to attention echoed in the silence. "Yes, sir!"

I chatted quietly with Delphine about what was to come before the High Priest appeared. Standing near the stretchers, I gestured as I asked, "Can you perform the last rites for these heroes of the Empire, Cassius?"

"Of course, at once, sire."

"The prayer of Talos, if you please." He raised his eyebrows at the request. "The time is now, Cassius."

After the rites were performed and the bodies were taken away, I had the Thalmor lined up in front of me. Some looked arrogant, as usual. Others, though, I could see the fear. I figured they knew exactly what was coming.

"Soldiers and spies of the Thalmor, you are collectively guilty of crimes against the people of Skyrim and therefore against the people of the Empire. We have records of who you are. Spies will be executed by hanging, your bodies buried in a mass grave, which we will leave unmarked, and you will be forgotten the moment the last shovelful of soil is packed down. Soldiers will be executed by the headsman, though you will be given the respect of a soldier with a proper military burial, and we will keep record of your rank, name and date of death to pass on to your next of kin. Those who wish to pass information to us to lessen your sentence, please speak to one of my operatives. They will take the information, pass it on and, if we believe it to be true, then I will decide if that means you should face death or not."

"Is that all, sire?" Delphine asked.

"It is. You may take them away." Once the throne room was empty again, I heard Lydia clear her throat. I looked at her. "I know."

"Are you not letting your hate…"

"Probably. But you didn't see what I did underneath their embassy or what they were doing at Northwatch Keep. And I bet that was next to nothing of what they have done across our Empire as a whole. This is but a drop in the ocean. Trust me, I could get barbaric if I wanted. I could unleash the dragons on them if I wanted to."

Lydia appeared thoughtful. "Hmm, I guess you're right. You won't do that, will you?"

"Depends on what the Thalmor try and do to us in return. War is never clean. I remember what Ulfric told me when we duelled. There is no honour in war. Sure, there is plenty of courage and bravery, men and women can perform heroic or compassionate acts. But honour? No, only in battle. War as a whole is ugly, nasty and utterly brutal, or so I have learned. What I've just done is nothing but the opening salvo of what I think is going to just another example of that."

"But you can show compassion, sir."

"Which is why I offered them a chance to live if they give information. Though not the spies. I've had far too many run-ins with them in Skyrim to forgive and forget. And I know the Thalmor treat our spies worse. They torture them first before executing them. And I've heard rumours of their execution methods. Hanging is rather humane in comparison."

That is what happened. It took a day for the gallows to be built again, as I didn't like leaving them up, as no citizen of the Empire would ever be hung, before half a dozen spies were brought forward, their heads covered, the list of their crimes read out, the last rites spoken before they were executed.

Two days before official declaration, after Marcus and Darius had departed, I opened the doors to the palace as nobles of Cyrodiil, the Elder Council, soldiers still waiting to depart for the front, the ambassadors of Hammerfell, Anequina and Black Marsh, and ordinary citizens came to hear my last speech. It would explain all the reasons why. Lydia and Cyrus stood to either side of me, ready to write it down, where it would then be transcribed and sent to the four corners of the Empire.

"Soldiers, councillors, citizens and friends of the Empire. Today is a momentous day, because in the next forty-eight hours, our lives are going to change forever. But to understand why it is going to change, we need to understand the past.

In the one hundred and seventy first year of the Fourth Era, our Empire was invaded by the forces of the Aldmeri Dominion, otherwise known as the Thalmor, an unprovoked and surprise attack caused by their arrogance in demanding massive concessions from the previous Emperor. The brave soldiers of the Empire fought them for three years until the Thalmor succeeded in defeating the defenders of this city and proceeded to perpetrate atrocities of a massive scale against the civilian populations, crimes which continue to live long in the memory.

After four years of blood, sweat and tears, after our victory at the Battle of the Red Ring, the Empire and Aldmeri Dominion signed the White-Gold Concordat, an agreement that, in hindsight, should never have been signed! It forced our friends in Hammerfell away from our bosom and forced the near destruction of our Empire by provoking the civil war in Skyrim. It was all designed by the Thalmor to bring this Empire to its knees."

I held out my hand as Lydia passed me the paperwork, holding it high.

"This is the White-Gold Concordat! You can see the signature of the previous Emperor. I am sure the Thalmor have their own copy. This is what I think of the agreement."

Lydia passed me a candle and the concordat went up in flames, to the cheers of the crowd.

"I have received word from our friends in Anequina in the past two days. They have asked for the assistance of our Imperial Legion in the face of Thalmor and Pellitine aggression, and the Empire will answer their call for help! No more shall the Thalmor swagger across this continent, expecting and demanding that all shall bow to their wishes. They will face down our Legions, taste our steel, and understand what it means to fear our armies.

I have received word from our friends in Black Marsh. They have asked for the assistance of our Imperial Navy in the face of Thalmor and Pellitine aggression, and the Empire will answer their call for help! No longer shall the Thalmor Navy ride the waves, believing they rule all the seas that surround our homeland. They will learn that our ships are strong, our ship captains are brave, and that our sailors will force them all the way back to the waters around Summerset Isle.

The Empire is stronger today than it has been in over two centuries. Our Legions are at the frontier, waiting for my order to cross the border and begin the day of reckoning. The soldiers and citizens of this Empire demand justice for the dead, for the invasion and for the unjustified terms of an agreement that should never have been signed.

So I say to all the people of the Empire. The temples and shrines of Talos are to be reopened immediately. To anyone who wishes to believe in Talos, you are free to do so. To anyone who wishes to worship their god, no-one will stop you." Reaching under my shirt, I pulled out my own amulet. "Let it be known that your Emperor, the Dragonborn, who shares the same dragon blood as Tiber Septim and all his successors, believes in your god too.

To the people of Hammerfell, I can only assure you that never again shall the Empire turn its back on you. Just like Cyrodiil, like Skyrim, like High Rock, you were and still are one of the beating hearts of the Empire, its soldiers talented and brave, its cities jewels of this continent, and I can promise you all one thing.

Vengeance against an enemy that ripped us apart.

To the people of Anequina and Black Marsh, the Empire will do everything in its power to assure your safety and security and that you will never again have to fear Thalmor aggression. And I can promise you now, in front of all these people, that the Empire has no desire to force you back into our arms. Your independence is guaranteed unless you wish to re-join. But I would hope that, through our joining of hands in battle, that we shall remain friends and at peace afterwards.

Finally, to every citizen of the Empire, I can only promise you one thing. Though the next days, months and years will be tough, there will be losses, there will be pain, and hurt, and sadness. Remember there will also be glory, and victory and you will have your vengeance. Our Legions will march under our flag, our banners, and our gods. The Thalmor poked the dragon on that day, long ago in history, but the dragon remained in slumber.

The dragon is now awake. It is hungry. And it will breathe fire across this continent as we sweep the Thalmor back into the sea, before we stand in front of the gates of Alinor and demand entry."

The applause continued for a couple of minutes, though I doubt anyone outside the doors could actually hear. Holding up my hands for silence, I knew I had to wrap it up.

"To each and every citizen of the Empire, to the citizens of Hammerfell, to our friends in Anequina, and of Black Marsh. I can only make one solemn vow. The end of Thalmor aggression. The end of their presence in our lands or our seas. The end of their interference in our daily lives. I can only add one more promise to that vow. A promise I am confident my Legions and my Navy can deliver.

Victory!"

The applause was near deafening, as was the chanting of my name. Not Emperor or Uhtred. My true name.

Dragonborn.

* * *

I was sitting on the edge of the bed next to my wife, just holding her hand. It was now so close, I could near taste it, smell it, sense it or feel it, and I was sitting in the palace hundreds of kilometre away. Yet I felt calm, almost serene. Everything that we had worked towards over the past decade and more was about to come to fruition.

A knock at the door caused me to look up. "Enter."

Cyrus entered. "Sire, Ambassador Elenwen and Ambassador Loriel have been delivered to the throne room."

"Are the guards and Delphine in place?"

"They are, sire."

"Has Karliah delivered the trunks?"

"They are in place, sire."

"Very well. I'll be there in a minute. Thank you, Cyrus."

He bowed his head before closing the door behind him as he left. I got to my feet and took a deep breath. Serana looped her arms around my neck and pulled my head down to kiss her. "I love you," she whispered, "And I believe in you."

That made me blink. "I don't think I've ever heard you say the second one."

She smiled. "I've always believed in you, but I thought you should know."

I kissed her. "I love you too," I replied quietly.

"You should go. It is time."

I kissed her a final time before I strapped the sword to my hip and walked out into the hall, looking back to see her smile again.

Striding into the throne room, Lydia and Cyrus in my wake, I strode straight up to Ambassador Elenwen. Ignoring her condition, barely looking her up and down but staring straight into her eyes, I started. "Ambassador Elenwen, we meet again. Though this time, you are in _my_ house." She stared at me in silence as I moved towards the trunks, lifting their lids. Glancing at the two Ambassadors, I saw the look of horror cross both their faces. "Every Thalmor spy operating across the Empire. Revenge is best served cold. Do you remember what you did to our Blades? What you don't know is that some lived. I made sure none of your operatives survived. Every single one operating within our borders is now dead, their head piled in either of these trunks."

"You will pay for this!" Elenwen cried. Loriel said nothing, looking positively ill.

I stepped towards Elenwen, and I smiled for a moment as she stepped back. "For crimes against the Empire, the recorded murder of 93 citizens of the Empire at the Thalmor Embassy of Skyrim, the recorded murder of 168 citizens of the Empire at Northwatch Keep, and the murder of untold citizens across the length and breadth of the Empire simply due to who they chose to worship, I sentence you to death by hanging. Once life has been extinguished from your body, it will be hung above the city gates as a warning to all other Thalmor that they may receive the same fate, depending on who we capture and the crimes they have committed." I made a slight gesture, three of my 'Claws' grabbing her. "You will hang tomorrow at dawn. May Oblivion take your soul."

"May Mehrunes Dagon himself invade this wretched hovel and cast this entire place into the fire," she screamed before being dragged away, still shouting all manner of obscenities in my direction.

Ambassador Loriel was pushed to stand in front of me. "At 06:00 tomorrow morning, Ambassador, a state of war shall exist between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion. Three Legions shall invade Valenwood while another two Legions have been invited into Anequina for protection and the subsequent invasion of Pellitine. And those are not all the Legions I have at my disposal. I believe you have no idea how powerful the Empire has grown in the space of just over a decade.

Furthermore, the Second and Fourth Imperial Navies operating out of four harbours to the west shall seek and destroy any Thalmor ships in any waters outside your own, while the First Fleet will sail towards Senchal and ensure no Pellitine, Thalmor or pirate shipping will operate from there. The Third Fleet is somewhere you don't need to know, while a Fifth Fleet is… the same.

As you are a diplomat, Ambassador, I shall treat you as someone befitting your position. You may retain one steward and one servant. However, the Thalmor Embassy to Cyrodiil will be closed. You will be placed under house arrest in an undisclosed location, where you will remain for the duration of the war. You may write correspondence to your next of kin, though these letters will be checked by our spies for any information. Let it be known that I guarantee your safety, but if you choose to try and escape, the penalty will be harsh. Do you understand?"

The Ambassador nodded. I gestured again.

"You have been waiting a long time for that, haven't you?" he asked.

"Since the day I took the throne, Ambassador."

"I thank you for my life, sire. But I can only wish your Legions and the Empire as a whole ill-fortune."

"As much as I wish that on yours, Ambassador."

He returned a thin smile before he was escorted out of the throne room.

Now alone, I looked around before I walked towards the statue of Tiber Septim in the corner. Removing my crown and my cloak, I got down on my knees, clasped my hands together, lowered my head and prayed.

"Mighty Talos, protect my armies and navies. Help them find courage and bravery deep in their hearts and souls. For those that are lost, guide them to Sovngarde or whichever heaven they believe in. Let their last thoughts be of home and their loved ones. Let their last moments be peaceful.

Mighty Talos, please continue to guide my hand, ensuring I make the right decisions. Know that I love my country, my citizens and my family. Everything I do, I do for them all.

Mighty Talos, grant us victory so that we may return this continent to what it was. A peaceful, glorious land, with the Empire as its heart and the Emperor as its soul.

For all this Talos, I can only give you unlimited thanks. Know that I believe in you and I hope that you can believe in us in return."

Taking the amulet from underneath my shirt, I kissed it before I kissed the foot of the statue. Getting to my feet, I replaced the crown on my head and the cloak to my back, looking around to see I was still alone. Sitting back on my throne, I sat in silence, counting down the time in my head until the moment I knew my armies would cross the border and war would begin again.

"Do you want anything, sire?"

"Yes, Cyrus. Ask my wife and children to join me in here. I'd like to tell them a story."

"What story would that be, sire?"

"The story of the Last Dragonborn."


	99. Chapter 99 - Epilogue

I am Uhtred, son of Uhtred and Serana Dragonborn. First in line to the Dragonborn throne. Brother to Ragnar Kodlak Uhtredsson and Julia Seranasdottir. And before me stand the Legions of my father's army, Emperor of Cyrodiil, Skyrim, High Rock and Hammerfell, protector of Anequina, Black Marsh and Valenwood. Once known as the Last Dragonborn, now he is the fourth Last Dragonborn. Well, that is until my brother, sister and I have children. I know mother is looking forward to grandchildren.

Since the age of 12, I have been trained by either my father or his friends as my destiny is to take his place and rule the Empire he has spent the past two decades trying to rebuild. It has been a long and bloody struggle, but it has been a worthwhile war. My personal input was limited at the start, as I was quickly sent to Skyrim and High Hrothgar, where I was told of my gift and learned what it meant to be Dragonborn. It was there that I learned the real story of my father, who he was, what he did, and how he was now Emperor.

And at the summit of the mountain, I met a dragon.

As I learned with the Greybeards, my father's Legions met success and failure. The First, Third and Fourth Legions smashed the Thalmor forces that they met in Valenwood, sweeping south and west, surrounding and besieging the capital, Falinesti, as they continued to drive their way to the sea. The Second and Seventh Legions entered Anequina, linking up with a Khajit force and together they marched south, the Second splintering off towards Elden Root in Valenwood, cutting off the country.

Regarding action at sea, Senchal was quickly taken by the First Fleet, forcing the Thalmor Navy in the area further and further west, with assistance from ships of the Argonian Navy. In the west, the Second and Fourth Fleets slowly but surely gained the upper hand, and soon had the Thalmor in retreat once the Third Fleet arrived from various harbours around Skyrim.

The above all sounds like continuous success. It wasn't. The Third Legion was nearly annihilated, extending too far into Valenwood in an attempt to conquer Greenheart, finding themselves caught between the city and an entire Thalmor Army. Thousands died before they were relieved by the Fourth. After that disaster, my father held a conference with Field Marshal Tullius. He offered his resignation for the losses, though my father wouldn't hear of it. He understood that things go wrong in war, and that there would be losses and mistakes.

Tullius never made another one. Or, at least, never made another one as large again.

It took over five long years, as the Thalmor fought for every inch. Pellitine was subdued once the Sixth Legion landed in Senchal and immediately headed west. Caught between a pincer movement, Pellitine sued for peace once their capital was under siege, knocking them out of the war, as Anequina quickly moved in to take control.

Falinesti held out for as long as possible, relieved by the Thalmor Navy, who managed to get the occasional ship through the blockade, but after a siege lasting eighteen months, the starving and desperate inhabitants finally capitulated. The Legion entered to find Thalmor soldiers hanging from rooftops and lampposts.

The last city to fall was Greenheart, the Thalmor making their last stand on the continent. My father oversaw the battle himself, allowing Bosmer civilians to escape, before he raised the flag that no quarter be given to any who wore the uniform of the Thalmor.

It is an event that is still spoken of to this day, though only in hushed terms. No-one believes what they did was wrong. It was vengeance for events during the First Great War.

I glanced at my father beside me, his blonde hair greying slightly at his temple, though he was still a strong, intimidating man. Beside him was Aela, my other mother. I know above I called myself the son of Serana Dragonborn. That is simply who I think I am. But they told me the truth the day war broke out. It was difficult to accept at first, but it helped explain my red hair!

To my other side was Delphine, Commander of the 'Claws', one of my father's closest confidants. To her other side was Field Marshal Marcus Tullius. He was now an old man, in the grand scheme of things, but he had brought success after success. My father trusted him more than nearly anyone and would only let him retire once the war was won, or if he died in the saddle.

In the distance lay Alinor, the capital of the Aldmeri Dominion, although considering the Dominion no longer exists, it was again just the capital of the Summerset Isles. It had taken time for ships to be built and the Legions of the Empire to be transported across, but considering our dominance of the seas, our invasion of Summerset Isles was a success, though we suffered some staggering losses.

"Father, is it time?"

He looked at me with a smirk. "You just want to test your Thu'um."

"I have not used it in many a year, since my training with the Greybeards. Will it still work?"

My father bellowed with laughter. "You were born with it, Uhtred, and you shall die with it. It doesn't go away. No, we're not going to call them in. We have managed all this without their help so far. I'm confident my Legions can conquer this damned city. They have conquered nearly everywhere else possible."

Noise behind gained our attention, turning to see mother ride a horse, stopping between us. She looked at me first and smiled. "Uhtred."

"Mother, are you well?"

"As well as can be expected." She turned to my father and kissed him. Even after all these years, father still worshipped the ground my mother walked on. I do not know much about love myself, as I have yet to meet a woman to take my heart, though I'm sure I'd end up married to a princess or some nobles' daughter, but from what I knew of my father and mother, books, poems and songs had already been written about them. My father loved my mother completely, as much as she loved him.

"Husband, will you promise me one thing."

"Anything for you."

"Return to me. And return to me with my son."

"You have my word. Alinor will fall, the war will be over, and we will return home as a family." He sighed. "I wouldn't mind the rest myself."

Mother leaned over and kissed my cheek before she turned and rode back to camp.

"Lydia!" my father called.

She turned and rode back from her position near the lines of mages. "Yes, sir?"

"Give the order to unfurl banners. The Thalmor must know why we are here!"

"Yes, sir!"

We couldn't hear it all, as the Legions were spread far and wide, but soon enough, banners were unfurled in front of each Legion. The banner of our Empire. The banner of my father's line. The banner of Talos, our god. And the banner of the other Eight Divines, of course. But we all knew why we were fighting.

My father had promised a holy war. Banners of Talos now hung in every city of the Empire. The temples reopened. Statues either built or placed in their original places. My father had even travelled to Whiterun where he met his old friend, Heimskr. Despite his advanced age, my father returned to Cyrodiil with him in tow, the old man to become his personal chaplain. Heimskr still lived, continued to preach the word. The conversations between he and my father were legendary in the palace.

"Field Marshal Tullius, are the civilians out?" my father wondered.

"Some have left, sir, though others have refused to leave."

"That is their choice. It is the wrong choice. But they were made aware what would happen if they chose not to."

"Correct, sir."

"Son, it is time."

"But I thought…"

He glanced at me and smiled. "A poor joke. You are aware of the agreement I struck with them?" I nodded. Of course I knew. The Greybeards and my father had drilled that into me. "That is why. I would prefer they be left alone, but the invasion of these damned isles…"

"It was always bound to be difficult, sir," Tullius said.

"It was. Damned near failed too," Delphine added.

"Come," father ordered, "We shall do it in front of the men so they have no fear."

We slowly rode through the ranks, thousands upon thousands of soldiers. It wasn't long before they were cheering and applauding their Emperor. The respect and admiration my father had was near limitless. We were well out of range of any attempt on our lives as we dismounted our horses, which were taken away by another soldier.

"Okay, son. You may Shout first. Into the sky. Your voice will carry."

I Shouted for my father's old friend, the dragon I had met on the mountaintop. Father Shouted for the dragon he respected most, the respect more than mutual. Soon, there were roars in the distance, hearing the shuffle of men behind us as father and I glanced to the sky. Two dragons soon circled above us before swooping down, eventually landing before us. I heard the orders of commanders for their men to hold. Legion upon Legion had been informed of our gift, though seeing was believing.

Father walked towards the two dragons. "Odahviing. Paarthurnax. Are you well?"

Odahviing snorted. "Woken from my slumber, Dovahkiin." Then he looked at me. "Who is this?"

"My son, the next Dragonborn Emperor."

"Your son? He has the gift?"

"Would you like to taste it?" I wondered.

I heard Paarthurnax rumble with laughter. "The young one will surprise you, Odahviing. It is pure."

"Very well, young Dovahkiin. Let me taste your Thu'um."

I Shouted at Odahviing, the dragon making a snort of approval. "Hmmm. Pure, it is. Almost the same as your father's."

"Why are we here, Dovahkiin?" Paarthurnax asked.

"See that city?" he asked, pointing in the distance, "It is the capital of the former Aldmeri Dominion, known also as the Thalmor. Within its walls are an unknown number of enemy. Its sheer size near rivals the Imperial City, considering they've probably been building it in secret for centuries."

"And what would you like us to do?"

"Help us take the city. I was intent on burning it all the ground, leaving nothing behind. But if I do that, we will be no better than them. No, we take the city, end the Thalmor once and for all, sit down and sign a fair and just peace agreement, then we go home."

"You sound hopeful, father?"

"I would like the rest of my reign to pass in peace. I want to spend the rest of my life at the palace with my wife, or travelling the Empire, meeting my people. When you become Emperor, son, it will be your job to keep the Empire together. Learn from my examples and I'm sure you'll be just fine."

"Son of the Dovahkiin, how would you like to see the world as a dovah?"

I looked at my father. He simply smiled and nodded. "I would like that very much, Odahviing."

"Excellent. Climb on board and hold on tight. Dovahkiin, do you have any other suggestions?"

"No. Do whatever you think is necessary. Just wait for the horns to blast, then we will join in."

Father embraced me before he mounted his horse and rode back through the men, the cheers echoing far and wide, the men chanting 'Dragonborn' over and over. My father was adored by soldier and civilian alike. He had spent over two decades slowly but surely righting past wrongs. Now he was on the cusp of complete victory. Once I could see him in the distance back in position, a flag was dropped and klaxons blasted across the field. Slowly, Legions began to form up and started to march.

"That's our signal, Odahviing."

"Prepare to be jealous, son of the Dovahkiin. Your father experienced this once. He said he has never forgotten it."

I held on for dear life as Odahviing flapped his wings and we ascended into the air. Over the next however many hours, days and weeks, I experienced it over and again as the Legions of the Empire ended the Aldmeri Dominion and peace once again reigned over the Empire and Tamriel.

But I would remember the feeling of flying through the sky on the back of a dragon for the rest of my days.

* * *

 _A/N – Sadly, that is the end of the adventures of Uhtred Dragonborn, Serana and all the others. I hope you've enjoyed all 99 chapters. It does feel like I've been writing this forever. If you're disappointed to see this end, I say it's best to go out on a high and leave people wanting a little bit more. I'm not thinking of any sort of sequel to this story yet, but you never know._

 _Thanks for all the reviews and to those who have chosen to follow this, or even add it to your favourites. I have thoroughly enjoyed crafting this story, but it's nice to know a few of you out there enjoy what I put up._

 _For anyone interested, I have a few projects on the go at the moment:_

 _One will feature Uhtred again. He finds himself transported to Thedas, where he will be the central POV in stories covering Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age 2 and Dragon Age: Inquisition. As Uhtred is still very much in my mind as a character, you may find that story uploaded soon. Keep an eye out for 'Enter the Dragonborn', which I will start uploading within a month or so._

 _I'm also writing three stories covering Fallout 3, New Vegas and 4. But most of these won't be uploaded quickly as life is getting in the way of writing._

 _Lastly, I've also jotted down a few ideas, and written a couple of opening chapters, covering Elder Scrolls: Oblivion. And I may try and tie it, in some way, to this story._


End file.
